


Ça déménage !

by ZephireBleue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Romance, School
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 337,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA sur l'enfance presque "normale" de Dean et Sam. Entre déménagement incessant, crise d'adolescence et histoire de cœur, ce n'est pas simple pour nos deux héros de grandir de façon équilibré ! Heureusement qu'ils sont toujours là l'un pour l'autre... [Destiel, Sabriel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic sera un UA et ce prologue devrait vous donner une bonne idée de l'histoire que je vais développer ;)  
> Petit détail supplémentaire, je commence l'histoire avec un Sam de 10 ans et un Dean de 13 ans (je ne leur ai mis que 3 ans en différence d'âge) et elle se terminera avec un Sam de 18 ans passé ! Vous allez les voir grandir les petiots !
> 
> Petite info : j'ai ouvert un compte fb au nom de Zephire Bleue. J'y mets des infos sur l'avancée de mes fics, mes futurs projets et si vous voulez causer c'est open aussi !

Prologue :

 

Sam regardait tristement le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture. Dans sa tête, c'était un défilé d'adieu. Adieu la maison avec sa balançoire. Adieu les voisins et adieu Scrat, leur berger allemand. Adieu son école et son instituteur conciliant. Adieu sa vie à Cheyenne dans le Wyoming. Son père déménageait, encore, et lui devait suivre, encore...

Il soupira en serrant son carton de jouet contre lui. Il n'avait même pas réussi à se faire un seul vrai ami... À sa décharge, c'est compliqué de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un en trois mois ! Trois tout petit mois. Il avait à peine vu passer la fin de l'année scolaire et l'arrivé de l'été avec les déménagements.

Sam la regarda d'un œil vide son école d'un trimestre quand la voiture passa devant. Il commençait déjà à oublier à quoi ressemblait sa classe. Elle se confondait dans sa tête avec toutes les autres classes qu'il avait déjà connues. Était-ce dans celle-ci qu'il y avait une abominable frise de chien en haut du mur ? A moins que ce ne soit la peinture qui s'écaillait dangereusement... Les fenêtres donnant sur le club de sport du troisième âge du quartier ?

Il ne savait plus.

En six ans il avait déjà fait dix écoles. Autant que son âge. Sam trouvait ça beaucoup quand même. Il n'y avait bien que son grand frère pour se réjouir d'être transbahuté à droite à gauche en permanence !

En parlant de lui... Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui regardait la route avec un immense sourire. Lui, il aimait changer d'école. Il trouvait ça "fun" de pouvoir faire ce qui lui plaisait en sachant qu'il partirait sous peu ! Sam ne voyait vraiment rien d'amusant là-dedans. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il allait encore devoir aménager sa chambre, vider des cartons et tout ça pour les remplir six mois après. Dans le meilleur des cas. Pour son dernier trimestre, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de déballer ses affaires...

Le cadet de la famille Winchester regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre en soupirant. La pancarte au nom de la ville passa sous ses yeux.

Ça y était, il n'habitait plus Cheyennes...

000

Dean sorti de la voiture avec enthousiasme. Elle lui plaisait bien la nouvelle maison ! Plus que l'ancienne en tout cas ! Mais moins que celle de Denver. Dean sentait qu'il allait bien se plaire à Sioux Falls !

Après un clin d'œil joyeux à son petit frère boudeur, il alla faire le tour de la maison. Cette dernière était déjà entièrement aménagée, caractéristique typique des habitations en plein milieu d'un quartier résidentiel militaire, surtout dans pour les maisons destinées à de courtes locations.

Le salon était grand et le canapé, ainsi que la grande télé, venaient déjà d'obtenir ses faveurs. La cuisine avait son frigo américain avec distributeur de glaçon et un grand comptoir où Dean se voyait très bien manger à toute vitesse le matin. Tout l'étage inférieur était ouvert et seul les meubles indiquaient quelle partie du rez-de-chaussée était dédiée à la cuisine, à la salle à manger ou au salon. Un escalier central entre la cuisine et la salle à manger faisait la seule séparation de la pièce. Dean l'emprunta sans hésiter et parti à la recherche de SA chambre.

Il la trouva très facilement. C'était la plus grande, avec salle de bain privative !

Avec enthousiasme, il déposa sa veste en jean sur le lit. Elle était réservée maintenant ! En toute logique et dans n'importe qu'elle autre famille, Cette chambre serait immédiatement revenue aux parents, mais Dean savait que son père se fichait de l'endroit où il allait éventuellement, une nuit peut-être deux grands maximum par semaine, dormir. Quant à Sammy, son petit frère tirerait la tronche de toute façon, alors autant qu'il ait une bonne raison de le faire ! Et puis après tout, il n'avait peut-être que treize ans, mais c'était quand même lui le chef de famille ! Au moins celui de Sammy...

Dean redescendit les escaliers avec précipitation.

\- Cette maison est super 'pa !  
\- Si tu le dis... bougonna son cadet dont la tête disparaissait derrière son carton.  
\- Veux-tu poser ton paquet Sam ? J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire, indiqua John en se frottant la nuque.

Le plus jeune posa son carton sur la grande table avec un air de lassitude extrême.

Allez, combien de temps cette fois ? Deux mois ? Un mois ? Une semaine ? Sam s'affala dans un des fauteuils du salon en croisant les bras, maussade. Ils allaient bientôt battre un record ! Les vacances d'été avaient à peine commencé, qu'ils avaient déjà déménagé une fois et vu la tête de son paternel, ils risquaient de le faire encore une fois ou deux. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à faire semblant d'essayer de s'intégrer dans une classe...

Dean ébouriffa les cheveux de son grognon de petit frère pour tenter de le dérider un peu, avant de s'étaler sur l'immense canapé. Qu'est-ce que son père allait bien pouvoir leur annoncer ? Il allait leur faire visiter sa base ? Enfin ? Depuis le temps que Dean voulait voir les avions de l'armée en vrai ! Avec un peu de chance, il pourra même monter dans le cockpit !

\- Les garçons, annonça très sérieusement John Winchester, cette fois-ci vous allez pouvoir prendre vos aises, j'ai été affecté pour deux ans.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Sans dèc' ?

\- Tu le jures ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.  
\- Oui Sammy.

Le cadet sauta du fauteuil pour se coller à son père. C'était la meilleure nouvelle de l'année ! Il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir se faire des amis et même suivre un programme scolaire en entier !

Dean quant à lui regardait son père stupéfait. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à celle-là ! Il ne savait pas trop s'il était content ou non... Rester deux ans au même endroit, c'était cool, bien sûr... Mais les déménagements allaient lui manquer... Son père ne restait jamais aussi longtemps auprès d'eux que quand ils changeaient de ville. Entre l'emballage, le voyage, le déballage et les papiers, Dean pouvait compter avoir son père près de lui pendant... Au moins une semaine ! Il allait devoir faire une croix dessus avant un moment. Il allait devoir se contenter de ses passages éclairs pour prendre des affaires de rechange, s'il avait la chance d'être présent à ce moment-là, et des rares nuits où il allait dormir ici.

Il reste un petit espoir sur les week-end, pensa soudain l'aîné des frères Winchester en retrouvant le sourire.

\- J'ai pris des dispositions aussi. Je ne peux plus me permettre de vous laisser seul en permanence et je serai encore moins présent que d'habitude. J'ai pris contact avec une veuve de marines. Elle a accepté de vous garder quand je ne se serais pas là.

Soit à peu près tout le temps, songèrent amèrement Sam et Dean, ce dernier essayant malgré tout de garder un sourire de façade, contrairement à son petit frère. Tant pis pour les week-end...

\- Elle s'appelle Hélène et elle a une fille de ton âge Dean. J'espère que vous serez gentils avec elle.  
\- T'inquiète 'pa, je vais bien m'occuper de sa fille, ricana l'aîné des frères.  
\- Dean ! le reprit aussitôt John.

Dean grommela un moment, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches mais n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, même si son père avait essayé de le cacher, il avait souri à sa blague !

\- Hélène passera nous voir dans la semaine. Essayer de ne pas faire de bêtise.

John espérait sincèrement que ses enfants, surtout son aîné, allait l'écouter. Il préférait ne rien dire pour ne pas les stresser, mais il ne bougeait pas aussi souvent par choix. La vérité était qu'il était totalement à sec et son compte en banque était plus vide encore que sa vie de famille avec ses fils. Il ne pouvait se permettre de quitter son job de mécanicien dans l'aviation militaire.  
Il avait eu énormément de chance d'avoir eu une proposition pour ce poste à la garde nationale aérienne de Sioux Falls. On lui avait promis des heures supplémentaire bien payées, un logement pour une bouchée de pain et l'assurance de pouvoir y rester assez longtemps pour donner une impression de stabilité à ses enfants. Quant à ce qu'il se passerait à la fin de cette période de calme...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, faire de son mieux, et espérer que tout se passe bien. Au moins, ses enfants ne semblaient pas détester cette nouvelle ville, à priori...

 

A suivre...


	2. 2003 : été - décembre

Chapitre 1 : nouvelle école, premier semestre.

 

Sam regardait par la fenêtre du salon avec curiosité. C'était aujourd'hui que lui et son frère devaient rencontrer Ellen, leur baby-sitter.

Elle était en train de parler avec leur père au bout de l'allée.

\- Au moins, elle ne ressemble pas à une mégère, renifla son frère en s'installant à côté de lui. Rabaisse un peu le rideau sinon on va se faire choper !

Sam obéit et le tissus blanc repris sa position devant la fenêtre. Il ne voyait plus les adultes que derrière un halo blanchâtre, mais c'était suffisant pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait. Son père et Ellen avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, mais le cadet s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire. Ses questionnements concernaient exclusivement la femme et la façon dont elle allait se comporter avec eux.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va nous commander ?  
\- Elle peut toujours essayer Sammy ! répondit Dean avec un sourire mauvais avant ébouriffer les cheveux de son frère.  
\- Arrête ça ! Et je m'appelle Sam !  
\- Mais oui Sammy, rempila Dean en le décoiffant à nouveau.  
\- Arrête !

Sam sauta sur son frère pour se venger à coup de chatouilles vicieuses, mais sa jeunesse se retourna contre lui, si bien qu'il finit au sol, couché sur le dos, avec un Dean déchaîné au-dessus de lui.

\- Et voila donc les deux petits monstres, fit une voix de femme dans leur dos par-dessus un bruit de porte qui se claque.  
\- On est pas des monstres ! réagit aussitôt Dean en se relevant et en se dressant fièrement.

Sam se redressa à son tour et se mit légèrement en retrait par rapport à son frère. Non, il n'avait pas peur de la dame ! Mais il se sentait mieux comme ça. Surtout que son père avait les yeux braqués sur lui...

\- Le plus grand s'appelle Dean et mon dernier c'est Sam, présenta rapidement John. Je dois vous laisser, du travail m'attend.  
\- Déjà ? s'exclama l'aîné avec déception.

Il avait espéré pouvoir avoir un peu de temps avec son père, mais c'était râpé.

\- Je rentrerais demain soir, prend soin de Sammy.

Dean regarda son père partir en cachant tant bien que mal sa tristesse. Il lui avait demandé de veiller sur Sam, c'était déjà ça... Mais maintenant il était seul avec son petit frère et cette étrangère. Il la détestait déjà.

\- Alors les garçons, et si on commençait par mieux se présenter ? proposa la brune avec un sourire engageant.  
\- On a pas besoin de toi. On sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul ! ragea Dean avant de prendre la main de Sam et de s'installer avec lui dans le salon.  
\- Je vois, soupira Ellen.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à la femme et hésita entre tenter d'être sympa avec elle ou appuyer son frère. Ses yeux se durcirent d'un coup quand elle s'abaissa pour ramasser SON jouet. Il avait dû le faire tomber par mégarde durant sa bagarre avec Dean.

\- Touche pas à ça ! hurla Sam avant de lui arracher son lego des mains. C'est le mien !

Sam serra fortement le petit personnage auréolé aux ailes d'anges. C'était son lego ! C'était maman qui lui avait donné... Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher à part lui !

L'ombre rassurante de Dean s'interposa entre lui et Ellen.

\- T'es pas la bienvenue, gronda l'aîné en montrant les dents.  
\- Écoutez les enfants, votre père ne sera pas souvent là et il faut un adulte pour veiller sur vous et faire le minimum comme les tâches ménagères, faire les courses, s'occuper du courrier... Mieux on s'entendra mieux ça se passera les enfants, ok ?  
\- On a pas besoin de toi, répéta Dean avec hargne. On s'est toujours débrouillé tout seul ! Je peux faire les courses en vélo ! Je l'ai souvent fait ! C'est pour ça que j'ai un vélo !  
\- Et on sait très bien s'occuper d'une maison ! renchérit Sam en avançant pour être à côté de son grand frère.

Ellen ne sut que dire devant le visage déterminé des deux enfants. Au début, elle avait cru que seul l'aîné allait lui poser des difficultés, mais les yeux dures et tranchants du cadet lui firent revoir son jugement. Apparemment, l'apparence douce et posée qu'avait eu le plus jeune des frères à son arrivé n'était qu'une fine coquille autour d'un caractère volcanique. Son frère au contraire, s'il semblait indépendant et têtu au premier abord, démontrait son extrême attachement à son petit frère dès que celui-ci semblait ne serait-ce que légèrement menacé.

Un aîné insouciant et un cadet timide ? John Winchester connaissait bien mal ses fils. Rien de ce qu'il lui avait dit ne correspondait à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle sentait que la suite allait être compliqué...

000

Après cette rencontre au sommet, Ellen s'en était allé, préférant jouer l'apaisement plutôt que la confrontation directe. Cela avait tout à fait convenu aux garçons qui avaient claqué la porte derrière la femme. Dean avait paru indécis pendant quelques secondes après ça, comme peu sûr d'avoir fait la bonne chose, puis avait finalement haussé les épaules, plaqué un sourire sur son visage et ébouriffé son frère. Comme prévu, ce dernier s'était aussitôt rebiffé et ils avaient repris leur petite bagarre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Le soir même, Dean avait préparé un repas basique avec ce qu'il restait dans le frigo et dans les placards une semaine après les courses d'emménagement. Il devait le reconnaître, ça commençait à être vide tout ça, et Sam allait râler le lendemain parce qu'il manquait ses céréales...

\- Je veux une pomme, bougonna son cadet quand il lui mit un yaourt sous le nez.

Où alors Sammy allait râler dès ce soir parce qu'il n'avait pas sa dose de bouffe à lapin... Pourquoi avait-il le seul petit frère au monde qui voulait une alimentation "équilibrée" ? Beurk, c'était un gros mot ça non ?

\- Y en a plus. On ira en acheter demain.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Je sais pas encore.  
\- On prendra nos livres de classe aussi ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Est-ce qu'on passera devant nos écoles ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Est-ce qu'on pourra...  
\- Je sais pas Sammy ! fit Dean en élevant la voix.

Le cadet des frères piqua du nez dans son yaourt, les joues rouges de honte de s'être fait gronder. Dean s'en voulut aussitôt et alla faire la vaisselle pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Pourquoi son père avait-il fait appel à une "nounou" ? C'était lui qui s'occupait de Sam ! Ça avait toujours été lui ! C'était ce que son père attendait de lui ! C'était son travail en tant que grand frère ! Alors pourquoi son père pensait-il qu'il avait besoin d'aide maintenant ? Il avait toujours fait de son mieux et même plus ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si à Cheyennes le chien des voisins avait déchiré le canapé. C'était vraiment pas juste...

\- Dean ?  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Tu crois que papa va tenir sa promesse ? Qu'on va rester ici plus longtemps que d'habitude ?

Dean sentit son ventre se tordre et il tourna la tête vers son petit frère. Ce dernier avait finit son dessert et attendait il-ne-savait-quoi, perché sur son tabouret de bar. Sa mine était brouillonne et il tripatouillait son lego ange entre ses doigts, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose angoissait.

Dean se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant que répondre... Il aurait aimé pouvoir mentir à son frère et lui assurer que tout ce que disait leur père était vrai. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était la seule personne en qui Sam pouvait avoir totalement confiance. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir.

Nerveusement, Dean farfouilla dans les placards en espérant y trouver la seule réponse qu'il connaissait à ce genre de question. Il soupira presque de soulagement quand il sentit le papier cartonné entre ses mains. Il se retourna et montra triomphalement le paquet de pop-corn instantané à son frère.

\- Tu vas te doucher et te mettre en pyj' ? Ce soir, c'est soirée western !  
\- Ouais !

Sam sauta aussitôt de son siège pour courir vers l'escalier. Il se retourna juste avant d'être hors de vu.

\- Tu m'attends avant de mettre le film hein ?  
\- Promis Sammy !

Sam fit un grand sourire à son frère en réponse. Celui-ci n'avait pas répondu à sa question, mais ce n'était pas grave. Sa demande n'avait jamais été que rhétorique de toute façon... Par contre, il y avait gagné la meilleure chose au monde, une soirée cinéma avec Dean ! Sam aurait vendu son âme pour une de ces soirées. Elles lui donnaient toujours l'impression d'appartenir à une famille.

Il se débarbouilla donc en vitesse, enfila son pyjama et descendit tellement vite les escaliers qu'il manqua tomber une ou deux fois.

Son frère avait déjà tout préparé. Il y avait une bouteille de soda pleine, du pop-corns au beurre et une pile de DVD devant la télé.

Sam sauta sur le canapé et s'amusa de voir son frère batailler avec le lecteur. Comme toujours, Dean gagna et il vint s'installer à côté de son petit frère. Sam plaqua ses genoux contre son corps et se laissa envahir par la conquête de l'ouest, un cowboy en herbe à ses côtés.

Avant la fin du deuxième film, Sam s'était endormi, le vente gorgé de maïs soufflé et de soda. Dean ne le porta pas jusqu'à sa chambre, il n'en avait pas la force, mais il ramena deux plaids. Un qu'il étala sur Sammy, et le deuxième sur lui-même, pour quand il s'endormirait aussi.

Ouais, Dean n'avait pas besoin de cette femme ! Il pouvait s'occuper de Sammy tout seul !

000

Ellen revint plusieurs fois voir les garçons durant l'été, mais chacune de ses visites se passa de la même façon. Elle arrivait, le grand lui tenait tête pendant que le petit l'ignorait. Elle n'avait gain de cause sur rien. Elle parlait du ménage, et Dean la défiait de trouver un endroit à nettoyer. Elle parlait course, et un frigo rempli était ouvert sous ses yeux. Tant et si bien qu'elle fini par abandonner. Elle passait désormais une fois par semaine dire bonjour aux garçons, leur donner l'argent de la semaine, vérifier si personne n'était mort et s'en repartait aussitôt.

Quant à leur père... Ni Dean ni Sam ne le virent beaucoup durant ces deux mois d'été. John semblait dormir la plupart du temps directement à la caserne, persuadé que ses fils étaient entre de bonne main avec Ellen. Alors il travaillait, encore et toujours. Sam lui en voulu énormément, mais Dean faisait son possible pour faire oublier son absence. Pourtant, lui aussi en souffrait, peut-être même plus que Sam.

Une fois, au beau milieu du mois d'Aout, John Winchester fit une apparition surprise dans la maison.

\- Papa ! cria Dean en courant vers son père quand ce dernier passa la porte.  
\- Bonjour mon grand, comment vas-tu ? Et Sam ?  
\- Ça va très bien et Sammy aussi ! Tu vas rester longtemps ? J'ai un truc super important à te dire !  
\- D'accord Dean. Sam ! appela son père. Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ?  
\- Mais oui ! Il joue dans le jardin c'est tout ! Papa, c'est vraiment hyper important!  
\- Écoute fiston, je suis juste passé récupérer des affaires, je repars aussitôt, avoua John à son fils dépité.  
\- Mais papa...  
\- Va chercher Sam tu veux bien ? J'aimerais lui parler avant de repartir.  
\- Il faut vraiment que je te dise un truc... lâcha Dean avec un début de trémolo dans la voix.  
\- On verra, si tu reviens assez vite, ok ?  
\- D'accord !

Dean partit en courant chercher son petit frère qui jouait avec un ballon dans le jardin. Il mit énormément de temps à le convaincre de le suivre. Sam boudait d'avoir si peu vu son père et refusait d'accourir à ses pieds dès qu'il était là.

Dean était dans un tel état de nerfs qu'il finit par hurler sur Sam et le traîna de force derrière lui en lui tirant le bras.

\- Dean ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à me suivre tout de suite !  
\- Mais je veux pas voir papa ! Je le déteste !

Dean se retourna aussitôt et s'apprêta à pousser son frère pour avoir dit une horreur pareille, mais sa tête basse et ses épaules contractées le firent changer d'avis. Dean comprenait Sam mieux que personne. Son petit frère était juste terriblement peiné des absences prolongés de leur père et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour l'exprimer que de bouder quand il était présent. Ça désolait toujours Dean de voir son frère se renfermer ainsi.

Il décida de changer de méthode et ébouriffa les cheveux de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il se révolte.

\- Sam, papa ne sera pas là longtemps et on en sait pas encore quand il reviendra, expliqua Dean à son petit frère débraillé mais de meilleure humeur.  
\- Pourquoi j'irais le voir hein ?  
\- Et si tu y allais pour montrer à papa qu'on se débrouille très bien tout seul ? proposa l'aîné. Avec un peu de chance, il dirait à cette Ellen de partir, qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- D'accord ! s'épanouit aussitôt son petit frère, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour faire oublié ses réticences premières.

Sam démarra en trombe et couru jusqu'à l'entré en riant, suivit pas un Dean tout aussi joyeux. Joie qui ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps quand il vit son père sur le pas de la porte, ses affaires sur le dos. Il était train de parler à Sammy, probablement pour lui dire d'être sage. Sammy qui avait de nouveau la tête baissée et les poings serrés.

Dean s'approcha de son père avec une boule dans la gorge. Il était prêt à partir, c'était visible. La boule se fit de plus en plus grosse à mesure qu'il approchait.

Son père se releva, lui fit un au-revoir de la tête et ouvrit la porte.

\- Papa, gémit Dean d'une voix bien trop faible à son goût. Je dois te...  
\- Je suis désolé fiston, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Prends bien soin de ton petit frère.  
\- Papa...  
\- Je demanderais à Ellen de vous accompagner pour votre premier jour d'école. Je repasse dès que possible.

Dean regard son père s'en aller et traverser le rez-de-jardin. Il n'allait quand même pas lui courir après pour lui dire « ça » ? Il n'allait pas non plus le lui hurler depuis le perron ! Ça ne se faisait pas et puis c'était trop la honte...

\- Papa, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour un éventuelle auditeur, je suis devenu un homme la semaine dernière...

Dean ferma la porte avant de s'adosser à elle. Bah, il lui dirait la prochaine fois. Ce n'était pas si important après tout. Hein ? Ça n'avait vraiment... Aucune... Importance...

Il renifla en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Maman lui manquait. Papa aussi. Sa famille d'avant lui manquait.

Une main se faufila dans la sienne et la serra. Sammy. Sammy qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts compatissants.

\- Ça te dit de regarder un film Sammy ? proposa Dean d'une voix étranglée. Je suis sûr qu'il doit encore rester du pop-corn quelque part !  
\- S'il y a pas de pop-corn c'est pas grave, répondit son petit frère avant de baisser la tête puis de s'accrocher maladroitement à sa taille, la tête calée sous son épaule.

Dean n'avait rien ajouté. Il avait rendu son étreinte à Sam, le souffle rendu court par l'émotion, puis il avait lancé un film, il ne savait plus lequel. Il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit avec une couverture sur les épaules, son petit frère dormant roulé en boule sur un fauteuil. Il avait serré la couverture contre lui avant de se rendormir. Tant qu'il y aura Sammy, il pourra faire face, quoi qu'il arrive...

000

Sam attendait impatiemment devant la porte d'entré. C'était le grand jour ! Il allait faire sa rentrée scolaire, aujourd'hui ! Et bonus supplémentaire, il allait peut-être pouvoir se faire des amis !

\- Dean ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! hurla-t-il dans la maison.  
\- Et alors ? De toute façon c'est nul l'école ! grogna son frère en descendant les escaliers à pas d'éléphant.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que tu vas devoir te tenir tranquille cette fois, répondit Sam en lui tirant joyeusement la langue.  
\- C'est même pas vrai ! Et puis j'ai pas encore pris mon petit-déjeuner.  
\- Deeeaaan !  
\- Juste un bol de céréales...  
\- Dean !  
\- Bon, je prends des cookies pour la route, soupira l'aîné en prenant une boite de gâteau dans un placard.

Sam dû presque traîner son frère par la main jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Ils avaient de la chance, leurs écoles étaient dans le même secteur. Sam sautillait sur place tellement il était nerveux. Une fois dans le bus, il fut incapable de rester assis tout le long du trajet. Dean regarda ça en bougonnant, les bajoues pleines de cookie.

Puis le car s'arrêta devant l'école primaire de Sam et Dean vit son petit frère se pétrifier et refuser de descendre du véhicule.

Pour un peu, Dean en aurait fait du hachis de son petit frère si pénible ! Il l'avait forcé à se lever à l'aube pour découvrir son école avant la grande affluence, et maintenant qu'il était devant, Sam rechignait et faisait sa tête de mule ! Dean dû presque le pousser hors du bus tellement Sam s'était agglutiné à lui. Quand enfin il réussit à se débarrasser de lui, ce fut pour être suivi par son regard mouillé à travers la vitre jusqu'à ce que le bus tourne au carrefour. Quelle plaie... Maintenant il culpabilisait presque !

Pour se venger, Dean mordit férocement dans un cookie. Nan mais...

Arriva alors son tour de sortir du bus pour découvrir son collège. Il regrettait soudain que Sam ne soit pas là pour l'obliger à descendre. Il avait soudain un poids sur l'estomac et ce n'était pas dû aux gâteaux qu'il venait de s'enfiler.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, un air qu'il espérait cool sur le visage, il entra dans la cour du collège comme en terrain conquit. Un Winchester ne se laissait jamais abattre! Et un Winchester ne fuyait pas à toutes jambes devant une situation qui l'effrayait. Même pas une fois. Même pas pour une petite exception. Même pas pour la rentrée des classes.

Dean avança jusqu'au gymnase où devait se dérouler le discours de rentrée scolaire avec l'impression que ses jambes étaient engluées dans de la mélasse. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sourire, de son grand sourire charmeur, et d'espérer que personne ne verrait ses mains tremblantes. En avant pour une nouvelle année scolaire...

 

000

 

Sam regardait les gens qui entraient dans le gymnase avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude. Allait-il pouvoir se faire des amis ? Ou au moins un ? Est-ce qu'il ne paraissait pas trop bizarre ? Est-ce qu'il allait se faire bizuter en tant que nouveau ? Et si oui, devait-il se défendre ou non ?

Depuis que sa mère avait été blessée par une bande de voleur, son père avait décidé que lui et Dean devait savoir se défendre. Dès qu'il venait à la maison pour un peu plus que cinq minutes, il apprenait à ses fils à se servir de leur poing, d'un couteau, d'un fusil, d'un colt... Et pour la vie de tous les jours, à faire la prise de l'étranglement à un agresseur. Plus quelques autres petites méthodes et une vérification sur leur condition physique.

Parfois, Sam avait l'impression que son père voulait en faire un cadet de l'armée... Et autant Dean adorait ces moments, autant Sam faisait tout pour s'enfuir les jours d'entraînement. Pourtant, il avait fini par apprendre deux-trois trucs malgré lui et il savait pouvoir se défendre contre n'importe qui. Mais à quel point pouvait-il se défendre ?

Sam sortit soudain de ses pensées quand l'hymne retentit. Peu après, un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel apparut sur l'estrade et fit un discours. Sam n'en compris pas un mot. Son esprit s'était vidé au moment où il s'était rendu compte du nombre d'enfant qui l'entourait.

Il voulait rentrer à la maison...

Tout le monde autour de lui avait déjà un ou plusieurs amis et Sam se sentait très très seul. Il voulait retourner à la maison et retrouver son frère... Il ne pouvait même pas se rassurer en serrant son ange dans son poing, il refusait de le sortir de la maison par précaution.

La cloche sonna comme l'appel du jugement dernier et Sam dû rejoindre sa classe, les jambes cotonneuses et l'estomac noué. Par réflexe, il s'assit au premier rang, collé contre le mur extérieur. Il y avait une fenêtre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait fuir par là si rien n'allait ?

Le maître entra et Sam se fit tout petit. Tout le monde semblait présent mais personne ne s'était assis à côté de lui... Ça partait mal.

\- Bonjour, annonça le maître d'école, je suis monsieur Wright et je serais votre instituteur pour toute l'année.

Sam écouta le discours de l'homme dans une sorte de brouillard. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des ricanements dans son dos et sa nuque le picotait comme si on le fixait. Finalement, rester longtemps au même endroit n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être plus âgé pour aller dans la même école que Dean ? Et même, avec un bon coup de fouet, peut-être qu'il pourrait suivre quelques cours avec lui !

Sam était en train de ruminer ces sombres pensées, quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement sur un jeune garçon essoufflé.

\- M. Fitzgerald, je vois que vous commencez l'année à votre habitude, fit l'instituteur avec une certaine lassitude.  
\- Je suis désolé M'sieur ! J'étais au toilette et le loquet c'est coincé ! J'ai dû grimper sur les toilettes d'à côté, mais mon sac à glisser et toutes mes affaires ont roulé partout par terre !  
\- Bien sûr Fitzgerald... Bien sur... soupira M. Wright. Va t'asseoir.

Sam regarda avec de grands yeux le garçon tout en articulation qui venait d'entrer et de balancer son speech abracadabrantesque. Sérieusement ? Coincé dans les toilettes ? Soit c'était le plus mauvais mensonge du monde, soit il avait devant lui le souffre douleur de l'école... Qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un grand sourire joyeux.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Garth.  
\- Sammy... Heu non ! Je m'appelle Sam ! Sam pas Sammy ! se reprit-il violemment en sentant ses joues chauffer, ce qui le fit rougir encore davantage.  
\- Content de te connaître Sam et pas Sammy, lui répondit le garçon toujours en souriant.

Où alors c'était l'idiot du village... Mais Sam n'était pas exigeant, pas au point où il en était. Il lui rendit son sourire et tourna son regard vers le maître. L'année scolaire avait débuté...

 

000

 

Dean monta dans le bus de retour bien plus confiant que lorsqu'il en était descendu le matin même. Il s'était incrusté avec succès dans une bande d'amis déjà formée et l'année scolaire promettait d'être marrante ! Il y avait Ash, un pro de l'informatique complètement barré, Jo, une fille canon avec un fort caractère, et Benny, un type plutôt placide mais avec un humour mordant. Bref, ça promettait des journées bien mouvementées ! En plus, il avait réussi à ce qu'au moins l'un des trois soit présent dans chacun de ses cours ! Il n'y avait qu'en sport où il était seul, mais il s'en fichait bien, c'était l'un des rares cours qu'il appréciait et où ses évaluations crevaient le plafond.

Le car scolaire tourna dans la rue et s'approcha de l'école primaire. Dean s'était un peu attendu à voir son petit frère bouder devant la grille, mais il le découvrit avec étonnement en train de causer à une crevette sur patte. Sammy avait donc réussi à se faire un ami ? C'était surprenant, mais plutôt une bonne chose. Alors pourquoi Dean détestait déjà ce gringalet ?

\- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il quand son frère l'eut rejoint dans le car.  
\- Garth, il est avec moi dans ma classe !  
\- Je m'en doute, railla Dean en regardant d'un œil noir le garçon qui attendait toujours à l'entré de l'école.  
\- Il est super sympa ! On a mangé ensemble au self, même si lui avait sa boite repas... Sauf que sa mère s'est trompé et qu'il n'y avait que le sandwich au thon de son père dedans, raconta Sam avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Et comme il est allergique au poisson, il était sacrément embêté ! Alors je lui ai proposé d'échanger mon plat contre son sandwich.

Dean regarda son petit frère lui raconter sa journée et toutes les gaffes de Garth. Ce gars avait l'air d'un sacré porte-poisse, mais son frère était tellement emballé à l'idée d'avoir un ami... Dean était très tenté par l'idée de lui casser son nouveau copain cependant, le grand sourire et les yeux pétillants de son frère le dissuadèrent.

Il allait devoir partager son Sammy avec ce Garth... Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas continuer de faire râler son petit frère !

Sam continuait de décrire sa journée et sa nouvelle école, quand Dean lui prit littéralement la tête pour lui frotter le haut du crâne. Sam se débattit un moment mais son grand frère était plus fort, si bien qu'il dû crier grâce assez rapidement sous les yeux amusés de Dean.

L'humeur était au beau fixe quand ils descendirent du car pour aller jusque chez eux. Sam ne fermait plus la bouche, tellement excité par sa nouvelle rencontre, et Dean, amusé comme exaspéré par sa pipelette de frère, dû le tenir par la main pour éviter qu'il n'aille sur la route.

Malheureusement une fois la porte de la maison passée, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout et Sam se tut net en s'accrochant désespérément à la main de son frère.

Leur père était là, le visage sévère, avec une Ellen pas beaucoup plus joyeuse à côté. Dean se souvint soudain qu'ils étaient censés l'attendre ce matin. Qu'elle devait les emmener à l'école en voiture. Oups ?

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit d'être sage et d'être gentil avec elle les garçons, gronda la voix de John Winchester.

Dean regarda aussitôt ses pieds. Il n'aimait pas quand son père le sermonnait. On pouvait même dire qu'il détestait ça. Il faisait de son mieux pour toujours lui plaire et paraître digne de sa confiance. Tout ça c'était à cause de cette mégère ! Pourquoi avait-elle été répéter à leur père qu'ils n'avaient pas obéit ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire après tout ! Ça lui faisait du boulot en moins non ?

\- Nous vous avons cru disparu, la maison était vide ! Vous deviez lui obéir !

Dean ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se sentait au trente-sixième dessous et n'avait qu'une envie, se mettre à pleurer. Seul la main de son frère dans la sienne le retenait d'éclater en sanglot. Son petit frère qui serrait sa main moite de stresse, lui donnant le courage de relever la tête en ravalant ses larmes. Mais il n'allait pas tenir longtemps sous le regard furieux de son père.

\- C'est ta faute ! s'écria soudain Sammy à ses côtés. T'avais qu'à être là ! C'était pas elle de venir, c'était à toi ! Et puis moi je l'aime pas celle-là ! Je la déteste !  
\- Sam, si je fais ça c'est pour votre bien, l'admonesta John en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! De toute façon, je te déteste toi aussi ! Et encore plus qu'elle ! On a besoin de personne Dean et moi ! On peut très bien s'occuper de nous tout seul !  
\- Vous n'êtes que des enfants, intervint Ellen d'une voix triste.  
\- Papa, déglutit Dean la voix nouée en serrant fortement la main de Sam. Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui. J'avais oublié. Mais Sammy a raison, on a pas besoin de nounou !  
\- Dean, je sais que tu te prends pour un grand garçon, presque un adulte, mais tu as tort, répliqua John en soupirant.

Dean eut comme un vertige, une impression de tomber et une perte totale de repères. La seule chose qui le maintenait encore debout, c'était la poigne de son petit frère. Petit frère qui était en train de se disputer violemment avec leur père et Ellen. Lui n'avait pas assez de voix pour intervenir. Ses cordes vocales étaient comme paralysées et puis, rien que retenir ses larmes était un effort de tous les instants.

Et Sammy lui lâcha la main, lui enlevant ainsi son seul soutien, pour aller s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. Il fut rapidement suivit par Ellen et John, tout deux inquiets des bêtises que risquaient de faire le plus jeune.

Dean se retrouva dans l'entré, entre la cuisine et le salon.

Seul.

Sa main qui serrait celle de Sam lui paraissait d'un coup très froide et les larmes plus dures à retenir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller, sinon jamais il n'arriverait à s'arrêter.

Il prit donc un moment pour récupérer une respiration normale et posa son sac. Même de là où il était, il pouvait entendre son père hurler à Sammy de lui ouvrir la porte. C'était peine perdu de l'avis de Dean. Jamais son frère n'allait lui ouvrir, surtout si son père hurlait. Quant à la menace de démonter la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, Dean savait que son petit frère avait déjà dû la bloquer avec une chaise ou un autre meuble.

Hé oui papa, tu nous as bien montré comment nous protéger, pensa-t-il aigrement.

Dean n'essaya même pas de rejoindre son père pour convaincre Sam de sortir. Autant vouloir persuader un chat d'approcher en lui balançant des seaux d'eau froide à la tête. Son père aurait eu plus de chance de réussite en enfumant la chambre.

À la place, Dean sortit de la maison. L'air chaud qui lui balaya le visage et les rayons ardent du soleil le ragaillardirent après sa petite crise d'angoisse. Tranquillement, il fit le tour de l'habitation jusqu'à arriver sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Sam. Il n'avait plus qu'à grimper à la treille qui couvrait le mur et toquer à la fenêtre.

Sam s'arrêta de hurler contre son père dès qu'il entendit le bruit. Il se tourna et découvrit le visage tout sourire de son frère et sans hésiter, il ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Sam ! Ouvre-nous tout de suite cette porte ! cria leur père de l'autre côté de la porte en la secouant violemment.

Dean regarda la commode qui barrait la porte puis son petit frère. Ce dernier pouffa et montra la poignée dévissée qui pendait lamentablement de son côté.

\- Tu peux arrêter papa, je m'occupe de Sammy, cria Dean en roulant des yeux.

La porte s'arrêta immédiatement de trembler.

\- Dean ? Comment es-tu entré ? Ouvre-moi tout de suite la porte !  
\- Deux minutes papa ! Sammy ? appela-t-il à voix basse.  
\- Je veux pas...  
\- Papa m'a demandé d'ouvrir et je vais le faire, d'accord ?  
\- Veux pas...  
\- Sammy, lâcha Dean d'un ton plaintif.  
\- Il a tout gâché... marmonna son cadet en renifla bruyamment.  
\- Je sais. Mais je suis là Sammy, et ce soir on se fera un western et...  
\- Je veux pas regarder la télé, bouda Sam d'une voix faible.  
\- Tu veux faire quoi ?  
\- Veux pas...  
\- Sammy, murmura Dean d'une voix plus grave.  
\- Je veux qu'il s'en aille, fit le plus jeune avant de son coller à son frère.  
\- Sammy...

Dean serra son frère contre lui, ne sachant que dire pour le rassurer ou le consoler. Lui il aurait plutôt envie que leur père reste...

La porte se remit à trembler. Dean soupira et éloigna son frère de lui.

\- Promets-moi que tu seras sage Sammy, au moins jusqu'à ce soir.  
\- Je veux pas.  
\- S'il te plaît. Pour moi ?

Sammy renâcla encore un peu avant de finalement accepter d'un hochement de tête. Ensemble, ils allèrent déplacer la commode.

\- Tout va bien, annonça joyeusement Dean en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Sam ? Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil tu m'entends ! aboya John en se précipitant sur son cadet pour le prendre par les épaules avant de l'étreindre.  
\- Alors dis-lui de partir ! répliqua Sam en pointant Ellen du doigt.  
\- Elle fait ça pour me rendre service Sam. Parce qu'elle sait que je m'inquiète pour vous.

Sam voulu lui répondre vertement, mais Dean lui rappela sa promesse en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Sam se mit à bouder mais ne répondit pas.

\- Bien, maintenant que l'incident est fini, il faut que je reparte.  
\- Papa ! s'écria aussitôt Dean. Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?  
\- Je suis désolé Dean mais...  
\- John, appela Ellen en le regardant sévèrement.  
\- Juste cinq minutes, soupira-t-il.

Le visage de Dean s'éclaira aussitôt et il embarqua son père dans sa propre chambre. Il avait tellement de chose à lui dire ! Et sur les cinq minutes il en devait quelques une à son frère, ce qui réduisait encore son temps de paroles. Mais tant pis, il pouvait lui dire le plus important ! Enfin... Et peut-être que cette fois son père allait comprendre qu'il était un homme, un vrai maintenant, et qu'il pouvait garder son petit frère sans l'aide de personne !

 

000

 

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que les fils Winchester fréquentaient les écoles primaire et secondaire de Sioux Falls. et dans l'ensemble, ils s'étaient plutôt bien intégrés. Sam ne fréquentait que Garth mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, pendant que Dean c'était déjà fait mettre trois râteaux par Jo et draguait maintenant à une cible plus à sa portée : Lisa. Une fille de son cours d'algèbre.

Ce samedi, comme tous les samedi, Ellen devait leur rendre visite. Depuis leur engueulade avec leur père, les garçons - enfin, surtout Dean - essayaient d'être au minimum poli avec elle. Ça n'empêchait pas Sam de montrer à leur nounou que le frigo était déjà plein et la maison rangée, comme toujours de la veille, mais rangée !

Aujourd'hui était de nouveau jour de visite et le plus jeune attendait en fusillant la porte du regard, son ange bien rangé et planqué dans sa chambre. Dean essayait vainement de paraître serein et souriant mais, au mieux, il donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'aller au toilette.

Il était onze heures du matin quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ce ne fut pas Ellen qui entra.

\- Vous êtes qui ? interrogea Dean en s'approcha du tiroir à couteau.  
\- Charmant accueil. Moi c'est Bobby Singer. Ellen m'a dit qu'elle devait s'occuper de deux pestes mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas cette semaine. Alors c'est moi qui m'y colle.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'elle n'avait que moi sous la main et qu'elle a des ennuis de famille.  
\- Et pourquoi on te croirait ? demanda l'aîné des frères en prenant un couteau en main.  
\- On se calme gamin, déjà tu vas me poser ça tout de suite ! grogna Bobby en repositionnant sa casquette. Ellen m'avait prévenu que vous étiez des teignes, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point...  
\- On est pas des teignes, ni des pestes, répliqua Sam qui se servait du canapé comme d'un bouclier.  
\- Et bah vous les imitez bien en tout cas ! Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, votre père me connaît. Je vais régulièrement à la base pour récupérer des vieilles carcasses de voiture. On a déjà eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux. Sacré caractère. M'étonne pas qu'il est pondu deux gosses comme vous.  
\- On a pas besoin de vous, fit Dean avec conviction en posant violemment le couteau à pain sur le comptoir.  
\- Ouais, Ellen m'avait prévenu de ça aussi, lâcha Bobby en levant les yeux au ciel. Soyons clair, je suis là uniquement pour m'assurer que vous êtes vivants. Pour ce midi on commande une pizza et après je me casse, ok ?  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sam intrigué.  
\- Parce que vous ne voulez pas goûter ma cuisine et parce que j'aime pas les gamins, encore moins quand ils sont aussi têtus et pénibles que vous deux !  
\- Mais tu... Vous nous connaissez même pas, remarqua l'aîné avec curiosité.  
\- J'en sais bien assez au vu de ce que Ellen m'a raconté !

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Comme quoi, tous leurs efforts finissaient par être payant. En tout cas, le vieux bonhomme leur plaisait. Il ne voulait pas faire ami-ami avec eux, et ça leur convenait très bien !

\- Pizza ce midi ? remarqua Dean avec espoir.  
\- Ouais. Alors asseyez-vous dans le salon et tenez-vous tranquille sinon j'en prend un pour assommer l'autre !

Dean s'exécuta sans se plaindre et rejoignit son petit frère dans le canapé pendant que Bobby appelait la pizzeria. Bien vite, Dean décida qu'ils ne pouvaient pas manger une pizza sans regarder un super film et annexa le DVD – qui de toute façon était gravé à son nom – pour y mettre un bon vieux Grudge. C'était presque gâché que de regarder un film d'horreur en plein jour, mais il était curieux de voir la tête du type devant son film ! Et puis c'était aussi un test. Est-ce que Sam et lui allaient avoir un cours sur les films interdits au moins de seize ans ? Si oui, pizza ou non, ils lui mèneront une vie d'enfer !

Mais Bobby ne fit aucun commentaire devant le choix du film. A peine leva-t-il les yeux au ciel et grogna-t-il sur ces idiots de jeunes délinquants. Après, il décapsula sa bière et dit plus rien.

Test réussi, pensa Dean en faisant un clin d'œil à Sammy.

 

000

 

Halloween arriva sans que les frères Winchester ne s'en aperçoivent, trop occupé entre leur cours, leurs amis, les prises de bec avec Ellen et les coups de déprime dû à l'absence de leur père. Bobby était revenu deux fois les voir depuis sa toute première visite.. Il était toujours bien accueilli par la fratrie, surtout quand il s'amenait avec de la bière sans alcool et la promesse d'une pizza.

Mais l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête en cette veille de Toussaint. Leur père avait enfin refait son apparition, mais c'était pour les emmener au cimetière où était enterrée leur mère. Dean savait qu'il avait deux jours entiers avec son père, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Même l'idée qu'ils allaient dormir tous les trois dans un motel ne suffisait pas à lui décrocher un sourire. Et de toute façon, tout le monde se fichait bien de son humeur, son père le premier. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ pour le Kansas et son visage était totalement fermé.

Dean regarda sur la banquette arrière et vit son frère regarder par la fenêtre en serrant son ange miniature. Si seulement son petit frère avait pu donner l'impression d'être malheureux ou triste ! Dean aurait alors eu une excuse pour le rejoindre à l'arrière et le serrer contre lui. Mais non. Son petit frère avec le visage aussi fermé que son père.

Dean sentait un poids peser sur son cœur. Là, tout de suite, sa mère lui manquait terriblement, et si son père et son frère arrivait à faire face en s'enfermant dans un mutisme farouche, lui aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'épancher sur une épaule compréhensive. Mais personne n'était prêt à jouer ce rôle autour de lui et s'il ne voulait pas décevoir son père, il allait devoir faire semblait que lui aussi prenait ce petit voyage familiale très bien. Il allait lui aussi se taire, ne rien laisser paraître et ne pleurer que dans le secret de son esprit ou sous la douche. Parce qu'il devait être fort. Pour son frère. Pour montrer à son père qu'il était un bon garçon. Parce qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si son père ce mettait en tête de le renier.

La petite famille arriva au motel en début de soirée. Dean fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait que deux lits double dans la chambre. Il allait dormir avec son petit frère... Il se sentait un peu honteux de penser ça, c'était un comportement de bébé, mais avoir Sammy près de lui pour dormir allait clairement l'aider à passer le cap de cette fête des morts.

Ils mangèrent tout ensemble autour de la table de la kitchenette, silencieusement, le fast-food que leur père avait pris en chemin. Dean dû restreindre son envie de dévorer son burger avec appétit. Il avait dans l'idée qu'il risquait un regard réprobateur de son père s'il montrait un peu trop d'enthousiasme et il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il y avait le cœur assez lourd comme ça pour ne pas rajouter la désapprobation de son père...

Sam tirait la tête quant à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer son sandwich. Pas plus que les frites trop grasses. Finalement, il laissa sa nourriture presque intacte dans son carton et dès que son père s'absenta, lui et Dean s'échangèrent leur plat. Dean pouvait avaler n'importe quoi en grande quantité de toute façon et lui était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Et puis comme ça, son père ne ferait aucun commentaire sur son manque d'appétit ou celui trop grand de Dean.

Avec mélancolie, Sam alla se débarbouiller rapidement avant de s'allonger dans son lit, vite rejoint par son grand frère.

Sam le savait, il le sentait, Dean était mal même s'il refusait de le montrer. Pourtant, lui l'avait tout de suite remarqué ! Rien que ses yeux... Sam avait l'impression que son frère ne demandait qu'à hurler et hurler et hurler encore et encore à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Alors Sam fit la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de faire pour le consoler un peu, il se colla contre lui et ferma les yeux comme pour dormir.

\- Il y a un problème avec Sammy ? demanda John en voyant ses deux fils l'un contre l'autre.  
\- Il a juste peur de faire un cauchemar, mentit rapidement Dean en resserrant ses bras autour de son petit frère.

John acquiesça silencieusement et s'installa sur le deuxième lit, sans plus de question. Dean laissa échapper un soupir silencieux, le dos tourné à son père. Sam ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Dean sentit son visage rougir abominablement, mais Sam se colla davantage à lui et ça alla mieux. Son cœur s'allégeait, un peu. Il laissa malgré tout couler quelques larmes silencieuses.

Le lendemain, la visite au cimetière parut interminable à Dean. Son père était totalement muet et son petit frère faisait clairement la tête à ce dernier. À peine sembla-t-il concerné quand ils arrivèrent devant la tombe, tripotant son ange sans y faire vraiment attention.

Et lui dans tout ça ? Hé bien lui se sentait presque malade. Il aurait juste voulu que son père lui parle, de sa mère dans l'idéale mais n'importe quel sujet aurait été le bienvenu. Dean avait l'impression d'être complètement seul devant la tombe de sa mère. Seul et sans famille. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, son père étant présent comme un fantôme menaçant prêt à noter toutes ses réactions.

Dean n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer à Sioux Falls et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour regarder une série idiote, comme celle de ce docteur sexy.

Le retour fut aussi silencieux que l'allée et Dean se demanda un moment s'il n'allait pas perdre sa langue à force de ne pas parler. Mais arriver à la maison, une agréable surprise l'attendait. Son père leur annonça qu'il comptait rester un jour ou deux. Il ajouta qu'il comptait revoir avec lui et Sammy les bases de la défense au corps à corps et à l'arme à feu et Dean se dit que finalement, ces vacances n'allaient pas si mal se finir !

En plus, comme Sam fuyait toujours les entraînements, il allait pouvoir avoir son père pour lui tout seul !

 

000

 

Un Novembre sans saveur passa laissant place à Décembre, et à Noël. Nous étions le vingt-quatre au soir et Dean essayait de faire un repas un peu plus festif que d'habitude. Le numéro du livreur de pizza le narguait depuis le frigo. Mais c'était Noël ! On ne mangeait pas une pizza à Noël... Quoi que, pensa-t-il en voyant son désastre culinaire.

\- Sammy ?  
\- Je m'appelle pas Sammy !  
\- Ça te tente une pizza ?  
\- Mais... Papa à promis de venir avec le repas pour ce soir...

Dean grimaça. Il détestait décevoir son frère mais... Il était déjà vingt heures et les probabilités que leur père fasse encore son apparition diminuaient avec les minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Déjà, lui et Sam avait dû décorer la maison tout seul à l'aide de papiers découpés et coloriés ou de papiers pliés et coloriés ou encore de papiers découpés, pliés et coloriés. Ils avaient réussi à négocier un sapin auprès de Bobby qui avait râlé comme quoi ils auraient pu le demander à Ellen la semaine passée plutôt qu'à lui.

Le sapin était quand même assez triste, à peine décoré avec quelques papiers découpés pliés... Vous avez compris quoi...

Mais Dean ne montrait rien de ses déceptions. Il était grand et il devait prendre soin de Sammy avant tout ! Il n'avait pas le sapin le plus beau, mais au moins en avaient-ils un ! Il avait même réussi à acheter un cadeau pour Sammy et un autre pour son père ! Il se doutait bien que ce dernier avait oublié de le faire, mais lui y avait pensé !

Restait Sammy, éternellement déçu par l'attitude de son père. Incapable de faire la part des choses, contrairement à lui. Il savait que si son père n'était pas là c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison ! Forcément ! De toute façon, papa c'était le meilleur... Dommage que Sam ne veuille pas le comprendre.

\- Papa nous... Il...

Dean ne pouvait décidément pas mentir à son frère.

\- Je veux bien une pizza végétarienne, fit Sam, le tirant de son embarras.  
\- Ok, et une carnivore pour moi ! s'exclama Dean soulagé en prenant le combiné.

Sam alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil juste à côté du sapin.

Il détestait son père. Il n'était jamais là. Il ne prévenait jamais. Sam souhaitait parfois qu'il disparaisse définitivement, histoire de régler la question une bonne fois pour toute. Plus de mère, plus de père, juste son frère. C'était bien suffisant à son avis.

Mais Sam savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Que si Dean découvrait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il allait se recevoir le savon du siècle ! En plus, son frère adorait son père, alors il ne pouvait pas souhaiter ça. Rien que pour lui, pour son frère. Et aussi parce que mine de rien, son père lui manquait. Un peu. Juste un tout petit peu.

\- La pizza arrive dans trente minutes ! Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi pendant ce temps ?  
\- Western ?  
\- C'est Noël pas une soirée cinéma, s'amusa Dean.  
\- Alors je veux voir le film de Noël à la télé !  
\- Hein ? Mais c'est gnangnan ces trucs ! C'est pour les filles !  
\- M'en fiche, tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais et bien moi je veux voir ça !

Dean soupira fortement mais accéda à la requête de son frère. Comme prévu, ce fut rempli de bon sentiment, de magie, de rouge et de vert et de beaucoup trop de gens souriant pour être honnête. Conclusion, il n'aimait pas. Et il se fichait bien d'avoir perdu cinq minutes de film à récupérer les pizzas ! Tant pis si c'était à un moment crucial de l'histoire !

Il allait quand même voir s'il n'y avait pas une rediffusion dans les prochains jours... Juste par acquis de conscience.

A la fin du film, les frères enchaînèrent sur un dessin animé idiot et minuit s'approcha.

Pas de trace de John Winchester. C'était encore râpé pour ce Noël-ci.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, bouda Sam en tendant un paquet à son grand frère au beau milieu du film, comme s'il n'avait aucune importance.  
\- Et voila pour toi microbe, répondit son aîné en faisant la même chose.  
\- Je suis pas un microbe ! Un jour, je serais plus grand que toi !  
\- Et un jour les cochons voleront, ricana Dean avant d'ébouriffer son frère en profitant de sa supériorité de taille.

Dean lâcha Sam après quelques minutes de bataille et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé pour ouvrir son cadeau. Il découvrit un pendentif bizarre, presque moche. Il regarda son frère intrigué.

\- Une amulette. Pour pas que tu meurs, marmonna Sam en cachant ses yeux derrières sa frange.

Dean déglutit péniblement et enfila le bijou. Son frère était vraiment idiot. Comme s'il pouvait imaginer un seul instant le laisser tout seul !

Un certain malaise s'installa dans la maison jusqu'à ce que Sam se décide à ouvrir son cadeau. A l'intérieur, une simple boite de jeu. Un jeu de lego pour être précis. Avec un bonhomme archange.

\- C'est pour donner de la compagnie à celui que tu as déjà, se justifia Dean en se frotta le cou, gêné.

Sam hocha la tête, déballa le bonhomme et le garda précieusement en main.

\- Bon... Heu... On se regarde un autre film ?  
\- Suis fatigué Dean, avoua le cadet en se frottant les yeux.

L'aîné n'était pas persuadé que c'était des larmes de fatigue qui gonflaient les yeux de Sammy, mais il accepta l'explication et éteignit la télé.

Ils partirent se coucher tous les deux, Dean dans la suite parentale et Sam dans sa chambre qui ne fermait plus, la poignée n'ayant pas été revissée – ce qui ne dérangeait pas son occupant outre mesure.

Dean était en train de regarder une série d'action sur la petite télé de la chambre, quand on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entre Sammy.

Son cadet entra dans la pièce, deux legos en main. Son regard était encore caché derrières ses cheveux. Dean roula des yeux, voulant se donner une expression exaspérée, et releva sa couette.

\- Viens idiot.

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra dans le lit avec son frère. Ensemble, ils virent les épisodes se succéder jusqu'à s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était peut-être pas leur meilleur Noël, mais ce n'était pas le pire, loin de là.

 

A suivre...


	3. 2004 : janvier - mars

Chapitre 2 : début d'année et nouvelle rencontre

 

Après Noël, le nouvel an arriva rapidement et les deux frères le passèrent en compagnie de leur père.

Plus ou moins.

Si Dean était bien en permanence avec lui, apprenant à se défendre, à viser avec une arme à feu ou encore à maîtriser quelqu'un en quelques coups bien placés, de son côté Sam fuyait ces leçons et se terrait dans la maison pour éviter d'avoir à les subir. Et la plupart du temps, il parvenait plutôt bien à se cacher de son père.

Mais un jour, ce dernier finit malgré tout par le débusquer.

\- Vise les canettes et soit à ce que tu fais cette fois, gronda la voix de son père dans son dos.

Sam retint un violent soupir et pointa l'arme devant lui avant de tirer au petit bonheur la chance. Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas être là, il n'allait pas en plus lui obéir gentiment !

\- Sam, arrête de faire n'importe quoi et concentre-toi, le réprimanda aussitôt John en lui empoignant l'épaule.  
\- Je veux pas, protesta Sam en tentant de s'extirper de sa prise.  
\- Hé bien tu le feras quand même ! Je veux que toi et ton frère sachiez vous défendre en cas de besoin !

Sam serra fortement les dents pour éviter de dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Vise !

Le cadet tint résolument son arme et tira trois fois. Au sol.

Dean regarda la scène en grimaçant d'anticipation. Vu la tête de son petit frère et l'expression de son père, il y avait fort à parier qu'une crise se préparait... Il hésitait à intervenir, mais son père lui avait clairement dit de rester à l'écart pendant qu'il s'occupait de Sam.

Donc il attendait bien sagement.

Dommage que Sammy soit aussi têtu, en y mettant un peu du sien Dean savait qu'il aurait vite réglé sa "leçon" et qu'il aurait pu partir gentiment, le laissant en tête à tête avec son père. Mais non, son cadet étant ce qu'il était, il préférait la confrontation pure et simple.

Ça allait mal finir, encore une fois...

\- Sammy, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas descendu ces trois canettes, gronda à nouveau John Winchester.  
\- Je veux pas, répliqua franchement le plus jeune.  
\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis !  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fait pas des feux d'artifices dans le jardin, comme tout le monde ?  
\- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, maintenant fait ce que je te demande !  
\- Non !  
\- Samuel Winchester !  
\- De toute façon ça sert à rien ! Et c'n'est pas ça qui fera revenir maman !

Sam ne la vit pas arriver, mais il sentit bien sa joue lui cuire. Une main sur son visage, il fusilla de son regard le plus noir son père toujours figé dans son geste, le bras tendu devant lui, et partit après avoir jeté violemment le colt par terre – non sans avoir remis la sécurité avant, il n'était pas stupide non plus.

Dean hésitait à suivre son frère pour le consoler quand son père prit la parole :

\- Je... Je vais rentrer à la base. Je vais demander à Ellen de s'occuper de vous pour la fin des vacances.  
\- Mais je peux très bien...  
\- Ne commence pas à discuter toi aussi, Dean !  
\- On préfère Bobby, murmura l'aîné sans pouvoir se retenir avant de se mordre les lèvres.  
\- Qui ça ? demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Bobby, c'est un ami d'Ellen. Il nous a dit que tu travaillais avec lui. J'ai vérifié !

Dean eut l'impression de brûler sous le regard inquisiteur de son père. Pourtant c'était vrai, il avait bien vérifié ! Il avait demandé à Ellen et il s'était assuré que la prétendue casse à voiture existait – et c'était bien le cas. Il avait tout bien fait ! Enfin... Il l'espérait...

L'observation silencieuse de son père le rendit mal à l'aise. Il se serait trompé ? Il aurait mis Sammy en danger ? Dean commençait à craindre d'avoir fait une énorme bourde.

\- Bobby... murmura enfin son père. Bobby Singer ? Le ferrailleur ?

Dean hocha la tête en lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je peux toujours lui demander... Mais s'il ne peut pas, ce sera Ellen !  
\- Et si elle ne peut pas ?

Dean se serait baffé pour sa remarque, à la place, il rougit de son audace.

\- J'aviserais. Je rentre à la caserne maintenant.

L'aîné acquiesça, triste de voir que ses petits moments avec son père était fini jusqu'à une prochaine fois hypothétique, et légèrement en colère contre son petit frère pour ça. S'il avait été un peu plus obéissant, leur père serait resté plus longtemps avec eux !

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit un peu énervé que Dean grimpa les escaliers pour retrouver Sammy. Il le découvrit sur son bureau en train de raturer furieusement une feuille de papier, un livre de géométrie posé devant lui.

\- Ça t'amuse d'énerver papa ? grinça-t-il.

Son frère sursauta et se retourna vers lui, surpris. Ses joues et ses yeux étaient rouges. Hé merde...

\- Sammy, pourquoi tu ne fais pas simplement ce que te demande papa ? gémit le plus âgé en s'approchant de son cadet.  
\- J'aime pas les armes à feu, répondit Sam, maussade.  
\- Je sais que tu sais viser. Tu aurais fait comme papa te demandait que tu aurais été vite débarrassé !  
\- Non ! s'emporta aussitôt son cadet. Si je fais comme il veut, je devrais tirer à chaque fois ! Je veux pas ! Jamais !  
\- Alors tant pis ! Continue de t'énerver comme un bébé et d'énerver papa en passant ! De toute façon, tu fais jamais rien de ce qu'on te dit de faire ! explosa à son tour Dean avant de claquer violemment la porte et de s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre.

Il alluma la télé et tomba sur des rediffusions du Docteur Sexy. Tant mieux ! Cela allait éloigner son esprit dans son petit frère buté comme un cochon !

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il continuait de ruminer en silence, on gratta à sa porte. Dean lança un regard noir à cette dernière et se mit à réfléchir très fort. Laisser entre son frère ou non ? Dure dilemme... Il détestait être fâché avec Sammy mais cette fois-ci il l'avait bien cherché ! C'était lui qui avait déclenché la colère et le départ de son père en parlant de maman après tout !

Maman...

Le moral de Dean s'alourdit aussitôt alors que les quelques souvenirs qu'il gardait encore de sa mère lui revenait en tête.

Un nouveau grattement et un reniflement entendu à travers la porte décida finalement Dean.

\- Entre, bougonna-t-il.

Son petit frère ouvrit lentement la porte et passa sa tête par l'encadrement, comme incertain d'avoir bien entendu l'accord de son frère.

\- Viens.

Sam s'avança lentement dans la pièce et s'arrêta au bord du lit, les yeux tournés vers ses pieds. Dean n'avait déjà plus le cœur à être en colère et il commençait à regretter d'avoir passé ses nerfs sur son petit frère. Sa bourrique de petit frère.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? demanda Sam en relevant la tête, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux humides.  
\- Mouais...Comme toujours hein ?

Sam lui fit son plus beau sourire en retour et Dean l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui pour regarder la télé.

Par la suite, il s'avéra que ni Bobby ni Ellen n'était disponible, ce qui réjouit beaucoup les garçons, surtout quand leur père leur annonça que pour les quelques jours restant, Dean pouvait se charger de son petit frère. Celui-ci avait rarement été aussi fier que lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles. Son père lui faisait confiance ? Il n'y avait pas de plus beau jours dans sa vie !

Le lundi suivant, Dean retourna fier comme un paon à l'école après les vacances. Tellement fier qu'avant la fin de la semaine Benny mesura son tour de tête et Jo menaça de lui faire avaler son cartable s'il continuait à les saouler comme ça. Dean les bouda en réponse et décida de s'installer à une autre table pour le cours de prise de parole, laissant Ash et Jo seul sans lui. Ça leur apprendra !

Il se fit la réflexion bien plus tard qu'il aurait probablement dû choisir un autre cour pour montrer son mécontentement. Nous étions au tout début du second semestre, et la prof leur annonça qu'un nouveau projet allait leur être attribué et, manque de chance, ils n'avaient pas le choix de leur partenaire cette fois-ci. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, chacun allait devoir s'associer avec son voisin direct, de droite ou de gauche selon s'ils étaient dans une rangée paire ou impaire.

Dean se tourna vers son voisin, confiant malgré tout. Il avait toujours eu un bon feeling avec les autres, contrairement à son petit frère. Il ne doutait pas une seconde de s'entendre avec son partenaire attitré !

Sa confiance chuta drastiquement quand il s'aperçut de "qui" était son voisin. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom...

C'était le gars le plus bizarre et le plus solitaire de son cours de discours, de sport, de trigonométrie et d'anglais... A bien y réfléchir, Dean ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir déjà entendu parler. Pourtant il avait dû le faire ! Au moins pour le projet du premier semestre ! Bah, il était Dean Winchester oui ou non ? Ce n'était pas un voisin de classe qui allait l'effrayer !

\- Salut, moi c'est Dean, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main, son sourire ultra-bright collé à la figure.

Deux saphirs bleus le transpercèrent aussitôt. Dean eut l'impression d'être scanné et analysé pour étude futur. Ça s'annonçait bien...

\- Et toi ? insista-t-il sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.  
\- Castiel.

Il a parlé ! Hem, reprends-toi Dean...

\- On va travailler ensemble, continua-t-il avec persévérance.  
\- J'ai entendu.  
\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire comme projet ? Le thème c'est "nous et la vie autour de nous" donc on a le choix !  
\- Les abeilles.  
\- Hein ?  
\- On va faire un projet sur les abeilles. Mellifères.

Les deux saphirs étaient de nouveau posés sur lui et Dean ne savait plus ou se mettre. Déjà, pourquoi les abeilles ? Comme ça ? Direct ? Et son avis à lui alors !

Cela ne semblait absolument pas intéresser ce Castiel qui avait tourné son regard vers la prof et le tableau blanc. Apparemment, pour lui c'était acquis, ils bosseraient ensemble sur les abeilles...

\- On peut peut-être en discuter un peu ou...  
\- Tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi ? demanda l'autre en penchant la tête, sourcils froncés.  
\- Non, c'est pas ça ! Mais sur le sujet, on peut sûrement en discu...  
\- C'est un bon sujet, le coupa son partenaire de projet. Tu en as un meilleur ? demanda Castiel en donnant l'impression de se forcer.

Non, il n'avait pas de meilleur sujet, ni de sujet tout court d'ailleurs. Il n'appréciait juste pas de se faire imposer un truc par un gars aussi... Aussi... Il n'avait même pas les mots pour le décrire ! Non mais franchement, qui allait encore au collège en pantalon, chemise blanche et cravate ? Ils étaient dans un collège public, pas privé ! Et puis c'était quoi cette façon de regarder les gens ? Dean avait la sensation d'être littéralement déshabillée sous ce regard bleu !

\- Non, grommela Dean de mauvais poil. Va pour les abeilles.  
\- On se verra le samedi matin chez toi alors. Tu habites où ?

Dean avait la soudaine envie de se taper la tête contre la table. Non mais sérieux ? Même son petit frère était plus doué que celui-là en communication ! Même Ash savait mieux parler aux autres ! Et pourtant ce gars avait le nez dans son ordi ou son portable en quasi permanence !

En même temps, la proposition arrangeait bien Dean et il se voyait mal la refuser. En semaine il devait s'occuper de son petit frère et il ne s'imaginait pas le laisser seul le week-end, surtout en compagnie de cette mégère d'Ellen !

\- Ok, soupira Dean en griffonnant son adresse sur un papier. Tiens.

Castiel hocha la tête en récupérant le papier et Dean eut une dernière fois l'occasion de croiser les yeux bleus hypnotisant de son équipier avant que la cloche ne sonne et qu'il ne se fasse charrier par ses amis.

000

Sam regardait d'un œil amusé son grand frère stresser comme un malade. Il l'avait prévenu la veille qu'un des garçons de sa classe allait venir pour travailler sur un projet et maintenant il faisait trois fois le tour de la maison pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Oui, c'était vraiment amusant du point de vue de Sam.

\- Tu me promets d'être sage !  
\- Oui Dean, répondit Sam en souriant davantage encore par-dessus le dossier du canapé.  
\- Tu crois que j'aurais dû prévoir plus de soda ?  
\- Non Dean.  
\- Tu nous laisseras travailler tranquille Sammy, hein ?  
\- Oui Dean.  
\- Sammy ! geignit-il devant les réponses moqueuses de son frère.  
\- On dirait que tu vas recevoir la reine d'Angleterre, répliqua le plus jeune en rigolant.  
\- Ouais bah y a pas loin... soupira Dean avant de rire devant sa propre bêtise.

Pour se venger du foutage de gueule de son frère, et aussi pour se détendre, il sauta sur lui et se mit à lui astiquer le crâne avec son poing sous les cris de protestations de Sam.

Bien évidemment, ce fut à ce moment-là que Castiel vint frapper à la porte.

\- J'arrive ! hurla Dean en sautant par-dessus le canapé pour ouvrir la porte. Tu peux entrer.

Dean bloqua un instant sur la tenue de Castiel quand il passa devant lui. Chemise et pantalon, comme tous les jours, avec juste un blazer en plus.

On était en janvier.

La température était égale à zéro dehors.

Ce mec est dingue, conclu Dean.

Castiel entra dans la pièce sa besace à l'épaule, dans l'ignorance totale des réflexions de Dean. Il inspecta rapidement le rez-de-chaussée avant de poser son regard sur Sam.

\- Je te présente mon petit frère Sammy...  
\- Je m'appelle Sam !  
\- ... Qui à promis de ne pas nous ennuyer !  
\- Je vais dans ma chambre, bouda le plus jeune. Salut quand même !  
\- Fout le camp, lui cria Dean avec bonne humeur. Enfin voila quoi, bienvenue chez moi. On s'installe sur la grande table ?

Hochement de tête. Super, un grand bavard...

\- J'ai prévu du soda si tu veux.  
\- Je n'en bois pas.  
\- J'ai aussi des gâteaux.  
\- Sans façon.

Et ma main dans ta tronche ? Respire Dean, inspire, expire et reprends-toi ! On n'assassine pas son partenaire de projet dès le premier jour ! Pour le deuxième, on l'envisagera peut-être...

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? demanda Dean avec un sourire figé.

Les orbes bleus se fixèrent à nouveau sur lui et Castiel pencha la tête, comme intrigué pas cette question saugrenue, avant de sortir un énorme livre de sa besace. Vive les abeilles, pensa Dean avec un enthousiasme bien refroidi.

 

000

 

\- Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé avec Monsieur Bizarre ? demanda Jo avec un sourire goguenard quand elle le revit le lundi suivant.  
\- Est-ce que ce gars est humain ? interrogea Dean, dépité.  
\- Certains disent qu'il est en partie extra-terrestre, d'autres complètement, ricana Ash. La question porte plutôt sur son espèce. Il y a les pro-Vulcains d'un côté et les pro-hommes-lézards de l'autre. Et au milieu quelques-uns qui pensent que c'est un petit gris dans une armure bio-mécanique.  
\- T'es sérieux ? s'étouffa Dean.  
\- Plus ou moins...  
\- Ces rumeurs existent vraiment, confirma Benny en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu idiot.  
\- En tout cas, moi je vote pour Vulcain, grogna le Winchester en shootant dans le vide. Vous avez remarqué ? Ce gars ne porte même pas de manteau alors qu'on est en plein hiver !

Le petit groupe tourna les yeux vers Castiel avec curiosité. Effectivement, celui-ci n'avait sur lui que son costume cravate avec sa veste ornée d'un blason. La seule concession qu'il avait fait au temps était un bonnet et une écharpe autour de son cou.

Les quatre amis frissonnèrent de concert, bien content d'avoir leur manteau bien chaud sur eux.

\- Et pour votre projet ? questionna Jo.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'être son secrétaire mais au moins c'est lui qui fait le plus gros du boulot, alors ça ira  
\- Feignasse, commenta Benny avec un petit sourire entendu.  
\- Que veux-tu, j'ai des trucs plus important à faire dans ma vie, répondit Dean en faisant un clin d'œil à Lisa à travers la cours.

Cette dernière lui répondit par un petit sourire timide que Dean se fit un plaisir de lui rendre avec mille watts en plus.

\- Et le pire c'est qu'il y croit, soupira Jo avec emphase.

 

000

 

Sam observait son grand frère depuis le haut des escaliers. Le voir en plein « travail » avec Castiel valait carrément le coup d'œil ! Son frère essayait désespérément de soutirer quelques phrases de conversation à son équipier et l'autre ne lui répondait qu'en mono-syllabe. Quand il se donnait la peine de lui répondre... Mais Dean n'était pas du genre à abandonner pour si peu ! Ce qui donnait lieu à des scènes particulièrement amusantes du point de vue de Sam. Comme celle-qui était en train de se préparer sous ses yeux :

\- Et tu n'as pas froid avec juste ta veste sur le dos ? demanda Dean en serrant les dents.  
\- Non.  
\- T'es pas humain ou quoi !

Castiel se raidit et posa son regard indescriptible sur Dean. Aussitôt, son frère se mit en position de défense et lui renvoya un regard furieux. Et la scène se figea.

Sam compta mentalement les secondes durant lesquels les deux s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Il en fallut quinze avant que Dean ne râle, coupant ainsi le duel optique et aille se servir un verre de jus de fruit. Avec un grand sourire joyeux, Sam reporta à nouveau son regard sur Castiel qui regardait ses pieds, comme gêné, en triturant sa cravate.

Son sourire se transforma en grimace en voyant cela. Il admettait sans problème que ce type n'agissait vraiment pas de manière normal, mais là il en avait un peu pitié. Au point qu'il se demandait s'il ne devait pas intervenir. Heureusement, Ellen arriva durant le long silence et Sam fut, pour la première fois, content de la voir arriver.

\- Bonjour les enfants, salua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil discret à Sam.

Ce dernier se souvint soudain qu'il était en planque et se mit à rougir d'avoir été découvert en pleine séance d'espionnage fraternel.

\- Tout est ok, tu peux partir, grommela Dean en posant violemment son verre dans l'évier.  
\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Dean, railla Ellen en croisant les bras. Tu nous présentes ?  
\- Castiel, un gars avec qui je fais mon exposé.  
\- Tu l'as invité pour samedi prochain ?

Dean posa un regard perplexe et confus sur sa nounou.

\- Il viendra oui, pour l'exposé. Pour quoi d'autre ?  
\- Dean voyons, soupira Ellen, dépitée devant le manque de réaction du garçon.  
\- Quoi ? s'effaroucha Dean en reculant pas réflexe.  
\- Elle parle de ton anniversaire, expliqua Sam en descendant les escaliers.  
\- Évidemment, confirma Ellen avec un grand sourire, c'est votre père qui m'a donné vos dates !  
\- Ah... On ne fête pas les anniversaires.

Ellen perdit son sourire et regarda avec inquiétudes les deux enfants à sa charge. L'aîné s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même et le plus jeune regardait piteusement ses chaussures. Ellen essaya de comprendre par elle-même le pourquoi du comment, sans trouver de réponse.

\- Pourquoi cela ? C'est important un anniversaire non ? questionna-t-elle avec douceur.  
\- Nan, ça sert à rien et nous on s'en fiche, se braqua aussitôt Dean en serrant les poings.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! décréta-t-elle avec assurance. La semaine prochaine, je viens avec un gâteau, ma fille et quelques-un de ses amis. Et Castiel, tu viens aussi !

Castiel regarda la femme avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait rien demandé lui !

\- Dean ? demanda Sam avec espoir.  
\- Faites comme vous voulez, grogna Dean avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Sam eut un immense sourire. Inconsciemment, il le dirigea vers Ellen avant se reprendre, de rougir et de rejoindre son frère en courant.

Castiel, qui s'était discrètement positionné près du comptoir, resta un moment les bras ballants avant de ramasser ses affaires et de s'en aller en lâchant un "au revoir" du bout des lèvres à une Ellen très fière d'elle. Ellen qui profita du fait d'être laissée seule d'être pour inspecter les placards et le frigo.

 

000

 

Le week-end suivant arriva bien trop vite au goût de Dean. Une grande première pour lui ! Il aurait presque souhaité que sa semaine de cours soit plus longue ! Si au moins son petit frère pouvait ne pas être aussi joyeux à l'idée de fêter son anniversaire...

Lui n'aimait pas ça. On pouvait même dire qu'il détestait les anniversaires. Ça lui rappelait que le temps passait, que les souvenirs de sa mère s'estompaient doucement mais sûrement, qu'encore une fois son père ne serait pas là, qu'il grandissait aussi... Il ne voulait pas grandir. Plus il grandissait plus il avait l'impression que son père s'éloignait. Alors fêter ça ? C'était comme sauter de joie d'apprendre qu'on allait mourir le lendemain !

Mais il ne réussit pas à arrêter le temps malgré toutes ses tentatives devant divers horloges et samedi arriva...

Dean se réveilla ce matin-là avec divers plans de fuite en tête et l'impression qu'une musique mortuaire se jouait dans le fond de son crâne. Le regard qu'il se renvoya dans le miroir lui donna aussitôt envie de retourner sous la couette. Ce qu'il fit.

Ce fut Sammy qui vint le secouer quand onze heures approcha.

\- Dean, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et vient ! Ça va être génial !  
\- Fiche-moi la paix, grogna le plus âgé en enterrant sa tête sous un oreiller.  
\- C'est ta fête, il faut que tu viennes !  
\- Veux pas.  
\- Mais moi je veux !  
\- C'est moi l'aîné alors c'est moi qui gagne, j'irai pas !  
\- S'teuplait Dean, chouina Sam en secouant son frère, à genou sur le bord du lit.

L'aîné se laissa faire quelques minutes avant de sourire sans pouvoir se retenir. Saleté de petit frère. Pas moyen de bouder tranquillement !

Dean attendit une nouvelle secousse et se leva brusquement pour attaquer Sam et l'emprisonner sous la couette. Son frère se débattit de son mieux, mais sans grand succès.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on dit microbe ? demanda Dean avec un air victorieux sur le visage.  
\- J'ai vraiment envie qu'on fête ton anniversaire, comme une famille normale, répondit très sérieusement son petit frère d'une voix étouffée par les couches de tissus.

Dean se figea et arrêta de maintenir Sammy sous les draps.

Le petit crétin l'avait fait exprès. Il avait volontairement visé la corde sensible. Dean lui en voulut un peu pour ça et Sam s'en rendit compte quand il refit surface à l'air libre.

\- Dean, ça n'a rien de méchant, et puis on mangera du gâteau. Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

L'aîné ne répondit rien et laissa regard dévier vers la fenêtre.

Son petit frère pouvait vraiment être cruel quand il s'y mettait. Comment pouvait-il espérer résister à son regard mouillé ? Ou encore à sa petite voix misérable ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse, soupira-t-il bruyamment.  
\- Si tu le veux bien. Avec moi.

Touché, coulé.

C'en était fini de lui et Dean le savait très bien. Il lâcha un dernier soupir de résignation et s'effondra sur son petit frère qui se débattit aussitôt, croyant à une nouvelle attaque. Bien vite pourtant, il se calma en réalisant que Dean se contentait de le serrer contre lui. Alors, Sam se laissa prendre dans l'étreinte et la lui rendit affectueusement.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Dean jura et se précipita sur sa fenêtre, celle-ci donnant sur la rue.

\- J'arrive, hurla-t-il à ses invités avant de sauter dans un pantalon et d'enfiler un t-shirt et une chemise à la va-vite sous les yeux hilares de Sam. Moque-toi de moi toi ! Tu verras quand on sera seul !  
\- Même pas peur, se vanta le plus petit en fuyant malgré tout vers le salon.

Dean le rejoignit en pestant.

\- Bienvenue chez les Winchester, maugréa-t-il de mauvais poil en ouvrant la porte d'entré.  
\- Je te l'avais bien dit Jo, on est toujours bien accueilli ici, se moqua Ellen.

Dean ne lui répondit pas mais tourna son regard vers les trois personnes accompagnant leur nounou. Jo, Ash et Benny. Heu ?

\- Qu'est-ce vous foutez-là, vous ? claqua Dean avec surprise.  
\- Donc tu connais déjà ma fille, déduisit très justement Ellen.  
\- T'es la fille de cette mégère ? s'étrangla Dean en regardant Jo.  
\- Ma mère n'est pas une mégère !  
\- Ça se discute...  
\- Tu veux mon poing dans ta tronche ?  
\- Yé ! Baston ! s'exclama Ash, soudain très réveillé.  
\- Ça suffit ! intervint Ellen en élevant la voix. Je vous rappelle qu'on est là pour passer un bon moment !

Dean se tint fier et droit dans l'encadrement de la porte, rendant à Jo sans regard empli d'animosité.

\- Donc vous êtes amis, c'est une bonne chose, lâcha Ellen en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- On peut dire ça, grinça Jo.  
\- Dites, c'est pas qu'il fait froid dehors mais... En fait si, laissa tomber Benny, sarcastique.  
\- Faites comme chez vous, grogna Dean en s'écartant du passage.

Sam regarda timidement les gens entrer dans la maison. Il avait plus ou moins compris que les trois autres adolescents étaient les amis de Dean. Il était impressionné malgré lui par la capacité de son frère à se faire des copains.

\- Mon petit frère, Sammy, présenta Dean en boudant toujours.

Le plus jeune ne pensa même pas à reprendre son grand frère.

Grand frère qui le regardait avec préoccupation. Dean n'avait jamais vu son cadet aussi terrorisé. Il avait les yeux du lapin qui voit venir les phares d'une voiture.

Mais sa réaction fut tout à fait humaine.

Subitement, Sam se détourna des invités et grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant un Dean médusé derrière lui.

Le cadet ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit au sol contre cette dernière. La poignée était toujours dévissée et c'était le seul moyen rapide qu'il avait pour la bloquer. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

\- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta rapidement la voix de son frère de l'autre côté.

Ce qui n'allait pas ? C'était une bonne question. C'était pourtant bien lui qui avait voulu cette petite fête d'anniversaire pour Dean ! Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait eu soudain très peur. Très très peur. Trop de monde, trop de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas dans sa maison, trop de têtes tournées vers lui.

\- Sam, laisse-moi entrer. Sammy ?

Le plus jeune hésitait toujours. Sa panique première refluait lentement et maintenant il avait honte de son comportement de sauvage. Qu'allait penser Dean de lui après ça ? Qu'allait penser les autres aussi...

\- Sammy, ouvre-moi. J'aimerais éviter d'entrer de nouveau par la fenêtre si tu veux bien, il fait froid dehors.

Ledit Sam sentit un sourire tremblant se dessiner sur ses lèvres malgré son angoisse. Son frère savait toujours quoi dire pour lui redonner le moral...

Lentement, il se déplia, se leva et tira la porte vers lui. Le visage perplexe de Dean lui faisait fasse. Sam garda la tête baissée, incapable d'expliquer sa réaction. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait paniqué d'un coup ni pourquoi il avait fuit. Il savait juste qu'il avait été terrorisé quand tous les regards s'étaient dirigés sur lui.

Une main se posa sur sa tête et d'une pression l'amena contre le corps de son propriétaire.

\- T'es vraiment pénible quand tu t'y mets, râla doucement Dean pour la forme. Dire que c'est toi qui m'a forcé à quitter ma chambre et finalement on se planque dans la tienne. Au moins dans la mienne il y a la télé, on aurait eu de quoi s'occuper pendant que les autres poireautent en bas. Ils doivent se demander ce qu'on fabrique... Remarque, c'est pas mal d'attendre un peu ici, comme ça ils auront le temps de mettre la table pour le gâteau. J'ai cru voir que c'était un gâteau au chocolat. Tu aimes ça non ? déblatéra-t-il dans l'espoir de rassurer son petit frère. Et je crois qu'Ellen a prévu le repas aussi. Ça te changera de mes pâtes au jambon ! Toi qui n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre parce que tu n'aimes pas ça...  
\- C'est pas vrai. J'aime bien ce que tu cuisines, coupa Sam en marmonnant dans le t-shirt de son frère.  
\- C'est nouveau ça, répliqua Dean avec gentillesse. Habituellement, tu râles toujours parce qu'il manque de la salade, des tomates, des carottes ou je ne sais quel truc pour herbivore.  
\- Ouais, mais j'aime bien quand même.

Dean caressa la tête de son petit frère en souriant.

\- Ça va mieux ? souffla-t-il avec affection. Tu te sens d'y retourner ?  
\- Tu restes près de moi hein ?  
\- Comme un grand frère gardant son bébé de petit frère !  
\- J'suis pas un bébé !  
\- Au niveau de la taille on est pas loin, s'amusa Dean en le mesurant avec sa main.

Sam batailla aussitôt avec la main de son frère pour l'éloigner, reprenant le visage renfrogné qu'il avait la majeure partie du temps. Puis Dean s'éloigna et partie rejoindre le salon, suivit de près par son cadet.

\- Vous tombez à pic les garçons, le plat sera bientôt réchauffé, leur annonça Ellen quand elle les vit descendre. Ce sera un gratin de macaroni au fromage. Ça vous va ?

Dean hocha la tête, la remerciant intérieurement de ne pas s'attarder sur leur absence à lui et Sammy. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas en expliquer la raison à ses amis. Il se plaça près du comptoir, Sammy le talonnant toujours, et attendit la suite d'un air morose.

Étant à la fois l'hôte et le personnage d'honneur de cette fête, son humeur maussade contamina la maison entière et les invités. Les quelques conversations entre Jo et sa mère ou Benny et Ash s'éteignirent très vite, et tout le monde se retrouva mal à l'aise à regarder le sol, le plafond ou bien les murs.

\- C'est... Sympa ici, remarqua Benny pour briser le silence.  
\- Ouais, on a eu pire, confirma Dean d'un air blasé.  
\- Alors, c'est ton anniversaire, enchaîna Jo avec nervosité.

Dean lui jeta un regard bovin puis haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit.  
\- C'est ta mère qui m'a forcé, répondit l'aîné en se renfrognant aussitôt. Moi je voulais rien faire.  
\- Mais tu aurais pu nous le dire...  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Et puis qu'est-ce ça peut vous faire ?  
\- Je sais pas moi, on est ami non ? Normalement on se dit ce genre de chose pour fêter ça ensemble et faire des trucs sympas, répliqua Jo, vexée et peinée.  
\- Bah, de toute façon dans un an et demi vous ne me verrez plus ! C'est pas la peine d'en faire un mélo-drame...  
\- De quoi ? s'étonnèrent Ash et Jo, Benny ne disant rien mais n'en pensant pas moins.  
\- Avec notre père on déménagera l'été de l'année prochaine, alors je vois pas pourquoi je vous raconterai ma vie, lâcha Dean d'une voix atone en jouant avec un verre.  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit ami, lâcha Jo d'une voix trop aiguë pour ne pas annoncer une catastrophe.  
\- Ouais, pour deux ans.  
\- Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit tout de suite !  
\- Parce qu'on s'en fout.  
\- C'est pas vrai, sinon tu ne nous l'aurais pas caché !  
\- Je fais ce que je veux ! s'irrita Dean en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.  
\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire !  
\- Je ne vous dois rien ! Ni à toi ni à ta mégère de mère !  
\- Ma mère n'est pas une mégère !  
\- Si ! Et une harpie aussi !  
\- Retire ça tout de suite !  
\- Dans tes rêves ! Et toi aussi t'es une mégère et une harpie, tout comme elle ! Voir même une pétasse !

Jo vit aussitôt rouge et sauta sur Dean pour le frapper. Rapidement, les deux se mirent à se battre comme des chiffonniers, s'arrachant les cheveux, se mordant et se frappant à coup de poing. Ellen dû intervenir pour les séparer avant que l'un d'eux ne se blessent sérieusement.

\- Maman m'a tout dit sur toi et ton père ! Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit jamais là vu comment tu es ! cria Jo en prenant ses affaires. On rentre maman !

Ash et Benny, après un coup d'œil à Dean puis entre eux, rejoignirent Jo à l'extérieur.

Ellen secoua la tête de dépit devant le désastre. Elle sortit le gratin du four et prit ses propres affaires.

\- Je vais reconduire ma fille et ses amis et je reviens, dit-elle avec tristesse.  
\- Va-t'en. Laisse-nous tranquille, lui répondit Dean d'une voix sourde.

Ellen observa le jeune garçon avec pitié. Il avait tout de l'animal blessé, jusqu'à la posture agressive comme moyen de défense. Seul son frère semblait pouvoir être dans sa zone de sécurité sans déclencher de réaction instinctive. Il y avait là un beau gâchis d'après elle et elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle et Bobby allait pouvoir rattraper les erreurs et manquements de John. Mais deux ans ça restait très court, et il y avait tellement à faire...

\- Je demanderais à Bobby de passer tout à l'heure.  
\- Pars.

Ellen obtempéra, consciente qu'à ce stade, l'aîné avait surtout besoin de solitude, autant pour s'apaiser que pour réaliser ses erreurs. Néanmoins, elle ne put empêcher un sentiment de défaite de s'insinuer en elle quand elle claqua la porte, laissant les deux frères seuls.

Sam s'approcha de son aîné avec tristesse. Décidément, pour leur première fête d'anniversaire, ils avaient fait très fort... Entre lui et sa crise de panique et Dean et sa crise de... De quoi d'ailleurs ? Sam n'avait pas vraiment d'explication pour ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère réagir aussi violemment. Il observa son frère silencieusement, ne sachant que faire et cherchant des explications.

C'est ainsi qu'il vit les deux mains de Dean se rejoindre sur sa figure et ses épaules se mettre à tressauter, glaçant Sam. Ce n'était quand même pas...

Effaré et stupéfié, Sam réalisa que l'impossible était en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

Son frère pleurait.

\- M-me r-regarde pas, Sammy, dit la voix étranglée de Dean. V-va... M-me regarde p-pas.

Sam ne savait quoi dire ou comment réagir devant ce qui lui semblait être une aberration . Il obéit donc docilement et alla faire la vaisselle en suspend dans la cuisine. Le bruit de l'eau et de la faïence qui tinte couvrait les sanglots de son frère, malgré tout, ça n'empêchait pas Sam d'avoir la gorge nouée. Le pire, c'est que tout ça était en partie sa faute. S'il n'avait pas insisté pour essayer de faire les choses "comme tout le monde", ils n'en seraient pas là ! Il était responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé...

Une morosité noire et lourde s'installa dans la maisonnée.

Dean essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre, mais Jo avait touché un point particulièrement sensible : son incapacité à s'attacher réellement et l'absence de son père. Peut-être par sa faute ? Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette ombre de noircir ses pensées quand ça n'allait pas. Et là, ça n'allait vraiment pas. Il savait qu'il était en train de sombrer, pourtant il devait absolument se reprendre ! Sammy était là, juste à côté...

Difficilement, il se contraignit à refaire surface, à enfouir ses peines et à relever la tête. D'une manche rageuse il essuya les larmes coupables qui coulaient sur ses joues et se força à respirer profondément. Ses mains tremblaient encore un peu et quelques gouttes restaient obstinément en embuscade derrière ses paupières, mais il réussit à les contenir. Il avait presque reprit entièrement le dessus quand la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, faisant sursauter les deux frères.

Dean s'approcha avec méfiance de la porte, effaça les dernières traces de pleures sur son visage et ouvrit lentement.

Castiel.

Merde, il l'avait complètement oublié !

\- Heu... Salut, lança Dean d'une voix rauque.  
\- Salut.

Silence et regards nerveux.

\- On m'avait dit de venir, fit remarquer Castiel d'un ton neutre.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais heu... Il y a eu...  
\- J'ai mal compris ? demanda le brun avec perplexité, un voile sombre recouvrant ses yeux.  
\- Non, non. Bon bah... Heu... Entre.

Dean laissa entrer le brun qui se cala au milieu de la pièce et attendit. Dean ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de voir qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, mais Castiel n'était pour rien dans cette histoire et il avait du faire une longue route en vélo pour venir. Et puis être seul avec son petit frère après sa crise de nerfs... Ce n'était pas un bon plan de l'avis de Dean.

\- On ne sera pas trop de trois pour manger les macaronis, indiqua discrètement Sam en montrant l'énorme plat pour huit personnes, donnant ainsi son accord tacite.  
\- Ouais. T'as qu'à poser tes affaires sur le canapé Cas', fit Dean d'une voix fatiguée. On mange.

Castiel regarda Dean en fronçant les sourcils, comme prêt à faire une remarque, puis sembla lâcher l'affaire et déposa soigneusement écharpe, sac et bonnet – ce qui lui valut un petit sourire de Sam devant sa tignasse électrique et ébouriffée.

Le repas se passa étonnamment bien de l'avis de Dean. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être bavard et cela semblait tout à fait convenir à son invité. À peine échangèrent-ils quelques mots pour se passer plats ou boissons. Le déjeuner se fit donc dans le silence, sans pour autant que ce dernier ne soit lourd ou malsain. C'était davantage le calme après la tempête, le tout entrecoupé de regards amusés ou attendris entre Dean et son frère, ou paisibles entre Dean et Castiel.

Quand, à la fin du repas et une fois le gâteau bien entamé, Castiel partie chercher quelque chose dans sa besace, Dean craignit un instant de recevoir un cadeau. Ça aurait été l'horreur vu la situation... Mais non. Son camarade avait simplement sorti son encyclopédie des abeilles en le regardant avec son expression imperturbable.

Dean failli éclaté de rire.

Son coéquipier n'avait décidément qu'une très vague notion de vivre ensemble ! Apporter ses devoirs à un anniversaire... Même lui n'aurait pas osé un truc pareil ! Pourtant, il devait avouer que ça l'arrangeait bien. Cela aurait le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit pour ne plus penser aux désastres de la matinée.

Lorsque Bobby arriva sur les coups de quinze heures, il s'attendait à trouver deux garçons avec une mine d'enterrement et le moral dans les chaussettes. À la place, il découvrit l'aîné des frères en train de râler sur un Castiel confus mais toujours aussi austère et le cadet en train de les observer tout sourire en grignotant une pomme. Le ferrailleur en venait presque à douter de ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Ellen au téléphone. Heureusement qu'il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à inventer des trucs pareils ! En tout cas, ces petits allaient l'étonner encore longtemps.

Ne voulant pas être venu pour rien, Bobby décida de laisser Dean à ses « études » et proposa au plus jeune d'aller à la librairie faire quelques emplettes, ce que ce dernier accepta avec enthousiasme. Dean grommela rapidement son accord, trop occupé à se casser les dents sur l'énigme Castiel.

C'est ainsi que se termina le premier jour si mal débuté des quatorze ans de Dean, dans une presque bonne humeur, un peu de malice et beaucoup de râleries.

 

000

 

Le retour à l'école fut une autre paire de manche. Pour Dean fut l'un des pénibles qu'il ait jamais vécu. Il se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas être facile de renouer avec Jo et sa bande, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se faire snober par la jeune fille à peine arrivé. Dès qu'il donna l'impression de s'approcher d'elle avec son grand sourire dragueur, celle-ci lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, rapidement suivit par ses deux acolytes. À peine Dean eut-il droit à un regard désolé de Benny.

Il se sentit aussitôt mal, mais refusa de le montrer. D'une démarche fière et arrogante, il alla rejoindre Castiel, toujours avec son grand sourire pour bien montrer à Jo qu'il pouvait se passer d'elle. Et il fit pareil pour tous les cours qu'il avait en commun avec le brun. Il se plaçait d'office à ses côtés sous son regard intrigué.

Cela dura deux bonnes semaines durant lesquels Dean alla à l'école à reculons, son frère devant régulièrement le pousser hors du lit, littéralement, pour qu'il se lève.

Dean regretta vraiment que, pour une fois, il n'y ait pas déménagement proche à l'horizon. Ça l'aurait bien arrangé. Dire adieu et repartir de zéros ailleurs. Oublier ce qu'il avait pu dire et faire.

Mais non, la vie était injuste avec lui et non seulement il son petit frère le forçait à aller en cours, mais en plus il devait supporter chaque jour le regard rageur, et un peu fautif aussi, de Jo sur lui. Dean ne savait pas laquelle de ces émotions il détestait le plus mais en tout cas, cela le mettait sur les nerfs.

Pourtant, Jo finissait par lui manquer à la longue, ainsi que Benny, et même Ash. Faire un monologue de dix minutes avec Castiel et discuter en groupe, ce n'était vraiment pas pareil. Il était pour autant hors de question qu'il aille s'excuser auprès d'elle et des deux autres ! Il n'avait à se justifier devant personne ! Et de toute façon, il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire ça... Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis assez longtemps pour avoir à s'excuser après une dispute. L'avantage des déménagements fréquents...

Le mois de février s'écoula envers et contre tout avec une lenteur désespérante, entre froid de canard et gel. Dean continuait de fréquenter exclusivement Castiel, la semaine comme le week-end pour leur exposé. Il maintenait une apparence joyeuse pour son frère, mais au fond il avait le cœur lourd de voir tous les jours ses anciens amis lui tourner le dos. Il essaya de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et de se rapprocher de Castiel.

Il découvrit ainsi un acharné de travail. Mais vraiment ! Castiel passait chaque moment de sa journée à travailler ou réviser, un manuel scolaire en main. Dean essaya bien de l'intéresser à autre chose, mais sans résultat. Arracher un mot à Castiel lors d'une conversation futile avait été son plus grand miracle !

Qui ne s'était pas reproduit.

Depuis, Castiel se contentait de le regarder dans les yeux quand il commençait à discuter. Parfois, Dean avait le droit à quelques variations, une tête penchée, des sourcils froncés, une expiration plus forte mais pas tout à fait un soupir... Tous ces détails lui faisaient dire que si son camarade ne participait pas, au moins l'écoutait-il ! À force d'usure, il finit quand même par apprendre que ce dernier venait d'une famille catholique, qu'il avait deux frères plus âgés et une petite sœur et qu'il était élevé exclusivement par sa mère, son père étant tout le temps en déplacement.

Dean se sentit aussitôt plus proche de lui en apprenant ça, mais ce qui les rapprocha définitivement, ce fut un accident lors d'un cours de sport au mois de Mars...

 

000

 

Dean et Castiel avaient sport le mardi à la même heure, comme toutes les semaines. Le mois de mars étant encore frais, ils avaient cours dans le gymnase. Cours de basket pour être précis.

Dean était tranquillement en train de jouer un match avec enthousiasme, quand quelque chose l'attira du coin de l'œil. Il passa rapidement le ballon et regarda l'étrange scène en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel semblait avoir été pris à partie par trois autres gars et, chose qui n'étonnait même plus Dean, malgré son infériorité numérique et musculaire évidente, il gardait la tête haute dans une attitude de parfaitement confiante. Dean par contre s'inquiétait lui, la situation lui paraissait de très mauvaise augure.

Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprit que le prof était occupé à régler une affaire de faute avec un mauvais joueur. Il était de dos, il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour qu'il intervienne à temps si ça dégénérait et de l'avis de Dean, ça allait forcément dégénérer ! Ne serait-ce que parce que Castiel semblait avoir l'instinct du survie du crapaud écrasé.

L'aîné des Winchester décida donc de prendre les choses en main et abandonna son match sans un regret pour aller voir ce qu'il se déroulait exactement. A peine arrivé, il réalisa bien vite qu'il était déjà trop tard pour parlementer, les trois fortes têtes finissaient tout juste leurs menaces.

Dean se plaça discrètement derrière ce qui semblait être le chef et le mit à genou d'un petit coup sur les tendons derrière la rotule.

\- Hé bah ? On tient plus sur ces jambes ?

Le garçon grogna des menaces et aussitôt, ses deux acolytes se tournèrent vers Dean, prêt à lui écraser la tête. Ce dernier leur fit un grand sourire trompeur avant de balancer violemment son poing dans l'estomac de l'un d'eux et d'enchaîner sur un coup de coude dans le ventre du troisième larrons, se positionnant par la même occasion entre eux et Castiel. Quand les trois compères voulurent se venger, Dean leur fit un clin d'œil et leur montra le prof qui les regardait maintenant avec attention.

\- On te retrouvera, grogna le plus costaud avec un regard.  
\- Si ça t'amuse, mais ramène un peu de monde histoire d'égaliser tes chances, se moqua Dean.  
\- Tu rigoleras moins quand on se sera occupé de ton cas !

Dean les regarda partir sur cette dernière menace avec un grand sourire amusé. Ce n'était certainement pas cette petite troupe d'opérette qui allait l'inquiéter ! Il était entraîné lui!A neutraliser, à blesser et éventuellement à tuer !

Après ce petit échange d'amabilité, Dean se tourna vers Castiel en ressortant son sourire charmeur, prêt à recevoir les félicitations de mise. Sauf que celui-ci lui tournait le dos...

Heu... Allô ? Merci de m'avoir sauvé ? Content que tu sois intervenu ?

Putain, Dean n'était pas exigeant mais quand même ! Il y avait un minimum quand on venait d'échapper à une mise en boite par l'intervention d'un beau héros ! Surtout comme lui !

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? grogna Dean mécontent et curieux à la fois.

Castiel le fixa un instant par-dessus son épaule, comme indécis, avant de s'écarter de mauvaise grâce. Sur le mur, le croisement entre un moustique et une araignée. Un insecte quoi.

\- Ils voulaient le tuer, expliqua Castiel en ramassant la créature pour la déposer plus haut, à l'abri des regards et des mauvaises intentions.  
\- Attends... Tu n'as quand même manqué te faire défoncer la tronche pour... Une bestiole ? s'étouffa Dean.  
\- C'est une tipule, le reprit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- On s'en fout de ce que c'est !  
\- Pas moi.  
\- C'est qu'un insecte !  
\- Et alors ? Il a le droit de vivre lui aussi ! rétorqua Castiel avec plus d'émotion dans sa voix et sur son visage que Dean ne lui en avait jamais vu. Personne ne mérite de mourir par méchanceté, pas même un insecte !

Dean fut sans voix devant la réaction du brun. Bien sûr, il la trouvait un tantinet exagéré, mais elle faisait écho à quelque chose en lui. Au drame qui l'avait conduit à s'occuper de son frère entre deux déménagements de son père.

La mort de sa mère.

Bêtement tuée par une bande de racaille. Elle était passée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et elle y avait gagné une balle dans le ventre. Tous les soins donnés à l'hôpital n'avait pu endiguer l'hémorragie.

Elle était morte.

Parce que des idiots assoiffés de sang et armés avaient croisés son chemin. Parce que pour eux la vie d'un humain valait autant que celle d'un insecte, c'est à dire rien.

Dean sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, ne se souvenant même pas l'avoir baissée, et croisa le regard azuré à quelques centimètres de lui.

Dean recula brusquement, ouvrit la bouche une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et comme rien n'en sortait abandonna. Il regarda Castiel, l'insecte et à nouveau Castiel. Il lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant, ses cordes vocales toujours nouées. Le brun sembla comprendre le non dit et hocha la tête, acceptant les remerciements.

Dean reparti rejoindre son groupe, se demandant qui avait sauvé qui au final. Sauvé était peut-être un bien grand mot pour parler de sa situation, mais il devait reconnaître que les paroles et l'attitude générale de Castiel lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Il avait eu l'impression d'être compris, sans même avoir besoin de s'expliquer.

En conséquence, Dean prit la résolution de mieux se comporter avec le brun à l'avenir, de ne plus le traiter comme un pis-aller en attendant que Jo et lui se réconcilient. Il méritait mieux que ça. Bien mieux que ça...

 

000

 

Le mois mars se poursuivit avec un peu plus de joie pour Dean. Castiel n'était pas beaucoup plus ouvert, mais Dean était plus patient avec lui et appréciait à sa juste valeur sa compagnie silencieuse. Il y avait juste un problème.

Depuis la scène du gymnase, Castiel avait pris la mauvaise habitude de le surprendre en étant proche, très proche, de lui. Il avait dû finir par lui imposer des limites que Castiel avait écouté en fronçant les sourcils comme intrigué par ce règlement étrange. L'effet n'était pas aussi radical que l'aurait souhaité Dean, mais au moins Castiel ne lui faisait plus le coup qu'une fois par jour au maximum.

Ce soudain rapprochement ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Jo, Benny et Ash – quoi que ce dernier s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette – et Dean put sentir plus d'une fois le regard triste et hésitant de Jo sur sa nuque. Mais ni lui ni elle n'était prêt à remiser leur fierté au placard ! Benny aurait pu quant à lui faire le médiateur, mais il s'y refusait. Trop fatiguant et il n'avait pas l'intention de servir de tampon modérateur entre les deux. Trop dangereux. Il tenait à sa vie et à son intégrité physique.

Finalement, se fut courant avril que Dean se décida à agir. Mais comment faire ? Il se tourna vers la seule personne qui n'était pas son frère et en qui il avait à peu près confiance, Bobby.

Quand le ferrailleur arriva en grommelant ce samedi de la mi-mars, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver un Dean nerveux et hésitant. Qui plus est, un Dean qui envoya rapidement son petit frère dans sa chambre avant de se tourner vers lui avec de grand yeux inquiets.

Qu'est-ce que le gamin avait bien pu fabriquer ? Le petit frère était vivant, la maison ne semblait pas avoir changée et Ellen ne l'avait pas appelé en panique à cause d'une énorme bêtise. Alors quoi ? Il n'avait quand même pas mis une fille enceinte !

Bobby se dit qu'il devait absolument se renseigner auprès de John sur l'éducation sexuelle qu'il avait pu fournir à son fils. S'il lui en avait fourni une... Pitié que ce soit pas une gamine enceinte...

\- Bobby, je... J'ai une question à te poser.  
\- Attends, je m'assoie... Vas-y, je t'écoute ! dit-il assis dans un fauteuil en prenant une forte inspiration  
\- Je... Je me suis disputé, avec Jo, avoua Dean en tripotant sa chemise.  
\- Oh.

Bobby retint un violent soupir de soulagement. Pas de mioche dans le tiroir, ouf ! Il fallait quand même qu'il interroge John au plus vite...

\- Et alors ? Demanda Bobby en revenant au temps présent.  
\- Je... Comment je fais pour... Heu...

Bobby observa un moment la garçon en face de lui qui se tortillait comme s'il avait marché sur une fourmilière. Finalement, l'éducation sexuelle du bonhomme n'allait peut-être pas être son souci premier.

\- Tu veux te réconcilier avec ?  
\- Oui, murmura Dean d'une voix presque inaudible.  
\- Tu vas la voir, tu lui demandes pardon et c'est réglé ! Où est le problème ?  
\- Et si elle m'envoie balader ? Et si je m'y prends mal ? Sam et moi, on est là pour encore un an et demi !

Le ferrailleur se prit la tête entre les mains devant les angoisses du gamin. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi pas sur Ellen ? Il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant lui ! Bon, cela dit, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser le pauvre gosse comme ça...

Putain John, la prochaine que je te vois, tu vas m'entendre, pensa Bobby en imaginant très bien toutes les récriminations qu'il allait lui jeter au visage.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle refuse de te pardonner ?  
\- Je l'ai insulté.  
\- Dean, tu n'es pas le premier à insulter un ami et à la regretter ensuite, lui confia Bobby avec sollicitude.  
\- J'ai insulté sa mère aussi...  
\- Ellen ? Crois-moi, elle a dû en entendre de bien pire ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle s'est déjà chargé de l'expliquer à sa fille ! Ça ne t'empêchera pas de t'excuser auprès d'elle la semaine prochaine, mais ça n'a rien de dramatique. Dean, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle refuse tes excuses ? continua-t-il devant le silence de l'adolescent.  
\- P-parce que je... Les gens finissent par me fuir... C'est pour ça que papa ne vient plus, finit par lâcher Dean en déversant enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis ce vingt-quatre janvier.  
\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! le reprit aussitôt Bobby en se levant. Tu n'as rien à voir avec les absences de ton père tu m'entends ?

Dean acquiesça mais ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en parti responsable. Il suffisait de voir comment son père ne jurait que par Sammy... Dean adorait son petit frère ! La question n'était pas là ! Mais dès qu'il tentait une approche auprès de son père, ce dernier s'en allait en disant qu'on avait besoin de lui à la caserne. Ça ne pouvait pas tout le temps être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Écoute gamin, commença Bobby en forçant Dean à le regarder, tu n'es absolument pas responsable des absences de ton père. John vous adore, toi et Sam, il me parle souvent de vous. Seulement il... Il n'arrive pas à refaire surface depuis...  
\- La mort de maman ? finit Dean avec des yeux brillant de larme contenue. Ça fait six ans maintenant...

Bobby ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre au garçon. Comment lui expliquer que leur père aimait leur mère à en mourir ? Que sans ses deux fils, il aurait déjà passé l'arme à gauche ? Comment lui expliquer que John n'arrivait plus à se consoler que dans l'alcool et le travail ? Comment expliquer à un enfant qu'un adulte pouvait avoir une capacité de résistance et récupération plus faible que lui face à la douleur et à la perte...

Bobby ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas de solution ni de réponse acceptable pour un gosse de quatorze ans qui se sentait seul et dont le dernier parent vivant fuyait ses souvenirs. Il décida de biaiser.

\- Dean, personne ne te fuit d'accord ? Alors demain, tu vas voir Jo, tu t'aplatis devant elle comme un vieux tapi moisi et tu lui présentes tes excuses ! Je te parie qu'elle les acceptera sans faire d'histoire. Tu pourrais même avoir une surprise !

Il ne se mouillait pas trop en faisant cette promesse. Il savait que Jo culpabilisait de son côté et n'attendait qu'un geste de Dean pour renouer avec lui et s'excuser à son tour pour ses paroles maladroites. Ellen avait donné une sacré leçon de moral à sa fille...

Dean accepta les paroles de Bobby et partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Sam le rejoignit silencieusement et s'installa à ses côtés pour regarder le docteur Sexy.

\- Dean ?  
\- Quoi le nain de jardin ?  
\- Moi je ne te fuirais jamais.

Sam pris la main de son frère dans la sienne et la serra fortement. Dean ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Sam sentit ses doigts se refermer sur les siens.

 

000

 

Le lundi suivant, Dean alla à la rencontre de Jo. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était rassuré ou même tout simplement calme, mais il arrivait à faire illusion.

\- Tu veux quoi Winchester ? demanda Jo les bras croisés en se mordillant les lèvres.  
\- Je voulais te dire, rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé fin janvier...  
\- A ton anniversaire, précisa Jo en retrouvant un peu de sa colère première.  
\- Ouais. Je... J'aurais pas du te dire que t'étais... Une mégère.  
\- Et une harpie.  
\- Et une harpie.  
\- Et une pétasse aussi !  
\- Ça non plus, grimaça Dean. Et pareil pour ta mère...  
\- Je m'excuse aussi, avoua Jo avec maladresse en perdant sa posture fière. Ce que j'ai dit sur toi et sur ton père, c'était faux. J'étais juste en colère...  
\- Ok.  
\- Ami ?  
\- A une condition, lâcha Dean avec nervosité.  
\- Pardon ? s'étonna Jo en écarquillant les yeux.  
\- J'aimerais que Castiel nous rejoigne.  
\- Monsieur Bizarre ? intervint Ash.  
\- Il est pas bizarre ! Bon ok, si un peu... admit Dean avec une grimace. Mais ça va quand on le connaît mieux !  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ça, "ça va" ? demanda Jo intrigué. Il est toujours aussi bizarre, oui ou non ?  
\- Ouais, quand même, mais il est sympa ! Vraiment !  
\- Ça me parait correct, accepta la jeune fille assez facilement.

Dean tendit sa main avec un grand sourire et Jo la prit sans hésiter, concluant ainsi leur amitié retrouvée.

\- Mais je crois qu'il y a une dernière personne avec qui tu dois te réconcilier Dean, fit Jo avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Qui ça ?

Jo pointa du doigt une fille dans la cours.

Merde... Lisa... Dean l'avait complètement oublié depuis quatre mois...

 

A suivre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La tipule est aussi connue en France et en Belgique sous le nom de « cousin »


	4. 2004 : avril - septembre

Chapitre 3 : Grande vacance et grande découverte.

 

Dean s'était réconcilié avec Lisa avant la fin du mois d'avril et était désormais officiellement en couple avec elle. Il avait dû utiliser tout son charme naturel pour cela, mais ça en valait la peine ! Lisa était vraiment une fille adorable et il appréciait sa compagnie tout comme d'avoir sa main dans la sienne et ses baisers. Rien que pour ça, il ne regrettait pas que Jo lui ait mis râteau sur râteau.

D'ailleurs, il avait aussi totalement renoué avec elle et sa bande et avait fini par accepter de se dévoiler un minimum. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu quand même. Il leur avait au moins appris sa situation familiale, en particulier ce qui concernait les déménagements. Ses amies n'avaient pas insisté davantage et la petite routine s'était remise en route, avec Lisa ajouté dans le groupe ainsi que Castiel.

Et lentement, début mai arriva, le deux pour être précis.

 

000

 

Sam se réveilla ce dimanche-ci avec un poids sur l'estomac. Après l'anniversaire raté de Dean, il n'avait pas osé demander à retenter sa chance pour le sien... Il avait un peu espérer que son frère allait prendre de lui-même l'initiative mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé par ses propres soucis.

A vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir qu'on lui fête son anniversaire. Pour que ça finisse comme en janvier ? Lui en panique et Dean qui... Dean qui... Pleure ? Ça avait été bien trop étrange pour lui.

Désormais, il craignait autant qu'il désirait les anniversaires. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir son frère comme ça.

Jamais.

Quitte à devoir faire une croix sur toutes les fêtes futures, des anniversaires à Noël en passant par la Thanksgiving ! Toutefois, il savait que de genre d'idée était vain, qu'il allait continuer à espérer, au moins un petit peu, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, parce qu'il espérerait toujours un retour à la normal...

Sam regarda les chiffres lumineux de son réveil, la mort dans l'âme. Il était neuf heures et il n'avait pas envie de quitter son lit et le confort de sa couette. Il n'allait pourtant pas avoir le choix, nécessitée biologique oblige. C'est donc avec le cœur lourd et une mine plus renfrognée que jamais qu'il se leva pour ses ablutions matinales avant de descendre pour la cuisine, toujours en pyjama et la tête dans les nuages.

\- Surprise ! cria son frère en surgissant devant lui.

Sam sursauta de stupeur et rata la dernière marche des escaliers, se vautrant magistralement avec l'élégance d'un sac de pomme de terre. Il fut rapidement remis debout par Dean, vaguement épousseté et poussé vers le comptoir où l'attendait des pancakes.

Dean ne savait pas faire les pancakes.

\- Salut, fit une voix un peu timide devant lui.

Sam leva des yeux embrouillés sur Garth. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, lui ? Et pourquoi Bobby était au fourneau ? On était pas samedi ! Était-il seulement dans la bonne dimension...

\- Heu ? finit-il par faire encore somnolent.  
\- Ton frère nous à ordonner de venir, expliqua Bobby en continuant de faire grandir la pile de pancakes.  
\- Hein ?  
\- J'ai tout organisé tout seul !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Réveille-toi Sammy, se moqua Dean en remplissant l'assiette de son frère.  
\- J'm'appelle Sam, grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Après s'être presque éborgné puis discrètement pincé, Sam fut obligé de constater que non, il ne rêvait. Bobby était là, ainsi que Garth et, à priori, c'était pour son anniversaire. Organisé par son frère.

Sam tourna un regard incrédule vers ce dernier, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire fier de lui. Ouais, Dean était bien à l'origine de tout ça.

Le cadet se réveilla enfin et ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués en réalisant pleinement la situation. Il se sentait soudain très léger et il pétillait de joie. Retenant les larmes qu'il sentait poindre devant le regard bienveillant de Bobby et de son frère, Sam fit un grand sourire et décida de profiter à fond de ce qui lui était offert !

Et il commença par râler sur Dean pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu... Ça ne se faisait pas de recevoir les gens en pyjama ! S'ensuivit une bataille entre les deux frères commentée par un Garth très en forme qui avait trop vu de dessin animé sportif pour son bien, le tout sous le regard grincheux mais amusé de Bobby.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, et Sam mangea les meilleurs pancakes du monde avec appétit. Ils firent ensuite divers jeux en intérieur et dans le jardin, dont un qui consistait à faire grogner Bobby autant de fois que possible, sans que ce dernier ne soit au courant, bien évidemment.

Au déjeuner, le ferrailleur sortit des lasagnes végétariennes du four sous le regard suspicieux des trois enfants. Sous la pression de six pairs d'yeux scrutateurs il finit par avouer que c'était Ellen qui l'avait fait, de même que Carrot Cake qui attendait son tour dans le frigo.

Sam eut droit à un cadeau surprise de la part de Garth : le livre "la planète au trésor" et Bobby augmenta la mise en leur offrant à tous une séance de cinéma pour l'après-midi si bien que Dean regarda son frère un peu penaud, n'ayant rien prévu de ce côté-là. Son cadet lui fit un grand sourire joyeux en réponse et le prit à part dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

\- J'suis désolé Sammy, j'ai pas pensé à ça, avoua Dean en se frottant la nuque.  
\- Avoir fait tout ça, c'est déjà le truc le plus génial que tu pouvais faire, fit Sam en tentant d'accrocher le regard de son frère.  
\- Mais quand même...Alors si tu veux, t'auras le droit de me demander un truc, ce que tu veux, et je le ferais, proposa Dean en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre avec nervosité.  
\- Vendu !

Bobby arriva à cet instant, mettant fin à leur aparté, et ils partirent tous au cinéma. Sam choisit le blockbuster du moment pour faire plaisir au plus grand nombre – Garth et Dean – et ils s'installèrent pour deux heures de film apocalyptique avec tempête de glace et paquebot envahi de loup en goguette. Le jour d'après paraissait bien sombre !

La fin de la journée se passa sans accrocs et après le départ de Garth et de Bobby, les deux frères regardèrent la télé jusqu'au soir. Arriva l'heure de dormir et Sam entra dans la chambre de Dean vêtu de son pyjama.

\- Dean, c'est l'heure de ton gage ! dit-il fermement en se postant devant le lit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux minipousse ?  
\- Je dors avec toi cette nuit !  
\- Tu as peur dans le noir Samantha ? se moqua Dean.  
\- Nan, mais je dors avec toi. T'avais promis que tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderais !  
\- Grimpe bébé, accepta Dean en roulant des yeux.

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit son frère sous la couette puis, avant ce dernier n'ait pu protester, il se colla à lui, pris d'un irrépressible besoin de câlin.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Dean un peu mal à l'aise devant cette démonstration d'affection.  
\- Parle-moi de maman, marmonna Sam sans s'éloigner pour autant.  
\- Mais...  
\- S'il te plaît Dean...

L'aîné dégluti devant le regard humide et angoissé de son frère, avant d'accepter. Son petit frère se blottit complètement contre lui, recherchant une chaleur que ni leur père ni leur mère ne leur procurait plus, et Dean se lança. D'abord assez maladroitement, ayant des difficultés à réunir tous ses souvenirs et buttant sur les mots, puis plus facilement, n'hésitant pas à combler les trous par son imagination pour raconter une jolie histoire à son frère.

Sam s'endormit ainsi, bercé par la chaleur de Dean et par ses paroles.

Il avait onze ans maintenant, et il n'avait toujours aucune honte à venir réclamer sa place dans le lit de son frère.

 

000

 

De retour à l'école, Sam remercia fortement Garth pour sa présence et dès qu'il put le faire discrètement par téléphone, Bobby. Ce dernier en profita pour lui poser quelques questions sur son frère, ce qui étonna Sam mais pas plus que cela. Il y répondit de bon gré même s'il ne comprenait pas en quoi la vie sentimentale de Dean pouvait bien intéresser le ferrailleur.

Sam eut la réponse à cette question deux semaines plus tard, quand Bobby arriva tout gêné dans la maison. Cela étonna et amusa les deux frères qui se firent un plaisir de le charrier. Puis Bobby réclama un tête à tête à Dean et ce dernier perdit instantanément sa bonne humeur. Sam fut envoyé dans sa chambre, mais ses méthodes d'espionnages étaient rodées maintenant... Il descendit rapidement de sa fenêtre par la treille et entra très discrètement dans le salon par la porte donnant sur le jardin.

Il manqua se faire repérer presque aussitôt par un éclat de rire en entendant Bobby. Ce dernier était en train de s'emmêler dans une histoire d'abeille, de cigogne et de choux pendant que Dean blanchissait à vu d'œil en comprenant à quel genre de conversation il allait avoir droit : un cours d'éducation sexuel... Sam dut se mordre le point pour rester discret tant la scène était impayable de son point de vue tandis que Dean n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir au loin. Malheureusement pour lui, Bobby semblait bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout...

Après les fleurs et les phéromones – et Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris le rapport entre les deux – Bobby décida d'abandonner les métaphores et de faire simple, clair, court mais efficaces. Déjà qu'il devait se charger du boulot ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se mêler de ça ? La tête de John quand il lui avait posé la question de l'éducation sexuelle de ses enfants avait certes valut le coup, mais pas à ce point ! Et Ellen qui avait refusé de faire cela à sa place... Soi-disant qu'il était le mieux placé pour expliquer ça au gamin ! J't'en ficherais des mieux placés...

Bref, Bobby, qui n'avait jamais eu aucune envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation, décida de lâcher les infos brutes de décoffrage avec l'espoir que cela suffirait à éviter les pires désastres !

Sam imprima ses incisives sur sa peau et les muscles de ses joues devinrent douloureux tellement il se retenait de rires. Après le blanc, Dean était en train de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, du vert dégoûté au rouge mortifié en passant par le jaune maladif et le bleu effrayé. Bobby passait à peu près par les mêmes étapes, mais en moins prononcées et pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Sam dut réagir très vite quand il découvrit que Bobby en avait fini et qu'il tentait de clore la discussion - par le don maladroit de deux préservatifs - avant de venir lui dire au revoir. Le cadet grimpa donc dans sa chambre avec précipitation et s'installa à son bureau avec un bouquin ouvert. Il retrouvait tout juste sa respiration quand Bobby entra pour le saluer. Cinq minutes après, ce fut son frère qui entra dans la chambre, de nouveau en pleine imitation de Casper.

\- Tu devineras jamais par quoi je viens de passer...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as l'air bizarre, remarqua Sam dans une parfaite image de l'innocence.  
\- Bobby m'a... Il... Il a... C'était...  
\- Ça va aller Dean ? demanda le cadet faussement inquiet.  
\- Bobby, il... Avec les abeilles et...

Sam regarda encore un moment son frère bafouiller en rougissant et pâlissant à intervalle régulier avant d'exploser finalement de rire. Dean regarda son cadet avec surprise avant de rougir à nouveau, de gêne.

\- T'as tout écouté moucheron, hein ?  
\- Plus tard tu m'expliqueras comment on fait les bébés ? interrogea Sam avant de partir pour un nouveau fou rire.  
\- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir microbe ! menaça Dean.

Il s'approcha de son frère, trop occupé à se tenir les côtes pour s'occuper du danger immédiat, et le souleva sans effort pour le jeter sur le lit et le chatouiller à mort.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux rire ? ricana Dean en se dressant fièrement. Hé bien on va voir si t'aimes toujours ça !

Sam essaya de repousser l'attaque de son grand frère, mais ce fut peine perdu. Rapidement il se recroquevilla en boule pour éviter les attaques d'un Dean bien trop entraîné à ce genre de jeu.

La bataille dura jusqu'à ce que Dean décide d'enterrer Sam sous les couvertures et de s'étaler sur lui comme une masse pour l'étouffer. Sam demanda grâce au bout de quelques secondes de ce traitement et Dean libéra dignement son frère avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Tu sais le nain, un jour c'est à toi que Bobby fera la leçon, prophétisa Dean avec un sourire sadique.  
\- Je lui dirais que tu m'as déjà tout expliqué !  
\- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? se moqua l'aîné.  
\- Jamais, murmura son frère soudain très sérieux en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses, le nez appuyé contre son ventre.  
\- Idiot, répliqua gentiment Dean en posant une main sur ses cheveux.

Sam répondit rien, ses sentiments oscillants entre l'amusement, la colère et la tristesse. Ça avait été particulièrement drôle de voir Bobby se perdre dans ses explications, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait ça n'aurait pas dû être à lui de les faire et Sam en voulait énormément à son père d'avoir encore été absent. Il était triste aussi... Pour Dean évidemment ! C'était lui après tout qui était le plus proche de leur paternel et qui avait bien mérité une vraie conversation père/fils, mais un peu pour lui aussi...

Ces rencontres avec son père étaient toujours tendues et finissaient rarement autrement qu'en violentes engueulades pour autant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer qu'un jour, ça allait peut-être s'arranger. Un jour, il descendra le matin et c'est son père qui fera le petit-déjeuner, pas lui, pas Dean. Un jour, il se réveillera la nuit et la suite d'un cauchemar, et ce ne sera pas Dean qui tentera de le calmer et qui finira par dormir avec lui. Un jour, ils fêteront Noël et Thanksgiving tous ensemble. Un jour, ils se comporteront comme une vraie famille...

Sam entoura la taille de son frère de ses bras et laissa couler quelques larmes amères. Il savait qu'il rêvait, qu'aujourd'hui comme demain, il n'y aurait que Dean, uniquement et exclusivement Dean. Peut-être Bobby et Ellen aussi, mais pas son père... Jamais. Uniquement son grand frère...

 

000

 

Le mois de mai s'écoula doucement et une chaleur humide vint étouffer la ville. Les orages tournaient au-dessus de leur tête, menaçant et sombre.

Sam parut particulièrement sensible à cette lourdeur dans l'atmosphère et son humeur s'en ressentait. De bougon il était passé à carrément grincheux, à tel point que même Garth préféra garder quelques distances.

De son côté, Dean n'allait pas tellement mieux et, adossé au gymnase durant un cours de sport, il repensait à ses derniers mois en soupirant. Dans l'ensemble, il avait vraiment passé de bon moment et il s'était bien amusé ! Mais quelque clochait dans sa vie et, à sa grande désolation, il savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait...

En cinq mois et en prenant en compte le nouvel an, Dean n'avait vu son père que trois fois, en tout et pour tout. Durant le nouvel an, durant un passage éclair début février et il avait dormi une courte nuit à la maison à la mi-mars. C'était tout. Il n'avait été présent ni à son anniversaire, ni à celui de Sam et ne semblait même plus s'inquiéter de savoir s'ils allaient bien ou non.

C'était douloureux. Et c'était encore plus douloureux de voir que Bobby et Ellen avaient complètement récupéré la charge paternelle et que ni lui ni Sammy ne s'étaient aperçus de la transition. Ils avaient simplement fini par laisser Ellen prendre les choses en main. C'était désormais elle qui s'occupait de l'entretien de la maison et des courses, de même qu'elle vérifiait leurs devoirs et leurs notes. Bobby venait bien plus rarement, mais généralement il se comportait... Comme un père pour eux. C'était agréable, mais aussi particulièrement déchirant sachant que leur vrai père était bien vivant, qu'il n'était simplement jamais là. La « leçon de vie » de Bobby avait comme confirmé ce fait. Leur père n'était pas près de revenir les voir.

Les déménagements commençaient à manquer à Dean... Tant qu'il restait éloigné du reste du monde grâce à leur déplacement récurrent, il pouvait faire semblant de croire que leur situation à lui et Sammy était normale, voir super ! Alors que ça ne l'était pas... Malgré tout, il se voyait mal dire au revoir à tout ses amis et il n'imaginait même pas comment leur départ allait se dérouler. On lui avait promis deux ans et il comptait bien les apprécier jusqu'au bout !

Mais son père lui manquait terriblement...

Alors qu'il déprimait dans son coin loin des regards, une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et Dean releva brusquement la tête, rappeler à la réalité. Il tomba nez à nez avec Castiel, qui était encore une fois beaucoup trop proche de lui. Il ne lui fit pourtant aucune remarque à ce sujet, à la place, il hésita sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Devait-il écouter son cœur et poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel pour se laisser enfin aller et évacuer sur qui pesait sur lui ? Ou devait-il écouter sa raison et se confier à lui avec dignité ?

Ce fut la voix de sa fierté qui l'emporta, celle qui le maintenant encore debout, celle qui lui disait de ne jamais rien laisser paraître. Dean se redressa, carra la épaule et sortie son sourire des grands jours. La poigne de Castiel se referma sur son épaule et Dean plongea ses yeux dans les azurs du brun, sa gorge se serrant malgré lui.

\- Je... hésita Castiel en se mordant les lèvres. Je connais un apiculteur, il veut bien nous montrer ses ruches.

Dean regarda son ami avec des yeux arrondis par la surprise avant d'être pris par un violent fou rire nerveux. Sa réaction, qui aurait pu être insultante, ne sembla pas vexer Castiel plus que ça, puisqu'il se contenta de retirer sa main et de regarder le ciel, laissant Dean faire sa petite crise de nerfs de son côté.

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille quand ? demanda Dean en souriant au bout de plusieurs minutes et après avoir récupéré son souffle.  
\- Ce week-end ?  
\- Notre exposé est fini tu sais, fit-il remarquer avec moquerie.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Laisse tomber. On fait comment ?

Dean écouta Castiel lui donner le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous, et il lui sembla que le soleil brillait plus fort que deux minutes auparavant. Castiel était étrange, totalement inapte au relation social et réagissait à l'opposé du commun des mortels, mais il était aussi une bouffé d'oxygène, justement parce qu'il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Il était également le seul à toujours voir à travers lui et à savoir comment agir dans les mauvaises périodes. Ces yeux bleus lui donnait l'impression de fouiller jusqu'à son âme pour en extirper les pires moments et les transformer en instant loufoque mais joyeux, comme précédemment. Castiel était celui qui recollait ses morceaux sans avoir besoin de le briser avant. C'était probablement le meilleur ami qu'il eut jamais eu et son étrangeté était finalement assez raccord avec la bizarrerie de sa propre famille.

\- Hé Cas', appela Dean sur un coup de tête.

Castiel tourna ses saphirs interrogateurs sur lui alors qu'il était en train de se diriger vers le vestiaire.

\- Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, pour quoi que ce soit, je suis là, lança Dean en sentait un poids s'envoler en lui.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit, gagnant en fragilité. Dean observa avec attention cette réaction inattendue et en décalage complet avec son impassibilité permanente.

\- D'accord, murmura Castiel avant de se détourner et de poursuivre son chemin.

Dean observa le dos du brun qui s'éloignait, statufié. Il avait envie de lui courir après pour savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais il avait aussi été bouleversé malgré lui par ce regard bleu inhabituellement perdu et apeuré.

Durant les jours suivants, il essaya d'en savoir plus sur Castiel, voulant comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais le brun avait récupéré son apparence glacial et intouchable.

Castiel parut un peu plus « vivant » à la miellerie, l'espace de quelques heures, mais Dean n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à lui gâcher la fête en lui posant des questions dérangeantes. Son ami semblait tout content entouré de ces centaines de bestioles jaunes et noir.

Par la suite, ils n'eurent plus trop l'occasion de se voir et Dean dut prendre son mal en patience quant au mystère "Castiel".

Juin arriva avec son lot d'examen de fin d'année puis se fut les grandes vacances et Dean et Sam allaient passer leurs meilleurs vacances d'été avant longtemps.

Les deux premières semaines, ils allèrent vivre avec Bobby et Dean découvrit pour la première fois le plaisir de monter et démonter un moteur de voiture pendant que Sam farfouillait dans la collection de vieux livres mythologiques du ferrailleur avec l'impression d'être tombé sur un trésor perdu. Bobby lui-même se surprit à apprécier le temps passé avec ces deux gamins, jeunes mais déjà accidentés de la vie. Il se découvrit même un certain plaisir à enseigner ce qu'il savait de la mécanique à Dean et des monstres biblique à Sam.

Après ces deux semaines où les garçons essayèrent quand même de faire tourner en bourrique Bobby, ils retournèrent chez eux. Ils alternèrent les jours entre les balades à vélo, les jeux à deux et les visites de leurs amis, qui laissèrent parfois la maison dans un triste état... Sauf quand il s'agissait de Castiel qui, pour une raison que Dean n'avait toujours pas saisi, venait régulièrement chez lui pour étudier. Pendant les vacances... Ce mec était taré. Dean préféra ne faire aucune remarque et se contenta de tout faire pour lui faire lâcher ses livres de temps à autres. Exploit qu'il arriva à produire et reproduire ! Il essayait parfois d'en savoir un peu plus sur Castiel, mais le résultat n'était jamais très brillant. Dean réussit tout juste à savoir qu'il faisait tout ça pour être à la hauteur de ses frères. Il n'eut pas d'autres précisions malgré plusieurs tentatives.

Le comble du bonheur durant ces vacances fut pour Dean les trois apparitions de leur père, certes brèves mais intenses, et ce fut suffisant pour que Dean retrouve le moral après son coup de blues de fin d'année. Ce fut aussi suffisant pour déclencher trois disputes entre Sam et John... La dernière fut néanmoins un peu plus violente que d'habitude et Dean se retrouva, comme à son habitude, à devoir gérer son petit frère hors de lui.

 

000

 

Sam boudait dans sa chambre, accoudé sur son bureau, quand Dean débarqua

\- Sammy... Papa voulait juste que tu lui fasses une promesse, murmura l'aîné des frères avec tristesse. Juste une promesse. Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme ça ?  
\- Et toi pourquoi tu acceptes toujours tout ! répliqua rageusement Sam. J'ai rien à lui promettre ! S'il veut que je me comporte bien, il n'a qu'à être là pour me surveiller !  
\- Sammy, tu sais bien que c'est pas possible...  
\- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi se serait impossible qu'ils viennent nous voir ? Il ne vient même pas s'assurer qu'on sait se débrouiller !  
\- Il n'en a pas besoin Sammy, il y a Ellen et Bobby qui lui disent que tout est ok, expliqua Dean en se rapprochant de lui.  
\- C'est pas suffisant ! Et c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi t'es toujours de son côté ? cria son cadet en balançant sa chaise à travers la pièce.  
\- Parce que c'est papa et qu'il a de bonne raison d'agir comme il le fait !  
\- Moi je le déteste ! Parfois je préférerais qu'il ne soit pas mon père ! hurla Sam sous le coup de la colère. Et je te déteste toi aussi quand tu es comme ça !

Le plus jeune se figea aussitôt après avoir crier et se mordit les lèvres en baissant les yeux.

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, pas vraiment. Il adorait Dean. C'était son grand frère. Avec lui peu importait que son père soit un vrai fantôme. Il aurait échangé mille fois son père contre son grand frère, sans aucune hésitation. Son père n'était pratiquement jamais présent de toute façon, et le rares fois où il faisait des apparitions, c'était pour le contraindre à faire des trucs qu'il détestait, comme tirer avec une arme à feux... Alors que Dean lui était toujours là. Sam savait qu'il pouvait et pourrait toujours compter sur lui !

Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

Son frère allait-il le détester à son tour après ce qu'il venait de dire ?

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être comme tu le voudrais, prononça Dean d'une voix rauque mais ferme. Ça irait peut-être mieux si tu ne te comportais pas tout le temps comme un bébé égoïste.

Sam entendit son frère s'en aller et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il adorait son frère et ne s'imaginait pas perdre le lien qui les reliait. Dean était son seul point fixe, son seul ami et parent qui serait toujours à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive et il avait peut-être brisé tout ça... Ses larmes se transformèrent peu à peu en sanglot déchirant que Dean entendait parfaitement depuis l'autre côté de la cloison. Pourtant, il ne comptait pas intervenir, sa propre tristesse et sa terreur le faisant pleurer de son côté. Si son frère le rejetait, qu'allait-il devenir ? S'il n'avait plus à s'occuper de lui, quel était son rôle ? Et pourquoi lui avait-il dit un truc pareil ? Jamais il n'avait réellement pensé que son petit frère se comportait en bébé égoïste, jamais ! Dean découvrit avec honte que lui aussi pleurait désormais.

Le temps passa et les larmes finirent par se tarirent, laissant deux garçons épuisés qui s'endormirent chacun de leur côté sans se parler. Les jours passèrent jusqu'à la rentré et ils ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole. Les vacances arrivant à leur terme et la rentrée scolaire débuta. Dean découvrit son nouveau lycée et Sam son nouveau collège. Pour la première fois, ils firent leur rentrée avec leurs amis mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'ils faisaient leur rentrée avec un froid entre eux.

 

000

 

Dean était en compagnie de toute sa bande à la pause de midi. Lisa lui tenait la main et ses amis s'amusaient bien mais lui avait toujours le moral en berne. Alors que Jo et Lisa désespéraient de tirer un sourire à Dean, ce dernier croisa le regard de Castiel et fut aussitôt happé par celui-ci. S'ensuivit un échange silencieux mais intense entre les deux qui fit aussitôt rouler des yeux Jo, tandis que les trois autres riaient sous cape. La bande s'était bien vite aperçu que dès que ces deux-là se regardaient, ils ne s'occupaient plus de rien d'autre autour d'eux. Les amis de Dean n'espérait même plus réussir à les séparer avant la fin de la pause quand "ça" arriva.

Une chose blonde venu de nul part sauta soudain au cou de Castiel en criant. Et la chose parla :

\- Cassi ! Je suis super content de te voir ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais fait des copains ? Je suis vexé ! Où va le monde si Cas' se met à faire des cachotteries ? Surtout de ce genre ! Si j'avais su j'aurais organisé une méga fête pour célébrer ça !  
\- Gabriel, maugréa Castiel dont le visage était plus expressif que jamais en essayant d'éloigner le "truc" de lui.  
\- Quoi ? Tu m'aimes plus ? demanda le truc en faisant une moue triste de chiot abandonné. Je déconne Castiel ! corrigea aussitôt le blond avec un grand sourire. Je sais bien que je suis trop formidable pour qu'on me déteste ! Tu continues à mettre ce vieil uniforme ? Faut tourner la page mon gars ! Quelqu'un veut un bonbon ? proposa-t-il en sortant un sachet d'ours en gélatine de son sac et en piochant allègrement dedans.  
\- Putain mais t'es qui toi ! lâcha Dean s'en pouvoir se contenir dès qu'il put en placer une.  
\- Tu ne leur as rien dit chéri ? Je suis déçu, dit Gabriel en se collant au brun dans une position sans équivoque.

La petite bande observa Castiel qui se mit à rougir violemment.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, Gabriel ! s'exclama Castiel en le regardant furieux.  
\- Du calme mon ange, je plaisante, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je m'appelle Gabriel et je suis l'autre mouton noir de la famille !  
\- Gabriel ! le coupa brutalement Castiel avant de prendre le blond par le bras et de l'emmener de force à l'écart.

Le petit groupe observa un moment les deux adolescents discuter avec animations.

\- Il vient de se passer quoi là ? demanda Jo en clignant des yeux.  
\- Je sais pas, mais c'était très bizarre... fit Dean en observant toujours attentivement les deux garçons.  
\- En tout cas, moi je trouve que ça lui va bien à Castiel, dit Lisa en souriant avec malice.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Le côté ange, ça lui convient tout à fait...

Dean n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer de la remarque de sa petite amie que la cloche sonna, indiquant la fin de la pause. Lisa l'embrassa et partie pour sa classe d'algèbre tandis que lui devait aller en histoire. Durant toute l'heure, il jeta des regards plus ou moins discret à Castiel. Ce dernier avait retrouvé son calme légendaire et suivait le cours avec application, contrairement à lui. Dean ne put s'empêcher de détailler un peu plus attentivement son ami.

Un ange ? Bon, ses yeux bleus étaient particulièrement impressionnants, il aurait fallut être vraiment de mauvaise foi pour ne pas l'admettre. Mais pour le reste... A y regarder de plus près, il y avait peut-être une petite candeur dans sa façon d'être et ses cheveux en bataille donnaient à son visage un air un peu naïf.

Avec un peu de mauvaise volonté, Dean devait reconnaître que la chose blonde n'avait pas complètement tort, Castiel avait un petit côté angélique, surtout à cause de sa ingénuité, pour ne pas dire son innocence, et aussi à cause de sa façon d'être toujours à l'écart des autres. Et puis Ange c'était plus gentil que Vulcain ou homme-lézard alors pourquoi pas...

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et Dean rangea ses affaires, s'apprêtant à sortir de la classe, quand Castiel l'arrêta en empoignant son bras. L'aîné des Winchester se tourna vers son ami et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu m'as observé pendant tout le cours, fit remarquer Castiel.  
\- Heu... Ouais... confirma Dean sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Je pensais à ce que ce gars, Gabriel, a dit sur toi.  
\- C'est juste mon cousin ! s'écria aussitôt Castiel, en serrant sa main au point de faire mal à Dean.  
\- Ok, pas de problème, fit Dean avec un sourire rassurant bien que confus.  
\- Gabriel est... Juste un cousin.  
\- J'ai compris Cas' mais je ne parlais pas de ça, ajouta Dean pour le tranquilliser.

Castiel lui envoya un regard étonné mais ne lui lâcha pas le bras.

\- Oh... Concernant l'autre chose... C'est pas ce qu'il a voulut dire. Gabriel parle toujours beaucoup trop et trop vite, lâcha Castiel en se frottant la nuque avec gêne.

Dean ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que sous-entendait Castiel avant de se rappeler la référence du cousin au « mouton noir ». C'était quelques choses qu'il allait devoir creuser... Mais pas tout de suite, Castiel n'était clairement pas dans le bon état pour une confession en bonne et due forme.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça non plus Cas', expliqua Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ton cousin a dit que tu ressemblais à un ange et Lisa l'a confirmé, alors j'essayais de te trouver d'énorme défaut !  
\- Suis pas un ange, grommela Castiel en lâchant enfin sa prise, mais sans perdre sa nervosité.  
\- Ouaip, il te manque quelques plumes bien placées !

Le regard offusqué de Castiel fit éclater de rire Dean.

\- Mais dis-moi Cas ', il ne devrait pas être en cours ton cousin aujourd'hui ? Comme nous quoi... Ou alors il est vachement plus âgé que je le croyais, se moqua Dean.  
\- Non, Gabriel a juste un an de plus que moi mais... Il est... hésita Castiel avant de brusquement se retourner pour prendre ses affaires et partir. On va être en retard au prochain cours !

Dean attrapa fermement le bras de Castiel sur un coup de tête et l'entraîna avec lui à l'extérieur de l'école.

\- Mais... Et les cours ? protesta le brun en tentant de résister.  
\- Mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, tu viens d'avoir abominablement mal au ventre et je te raccompagne chez toi.  
\- Mais c'est un mensonge !  
\- Excellente déduction Sherlock Holmes !  
\- Dean !

Le jeune homme pilla juste avant de passer la grille et se retourna vers Castiel. Ce dernier lui renvoyait un regard hésitant et un peu effrayé pourtant, Dean décelait clairement une petite lueur d'excitation. Était-ce la première fois que Castiel ne suivait pas les règles ?

\- Cas', il faut qu'on parle.  
\- Un soucis avec Sam ? demanda le brun avec une douceur désarmante.

Dean ne répondit rien, lâcha précipitamment le bras de son ami et s'en alla vers un parc tout proche sans une regard en arrière. Tant mieux si Castiel le suivait, sinon tant pis. Parce que oui, il avait un gros soucis avec Sammy. Ce n'était pas ce dont il voulait parler avec Castiel à la base, mais ce dernier était vraiment bien trop doué pour savoir ce qui le perturbait vraiment. Il avait espérer enfin en savoir davantage sur lui, et finalement il se retrouvait à déprimer sur sa relation avec son frère. Ou plutôt sur leur séparation, parce qu'ils étaient fâchés, réellement et violemment, pour la première fois, et Dean ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Habituellement, lui ou Sammy faisait le premier pas de la réconciliation avant la tombée de la nuit. Mais là il n'y avait rien eu en dehors de beaucoup d'hésitation de sa part, mais rien de concret.

Abattu, Dean s'affala sur un blanc, s'apprêtant à ruminer ses pensées sombres en solitaire. Il fut un peu surpris en entendant Castiel s'asseoir à côté de lui mais resta silencieux.

\- Gabriel a fugué, commença Castiel après plusieurs minutes de silences. Il fait ça souvent, sauf en hiver, pour l'instant du moins.  
\- Il déteste ses parents ? lâcha Dean avec morosité.  
\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais ça ne se passe pas toujours très bien chez lui, voir même pas souvent. Alors il fugue. Parfois il vient à la maison et il dort sur le canapé, le reste du temps personne ne sait où il est.  
\- Ça n'inquiète pas ses parents ? demanda Dean, intéressé malgré lui.  
\- Plus maintenant. Ils lui ont juste donné une carte bleue pour qu'il puisse toujours se payer à manger et un hôtel au besoin, mais ils ont arrêté d'appeler la police depuis longtemps. Gariel fugue vraiment très, très, très souvent, avoua Castiel en se frottant les mains de nervosité.  
-Si Sammy fuguait, peu importe le nombre de fois, je le chercherais toujours, murmura Dean avec tristesse.

Castiel hocha la tête pour marquer son accord et repris :

\- J'aime bien Gabriel moi, il... Il n'a jamais rien dit sur moi, il ne m'a jamais jugé. Je sais que ma mère l'accueil chez nous pour avoir à redire sur mon oncle, mais je m'en fiche. J'aime bien quand Gabriel est là, même si parfois il ferait mieux de se taire...  
\- Comme quand il fait croire que vous êtes en couple tous les deux ?

Castiel se crispa aussitôt et Dean s'en voulut. Sujet tabou apparemment. Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux deux et Dean savait que c'était à son tour de s'expliquer.

\- Sammy et moi on s'est disputé, lâcha-t-il abruptement. Il a dit... Des choses, et moi aussi... Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit !  
\- Pourquoi tu ne le lui expliques pas ? interrogea Castiel avec douceur.  
\- Parce que je ne sais pas si... Il... S'il ne voulait plus jamais me parler ? demanda Dean la gorge serré en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard azur de son ami.  
\- C'est idiot, remarqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean fut paralysée de stupeur par cette remarque si décalée, si Castiel finalement.

\- Sam et toi vous vous adorez, analysa tout haut son ami. J'ai des frères et une petite sœur, mais jamais on ne sera aussi proche que toi et Sam l'êtes. Comment pourriez-vous ne plus vous parlez ?  
\- Bah... Heu... Je...  
\- Vous faites quoi quand ça ne va pas d'habitude ?  
\- Heu... Je sais pas... Soirée pop-corn ? Ou alors Sam vient dans mon lit... Ou parfois on se bagarre...

Castiel le regarda l'air de dire : "et t'attends quoi pour le faire" ?

\- Mais... Il m'a dit qu'il... Me détestait...  
\- Anna me dit ça aussi parfois, fit Castiel pensif. Généralement c'est parce que j'ai refusé de lui faire ses devoirs ou que je n'ai pas répondu comme il fallait à une question sur elle et ses amies. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle me dit ça vu qu'elle se jette toujours sur moi deux minutes après pour s'excuser...

Dean observa le brun avec surprise et un peu de honte envers lui-même. Il s'était peut-être fait une montagne de pas grand chose...

\- Merci Cas', souffla Dean avec un petit sourire.  
\- De rien, accepta le brun avec un visage perplexe.  
\- Bon, et si on y allait maintenant ? Les cours doivent être fini ! Il est l'heure de rentré !  
\- Dean, je peux te demander un service ? le questionna Castiel.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si Gabriel vient chez toi...  
\- Si tu l'envoies chez moi tu veux dire, ricana Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête en rougissant.

\- Tu voudras bien...  
\- Sammy et moi on a une immense maison juste pour nous deux ! Une personne de plus, ça peut pas nous tuer, répondit Dean avec un clin d'œil complice.

En remerciement, Castiel fit son premier vrai sourire à Dean. On ne pouvait pas encore appeler ça sourire à pleine dent, mais les coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche se retroussèrent bel et bien et Dean d s'avouer qu'au final, Castiel n'avait pas besoin de plume ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre pour être angélique.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux aux collèges où ils furent accueillis par les regards railleurs de leur amis, jusqu'à ce que la chose blonde appelée Gabriel saute à nouveau sur Castiel en félicitant Dean pour avoir réussi l'exploit de faire sécher les cours à son cousin. Ce qui valu une transformation en super-tomate audit cousin alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Dean lui vint en aide en leur rappelant à tous que les bus pouvaient très bien partir sans eux.

Chacun retrouva son transport et Dean commença à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire avec Sammy. Ce dernier monta timidement dans le bus et alla s'asseoir seul à côté d'une fenêtre. Dean le rejoignit en grommelant et l'ennuyant à coup de touchettes vicieuses puis de coup d'épaule jusqu'à ce que Sam lui lance un regard noir, ce à quoi Dean répondit en lui prenant la tête pour lui frotter le crâne. Son cadet finit par crier grâce et il arrêta sa "torture" sans pour autant libérer son petit frère, qu'il garda contre lui jusqu'à leur arrêt.

A la maison, Dean annonça directement la couleur en sortant le pop-corn et un DVD de western. Sam, déjà plus détendu après ce début de normalité dans le bus, accepta silencieusement la proposition et s'installa dans le fauteuil, comme à son habitude. Étant en semaine et pas complètement irresponsable, Dean arrêta la séance aux environs de neuf heures et tout le monde alla rejoindre son lit, ou presque. Si lui avait fait les deux premier pas pour leur réconciliation, Sammy finit la marche en se glissant dans son lit pour dormir.

\- Dean ? Je... commença maladroitement Sam sans savoir comment finir.  
\- Moi aussi, répondit simplement son aîné en le serrant contre lui.  
\- Frères ?  
\- Comme toujours.

Sam et Dean se sentirent immédiatement mieux et s'endormirent paisiblement, rassurés de savoir qu'à deux ils formaient toujours une famille.

 

A suivre...


	5. 2004 : septembre - décembre

Chapitre 4 : Deuxième année et départ douloureux.

 

Ce début d'année scolaire, une fois la première semaine passée, se déroula dans un espèce de brouillard cotonneux pour les deux frères.

Cela faisait déjà un an qu'ils étaient sur place, ils connaissaient les gens, Sam avait même le droit à des remarques de professeur sur Dean et Dean découvrait une nouvelle école en compagnie d'amis tout en se faisant charrier sur sa voix devenue instable. Le temps passa sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, trop heureux de simplement profiter de la vie, de rire et de s'amuser sans s'inquiéter du lendemain.

Désormais, Ellen et Bobby passaient les voir chacun leur tour, une semaine sur deux. Bobby, réticent au début à l'idée de s'occuper d'enfants, était maintenant très attaché aux deux garçons et prenait un plaisir certain à les voir grandir, jouer et se chamailler. Il s'occupait tout particulièrement de Dean qu'il sentait le plus fragile et le plus atteint par l'absence de John. En effet, si Sam était le cadet, il paraissait bien moins affecté que son aîné par le manque de contact paternel, tout juste semblait-il un peu plus proche d'Ellen, même si dans les faits il restait surtout accroché à son grand frère.

Dean, c'était une autre histoire. Il cherchait de façon plus ou moins consciente un modèle masculin sur lequel prendre exemple et sur qui pouvoir se reposer. Ça se remarquait assez facilement par sa façon d'être toujours enthousiasmé par les leçons de mécaniques de Bobby et par son regard admiratif au point d'en être gênant quand le ferrailleur racontait des histoires de son service militaire.

Ellen aussi s'était aperçue de cette différence entre les deux frères. Elle ne savait pas exactement laquelle des deux attitudes l'inquiétait le plus : l'attachement exclusif de Sam à son frère et son rejet des adultes ou le besoin viscéral de Dean de plaire dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu d'attention ? Dans tous les cas, elle était heureuse de constater qu'elle et Bobby avaient réussi à rétablir un peu d'équilibre dans leur vie. Il suffisait de voir leur comportement pour constater qu'ils se comportaient un peu plus comme des enfants normaux et un peu moins comme des demi-adultes.

Si les deux frères eurent une nouvelle baisse de moral après une visite au cimetière début novembre, celle-ci fut compensée par un Thanksgiving mémorable passé en présence des deux frères, de Bobby et de leur père qui avait été ramené par la peau des fesses par le ferrailleur. Comble du bonheur, Sammy ne s'était pas disputé avec leur père ! En grande partie grâce à Bobby, mais ça restait un exploit...

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et certaines fins sont plus rapides et plus brutales que prévues.

Après cette journée mémorable, Dean était retourné à l'école avec un grand sourire enthousiaste. C'est ainsi que l'annonce le prit au dépourvu, alors que toutes ses défenses étaient baissées...

 

000

 

\- Tu as dit quoi ? demanda Dean, les tripes serrées et l'esprit choqué.  
\- Je déménage Dean, répéta Lisa avec tristesse. Papa a obtenu une promotion et on doit aller à Denver.  
\- Hein ? bégaya l'aîné des Winchester sans arriver à assimiler l'information.  
\- Je vais m'en aller, refit très doucement Lisa en prenant les mains de Dean dans les siennes. Nous partons au début des vacances de Noël.

Dean regarda un par un ses amis assemblés autour de lui, dans l'espoir d'y voir une trace d'amusement ou une quelconque preuve qu'il s'agissait là d'une blague. Il ne trouva rien. Tout le monde semblait attristé par la nouvelle même si quelques-uns, dont Castiel, commençaient à le regarder avec inquiétude.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Pourquoi Lisa déménageait ? Ce n'était pas possible ça ! C'était lui qui partait, pas les autres ! Pourquoi Lisa ? Il l'aimait ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir ! C'était lui qui était censé lui faire ses adieux plus tard ! Et pourquoi tout le monde le regardait bizarrement maintenant ? Et pourquoi il avait l'impression que la terre tournait trop vite ?

Dean plongea son regard dans celui de Lisa, espérant toujours y voir autre chose que de la tristesse et il vit effectivement autre chose, son propre reflet, statufié et pâle comme la mort. Il écarta brusquement les mains de Lisa, fit demi-tour et s'enfuit à toutes jambes hors du lycée. Les cours n'étaient pas finis mais c'était là son dernier souci ! Il passa les grilles du lycée sans un regard en arrière et partit se perdre dans la ville, l'esprit chaotique et incapable de réfléchir. Les pensées tournaient et s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

Lisa partait. Sa petite-amie... Si au début il l'avait draguée pour le jeu, il avait fini par avoir une réelle tendresse pour elle. Alors pourquoi ? Comment ?

Dean fut brusquement ramené en arrière par un bras autour de sa taille et un camion passa très près de lui. Il n'avait pas vu le passage piéton et le feu rouge, résultat il avait manqué finir en hachis. Dean se retourna pour remercier son sauveur et tomba sur le regard bleuté de Castiel. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge tandis qu'une larme traîtresse coula sur ses joues.

En réponse, le brun lui empoigna le bras et le força à le suivre. Dean se laissa diriger, ses forces l'abandonnant petit à petit. Il n'aurait su dire s'il avait marché longtemps ou non, cinq minutes ou cinq heures, lentement ou rapidement. Il se rappelait vaguement être monté dans un bus, la main de Castiel agrippée à son bras, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Toujours est-il qu'il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait quand Castiel le lâcha au milieu d'un salon.

Dean renifla en regardant autour de lui, perdu.

\- C'est chez moi, annonça Castiel en le faisant s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Dean s'avachit sur le meuble, telle la poupée de chiffon qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu. Le brun alla s'asseoir à son tour sur un fauteuil éloigné et attendit patiemment que son ami retrouve assez de force pour parler.

\- Lisa s'en va, croassa Dean douloureusement au bout d'un moment.  
\- J'ai entendu.  
\- Bientôt.  
\- Dans trois semaines.  
\- Pourquoi ? gémit Dean en levant les yeux vers le brun.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté et ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser et de réfléchir encore. Il semblait indécis sur la réponse à donner. Finalement, il fixa son regard sur les pupilles vertes et Dean put sentir toute la compassion et la tristesse que Castiel avait envers lui. Alors, simplement, il s'accrocha à ce regard bleu comme à une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'un océan en furie. Il se raccrochait à l'azur pour ne pas sombrer alors qu'il sentait une griffe noire et douloureuse lui ravager les entrailles. En lui, l'incompréhension, la trahison et la peur se nouaient en une masse informe qui remontait jusqu'à se bloquer au niveau de sa gorge. Mais il ne craquerait pas, il ne pouvait pas ! Il était fort, il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer pour une simple rupture ! Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Castiel, il essayait de se reprendre, aidé par le regard bleu.

D'une façon qu'il n'aurait pu l'expliquer, le bleu le soutenait, le réconfortait et l'apaisait tout à la fois. Pas besoin de mots ou de gestes, simplement ce regard, qui sans le forcer, le relevait de sa chute.

Lentement, les sentiments noirs qui tournoyaient en lui se calmèrent et s'évaporèrent. Son corps se décrispa et il put de nouveau parler.

\- Je suis minable hein ? marmonna Dean en détournant son regard pour fixer ses lacets de chaussure.  
\- Je ne trouve pas, répondit Castiel avec sa franchise habituelle. Par contre, tu as l'air fatigué maintenant.  
\- Cas'...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu t'en vas pas toi, hein ?  
\- Il y a peu de chance.  
\- D'accord...

Dean renifla plusieurs fois tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installait entre lui et Castiel.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda le brun avec nervosité.  
\- Si tu as du jus de fruit, je suis preneur, accepta Dean.

Castiel se leva, laissant l'aîné des Winchester seul au milieu du salon. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier observa la décoration, espérant détourner son esprit de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il découvrit que toute la cheminée, pourtant grande, était recouverte de cadres ou de trophées. Curieux, il se leva et s'approcha pour voir de plus près.

Il découvrit plusieurs photos de familles, divers diplômes, des trophées sportifs et intellectuels ainsi que des coupures de journaux. Admiratif malgré lui, il s'aperçut que chacun de ces trophées ou documents concernait l'un des membres de la famille Novak. Il y avait un diplôme d'avocat, un trophée d'échecs, des cocardes d'équitation de celle qui devait être la sœur de Castiel, une coupure de presse vantant le talent d'un certain Zacharie au violoncelle et même la photo du maire avec un jeune homme à ses côtés qui devait être Uriel, l'aîné des frères. Dean chercha à tout hasard quelque chose concernant Castiel. Il parcourut la hotte et la tablette des yeux de long en large, ses sourcils se fronçant petit à petit.

\- Tu ne m'y trouveras pas, annonça une voix dans son dos qui le fit sursauter.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Tu ne me trouveras pas sur le Mur, fit Castiel sans émotion.  
\- Ah ? Heu...

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il se sentait perdu face à la soudaine froideur de Castiel. Nerveusement, il se remit à parcourir le mur, comme si en tant qu'invité il pouvait trouver quelque chose que Castiel ignorait. Ses yeux finirent par tomber sur quatre photos de classe sur le côté de la cheminé. Visiblement, chacune correspondait à la photo de l'un des enfants Novak et tous portaient le même uniforme. Celui que Castiel portait tous les jours.

\- Tu es sur celle-là quand même, tenta Dean avec maladresse. C'est quoi comme école ?  
\- L'école privée catholique romaine de Sainte Mary.  
\- Ce... C'était sympa là-bas ? bafouilla Dean.

Castiel haussa les épaules sans le regarder, pas plus que la photo en question.

\- Tu es parti à cause d'un déménagement ?  
\- Non. C'est là-bas que j'ai découvert que... Avec un autre... Garçon et... bredouilla Castiel avant de se reprendre avec froideur. C'est la seul photo qu'il y aura jamais de moi ici, finit-il d'une voix atone. Je ne pourrai jamais rien faire qui puisse compenser...

La voix de Castiel s'éteignit à la fin de sa phrase. Il ne la termina pas et Dean préféra se taire plutôt que de continuer à s'enfoncer. Il se rassit dans le canapé et avala son jus d'orange, découvrant soudain qu'il était réellement assoiffé.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et Dean ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait une bonne idée maintenant de ce qu'était cette "chose" dont Castiel n'osait pas parler et dont il avait honte mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi lui dire à ce sujet sans risquer de faire plus de mal que de bien. Il préféra passer à un autre sujet qu'il espérait plus neutre.

\- Alors, ton frère fait du violoncelle ?  
\- Oui, et Uriel du trombone. Anna fait du violon aussi.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Du piano, mais je n'en fais plus.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu joues super bien !  
\- Ce n'était pas pour moi et puis... De toute façon, ça ne changera rien...

Castiel haussa les épaules et s'enferma à nouveau dans le silence. L'aîné des Winchester l'observa avec plus d'attention, essayant de transpercer la coque d'indifférence glacée dont s'était entouré Castiel. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner si elle était réelle ou complètement jouée. De plus, quelque chose clochait dans son histoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Pourtant il avait la solution sur le bout de la langue ! Castiel voulait faire croire que la mise en valeur de la réussite de ses frères et de sa sœur à ses dépens ne lui faisait rien, mais Dean était persuadé du contraire.

\- Cas', commença Dean en marchant sur des œufs. Je suis sûr que tu espères quand même être un jour sur ce mur.  
\- C'est faux, répliqua Castiel en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec assurance.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu travailles autant à l'école ? Et pourquoi tu mets toujours cet uniforme ? Pourquoi tu n'oses pas dire que...  
\- Arrête, fit le brun dans un murmure semblable à un cri en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Dean culpabilisa aussitôt d'avoir essayé de pousser Castiel dans ses derniers retranchements. Il voulait juste l'aider, comme il avait pu le faire pour lui. Mais il fallait croire qu'il était bien moins doué pour ça que son ami ou même son frère...

Il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de trouver un autre sujet en espérant ne pas mal tomber cette fois encore. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la cheminée de la gloire et il se sentit comme écrasé par toutes ces victoires affichées avec autant d'ostentation. Cela lui paraissait d'autant plus étouffant que Castiel n'avait pas sa place sur ce mur. Il devait à tout prix changer de conversation, encore...

\- C'est marrant, ton frère le plus âgé ne vous ressemble pas vraiment, osa-t-il maladroitement.  
\- Uriel est notre demi-frère. Maman l'a eu avec son premier mari, mais il est mort...  
\- Oh... Heu... Mais elle a votre père maintenant hein ?  
\- Oui, plus ou moins, souffla Castiel d'une petite voix en regardant au loin.

Dean se souvint soudain de ce que lui avait raconté Castiel sur les absences très fréquentes de son père. L'une des raisons qui l'avait d'ailleurs autant rapproché de lui.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? demanda Dean curieux et mal à l'aise.

Castiel le fixa un instant de ses orbes bleus avant de regarder au sol, comme cherchant une réponse. Le temps passant, Dean commença à s'inquiéter. Son père était là peu souvent, mais il pouvait dire sans problème quand et où s'était faite sa dernière visite ! Sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir...

\- Ça doit remonter à trois ans, lâcha Castiel d'une voix atone. Mais il repasse régulièrement ! Seulement, par manque de chance, je ne suis jamais là. C'est Uriel ou Zach qui me donnent de ses nouvelles à moi et à Anna. La dernière fois ça devait être en Juin dernier, mais il y avait examen ce jour-là.

Dean n'en revenait pas. Trois ans sans voir son père ? Mais lui il aurait séché tous les cours du monde, voir même, foutu le feu au bahut pour le voir ! Comment Castiel pouvait être si calme ?

Il se leva subitement, s'approcha de son ami d'un pas décidé et posa sa main sur son épaule. Castiel releva des yeux intrigués et humides vers Dean.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il vient, tu me préviens et crois-moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre tu le verras ! Je t'en fais la promesse, clama Dean avec solennité.

Castiel ne lui fit aucune réponse verbale, mais la main qu'il posa sur la sienne valait mille déclarations. Dean lui fit un sourire encourageant auquel le brun finit par répondre avec hésitation.

Un ange déchu, pensa Dean en sentant son propre sourire s'agrandir instinctivement face à celui de Castiel. Mais foi de Winchester, il allait lui recoller les plumes à l'angelot !

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident. Ils rejoignirent leur camarades à la pause de midi et reprirent les cours comme si de rien n'était. Dean s'excusa maladroitement auprès de Lisa qui lui répondit par un charmant sourire avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Puisque départ il y aurait, autant profiter des derniers moments qui lui restaient !

Le soir, quand Dean retrouva son petit frère dans le bus, il sentit la boule d'angoisse remonter dans sa gorge. Il l'avala avec détermination et taquina Sammy jusqu'à déclencher une bagarre entre eux. Bagarre qui lui permit de conserver son petit frère contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes. Trois ans sans son père ? Il pouvait presque l'envisager. Mais trois ans sans Sammy ? Certainement pas ! Durant un moment, il hésita à exiger une promesse de son petit frère, mais il réussit à se contrôler et le relâcha avec une bonne humeur à peine feinte.

Sam le regarda avec curiosité jusqu'à ce que Dean ne lui frotte gentiment le crâne, ce qui le fit immédiatement râler.

 

000

 

La vie reprit son cours, décembre débuta sur un temps froid et glacial à souhait, si bien que lorsque le "truc" blond débarqua à nouveau le dix, il fut accueilli par des sourires congelés et un enthousiasme refroidi.

Gabriel était déjà venu les voir plusieurs fois depuis leur première rencontre en septembre, mais une fois Halloween passé, ils ne l'avaient plus vu. Voilà pourquoi son arrivée surprit tout le monde.

\- Cassi ! hurla Gabriel en lui entourant d'office les épaules. Comment ça va mon vieux ?  
\- Pas en hiver hein ? remarqua Dean à Castiel.  
\- Avec une exception début décembre, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules sous les yeux offusqués du blond.  
\- Tu lui as raconté tous mes petits secrets ? C'est méchant ça Cas' ! Je vais devoir te punir ! Moi qui venais pour fêter ton anniversaire, hé bien tu peux te brosser maintenant ! T'auras pas ton cadeau !  
\- Anniversaire ? réagirent les amis en fixant Castiel.  
\- On ne fête pas ça chez moi, marmonna le brun en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.  
\- On nous l'a déjà faite celle-là, remarqua Jo sarcastique en jetant un regard à un Dean soudain très occupé à compter les graviers.  
\- Pour la défense de Castiel, c'est malheureusement vrai, soupira dramatiquement Gabriel en engloutissant une sucette. Mais heureusement que je suis là moi ! Tada ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Voilà pour toi Cas' !  
\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus m'en faire pour me punir ? remarqua Castiel en récupérant, contraint et forcé, le paquet dans ses mains.  
\- J'ai changé d'avis. Ouvre !  
\- Un paquet de bonbons, quelle surprise... souffla le brun avec une tête un rien désespérée.  
\- Yeah ! C'est bon pour c'que tu as !

Le regard blasé de Castiel à son cousin amusa beaucoup Dean et il garda bien en tête la date. Il comptait bien s'efforcer de souhaiter les prochains anniversaires de Castiel.

 

000

 

Le temps continua de s'écouler, inexorablement. Dean aurait bien aimé empêcher l'horloge de tourner mais ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas.

Arriva le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances.

Arriva les adieux.

Dean attendait à la grille du lycée en compagnie de Castiel pendant que Jo, Benny et Ash faisaient leurs adieux à Lisa. Il comptait bien rester fort jusqu'au bout ! La main de Castiel sur son épaule l'aidait d'ailleurs à ne pas se laisser submerger. C'était le grand jour, celui où il fallait dire au-revoir à Lisa. Peut-être pas à jamais mais leur relation par contre ne serait plus.

Lisa s'éloigna de la petite bande après des adieux pleins de promesses et s'approcha de lui, les larmes aux yeux mais un adorable sourire aux lèvres. C'était presque cruel, de l'avis de Dean, d'être aussi adorable pour dire adieu.

Castiel s'éloigna et il se retrouva seul avec elle. Doucement, il passa une main dans sa soyeuse chevelure noire et l'approcha de lui pour un dernier baiser. Il avait le goût du sel, mais ce n'était pas le sien.

\- Tu vas me manquer Dean, avoua Lisa avec douceur. C'était vraiment sympa entre nous.  
\- Ouais, approuva-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
\- Je t'enverrais mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où, si tu as envie de parler...

Dean acquiesça silencieusement, trop peu sûr de sa voix.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Peut-être qu'un jour on se retrouvera.

Dean ne fit aucune réponse et la laissa partir sans un mot. Bien vite, la main de Castiel se posa à nouveau sur son épaule. Dean accepta la présence jusqu'à ce que le tumulte de la séparation ait diminué en lui. Puis il repartit, sans un mot, sans même souhaiter de bonnes vacances à Jo ou à Castiel. Il monta simplement dans son bus, récupéra son frère qui le regardait avec inquiétude et, arrivé chez lui, monta dans sa chambre sans avoir ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Les épisodes du docteur sexy défilèrent sous ses yeux jusque très tard dans la soirée. En fait, jusqu'à ce que Sammy entre dans sa chambre, éteigne la télé et le rejoigne dans le lit.

Seulement alors, Dean s'autorisa à extérioriser un peu sa peine en serrant son petit frère contre lui. Il ne désirait qu'une chose à l'instant, que son père ou Bobby soit là, ou même Ellen !

Mais il n'y avait que Sammy, encore et toujours.

Où étaient les adultes quand il en avait besoin ? Jamais là.

Ce fut donc son frère qui le calma, qui raconta sa journée pour le distraire, qui le serra fort contre lui pour le rassurer.

Car il n'y avait que Sammy, toujours et encore.

 

000

 

La morosité de Dean ne s'était pas vraiment arrangée quand arriva le jour de Noël. Il n'avait qu'à peine la force de rassurer à Sammy concernant la présence de leur père. Ce dernier leur avait encore une fois promis de venir et encore une fois, il n'allait pas être là. Dean ne se faisait que très peu d'illusions là-dessus. Pourtant, il essayait d'y croire ! Mais cette année, ça ne passait pas.

Sam regardait son frère maussade avec inquiétude. Il n'avait aucun début d'idée sur ce qu'il devait faire pour lui remonter le moral. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi son frère était déprimé...

Habituellement ils se disaient tout mais cette fois Dean était resté étrangement silencieux, comme prostré. Sam trouvait cela d'autant plus inquiétant...

Les minutes passaient, leur père ne donnait aucun signe de sa présence, Dean se morfondait toujours plus et Sam commençait à lui aussi déprimer. La pluie verglaçante qui martelait les carreaux semblait être venue uniquement pour participer elle aussi à cette grande nuit de la déprime.

Puis, il y eut des coups frappés à la porte. Sam alla ouvrir, Dean n'ayant apparemment rien entendu. Il fit ainsi sa première rencontre avec Gabriel.

\- Salut ! C'est le père Noël ! annonça le blond avec une voix rendue tremblante par le froid et l'humidité. Je suis un peu avance mais j'ai des cadeaux plein ma hotte, dit-il en pointant son sac à dos du pouce. Tu veux bien me laisser entrer mini-pousse ? Si ça continue, je vais me transformer en éponge de mer glacée !  
\- Laisse-le passer Sammy, accepta Dean avec lassitude après un rapide coup d'œil.

Sam s'écarta, interloqué par cet étrange personnage.

\- Je sais que ça se fait pas vraiment de squatter chez les gens à l'improviste, surtout un soir pareil, mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis, il fait un temps de chien et Castiel m'avait dit que...  
\- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est la grande fête de famille de ouf ici, ricana Dean. Là, tu nous déranges en plein bingo intergénérationnel !  
\- Je vois ça, sourit le blond en sentant ses épaules se détendre. Heu...  
\- A l'étage, première porte à gauche c'est ma chambre, sers-toi dans mes vêtements pour te changer. La salle de bain est dans la chambre.  
\- Cool ! J'y vais avant de finir en bonhomme de neige !

Sam regarda son frère avec curiosité.

\- C'est Gabriel, un cousin de Castiel, expliqua vaguement Dean en replongeant dans sa mélancolie. Un peu dingue mais pas méchant.  
\- Et si papa vient et le voit là ?  
\- Tout est dans le "si" j'imagine, railla Dean avant de se morfondre à nouveau sur le canapé.

Sam regarda son frère avec peine. Il savait aussi bien que Dean que leur père ne viendrait pas, comme toujours, mais il avait un peu espéré lui aussi et il en voulait à son frère de plomber l'ambiance comme ça.

Aussi bien pour s'éloigner du gouffre de noirceur qu'était Dean que par curiosité, Sam grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de son frère et observa leur invité par l'interstice entre la porte et le mur. Le garçon sifflotait en se séchant les cheveux au milieu de la chambre. Il avait déjà enfilé un vieux pantalon imitation treillis de Dean ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc. Les vêtements le serraient légèrement à cause de la différence de carrure, mais dans l'ensemble les habits de son frère lui allaient bien. Le regard de Sam dévia sur le sac à dos qui avait été balancé plus que posé devant le lit.

\- On m'espionne petite souris ? s'amusa Gabriel en ouvrant brusquement la porte sur un Sam pris sur le fait.  
\- Pourquoi t'es pas chez toi ? Avec ta famille ? demanda Sam en refusant de se sentir coupable même si ses joues rougissaient elles-mêmes de honte.  
\- Disons que c'est Tchernobyl chez moi en ce moment, pas l'ambiance rêvée pour fêter quoi que ce soit, répondit le blond en cherchant dans son sac un paquet de bonbons qu'il attaqua aussitôt. T'en veux ?

Sam piocha dans le paquet avec précaution, déconcerté et fasciné par l'adolescent à la coupe de cheveux bizarre. Un amateur de Grease comme son frère ? Il fut encore plus intrigué quand Gabriel sortit de sa poche deux sucettes dont une qu'il lui donna immédiatement. C'était un distributeur à bonbons ou quoi, ce gars ?

Sam n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que la sonnette retentit.

\- Vous attendiez des invités ? s'inquiéta Gabriel en ingurgitant un bonbon gélatineux entre deux léchages.  
\- Non. Je vais voir.

Sam se précipita vers le rez-de-chaussée, espérant encore que ce pouvait être leur père - même si ce dernier avait les clés - et trouva Dean figé devant la porte ouverte. Sam s'approcha et le contourna pour voir qui était le nouveau venu. Castiel. Dans un triste état lui aussi.

Un sifflement depuis l'escalier fit se retourner les deux frères.

\- Hé béh, il n'y a pas que chez moi que ça déménage ! Bienvenu au club Cassi !  
\- Gabriel ? s'étonna Castiel devant la présence de son cousin.  
\- C'est moi ! Bon, je vous laisse régler les détails entre vous deux, papa Noël va faire le repas ! Parce que si j'en crois mon odorat, on va crever de faim si je ne fais rien ! Mouse, je vais avoir besoin d'un guide !  
\- Je ne suis pas une souris ! répliqua aussitôt Sam en rejoignant néanmoins le blond à la cuisine.  
\- Pardon d'arriver à l'improviste, marmonna Castiel une fois "seul" avec Dean.  
\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais là en cas de besoin, non ?  
\- Si... Tu veux bien... M'héberger ? Juste pour cette nuit...  
\- Pas de soucis Cas'. Et... On verra plus tard les explications, ok ?  
\- Ok, acquiesça Castiel avec un soulagement évident.  
\- Bon, j'imagine que toi non plus tu n'as rien pour te changer, fit Dean pour détourner la conversation en constatant l'état à la fois trempé et gelé de son ami.

Castiel confirma d'un mouvement de tête et Dean l'embarqua avec lui dans sa chambre, devenue salon d'essayage pour la soirée.

Sam observa son frère monter à l'escalier avec circonspection. Bizarrement, Dean semblait déjà moins sombre depuis l'arrivée de Castiel. Le cadet se sentait à la fois soulagé et jaloux. C'était son grand frère ! Pourquoi en six jours lui n'avait rien pu faire pour Dean alors que ce type réussissait à lui rendre un demi-sourire en l'espace de cinq minutes, trempé comme une soupe et avec une tête de chien battu ?

Alors qu'il bougonnait intérieurement en fusillant les escaliers du regard, une main vint brusquement se poser sur ses yeux et le fit reculer.

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu penses mini-pousse, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être sympathique ! fit Gabriel avec le sourire.  
\- Lâche-moi, gronda Sam en se débattant. Je te connais même pas !  
\- Alors ça, c'est très simple à régler ! annonça le blond en tournant le plus jeune vers lui. Moi je suis le seul, l'unique, le génialissime, Gabriel ! Et pour ce soir je suis aussi le père Noël ! Et toi t'es le lutin qui va m'aider à faire un repas digne de ce nom !  
\- J'suis pas un lutin !  
\- Mais tu es d'accord sur le fait que je sois le père Noël, fit Gabriel avec un clin d'œil prononcé.

Sam sentit un léger sourire amusé ourler ses lèvres. Mine de rien, ce gars avait déjà réussi à le mettre en confiance, ce qui était un exploit en soi... Il accepta donc d'aider le blond à tenter de récupérer le désastre de cette soirée de veille de Noël.

De son côté, Dean cherchait dans ses placards des vêtements encore propres et mettables par Castiel. Entre ses affaires au sale, celles qu'il portait et celles que Gabriel portait, il ne lui restait plus tant de choix que ça. Il réussit tout de même à dégotter un jean délavé et une chemise blanche, celle des grandes occasions, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes et un boxer. Quand il se tourna pour donner tout ça à Castiel, il le découvrit encore tout habillé et tremblant avec sa serviette dans les mains.

\- T'attends quoi pour te désaper ? Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça ! indiqua Dean avec sarcasme.  
\- Je... J'attends... D'être seul...

Dean rata un battement de cœur et l'espace d'une seconde il s'imagina tout un tas de scénario avec un Castiel recouvert d'hématomes et de blessures. Revenant à la réalité, il constata que son ami rougissait en regardant le sol avec timidité. Ok, pas une question de marque de violence pensa-t-il soulagé. "Peut-être pas" plutôt... Il devait être sûr...

\- Cas', tu n'as pas... Enfin... Tout va bien hein ? Parce que sinon il y a ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire à pharmacie et... bredouilla Dean avec maladresse.  
\- Tout va bien Dean, le coupa Castiel précipitamment. Juste, j'aime pas me déshabiller devant quelqu'un...  
\- Et le cours de sport ? demanda Dean qui ne comprenait plus grand chose.  
\- C'est pas pareil... On est nombreux et... Pas dans une chambre...

Dean claqua violemment la bouche et sortit rapidement de la pièce, les joues brûlantes. Au moins, ça confirmait en grande partie ce qu'il pensait sur Castiel. Ça ne le dérangeait évidemment pas ! A vrai dire, ça avait l'air de moins le déranger que Cas' lui-même... Mais ça lui faisait un peu bizarre, surtout qu'il le recevait en pleine face sans aucun avertissement. Il avait tellement l'habitude maintenant d'avoir Cas' à ses côtés, qu'il se mit à avoir des idées déplacées sur la façon dont son ami pouvait le percevoir. Il avait soudain l'impression de s'être retrouvé nu sous le regard bleuté et déshabillé comme un morceau de viande. Bien sûr, Dean savait que c'était stupide de penser ainsi ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher et la réaction de Castiel à l'instant ne l'aidait pas vraiment ...

Pourtant, quand le brun sortit de sa chambre en plus sec et moins tremblant, tous ses préjugés s'envolèrent aussitôt. Il se sentait tellement rassuré à son contact, tellement calme à ses côtés, qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement se sentir menacé par lui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était Castiel, peu importe quoi ou qui il aimait, comment et pourquoi.

\- Ça va ? demanda le brun un peu inquiet de voir Dean plongé dans ses pensées.  
\- Toujours ! répondit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Dean prit son poignet et entraîna son ami avec lui dans les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il eut la surprise de découvrir son petit frère en train de rire et de s'amuser sans retenue avec Gabriel. Petit frère qui était beaucoup plus blanc qu'il n'aurait dû l'être... De la farine avait dû voler.

\- Tout va bien ici ?  
\- Nickel, annonça Gabriel avec un large sourire. J'ai fait avec les moyen du bord par contre hein ! Et vous avez de la chance que je sois un génie en cuisine ! On a donc un gratin de patates douces et de bacon et une tarte aux pommes au dessert.  
\- Je savais même pas qu'on avait tout ça dans les placards, avoua Sam à son frère.  
\- Et moi donc...  
\- Je suis le meilleur ! Je vous l'avais pas dit ?  
\- Cas', est-ce qu'il est possible que ton cousin tente de nous empoisonner ? interrogea Dean avec un grand sérieux.  
\- Hey !  
\- Non, Gabriel sait réellement bien cuisiner.  
\- Mais je sais absolument tout faire et très bien moi !  
\- Sauf ouvrir une boite de conserve, lâcha Sam amusé.  
\- On avait dit que c'était un secret, se plaignit aussitôt Gabriel. T'as gagné, je te fais plus confiance Mouse. Et même que cette nuit je me venge et je te fais la boule à zéro !  
\- Non ! cria Sam en allant se réfugier tout sourire derrière son frère, les deux mains sur la tête. Et d'abord Dean me protégera !  
\- Hm... J'hésite, j'y gagne quoi moi dans l'affaire ?  
\- Dean ! s'offusqua aussitôt Sam.  
\- Je plaisante Sammy, le rassura son frère en lui ébouriffant la crinière.

Castiel mit la table avec Gabriel pendant que les deux frères se chamaillaient gentiment, puis tous passèrent à table vers vingt-trois heures dans une ambiance joyeuse aussi étonnante qu'inattendue. Gabriel animait le dîner, réussissant même à détendre et à faire sourire Castiel. La tarte aux pommes fut décrétée comme le meilleur dessert du monde par Dean mais malgré toutes ses supplications Gabriel refusa de lui donner sa recette ou son ingrédient secret.

Après le dîner, Sam sorti un jeu de société et une partie aussi loufoque qu'interminable commença. Castiel jouait de façon foncièrement honnête et il suffisait de le culpabiliser un peu pour lui faire perdre tout avantage, Dean était hargneux et vindicatif alors que Sam jouait dans la stratégie pure, le tout agrémenté par les bonbons que distribuait Gabriel pour se faire pardonner de ses innombrables tricheries - en tout cas de celles pour lesquelles il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac...

\- Gabriel, arrête de tricher ! Je t'ai vu, tu as pris deux cartes au lieu d'une ! râla Dean en fusillant le blond du regard.  
\- J'ai fait ça moi ? répliqua aussitôt Gabriel en jouant l'innocence.  
\- Oui, alors repose ça tout de suite !

Gabriel obéit gentiment, subtilisant discrètement un billet dans la banque en passant, ce que personne ne remarqua.

\- Cassi, tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? Je vais me retrouver perdu tout seul...  
\- Heu... Je... D'accord...

Sous les yeux mi- exaspérés mi- amusés de Dean et Sam, Castiel annula son mouvement pourtant bon pour faire plaisir à son cousin qui lui offrit en échange un bonbon en gélatine de l'un des dizaines de paquets qu'il avait sorti de son sac.

\- Toi aussi tu triches maintenant Sam ? gronda Dean de mauvaise humeur en voyant son petit frère prendre de l'avance.  
\- Je triche pas Dean, si je suis premier et toi dernier, c'est juste parce que t'es mauvais !  
\- Tu vas voir qui est mauvais le nain de jardin !

Dean sauta sur Sam pour lui astiquer le crâne sous les encouragements enthousiastes de Gabriel, qui en profita pour changer la donne sur le plateau, tandis que Castiel regardait ses cartes avec perplexité. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris les règles...

\- Te casse pas trop la tête Cas', entre ton cousin qui triche et ment comme un arracheur de dent et mon frère qui suit un peu trop son exemple...  
\- Je triche pas ! C'est toi qu'est idiot !  
\- ... je ne suis même plus sûr moi-même des règles !  
\- Mais, quand on passe par la case départ, on gagne ou on perd de l'argent ? demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ça dépend, on joue selon les règles du jeu ou celle de ton tricheur de cousin ?  
\- Hé ! Je triche pas ! Et pour répondre à ta question Cassi, on me donne tout à moi !  
\- Gabriel ! ronchonnèrent Sam et Dean.  
\- Bah quoi ? Moi je fais ça pour aider et pour aller plus vite. De toute façon, c'est toujours moi qui gagne !  
\- Repose tout de suite ce billet !

Personne ne sut jamais qui avait gagné ou perdu. Sam et Gabriel réclamèrent tous deux la victoire pendant que Dean boudait et que Castiel cherchait encore à comprendre le jeu.

Quand vint le moment de dormir, il fut rapidement admis que Sam allait dormir avec Dean pour laisser sa chambre à l'un des invités, l'autre allant dormir sur le canapé. La chambre de leur père était laissée vide au cas où... Les miracles de Noël ça pouvait exister ! Castiel et Gabriel se disputèrent donc le canapé, jusqu'à ce que Dean crie stop et propose un simple pile ou face. Gabriel termina dans le lit de Sam et Castiel sur le canapé.

Alors que la nuit débutait tranquillement, Dean se réveilla deux heures plus tard à cause d'un sentiment de malaise dû à l'absence de son père. Son frère dormait comme une souche à côté de lui, ce qui l'attendrit malgré lui. Il remonta la couverture sur eux deux et attendit que l'effet rassurant d'avoir son frère à ses côtés fasse son effet, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois-ci, cela ne suffit pas. Il avait besoin d'un tout autre soutien pour supporter le désistement habituel, et pourtant toujours aussi douloureux, de son père. Le soutien de quelqu'un de plus fort.

Discrètement, il sortit du lit et descendit au salon rejoindre Castiel en emportant un plaid avec lui. Il hésita un moment sur la place à prendre, mais foutu pour foutu, il déplaça un fauteuil - merci les tampons amortisseurs - à la tête du canapé et s'endormit dedans, roulé en boule dans ses couvertures. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de la respiration régulière de Castiel pour qu'il s'endorme à nouveau.

Sam s'aperçut de l'absence de son frère entre deux sommeils une heure après. Il le découvrit sans mal en descendant au salon et hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il sursauta violemment quand une main se posa sur son épaule et aurait probablement crié si une deuxième main ne s'était pas posée sur sa bouche. Gabriel entra dans son champ de vision avant de le libérer. Discrètement, il indiqua le deuxième fauteuil et le sol. Tapis pour lui, fauteuil pour Sam. Le cadet acquiesça et alla rapidement chercher deux couvertures. Ils s'installèrent plus ou moins confortablement et finirent leur nuit dans le salon, dans des positions pas toujours très confortables, mais tous ensemble.

Bobby débarqua le lendemain matin suite à un message de John lui disant que finalement il ne pourrait pas s'occuper des garçons la veille de Noël. Bien évidemment, John n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'une personne normale coupait les communications ce soir-là ! Il avait donc pris connaissance du message datant du vingt-quatre au soir, tardivement le vingt-cinq au matin... Il y en avait un qui allait avoir de ses nouvelles ! Et selon l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver les garçons, les nouvelles risquaient d'être salées !

Le ferrailleur s'attendait tellement à un désastre, que quand il se gara devant la maison il n'aperçut pas le vélo garé dans le jardin. Il ouvrit la porte en se préparant au pire, c'est à dire à retrouver deux gamins complètement déprimés, et à la place tomba sur quatre gamins dormant paisiblement dans le salon. Merde, ils s'étaient dédoublés durant la nuit ?!

Bobby était en train de se demander s'il devait réveiller tout ce petit monde et si oui, comment ? Quand une paire d'orbe azur se fixa sur lui par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Il connaissait ce gosse, il l'avait déjà vu une ou deux fois en compagnie de Dean.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il à tout hasard.  
\- Bonjour.

Ils allaient aller loin comme ça... Un peu de cran Bobby ! pensa-t-il en se reprenant. Tu ne vas quand même te laisser impressionner par un mioche qui sent encore le lait maternel ?

\- Réveille tes camarades, tu veux. Je vais préparer le petit-déj', grogna-t-il en enfonçant sa casquette sur ses yeux avant d'aller à la cuisine.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Ce fut en baissant le regard sur le sol pour sortir de son lit improvisé qu'il comprit la remarque de l'homme. Son cousin était allongé au sol à ses pieds. Pourquoi était-il là ? Et pourquoi Dean et Sam étaient dans les fauteuils ?

Perplexe, Castiel s'assit en tailleur et secoua Dean pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ronchonna un moment mais finit par ouvrir des yeux embrumés par la fatigue.

\- Keya ? grogna-t-il en se frottant la tête et les yeux.

Castiel le désigna de la main ainsi que son cousin et Sam avant de le questionner.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Dean mit un certain temps à réaliser la situation. Il devait reconnaître que Castiel soulevait une bonne question. Qu'est-ce que son frère et l'excité foutaient avec eux dans le salon ?

\- Salut gamin, fit la voix le Bobby depuis la cuisine.

Et le vieux grincheux maintenant ? Et puis merde, c'était trop tôt pour les questions existentielles...

Dean se leva en évitant Gabriel qui bavait sur le tapis et réveilla son frère aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait alors que deux paires d'yeux l'examinaient. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche dans sa chambre pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place, Castiel faisant la même dans la seconde salle d'eau pendant que Sam essayait de réveiller la marmotte appelée Gabriel... Rude tâche ! Surtout quand la marmotte décida de le prendre comme doudou. Sam dut se débattre un bon moment - mine de rien Gabriel était plutôt fort - avant que le blond ne se réveille enfin.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là Mouse ? fut sa première question alors qu'il s'éveillait avec un Sammy ébouriffé dans les bras.  
\- Tu m'as pris pour ton oreiller ! se plaignit Sam en s'échappant enfin de l'étreinte.  
\- J'en ai connu des moins confortables, sourit Gabriel en s'asseyant pour faire craquer ses articulations. J'ai connu pire, mais j'ai connu mieux aussi...

Sam grommela un moment sur le fait qu'il n'était ni une souris, ni un oreiller, ni quoi que ce soit de petit ou de confortable, et que de toute façon, un jour il se vengera et qu'il sera plus grand qu'eux tous !

Les places s'échangèrent dans les douches et tout ce petit monde finit par se retrouver autour du comptoir de la cuisine devant un tas de pancakes, de bacon, de haricots blancs et même un reste de tarte aux pommes, qui fut aussitôt annexé par Dean...

Bobby se demandait comment aborder le sujet :"bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là c'est deux-là?" avec tact et finesse, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sous un chapelet d'insultes prononcé par une voix féminine visiblement énervée.

\- J'ai dit à peu près la même chose, mais pas devant les gosses, indiqua Bobby avec un demi-sourire entendu.  
\- Ah ! Tu étais là ? soupira Ellen de soulagement. J'ai cru un moment que...  
\- Je suis arrivé ce matin.

Le regard d'Ellen se fit de nouveau inquiet et elle parcourut les visages des frères Winchester à la recherche d'une trace de souffrance ou de tristesse. Elle fut plutôt surprise de n'y voir que de la curiosité et de l'amusement.

\- Vous inquiétez pas les gars, super-Gabriel s'est occupé de tout hier ! annonça-t-il fièrement en attirant toute l'attention sur lui.  
\- Et tu es qui toi ? interrogea Ellen avec suspicion.  
\- Dean vous a pas parlé de moi ? Dean-o ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu Leur faire ça ! Ne pas connaître mon existence doit être une tragédie pour eux !  
\- Bizarre, j'aurais plutôt dit que la tragédie c'était de te connaître.  
\- Tu me fends le cœur, déclama Gabriel en mimant un pieu lui transperçant le torse.  
\- Si seulement c'était vrai !  
\- Dean, le morigéna Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean grogna et retourna à son petit dèj pendant que Sam pouffait des idioties des trois grands.

\- Ça ne nous a pas donné de réponse... fit remarquer Bobby en croisant les bras.  
\- C'est mon cousin, Gabriel.  
\- Admettons, et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici plutôt que dans vos familles respectives ?

La question posée par Ellen fit s'abattre un froid sur l'assemblé. Castiel piqua du nez dans son assiette sous le regard inquiet des trois autres et Gabriel devint étrangement silencieux.

\- Vos parents savent où vous êtes au moins ?

Nouveau silence très évocateur et Ellen soupira de dépit pendant que Bobby se prenait la tête entre les mains. Les deux frères avaient vraiment décidé de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...

\- Pour les miens pas la peine de s'inquiéter, ils ont l'habitude, voulut les rassurer Gabriel en sortant un paquet de bonbons de sa poche. Et j'imagine que les parents de Cas' ont dû appeler les miens donc ils doivent se dire qu'il est entre de bonnes mains avec moi !

Loin de rassurer les deux adultes, le discours du blond et son ton nerveux les inquiéta plutôt.

\- Bon, écoutez, je dois repartir chez moi, Jo m'attends. Je pensais ramener Dean et Sam avec moi, mais puisque Bobby a l'air d'avoir pris les choses en mains, je vais le laisser s'occuper de vous, fit Ellen en défiant le ferrailleur du regard de dire le contraire. En passant, je n'ai qu'à vous déposer chez vous. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
\- Vous risquez de faire un sacré détour pour moi, se moqua Gabriel avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Tu habites où ? demanda la jeune femme de plus en plus fatiguée.  
\- A Minneapolis.

Même Dean eut le souffle coupé sous la révélation. Minneapolis ? Ça voulait dire cinq heures de bus en gros, quand tout se passait bien ! Dean jeta un regard ahuri à Castiel qui se sentait soudain très concerné par ses haricots à la tomate. Il fit un calcul rapide. Gabriel était arrivé chez lui vers vingt et une heure donc il avait dû fuguer... Aux alentours de seize heures ?

\- Ok... Donnez-moi les numéros de vos parents tous les deux, lâcha Ellen en sentant venir la migraine. Je les appelle et on avisera ensuite !

Castiel et Gabriel donnèrent leur téléphone sans discuter, bien que le sourire moqueur de Gabriel soit tout sauf rassurant.

\- Pendant qu'Ellen voit avec vos parents, et si vous me disiez ce que vous fichez là ?  
\- On s'en fiche Bobby non ? intervint Dean qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la tête de déterrée qu'avait prise Castiel.  
\- Malheureusement non Dean, c'est important, le réprimanda Bobby. Normalement on ne fugue pas de chez soi quand tout va bien.  
\- Bon, bah c'est moi qui commence alors ! fit Gabriel avec un faux sourire en déballant une sucette. Mes parents se sont engueulés, la vaisselle a volé, mes frères se sont échappés et je crois que même le chat râlait à la fin ! Je vous jure, il faisait une de ces têtes ! Il a même attaqué Luc et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait finir à la casserole à cause de ça. Luc a jamais aimé notre chat... Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il l'appelle Belzébuth... Bon ok, il est noir et plutôt du genre chieur, mais pour un chat c'est correct ! Alors que moi quand je fais les mêmes conneries je me fais engueuler... Il y a de l'injustice, moi je vous le dis ! Une fois il a même renversé un vase et m'a accusé moi ! Je vous jure, le chat m'a fait accuser ! Heureusement, j'ai pu rétablir la vérité mais...

Dean et Sam écoutèrent avec respect Gabriel déblatérer sur son chat puis passer à ses meilleures farces avant de raconter une histoire hallucinante sur les chats-garous... Bobby essaya d'arrêter le moulin à paroles plus d'une fois, mais sans succès. Au mieux Gabriel s'arrêtait deux secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, au pire il remettait une pièce dans la machine.

\- J'ai vu avec vos parents, les coupa Ellen en revenant. Gabriel, tu es apparemment remis aux mains de la mère de Castiel. Elle va venir vous chercher tous les deux d'ici une heure. Bobby, je te laisse les garçons, Jo va finir par s'impatienter. Et vous, plus de bêtise ! menaça-t-elle les frères Winchester.  
\- Mais on a rien fait ! se révolta aussitôt Dean.  
\- Je veux pas savoir ! Et vous deux, commença-t-elle en regardant les deux cousins, dont l'un tentait de paraître innocent et l'autre de se fondre dans le mobilier, avant de soupirer. Essayez de rester sagement chez vous...

Gabriel lui répondit par un sourire en coin pas du tout rassurant pendant que Castiel rougissait violemment. Ellen s'en alla en râlant, ayant dans l'idée qu'elle allait les revoir plus d'une fois ces deux-là, même si Castiel était déjà un régulier de la maison. Par contre, elle avait de nouveaux sujets d'inquiétudes en tête depuis qu'elle avait parlé aux parents de Gabriel et de Castiel. Ceux du premier avaient eu l'air particulièrement las quand elle leur avait parlé de leur fils et la mère du second avait été plus froide qu'un iceberg. Finalement, malgré tous les commentaires qu'elle avait pu recevoir sur sa façon d'éduquer Jo en tant que veuve, elle trouvait qu'elle s'en tirait plutôt bien comparé à d'autre... Même sans prendre en compte le cas catastrophique de John Winchester

Dès qu'Ellen eut passé la porte, Bobby tourna son regard vers Castiel.

\- J'ai un truc à te montrer dans ma chambre ! lâcha rapidement Dean en embarquant le brun avec lui.

Bobby voulu protester mais un regard appuyé de Gabriel lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise pour la survie de ses oreilles et de son cerveau. Il s'attaqua donc à la vaisselle en grognant contre ces adolescents qui n'avaient aucun respect pour leurs aînés.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Dean ne lâcha pas le bras de Castiel et le regarda dans les yeux. Castiel se sentit immédiatement piégé par les iris verts et un sentiment de honte monta en lui. Dean allait très probablement vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la veille... Gabriel lui avait sauvé la mise tout à l'heure, mais il n'allait pas y couper cette fois.

Pourtant, Dean le surprit en lâchant finalement sa main sans rien lui demander. Il le vit s'asseoir sur son lit en silence, le dos rond.

\- Je me suis dit que tu ne voulais peut-être pas tout dire devant tout le monde...

Castiel acquiesça, le cœur battant de peur en priant pour que Dean ne lui demande rien. A moins qu'il ne veuille au contraire se confier ? Castiel ne savait plus trop. Ses yeux naviguèrent dans la chambre sans savoir où se poser, jusqu'à ce que Dean prenne la parole.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi t'es venu hier soir et franchement, je m'en fiche, commença l'aîné des Winchester en regardant entre ses pieds. Je suis juste content que tu sois venu. Je crois que sans toi, j'aurais complètement plombé l'ambiance, même avec Gabriel. Tu sais, se confia-t-il péniblement, Papa nous avait dit à moi et Sammy qu'il serait là. Il a menti. Il est pas venu. Et Lisa est partie, je ne la verrai plus. Cas, j'aime pas ça, fit Dean en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Hier soir, je voulais vraiment que papa vienne. Je voulais qu'il soit là, mais il est pas venu. J'avais vraiment envie... Non, j'avais besoin de voir papa ! Mais c'est toi qu'es arrivé... Et je sais pas pourquoi mais, t'étais là et Sam aussi, alors d'un coup ça allait un peu mieux. J'en ai presque oublié qu'il aurait dû être là. Parce que t'étais là et que je savais que... Que si ça allait mal, si je pétais un plomb, tu serais là. Alors dis-moi Cas', comment je vais faire quand... Quand... Quand je vais p-partir ? Pourquoi on est resté aussi longtemps au même endroit ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis attaché à vous ? Cas', je peux pas... Je veux... Cas'...

Le dernier appel de Dean, en forme de gémissement, déclencha un long frisson d'angoisse dans la colonne vertébrale de Castiel. Il avait écouté avec attention la confession de Dean, en silence, les poings nerveusement serrés, se posant plus ou moins la même question. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Dean sans arriver à l'exprimer. Pourtant ils ne se ressemblaient pas, n'avaient presque aucun point commun. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un an mais chacun avait l'impression d'être devenu la béquille de l'autre. Un lien de confiance s'était rapidement formé entre eux deux malgré leur début difficile et leurs différences. Et s'il s'empêchait d'y penser, Castiel savait que la séparation était pour bientôt.

Alors peut-être... Peut-être devait-il lui aussi se confier... Tant qu'il était encore temps...

Sur ces pensées, Castiel s'assit à son tour sur le lit, dos à Dean.

\- Hier soir, j'ai demandé à maman quand est-ce que papa allait nous rendre visite à nouveau, expliqua-t-il avec morosité. Elle s'est très vite énervée. Uriel est intervenu et il a dit que si je voulais revoir papa, il serait temps que je me comporte « bien » et que je prenne au sérieux mes études. Que sécher les cours n'allait pas l'encourager à venir nous voir, qu'après tout, il nous avait demandé à tous d'être exemplaire. Je ne me suis absenté que deux fois Dean, c'était avec toi. Et je ne le regrette pas. Jamais, insista-t-il avec une certaine férocité dans la voix. Quand j'ai dit que j'avais fait ça pour un ami, maman est devenue folle de rage. Elle a dit que... Elle a cru... J'ai pas réussi à lui expliquer. Elle m'a dit que de toute façon je serais puni, par le Seigneur, parce que j'étais... Impur. Puis elle m'a mis à la porte en me disant de faire pénitence. Il pleuvait, il gelait, je savais pas quoi faire, elle continuait de hurler dans la maison, alors je suis venu. J'ai découvert que Gabriel était déjà chez vous et après... Après je crois que c'est devenu l'un des meilleurs Noël que j'ai passé. Je veux pas que tu partes non plus Dean. Je sais que... Je suis bizarre, qu'on me prend pour un extra-terrestre, mais je... Je le fais pas exprès, gémit Castiel en lâchant enfin ce qui lui étouffait le cœur. J'essaye d'être un bon fils, d'être normal, je te l'jure ! Mais j'y arrive pas... Je comprends pas comment faire...

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la chambre, entrecoupé par les respirations erratiques des deux adolescents à bout de nerfs.

Dean brisa à nouveau le silence une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

\- Cas', moi je m'en fiche que tu sois bizarre ou non, dit-il sans oser se retourner pour le regarder. Et tu sais, je pense que tu as tort. Tu es normal. Même rapport à ce que tu ne veux pas dire. Moi je m'en fiche.  
\- Dean... paniqua aussitôt Castiel.  
\- Je le dirai pas Cas', mais si un jour tu veux le dire, je serai là. Même si je suis à des kilomètres, je viendrai, je trouverai un moyen.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que t'es mon meilleur ami Cas', même si je comprends pas comment c'est possible. Et on continuera de se voir, même quand je serai parti. On trouvera des solutions, d'accord ? Cas' ?  
\- D'accord, mais un jour, c'est toi qui voudras plus me voir.  
\- Je suis sûr que non.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dos à dos, silencieux. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient parlés à cœur ouvert, ils avaient des difficultés à retourner à la réalité. Pourtant, il le fallait bien, ne serait-ce que parce que les autres allaient s'inquiéter, Sam en premier.

Ce fut Bobby qui les dérangea en toquant à la porte.

\- Les garçons, la mère de Castiel est arrivée. Ne tardez pas trop à descendre.

Le ferrailleur soupira à l'abri de la porte. Il avait écouté les confessions des gamins, involontairement au début, puis de façon toute à fait intentionnelle quand il avait réalisé que Dean lâchait enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sauf que désormais, il se sentait un peu mal de devoir laisser partir Castiel. Malheureusement, il n'y pouvait rien. Castiel était mineur et il devait retourner chez lui. Au mieux pouvait-il lui offrir l'asile en cas de besoin, mais Dean s'en était déjà chargé apparemment. Pour ce dernier par contre, il pouvait faire quelque chose. John allait être totalement injoignable ces jours-ci, mais il pouvait peut-être essayer de faire le remplaçant, encore une fois, avant de retrouver cet idiot et de le secouer jusqu'à ce que ses neurones se remettent en place dans son cerveau.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux garçons en sortirent pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Les adieux eurent un aspect déchirant de l'avis de Bobby. La mère de Castiel observait Dean comme s'il était un succube sorti tout droit des enfers pendant que celui-ci faisait des au-revoir silencieux mais pleins de promesses échangées par les yeux et par une poignée de main. Sam eut lui aussi du mal à laisser partir les cousins, même si cela n'était visible que pour l'œil exercé de Dean et Bobby. Un bonbon donné en toute générosité par Gabriel brisa complètement sa défense et il s'enfuit dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Finalement, la mère de Castiel s'en alla avec les deux garçons et Dean se retrouva seul dans l'entrée avec Bobby.

Ça lui faisait étrange.

Ça n'était pas agréable.

Dean avait l'impression d'être à une répétition des adieux qu'il allait devoir faire l'été prochain.

\- Hé gamin, ça te dit à toi et ton frère de venir chez moi pour la fin des vacances, proposa Bobby d'un ton bourru.  
\- Mais... Si Castiel revenait ?  
\- J'ai son téléphone, on aura qu'à le prévenir d'aller à une autre adresse.  
\- D'accord.

Bobby observa l'aîné des enfants qui fixait la porte avec une tension visible. Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser le petit comme ça...

\- Fiston, si jamais tu veux parler, n'oublie pas qu'on est là Ellen et moi.

Dean observa Bobby avec des yeux brillants, le visage tordu par une grimace. Doucement, Bobby posa une main sur sa tête et l'encouragea à se rapprocher de lui. Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et étreignit brusquement le ferrailleur. Bien vite, un deuxième petit corps sorti de nulle part vint rejoindre celui de Dean et Bobby se retrouva avec les deux fils Winchester littéralement dans les bras.

Le reste des vacances d'hiver se déroula chez Bobby. Ni Gabriel ni Castiel ne les rejoignirent durant cette période. Pourtant, dans l'ensemble, ça ne se passa pas si mal et le ferrailleur réussit même à faire retrouver le sourire aux garçons. On était loin des grands éclats de rire, mais il y avait quand même du mieux !

 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de moi :
> 
> Gabriel et Tchernobyl : je sais que cette catastrophe n'est pas franchement une référence américaine, mais je trouvais que ça allait trop bien dans la bouche de Gabriel pour m'arrêter à ça :p
> 
> Thanksgiving : j'ai presque honte d'avoir oublié cette fête, pourtant capitale en Amérique, dans le chapitre 1 ! A ma décharge, c'est vrai que c'est pas franchement célébré ou même connu en France...
> 
> Jeu de société : dans ma tête c'était « La bonne paye »... Le Monopoly me tentait bien, mais faire tricher Gab' dessus aurait été moins drôle ;)


	6. 2005 : janvier - juin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chaque fois, quand j'écris sur SPN, il y a un passage où j'ai l'impression de faire du prosélytisme... Promis, c'est pas le cas ! Après, avec une série basée sur les légendes et la bible... Il y a des trucs auxquels on ne peut pas échapper -_-0

Chapitre 5 : le Grand départ

 

Dès que l'école reprit, les deux frères retournèrent chez eux pendant que Bobby allait violemment régler des comptes avec John. Le veuf avait l'esprit ouvert en général, mais il y avait quand même quelques limites.

John eut droit à une engueulade mémorable et venant de Bobby qui était plutôt du genre calme et bougon que colérique, ça avait de quoi être effrayant ! Il obtint de John la promesse qu'il irait voir ses deux garçons et qu'il aurait une discussion sérieuse avec eux.

Ellen fit à peu près le même discours à John deux jours plus tard avec des mots encore plus crus, si bien que John annula ses « projets » pour aller retrouver ses garçons le soir-même.

Il était installé au comptoir de la cuisine quand ses deux fils rentrèrent de l'école. A peine l'eurent-ils aperçu qu'ils se figèrent, ne réalisant pas bien ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Ce fut Sam qui réagit le premier en lançant furieusement son cartable à travers la pièce avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre en claquant des pieds.

John se leva pour aller le voir, quand la voix de Dean l'arrêta.

\- Papa ?  
\- Oui Dean, confirma John en se rasseyant, la conversation avec Bobby tournant dans sa tête.  
\- Tu repars dans combien de temps ?

John fut légèrement estomaqué par la question de son fils posée sur un ton si neutre. Cependant, il savait qu'il l'avait mérité et qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

\- Je reste cette nuit, et la suivante aussi.  
\- Deux jours ?  
\- Peut-être plus.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Dean regarda son père sans comprendre. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait fait une énorme bêtise ? Ou alors Sam ? Bobby s'était plaint de leur comportement ?

\- Je suis resté absent trop longtemps parait-il, répondit John en constatant la réalité avec tristesse.  
\- Mais... Ton travail...  
\- Pour cette fois il attendra.  
\- Papa tu... Je...

Dean sentait les mots se coincer dans sa gorge. Il avait énormément de chose à dire à son père mais il était incapable de savoir par où commencer. Dans l'idéal, il aurait voulu lui parler du départ de Lisa ou des ennuis de Castiel, mais son père ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre... Dean avait l'impression de devoir tout reprendre depuis le début et ça lui semblait tout à coup une tâche insurmontable.

\- Dean, tout s'est bien passé avec Bobby et Ellen ?  
\- Oui, déglutit l'adolescent avec difficultés en regardant son père comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle.  
\- Tu t'occupes bien de Sammy ?  
\- Oui...

Dean sentit sa voix lui échapper et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il renifla et releva fièrement la tête, bien décidé à se montrer fort devant son père. Il s'était occupé de Sam, comme il le lui avait demandé, il avait suivi les cours et il continuait de s'entraîner. Il avait tout bien fait, comme on lui avait demandé ! L'émotion qu'il ressentait ne demandant qu'à déborder, Dean proposa d'aller chercher son petit frère et partit vivement.

Comme à son habitude quand John était là, Sammy l'accueillit avec un regard sombre de menace et de colère rentrée, mais Dean lui répondit par un grand sourire heureux qui le déstabilisa complètement.

Ce soir-là, ils dînèrent tous les trois comme une vraie famille. Les discussions étaient maladroites et entrecoupées de longs moments de silence, mais il n'y eut pas de cri ou de drame. Le lendemain matin, les deux frères furent agréablement surpris de trouver leur père en train de faire le petit-déjeuner. Un silence hébété envahit les deux garçons, qui se poursuivit quand John les emmena à l'école en voiture.

Dean passa sa journée dans un état proche du zombi. Seul Castiel réussit à obtenir des informations de lui, et uniquement parce qu'il savait traduire les non-dits ! Sam vécut à peu de choses près la même situation, si ce n'était que Garth avait été beaucoup plus direct dans ses questions et que Sam y avait répondu avec un brin d'amertume et beaucoup d'incrédulité.

Quand le soir, leur père vint les chercher à la sortie de l'école, il y eut un espoir qui s'installa dans le cœur des deux frères.

Espoir qui grandit avec la présence de John au repas du soir

Espoir qui s'affirma quand il s'installa dans sa chambre pour dormir.

Ce petit rituel dura toute la semaine et Sam comme Dean commençaient à se dire que les choses allaient enfin changer ! Tout ne fut pas parfait, Sam s'étant disputé violemment avec leur père une fois et celui-ci exigeant de ses fils qu'ils s'entraînent chaque soir après l'école. Toutefois, dans l'ensemble Dean fut rayonnant durant cette semaine et Sam lui-même commençait à s'y faire.

Puis, le vendredi soir, Dean fut réveillé vers deux heures du matin par des pas dans le couloir. Intrigué à cause de l'heure tardive et inquiet à l'idée que son petit frère puisse être malade, il se leva et descendit les escaliers mais ce qu'il vit fut totalement différent.

Au lieu de trouver Sam en train de se servir un verre d'eau, il vit son père boucler son sac à dos, déjà vêtu pour sortir, tout en chuchotant à quelqu'un au téléphone.

Dean, caché dans l'ombre des escaliers, s'assit sur les marches et regarda son père ouvrir la porte d'entrée et s'en aller. Le claquement de la porte qui résonna dans le salon créa un écho blessant dans les battements de son cœur. L'adolescent se sentait déçu au-delà de tout, incapable de bouger ou d'éloigner ses yeux du battant en bois, espérant contre toute attente que son père allait repasser le seuil sous peu.

Le jour monta, d'une clarté froide et hivernale qui tranchait sur ses sombres pensées. Sam le rejoignit en milieu de matinée et s'installa à ses côtés. Voir son frère assis inerte sur l'escalier avait suffi à lui faire comprendre. Leur père était reparti et ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Il était déçu, bien évidemment, mais pas surpris. Il prit la main de son frère en espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

La matinée avança et midi arriva en même temps qu'Ellen. Elle soupira en voyant l'état de l'aîné mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle n'aurait rien pu dire qui aurait pu réconforter les deux enfants. Cependant, sa simple présence fit réagir Dean et le sortit de sa léthargie. Dans une impulsion, il embrassa le front de Sam qui le regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sam rejoignit tristement Ellen pour le petit-déjeuner. Sa peine ne venait pas tant de l'absence de son père, son deuil avait été fait depuis longtemps, elle était due à l'état de son grand frère.

\- J'imagine que votre père ne vous a rien dit, demanda Ellen avec consternation.  
\- Sur quoi ? questionna Sam avec morosité en touillant ses œufs brouillés.  
\- Quelle tête de mule celui-là... Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous faire des révélations, s'excusa-t-elle en rangeant les courses dans les placards.  
\- Ellen, est-ce que tu crois aux anges ? interrogea brusquement Sam.  
\- J'imagine que oui, répondit Ellen avec précaution.  
\- Maman m'en a donné un avant de mourir. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait mourir après, mais elle l'a fait quand même.

Ellen jeta un coup d'œil discret à Sam, étonné que ce dernier se confie à elle. Elle continua à ranger plus doucement, moins bruyamment, cherchant à ne pas bloquer le cadet par une attention trop soutenue.

\- Papa m'avait dit qu'elle était montée au ciel, qu'elle avait rejoint le paradis. C'est là où sont tous les anges. Mais il a dit aussi que pour moi et Dean elle avait laissé une petite partie d'elle ici.  
\- Dans ton jouet ? déduisit-elle dans un murmure.

Sam confirma d'un hochement de tête et recommença à jouer avec sa nourriture.

\- Quand il est en colère, Dean me dit que c'est faux, que ce sont des bêtises pour bébé. Il s'excuse toujours après, hein ! ajouta rapidement Sam, comme inquiet qu'on puisse mal considérer son frère. Mais il pense que c'est faux. Moi je sais que c'est vrai. Maman est là. Je sais pas si elle est vraiment dans mon ange mais je sais qu'elle est là. Pourquoi Dean, lui, ne la voit pas ?

Devant les yeux pleins d'espoir et de tristesse de Sam, Ellen comprit enfin où voulait en venir le plus jeune et pourquoi il y avait une telle différence de caractère entre les deux frères.

L'aîné avait perdu toutes ses illusions, il ne se raccrochait plus qu'à la rude réalité et aux gens pour éviter de sombrer. Sam n'en avait pas besoin lui, puisqu'il avait la foi et encore un peu de la crédulité de la jeunesse. Le temps passant cette crédulité s'envolait, mais ses croyances restaient et lui permettaient d'espérer le meilleur, même dans les pires situations. C'était là sa force. Une force que son aîné avait perdue à force d'être déçu.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas capable d'avoir foi en Dieu et en ses anges Sam, dit-elle en cherchant ses mots. Ton grand frère a... Il a sûrement cru à une époque, quand votre mère était encore vivante. Mais avec le temps, il a cessé de croire.  
\- Pourquoi ? A moi aussi ça va m'arriver ?  
\- Uniquement si tu le veux Sam, le rassura-t-elle en voyant la peur dans son regard. Et pourquoi Dean est comme il est ? Seul lui pourrait te le dire. Mon avis, c'est qu'il a été déçu, trop souvent, et il doit penser, parfois, qu'il est abandonné.

Ellen espérait ne pas en avoir trop dit sur Dean à son frère mais une chose était évidente pour elle : jamais Dean n'acceptera la main qu'elle lui tendait, alors que celle de son frère... S'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait lui redonner confiance c'était Sam.

\- Mais moi je suis là...  
\- Et si tu allais le lui montrer ?

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se précipita dans les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de son frère. Il le trouva allongé à s'abrutir l'esprit sur son soap opéra médical favori. Déterminé, le cadet grimpa sur le lit de son grand frère et se colla à lui. Dean ne donna pas tout de suite l'impression de remarquer sa présence. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux épisodes qu'il passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère. Sam se mit alors à critiquer la série et Dean revint parmi les vivants grâce à leur chamaillerie quotidienne qui se termina en bataille d'oreiller.

 

000

 

Après ça, il n'y eut plus d'allusion à John pendant plusieurs semaines, le temps que Dean digère la chose. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des consignes durant son anniversaire : ne pas parler des parents de type masculin. Grâce à ça, la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, et Dean put fêter ses quinze ans dignement, bien loin du désastre de l'année passée.

Dean et Castiel étaient presque glués ensemble, mais ça n'étonnait déjà plus personne. En effet, depuis son retour des vacances de fin d'année, Dean s'était plus que jamais rapproché de Castiel, comme pour compenser un vide. En contrepartie, Castiel était devenu un peu plus sociable et semblait s'intégrer un peu mieux dans le groupe. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché l'uniforme de son ancien collège, mais au moins essayait-il de participer aux conversations, même si très souvent ses remarques déclenchaient de véritables fous rires... Plus à côté de la plaque que Castiel, c'était dur à trouver ! Ça n'avait heureusement pas l'air de le gêner et dans les rares cas où il se sentait vexé, comme lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entomologie, un simple regard de Dean et l'affaire était oubliée.

Février arriva avec son lot de gel et de pluie verglaçante. Il fit si froid que même Castiel mit un manteau en plus de son bonnet, son écharpe et son blazer. Puis ce fut le mois de mars, la neige fondit mais le fond de l'air resta terriblement froid, les températures dépassant difficilement zéro. Cela n'empêcha pas tout ce petit monde de rire et de s'amuser, mais le caractère de Dean comme celui de Sam commençait à s'assombrir doucement mais sûrement.

Et puis, mi-mars, Castiel prit Dean à part au cours d'une des pauses. Son attitude nerveuse et son regard fuyant inquiétèrent tout de suite le Winchester.

\- Il y a un souci Cas' ?  
\- Dean tu... Tu te souviens que... Tu m'avais promis... Si jamais... Et comme ça va arriver... Et puis je...  
\- Cas', respire un bon coup et reprends plus lentement, ordonna Dean en posant ses mains sur les bras du brun dans l'espoir de le calmer.  
\- Mon père va venir à la maison mardi prochain, lâcha Castiel dans un souffle.  
\- C'est... Super, répondit Dean en se refermant malgré lui.  
\- Mais on a examen ce jour-là, donc je ne le verrai pas... Et tu m'avais dit que... Enfin...  
\- Je t'aiderai, affirma Dean en rangeant sa propre rancœur au fond de lui. Il passe vers quelle heure ?  
\- Je sais pas...  
\- Ok ! Donc il faut qu'on te fasse sécher toute la journée ! Rien de plus simple !  
\- Mais... Et les examens ? Et puis il ne faut pas que ma mère le découvre, pas avant que...  
\- Pour tes exam', c'est mort, et pour ce qui est de te faire sécher mais pas te griller en cinq minutes... C'est faisable, analysa aussitôt Dean.

Le plan fut rapidement mis au point et servit essentiellement à rassurer Castiel. Contrairement à Dean, le brun était loin d'être un habitué de l'école buissonnière ! Sa nervosité ne cessa de grandir jusqu'au jour J, heureusement masquée par l'arrivée des épreuves. Là, Dean s'attaqua au plus gros problème, celui qu'il avait prévu dès que Castiel lui avait demandé de l'aide : l'abandon de son ami. En effet, le brun s'apprêtait à tout laisser tomber et à se contenter du rapport de ses frères le soir-même. La discussion fut une lutte acharnée, Castiel se révélant plus buté qu'un âne. Mais Dean avait de l'entraînement avec Sam !

Castiel finit donc par rendre les armes sous l'insistance de Dean et sortit discrètement du lycée, avant même la première heure. Durant tout le chemin jusque chez lui, il hésita à faire demi-tour, persuadé de faire une énorme erreur et en même temps excité à l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tant il était stressé et plus il approchait de sa maison, plus son estomac s'alourdissait. Ses jambes s'engluaient tout doucement et il avait l'impression que tous les passants le regardaient avec des yeux accusateurs, comme si c'était marqué sur son front qu'il séchait les cours et même pire, qu'il loupait ses examens.

Il arriva chez lui dans un tel état de nerfs qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Suivant les consignes de Dean, il se chercha un point d'observation relativement caché. Étant dans un quartier résidentiel aux maisons parfaitement identiques et bien alignées avec un rez-de-jardin mignonnet mais dépourvu de tout buisson, il s'agissait de la partie du plan la plus compliquée. Terrifié mais presque sûr de lui, Castiel finit par s'installer sur le côté de sa maison, derrière les poubelles, juste en dessous de la fenêtre mal isolée de la cuisine. De là, il pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait sans bouger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter en se rongeant les sangs...

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur désespérante puis les heures. Castiel n'osait prendre un livre de peur d'être absorbé au point de ne pas entendre son père. Il entendait régulièrement des bruits de meubles dans la maison, preuve que sa mère était présente et faisait le ménage. Étonnamment, aucun de ses deux frères aînés n'étaient présents...

De temps en temps, Castiel jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre au cas où son père aurait appris des techniques de furtivité ninja, mais non. Il n'y avait tout simplement personne, à part sa mère. A l'heure du déjeuner, Castiel commençait à désespérer et tout un tas de questions tournaient dans sa tête. S'était-il trompé de jour? Avait-il mal compris ses frères ? Il essayait de se rappeler leurs mots exacts, mais son cerveau décida de lui fournir toutes les options possibles et imaginables, sans aucune distinction entre réalité et fantasme.

Quand Castiel se décida à attaquer son sandwich, ce fut à petites bouchées tremblantes et difficiles. Chaque morceau de nourriture se coinçait dans sa gorge à tel point qu'il n'avala que la moitié de son repas. Son estomac tordu par l'angoisse ne réclamait pas sa pitance de toute façon.

Les heures continuèrent de passer et Castiel hésitait entre aller en courant à l'école pour rattraper ce qui était rattrapable ou rester ici en espérant. Les encouragements de Dean lui revinrent en mémoire et, même si sa nervosité commençait à laisser sa place au désespoir, il resta. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Uriel, l'aîné de la famille entrer dans la maison et saluer sa mère. Puis ce fut le tour de Zacharie. Il était le gong final de sa petite aventure. Si Zach était rentré de l'université, cela voulait dire que les cours étaient finis et que lui aussi pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Et son père n'était pas venu.

Castiel déplia son corps engourdi par les heures d'attente en position assise et le stress. Le cœur lourd et l'esprit coupable, il passa la porte d'entrée avec l'impression d'avoir tout raté.

Et Uriel lui parla.

\- Salut petit frère ! Ça s'est bien passé ta journée ?

Castiel n'osa rien dire, de peur que sa voix ne le trahisse aussitôt. Il se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête nerveux.

\- T'as loupé quelque chose ! Papa était plus en forme que jamais aujourd'hui ! Il nous a raconté un tas d'histoires à Zacharie et moi sur ses voyages. Pas vrai Zach ?  
\- Tout à fait, confirma son frère en souriant à pleines dents. J'aurais jamais cru que les européens soient si bizarres !  
\- Il est passé ? Quand ça ? interrogea Castiel d'une voix rauque, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Je crois que c'était vers midi. On a mangé ensemble et il est reparti deux heures après. Juste avant que tu n'arrives, je suis désolé Castiel, annonça Uriel avec une assurance désarmante.

Castiel regarda ses deux frères sans comprendre. Il était pourtant resté là toute la journée ! Il n'avait vu ni entendu personne ! Et ses frères n'avaient certainement pas passé la journée à la maison !

\- Vous mentez, souffla-t-il difficilement, la gorge tellement douloureuse que chaque mot était une torture.  
\- Pardon ? Tu oses nous traiter de menteur ? gronda Uriel soudain menaçant.  
\- Vous mentez ! J'étais là tout la journée et papa n'est pas venu ! Et vous n'étiez même pas là vous deux ! Vous venez tout jute de rentrer ! Vous mentez !  
\- Tu nous as espionné espèce de petite...  
\- Zach ! le coupa aussitôt Uriel. S'il nous a espionné, c'est qu'il est assez grand pour savoir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- T'as raison, lâcha son frère avec un sourire sombre. Mais si tu dis un mot à Anna... Je te jure que ça va mal se finir pour toi !

Castiel acquiesça, sous le choc.

\- Papa est parti, lâcha Uriel sans aucun tact. Ça fait trois ans qu'il est parti faire les courses.  
\- Il a dû aller à un supermarché vachement loin ! ricana Zacharie. A moins qu'il n'ait simplement voulu ne plus voir quelqu'un, finit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Zach ! Il s'est en allé le jour où tu as été viré de l'école, reprit Uriel d'une voix atone. Depuis, on ne l'a plus revu.  
\- C'est faux, gémit Castiel en reculant inconsciemment. Et ses ordres ? Ses demandes ?  
\- C'est moi qui aie tout inventé, expliqua Uriel. Il le fallait bien, tu n'arrêtais pas de le réclamer. Alors on a eu cette idée avec Zach et maman, pour toi et Anna.  
\- Non...  
\- Ça va pas Castiel ?

Le brun se retourna et dévisagea avec horreur sa petite sœur qui le dévisageait en toute innocence.

\- Tout va bien Anna, pas vrai Castiel ? fit Zacharie d'une voix doucereuse en posa une main en serre de rapace sur l'épaule de son frère.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, son épaule broyée par la force de son frère. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut sa mère qui avait tout suivi de leur petite conversation. Ses yeux brillaient de dégoût et de souffrance. Pour elle, pour son fils, pour son mari ? Impossible à dire.

D'un mouvement d'épaule, Castiel se débarrassa de son frère, couru vers la porte en bousculant sa sœur, attrapa son vélo et s'enfuit. Sur la route, il fit à peine attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, une adresse, un oasis, son rocher dans la tempête.

Arrivé à destination, il balança son vélo dans le jardin et frappa la porte de son poing avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Castiel ? s'étonna Dean en ouvrant la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le brun, la voix toujours éteinte, s'agrippa à la chemise de Dean et laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse face à lui. Dean se figea, ahuri, devant la réaction de son ami. Avec lenteur, il posa une main sur son dos pour essayer de le réconforter et aussi pour fermer la porte. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se donner en spectacle.

\- Cas', qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Castiel resserra davantage sa prise, à la limite de déchirer la chemise de Dean. Les sanglots étaient là, mais coincés dans sa gorge ils refusaient de sortir, de même que toute la nervosité de la journée restait coincée dans son corps tremblant, incapable de s'évacuer.

Dean l'apaisa de son mieux en lui parlant et en lui caressant maladroitement le dos. L'effet ne fut pas radical, mais au moins le brun se décrocha-t-il lentement de sa chemise et se redressa, sans pour autant retrouver la parole. Castiel était littéralement bloqué par une douleur trop grande pour pouvoir l'exprimer.

\- On... On allait manger Sam et moi... Ça te tente ?

Dean soupira presque de soulagement en voyant Castiel hocher la tête et le dirigea d'une main jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine où les attendait une plâtrée de pâte au jambon. Dean fit le service et attaqua son assiette en surveillant Castiel du coin de l'œil. Comme il s'en doutait, ce dernier chipota dans sa nourriture mais ne mangea presque rien. Tout son corps était courbé en avant comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules et Dean n'avait malheureusement aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son ami, d'autant qu'il se sentait un peu coupable étant donné que c'était son idée que Castiel sèche les cours pour voir son père...

Castiel, très loin des inquiétudes de Dean, se repassait inlassablement le fil de la journée dans sa tête. L'attente d'une part, sa douloureuse attente remplie d'espoir qui l'avait laissée vidé, puis la révélation. Ses frères lui avouant la réalité, sa mère le regardant d'un air hagard, et la triste vérité qu'il se prenait en pleine face sans aucune compassion.

Leur père les avait abandonnés, cela faisait déjà longtemps. Très longtemps. Et on lui avait mentit pendant toutes ces années.

Castiel revoyait tous ses souvenirs comme déformés, pervertis, corrompus... Si on lui avait menti sur ça, qu'y avait-il d'autre de faux dans sa vie ? Qu'y avait-il de vrai ?

\- Castiel ?

Le brun se tourna vers Dean au son de sa voix. Il le vit comme à travers un miroir déformant sans en saisir la raison. Puis, une main se posa maladroitement sur son épaule, là où s'était posée la main de Zach... L'image se déforma encore plus et de grosses larmes coulèrent enfin sur ses joues.

Il n'y eut pas de cri, pas de sanglot, juste des lèvres qui tremblent et des pleurs silencieux.

Sam s'était discrètement éclipsé et Dean était seul avec son ami, attendant nerveusement que la crise se termine.

\- Pardon, fit Castiel en essuyant ses larmes avec des mains tremblantes. Désolé, de t'avoir dérangé...  
\- Hé Cas', je t'avais dit que j'étais là pour ça non ?

Castiel hocha la tête et sentit les larmes revenir. Il dut renifler et déglutir plusieurs fois pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

\- Tu... Tu veux me dire ce que... Enfin... Ce qui est ... Arrivé ?  
\- Peux pas, répondit Castiel d'une toute petite voix, de nouveau pris par l'émotion.  
\- Ok, alors... Heu... Tu restes dormir cette nuit ? Tu connais le canapé maintenant, proposa Dean dans une pauvre tentative d'humour.  
\- Me laisse pas... Seul...

Les cobalts de Castiel transpercèrent Dean de toute leur détresse.

-D'a-d'accord. Si je mets un matelas dans ma chambre, ça t'ira ?

Le brun répondit par un simple hochement de tête et recommença à frotter ses joues et ses yeux, déjà bien rouges.

\- Sammy, tu veux bien... ? demanda Dean sachant très bien que son frère observait la scène.

De petits bruits de pas lui apprirent que son petit frère avait compris la demande et qu'il s'occupait d'aller déplier un matelas d'appoint au sol en y ajoutant draps et coussin. Pendant ce temps, Dean donna à boire à un Castiel tremblant comme une feuille et dont l'état l'inquiétait réellement. Il en venait à se demander s'il ne devait pas appeler Ellen, Bobby ou un médecin pour aider son ami mais dès qu'il faisait mine de s'éloigner, le regard de Castiel agrippait le sien avec désespoir. Ce fut donc dans le silence et l'immobilité que Castiel se calma progressivement.

Quand Sam vint leur annoncer que la chambre était prête, le brun semblait presque avoir retrouvé la maîtrise de lui-même. Du moins, son visage portait cet air impassible qui le caractérisait si bien mais qui s'accordait mal avec ses joues rouges et ses yeux tristes. Ensemble, ils montèrent et se changèrent dos tourné, sans un mot, avant de s'installer entre leurs draps. Dean garda un œil inquiet sur Castiel dans la pénombre, une main pendant dans le vide au cas où...

Au cas où quoi ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire précisément, mais il se sentait plus rassuré d'avoir sa main ainsi, prête à réconforter Castiel d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cas' ?  
\- Dean, comment... Comment réagirais-tu si... Si tu apprenais qu'on t'avait menti ? murmura Castiel en se remettant à trembler. Longtemps ? Tout le temps...  
\- Ça concerne ton père ?  
\- Il est parti, avoua Castiel en regardant Dean penché au-dessus de lui. Et ils m'ont tous menti. Tous.

La voix étranglée de Castiel retourna le cœur de Dean.

\- Ç-ça fait trois ans... Trois ans que papa nous a abandonné... A cause de moi...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'écria soudain Dean avec horreur.  
\- C'est vrai. C'est mon frère qui me l'a dit. Et puis c'est logique, papa est parti juste après... Que j'ai quitté Sainte Mary. C'est ma faute...

Dean regarda, horrifié, son ami se recroqueviller en position fœtale. Sur un coup de tête, il descendit de son lit, plaqua Castiel sur le dos et, à genoux au-dessus de lui, emprisonna chacune de ses mains autour de sa tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Cas' ! C'est faux !  
\- C'est la vérité !  
\- Ils t'ont menti !  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'énerva le brun en se débattant. T'étais pas là ! Je sais ce qu'on m'a dit ! Il est parti à cause de moi !

Dean claqua fortement les poignets de Castiel contre le matelas, la mâchoire serrée et la colère bouillonnant dans son esprit.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils ont pu te dire ! C'est faux ! Ils ont encore menti ! Ils ont déjà menti une fois alors pourquoi pas deux ? Tu n'es pas responsable ! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que ton père est parti ! C'est pas vrai ! Un père ne part pas à cause de ses enfants ! Papa ne ferait jamais ça ! cria Dean avant de réaliser avec horreur ce qu'il venait de dire.

Un silence stupéfié s'abattit sur la chambre. Ni Dean ni Castiel n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit, le premier par crainte de trop en dire à nouveau, le second écrasé par leurs détresses cumulées.

\- Mais c'est ce qu'ils font hein ? murmura douloureusement Castiel en reprenant la parole. Ils partent puis ils nous mentent.  
\- Non, il faut avoir confiance en eux. Il le faut, répliqua Dean en posant son front contre celui de Castiel, l'émeraude défiant le saphir.  
\- Ils m'ont menti, tous, durant trois ans Dean... Je peux pas...  
\- Il le faut Cas'. On doit croire en eux.  
\- J'y arrive pas. Et sans ma famille, à qui je vais pouvoir me fier maintenant ?

Dean le libéra, se dressa sur ses genoux, un sourire confiant aux lèvres, et tendit une main vers Castiel.

\- A moi.

Castiel regarda cette main, plein d'espoir et de crainte. Devait-il encore y croire ? Pouvait-il faire confiance ? N'allait-il pas être trahi à nouveau ? Si Dean savait... Mais il le savait déjà. Il faisait donc sa proposition en connaissance de cause.

Castiel releva la tête et croisa le regard amical et plein de gentillesse de Dean. Si c'était lui, il pouvait peut-être y croire encore.

D'une main moite et tremblante, Castiel serra celle Dean.

Des bruits de pas s'éloignant précipitamment dans le couloir firent pâlir Dean et cassa la magie de l'instant. Son petit frère l'avait encore espionné, sûrement alerté par les éclats de voix. Il allait devoir lui faire passer cette mauvaise habitude ! Ça risquait de devenir rapidement très gênant. En attendant, Dean ébouriffa les cheveux de Castiel pour faire passer sa gêne et remonta sur son lit. Un regard outré le suivant dans son mouvement, ce qui le fit sourire narquoisement.

\- J'ai pas mes affaires pour demain... réalisa Castiel en sentant son cœur se serrer malgré lui.  
\- Tant pis...  
\- En plus j'ai pas d'excuse pour aujourd'hui...  
\- T'as eu mal au ventre, grommela Dean alors que le sommeil l'attaquait en traître après toutes ces émotions.  
\- Encore ?  
\- Les meilleurs mensonges sont les plus simples. J'te prêterai des vêtements...  
\- Dean ?  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- J'ai pas mes devoirs...  
\- Tu fais chier Cas'... Dors.

 

000

 

Le lendemain fut très dur pour Castiel. Dean dût presque le traîner à l'école, aidé de son frère, tant il était terrifié à l'idée de se faire convoquer pour son absence de la veille. Sa nervosité joua pour lui devant le surveillant qui devant son teint pâle n'eut pas de mal à croire qu'il avait été malade.

Une fois ce premier obstacle franchi, il fallut trouver une excuse crédible à leurs amis pour expliquer pourquoi Castiel avait dormi en catastrophe chez Dean, ce qui était visible par sa tenue et son absence de besace. Dean inventa une histoire de fuite d'eau chez le brun et l'affaire fut plus ou moins entendue. Plus ou moins... Disons que Ash avait accepté de gober l'histoire par flemmardise plus qu'autre chose, que Jo les regardait avec suspicion et Benny avec un sourire en coin tout à fait dérangeant.

Le soir, Dean proposa à Castiel de le raccompagner pour l'aider à affronter sa famille, mais ce dernier refusa. Non seulement il avait peur que cela n'empire la situation, mais en plus Uriel l'attendait déjà à l'entrée du lycée.

En conséquence, Dean exigea un rapport complet de la confrontation dès le lendemain matin, ce que Castiel accepta de bon cœur.

Chez lui, Castiel parla avec sa mère avec angoisse, cette dernière ayant toujours moins d'estime pour lui et n'hésitant pas à l'accuser du départ de son mari. Uriel et Zacharie ne furent pas beaucoup plus tendres que sa mère, mais ils préférèrent jouer la carte de l'indifférence et du mépris. Sa petite sœur Anna au moins avait cherché à l'apaiser et les choses étaient redevenues presque normales pour Castiel. La plus grande différence étant qu'il savait désormais la vérité et que ça le rendait moins excusable pour ses erreurs de l'avis de ses aînés.

C'est ainsi que mars s'acheva et qu'avril débuta avec le retour du printemps, des hirondelles, de John et de Gabriel. Le premier se montra rarement mais fit tout de même quelques apparitions espacées, tandis que le second venait squatter le canapé des frères deux à trois fois par mois, d'autant plus facilement qu'il se savait le bienvenu. Ses visites se faisant toujours à l'improviste, il y eut quelques ratés malgré tout...

 

000

 

\- Sammy ! Deano ! Z'êtes là ? appela le blond en passant la porte un soir avec un grand sourire. J'ai un nouveau jeu à vous faire tester ! Dean ! Viens perdre une partie avec moi !  
\- Qui tu es toi ? l'interpella une voix d'homme presque menaçante.  
\- Ça commence à devenir lassant comme question, bouda Gabriel en observant l'homme aux yeux sombres et à la barbe négligée. Dean, sérieusement, fait un mail à toute ta famille ce sera plus simple !  
\- On a pas d'ordi idiot, répliqua l'aîné des fils Winchesters en descendant les escaliers en trombe. P'pa, je te présente Gabriel. C'est... Heu...  
\- L'ami indispensable de toutes vos soirées !  
\- J'allais dire un squatteur pénible, se moqua Dean.  
\- Tu me tues Deano, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Mouais, t'es bien vivant pour un cadavre je trouve. C'est un ami p'pa, expliqua Dean en se concentrant sur son père, soudain gêné. Il dort ici, parfois.

Gabriel sentit le regard du patriarche Winchester le détailler des pieds à la tête. Toujours prêt à rendre service et à se faire admirer, il posa ses poings sur ses hanches en bombant le torse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vois... Bonjour. Dean, n'oublie pas de me rejoindre dans le jardin dans dix minutes avec ton frère.

Gabriel regarda John s'en aller avec une moue désappointée. Il avait connu plus marrant... Le vieux gronchon et la femme-flic avaient été plus sympa...

\- Gabriel, pour cette fois ça va être... commença Dean mal à l'aise.  
\- T'inquiète, j'ai compris, fit le blond avec un sourire sincère. Je vais vous laisser tranquille.  
\- Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas rester ? bouda Sam en s'approchant.  
\- C'est à dire que... Ce serait pas...  
\- Parfois les petits oiseaux ont besoin de prendre leur envol et d'avoir un peu de liberté Mouse ! L'appel du grand air !  
\- Pourquoi t'es venu alors ? rétorqua Sam qui ne comptait pas se laisser mener aussi facilement par le bout du nez.  
\- Mais pour te voir bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si je ne passais pas prendre des nouvelles de ma Spy-Mouse préférée ? Et j'ai même amené ça spécialement pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant une sucette.  
\- Même pas vrai, t'en as toujours sur toi !  
\- Yep, mais celle-là c'est parfum au lait, ta préférée.

Le clin d'œil surjoué de Gabriel fit sourire Sam qui accepta la friandise.

\- Bon bah j'y vais alors, ou plutôt j'y retourne. Et surtout amusez-vous bien !

Gabriel s'en alla sur ces mots, laissant les deux frères avec leur père. Ce dernier vérifia leur état physique avant de lancer un entraînement que le cadet accepta de suivre avec une obéissance inaccoutumée.

Le soir même, Sam mit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à ouvrir sa sucette, heureux qu'un des amis de Dean pense à lui.

 

000

 

Les visites de Gabriel se faisaient toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Généralement, il se mettait de lui-même de corvée de cuisine et il ne manquait pas de se lancer des fleurs très régulièrement pour son "talent incontestable". Et à la grande rage de Dean, il ne pouvait guère être contredit sur ce point particulier.

Souvent, les frères finissaient par inviter Castiel aussi, les deux cousins étant toujours ravis de se voir.

Mais même pour Gabriel, il y avait parfois des exceptions à la règle.

 

000

 

Gabriel était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt chez les Winchester, le moral en vrac. Quand Dean lui avait ouvert, il avait tout de suite deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas, pourtant il fit bonne figure tout comme le blond. Sam était juste à côté.

Dean l'avait ensuite emmené dans la chambre de son père, en lui expliquant qu'il ne serait de toute façon pas de retour avant trois semaines. Gabriel avait simplement hoché la tête et dès que la porte s'était fermée derrière lui, il avait craqué et s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, engloutissant sucrerie sur sucrerie pour éviter de penser, pour avoir moins mal, pour endiguer les larmes...

Dean avait tout de suite appelé Castiel qui avait appelé sa famille après un coup d'œil dans la chambre où se trouvait son cousin et quelques heures plus tard l'aîné de la fratrie Speight arrivait à Sioux Falls. En entendant la voix de son frère à travers la porte, Gabriel avait aussitôt planqué une grosse partie des emballages plastiques sous le lit. Pour ne pas que ça se sache.

Et maintenant Mickael le regardait avec pitié depuis le pas de la porte.

En même temps, n'était-il pas pitoyable ?

\- Gabriel, soupira Mickael en entrant dans la chambre.

Gabriel se recroquevilla sur lui-même et cacha sa tête dans ses bras en entendant son frère.

\- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

Aucune réponse. Dans le silence, seul le bruissement d'une friandise qu'on déroule maladroitement de son sachet résonna.

\- Gabriel, appela plus fortement son aîné.

Le blond sursauta violemment et laissa s'échapper sa sucrerie en tremblant.

Mickael soupira une dernière fois avant de s'approcher à grand pas du corps roulé en boule et de le soulever pour l'asseoir de force sur le lit, face à lui. Il releva le menton de Gabriel d'une main pour fixer les prunelles dorées et brillantes.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, Gabriel. Tu ne peux pas partir à des centaines de kilomètres sans rien dire.

Le blond ne répondit rien et essaya de détourner la tête. Mickael le maintint avec fermeté et douceur.

\- Nous allons rentrer à la maison, tous les deux, et nous aurons une longue discussion, avec papa et maman, d'accord ? Ils se sont réconciliés, ainsi que Luc et Raphaël, je te le promets.  
\- Mickael...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Luc me déteste vraiment ?  
\- Il était juste en colère Gaby, juste en colère.  
\- Moi je l'aime...  
\- Je sais Gabriel et nous aussi on t'aime mais tu ne nous facilites pas les choses à fuguer tout le temps, expliqua Mickael d'une voix raisonnable qui blessa le benjamin. On s'inquiète pour toi, pour ton avenir aussi.

Gabriel déglutit avant de fermer les paupières pour ne plus voir le visage déçu de son frère.

\- Aller, souffla l'aîné en abandonnant le combat pour l'instant, il est temps pour toi de t'excuser auprès de Castiel et de ses amis pour les avoir dérangés et de leur dire au revoir.

Mickael se leva en entraînant son frère avec lui et Gabriel retint son premier réflexe qui fut de chercher une nouvelle friandise dans ses poches. Il devait se retenir, ce genre d'automatisme risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille de son aîné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie ! Il avait l'impression que ses mains tremblaient de ne pas pouvoir fouiller dans toutes ces cochonneries gélatineuses. Seule la main de Mickael qui enserrait la sienne l'empêchait de succomber. Jamais ses frères ne devaient imaginer ce qui lui arrivait.

Ses bêtises et farces à répétition ? C'était acceptable. Les fugues ? C'était dérangeant, mais dans l'ensemble ça passait encore. Mais ça, son problème avec les friandises... Il devait absolument régler ça tout seul, ne pas causer plus de soucis encore à sa famille.

Gabriel passa devant les Winchester et son cousin sans les voir, les yeux fixés au sol, et ne prononça pas un mot, la honte chevillée au corps et sourd à ce qui se disait. Seulement rien n'était aussi simple avec les deux frères.

Le petit Sammy se posta fermement sur son chemin, bien décidé à obtenir une réaction.

\- J'ai dit : " à la prochaine Gabriel" , répéta-t-il en criant presque de sa voix chevrotante.

Gabriel se crispa et resserra sa main dans celle de Mickael. C'était Sammy devant lui, le petit frère de ce qu'il considérait comme la plus adorable des fratries, il ne pouvait pas le décevoir...

Se préparant un visage joyeux comme il savait si bien les faire, il releva la tête sur un sourire moqueur.

\- A la prochaine Mouse, essaye de pas manger tout le fromage pendant mon absence !  
\- Suis pas une souris, rétorqua Sammy en lui faisant son sourire timide habituel.  
\- Effectivement, t'es un tout petit bébé souris !  
\- Tu vas vraiment revenir, hein ?

Gabriel sentit son sourire se figer légèrement et son cœur se serrer. Revenir ? Vu ce qu'avait laissé entendre Mickael, il n'était pas prêt de fuguer à nouveau...

\- Il reviendra, répondit la voix claire de son frère. Peut-être pas tout de suite, il a beaucoup de cours à rattraper, mais il pourra revenir.

Gabriel aurait sauté dans les bras de son frère s'il l'avait osé. A la place, il fit un clin d'œil à Sam et accentua sa prise sur la main de Mickael.

Il adorait son frère. Il adorait tous ses frères. Il les aimait aussi, sincèrement. Comme il aimait ses parents. Et il savait qu'il les aimerait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était probablement ce qui était le plus douloureux...

Sammy s'écarta du chemin, laissant passer Mickael et Gabriel qui s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture et partirent aussitôt, la route était longue.

Gabriel resta silencieux tout le voyage, regardant le paysage défiler par la vitre, les bras autour de son ventre. Il n'allait pas tarder à être malade...

 

000

 

A la suite de cela, Gabriel donna peu de nouvelles, se tenant apparemment tranquille dans sa famille. Sam fut d'ailleurs un peu déçu de ne pas le voir débarquer le deux mai pour fêter ses douze ans, mais Castiel le rassura en lui disant que le blond lui avait quand même réservé une petite surprise. Ainsi, Sam se retrouva à déballer un paquet cadeau contenant un tube de fromage qui le fit pester un bon quart d'heure.

\- Quand tu auras fini d'insulter toute la famille de ce dingue, ce qui inclut Castiel au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, tu nous préviendras qu'on attaque le gâteau !  
\- T'es qu'un goinfre Dean, bouda le cadet en essayant de retenir le petit sourire qui montait en lui à cause de la blague de Gabriel.  
\- Et pourtant le goinfre il t'attend !  
\- T'as pas le choix, sinon Bobby te coupe la main.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Bobby sortit un tranchoir du tiroir et regarda Dean avec défi. Celui-ci préféra ne pas tenter le diable.

\- Il m'a aussi dit de te donner ça quand tu auras fini de "râler sur ta nourriture naturelle", fit Castiel en sortant un autre cadeau de sa besace.

Sammy le prit et le déballa avec prudence. Il devint tout rouge en voyant le contenu du paquet.

\- Respect à ton cous' sur ce coup-là Castiel ! s'esclaffa Dean. Bah alors, ça te plaît pas.. Samantha ?  
\- Je suis ni petit, ni une fille, ni une souris ! cria Sam en posant violemment la souris brune en peluche sur le comptoir.  
\- Mais oui, on le sait bien... Samantha !

Bobby dût éloigner le gâteau par mesure de précaution, Sam ayant sauté sur Dean pour se venger. La bataille se termina assez rapidement et assez simplement par la victoire de Dean qui garda la tête de son frère coincée sous son bras pour lui savonner le crâne. La soumission de Sam clairement claironnée, les frères, Castiel et Garth se mirent à table pour une part de cheesecake préparée par Ellen.

Le soir venu, une fois les invités partis et Dean couché, Sam redescendit discrètement pour récupérer sa peluche, qu'il plaça délicatement à côté ses deux legos angéliques.

000

Le mois de mai poursuivit son cours et à mesure que les jours défilaient, les deux frères se firent plus distants avec leurs amis, leurs sourires plus crispés et leur humeur s'assombrit lentement. Quand arriva début juin, Dean comme Sam se mit carrément à l'écart. Si Garth ne put pas faire grand-chose pour Sam, ce dernier l'envoyant paître avec virulence, Dean de son côté, s'il s'était éloigné de Jo à la grande colère de cette dernière, il avait « gardé » Castiel à ses côtés. Au départ il avait tenté de s'éloigner de lui aussi mais il ne pouvait pas résister plus de quelques secondes aux deux cobalts qui le regardaient sombrement. Et puis il avait promis. Plusieurs fois. Il lui avait assuré que même après il garderait le contact ! Alors il n'allait pas le laisser tomber maintenant.

Pour autant, les mauvaises habitudes de Castiel l'irritèrent plus que jamais et il se retrouva plusieurs fois à s'énerver contre ce dernier quand il le collait de trop près. La tristesse et la compassion qu'il voyait alors dans ses yeux agaçaient encore davantage Dean. Il avait l'impression d'y voir de la pitié, ce qui l'énervait toujours plus. Tant et si bien, que s'il resta proche de Castiel durant cette fin d'année, Dean fut quand même plus éloigné de lui qu'il ne l'avait été de toute l'année.

Lors du dernier jour d'école, Dean sécha le dernier cours pour n'avoir pas à faire d'adieux et rentra chez lui morose. Là, l'attendait un travail qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis déjà deux ans et qui prenait une toute autre dimension cette fois. Il devait faire ses cartons.

Cette nuit-là, Sam vint rejoindre son frère dans son lit sans que Dean ne proteste. Qui réconfortait qui ? A voir comment Sam entourait son grand frère avec ses deux bras et le regard perdu de celui-ci, le doute n'était pas permis.

Sam sentait la colère contre son père bouillonner en lui, comme avant. Ils allaient bientôt partir, Gabriel n'avait pas refait d'apparition et Castiel traînait derrière Dean comme une âme en peine. Tout ça parce qu'ils devaient partir. Mais pourquoi ? Ils auraient aussi bien pu rester ici vu le peu de fois que leur père était venu ! Ils auraient gardé leurs amis, et Bobby et Ellen les auraient gardés eux ! Ça aurait été très bien !

Mais non, ils déménageaient. Sam n'avait même pas retenu la destination.

Le lendemain, leur père les rejoignit pour les aider à tout emballer, soit pas grand-chose finalement. Dean grandissait comme de la mauvaise herbe ces derniers temps et ces vêtements finissaient souvent à la poubelle ou récupérés par Sam, qui lui-même devait les renouveler régulièrement. Les DVDs et CDs furent empilés avec soin de même que les jeux et jouets.

Dans la chambre, le cadet regardait ses cartons vides morose. Il avait toujours détesté devoir ranger ses affaires dans des cartons et cette fois allait être encore pire que les autres. Il ne savait absolument pas par quel bout commencer et se sentait fatigué par avance. Voilà pourquoi il fut plus heureux que jamais d'entendre la voix de Gabriel résonner dans le salon. Heureux mais aussi affreusement triste.

Le blond, qui regardait avec curiosité les paquets empilés près de la porte vit descendre un Sam au visage brouillon.

\- Et bien, c'est le jour du vide grenier ? Tu vas nous faire de la limonade Sammy ?  
\- On part, lâcha brutalement Sam en regardant ses chaussures.  
\- Comment ?  
\- On déménage.  
\- Oh.. Heu... bafouilla Gabriel pris au dépourvu.  
\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda Dean les sourcils froncés en descendant un carton.  
\- Faut croire que non Deano, répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil et un sourire tremblant. Ça veut dire que je vais perdre mon meilleur adversaire ? Mais contre qui je vais gagner maintenant ?  
\- Va te faire Gaby...  
\- Tu ne viendras plus nous voir ? questionna Sam avec une petite voix.  
\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça Sam, expliqua Castiel en entrant à son tour. N'est-ce pas Dean ?

Dean détourna la tête, honteux sous le regard accusateur, et repartit aussitôt dans sa chambre pour faire un autre carton.

\- C'est toujours « plus compliqué » ! cria Sam. De toute façon je vous déteste !  
\- Heu...

Gabriel ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Va voir Sam je m'occupe de Dean, grinça Castiel dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Le blond vit son cousin en colère partir à la poursuite de Dean, le laissant seul et perdu au milieu du salon. Il finit par rejoindre Sam sur la terrasse et s'assit à côté de lui sur la marche.

\- Tu m'expliques mouse ? demanda-t-il gentiment.  
\- Y a rien à dire...  
\- Dans ce cas...

Sam entendit son voisin se lever et s'en aller. Mine de rien, ça lui fit mal. Savoir que Gabriel se fichait bien de savoir ce qui lui arrivait et n'insistait pas plus, c'était décevant. Douloureux aussi. Il avait espéré un peu plus de sa part. Il savait que c'était un ami de son frère, mais il l'aimait bien, il était toujours de bonne humeur et avec lui on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Mais là il venait de se prendre un méchant couteau dans le dos.

Sam bondit d'un coup sur ses pieds quand un seau d'eau glacée se déversa sur sa tête.

\- Ça va pas ! hurla-t-il aussitôt à un Gabriel hilare.  
\- On parle souvent de poules mouillées mais aujourd'hui on a une souris mouillée !  
\- C'est pas drôle !  
\- Si ça l'est Sammy, tiens pour me faire pardonner, dit-il en lui tendant une sucette.  
\- Ça suffit pas !  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus Mouse ? demanda Gabriel avec un sourire bienveillant.  
\- Je... Je veux que tu continues de venir nous voir ! Et Castiel aussi ! Je veux pas... Que... Que tout s'arrête... renifla Sam en baissant la tête.  
\- Pour Castiel je ne peux rien te promettre Sam, il est libre d'agir comme il veut, répondit le blond en posa une main sur les cheveux mouillés de son cadet. Mais moi, je te promets de faire mon possible pour venir au moins une fois de temps en temps, d'accord ?  
\- C'est quoi « de temps en temps » ? bouda Sam.  
\- Au moins une fois par trimestre ? Deal ?  
\- Deal, grogna le cadet en acceptant de serrer la main de Gabriel. Je peux... ?

Gabriel ressortit la sucette et la donna à Sam avec un grand sourire. Sam se fit sécher au soleil en regardant avec une lueur d'adoration le blond qui lui racontait tout un tas d'aventures hallucinantes et sûrement fausses sur sa famille.

 

000

 

Du côté de l'ainé, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins joyeuse. Castiel l'avait coincé contre un mur et le regardait furieusement. Dean tournait la tête, refusant de plonger dans les iris bleus.

\- Tu allais partir sans dire au revoir, fit Castiel, glacial.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? gronda Dean en repoussant brutalement son ami.  
\- Ce que ça peut me faire ? Tu m'avais promis ! Promis que je pouvais te faire confiance !

Dean se tendit et partit vider sa commode pour s'occuper les mains et la tête.

\- Dean !

Ne voyant venir aucune réponse, Castiel arracha Dean à son rangement et le poussa violemment sur le lit.

\- Jo t'en veut et ne veut plus jamais te voir, annonça-t-il violemment. Même Benny t'en veux ! Et moi j'avais espéré que... Que tu serais différent...  
\- Je tiendrai mes promesses, jura Dean en fixant le plafond, allongé sur le lit. Je les tiendrai.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Ne me demande pas de te dire au revoir...

Castiel s'adoucit malgré lui. Il se sentait soulagé. Véritablement soulagé. Pendant un moment, il avait vraiment cru qu'on lui avait de nouveau piétiné le cœur. Que Dean s'était joué de lui.

Le soulagement parcourant ses veines comme un baume apaisant, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il grimpa sur le lit à son tour et se dressa sur ses genoux au-dessus de Dean, une main dirigée vers Dean.

\- Et que dis-tu de : « à bientôt » ? demanda Castiel, un sourire chaleureux, presque tendre, aux lèvres.

Dean observa cette main qui l'appelait. A bientôt ? Ça sonnait effectivement mieux. Mieux qu'un « au revoir » sans conviction et beaucoup mieux que « adieu » sans lendemain.

\- A bientôt Cas', accepta-t-il d'une voix légèrement défaillante en empoignant cette main tendue vers lui.

 

000

 

Tous les cartons furent remplis, scotchés et rangés dans la voiture quelque trois heures plus tard. Gabriel et Castiel restèrent jusqu'à la fin, sous le regard intrigué de John Winchester. Ellen et Bobby les rejoignirent pour les derniers au revoir, mais pas Jo.

Ce fut déchirant, bien que les deux frères aient réagi, encore une fois, de manière diamétralement différente. Dean faisait son fier et souriait comme si tout glissait sur lui, quand bien même ce départ le déchirait, alors que de son côté Sam tirait une tête de trois pieds de long, parfait reflet de ses pensées, au point que Gabriel menaça de le noyer à nouveau

La voiture finit par partir, cartons et famille à son bord. Sam salua jusqu'à la toute fin depuis la vitre de la plage arrière.

Et plus personne ne fut en vue.

Le panneau de la ville annonçant la fin de « Sioux Falls » apparut.

Les Winchester déménageaient.

 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux et celles qui aiment la simple relation « amitié » entre ces quatre-là, j'aurais tendance à vous conseiller de vous arrêter à ce chapitre ;)  
> J'attaquerais pas tout de suite le slash, mais les chapitres vont par la suite, je pense, véritablement s'enchaîner sans faire de fausse fin comme là !


	7. 2005 : juillet - décembre

Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie

 

C'était le début du mois de Juillet. Il faisait chaud et sec et les habitants du centre des États-Unis cuisaient sous une chape de plomb azur. Après trois jours de route dans une ambiance étouffante de chaleur, les Winchester arrivèrent dans leur nouvelle ville : Milwaukee dans le Wisconsin. Les cartons furent rapidement mis dans la maison puis :

\- Tu t'en vas déjà papa ? demanda Dean légèrement paniqué en voyant son père enfiler son manteau.  
\- Oui Dean, j'ai à faire. Veille sur ton petit frère, d'accord ?  
\- Mais...  
\- Sam ?

Le cadet s'approcha, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, déjà prêt à faire un scandale.

\- Je veux que tu sois sage cet été, d'accord fiston ? fit John en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ne fais pas de bêtises et passe une bonne rentrée.  
\- Tu seras pas là, conclut le plus jeune avec férocité.  
\- Il y a peu de chance. Je vous laisse la maison.

John caressa les cheveux de Sam, hocha la tête en direction de Dean, prit son sac et s'en alla, laissant ses deux enfants seuls dans leur nouvelle maison.

\- On déballe nos affaires Sammy ? proposa Dean avec une joie forcée.  
\- J'aime pas cet endroit, j'aime pas cette ville et je déteste être ici ! éclata immédiatement son cadet avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte.

Dean hésita un moment à suivre son petit frère avant de laisser tomber. Le quartier était sûr et de toute façon, Sam refusera de l'écouter...

Se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison, l'aîné examina d'un œil critique l'endroit où ils venaient d'échouer. Une chose était sûre, c'était moins grand ! Beaucoup moins grand... Le salon était réduit de moitié, la salle à manger quasi inexistante et la cuisine était vieillotte au possible. Et il allait devoir rester là-dedans tous les jours, toute la journée, durant deux mois...

Enfin, il avait une télé alors ça aurait pu être pire ! Il y avait même un lecteur pour ses précieux DVD.

 

000

 

A huit cent kilomètres de là, dans un parc de la ville de Sioux falls, un adolescent contemplait une fontaine ornementale d'un œil vide et morne.

Depuis la grande révélation, Castiel osait à peine regarder sa mère ou ses frères. Il s'était même éloigné de sa petite sœur, de peur de dire le mot qu'il ne fallait pas. Le secret pesait très lourd sur ses épaules et son poids s'alourdissait particulièrement quand Anna commentait "les nouvelles de leur père" imaginées par Zach ou Uriel. C'était vraiment dur de faire semblant de rien et aucun des deux ne lui facilitait la tâche. En effet, maintenant qu'il était au courant, ses frères n'hésitaient plus à le prendre à témoin devant leur sœur, l'impliquant dans le mensonge. Il était devenu complice malgré lui d'un secret qui le rongeait encore intérieurement.

Il avait pensé tout révéler à sa sœur plusieurs fois ! Mais ses yeux brillants d'espoir et de fierté quand elle parlait de leur père qui parcourait le monde l'en empêchait.

Et il culpabilisait encore plus. Car lui aurait souhaité savoir très vite et pourtant il n'osait pas rendre ce service à sa sœur. Et ses frères l'observaient, narquois, devinant tout à fait son dilemme, mais ne l'aidant par pour autant.

En conséquence, Castiel passait le plus de temps possible hors de chez lui. Ne pouvant plus se réfugier chez Dean, il passait son temps à la bibliothèque ou au parc.

Tout pour ne pas voir le regard éteint et vaguement dégoûté que posait sa mère sur lui.

Tout pour ne pas devoir supporter les commentaires sarcastiques et méprisants de Zach.

Tout pour ne pas avoir le regard culpabilisant d'Uriel sur lui.

Tout pour que les yeux brillants d'espoir et d'admiration d'Anna ne le suivent par partout...

Il avait fini par se prendre un petit boulot dans un snack, pour justifier ses absences. Avec une avance de salaire et un reste d'argent de poche, il s'était acheté un portable à clapet, tout simple, depuis lequel il appelait Dean quand il n'était pas chez lui...

\- Allô ?  
\- Salut Dean, c'est moi. Castiel.  
\- Comment ça va gars ? demanda aussitôt la voix réjouie de Dean.  
\- Je... Ça va, lâcha Castiel, honteux de ne pas réussir à dire la vérité. Et toi ?  
\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Je te raconte pas le taudis dans lequel on a emménagé ! En plus Sam tire tous les jours une tronche de trois pieds de long... J'ai beau lui dire que c'est pas ça qui le fera changer de nain de jardin à géant, pas moyen de le faire sourire !  
\- Ah ? Ça va aller quand même ?  
\- Mais oui, j'ai l'habitude !  
\- Alors... Heu... Elle ressemble à quoi ta nouvelle maison ?  
\- Franchement, parfois je me dis que certaines caravanes sont plus grandes qu'elle. Elle est sur deux étages mais j'ai l'impression de vivre dans une cage à hamster. En plus la déco est vraiment moche, t'imagines même pas ! Le papier est un vieux truc à rayures et le parquet grince comme pas permis...

Castiel écouta d'un air rêveur Dean lui décrire sa maison. Peu importait au final de quoi lui parlait son ami, il voulait juste entendre sa voix, l'entendre lui parler, à lui, sans méchanceté ni rancœur. Il se laissait simplement bercer par sa voix, assis sur un banc du parc. En fermant les yeux, il arrivait presque à s'imaginer son ami à ses côtés. Presque.

 

000

 

Sam mangeait son dîner en boudant. Il voulait s'en aller. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Pourquoi Dean ne voulait pas le comprendre ? C'était moche, sans âme, sans intérêt, et puis il ne connaissait personne ici !

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu pourras plus jamais sourire Sammy ! lui fit remarquer Dean avec humour.  
\- M'en fiche...  
\- Ça va pas être pratique pour draguer les filles.  
\- M'en fiche.  
\- T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, répliqua son aîné en lui tirant la langue.  
\- Suis pas trop jeune. Et puis toi t'es qu'un crétin !

Sam descendit brusquement de sa chaise et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son frère était un idiot. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien de toute façon ! Lui il voulait retourner à Sioux Falls, revoir Gabriel et Castiel, et Garth aussi et même Bobby ou Ellen ! Il ne voulait pas être là !

Dean frappa à sa porte, mais il ne répondit pas et s'installa à son bureau pour bouder. Son frère était un crétin...

 

000

 

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Castiel passait la majorité de son temps à fuir de chez lui. Trois semaines qu'il partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir.

Et personne dans sa famille ne paraissait être étonné de son attitude, ni même inquiet.

Après tout, n'était-il pas le mouton noir ? Celui qui déshonorait ses parents ? Pourquoi être inquiet pour lui ! Sa disparition ne pouvait qu'arranger tout le monde...

Castiel empoigna son portable et envoya un rapide texto :

 

18/07/2016  
Castiel 14:05

" Slt. Tout va bien chez toi ?"

 

La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à son grand soulagement.

 

18/07/2016  
??? 14:07

"L'ambiance est encore un peu tendue mais ça va. Je te manque ? ;)"

 

Castiel hésita un moment avant de répondre. S'il débarquait ça risquait de faire encore plus de problèmes mais en même temps...

 

18/07/2016  
Castiel 14:11

"Oui"

 

Simple et clair. Pas besoin de davantage de précision. Pas avec lui.

 

18/07/2016  
??? 14:12

" J'arrive très vite !"

 

000

 

Dean n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sam était venu le rejoindre au milieu de la nuit et s'était blotti contre lui mais pour une fois ça ne l'aidait pas. Il avait beau écouter la respiration paisible et régulière de son frère, se laisser bercer par les mouvements de sa cage thoracique, pas moyen de s'endormir.

Il était inquiet. Pour Castiel.

Ils discutaient régulièrement par téléphone tous les deux et cela lui faisait toujours un effet étrange. C'était toujours son ami qui appelait mais c'était toujours lui qui finissait par raconter n'importe quoi. Comme si Castiel l'appelait sans aucune autre raison que de l'entendre. Comme si lui n'attendait que ses appels pour se délester de ce qui lui pesait. Parce que oui, malgré sa joie de façade, avoir quitté Sioux Falls ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à son petit frère.

En soupirant, Dean caressa rapidement les cheveux de Sammy. Ce dernier n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'apercevoir que ça n'allait pas chez son frère. Voilà pourquoi il dormait avec lui. Des cauchemars ? Des insomnies ? Le froid ? La peur ? Que des excuses. Sam dormait avec son grand frère pour le rassurer lui et non l'inverse.

Parfois, Dean avait l'impression d'être l'un des pires frères au monde. Il adorait son Sammy, il était son aîné, et pourtant c'était lui qui se faisait consoler... Parce que Sammy était meilleur que lui, bien meilleur. Dean le savait, tout comme son père, c'était une évidence. Sammy était intelligent, gentil, avec pourtant un fort caractère et physiquement il promettait d'être bien plus grand et fort que lui. Le traiter de nain ou de mini-pousse allait bientôt devenir ridicule, son frère rattrapant sa taille à vitesse grand V.

Sam était meilleur que lui et il était évident qu'il allait continuer à s'améliorer. Dean se faisait vraiment l'impression d'être un piètre grand frère parfois...

Une lumière provenant du couloir lui fit stopper ses réflexions déprimantes. Il ferma rapidement les yeux quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Il l'entendit.

Son père pensait certainement qu'ils dormaient tous les deux, il n'avait donc pas été très discret.

Alors Dean l'avait entendu, ce soupir un peu déçu.

Un poignard qui lui traversa le cœur, confirmant ce qu'il avait toujours pensé.

La porte se referma et il suivit le parcours de son père à l'oreille. Ce dernier n'alla pas à sa chambre. Il entra dans la salle de bain, farfouilla dans les placards et descendit lentement les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

Dean lâcha son petit frère et s'extirpa en douceur du lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Prenant l'air le plus ensommeillé qu'il pouvait, il descendit au salon pour retrouver son père.

\- Papa ? appela-t-il d'une petite voix en se frottant les yeux.  
\- Que fais-tu là Dean ? Retourne te coucher ! aboya immédiatement son père.  
\- Le bruit m'a réveillé, inventa l'adolescent en se rapprochant.

John Winchester était assis sur le canapé, dos à l'escalier. Il avait allumé une unique lampe, celle de la table basse.

Dean fit le tour du salon et hoqueta d'horreur. Son père pissait littéralement le sang. Une aiguille en main, il se recousait une plaie au ventre.

\- Retourne te coucher Dean ! ordonna à nouveau John.

Dean refusa d'un mouvement de tête et, pâle comme un linge, se rapprocha. C'était le moment de prouver qu'il valait quelque chose.

\- J-je p-peux t'aider !

Son père le scruta des pieds à la tête et Dean essaya de se montrer droit et fier. Il était un Winchester, un vrai, il n'avait peur de rien !

\- J'ai fini pour celle-là, annonça John en coupant le fil dentaire. Mais tu peux m'aider pour celle-ci.

John releva sa manche gauche et dévoila une longue balafre allant de l'épaule jusqu'au coude. Elle était à peine serrée par deux bandages de fortune.

Dean ne fit aucun commentaire, il s'assit à côté de son père, enleva les bandages et commença à désinfecter d'une main tremblante. Son père ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'observer silencieusement. Quand arriva le moment des points de suture, Dean tremblait tellement que John lui reprit l'aiguille des mains pour finir le travail.

\- Sam dort souvent avec toi ? questionna-t-il en se recousant comme si de rien n'était.  
\- Ç-ça arrive, avoua Dean mal à l'aise.  
\- Sam a douze ans maintenant, tu dois lui faire perdre cette habitude. Que vous vous entendiez bien est une bonne chose, mais je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un faible ou un pleurnichard.

Dean déglutit difficilement. Qu'est-ce que son père dirait s'il savait que Sam venait pour lui ? Que ce n'était pas Sam qui avait besoin du réconfort de son grand frère mais l'inverse ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Mais s'il devait s'éloigner de Sammy, il le ferait, quand bien même il se sentait déjà mal à cette idée.

\- Dean ?  
\- Oui papa, acquiesça-t-il en masquant ses sentiments. Papa ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu... Tu t'es fait ça au travail ?

John observa à nouveau son fils avec attention et Dean essaya de nouveau de paraître fort. Ce ne fut pas forcément très brillant avec son teint pâle et ses mains qui tremblaient toujours un peu, mais cela sembla suffire.

\- Va me chercher deux bières.

Dean s'exécuta aussitôt, sentant son père le suivre du regard. Il déposa les deux bouteilles sur la table basse et attendit sagement en regardant son père avec dévotion. Ce dernier continuait de se soigner quelques égratignures avec flegme, sans une seule grimace de douleur. Sa barbe de trois jours, ses yeux cernés et sa posture toute virile faisaient l'admiration de Dean.

Les bières furent rapidement décapsulées et John en tendit une à son fils.

\- Assis-toi à côté de moi.

Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit la bouteille et s'installa, buvant une gorgée pour la forme. C'était amer mais pas désagréable. Une douce chaleur commençait déjà à parcourir ses veines.

\- Tu as quinze ans Dean, commença John en réfléchissant à ses mots. Si tu me poses la question, c'est que tu es en âge de savoir.  
\- Oui p'pa !  
\- Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose : tu n'en parleras pas à Sam et à partir de maintenant, tu ne le couveras plus.  
\- Bien papa, accepta Dean en serrant fortement sa bouteille.  
\- Te souviens-tu que notre ancienne maison a brûlé ?

Oui, Dean se souvenait. Il aurait préféré oublier, mais il se souvenait. Sam avait quatre ans quand c'était arrivé et lui sept. Ils dormaient ensemble tous les deux, épuisés après une visite pleine d'émotion pour voir leur mère à l'hôpital, quand soudain leur père les avait réveillés. La fumée envahissait déjà les plafonds et les flammes attaquaient le couloir, le rendant impraticable. Toussant et crachant, leur père avait ouvert la fenêtre et s'était laissé tomber du premier étage, se rattrapant sans mal sur l'herbe tendre. Puis ça avait été leur tour. Dean avait dû porter Sam pour l'envoyer à son père, puis il avait suivi, rattrapé lui aussi avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Ils s'étaient tous les trois éloignés et ils avaient regardé leur maison brûler, craquer, s'effondrer en attendant que les pompiers, alertés par les voisins, arrivent.

Dean se souvenait avoir eu peur, froid et très chaud cette nuit-là. Il se souvenait des jets d'eau puissants qui achevaient leur maison en essayant d'éteindre l'incendie. Il se souvenait de la main de Sammy dans la sienne et de leur père qui les tenait tous les deux par l'épaule. Il se souvenait de l'odeur âcre, de la petite explosion quand le feu atteignit le générateur de secours, de la fumée qui s'échappait par toutes les fenêtres, y compris celles de sa chambre.

Au matin, la maison n'était plus qu'une ruine blanche couverte de traces noirâtres. Le toit s'était effondré et seul un pan de mur avait survécu, celui de la façade. Tout le reste était détruit.

Puis il y avait eu la police et il avait dû garder son petit frère pendant que leur père faisait une déposition.

Puis il y avait eu l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient pas eu à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à leur mère...

Et Dean s'était occupé de Sam qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps pendant que leur père faisait toute la paperasse.

Cette nuit-là, il s'était sentit nu comme jamais auparavant ni comme il ne le serait jamais. Seul avec Sammy, sans passé, sans avenir, avec un présent au goût de cendre.

\- Dean ? appela son père.

L'adolescent sortit de ses tristes souvenirs et fit un sourire à son père avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool. Pas mauvais du tout...

\- Oui papa ?

John regarda son fils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Cet incendie... Il n'était pas accidentel, c'était aussi un coup du gang qui a tué ta mère. Elle avait eu le temps de les dénoncer à l'hôpital. Ils se sont vengés en enflammant la maison. La maison n'était... Elle était encore à crédit et l'assurance a refusé de couvrir les dommages. Puis il y a eu les soins à l'hôpital, l'enterrement... Dean, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que vous ne vous en aperceviez pas, mais... Nous n'avions plus rien à l'époque à part des dettes et ça ne va pas beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire ?

Oui, il comprenait. Ils étaient ruinés en somme. Ceci expliquait sûrement pourquoi leurs vêtements à lui et Sam venaient de déstockage et pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais les jeux à la mode. Même si ceci n'avait jamais réellement importé, lui et Sam s'en étaient toujours plus ou moins rendus compte mais ils étaient vivants, ils étaient entre frères et si Sam faisait parfois sa mauvaise tête voire des caprices, dans l'ensemble ils se contentaient de ce qu'ils avaient.

\- J'ai repris le travail avec l'armée, en tant que mécanicien, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Alors on m'a proposé de devenir chasseur de prime. Mon premier contrat rempli a été de retrouver et de capturer le chef du gang qui a tué votre mère après qu'il se soit évadé de prison. Après... J'ai continué.  
\- Tu ne travailles plus comme mécanicien papa ? interrogea Dean perplexe.  
\- Si fiston, mais sur de petits contrats, pour le logement et pour quand la chasse est mauvaise. Mais la chasse rapporte bien plus, grâce à elle, vous n'aurez peut-être pas nos dettes sur la tête durant toute votre vie et Sam pourra aller à l'université. Et surtout, elle me permet d'éviter que plus tard, une autre famille ait à vivre la même chose que nous.

Dean regarda son père avec une fierté et un respect renouvelés. Son père sauvait des gens et arrêtait des criminels. Son père était un héros.

\- Tu m'emmèneras un jour papa ? demanda l'adolescent avec espoir et adoration.  
\- On verra Dean, plus tard peut-être... Maintenant, je dois y retourner, mon fugitif ne va pas se retrouver tout seul.

John s'en alla, désormais rafistolé, laissant ses deux fils seuls à la maison. Dean retourna dans sa chambre, l'esprit encore embrouillé par les révélations et s'installa derrière son petit frère qui grogna parce qu'il était gelé. Ça n'empêcha pas Dean de le serrer contre lui. Son père avait raison et puisque c'était la dernière fois, autant en profiter...

 

000

 

Castiel était resté chez lui pour une fois, il continuait malgré tout de fuir les autres. Seul dans sa chambre, il attendait que retentisse la sonnette, signe d'un visiteur qu'il attendait avec impatience. Ce fut au bout de longues heures d'attente, aux alentours de quatorze heures, que le bruit salvateur retentit.

Castiel se précipita à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte sans attendre.

\- Salut Cassi ! Comment va mon cous' préféré ? demanda Gabriel avec un immense sourire.  
\- On sort ? annonça brutalement Castiel.  
\- Heu... Ok, je pose mes affaires et en avant. Bonjour tante Elisabeth ! Salut les coincés ! Salut Anna et voilà un cadeau pour toi !

Gabriel entra, lança un bonbon à Anna et déposa son sac à dos sous le porte-manteau, en prenant soin de prendre une réserve de friandises. Il repartit aussitôt avec Castiel, occultant au passage les commentaires désobligeant de Zach à son sujet.

\- On va où ? demanda Gabriel alors qu'ils sortaient de l'allée pour marcher sur le trottoir.  
\- Le parc ?  
\- On va aller emmerder les pigeons !  
\- Gabriel...  
\- Bah quoi ?

Castiel ne répondit rien, heureux d'avoir son cousin à ses côtés. Gabriel était une bouffée d'air frais et de bonne humeur et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça lui faisait du bien et le changeait depuis le départ des Winchester.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la giga forme dit donc, commenta le blond en voyant que Castiel ne répliquait pas.  
\- C'est... Ça va. Tu as encore fugué pour venir ?  
\- Nope ! J'ai gentiment demandé l'autorisation ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai même obtenue, expliqua Gabriel en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Ça a un peu étonné tout le monde mais c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste ! Mickael m'a même félicité d'avoir demandé, continua-t-il rayonnant. Maman et papa ont accepté et donc je suis là pour les deux prochains jours !  
\- Je suis content pour toi Gabriel, répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.  
\- Je vois ça, et si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas plutôt ?  
\- Moi ? Mais non ! Ça... Ça va...  
\- Sans blague. T'espères vraiment me faire gober ça p'tit ange ?  
\- Il... Il y a une fontaine sympa là-bas !

Castiel accéléra le pas et fonça tête baissée vers son banc sur lequel il s'assit sans relever les yeux.

\- Aller, crache le morceau, fit Gabriel en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
\- Gabriel, est-ce que tu savais pour... Pour mon père ?  
\- ...  
\- Gabriel ?

Castiel tourna la tête, surpris par le silence de son cousin. Ce dernier, tout à coup très gêné, déballait une friandise avec maladresse.

\- Tu savais...

Castiel se sentait trahi. Encore. Son cousin était un excentrique et un farceur, mais il avait toujours eu confiance en lui. A tort.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, déclara froidement Castiel en se levant.  
\- Attend Cas' ! intervint Gabriel en lui attrapant le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Ce n'était pas...  
\- Tu m'as menti.  
\- Pas exactement. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que...  
\- Tu m'as caché la vérité !

Le ton de Castiel était passé de furieux à triste et Gabriel se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- C'était... On m'avait dit de ne rien dire... Cas', je n'étais pas censé l'apprendre. C'est arrivé sur le tapis lors d'une dispute de mes parents, j'ai entendu et voilà. Ils m'ont dit que c'était le mieux pour toi et Anna.  
\- Et tu le penses ? demanda le brun le regard dans le vide.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je leur ai fait confiance. Et toi ? Tu vas le dire à Anna ? A moins qu'elle ne le sache déjà...  
\- Elle ne le sait pas, avoua Castiel en se rasseyant et en cachant sa tête dans ses mains.  
\- Hé Cassi, personne ne te demande de prendre cette décision, voulut le rassurer Gabriel en entourant ses épaules. Tu as le temps d'y penser et changer d'avis. Dis-moi plutôt quand et comment tu l'as appris.  
\- Il y a trois mois, j'ai fait le mur pour le voir...  
\- Dean a vraiment un effet bénéfique sur toi ! constata le blond avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle Gabriel ! J'ai été... J'ai pas compris... Il est parti par ma faute...  
\- Ce n'est pas la version que j'ai eu. On m'a dit qu'il était simplement parti sans rien dire.  
\- A cause de moi.  
\- Et pourquoi ce serait de ta faute Cassi ? demanda doucement Gabriel.  
\- Parce que c'est le jour où... Où l'école a découvert que...  
\- Cas', au moment où il est parti ton paternel n'était au courant de rien. Rien du tout. Et rien ne dit qu'il aurait réagi comme ta mère.  
\- Mais c'est une punition divine, marmonna rapidement Castiel.  
\- Mouais, et moi je suis un archange qui se prend pour le dieu Loki !  
\- Gabriel, le réprimanda aussitôt Castiel.

Gabriel profita du fait que Castiel se soit tourné vers lui pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Laisse Dieu là où Il est. On s'en fout de Lui. C'est toi qui comptes. Tu as le droit d'être...  
\- Gabriel !  
\- ... Ce que tu es, finit le blond en soupirant de dépit.

Castiel baissa les yeux, vaincu et accablé à la fois.

\- Bon, on va pas rester là à déprimer toute la journée comme deux retraités arthritiques ! Debout Cassi ! Je vais te changer les idées et pour commencer, direction le centre commercial ! Faut vraiment qu'on se débarrasse de ton putain d'uniforme...

 

000

 

Après Juillet, Août s'écoula dans une lenteur atroce et chaude.

Castiel avait décidé de garder le secret pour sa petite sœur, pour l'instant du moins, et il vécut un été entrecoupé par les coups de fils à Dean, son petit boulot et la bibliothèque. Il voyait la rentrée arriver avec appréhension, ne sachant s'il allait réintégrer le groupe de Jo ou s'il allait recommencer à étudier en solitaire.

Heureusement, il avait aussi gardé contact avec Gabriel et ce dernier l'encourageait régulièrement, sans même le savoir, grâce à de petits texto ici et là. Le blond avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement déçu de voir que si Castiel acceptait de lâcher son uniforme, c'était pour porter des chemises et des pantalons très sérieux ou des jeans avec pulls "papy au coin du feu". Mais Castiel ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec autre chose pour l'instant. Il voulait se fondre dans la masse mais ne sachant comment faire il finissait par se cacher plus qu'autre chose.

Du côté des frère Winchester, l'été marqua le début d'une petite révolution dans les relations fraternelles. Sans que Sam ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, Dean s'éloigna petit à petit de lui, le repoussant quand il venait lui prendre la main ou quand il voulait dormir avec lui, lui parlant par énigme dès que la conversation dérivait vers leur père.

Sam ressentit une certaine amertume et de la colère envers son frère pour ça, mais il garda ses sentiments pour lui. Puisque Dean voulait prendre ses distances, lui aussi allait le faire ! Tout doucement, il se referma encore davantage et avant la fin de l'été, les contacts entre les deux frères se résumaient aux chamailleries. Il n'était désormais plus question de réconfort, nocturne ou diurne.

Dean, malgré qu'il ait été à l'origine de cet éloignement, en ressentit une grande peine et comme une forme d'abandon. Mais il en était la cause. Il le savait. Il devait le faire. Sam devait grandir et apprendre à se passer de lui, son grand frère qui ne ferait que le ralentir. Et lui devait apprendre à se passer de Sam...

Pour penser à autre chose, il se décida à s'entraîner plus que jamais. Il voulait devenir fort, comme son père, et chasser les criminels, comme lui. Ça lui semblait tout à coup le meilleur métier du monde ! Il avait toujours dans un coin de sa tête la mécanique avec Bobby, mais être chasseur de prime c'était autre chose... Et puis ça lui permettrait de protéger Sammy ! C'était l'une des choses qu'il se savait pouvoir accomplir pour son frère, le protéger.

 

000

 

Fin Août, alors que la rentrée scolaire était pour bientôt, les frères reçurent une visite surprise :

\- La vache, c'est vraiment un taudis ici, remarqua Gabriel en entrant dans la maison comme si c'était chez lui.  
\- La porte n'était pas fermée ? demanda Dean avec étonnement.  
\- C'est possible... Mais les serrures, c'est plus ce que c'était mon pauvre ami !  
\- Je ne veux même pas savoir...  
\- Secret de magicien de toute façon, répliqua le blond en s'inclinant comme pour saluer la foule.  
\- Et tu viens faire quoi à part flinguer nos serrures ?  
\- Deano, je ne te connaîtrais pas aussi bien que je penserais que tu n'es pas content de me voir, fit Gabriel avec une moue de chiot abandonné.  
\- Tu devrais penser plus souvent...  
\- Tu viens de briser mon petit cœur en morceaux.  
\- Bah ramasse les miettes et fiche le camp alors, se moqua Dean.  
\- Tu refuserais l'asile à un pauvre voyageur épuisé ? T'es sans pitié ! C'est honteux de ta part !  
\- Gabriel ? fit une petite voix dans son dos.  
\- Et voici ma petite souris favorite !

Sam regarda le blond avec de grands yeux avant de se précipiter vers lui pour l'enlacer. Gabriel accepta le câlin et tourna un visage interrogateur vers Dean qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules avant de retourner à sa télé.

\- Tu as tenu ta promesse, remarqua Sam sans le lâcher.  
\- Toujours Mouse. Tiens, j'ai pensé à toi, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sam récupéra la sucrerie emballée et sentit ses joues rougir toutes seules. C'était une souris en sucre, peinte en grise avec le museau, la queue et l'intérieur des oreilles roses, les yeux colorés en noir. Sam ne savait pas trop s'il était gêné, content ou énervé mais en tout cas, il n'allait pas déballer la sucrerie de sitôt.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps ? demanda le plus jeune avec une légère timidité.  
\- Ça dépend de si ton frère accepte d'héberger mon auguste personne !  
\- L'auguste personne peut aussi se trouver un hôtel, railla Dean.  
\- Dean, s'il te plaît, implora Sammy.  
\- Et puis j'ai pas encore testé votre nouveau canapé !  
\- On y gagne quoi dans l'affaire ? interrogea Dean avec amusement.  
\- Je fais la cuisine ce soir, le petit-déj' et le dîner. Et j'apporte des nouvelles de Castiel aussi !  
\- Dean, supplia Sam en sortant son attaque cocker.  
\- Fais pas cette tête Sammy, bien sûr qu'il reste.  
\- Je savais que j'étais irrésistible !  
\- Mais il peut encore aller dormir dans la niche du chien.  
\- Deano, tu me déçois beaucoup...

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse comme il n'y en avait plus eu chez les Winchester depuis que Dean avait parlé avec son père. Gabriel faisait toute l'ambiance, blaguant à tour de bras et piégeant tantôt Dean tantôt Sam dans de petites farces, telles que le cafard en plastique dans l'assiette, les objets qui disparaissent tous seuls ou tout simplement le téléphone qui s'arrête de sonner dès que Dean approche du combiné, sans compter le repas que prépara Gabriel et qui les régala tous.

Quand Sam alla se coucher le soir-même après une partie de jeu endiablée, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa sucrerie d'un air rêveur.

Gabriel ne l'oubliait jamais quand il venait leur rendre visite. C'était agréable. Et avec Dean qui s'éloignait, il n'en appréciait que plus les petites attentions du blond. Elles lui réchauffaient le cœur, lui donnaient l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un.

Sam s'endormit sur cette idée réconfortante, la souris posée sur sa table de chevet.

La journée suivant se fit dans une atmosphère toute aussi joyeuse. Gabriel leur fit un petit déjeuner du tonnerre à base de pancakes et sortit un nouveau jeu de société pour la matinée. Dean râla au début et encore plus à la fin quand il se retrouva bon dernier mais tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres, même lui.

\- T'es vraiment le pire des tricheurs, râla Dean une fois la partie finie.  
\- Venant de la part du mauvais perdant je prends ça pour un compliment ! Et puis regarde, même ton petit frère te bat à plat de couture !  
\- Ouais, mais ça c'est parce que c'est une grosse tête, répliqua l'aîné avec de l'affection dans la voix.  
\- J'suis pas une grosse tête !  
\- Par rapport à ta toute petite petite taille on a l'impression, se moqua Dean.

Aussitôt, Sam sauta sur le plus âgé pour se venger. Gabriel regarda la petite bataille avec amusement, retrouvant là les deux frères dans leur relation fusionnelle et tendre malgré leur chamaillerie.

Il aurait bien aimé vivre ça avec au moins l'un de ses frères, mais ce n'était absolument pas envisageable. Mickael était génial, mais il était toujours sérieux, toujours occupé. Luc ne se mélangeait pas avec eux et Raphaël ne parlait qu'en termes de droit et de devoir. Restait lui, l'enfant terrible, qui se sentait souvent seul dans sa famille pourtant nombreuse. Mais quand il voyait Dean et Sam ensemble, il se plaisait à imaginer des situations identiques avec n'importe lequel de ses frères. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait que de rêves éveillés et la réalité le rattrapait toujours.

Gabriel repartit juste après le dîner, sous les yeux humides et boudeurs de Sam. Il fit la promesse à Dean de ramener Castiel avec lui la prochaine fois et partit sur une imitation mélodramatique de soap opéra qui eut le mérite de rendre le sourire au plus jeune.

 

000

 

C'est ainsi que se termina le mois d'Août, sur une touche de joie qui avait manqué durant tout l'été.

Et ce fut la rentrée scolaire.

Sam la prit très mal. Ne sachant combien de temps ils allaient rester dans cette ville, il préféra rester éloigné de tout le monde. Ça lui pesa un peu mais il se sentait plus tranquille ainsi, du moins le pensait-il.

Dean de son côté préféra rééditer l'expérience Sioux Falls et s'intégra rapidement à une bande d'amis qui l'accepta sans problème. Il en profita pour draguer toutes les filles qu'il trouvait à son goût, multipliant les baisers derrière le gymnase ou dans les classes vides.

Depuis quelques temps, il s'était fixé un genre de fille bien précise. Il aimait les brunes aux yeux noirs ou bleus. Il les aimait effacées et silencieuses, comme Lisa.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Tessa. Elle avait une jolie crinière brune et les yeux clairs bien que marrons. Il les aurait préférés bleus, mais il passa outre. Elle était gentille, avait du caractère mais restait éloignée des autres. Rien que pour ça et son physique avantageux, il décida de la draguer. Fin Septembre, ils étaient tous les deux en couples.

En octobre, la relation entre les deux frères n'alla pas en s'arrangeant. Dean alternait entre ses cours, Tessa et ses entraînements, donnant l'impression à Sam que son frère l'évitait complètement désormais. Durant ces deux mois, Sam se sentit seul et abandonné mais il n'en parla pas, garda tout ça au fond de lui en affichant un visage neutre.

Puis, la veille d'Halloween, en descendant dans le salon, les deux frères trouvèrent leur père en train de descendre des cartons. Ils n'y eu pas besoin de mots, pas d'explication. Le message était très clair, ils repartaient sur les routes.

Dean fit un demi-sourire - son maximum sur le moment - pour montrer à son père qu'il avait compris et partit dans sa chambre emballer ses affaires.

Il ne dirait pas au revoir à Tessa, ni à sa bande de potes.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas d'importance. Suivre son père pour espérer le voir de temps à autre était tout ce qui l'intéressait, ça et protéger Sam. Le reste était sans intérêt, du moins essayait-il de s'en persuader.

Sam fusilla son père du regard mais ne tempêta pas comme à son habitude. Il avait pris le pli maintenant et il intériorisait car de toute façon, qui s'intéressait à son avis ? En tapant quand même des pieds pour montrer sa rage, il rejoignit sa chambre et emballa furieusement ses affaires.

Il avait fini par rencontrer une certaine Emilie. Il l'avait bien appréciée. Ça aura duré une semaine...

Le départ se fit dans un silence lourd de colère et de ressentiment.

\- Nous passerons à Lawrence voir votre mère avant d'aller nous installer, annonça John tout en conduisant.

Le silence lui répondit. Dean observait le paysage défiler en se convaincant qu'il aimait cette vie, quant à Sam, il avait décidé d'ignorer purement et simplement son père.

\- Je ne pourrais pas être là pour les fêtes de fin d'année, continua John. J'ai demandé à Bobby, il accepte de vous garder pour les deux semaines des vacances scolaires.  
\- Vrai ? s'exclama aussitôt Dean en se sentant revivre.  
\- Il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas mais vous devrez être sages.

Ce que John omettait de dire, c'est qu'il avait gardé contact avec Ellen et Bobby pour les besoins de la chasse. Ils faisaient tous les deux partie des très bons informateurs. Or, ces deux-là lui demandaient régulièrement comment allaient les enfants et durant son dernier interrogatoire il avait dû avouer ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer pour Noël et le nouvel an. Après ça, Bobby lui avait fait promettre, plus ou moins de force, de lui amener les gamins pour les vacances. John avait accepté, soulagé et agacé à la fois.

Grâce à cette bonne nouvelle, la visite au cimetière deux jours plus tard parut un peu moins sombre aux deux frères. Dean se sentait toujours mal à observer la tombe de sa mère en silence et Sam maudissait intérieurement son père, mais dans l'ensemble ce ne fut pas un désastre complet. Au moins n'y eut il pas d'éclat de voir.

Le trois novembre, ils arrivaient à Saint-Louis dans le Missouri et posaient leurs cartons devant une jolie petite maison. Certes, elle était de la même taille que la précédente, mais l'impression qui s'en dégageait était toute différente. Là où à Milwaukee la maison paraissait juste moisie et vieillotte, celle-ci donnait une impression plus coquette et douillette. Le quartier très boisé ajoutait un charme supplémentaire malgré le manteau d'hiver dont s'étaient couverts les arbres.

Dean avait déjà fait le tour de la maison, choisi sa chambre et constaté la décoration ancienne mais classique, quand il aperçut son père sur le départ.

\- Bonne chance papa, dit-il en se créant un faux sourire.  
\- Prends soin de Sam, Dean.  
\- Tu m'emmèneras un jour hein ?  
\- Plus tard, tu n'es pas prêt, répondit durement John.

Dean accepta la critique sans se départir de son masque mais quand la porte claqua, il y eut comme une fissure. Qu'avait bien voulu dire son père ? Devait-il faire ses preuves avant ? Serait-il jamais prêt ?

Une main voulut se glisser dans la sienne mais Dean la repoussa violemment et partit aménager sa chambre. Sam observa le dos de son frère tristement. Plus rien ne tournait rond...

La reprise de l'école fut difficile pour les deux frères. Arrivé en cours d'année, Sam se sentait isolé comme jamais mais tenait bon et Dean... Dean perdit pied. Son sourire charmeur sembla ne pas fonctionner cette fois-ci et sa capacité à se faire des amis paraissait rouillée. Quelque chose faisait blocage en lui.

Avant Sioux falls, se faire des potes puis les larguer deux semaines ou un trimestre plus tard ne lui posait pas de problème. Puis il y avait eu Jo et sa bande. Puis il avait eu Castiel. Il avait appris à s'attacher. A Milwaukee, il avait recommencé, il s'était fait des amis, il s'était impliqué.

La vérité était simple et évidente, il n'arrivait plus à être comme avant. La marche arrière avait disparu et il fonçait à toute vitesse dans le mur, incapable de juste se faire copain, incapable de se faire des amis sachant que ce ne sera que pour peu de temps.

En deux déménagements, ses capacités sociables avaient été réduites à néant et il se sentit pour la première fois exclu parmi ses camarades, seul au milieu de la foule.

Décembre arriva, puis le dix, date de l'anniversaire de Castiel. L'aîné des frères, le moral en dent de scie, décrocha le téléphone pour appeler son ami.

\- Dean, s'étonna Castiel au téléphone.

C'est vrai que c'était toujours Cas' qui appelait habituellement...

\- J'appelle pour te féliciter gars, expliqua Dean avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Je ne comprends pas...  
\- Tu as seize ans maintenant ! Tu peux passer le permis !  
\- Oh...Mais je crois que je ne le passerai pas tout de suite.  
\- Cas', soupira Dean en sentant un sourire attendri lui monter aux lèvres devant la naïveté du brun. J'appelle pour te fêter un bon anniversaire.  
\- Ah ! comprit enfin son ami. D'accord. Merci.  
\- De rien.

Un silence entrecoupé de respirations s'installa entre eux, sans qu'aucun ne pense à raccrocher.

\- Cas', reprit Dean au bout de plusieurs minutes, on retourne à Sioux falls pour les vacances. On sera chez Bobby. On essaiera de se voir ?  
\- Je...J'aimerais bien.

Dean hésita un moment à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à savoir qu'il lui manquait, ainsi que tous les autres mais il se reprit. Un homme viril ne s'étalait pas comme ça.

\- Comment vont Jo et les autres ? demanda-t-il à la place.  
\- Bien je suppose...  
\- Tu n'es plus avec eux ?  
\- Je... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je préfère encore être seul.  
\- Je suis là Cas', t'es pas seul.  
\- Je sais. Avec toi c'est pas pareil.  
\- Cas'... Tu crois que tu pourras passer une nuit avec nous ? Pas forcément Noël hein ! ajouta très rapidement Dean. Mais le nouvel an ? Ou même n'importe quel autre jour...  
\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut.

De nouveau le silence s'installa entre eux. Dean essayait de contenir tout ce qu'il gardait en lui, la peur, le ressentiment, la détresse, la solitude ou encore l'amertume, pour ne pas se déverser par combiné interposé. Il espérait simplement que voir Castiel en vrai, lui parler, allait le soulager, au moins un peu.

Finalement, au bout d'un long silence entrecoupé de brèves paroles, ils raccrochèrent. Dean, le moral au plus bas, alla observer discrètement son frère dans sa chambre. Il jouait avec un vieil avion militaire en plastique. Il avait l'air d'être heureux envers et contre tout et Dean en ressentit de la peine malgré lui. A croire qu'il n'y avait que lui qui souffrait de la distance qu'il se forçait à mettre entre eux deux. Ça ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

Dépité, il retourna dans le jardin et se défoula en s'entraînant sur un arbre.

 

000

 

Deux week-ends plus tard, Bobby vint les chercher dans une vieille camionnette déglinguée pour les emmener chez lui à Sioux Falls et ce qu'il vit en découvrant les deux gamins ne lui plut pas du tout. Sam et Dean se tenaient nerveusement éloignés l'un de l'autre, sans même oser se regarder.

C'est en grinçant des dents que Bobby les fit monter tous les deux sur la banquette arrière et régulièrement, durant la journée de route qui séparait les deux villes, Bobby regarda dans son rétroviseur en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Dean semblait mal à l'aise avec son petit frère à côté et lui jetait de fréquents petits coups d'œil triste. Sauf que désormais, c'était Sam qui inquiétait le plus le ferrailleur. Son apparence lisse et neutre, comme déconnectée du reste du monde, et son regard absent l'inquiétait tout particulièrement.

Bobby ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer durant ces six derniers mois, mais cela avait suffi pour radicalement changer les deux garçons, et pas dans le bon sens. A croire que tout ce que lui et Ellen avaient réussi à faire en deux ans s'était envolé en emportant en plus un peu du bien originel. Il allait avoir du boulot pour espérer redresser un peu tout ça...

La première chose qu'il fit, se fut de replonger Dean dans le cambouis. Ce dernier parut étonnamment réticent au début, mais ses yeux brillants devant les moteurs, les carburateurs et les pistons, Bobby insista jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent cède. Ce fut un peu plus compliqué pour Sam, mais Bobby réussit à l'amadouer en lui présentant quelques vieux livres de sa collection sur les anges.

Après trois jours, les deux frères recommençaient à sourire. Au bout de cinq jours, le vingt-trois décembre, Bobby était persuadé d'avoir rétabli la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'aîné en train de pleurer entre deux vieilles carcasses de voiture à l'abri des regards. Il n'intervint pas, ne voulant pas attaquer davantage l'orgueil déjà pas bien lourd de Dean, mais cela lui indiqua qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire avec ces deux-là. Beaucoup trop pour un vieux célibataire comme lui qui n'avait plus qu'une semaine et des poussières pour tout régler.

Noël se déroula dans un état d'esprit morose que Bobby ne réussit pas à relever. Finalement, tout le monde se coucha tôt pour une veillée, personne ne souhaitant s'attarder outre mesure.

Sam, allongé dans le vieux lit en fer d'une des chambres du premier, regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre tandis que son cœur s'alourdissait de déception. Gabriel lui avait pourtant promis de venir. Au moins une fois par trimestre. Il n'était pas venu depuis fin Août et Sam se sentait trahi. Il se sentait abandonné. Il aurait voulu revenir à l'année précédente.

Entre ses mains, il serrait ses deux anges, véritables icônes de sa foi.

Il priait sa mère pour que tout s'arrange.

Il priait les anges pour que son frère redevienne comme avant.

Les minutes passaient sans que le sommeil ne le trouve et Sam commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas tenter une dernière fois de dormir avec son frère quand des cliquetis sur la fenêtre l'interpellèrent. Rouvrant les yeux, Sam vit des gravillons cogner contre sa fenêtre. Curieux et tout à fait réveillé, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

Au sol, un garçon qu'il reconnut rapidement comme étant Gabriel lui faisait de grands coucous joyeux. Sam se recula, ferma la fenêtre et hésita un instant. Allait-il vraiment lui ouvrir la porte ? Il avait rompu sa promesse après tout ! Mais c'était Gabriel... Et puis il était finalement venu...

Discrètement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Sam descendit au salon et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu faisais quoi Mouse ? Il y avait des bouchons dans l'escalier ? chuchota Gabriel moqueur en entrant rapidement pour se mettre à l'abri du froid mordant.  
\- Tu m'avais dit une fois par trimestre, répliqua Sam en baissant les yeux, plus triste qu'en colère maintenant que le blond était devant lui.  
\- Je suis désolé Mouse, c'était compli… Gabriel s'arrêta en voyant le regard blasé du plus jeune. On a essayé de ressouder notre famille, thérapie avec psy à l'appui. J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de venir. Je voulais que ça fonctionne Sammy.

Sam hocha la tête, comprenant tout à fait mais quand même déçu.

\- Enfin, comme tu peux le voir, ça n'a pas tenu très longtemps. On doit avoir un truc avec Noël chez les Speight... Faut toujours que ça vire au mélodrame !  
\- Alors tu restes ? Demanda le cadet d'une petite voix.  
\- Un petit moment je pense Mouse. Prêt à m'avoir sur le dos ? Et j'ai même pensé à toi ! Tiens, pour accompagner les autres, fit Gabriel avec un clin d'œil amusé.

Sam récupéra silencieusement la souris mécanique montée sur roulette. Gabriel attendit avec amusement la réaction du plus jeune, s'attendant à ce qu'il râle voir tempête. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre...

Sans aucun avertissement, Sam explosa en sanglots sous ses yeux stupéfaits.

\- Bah Sammy ? C'est qu'une blague, faut pas le prendre comme ça, bafouilla rapidement Gabriel en tapotant ses épaules. Promis je le ferais plus ! De toute façon, tu es presque aussi grand que moi maintenant ! Tu vas devenir un géant si tu continues... Sam, arrête de pleurer, le supplia-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose, ça devient flippant là...

Ne sachant plus que faire et de plus en plus inquiet, Gabriel finit par prendre Sam dans ses bras et le réconforta de son mieux en lui caressant le dos et en le berçant. Ce qui déclencha de plus gros sanglots encore au grand désespoir de Gabriel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fabriqué encore ? Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant ou blesser Sam ! Où est-ce qu'il s'était planté ?

Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment de solitude pour le blond qui se posait mille questions que les pleurs de Sam finirent par se tarir. Tremblant et hoquetant, il refusait de lâcher Gabriel pour autant.

\- Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Tu es venu, expliqua le cadet d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Mais je t'avais promis de le faire non ?  
\- Et tu... Tu m'as pas oublié...  
\- Qui donc pourrait t'oublier Mouse ? T'es trop mignon pour que ça arrive !  
\- Dean... Lui il... Il me laisse tomber...  
\- Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées Mouse.  
\- Non, c'est vrai.

Gabriel soupira tout en continuant de bercer Sam. Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé beaucoup de choses en quatre mois. Assez pour se retrouver avec une souris déprimée et en pleurs dans les bras. La fratrie parfaite avait volé en éclat apparemment.

Gentiment, il dirigea le plus jeune vers le canapé qu'il distinguait dans une pièce à côté et les assit dessus.

\- Raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Gabriel en craquant un paquet de bonbons à la gélatine.

Sam, les yeux rougis et fatigués, raconta d'une voix pâteuse l'éloignement de Dean, son refus total des contacts, les secrets qu'il lui cachait. Il lui raconta sa solitude, à l'école, à la maison. Il parla et parla encore et encore, passant d'une situation à une autre, d'un sujet à son opposé, incapable d'arrêter le flot de sentiments qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de lui. Au fur et mesure, il s'était recroquevillé sur les genoux de Gabriel, profitant de sa chaleur, continuant de déverser son fiel et sa tristesse. Et dans la pénombre, Gabriel écoutait, sans rien dire, sans juger.

Les mots finirent par se mélanger dans la bouche de Sam, il bafouilla, bégaya, mangea des mots, la fatigue émotionnelle prenant le dessus. Il s'arrêta de parler, ses paupières s'alourdirent et passa dans les bras de Morphée sans même sans apercevoir, apaisé par la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, par une main qui caressait son dos.

Gabriel regarda autour de lui et finit par trouver un vieux plaid sur un fauteuil à portée de main. Il le ramassa en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Sam et l'étala sur le corps frissonnant de froid et de nervosité. Avec douceur, il continua de lui caresser le dos jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'estompent. Puis, la fatigue venant réclamer son dû, il s'affaissa un peu plus dans le canapé et s'endormit à son tour.

Quand Bobby descendit le lendemain matin, il découvrit les deux corps sur son canapé, Gabriel enlaçant de ses bras les épaules de Sam.

Soupirant et râlant contre l'intrusion, il se fit un café et s'installa dans le fauteuil.

Ce fut le regard insistant de Bobby sur lui qui réveilla Gabriel. Il se sentait frigorifié et courbaturé après avoir dormi dans une position inconfortable, mais le visage apaisé de Sam valait bien le coup ! Par contre, celui du vieux grincheux...

\- S'lut, je peux en avoir un aussi ? demanda-t-il en désignant le café, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Tandis que le ferrailleur accédait à sa demande en bougonnant, Gabriel essayait d'écarter Sam sans le réveiller. Mais le bougre était bien accroché ! Il abandonna la partie quand une tasse apparut sous son nez, préférant se concentrer sur le plus important.

Le café était plus amer et moins sucré que ce qu'il buvait habituellement mais il pouvait s'en contenter.

\- Maintenant j'aimerais quelques explications.  
\- Vous préférez quoi ? La création du monde ? Pourquoi les flamants rose ne sont pas bleus ? Non je sais ! L'Annonciation à Marie ! Je la connais bien celle-là !  
\- Pourquoi t'es là ?  
\- Vous préférez comment on fait les bébés ? Soit ! Alors c'est maman qui rencontre papa et...  
\- Gamin, je te conseille de ne pas te payer ma tête trop longtemps.

Gabriel se tut et replongea son nez dans sa boisson. Vraiment amer. Ça lui arrivait de nettoyer le filtre ?

\- Je répète, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ?

Gabriel soupira, les billes noires posées sur lui n'ayant clairement pas envie de rigoler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter ?

\- Je me suis tiré au milieu de la fête de Noël.  
\- Pour quelle raison ?  
\- J'ai... Fait une bêtise, grimaça Gabriel en jouant avec les mèches de Sam.

Ça pour une bêtise, il avait fait fort. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir non plus. Pendant presque six mois que sa famille se comportait à peu près bien. Pas trop de disputes, plus de vaisselle qui vole, plus d'accusations à tout va... Et tout avait soudainement volé en éclat la veille de Noël à cause d'une broutille. Le ton était monté, tout était parti en cacahuète et lui s'était réfugié dans la cuisine pendant que tout le monde s'entre-déchirait dans la salle à manger. Et qui avait-il dans la cuisine ? Bien en évidence ? La bûche...

Il n'avait pas résisté. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il l'avait entièrement dévorée, à pleines mains. Quand il était sorti de son état second, il s'était retrouvé devant le plat vide, les mains couvertes de crème de marron. Les éclats de voix diminuaient progressivement dans la pièce à côté et lui se sentait malade et terrifié par ce qu'il avait fait.

Alors il était parti.

Il avait planqué le plat, il avait récupéré son sac, toujours prêt, et il avait pris le dernier bus pour Sioux Falls avant de faire du stop jusqu'à la casse de voitures. Il avait jeté des gravillons sur une fenêtre au hasard et avait eu la chance de tomber sur Sam.

Après, ce dernier l'avait pris au dépourvu et il s'était retrouvé à devoir le réconforter alors que lui-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? insista Bobby, se demandant s'il avait affaire à un jeune voleur ou à bien pire.  
\- Disons que j'ai gâché toute la fête, ça résume assez bien. Mes parents ne vont pas vouloir me voir avant un bout de temps ! lâcha Gabriel d'un ton moqueur, comme si rien n'avait d'importance.  
\- On verra, soupira Bobby en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver avec des jeunes en difficulté sur les bras.

Il retourna à la cuisine pendant que Gabriel jouait avec les cheveux de Sam pour tenter de se maîtriser. Les bonbons contenus dans son sac commençaient à l'obnubiler d'une façon dérangeante.

Dean rejoignit tout le monde plus tard dans la matinée, le moral toujours à zéro. Celui-ci augmenta pourtant légèrement quand il vit Gabriel et son petit frère et il se mit instinctivement à chercher Castiel dans la pièce. Si son cousin était là, il devait être quelque part dans le coin !

Mais ses espoirs furent déçus et il mangea sans appétit ses œufs brouillés, jetant des œillades tristes à son frère blotti contre Gabriel, sous le regard sombre et préoccupé de Bobby. Il avait l'impression qu'une évidence lui passait sous le nez sans qu'il ne la voie.

Dépité devant son impuissance à aider les enfants Winchester, il prit son téléphone pour appeler les parents du squatteur. Peut-être que pour celui-là au moins il pouvait se rendre utile.

Le téléphone sonna un moment avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à décrocher et ce quelqu'un n'était clairement pas l'un des parents.

\- Allô ? fit une voix mature mais encore jeune.  
\- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à tes parents.  
\- Ça ne va pas être possible mais je vous écoute.

Bobby entendait en arrière fond sonore des éclats de voix et des bruits de verre ou de porcelaine brisés. Il croyait vaguement comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de tromperie, de double vie et de bâtard, ce dernier point étant soulevé par les deux parties... Bobby jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui taquinait joyeusement un Sam tout juste réveillé. Il commençait à hésiter un peu...

\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- Je suis Mickael Speight, l'aîné de la famille et vous ? demanda la voix qui devenait méfiante.  
\- Bobby Singer et j'habite à Sioux Falls. J'ai votre... Ton jeune frère est... hésita-t-il sans savoir comment amener la chose alors que la dispute continuait en fond, rejointe par une troisième voix beaucoup plus jeune.  
\- Gabriel est chez vous ?  
\- C'est cela.  
\- Accepteriez-vous de le garder jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? soupira la voix. Vous serez dédommagé bien entendu.  
\- Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis, grogna Bobby en se frottant le visage, déjà fatigué.  
\- Vous avez appelé et puis Gabriel n'est pas totalement inconscient... Si vous refusez, je demanderai à sa tante de venir le chercher.  
\- Vous la payez elle aussi ? interrogea le ferrailleur avec acidité.  
\- Oui. Pour qu'il soit toujours bien accueilli.

Bobby, estomaqué par la franche réponse et la voix las de son interlocuteur tourna son regard vers le blond. Il nourrissait à la becqué un Sam totalement réticent mais dont les mains étaient tenues en arrière par son frère. L'ambiance s'était bien réchauffée par rapport à la veille au soir.

\- Je m'occupe de lui mais vous pouvez oublier l'argent, lâcha Bobby d'une voix neutre. Joyeuse fête.

Il raccrocha, le cœur envahi de pitié pour l'adolescent qu'il venait de récupérer. A ce moment, Gabriel tourna son regard vers lui. Son sourire trembla légèrement jusqu'à ce que le ferrailleur hoche la tête. Une pointe d'amertume dans ses yeux dorés, puis il retourna ennuyer Sam.

Bobby, dont les souvenirs avaient été remués par la dispute entendue de loin, prit une décision. Téléphone en main, il composa un numéro inscrit sur un bout de papier près d'un an auparavant.

\- Madame Novak ? J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose...

 

000

 

Dean travaillait sur un vieux carburateur dans le salon tout en surveillant son petit frère. Ce dernier jouait avec Gabriel sur un vieux plateau d'échecs retrouvé enterré sous des piles de livre au fin fond d'une bibliothèque. Dean les observait avec amusement, Gabriel déconcentrant Sam par ses commentaires idiots, escamotant les pièces d'échecs et reconfigurant le plateau en passant. Et pourtant Sam ne disait rien, redressant la situation à son avantage avec le sourire.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, annonçant le retour de Bobby qui était allé faire des courses. Il leur avait promis une surprise et Dean s'attendait à un cadeau quelconque voire une tarte. Intérieurement, il espérait surtout voir arriver Castiel.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se retourna immédiatement, le cœur battant. Mais Bobby entra seul dans la maison, des paquets plein les bras. Il avait réellement été faire les courses. Juste ça...

Tout en sachant très bien qu'il s'était fait des idées tout seul, Dean sentit la déception tomber comme une chape de plomb sur lui. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Castiel entra, les bras chargés lui aussi. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres à son corps défendant.

\- Tu viens de te joindre à la fête Cassi ? s'exclama Gabriel dans son dos en se levant brusquement.  
\- Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu... commença Castiel étonné avant de se reprendre. Oui. Je reste jusqu'au lendemain du nouvel an.  
\- C'est génial ! Pas vrai Deano ? commenta le blond avec un grand sourire en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
\- Si, c'est super, confirma l'aîné des frères en essayant de masquer son enthousiasme.  
\- On va pouvoir s'éclater !  
\- Justement non, gronda Bobby en claquant brusquement une boite de conserve sur la table. Je ne suis pas une garderie alors on va mettre les choses au clair maintenant. On ne court pas dans la maison, personne ne touche aux voitures sans ma permission et interdiction formelle de descendre à la cave ou d'entrer dans ma chambre, compris ? Le premier qui désobéit je l'enferme toute la nuit dans le compacteur ! Bien. Maintenant, les dortoirs. Sam, tu vas devoir dormir dans la chambre de ton frère, je vais vous rajouter un lit de camp. Et vous deux, dit-il en pointant les cousins, vous irez dans sa chambre. Je mettrai un matelas par terre et vous vous débrouillerez tout seul pour savoir qui dort où !  
\- Bobby, l'interpella Dean mal à l'aise. Je peux dormir avec Castiel plutôt ?

Sam sentit son cœur pourtant léger jusque-là s'alourdir soudainement. La main de Gabriel ne tarda pas à venir lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour lui rendre le sourire.

\- Si je découvre que vous faites le souk... gronda Bobby en les menaçant implicitement.

Quatre grands sourires, pas franchement très rassurants, lui répondirent. Le ferrailleur retourna ranger ses courses en grommelant dans sa barbe, cachant sous sa casquette ses yeux plissés de satisfaction.

 

000

 

Le soir, Dean regarda avec une expression moqueuse Castiel faire son lit au carré. Un vrai maniaque.

\- Tu sais que tu vas tout défaire pour dormir dedans.  
\- J'aime bien quand c'est en ordre, expliqua Castiel avec un calme olympien.  
\- Alors, t'as fait quoi de beau pendant que j'étais pas là ?  
\- J'ai étudié. Je suis le major de la promo pour l'instant. Je pense que je vais pouvoir obtenir une bourse plus tard.  
\- Super ! T'es une vraie tête toi, comme Sammy !  
\- Toi aussi tu pourrais.  
\- Nan, contra Dean en secouant la tête. Moi je suis dans l'action, pas dans la réflexion.

Dean fut happé par le regard de Castiel quand il tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait presque oublié à quel point les deux orbes bleus le subjuguaient. Il avait déjà été avec plusieurs filles dont les yeux, allant du bleu pâle au bleu nuit, le rendaient flapi, mais les yeux de Castiel c'était différent. Il y voyait une force et une gentillesse qui annihilaient toute résistance en lui et l'apaisaient.

\- Tu te sous-estimes, remarqua le brun à voix basse.  
\- C'est toi qui le dis...

Castiel n'ajouta rien, regardant simplement dans les yeux de Dean comme s'il cherchait à le transpercer.

\- On dort ? proposa Dean mal à l'aise en tournant la tête.  
\- Comme tu veux.

Dean s'enfonça sous la couette et tourna le dos à Castiel, encore remué par ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Lui, capable de faire des études ? Non, il n'en était pas capable. C'était Sammy qui réfléchissait. Lui était bon à réparer des bagnoles et à se défendre. Pas à autre chose.

 

000

 

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans une humeur joyeuse. Bobby continua d'apprendre à réparer une voiture à Dean pendant que Sam et Castiel faisaient leurs devoirs côte à côte. Gabriel était repoussé d'un groupe à l'autre au gré de ses envies, et surtout au gré des différentes menaces - mort, diverses amputations et tortures variées - reçues après avoir exaspéré par ses farces et blagues débiles l'un ou l'autre des présents.

L'un dans l'autre, et même si Bobby eut plus d'une fois envie de manger sa casquette, les jours passèrent agréablement pour tout le monde.

Le jour du nouvel an, ils firent une longue nuit blanche sous le signe des films d'horreurs à la suggestion de Dean. Pop-corn, bière et soda à l'appui, ils regardèrent fascinés les différentes façons de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, par des tueurs fous, des serials killers, des loups garous ou encore des fantômes, le tout ponctué par les éclats de rire de Gabriel et les commentaires de Castiel sur les mauvais effets spéciaux. Sam avait profité de l'occasion pour se blottir contre le blond qui l'accepta sans discuter pendant que Dean râlait du manque de silence qui l'empêchait de se plonger dans le film.

A côté d'eux, sur le fauteuil, Bobby observait le tableau que formaient les quatre garçons avec une certaine tendresse. Ils avaient déjà tous de lourds poids sur leurs épaules qui avaient tendance à les faire chuter plus souvent qu'à leur tour. Mais cette nuit, ensemble, ils semblaient avoir tout oublié pour n'être qu'une bande d'adolescents comme les autres qui riait sans penser à tout ce qui tournait mal.

 

A suivre...


	8. 2006 : janvier - juin

Chapitre 7 : Fuite en avant

 

Le lundi deux janvier, les quatre adolescents jouaient paisiblement dans le salon du ferrailleur, presque insouciants. Mais Bobby n'était absolument pas dupe. C'était bientôt l'heure des « au revoir » et une certaine tension se sentait entre eux.

Les regards entre Dean et Castiel se faisaient plus fréquents et plus profonds que jamais, les blagues de Gabriel devenaient de plus en plus douteuses et les cadavres de friandises commençaient à l'entourer tandis que Sam boudait déjà tout en envoyant des regards de chiot mouillé aux trois autres.

Et puis ils étaient calmes tous, trop calmes, même Gabriel en dehors de ses commentaires vaseux.

Bobby repositionna sa casquette en soupirant. Ces jeunes n'allaient définitivement pas lui faciliter la vie vu leurs tendances à attirer les problèmes comme le miel, les guêpes.

Une sonnerie à la porte annonça le début des départs et Bobby ne put manquer la soudaine tension qui raidit les quatre jeunes. Il ouvrit la porte en se sentant observer comme le cerbère aux portes de l'enfer. Derrière le battant se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et aux yeux dorés, bien fait de sa personne et plutôt grand. Pas besoin de chercher qui ouvrait le bal.

\- Salut Mickey ! s'écria Gabriel en s'approchant avec une attitude trop joyeuse pour être totalement honnête.

Mis côte à côte, la ressemblance était frappante entre les deux jeunes hommes à un détail près. Si Gabriel donnait une impression solaire de chaleur et de joie, son frère avait tout de la statue d'or : rigide, impressionnante mais froide. Les sourires semblaient être rares sur ses lèvres alors que les sourcils froncés étaient des invités permanents. Bobby lui donnait vingt-cinq ans grand maximum et pourtant, tout en lui respirait la maturité et les responsabilités.

Le ferrailleur vit le nouvel arrivant porter la main à l'intérieur de sa veste et commencer à sortir une enveloppe sous le regard confus de Gabriel.

\- Envisage seulement de me la donner et je te la fais manger gamin, menaça d'une voix dangereusement basse Bobby.

Le blond rangea discrètement l'enveloppe sans sourciller et se tourna vers son petit frère qui regardait l'homme entre surprise et gratitude.

\- Tu es prêt ?  
\- Toujours pour toi mon Mimi ! se reprit rapidement Gabriel en retrouvant le sourire.

Mickael ne fit aucun commentaire mais son regard sévère suffit à calmer immédiatement le petit blond.

Gabriel avait presque oublié son départ précipité et son petit carnage. Il allait le sentir passer de retour à la maison. Luc allait se payer sa tête un moment et Mickael lui sortir son meilleur sermon moralisateur. Quant à ses parents… Tout dépendrait de qui avait rejeté la faute sur qui.

Ce retour n'allait décidément pas être festif.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un regard humide et vert se leva vers lui.

\- Tu tiens ta promesse hein ?  
\- Je ferais au mieux Mo… Sammy, lui sourit Gabriel gentiment.  
\- J'm'appelle pas Sammy, protesta aussitôt le plus jeune avec un regard qui se voulait en colère. Mais… J'aime bien les souris…  
\- Si tu veux, Sammy-mouse !

Sam se serra contre Gabriel, la tête contre son torse. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir. Vraiment pas. Il aimait son côté insouciant et au-dessus des règles. La liberté et la transgression permanentes qu'il représentait le fascinait. Ça et sa façon de toujours avoir un petit quelque chose pour lui, comme s'il importait vraiment et pas uniquement en tant que petit frère d'un ami. Sam n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il s'en aille.

\- Et alors Mouse ? Comment je vais pouvoir rentrer si tu me tires une tête pareille ? On a l'impression que j'ai torturé un chaton sous tes yeux, plaisanta le blond avec douceur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sam s'éloigna, s'essuya les yeux et tenta un timide sourire.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, fit Gabriel en agrandissant le sien. À la prochaine Mouse. Apprends à ton frère à jouer entre temps, le massacrer en permanence ça devient lassant…  
\- Si tu ne trichais pas tout le temps aussi, répliqua Dean en se renfrognant.  
\- Mauvais joueur.  
\- Arnaqueur.  
\- Hésite pas à appeler Cassi !  
\- Prends soin de toi Gabriel.  
\- Toujours ! Comment crois-tu que j'ai obtenu ce corps de rêve ?

Ce fut sur cette dernière remarque et en ignorant les commentaires désobligeants de Dean, que Gabriel s'en alla, conduit par la main de son frère sur son dos.

Les adolescents se rassirent dans le salon en silence et l'attente reprit, dans une ambiance beaucoup plus morose.

Dean et Castiel se jetaient de fréquents regards et Sam... Sam avait l'impression que le monde tout autour de lui était devenu plus gris. Gabriel lui manquait déjà, lui qui devenait systématiquement le point central dans une pièce. Lui qui savait toujours ramener un peu de joie en toute circonstance.

Sam se recroquevilla sur lui-même, étouffé par la lourdeur ambiante, étranglé de ne pas savoir quand il allait de nouveau rire autant avec son frère et ses amis, glacé de voir que Dean le regardait mais ne venait pas le réconforter, même pas un petit peu. Ce fut Bobby qui posa une main sur sa tête, pas Dean. Plus Dean. Et plus de Gabriel.

Dean détourna les yeux de son frère qu'il voyait se refermer sur lui-même. Il aurait voulu le prendre contre lui, lui assurer qu'il était là et le bercer, mais son père avait raison, lui et Sam devaient grandir. Il devait apprendre à se passer de son frère et Sammy à se passer de lui. Ils devaient se couper l'un de l'autre, qu'importe la douleur.

Le regard inquiet et triste que posa Castiel sur lui et son frère le fit se sentir coupable et mal à l'aise, mais ça ne changeait rien à sa décision. N'en pouvant plus de cette atmosphère d'attente pesante, il alla se chercher le vieux carburateur que lui avait donné Bobby et le traficota pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Le temps passa à une allure d'escargot si bien que Castiel proposa à Sam une partie d'échecs que le plus jeune accepta mollement.

Une heure plus tard, le bruit d'une voiture qui roule sur le chemin de terre battue rompit le silence. Les regards s'échangèrent et Dean s'agrippa à son carburateur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, leur semaine joyeuse allait se terminer maintenant.

Bobby ouvrit la porte et John entra, le visage marqué par la fatigue.

\- On rentre les enfants, annonça-t-il d'une voix atone.

Sam se leva sans un regard pour personne, prit son sac et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que tout se termine bel et bien, qu'il retrouve sa chambre et s'y enferme jusqu'à la reprise scolaire.

Dean lui, regardait Castiel en serrant les dents. Il avait envie de lui proposer de venir avec eux ou de se proposer pour rester. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau seul dans leur maison, à devoir se retenir de serrer contre lui son petit frère qu'il avait pour ainsi dire élevé et à n'avoir personne pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas d'un simple regard, à part Sammy mais à qui il cachait désormais ses inquiétudes.

\- Dean ? On s'en va, rappela John.

Dean jeta un regard vide à son père, passa à Bobby puis à Castiel avant de revenir sur son casse-tête mécanique. Tellement plus simple la mécanique, même s'il n'avait pas encore tout compris à ce que lui avait expliqué Bobby et que son remontage de la bête était un peu approximatif. En travaillant encore un peu dessus, il était sûr d'arriver à le remonter exactement comme il fallait ! Il lui suffisait juste de quelques minutes supplémentaires. Encore un peu. Pour peut-être avoir une révélation sur ce qui clochait et aussi pour retarder un peu plus l'échéance.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant presque sursauter.

\- Je sais que t'adores jouer avec les moteurs de voiture gamin, mais ton père t'attend, lui annonça gentiment le ferrailleur. Tiens, je vais te lancer un défi, si la prochaine fois qu'on se voit tu as réparé celui-là, dit-il en posant un engin presque identique au premier, je t'apprends à conduire. Et sait-on jamais, une de ces vieilles guimbardes pourra peut-être être remise sur pied…

Dean regarda le deuxième appareil puis Bobby avec un regard de profonde gratitude. Non seulement il venait de recevoir la certitude qu'il allait revenir dans cette ville, mais il venait aussi de lui promettre une toute nouvelle liberté !

\- T'as entendu Cas' ? demanda Dean en retrouvant le sourire.

Castiel se contenta de lui rendre son regard joyeux avec une douceur qui l'apaisa immédiatement.

\- Entre temps on s'appelle, rajouta Dean en regroupant ses outils et son défi.  
\- D'accord Dean. Prends soin de toi, et de Sam.

Le sourire de Dean se figea. Il répondit d'un hochement de tête alors que le regard de son père allait de lui à Bobby en passant par Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Son ventre se serra aussitôt. Bobby lui avait sauvé la mise en prétextant que son hésitation à partir venait de sa passion de la mécanique et non de ses réticences à quitter Sioux Falls, Bobby et Cas', mais s'il continuait ainsi il allait clairement se faire griller. Le cœur lourd, il rejoignit son frère dans la voiture sans oser un dernier regard envers son ami.

Bobby derrière lui, Castiel regarda la voiture partir depuis le perron, le visage lisse et les yeux fixés sur un Dean qui ne se retourna pas pour un dernier signe de la main. La voiture tourna au loin et disparut définitivement de sa vue.

Ils étaient tous partis maintenant, son cousin, Dean, Sam… Il était de nouveau seul à Sioux Falls avec sa famille dont les regards lui pesaient de plus en plus.

Une main pressa son épaule, une porte claqua dans son dos et Castiel se retrouva seul sur le perron à fixer l'horizon qui venait d'engloutir cette semaine de quiétude. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

Il ne voulait pas retrouver l'étouffante ambiance de mensonges, de secrets et de non-dits, de haine remâchée et de rancœur virulente. Après une semaine de joie simple et d'amusement, comme un bain chaud et réconfortant pour apaiser ses craintes et ses plaies, il ne s'imaginait pas retourner dans le marigot glacial et étouffant qu'était devenue la demeure familiale.

Accroupi devant l'entrée, entouré par les carcasses de voitures et profitant du fait qu'il était seul et éloigné de tout, Castiel sanglota, bruyamment, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, le corps recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le froid et les courants d'air.

Bobby observa la scène à travers la fenêtre, avec tristesse. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand chose pour ce gamin. Autant il pouvait engueuler John et le secouer comme un prunier pour aider les petits Winchester, autant il n'avait aucun levier d'action pour aider cet ado. Pas plus qu'il n'en avait pour aider le blondinet. Au mieux pouvait-il leur offrir l'asile, un endroit où se retrouver tous ensemble, mais c'était tout. Et ça le déprimait, lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Quand il entendit la voix du brun s'éteindre et qu'il vit son corps vaciller, Bobby sortit le récupérer et le porta jusqu'au canapé. Lui fourrant un chocolat chaud dans les mains, il le força à le boire pour se réchauffer. Ce que Castiel fit, à petites gorgées, le visage de nouveau lisse et pour seule trace de ses pleurs son corps tremblant et son visage bouffi.

\- J'ai prévenu ta mère que je te ramènerai moi-même, alors prends ton temps, le rassura Bobby. Je ne lui ai pas donné d'heure et je n'ai rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui.

Castiel retint le sanglot étouffé qui voulut sortir en même temps que ses remerciements et recommença à boire lentement. Il avait honte de sa petite crise et pourtant il la sentait encore toute proche, prête à lui sauter à nouveau à la gorge. Il lui fallait un bon moment avant de se sentir prêt à affronter sa famille et finalement, Castiel demanda à rentrer chez lui en toute fin d'après-midi.

Il fut conduit par un Bobby maussade et un peu inquiet dont le regard était plus souvent dirigé vers le siège passager que sur la route. Le gamin était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et s'il semblait avoir complètement repris le contrôle de lui-même, ses mains tremblaient toujours un peu. Ça n'avait rien de franchement rassurant.

\- Ma porte reste ouverte, lâcha le ferrailleur en se concentrant sur la route. Et tu as mon téléphone.  
\- Oui Monsieur. Merci, murmura Castiel d'un ton neutre.  
\- N'hésite pas.  
\- D'accord.

Plus rien ne fut dit. C'était inutile, ça n'aurait rien changé à la réalité.

 

000

 

Dean mangeait son petit-déjeuner sans enthousiasme. Ils étaient rentrés, avec son père et son frère, la veille au soir et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance avait été très joyeuse. A peine arrivé, Sammy avait grimpé les escaliers en tapant des pieds avant de claquer violemment la porte de sa chambre. Son père avait fait remarquer avec une touche de fierté que Sam avait toujours eu du caractère, ce qui avait alourdi l'estomac de Dean d'une pierre de plus, avant de l'envoyer se coucher. Et maintenant que le matin était arrivé, la situation ne semblait pas s'être arrangée. Son père était totalement silencieux et Sammy n'était pas encore descendu manger. Dean était prêt à parier que son petit frère ne descendrait qu'au dernier moment, pour prendre son bus.

Touillant distraitement ses céréales, l'aîné se dit que l'année commençait vraiment mal et que ça n'était pas prêt de s'arranger.

Et comme prévu, Sam ne fit son apparition que lorsque Dean ramassa son sac pour l'école. Il n'y eut aucun bonjour, seulement des regards furieux et le trajet en bus lui parut d'autant plus long qu'il savait que ça n'allait pas être la grande joie à l'école.

\- Fais attention à toi, lâcha Dean en descendant du bus.

Un regard noir lui répondit. Sam avait à peine ouvert la bouche depuis la veille et le départ de Gabriel.

La journée d'école comme il l'imagina, désastreuse. Seul, il n'avait même plus envie d'essayer de se faire des amis, par contre, il découvrit que ses capacités de drague étaient toujours intactes quand une fille rougit alors qu'il posait son regard sur elle par inadvertance.

Le soir son père n'était plus dans la maison et le lendemain l'adolescente roucoulait dans ses bras. Le sur-lendemain elle était remplacée par une autre qui dura trois jours, puis une autre une demi-journée, une quatrième presque une semaine et encore une, trois jours et demi. Avec ces filles, il ne retrouvait pas la joie et la légèreté d'être avec des potes, mais il compensait largement avec la proximité physique qu'il y gagnait.

Jamais il ne râlait vraiment quand elles se collaient à lui. Jamais il ne leur faisait une scène pour l'avoir embrassé ou pris la main, devant les autres ou même devant son frère. Il comblait un manque avec elles, un besoin de contact, de chaleur et même d'affection.

C'était devenu comme une drogue.

Pourtant il ne restait jamais très longtemps avec elles, de peur de reprendre ses travers. C'était d'elles que venaient les initiatives, pas de lui. Lentement mais sûrement, il se construisait une image de bourreau des cœurs qui fit le tour du lycée. Et il en était fier. C'était viril, c'était bien, il pourrait s'en vanter auprès de son père quand il reviendrait !

 

000

 

\- Allô Cas', comment ça va ?  
\- Bien et toi Dean ? mentit Castiel.  
\- D'enfer. Je suis avec une nouvelle fille, elle s'appelle Rosa. Tu verrais le canon !  
\- Je veux bien te croire.  
\- Et toi alors ? Tu t'es trouvé... Quelqu'un ?  
\- Pas encore. Je préfère étudier.  
\- T'es vraiment une tête !  
\- Comme toi, si tu t'en donnais la peine.  
\- T'es chiant avec ça Cas'...  
\- Moins que celui qui veut absolument me caser.  
\- Touché... rit Dean au téléphone. Tu fais quoi de beau à part étudier ?  
\- Je me suis trouvé un petit boulot dans une épicerie.  
\- C'est cool ça ! Faudra que j'y pense aussi…  
\- Dean ? hésita Castiel.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non, rien, souffla-t-il finalement après un long silence.  
\- Tu me le diras la prochaine fois ? proposa Dean avec cette douceur qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher depuis plusieurs mois.  
\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Dean.  
\- Dors bien Cas'.

 

000

 

Janvier passa entre les conquêtes de Dean et le silence de Sam puis ce fut le vingt-quatre. Dean eut seize ans ce jour-là, mais ce ne fut pas la joie pour autant. Il avait seize ans et il sentait ses liens avec sa famille disparaître, sans réussir à enrayer le processus. Seize ans et il fuyait son petit frère. Sa tête boudeuse, leurs chamailleries, ses cris de protestation quand il lui ébouriffait la crinière, sa main dans la sienne quand ça n'allait pas... Tout ça, il le fuyait. Parce que ce n'était pas bon, ni pour lui ni pour Sammy. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se reposer indéfiniment sur son petit frère, faire croire aux autres que c'était Sammy qui avait besoin de lui, de sa protection alors qu'en réalité, c'était lui qui avait besoin de protéger son petit frère, pour se sentir vivant, utile.

Il s'était heureusement trouvé un bon dérivatif. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs de longs cheveux bruns, une poitrine plus qu'honorable et était en train de lui rouler la pelle du siècle, collée contre lui. La chaleur qu'ils s'échangeaient était fictive, purs désir et hormones, sans réelle tendresse, une sucrette comparée au réconfort que lui prodiguait Sam par sa présence, mais il pouvait s'en contenter. Il devait s'en contenter. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait avec cette fille dans la cage de l'escalier de secours de son lycée à échanger baiser sur baiser.

\- Dean, on va devoir retourner en cours, gémit Jenny entre deux baisers.  
\- Sois pas si pressée, ma belle. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai bien le droit de faire quelques entorses au règlement, répliqua Dean en ressortant son sourire charmeur.  
\- Oui mais moi je n'ai pas...

Dean n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Une porte métallique venait de claquer violemment deux étages plus bas suivit par des bruits de voix tout sauf discrets. Si les abrutis continuaient de faire un boucan pareil, il risquait de se faire repérer...

Jetant un coup d'œil furieux en bas, Dean découvrit cinq gars en train de prendre à partie un sixième, un brun mal fagoté et tremblant. Règlement de compte ou tout simplement un souffre-douleur qui s'en prenait plein la tête, Dean s'en fichait un peu. Du moment que ce n'était pas Sammy, les autres pouvaient bien se débrouiller tout seuls. Tranquillement, les bras entourant le corps fin de Jenny, il reprit son activité favorite. Il avait presque réussi à oublier ce qui se déroulait plus bas, embrassant sa petite-amie comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait, quand une phrase, répercutée par les rambardes métalliques de l'escalier, lui glaça le sang.

\- On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein la tapette !

Dean arrêta aussitôt son baiser et repoussa la fille, la nausée au bord des lèvres.

\- Alors, on ose faire son fier dans les couloirs la tarlouze ? On va voir si tu seras encore capable de nous dénoncer après ce qu'on va te faire !

Serrant la rambarde à s'en blanchir les doigts, la mâchoire contractée comme tout le reste de son corps, il regarda la scène plus bas, imaginant Castiel à la place de la victime.

Est-ce que Cas' avait déjà subi un truc pareil ? Est-ce qu'on l'avait déjà frappé ? Quand il était avec lui non, ça c'était sûr ! Mais avant ? Et maintenant ? Cas' lui aurait dit ! Et puis c'était pas son genre de se laisser faire, lui il préférait tenir tête à trois armoires à glace pour une putain de bestiole. Alors ça n'avait jamais dû arriver. Il devait savoir se défendre. N'est-ce pas ?

Pus bas, Dean vit avec une horreur croissante les petites frappes sortir divers objets tels que point américain et batte de base-ball. La victime s'était recroquevillée dans un coin et semblait attendre son sort. Sans rien dire.

Subitement, Dean dévala les escaliers pour s'interposer. Il se planta entre le gang – il pouvait apercevoir les tatouages claniques maintenant – et le garçon.

\- Et si vous alliez jouer ailleurs les trous-ducs ? dit-il avec un sourire confiant malgré la situation.  
\- Dégage de là, c'est pas tes oignons !  
\- Maintenant ça l'est.  
\- Pourquoi, c'est ton petit copain, la tafiole ? ricana celui qui devait être le chef.  
\- Non, simplement ta tronche de face de raie défigure tellement le paysage que je n'ai qu'une envie, te refaire le portrait à coups de poings.

Le petit caïd vit aussitôt rouge et balança une droite vers Dean qui l'esquiva sans difficulté et lui imprima son poing droit dans le ventre. Le garçon éjecta tout l'air de ses poumons d'un coup et s'effondra à genoux. Déjà un de fait, ce n'était même pas drôle.

Les quatre autres gars qui composaient la bande se précipitèrent sur lui comme des enragés. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, un tas de corps gémissants recouvrait le sol. Dean avait un peu honte de le reconnaître, mais ça faisait du bien de se défouler ainsi, de sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines et ses poings résonner d'une douleur sourde. L'impression d'être vivant.

\- Dean ? s'inquiéta une voix féminine un peu plus haut.  
\- Tout va bien ma jolie, j'avais juste envie d'améliorer un peu le monde !

Dean se tourna vers l'ancienne victime qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours recroquevillée contre le mur. Il lui tendit la main pour le relever, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. L'adolescent, apparemment plus âgé que lui, accepta son aide avec crainte.

Ce n'était pas Castiel, bien évidemment, et Dean se sentit un peu mal d'avoir hésité à intervenir au début mais ses remerciements soulagèrent sa conscience et même un peu plus.

Par la suite, il ne revit jamais le garçon, et la fille non plus. Il avait rompu. Quel intérêt ? Le sang battait dans ses tempes et il se sentait bien, et vidé aussi. L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines comme une toute nouvelle drogue qui l'éloignait de ses problèmes familiaux.

 

000

 

\- Allô' ?  
\- C'est moi, Dean.  
\- Cas' ! Tout va bien chez toi ? demanda Dean en repensant à la scène de l'après-midi.  
\- Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ? Ta voix est étrange...  
\- C'est rien. Si jamais il y a un truc qui va pas, tu me préviens ok ?  
\- Ça va Dean, mentit Castiel. Et toi ?  
\- Je pète la forme ! Et j'ai encore changé de copine, la dernière me gonflait.  
\- Te gonflait ? Je suis censé comprendre quoi ?  
\- Me saoulait, m'énervait, me foutait les nerfs en pelote...  
\- Oh. Tant que ça ?  
\- Elle voulait que je vienne la voir à son match de volley. L'angoisse ! J'ai préféré arrêter les frais tout de suite ! Un peu plus et j'allais finir au repas de dimanche chez ses parents... Et pourquoi pas la bague au doigt tant qu'on y est ? En plus j'ai repéré une nana du club photo... Elle a un cul à tomber par terre !  
\- Dean ? le coupa Castiel avec nervosité.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Joyeux anniversaire.  
\- …  
\- C'est ce qui se dit dans ces circonstances je crois, s'expliqua Castiel mal à l'aise.  
\- Ouais, ça se dit, confirma Dean en cachant ses émotions. Merci.  
\- De rien. Et Dean ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- La prochaine fois ? proposa gentiment Dean en coupant le silence qui s'était installé.  
\- La prochaine fois... Sinon, tu voulais encore me parler de ta futur nouvelle copine je crois.  
\- Ah ouais ! Je disais, elle a un cul d'enfer et le reste est pas mal non plus, crois-moi !

 

000

 

Février fut un mois sombre et morose. Dean se garda bien d'avoir une copine le quatorze et le reste du temps vivota entre ses conquêtes, les apparitions de son père et les appels de Castiel.

Sammy n'était plus au programme.

Quand ce n'était pas lui qui le fuyait, c'était son petit frère qui l'esquivait. Dean enchaînait d'autant plus les conquêtes et les entraînements pour oublier. Oublier que tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi souvent besoin de son frère près de lui, jamais ce dernier ne se serait attaché à l'excès, jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de se sevrer de sa présence, pour leur bien à eux deux.

Mais Sam ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son frère qui s'éloignait et son père qu'il ne détestait plus mais haïssait largement. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. C'était forcément de sa faute ! Dès qu'il était là, Dean le regardait comme un héros de comics et se pliait à toutes ses volontés. Sam, lui, ne voyait qu'un adulte égoïste et alcoolique qui faisait sombrer son grand frère dès qu'il s'absentait et qui avait dû lui dire une énième horreur pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui, pour qu'il refuse d'être aidé par son petit frère quand ça n'allait pas. A cause de lui, de cet adulte qu'il refusait désormais d'appeler "papa", son frère s'éloignait. De plus en plus.

Début mars, en plein milieu d'une nuit, Sam se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur douloureux et le corps en sueur. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, encore un. Ça devenait de plus en plus courant. Depuis que son frère lui avait lâché la main, depuis le nouvel an et le départ de Gabriel, depuis que leur père revenait régulièrement – soit deux fois par mois – pour les entraîner lui et Dean, depuis qu'il se sentait atrocement seul...

Dans ses narines, il y avait l'odeur des cendres, l'odeur d'astringent, l'odeur de la mort. Combien de fois Dean était-il mort dans ses cauchemars ? Brûlé, mortellement malade, blessé voire parfois simplement parti. Plus là. Et si avant il pouvait compter sur son frère pour dormir avec lui ou au moins le rassurer, c'était bel et bien fini désormais. Et maintenant, Gabriel venait de rejoindre la danse macabre de ses cauchemars. Lui aussi mourait ou tout simplement ne revenait jamais le voir, l'oubliait, l'abandonnait…

C'était idiot ! Gabriel n'était même pas de sa famille, c'était juste le cousin du meilleur ami de son frère ! Gabriel n'était personne pour lui et lui n'était personne pour Gabriel. Et pourtant, quand il venait il pensait toujours à lui...

Sam prit dans sa main la souris en peluche qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. C'était un jouet idiot, pour se moquer de lui et du fait qu'il était le plus petit du groupe, et pourtant c'était fait sans méchanceté. Gabriel avait simplement voulu lui faire une blague.

Sam serra la peluche dans sa main, le cœur battant, en repensant au blond à la joie si communicative.

Un mois. Au grand maximum, dans un mois il le verrait. Gabriel avait promis. Dans un mois voire moins, Gabriel allait débarquer tout sourire, lui parler, jouer avec lui, forcer Dean à jouer avec eux et finalement renouer leurs liens...

Vivement qu'il soit là...

 

000

 

\- Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il m'arrive Castiel !  
\- Encore une nouvelle copine ?  
\- À t'entendre on croirait que j'en change trois fois par semaine, sourit Dean.  
\- Tu en changes trois fois par semaine, quand ce n'est pas quatre. Même les drosophiles sont plus stables que toi et ce sont des mouches.  
\- Tu cherches à me vexer là ?  
\- Non, je constate. Si ce n'est pas ça, c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle ?  
\- J'ai rencontré un gars, il s'appelle Gordon. Son père est lui aussi chasseur de prime. Il a entendu parler de moi et il m'a proposé de rejoindre son groupe ! Lui et sa bande s'occupent de défoncer la tronche des petites frappes du quartier !  
\- Comment a-t-il entendu parler de toi ? releva Castiel un peu inquiet.  
\- Peu importe, éluda Dean. Par contre, grâce à lui je vais pouvoir m'entraîner à devenir chasseur de prime ! Tu te rends comptes ?  
\- Je pense que oui.  
\- T'as pas l'air spécialement enjoué...  
\- Tu fais comme tu veux Dean, fais juste attention à toi.  
\- T'inquiète, je suis pas une lop... Enfin je... Je sais me débrouiller, corrigea maladroitement son ami.  
\- Je n'en doute pas.  
\- Cas', tu sais que tu peux me le dire hein ? Ça changera rien !  
\- Je sais... La prochaine fois ?  
\- La prochaine fois.

 

000

 

Mars passa et Sam devint chaque jour plus nerveux. Non seulement il attendait avec impatience le passage de Gabriel - il avait promis ! - mais aussi son frère l'inquiétait. Dean rentrait de plus en plus tard le soir et blessé. Ce n'était jamais bien grave, un bleu ici ou là, une lèvre fendue, des égratignures, des coupures mais ça terrorisait Sam. Et si un jour son frère se blessait réellement ? Et s'il ne s'en remettait pas, comme leur mère ?

Sam ne pouvait pas s'imaginer laissé seul avec son père... Seul avec Dean, même en l'état actuel, oui. Mais sans Dean ? Ce dernier pouvait bien lui faire toutes les crasses qu'il voulait, l'ignorer, le disputer, le gronder, le renvoyer dans sa chambre, voir le renier, il resterait son grand frère, celui qui lui préparait ses repas, lui faisait faire ses devoirs et le réconfortait quand ça n'allait pas. Et même si cette dernière partie était passée à la trappe ces temps-ci, ça restait Dean. Son aîné. Sa famille...

Mais Dean lui semblait l'avoir oublié alors Sam attendait la dernière personne en qui il avait confiance, celui qui pour l'instant ne l'avait pas trahi. Les yeux rivés sur la porte, il passait ses soirées à attendre de voir une tête blonde entrer en souriant. Chaque jour plus tendu, chaque nuit plus inquiet, à tel point que le trente mars, Dean se sentit obligé de réagir, balançant sa fierté aux orties.

\- Sam ? l'appela-t-il un soir que son frère venait de nouveau de s'installer au bas des escaliers.

Un regard vide lui répondit.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Sam ?

Dean sut, avant même de finir sa phrase, que c'était la pire question qu'il pouvait poser. Il attendit la tempête, persuadé de voir son petit frère hurler sa rage et retourner bruyamment dans sa chambre.

Mais rien.

Sam avait le visage neutre et posait sur lui son regard le plus vide.

\- Sammy ?  
\- Il ne viendra pas.  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Gabriel. Il va encore se trouver une excuse. Comme toi. Comme papa.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Dean perdu et inquiet, mais surtout profondément mal à l'aise devant les yeux éteints de Sam.  
\- De toi. De papa. Des grands en général. Vous ne faites que chercher des excuses quand vous ne mentez pas carrément.  
\- Je n'ai jamais...  
\- Ne recommence pas ! cria soudain Sam en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.  
\- Sammy je...  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne te demande rien du tout alors laisse-moi tranquille ! Oublie-moi ! Tu y arrivais très bien jusque-là !

Dean se prit la remarque comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Oublier son Sammy ? Lui ? Jamais, oh grand jamais ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu ! Il voulait juste s'éloigner un peu, ne plus être dépendant de la présence de son petit frère ! Il voulait juste laisser à Sammy la place de respirer, sans lui, de ne plus être un boulet accroché à ses pieds et puis aussi, très égoïstement, il espérait que, peut-être, son père reconnaîtrait sa valeur... Mais il n'avait pas voulu que ça en arrive là, que Sammy se croit abandonné par lui. C'était son Sammy. Il l'avait élevé.

Dean sentit les larmes s'amonceler derrière ses paupières. Sa vue se brouilla et il se détourna en serrant les dents pour ne pas montrer le triste spectacle de ce qu'il était vraiment à son frère. Il s'était trompé, sur toute la ligne, encore une fois. Il avait mal fait, comme toujours. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans faire d'erreurs ? Pourquoi se trompait-il toujours à un moment ? Pourquoi fallait-il que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, toutes ses petites copines, tous les règlements de compte avec Gordon et sa bande, il se sentait aussi seul et faible ?

Sentant que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler, Dean mit sa veste et sortit de la maison, bien décider à rejoindre Gordon pour passer sa frustration et son amertume en donnant une leçon aux racailles du coin. Sam ne fit aucun commentaire sur la fuite de son frère, il resta simplement assis sur sa marche à regarder la porte.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et la fatigue le prit lentement. Il s'endormit, recroquevillé contre le mur.

\- Hé Mouse, réveille-toi, souffla une voix à son oreille en le secouant gentiment.

Sam grogna, chassa l'opportun d'un coup d'épaule et essaya de retrouver une position à peu près confortable.

\- Sammy-mouse, debout. Si tu restes comme ça, tu vas gagner le torticolis de l'année.  
\- Dormir...  
\- Ok, mais dans ton lit. Et m'oblige pas à te porter ! Je ne compte pas échanger ton torticolis contre mon lumbago !

Sam, toujours dans les brumes du sommeil, commença à réaliser que quelque chose ne cadrait pas. Dean ne l'appelait pas Mouse. Il n'y en avait qu'un pour lui dire ça...

\- Gabriel, s'écria Sam en se réveillant totalement.  
\- C'est moi, le seul l'unique, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire. En pyj' et au lit mainte...

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sam lui avait sauté au cou.

\- Je savais pas que j'avais gagné une groupie, plaisanta le blond en se relevant, entraînant le plus jeune avec lui.  
\- Idiot, bouda Sam en s'éloignant. J'ai cru que t'allais pas venir...  
\- C'était pas gagné ! Depuis ma fugue à Noël, Mimi m'a à l'œil en permanence, et quand c'est pas lui c'est Luc qui me surveille pour pouvoir me balancer au paternel à la première occasion ! Un vrai poison quand il s'y met celui-là... Mais aujourd'hui ça a de nouveau dérapé, donc je me suis tiré !  
\- Tu restes ?  
\- Pas longtemps Mouse.  
\- Au moins ce week-end ?  
\- Ça dépendra du temps que Mimi mettra à me retrouver, lui confia Gabriel. Mais ne détourne pas la conversation ! Au dodo, je suis sûr que tu as cours demain.  
\- J'ai pas envie d'y aller, je veux rester avec toi !  
\- Je te promets que demain soir je serai encore là Mouse. Pour preuve, je garde ma surprise et tu ne l'auras que demain, deal ?

Sam sentit son cœur se mettre à battre beaucoup plus fort d'un coup. Gabriel avait encore pensé à lui. Encore.

Lentement, Sam se rapprocha du blond pour l'enlacer, la tête calée contre son épaule. Sa chaleur, l'odeur du sucre et celle de son shampoing à la camomille et au miel, ses bras qui se refermaient sur lui et lui caressaient le dos, toutes ces choses qui faisaient que Sam se sentait mieux et que son ventre se transformait en cage à papillons, tout cela il pouvait de nouveau y goûter.

\- Mouse, tu vas être crevé demain si tu ne vas pas dormir, lui rappela gentiment Gabriel.  
\- D'accord, mais tu es là demain.  
\- Juré ! Je te fais même ton petit-dèj' demain matin.

Sam ne se détacha pas tout de suite pour autant. Il était bien contre Gabriel, il était même prêt à dormir debout si ça lui permettait de profiter plus longtemps de l'étreinte. Mais le blond n'était pas de cet avis et finit par le décrocher de force pour l'envoyer au lit.

 

000

 

\- Salut Dean.  
\- Cas' ? Ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
\- J'étais pas mal occupé avec les cours et... Je me suis trouvé un deuxième petit boulot.  
\- Deux ? Te tue pas à la tâche non plus, s'inquiéta aussitôt Dean.-  
\- Ça va. Et puis c'est toujours mieux que de... De rester chez moi.  
\- Ça s'arrange pas hein ? Tu... Tu veux que je vienne ?  
\- Non, c'est pas la peine Dean, se força à mentir Castiel, la boule coincée dans sa gorge masquée par sa voix en pleine mue. C'est rien de grave, juste que je me sens pas à l'aise.  
\- Ok, accepta Dean sans insister. Tu sais que ton cousin a débarqué chez nous ? Sammy était tout content de le voir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bruyant quand il s'y met !  
\- Mais il n'est pas méchant, le défendit Castiel.  
\- Manquerait plus qu'il morde ! C'est juste que... Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser des tas de questions, surtout celles que tu ne veux pas entendre !  
\- Comme ?  
\- Heu... Rien. Laisse tomber.  
-...  
-...  
\- Sinon ça va pour toi ?  
\- Du tonnerre ! Avec Gordon on est devenu les maîtres du quartier, il a jamais été aussi sûr ! J'ai rencontré son père et il a été très impressionné ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà eu un contrat en commun avec papa en plus ! Apparemment mon père est très doué dans son domaine et puis...

 

000

 

Sam rangeait ses vêtements dans ses cartons avec rage. Son père avait débarqué la veille pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient encore déménager, pour aller dans le Nebraska cette fois, à Omaha exactement.

Et dire qu'il n'était qu'a la fin du mois d'avril... Avec un peu de malchance son père allait réussir à le faire déménager une dernière fois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. C'était décidé, il ne déballerait pas ses affaires cette fois...

Il entassa dans le carton, profondément et de toutes ses forces, ses maigres possessions et rajouta par-dessus ses trésors. Ses deux anges, la souris en sucre, la mécanique et celle en peluche, et par-dessus une casquette avec des oreilles de souris intégrées. Gabriel avait dû la chercher longtemps celle-là, pourtant il était hors de question qu'il la porte un jour ! Dean se paierait immédiatement sa tête...

N'empêche, Gabriel était venu, il avait tenu sa promesse et il était resté toute la journée de samedi aussi ! Ils avaient joué ensemble à un jeu de société tiré tout droit de son sac à dos magique – il y avait trop de trucs à l'intérieur pour qu'il soit normal ! -, il avait même forcé Dean à participer ! Et ils s'étaient amusés tous les trois... Dean avait même fait front avec lui pour battre Gabriel qui trichait comme jamais. Ils avaient passé un bon moment et Dean ne s'était pas enfui pour rejoindre Gordon. Sam avait adoré cette journée, il avait eu l'impression de retrouver son grand frère. Et puis Gabriel était là et Sam l'adorait pour toujours illuminer tout ce qui l'entourait. Avec lui, même le pire des taudis devenait un fier château.

Il allait d'ailleurs devoir le prévenir de son départ et lui donner sa nouvelle adresse, comme à chaque fois.

\- C'est quoi ce petit sourire rêveur Samantha ? se moqua Dean en passant la tête par la porte.  
\- La ferme du-gland, gronda Sam en retrouvant sa mauvaise humeur.  
\- Grouille-toi, on part dans une heure. Et n'oublie pas tes peluches... Samantha !

Sam fusilla son frère du regard et referma violemment son carton. Il fit un dernier tour de sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié et des larmes se pointèrent au coin de ses yeux.

On était le trente avril et lui et sa famille déménageait. Dans deux jours il allait avoir treize ans et il le regrettait. Il regrettait ses dix ans quand il dormait encore avec Dean et que ce dernier s'occupait encore de lui comme s'il était le seul qui comptait. Il regrettait ses onze ans, quand Dean lui faisait encore des câlins et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne regrettait pas ses douze ans, quand Dean avait commencé à s'éloigner et il sentait qu'il allait détester ses treize ans qui commençaient sous les pires auspices.

Son frère se moquait de lui, le traitant de fille de plus en plus souvent, tout ça parce qu'il préférait la salade à la viande, avait les cheveux longs et gardait une peluche dans ses affaires. Son grand frère ne s'occupait plus autant de lui non plus. Combien de fois avait-il mangé seul le soir ? Combien de fois avait-il dormi seul dans la maison ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré que Dean redevienne son Dean, son grand frère...

Mélancolique, Sam s'essuya les yeux, prit ses cartons d'affaires - ses deux cartons - et les déposa dans le coffre de la voiture avant de s'installer sur la banquette arrière.

La voiture démarra peu après et Sam s'enfonça dans son royaume de tristesse et de nostalgie en regardant la route défiler sous ses yeux. Il ne remarqua pas le panneau leur annonçant leur départ de Saint-Louis. Il ne remarquait rien. Sa vie lui semblait soudain particulièrement fade.

Il voulait Dean. Il voulait Gabriel. Il voulait même Castiel, ce dernier réussissant à réveiller le vrai Dean, et puis il était sympa, pas bavard mais sympa. Avec Castiel, Sam se trouvait un compagnon d'étude, quelqu'un qui pouvait répondre à ses questions, l'aider aussi. C'était peut-être l'ami de son frère, mais il était aussi devenu le sien, du moins l'espérait-il. Et puis quand il y avait Castiel, les chances de voir Gabriel s'agrandissaient.

Sauf que là, dans la vieille voiture qui était prétendument leur fierté familiale, entouré de Dean et John, Sam se sentait seul. Son grand frère disparaissait petit à petit et son père était parti depuis de longues années déjà.

Le voyage dura toute la journée. Toute une journée où Sam n'ouvrit pas la bouche à part pour manger un hamburger dégouttant de jus et graisse qui lui donna la nausée. L'installation ne fut guère plus joyeuse et Sam remarqua à peine à quoi ressemblait la maison. Quelle importance ? Il allait bien vite la quitter de toute façon.

Puis il y eut le retour à l'école, son père qui s'en alla, Dean qui se trouva immédiatement une nouvelle copine, Dean qui se moqua du fait qu'il n'ait toujours embrassé aucune fille, Dean qui se moquait de sa tignasse et l'appelait Samantha...

Dean qui n'était plus Dean.

La cerise sur le gâteau fut le deux mai, jour de ses treize ans honnis. Dean lui fit un cadeau et Sam eut l'impression, l'espace de quelques secondes, d'avoir retrouvé son grand frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il déballe le paquet pour découvrir... Un petit poney rose et violet avec une petite brosse pour le coiffer.

Sam ne dit rien, ne s'énerva pas, ne pleura pas non plus. Son visage était lisse et sans expression. Il monta dans sa chambre, posa le poney sur un carton et attendit.

Il attendit que Dean aille dans sa chambre, que Dean se couche. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'il dorme puis alla dans la salle de bain et prit des ciseaux...

 

000

 

\- Castiel !  
\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun, inquiété par le ton paniqué de Dean.  
\- Sammy a disparu ! Je ne le trouve nulle part ! Il n'est pas à la maison, pas à son école et je sais pas où il est !  
\- Calme-toi Dean, tenta de l'apaiser le brun. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
\- Je suis un idiot Cas'. Je suis un crétin et Sammy est parti ! Je le retrouve pas !  
\- Dean !  
\- Il... Il y a plein de ses cheveux dans la salle de bain ! Il a... Castiel, je suis le pire des crétins ! Et je sais pas où est Sammy...  
\- Tu as prévenu la police ?  
\- Non, p-pas encore. Je veux pas que papa sache que... Que j-j'ai tout foiré... Pourquoi j'arrive pas à le retrouver ? Je savais toujours où il était ! Je suis vraiment un...  
\- Ça suffit Dean, gronda fermement Castiel au téléphone pour calmer son ami en proie à la panique. Écoute, je vais demander à Gabriel s'il peut venir nous aider à trouver Sam. Il sait mieux que quiconque où vont les fugueurs et toi, je veux que tu préviennes la police ! Maintenant !  
\- D-d'accord, accepta Dean en se reprenant un peu.  
\- Ensuite, tu restes chez toi, dans l'éventualité où il reviendrait de lui-même. J'arrive, je serai avec toi dans trois heures tout au plus.  
\- Cas' je...  
\- Fais ce que je te dis Dean !

 

000

 

Sam était tranquillement installé à Sioux Falls. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il avait fugué. Quatre jours qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux, qu'il avait pris son sac et s'était enfui.

Au début, il n'avait pas tout de suite su où aller, puis Sioux Falls lui était apparu comme une évidence.

La ville où il avait eu des amis, la ville où il s'était senti bien et où Dean était encore son grand frère attentionné. Il avait pris un ticket de bus et était parti, expliquant à la conductrice qu'il allait rejoindre sa maman pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Puis, une fois en ville, il avait recherché son ancienne maison. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à la retrouver mais l'avait découverte habitée. Alors il s'était cherché un autre endroit et l'avait trouvé en se baladant dans l'un des grands parcs de la ville. C'était une petite maison abandonnée, sur les bords de la Big Sioux River.

Il s'y était installé avec Teddy, un golden retriever qu'il avait découvert à fouiller les poubelles en revenant des courses. Il lui avait donné une saucisse et ce dernier l'avait suivi.

Il avait un chien ! Il avait toujours voulu un chien mais ce n'était pas possible vu leur vie. Mais maintenant il en avait un. Un vrai, qui lui barbouillait la figure de bave et qui se couchait contre lui pour dormir.

Sam était loin de son frère, véritablement seul, mais pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps il se sentait bien. Il jouait avec son chien, mangeait quand ça l'arrangeait et ce qu'il voulait, n'attendait plus personne avec le ventre tordu d'angoisse et séchait les cours. Il avait une merveilleuse impression de liberté et se sentait grisé par celle-ci. Son seul regret était son coup de tête avec les ciseaux. Aujourd'hui, à cause de ça, son crâne ne ressemblait plus à rien et il n'aimait pas ce que lui renvoyait le miroir. En dehors du fait qu'il n'avait plus deux mèches de la même longueur, il avait surtout l'impression de voir son père dans le miroir avec ses cheveux courts et ça lui donnait envie de tout casser. Ça avait été vraiment idiot de se tailler les cheveux, même si ça lui avait paru une bonne idée, une façon de prouver à Dean qu'il ne s'appelait pas Samantha, une façon de se libérer. Une façon débile, mais sur le coup ça lui avait paru l'idée du siècle.

Sam se secoua la tête, refusant de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé et s'allongea sur le vieux lit à ressort pour entamer sa quatrième nuit loin de sa famille, Teddy collé à lui pour le réchauffer.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par sa langue qui lui léchait le visage avec enthousiasme. Il s'imagina une bonne odeur de pancakes tous chauds et le sifflotement d'un Gabriel au fourneau.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux et se redressant, Sam réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un effet de son imagination, Gabriel était bel et bien en train de cuisiner sur un vieux réchaud à gaz.

\- Salut Mouse !

Sam blanchit et se recroquevilla sur le lit, s'attendant à de sévères remontrances.

\- Mange déjà, fit gentiment Gabriel en lui mettant une assiette pleine sous le nez. On en cause après si tu veux, d'accord Sam ?

Le cadet prit l'assiette et mangea à petite bouchée tremblante. Le blond s'était assis à côté de lui, sur le lit grinçant, et dévorait sa propre plâtrée, comme si tout était normal. Comme si c'était un matin comme les autres, un de ceux qui suivait une de ces fameuses nuits où il avait dormi dans leur maison.

Sauf que cette fois, c'était lui qui avait fui. C'était lui qui avait fugué.

Trop tendu pour finir son plat, il le posa sur la table de chevet et attendit les remontrances, bien décidé à défendre son cas bec et ongle, quand bien même son estomac se tordait de culpabilité. Il avait de très bonnes raisons d'être parti ! Et il était hors de question qu'il revienne gentiment !

\- C'est ton chien ? demanda Gabriel en caressant l'animal qui essayait de piquer dans son assiette.  
\- Il s'appelle Teddy, marmonna Sam, nerveux.  
\- C'est un nom d'ours en peluche ça, pas de chien, fit remarquer le blond avec dépit.  
\- C'est comme ça que je l'appelle.  
\- Bon bah... Teddy ? Assis ! Il obéit en plus ! Donne la patte !

Malgré lui, Sam sortit de son attitude renfrognée et sur la défensive pour regarder Gabriel jouer avec son chien. Il n'avait même pas essayé... C'était nul, il s'était contenté de lui faire rapporter la balle alors qu'il aurait pu faire plein d'autres choses !

Fasciné, Sam observa le blond faire faire tout un tas de tours au chien, y compris le beau.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'il a une famille, remarqua Gabriel avec une douceur traîtresse. A mon avis, il a fui ou alors il s'est perdu. J'imagine que sa famille doit lui manquer. T'en penses quoi Sammy-Mouse ?

Le cadet des Winchester sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux sans avertissement alors que les orbes dorés l'observaient avec compassion. Deux secondes plus tard, il était collé à Gabriel et sanglotait bruyamment pendant que ce dernier le berçait et le réconfortait.

Sam se sentait mal, tellement mal. Son cœur lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser et un grondement sourd envahissait sa tête. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et retrouver son grand frère, il voulait que leurs liens se renouent, comme avant. Mais il savait que s'il revenait, il allait retrouver ce nouveau Dean qu'il détestait, celui qui se moquait de lui sans aucune indulgence et qui ne faisait plus attention à lui.

\- Je le déteste, avoua-t-il d'une voix étranglée entre deux sanglots. Je le déteste...  
\- C'est faux Mouse, sinon tu ne te mettrais pas dans un tel état, répliqua gentiment Gabriel. C'est parce qu'on les aime nos frangins qu'on se sent si mal quand tout va de travers.  
\- C'est pas juste...  
\- Je sais Mouse. Je sais, mais ça finira par s'arranger.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! Ça s'est pas arrangé pour toi ! cria Sam sans s'arrêter de pleurer.  
\- Non, mais moi c'est particulier, très particulier. Alors que toi Sammy, ton frère t'adore. Je le sais, Castiel le sait et Dean aussi le sait, même s'il peut lui arriver de l'oublier.  
\- Il se moque tout le temps de moi, renifla Sam avec une petite voix.  
\- C'est comme ça entre frères Mouse. Tu sais, j'adore Mickael mais comme il ne veut rien savoir, je l'embête tout le temps, pour lui montrer que je serai toujours son petit frère chiant à souhait, quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il pense. Et c'est pareil pour Raph et Luc. Ils ne veulent pas entendre que je les adore, alors je les ennuie pour qu'au moins ils sachent que je serai toujours là.  
\- Dean dit tout le temps que je suis une fille, couina le plus jeune dont les larmes se tarissaient lentement.  
\- Il est aveugle alors ! T'es pas une fille, t'es une souris !  
\- C'est pas vrai !  
\- Une souris très mal coiffée par contre... T'as rencontré une paire de ciseau possédée par un coiffeur fou ?  
\- Je... J'ai... Je voulais... bredouilla Sam sans arriver à s'expliquer et soudain très honteux de sa tête.  
\- T'as de la chance que Gaby sache tout faire ! Je vais t'arranger ça Mouse.

Sam hocha simplement la tête et resserra sa prise sur Gabriel. Il se sentait bien là, maintenant que ses inquiétudes et son chagrin refluaient doucement. Tellement bien tout contre lui...

Du coin de l'œil, il observait Gabriel qui rendait fou le chien avec des ordres contraires, en souriant. Sam réalisa qu'il le trouvait beau. Ses cheveux blonds et son sourire malicieux toujours présent, ses yeux dorés respirant la joie de vivre et son odeur sucrée qui l'enivrait. Sans parler de sa liberté et de sa gentillesse...

Il aimait Gabriel, réalisa-t-il le cœur battant à tout rompre. Très probablement. À coup sûr.

Et le sang qui affluait à ses joues face à cette réalisation semblait vouloir le lui confirmer.

Auparavant, Sam ne s'était jamais posé la question de s'il aimait les filles ou les garçons. Ça lui paraissait aller de soi qu'il aimait les filles. Il les trouvait jolies, il appréciait leurs sourires pleins de fossettes et leur corps menu. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée qu'il puisse s'intéresser à un garçon.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, avec Gabriel ça avait toujours été un peu différent. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il se souvenait avoir rougi à ses commentaires et avoir senti son ventre se tordre de douleur à son départ. Il avait adoré l'avoir contre lui le soir de son arrivée et il s'était senti tout chose devant son dernier cadeau.

\- Gabriel ? appela timidement Sam.  
\- Quoi Mouse ?

Sous le sourire lumineux du blond, Sam sourit tout naturellement à son tour et quand Gabriel lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, il se sentit fondre en guimauve, son cœur jouant la samba dans sa poitrine.

Il était amoureux. De Gabriel. Et au lieu de se sentir inquiet, il souriait bêtement.

\- Mouse, va falloir appeler ton frère pour le rassurer et rentrer ensuite.  
\- C'est obligé ?  
\- Deano est en train de se ronger les sangs à ton sujet.  
\- C'est pas vrai, je ne te crois pas...  
\- Sammy, tu fais ton gamin là, le gronda gentiment Gabriel.

Ledit Sammy se sentit aussitôt rougir de honte. Il abusait peut-être un peu, c'est vrai... Mais les autres semblaient toujours avoir le droit de faire des caprices alors pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Mouse, ça te plaît tant que ça de savoir que ton frère ne dort plus par inquiétude ?  
\- Non, marmonna-t-il, sa bonne humeur envolée.

Cependant, il la retrouva aussitôt quand Gabriel lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

\- On appelle Dean ?  
\- On appelle Dean, accepta finalement Sam.

 

000

 

\- Calme-toi Dean, il arrive bientôt, essaya de le rassurer Castiel.  
\- Il devrait déjà être là ! Ton cousin avait dit à midi !  
\- Les bus ont des aléas Dean et s'il y avait eu un gros problème, Gabriel m'aurait envoyé un message.  
\- S'il est blessé je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, gémit l'aîné des Winchester en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Castiel abandonna l'idée de rassurer Dean et le laissa continuer à tourner en rond en se plaignant. Ce dernier était inquiet comme jamais et avait les nerfs en pelote depuis la disparition de son petit frère. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas dormi durant ces quatre nuits et sa première rencontre avec la police l'avait littéralement terrorisé. Tellement que c'était Castiel qui avait dû prendre les devants, Dean restant bloqué sur les risques indiqués par le policier. Enlèvement, drogue, prostitution, mendicité... Toutes ces possibilités tournaient dans son crâne en boucle depuis la disparition de son frère.

Et c'était sa faute.

C'était bien ça le pire, tout était de sa faute ! Il s'était laissé entraîner par ce que lui avait dit Gordon, par les réflexions de son père sur l'attitude de Sam vis-à-vis de l'entraînement, il l'avait poussé à bout, se sentant pour une fois meilleur que son petit frère ! Et il l'avait fait fuir... Son Sammy, son frère, celui qu'il devait protéger...Il avait tout fait de travers. Bobby le lui avait confirmé lui-même au téléphone quand il l'avait appelé avant de l'enguirlander sévèrement, le traitant d'idiot bas du front jusqu'à ce que Castiel prenne le combiné pour défendre son ami au moral dans les chaussettes.

Dean ne se trouvait pas défendable, Bobby avait raison après tout. Il était un crétin, un vrai. Et son petit frère l'avait fui à cause de ça.

La porte s'ouvrit tandis que Dean s'autoflagellait et il se figea sur place, le regard tourné vers son petit frère à la coupe en brosse. C'était bizarre. C'était pas Sam. Et son attitude nerveuse, comme hésitant à rentrer à la maison, prêt à fuir à nouveau, ce n'était pas son Sammy non plus ! Son Sammy avait confiance en lui normalement, son Sammy ne craignait pas de rentrer... Et pourtant c'était bien lui...

Coupant court à ses réflexions, Dean se précipita vers son frère et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

\- Je te l'avais dit, souffla Gabriel à son oreille.

Sam hocha la tête et rendit son étreinte à son frère. Ça lui avait manqué, énormément manqué.

\- Pardon Sammy, je le referais plus, c'est promis, fit son frère d'une voix rauque.  
\- Je pense que si, mais c'est pas grave Dean, j't'aime quand même.

Dean ne fit aucune réponse mais serra davantage Sam contre lui, les larmes au bord des yeux.

 

000

 

Plus tard, une fois l'émotion passée et tout le monde – la police, Bobby et Ellen – prévenu, Dean et Sam remercièrent Castiel et Gabriel pour leur présence et leur soutien et Dean décida de prendre plus que nécessaire sur le compte en banque pour fêter le retour de Sam.

Ils passèrent ensemble un dimanche relativement joyeux, bien qu'une certaine tension restait latente entre les deux frères. Leurs problèmes n'allaient pas se régler en une soirée mais un grand pas avait déjà été fait.

Leur père ne découvrit jamais la petite fugue de Sam, ayant été injoignable tout le long de sa disparition. Sam mit le poney avec ses autres trésors, autant parce que ça restait un cadeau de Dean que pour rappeler à ce dernier ce qu'il avait déclenché.

Sam se posa aussi un tas de questions de retour à l'école. Il observa les filles comme les garçons. S'il découvrit que quelques garçons arrivaient à lui faire un étrange effet quand il s'imaginait avec, il devait aussi admettre que dans l'ensemble il était plus attiré par les filles, sauf pour Gabriel. Celui-ci restait quelqu'un d'à part pour lui et il se promit de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, le plus rapidement possible.

Il dut également se faire à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, au moins le temps que tout repousse et Dean se calma sur les moqueries pendant deux bonnes semaines. Puis Dean recommença à appeler son petit frère Samantha et à le taquiner sur son regard rêveur, le tout dans une ambiance un peu plus décontractée, Sam prenant un peu moins à cœur les moqueries de Dean et ce dernier essayant de rester dans la limite du raisonnable.

Et un soir, au début du mois de juin alors que Sam se réveillait en sursaut d'un affreux cauchemar au goût de cendres et de chairs brûlées, il découvrit avec surprise son frère assis à côté de lui qui essayait de le rassurer.

Ses treize ans n'allaient peut-être pas être si mal après tout...

Et quand une semaine plus tard leur père leur annonça qu'ils allaient passer tout l'été à Sioux Falls, tantôt chez Ellen tantôt chez Bobby, Sam se dit que finalement, sa vie n'était peut-être pas aussi triste qu'il le croyait, surtout avec la main de Dean sur son épaule.

 

A suivre…


	9. 2006 : juillet

Chapitre 8 : Sous la chaleur de juillet

 

Le matin de leur arrivée à Sioux Falls, Dean entra dans la maison d'Ellen avec une assurance de façade. Intérieurement, il stressait à l'idée de passer un mois entier dans cette maison. Un mois pour vivre une vie de famille presque "normale" avec son frère, Ellen et Jo. Parce que Dean ne se faisait aucune illusion, leur nounou comptait clairement s'occuper d'eux comme une mère et non comme une baby-sitter de luxe et Dean n'aimait pas cette idée, vraiment pas. Tout comme il détestait l'idée de vivre sous le même toit qu'une mère et sa fille. Devoir gérer ses actions en fonction de deux autres personnes, deux filles en plus, ça le rendait particulièrement nerveux.

Les mains moites et le sourire tremblant, Dean se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à son père qui prenait leurs cartons dans la voiture. Pourquoi il ne pouvait le suivre dans son travail ? Il voulait le suivre ! Il était prêt, il avait combattu avec Gordon pour ça ! Mais son père semblait d'un tout autre avis, à sa grande déception.

\- Tout va bien se passer Dean, voulut le rassurer Ellen avec un sourire confiant.  
\- J'en doute pas beauté, répondit l'aîné des frères par réflexe en sortant son sourire charmeur.  
\- Pas de ça avec moi jeune homme.

Dean haussa les épaules et inspecta l'antre de l'enfer.

Il n'était encore jamais venu chez Jo. Quand lui et son frère étaient encore à Sioux Falls, tout se faisait toujours chez eux puisque sans parent et donc sans règle. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'entrer dans une maison aussi... habitée. Il y avait des gens qui vivaient ici depuis longtemps et qui appréciaient leur maison. C'était visible aux petites touches de décoration, aux meubles personnalisés, aux cadres photos ici et là. C'était une maison qui n'accueillait pas les gens pour quelques mois, mais bien pour toute une vie et Dean se sentit mal à l'aise en le constatant. Il avait l'impression d'arriver en intrus.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va crécher ? demanda Dean pour briser le silence.  
\- Je m'excuse d'avance mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de place, donc toi et ton frère dormirez dans la même chambre, annonça Ellen en regardant tour à tour les deux garçons.

Sam sembla prendre très joyeusement la nouvelle mais Dean... Son expression était indéchiffrable. Pas moyen de savoir s'il était heureux ou agacé de dormir avec son petit frère.

\- Rassurez-vous, je vous ai mis deux lits. Je n'allais pas faire dormir par terre l'un d'entre vous pendant tout un mois.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais deux chambres d'a... commença John en revenant avec les cartons.  
\- L'autre est en travaux, claqua fermement Ellen en lui coupant la parole  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que...  
\- Moi je le suis.

Sous les regards intrigués de Dean et Sam, les deux adultes se lancèrent dans un duel de regards. Une certaine tension se sentait entre les deux, Ellen semblant contenir sa fureur et John se renfrognant comme un vieil ours mal léché.

\- T'es chez toi, c'est toi qui vois, finit par abdiquer John de mauvais gré en allant poser les cartons sur la table de la salle à manger.  
\- Tout se passera bien, n'est-ce pas les enfants ? assura Ellen.

Les deux frères hochèrent rapidement, impressionnés par la mère de Jo.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser alors... annonça John.  
\- Tu ne restes pas un peu ? interrogea aussitôt Dean.  
\- Non je ne...  
\- Mais si, il va rester jusqu'au repas de ce soir au moins.

John voulut protester mais capitula une nouvelle fois en grommelant sous le regard glacé d'Ellen, à la grande surprise de ses fils.

\- Jo dort chez Ash cette nuit et demain, ça vous laissera le temps de vous adapter les garçons.

Encore hébétés, Sam et Dean acquiescèrent et suivirent Ellen jusqu'à leur chambre. Cette dernière n'était pas bien grande et les lits jumeaux, collés l'un à l'autre, rétrécissaient encore plus la pièce. Leurs affaires furent posées de chaque côté du lit et une journée sous le signe de l'étrangeté démarra. John et Ellen se regardaient en chien de faïence tandis que les deux frères apprivoisaient leur nouvel environnement. Le grand jardin avec sa terrasse dallée les ravit tout particulièrement, de même que la grande télé écran plat pour Dean et la collection de DVD qui l'accompagnait. Sam fut davantage attiré par la petite bibliothèque mais finit par rejoindre son frère quand ce dernier lança le premier film, sous les regards tendus de John et Ellen qui continuaient de se défier.

Le repas du soir arriva rapidement et se fit dans un silence lourd entrecoupé par les bruits de fourchettes et de couteaux.

\- Alors les garçons, vous voulez faire quelque chose en particulier cet été ? demanda Ellen en espérant briser la glace.

Personne ne lui répondit. Les deux adolescents avaient immédiatement plongé le nez dans leur plat face à cette question, Dean allant jusqu'à jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à son père. Sujet à aborder hors présence de John en déduisit Ellen en retenant un soupir frustré.

\- Comment vous trouvez l'installation de votre chambre ? Si quelque chose ne vous convient pas je peux essayer d'arranger ça.

Nouveau silence, encore plus lourd que le précédent.

\- Les lits sont peut-être un peu proches, voulut faire remarquer John avant de recevoir un regard noir d'Ellen.

Mais aucun des garçons ne confirma sa remarque, pas même Dean qui gardait les yeux obstinément baissés sur son gratin de patates douces. Le silence reprit et ce ne fut qu'au moment de débarrasser le plat de résistance que l'aîné osa prendre son courage à deux mains pour poser la question qui lui nouait l'estomac.

\- Tu passeras nous voir papa ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, je vais être très occupé.  
\- D'accord, acquiesça son fils en replongeant dans son assiette, les yeux éteints.  
\- Tu pourrais… voulut intervenir la mère de Jo.  
\- N'abuse pas de la situation Ellen, gronda John en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

A partir de là, il n'y eut plus aucune tentative de personne pour briser le silence. Même la tarte aux noix de pécan préparée par Ellen ne suffit pas à dérider les garçons, encore moins Dean qui sentait lentement mais sûrement une émotion étrange lui monter à la gorge.

A peine le repas fut-il terminé que John alla chercher ses affaires pour repartir :

\- Soyez sages avec Ellen les garçons. En cas de soucis, elle peut me contacter mais j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas à le faire. Dean, surveille et protège ton frère.  
\- D'accord papa, acquiesça Dean en sentant son cœur peser lourdement alors que le sentiment désagréable grandissait en lui.  
\- Sam, je compte sur toi pour te montrer fort et ne pas faire de bêtises.  
\- J'suis plus un enfant ! râla aussitôt le plus jeune en croisant les bras devant lui.  
\- Je sais Sammy, lui répondit John en souriant légèrement pour la première fois depuis le déménagement. Tu es mon grand garçon mais je veux que tu écoutes ton frère, entendu ?

Sam retint la réplique acide qui lui montait aux lèvres et hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il allait écouter Dean ! Bien plus que ses conseils à lui !

\- Papa, tu sais, je me suis entraîné durant tout le premier semestre. Avec Gordon on a...  
\- Son père me l'a dit, le coupa John. Mais pas pour l'instant. Reste avec Sammy et occupe-toi de lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu peux faire ça ?

Dean hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

\- On se revoit fin août.

John repositionna son sac sur son épaule et passa la porte, sous le regard attentif de ses deux fils, tout particulièrement celui de son aîné.

Dean vit son père partir et une terreur insidieuse et irrationnelle l'envahit.

Lui et Sammy étaient dans la maison d'un autre, sous la garde de cet autre, et leur père venait de leur faire ses au revoir.

**_Il t'a abandonné, purement et simplement._ **

Sans aucun contrôle sur lui-même, Dean entendit sa respiration s'accélérer en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Les murs se rapprochaient, la terre tournait et une violente nausée était en train de l'assaillir.

**_Abandonné._ **

C'était faux ! Son père allait revenir, il revenait toujours ! Il avait juste été confié avec son petit frère à une personne de confiance. Juste ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était laissé à lui-même et qu'il devait s'occuper de son frère !

**_Mais pas dans la maison d'un autre..._ **

Il avait déjà été confié à Bobby ou Ellen sans problème ! Il avait même été deux semaines chez Bobby sans aucun souci !

**_Mais tes cartons étaient dans une autre maison, la tienne..._ **

La pièce continua de se rétrécir autour de lui alors qu'il suffoquait. Il entendait le sang battre dans ses tempes, son cœur jouer du tambour et son souffle se saccader. Il avait beau passer et repasser sa main dans sa nuque ou dans ses cheveux, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Il avait chaud.

Il était glacé.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Il avait l'impression de mourir.

**_Il vous a laissé derrière vous._ **

Il allait revenir, il revenait toujours !

**_En es-tu si sûr ?_ **

Certain ! Il revenait… Toujours…

**_Et si ce n'est pas le cas cette fois ?_ **

Non, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir…

**_Abandonné ?_ **

Dean ne sut plus...

Sans avertissement en dehors de sa respiration précipitée, sous le regard triste mais non surpris d'Ellen, Dean sortit en trombe de la maison et se mit à courir, comme pour rattraper l'Impala. Il courut de toutes ses forces et suivit le chemin qu'avait dû emprunter la voiture de son père. Il courut longtemps, incapable de penser à autre chose que la route qui défilait sous ses pieds et à la voiture qu'il espérait voir, contre toute attente, à chaque coin de rue. Il courut jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et le laisse essoufflé et épuisé sur le bord de la route, à la sortie de la ville.

L'Impala n'était pas là, pas plus que son père...

Parti.

Dean hurla.

Pour ne pas pleurer.

 

000

 

Sam, couché dans son lit dans la chambre préparée par Ellen, attendait le retour de son frère, les yeux grands ouverts dans la nuit. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte, au cas où, et il analysait chaque bruit qu'il pouvait entendre à l'extérieur, des aboiements d'un chien à la voiture qui passe jusqu'au bruissement des arbres. Chaque bruit inconnu le faisait sursauter, persuadé que c'était le signe du retour de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un chat ou du vent dans un volet mal fermé.

Il continuait alors d'attendre, recroquevillé dans le noir, le retour de Dean. Et il avait peur. Peur que son grand frère ait réussi à retrouver John et qu'il l'ait laissé derrière lui. Peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Peur d'être laissé à la charge d'Ellen, comme un poids mort, sans plus d'explications. Un bagage un peu encombrant.

Plus le temps passait, plus ses craintes grandissaient et plus son sac à dos, rangé à côté de son lit, devenait tentant. Et s'il partait ? S'il s'en allait avant qu'on ne le laisse, qu'on ne l'abandonne ? S'il fuguait à nouveau ? Mais plus loin cette fois, pas pour rentrer mais pour partir. Gabriel le retrouverait peut-être à nouveau ? Dean s'inquiéterait pour lui ?

Un nouveau bruit, une branche qui se brise. Une respiration, quelqu'un qui grimpe à la gouttière. Et si ce n'était pas Dean qui entrait ? Si c'était un voleur ou pire ?

Sam sentit une panique instinctive l'envahir. Il était terrifié, seul, pas chez lui, loin de son frère et quelqu'un allait rentrer dans la chambre. Il voulait que ce soit Dean mais tout en lui craignait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

Un juron, la fenêtre s'ouvre et la silhouette se découpe dans la faible lumière des lampadaires extérieurs. Sam ouvrit de grands yeux, cherchant à capter le moindre rayon de lumière pour deviner qui était la personne. Une voiture passa à l'extérieur et les phares éclairèrent son frère.

Il était revenu.

Sam respira à nouveau et retint le long soupir de soulagement qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Son frère était revenu…

Il le vit ouvrir un carton en jurant à voix basse, se changer rapidement et s'allonger sur son lit.

Sam hésita fortement avant de se décider. Lentement, il approcha sa main de la démarcation entre leurs deux lits. Surpris, il sursauta en sentant celle de Dean et retira sa main par réflexe. Se mordant les lèvres, il l'approcha à nouveau, tomba sur celle froide de son frère et la lui prit, le plus doucement possible en espérant ne pas déclencher un rejet. Mais il n'en fut rien. Dean resserra sa prise et Sam sentit son cœur gonflé d'appréhension se détendre.

Lentement, il se détendit, l'inquiétude s'évanouit et le sommeil le prit. Mais il ne lâcha pas la main de son frère, il ne l'aurait fait pour rien au monde.

 

000

 

Quand le lendemain matin arriva, Dean se réveilla dans un espèce de brouillard cotonneux doux et chaud. Il entendait les oiseaux piailler par la fenêtre et le soleil lui chauffait le dos. Il se sentait bien et les souvenirs de la veille, s'ils lui pinçaient encore le cœur n'avaient plus la même force.

Son coussin bougea contre lui en grognant et Dean resserra sa prise, n'ayant aucune envie de laisser s'en aller l'agréable chaleur. Une fragrance bien connue de lui, vanillée et épicée, vint titiller ses narines, achevant de l'apaiser. Il serra d'autant plus fort son coussin contre lui jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par protester.

\- Dean, tu me fais mal, marmonna une voix tout contre lui.

L'aîné ouvrit lentement les yeux et se sentit mal en découvrant que ce qu'il prenait pour un bout de tissu rembourré était en réalité son petit frère, qu'il serrait contre lui. Sa respiration se bloqua et l'espace d'une minute il paniqua. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il devait s'éloigner de Sammy ! Justement pour éviter ça ! Pour éviter de s'accrocher à lui comme un mauvais grand frère ! Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve à encercler son frère de ses bras et se mettre en cuillère derrière lui ? Cette idée idiote de lits collés l'un à l'autre était... Débile !

\- Desserre juste un peu Dean, murmura son petit frère en se tortillant contre lui.

Obéissant, l'esprit vidé, l'aîné obéit et Sam se retourna pour s'installer plus confortablement, sa tête posée sur son bras. Il soupira de bien-être et somnola calmement, le front plaqué contre le torse de son frère. Dean n'osait plus bouger un seul muscle. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il aurait pu repousser violemment son frère mais son crâne presque rasé était juste sous son nez, rappel de la fugue désastreuse de Sammy. Rappel aussi de tout ce qu'il avait raté. Il ne pouvait pas le repousser. Mais le garder contre lui ? Il était persuadé que c'était une mauvaise idée et pourtant... Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et de toute façon, John n'allait pas revenir de si tôt, il ne risquait pas de les surprendre !

Baissant légèrement la tête, Dean embrassa le haut du crâne de son frère, regrettant la présence de sa crinière, et resserra sa prise.

Il se mit à somnoler à son tour, appréciant le calme de la maison, la présence de Sammy, la chaleur du soleil qui lui chauffait agréablement le dos et le petit vent doux qui passait à travers la fenêtre toujours ouverte..

Il était bien.

 

000

 

Lorsqu'Ellen ouvrit la porte ce matin-là, un sourire rassuré vint immédiatement ourler ses lèvres devant ce qu'elle voyait. Depuis la fugue de Sam, elle et Bobby s'étaient concertés sur la meilleure façon de remettre les petits sur le bon rail. Cette chambre faisait partie du plan et cela fonctionnait bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer. Dean avait son frère contre lui et les deux adolescents présentaient un visage apaisé, bien loin du stress de la veille. L'aîné l'avait un peu effrayée par sa fuite mais sa réaction ne l'avait pas surprise le moins du monde.

Tel père, tel fils.

John avait toujours pris le parti de la fuite quand il ne savait pas gérer une situation. Déjà à l'époque où Mary et William étaient en vie, quand ils se voyaient le dimanche, John avait l'habitude de fuir la conversation dès que celle-ci glissait vers un sujet qu'il n'appréciait pas. Généralement il allait se chercher une bière, fermait ou ouvrait une fenêtre et dans les cas extrêmes, partait aux toilettes.

Ellen se souvenait aussi de ces longues après-midis passées à réconforter Mary au téléphone alors que John s'était lâchement enfui après une énième dispute de couple. C'était une sale habitude qu'il avait à l'époque et qu'il avait gardé ensuite. Et puis son mari était mort et les Winchester s'étaient éloignés, puis ce fut au tour de Mary de mourir et John avait fui à travers tout le continent, ses deux enfants accrochés à lui comme deux valises sur pieds. Convaincre la tête de mule qu'il était qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça avec ses fils avait été un travail de longue haleine qui avait nécessité qu'elle fasse jouer ses relations dans l'armée. Intégrer Bobby à son complot avait été l'une de ses meilleures idées, ce dernier se mouillant bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Et puis John avait fini par fuir, encore, au bout de deux ans. Et elle et Bobby continuaient leur travail de sape pour le convaincre de se poser enfin, en vain. Au moins avait-elle obtenu gain de cause pour cet été ! Elle espérait encore obtenir un peu plus de lui mais elle avait l'impression de combattre un courant d'air. Parfois elle avait envie de baisser les bras quand elle voyait l'état des deux adolescents. Dean qui avait pris la mauvaise habitude de son père de fuir et celle, non moins mauvaise, de jouer les durs et Sam, renfermé, qui cachait sa tristesse sous la colère.

Toutefois, la simple scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui suffisait à lui redonner du courage. Si elle avait craint au début cette proximité si forte entre les deux frères, aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus nier que cette relation leur était indispensable. Il avait suffi de constater ce qu'il s'était passé suite à l'éloignement de Dean et à la fugue de Sam. Cela les avait tous les deux fragilisés. Parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de mère. Parce que leur père n'était jamais là. Parce qu'ils n'avaient qu'eux deux.

Mais il y avait de l'espoir. Il y en avait toujours.

Refermant doucement la porte, Ellen toqua sur le battant.

\- Debout ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Je vous attends dans la cuisine, appela-t-elle depuis le couloir, le cœur léger.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Dean sursauta violemment en entendant les coups et se sépara immédiatement de son frère. Un coup d'œil vers l'entrée le rassura immédiatement, Ellen n'avait rien vu. A côté de lui, Sam se mit à grogner suite à la soudaine perte de chaleur. Dean hésita un court instant avant de poser sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement.

\- C'est l'heure de se lever Sammy.  
\- Veux pas... marmonna le plus jeune en s'enfouissant sous sa couette.  
\- Debout paresseux, sinon je mange tout avant que tu arrives !  
\- T'as pas le droit, râla Sam en ouvrant enfin un œil fatigué.  
\- Je suis ton grand frère, alors j'ai tous les droits !  
\- Si tu fais ça je me vengerai en mettant du poil à gratter dans tes caleçons !  
\- Ose un peu pour voir, se moqua Dean.  
\- Je vais le faire !  
\- C'est ça, je te crois !  
\- Demain tu te tortilleras comme si t'avais des fourmis dans le froc !  
\- Si tu me fais ça tu auras intérêt à faire gaffe où tu t'assois !  
\- Je trouverais un marqueur pour te faire les pires moustaches !  
\- Dans ce cas je vais... Je vais t'étouffer avec ton oreiller !

Dean prit celui juste à côté de lui et sauta sur son frère pour l'immobiliser sous le coussin. Une fois sa manœuvre réussie après mille contorsions, il se mit à chatouiller un Sam hilare.

\- Mais j'ai encore rien fait ! parvint à dire le cadet entre deux fous rire.  
\- Non, mais tu mérites quand même !  
\- Deaaaan !  
\- A table les garçons ! cria Ellen depuis le rez-de-chaussée.  
\- Le dernier arrivé devra obéir à l'autre toute la journée ! clama Dean avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.  
\- C'est pas du jeu Dean ! Tu triches ! Dean ! râla Sam en partant aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Ellen vit arriver les deux garçons en trombe dans sa cuisine, Sam en second. Il n'avait, bien évidemment, eu aucune chance de gagner.

\- Vous êtes aussi énergiques les matins de classe ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.  
\- Nan mais l'école c'est nul, répondit aussitôt Dean en regardant l'assiette de son frère avec malice.  
\- Moi j'aime bien, on apprend plein de trucs !  
\- Attention Sammy, si tu deviens une trop grosse tête les extra-terrestres vont venir t'enlever pour t'étudier !  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua celui-ci en lui tirant la langue.

L'aîné se vengea en chipant des œufs brouillés dans l'assiette de son frère au grand énervement de ce dernier qui finit par manger dos à lui en tenant son plat serré contre son torse.

Ellen les laissa s'amuser un moment, souriant de voir qu'il en avait fallu bien peu pour les rapprocher à nouveau et leur faire récupérer leur joie de vivre.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez faire quelque chose en particulier cet été ? demanda-t-elle une fois l'ambiance un peu calmée.  
\- Est-ce que Castiel pourra venir ? Et Gabriel ? ajouta Dean après que Sam lui eut tiré le bas de son t-shirt.  
\- Je comptais faire quelques barbecues avec Jo et ses amis, vous pourrez les inviter à ce moment-là, acquiesça Ellen avec un grand sourire.  
\- Seulement ces jours-là ?

La mine soudain dépitée de Dean et Sam lui fit revoir son jugement précédent. Les deux frères étaient de nouveau proches, mais leur moral était encore fragile.

\- Je vais y réfléchir Dean, et puisque tu abordes le sujet, il est temps de parler des règles.  
\- Règles ? releva-t-il d'un air à la fois ahuri et dégoûté.  
\- Oui règles, on est chez moi ici et on va devoir vivre tous ensemble, ainsi qu'avec Jo. Je vous rassure, elles n'ont rien de bien méchantes, Jo les suit sans problème. Pour faire simple, retour le soir à dix-neuf heures sauf si vous m'avez demandé la permission avant et dans ce cas on discute de l'horaire. Le frigo est libre d'accès, mais vous fermez la porte derrière vous ! Si vous voulez cuisiner, vous faites le ménage et la vaisselle derrière vous. Autre règle très importante : on n'entre pas dans la douche ou les toilettes avant d'avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a personne. Ça vaut surtout pour toi Dean.  
\- J'ai rien fait... Pour l'instant.  
\- Et tu ne feras rien si tu ne veux pas que je te castre avec un fusil de chasse.

Dean déglutit avec difficulté sous le regard noir d'Ellen alors que son frère se bidonnait à côté de lui.

\- Pour le reste, faites comme vous voulez tant que vous ne détruisez pas la maison ni ne faites venir les flics chez moi. Et si vous voulez inviter des gens, demandez-moi avant.  
\- Donc c'est mort pour Cas' et Gabriel ? s'enquit à nouveau l'aîné.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir, soupira Ellen devant son insistance.

Elle allait surtout appeler Bobby pour savoir ce qu'il en était exactement de ces deux gamins. Elle se souvenait qu'il lui en avait parlé régulièrement, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté un truc.

\- Une dernière chose : je n'ai pas réussi à me trouver un journalier pour l'ensemble du mois, je ne serai donc pas là trois soirs par semaine. Je vous fais confiance, à vous et à Jo, pour ne pas transformer ma maison en champ de bataille ces soirs-là.  
\- Tu travailles dans quoi ? demanda Sam intrigué.  
\- Je gère un bar, le Roadhouse.  
\- Cool ! s'exclama aussitôt Dean.  
\- Et vous avez interdiction d'y mettre le moindre foutu pied ! Si je découvre que vous vous êtes approchés à moins de cent mètres de mon bar, je vous enferme à la cave pour tout le reste de l'été. Je suis claire ?

L'aîné fit une grimace mais hocha la tête. Ça n'allait pas l'empêcher d'essayer.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous changer.

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita vers la salle de bain, suivi par son frère un peu moins enthousiaste. Ellen profita de leur absence pour se renseigner auprès de Bobby.

Elle découvrit que le grincheux lui avait sciemment caché une information importante quand il lui avait demandé de garder les fils Winchester un mois. Ces derniers étaient apparemment livrés avec deux autres adolescents à peine en meilleur état, mais qu'il valait mieux pour elle accepter dans sa demeure.

Ellen insulta férocement Bobby pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de se calmer. Au moins savait-elle de qui il s'agissait puisqu'elle se souvenait maintenant les avoir déjà croisés. Il n'en restait pas moins que ça allait lui donner des angoisses supplémentaires. Quatre adolescents autour de sa fille ? Si elle rajoutait Ash et Benny, elle commençait à appréhender sérieusement la situation. Bobby l'avait « rassurée » en lui expliquant que Castiel ne viendrait que le jour et Gabriel que rarement, même si lui allait squatter le canapé, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se demandait dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était responsable de son propre malheur...

Cela dit, elle oublia une partie de ses inquiétudes quand elle annonça son accord aux deux Winchester pour leurs deux amis et qu'elle vit leur visage s'éclairer. Bobby avait raison, un « non » aurait été désastreux.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et Ellen prit un peu plus la mesure de ce qui l'attendait quand Castiel débarqua à peine deux heures après qu'elle eut donné son accord à Dean pour sa présence. Elle eut une très forte envie de faire une remarque devant cette arrivée précipitée, mais le regard adouci de l'aîné des Winchester la fit se raviser, de même que celui un peu perdu mais soulagé du petit brun. Et puis Sam aussi semblait ravi de la présence de l'adolescent.

Durant l'après-midi, elle découvrit avec surprise des Winchester relativement sages et elle mit ça sur le compte de la présence du troisième larron. Ce dernier, très posé, semblait réussir à calmer l'aîné sans même avoir à bouger le petit doigt et Sam, de toute façon très calme, paraissait plus détendu lui aussi.

Castiel repartit peu avant le repas du soir, après une après-midi joyeuse et sans heurt :

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé venir Madame Harvelle et pardon pour le dérangement, s'excusa le brun si poliment qu'Ellen en eut la chique coupée.  
\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, dit-elle après s'être reprise. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux.  
\- Merci Madame.

Ellen n'eut même pas le cœur à le reprendre sur sa façon de l'appeler tellement son extrême courtoisie la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle repensa à Bobby qui l'avait prévenue que les adolescents compris dans le lot Winchester avaient eux aussi des ennuis jusqu'au cou. Elle voulait bien le croire.

Le soir, après un repas familial dans le calme, Dean et Sam regardèrent un film avec Ellen avant d'aller se coucher.

Cette fois-ci, Dean prit bien garde à se mettre au bord du lit, loin de Sam, et à ne pas laisser traîner sa main au milieu. Pourtant, quand l'angoisse le réveilla au milieu de la nuit, dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait à peine et entouré de ses cartons, ce fut lui qui se rapprocha de Sam et pressa sa main contre la sienne pour se rassurer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, que c'était mal de se raccrocher ainsi à son petit frère, mais il en avait besoin. C'était viscéral. Son père était parti ( _abandonné ?_ non !), sa mère était morte, tout autour de lui était instable, mais si Sammy était là, il pouvait gérer.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain avec de nouveau son frère contre lui, il ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Il était ensommeillé, il avait toujours cette peur tapie au fond de son ventre, mais il avait aussi l'impression qu'un voile, qui recouvrait jusqu'alors ses yeux, venait de disparaître. La présence de Sam contre lui était une bonne chose, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. C'était son petit frère, il l'adorait, il l'aimait même. Il y avait un tas de choses qui n'allait pas dans sa vie et l'absence de son père n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, mais avec Sammy près de lui, ça allait mieux. Ensemble ils pouvaient tout faire, tout vaincre, tout supporter.

\- Sammy ? murmura Dean avec tendresse.  
\- Je m'appelle Sam, marmonna son cadet, pas tout à fait réveillé.  
\- Papa va revenir, il revient toujours, dit-il sans savoir qui il cherchait à rassurer.  
\- J'sais Dean mais tu sais, moi je m'en fiche de p'pa.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles, le gourmanda Dean.  
\- Mais c'est vrai. J'm'en fiche de lui, c'est toi qui comptes pour moi.  
\- Sammy...  
\- Et tu me laisseras jamais tomber, hein ?

Dean plongea son regard dans celui de Sam et vit à l'intérieur des choses qui l'effrayèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La peur de l'abandon, l'affection, l'admiration, l'adoration presque... Cela le mit mal à l'aise de voir de telles choses dans les yeux de son frère quand il était persuadé d'avoir les mêmes sentiments pour son père. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait mérité pour avoir tout ça.

\- Dean ? supplia son petit frère.  
\- Je serai toujours là, confirma finalement l'aîné.

Cela rassura Sam qui se blottit encore plus contre son frère.

\- Tu crois que Gabriel va venir ?  
\- Connaissant ce squatteur à la morale douteuse, j'en doute pas cinq minutes !  
\- Moi je l'aime bien, le défendit aussitôt Sam en rougissant malgré lui.  
\- Tout ça parce que c'est un vrai distributeur à bonbons, se moqua Dean.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas pour ça !  
\- Parce que en plus tu oses contredire ton grand-frère ? Ça va se payer ça !

Dean serra très fort Sam contre lui, comme pour l'étouffer alors que ce dernier se débattait et gigotait en râlant et riant. Dean réussit à lui coincer la tête sous son bras et lui savonna le crâne jusqu'à ce que Sam le supplie d'arrêter. Ellen arriva sur ses entre-faits, le regard brillant d'amusement contenu :

\- Si vous tenez vraiment à vous entre-tuer, essayer de ne pas mettre du sang partout, ça tache et c'est pénible à nettoyer. Autrement, je vous annonce que le petit déjeuner est servi.

Dean, en bon estomac sur pattes, lâcha immédiatement son petit frère pour aller remplir le puits sans fond de son estomac, rapidement suivi par Sammy.

 

000

 

Le week-end suivant, Ellen organisa comme prévu un barbecue chez elle. Tous les amis de sa fille et des Winchester furent invités et ce fut sous un magnifique ciel bleu que tout le monde se retrouva pour un long repas dominical.

Sam jouait au baseball avec Garth dans le jardin pendant que Dean, Castiel, Ash, Benny et Jo faisaient une partie de poker sur la terrasse. Ellen de son côté faisait griller steaks et poivrons en buvant une bière fraîche, heureuse de voir toute cette animation joyeuse autour d'elle. Le début de la cohabitation n'avait pas été évident avec sa fille, Jo ayant un caractère bien trempé et ne comptant pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Dean. Il y eut des engueulades, des insultes, parfois même quelques crêpages de chignon. Des règles supplémentaires avaient été ajoutées et la chambre de Jo avait été décrétée zone interdite, chose que Dean prit immédiatement pour un défi... Depuis il ne cessait de venir l'ennuyer dès qu'elle était enfermée à l'intérieur ou proposait de s'y rendre à la moindre occasion juste pour faire paniquer sa fille. Rien de bien inquiétant en somme, surtout que Jo avait du répondant. Elle n'hésita pas à le menacer de diverses représailles, allant de la promesse de le prendre en flagrant délit d'activité intensive sous la douche ou de lui voler sa veste fétiche récupérée dans un dépôt de l'armée. La situation avait fini par se tasser d'elle-même, les deux adolescents s'appréciant malgré tout et les blagues restant bon enfant. Dean se calma un peu, Jo aussi, le tout temporisé par un petit brun perpétuellement confus devant les menaces très imaginatives de sa fille, et le calme était revenu.

Et en ce jour ensoleillé, les Winchester ressemblaient à des adolescents tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Même Castiel, l'invité quasi permanent, semblait plus détendu. Ellen avait fini, bien malgré elle, par s'attacher à ce gamin toujours poli, toujours tiré à quatre épingles et qui semblait n'avoir absolument rien en commun avec sa fille ou Dean. Pourtant, il paraissait incapable de se détacher de l'aîné des Winchester. Castiel était tout le temps collé à lui, parfois tellement proche que Dean râlait en lui demandant de respecter son espace personnel. Ce qu'il faisait aussitôt pour au moins... Deux bonnes heures avant que tout ne recommence !

Il y avait quelque chose dans cet adolescent effacé qui déclenchait violemment l'instinct maternel d'Ellen, à tel point qu'elle devait parfois s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui quand elle le voyait regarder tristement dans le vide.

Un troisième gamin à problèmes... Elle avait un peu peur de ce que lui réservait le quatrième mais préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Pour le moment, elle préférait se concentrer sur l'ambiance bruyamment joyeuse de son jardin.

Ellen retourna à ses côtelettes en souriant, commençant à remplir le plat posé à côté du barbecue.

De leurs côtés, Garth et Sam avaient arrêté de jouer à cause de la chaleur et s'étaient assis à l'intérieur de la maison pour se rafraîchir, un verre de limonade entre les mains.

\- C'est cool que tu sois venu, fit Sam une fois réhydraté.  
\- C'est sympa de m'avoir appelé, répondit Garth avec un grand sourire. C'est moi ou Castiel est en train de se faire plumer ?  
\- Je l'avais prévenu de ne pas jouer au poker. Il n'est pas doué pour bluffer ou mentir, contrairement à mon frère. Je parie tout ce que tu veux que Dean va gagner haut-la-main !  
\- Je parie que si j'ai une chance de gagner !

Ensemble, ils regardèrent Dean pigeonner tout le monde à travers les portes ouvertes de la baie vitrée. Avec un sourire amusé, Sam nota que son frère restait relativement gentil avec Castiel. Alors qu'il observait la partie et les manigances de Dean, Sam sentit les petits coups d'œil en coin de Garth vers lui.

\- Il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi ? demanda-t-il intrigué en regardant son ami.  
\- Non c'est juste... C'est bizarre ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Enfin, je veux pas dire que ça te va pas hein ! Mais c'est bizarre.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux qui faisaient désormais deux centimètres à tout casser. Ça lui faisait bizarre à lui aussi. Il avait hâte que ça repousse, il se sentait dégarni pour l'instant. Il avait vraiment été idiot de se les couper comme il l'avait fait. Il avait tellement voulu prouver à son frère qu'il n'était pas une fille...

Cela dit, même si ça restait un mauvais souvenir, il repensait par contre avec beaucoup plus de douceur au moment où Gabriel avait rectifié le tir. Assis sur un tabouret à trois pieds dans la vieille cabane et les cheveux humides, Sam avait senti les doigts de Gabriel passer et repasser dans sa tignasse massacrée, jouant des ciseaux et faisant pleuvoir les mèches autour de lui.

"- Je suis désolé Mouse, avait-il dit en le voyant se tendre devant le spectacle désolant à ses pieds, mais tu t'es pas raté. Je suis obligé de prendre pour base les mèches les plus courtes et... Disons que tu n'auras pas à aller chez le coiffeur avant un bon moment !"

Sam avait hésité entre pleurer et rire devant la pauvre blague de Gabriel. Il s'était finalement tu, préférant profiter de ses doigts qui effleuraient sa nuque, ses oreilles, son front et parfois même ses épaules pour l'épousseter, déclenchant tout un tas de frissons très agréables dans le bas de son dos. Même s'il en avait payé le prix fort en se retrouvant presque tondu, il avait apprécié ce moment qu'il considérait comme intime.

\- C'était une bêtise, avoua Sam à Garth. Dean m'avait énervé et... Et voilà.  
\- La prochaine fois tu te coupes une oreille ?  
\- Idiot, rit Sam en lui tirant la langue.

Ils retournèrent à la contemplation de la partie de cartes ou plutôt à la bataille d'après partie de cartes, Jo voulant apparemment étrangler un Dean hilare.

\- Dis Garth, tu as déjà été... Amoureux ? demanda Sam en repensant à Gabriel.  
\- Heu... Un personnage de comics, ça compte ?  
\- Pour de vrai.  
\- Non pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme soudain très sérieux.  
\- Pour rien.  
\- Sam, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez !  
\- Je... Je crois que... Que j'aime quelqu'un, avoua-t-il les joues rouges en faisant tinter les glaçons dans son verre.  
\- Elle s'appelle comment ?  
\- Il s'appelle et Il a quatre ans de plus que moi.  
\- Oh, je ne savais pas que...  
\- Moi non plus, rougit Sam un peu gêné. Comment savoir si... S'il m'aime aussi ?  
\- Heu... je sais pas... Il sait que tu existes ?

Sam hocha la tête. Ça oui, Gabriel était parfaitement au courant de son existence et ne l'ignorait jamais !

\- Il t'a déjà offert des trucs ? Dit des choses gentilles ?

Sam acquiesça à nouveau, le cœur de plus en plus léger et des papillons dans le ventre. Oui, Gabriel lui avait déjà fait tout ça. Gabriel était génial de toute façon. Il était parfait aussi.

\- J'imagine que ça part bien alors, lui annonça Garth avec un grand sourire.  
\- Alors c'est possible hein ? Si ça se trouve lui aussi m'aime ? questionna le cadet des Winchester avec un sourire béat.  
\- C'est possible, confirma son ami.  
\- Ok, alors je lui dis la prochaine fois que je le vois !  
\- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

Sam prit son verre, fit semblant de trinquer et avala une grande gorgée du liquide glacé. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Le temps était magnifique, il discutait avec son ami devant une limonade fraîche, une salade d'été n'attendait que lui pour être dévorée et le mieux dans tout ça, il était amoureux. Définitivement et désespérément amoureux. De Gabriel.

Tout son corps était détendu et agréablement réchauffé par le doux sentiment, son imagination lui faisant voir mille avenirs possibles avec le blond.

Aujourd'hui et comme rarement, la vie était belle...

Le soir-même, Ellen et les trois adolescents à sa charge allèrent voir le feu d'artifice qui célébrait la fête nationale. Apparemment, malgré un père qui enchaînait les contrats militaires, jamais ce dernier n'avait pensé à emmener ses gamins voir les célébrations du quatre juillet, pas plus que les feux d'artifice du week-end qui suivait. Sam regarda avec émerveillement les fleurs flamboyantes et les serpentins célestes pendant que Dean, collé à son dos, le protégeait avec ses bras de la fraîcheur du soir.

Pour Sam, il n'aurait pu y avoir de plus belle journée.

 

000

 

On était vendredi et cela faisait déjà une semaine depuis le barbecue et deux semaines depuis leur emménagement chez Ellen. Dean et Benny regardaient par la fenêtre l'orage qui menaçait à tout moment de se déverser sur la ville. Castiel n'avait pas pu venir de la journée et son frère, ainsi que Ash, Jo, et la mère de celle-ci étaient allés voir un film à l'eau de rose au cinéma. Dean avait clairement manifesté son refus de regarder un truc pareil et Benny avait semblé heureux d'avoir une échappatoire.

Ils étaient donc là, à parler de tout et de rien en sirotant deux bières piquées dans la réserve personnelle d'Ellen. Dean savait qu'il allait le sentir passer quand elle allait s'en rendre compte, mais il s'en fichait pour l'instant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Benny et il devait avouer que ça lui avait manqué. Ses conversations avec Castiel avaient toujours des profondeurs cachées, chaque mot semblait vouloir dire plusieurs choses à la fois. Discuter avec Castiel c'était se livrer à cœur ouvert tout en gardant une certaine pudeur. Causer avec Benny c'était totalement différent. Pas de prise de tête, chacun disait simplement ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était reposant. D'autant que son ami avait un caractère placide qui convenait parfaitement à Dean.

\- Nan mais sérieusement mec, la tarte aux pommes ? C'est dégueux et c'est du gâchis en plus, fit Dean, passablement répugné.  
\- Tu me demandes je te réponds. Il parait que c'est ce qui y ressemble le plus !  
\- Ça me donne envie de gerber...  
\- T'es vraiment trop attaché aux tartes aux pommes gars, répondit Benny d'un air dépité.  
\- Désolé si violer une tarte aux pommes ne fait pas parti de mes fantasmes numéros un !  
\- Violer ? Putain, à ce niveau-là c'est du fétichisme presque !  
\- Va te faire foutre Benny.  
\- Il y a aussi cette solution-là, admit l'adolescent très sérieusement avant de brusquement éclater de rire.  
\- Ok, t'as vraiment l'esprit malsain toi !  
\- Roh, tu vas pas me dire que tu y as jamais pensé peut-être ?  
\- Désolé vieux, mais je suis purement et définitivement hétéro, se défendit Dean, en occultant un regard bleu qui venait de traverser son esprit.  
\- Ça se fait aussi avec une fille tu sais...  
\- Ouais, je sais, bouda Dean en plongeant son nez dans sa bière. En attendant, ça répond pas à ma question, tu l'as déjà fait oui ou non ?  
\- On t'a déjà dit que t'étais un obsédé Dean ?  
\- Plus d'une fois mais on s'en fout. Alors ?  
\- Ouaip. Elle s'appelle Andrea.  
\- Parce que t'es toujours avec la même fille ? Un vrai romantique !  
\- Fous-toi de ma tronche, en attendant tu devrais essayer un de ces quatre.  
\- De quoi ? La baise ou la corde au cou ?  
\- Crétin, râla Benny en levant les yeux au ciel. Rester avec une fille plus d'une semaine je veux dire. De ce que tu m'as dit tu les jettes systématiquement au bout de cinq jours.  
\- Ouaip, parce que après il y a plus rien à en tirer. Elles deviennent chiantes et se mettent à vouloir me présenter leurs copines quand c'est pas leurs parents !  
\- Avec Lisa t'étais différent.  
\- Lisa c'est du passé. J'ai compris la leçon, fit Dean avec aigreur. J'ai pas besoin des filles.  
\- Et des potes ? demanda Benny de sa voix calme et posée.  
\- Je m'en passe. J'ai Sammy alors le reste je m'en fiche.  
\- Même pour Castiel ?  
\- Quoi Castiel ?  
\- Ce gars est littéralement collé à toi Dean et quand, par miracle, c'est lui qui s'éloigne, c'est toi qui te mets à le chercher.  
\- Je l'aime bien, c'est tout, se justifia Dean en faisant le dos rond.  
\- Dean, j't'aime bien, mais tu me verras jamais te coller comme toi et Castiel le faites !  
\- Tu peux pas comprendre Benny. J'ai... C'est mon meilleur ami, sans vouloir te vexer. Et avec lui c'est... Tout est différent. C'est presque un second frère, marmonna Dean en essayant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Tu sais, mon père est pas souvent là. Je comprends pourquoi et je l'accepte ! Mais... il me manque... C'est affreux. Il y a toujours plein de trucs dont je veux lui parler et quand il est là, j'oublie ou alors c'est trop tard... J'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit là plus souvent, mais...

Dean haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé et tourna la canette entre ses mains.

\- Enfin bref, quand il est pas là, j'aime pas ça. Sammy il... Il arrive à me faire oublier son absence, mais pas totalement, parce qu'il me rappelle lui aussi. Alors que Cas'... Quand Cas' est là ça va. Je ne le considère pas comme un père adoptif ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de malsain, hein ! C'est juste que, quand il est là, ça va... Il...

Dean se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, recréant une image mentale de son ami aux yeux bleus. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, un sourire doux étira ses lèvres et ses yeux se firent rêveurs, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Benny.

\- C'est dans sa façon d'être. Il donne toujours l'impression d'être sûr de lui, de ne rien craindre. Je sais que c'est faux ! Je l'ai déjà vu craquer mais... Ça n'empêche... Je l'aime bien. Et puis il y a sa façon de me regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus c'est... Oh putain ! Arrête-moi Benny je suis en train de me transformer en fille, ricana Dean en cachant son visage. Bientôt je vais avoir mes règles si ça continue !

Benny préféra ne rien dire et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Son regard mit mal à l'aise Dean qui avait envie de rajouter quelque chose, pour se défendre, contredire Benny, mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il avait à se défendre... Heureusement pour lui, l'orage tonna et lâcha sa fureur à ce moment-là. Des éclairs secs déchiraient l'horizon et la grêle se mit à pleuvoir, claquant et tapant contre les ardoises des maisons, la tôle des voitures et le verre des vitres, bruit assourdissant qui couvrait tous les autres bruits, empêchant la discussion.

L'orage gronda et déchira l'atmosphère pendant de longues minutes, comme un écho à l'âme tourmentée de Dean qui refusait de penser davantage à sa relation avec Castiel.

 

000

 

La deuxième quinzaine de juillet commença et Sam profitait de la chaleur et de la tranquillité de ce début d'après-midi pour lézarder assis sur la terrasse, son esprit dérivant au gré de ses envies. Régulièrement, l'image de Gabriel lui venait à l'esprit et il se sentait immédiatement sourire. Comme à l'instant. Il venait de s'imaginer blotti contre le blond à ne rien faire d'autre que de profiter du soleil. C'était un joli rêve et son ventre fut parcouru d'agréables fourmillements à cette idée.

Deux mains se posèrent soudain sur les yeux et une odeur sucrée envahit l'atmosphère.

\- Devine qui c'est Mouse ?  
\- Gabriel, murmura Sam en se levant pour aussitôt l'enlacer.  
\- T'as gagné, rit le blond en tapotant son dos avec affection.  
\- Tiens le squatteur est arrivé, fit Dean en se rapprochant, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Cache ta joie de me revoir Deano, je sais que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi !  
\- A peu près autant que d'un morbac, répondit Dean avec sarcasme.

Ellen observa avec attention le garçon qui venait d'arriver. Blond, de taille moyenne, un grand sourire et une sucette entre les lèvres, elle avait un petit espoir pour qu'il ne soit pas un énième adolescent à la dérive qui venait trouver refuge chez elle et Bobby.

\- Tes parents sont inquiets, annonça subitement Castiel, comme toujours présent dès que Dean était là.  
\- Mes parents ? Tu veux pas plutôt dire Mimi ? demanda Gabriel sans se départir de son sourire.  
\- Peut-être, admit le brun. Il paraît que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi depuis deux mois.

Ellen grimaça. Autant pour elle et ses espoirs mais maintenant elle se souvenait. C'était pareil la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait aussi fugué à ce moment-là. Et c'était son frère aîné qui avait répondu au téléphone et qui était venu le chercher.

\- Si vous les appelez, je me casse tout de suite, annonça Gabriel en observant son cousin et Ellen, son ton et son sourire joyeux totalement démentis par son regard dur.  
\- Non ! Je veux que tu restes ! réclama aussitôt Sam.  
\- Tu as dormi où ces derniers temps ? interrogea Castiel.  
\- Ici et là, j'ai l'habitude, expliqua le blond en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent. Et puis Kali est toujours prête à m'accueillir quand c'est la vraie mouise !  
\- Kali ? releva Sam en sentant son estomac descendre dans ses chaussettes.  
\- Celle avec qui je partage les nuits les plus torrides du Minnesota ! Elle sait se servir de ses mains comme aucune autre, lâcha Gabriel avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Sam sortit un sourire joyeux en réponse, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pas du tout.

Gabriel avait une copine. Gabriel était en couple. Gabriel n'était pas libre. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Sam avait l'impression d'être tombé du paradis aux enfers en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Hé, ça va Mouse ? s'inquiéta Gabriel devant son silence prolongé et son immobilisme.  
\- Oui, ça va, répondit le plus jeune en cachant sa douleur. Tu restes quand même ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Au moins quelques jours !

Ellen se racla bruyamment la gorge en regardant le blond sévèrement.

\- Enfin, si la maîtresse de ces lieux, belle inconnue à la toison d'ébène, accepte mon humble présence dans son palais, déclama Gabriel en s'inclinant de façon très théâtrale.  
\- Toi, je te garde à l'œil, annonça aussitôt Ellen sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire amusé.  
\- On ne drague pas ma mère, prévint Jo en frappant l'épaule de Gabriel de son poing.  
\- Et toi je peux ? répliqua le blond avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Pas si tu as l'intention de repartir sur tes deux jambes, expliqua calmement la mère de Jo.  
\- Tant de violence contre moi ! Vais-je m'en remettre ?

Sam ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation. Il crut voir son frère et Jo se liguer pour ennuyer Gabriel, Castiel servant de bouclier à ce dernier, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Gabriel avait une petite amie.

Son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il résistait difficilement à l'envie d'envoyer balader tout le monde et d'aller se cacher sous sa couette dans sa chambre. La journée lui sembla un long chemin de croix. Chaque fois que Gabriel lui souriait ou lui offrait une sucrerie, il sentait son cœur s'emballer douloureusement, prêt à s'accrocher au moindre espoir, alors que sa logique lui disait que c'était mort et enterré.

Toute la journée, il fit semblant de sourire, fonctionnant en mode automatique, incapable de réagir de manière spontanée sauf quand le blond le touchait ou lui souriait. Il s'éclipsa plusieurs fois prétextant téléphoner. Parfois il téléphonait vraiment à Garth pour se changer les idées, parfois il se contentait de rester quelques minutes dans sa chambre le temps de digérer ses émotions à l'abri des regards.

Quand vint le soir, Gabriel s'installa dans le salon pour la nuit, Ellen n'essayant même pas de l'en dissuader. Sam rejoignit son lit à son tour et ne laissa pas le choix à Dean, il s'allongea sur lui sans rien demander. Après la toute première semaine où Sam s'était systématiquement retrouvé dans les bras de Dean au réveil, ils avaient commencé à se laisser un peu d'espace, parce que Dean craignait qu'un jour il ne se réveille « très en forme » et parce que Sam ne pouvait être en permanence dans ses bras. Finalement, seules leurs mains restaient accrochées l'une à l'autre. Mais ce soir, Sam avait besoin de plus, de bien plus.

\- Un souci Sammy ? s'inquiéta Dean en caressant le dos de son frère.  
\- Veux pas en parler.  
\- D'accord...

Dean n'insista pas et continua à serrer son petit frère contre lui jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les prenne.

Sam dormit très mal cette nuit-là, il enchaîna cauchemars sur cauchemars et finit par être réveillé au milieu de la nuit par l'un d'eux, dérouté et épuisé. Il ne se souvenait déjà plus du thème de son rêve, mais la sensation de malaise était toujours présente en lui. Il s'éloigna de son frère, peu désireux de le réveiller, et descendit au salon. Il y trouva Gabriel endormi sur le canapé, son sac débordant de cochonneries juste à côté de lui et plusieurs paquets vides s'étalant déjà au sol. Le jeune homme donnait une impression de calme et d'assurance tranquille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement ébouriffés et certaines mèches tombaient sur son front et sur ses joues, adoucissant encore davantage les traits de son visage.

Sam regarda le dormeur avec émotion et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tout naturellement. Sans le réaliser, il se mit à sangloter, debout devant le canapé, les deux mains sur son visage.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer que, peut-être, Gabriel quitterait sa copine pour lui, que peut-être, il y avait un espoir, même un tout petit, alors que sa raison lui hurlait le contraire. Alors il pleurait, incapable d'évacuer autrement la tension qui l'habitait et toutes les émotions contraires qui s'entrechoquaient en lui.

Lentement, il se sentit basculer en avant et se retrouva blotti contre un corps chaud à l'odeur sucrée. Une voix prononçait des mots à son oreille mais il était incapable d'en comprendre le sens. Seuls les sanglots résonnaient sans sa tête. Par contre, il ressentait très fortement cette main qui lui caressait la tête et l'autre qui allait et venait dans son dos, toutes les deux déclenchant de violents frissons en lui. Et ça le fit pleurer encore plus fort, des gémissements douloureux s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. C'était le sucre. C'était sa voix. C'étaient ses mains. C'étaient ses lèvres contre son front. C'était le balancement qu'il imprimait à leurs deux corps.

Sam était à la fois heureux comme tout et triste comme les pierres.

\- Hey Mouse, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Gabriel avec inquiétude une fois le plus jeune un peu plus calme.  
\- Rien, renifla Sam entre deux sanglots.  
\- Tu ne t'es quand même pas mis à pleurer pour rien ? C'est parce que Dean t'a piqué ton poney pour jouer avec ?

Sam se mit à rire nerveusement à cette blague plutôt nulle.

\- Pas ça donc... T'as découvert qu'Haribo allait fermer boutique ? Si c'est le cas, dis-le-moi tout de suite, ne me ménage pas !  
\- Idiot, sourit Sam entre ses larmes.  
\- Il va y avoir une pénurie de chocolat ? Non je sais ! Tu as réalisé qu'on était dirigé par des hommes-lézards et ça te fait peur !  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, dit-il en continuant d'essayer d'effacer les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler de ses yeux.  
\- Alors c'est quoi Mouse ?

Sam hésita tout en se frottant les joues. Le visage inquiet de Gabriel lui donnait envie de répondre, mais ce n'était pas... Ça aurait voulu dire tout lui avouer... C'était... Inconcevable.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Sam, je ne te jugerai pas, essaya de le rassurer le blond sans savoir que le problème venait de lui.  
\- Je... J'ai... J'aime une personne et... Et elle... Elle a déjà quelqu'un, avoua Sam en sentant les sanglots remonter.  
\- C'était donc à ça que tu as passé ta journée d'hier, conclut Gabriel avec un sourire triste.

Sam hocha la tête et le flux de larmes augmenta à nouveau. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact mais ça se rapprochait assez de la réalité.

Gabriel recommença à le bercer tout en éloignant ses poings de ses joues et de ses yeux déjà bien rouges.

\- Laisse-moi te dire que cette personne est idiote, lui murmura Gabriel. Rejeter une souris aussi mignonne que toi c'est presque un crime !  
\- J'suis pas une souris, gémit Sam avant de repartir dans une violente crise de sanglots.  
\- Bravo Gab'... T'as encore raté une occasion de te taire, grimaça le blond en se parlant à voix haute. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Sammy. Sammy excuse-moi...  
\- J'm'appelle pas Sammy, hoqueta le plus jeune.  
\- D'accord Sam, d'accord. Mais essaye de te calmer un peu, tu commences à me faire vraiment peur.

Sam renifla, déglutit, respira profondément et réussit plus ou moins à réduire ses pleurs, sans pour autant les arrêter complètement.

\- Je préfère. Sam, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Tout n'est pas perdu d'avance. Les couples ne sont pas pour la vie, surtout à ton âge. Tu lui as déjà dit à cette fille que tu l'aimais ? Alors tente ta chance, l'encouragea Gabriel après que Sam lui eut confirmé que non. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais être surpris. Tu es intelligent, gentil et tu as tout du beau gosse, champion. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu partes perdant.

Sam observa Gabriel avec de grands yeux, son cœur battant plus fort que jamais et ses pleurs oubliés. La pièce était baignée dans la pénombre et Gabriel n'était éclairé que par la lumière pâle et blanchâtre des luminaires extérieurs, pourtant Sam le trouvait encore plus beau qu'en plein jour et sa voix douce qui l'encourageait dans le silence de la nuit lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses rêves, l'un de ceux où Gabriel le serrait contre lui pour ensuite l'embrasser et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses chances malgré cette « Kali ».

Pour autant, Sam décida de reporter sa déclaration à une autre fois. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'essuyer un autre échec dans son état actuel. Maintenant, il voulait juste profiter des paroles de celui qu'il aimait, de ses bras qui l'entouraient et de son odeur qui l'enivrait.

\- Tu me promets que tu essayeras Mouse ?  
\- Promis. Gabriel ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je peux... Dormir avec toi ? Juste cette nuit ! Je veux pas déranger Dean à nouveau... mentit Sam en sentant ses joues s'échauffer dans le noir.  
\- On risque d'être sacrément à l'étroit !  
\- M'en fiche.  
\- Ok alors laisse-moi m'allonger d'abord, demanda Gabriel en se positionnant. Maintenant viens entre moi et le dossier.

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'installa, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Gabriel, la main sur son cœur et l'une de ses jambes sur celles du blond. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir de réaction physique qui le grillerait immédiatement... Ça commençait tout juste à lui poser des « problèmes » et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de gérer ça maintenant. Heureusement, son corps engourdi par la fatigue se tint tranquille et il put s'endormir sereinement, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

 

000

 

Ce fut à son réveil quelques heures plus tard, alors que la lumière solaire envahissait le salon, qu'il se découvrit une réaction gênante. Il essaya de se cacher, un peu honteux, avant que le plus âgé n'éclate de rire en lui montrant son propre entre-jambe. "Érection matinale", lui avait expliqué Gabriel avec un clin d'œil complice. Mais Sam avait considéré ça totalement autrement.

À la fois ravi et effrayé, il se disait que c'était là une preuve que Gabriel pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui mais il réalisa aussi une chose qui le fit légèrement paniquer. S'il se mettait avec Gabriel il y aurait sûrement du sexe. Ça lui était passé complètement au-dessus de la tête jusque-là, mais maintenant que l'idée était ancrée dans sa tête, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Embrasser Gabriel et puis... Tout le reste... Sauf qu'il n'avait qu'une vague idée du reste en question ! Avec les filles c'était clair, il connaissait la théorie mais avec un garçon ? Et puis de la théorie à la pratique il y avait tout un monde... Sans compter qu'il ne se sentait clairement pas prêt ! Sauf que Gabriel était plus âgé que lui et qu'apparemment il l'avait déjà fait... Avec une fille mais quand même... D'autres images très perturbantes s'insinuèrent dans l'esprit de Sam, des visions de Gabriel avec sa copine puis des visions un peu plus « chastes » de lui avec Gabriel. Il était effrayé, mais aussi excité et ses sentiments prirent un tournant encore plus intense.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent où Gabriel squatta allègrement, Sam ne put le regarder sans rougir et penser à eux deux en train de faire tout un tas de choses... A tel point que Dean s'inquiéta à son sujet et posa plus d'une fois sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Heureusement, Gabriel lui sauva la mise une nouvelle fois, comme lorsqu'il avait inventé une histoire d'allergie pour expliquer les yeux rougis et son visage irrité à son réveil après sa nuit avec lui. Enfin... Quand Sam disait qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise... Disons plutôt que la première fois il avait vendu la mèche à son frère comme quoi il était amoureux, et depuis il rougissait de gêne en regardant tout le monde, y compris Jo.

Sam lui en aurait bien voulu d'avoir lâché ce détail de sa vie privée aussi facilement, sauf que cela l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir à le dire lui-même à Dean. Son frère aurait forcément remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans sa version. Déjà, le fait que le Elle était un Il. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait honte, mais pour l'instant il gardait cette information, tout comme le prénom de son "amoureuse" comme un secret précieux. Sam n'avait vraiment pas envie que Dean ou même Jo se paye sa tête, même gentiment, même pour le conseiller. C'était son histoire et avec un peu de chance, cela deviendrait celle de lui et Gabriel... Il n'avait envie de la partager avec personne d'autre que lui.

Au bout de ces deux jours d'amusement où Jo voulut plus d'une fois étrangler le blond, le plus souvent sous les encouragements de Dean, Gabriel finit par repartir.

\- J'y vais avant de me faire dénoncer par mon surveillant en chef, se moqua Gabriel en faisant un clin d'œil à Castiel.  
\- Je ne te ferais pas ça, rectifia le brun d'un ton offusqué.  
\- Je sais bien mon p'tit ange, répondit son cousin en riant. Sammy, je compte sur toi hein ! Mouse ?

Sam ne répondit rien, préférant directement aller serrer Gabriel contre lui.

\- Je reviens le mois prochain, promis, en attendant je compte sur toi pour te déclarer.  
\- J'essaierai.  
\- Et tant que j'y suis, fit Gabriel en fouillant dans ses poches. Tu pensais que j'avais oublié je suis sûr !

Sam récupéra le paquet de sucettes au lait et au caramel et il sentit son cerveau tourner au ralenti.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ne surtout pas en donner à Deano, il ne les mérite pas, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ni à Jo, elle est trop méchante avec moi !  
\- Tu le mérites sale tricheur, répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille.  
\- Vous continuez de douter de mon intégrité ? Vous me briser le cœur...  
\- Si seulement, râla Dean. Si seulement...

Gabriel fit un dernier signe de main et s'en alla, nul ne savait où, avec juste son sac à dos et ses vêtements sur lui. Sam le regarda partir et un étrange détachement s'empara de lui, son cœur le serrait et il avait la tête vide. Il n'avait qu'une envie, tout laisser tomber, prendre son propre sac et partir à la suite de Gabriel. Mais il y avait Dean. Il y avait Bobby et Ellen. Il y avait ses études. Il y avait son père. Gabriel était libre alors que lui était attaché de toute part.

En soupirant, il ouvrit le paquet de sucettes et en attaqua une. Peu importait que ce soit le soir et qu'ils allaient bientôt manger, quand il fermait les yeux, l'odeur de sucre lui donnait presque l'impression que Gabriel était toujours là.

 

000

 

Les jours défilèrent lentement après le départ du blond. Fin juillet approcha et Sam s'enfonça dans une rêverie triste dont il ne sortait que rarement et grâce à son frère. Son cœur oscillait entre l'espoir de revoir Gabriel, de tout lui avouer et de devenir son petit ami, et la crainte de le voir le repousser, de ne pas réussir à lui dire, de ne pas le revoir.

Puis ce fut la dernière semaine de ce mois d'été.

C'était le début de l'après-midi, il faisait très chaud mais un agréable courant d'air venait régulièrement les rafraîchir. Dean et Sam s'apprêtaient à partir de chez Ellen pour retrouver Bobby et la nervosité les gagnait tout doucement.

Pour y échapper, Dean s'entraînait aidé par Castiel dans le jardin d'Ellen. Ce dernier avait enfilé des pattes d'ours et laissait son ami cogner ses poings dessus. Malgré tout, Dean n'y allait pas en puissance, n'ayant pas pour envie de blesser Castiel. Il se contentait d'entretenir sa vitesse et ses réflexes ainsi que sa résistance à la distraction grâce aux deux yeux céruléens qui l'observaient.

De son côté, Castiel réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de révéler son projet à Dean. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il cogitait, planifiait, économisait, et il savait que tôt ou tard il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Dean. Il avait pensé le faire à la toute fin des vacances, juste avant la reprise des cours, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de cacher cela aussi longtemps. Il ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus le courage de le dire maintenant à vrai dire... Seulement il n'en pouvait plus de mentir par omission. Il avait l'impression de trahir son ami à chaque fois qu'il préférait se taire. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, il se lança :

\- Je vais partir, annonça-t-il de sa voix basse et tranquille entre deux coups de poing.  
\- De quoi ? demanda aussitôt Dean en baissant les bras. J'ai tapé trop fort ?  
\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je parle de l'année scolaire qui vient. Je... Je vais prendre une année sabbatique.  
\- Mais... Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Je vais partir à la recherche de mon père. J'ai... J'ai fait des recherches cette année. Je sais qu'il a abandonné sa voiture sur un parking de supermarché et qu'il a pris un bus pour partir de Sioux Fall. Je sais lequel et j'ai récupéré une vieille photo de lui. Je vais partir à sa recherche.  
\- Mais... Tu... Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je... Je … Je ne supporte plus d'être chez moi, avoua enfin Castiel en haussant la voix malgré lui. Dean, je dois partir ou alors je... Je vais faire un truc que je vais regretter...  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? l'interrogea Dean en sentant sa gorge se serrer.  
\- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça...  
\- Tu ne m'ennuies pas.  
\- J'étais pas sûr.  
\- Reste Cas', le supplia presque Dean. Je te promets d'être plus attentif.  
\- J'apprécie ta proposition Dean mais… Mais je veux essayer. Je veux partir. Ça m'est vital Dean.

Un « et moi ? » naquit sur les lèvres du boxeur sans être achevé. Même pour lui la question semblait terriblement égoïste, pourtant elle résumait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Il pouvait comprendre le désir de Castiel, il avait lui-même penser faire ça plus d'une fois pour retrouver plus rapidement son père, mais pour le moment il n'arrivait qu'à penser à lui. A ce que le départ de Castiel allait lui faire. A ce vide qui l'étourdissait déjà.

\- Je serai toujours disponible par téléphone Dean, fit Castiel en devinant ses angoisses. Tu pourras m'appeler quand tu voudras.  
\- C'est pas pareil, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Savoir que Castiel appelait de chez lui, depuis Sioux Falls, une ville qu'il connaissait, ce n'était pas pareil que de savoir qu'il pouvait être n'importe où dans n'importe quel état, quelque part trop loin pour l'atteindre.

\- Dean, je suis encore là, voulut le rassurer Castiel en posant une main sur son épaule.  
\- Comment je vais faire Cas'... Comment je vais faire si j'ai encore besoin de toi ? Si Sammy s'enfuit à nouveau ou si rien ne va plus ?  
\- Tu m'appelleras.  
\- C'est pas pareil...  
\- Je dois le faire Dean. J'en ai besoin, souffla Castiel avec désespoir.  
\- Est-ce qu'on se verra à Noël ? Pour Thanksgiving ? Pour le Nouvel An ? Pour l'anniversaire de Sammy ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne ferai pas de détour, tu sais. Je me donne un an pour le trouver alors... Je ne veux pas hésiter.  
\- Je... Ok, tu veux partir à sa recherche, je suis ok, acquiesça Dean en se léchant les lèvres nerveusement. Mais... Tu peux pas attendre ? Juste un peu ? Je... Que j'essaye de m'arranger, qu'on y aille ensemble que...  
\- Dean, le coupa Castiel en posant une main sur son épaule. Je dois le faire seul. Je veux retrouver mon père mais aussi... Je veux me retrouver moi. Je... Je veux savoir ce que je suis capable de faire ou d'être.  
\- Et moi je t'en empêche c'est ça ? Je suis toujours dans tes pattes, comme ta famille. Je suis juste un boulet pour toi.  
\- Non Dean ! C'est pas ça..  
\- Tu veux partir alors pars ! explosa Dean, préférant convertir sa tristesse en colère. Va-t'en ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire après tout ! J'ai jamais eu besoin de toi ! J'ai toujours su m'occuper de moi et de Sammy sans toi !  
\- Dean...  
\- Dégage ! Va le chercher ton paternel et ta paix intérieure et fous-moi la paix !

Castiel regarda Dean avec peine, ferma les yeux en soupirant pour les rouvrir plus déterminé que jamais.

\- A bientôt Dean.

L'insulte que Dean voulut sortir mourut dans sa bouche. A bientôt ? C'était cruel, tellement cruel de lui rappeler ça maintenant... Deux mots, une poignée de main, une promesse...

Cruel.

Dean essuya rageusement ses yeux quand il sentit l'eau couler le long de ses joues. La culpabilité et la colère se partagèrent en lui, jusqu'à ce que finalement ce soit l'abattement qui gagne. En serrant les dents, il rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, s'installa sur le canapé et mit la chaîne cinquante qui repassait pour la treizième fois la cinquième saison de « la clinique des cœurs brisés ». Il hésita un moment à aller se chercher un pot de glace mais finalement abandonna quand il réalisa que le moindre geste de trop risquait de le faire craquer. Alors il regarda le docteur sexy sauver femmes et enfants ainsi que les dauphins, les lynx à poil ras et la planète.

 

000

 

Ellen ne comprit jamais ce qui avait pu se passer pour en arriver là. Les vacances avaient très bien commencé, les garçons avaient vite retrouvé le sourire et ils avaient passé un agréable été tous ensemble. Alors pourquoi allait-elle remettre à Bobby un Sam mélancolique et un Dean déprimé ?

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Un jour tout allait bien et le lendemain rien n'allait plus.

Comme maigre consolation, elle pouvait se dire que les deux frères étaient plus proches que jamais, mais elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas leur tête de déterré quand ils montèrent dans sa voiture. Elle qui pensait amener de bonnes nouvelles à Bobby…

 

A suivre...


	10. 2006 : aout

Chapitre 9 : Aller et retour au mois d'aout

  
  


Bobby soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez devant le spectacle des deux adolescents avachis sur son canapé. Il ne manquait plus que la boite de mouchoirs, les cookies et le feuilleton à l'eau de rose pour être persuadé d'avoir affaire à deux cœurs brisés. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, c'était du soda qu'il y avait sur la table basse et un film d'horreur à l'écran. N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'Ellen avait foutu ?

Pendant tout le mois elle lui avait expliqué comment leur plan se passait à merveille, les frères se rapprochant, souriant, s'amusant avec leurs amis, comme ils redevenaient des adolescents basiques quoi ! Sauf qu'apparemment, elle avait poussé le concept un peu loin et c'étaient deux adolescents dépressifs qu'il avait maintenant sur le dos.

Bobby soupira à nouveau et se passa une main sur le visage pour se reprendre. Il était injuste avec Ellen et il le savait. Elle avait probablement fait de son mieux avec eux et sûrement qu'au début ça avait bien fonctionné. Le plus étonnant étant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait été l'élément déclencheur de leur baisse de moral. C'était apparemment venu comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans aucun avertissement.

Ça ne surprenait même pas tant que ça Bobby. Les deux gamins étaient des aimants à emmerdes.

En attendant, il était dans l'impasse. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour les remettre sur pieds ! Il aurait fallu qu'il sache d'où venait le problème pour bien faire, mais réussir à faire parler les deux jellys avachies sur son canapé n'allait pas être simple. Bobby les regarda fixement dans l'espoir qu'une réponse lui saute au visage.

Dean triturait son collier comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux et Sam mangeait sa lèvre inférieure. Il y avait baleine sous gravillon. Bobby décida qu'il s'occuperait de leur cas dans les jours à venir, préférant pour l'instant les mettre en confiance, les laisser reprendre leur marque. Avec un peu de chance, l'arrivée de Castiel – car ce gamin allait venir, il n'en doutait pas une seconde – allait arranger tout ça.

Bobby n'aurait pas pu être davantage dans l'erreur …

 

000

 

Castiel pédalait en direction de la casse de voiture, le ventre noué. Il allait revoir Dean. La première fois depuis leur dispute et il craignait la façon dont il allait être accueilli. Il espérait sincèrement que celui-ci avait réussi à accepter sa décision mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Il ne lui avait pas tout dit, de peur de l'effrayer, mais s'il voulait faire ce voyage c'était aussi dans l'espoir de réussir à s'assumer. Il voulait s'éloigner de sa famille pour pouvoir se découvrir, à l'abri du regard dégoûté de sa mère ou de celui méprisant de Zacharia. Il avait besoin de se dire qu'il valait quelque chose, loin des réflexions condescendantes d'Uriel. Et il fallait qu'il se libère aussi des yeux brillants et pleins d'espoir de sa sœur. Il se l'était promis, à son retour, père ou non, il dirait tout à Anna. Il devait lui dire, c'était important.

Tournant à un carrefour, Castiel releva le nez de son guidon et profita de l'air qui caressait son visage et s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. La matinée était lumineuse et elle présageait une chaude journée. Maintenant que sa décision était prise, maintenant qu'il avait prévenu Dean, il se sentait déjà plus libre. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler. Dans l'idéal, il espérait que Dean allait lui pardonner et qu'il allait réagir avec lui comme il l'avait toujours fait avant leur engueulade, mais quoi qu'il se passe, il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Pour lui. Pour Dean. Pour leur relation.

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer longtemps sur ce chemin tortueux entre l'amitié, la fraternité et... Et cet autre sentiment, plus fort. Celui qui le rendait malade quand il était éloigné du châtain et inquiet quand ils ne se téléphonaient pas. Jamais Dean ne fera un pas en avant ou en arrière dans leur amitié biscornue et Castiel paniquait encore à l'idée de simplement s'avouer ce qu'il était. Mais il allait avoir un an. Un an pour pouvoir enfin dire à voix haute ce qu'il était. Un an pour arriver à le penser.

Voyant la casse se dessiner à l'horizon, Castiel sentit un mélange de soulagement et de stress l'envahir. Dean allait-il accepter de lui parler ? Dix minutes plus tard, il toquait à la porte, le cœur battant à cause de l'effort physique mais aussi à cause de sa nervosité.

Ce fut Bobby qui lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Salut gamin. Pas trop de route à faire ?  
\- Un peu, mais ça va. Dean est... ?

Bobby s'écarta du chemin et laissa le petit brun entrer.

\- Dean ! T'as de la visite ! gronda Bobby.  
\- Je veux pas le voir ! répondit aussitôt le jeune homme depuis le fin fond du canapé.  
\- De... Dean Winchester, ramène ton cul ici tout de suite !  
\- Plutôt crever !  
\- Gamin, je ne te permets pas de...  
\- Laissez Monsieur Singer, le coupa Castiel en posant son bras sur celui de Bobby. Je... Je vais y aller

Castiel fit un sourire au ferrailleur et se dirigea vers le salon. A mi-chemin, il avait déjà les mains moites et la gorge serrée. En contournant le canapé, il eut l'impression que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient. Quand il croisa le regard de Sam, il réussit tout juste à lui faire un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Dean. Lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les iris verts et furieux, sa bouche était sèche et son corps entier tremblait.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Je veux pas te voir ! claqua immédiatement l'aîné des frères.  
\- Dean...  
\- Je veux pas savoir ! Tu m'as dit que tu partais alors pars !  
\- Dean je...  
\- Va-t-en ! hurla Dean en fermant les yeux.

Castiel regarda tristement le corps tendu de rage de son ami avant de faire demi-tour. Il repartit vers l'entrée en trombe, ses larmes contenues brouillant sa vue. Il passa devant Bobby qui l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Castiel secoua violemment la tête et essaya de se détacher de la prise de Bobby. Ce dernier le lâcha avant de poser une main sur sa tête.

\- Ça s'arrangera gamin, dit-il simplement avant de voir le brun s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

En jurant, Bobby alla rejoindre les deux frères, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Dean, et tomba sur le regard noir de celui-ci.

\- Je veux des explications. Tu n'avais pas à renvoyer Castiel comme tu l'as fait. Il n'a certainement pas mérité ça.  
\- Tais-toi ! Tu sais rien ! cria Dean en serrant les poings.  
\- J'en sais assez pour savoir que ce que tu as fait était mal. Castiel est ton ami, pas ton chien, tu...  
\- La ferme ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Et c'est de sa faute ! Il l'a cherché ! Je le déteste ! hurla Dean avant de courir dans l'escalier.

Il claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, la verrouilla et alla s'allonger à plat ventre sur son lit. Il contempla le mur à côté de lui, l'esprit vide alors que des émotions contraires se bousculaient en lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'énervait après Castiel, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son départ lui faisait aussi mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui arracher le cœur à mains nues pendant qu'on lui nouait les entrailles avec du barbelé. C'était comme lorsqu'ils se disaient "à bientôt" après les fêtes, après les vacances, mais en bien bien pire. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et ça le rongeait et l'énervait.

De toute façon avec lui qui déménageait tous les trimestres, ils n'étaient jamais à moins de deux cents bornes de distance! Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que quand il appelle Cas', ce dernier soit dans l'Utah plutôt que dans le Dakota ?

Mais de fait, ça avait de l'importance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça en avait. En plus, Castiel l'avait prévenu qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant minimum un an et ça… Ça ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait vraiment pas.

\- Dean ? C'est Sam. Tu m'ouvres ? demanda la voix de son frère à travers la porte.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille, fit Dean avec une voix étrangement cassée.  
\- Dean, c'est Sammy. Ouvre-moi.  
\- Sammy...  
\- Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille Sammy…

Dean attendit d'entendre les pas de son frère qui s'éloignent pour se détendre à nouveau. A l'extérieur, le soleil poursuivait sa course et la pièce devint presque étouffante de chaleur.

Allongé sur son lit, avec la chaleur assommante, son état émotionnel précaire et la fatigue de son corps qui avait très peu dormi ces deux dernières nuits, Dean finit par somnoler avant de plonger dans un sommeil peuplé de craintes et d'angoisses à répétition.

Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil laissait place à la nuit, et attendit que tout le monde soit couché avant de bouger. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, surtout pas Bobby, trop honteux de son comportement mais incapable d'aller s'excuser. Il savait qu'il avait mal fait de le rembarrer ainsi et que son attitude face à Castiel n'avait pas été correcte non plus, mais... Mais il ne voulait pas. Il avait vraiment mal et ça l'énervait de s'apercevoir que personne ne comprenait ! Et lui non plus... Et aussi, il était déçu de voir que personne, pas même Sammy, n'avait insisté pour le faire sortir de son trou. Pas même Castiel. Bien sûr, c'était injuste de penser ainsi, après tout il avait envoyé bouler tout le monde et il l'aurait très probablement refait s'ils l'avaient dérangé à nouveau, mais il ne réfléchissait plus avec sa raison, uniquement avec ses émotions. Et ces dernières étaient loin d'être claires.

Castiel allait partir, il ne savait où. Son père allait les faire déménager d'un bout à l'autre des États-Unis. Il n'allait plus y avoir que le téléphone entre eux. Et quand il imaginerait Castiel au bout du fil, ce serait dans un décor inconnu, à mille lieux de lui.

Son ventre se rappelant à son bon souvenir ainsi que sa vessie, Dean fut obligé de se lever. Il avait mal au crâne, la langue pâteuse et ses mains tremblaient sous l'épuisement physique et moral. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se soulager. En croisant son reflet dans le miroir il eut presque peur. Il avait les traits tirés et son teint était blafard. On l'aurait cru malade.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure à cause de l'effort, Dean descendit à la cuisine se prendre un verre de lait et une assiette de restes. Il attaqua son repas avec un léger sentiment d’écœurement, mais finit par l'engloutir goulûment, son corps réclamant de refaire ses réserves.

Il se sentait légèrement mieux, rassasié et reposé, presque calme, quand quelqu'un alluma la lumière dans la cuisine. Aussitôt Dean se tendit, prêt à subir la confrontation avec Bobby – si ça avait été son frère, il l'aurait tout de suite su. S'attendant à des reproches immédiats, Dean s'enfonça dans sa chaise, bras croisés. Il se savait en tort mais il n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître si facilement ! Il n'était qu'en partie coupable ! Et on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il réagisse bien après la bombe lâchée par Castiel. Son ami était aussi responsable que lui et il comptait bien le faire comprendre!

Sauf que Bobby se contenta de se servir un verre de Whisky et de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de lui, sans un mot, sans même vraiment le regarder. Il but son alcool à petites gorgées pendant que Dean s'impatientait nerveusement à ses côtés.

Mais il n'allait certainement pas craquer pour si peu ! Il...

\- Castiel s'en va, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Bobby reposa son verre et posa ses billes noires sur Dean qui se dandina aussitôt sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Maintenant il se sentait encore plus mal entre sa culpabilité envers Bobby et ses émotions étranges envers Castiel !

\- Castiel s'en va, répéta-t-il en écoutant le son de sa voix se répercuter douloureusement dans la cuisine.

Dean enfouit sa tête dans sa main en sentant l'eau s'accumuler derrière ses paupières. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tout partait en quenouille alors que tout se passait bien jusque-là ?

\- Il va où ? interrogea le ferrailleur.  
\- Je sais pas. Il sait pas. Il... Il part à la recherche de son père, craqua Dean d'une voix enrouée en ne retenant plus les larmes qui coulaient maintenant abondamment sur ses joues.  
\- Il y a le téléphone...  
\- Je sais ! s'emporta à nouveau Dean. Je sais mais... C'est pas... C'est pas pareil...

Dean sentit la main de Bobby se poser sur son épaule. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même en se massant les yeux dans l'espoir de faire cesser les larmes.

\- Il t'a dit que c'était définitif ?  
\- Non, mais au moins pendant un an je... Il...

La main se resserra sur son épaule et Dean éclata finalement et enfin en sanglots. Castiel allait s'en aller, il allait rencontrer d'autres gens, se faire des amis peut-être, l'oublier... Il l'aurait toujours au téléphone mais leur relation allait s'étioler, s'effacer et définitivement disparaître. Il n'allait plus être qu'un inconnu pour Castiel et ça le rendait malade. Castiel était celui avec qui il passait les fêtes de fin d'année depuis deux ans. Son père n'était pas là, mais son frère, Gabriel et Castiel si. Surtout Castiel. C'était avec lui qu'il passait ses meilleures vacances d'été. C'était avec lui qu'il se sentait en confiance, protecteur et protégé. C'était son pilier stable à Sioux Falls.

\- Ça va aller fiston, essaya de le rassurer Bobby qui s'était rapproché en lui tapotant le dos.

Tout son corps secoué par les sanglots, Dean se dit que non. Ça n'allait pas aller. Il n'allait pas revoir Castiel cet hiver. Il n'allait pas le revoir avant une longue année durant laquelle il allait peut-être être effacé de sa mémoire.

Dean pleura, longtemps, silencieusement, la gorge douloureuse de ses cris retenus. Quand il se calma, il se sentit vide, de corps, d'esprit, de cœur... Tout en lui était vide. Il n'avait plus de colère, plus de peur, plus de honte...

\- Pardon Bobby, murmura-t-il faiblement. Pour tout à l'heure, j'avais pas à... Je n'aurais pas dû...  
\- Je suis d'accord gamin, tu n'aurais pas dû, acquiesça le ferrailleur d'un air sévère avant de se radoucir. C'est bon pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois viens me parler d'abord.  
\- J'essaierai, répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire.  
\- Aller, va te coucher, j'ai l'impression que tu es prêt à nous refaire un tour d'horloge.

Dean acquiesça et se releva avec difficulté. Il ne se rendormit pas tout de suite une fois dans sa chambre. Il observa le ciel étoilé à travers le vasistas ouvert. Il pensa qu'il allait devoir se faire pardonner de Castiel aussi. Même s'il lui en voulait toujours un peu, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir sans qu'ils ne soient rabibochés. Il allait attendre qu'il revienne, car Castiel revenait toujours, et il s'excuserait à ce moment-là.

000

Le lendemain, Bobby décida de s'attaquer un peu plus sérieusement au moral de ses troupes en commençant par l'aîné des frères.

\- Alors, je peux déjà retaper une voiture pour toi Dean ? demanda Bobby en cachant son regard joyeux sous sa casquette.

L'adolescent le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques minutes avant de blanchir violemment et de regarder ses pieds en se frottant le cou.

\- Amène-les-moi que je vois au moins où ça en est, lâcha le ferrailleur avec un rien d'appréhension.

Dean obéit et monta dans sa chambre pour récupérer au fin fond d'un carton les deux carburateurs prêtés par Bobby un an auparavant. Dean se souvenait encore les avoir mis dans un coin en se disant qu'il s'en occuperait le lendemain, puis dans deux jours, puis la semaine prochaine, puis ils avaient déménagé et il avait rangé les deux appareils dans le carton. Et il n'y avait plus pensé. Plus du tout. Avec les filles, puis les combats, sans compter Sammy, il avait fini par complètement oublier le petit défi lancé par Bobby.

Un peu honteux, il alla poser les deux objets sur la table de la cuisine et attendit la série de reproches qui allait inévitablement suivre. Bobby prit le carburateur endommagé et l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de fixer ses billes noires sur Dean.

\- Quelque chose à me dire ?  
\- J'ai oublié, avoua Dean à mi-voix.  
\- Ça j'ai vu, mais où sont tes outils ? Va les chercher gamin et au boulot !

Dean regarda avec étonnement Bobby avant de retourner chercher ses affaires. Il revint essoufflé mais le regard brillant.

\- Si tu y mets du tien, j'aurais même le temps de t'apprendre à conduire un peu, confia le ferrailleur à un Dean soudain très motivé. Et pendant que tu fais ça... Sam ?  
\- Quoi ? demanda le cadet en passant sa tête par-dessus le dossier du canapé.  
\- Tu as treize ans non ?  
\- Oui... confirma Sam un peu méfiant.  
\- Alors dans ta chambre, il faut qu'on cause tous les deux. Et toi, bosse au lieu de rire comme un demeuré, râla Bobby sur un Dean qui riait déjà de l'infortune de son frère.

Sam, en bonne proie coincée devant un danger, pâlit et n'osa plus bouger. Il venait de comprendre de quoi voulait parler Bobby. Éducation sexuelle. Il voulait fuir, très loin.

\- Dans ta chambre ou on parle de ça devant ton grand dadais de frère.

Sam se précipita hors du canapé et courut jusqu'à sa chambre sous les gloussements moqueurs de Dean. C'était pas possible... C'était déjà son tour ? Pourquoi ?!

Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda la porte avec horreur. Bientôt, Bobby allait entrer par celle-ci et se mettre à déblatérer sur des histoires d'abeilles, de fleurs, de choux et d'hormones... L'horreur ! Quand il s'était moqué de Dean deux ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas imaginé que ça allait lui tomber dessus aussi vite ! Mais apparemment si. C'était son tour.

L'estomac rongé par l'appréhension, Sam fixa la porte en se préparant mentalement un petit discours pour faire comprendre à leur chaperon que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir ! Ou presque... Il avait peut-être une ou deux questions à lui poser... Mais c'était affreusement gênant ! Et en même temps, il préférait encore que ce soit Bobby plutôt que son père, Ellen ou même son frère ! Et puis Bobby savait se taire non ?

La porte s'ouvrit et ce dernier entra, visiblement aussi gêné que Sam. Il prit la chaise du bureau et s'installa face au jeune adolescent.

\- Bon, commença Bobby très mal à l'aise. Pas la peine de tergiverser trois heures, tu m'écoutes et tu te tais.

Sam écouta, horrifié, Bobby lui parler de puberté, d'hormones, de changement corporel, de bébés, de choux, de maladies franchement dégueu, de cigognes, de "comportement naturel chez un jeune adolescent" – ce qui transforma Sam en tomate bien mûre - et des filles.

\- Et pour finir, voilà pour toi, grogna Bobby en sortant deux préservatifs de sa poche pour les tendre à Sam. Si t'en as besoin d'autres, tu peux me demander, à moi ou à Ellen. On posera pas de questions.

Sam récupéra les carrés de plastique en reprenant sa tête de homard bouilli. Vraiment très, très gênant.

\- Si jamais tu as d'autres questions...

L'adolescent, encore statufié, n'osa rien dire et cacha bien vite les condoms. Il avait bien une grande question mais n'osait vraiment pas le dire. Déjà, il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent de la réaction de Bobby et ensuite, ça allait être réellement, totalement et affreusement gênant. Encore pire que l'explication du sexe des filles.

Bobby, ne voyant aucune question venir, se leva de sa chaise soulagé d'avoir fait le nécessaire et s'apprêta à partir quand :

\- B-bobby, j-j'ai... J'ai une question, déglutit difficilement Sam en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Ledit Bobby se retint de soupirer de détresse et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise. L'adolescent jeta des petits coups d'œil inquiets à la porte sans oser parler.

\- Si Dean écoute, je lui ferais passer le reste des vacances à briquer chacune des voitures de la casse ! menaça Bobby à tout hasard. Maintenant, je t'écoute fiston.  
\- Comment... Comment c'est avec... Je veux, si jamais... Ou alors...

Sam arrêta le massacre et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres en construisant lentement sa question dans sa tête avant de la lâcher comme une bombe :

\- Ça se passe comment avec un homme ?

Ils lui auront tout fait, tout, pensa Bobby en replaçant sa casquette tout en observant discrètement Sam qui se tortillait avec nervosité sur son lit. Et dire qu'il ne s'était jamais senti d'élever des enfants... Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant ? Il s'occupait de gamins à la place de leur père ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans cette galère...

\- C'est juste de la curiosité ou bien...

Bobby comprit au soudain rougissement de Sam que non, ce n'était pas de la curiosité, et qu'il allait se faire des cheveux blancs avant l'âge.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur le comment avec les femmes ? Et ben, l'idée reste plus ou moins la même sauf que... Ça passe par ailleurs, essaya Bobby en sentant la chaleur le gagner.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ailleurs ? demanda Sam en blanchissant.  
\- Par le seul endroit possible chez un homme. Généralement il y a beaucoup de... Heu... De lubrifiant dans l'affaire, voulut-il le rassurer.  
\- Ça doit faire mal, lâcha Sam en écarquillant les yeux.

Rien n'allait lui être épargné. Rien...

\- Pas uniquement, expliqua Bobby en grimaçant. Nous les hommes on a un truc qui s'appelle la prostate et... Enfin si... Quand ça appuie dessus il parait que... C'est agréable. Comme pour les filles.  
\- Je crois pas que j'en serais capable, avoua tristement Sam en baissant les yeux.  
\- C'est du sérieux ? s'inquiéta un peu Bobby.  
\- Je... Sais pas. Je lui ai encore rien dit.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il est plus âgé, confia-t-il en se frottant les mains.  
\- Beaucoup ?

Bobby sentit des sueurs froides lui glisser dans le dos. D'accord, John n'était pas très attentif à ses fils, mais il restait Dean ! Sam n'avait quand même pas...

\- Il a dix-sept ans. Mais il est gentil ! le défendit aussitôt Sam. Et puis je sais qu'il m'aime bien, au moins un peu. Il a une petite amie mais... Mais il m'a lui-même dit que c'était pas grave ! Que c'était pas forcément définitif les couples ! Je sais pas si j'arriverais à... A faire ce que tu dis Bobby, mais si c'est pour lui, je veux bien essayer. Parce que moi je l'aime.

Bobby observa le gamin qui avait arrêté de se dandiner et contemplait maintenant ses mains d'un air rêveur. Quelque chose lui disait que le petit mettait la charrue avant les bœufs. Y avait-il seulement moyen de le raisonner un peu ? Aucune chance, pensa le ferrailleur avec une tendresse mêlée de tristesse. Sam prendrait le moindre avertissement, comme un obstacle au mieux, comme un défi au pire.

\- Tu en as parlé à ton frère ? demanda doucement Bobby.  
\- Pas tout à fait. Il sait que j'aime quelqu'un, expliqua Sam devant le regard intrigué du ferrailleur, mais il ne sait pas qui ou...  
\- Ou que c'est un homme. Tu penses qu'il le prendra mal ?  
\- Non ! Jamais Dean ne me ferait ça ! Mais, je veux le garder pour moi.  
\- Je ne lui dirais rien à une condition, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.  
\- Laquelle ? demanda Sam très attentif.  
\- Ne fais rien tant que tu ne te sentiras pas prêt. Ni pour lui, ni pour un autre, ni pour une fille. Tu veux bien ?  
\- Mais si...  
\- Sam ! Jure-le-moi !  
\- D'accord. Rien tant que ce sera pas ok.  
\- S'il t'aime vraiment il attendra, le rassura gentiment le ferrailleur en lui caressant le crâne.

Sam lui fit un sourire timide en réponse. Il se sentait un peu mieux d'avoir parlé de ce qui le tracassait. Il aimait vraiment Gabriel, mais il ne se voyait pas faire... Faire ce qu'avait dit Bobby. Pour l'instant, il voulait surtout l'embrasser et être dans ses bras. Il voulait l'entendre lui murmurer de gentilles choses, comme lorsqu'il lui avait qu'il était beau ou qu'il serait là en cas de soucis. Il voulait juste sa chaleur et ses lèvres. Et même si ça faisait réagir son corps, il ne voulait pas encore le faire, pas en vrai.

Quand Bobby eut quitté sa chambre, Sam alla chercher dans ses affaires la souris en peluche. Elle était juste à côté de la souris en sucre, comme toujours. Grâce à ça, il y avait toujours une légère odeur sucrée sur la peluche qui lui rappelait Gabriel. Allongé sur son lit, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Bobby. Une bonne chose déjà, c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air choqué ou dégoûté quand il lui avait avoué pour Gabriel. Bobby acceptait et rien que ça, ça le soulageait d'un énorme poids ! Dean allait l'accepter aussi, c'était une certitude absolue, pourtant Sam ne pouvait empêcher la petite voix du doute de lui titiller le cerveau. Mais si Bobby était ok, alors ça allait mieux. Et puis il y avait cette histoire de... De pénétration par l'arrière.

Inconsciemment, Sam serra les fesses. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt à ça. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Plus tard peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Pour le reste par contre... Sam dirigea sa main vers son entrejambe très réactif en pensant à Gabriel. Pour le reste c'était une autre histoire...

 

000

 

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Dean récupéra peu à peu le sourire au contact de Bobby et de la mécanique tandis que Sam rêvassait toujours en pensant à Gabriel.

Bobby les emmena au cinéma et à un match de base-ball pour détendre les garçons et les ramener à la vie du commun des mortels. Ils mangèrent ensembles des hot-dogs et des tacos en regardant les joueurs courir de base en base. Dean semblait particulièrement pris par le jeu contrairement à son jeune frère, toujours aussi ailleurs.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le sport Sam ? demanda Bobby en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Si si ! C'est sympa mais...

Sam se mit à rougir violemment. Il aurait bien aimé avoir Gabriel à côté de lui, voilà à quoi il pensait. En ce moment, tout tournait autour de Gabriel dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il pensait, tout était directement ou indirectement lié au blond.

\- Sammy a une amoureuse, se moqua Dean en engouffrant une énorme bouchée de pain et de saucisse.  
\- C'est pas drôle ! répliqua aussitôt le plus jeune en rougissant davantage.  
\- Il va l'embrasser et lui faire plein de bébés !  
\- Deaaan !  
\- Et si j'allais la voir moi-même pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle a encore le choix entre le meilleur des deux ? demanda Dean avec un grand sourire.

A son grand étonnement, Sam explosa de rire au lieu de s'énerver tout rouge.

\- Tu l'intéresses pas, répondit son cadet sûr de lui en lui tirant la langue. Et puis de toute façon...  
\- Quoi ? De toute façon quoi microbe ?  
\- Toi aussi t'as une amoureuse ! lança Sam en prenant la première idée qui lui venait en tête.  
\- Toi... Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te payer ma tête !

Dean se leva brusquement de son siège, enjamba le banc pour retomber juste à côté de Sam et commencer à le chatouiller sous le regard amusé de Bobby. Amusé mais pas que. Bobby repensa à la petite crise de Dean pendant que ce dernier était en train de faire s'étouffer son petit frère sous les rires. Ceci expliquait peut-être cela. L'aîné en avait-il seulement conscience ? Bobby était persuadé que non. Autant son cadet semblait totalement certain de ses sentiments, autant Dean naviguait encore dans l'illusion d'une amitié extraordinaire. Une illusion qui était en train de se briser face au départ de Castiel.

Il allait falloir qu'il voie avec Ellen pour organiser les vacances prochaines de façon à les mettre à l'aise... Et aussi forcer John à leur ramener les gosses l'été. Les laisser croupir seuls dans une baraque loin de tous leur amis, il n'y avait que John pour penser que c'étaient des vacances acceptables !

\- Bobby à l'aide, l'appela Sam entre deux fous rires.  
\- Ça suffit les garçons, vous allez finir par déconcentrer les joueurs.  
\- T'as de la chance toi, grommela Dean en s'asseyant à côté de son frère. Sauvé par oncle Bobby !

Sam lui tira la langue avant de recommencer à manger son tacos sous le regard protecteur et attentionné de son aîné. De l'autre côté, Bobby regardait étrangement Dean sous la visière de sa casquette. Le garçon s'était-il seulement rendu compte de son lapsus ? Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Et comment Dean allait prendre l'année à venir sachant qu'il allait de nouveau suivre son père ? Vouloir s'occuper des gamins avec Ellen était à double tranchant et, tout d'un coup, Bobby venait de sentir la lame se presser contre sa gorge. Étaient-ils dans l'erreur dans leur manière de faire ?

 

000

 

Les jours passèrent lentement, dans une apathie de fin de vacances sous la chaleur torride du Midwest des États-Unis.

Vers le quinze du mois, Dean commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir arriver Castiel. Cela faisait deux semaine qu'il l'avait envoyé promener et le brun n'avait toujours pas refait son apparition. Dean commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas été vraiment trop loin la dernière fois et si Castiel allait accepter de lui pardonner. Plus le temps passait et plus il sentait son estomac s'alourdir à l'idée de partir sans lui avoir reparlé. S'ils ne s'entendaient déjà plus maintenant, comment ça allait être après un an avec juste le téléphone ? Il pouvait aussi aller le voir mais... Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Pas encore. Sonner chez lui et puis... Quoi ? Ramper à terre ? Certainement pas ! S'excuser ? Il était toujours persuadé de ne pas être complètement en tort. Lui souhaiter bon voyage ? Il ne le pensait pas et puis ça faisait trop... Définitif.

Assis sur le canapé à regarder une série idiote en compagnie de son frère, Dean sentait son moral s'assombrir petit à petit en pensant à l'absence de Castiel, quand il entendit des coups à la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, il se redressa et regarda Bobby ouvrir la porte avec un espoir dévorant.

\- Salut tout le monde, fit Gabriel en entrant. Comment ça va ici ?  
\- Mieux que toi jeune homme, grogna Bobby en regardant le tas de poussière sur patte.  
\- J'ai peut-être légèrement croisé une tornade ces derniers jours, rigola Gabriel.  
\- File à la douche avant de me pourrir le sol.  
\- C'est vrai que ce serait dommage d'abîmer ce palace, se moqua le blond plus si blond que ça.  
\- A la douche !

Gabriel s'enfuit sur un dernier sourire malicieux et partit se débarrasser de toute la poussière et la terre qui le recouvraient.

Dean s'était rapidement rassis en voyant que le nouvel arrivant n'était pas Castiel mais l'emmerdeur de première, contrairement à son frère qui lui, suivit des yeux la silhouette de Gabriel grimpant les escaliers. Il entendit très vite le bruit de la douche en fonctionnement et ses joues se mirent à rosir lentement en pensant à ce qui devait s'y dérouler. Sentant une désagréable démangeaison sur son crâne, Sam tourna la tête pour tomber sur les yeux intrigués de Bobby.

Il vira instantanément au pourpre et se rassit rapidement dans le canapé.

Sam fut incapable dans les minutes qui suivirent de se concentrer sur le film distrait par la pensée de Gabriel se douchant et par les yeux de Bobby qui l'observaient à travers le canapé. Il s'était fait griller et en beauté. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que Dean n'ait rien vu de tout ça ! Un petit coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui apprit, à son grand soulagement, que Dean n'avait affectivement rien remarqué. C'était déjà ça de pris ! Il braqua à nouveau son regard sur la télé en essayant de se concentrer, avec un succès tout relatif.

Un affaissement sur sa gauche et une délicieuse odeur de shampoing à la camomille et de gel douche à la pomme firent se tendre Sam. Juste à côté de lui venait de s'asseoir Gabriel, les cheveux encore humides, une serviette autour du cou avec juste un t-shirt et un caleçon long sur le dos.

Sam sentit sa respiration se bloquer à cette vision. Et quand le blond se tourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux et lui fit un clin d'œil, il oublia toute sa raison. Sans avertissement, il se colla contre Gabriel, la tête contre son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce tu me fais mouse ? s'amusa Gabriel en l'entourant de son bras.  
\- T'es frais toi, répondit Sam en essayant de ne pas rougir.

C'était la seule explication qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Et vu qu'il faisait vraiment chaud, elle était presque valable. Presque, parce qu'avec Gabriel contre lui, Sam était bien loin de se refroidir. Bien bien loin !

\- Si tu le dis mouse. Attends juste deux minutes, je vais chercher un truc.

Sam se décolla avec une moue boudeuse et Gabriel en profita pour aller chercher quelques sacs de bonbons qu'il mit juste à côté de lui sur le canapé. Aussitôt rassis, Sam se lova contre lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa ainsi, tranquillement. Dean arrêta de se poser des questions au troisième épisode d'une série policière insipide et se mit à dire tout le mal qu'il pensait de ces horribles enquêtes pendant que Sam somnolait contre Gabriel et que ce dernier grignotait ses sucreries. Étonnamment, il mangea à peine la moitié d'un paquet et un léger sourire flottait sur sa bouche.

La vérité, c'est qu'il se sentait bien ainsi avec le petit Sam contre lui et Dean qui râlait juste à côté. Une ambiance familiale, fraternelle, tellement éloignée de ce à quoi il avait l'habitude chez lui. Gabriel engloutit une nouvelle sucrerie à cette pensée. Sam se mit à bouger contre lui et le blond le détendit d'une caresse sur l'épaule.

Il avait longtemps voulu avoir un petit frère. Ou une petite sœur. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu aimer et protéger. Quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas jugé et qui n'avait pas d'apriori sur lui. Quelqu'un qui ne lui en aurait pas voulu parce qu'il avait complètement raté son rôle de quatrième fils. Mickael était génial en tant qu'aîné. C'était le meilleur, responsable, droit, portant fièrement et avec honneur le nom des Speight. Luc et Raph... S'ils n'étaient pas parfaits ils avaient le mérite de représenter respectivement les idées de son père et celles de sa mère. Et lui... Lui était le lâche avec un sérieux problème avec la nourriture, incapable de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mickael lui disait sans cesse que personne ne lui en voulait, mais il savait que c'était faux. C'était visible dans le regard de sa mère, dans celui de son père, cette déception à peine masquée. Le regret qu'il soit présent. Sa présence aurait dû resserrer les liens familiaux et à la place il les disloquait. Et pourtant... Pourtant il adorait ses frères ! Il adorait ses parents ! Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était jamais assez.

Une main se posa sur son poignet alors qu'il sortait du sachet en plastique une énorme poignée de fraises en sucre et une autre main se posa sur sa joue. Gabriel baissa les yeux et tomba sur le regard inquiet de Sam. Rapidement, il relâcha les fraises, n'en gardant qu'une qu'il avala avec un clin d'œil joyeux et ébouriffa Sam. Ce dernier, un peu plus rassuré se repositionna contre lui et Gabriel releva la tête pour regarder la télé mais tomba sur le regard du ferrailleur. Un regard compatissant et adulte.

Gabriel déglutit difficilement pour retenir ses larmes et revint à la série policière en essayant de tout oublier. Tout. La sensation de la main de Sam sur son poignet jouant un rappel vis à vis du paquet de bonbons.

 

000

 

Gabriel dormit dans la même chambre que Dean. Une histoire d'âge et de taille de chambre fut prétextée et Sam n'eut malheureusement pas son mot à dire. Il accepta la situation tout en se jurant mentalement d'aller squatter le lit de son frère ! Dean ne trouva rien à redire à la situation. Il ne détestait pas autant Gabriel qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Le gars avait le mérite d'être amusant et de faire de bonnes blagues. Ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était sa manière de tricher ! Et pire, de tricher bien mieux que lui... Mais pour le reste, avoir Gabriel pas loin c'était la promesse de journées riches et colorées.

Mais pour le moment, il était temps de dormir et les deux adolescents s'allongèrent dans leur lit respectif après une veillée tardive à regarder des films d'horreur. Gabriel avait mis son sac à dos juste à côté de sa tête de lit, ouvert sur un paquet de sucreries prêtes à l'emploi, au cas où. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il pillait le frigo et les placards de son hôte... Mais c'était ok, il avait pris ses précautions ! Il allait pouvoir régler une affaire avec Dean maintenant :

\- Dean, chuchota-t-il quand celui-ci arrêta de remuer pour se trouver une position confortable.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis passé voir mon cousin avant de venir ici, indiqua Gabriel.  
\- …  
\- J'ai vu Castiel. Il m'a dit qu'il était prêt. Qu'il allait partir dans peu de temps.  
\- Tant mieux pour lui, répliqua Dean d'une voix cassante en tournant le dos à Gabriel.  
\- Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez engueulés.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, pensa l'aîné des Winchester. Lui avait crié, mais Castiel n'avait rien dit, il s'était à peine défendu quand il lui avait hurlé dessus.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vu comme était l'ambiance chez lui, continua le blond à voix basse. C'est vraiment pas la fête.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, grommela Dean en essayant de passer outre sa gorge serrée.

Il entendit un froissement de draps puis plus rien. Son matelas s'affaissa brutalement et il se retrouva plaqué sur le dos par un Gabriel au visage coléreux.

\- Écoute-moi bien Winchester, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Castiel est le seul de ma famille qui soit fréquentable. Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal, c'est clair ?  
\- Je n'ai pas...  
\- Ta gueule, siffla le blond. Cas' tient beaucoup à toi et vu comment tu te comportes avec lui je me dis que tu ne mérites pas toute l'attention qu'il te porte. Tu crois que sa petite fugue pour te rejoindre en milieu d'année scolaire n'a pas été remarquée par sa famille ? Et la fin d'année passée avec toi plutôt qu'avec eux ? Toutes les vacances chez toi plutôt que chez lui ?  
\- Il le fait parce qu'il en a envie, je l'ai forcé à rien ! répliqua Dean en essayant de se débattre.  
\- J'ai une très, très, très grosse envie de t'en coller une, alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Je vais dire les choses très simplement pour que ça rentre dans ton petit crâne : avant la fin des vacances, tu as intérêt à aller le voir sinon je me charge de ton cas.  
\- S'il voulait qu'on se voit, il l'aurait déjà fait, rétorqua hargneusement Dean en tournant la tête.

Gabriel observa l'adolescent étendu sous lui avec circonspection avant de soupirer violemment. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés finalement. Aussi butés l'un que l'autre.

\- Fais juste ce que je te dis de faire si tu ne veux pas le regretter, fit le blond avant de relâcher Dean et de rejoindre son propre lit.  
\- Tu vas l'accompagner ? demanda-t-il quand Gabriel se fut réinstallé.  
\- Non, il veut faire ça tout seul. Je lui ai donné tous les conseils que je pouvais et le nom de gens à contacter en cas de soucis.  
\- Alors il va être vraiment seul.  
\- Tu as peur pour lui ? railla Gabriel.  
\- Et s'il faisait de mauvaises rencontres ?  
\- C'est son choix.  
\- Et s'il avait des ennuis ?  
\- Castiel sait se défendre.  
\- Il va vraiment le faire...  
\- Oui, il le veut.

Dean se blottit dans son drap malgré la chaleur et quand Sam vint le rejoindre à pas de loup, il le prit immédiatement contre lui. Le temps avançait inexorablement, de même que le départ de Castiel.

 

000

 

Le lendemain, toute la maisonnée, y compris Bobby, se réveilla sous l'odeur de pancakes chauds au sirop d'érable. Le premier à venir voir d'où venait ce délicieux effluve fut le propriétaire des lieux, qui découvrit sa cuisine en proie à un cataclysme pendant que Gabriel faisait sauter ses crêpes épaisses.

\- 'Lut le vieux, salua moqueusement Gabriel.  
\- Un jour, quelqu'un va te faire avaler ton bulletin de naissance, toi, grogna Bobby en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en regardant le plus jeune s'affairer.  
\- Certains ont déjà essayé, mais je suis le meilleur et je sais me tirer de toutes les situations, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire joueur.  
\- Tch ! Et que nous vaut cet honneur ? demanda le ferrailleur en montrant le plat que Gabriel commençait à remplir.  
\- J'avais envie.  
\- Tu sais que c'est pas nécessaire gamin ? Tu peux rester ici même sans te transformer en boniche.  
\- Alors disons que c'est pour être sûr d'avaler un truc de mangeable !  
\- Sale gosse, bougonna Bobby sans retenir un sourire.

L'adolescent avait beau avoir du répondant et se payer sa tête, le message était passé. Le blond était ici en tant qu'invité, au même titre que Dean et Sam, il n'avait pas à « payer » son hébergement.

\- Sam t'apprécie beaucoup on dirait, commenta Bobby l'air de rien.  
\- Je l'aime bien aussi. Il me fait un peu penser à Mickey, mon grand frère...  
\- Tu devrais faire attention avec lui.  
\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Gabriel très surpris.  
\- Lui te voit autrem...  
\- Bordel de merde d'escalier à la con ! gueula une voix dans le couloir qui coupa Bobby dans sa mise en garde.  
\- Dean, mollo sur les jurons ! Et n'insulte pas mon escalier !

Dean entra dans la pièce en boitillant et en maugréant une suite d'insultes. Son gros orteil avait fait la rencontre du pilier de la rambarde au bas des marches et ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Je te pensais plus grasse mat' Deano, lâcha Gabriel avec un grand sourire.  
\- Sam arrête pas de bouger et à trois dans cette piaule il fait une chaleur d'enfer. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer un peu.  
\- Viens par là toi, ordonna Bobby les yeux plissés sans relevé l'allusion à Sam.

Un peu sur la réserve, Dean s'approcha du ferrailleur. Dès qu'il fut assez près, ce dernier lui attrapa le menton et regarda ses joues l'une après l'autre avec une délicatesse toute relative.

\- Il va être temps de t'apprendre à te raser toi, grommela Bobby en relâchant son otage.  
\- Hein ? Cool !  
\- Deano devient grand, c'est si triste ! Mon petit bébé va bientôt s'envoler du nid, renifla Gabriel très théâtral.  
\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, répliqua Dean en rougissant.  
\- Et bientôt il ramènera des filles à la maison, soupira le blond en continuant sa comédie.  
\- C'est un peu tard pour ça « maman », ricana Dean. Et très joli tablier d'ailleurs, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier devant le magnifique tablier rose et blanc à dentelle.  
\- Piqué dans sa réserve à lui ! se défendit aussitôt Gabriel en pointant Bobby.  
\- Oh bordel, gémit Bobby en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je te signale qu'il y en avait d'autres dans le placard ou tu l'as trouvé !  
\- Oui, mais c'est plus drôle comme ça ! Et puis c'est celui qui me va le mieux, hein Deano, blagua Gabriel en entourant les épaules du châtain.  
\- Je ne réponds pas à ce genre de questions...

Gabriel continua de taquiner Dean et Bobby, ces derniers lui rendant coup pour coup dans la bonne humeur, la conversation déviant petit à petit sur du grand n'importe quoi.

C'est ainsi que quand Sam se leva en fin de matinée et descendit à la cuisine, il découvrit les trois hommes en train de se chamailler sur qui était le plus fort entre l'éléphant et l'hippopotame, le tout autour d'une cafetière et d'une pile de pancakes refroidis. Et si Gabriel était toujours affublé de son tablier à dentelle, son frère avait quant à lui gagné un tablier à carreaux rouges et blancs avec un rouleau à pâtisserie imprimé dessus.

\- Bonjour, lança Sam en se frottant les yeux.  
\- Et voilà le plus beau ! annonça Gabriel avec un grand sourire. Alors, à ton avis ?  
\- Heu ?  
\- Hippopotame ou éléphant ?  
\- Rhinocéros ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas baleine bleu tant qu'on y est, râla Bobby.

Ce fut de cette manière que Sam s'incrusta dans le petit groupe. Les pancakes furent ensuite remplacés par le repas du midi et ils finirent tous ensemble dans le salon devant un jeu amené par Gabriel.

Tout se passait merveilleusement bien, chacun jouant, râlant de sa malchance, rappelant Gabriel à l'ordre après un tour de passe-passe et riant devant les infortunes des autres. Puis on toqua à la porte et tout le monde fut persuadé que c'était Castiel qui venait. Comme avant. Qu'il allait rejoindre la partie et devenir le dindon de la farce.

Mais encore une fois, ce ne fut pas Castiel qui se dessina à travers la porte.

\- Je reviendrai pas ! s'écria aussitôt Gabriel en se levant, renversant le jeu au passage.  
\- Gabriel, cesse de faire l'enfant, le sermonna Mickael.  
\- C'est hors de question ! Et d'abord, comment tu as su que j'étais là ?  
\- Tante Elisabeth nous a prévenu. Ça fait trois mois que tu as disparu Gabriel. Trois mois !  
\- C'est pas encore assez ! Je rentre pas !

Sur ces mots, Gabriel se précipita dans les escaliers pour aller se planquer dans la chambre de Dean mais fut retenu par son frère qui avait vu le coup venir et l'avait attrapé par le bras. Gabriel se débattit un moment, essayant de se défaire de la prise de son frère.

\- Gabriel ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé, ici, devant tout le monde ? menaça Mickael, le regard sévère.

Le blond se figea immédiatement et baissa la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas, certainement pas. Pas devant Sam et Dean. Pas devant Bobby qui l'avait hébergé.

\- Alors viens on rentre.  
\- Mes affaires ? supplia Gabriel d'une voix pathétique.  
\- Je ne te lâche pas, je te connais.  
\- Je vais les chercher, se proposa Dean en montant récupérer le sac à dos.

Sam rangea le jeu avec maladresse en regardant avec inquiétude le blond. Ce dernier tremblait de tout son corps et remuait légèrement son poignet dans l'espoir de desserrer la prise de Mickael. Sam chercha rapidement autour de lui et trouva le paquet de fraises en sucre. Il le prit et s'avança vers Gabriel pour le lui tendre.

Voyant ça, les tremblements du blond s'accentuèrent et Mickael le serra contre lui en soupirant. Tout était si compliqué avec le benjamin de la famille...

Dean redescendit, Sam compléta le sac et le tout fut remis à Mickael qui porta le bagage sur son dos. Son bras entourant fermement les épaules de son jeune frère, il s'en alla après avoir remercié Monsieur Singer de son hospitalité, laissant derrière lui et Gabriel un grand vide.

La journée qui avait si bien commencé se termina dans une ambiance morne et Dean accepta la présence de son frère contre lui pour la soirée, pour la nuit.

 

000

 

A la suite de ça, Bobby ne réussit pas vraiment à ramener la bonne humeur chez lui pour la fin des vacances. Il redonna un léger coup de fouet à Dean en lui apprenant à se raser puis à conduire dans sa casse, mais l'absence de Castiel et le départ tonitruant de Gabriel se faisaient lourdement ressentir. Sam passait son temps dans sa chambre à lire ses vieux bouquins et Dean végétait dans son salon devant la télé.

Finalement, il ne s'en sortait pas vraiment mieux qu'Ellen.

Et puis, alors qu'il commençait à dire qu'il allait devoir utiliser la même méthode sur Dean que sur son père – à savoir le secouer comme un prunier – pour le forcer à parler à Castiel, il eut une agréable surprise.

 

000

 

\- Bobby, je... Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda Dean mal à l'aise en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Le ferrailleur regarda l'adolescent, intrigué. C'était assez rare que le jeune homme se montre nerveux ou angoissé devant d'autres gens et avec les derniers événements ça en était presque inquiétant.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Je... Je voudrais aller... Chez Castiel, marmonna Dean en regardant ses chaussures, une main frottant sa nuque avec nervosité.  
\- Pas trop tôt, gronda Bobby en réajustant sa casquette. Un peu plus et je t'y emmenais avec des coups de pied au cul.

Dean sentit ses joues chauffer dans un mélange de honte et de gratitude.

\- Va dans la voiture gamin, je préviens ton frère qu'il sera seul pendant quelques heures.

Dean hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir dans le pick-up en tripotant nerveusement son collier, offert par Sam trois ans auparavant. Il ne savait pas comment Castiel allait prendre sa présence, s'il allait l'ignorer, l'engueuler ou l'accepter comme si de rien n'était et ça l'angoissait. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas revenu de lui-même tendait à prouver qu'il lui en voulait vraiment. Dean commençait même à se demander si c'était une si bonne idée que ça d'aller le voir. Castiel ne voulait peut-être tout simplement plus lui parler... Heureusement, l'arrivée de Bobby lui enleva toute échappatoire et ils partirent pour la maison des Novak. La maison de son ami. Qui allait partir.

Dean sentit l'angoisse lui monter un peu plus à la gorge. Il s'était fait un certain nombre de potes et de copains au cours des années, voire même quelques amis comme Benny. Mais Castiel... C'était le seul avec qui il était en contact régulier et qu'il voyait plusieurs fois par an. C'était le seul ami qui ne lui posait pas de questions sur son comportement, qui n'essayait pas de le changer ou de lui faire suivre une autre voie. C'était le seul qui acceptait tout de lui, même le pire. Et c'était le seul qui arrivait à le comprendre.

Et Castiel allait partir de Sioux Falls et Dean ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il le verrait à nouveau. L'idée que son ami puisse partir sans qu'ils se soient réconciliés lui semblait soudain insupportable.

La voiture de Bobby s'arrêta et le moteur fut coupé. Dean s'aperçut qu'ils étaient déjà à destination. Il regarda la maison avec angoisse, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Castiel. Des banalités ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et comme si rien n'allait changer ? Ou alors ils allaient s'engueuler comme deux sales gosses, déverser ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur pour ensuite se promettre une amitié à la vie à la mort ?

Dean n'en savait rien, mais ça le stressait. Pourtant, prenant son courage à deux mains, il empoigna la poignée de sa porte, prêt à sortir.

\- Laisse ça gamin, grogna Bobby. Il devrait plus tarder.

Dean lâcha la poignée comme si elle l'avait brûlée, regarda l'homme avec surprise et tourna son regard vers la maison. Effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit et Castiel en sortit, en chemise à manches courtes et pantalon, comme à son habitude malgré la chaleur. Dean en ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur. C'était Castiel. Typique et immuable Castiel. Il le vit traverser l'allée d'un pas rapide mais raide et le sentit s'installer sur le siège arrière de la voiture, derrière lui. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cela stressa Dean tout particulièrement. Il pouvait presque sentir les yeux bleus posés sur sa nuque à travers le repose-tête.

Bobby démarra et roula jusqu'à un parc tout proche.

\- Je reviens vous chercher dans une heure, dit-il en laissant entendre qu'il était temps de descendre.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la voiture, plus ou moins nerveusement, et cette dernière s'éloigna, les laissant tous les deux sur le bord de la route, stressés et silencieux.

Dean fourra ses mains dans ses poches et regarda autour de lui avant de se décider à marcher à l'intérieur du parc. Castiel le suivit après un instant d'hésitation et ils cheminèrent de concert dans les allées. Dean regardait tout autour de lui, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux machins marrons et verts qui poussaient hors du sol, mais profitant surtout de l'occasion pour jeter de rapides coups d'œil discrets à Castiel. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux fixaient le sol d'un regard vide. Il avait l'air préoccupé et tendu. Tout comme lui. Cela rassura étrangement Dean.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi Bobby nous a amené là, lâcha-t-il pour couper le silence lourd qui s'était installé.  
\- C'était pas une bonne idée chez moi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ma mère et mes frères auraient pu croire que... Que tu étais...  
\- Ah, ok...

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Dean avait maintenant les joues rouges et n'osait plus regarder Castiel. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'on puisse le croire en couple avec... Avec un homme et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était un hétéro, pur jus, et si les blagues de ce genre l'amusaient en général, avec Castiel ça n'avait pas le même impact.

Soudain, il eut une vision très nette de l'image qu'ils renvoyaient de lui et Castiel en cet instant. Deux ados se baladant dans un parc, lui rougissant et Castiel l'air timide. Presque un petit couple.

L'idée lui parut immédiatement insupportable et il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Il trouva un banc libre à l'ombre d'un séquoia et s'y assit, les fesses sur le dossier et les pieds sur l'assise. En hauteur, presque dominant, il se sentait plus à l'aise. Castiel le rejoignit sans mot dire et s'installa normalement.

\- Tu pars quand ?  
\- Dans trois jours.  
\- Si vite ? Tu ne vas même pas attendre la fin des vacances ?  
\- C'est la dernière semaine Dean, fit remarquer Castiel en regardant droit devant lui.  
\- Ouais, c'est vrai...  
\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je veux le faire. Je veux au moins essayer.  
\- D'accord, murmura Dean en regardant le banc entre ses genoux.  
\- Tu m'en veux toujours.

Dean pencha la tête pour observer Castiel et réalisa que non, il ne lui en voulait pas. Le problème n'était pas là. Retournant à la contemplation du banc, il tripota son pendentif avec une nervosité grandissante.

\- Ça ne sert à rien qu'on en discute plus longtemps, soupira le brun en se levant avec raideur. Tu ne...  
\- Castiel, le coupa Dean en retirant avec précaution son collier.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'aimerais que... Que tu le prennes, dit-il en tendant le cordon de cuir, les yeux toujours baissés.  
\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- C'est Sam qui me l'a offert. Il m'a dit que ça me protégerait. Je sais pas si c'est vrai mais il porte chance...

...Vu que je t'ai rencontré après avoir reçu ce collier, continua Dean en pensée.

\- Dean, je ne peux pas...  
\- Prends le Castiel et... Et promets-moi que tu viendras me le rendre. Promets-le-moi.

Dean regarda Castiel dans les yeux pour la première fois de la journée et ce dernier y vit toutes ses peurs et ses doutes. Le cœur battant, il attrapa le pendentif et le mit autour de son cou.

\- Je te le rendrai.  
\- Bien.  
\- Dean je...  
\- Tais-toi, siffla Dean d'une voix étranglée en baissant la tête. Je veux pas savoir.

Castiel se rassit à ses côtés et fit mine de ne pas voir les gouttes d'eau apparaître sur le bois ou le corps de son ami trembler. Il regarda droit devant lui, observant les rares passants, le vent qui faisait frémir les arbres ou encore l'herbe qui ondoyait gracieusement. Le lieu était paisible, presque trop, en contradiction avec l'humeur de son ami, mais pas avec la sienne. Il allait bientôt partir, lui et Dean étaient réconciliés, en conséquence il se sentait le cœur léger...

A la fin du temps imparti, ils se relevèrent et marchèrent ensemble, épaule contre épaule, à travers les allées jusqu'à l'endroit où les attendait Bobby. Avant de sortir du chemin, Dean s'arrêta et retint Cas' par le bras. Ce dernier se tourna et le regarda, la tête inclinée et les yeux intrigués.

Dean voulait ajouter quelque chose, dire au revoir, faire un commentaire, lui souhaiter bonne chance, mais rien ne sortait. Rien ne pouvait exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait, rien ne paraissait assez fort.

Castiel résolut son dilemme en se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec lui.

\- A bientôt ? proposa Castiel.  
\- A bientôt...

Et ils se serrèrent la main, renouvelant leur promesse.

 

000

 

Bobby regarda les deux adolescents affalés sur les chaises de cuisine en attendant leur père avec un sentiment de défaite. Lui et Ellen avaient voulu faire de cet été un moment agréable, rempli de bons souvenirs pour les enfants, et apparemment ils avaient tous les deux lamentablement échoué. Dean semblait certes un peu plus apaisé depuis qu'il avait fait la paix avec Castiel, il n'en restait pas moins nerveux pour l'année à venir, quant à Sam, l'étonnant départ de Gabriel lui pesait vraiment sur la conscience en plus de son cœur en pleine révolution.

Il ne restait plus à Bobby qu'à faire son dernier geste envers eux avant l'arrivée de John. Le geste qui, il l'espérait, permettrait à Sam et Dean de ne pas se perdre comme l'année passée. Bobby sortit deux petites boites couvertes de papier kraft et les posa sur la table de la cuisine, sous le nez des deux garçons.

\- C'est pour vous, de ma part et celle d'Ellen, annonça-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Dean fut le premier à réagir et à ouvrir le paquet alors que son frère observait le sien sous toutes les coutures.

\- Mais... Que... hoqueta Dean en découvrant l'objet.  
\- Ce ne sont peut-être pas les plus à la mode, mais ils sont solides et ils fonctionnent bien. Ellen et moi, on s'occupe de l'abonnement, mais il est bloqué, précisa Bobby par précaution.

Dean regarda son téléphone portable avec une sorte de vénération. Avec ça, il allait pouvoir causer avec Castiel n'importe quand ! Et avec Benny aussi et peut-être même ennuyer Jo !

\- Bobby c'est...  
\- Commence pas avec ça gamin, bougonna Bobby en croisant les bras. Essayez juste de vous en servir à bonne escient.

Un raclement de chaise plus tard, le ferrailleur se retrouva avec un Sammy serré contre lui. Son frère hésita quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre et Bobby fut entouré de plus de mômes et de gratitude que son cœur ne pouvait en supporter. Il baissa sa casquette pour cacher les larmes d'affection qui lui montaient aux yeux et rendit leur étreinte aux deux garçons. Ses deux garçons ? Pas exactement, mais on en n'était pas très loin...

 

A suivre...


	11. 2006 : septembre - décembre

Chapitre 10 : Sur la route

 

Castiel rajusta ses manches autours de ses poignets. Il faisait encore chaud en ce début de mois de septembre mais il avait tenu à mettre une chemise à manches longues.

« - Tu comptes vraiment partir à l'aventure avec des fringues pareilles ? s'était moqué Gabriel en dépliant une chemise prise au hasard dans son sac. Sérieux gars ? Et pourquoi pas en costard cravate tant que t'y es !

Castiel l'avait laissé rire sans rien dire, avait repris ses affaires en silence et replié la chemise imitant son costume du collège.

\- C'est vraiment si important que cela la façon dont je m'habille ? avait-il demandé posément pour toute réponse.

Son cousin avait buggé une minute avant de rire à nouveau, mais de lui-même cette fois.

\- Tu vas être le vagabond le plus classe des États-Unis, lui avait dit Gabriel avec un large sourire en lui tapant dans le dos. »

Assis sur le banc d'une gare routière en Iowa, il attendait patiemment le départ de son bus. Sa destination était Boston, dans le Massachusetts. Il savait de source sûre que son père avait pris cette même ligne, directe depuis Billings dans le Montana jusqu'à Boston et on lui avait confirmé qu'il avait été jusqu'au terminus.

Castiel en avait donc pour quatre jours de voyages entrecoupés de restaurants routiers et d'étapes en ville où il dormirait dans des motels peu coûteux. Il avait tout prévu et même plus grâce à Gabriel. Son sac contenait les indispensables vêtements - y compris un tee-shirt que son cousin l'avait forcé à prendre - et sous-vêtements, un petit nécessaire de toilette et de la nourriture séchée ou en boite en cas de problèmes ainsi qu'une gourde d'eau. Et malgré tout ça, son sac en toile paraissait étonnamment vide et léger. Pas de souvenir, de photo de famille, d'objets auxquels il aurait pu être attaché. Pas même un livre. Tout juste avait-il pris un carnet et un crayon dans lequel il notait ses observations, gribouillait parfois voire faisait sécher une fleur étrange. Le fait est que quand il avait du temps, il commençait ses recherches, au cas où.

Il voyageait libre avec juste son sac, son téléphone portable et le pendentif de Dean. C'était son renouveau.

 

000

 

04/09/06  
Numéro inconnu 17:02  
« Salut Cas ! C'est Dean alors retiens bien ce numéro ! J'ai un portable maintenant, on va pouvoir se parler n'importe quand et s'envoyer des textos ! »

Castiel 17:16  
« C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Dean 17:17  
« Tu es où ? »

Castiel 17:18  
« Je suis à Chicago. Je devrais arriver à Boston dans 2 jours. J'ai toujours ton collier »

Dean 17:20  
« Super ! Je te laisse, mon père est rentré. Il nous a promis d'être plus souvent là cette année ! »

Dean raccrocha son téléphone en souriant. Il était content d'avoir eu le courage d'envoyer son premier texto à Castiel. Il avait longuement hésité, se demandant s'il ne devait pas plutôt appeler, et puis il avait fini par se décider pour les messages, plus courts, plus brefs, avec moins de silence, ça lui donnait l'impression que Castiel était encore là.

\- Dean !

Le jeune homme sursauta au deuxième appel de son père, jeta le téléphone sur son lit et descendit dans le jardin s'entraîner au fusil et au combat à mains nues.

 

000

 

Gabriel regardait le directeur de l'établissement avec un petit sourire fier et malicieux. Le directeur était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, un peu bedonnant mais plutôt compatissant et gentil en règle générale. Il était du genre à recevoir les élèves dans son bureau pour écouter leurs plaintes, connaître les raisons de leur mauvais comportement, essayer de trouver des solutions et appeler les parents en dernier recours mais avec Gabriel... Rien n'avait fonctionné, rien. Il avait usé jusqu'à la corde toutes les méthodes pédagogiques qu'il connaissait, demandant même conseil à des confrères et consœurs, rien n'y avait fait.

Pourtant, à le regarder assis devant son bureau, à l'aise, confiant et souriant, on aurait pu croire à un jeune homme comme tous les autres, un garçon qui n'avait rien à faire dans son bureau, sauf que Gabriel ne faisait rien comme les autres. Il était fugueur mais adorait viscéralement sa famille, la défendant de tout son cœur dès que quelqu'un faisait des commentaires sur son étrangeté. Il était farceur et insolant, à la limite de la rébellion perpétuelle envers le corps enseignant, et pourtant les devoirs qu'il rendait - quand il les rendait - étaient plutôt bons, voir même excellents. Il y avait de l'intelligence sous ce crâne contrairement à ce que voulait faire croire le premier intéressé !

Chez un autre, le directeur aurait peut-être cherché des signes de dépression mais ce petit blond souriait en permanence et ne donnait aucune impression de repli sur soi, il avait même plutôt tendance à être l'inverse, totalement ouvert aux autres. Rien ne cadrait.

Des coups à la porte de son bureau firent légèrement sursauter et grimacer l'adolescent. Ça avait duré une seconde. Ça n'aidait pas le directeur. Tout le monde savait que la famille Speight avait ses... particularités, mais Gabriel paraissait entouré malgré ça. Que ce soit ses parents ou ses frères, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir le chercher, pour répondre aux convocations, pour s'occuper de lui en somme. Et il semblait extrêmement attaché à eux. Alors pourquoi fuguait-il ?

Un mystère blond.

\- Entrez, autorisa le directeur en se rasseyant derrière son bureau, curieux de voir qui était venu cette fois.

Une femme plutôt petite, aux cheveux châtains coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué et portant une robe élégante entra dans le bureau. La mère donc.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, s'annonça-t-elle poliment.  
\- Madame.  
\- Gabriel ?  
\- 'Lut M'man ! répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire rayonnant.

La mère regarda son fils, retenant visiblement un soupir. Le directeur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la rentrée scolaire datait de deux semaines et c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il appelait les Speight.

\- Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Votre fils a trouvé amusant de mettre de la colle forte sur plusieurs poignées de l'établissement. Il a aussi bloqué les fenêtres de trois salles dont le gymnase avant de lâcher des boules puantes à l'intérieur et il a finalement enfermé un de ses camarades dans les toilettes, celui-ci n'ayant pu être délivré que deux heures plus tard.  
\- Hé ! Mark n'est pas un camarade et il l'avait cherché, se justifia Gabriel d'un air offusqué. Il avait...  
\- Gabriel, soupira sa mère sans se retenir cette fois.  
\- ... Il avait fait des photos de Joyce volées dans les douches dans plusieurs classes, finit Gabriel en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.  
\- Monsieur Speight, si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous auriez dû venir nous en parler au lieu de faire votre vengeance personnelle, expliqua posément le directeur.

Gabriel le regarda avec condescendance avant de hausser les épaules et de rire.

\- Gabriel, ça suffit, le réprimanda aussitôt sa mère.  
\- Ouais je sais, râla le blond. Je t'attends dans la voiture maman pendant que tu expliques au dirlo à quel point je suis un méchant garçon mais que tu vas tenter d'arranger ça. Au revoir Monsieur ! Ou... à bientôt ?

Gabriel fit un clin d'œil provocateur au directeur avant de sortir du bureau. Les mains dans les poches, un air guilleret plaqué sur le visage, il traversa l'établissement jusqu'au parking, saluant les rares élèves qui n'étaient pas en cours. Il avait eu raison d'enfermer Mark, il le savait ! Cet idiot ne comprenait rien à la manière douce alors que jouer sur sa claustrophobie... Il n'allait pas de sitôt rejouer au con avec la pauvre Joyce ! Tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de lui dire non...

Arrivé devant la voiture, Gabriel se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'en aller, comme ça. Parce qu'il en avait marre. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas bien mais parfois ça allait un peu mieux quand il fuguait. Et puis il en avait envie et avec un peu de chance, ça ferait disparaitre la boule qu'il ressentait au creux de son ventre. Ouais, partir n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Sa mère allait être prise encore un bon quart d'heure avec le directeur du lycée, ce qui lui laissait une petite avance...

Une main se posant brusquement sur son épaule ruina ses plans. Il se retourna, prêt à se moquer de Mickael mais tomba sur le regard goguenard de Luc. Automatiquement, un grand sourire vint ourler ses lèvres. Il adorait Luc. Il avait le même âge que Mickael, soit sept ans de plus que lui mais il en était quand même plus proche que de Raphaël avec qui il n'avait que deux ans de différence. Luc était intelligent, grand, fort, savait toujours obtenir ce qu'il voulait, en bref, c'était lui que Gabriel admirait, encore plus que Mickael.

Physiquement, Luc ne ressemblait à aucun de ses frères. Il était grand, il avait la mâchoire prononcée, le torse large, les cheveux foncés et de magnifiques yeux bleus que Gabriel lui enviait. Luc possédait en plus un charisme magnétique qui faisait que tous les regards se tournaient toujours vers lui. Il avait ce sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, une attitude conquérante et il semblait ne jamais pouvoir connaître la défaite. Mais ce que Gabriel aimait le plus chez son frère, c'était son caractère. Quand il était de bonne humeur, Luc était riant, joueur, toujours partant pour rendre fou Mickey ou Raph. Il était le maître des tours de passe-passe et des farces improbables mais toujours drôles. Mais le plusgrand talent de Luc, c'étaient les mots. Il avait toujours su comment les manier, comment les rendre aussi doux et agréables que le miel, embobinant qui il voulait quand il voulait. De son côté, Gabriel était plus franc dans ses démarches. Il mentait comme un arracheur de dents quand il le fallait mais il n'avait jamais su obtenir des choses de la part des autres par la simple flatterie contrairement à Luc qui aurait pu vendre une sucette à un diabétique ou convaincre une vieille dame de lui donner sa canne, le tout sans mentir une seule fois ! Il torturait les mots et leur signification, tordait les phrases tellement fort qu'elles en perdaient leur sens, mais il ne mentait pas. Et Gabriel était fasciné par ce don qui ouvrait toutes les portes à Luc.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois Gaby ? sourit son aîné.  
\- J'ai refait le coup de la colle forte. Ça fonctionne toujours !  
\- Chaise ?  
\- Poignée. J'ai même eu l'infirmière !  
\- Joli p'tit frère, le félicita Luc en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
\- Pourquoi tu es là ?  
\- Pas cours aujourd'hui, prof malade. Et quand j'ai su que tu avais encore fait des tiennes, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir admirer le résultat ! Tu vas rendre dingue Papa si tu continues comme ça, lâcha Luc, un ronronnement approbateur dans la voix.  
\- J'ai pas encore ton niveau, répondit Gabriel en rougissant légèrement de plaisir.  
\- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me battre p'tit frère ! sourit Luc sur un ton légèrement condescendant.

Gabriel acquiesça et s'assit sur le capot, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres pendant que Luc lui faisait le récit de ses meilleures blagues et de la façon dont il s'en était toujours sorti. Puis la mère de Gabriel revint et ils roulèrent vers la maison.

Celle-ci se situait dans un quartier coté de Minneapolis et elle ne dénotait pas parmi les autres. C'était une belle bâtisse blanche de style colonial avec son perron ombragé et son grand jardin. Gabriel ne détestait pas la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi mais... Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les colonnades en bois, la rambarde et la palissade lui avaient donné une impression de barreaux de prison. Il aimait autant être ici qu'il y était mal à l'aise. Sa jolie cage dorée. Sa boite de pandore personnifiée. L'endroit où il avait grandi joyeusement jusqu'à ce que tout s'effrite, jusqu'à ce que sa famille heureuse, modèle de tolérance, pourrisse et devienne son enfer personnel.

A peine la porte d'entrée passée, Gabriel monta dans sa chambre sous le regard amusé de Luc pendant que sa mère allumait la télé pour regarder un soap opéra en engueulant le chat. Allongé sur son lit, il prit un des paquets de sucrerie rangé dans sa table de chevet et commença à gober les crocodiles en gélatine, s'amusant à les lancer puis à les rattraper avec sa bouche. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Et est-ce qu'il allait retourner à l'école le lendemain ? A quoi cela servirait-il ? De toute façon, il savait qu'à la fin de l'année il lui manquerait des heures dans pas mal de matières et qu'il allait donc faire une année supplémentaire alors pourquoi se presser ? Il pouvait sécher et aller se balader, faire un tour au cinéma, aller à la confiserie ou se prendre une douceur chez le pâtissier français qui s'était installé en ville. Il pourrait même aller embêter Mickey à son travail ou squatter son appartement pour lui faire une surprise à son retour !

\- Elle est en colère tu sais, indiqua Luc l'air de rien en entrant dans la chambre.  
\- J'ai fait pire, répondit Gabriel en continuant d'avaler ses bonbons.

Luc s'assit sur le bord du lit et attrapa quelques crocodiles avant qu'ils ne tombent dans la bouche de Gabriel. Cela rendit le blond nerveux qui en enfourna directement deux dans sa bouche pour se rattraper.

\- Papa va pas être super content non plus. Imagine, il a passé une mauvaise journée et découvre ce que tu as fait ! s'amusa Luc avec un sourire joyeux. Mais ça en valait le coup, n'est-ce pas ?

Gabriel répondit par un faux sourire convaincu à son frère et augmenta sa vitesse de mastication. Bien sûr que cela en valait le coup ! Ou pas ? Luc avait raison, son père risquait d'être furieux contre lui... Lui qui n'appréciait déjà pas de voir que son benjamin ne suivait pas le même parcours brillant de ses aînés...

\- J'ai entendu les voisins parler de toi Gaby, tu vas devenir célèbre si tu continues frangin ! Pas dans le même registre que moi ou Mickael mais c'est déjà pas mal. Et puis, tout le monde n'est pas fait pour rejoindre l'élite... Oh, il est bientôt l'heure pour moi de retourner à la fac, à ce soir !

Dès que Luc fut parti, Gabriel ouvrit un deuxième paquet de sucreries qu'il s'enfila en deux temps trois mouvements, les mains tremblantes et le regard hanté.

 

000

 

23/09/06  
Dean 14:45  
« Sammy s'est encore engueulé avec papa. »

Castiel 14:50  
« Une raison ? »

Dean 14:52  
« L'entraînement je crois. Il traîne toujours autant des pieds pour ça ! »

Castiel 14:54  
« C'est si grave s'il n'y va pas ? »

Dean 14:58  
« Il faut qu'il sache se défendre ! Papa a raison ! »

Castiel 15 :01  
« D'accord. Pourquoi tu ne lui expliques pas ? »

Dean 15 :04  
« Il veut rien entendre. »

Castiel 15 :05  
« Ça s'arrangera. »

Dean 15 :06  
« T'es où ? »

Castiel 15 :07  
« Boston. »

Dean 15 :08  
« Du nouveau ? »

Castiel 15 :11  
« Pas pour l'instant. »

Dean soupira en renfermant son portable. Il pouvait presque voir à travers la porte les nuages noirs de mauvaise humeur et de colère que dégageaient son père et son frère. La dispute avait été violente comme toujours et Sam s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Son père l'avait engueulé à travers la porte avant de descendre bruyamment les escaliers. Il avait dû s'ouvrir quelques canettes de bière, peut-être une bouteille de Whisky.

Dean ne comprenait pas. Il aurait dû se sentir heureux de la présence persistante de son père ! Il tenait sa promesse ! Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il en avait assez de l'entendre se disputer avec son petit frère. Assez de voir le regard de Sam se porter sur lui pour lui demander d'intercéder en sa faveur. Assez de voir le regard culpabilisateur de son père sur lui. Il ne voulait ni prendre parti ni être juge ! Il voulait juste pouvoir profiter un peu de sa famille, de son frère, sans cri, sans porte qui claque, sans cadavre de canettes ou de bouteilles. Et pire que tout, il aurait tant voulu que son cœur ne préfère pas son petit frère à son père...

29/09/06  
Dean 10:13  
« Je hais les maths ! »

Castiel 10 :20  
« Et si tu essayais de suivre le cours ? »

Dean 10 :22  
« Trop soporifique pour ça. »

Castiel 10 :24  
« Ton prof te voit avec ton téléphone ? »

Dean 10 :25  
« Je suis trop discret pour lui. »

Dean 10:30  
« Ça avance pour toi ? »

Castiel 10 :31  
« Pas trop. »

Dean rentra son portable dans sa trousse en voyant le regard du prof se faire plus insistant sur lui. Il fit semblant de suivre le cours durant deux minutes avant de scanner sa classe. Il avait largué sa dernière copine trois jours auparavant, il était temps qu'il en trouve une autre ! Et il la décrira à Castiel le soir-même, parce qu'il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il n'ait au moins deux discussions avec son meilleur ami. Il lui racontera n'importe quoi, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Parce que ça n'allait pas et parce que les messages de Castiel étaient ce qui lui redonnait le sourire, avant même le contact de la peau chaude des filles contre la sienne.

01/10/06  
Dean 16:08  
« On va déménager. »

Castiel 16:25  
« Où ? »

Dean 16:26  
« Sais pas. M'en fous. »

Castiel 16:27  
« Dean ? »

Dean 16:42  
« Sam tire toujours la gueule. Papa nous entraîne comme jamais. »

Castiel 16:44  
« Ça va aller ? »

Dean 16:49  
« J'ai envie d'appeler Bobby. »

Castiel 17 :01  
« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

Dean 17 :26  
« Tes recherches donnent quoi ? »

Castiel 17:28  
« Je pars pour New-York. »

Dean 17 :29  
« La classe ! »

Castiel se prit à sourire devant le commentaire de Dean. Ils n'avaient pas eu de vraies conversations téléphoniques depuis son départ mais à la place Dean le saturait presque de textos. Le matin pour un bonjour. L'après-midi durant un cours qu'il abhorrait. Le soir pour râler contre son frère ou son père et lui dire bonne nuit. Dean semblait plus à l'aise avec les petits messages qu'avec les grandes discussions et ça arrangeait assez Castiel. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de parler avec un téléphone sur l'oreille à quelqu'un d'éloigné, contrairement à ces petits messages qui lui semblaient plus... Intimes. Parfois Dean déviait la conversation, comme aujourd'hui, parce que le sujet était trop sensible pour lui, mais dans l'ensemble ça allait. Ça rassurait Castiel de savoir qu'il avait toujours un lien avec Dean, avec la ville de sa naissance.

Rangeant son portable, le jeune homme repositionna son sac sur son dos et monta dans le bus. Il avait trouvé le fast-food qui avait engagé son père durant quelques mois. Ce dernier était parti moins d'un an plus tard en indiquant qu'il voulait voir New-york. Alors Castiel allait à New-York. Il allait voir de ses yeux la grande pomme ! Il était parti dans le seul but de trouver son père mais il découvrait en passant l'excitation des voyages et de la découverte. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine à chaque nouveau quartier, à chaque nouvelle rue foulée. Chaque pas était une nouvelle découverte et ses recherches l'amenaient à parler à plus de gens qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable. Et là, il allait à New-York! C'était très excitant mais aussi terrifiant...

Castiel réalisa l'ampleur de la tâche en s'asseyant dans le bus. Comment retrouver une personne disparue depuis quatre ans dans une ville aussi grande ? Ça semblait irréalisable et des bouffés d'angoisse montèrent en lui. Il avait l'impression soudaine de rapetisser. Il voyait New-York, immense, grouillante de monde, et lui, petit et perdu au milieu de la foule, cherchant un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il allait chercher une aiguille dans un bac de limaille de fer et il paniquait doucement mais sûrement.

Son portable vibra, il l'ouvrit par réflexe et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran :

Dean 17:43  
« Bonne chance. Je sais que tu le retrouveras. »

Castiel sourit, le découragement s'éloigna et il regarda le paysage défiler à travers les grandes vitres en s'installant plus confortablement. La peur d'échouer était toujours là mais il allait au moins essayer, pour ne rien regretter.

 

000

 

Mickael avait donné un double de ses clés à Gabriel depuis un bout de temps déjà. Au départ il avait déménagé pour obtenir un peu d'indépendance mais son jeune frère semblait ne pas l'avoir compris et avait très vite décidé de venir chez lui le plus souvent possible. Au début il forçait carrément la serrure pour rentrer, ce qui poussa Mickael à le réprimander sévèrement, n'en pouvant plus d'appeler le serrurier trois fois par semaine pour réparer ou changer son verrou. Gabriel avait, à son grand étonnement, aussitôt arrêté de forcer sa porte. Son cadet s'était ensuite contenté de s'assoir sur le palier et de l'attendre sagement, parfois plusieurs heures.

Mickael avait à nouveau craqué.

Gabriel n'était peut-être pas facile tous les jours mais il était son petit frère et le voir attendre, tristement assis à côté du paillasson, avait été un coup dur pour lui. Alors il lui avait fait un double des clés. Il avait cru que son frère allait s'évanouir quand il les lui avait remises, Gabriel semblant s'être arrêté de respirer. Et puis il avait reçu Le sourire, celui que son jeune frère ne sortait plus, lui préférant la malice ou la fausse innocence. Depuis, son appartement était devenu un énième refuge pour le fugueur quand il avait fait une énorme bourde.

Si bien que Mickael ne savait pas s'il était désespéré, triste ou en colère quand il découvrait Gabriel chez lui en rentrant le soir. Pour cette fois-ci, il se décida pour la neutralité et alla jusqu'à la kitchenette se faire un café, observant à la dérobée son frère assis sur le canapé, pâle, les cheveux collés au visage et le regard éteint. C'était la fin du mois d'octobre, normalement le début de la trêve hivernale, cette période durant laquelle Gabriel arrêtait de fuguer à tout va pour venir se réfugier chez lui. A quelques exceptions près.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'aîné en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Qu'as-tu fais ?  
\- Je sais pas, murmura le plus jeune en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
\- Papa et maman étaient là ?  
\- Avec Luc. Et Raph.  
\- Tu as encore fait une connerie à l'école ?

Gabriel ne répondit rien mais releva ses jambes contre son torse avant d'enfouir sa tête entre les deux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? soupira Mickael, fatigué de devoir encore gérer son petit frère à la place de ses parents.  
\- Je sais pas, gémit son cadet.  
\- Tu as dix-sept ans je te rappelle, bientôt dix-huit. Tu dois cesser d'agir comme un enfant.

Gabriel serra les dents et les paupières, se prenant la remontrance comme un coup en plein cœur. Pourquoi était-il venu chez Mickael ? Il savait ce qui l'attendait pourtant ! Son frère avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de lui. Il avait ses études, son travail, sa copine. Il était un vrai adulte lui ! Responsable et tout ! Il n'avait pas à s'occuper de son cadet à la limite de la délinquance qui avait un gros problème avec les sucreries, même si Gabriel cachait ce dernier fait sous de la gourmandise et une envie d'emmerder le monde.

Le canapé bougea à ses côtés, Mickael venait de se lever. Il l'entendit prendre son téléphone pour appeler leurs parents, connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Gabriel avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait partir. Fuir. Loin. Plus de culpabilisation. Plus de rappel à l'ordre. Plus de paquets de bonbons et de gâteaux à cacher. Il devait partir. Vite.

Se dépliant étonnamment vite pour quelqu'un qui paraissait amorphe jusque-là, Gabriel récupéra son sac à dos en allant vers la porte d'entrée. C'était son sac de cours et pas l'autre mais il avait toujours le minimum vitale et il savait comment se débrouiller. L'important pour l'instant c'était de partir, mettre de la distance.

Il avait la main appuyée sur la poignée de la porte quand Mickael lui attrapa le bras. Piégé. Il se tourna vers son frère pour lui demander de le lâcher mais sa voix se bloqua quand il tomba sur son visage grave et ses yeux sévères. Mickael n'avait pas lâché le téléphone et écoutait le compte rendu qu'on lui faisait, ses iris bruns s'assombrissant de plus en plus.

Voyant cela, Gabriel se débattit pour tenter de s'échapper de sa prise mais sans succès. Mickael, qui était légèrement plus grand que lui, l'écarta un peu brusquement de la porte et la verrouilla en prenant soin de garder la clé sur lui. Gabriel n'avait que la fenêtre menant vers l'escalier de secours pour s'enfuir mais un simple regard vers elle et Mickael se positionna entre lui et sa liberté. Nerveusement, il se mit à fouiller les placards de son frère jusqu'à ce que Mickael intervienne et emprisonne ses poignets après avoir raccroché le téléphone.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus ? demanda son aîné d'une voix grondante.

Gabriel détourna la tête avec honte.

\- Tu as séché les cours aujourd'hui et quand tu es rentré à la maison, tu as jeté les tartes que maman préparait pour une œuvre de charité. Pourquoi Gabriel ? Explique-moi pourquoi !

Parce que j'en avais avalé plus de la moitié, avait envie de dire Gabriel. Parce que c'est le seul moyen qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour que personne ne sache. Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Parce que Luc et Maman se disaient des atrocités. Parce que Raph m'a demandé du regard d'intervenir. Parce que je suis nul et que je n'y arrive plus. Je n'arrive plus à être celui qui vous réconcilie tous, parce que je suis devenu inutile et même encombrant.

Mais Gabriel ne dit rien de tout ça, à la place il se dégagea vivement de l'emprise de Mickael, qui le lâcha en voyant son teint virer au vert, et se précipita vers les toilettes pour régurgiter une partie de ce qu'il avait avalé. Les tartes à la citrouille, à la pomme, à la rhubarbe et aux noix firent le trajet inverse dans son estomac, ça et les bonbons qu'il avait ingurgités ensuite. Une ombre recouvrit la porcelaine blanche, son frère qui le surveillait. Avait-il l'air inquiet au moins ? Gabriel était incapable de le dire, trop occupé à maîtriser son estomac et à combattre sa crise de foie.

 

000

 

06/11/06  
Dean 16:36  
« Salut Castiel ! »

Castiel 16:38  
« T'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

Dean 16:40  
« Et toi rapide ! Je me suis trouvé une nouvelle copine ! »

Castiel 16:41  
« Et alors ? »

Dean 16:43  
« Je crois que je vais le faire avec elle ! »

Castiel 16:44  
« Faire quoi ? »

Dean 16:48  
« Cas, c'est de la naïveté ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Castiel 16:53  
« Je ne comprends pas. »

Dean 16:54  
« On va coucher ensemble ! »

Castiel 16:56  
« Oh ! Félicitation. »

Dean 16:59  
« Tu me fais honte là... »

Dean secoua la tête avec amusement. Castiel restait encore et toujours le même. Il avait beau être à des centaines de kilomètres, rien ne changeait. C'était rassurant. Un point fixe dans son univers.

\- Dean ? appela son frère de l'autre côté de la porte sa chambre.  
\- Tu veux quoi Sammy ?  
\- Je peux entrer ?

Dean rangea son portable dans sa table de chevet avant de donner son autorisation à son frère. Ce dernier entra et se posta nerveusement à côté de son lit.

\- Tu... Papa n'est pas là ce soir, marmonna Sam en triturant ses cheveux qui retrouvaient lentement leur longueur.  
\- Et alors ? Tu devrais être content non ? demanda méchamment Dean.  
\- Ça fait longtemps et... On a du pop-corn dans les placards, bafouilla timidement son petit frère.  
\- Pas envie. Une autre fois.

Sam le regarda avec tristesse avant de repartir en traînant des pieds. Dean s'en voulait un peu mais son frère avait ravivé une sourde douleur en lui. Il aimait son père. Il l'adorait. Il voulait devenir comme lui plus tard ! Il voulait qu'il le félicite, pour s'être bien occupé de Sammy, pour être devenu un homme fort, pour être une fierté de la famille et pourtant... Pourtant il commençait à se dire qu'il ne voulait pas que son père revienne. Qu'il voulait retourner à l'époque où il était seul à s'occuper de Sammy. Et ce n'était pas normal ! Il... Il devait être le digne fils de son père, il n'avait pas le droit de le rejeter ! Il n'avait pas le droit de... de détester sa présence... Il n'avait pas le droit de se dire que son père avait tout faux avec Sammy... Que lui seul savait s'en occuper...

15/11/06  
Dean 11:05  
« Les cours de chimie c'est vraiment la loose. »

Castiel 11:22  
« Si tu suivais ça irait peut-être mieux. »

Dean 11:23  
« Rabat-joie. J'ai pas envie. »

Castiel 11:24  
« Tu l'as fait alors ? »

Dean 11:27  
« Ouais. On était chez elle, ses parents étaient pas là et franchement, c'était le pied ! »

Castiel 11:28  
« C'est le but non ? »

Dean 11:30  
« Cas tu... Laisse tomber... Du nouveau pour toi ? »

Castiel 11:31  
« Pas pour l'instant. »

Dean envoya un mot d'encouragement à Castiel et raccrocha avant d'embrasser Cassie. Elle était belle et piquante et ensemble ils avaient vraiment passé un bon moment. Dean avait presque réussi à oublier qu'il se sentait seul, que son père ne lui inspirait plus que du dégout et qu'il se comportait comme un enfoiré avec son petit frère. Il avait presque oublié que sa vie était vraiment pourrie ces derniers temps. Depuis le départ de Castiel. Il avait presque oublié que son ami lui manquait plus terriblement qu'aucun autre auparavant.

18/11/06  
Dean 01 :11  
« C'est grand comment New-York ? »

Castiel 01:28  
« T'as vu l'heure ? »

Dean 01:31  
« J'arrive pas à dormir. Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Castiel 01:31  
« Non. »

Dean 01:32  
« Alors ? »

Castiel 01:33  
« Très grand. Je me demande si je vais y arriver. »

Dean 01:35  
« S'il y en a bien un qui peut, c'est toi ! Et puis la chance est avec toi ;) »

 

Castiel sourit et empoigna le pendentif pour y trouver un peu de réconfort.

 

Dean 01:47  
« Sam a vu que je ne l'avais plus. »

Castiel 01:49  
« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

Dean 01:52  
« Que je te l'avais prêté. Il m'a regardé bizarrement. »

Castiel 01:53  
« Je te le rendrai. »

Dean 01:54  
« T'as intérêt. »

Castiel rentra son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le night-club. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge d'y entrer et encore moins de boire, mais il espérait que le videur pourrait le renseigner. C'était la seule piste qu'il avait et il ne comptait pas la lâcher.

 

000

 

Gabriel dormait dans la chambre d'ami de Mickael. Il y passait tellement de temps qu'elle portait presque son nom et ce n'était pas près de s'arranger. La fin d'année approchait et sa mère comme son père et Luc et même Raph' devenaient intenables. Mickael, vivant en dehors de la demeure familiale échappait un peu à l'hécatombe, mais pas Gabriel. Les disputes résonnaient en quasi permanence à ses oreilles. Tellement que les cris continuaient de sourdre dans sa tête alors qu'il était encore à moitié endormi dans son cocon de couette.

Une insulte vola plus haute que les autres et Gabriel se réveilla d'un coup, le cœur battant et l'esprit confus. Où était-il ? Qui était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Reprenant peu à peu son calme, le jeune homme se leva et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre. Aussitôt, le bruit l'agressa.

\- Tu te rends comptes que ma sœur pense que son fils a fui à cause de lui ? hurlait sa mère.  
\- Ta sœur exagère toujours tout, répondit la voix grave de son père. Et puis franchement, je me contrecarre de l'avis de cette trainée !  
\- Je suis sûr que Gabriel n'est pour rien dans la disparition de Castiel, intervint Mickael en essayant de calmer le jeu.

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté de l'autre côté de la porte. N'ayant rien vu venir durant le premier mois du départ de Castiel, il s'était cru à l'abri. Il avait eu tort. Tante Elisabeth avait juste mis du temps avant d'avouer son échec à sa sœur.

\- Gabriel n'est qu'un sale gosse que tu as trop gâté, lâcha son père, le ramenant à la réalité. Si tu avais été plus ferme avec lui on n'en serait pas là !  
\- Tu veux qu'on reparle de Lucifer ? cria sa mère en utilisant le surnom qu'elle donnait toujours à Luc quand elle était énervée. Ton bâtard de fils que tu as osé ramener sous notre toit et que tu préfères même à Mickael !  
\- Il s'appelle Luc ! Au moins c'est un prénom normal pas comme toutes tes bondieuseries et lui, il sait qui sont ses deux parents ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de ton mulâtre de rejeton !

Gabriel referma la porte en silence. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dut les serrer fort contre lui pour essayer de se calmer. Le pas mal assuré, il alla vers son sac et fouilla désespérément dedans, espérant y trouver sa dose de sucreries. Mais rien. Il avait presque tout mangé avant d'arriver chez son frère la veille et avait achevé ses provisions durant la nuit, après s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar. Il n'avait rien à manger. Derrière la porte ses parents avaient arrêté les civilités et s'insultaient en s'envoyant toutes leurs erreurs passées à la figure, lui inclus.

Gabriel ne voyait plus qu'une porte de sortie. Littéralement. Il se rhabilla aussi vite que ses membres tremblants le permettaient, enfila son sac à dos et ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle n'était pas vraiment prévue pour les évacuations mais il devait absolument partir. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fuyait par là. Il s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre et se déplaça lentement vers l'échelle de secours. Une fois atteinte, il n'eut plus qu'à descendre à toute vitesse.

Il crut vaguement entendre Mickael crier son nom dans la ruelle, peut-être alerté par le bruit de ses pas sur la structure métallique. Gabriel ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir davantage avant de courir dans la rue, cherchant une supérette pour combler son besoin pathétique et irrépressible de sucre avant de prendre le premier bus pour Sioux Falls.

Il n'alla pas chez sa tante. Castiel n'était pas là et il risquait d'être très mal accueilli de ce qu'il avait compris. Il n'alla pas non plus dans ses refuges habituels, il avait besoin de compagnie. Il trouvait dommage que les Winchester ne soient plus là, ça aurait été une bonne solution. Il restait un endroit. Un dernier qu'il pouvait tester. Parce qu'il était fatigué, parce qu'il avait froid, parce qu'il avait mal au ventre et qu'il se sentait affaibli.

Il toqua à la porte sans trop savoir ce qui l'attendait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là gamin ? demanda Bobby en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.  
\- Hey ! Il parait qu'il y a un canapé de libre ici, lança Gabriel en sortant son sourire malicieux.  
\- Dean et Sam ne sont pas là si c'est eux que tu cherches.

Gabriel réussit par il ne savait quel miracle à maintenir son sourire alors qu'il se prenait le commentaire comme une claque dans la figure. En même temps, qu'avait-il espéré en venant ici ? Il ne connaissait Bobby que par Dean et Sam. Les propositions de ce dernier n'étaient que pures formules de politesse, il aurait dû le savoir.

\- Entre avant de te transformer en bonhomme de neige, grommela Bobby avec inquiétude en voyant le jeune blanchir dangereusement sous ses yeux.

D'une main passée dans son dos, le ferrailleur poussa Gabriel à l'intérieur.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche pour te réchauffer.  
\- Il y a de l'eau chaude dans cette bicoque ? Qui l'eut cru !  
\- Hors de ma vue, petit crétin !

Gabriel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa jusqu'à la salle d'eau. A peine fut-il sous le jet d'eau chaude que les premiers sanglots montèrent en lui, si forts qu'il dut s'appuyer sur le carrelage pour ne pas tomber. Si forts qu'il finit à genoux dans le bac de douche, l'estomac tordu par le trop plein de sucre et la peine.

 

000

 

01/12/06  
Dean 07:43  
« Hey Castiel. Bon anniversaire »

Castiel 07:47  
« Merci Dean »

Dean 07:50  
« Comment ça va pour toi ? »

Castiel 07:51  
« Bien et toi? »

Dean 07:52  
« On déménage. A Cleveland »

Castiel 07:55  
« Bientôt ? »

Dean 07:56  
« Ce week-end. »

Castiel 07:58  
« Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir »

Dean 08:12  
« On se revoit quand ? »

Castiel 08:13  
« Pas avant Septembre Dean. Un an. »

Dean 08:17  
« A bientôt Cas »

Castiel empocha son portable avec une certaine tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses recherches, c'était inenvisageable, surtout maintenant ! Devant lui se trouvait le Cardinal, le premier train du voyage coast to coast* qui l'attendait. Il aurait été plus rapide et moins cher de faire le trajet en avion mais son père avait pris le train, ce train, alors Castiel allait faire de même. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir le comprendre un peu mieux et éventuellement rencontrer parmi les agents du train quelqu'un qui l'avait croisé, qui pourrait lui donner une indication sur la suite de son parcours.

Détachant son regard fasciné de la vieille locomotive cubique des années soixante-dix, Castiel grimpa dans son wagon et chercha son compartiment. Il le trouva sans mal et s'assit sur la banquette. Il se demanda un instant si son père avait été à cette place ou à une autre, avant de réaliser que ça n'avait pas une grande importance finalement. Là, assis dans ce vieux train, il avait l'impression de vivre son aventure comme jamais et la recherche de son père passa presque au second rang dans son esprit. Quand le train se mit en branle et que le paysage défila sous ses yeux incrédules, son père disparut complètement de son esprit..

Il n'avait jamais été un voyageur, il était resté toute sa vie à Sioux Falls avant de partir pour sa quête et n'avait pas spécialement envisagé de partir. Par conséquent, chaque nouvelle ville qu'il avait traversée avait été pour lui une découverte, un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas de peur. Uniquement de l'émerveillement.

Le train tanguait au gré des rails et le son de la locomotive et du fer contre le fer ronronnait le long de la longue carcasse métallique, berçant les quelques voyageurs. Castiel vit passer Washington sous ses yeux, tellement différente de New-York avec ses immeubles bas et blancs. Puis le train prit de la vitesse et s'enfonça dans l'arrière-pays. Castiel vit l'Amérique défiler sous ses yeux. Il voyait le paysage recouvert de son manteau de neige, d'un blanc immaculé et il avait l'impression que le train roulait sur un nuage, les rails le conduisant dans des lieux à peine fréquentés qu'aucune route ne traversait, uniquement le chemin de fer. Les grands espaces, ces petites villes, ces vallons et ces forêts ainsi que ces immenses champs endormis pour l'hiver. Le train avançait, vite et loin et Castiel réalisa doucement qu'il était entrainé par le mouvement. Il avançait, dans sa tête et dans son cœur alors qu'il contemplait son pays depuis sa bulle de métal.

Lentement, Castiel se roula en boule contre la fenêtre, laissant son corps suivre mollement les mouvements réguliers du train, ses pensées défilant avec le paysage. Ses paupières papillonnaient, il somnolait, rêvait, mais ne dormait pas. Il pensait à lui, à sa famille, à Sam, à Gabriel, à Dean... A ce qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier. Machinalement, il sortit son portable et relut les messages laissés par son ami, un léger sourire flirtant sur ses lèvres. L'impatience de Dean à vouloir le revoir lui réchauffait le cœur, ses problèmes de déménagement l'attristaient, ses commentaires sur ses cours l'amusaient et son message sur sa première vraie relation sexuelle...

Castiel n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il ressentait quand il relisait celui-ci. Il était content pour Dean bien entendu ! Ce dernier avait semblé si content de sauter le pas qu'il ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour lui ! Mais il y avait plus. Et moins aussi. Pour une raison qu'il commençait tout juste à envisager, ça lui serrait le cœur de voir son ami sortir avec des filles. Qu'il y en ait une, deux ou quarante, Castiel s'en fichait, c'était le principe même de Dean avec la gente féminine qui le rendait malheureux. Dean était hétéro, purement et simplement. Lui ne... Lui non.

02/12/06  
Dean 09:03  
« Cas, je crois que je vais étriper Sam... »

Castiel 09:05  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Dean 09:10  
« Il tire une tête de trois pieds de long et refuse de préparer ses cartons. Il est furieux que papa nous fasse à nouveau déménager. »

Castiel 09:11  
« Pas toi ? »

Dean 09:11  
« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Castiel 09:12  
« Tu es content de partir ? »

Dean 09:14  
« Papa est là plus souvent, comme promis ! Il essaye même de nous apprendre des trucs ! »

Castiel 09:16  
« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Dean 09:21  
« Parce qu'elle est débile. Si papa s'en va, c'est évident que je vais le suivre. C'est mon père ! »

Castiel 09:22  
« Mais toi, tu as envie de changer de ville ? »

Dean 09:26  
« Je te laisse, j'ai des cartons à faire »

Castiel soupira en voyant le dernier message de Dean. Celui-ci pouvait être plus buté qu'un cochon quand il s'y mettait ! En attendant, son second train l'attendait. Il monta dans le California Zephyr, prêt à entamer son long voyage de Chicago jusqu'à San Francisco.

 

000

 

Dean serra son portable contre lui, roulé en boule dans sa chambre déjà vide. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas partir, il s'en fichait royalement même. Cette ville ou une autre, quelle importance ? Il n'y avait qu'une ville dans tout le pays qu'il voulait revoir ! Toutes les autres n'étaient que des lieux de passage. Le problème était ailleurs. Le problème c'est qu'il était en train de perdre Sam à défendre son père. Le problème c'est qu'il perdait confiance en son père à mesure qu'il s'occupait de Sam.

 

A suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * j'ai gardé la version américaine du nom que je trouve plus jolie que sa traduction.


	12. 2006 : décembre

Chapitre 11 : L'erreur est humaine

  
  


Castiel avait un problème. Un très gros problème. S'il avait eu l'habitude de parler vulgairement il aurait même dit qu'il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Vraiment. Et il commençait tout doucement à déprimer aussi.

Son voyage en train s'était pourtant très bien passé ! Il avait traversé des canyons vierges de toute civilisation en dehors de la voie ferrée, il avait longé des forêts et des rivières dont il n'avait jamais imaginé l'existence. Il avait admiré le lac de Salt Lake City et avait constaté le changement de végétation, les broussailles et herbes sèches laissant peu à peu place aux palmiers et aux cyprès. Il avait vu la fin de son long voyage ferroviaire arriver avec un sentiment de regret et d'excitation ancré au fond de ses tripes. A tel point qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, observant à la place le train avaler les distances, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme recroquevillé contre la fenêtre vers la fin de la matinée, soit peu de temps avant le terminus.

Ce fut là sa plus grosse erreur et peut-être celle qui allait mettre un terme à son voyage. Celle qui expliquait en partie pourquoi il se retrouvait là, assis sur un banc devant la gare avec juste sa chemise et son pantalon. Plus de sac, plus de téléphone, plus de carte de crédit, plus rien. Un voleur avait dû faire son marché dans le train peu avant son arrivée en gare et s'était enfui dès que celui-ci s'était arrêté.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant... Pour ne rien arranger à sa situation, une pluie fine tombait sur la ville, si bien qu'en plus d'être perdu, de se sentir nul et esseulé, il commençait à avoir froid. La faim n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition non plus.

Complètement anéanti, Castiel laissa retomber sa tête sur sa poitrine et tripota de ses mains jointes le pendentif de Dean, à moitié pour prier, à moitié pour se rassurer.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il n'avait plus rien donc aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait appeler personne, ni Dean ni même sa mère, quand bien même cette idée le répugnait d'office. Il pouvait toujours tenter de faire du stop jusqu'à Sioux Falls mais il lui restait le problème de la nuit et de la nourriture. Sans compter son sentiment d'échec. Petit à petit, cette impression d'avoir tout loupé l'étranglait.

Il s'était donné un an et il avait tenu à peine plus d'un trimestre. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un raté. Il avait tellement voulu se prouver qu'il valait quelque chose, qu'il pouvait faire ses recherches seul, sans l'aide de personne ! La chute n'en était que plus dure...

En sortant de la gare, totalement démuni, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'assoir sur un banc et d'attendre... Attendre quoi ? Que son cerveau tourne à nouveau, qu'un miracle se produise, qu'il s'effondre de désespoir, qu'une idée lumineuse lui parvienne... Il n'était pas sûr mais il attendait, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Soudain, la pluie cessa de tomber sur lui. Autour, les gouttes continuaient de mouiller la chaussée mais plus rien ne l'atteignait. Etonné, l'esprit toujours aussi vide, Castiel releva la tête et découvrit une main tenant un parapluie, un sourire et une paire d'yeux gris bienveillants.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, remarqua le possesseur du sourire avec compassion.

Castiel sentit bien malgré lui sa lèvre inférieure se mettre à trembler.

\- Je m'appelle Gadreel, se présenta le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années passées.  
\- Mon cousin a un nom ressemblant, remarqua Castiel dont le cerveau fonctionnait toujours au ralenti.  
\- Il s'appelle comment ? demanda gentiment l'homme.  
\- Gabriel.  
\- Ça ressemble effectivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
\- On m'a volé mes affaires.  
\- Tu es loin de chez toi ?  
\- Très... Je sais même pas comment faire pour rentrer, bredouilla Castiel en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.  
\- Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai moi aussi un souci actuellement. Je devais faire une livraison mais un ami a besoin de moi à l'autre bout de la ville. Si tu t'occupes de la livraison pour moi tu auras le gîte et le couvert ce soir !  
\- Mais je connais pas la ville...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est vraiment pas loin. Impossible de se perdre ! Ça sera toujours mieux que d'attendre ici un miracle, fit Gadreel d'une voix douce et gentille.

Castiel regarda son sauveur avec gratitude. La chance venait de nouveau de tourner en sa faveur.

Gadreel lui donna un petit paquet recouvert de papier blanc et lui donna une adresse trois rues plus loin.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas te perdre. C'est le numéro cent trente de la rue. Tu dis que tu viens de ma part et tout se passera bien. Je repasse te chercher ici dans deux heures d'accord ?

Castiel acquiesça et partit pour sa livraison, content d'être tombé sur quelqu'un d'assez gentil pour l'aider.

 

000

 

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le Midwest, Sam rentra dans sa maison avec prudence. Il venait de sécher ses cours de l'après-midi dans l'espoir de trouver la maison vide et il fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour rien. Son père devait être parti travailler et Dean devait être soit en cours, soit avec une fille, soit avec sa petite bande en train de se récupérer des bleus et des coupures.

La voie étant libre, Sam grimpa avec résolution dans sa chambre et récupéra le sac qu'il avait planqué sous son lit. Il vérifia une dernière fois le contenu, le mit sur son dos et regarda avec tristesse son étagère à trésors. Il manquait sa souris en peluche et l'archange offert par Dean. Ils étaient tous les deux restés dans la précédente ville. C'était en partie sa faute, parce qu'il avait refusé de faire ses bagages et que c'était Dean qui s'en était chargé avec mauvaise humeur, mais il ne pardonnait pas à son père de lui refuser l'aller-retour pour récupérer ses objets. Soi-disant que s'attacher à de vieux jouets était enfantin, plus de son âge...

En entendant ça, Sam avait préféré se taire, garder sa colère au fond de lui et la nourrir, lentement. Il avait attendu deux jours, foudroyant son père du regard à la moindre occasion, ne desserrant pas les lèvres et garnissant son sac à dos de ce qu'il pensait être le nécessaire de fugue durant la nuit.

Il avait pris sa décision. Puisque son père refusait de lui permettre de récupérer ses plus précieux souvenirs, il allait faire ça tout seul, comme un grand ! Et tant pis si Dean s'inquiétait pour lui ! Sam ne supportait plus de le voir apathique à chaque fois qu'il s'engueulait avec John, prenant toujours le parti de ce dernier et jamais le sien. C'était totalement injuste et il commençait à avoir de la rancœur envers lui. Dean lui avait pourtant promis de ne jamais l'abandonner !

Sam inspira un bon coup, ravalant sa colère envers son grand frère pour la transformer en détermination. Passant la porte de la maison qu'il claqua violemment juste pour le plaisir, il se dirigea droit vers la gare routière. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver un bus pour Détroit et trois heures plus tard il était dans la ville.

En toute logique, si Dean devait déjà commencer à se poser des questions sur son retard, il avait tout de même encore une marge de deux heures pour retourner dans le quartier militaire, récupérer ses objets et... Et réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite. Allait-il rentrer, s'excuser de son absence et jeter son regard de chiot désolé à son frère ou aller jusqu'au bout de sa petite fugue ?

Il avait bien sa petite idée sur le sujet... Le genre d'idée qui ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

 

000

 

Gabriel faisait revenir les steaks dans la poêle d'une main tout en touillant une ratatouille de l'autre. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il vivait chez Bobby. Au départ il n'avait pas eu l'intention de squatter aussi longtemps mais le lieu lui faisait du bien. Énormément de bien.

A son arrivée, après que le blond soit sorti de sa douche teintée de larmes, le ferrailleur l'avait installé dans la chambre sous les combles avec pour seul mot d'ordre de ne pas dévaster sa maison. Bobby ne lui avait rien demandé, ni pour sa famille, ni pour l'école, ni les raisons de sa venue, ni même combien de temps il comptait rester. Il l'avait juste installé, simplement, en bougonnant sur les jeunes pas foutus de prévenir avant de débarquer. Gabriel avait eu bien du mal à retenir de nouvelles larmes alors qu'une forte gratitude envers l'adulte s'était diffusée en lui.

Depuis il vivotait là, profitant de l'asile pour se reposer loin des engueulades de sa famille qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Il préparait les repas pour rendre service et parce que ça l'occupait un peu. Le naturel revenant au galop, Gabriel avait très vite commencé à ennuyer Bobby avec de légères blagues sans méchanceté - une petite araignée en plastique dans le pare-soleil de la camionnette, des miettes de biscuits dans sa casquette ou encore du dentifrice dans les poches de son gilet - pas de quoi en faire un drame, juste assez pour le faire ronchonner davantage ! Il resta étonnamment soft, de même qu'il entama à peine sa réserve de sucreries. Sur les cinq paquets présents dans son sac, seuls deux avaient été entièrement vidés. Deux en quatre jours, c'était plus que raisonnable pour lui !

Gabriel retournait les steaks quand un claquement de porte lui apprit que Bobby était revenu de son remorquage. Une vieille carcasse dont l'armée voulait se débarrasser.

\- Bonsoir chéri, le repas est bientôt prêt, se moqua Gabriel d'une voix sucrée.  
\- Abruti, grogna Bobby en allant se faire un café.  
\- Et voilà, je me casse le cul à préparer à manger et tout ce que j'obtiens ce sont des insultes, délira le blond, le corps penché en arrière et une main sur le front dans une pose dramatique.

Bobby grommela dans sa barbe à la recherche d'une remarque bien sentie quand le téléphone sonna. Gabriel eut un demi-sourire moqueur envers le ferrailleur qui décrocha en continuant de bougonner.

\- Bobby Singer j'écoute, grogna-t-il en envoyant des regards noirs au blondinet qui continuait de se payer sa tête. Dean ? Qu'est-ce que... Calme-toi gamin ! Reprends ta respiration et parle plus doucement.  
\- ...  
\- Et où est ton père ? Pour l'amour du ciel, Dean, reprends-toi un peu !

Gabriel se rapprocha de Bobby, inquiet et curieux. Quelque chose avait encore dû se passer chez les Winchester.

\- De qui tu me parles à la fin ? gronda Bobby en essayant de calmer l'adolescent paniqué à l'autre bout du fil. C'est Castiel ou Sam qui a un problème ? Dean !

Gabriel perdit tout espèce de sourire en entendant les questions de Bobby.

\- Sam a fugué ? Pourquoi aurait-il...  
\- Depuis quand ? interrogea le blond en chipant le téléphone.  
\- Gabriel ? hoqueta Dean au téléphone. Il a dû partir durant les cours et son portable est resté dans sa chambre. Il faut que tu le retrouves ! Papa est parti le chercher mais il y arrivera pas, il comprend pas ! Toi tu peux ! J'ai voulu demander à Castiel de t'appeler mais il répond pas à mes coups de fils. J'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis ce matin. J'ai l'impression que...  
\- Cassi est un grand garçon, le coupa Gabriel tout en notant l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il sait se débrouiller. Pourquoi Sam est parti ?  
\- C'est le déménagement, bredouilla Dean. Il voulait pas partir et ... Et après il a découvert qu'il lui manquait des trucs. Il voulait retourner les chercher mais papa disait que c'était sans importance. Il a dû retourner là-bas mais il n'y avait personne dans la maison !  
\- Vous étiez à Détroit, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je m'en occupe, je te ramène Sam demain ok ?  
\- D'accord, souffla Dean avec soulagement. Et pour Cas' ?  
\- C'est son voyage, laisse-lui une chance. Je te laisse j'ai des gens à appeler.

Sans laisser le temps à Dean de répondre, Gabriel raccrocha avant de composer un numéro de téléphone sous le regard sombre de Bobby.

\- Eve ? C'est Trickster, annonça le blond avec sérieux. Tu te souviens du petit brun que je t'avais demandé de chercher la dernière fois ? Tu l'aurais pas vu ? Je doute qu'il passe à Sioux Falls mais si jamais, tu m'appelles ? Je te revaudrai ça !

Gabriel raccrocha et appela une nouvelle personne. Puis une autre. Sous les yeux intrigués mais patients de Bobby, le blond appela près d'une dizaine de personnes avant de tomber apparemment sur la bonne et il sut où se trouvait le petit Sam.

Sans perdre de temps, il récupéra son sac à l'étage, enfila sa veste et sa doudoune et s'apprêta à partir quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais donc je ne te demanderai rien... Pour l'instant, mais si tu as besoin que je te conduise quelque part...  
\- La route va être longue, il est à Détroit, et je compte bien récupérer Sammy et le ramener seul.  
\- Ça me fera une balade, marmonna Bobby en attrapant sa veste et ses clés.

 

000

 

Sam était recroquevillé dans l'une des salles vides de l'ancienne gare à l'abandon de Détroit. Il n'avait pas spécialement eu l'intention de venir là au début de sa fugue mais il avait très vite découvert en parlant à des sans-abri qu'il s'agissait d'un squatt connu de la ville. Connu mais pas si fréquenté que ça, surtout à cette période. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il y faisait un froid de canard en hiver, cela à cause des immenses salles et couloirs qui parcouraient le bâtiment. Ou alors était-ce tout simplement dû au fait qu'il était plus facile de squatter à titre permanent l'une des très nombreuses maisons à l'abandon qui parsemaient la ville en faillite. Il avait néanmoins préféré la gare pour son côté "lieu de passage" qui convenait très bien à son état d'esprit. Il ne comptait pas rester dans cette ville et contrairement à une maison ce lieu ne lui rappellerait pas qu'il aurait souhaité avoir un chez soi bien à lui.

Sam soupira de dépit à cette pensée et une brume blanche sortit de sa bouche. Il faisait vraiment très froid et le tapis neigeux qui recouvrait la ville glaçait d'autant plus l'air. Sam commençait presque à regretter son coup de tête. Presque. Un simple regard sur la souris et l'archange suffisait à le convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, même s'il avait vraiment froid...

Cherchant dans son sac, il en tira une chemise et un pull dont il se recouvrit en plus de ses autres vêtements. Roulé en boule sur lui-même, il serra sa peluche contre lui tandis que ses paupières se mettaient à papilloter. Au moins s'était-il trouvé un coin où il n'y avait pas trop de vent. Il allait pouvoir s'endormir sans risquer l'hypothermie. Il avait juste un espoir pour son réveil. Un gros, un immense espoir. Du genre à vous tordre les boyaux de peur et d'appréhension. Il souhaitait de toutes ses forces voir une tête connue au réveil. Dean ce serait bien. Gabriel ce serait encore mieux. L'idéal aurait été les deux mais si Sam croyait au miracle, il trouvait celui-là un peu trop puissant. Voir Dean était jouable par contre Gabriel... Il espérait fortement que ce serait Gabriel. Il en avait besoin. Il voulait sa chaleur et sa bonne humeur. Il voulait son rire, ses sourires et ses taquineries. Il voulait sa main sur son crâne qui avait maintenant retrouvé une bonne partie de sa toison, il voulait ses bras autour de ses épaules et sentir son odeur de shampoing à la camomille et de sucre l'entourer. Plus il y pensait, plus Sam arrivait à se faire une image précise de Gabriel, son Gabriel. Celui qui arrivait toujours à le faire rire ou au moins sourire. Celui pour qui tout semblait facile en permanence même si cette image s'était effritée avec les apparitions de son frère ainé. Mais Sam s'en fichait. Gabriel restait son second roc à côté de Dean. Un roché au chocolat, pensa-t-il en s'endormant, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par une conversation à voix basse. Groggy, légèrement courbaturé et les jambes douloureuses comme souvent ces derniers temps, Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit deux hommes en train de discuter devant l'entrée de sa salle. Il reconnut immédiatement l'un d'eux. La lumière du matin était encore faible mais assez claire pour dévoiler la crinière blonde de celui qu'il aimait.

Voulant se relever pour le rejoindre et se coller à lui, Sam ne put s'empêcher de glapir sous la douleur de ses muscles. Il était incapable de se relever pour l'instant... La bonne nouvelle, c'était que son cri tout sauf viril avait alerté les deux hommes sur son réveil, la mauvaise nouvelle c'était que son réveil était beaucoup moins glorieux que ce qu'il avait espéré...

De loin, Sam vit Gabriel saluer son interlocuteur avant de venir le rejoindre. Le cadet des Winchester avait l'impression de vivre un moment gênant tiré d'un film à l'eau de rose. Le genre que Dean détestait. Lui était bloqué au sol comme une princesse en détresse et Gabriel s'approchait avec un sourire rassurant comme s'il était son sauveur. Sam rougit immédiatement à cette image très dérangeante. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile face au blond ! Fichu corps qui le trahissait au pire moment...

\- Bonjour Mouse, le salua Gabriel en s'accroupissant devant lui. Comment va notre fugueur récidiviste ?  
\- Tu peux parler, marmonna Sam pour cacher sa gêne.

Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du corps du jeune homme. Il parcourait tantôt son visage, tantôt son corps, cherchant un endroit non compromettant où se poser sans pour autant le quitter du regard.

\- Tu sais, même moi j'évite les départs en hiver si je n'ai pas un point de chute au chaud, commenta Gabriel l'air de rien.  
\- C'était important. Il fallait que je les récupère, rougit Sam en ouvrant les bras pour montrer ses trésors tandis qu'il rougissait en repensant à ce que lui avait dit son père à ce sujet.

Gabriel regarda avec étonnement la souris en peluche qu'il avait offerte à Sammy et le lego. Il sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir pour son cadet et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. C'était agréable de se sentir aussi apprécié et la moue boudeuse de Sam l'amusait terriblement. Il modifia sa caresse capillaire en légers chatouillis jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la légère grimace de douleur et le tremblement de son protégé.

\- Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta aussitôt l'adolescent.  
\- Non, rougit le plus jeune avec gêne. J'ai froid et... J'ai souvent mal aux jambes... Le matin surtout...  
\- Première chose, voilà pour le froid, annonça Gabriel en le recouvrant de sa veste en jean puis de son manteau.

Sam eut l'impression de se liquéfier quand les vêtements chauds atterrirent sur ses épaules. Il fut envahi par l'odeur de Gabriel et son cerveau eut comme un court-circuit si bien qu'il entendit à peine la suite. Une histoire de douleur de croissance... Par contre, il vit bel et bien les mains de Gabriel s'avancer vers ses jambes douloureuses et lui en déplier une avant de... Sam eut un nouveau court-circuit alors que les mains du blond le parcoururent dans un long massage. Il se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds et cuire sous les multiples couches de vêtement. Gabriel ne faisait que le masser mais Sam y voyait plus. Beaucoup plus. Le visage concentré du blond sur lui, le demi-sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux d'ambre attendris, ses gestes doux et mesurés, ses mains chaudes et agiles...

C'est le moment, décida Sam tandis que sa gorge s'asséchait.

D'une voix faible, vacillante et à la limite de l'audible, il fit sa déclaration.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Mouse ? interrogea Gabriel en passant à la seconde jambe.  
\- ... ai... souffla Sam d'une voix à peine plus forte, les joues brûlantes et le cœur battant.  
\- J'ai pas encore de tympan bionique Sammy, s'amusa le blond en l'observant avec un sourire malicieux.

Sam prit une forte inspiration, empoigna son courage et se lança.

\- J-je... Je t'aime ! s'écria-t-il avec beaucoup plus de force.

Il l'avait dit ! Il l'avait enfin dit ! Il avait osé ! Fier de lui mais un peu effrayé, Sam releva son regard sur un Gabriel figé. Son sourire se fana quand il vit les yeux de ce dernier s'arrondir et sa peau blanchir. Les mains quittèrent son corps et Gabriel se recula légèrement, un petit rire nerveux s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

Il devait rêver, Sammy n'avait pas pu lui dire un truc pareil ou alors il se trompait sur la signification de sa phrase ! Mais non, devant lui, les joues rouges et le regard timide de Sam ne trompaient pas. Oh merde... Les commentaires sibyllins de Bobby dans la voiture revinrent l'assaillir en force :

"- Attention à ce que tu fais avec Sam. Lui voit les choses différemment de toi. Il est encore jeune."

Gabriel avait cru que le ferrailleur parlait des fugues mais il était désormais évident qu'il parlait d'une toute autre chose.

Le plus jeune était persuadé d'avoir des sentiments pour lui. Merde... Il était vraiment dans la merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Sam pense l'aimer ? Merde, merde, merde... Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Comment allait-il se dépatouiller de cette histoire ! Il ne voulait pas blesser son cadet, vraiment pas ! Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser dans l'erreur... Et plus il attendait plus il le voyait perdre son assurance et se replier sur lui-même, serrant les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêtés contre lui ainsi que la souris en peluche dans son poing. Putain de merde...

\- Kiddo, soupira finalement Gabriel en se passant nerveusement une main derrière la nuque. Tu ne peux pas... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu...  
\- Je t'aime ! Je le sais ! cria à nouveau Sam d'une voix étranglée, son nouveau surnom l'ayant énormément blessé.  
\- D'accord Sammy, tu m'aimes, souffla le blond avec tristesse, mais pas comme tu le penses...  
\- Non c'est faux ! Je t'aime pour de vrai ! se défendit-il immédiatement. Comme un petit copain !  
\- Kiddo, tu veux bien m'écouter deux minutes ? demanda avec patience et douceur Gabriel.

Sam sentit son cœur s'alourdir douloureusement mais il accepta d'un hochement de tête. De toute façon, tout était fichu maintenant, il le savait, c'était évident. Gabriel ne l'aimait pas. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne... Incontrôlables, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, de grosses larmes de chagrin et son corps se recroquevilla à nouveau sur lui-même.

\- Sammy, l'appela Gabriel en lui relevant le menton. Quand je dis que tu te trompes quand tu dis m'aimer... Non, laisse-moi parler, continua-t-il en posa un doigt sur la bouche ouverte du plus jeune. Je ne dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je suis même sûr que tu m'apprécies, tout comme moi je t'apprécie mais ce n'est pas l'amour que tu crois, lui expliqua-t-il gentiment.

Sam sentit tout son sang quitter son visage alors qu'une douleur plus horrible encore que les précédentes envahissait son corps au point de l'engourdir. C'était quelque chose dans l'intonation de Gabriel, dans sa façon de lui prendre le visage et de le regarder. Il y avait trop de... Trop de compréhension, trop de... Maturité. Gabriel le regardait comme un gosse, le traitait comme tel et c'était pire, bien pire que tout le reste. Il n'allait pas seulement se faire rejeter, il allait aussi être humilié.

\- Dis-moi Sam, tu aimes ton frère n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec douceur. Tu aimes Dean ?  
\- Ce n'est pas... voulut-il se défendre.  
\- Réponds juste à ma question kiddo, s'il te plait.  
\- Oui, bien sûr que j'aime Dean, bouda Sam en sentant son cœur cogner violemment dans son torse et son ventre se nouer.  
\- Tu apprécies de le voir, d'être près de lui, de l'embêter parfois. Tu aimes ton frère. Maintenant dis-moi, y a-t-il une grande différence avec ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes d'amour ou est-ce que tu m'aimes comme ton frère ? Comme un grand qui sera toujours là pour te protéger, pour prendre soin de toi et être à tes côtés ? Parce que ne doute pas là-dessus Sam, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, comme un petit frère, et si tu as besoin de moi je serai là. Comme Dean. Comme Castiel aussi. D'accord Sammy ?

Le cadet des Winchester n'était plus capable de prononcer un seul mot tant sa gorge lui faisait mal. Les mots de Gabriel se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Dean, Gabriel... Était-ce la même chose ? Etait-ce différent ? Il adorait Dean ! Et il adorait aussi Gabriel... Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à son frère de la manière dont il avait pu rêver de Gabriel, ça il en était sûr !

\- C-c'est pas v-vrai, hoqueta difficilement Sam. J-je t-t'aime vr-vraiment. Je... J'ai envie de-de t-toi...  
\- Sammy, est-ce que d'autres garçons que moi t'intéressent ? Tu sais ce que je pense ? ajouta Gabriel devant le mouvement de tête négatif du châtain. Je pense que tu as essayé de te convaincre de quelque chose kiddo, que tu as voulu y croire dur comme fer. Sammy, ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est que de l'amitié, de la fraternité au mieux mêlée à... mêlée à des désirs que tu ne contrôles pas vraiment.

La voix de Gabriel était douce et compatissante mais Sam ressentit très durement ses mots et le flux de ses larmes augmenta. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il essayait de se raccrocher au sentiment qu'il ressentait envers le blond mais ces derniers se confondaient avec ceux qu'il ressentait envers Dean.

Sam n'était plus sûr de rien à part d'une chose : d'une façon ou d'une autre, il venait de perdre son premier amour. Et ça faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Ça lui déchirait le cœur et lui assourdissait les sens, ça lui donnait une impression de vide profond et de cotes écartelées. Les pleurs se transformèrent en sanglot étouffé. Il avait mal. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait Dean. Il ne voulait plus voir Gabriel. Il voulait qu'il parte, il voulait son frère. Où était Dean ? Dean !

Une odeur de métal et de cambouis l'agressa tandis qu'il se sentait soulevé. Entre ses larmes, il découvrit le visage inquiet de Bobby et un peu plus loin, celui triste et plein de pitié de Gabriel. Voyant ça, Sam pleura avec encore plus de force et s'accrocha presque désespérément au ferrailleur, voulant se noyer dans le parfum de vieil alcool et de sueur pour oublier une odeur plus sucrée et entêtante. Il fut emmené jusqu'à la camionnette et on l'attacha avec les précautions qu'on réservait aux poupées fragiles.

Sam n'avait plus que la force de pleurer.

 

000

 

Dean récupéra Sammy quelques heures plus tard. Il fut étonné de voir que celui qui le ramenait était Bobby et non Gabriel mais ça passait au second plan derrière l'air défait de son petit frère de l'autre côté de la vitre du véhicule. Inquiet, l'aîné des Winchester ouvrit la portière dès le pick-up arrêté et détacha son petit frère qui se colla immédiatement à lui.

\- Sammy ?  
\- Pardon Dean. Je partirai plus, c'est promis, gémit son frère dans sa chemise.

Dean préféra ne pas commenter, ne croyant qu'à moitié à cette promesse faite sous l'émotion. A la place, il lui caressa gentiment le dos, espérant le rassurer ainsi. Sam avait une tête de déterrée et des yeux rouges à faire peur. Il était évident que quelque chose s'était mal passé mais quoi ? Dean n'en savait rien et préférait attendre qu'il aille mieux avant de l'interroger. Il avait juste oublié un détail, Sammy n'était pas uniquement le petit frère qu'il élevait et protégeait...

\- Pourquoi as-tu fugué Sammy ? interrogea la voix grave de leur père dans leur dos.

Dean sentit immédiatement son petit frère se tendre entre ses bras. Un bref coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la voiture lui apprit que même Bobby voyait venir la catastrophe. Dean essaya bien de câliner discrètement son frère pour le calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Son frère semblait renaitre de ses cendres sous la colère. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la chemise de Dean et celui vit très clairement ses yeux noirs de rage et sa mâchoire serrée quand il s'éloigna de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas la première fois après tout ! s'énerva Sam en fusillant son père du regard. Pourquoi t'es là d'abord ? Pourquoi tu fais semblant de jouer les bons pères ? Pourquoi tu retournes pas à ton sale boulot ! Dean et moi on était bien mieux sans toi !  
\- Sammy ! le gronda Dean presque aussitôt.  
\- Je vous déteste tous les deux !

Dean fut violemment repoussé par Sam et ce dernier prit la fuite jusqu'à sa chambre. Dean se sentit comme un con à côté de la portière ouverte, son père le regardant à la recherche de réponses et Bobby secouant la tête dépité.

Et voilà, il était à peine revenu d'une fugue que son petit frère se bouffait déjà le nez avec son père. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il fugue une nouvelle fois en réponse à cette confrontation !

\- Je vais aller le voir, soupira John en prenant la direction de la maison.

Dean regarda son père s'éloigner une boule au ventre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça ne pouvait que mal se passer.

\- Laisse-leur une chance, fit Bobby en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Ses mains fouillèrent ses poches, cherchant avec nervosité son portable. Il relut lentement le dernier message de Castiel, il datait de la veille.

05/12/06  
Castiel 01:04  
"Tu t'en sortiras avec Sammy, comme toujours. A bientôt."

Dean regarda ensuite la longue suite de messages sans réponse qu'il avait envoyés au brun, les appels manqués. Depuis que Castiel était arrivé à San Francisco il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Ça l'angoissait. Ça le rongeait. Cette ville avait-elle réussi à faire oublier son existence à Castiel ? Il aurait tellement voulu avoir un message de sa part, en cet instant, pour lui dire que tout ira bien.

Quand des éclats de voix sortirent de la maison, Dean serra son portable contre lui et la main de Bobby s'appesantit sur son épaule. Dean attendit quelques minutes avant d'aller rejoindre son petit frère, passant devant son père qui ouvrait une bouteille de whisky. En entrant dans la chambre de Sammy, il découvrit ce dernier en train de mettre à la poubelle les babioles qu'il conservait pourtant précieusement jusque-là, bonbons, peluches et jouets en plastique. Y compris l'ange. Y compris l'archange.

\- Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils perplexes.  
\- Je jette tous ces trucs sans intérêt.  
\- Je vois ça mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Son petit frère se figea quelques secondes, la souris en sucre dans une main, avant de la balancer elle aussi avec un regard noir dans la corbeille en plastique.

\- Parce que ce sont des mensonges. Tout ça ce sont des mensonges ! Gabriel se fiche bien de moi, maman n'a jamais été là-dedans et toi tu... Tu... Tu es comme les autres...  
\- Sammy !  
\- Je. M'appelle. Sam ! gronda son frère en serrant fortement les poings.

Dean fut étonné par la colère qui se dégageait de son cadet et eut même le réflexe de faire un pas en arrière. Sam tremblait de rage face à lui. Dean ne savait pas ce que son père avait pu lui dire mais ce n'était apparemment pas ce qu'avait besoin d'entendre son frère. Et puis, aussi rapidement que Sam s'était énervé, il se calma. Son visage perdit toute expression et ses épaules se baissèrent. Dean se rapprocha, inquiet, jusqu'à ce que son frère relève la tête et le regarde tristement. Une larme roula sur sa joue, rapidement suivie par d'autres.

\- Va-t'en Dean, laisse-moi seul, hoqueta Sam en se cachant le visage.  
\- Sammy...  
\- S'il te plait.

Dean se recula et sortit de la chambre, le cœur lourd et l'esprit plein de questions. Il redescendit les escaliers, découvrit son père en train de parler avec Bobby et se rapprocha, comme attiré par un aimant.

\- Papa ?  
\- Dean. Comment va Sam ?  
\- Il pleure.

John soupira et fit signe à Dean de s'approcher. Ce dernier obéit sans hésiter et une main vint se perdre sur son crâne.

\- Bobby m'a dit que tu avais bien géré les choses, cette fois mais aussi la précédente.  
\- J'ai fait qu'appeler à l'aide... marmonna Dean en baissant les yeux, son corps entier frissonnant sous la caresse et les compliments inattendus de son paternel.  
\- C'est déjà une bonne chose. Ecoute, j'ai parlé avec Bobby, pour les vacances de fin d'année.  
\- Tu seras pas là, constata Dean sur un ton neutre.  
\- Je ne sais pas mais dans le doute, on s'était dit que ce serait mieux que vous soyez chez lui tous les deux. J'essayerais d'être là mais au cas où...  
\- Si tu préfères je peux demander à Ellen, proposa Bobby. Vous seriez avec elle et Jo, ce serait plus familial.  
\- Non, je préfère être chez toi, riposta Dean.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il préférait Bobby à Ellen, que le fait que Castiel et Gabriel les rejoignaient le plus souvent chez lui. S'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'ils viennent encore cette année, il valait mieux se trouver à la casse. Surtout pour Castiel. Son absence le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

Quant à la présence de son père... Ça aurait fait énormément plaisir à Dean mais il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps.

 

000

 

Gabriel hésita à entrer. Une semaine était passée depuis la fugue du petit Sam et il avait été à droite à gauche dans l'espoir d'oublier ses yeux verts tristement noyés de larmes. Sans grand succès. Il avait fini par se décider à rentrer chez lui. Les températures chutaient drastiquement et ça commençait à craindre sévèrement de rester dehors. Il avait bien été deux jours chez Kali, seulement quelques heures de plus et l'appartement aurait été transformé en scène de meurtre ! Leur relation était fougueuse et passionnée, tellement qu'il avait l'impression de jouer avec une flamme vive quand il était avec elle. Le problème avec le feu, c'est qu'on s'y brûlait. Kali et lui s'aimaient d'autant plus qu'ils ne se voyaient que sur de courtes périodes entrecoupées de longues absences. Ça ne rendait leurs retrouvailles que plus ardentes mais les éloignaient aussi inexorablement. Un jour, même le feu s'éteindrait ou il serait enfermé dans une jolie lanterne par quelqu'un qui aurait définitivement conquis sa belle. Alors il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux.

L'humeur encore plus noire que deux minutes avant, Gabriel toqua à la porte de la maison de ses parents. Il avait la clé bien évidemment, cependant il avait découvert qu'il valait mieux qu'il annonce ses retours et donne au moins l'impression d'être désolé.

\- Oh, c'est toi, remarqua simplement Raphaël en ouvrant la porte. Il est tard tu sais.  
\- Sérieusement ? Mince ! Moi qui croyais que c'était juste un jour d'éclipse solaire !

Raphaël le regarda avec lassitude et le laissa rentrer.

\- On finissait de manger. Rejoins-nous si tu veux, lâcha-t-il avec indifférence.

Gabriel regarda son frère rejoindre la salle à manger, peu sûr de la conduite à tenir. Devait-il les rejoindre ou aller directement dans sa chambre ?

Son ventre décida pour lui en grognant son mécontentement.

Nerveux à l'idée de retrouver sa famille mais aussi heureux, il posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et rejoignit tout le monde avec un sourire incontrôlable sur les lèvres. Une bouffée de tendresse le prit quand il vit Luc parler et rire avec son père, sa mère le saluer et partir chercher des couverts et sûrement des restes pour lui dans le frigo et Raphaël faire la tête en examinant la tarte au potiron avec dégout - ça risquait de lui faire perdre la ligne. Gabriel était content de les revoir. Comme toujours. Il avait beau fuir régulièrement, il sentait toujours son cœur battre joyeusement en rejoignant sa famille. C'étaient les siens et il les aimait profondément, quoi qu'ils puissent dire ou faire.

Il s'installa à se place habituelle, entre Luc à sa droite et sa mère en bout de table à sa gauche, Raphaël face à lui. Des pommes de terre sautées et du rôti apparurent en même temps qu'une assiette et des couverts sous son nez.

\- Merci maman ! sourit Gabriel avant d'attaquer son plat.

Les discussions reprirent autour de lui dans un joyeux brouhaha. Son corps se réchauffait lentement après avoir subi le froid rigoureux de l'hiver, de même que son âme sous l'ambiance joyeusement familiale. Il était bien là. Il ne regrettait pas d'être rentré. A ses pieds, Belzébuth quémandait des morceaux de viandes en se frottant contre ses jambes avec des miaulements d'agonie. Sa mère pesta contre ce stupide chat, Raph râla à son tour qu'il mettait des poils partout dans sa chambre. Luc asticota Raphaël sur sa maniaquerie...

Gabriel engloutit rapidement son plat et rejoignit tout le monde dans la dégustation de la tarte au potiron. Le sucre flatta agréablement ses papilles et il réussit à manger sa part sans ressentir l'irrépressible besoin d'en prendre une deuxième voire une troisième voire tout le reste et même vider les placards. Là ça allait. Pas de disputes, uniquement des chamailleries et Gabriel aimait ça.

\- Alors, dis-moi Gabriel, qu'as-tu visité cette fois ? demanda son père avec un brin d'hésitation et d'inquiétude.  
\- J'ai été jusque dans le Michigan ! C'était sympa mais ça caille autant qu'ici. J'ai pas été dépaysé par le vent et la neige.  
\- Et tu as vu des choses intéressantes ?  
\- L'ancienne gare de Détroit. Elle fait un peu maison hantée mais elle est classe, annonça le blond en essayant d'occulter ce qui s'était passé avec Sam.  
\- Notre Globe-trotter va finir par connaitre toute l'Amérique, constata son père avec une certaine fierté dans le regard.  
\- Tu l'as dit p'pa, acquiesça Luc en entourant les épaules de Gabriel d'un bras. Notre petit Gabe est plus souvent sur les routes qu'à la maison ! Va falloir penser à lui donner des cours par correspondance si ça continue.

Gabriel sourit à Luc en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de lorgner sur la tarte. Ça faisait morfal s'il en demandait une seconde part ? Est-ce que c'était grave de passer pour un morfal ?

\- Luc n'a pas tort, remarqua sa mère en donnant l'impression d'avaler un citron. Tu vas avoir assez d'heures dans les matières obligatoires en fin d'année ?  
\- Ça dépend, on compte celles où j'ai été présent ou toutes les heures auxquelles je suis censé avoir assisté ?  
\- Gabriel, gronda sévèrement son père. Ce n'est pas drôle tu sais. Auras-tu seulement ton diplôme de fin d'année ?

Gabriel ne répondit rien et continua de loucher sur la tarte avant de se reprendre et de baisser les yeux sur son assiette. Le bras de Luc enserrait toujours ses épaules à son grand soulagement même s'il trouvait l'étreinte un peu brusque et étouffante. Gabriel pouvait apercevoir le sourire déçu de son frère du coin de l'œil. Bon retour au bercail...

\- Le mieux serait que tu redoubles ton année, conclut sa mère avec résolution. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras obtenir d'assez bonnes notes pour espérer une université au moins correcte...

Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire de grandes études...

La conversation dériva au-dessus de sa tête et ses parents commencèrent à se contredire sur son futur parcours. Sa mère voulait qu'il fasse médecine comme Raphaël et son père droit comme Luc. Lui voulait juste se trouver un boulot peinard et sans responsabilité, du genre qu'il pourrait quitter à la minute pour changer de ville et en retrouver un du même acabit. Serveur, concierge, livreur, représentant en bonbons, il voulait juste n'avoir aucun poids sur les épaules. Mais allez faire comprendre ça à ses parents... Ces derniers ne juraient que par ce que dirait le voisinage, ce que penserait leur famille, la sœur de maman ou les parents de papa, alors un fils non diplômé ? C'était l'humiliation suprême !

\- Ça va Gabriel ? s'inquiéta Luc en mettant une main sur son front. T'es tout pâle...  
\- Manquait plus que ça, soupira sa mère. Va te doucher et au lit, je viens prendre ta température dans une heure.

Gabriel se leva, heureux de l'échappatoire et en même temps terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait peut-être faire une fois seul. Un faux sourire rassurant aux lèvres, il récupéra son sac et monta dans sa chambre. Il se doucha à grande vitesse dans une eau presque froide pour se remettre les idées en place avant de s'allonger dans son lit, mâchoires et yeux fermement serrés. Il ne craquerait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà.

Les images du petit Sam en pleurs choisirent ce moment pour l'assaillir, ça, les commentaires préventifs de Bobby, l'inquiétude de Dean pour son cousin, son cousin qui n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels, sa fuite précipitée de chez Mickael en début de mois, les disputes de ses parents... Tout lui tourna dans la tête alors que le manque se ressentait en lui. Il avait besoin de se sentir mieux, de manger un truc bon. Il lui fallait du sucre pour faire passer le gout bilieux et salé qui envahissait sa bouche !

Son sac fut ouvert, les sachets en plastique éventrés, les emballages planqués dans une latte du parquet entre son lit et le mur...

 

000

 

\- Demain Castiel. Promis, demain on va voir la police pour tes affaires et la banque pour ta carte de crédit, assura Gadreel.

Castiel hocha la tête sans un mot. On avait passé la mi-décembre et il était toujours sans argent. Comme tous les soirs, il avait demandé à Gadreel quand est-ce qu'ils iraient au poste de police et comme tous les soirs Gadreel avait promis. Pour autant, Castiel continuait de croire dur comme fer en son sauveur ! Comment aurait-il pu prévoir cette livraison urgente ? Cet ami soudain malade qui avait besoin de médicaments ? Ce parent affaibli à qui il fallait rendre visite ? Cette association qu'il avait promis d'aider qui l'appelait soudain ? Gadreel ne le faisait sûrement pas exprès !

Et puis quel autre choix avait-il que de lui faire confiance ? Il dormait et mangeait chez Gadreel et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire s'il partait. Aller à la police ? Et après, que ferait-il ? Sans argent et ni endroit pour dormir ni connaissance des lieux pour se faire embaucher ? Sans compter qu'il était hors de question qu'il appelle sa famille, surtout maintenant alors que les fêtes de Noël approchaient. Et il ne connaissait ni le numéro de Gabriel ni celui de Dean, ces derniers ayant toujours été enregistrés dans son téléphone...

Refusant de broyer d'aussi noires pensées, Castiel avala la soupe instantanée qui lui servait de repas du soir et s'allongea dans son duvet dans le salon. Il entendait les voitures passer à l'extérieur, leurs phares éclairant brièvement le plafond, les gens rire, de la musique au loin... Il avait eu quelques insomnies au début à cause de tout ce bruit mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Ce qui l'empêchait de dormir cette nuit, c'étaient ses pensées. Il joua avec son pendentif ou plutôt celui de Dean. Il repensa à son ami, à ses mots sur son téléphone qui lui manquaient. Tout comme sa présence. Il avait envie de le revoir, de lui parler, mais tout ça était impossible pour l'instant. Il essaya de s'imaginer son visage et son cœur se serra en réalisant qu'il n'y arrivait qu'à moitié. Il essaya de se rappeler sa voix avec un résultat tout aussi médiocre. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé tant qu'il communiquait avec lui mais maintenant... Maintenant il réalisait que ça lui faisait mal. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas repris contact avec lui. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà oublié. Dans les bras d'une fille.

Castiel serra un pan de son duvet contre lui. Dean. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'imaginer au bras d'une fille. C'était désagréable, ça lui nouait le ventre et lui serrait la gorge. Il avait déjà une bonne idée du pourquoi mais il hésitait encore. Se sentait-il vraiment prêt à assumer tout ça ? Il y avait peu de chances que Dean le suive dans... Dans sa voie, vu son amour de la gente féminine. S'il le faisait, il serait seul. Il aurait peut-être des amis mais plus de famille, à part Gabriel, il n'aurait plus que des amis. Pouvait-il vraiment supporter ça ? Certes, sa famille n'était pas bien proche de lui mais il lui restait toujours un peu d'espoir pour l'instant. S'il se conformait à leurs attentes, peut-être que tout pourrait bien se passer à nouveau ?

Castiel ne savait pas. Il hésitait. Que devait-il choisir ? Quelle voie pourrait-il assumer sans regret ?

Ce fut sur ces pensées troublées que Castiel s'endormit et sombra dans un sommeil agité, parsemé de sentiments de perte, d'angoisse et de désillusion.

Il se réveilla le lendemain à peine moins fatigué que la veille. Il salua brièvement son compagnon, se doucha et enfila ses propres vêtements pour l'unique fois de cette semaine. Les autres jours il s'habillait avec des vêtements prêtés par son hôte mais il y avait toujours un jour entre deux machines où il pouvait porter sa chemise et son pantalon. Ses vêtements à lui. Ceux qu'il avait portés sur lui ou dans son sac depuis Sioux Falls. C'était pour ainsi dire rien, mais ça lui donnait l'impression d'être lui-même à nouveau, indépendant, ça lui redonnait une once de courage.

\- Castiel ? J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle pour aujourd'hui, annonça Gadreel avec une nervosité inhabituelle. J'ai une livraison à faire dans le nord de la ville et un oncle malade dans le sud. Est-ce que tu pourrais... ? Je te promets qu'on ira au poste ce soir !

Et Castiel le crut et accepta. Parce qu'il le croyait et acceptait toujours. Gadreel n'avait pas de raison de lui mentir. Celui-ci lui remit un paquet entouré de papier kraft et lui donna l'adresse.

Castiel y alla sans faire d'histoires, aussi impassible qu'à son habitude bien que toujours aussi curieux chaque fois qu'il empruntait une rue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Finalement, il arriva à l'adresse mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Quatre voitures de police et un fourgon, sirènes hurlantes et gyrophares allumés, étaient garés devant l'immeuble, celui de sa livraison. Intrigué, son paquet toujours en mains, Castiel se mêla à la foule de badauds et s'approcha pour voir ce qui se déroulait. Des gens sortaient de l'immeuble, menottes aux poings et étaient dispatchés dans le fourgon et les voitures. Puis, les policiers sortirent avec des sachets en plastique remplis de poudre blanche ou verte.

Castiel sentit ses mains devenir moites et il regarda son paquet avec inquiétude. Ce n'était... Gadreel, son sauveur, ne lui avait quand même pas fait...

\- Hé toi, cria un policier dans sa direction.

Les gens s'écartèrent aussitôt de lui et Castiel se retrouva paralysé pendant que les hommes de lois l'appréhendaient. Sous ses yeux, ils ouvrirent sa livraison. Castiel eut l'impression de tomber de très très haut. Il ne fit aucune résistance quand on le menotta et l'inséra dans l'une des voitures. Il était stupéfié.

On l'amena au poste de police. Cruelle ironie sachant qu'il voulait y venir de son plein gré depuis qu'il avait posé le pied à San Francisco. Il fut interrogé, longtemps, par différentes personnes, de différentes manières. Son récit ne bougeait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ne savait pas. S'il avait su... Il avait cru en son colocataire, il avait eu confiance. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Certains le crurent, d'autres non. Il n'en restait pas moins complice et ça allait être inscrit sur son casier mais il avait la "chance" d'être mineur, ce serait donc provisoire. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'il était dans cette ville tout se passait mal. Il regrettait son voyage. Il regrettait d'avoir voulu partir de Sioux Falls. Sa mère devait avoir raison, sa vie ne serait pas heureuse tant qu'il s'obstinerait sur la mauvaise voie...

Puis on fit entrer un homme dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Un homme que Castiel ne put s'empêcher de trouver sympathique dès le premier regard. Sans aucune raison apparente. Pourtant ce n'était pas son genre de juger les gens immédiatement mais son visage, qu'il voyait pourtant pour la toute première fois, lui inspirait confiance.

Il était clairement plus âgé que lui, la trentaine à n'en pas douter. Des cheveux châtains courts et des yeux bleus, plutôt grand, de la même taille que lui. Il avait un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres et des pattes d'oie au coin des yeux. Cet homme lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

\- Cassi, je t'ai cherché partout ! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne rien accepter des étrangers !

Castiel regarda l'homme avec de grands yeux ronds, choqué par sa familiarité.

\- Je vous assure Monsieur l'agent, mon neveu n'est pas un dealer, juste un gars de la campagne qui ne connait rien à la vie. Non mais regardez-le, il a une tête de dealer ?  
\- Non, c'est bien pour ça que personne ne l'a suspecté toutes les fois où il est passé sous notre nez, répliqua froidement l'agent.  
\- Toutes les... Combien ?  
\- Beaucoup.  
\- Je ne savais pas, voulut se défendre une dernière fois Castiel.

Les deux hommes l'observèrent, le policier le jaugea du regard avant de revenir à celui qui se disait son oncle.

\- La prochaine fois, quelle que soit son excuse, on le coffre pour de bon.  
\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, je me charge de l'éduquer un peu...

Le policier grommela mais revint vers Castiel et le débarrassa de ses menottes.

\- Tu es libre. Que je ne te revois plus ici, tu n'auras pas de troisième chance. T'as déjà de la veine d'avoir un oncle pareil.

Un peu hébété, Castiel fut remis entre les mains de Balthazar, sa plainte pour vol fut déposée en passant et il sortit à l'air libre.

\- Alors mon petit Cassi, que va-t-on faire de toi maintenant ?

Le brun tourna ses yeux bleu océan vers l'homme avec la sensation d'être à nouveau totalement démuni.

\- Respire mon Cassou, pour l'instant tu es officiellement invité chez moi et pour une durée indéterminée !  
\- Vous êtes qui ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Castiel, échaudé par son expérience avec Gadreel.  
\- Tu me brises le cœur à poser une question pareille tu sais ? soupira l'homme. Je suis Balthazar Skyfall.  
\- C'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, remarqua Castiel un peu perdu bien qu'il comprenait un peu mieux désormais le sentiment de familiarité lié à son visage.  
\- Hé oui ! Je suis ton oncle caché ! Celui qui s'est tiré en claquant la porte après en avoir eu assez des conneries de tes grands-parents. Alors, vas-tu suivre ce bon vieil oncle indigne de Balthy ?  
\- L'oncle et le neveu indignes qui cohabitent, ça semble logique, murmura Castiel entre amertume et tristesse.

Balthazar regarda le brun avec inquiétude. Le petit avait peut-être bien fait de tomber entre ses pattes finalement...

\- Hey Cassi, lança Balthazar en entrant dans sa voiture, tu trouves pas que notre famille est quand même championne des noms merdiques ?

 

000

 

Sam entra dans la maison de Bobby sans dire au-revoir à son père ni saluer le propriétaire des lieux. Il grimpa aussitôt dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne supportait plus la présence des autres, pas même celle de Dean. Encore moins celle de Dean. A chaque fois qu'il voyait son frère les paroles de Gabriel résonnaient dans sa tête.

Il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Gabriel. Il se trompait.

Et son cœur se gonflait et ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Il y avait tellement cru, avait tellement voulu y croire ! Il était persuadé que Gabriel avait des sentiments pour lui, au moins un peu, ça avait paru une évidence ! Mais il était dans l'erreur et maintenant, dès qu'il songeait au blond ses pensées étaient parasitées par l'idée qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Que donc Gabriel ne l'aimait pas non plus. Qu'était un lien fraternel sans les liens du sang après tout ? Rien... Gabriel était redevenu le cousin de l'ami de son frère. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Plus rien ne les reliait et ça le blessait terriblement. Il avait cru s'être trouvé un autre point fixe. Quelqu'un qui resterait dans sa vie tout comme Dean et il s'était lamentablement planté.

Désormais, il ne savait plus que penser. Voulait-il revoir Gabriel ou non ? Le détestait-il pour l'avoir rabaissé au rang de gamin ? L'aimait-il comme un frère ou pas du tout ? Était-ce de la rage ou de la tristesse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de son absence ? Tout était embrouillé. Bobby ne pouvait l'aider et il se refusait à dévoiler à Dean ses sentiments. Sauf qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui en parler, personne pour l'aider à mettre ses idées au clair... A part peut-être...

Dans un élan d'enthousiasme, Sam sortit son portable de sa poche et appela la seule personne qui ne le jugerait pas sur ce qu'il ressentait. En parti parce qu'il était déjà au courant mais aussi parce que ce n'était pas son genre.

La tonalité retentit à son oreille et il pria pour que son interlocuteur réponde.

\- Sam ?  
\- Garth, soupira avec soulagement le cadet des Winchester.  
\- Il y a un problème ?  
\- Non ! Enfin si mais... Ce n'est pas... Comment tu vas ?  
\- Ça va, je suis content de t'entendre ! Ça doit faire au moins deux mois que t'as pas appelé !  
\- J'ai eu... C'était compliqué, marmonna Sam utilisant la formule qu'il détestait tant. Garth, j'ai besoin de ton avis...  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Tu... Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé de Gabriel ?  
\- Celui pour qui t'es tombé ?  
\- Oui, confirma Sam en sentant tout de suite sa gorge se serrer. J'ai... Je lui ai tout dit.  
\- Et alors ? Ça s'est passé comment ?  
\- ...  
\- Oh... Ça va aller ?  
\- Je sais pas... Garth il... Il m'a pas juste rejeté il... Il a dit que... Que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment... Que je le voyais comme Dean... bredouilla Sam en maudissant les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau de ses yeux.  
\- Mais c'est pas vrai, non ?  
\- Je sais plus... Il... Est-ce qu'il peut avoir raison ? Et tort aussi ? Je n'arrive même plus à savoir si je l'aime, l'apprécie ou le déteste !  
\- C'est important Sam ? La façon dont tu l'aimes je veux dire.  
\- Mais...  
\- Il ne veut pas être ton copain alors... C'est toujours important ?  
\- Peut-être pas... Je sais pas... avoua Sam en se sentant doucement chavirer.  
\- Et puis si tu le détestes vraiment je connais une boutique qui vend des poupées vaudous ! T'as encore un truc à lui ?  
\- Oui, souffla Sam en allant ouvrir son sac.

Là, soigneusement pliée, se trouvait la veste de Gabriel qu'il avait emportée avec lui par mégarde. Le manteau était resté sur place dans la gare après avoir glissé de ses épaules mais la veste était tellement serrée contre lui qu'elle l'avait suivi. Et puis il y avait aussi la toute première sucette que Gabriel lui avait offerte. Il l'avait finalement récupérée dans la corbeille ainsi que l'ange offert par Dean. Tout le reste était parti à la benne mais il avait quand même gardé ça. L'essentiel.

\- Merci pour tes conseils Garth.  
\- De rien Sam ! Je dois te laisser, ma mère m'appelle pour le diner !

Sam raccrocha après avoir salué son ami et s'assit sur son nouveau lit, la veste de Gabriel entre les mains. Amitié, fraternité ou amour ? Garth devait avoir raison. Puisqu'il n'avait aucune chance, pourquoi s'ennuyer avec de telles questions ? Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de la rancœur envers Gabriel qui l'avait traité en enfant mais il voulait bien admettre que le blond lui manquerait, comme toujours. Un peu comme Dean et pas tout à fait.

Reprenant un peu vie, Sam alla rejoindre Dean et Bobby au salon et la vie reprit avec un peu moins de tristesse pour lui. Les jours filèrent, le moral de son frère s'enfonçait alors que le sien s'améliorait tout doucement et Noël arriva.

Dean passa toute la veille et le jour J les yeux rivés sur le téléphone, espérant un appel, un message, quelque chose mais rien. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Castiel. Ça allait bientôt faire un mois. Il commençait à se dire que Cas' avait commencé une nouvelle vie et avait laissé derrière lui toutes ses anciennes relations. Il pensait que peut-être Castiel était en colère contre lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il s'imaginait qu'il avait enfin trouvé ses réponses et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

John Winchester ne vint pas ce Noël là, pas plus que les autres fois. Gabriel et Castiel ne firent pas non plus leur apparition, chose qui toucha bien plus les deux frères. Bobby essaya de son mieux de réjouir les adolescents mais le succès ne fut guère au rendez-vous. La seule chose qui fonctionna arriva quand ils s'endormirent devant un film de Noël sur le même canapé et que cela se finit par un Sam allongé sur Dean. Deux timides sourires apparurent. Ce n'était pas LE miracle de Noël mais c'était déjà un début.

 

000

 

\- Dans deux minutes tu auras tout ce que ton cœur désire Cassi ! s'exclama une rousse flamboyante devant son ordinateur.  
\- Ce n'est pas...  
\- Mais oui mais oui. Et moi je ne suis pas la fan numéro un de Hermione Granger !  
\- Ma licorne ne serait pas si pure que ça ? fit une petite brune avec un sourire intéressé.  
\- Mais non je...  
\- J'ai trouvé ! Prépare-toi à enregistrer l'information Cassi !

Castiel retint un soupir las et sortit son nouveau téléphone portable pour noter le numéro. Il avait récupéré une nouvelle carte de crédit et donc l'accès à son compte en banque. Ce dernier n'avait étonnamment pas été pillé entre temps et une opposition sur son ancienne carte le couvrait. Grâce à ça, il avait pu se repayer le nécessaire : des vêtements, un sac de voyage et un téléphone portable. Son oncle l'avait ensuite conduit chez lui. Là il avait découvert que Balthazar hébergeait déjà deux autres personnes, deux jeunes femmes. Une rousse mordue d'informatique et de magie et une brune à l'esprit tordu. Castiel s'en était voulu un peu de penser ainsi mais il se sentait perdu depuis trop longtemps en plus d'avoir été trahi pour ne pas ressentir un peu d'aigreur.

Cela dit, il avait quand même de la gratitude pour Charlie qui allait lui donner le numéro de téléphone de Dean après avoir hacké le serveur de son opérateur mobile. Opérateur mobile qu'elle avait obtenu en hackant le compte en banque d'Ellen Harvell. Dire qu'il avait cru que son oncle l'avait sauvé d'une vie d'illégalité... Mais si tout ça lui permettait de pouvoir à nouveau contacter Dean, il aurait été bien ingrat de faire une remarque désobligeante.

Dean. Il allait de nouveau pouvoir lui parler... Et si son long silence avait déplu à son ami au point de le rejeter complètement ? Et si Dean le détestait ?

\- Tu vas quand même pas me dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour que tu regardes ton portable comme un merlan frit ? râla Charlie en se levant de son bureau. Donne-moi ça.

La rousse récupéra le téléphone, appuya sur la touche "appelle" et le rendit à son propriétaire stupéfié.

\- Allo ? demanda une voix intriguée à l'autre bout du fil.

Castiel se dépêcha de mettre son portable à son oreille et s'éloigna de quelques pas de ses colocataires.

\- Allooo ? répéta la voix de Dean.  
\- Salut, fit celle plus rauque de Castiel.  
\- ... Cas' ? C'est toi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Attends deux minutes.

Castiel entendit des voix étouffées puis des pas et enfin un bruit de porte qui claque.

\- Bordel mais t'étais où ! reprit Dean avec force. J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler et de t'envoyer des sms ! Pourquoi ton numéro a changé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Castiel écouta la voix de Dean avec un profond soulagement. C'était une bouffée d'air frais dans ses poumons brûlants.

\- J'ai eu quelques ennuis. Je n'avais plus mon portable, expliqua Castiel, les yeux à demi fermés pour mieux profiter de l'autre voix.  
\- C'est grave ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Dis-moi où tu es et je me débrouille pour venir !

Une note discordante dans la partition. Rien de bien grave mais rien d'anodin non plus.

\- Ça va aller Dean j'ai juste... Fait de mauvaises rencontres. Et puis on m'avait volé mes affaires mais maintenant je...  
\- Rentre Castiel, lâcha Dean d'une voix impérieuse. Rentre à Sioux Falls. J'y suis chez Bobby, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre ! C'était pas pour toi ça ! On refera ta recherche, ensemble ! Avec moi il ne t'arrivera rien !

Castiel sentit le froid envahir son cœur et l'aigreur son esprit. Il avait pensé à rentrer et il y pensait encore mais entendre Dean presque le lui ordonner... Entendre son ami avoir si peu confiance en lui, comme s'il n'était capable de rien seul, ça le rendait malade. Il avait espéré des encouragements, pas de se faire renvoyer à la niche. Pour la première fois, il avait envie de se rebeller, frontalement. Il ne voulait pas suivre les ordres ou les demandes. Il voulait mener sa vie à sa manière, qu'importe les risques. Dean était peut-être son ami et même plus mais il ne pouvait pas accepter, justement parce que c'était lui, qu'il décide à sa place de ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

\- Non, claqua Castiel durement. Je reste à San Francisco. Je peux me débrouiller seul et je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon pour diriger ma vie. Bonne année Dean.  
\- Cas' !

Castiel raccrocha, les larmes au bord des yeux. Dean ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ça faisait mal, très mal. Et c'était injuste aussi. Certes il avait eu des ennuis ces derniers temps mais il s'était toujours montré responsable et indépendant avant ça ! Dean n'avait pas le droit de douter ainsi de lui. C'était profondément injuste...

 

000

 

A l'autre bout du pays, Dean regardait son téléphone avec détresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il avait juste... Quand Castiel avait dit avoir des ennuis il... Il avait laissé ses propres angoisses remonter.

Il voulait revoir Castiel. En cette période plus qu'aucune autre il lui manquait. Il voulait voir Cas', en chair et en os, il voulait lui parler face à face, il voulait pouvoir de nouveau se reposer un peu sur quelqu'un... C'était égoïste de sa part mais Castiel arrivait toujours à le soulager un peu de son fardeau. Sa présence l'apaisait, lui faisait oublier qu'il devait s'occuper de son frère et de la maison.

Et il avait tout gâché.

Bientôt la nouvelle année allait commencer et il allait la démarrer du plus mauvais pied qui soit.

Se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement, Dean fit sauter son téléphone d'une main à l'autre, hésitant. D'un coup de pouce il ouvrit le clapet, puis le referma, se leva avec un début de rage qui s'apaisa aussitôt avant de se rasseoir sur le lit, dans sa chambre dans laquelle il s'était réfugié dès qu'il avait su. Il rouvrit finalement son portable, tripota les touches et écrit finalement un bref mot, sa main gauche frottant sa nuque à lui faire mal.

31/12/06  
Dean 23:52  
"Pardon"

Castiel 23:55  
"Accepté"

Dean se sentit étrangement mieux, plus joyeux.

Dean 23:56  
" Bonne année et bon voyage."

Castiel 23:59  
"Toi aussi Dean. A bientôt."

 

A suivre...


	13. 2006 décembre - 2007 aout

Chapitre 12 : La balance de la vie

 

Castiel regarda avec admiration les maisons victoriennes mitoyennes qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Le fait que la route soit extrêmement pentue rendait le spectacle encore plus incroyable. Ça, les couleurs, les gens, les vieux trams en bois qu'il apercevait au carrefour, tout donnait une impression « hors du temps ».

\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ? l'interrogea Balthazar.  
\- Deux semaines et trois jours, indiqua Castiel en décollant son nez de la vitre.  
\- Deux semaines et tu t'extasies encore là-dessus ?  
\- Gadreel vivait dans un quartier près des docks. Le brouillard était épais et j'avais... D'autres choses à faire, expliqua Castiel en baissant la voix.  
\- Ah ouais, ça... T'as de la chance que j'ai de bonnes relations avec les flics, tu ne t'en serais pas aussi bien tiré sinon. On ne vous apprend rien dans le Dakota ?  
\- Le catéchisme, l'algèbre et l'histoire mais pas à reconnaître un trafiquant de drogue...

Castiel entendit Balthazar, son oncle d'après ce qu'il disait, soupirer avant de revenir à la route. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il partait sur une bonne impression pour leur première rencontre...

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence et sous la pluie jusqu'à ce que Balthazar s'arrête devant une de ces maisons que Castiel admirait depuis le début de la balade. Elle faisait trois étages de haut que surmontaient les combles, le tout sur deux pièces de large avec un escalier extérieur, l'ensemble peint dans des tons jaunes et oranges avec des touches de vert. La voiture se glissa dans le parking intégré dans le rez-de-chaussé de la maison et s'y gara en douceur.

\- Mi casa es tu casa, sourit Balthazar en ouvrant la portière de Castiel.  
\- Pourquoi me parlez-vous en espagnol ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Et si tu continues de me vouvoyer, je retire ma proposition et je te mets dehors... Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté comme à chaque fois que quelque chose l'intriguait avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bien, il est temps que je te présente mon palace !

Balthazar monta un petit escalier et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'entrée, au premier étage. Castiel ne sut trop quoi dire concernant la décoration. C'était... Éclectique. Et bizarre. Des figurines de fées côtoyaient un vieux classeur en métal recyclé, un pendoir façon ranch et un tapis persan. Une branche de lavande séchée agonisait sous la poussière en haut d'un encadrement de porte, porte qui était décorée d'une affiche de film et avec pour seul éclairage une ampoule nue qui pendait lamentablement. Le salon et la salle à manger furent du même acabit avec des pentagrammes, tantôt à l'endroit tantôt à l'envers, une horloge antique dans un coin, un bureau très moderne un peu plus loin le tout devant un canapé blanc et noir en pur imitation vachère devant un écran plasma dernier cri, un gramophone posé juste à côté.

Un foutoir, un vrai. C'est ce que pensa immédiatement un Castiel aux yeux écarquillés en voyant ça. Il envisageait sérieusement de fuir.

\- Je te dis qu'il est pas revenu seul, pesta une voix féminine venant de la cuisine.  
\- T'espères toujours autant qu'il ramène une fille rien que pour toi ? se moqua une seconde voix, tout aussi féminine. Rêve pas, le prochain c'est un garçon et il est pour moi !  
\- Tout le monde est là, c'est parfait, lâcha Balthazar d'un ton joyeux.

Finalement, Castiel n'envisageait plus de fuir, il montait des plans dans sa tête pour atteindre la porte d'entrée le plus rapidement et discrètement possible. Tout le monde était là ? Lui qui pensait pouvoir avoir un peu de tranquillité pour se remettre de ses émotions...

Sans aucune compassion pour sa journée déjà bien chargée, le destin fit apparaître devant lui deux filles dans ses âges. Dont l'une, rousse aux vêtements colorés, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Dont l'autre, brune aux vêtements noirs qui ne cachaient rien de sa silhouette, cria de joie et tourna autour de lui pour l'examiner comme une bête de foire, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

\- On se calme Meg, râla Balthazar. Pas touche à lui avant au moins un mois ! Après, s'il est assez fou pour accepter ta compagnie c'est lui que ça regarde.

Castiel fronça les sourcils perplexes devant le commentaire de son oncle et encore plus devant le soupir désespéré de la brune.

\- Castiel, je te présente Charlie Bradbury et Megan - Meg ! - Master, que j'héberge par pure bonté d'âme !  
\- Tu parles, râla aussitôt Meg. Ce mec est un vautour ! Évite de rester trop longtemps si tu ne veux pas être sucé de ton fric jusqu'à la moelle ! Il serait même capable d'exiger ton âme.  
\- Mes tarifs sont très raisonnables, riposta Balthazar sans se départir de son sourire.  
\- Quand on voit la qualité de ton réseau internet, j'ai des doutes, ajouta Charlie.  
\- De toute façon Castiel est là à titre gracieux !  
\- T'as fait quoi ? T'as des photos compromettantes de lui ? Tu lui as sauvé la vie un jour ? T'es son fils caché ?  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Comme si je ne pouvais pas être généreux !

Les deux jeunes femmes se consultèrent du regard une seconde avant de fixer Balthazar et de parler d'une même voix :

\- Non tu peux pas.  
\- Et tu comptes le faire dormir où ? enchaîna Charlie. Dans la salle de bain ?  
\- Je pensais plutôt à ta chambre. Tu vas rejoindre Meg dans les combles, on montera une paroi dès que possible.  
\- Il peut pas plutôt venir dans les combles avec moi à la place de Charlie ?  
\- Un mois Meg. Un mois. Laisse-lui le temps de découvrir la jungle avant de partir en chasse.

Castiel écouta vaguement son hôte et la brune négocier quelque chose sur sa tête qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment et tourna son regard vers la rouquine, Charlie. Elle le détailla avec attention avant de lui faire un petit sourire et clin d'œil complice. Il avait loupé un truc ? Il aurait dû comprendre quelque chose ? Pourquoi le monde n'était pas aussi simple à comprendre que les abeilles ? Ou les fourmis... Même les bousiers lui paraissaient plus logiques que l'humain moyen !

 

000

 

Castiel apprit peu à peu à vivre dans cette maison de fous et à connaître ses colocataires. Pour commencer, même s'il avait été un peu gêné de le faire, il avait demandé à Balthazar une preuve qu'il était son oncle. Ce dernier ne s'était pas vexé, il avait souri et sorti une vieille photo de famille du fond d'un tiroir. Sur cette photo il y avait sa mère, tante Ariel, une autre tante, deux oncles et ses grands-parents. En regardant bien, l'un des oncles s'était avéré être Balthazar. Mais il était bien différent de celui qu'il avait à côté de lui. Le Balthazar de la photo avait l'air plus sérieux dans son costume trois pièces, il avait l'air plus arrogant aussi, beaucoup moins amical que le nouveau.

\- Oui je sais, on a l'impression que j'ai un balai coincé dans le fondement sur cette photo, confirma Balthazar avec un grand sourire. Pour ma défense, je pensais vraiment être le nombril du monde à l'époque !  
\- Parce que ça a changé ça ? demanda Meg avec sarcasme.  
\- Je peux te l'assurer, alors imagine avant !  
\- Dieu m'en préserve ! s'exclama la brune en prenant la fuite.

Castiel était maintenant plus rassuré. Son oncle était bien son oncle. A priori la mauvaise aventure Gadreel n'allait pas se reproduire. Ou alors il était vraiment bon pour rentrer chez lui...

Il apprit aussi que Balthazar tenait un commerce d'armes à feu ouvert trois jours par semaine.

\- On est à San Francisco ici, avait-il justifié en voyant le regard étonné de Castiel. Pas dans le Dakota ! Je ne peux vendre d'armes qu'aux flics et assimilés ! Pas la peine d'ouvrir plus donc. Et puis estime-toi heureux que je fasse ce job, c'est grâce à ça si j'ai été prévenu de ton arrestation et si la police m'a fait une fleur en te relâchant.  
\- Tu as été prévenu ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Castiel. Nous n'avons pas le même nom...  
\- Mais c'est que tu deviendrais méfiant ma parole ! lâcha Balthazar en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est un vrai interrogatoire que tu me fais passer ! Tu aurais dû faire pareil avec celui qui t'a transformé en mule.  
\- En quoi ?  
\- En transporteur de drogue.

Castiel s'était senti immédiatement honteux et avait arrêté d'ennuyer son oncle. Il ne s'était rendu compte que bien plus tard que ce dernier avait habilement esquivé sa question. Ça lui mettait un goût amer en bouche. Il craignait ce qu'il allait découvrir en creusant.

Il fit aussi plus ample connaissance avec Meg et Charlie. Les deux l'effrayaient un peu mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Meg le regardait comme un morceau de viande appétissant et Charlie comme si elle savait tous ses secrets. Dans les deux cas, c'était dérangeant...

Il découvrit que Meg était en première année de fac de médecine, qu'elle travaillait à mi-temps en tant que serveuse et qu'elle crachait dans le café de son enfoiré de chef. Castiel espérait qu'il s'agissait là d'une énième expression dont il ne saisissait pas le sens...

Charlie quant à elle ne s'appelait pas Charlie déjà. Mais elle refusait de dire son vrai nom. Elle disait le trouver trop nul et sans intérêt. Elle avait aussi fini le lycée mais elle travaillait déjà, à la Silicon Valley dans une entreprise dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Apparemment elle était douée en informatique. Très douée. Et elle adorait les jeux de rôle aussi. Quoi que cela veuille dire.

Puis au cours d'une soirée télé devant l'Exorciste – c'était au tour de Meg de choisir – c'était lui qui avait dû se dévoiler.

\- Tu es venu en train ? lâcha Charlie, estomaquée.  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Pour faire comme lui.  
\- Lui qui ? insista la rousse.  
\- Mon père.  
\- On doit te tirer les informations une par une mon mignon où tu vas finir par lâcher l'histoire ? s'impatienta Meg.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Cassi, explique aux dames pourquoi tu es parti de ton patelin paumé dans le Dakota où est allée s'enterrer ma sœur, traduisit Balthazar.  
\- Je suis parti pour trouver mon père, expliqua-t-il en regardant au loin. Il s'est en allé il y a cinq ans.  
\- Divorce ? interrogea Meg.  
\- Non, il est juste... Parti. Il est allé faire des courses et il n'est jamais revenu.  
\- Waouw... Tu as besoin d'un câlin pour te récon...  
\- Encore trois semaines Meg ! l'avertit Balthazar.  
\- Cette règle est nulle ! Et puis d'où tu la sors ?  
\- Elle est empirique et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Ou alors je double ton loyer !  
\- Voleur d'enfants.  
\- Mangeuse d'hommes.  
\- Hey ! J'aimerais bien avoir la suite de l'histoire moi ! les coupa Charlie. Tu m'entends Castiel ? Je veux tout savoir ! Pourquoi tu es parti et toutes tes étapes !  
\- Je fais ça pour Anna, ma petite sœur, elle croit encore qu'il est juste en voyage.  
\- Comprends pas là, avoua Meg.  
\- Ma sœur a fait des siennes je parie !

Castiel raconta à l'assemblée les mensonges de ses frères et de sa mère, la façon dont il l'avait découvert et comment ils l'avaient forcé à corroborer leur mensonge devant sa petite sœur.

\- Hé bé, moi qui croyais que seul Balthy était attaqué du bulbe, en fait c'est toute la famille qui a le bulot cuit ! conclut Meg.  
\- Toi, tu cherches les emmerdes, prévint Balthazar. Mais oui, ma famille est barge. Et encore, Elisabeth n'est pas la pire. Un jour je vous ferai peur en vous racontant l'histoire d'Ariel !  
\- Mais et toi Castiel ? Tu ne veux pas le retrouver ? demanda Charlie.  
\- Je sais pas. Sûrement. J'aurais voulu comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ? Est-ce qu'il nous détestait ? Mais au final... Je ne le saurai jamais, soupira le brun en retournant au film.  
\- Tu abandonnes tes recherches ?s'étonna Balthazar.  
\- Disons que je ne peux plus les continuer. Je n'ai plus sa photo, expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Elle était avec le reste de mes affaires qui ont été volées dans le train. Comment faire des recherches sans avoir au moins un visage à montrer ?  
\- Si le problème n'est que là, je peux sûrement t'aider ! s'enthousiasma Charlie. Donne-moi son nom et son prénom et d'ici demain tu auras sa photo en quatre par trois dans ta chambre !  
\- Plus petit ce serait plus pratique, répliqua Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'était une façon de parler, fit la rousse sans se démonter en allant récupérer son ordinateur portable.  
\- Oh...

 

000

 

Gabriel voyait venir les fêtes de fin d'année avec beaucoup d'appréhension. En toute logique, Mickael allait venir. Il allait donc se retrouver dans la même pièce que Luc avec les parents pas loin. Ça le stressait par avance...

Luc et Mickael ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Luc lui disait toujours que Mickael était arrogant et cherchait à tout prix à leur voler l'affection des parents et Mickael de son côté... Ne disait rien. Il ne se défendait pas, pas plus qu'il ne confirmait. Pour Luc c'était un aveu en soi. Pour Gabriel, c'était simplement que l'aîné trouvait ses allégations infantiles. Il lui en avait fait part une fois, en pensant que peut-être, ça allait régler le malentendu entre eux deux, mais ça avait juste creusé plus profondément le fossé entre eux. Leur relation n'allant pas en s'arrangeant, Gabriel se demandait toujours comment allait se passer la rencontre.

Il allait en avoir un bon exemple ce soir, au repas du réveillon.

Comme toujours, Luc passa la journée à agacer leur mère et à monopoliser l'attention de leur père. Raphaël n'en était pas plus gêné que cela puisqu'en réponse aux piques de son aîné il devenait le centre d'attention de leur mère. Et Gabriel se planquait dans sa chambre en attendant l'arrivée de Mickael et le futur carnage.

Il pouvait prédire presque à la seconde près les événements de la soirée.

Mickael allait arriver aux environs de cinq heures du soir pour donner un coup de main. Luc allait lui faire remarquer d'un faux ton blagueur qu'il n'avait plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table. Mickael n'allait pas répondre, leur mère irait lui dire bonjour et le féliciter pour toutes ses réussites. Leur père également. Luc allait voir rouge et commencerait à chercher l'attention de leur père en mettant en avant ses propres réussites. Ça allait bien fonctionner puisque leur père adorait Luc et le considérait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Leur mère allait mal le prendre. Mickael ne dirait rien, mettant un peu plus d'huile sur le feu sans le vouloir. Lui, il ferait probablement une connerie quelconque en voulant détendre l'atmosphère surchargée et tout allait exploser comme un joyeux volcan rempli de magma purulent mis sous pression à la manière d'une cocotte-minute !

Gabriel ne fit aucune erreur d'appréciation ce jour-là...

 

000

 

Finalement, Charlie avait été incapable de trouver une photo exploitable. Elle avait pesté, râlé, torturé ses cheveux à force de tirer dessus mais rien. Son père avait beau venir d'une famille fortunée, aucune photo ne traînait sur le net et celle qu'il avait utilisée pour son permis de conduire était trop petite et ancienne.

\- Ce mec est un fantôme, avait râlé la rouquine en manquant frapper son amour d'ordinateur sous la frustration.

C'est en voyant son exaspération devant son incapacité à répondre à sa demande que Castiel avait eu une autre idée. Lui demander de retrouver le numéro de téléphone de Dean. Celui qu'il avait perdu en même temps que son portable.

Charlie avait été proprement ravie de cette nouvelle demande et n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de lui procurer l'information.

Et il avait appelé Dean. Et ça s'était presque mal passé. Puis, aussi rapidement que cela avait mal tourné, tout s'était à nouveau arrangé. Sauf que Castiel avait désormais une grande question en tête : Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il était seul dans la cuisine le premier jour de l'année à réfléchir à la suite des événements. Ses recherches étaient clairement compromises. Sa seule possibilité aurait été de retourner chez lui, de prendre une nouvelle photo dans l'album familial et de repartir aussi sec. C'était totalement inenvisageable. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui allait se dérouler s'il tombait sur Zacharie ou Uriel en retournant chez lui. Demander à Gabriel n'était pas non plus l'idée du siècle et puis il doutait que son cousin aille chez sa mère si lui-même n'y était pas. En quatre ans de fugue, il ne l'avait jamais fait. À ce sujet, il allait d'ailleurs devoir demander à Charlie de chercher son téléphone à lui aussi.

En conclusion, l'année venait à peine de commencer qu'il était infichu de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, qu'il était dans une ville qu'il connaissait à peine, hébergé par un oncle apparut de nulle part et tous ses projets étaient tombés à l'eau. En prime, avec ce qu'il avait dit à Dean il ne pouvait pas simplement rentrer chez lui...

\- Ça a l'air de réfléchir sévère ici, commenta Balthazar en le rejoignant dans la cuisine pour bruncher. Les filles ne sont pas encore levées ?  
\- Je pense que vous avez tous les trois bu beaucoup trop d'alcool, lâcha sévèrement Castiel.  
\- Chut, faut pas dire ça. Techniquement elles n'en ont pas plus le droit que toi, lui signifia son oncle avec un clin d'œil mutin.  
\- Alors pourquoi...  
\- Parce que c'était le nouvel an mon gars ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête.

Castiel retourna à la contemplation de son café. Noir, sans sucre. Très amer mais en assez bonne adéquation avec son humeur sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-il finalement à voix basse.  
\- Tu prends ton petit déjeuner je dirais.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire dans les prochains jours ?  
\- Tu veux mon avis ? Tu vas profiter un peu de la vie et apprendre plein de choses. Comme ne pas se fier aux inconnus dans la rue ou repousser les assauts d'une femme en furie !  
\- J'avais un but...  
\- Tu en as toujours un, c'est juste qu'il a changé de forme. Le beau-frère est venu ici n'est-ce pas ? Alors visite la ville, découvre-là et essaye de comprendre pourquoi il est venu.  
\- Il a très bien pu repartir aussitôt, contesta Castiel.  
\- Ah oui ? Il aurait fait l'Amérique d'Est en Ouest juste pour le fun et serait reparti ensuite dans le Texas ? Reste ici, en Californie, tu pourrais découvrir des choses qui ne s'envisagent même pas dans le Dakota.  
\- Comme le trafic de drogue.  
\- Non, ça c'est une nouveauté uniquement pour toi, crois-moi, éclata de rire Balthazar.

Castiel se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition. Son oncle n'avait pas tort. Il avait déjà fait quelques découvertes à Boston puis à New-York. Déjà, il avait réalisé que le monde était bien plus vaste que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Reste, prends un petit boulot, découvre la ville avec Meg ou avec Charlie. Je les charrie mais ce sont de braves filles. Enfin... Sauf Meg quand elle a un gars en tête... Comme toi. Mais si tu gardes une bombe au poivre au cas où, tout devrait bien se passer !

Castiel finit par accepter. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout...

 

000

 

Sam finissait ses cartons sans un mot. Il commençait à se lasser de toujours devoir se battre seul contre son père pour avoir une vie normale. Ça ne changeait rien et il se mettait Dean à dos. Il continuait de trouver exagéré de devoir à nouveau déménager et ce en plein mois de janvier alors qu'ils avaient déjà changé de ville le mois précédent, mais au lieu de râler il faisait le dos rond.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Sammy ? demanda son frère en entrant dans la chambre. Ah... Je vois que non.  
\- C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas juste à re-scotcher les cartons. On va où cette fois ?  
\- A Wichita, dans le Kansas.  
\- Et on part où le mois prochain ?  
\- Sammy...

Dean regarda avec inquiétude son petit frère apathique. Sa chambre était déjà vide en dehors de ces trois cartons d'affaires. Il n'y avait qu'une veste non rangée posée sur le lit et ses affaires pour le lendemain sur le bureau.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas réussi à te faire d'amis ici. En allant ailleurs tu vas peut-être avoir plus de chance ! C'est cool non ? lâcha-t-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.  
\- Si tu le dis. Tu m'excuses mais on part tôt demain alors je... J'aimerais me coucher rapidement.

Dean se rapprocha de son frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ça va bien se passer cette fois, ok ?  
\- Ok.

Sam attendit que son frère soit parti et la porte fermée pour enfiler la veste de Gabriel et s'allonger dans son lit. Il en voulait toujours un peu au blond mais il n'arrivait pas à le détester. Sa tête était bien trop pleine de tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, avec ou sans Castiel, avec ou sans Dean. Détester Gabriel ça impliquait de renoncer ou d'entacher ses souvenirs. Il n'en était pas capable, pas alors qu'il faisait partie des meilleurs moments qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années.

Son nez saturé par son odeur sucrée, Sam se mit à rêver. De leur retour à Sioux Falls, Castiel qui débarque pour un oui ou pour un non, Gabriel qui vient squatter surtout quand on ne l'y attend pas, Ellen qui vient prendre de leur nouvelle, Bobby qui râle devant leurs conneries...

À son réveil pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu de miracle. Comme prévu, lui et sa famille partirent tôt le lendemain, firent halte dans des dinners et passèrent une nuit dans un motel avant d'arriver à destination. Une fois leurs cartons posés, lui et Dean apprirent de leur père que ce dernier allait de nouveau s'absenter très régulièrement.

Sam n'arrivait même plus à dire si c'était bien ou mal. Il s'en fichait. Le lendemain il allait reprendre les cours dans une nouvelle école pour un temps qu'il imaginait très court. Il n'en avait pas envie. Honnêtement, il n'avait plus envie de grand-chose. Il s'endormit, à nouveau enroulé dans la veste de Gabriel, l'esprit vide et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

C'est en se réveillant le lendemain matin que Sam comprit qu'il ne faisait pas une simple petite déprime suite au déménagement. Il avait chaud, il avait la nausée, il avait mal à la tête et rêvait d'un verre d'eau fraîche. Il avait envie de pleurer aussi. Il était fatigué et avait juste envie que Dean, Gabriel ou Bobby s'occupe un peu de lui. C'était idiot mais il voulait juste de l'attention depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Gabriel. Et il voulait aussi être seul. Bref, il était perdu.

Quand Dean était monté dans sa chambre ce matin-là en ne le voyant pas descendre pour le petit-déjeuner, il l'avait trouvé recroquevillé, rouge et tremblant dans son lit. Une main agréablement fraîche posée sur son front et son frère sut ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Sammy, je suis là ok ? Je sors cinq minutes prévenir l'école, appeler un médecin et chercher une compresse froide. Tu ne t'en fais pas je suis à côté.

Sam hocha la tête en réponse et attendit. Les secondes lui parurent des heures et les minutes des années. Quand Dean revint le voir, il installa une chaise à côté de son lit et déposa la compresse sur son front, il se laissa aller à pleurer et à lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sa peur de ne plus revoir Gabriel, son aversion de plus en plus profonde pour les déménagements, son sentiment que Dean s'éloignait... Il lâcha tout dans un bredouillis plus ou moins compréhensible, la langue déliée par la fièvre et la main de son frère sur son crâne.

Dean écouta ce galimatias la gorge serrée. Il n'en comprenait pas la moitié, les mots étaient hachés, incomplets, sans lien avec les précédents, cependant il savait reconnaître son prénom, celui du blond et les larmes de son frère.

Même aidé par les médicaments, la fièvre de Sam mit presque une semaine à baisser. Il avait cumulé maladie et épuisement mental et émotionnel au point d'en être totalement hors service. A son retour parmi les vivants, Dean se sentit obligé de lui rappeler quelque chose.

\- Hé Sammy, lui dit-il en lui mettant son bol de céréales sous le nez. N'oublie pas, t'es mon p'tit frère alors... Alors je serai toujours sur ton dos ok ? Même quand tu iras à l'université je viendrai te foutre la honte devant tes potes. Même quand tu seras marié je viendrai t'emmerder et expliquer à tes trois gosses toutes les conneries que t'as faites. T'auras beau me jeter dehors en rougissant de honte comme une fillette, je serai quand même là. Ok Sammy ?  
\- Ok Dean, murmura Sam et un léger sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

C'était vrai après tout, Dean sera toujours là, toujours.

 

000

 

\- Castiel, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es ici et je ne peux plus laisser faire ça, argua Meg.  
\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- De ça ! se plaignit Meg en embrassant d'une main ses vêtements. C'est criminel à ce stade ! Et puis ce n'est pas du tout adapté à ici !  
\- Mais moi j'y suis habitué...  
\- C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Cet après-midi on arrange... Tout ça.

Courageusement, Meg traîna Castiel dans diverses boutiques, suivis par un Balthazar qui semblait ne jamais travailler. Elle découvrit alors à quel point Castiel pouvait être têtu parfois. Elle eut beau faire, rien ne trouva grâce à ses yeux. A peine accepta-t-il de prendre quelques tee-shirts et deux jeans sous ses yeux suppliants et uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait acculé dans un coin avec la vendeuse pour faire pression !

\- Cassi, intervint Balthazar alors que Meg s'arrachait les cheveux dans le rayon des manteaux et risquait d'étrangler sa précieuse licorne sous peu. On est plus dans le Midwest ici, on est en Californie et même pire, à San Francisco ! Quand il ne pleut pas c'est qu'il y a du brouillard et quand il n'y a pas de brouillard c'est parce qu'il y a trop de vent. Prends une veste si tu ne veux pas te transformer en grenouille ou en mouette.

Castiel plia de mauvaise grâce et se mit enfin à chercher un vêtement à sa convenance. Le genre qui fit éclater de rire Balthazar et halluciner Meg.

\- On dirait un comptable, soupira Meg. Enfin, ça te va pas si mal après tout ! Tourne-toi ma licorne que je regarde mieux.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? osa enfin demander le brun.  
\- Parce que des comme toi on en voit plus, que tu es pur et naïf à en crever et que je suis persuadée que tu attires les vierges.  
\- Et pourtant toi...  
\- Ta gueule Balthazar !

 

000

 

Dean sortit de la salle de classe vide avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fut rapidement rejoint par une brune au teint halé et aux yeux chocolat qui l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Il avait encore eu du flair ! Cette fille – Marta ? Maria ? Rosa ? - avait de l'énergie à revendre ! Il avait rarement eu des baisers aussi sportifs ! La suite promettait d'être encore mieux...

N'ayant aucune envie de suivre son dernier cours de l'après-midi, il sortit simplement du lycée. De toute façon ça n'avait aucune importance qu'il suive ou non les cours au stade où il en était. Il avait déjà séché une bonne moitié des cours de janvier et de février et mars promettait d'être identique.

Par réflexe il sortit son portable et regarda s'il avait un nouveau message. Mais non. Rien. Il avait envoyé un mot à Castiel trois heures auparavant mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas répondu. C'était comme ça depuis le début de l'année. Castiel lui avait dit qu'il était plus occupé, qu'il avait repris un petit boulot – une histoire de cookies, quelque chose dans le genre – et qu'il allait avoir moins de temps. Dean ne se sentait pas moins laissé de côté pour autant.

Castiel s'éloignait. C'était sûr maintenant. Il s'éloignait et Dean n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Ça lui faisait aussi mal que si on lui arrachait Sammy. Peut-être même plus ou en tout cas différemment. Ça lui donnait envie de l'appeler pour se rassurer mais il n'osait pas, à cause du désastre de la dernière fois. S'il l'appelait il risquait encore de lui ordonner de revenir. Parce qu'il détestait cette distance. Ça lui donnait aussi envie de tout lâcher pour aller le rejoindre, en embarquant Sam dans ses bagages quand même. Mais il savait que les deux le prendraient très mal. Il n'avait qu'une solution : patienter et voir leur relation se déliter et peut-être disparaître.

Dépité, il raccrocha son téléphone et alla se perdre dans un parc pas loin.

 

000

 

\- Ça y est ! J'ai découvert l'amour de ma vie !  
\- Tu es passée d'Hermione Granger à Cho Chang ? se moqua Meg.  
\- Jamais ! Mais j'ai rencontré Gilda ! Elle est belle, douce et ses cheveux tombent en cascade de bronze sur ses blanches épaules. On dirait une nymphe sortie des eaux pour nous bénir de sa grâce, s'enflamma Charlie en se laissant tomber théâtralement sur le canapé.  
\- Elle ? bloqua Castiel.  
\- Oui « elle ». Notre chère Charlie est totalement et irrémédiablement lesbienne. Et elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd, expliqua Balthazar avec un clin d'œil appuyé à la rousse.  
\- Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir... Mais la question n'est pas là ! Vous la verriez ma petite Gilda ! C'est une rose au milieu du fumier de l'existence !

Castiel regarda dans un état de choc Charlie déblatérer sur sa fée descendue sur terre.

 

000

 

Dean s'était trouvé une nouvelle petite amie et étonnamment, il resta avec elle plus d'une semaine. C'était une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Plus petite que lui, elle pétillait de vie tout en se montrant très douce. Tellement douce que c'en était parfois douleur. De ce genre de douleur qui faisait mal mais énormément de bien à la fois. De celle qui vous mettait les larmes aux yeux et les asséchait en même temps.

Il redoutait un peu d'être resté aussi longtemps avec elle. Il y voyait un risque mais il en avait envie, voire même besoin. Sam était redevenu distant, presque muet. Son père n'était pas revenu depuis un mois et n'avait pas prévu de revenir avant fin mars au mieux. Quant à Castiel... Il ne savait plus s'il devait lui parler ou non et comment. Son ami semblait s'épanouir totalement de son côté et lui commençait à avoir peur. Castiel était gay, il l'avait su très vite et il s'en fichait, il n'arrivait juste pas à l'imaginer avec un autre homme. Tout en lui se rebiffait à cette idée. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à ça et comme il n'y avait aucune raison, il devenait de mauvaise humeur. Même Cathy s'était aperçue que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ! Or Dean ne savait pas quoi faire, il se planquait depuis trop longtemps, des autres et de lui pour admettre tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir sur sa situation. Alors il se taisait et quand Cathy tentait de lui poser des questions, il l'embrassait voire plus. Elle le laissait faire, espérant l'aider un peu.

Un jour, pourtant, elle insista, elle alla plus loin.

Ils étaient à l'école, dans un placard, en train de s'embrasser. Dean essayait de tout oublier dans ces moments, et il y arrivait plutôt bien.

\- Ton père revient bientôt ? demanda Cathy entre deux baisers.  
\- Je sais pas, peut-être dans une semaine, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Aucune importance, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec un détachement feint.  
\- Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi et ton frère ?  
\- Ça va. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? On a bien mieux à faire... murmura Dean en se rapprochant de ses lèvres.  
\- Tu as raison, confirma Cathy pour relâcher un peu la pression en acceptant le baiser.

Elle le laissa durer quelques minutes, permettant à Dean de se détendre avant d'attaquer à nouveau.

\- Et avec ton ami, Castiel, ça va ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda Dean soudain très agressif.  
\- Je me posais la question, c'est tout. Je te vois souvent sur ton téléphone à attendre ses réponses. Il a l'air de beaucoup compter pour toi.

Dean la regarda mal à l'aise avant de piqueter à nouveau ses lèvres et de s'enfuir, lâchement. Voilà pourquoi il ne restait jamais longtemps avec les filles ! Rapidement elles se mettaient à poser des questions dérangeantes et à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas ! Il allait devoir casser avec elle. De préférence d'une façon qui ne lui donnerait plus jamais envie de lui parler, parce que lui ne le voulait plus.

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver une méthode odieuse pour rompre. Il capta le regard intéressé d'une jeune fille aux cheveux de miel foncé et le lendemain elle était avec lui. Il se débrouilla pour l'embrasser dans leur fameux placard d'entretien et y entra en oubliant « malencontreusement » de vérifier si aucune amie de Cathy ne les voyait. C'était bête hein ?

Quand cette dernière ouvrit la porte avec un air blessé, il sentit un léger sourire satisfait orner ses lèvres.

\- Oh ! Salut Cathy on était.. Heu... En train de réviser l'histoire, les présidents, Georges Washington tout ça...

L'autre fille s'éclipsa discrètement dans son dos pendant que Dean affrontait son ex. Il y avait juste un truc qui clochait dans l'histoire. Cathy ne semblait pas furieuse et ne l'avait pas encore violemment baffé.

\- C'est pas la peine d'être en colère, essaya Dean en vain. C'est pas comme si on s'était promis un amour éternel !  
\- Je ne suis pas en colère Dean, soupira-t-elle. Je suis triste. Je pensais que tu étais un garçon bien, que tu avais un bon fond sous tes airs de gars cool que rien ne touche.

Dean sentit son sourire se mettre à trembler. Soudain, il se trouvait incapable de regarder la blonde dans les yeux ou de se tenir tranquillement debout.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis triste pour toi. Tu mets tellement d'énergie à te dire que tout va bien Dean, mais c'est faux et tu le sais. Tu as de la peine que ton père ne soit pas là et tu en as encore plus devant l'absence de ce Castiel mais tu refuses de le montrer ou même de l'accepter. Alors je suis triste, pas pour moi mais pour toi Dean. J'espère qu'un jour tu ouvriras les yeux.

Cathy s'en alla en le plantant là, dans le couloir. Dean se retourna brusquement et se mit à crier au milieu du passage. Il allait très bien ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça de lui ! Il avait aidé des tas de gens avec ses poings ! Il était un héros !

Il était un héros... Comme son père...

 

000

 

\- J'ai vu Gadreel passer devant la boutique aujourd'hui, lâcha Castiel en rejoignant Balthazar dans sa chambre.  
\- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant.  
\- Il avait l'air abattu et plus maigre que la dernière fois.

Balthazar referma son livre en soupirant.

\- Tu peux retourner le rejoindre si tu veux. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre en soi.  
\- Il se passera quoi si je le fais ? demanda Castiel d'une voix rauque et incertaine.  
\- Au début rien j'imagine. Puis il te redemandera un service et encore un autre. Et je te retrouverais sûrement au poste de police à nouveau ou alors dans un club malfamé à faire des choses que tu ne voudrais même pas imaginer.  
\- Pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Tu viens de dire que ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne !  
\- Il n'en est pas une, le problème vient de sa famille. Il est très attaché à elle mais cette dernière ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. Je me suis un peu renseigné auprès des flics et si je n'ai pas tous les détails j'ai une bonne idée de la situation. Il faisait partie d'une petite mafia familiale de San Francisco jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une connerie et se fasse éjecter avec un détour par la case prison en guise de cadeau de départ. Depuis quelques temps on lui fait miroiter la possibilité de revenir, en échange il doit faire toutes les sales besognes.  
\- Et... Sa famille l'acceptera à nouveau s'il fait ce qu'on lui demande ? Tout ce qu'on lui demande ? interrogea Castiel en regardant ses chaussures, une horreur sans nom étreignant soudain son cœur.  
\- Aucune chance mon garçon. Aucune, répondit Balthazar, implacable. Mais il préférera s'accrocher à cet espoir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte et qu'elles qu'en soient les conséquences sur son entourage.

Castiel déglutit péniblement et repartit dans sa chambre, une boule dans la gorge et les mains tremblantes.

 

000

 

Sam regarda le calendrier avec tristesse. Le deux mai. Il avait quatorze ans. Et ils étaient maintenant à Colorado Springs. Dean avait semblé particulièrement heureux de déménager une nouvelle fois en cours d'année. Sam se sentait furieux mais ne laissait rien paraître. Il préférait garder son énergie pour les cours, pour essayer d'avoir toutes ses heures dans chaque matière malgré les changements d'établissement.

Dans sa dernière école, un de ses professeurs lui avait dit qu'il avait le choix de son avenir. Entièrement. Et il avait voulu y croire parce que ça lui donnait de l'espoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire exactement plus tard, mais il savait qu'il voulait se trouver un bon endroit et ne plus y bouger. Pendant des années et des années. Le mieux pour ça c'était d'avoir un bon boulot et donc de faire des études. Ça lui convenait.

En attendant, il avait quatorze ans et pas grand monde à qui en parler. Dean était complètement ailleurs et donnait l'impression d'avoir son portable greffé à sa main. Son humeur était aléatoire et très liée à sa nouvelle extension électronique. Sam aurait tout de même pu aller trouver Dean, ce dernier essayant toujours de faire bonne figure devant lui mais il n'avait pas envie de voir ses yeux hantés et son sourire incertain. Il aurait bien aimé appeler Gabriel sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas son numéro. Il restait toujours Bobby. Et peut-être que lui aurait des nouvelles ?

Enfin décidé, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, enfila la veste comme à chaque fois et appela le ferrailleur. C'était le soir donc il devait être présent en toute logique.

\- Allô ? ronchonna une voix bien connue.  
\- Salut Bobby, c'est Sam.  
\- Bonsoir gamin. Il y a un problème ?  
\- Pas encore, répondit-il en souriant à la blague même si elle lui semblait un peu amère.

Il n'appelait vraiment Bobby que quand ça n'allait pas ? Ça le fit culpabiliser sur les bords.

\- Dis … Heu... Tu sais... Quel jour on est ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois gamin ? Bien sûr que je le sais ! rouspéta le ferrailleur. Mais je pensais que toi, ton frère et ton père feriez quelque chose pour l'occasion.  
\- Papa n'est pas là et Dean est... Dean est un peu ailleurs en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de le déranger.  
\- Je vois. Bon anniversaire alors gamin et demain tu tireras les oreilles de ton abruti de frère de ma part ok ?  
\- D'accord, fit Sam en retrouvant le sourire.  
\- Tu sais, j'ai le petit emmerdeur blond qui squatte chez moi. Tu veux lui parler ? proposa Bobby avec hésitation.  
\- Gabriel est là ?  
\- Il est arrivé ce matin.  
\- Je...  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé Sam. Si tu ne veux pas lui parler il comprendra.  
\- Non, au contraire. Passe-le-moi Bobby, s'il te plaît, gémit presque Sam.

Sam entendit Bobby passer le téléphone. Gabriel devait être juste à côté depuis le tout début.

\- Salut Kiddo, lança le blond incertain.  
\- Salut Gabriel, lâcha le plus jeune tandis que les larmes revenaient par surprise.  
\- Pardon Mouse, je n'aurais pas dû demander à Bobby de...  
\- Non ! Attends Gabe ! Ce n'est pas... C'est juste... Ça va passer. D'accord ? Laisse-moi une minute.  
\- Comme tu veux.

Sam essaya de se reprendre, la voix combinée à l'odeur du blond lui ayant fait légèrement lâcher prise. Pourtant, ça n'avait rien avoir avec ce que Gabriel croyait. Il ne pleurait pas à cause de la dernière fois, parce que le souvenir de s'être fait jeter était trop frais. S'il pleurait, c'était pour une raison diamétralement opposée.

\- Je suis content qu'on se reparle, lâcha-t-il finalement. Tu... Je regrette que tu ne viennes plus nous voir.  
\- Vous avez un rythme difficile à suivre. Et puis de mon côté j'essaye toujours de... D'être là pour ma famille.  
\- Tu m'avais promis à une époque, rappela Sam en maudissant sa voix qui se remettait à trembler.  
\- Je pensais que tu n'aurais plus trop envie de me voir. J'ai eu tort Kiddo ?  
\- Plus maintenant. Je veux dire, maintenant ça va !  
\- Ça s'entend, tu respires le bonheur et la joie Mouse, se moqua Gabriel.  
\- C'est juste que... Tu me manques.  
\- Kiddo, soupira Gabriel avec désarroi. C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt finalement.  
\- Non, attends ! Gabriel !  
\- Il est monté dans la chambre du grenier, gamin, fit la voix de Bobby.  
\- D'accord. Merci de me l'avoir passé Bobby. Au revoir.  
\- Sam, tu...

Sam n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et raccrocha. Il se roula en boule dans la veste et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Gabriel avait mal interprété sa phrase ! Quand il lui disait qu'il lui manquait, ce n'était pas pour dire qu'il l'aimait à nouveau ! Enfin si, mais pas de cette manière. Ou peut-être mais ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Garth avait raison, il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance alors amour, amitié ou fraternité, qui s'en souciait ? Gabriel apparemment. Mais lui voulait juste le voir à nouveau. Il voulait simplement rire à nouveau avec lui, râler quand il le taquinait et pouvoir lui parler. S'il devait accepter que ce qu'il ressentait était purement fraternel pour soulager Gabriel, il le ferait ! Mais encore fallait-il qu'il lui laisse une chance...

 

000

 

\- Vous aimez beaucoup les arcs-en-ciel à San Francisco, constata Castiel en regardant à travers la vitre.

Charlie se retourna depuis le siège avant de la voiture pour regarder le brun avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Tu viens de la lune ou quoi ?  
\- Du Dakota, répondit très sérieusement Castiel. Personne n'habite sur la lune.  
\- Dakota, lune, désert du Sahara ou planète Mars, c'est du pareil au même, se moqua Meg.  
\- C'est le drapeau de la communauté lesbienne, gay, bi et trans, Cassi, expliqua Balthazar en le regardant à travers son rétroviseur.  
\- Il y a même un musée consacré au combat LGBT ici ! On ira ensemble si tu veux, lui proposa Charlie avec un clin d'œil complice.  
\- Arrête de vouloir embarquer ma licorne dans tes histoires toi, riposta Meg. J'ai enfin trouvé l'homme parfait et il est hors de question que je le lâche !  
\- Qui sait... lâcha mystérieusement Balthazar en regardant son neveu qui rougissait lentement mais sûrement.

 

000

 

Gabriel regardait ses pieds pendant que l'apocalypse se déchaînait tout autour de lui. Ce qui devait arriver était arrivé et il se faisait l'impression d'un pauvre radeau au milieu d'une monstrueuse tempête.

\- C'est normal que tu sois moins au courant depuis que tu as ton propre appartement, indiqua Luc avec une douceur trompeuse.  
\- C'est vrai, approuva Mickael avec raideur. Mais je pense que l'état de Gabriel me concerne tout autant que toi.  
\- Vraiment ? Ah oui ! Suis-je bête, c'est vrai que de temps en temps tu le recueilles chez toi, comme on recueille un chien égaré.  
\- Heu, moi ça me va la façon dont me reçoit Mickey, intervint faiblement Gabriel.  
\- Parce que tu ne réalises pas Gaby, soupira Luc en le regardant avec un peu de pitié. Si tu savais tout ce qu'il peut raconter dans ton dos...  
\- Luc, gronda férocement Mickael. On est pas là pour parler de ça !  
\- Tu as raison, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là tout court. Tu ne t'étais même pas aperçu de ce qui arrivait à notre petit frère !  
\- Pas plus que toi je te signale.  
\- Je suis là vous savez, marmonna Gabriel en retournant à ses chaussures.

Mais ses frères ne l'écoutaient pas, pas plus que ses parents qui se disputaient un peu plus loin. La cause de tout ça ? Sa planque avait été découverte et des monceaux de cadavres de bonbons avaient été mis à jour. Manque de chance pour lui, il fallait que ça arrive alors qu'il n'avait pas vidé sa cache depuis quelques semaines. Bref, il venait de se faire griller allègrement. Ça aurait presque pu passer si Raphaël n'avait pas eu le malheur de faire médecine et de diagnostiquer aussitôt la situation. Autant dire qu'il était dans ses petits souliers sous les regards de sa famille quand ça avait à nouveau dégénéré, pour ne pas changer.

Luc et Mickey se renvoyaient la faute, tout comme ses parents, bien que ceux-ci allaient plus loin dans les noms d'oiseaux.

« Compulsion alimentaire ou boulimie ».

Apparemment ça risquait de faire tâche si on découvrait ça, bien plus que ses fugues qui pouvaient, à la limite, être placées sous le signe d'un esprit fort et indépendant. Mais un trouble alimentaire ? Pour faire passer ça comme une bonne chose, il fallait se lever tôt !

Ses problèmes commençaient à prendre des proportions gigantesques sous les paroles de sa famille. Et puis il y eut les mots. Les mots de trop.

\- De toute façon nous savons tous la vérité Mickael, si tu es parti c'est parce que tu nous détestes, lâcha Luc.  
\- Ariel, je n'en peux plus de tout ça, claqua froidement son père. Il est plus que temps d'envisager la séparation.  
\- La vérité c'est surtout que tu es incapable de sortir des pantalons de papa, grinça Mickael. Tu serais prêt à détruire notre famille pour qu'il continue de ne voir que toi !  
\- C'est donc à la honte ultime que tu nous mènes ? riposta sa mère. Très bien ! Mais sache que je te ferai tout perdre. Tu m'entends ? Tout !  
\- Je suis le seul fils qu'il aime vraiment ! ragea Luc.  
\- On en rediscutera par nos avocats !

Gabriel n'avait pas entendu la fin. Il était parti. Sans que personne ne le remarque. Il avait pris son sac à dos et fui dans le premier bus en direction d'ailleurs. Par habitude il était monté dans celui de Sioux Falls mais personne ne l'attendait là-bas. Ni Castiel, ni Sam et il ne voulait pas retourner chez Bobby. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'air de lui en vouloir après sa discussion avec Sam, mais il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne lui restait plus que les squatts. Par chance c'était la fin du mois de mai donc le temps était clément. Il alla vers l'un de ses lieux favoris, là où l'attendait Eve. Ça lui ferait un peu de compagnie et il était loin d'être contre.

\- Salut Trickster, le salua-t-elle quand il entra dans sa vieille cabine sur les bords de la rivière. Wow, t'as une tête de déterrée encore pire que d'habitude !  
\- Sans commentaire.  
\- Pour ton petit gars c'est pas la peine de demander, on sait déjà où il est ! Faut que tu ailles voir Rabbit à Omaha. C'est dans son coin.  
\- Sam est à Omaha ?  
\- Ouais, confirma Eve. On commence à bien le connaître maintenant. Je veux pas dire mais on pourrait presque croire que tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui.  
\- On pourrait croire, grimaça Gabriel.

Merde. C'était pas prévu au programme ça. Quoique, au point où il en était...

Il remercia Eve et reprit son chemin, direction Omaha. Trouver Rabbit ne fut pas compliqué. Pas plus que de connaître le lieu de squatt de Sam, qui avait hérité du surnom officiel de Mouse. Ça l'avait fait un peu sourire, durant quelque secondes.

Gabriel entra dans le hangar vide que squattait Sam. Il le repéra assez facilement assis au sol le dos contre un mur. Son sac à côté de lui, il semblait attendre que le temps passe.

Gabriel s'approcha à pas lents et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

\- Salut Kiddo, murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.  
\- Je rentrerai pas, annonça tout de go Sam.  
\- Ça me va, soupira le blond en piochant enfin une barre chocolatée dans son sac.  
\- Tu n'es pas venu pour me ramener ? demanda le plus jeune suspicieux.  
\- Très franchement Kiddo, à la base je ne te cherchais pas du tout, avoua Gabriel avec un cynisme acide. Je suis parti de chez moi et comme depuis tes fugues on t'associe à moi, quelqu'un m'a dit t'avoir vu ici. Alors je suis venu.  
\- Tu n'es pas là pour me convaincre de rentrer.  
\- Peu de chances Sammy. Par contre, ça te tente que je t'accompagne un peu ?  
\- Parce que tu as changé d'avis finalement et tu acceptes de me parler ?

Gabriel grimaça en voyant là un rappel de leur dernière conversation. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait cru que c'était une bonne idée ! Il prit son sac et se releva pour partir.

\- Attends, se récria Sam en se levant et en lui attrapant la main pour le retenir. Pardon... Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas.

Gabriel ne fit aucun commentaire et se rassit, las, entraînant Sam avec lui qui ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant et se retrouva presque collé à lui.

Il déversa une bonne partie de son sac au sol et commença à manger bonbons sur bonbons. Ça faisait un moment qu'il se retenait mais là il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Sers-toi si tu veux, proposa-t-il poliment.

Mais Sam ne voulait pas. La façon dont Gabriel dévorait ses friandises, les unes à la suite des autres, parfois en même temps, parfois avalant sans mâcher, le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Il mastiquait, gobait, déchiquetait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main : chocolats, gélatines, réglisses... Toutes ces friandises entraient dans sa bouche à une vitesse affolante.

\- Gabriel ? demanda Sam en voyant les mains tremblantes du blond plonger de plus en plus vite dans les paquets en plastique qui se vidaient à une vitesse effrayante.  
\- Je les déteste, gronda-t-il d'une voix étranglée entre deux bouchées. Je déteste mes parents, mes frères. Je les déteste tous.

Sam fut étonné par ses propos et par sa voix étouffée, plus habitué à des rires et des blagues qu'à de la rancœur de sa part, mais il fut encore plus surpris par les taches humides qui apparaissaient sur son tee-shirt. De l'eau et du sel. Avec douceur, sans oser regarder son visage, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Gabriel et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ce serait tellement plus simple si on pouvait les détester, murmura Sam.

Un râle parvint à son oreille, le bruit du plastique torturé s'accéléra et Gabriel se mit à sangloter. D'abord doucement, presque silencieusement, des sanglots à peine entrecoupés par les moments où il avalait une friandise. Puis ses pleurs s'intensifièrent et devinrent déchirants. Son bras se resserra sur le corps de Sam et celui-ci se retrouva le nez contre son torse. Une inspiration plus tard il avait l'odeur de Gabriel qui envahissait ses sens. L'odeur du sucre et des larmes salées. Une odeur douceâtre et triste.

Sam écouta Gabriel sangloter durant un long moment, son corps tressautant et tremblant au même rythme que celui du blond. Les larmes coulaient aussi sur ses joues désormais. Elles étaient venues tout naturellement. Pour lui, pour son frère, pour Gabriel. C'était facile de se laisser entraîner par sa tristesse quand on n'était pas tout seul. C'était facile de penser à ce qui l'attristait quand il était contre un corps qui le réconfortait. Et c'était facile quand il n'y avait personne pour vous juger. Or là, très clairement, Gabriel était la dernière personne qui risquait de lui reprocher de pleurer.

Lentement, les sanglots du blond se calmèrent et ceux de Sam avec. Ils restèrent pourtant dans la même position, se tenant mutuellement chaud. Sam pensait à tout et rien, écoutant le cœur de Gabriel battre sous son oreille, somnolant à moitié. Le temps s'écoula tout en restant figé. Les minutes défilèrent puis les heures, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea réellement.

Jusqu'à ce que Gabriel écarte brusquement Sam et se lève pour s'appuyer d'une main contre un mur un peu plus loin.

Sam le rejoignit, intrigué et inquiet, et découvrit que le blond était tout simplement en train de vomir toutes les cochonneries à moitié digérées qu'il avait avalées précédemment. Sam le soutint, une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son front pour lui tenir les cheveux. Sous sa paume, la peau était humide et brûlante. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur le visage de Gabriel alors que tout son corps rejetait le traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir. Sam resta près de lui et quand Gabriel eut fini de déverser sa crise de foie, il l'aida à rejoindre leurs places, là où se trouvaient leurs sacs. Silencieusement, l'esprit vidé, Sam sortit une serviette qu'il humidifia et commença à nettoyer le visage maladif du blond.

\- Je dois te paraître pitoyable maintenant hein ? fit Gabriel avec une aigreur teintée de tristesse. J'suis beaucoup moins séduisant comme ça.

Sam arrêta un instant son labeur et observa le blond, les yeux dorés et brillants, son sourire amer, ses cheveux blonds collés contre son visage et son teint pâle un peu verdâtre. Son cœur se mit à cogner fortement dans sa poitrine.

Dire que Gabriel était beau à cet instant était inexact. Il avait l'air malade et épuisé, ce qui n'avait rien de glamour, de sexy ou même d'attirant. Pourtant, Sam avait encore envie de le serrer contre lui, de lui murmurer qu'il était là, de le bercer et peut-être même, de l'embrasser...

Gabriel lui avait dit que ce qu'il ressentait n'était qu'un sentiment fraternel et il avait commencé à le croire, après tout, si Dean avait été dans cet état il aurait aussi voulu le rassurer, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de ressentir un petit quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être fraternel, ni même amical. Mais peut-être se trompait-il à nouveau...

Les paupières de Gabriel se refermèrent devant son manque de réponse et Sam sentit le corps sous lui se tendre. Sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait frénétiquement dans sa gorge et ses lèvres tremblèrent et se tordirent.

Il allait pleurer à nouveau, réalisa Sam étonné et fasciné.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le visage du blond et caressa sa paupière avec son pouce, récupérant une goutte salée au passage.

\- Je ne te trouve pas pitoyable, murmura Sam en reposant sa serviette pour aller se lover contre Gabriel, la tête sous son menton. Je ne te trouve pas pitoyable du tout...

Un halètement bref lui répondit et deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules.

\- Toute ma famille se déchire et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je fuis. Je suis pathétique...  
\- Ma fuite n'est pas très glorieuse non plus. Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti ? avoua Sam en fermant les yeux pour se contrôler un peu. Mon père est passé nous voir hier. Il nous a dit que l'année prochaine risquait d'être encore pire que cette année. Il avait des problèmes avec la banque, une histoire de dettes et de prêt qui s'envolent. On va déménager encore plus, il sera encore moins là. Dean a fait semblant d'être fort et moi... Moi je suis parti. Gabe, je veux plus partir et changer d'écoles sans arrêt. J'en ai marre. Je connais presque personne, le seul ami que j'ai s'appelle Garth et on s'appelle trois fois l'an ! Il y a toi mais tu me fuis et Castiel est à l'autre bout du pays ! Quand j'arrive quelque part je suis toujours le nouvel élève bizarre qui arrive en cours d'année ! Gabe, je voudrais juste avoir une vie... Normale !

Sam resserra sa prise sur le blond en fermant fortement les paupières. Il sentit une main s'enfouir dans ses cheveux et le caresser gentiment.

\- Pardon Sam, je n'avais pas compris, lui murmura Gabriel. Je... Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être toujours sur place quand tu auras besoin de moi mais tu pourras m'appeler quand tu veux, ok ? Pour me dire ce que tu veux !  
\- Et toi ? demanda Sam en se redressant.  
\- Moi ? Je sais pas. Je suis majeur techniquement, soupira-t-il. Je peux rentrer chez moi et voir ce qui m'attend ou tenter de partir maintenant pour faire ma vie.  
\- Mais tu aimes ta famille, conclut son cadet.  
\- Comme toi. Tu connais le dicton, on choisit ses amis, pas sa famille. Je peux essayer encore une fois...  
\- Tu me diras tout un jour ?  
\- A quel sujet Mouse ?  
\- Ça, indiqua Sam en montrant le tas de sachets plastiques.  
\- Pas tout de suite... Plus tard... Quand... Quand ça ira mieux.  
\- D'accord.

Ils restèrent ensemble toute la nuit mais Gabriel refusa que Sam dorme par terre. Ils sortirent donc et le blond paya une chambre dans un hôtel, avec deux lits simples. Gabriel finit par s'apercevoir que Sam portait son ancienne veste mais ne commenta pas.

Le lendemain matin il ramena Sam à son frère et l'après-midi il appelait Bobby pour appeler à l'aide à la place du plus jeune. Ça, il pouvait le faire pour aider Sam. Il faisait confiance au ronchon pour trouver une solution.

 

000

 

Castiel passa dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Meg.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Cas en regardant le poste de télévision.  
\- Ma licorne découvre-t-elle les films porno ? interrogea Meg avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard.

Castiel ne répondit rien et pencha la tête, intrigué par les images.

\- Castiel qu'est-ce que tu... Meg ! râla Balthazar.  
\- Quoi ? Je lui apprends juste la vie ! J'en reviens déjà pas qu'il en ait jamais vu avant ! Quoi que ça ne devrait même plus m'étonner...  
\- Je ne savais pas que les livreurs de pizza proposaient ce genre de services... lâcha soudain Castiel dans une remarque qui fit exploser de rire les deux autres.

 

000

 

Quand Bobby récupéra les enfants pour les vacances, il fut surpris devant la bouille triste de Dean. L'appel de Gabriel avait été une très bonne chose et il avait sérieusement secoué les puces à John. Normalement les deux enfants auraient dû être heureux devant le changement de programme ! Un an en internat, c'était mieux que de changer d'écoles en permanence tout en étant laissés à eux-mêmes, non ? Apparemment non puisque Dean tirait une tête d'enterrement et que Sam était étrangement apathique.

\- Sam, appela-t-il un matin où Dean se morfondait devant la télé dans une imitation parfaite d'une boule de glace sous le soleil d'août. Ça ne vous plaît pas de rester fixés une année entière au même endroit ? demanda Bobby pour essayer de comprendre.  
\- Si. C'est bien.  
\- Avec un tel enthousiasme, j'ai du mal à te croire. Et ton frère est encore pire !  
\- C'est rien oncle Bobby, murmura Sam. C'est juste Gabriel... Je crois que ça ne va pas fort pour lui. Pour Dean, c'est à cause de Castiel. Il n'ose pas lui dire qu'il va en internat. Je crois qu'il aimerait lui proposer de venir mais...  
\- Vous vous prenez bien la tête pour votre âge, grommela Bobby. Je vais appeler Gabriel et lui demander d'informer son cousin. Ça devrait mieux passer comme ça. Quant à toi, essaye de penser à toi avant les autres ! Je suis au courant de ta dernière échappée !  
\- Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt Sam en baissant les yeux.  
\- Je me fiche de tes excuses. Je voudrais juste que tu perdes cette sale habitude. La fuite ne résout jamais rien gamin. Si tu as un problème, tu préviens ton frère ou tu m'appelles moi !

Sam acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre pour lire, la veste de Gabriel sur les épaules. Elle n'avait plus vraiment son odeur mais il s'était habitué à elle maintenant.

 

000

 

\- Salut cousin ! appela joyeusement le blond.  
\- Bonjour Gabriel.  
\- Comment ça va chez toi ? Oncle Balthazar te traite bien ? Faut pas hésiter à le remettre à sa place quand il en fait trop !  
\- Ça va. Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais.  
\- C'est une longue histoire ! Bref, est-ce que Dean t'a parlé de sa rentrée de septembre ?  
\- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?  
\- M'étonne pas tiens... Il va dans un internat avec Sam, pour un an. A Minneapolis en plus.  
\- Oh...  
\- Tu n'as encore rien prévu pour l'année prochaine n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais t'inscrire là-bas toi aussi !  
\- Je... Comment tu … ? bafouilla Castiel surpris par les commentaires de Gabriel. Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour ça. Je pensais juste rentrer et...  
\- Trop tard ? Non mais tu rêves ! T'as juste à me dire si tu veux y aller ou non et je t'arrange le coup ! Crois-moi, le nom de maman et papa a tendance à ouvrir pas mal de portes.  
\- Heu... Je … Pourquoi pas mais...  
\- Super ! Passe le bonjour à Balthy de ma part et...  
\- Gabriel, lâcha Castiel d'un ton soudain polaire.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda-t-il en voyant les pièces du puzzle s'emboîter dans sa tête.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Mes projets. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Balthazar.  
\- …  
\- Je l'ai souvent vu parler avec quelqu'un au téléphone. C'était toi ?  
\- Cas'... Écoute, ce n'est pas...  
\- C'est toi aussi qui l'as prévenu de ma présence à San Francisco ?  
\- C'était juste une précaution. Je ne voulais pas...  
\- Gabriel, je voulais faire ça tout seul !  
\- Et tu l'as fait ! Je t'ai juste donné... Un petit coup de pouce ?  
\- Au revoir Gabriel. Je vais réfléchir pour l'internat.  
\- Je vais...

Castiel raccrocha. En se tournant, il découvrit Balthazar, appuyé contre le montant de la porte qui le regardait très sérieusement.

\- Pas très sympa pour Gaby tout ça, remarqua-t-il distraitement.  
\- Il n'a pas eu confiance en moi. Et toi tu lui faisais tes rapports dans mon dos.  
\- Castiel, qui dans ta famille s'est inquiété de ton départ ? Qui a pris des nouvelles de ta santé ? Ce n'est pas ta mère et certainement pas ton père, ni même tes frères. Tu as envie d'en vouloir à Gabriel ? Très bien, mais il a fait ça parce qu'il s'inquiète pour ceux qu'il aime. Toujours, tout le temps. Crois-moi, c'est une denrée rare, surtout dans notre grande et belle famille. Il est peut-être maladroit et casse-pied, mais c'est l'une des rares que j'accueillerai toujours chez moi à bras ouverts. Même si j'aurai très rapidement envie de lui taper sur le crâne...  
\- Il veut que je rejoigne Dean dans son internat, fit Castiel avec entêtement.  
\- Et tu vas refuser uniquement parce qu'il a mis son grand nez de gros curieux dans l'histoire ? C'est très adulte comme comportement !  
\- Alors... Je vais y aller ?

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent sur Balthazar et ce dernier y vit moins de colère que de peur. Castiel en voulait certainement un peu à Gabriel mais il était surtout terrorisé à l'idée de revoir Dean. Le revoir alors que plus rien ne l'empêchait de tout déballer.

\- Ce serait pas mal non ? Il doit t'attendre, répondit Balthazar avec un sourire engageant.  
\- On s'était dit à dans bientôt, murmura Castiel.

 

A suivre...


	14. 2007 : aout - septembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ce chapitre j'ai commencé à en réduire la longueur. C'était une nécessecité pour réussir à tenir un rythme de publication régulié ;)

Chapitre 13 : Rentrée scolaire

 

Gabriel hésitait. Il était devant la porte de chez Mickael et il se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée de venir le voir. Il rentrait d'une longue fugue de plusieurs mois – on appelait toujours ça une fugue quand on était majeur ? - et il se demandait si son frère avait seulement envie de le voir. Et est-ce que lui avait envie de voir Mickael ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Les paroles de Luc rebondissaient dans sa tête et empoisonnaient ses pensées.

Mickael avait parlé de lui dans son dos.

Mickael disait du mal de lui.

Mickael le recueillait uniquement par charité.

Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce faux ? Gabriel espérait sincèrement que ce soient des mensonges. Mickael était celui qui venait le chercher, qui l'hébergeait quand ça n'allait pas alors si... S'il avait menti ça serait vraiment... Ça serait tout simplement atroce.

Voulait-il seulement connaître la vérité ? C'était peut-être mieux de continuer de croire que tout allait bien dans sa famille... Qu'il aimait tous ses frères et que ses frères l'aimaient en retour. Que ses parents aimaient leurs enfants de manière égale. C'était un joli rêve et il voulait continuer d'y croire. Alors si pour ça il devait se mentir, où était le mal ?

C'était décidé ! Il allait occulter tout ce qu'il avait entendu le jour où... Ce jour-là, et il fera comme avant ! C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Pris d'une résolution nouvelle, il plaqua un sourire joyeux sur son visage et toqua à la porte.

\- Gabriel ? s'étonna son frère en ouvrant la porte. On se demandait tous où tu étais passé !  
\- Ici et là, répondit vaguement le plus jeune en haussant les épaules tout en sentant le soulagement le parcourir.  
\- Papa et maman étaient inquiets pour toi !  
\- Et pas toi ? se moqua Gabriel.  
\- Bien sûr que si, soupira son aîné en secouant la tête. Entre.

Gabriel accepta l'invitation. Il se sentit aussitôt comme chez lui dans l'appartement de Mickael. C'était son refuge personnel. Là où il venait se réfugier quand il neigeait et que la maison se transformait en guerre de sécession. Puis il y eut le bruit du verrou. Le regard sévère de son frère sur lui. Sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de fuir par la fenêtre ouverte.

Il était piégé. Son sourire se fana.

\- On a parlé de toi avec Raphaël, indiqua Mickael avec douceur. Il s'est renseigné auprès de ses professeurs pour savoir comment t'aider.  
\- M-m'aider ?  
\- On a pris contact avec un centre d'aide.  
\- Mickey non ! haleta Gabriel, soufflé par ce qui était en train de se passer.  
\- Ils veulent bien te prendre en charge mais il faut que tu acceptes. Nous ne pouvons plus t'y obliger.

Et c'est tant mieux ! pensa Gabriel. Un centre ? Il n'était pas fou, ni malade ! Il avait juste... Il aimait trop les sucreries, il le savait mais c'était uniquement parce que... C'était... Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Il n'était pas revenu pour entendre ce genre de choses !

\- C'est pour ton bien qu'on te demande ça Gabriel, soupira son aîné en le serrant contre lui.

C'était un coup bas et Mickael le savait très bien.

Gabriel accepta. A contrecœur, la nausée au bord des lèvres et une envie de sucreries profondément ancrée en lui.

 

000

 

C'était la fin du mois d'août et Castiel était à l'aéroport, billet et sac en main, prêt à prendre son vol pour Minneapolis et son futur internat. Il était temps pour lui, après presque un an en leur compagnie, de dire au revoir à son oncle et les deux filles qu'il considérait maintenant comme des amies.

\- Prends soin de toi Cassi et n'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de soucis, déclara son oncle en donnant une franche accolade à son neveu.  
\- Merci Balthazar, je n'oublierai pas.  
\- Quelle solennité ! ricana Meg. Viens là ma licorne que je te fasse un gros câlin d'adieu !

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Meg se jeta sur Castiel et le serra contre elle.

\- Meg, je suis désolé si à un moment j'ai pu te faire croire...  
\- Chut, sourit la brune en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est ça le problème avec les licornes, on peut les apercevoir mais jamais les attraper.

Castiel sembla hésiter un peu, Meg toujours dans ses bras. Il la dévisagea avec intensité et celle-ci frémit sous le profond regard. D'un coup, elle se sentit basculer et deux lèvres sèches se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle se retrouva prise dans le tourment d'un baiser ravageur qui lui laissa les genoux tremblants et le cerveau plein de bulles pétillantes.

\- Pour te remercier, se justifia Castiel les pommettes roses. Pour tout. Et merci à toi aussi Charlie...  
\- Ne m'embrasse pas ! s'écria la rousse en reculant d'un pas.  
\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, se défendit Castiel avec une voix offusquée.  
\- Tant mieux ! Je réserve ma bouche aux douces lèvres de la gente féminine.  
\- Ne m'embrasse pas, se moqua Meg en reprenant pied.  
\- Tu n'as rien de doux toi.  
\- Et moi ? J'ai pas le droit à un bisou ? se plaignit Balthazar.  
\- Pas de bisou pour les monstres incestueux ! gronda Meg en se plaçant entre la licorne et le pervers.  
\- Charlie, merci pour tout, reprit Castiel sans s'occuper des deux autres. Tu... Toi en particulier tu m'as... C'est grâce à toi si... Si j'accepte ce que je ressens pour Dean, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire tendre.  
\- Les princesses sont là pour sauver les chevaliers en détresse, sourit malicieusement Charlie.

Castiel acquiesça et regarda l'affichage des vols. Il était plus que temps pour lui d'y aller. Il salua tout le monde une dernière fois et partit en direction du contrôle des bagages.

Il allait retrouver Dean. Demain, c'était la rentrée scolaire et il allait retrouver celui qui était décidément beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami.

 

000

 

Dean était dans le bus qui allait l'emmener à l'internat en compagnie de Sam. Il ne cessait de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil par la fenêtre et était incapable de garder la même position deux minutes. Les pensées s'enchaînaient et se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il allait revoir Castiel. Il n'allait presque plus voir son père. Son frère était content. Castiel allait être là. Il allait faire une putain d'année d'internat ! Bobby allait-il encore être déçu de lui à son retour ? Sammy babillait joyeusement à côté. Un internat... Sécher les cours allait être beaucoup moins facile mais en aurait-il encore envie ? Un an. Après un an d'absence il allait revoir Castiel. Et les filles ? Ça allait être compliqué de se trouver un coin tranquille !

\- Tu m'écoutes au moins Dean ? bouda Sam en lui secouant le bras.  
\- C'était ça le bruit ! Je croyais qu'un bourdon s'était coincé dans mon oreille.  
\- Deeaan ! râla son petit frère.  
\- Tiens, le bourdon est revenu...  
\- Crétin, marmonna Sam en croisant les bras.

Dean le laissa bouder trente secondes avant de le choper par le cou et de lui frotter le crâne. Sam se tortilla immédiatement pour échapper à sa prise.

\- Arrête ! J'ai plus huit ans !  
\- Même quand t'en auras trente je continuerai de t'embêter, ricana Dean.  
\- Sauf si je deviens plus grand que toi ! Alors ce sera moi qui te ferai ça !  
\- C'est ça. Tu peux boire autant de soupe et de lait que tu veux, ce sera toujours moi le plus grand, s'amusa Dean en attaquant son petit frère à coup de chatouilles cette fois.

Sam remua comme un ver de terre en riant sous les doigts agiles de son frère. Ils ne se calmèrent que lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant leur nouvelle école. Elle n'était pas réellement dans Minneapolis, elle se situait en vérité dans une ville un peu plus à l'Est, mais on aurait été bien en peine de dire où commençait Minneapolis et où s'arrêtait Saint Paul.

Devant leurs yeux, un immense bâtiment colonial aux briques rouges et colonnades blanches leur faisait face, le tout entouré d'un grand parc verdoyant. Dean se sentait tout petit devant le monument et la foule d'adolescents qui s'y dirigeait rendait le lieu d'autant plus impressionnant.

\- Tu crois qu'on sera dans la même chambre ? demanda Sam d'une voix tremblotante en s'accrochant à son bras.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Ils doivent plutôt nous répartir par âge.  
\- C'est nul.  
\- Ouais.

Ils continuèrent de regarder leur internat d'un air terrifié et ne sortirent du bus qu'une fois ce dernier vide. Le chauffeur leur fit un petit sourire encourageant mais ni Dean ni Sam n'étaient en mesure d'apprécier l'encouragement à sa juste valeur.

Ils récupèrent leurs sacs dans la soute à bagages et se mêlèrent au flot d'élèves. Autour d'eux, des petits groupes se formaient. D'anciens élèves qui se reconnaissaient et se retrouvaient chaque année. Mais il y avait aussi des nouveaux, de tout âge. Sam et Dean les repérèrent assez facilement, ils avaient l'air aussi apeurés et nerveux qu'eux ! Pourtant, ce simple fait rassura les deux frères. Pour une fois, ils étaient loin d'être les seuls petits nouveaux...

Ils avancèrent main dans la main – uniquement parce que Dean ne voulait pas perdre Sammy au milieu de cette foule – jusque dans le hall du bâtiment où plusieurs tables étaient alignées avec des lettres affichées au-dessus.

Sam et Dean allèrent faire la queue devant la lettre W et l'aîné chercha la lettre N, avec une curiosité et une nervosité toute nouvelles. Il allait le voir maintenant ? Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient se retrouver ? Pourquoi Castiel n'était pas dans la file ? Est-ce qu'il était arrivé en avance ? Dans sa poche, son portable était moite et chaud à force d'être tripoté et regardé.

Est-ce que...

\- Bonjour, fit un professeur devant eux.  
\- Dean et Sam Winchester, indiqua son petit frère pendant que Dean rêvassait à ses côtés.  
\- Première fois ici n'est-ce pas ? Voici les clés de vos chambres et un plan du bâtiment. Mettez-vous avec les autres nouveaux là-bas, quelqu'un va vous faire faire une visite rapide des lieux.  
\- Merci monsieur, répondit Sam en récupérant les objets.

Dean suivit son frère vers le petit groupe déjà formé en cherchant désespérément une tête brune aux yeux bleus. Mais toujours rien. Devait-il lui envoyer un message pour lui demander où il était ? Il était peut-être en train de s'installer et n'avait pas envie d'avoir un ancien pote sur le dos...

Dean profita de l'attente pour regarder à nouveau la table des N, au point d'en donner des frissons dans le dos à la professeure qui la gérait. Il s'attendait un peu à patienter ici jusqu'à ce que tous les nouveaux soient rassemblés, ce qui lui aurait permis de retrouver Castiel à coup sûr mais non, l'école faisait partir le groupe dès que celui-ci atteignait les vingt élèves et il était temps pour lui de partir découvrir les lieux.

Il ne fut attentif qu'au moment où ils passèrent dans l'aile des douzièmes grades, soit l'endroit où devait se trouver sa chambre. Sûrement. Quelque part. Il passa en réalité la totalité de la visite à chercher sa tête brune aux cheveux dans tous les sens, tant et si bien que Sam arrêta de l'interpeller après la cinquième fois. Son frère n'était définitivement pas dans leur monde et il allait tout devoir lui redire tout à l'heure... Sam n'avait plus qu'à bien enregistrer tout ce qu'on lui disait pour pouvoir le lui ressortir plus tard !

La visite dura en tout et pour tout une petite heure durant laquelle ils découvrirent la piste d'athlétisme, les différents terrains de jeu, la salle de musculation et la salle de sport ainsi que le théâtre, la cafétéria, les différents dortoirs, les salles de détente et finalement le bâtiment consacré aux cours. On les lâcha au beau milieu du parc et le petit groupe s'éparpilla comme une volée de moineaux, des petits groupes s'étant déjà formés à cette occasion selon les affinités. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Sam et Dean. Ils restaient ensemble contre le reste du monde, quand bien même le reste du monde ne leur voulait que du bien.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Sam en lâchant enfin la main de son frère.  
\- Je sais pas... marmonna Dean qui hésitait toujours à envoyer un message à Castiel.

Et pourquoi lui ne lui avait rien envoyé ? Comment avait-il pu le louper ? Il devait bien être présent parmi cette foule non ? Il lui avait bien dit qu'il venait aussi dans cet internat ? Pour la millième fois de la journée, Dean rechercha le message de Castiel lui confirmant son intention de venir et s'assura, encore, qu'il n'avait pas loupé un message indiquant que finalement il renonçait.

\- On a qu'à... s'installer dans nos chambres ? proposa Sam.  
\- Vendu, soupira Dean en rangeant son téléphone.

Il allait bien devoir aller au dortoir non ?

Ils commencèrent par chercher la chambre de Sam. D'après le numéro, elle devait se situer au deuxième étage. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à trouver la chambre correspondante.

Sam fut le second à arriver. Son colocataire était déjà là en train de ranger ses affaires mais se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il se présenta d'une traite.

\- Bonjour, je suis Kevin Tran, ton voisin de chambrée, et un jour je serais président des États-Unis !  
\- Heu... Bonjour, moi c'est Sam et heu... Ça c'est Dean, mon grand frère, se présenta à son tour Sam.  
\- J'ai pris le lit du haut mais si tu préfères...  
\- Non ! Ça me convient très bien, le rassura immédiatement Sam. C'est... C'est cool... Dean ?  
\- Sympa la chambre, confirma Dean en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son portable.  
\- Je vais me débrouiller, ronchonna Sam devant l'inattention chronique de son frère. On se rejoint au réfectoire à midi !

Et Dean fut éjecté sans autre forme de procès de la chambre de son frère. En temps normal, il aurait été soit vexé, soit ce serait bien moqué de son petit frère, mais là il était juste très très nerveux. Le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'absence de Castiel le stressait autant ne faisait qu'augmenter d'autant plus sa nervosité. Bref, il était dans le même état qu'une grenade dégoupillée qui roulait au sol. Il ne savait pas quand il allait exploser mais ça allait faire des dégâts !

Il se retourna pour rejoindre son aile quand il buta dans quelqu'un.

\- Pardon, marmonna-t-il brièvement sans lâcher son portable des yeux et en contournant l'obstacle.  
\- Dean, fit une voix rauque qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Levant des yeux intrigués, il se figea et manqua faire tomber son portable. Putain de bordel de merde de putain de saloperie de... D'il ne savait pas quoi ! C'était vraiment Cas', ça ?

Dean déglutit difficilement en observant son ami. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le petit brun qui était parti un an plus tôt avait bien changé ! Déjà il avait gagné une barbe qu'il ne devait pas raser tous les jours. Et puis sa carrure s'était agrandi, son visage n'avait plus aucune rondeur de jeunesse et sa mâchoire était devenue beaucoup plus carrée. Il était désormais plus proche de l'homme que de l'adolescent. Et puis cette voix merde... C'était quoi cette voix ? Il savait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas eu au téléphone depuis neuf mois mais quand même !

\- Dean ça va ? s'inquiéta Castiel avec toujours la même putain de voix grave.  
\- C-ça va, bredouilla Dean en détournant les yeux. J'me d'mandais où t'étais justement...  
\- Je viens de finir le tour du lycée.  
\- Ah. J'ai fait ça aussi.  
\- C'est grand.  
\- Ouais.

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux. Dean ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour relancer la conversation, trop perturbé par la vision qu'il avait de ce Castiel en trench-coat. Il avait une allure de comptable et d'escort-boy à la fois. Perturbant.

\- T-tu as changé, lâcha Dean avec malaise.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et finalement, tu es venu.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je... Je dois te laisser il faut que je m'installe !

Crétin, idiot, abruti, débile, se traita mentalement Dean alors qu'il courait presque dans le couloir. Il avait tant attendu pour revoir Castiel et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait quand il le croisait enfin ? Il fuyait comme l'abruti fini qu'il était... A sa défense, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que revoir Castiel soit si... Si... Si intense...

Bordel, il avait pas d'autres mots mais c'était exactement ça ! Ça avait été intense. Trop. C'était pas normal ! Castiel n'était qu'un ami. Un ami dont il avait attendu les messages avec impatience, stressant dès que ceux-ci s'étalaient dans le temps et dont l'idée de le revoir l'avait rendu fébrile...

Pas normal. Ce n'était pas normal !

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il entra dans sa chambre pour découvrir son lieu de vie pour les dix prochains mois. Un lit superposé contre un mur, deux armoires, deux bureaux, un caisson table de chevet pour le lit du bas et une tablette en hauteur pour le lit du haut. Spartiate mais qui ne demandait qu'à devenir joyeusement bordélique.

\- Salut, lui lança gaiement le gars qui était assis sur la couchette du bas.  
\- 'lut, marmonna Dean, pas encore remis de sa rencontre avec Castiel.  
\- Moi c'est Chuck Shurley !  
\- Dean Winchester. La couchette du haut me va très bien.

Sans plus de commentaires, Dean lâcha son sac au sol et grimpa dans son lit pour pouvoir confortablement se prendre la tête sur ce qui lui était arrivé face à Castiel.

 

000

 

Peu après sa rencontre avec Dean, Castiel était allé rejoindre sa propre chambre, l'esprit confus.

Dean lui avait dit qu'il avait changé mais celui-ci se rendait-il compte que la réciproque était vraie ? En un an, celui qu'il aimait avait développé une musculature plus qu'alléchante en plus d'avoir vu ses traits s'affirmer, en particulier au niveau de ses yeux. Des yeux verts sombres qui l'avaient aussitôt fuient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dean était-il parti aussi vite ? Castiel n'en comprenait pas la raison mais ça l'avait bien arrangé.

Face à Dean, il s'était retrouvé incapable de penser correctement, tout son être ne souhaitant qu'une chose : l'embrasser et plus si affinité. Dean avait dû le trouver idiot à le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. Et encore heureux qu'il soit impossible pour un humain d'entendre les battements de cœur d'un autre ! Castiel avait frôlé la tachycardie à plusieurs reprises. Quand Dean s'était nerveusement léché les lèvres, quand il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, quand il avait appuyé la main sur sa hanche, pointant inconsciemment ses doigts sur son entre jambe...

Finalement c'était une bonne chose que Dean soit parti. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce dernier accumulait les filles et était donc, en toute logique, hétéro. Tout lui lâcher au beau milieu du couloir trente secondes après qu'ils se soient revus comme il en avait eu envie n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devait tout avouer à Dean. Il devait juste s'assurer d'avoir une réaction... Contrôlée. En comparaison, ça avait été si simple d'en parler à Charlie ! Il se souvenait encore de la fois il avait enfin osé se confier :

« - Charlie, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, lui dit-il avec maladresse en la rejoignant dans la cuisine.  
\- Je suis toute à toi ! Vas-y crache le morceau ! répondit Charlie avec un grand sourire fier.  
\- Je n'ai rien dans la...  
\- On s'en fout Castiel, avoue-moi tout !  
\- Je... Je crois que j'aime... Quelqu'un... Un garçon...  
\- Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama Charlie en exécutant une étrange petite danse.  
\- Tu l'avais deviné ? s'étouffa Castiel, proprement horrifié.  
\- Évidemment ! Fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ! Fallait voir comment t'étais agrippé à ton portable le soir ! Et puis ta tête toute désespérée en voyant qu'il s'était déchargé et que tu avais loupé des messages de lui...  
-...  
\- Hey Cassi, respire, tout va bien. Tout le monde s'en fout ici. Personne ne va te juger. Le premier qui osera le faire aura mon épée dans le ventre ! Donne-moi plutôt le nom du chanceux.  
\- Dean. Il s'appelle Dean.  
\- Mon gars, t'es foutu, constata Charlie avec un sourire tendre. Vu comment tu prononces son nom, tu es irrémédiablement et définitivement foutu. Il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire, tout lui dire et lui coller le patin du siècle !  
\- Ca ne fonctionnera pas...  
\- Hétéro ?

Castiel hocha la tête mornement.

\- Ça complique un peu... Mais comme dirait Hermione Granger, rien n'est insurmontable avec un bon plan !  
\- Qui est Hermione Granger ?  
\- … Demain je te prête toute ma collection et tu as intérêt à lire les bouquins en vitesse... »

Après ça, la conversation avait dérivé sur J.K. Rowling, les livres, la série, les goodies et le poster géant d'Hermione Granger accroché au plafond dans la chambre de Charlie. Mais Castiel avait retenu l'idée principale. Il fallait qu'il se décide sur sa façon d'agir avec Dean avant de retourner le voir. Il ne devait surtout pas refaire la même erreur que quelques minutes auparavant !

Quand il avait vu Dean, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'approcher et d'attendre qu'il se retourne pour l'aborder, sans aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Le résultat n'avait pas été concluant... Pour sa prochaine rencontre, il devait être plus sûr de lui !

C'est en tripotant le pendentif de Dean qu'il sut ce qu'il allait faire. C'était risqué. Un quitte ou double. Mais tant qu'à se faire remballer, il préférait partir sur un bon souvenir.

 

000

 

Dean avait fini par quitter sa planque au bout d'une heure et s'était mis à ranger ses affaires. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Chuck suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Il faut dire qu'il était d'une impolitesse rare. Il allait vivre un an avec ce type, il était peut-être temps de faire quelques efforts ! Il bazarda tout le reste de son sac dans l'armoire et se tourna vers son coloc. Une moustache d'adolescent et quelques poils épars parsemaient son visage et ses cheveux auraient pu servir de nid de luxe à un oiseau. Fluet, le teint pâle et portant des vêtements rétro, il devait fréquenter les clubs artistiques et culturels bien plus que les clubs sportifs.

\- Mon petit frère est aussi en internat. Ici, lança Dean en matière d'introduction.  
\- T'as un petit frère ? C'est cool ça ! Moi je suis fils unique. Résultat mes parents ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu es là ?  
\- Ouais, il paraît que j'ai trop la tête dans les nuages alors ils se sont dit qu'un internat me forcerait à bosser plus. Mais moi je sais déjà ce que je ferai plus tard ! Je serai écrivain ! J'ai déjà commencé tu sais. Ça te dirait de voir ce que j'écris ?

Dean fut effrayé par la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Chuck. Une petite voix lui disait que s'il avait le malheur d'accepter de lire ses gribouillages, il allait passer son année à devoir jouer les lecteurs assidus ! Et ça, c'était vraiment pas son truc.

\- Je suis pas très livre, dit-il pour se défiler.  
\- Oh... Tu sais en ce moment je cherche un sujet pour mon premier best-seller, recommença Chuck sans se départir de son enthousiasme. J'ai décidé de faire dans le fantastique ! Et toi ?  
\- J'écris pas.  
\- Je veux dire, c'est quoi ton hobby ? Ton but dans la vie ?

M'occuper de mon petit frère ? pensa Dean avec désarroi. Suivre les traces de mon père peut-être ? Pas sûr que « taper sur les petites frappes du quartier » soit un hobby très avouable...

\- Re-bonjour, annonça une voix grave en entrant dans la chambre.  
\- Cas' ! s'exclama Dean, content d'avoir une échappatoire. Chuck, je te présente Castiel, un pote.  
\- C'est pas un nom commun ça, remarqua son coloc les yeux dans le vide.  
\- C'est le nom d'un ange, expliqua le brun.  
\- Castiel l'ange... Et Dean Winchester... Winchester... Soldat ? Flic ? Chasseur ? marmonna Chuck la tête ailleurs.  
\- Chuck ? osa Dean courageusement.  
\- C'est ça ! Un ange et un humain ! Un humain qui chasse des monstres aidé par un ange ! Les gars je vous adore ! J'ai mon sujet !  
\- Je ne comprends …  
\- Laisse tomber Cas', je crois qu'il n'est déjà plus avec nous, commenta Dean en voyant Chuck s'activer comme un dingue sur son ordinateur portable.  
\- Je voulais te parler Dean, indiqua Castiel.  
\- Je t'écoute.

Mais ni Dean ni Castiel n'osèrent dire un mot. La cause ? Chuck s'était soudain arrêté d'écrire et les regardait fixement. Apparemment, il comptait bien se servir de ses modèles vivants pour son futur livre. C'était très dérangeant.

\- Allons plus loin, grommela Dean en entraînant Castiel avec lui, une main sur son épaule.

L'internat était bondé d'élèves qui grouillaient de toute part. Trouver un coin tranquille ne fut pas une mince affaire mais heureusement le bâtiment réservé aux cours était encore relativement vide.

\- Je t'écoute Cas', lâcha Dean en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches avec nervosité.  
\- Je... Dean, je voudrais te demander une chose, juste une. J'aimerais que tu me laisses aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que... Je lâche ton collier ? déglutit le brun avec difficulté.  
\- Mon collier... Oh ! Le pendentif ? Si tu veux le garder tu...  
\- Dean, s'il te plaît. C'est tout ce que je te demande. De me laisser faire, juste cinq petites minutes.  
\- Tu vas enfin me le dire, c'est ça ? conclut nerveusement le Winchester.  
\- S'il te plaît.  
\- Je t'écoute, accepta Dean en prenant une grande inspiration.

Castiel se remémora ce qu'il comptait faire pour se donner du courage et passa le cordon du pendentif par-dessus sa tête. Déterminé, il regarda Dean droit dans les yeux.

\- Dean je suis gay, dit-il d'un coup. Et je... J'ai... Je ressens des choses, pour toi. C'est plus que de l'amitié Dean, bien plus, continua Castiel d'une voix étranglée alors que le châtain pâlissait de plus en plus.

Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant la chamade, Castiel fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de Dean et passa le cordon autour de son cou. Il profita du mouvement pour se rapprocher et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était... Castiel était incapable de décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était que de la chair contre de la chair mais c'était en train de le dévaster de l'intérieur. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser pourtant bien plus profond qu'il avait offert à Meg. Celui-ci le liquéfiait et faisait courir un feu brûlant dans ses veines. Il avait énormément de mal à ne pas s'agripper à la nuque de Dean. Encore plus à ne pas caresser ses cheveux ou ses épaules. A rester juste lèvres contre lèvres. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il s'était autorisé à prendre de Dean. Et cette seule petite chose lui mettait le cœur à l'envers et transformait son estomac en cage à papillons.

A contrecœur, il se força à mettre fin au baiser et à relâcher le collier.

Dean regarda le mur par-dessus son épaule, les yeux hagards, et prit la fuite en courant.

 

000

 

Sam commençait à s'impatienter devant le réfectoire. Son frère n'était pas un pro de la ponctualité mais une demi-heure de retard c'était beaucoup ! Il allait même s'inquiéter si ça continuait !

Il réfléchissait à la possibilité d'aller débusquer son frère dans sa chambre, quand ce dernier apparut enfin au détour d'un couloir. Les yeux hagards et le teint pâle, Sam n'osa pas lui faire de reproches. On aurait dit que son frère avait croisé un fantôme...

Ils prirent leur plateau, se servirent et arrivèrent dans l'immense réfectoire plein de monde et de bruit. Dean repéra presque immédiatement la table où se trouvait Cas'. Il était parti pour aller à l'opposé quand son petit frère remarqua aussi le brun.

\- Viens, j'ai trouvé Castiel ! lança-t-il joyeusement en se dirigeant vers lui sans laisser une chance à Dean de protester.

Bon gré mal gré, il se retrouva donc à devoir s'asseoir à la même table que le gars qui lui avait fait sa déclaration deux heures plus tôt.

\- Salut Castiel !  
\- Bonjour Sam, tu vas bien ?  
\- Ouais, à part que mon frère s'est transformé en zombie qui ne sait même plus comment s'asseoir à une table !

Dean sursauta légèrement et s'assit immédiatement, face à Castiel. Il avait l'impression que le regard bleu le transperçait. C'était comme si plus rien n'allait normalement. Pendant tout le repas il interpréta chaque geste et regard de Castiel pendant que ce dernier discutait avec son petit frère. C'était quoi ce regard en coin ? Et ce coup contre sa jambe, c'était bien Sammy hein ? C'était pas Cas' qui l'aurait fait exprès ? Cas' avait voulu prendre la carafe d'eau en même temps que lui ! Ils avaient pris le même dessert... Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

Il en était presque malade. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de comment réagir avec Castiel et ça lui retournait le cerveau. Tout comme le baiser auquel il avait eu droit. Merde quoi ! Il en avait eu plein des baisers ! ragea Dean intérieurement. Il avait même baisé tout court ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que les lèvres de Cas' se soient posées sur les siennes ? Ça n'avait rien d'important ! Il n'avait qu'à lui dire que c'était pas ok pour lui et le problème serait réglé ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement se dire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression de courir un cent mètres dès qu'il repensait à ce putain de baiser qui n'en était même pas vraiment un ? Pourquoi Cas' lui avait fait ça... se demanda-t-il tristement.

Castiel était son ami, avant. Pourquoi avait-il tout gâché ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était tombé sur lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout gardé pour lui ? Il aurait simplement pu lui dire qu'il était gay, comme c'était prévu. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait et encore moins l'embrasser. Castiel aurait dû savoir que Dean allait mal le prendre. Il était hétéro putain ! Il avait été avec assez de filles et avait assez souvent raconté ses aventures à Cas' pour que ce dernier le sache !

\- Dean, l'appela Castiel de sa foutu voix grave.  
\- Quoi ? grommela celui-ci en attaquant sa tarte.  
\- Tu... On peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, murmura le brun en jouant avec sa propre part de gâteau. Je ne te demande rien. J'ai compris que c'était non et... Et je comprends.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Sam curieux.  
\- J'ai dit un truc que j'aurais pas dû à ton frère.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Que je suis... Je préfère les hommes, murmura Castiel en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas regarder Dean.

Sam regarda Castiel avec une légère surprise avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de Dean.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête, gronda aussitôt ce dernier en se frottant le tibia.  
\- T'as pas le droit de rejeter Castiel pour ça ! répliqua violemment Sam.  
\- Hein ? De... Mais ça n'a rien à voir !  
\- Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi tu lui fais la tronche depuis tout à l'heure !  
\- Mais... Je... Ce n'est pas...

Dean ne savait plus où se mettre. Leur table était maintenant le point de mire des autres adolescents suite au coup d'éclat de Sam. Castiel était rouge comme une tomate en mangeant sa part de tarte et lui se retrouvait en tant que coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait même pas commis ! Il s'en foutait que Castiel soit gay ! C'était même pas comme si c'était une découverte. Le problème c'était que Cas' puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui ! Mais il allait quand même pas lâcher ça comme ça, au milieu de tout le monde...

\- Dean ! s'emporta à nouveau son frère, leur attirant le regard d'encore plus de monde.  
\- Ok ok ! Ça va calme-toi et par pitié, rassieds-toi !  
\- J'attends !  
\- Cas', désolé pour ce midi je suis juste... La révélation m'a un peu frappé, c'est tout.  
\- Je comprends, accepta Castiel. Dean, je ne voulais pas... Tu n'es pas obligé de...  
\- Non non, c'est bon ! Je tiens encore à mes jambes, expliqua Dean en fusillant Sam du regard. Juste, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour digérer. Ok ? Juste un peu de temps...

Au grand soulagement de Dean, Castiel acquiesça, Sam reprit sa place et ils cessèrent d'être le centre d'attention du réfectoire.

Dean devait cependant reconnaître une chose, la colère de son petit frère, même si elle ne correspondait pas au vrai problème, avait eu le mérite d'apaiser leur relation à lui et Castiel. Quand ils sortirent de table, la tension entre eux deux avait presque complètement disparu.

Après tout, Dean avait déjà dit non à des filles et ça s'était bien passé par la suite, pourquoi serait-ce différent avec Castiel ?

 

000

 

Gabriel boudait dans la voiture de Luc. Ce dernier s'était immédiatement proposé pour l'emmener jusqu'au centre pour gens atteints de troubles alimentaires. Autant dire que si le motif avait été un peu moins déprimant, Gabriel aurait sauté de joie à l'idée d'être conduit par Luc. Sauf que la situation n'avait rien de drôle. On allait l'enfermer dans un lieu rempli d'ados mal dans leur peau, il allait devoir suivre des séances de psy, faire attention à ce qu'il mange et peut-être même... Faire du sport ! Quelle horreur ! Il faisait vraiment ça pour sa famille. De toute façon, il n'avait pas sa place là-bas. Il le savait. Il y allait uniquement pour leur faire plaisir.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas te sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau là-bas, fit Luc.

Son frère essayait-il de le rassurer ? Dans ce cas, c'était raté.

\- Et puis comme ça, Papa pourra tranquillement s'occuper du divorce sans nous avoir dans les jambes.

Gabriel frémit. Il détestait entendre parler de ce divorce et il savait très bien ce que sous-entendait Luc. Il allait gêner tout le monde s'il restait à la maison, comme toujours.

\- Gabriel, tu sais qu'on fait ça pour ton bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ouais...  
\- Et puis tu vas être aidé. Les médecins arriveront sûrement à soigner tout ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

Gabriel ferma les yeux. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû demander à Mickael de l'emmener. Le silence, c'était pas mal non plus ! En comparaison, la sollicitude infantilisante de Luc le blessait profondément. Donc son frère trouvait qu'il avait des problèmes. Pas qu'un, plusieurs. Pas juste sa bouche sucrée.

\- Je vais bien.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu fuis tout le temps ? Que tu fous en l'air tes études ? Que tu te gaves comme une oie ?

Gabriel se tut. Il pouvait apercevoir au loin la silhouette du centre. Il allait bientôt en finir avec ce calvaire pour tomber dans un autre. Luc se gara sur le parking et Gabriel sauta littéralement en-dehors du véhicule. Son frère lui entoura les épaules durant les quelques mètres à parcourir.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Gabriel n'en croyait rien mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il entra dans le centre, accompagné de Luc, avec l'impression d'entrer dans une prison. Il dut signer des autorisations, visiter le centre avec son frère qui commentait tout à côté de lui et s'installer dans sa chambre. Petite, vide, froide, Gabriel ne s'y sentait absolument pas à l'aise.

\- Tu vas être comme un coq en pâte ici, sourit Luc en lui entourant les épaules. Je suis sûr que tu t'intégreras très vite ! Bonne chance, petit frère.

Et Gabriel se retrouva là, seul, dans un endroit qu'il haïssait déjà pour suivre un « traitement » qu'il trouvait débile et inutile.

 

A suivre...


	15. 2007 : septembre - octobre

Chapitre 14 : Renouveau

 

Avec la rentrée scolaire venait... Le choix des options. Dean avait pris l'habitude de choisir au pif ces dernières années. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il espérait réussir quoi que ce soit. Il avait séché trop de cours et puis ce n'était pas son truc l'école. Il était pas fait pour étudier et réviser, comme faisait Sammy. Sauf que cette année, il avait deux emmerdeurs sur le dos...

\- Dean, tu dois absolument prendre cette option, déclara très sérieusement Castiel.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, ajouta son frère.  
\- Vous me gonflez tous les deux...

Lui, Castiel et Sam étaient tous les trois réunis dans sa chambre pour choisir leurs matières, le tout sous le regard avide d'un Chuck qui s'était écrié : « Le petit frère ! C'est la donnée qu'il me manquait ! » quand Sam avait fait son apparition. Depuis, l'écrivain en herbe restait dans son coin et épiait le moindre de leurs faits et gestes. Si au début les trois garçons avaient été nerveux sous le regard insistant, depuis ils l'avaient complètement occulté, comme une caméra silencieuse – ou presque – de téléréalité.

\- De toute façon j'aurais pas mon diplôme, râla Dean.

Castiel fit une pichenette sur le front de Dean.

\- Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas ?  
\- Tu auras ton diplôme, expliqua Castiel sûr de lui.  
\- Mais puisque je te dis que je suis une brèle en... Aïe ! Mais arrête !

Dean s'éloigna de Castiel en se frottant le front. Castiel avait réarmé sa main pour un troisième coup, dans une menace absolument pas déguisée.

\- Je sais encore mieux que quiconque ce que je vaux ! J'aime pas les cours et en plus je suis pas dou... Sam ! gronda Dean après que son frère lui eut mis une taloche.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Castiel, tu dis que des conneries. On va faire plus simple, donne-moi ça.

Sam chipa la feuille d'options de son frère et se mit à la remplir à sa place, aidé par un Castiel qui l'avait bien vite rejoint.

\- Dites, c'est encore moi qui décide aux dernières nouvelles, ronchonna Dean en essayant de se rapprocher.

Mais Sam et Castiel faisaient barrière pour l'empêcher d'approcher de sa feuille et Dean n'osait pas encore être trop proche du brun.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de vos propres cours !  
\- C'est déjà fait pour moi, indiqua Castiel.  
\- Pareil ici.  
\- Vous avez fait ça quand ?!  
\- Avant-hier soir, soupira son frère. Tu sais, la plupart des gens n'attendent pas la toute dernière minute pour faire ça !  
\- Hey ! J'avais encore une heure !

Dean se reprit un coup de pied de la part de son petit frère. Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas ressortir entier de cette année...

\- Ça me semble correct, fit Sam d'un ton pensif en regardant la feuille. T'en penses quoi Castiel ?  
\- Il aura ses heures, ce qui était loin d'être une évidence.

Non mais il avait fait quoi pour mériter tout ça ? Maintenant Cas' le regardait d'un air furieux !

\- Hey, t'as pris une année sabbatique toi! se défendit-il. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as rien à rattraper !  
\- Je n'ai rien à rattraper, soupira Castiel. J'étais déjà en option avancée sur une bonne partie des cours obligatoires.  
\- Tu déconnes là ? s'étouffa Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête pendant que Sam regardait son frère avec un sourire ironique.

\- Et contrairement à quelqu'un d'autre, moi j'ai toujours fait attention, se moqua le plus jeune.  
\- Évidemment que tu as fait gaffe ! Je t'aurais enfoncé la tête dans les toilettes si tu avais commencé à... Aïe ! Putain Cas, tu me saoules !  
\- Tout est bon pour Sam, on s'occupe de toi là.

Dean détourna les yeux en grommelant à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, soupira Sam.  
\- Je dis que vous pouvez bien m'inscrire à ce que vous voulez, de toute façon j'y pige que dalle !  
\- Oh, réalisa Castiel soudain pensif. Je te donnerai des cours particuliers s'il n'y a que ça.  
\- Très bonne idée ! acquiesça Sam.

Non, très, très mauvais idée, pensa Dean. Il voyait bien les yeux de Castiel plantés sur lui et il y voyait... Des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Depuis la scène de la cantine ça allait mieux entre eux, mais de là à s'enfermer tous les soirs avec Castiel pour des cours particuliers...

Pourquoi il avait soudain des titres de films pornos sous les yeux ? Et merde... Maintenant il avait en tête des images de Castiel en prof à tendance masochiste et lui en élève naïf... Et pourtant il n'avait rien de naïf !

\- Dean, si tu hésites ce n'est quand même pas parce que... hésita Sam.  
\- T'es con Sam, grinça son aîné. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de bosser deux fois plus ! En plus je suis sûr que vous ne m'avez pas mis une seule matière sympa !  
\- Détrompe-toi Dean, fit la voix grave de Castiel.

Le châtain ne put retenir un frisson et son esprit repartit en mode film porno. Castiel devait sincèrement penser à changer de vocation ! Enfin, s'il en avait une...

\- On t'a mis sport, option avancé et aussi en criminologie. Sam a dit que ça pourrait te plaire.  
\- Ah, heu... Bah merci... bafouilla Dean pris de cours.  
\- Et moi j'ai pris droit à côté donc je pourrais peut-être te donner un coup de main, ajouta son frère.  
\- C'est ça, compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche ! Occupe-toi d'abord de tes cours Sammy.  
\- Je m'appelle Sam !

Castiel observa avec une certaine tendresse les deux frères batailler sur le lit de Chuck. Dean avait clairement l'avantage physique mais Sam avait appris quelques coups vicieux avec le temps et Castiel constata avec une légère surprise que le combat était relativement équilibré.

Des cours particuliers avec Dean... Savoir qu'ils allaient avoir du temps rien que tous les deux faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse infernale. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de rester collé comme ça à Dean mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le châtain l'attirait comme un aimant et tout ce qu'il ressentait avec lui, que ce soit la joie, la tristesse ou la gêne, lui semblait être les meilleures émotions du monde, de celles qui rendent vivant.

Alors oui, ça allait être dur de donner des cours particuliers à Dean et de se retenir de faire des gestes déplacés mais ça allait aussi être leur moment à tous les deux...

 

000

 

L'année scolaire commença en douceur pour les trois pensionnaires. Ni Sam ni Castiel n'osèrent ennuyer Dean sitôt la reprise des cours. Ils décidèrent de le laisser un peu se détendre avant de lui tomber dessus pour le faire réviser, si bien que le mois de septembre se passa tranquillement. Dean redécouvrait un rythme scolaire qu'il n'avait pas souvent suivi, sans séchage de cours ni bisou à tous les intercours dans les escaliers ou les classes vides.

Ce fut d'ailleurs une chose qui étonna Sam. Dean ne se trouva pas de petite amie. Ou plutôt il n'en chercha pas. Quand Sam lui avait posé la question, Dean avait simplement répliqué que comme ils allaient passer l'année entière ici, il devait se montrer plus prudent. Ce qui en soi n'était pas faux. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant la vraie raison.

En réalité, Dean n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Tous les jours, le matin, aux intercours, à la cantine, le soir dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de détente, il était avec son frère et Castiel. Un Castiel qui l'aimait. Un Castiel qui braquait systématiquement ses pupilles céruléennes sur lui. Et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

S'il se prenait une petite amie – et il avait déjà eu des propositions – le brun allait forcément être au courant, très vite. Il allait même, très sûrement, embrasser la fille devant lui, à un moment ou à un autre, ne serait-ce que par hasard, tout simplement parce que l'école n'était pas si grande que ça. Et il verrait ses yeux bleus s'assombrir de tristesse et son visage s'orner d'une petite moue déçue. Or ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Castiel devait respirer l'assurance, la solidité, peut-être même un peu de froideur et beaucoup d'entêtement. Un Castiel triste ou dépité, ce n'était pas vraiment Castiel.

Bref, Dean faisait abstinence pour l'instant. Le jour où il en aurait assez, il se trouverait une fille et puis voilà, il n'était pas inquiet pour ça. Une chose qui l'inquiétait bien plus c'était ce baiser qui continuait de lui prendre tête. Ce n'était qu'un baiser entre mecs, ça n'aurait pas dû le torturer autant ! Il était sûr que s'il avait embrassé Benny ça ne l'aurait pas autant ennuyé ! Même si, c'est vrai, cette éventualité n'avait aucune chance de se produire. Plutôt embrasser un poulpe mort que Benny...

\- Dean, j'ai un problème avec toi, soupira Chuck en entrant dans la chambre.  
\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce j'ai fait ? sursauta Dean, pris de court en le regardant depuis le haut de son lit.  
\- J'ai montré le projet de mon histoire à une amie. J'ai déjà griffonné quelques pages et je voulais son avis.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans, moi ?  
\- Elle dit que c'est une évidence que toi et Castiel craquez l'un pour l'autre, soupira à nouveau Chuck.  
\- DE QUOI? hurla Dean en se relevant brusquement, manquant s'assommer au plafond en passant.  
\- Bon, j'en déduis que c'est pas le cas alors, conclut Chuck encore plus déprimé. Vous voudriez, pas, juste pour m'aider... essaya-t-il en mimant un espèce de rapprochement.  
\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! J'ai l'air de vouloir sortir avec Castiel ?  
\- Bah d'après Becky...  
\- Ta copine est tarée ! Et puis tu inventes ce que tu écris non ? Alors questionne-toi plutôt ! gronda Dean. T'aurais pas un truc refoulé ?  
\- Heu... Non, je crois pas, marmonna pensivement Chuck.  
\- Ouais bah réfléchis plutôt là-dessus et oublie-moi !  
\- Je vais essayer d'arranger ça... Peut-être que si je fais apparaître Castiel plus tard ça passera mieux ?  
\- T'as qu'à faire ça...

Dean se rallongea dans son lit, énervé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui et Castiel ? Fallait surtout pas que Chuck parle de ça à Cas' ! Le pauvre allait avoir de mauvaises idées et être déçu après. Et puis il allait avoir Sam sur le dos aussi... D'ailleurs, en parlant de son petit frère, il allait devoir lui expliquer la situation un jour, ça lui éviterait ses regards culpabilisants et ses coups de pieds à la cantine. Il allait finir par avoir de vrais bleus à force !

\- Au fait, Castiel m'a dit qu'il allait commencer les cours particuliers demain soir, lui annonça Chuck depuis la couchette du bas.  
\- Ah... D'accord...  
\- Je lui ai dit que je vous laissais la chambre deux heures. J'en profiterai pour me documenter à la bibliothèque... Tu saurais pas comment tuer un wendigo à tout hasard ?  
\- Je sais même pas ce que c'est, indiqua Dean avec indifférence.  
\- Faudrait que j'en tienne compte dans mon livre de ça... Peut-être que je devrais vous créer un livre référence, comme le livre des ombres ou le journal des monstres...  
\- Tu penses tout haut Chuck, soupira Dean en roulant des yeux.  
\- Hein ? Ah, pardon.

Dean ne savait pas s'il avait touché le gros lot ou au contraire, s'il avait gagné le coloc maudit avec Chuck. Certes, ce dernier ne disait jamais rien quand Sam ou Castiel ou les deux ensembles venaient squatter jusque parfois tard. Il ne se plaignait pas non plus du bordel que faisait Dean et ne posait pas de questions sur les magazines vantant les charmes des filles asiatiques. Par contre, il avait aussi fortement tendance à se mêler de la vie de Dean et surtout, le plus pénible, à parler tout haut de son foutu bouquin. Parfois ça donnait des phrases très perturbantes du genre « non, si j'écris ça on va croire que Sam et Dean couchent ensemble ». Dean avait passé une nuit assez cauchemardesque après ça...

Mais le problème n'était pas là. Demain soir, Castiel et lui allaient se retrouver seuls, dans cette chambre. Pour lui bourrer le crâne de saloperies scolaires mais ce n'était pas ça le détail ennuyant. Bien que si, il trouvait ça franchement pénible. Non, le problème c'était lui et Castiel, seuls. Castiel qui l'aimait. Castiel qu'il avait surpris plus d'une fois avec ses yeux bleus plantés sur lui et un air vague. Rougissant parfois quand Dean le ramenait sur terre. Castiel qui lui donnait l'impression d'empiéter encore plus que d'habitude sur son espace vital. À moins que ce ne soit lui qui y fasse plus attention...

Bref, Castiel, amoureux, dans sa chambre, demain soir. Il était dans la merde.

 

000

 

C'était le deuxième mardi d'octobre et Gabriel écoutait Luc avec résignation. Ils étaient dans le salon prévu pour les rencontres familiales pour les pensionnaires du centre et Luc était affalé dans un fauteuil, tout sourire. Gabriel était assis sur un sofa à côté et ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, toutes ses pensées tournées vers l'envie de partir. Ça faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il était là et il passait son temps à raconter sa vie sexuelle à son psy et à jouer des tours à ceux qui voulaient se pencher de plus près sur son cas.

Pour sa visite hebdomadaire, Luc lui racontait à quel point tout était formidable depuis l'annonce du divorce. Mickael ne mettait plus les pieds à la maison, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement, Raph' envisageait de prendre lui aussi son propre appartement et lui allait s'installer avec son père ! Ils avaient prévu de se prendre deux appartements contigus en plein centre de New-York – parce que oui, il était hors de question de rester dans ce trou paumé qu'était Minneapolis – et il allait enfin avoir la possibilité de faire ses armes dans un vrai cabinet de fiscalistes !

Bref, pour Luc la vie était belle. Pour Gabriel, chaque phrase prononcée par son frère lui donnait un peu plus envie de partir. Il n'était pas auprès des siens et tout s'effilochait. Plus de famille. Ses frères qui s'éparpillaient à chaque bout du pays. Luc qui ne cachait plus son mépris envers Mickael et Raph' qui prenait à son tour son indépendance. Ses parents qui s'étripaient pour le moindre bibelot, le moindre centime, pas par besoin ou radinerie mais uniquement par mesquinerie.

\- Oh, par contre il va quand même y avoir une dernière réunion de famille samedi prochain, grinça Luc, visiblement mécontent. Pour savoir comment on va faire pour les fêtes de famille, les grands-parents, toi, la vente de la maison. Tout ça quoi. Je te raconterai.

Gabriel acquiesça, une boule de bowling dans l'estomac et la tête vide. Il voulait du sucre. Il en avait vraiment, vraiment envie. Il allait probablement aller crocheter les réserves du centre une fois son aîné parti.

 

000

 

Dean essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa nervosité. Chuck s'était éclipsé quelques minutes auparavant, histoire de le laisser seul pour ses leçons particulières avec Castiel et depuis Dean faisait les cents pas en regardant fréquemment la porte, l'oreille aux aguets pour tenter de repérer les pas de Cas'.

Deux heures. Il allait être deux heures avec Castiel... Et ce n'était pas sa conversation avec Benny qui l'avait rassuré ! Il n'aurait pas dû l'appeler... Ça semblait pourtant une bonne idée sur le moment. Benny était un gars avec qui il pouvait parler de beaucoup de choses librement et il avait espéré sortir un peu rassuré de leur discussion ! Cela avait plutôt eu l'effet l'inverse :

« - Salut Benny ! appela Dean avec une joie presque pas simulée.  
\- Qui c'est ?  
\- C'est Dean crétin !  
\- Dean ? C'est marrant, ça fait quoi... Un an que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ?  
\- Ah... Heu... Le temps passe vite, grommela Dean en faisant une grimace contrariée.  
\- On va dire ça. Tu sais que Jo prévoit de t'étriper la prochaine fois que tu passeras dans le coin ?  
\- Je devrais réussir à gérer, ricana le Winchester.  
\- Tu te souviens de la rouste qu'elle t'a mise à ta première année à Sioux Falls ? C'est rien par rapport à ce qu'elle met maintenant.  
\- Vaut mieux que j'évite le coin alors...  
\- Tout dépend de ton instinct de survie.  
\- Et comment va Ash ?  
\- C'est Ash, répondit Benny comme seule explication. Depuis qu'il a découvert les smartphones on ne le décroche plus.  
\- Et toi, ça va ?  
\- Tu comptes tourner autour du pot longtemps ?  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire...  
\- Si tu m'appelles après un an de silence radio ce n'est pas pour me demander le temps qu'il fait dans le Dakota ou le nombre de tornades qu'on a croisées.  
\- Touché, en convint Dean. Benny, ça t'est déjà arrivé de faire... Des trucs bizarres avec d'autres mecs, des potes ?  
\- Précise le bizarre, on parle de moi et de Ash là.  
\- Genre, embrasser ? hésita Dean, soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui.  
\- Comme sur les fesses pour un pari ?  
\- Yeurk... T'es dégueu mec.  
\- Plains-toi à Jo et ses idées tordues.  
\- Je pensais plutôt à... Sur les lèvres ?  
\- Non Dean, j'ai jamais embrassé un autre gars sur les lèvres. Pourquoi, tu as un truc à m'avouer ?  
\- Mais vous avez fini tous avec ça ! s'énerva aussitôt Dean en repensant immédiatement à sa conversation avec Chuck.  
\- Tu ne serais pas un peu sur les nerfs ?  
\- Non c'est juste... Je suis pas gay, ok ?  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui parle d'emballer un autre gars.  
\- C'est pas... C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est... Tu te souviens de Castiel ? osa Dean, prêt à tout dévoiler à Benny.  
\- Difficile d'oublier le vulcain.  
\- C'est pas un vulcain, c'est un ange, corrigea machinalement Dean.  
\- Pas gay ?  
\- Oh tais-toi ! C'est un délire de mon coloc ! Il écrit et il a décidé de prendre Castiel en modèle pour l'un de ses personnages et avec son nom il l'a reconverti en ange, c'est tout ! Et je te rappelle que Lisa elle-même le surnommait ainsi !  
\- Si tu le dis. Et donc, le rapport entre ton angelot et le fait que tu embrasses des mecs ?  
\- Je regrette presque de t'avoir appelé tu sais ? soupira Dean. Le rapport c'est que... Cas' m'a embrassé.  
\- Tu as réussi à le faire boire ?  
\- De ce que j'en sais, il était clean à ce moment-là il était juste... Il...  
\- Il a des vues sur toi.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Tout le monde, même Ash, s'en était aperçu...  
\- D'accord, mais moi c'est pas mon truc !  
\- Ok. Alors pourquoi et de quoi on cause là ?  
\- Cas' m'a embrassé et j'arrive pas à m'enlever ça de la tête !  
\- Dean, tu sais, on est tous persuadé que ce que ressent Cas' n'est pas à sens unique.  
\- Vous vous foutez de moi là, râla Dean en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, rappelle-toi, tu m'as fait tout un speech sur ses yeux. À Sioux Falls, il était impossible de vous décoller même quand tu avais une petite amie. Quand Lisa est partie, il n'y avait plus que Castiel que tu laissais approcher. Quand tu es parti, tu n'as gardé un vrai contact qu'avec lui. Et il est le seul à qui tu serais prêt à confier Sam, tu nous l'as dit toi-même.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour entendre ça Benny.  
\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Si te mettre la rate au court-bouillon parce que tu as été embrassé par un autre mec c'est normal ? La réponse est non. Le jour où j'embrasse Ash, c'est qu'on aura fait un pari stupide et en dehors d'une photo honteuse sur le portable de Jo, on en gardera pas plus de traces que ça.  
\- Je vois. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour ça Benny, conclut Dean avec froideur.  
\- Je savais que tu allais mal le prendre... Évite juste de blesser les autres par mégarde.  
\- À la prochaine fois.  
\- Et pas dans un an cette fois ! »

Dean avait raccroché sur ces mots, avec l'impression d'être encore plus dans le brouillard qu'avant. Chuck, maintenant Benny, ça allait être qui le prochain ? Sammy ? Pourquoi Castiel lui avait-il fait une telle déclaration ? se demanda Dean pour la millième fois.

\- Parce que j'avais besoin de te le dire, lui répondit la voix de Cas' dans son dos.

Dean sursauta violemment et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Castiel. Mais vraiment, nez à nez.

\- Espace personnel, grogna-t-il en reculant d'un pas. T'es là depuis longtemps ? Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?  
\- Je viens d'arriver. Tu semblais en grande réflexion donc je ne t'ai pas dérangé et tu as parlé tout haut.

Dean se détourna et alla à son bureau avec une expression fermée. Castiel le rejoignit, le visage triste, et prit la chaise de Chuck pour s'asseoir à côté de Dean.

\- Je crois que tu as le plus de difficultés en maths, fit le brun en sortant les livres correspondants.

Ils commencèrent à étudier dans un silence à peine entrecoupé de quelques mots mais ni Dean ni Castiel n'étaient à ce qu'ils faisaient. Dean n'arrivait pas à occulter le regard triste de Castiel et ce dernier se retenait presque désespérément de ne pas envahir l'espace de Dean. Placer sa main sur la chaise et non dans son dos. Garder la tête droite et non pas la poser sur son épaule. Ne pas détourner les yeux des cahiers. Ne ps s'attarder sur la douleur dans sa poitrine. Avoir les genoux serrés pour ne pas le frôler. Ne pas penser à ce que Dean avait dit. Rester concentré sur la leçon surtout. Ne pas se sentir blesser...

\- On va pas y arriver, soupira soudain Dean. Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce que tu as entendu ! C'était pas...  
\- … Ce que je croyais ? finit Castiel d'une voix atone. Tu as le droit d'être dérangé par mon aveu mais... Mais regretter que je t'ai dit, ça c'est... C'est atroce Dean. Je ne le montre peut-être pas beaucoup, parce que je ne sais pas comment faire ou que je n'en vois pas toujours l'intérêt mais j'éprouve des émotions. Et je ne peux pas toujours tout garder pour moi.  
\- T'étais pas censé entendre ça, je savais pas que t'étais là, se justifia Dean en se renfrognant sous la culpabilité. Je ne pensais même pas l'avoir dit à voix haute !  
\- Tu sais, ça serait beaucoup plus facile, pour moi et pour toi, si tu me disais franchement que je n'ai aucune chance, murmura Castiel.

Dean sentit une boule envahir sa gorge et son cœur battre à tout rompre. Castiel était juste à côté de lui, la tête baissée, comme prêt à se faire sabrer. À cet instant, Dean avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Et c'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

\- La réponse est évidente, répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu poses la question.

Castiel releva la tête, le regarda d'un air neutre et reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Dean avait esquivé la réponse. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

 

000

 

Après presque cinq jours à gamberger sur ce que lui avait dit Luc, Gabriel avait finalement pris sa décision. Il voulait savoir ce qui allait se dire ce samedi ! Alors il avait fui. Encore.

Ça avait été étonnamment facile de partir du centre. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment gardé et les portes d'entrée restaient ouvertes. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour arriver jusque chez lui, plein d'appréhension et d'inquiétude. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit que tout le monde était déjà là.

Discrètement, il entra par le garage et se mit à écouter la conversation, planqué derrière la porte menant au vestibule. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir exactement ce qu'on pensait de lui, sans faux semblant ni hypocrisie.

\- Et pour Gabriel ? interrogea son père.

Il semblait être arrivé juste au bon moment. Ou au mauvais selon le point de vue.  
\- Il n'est clairement pas prêt à vivre seul sans aucun tuteur, continua son père avec une logique froide. Écoutez, je vais partir sur la côte Est et son centre de soin est ici...  
\- Et donc c'est moi qui dois le garder ? s'insurgea sa mère. Avoue, tu n'as jamais pu supporter qu'il ne corresponde pas à tes attentes ! Il est de toi mais tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu de lui !  
\- Il est une erreur et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Cette idée qu'un deuxième enfant commun allait nous rapprocher était d'une stupidité sans nom, argua son père d'une voix glaciale.  
\- Tu trouvais l'idée toute aussi bonne que moi à l'époque, si je me souviens bien.  
\- Ariel, ce n'est pas en remuant le passé qu'on va avancer !  
\- Mickael, tu l'as déjà accueilli chez toi plus d'une fois, proposa Luc dans un ricanement malsain.  
\- Oui, mais j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et le travail. En plus, ça va bientôt se compliquer pour moi, soupira son frère aîné.  
\- Moi qui croyais que tu étais un héros au grand cœur, persifla Luc.  
\- Tu as presque le même âge que moi petit frère, riposta Mickael. Pourquoi ne l'accueilles-tu pas, toi qui te fais passer pour le plus chic des frères ?  
\- Héberger Gabriel ? Désolé, je ne fais pas dans les œuvres de charité, tu devrais le savoir. Et puis il est de TA famille, pas de la mienne.  
\- Alors arrête de lui donner de faux espoirs en te jouant de lui !  
\- Ose me dire celui qui le met à la porte, compléta Luc d'une voix mauvaise.  
\- Ça suffit, les coupa leur père. On est pas là pour se disputer mais pour qui va s'occuper de Gabriel !

Un long silence plana dans la salle à manger. De l'autre côté de la porte, Gabriel commençait à avoir de sérieuses difficultés à respirer. Sa gorge était bloquée et sa vue brouillée par les larmes. A tâtons, il réussit à sortir de la maison et à aller jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Sur un coup de tête, il s'arrêta en ville pour prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance, beaucoup de distance, entre lui et... Et les autres. Là, avec juste sa veste sur le dos, son portefeuille et son portable, il s'acheta un billet pour le premier vol en partance pour la Californie.

Il pleurait encore quand il donna sa carte bleue. Il pleurait toujours quand il passa la sécurité et ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas quand il s'assit dans son siège. Une fois en vol, il sortit son portable et se décida enfin à prévenir son futur hôte.

 

13/10/2007  
Gabriel 15:02  
« Je suis dans un avion. J'arrive. »

Balthazar 15:07  
« Un problème ? »

Balthazar 15 :15  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Balthazar 15:27  
« Réponds- moi ! »

Gabriel 15:29  
« J'arrive. »

Gabriel se recroquevilla sur son siège en attendant que les quatre heures de vol s'écoulent. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un enfer glacé à cause de l'air conditionné, sec et froid, de l'avion. Les larmes ne coulaient plus mais son cœur s'alourdissait toujours plus. On ne voulait pas de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû en être étonné mais ça le blessait quand même terriblement. Il en venait à jalouser Luc qui avait connu l'amour exclusif d'une mère aux petits soins et celui tout aussi fort de leur père. Il en venait à envier Raphaël pour qui l'attention de leur mère était une certitude. Il en venait à détester Mickael pour avoir tout eu sans rien lui laisser, même pas une place auprès de lui. Il leur en voulait à tous et à ses parents encore plus.

Il s'était douté que le divorce allait être compliqué, que ses parents allaient se faire des coups bas, que Luc allait crâner qu'enfin papa était tout à lui et que Raphaël allait les regarder s'étriper avec dégoût. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à être purement et simplement rejeté. Il avait fait des erreurs, plus d'une, il n'avait pas toujours réussi à réconcilier sa famille et sur la fin, il avait même l'impression que ses actions les éloignaient plus qu'autre chose mais il n'aurait jamais cru pour autant en arriver là. Au point d'être devenu un simple boulet. C'était si dramatique de ne pas être une réussite ? De ne pas entrer dans les cases ? De se moquer de l'avis des voisins et du pasteur?

Apparemment ça l'était.

Quand il descendit de l'avion, il avait le moral dans les chaussettes et les yeux secs. Il hésita plusieurs minutes à la sortie de la zone de débarquement. Devait-il vraiment rejoindre Balthazar ? Risquer une nouvelle déception ? Ça faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Balthy ne voulait peut-être plus le voir. Lui parler au téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles de Castiel était une chose mais venir squatter chez lui ? Et s'il prenait plutôt un autre avion ? Pour ailleurs, n'importe où, loin. Le Canada, le Mexique, l'Enfer...

\- Gabriel, appela une voix forte qui le sortit de ses noires pensées.

Le blond leva les yeux et découvrit Balthazar. Il était venu.

\- T'as une mine de mort-vivant pas frais mon pauvre, constata son oncle en fronçant des sourcils inquiets. Viens, on rentre à la maison, tu m'expliqueras tout ça devant...  
\- Non, le coupa Gabriel d'une voix étonnamment rauque. Je voudrais... On peut marcher un peu ?

Gabriel ne savait pas d'où venait cette soudaine envie, mais il avait besoin de bouger, de marcher et peut-être même de courir. Il fallait qu'il s'active. Il fallait qu'il occupe son corps, l'épuise, en espérant que son cerveau et son cœur suivraient.

Balthazar ne fit aucun commentaire, très inquiet pour son neveu et les emmena dans le parc pas loin de chez lui. Sitôt sorti de la voiture, Gabriel fit les cent pas en attendant que Balthazar le suive et s'engagea dans le parc.

Il ne vit rien. Ni les aires de jeu, ni les lacs, ni les arbres, ni les parterres floraux. Il garda le nez baissé sur ses chaussures en marchant si rapidement que Balthazar eut parfois du mal à le suivre. Puis il y eut le stand de cupcakes au milieu d'un kiosque. Gabriel s'y précipita, en acheta une vingtaine sous les yeux exorbités de son oncle et s'éloigna juste un peu pour commencer à les engloutir les uns après les autres.

\- Doucement Gabe. Je sais que t'aimes ça mais tu vas t'étouffer si tu continues, tenta de le calmer Balthazar avec un rire nerveux.

Gabriel n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien en dehors de ces douceurs qui parfumaient son palais. Il avait besoin de ce goût sucré. Ça lui remplissait les sens, l'engourdissait, endormait tout ce qui faisait mal.

Quelqu'un essaya de lui enlever ses pâtisseries.

Il se défendit.

La boite se déchira et les cupcakes roulèrent sur le gravier.

Cela n'empêcha pas Gabriel d'essayer d'en sauver des morceaux mais une main l'arrêta avant qu'il n'enfourne un bout de gâteau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, murmura Balthazar d'un air catastrophé en l'obligeant à le regarder.

Gabriel se vit dans le miroir des yeux de son oncle. Accroupi, de la crème plein les joues et le menton, en train de tenter de récupérer des miettes par terre.

Tous ses nerfs lâchèrent d'un coup et il s'effondra en larmes sous le regard horrifié de Balthazar qui s'empressa de l'éloigner des regards trop curieux. Il assit le blond sur un banc et entoura ses épaules d'un bras en attendant que la crise passe.

Ce fut long. Très long. Gabriel était purement et simplement à bout et lâchait tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis des années. Toutes ses déceptions face aux disputes familiales incessantes. Toute sa peine de voir sa famille se déchirer. Un peu de rancune aussi, que ses parents aient mis si longtemps à prendre la décision. Beaucoup de ressentiment en voyant tous ses souvenirs avec ses parents, Luc et Mickael être irrémédiablement gâchés.

Surtout avec Mickael. Il avait toujours cru que son aîné avait de l'affection pour lui, rien qu'à cause de toutes les fois où il était venu le chercher après une fugue ou une connerie.

Surtout avec Luc qui se fichait finalement bien de lui. Celui qu'il avait toujours admiré et qui, en fin de compte, le considérait comme un raté.

Il s'était trompé. Du tout au tout.

Sa vie s'effondrait comme un château de cartes dans son esprit.

Les mensonges de Mickael. Les paroles douces comme le cyanure de Luc. Le désintérêt de Raphaël et la déception de ses parents. Tout s'écoulait de lui par vagues, lui drainant toujours plus d'énergie au point de le laisser vidé et amorphe sur son banc, maintenu par un Balthazar effaré.

Elle était passée où la pile électrique qui mettait tout sens-dessus dessous ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer chez sa sœur pour qu'il récupère son neveu, habituellement tout sourire et bêtise, complètement dévasté ?

\- Gabriel ? essaya-t-il en voyant que les sanglots du plus jeune s'étaient calmés.  
\- Il paraît, marmonna le blond avec une lassitude évidente.  
\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? demanda Balthazar avec douceur et prudence.  
\- …  
\- Gabe ?  
\- Toi aussi tu me détestes en réalité ? lâcha brutalement son neveu sans oser le regarder.  
\- Gabriel, tu es aussi perché que moi. Si je pouvais je t'adopterais, voulut le rassurer Balthazar.  
\- Grande nouvelle pour toi alors, tu peux. Ni maman ni papa ne te refuseront cet honneur, voulut railler Gabriel, mais sa voix se cassa en milieu de phrase et les larmes s'écoulèrent à nouveau.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ma sœur t'a dit ? insista Balthazar en lui frottant l'épaule.  
\- Balthy, je peux rester chez toi ?  
\- La question ne se pose même pas Gabe. Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, tu as ton droit d'entrée permanent chez moi.  
\- On peut rentrer alors ?

Balthazar soupira mais accepta. Son neveu n'était clairement pas prêt à lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit et vu son état psychologique, ce n'était pas le moment de forcer les choses. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le parking et reprirent la voiture.

Durant le trajet, Balthazar eut l'occasion d'observer la métamorphose de Gabriel. Un sourire fictif étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se recoiffait, sa posture passa d'épuisée à nonchalante et son air passablement déprimé disparut complètement au profit d'un amusement cynique.

Quand ils retrouvèrent Meg et Charlie dans l'entrée, Gabriel n'avait que son teint pâle et ses yeux rougis pour témoigner de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc.

\- Salut les filles ! les salua joyeusement le petit blond. Alors c'est vous qui supportez Balthy et qui avez décoincé Cassi ? Chapeau !  
\- Je vous présente Gabriel, un autre neveu, indiqua Balthazar. Meg, t'as bien fait de ne pas te précipiter pour récupérer ta chambre.  
\- Oui, enfin j'espérais le retour de ma licorne moi...  
\- Hey ! Je vaux largement Cassou !  
\- Même pas en rêve le singe volant ! contesta aussitôt Charlie.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Charlie est dans un trip magicien d'Oz en ce moment, expliqua Meg en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Bref, Gabriel, tu récupères la même chambre que la dernière fois, annonça Balthazar.  
\- Génial ! Je vais m'installer alors, et si l'une de vous deux veut me rejoindre pour faire des folies de son...  
\- Monte sale gosse, le coupa Balthazar en le poussant vers l'escalier.

Gabriel monta dans sa chambre sous les regards intrigués des deux filles.

\- Encore un taré de ta famille ? questionna Meg avec sarcasme.  
\- Dans la cuisine, maintenant, ordonna très sérieusement Balthazar. J'ai des choses à vous dire.

Étonnées par la soudaine sévérité de leur proprio, Meg et Charlie obéirent sans discuter.

Plus haut, Gabriel s'était adossé à la porte de sa chambre avant de se laisser glisser par terre. Là, la tête entre les jambes, il essaya de retenir la crise de larmes qui menaçait de le submerger à nouveau. Sa « famille » ne voulait pas et n'avait jamais voulu de lui.

 

000

 

Sam traversait les couloirs en direction de la chambre de son frère quand il vit une scène qui le fit sourire. La petite scène qu'il avait faite à Dean au milieu de la cantine avait complètement éventé le secret de la sexualité de Castiel et pas que pour le pire. Résultat, ce dernier était en train de se faire outrageusement draguer à côté de sa chambre...

Sam s'amusa quelques minutes du regard confus et des joues rougissantes de son ami devant les tentatives maladroites de son prétendant avant de se décider à le laisser tranquille pour rejoindre son frère.

\- Tu devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir, annonça Sam avec bonne humeur en entrant dans la chambre.  
\- Une fille qui dansait nue au milieu du couloir ?  
\- Dean, soupira Sam. T'es désespérant parfois.  
\- Je ne fais que m'intéresser au plaisir simple de la vie !  
\- Hé bien tu n'es pas le seul, sourit à nouveau Sam. Castiel est en train de se faire draguer !  
\- Tu plaisantes ? s'étouffa Dean, les yeux exorbités.  
\- Pas du tout !

Incrédule, Dean se leva du lit de Chuck et alla voir la scène de visu. Castiel était bel et bien en train de causer avec un autre gars. Un autre gars qui lui souriait et qui était bien trop proche de Cas' pour être honnête. Un gars qui approchait sa tête de celle de Cas'.

Dean serra violemment la porte de sa chambre, tout son être se raidissant face à cette vision. Mais Castiel se recula et envoya balader son prétendant. Du moins c'est ce que put en conclure Dean au vu du regard gêné et un peu honteux du type. Rassuré, il poussa un soupir en relâchant sa prise sur le bois. Quand Cas se tourna vers lui, Dean lui fit un sourire soulagé.

Il ne se rendit compte du problème que quand Castiel le regarda avec confusion, les sourcils froncés.

Il était... Soulagé ? Que Cas' soit encore... Célibataire ?

 

A suivre


	16. 2007 : octobre

Chapitre 15 : Prendre sa décision

 

Balthazar regarda son réveil avec la haine et le meurtre au fond des yeux. Ne se sentant pas menacé pour autant, l'odieux appareil continuait d'afficher sept heures du matin. Un dimanche. Et il n'avait plus sommeil.

C'était inadmissible !

Le dimanche on ne devait pas se réveiller avant onze heures grand minimum !

Grommelant, Balthazar se renfonça dans ses couvertures en espérant grappiller encore une ou deux heures de sommeil, au moins une petite demi-heure, mais son corps semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes et l'esprit plus éveillé que jamais.

Avec un gros soupir contrarié, il finit par se décider à sortir du lit en chaussant ses pantoufles hérissons – Meg avait offert les licornes à Castiel et les pattes de dragons à Charlie. En sortant de sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir une lumière blanche vacillante sortir du salon. La télé un dimanche ? Si tôt le matin ? Charlie avait encore dû s'endormir devant son énième revisionnage du « Seigneur des anneaux ».

Balthazar descendit l'escalier en baillant et entra dans le salon. Avec étonnement, il découvrit non pas Charlie, allongée sur le canapé et recouverte d'un plaid, mais Gabriel en train de regarder la télé dans le noir en mangeant des pop-tarts. Apparemment, il en était déjà à sa deuxième boite de ces saloperies chimiques – mais tellement délicieuses !

\- Tu vas te flinguer les yeux, commenta Balthazar en allumant le plafonnier.

Gabriel sursauta violemment et le regarda avec un air coupable, comme pris sur le fait. Balthazar alla s'asseoir à ses côtés avec la grâce du cachalot moyen et enfourna à son tour un pop-tart dans le grille-pain qui avait élu domicile sur la table basse, l'air de rien.

\- Des dessins animés ? remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran.  
\- C'était ça où la reproduction des gnous, indiqua Gabriel en se détendant.  
\- Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

Gabriel piqua du nez en grignotant son biscuit fourré.

\- Tu as dormi au moins ? soupira Balthazar.  
\- J'ai essayé.  
\- Tu aurais dû venir me voir.  
\- Pas envie de te déranger.

Balthazar attrapa immédiatement le visage de son neveu à deux mains et le força à le regarder.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas Gabriel, dit-il fermement. Je veux que tu te mettes bien ça en tête. Tu ne me dérangeras jamais !  
\- Même si je remplace ton dentifrice par de la mayonnaise ? essaya Gabriel dans une vaine tentative d'humour alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler de ses yeux.  
\- Je te ferai manger le tube complet mais ça ne voudra pas dire que tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici, répliqua Balthazar avec douceur.

Il relâcha le visage de Gabriel, permettant à ce dernier de se calmer de son mieux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques hoquets et un morceau de tee-shirt passé sur le visage pour que la crise en devenir prenne fin. Gabriel se réinstalla au fond du canapé et les deux hommes regardèrent dans un silence presque confortable la télévision.

\- Balthy ? lâcha soudain le plus jeune avec nervosité.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais... Ne rien dire à mes parents ou à mes frères si jamais... Si jamais ils t'appellent ?  
\- Tu es sûr Gabriel ? Ils vont être inquiets.  
\- J'en doute.  
\- Gabe...

Balthazar soupira discrètement en voyant son neveu se replier à nouveau sur lui-même en dévorant ses gâteaux. Il y avait un réel problème avec ça.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Gabriel, celui-ci n'avait pas encore pris cette mauvaise habitude. Apparemment, c'était devenu un réflexe entre-temps. Un réflexe inquiétant s'il en croyait la scène dans le parc. Gabriel avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même à ce moment-là et Meg ne l'avait pas rassuré quand il lui en avait parlé. En tant qu'élève infirmière avec une spécialisation en psychiatrie, elle avait pu mettre un diagnostic très inquiétant sur Gabriel.

Sa sœur avait fait énormément de dégâts et c'était maintenant à lui de récupérer les morceaux et de remettre sur pied son neveu. La première chose à faire était d'essayer de lui redonner un peu confiance en les autres, en sa famille surtout. C'était pas gagné...

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu es venu ? se remémora Balthazar en récupérant son pop-tart tout chaud. C'était ta première vraie fugue je crois. Tes parents et tes frères t'ont cherché partout.  
\- Sauf chez toi.  
\- Je me souviens encore, quand j'ai ouvert la porte sur un petit blondinet qui m'annonçait être mon neveu et qui voulait une chambre où dormir ! Tu avais un large sourire confiant et ton sac sur l'épaule comme un grand voyageur.  
\- En réalité, ce n'était pas ma première fugue, juste la première où je quittais l'état, sourit Gabriel en se souvenant lui aussi de la rencontre.

Ce jour-là, Balthazar avait été plus qu'étonné de le voir sur son perron. Et Gabriel avait cru que son oncle allait faire une crise d'apoplexie quand il lui avait dit qu'il était le fils de sa sœur Ariel. Mais il l'avait quand même accueilli. Gabriel était resté trois mois chez lui et Balthy n'avait prévenu personne durant tout ce temps.

\- Je n'ai jamais su comme tu étais au courant de mon existence, remarqua Balthazar d'un air intrigué.  
\- J'avais entendu maman parler de toi un jour où elle téléphonait à tante Elisabeth. Elle disait que...

Gabriel s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se mordit les lèvres.

\- Que j'étais un sale fainéant et une honte de la famille ? continua Balthazar avec un petit sourire amusé. C'est la réputation que j'ai. On ne m'apprécie plus vraiment. Je crois même qu'ils tentent d'oublier mon existence !  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda son neveu très intéressé.  
\- Disons qu'après avoir fait les études qu'il fallait, rencontré les bonnes personnes, fréquenté les bons milieux, fait la cour aux bonnes filles et joué les bons fils, je me suis dit que j'en avais marre et j'ai tout envoyé bouler.  
\- Comme ça ? Sans raison ? s'étonna Gabriel.  
\- Il y avait bien une raison... soupira Balthazar en se souvenant du passé. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je pense que j'aurais fini par tout lâcher. C'était une vie trop cadrée, trop contrôlée que nous réservaient, à moi et tes oncles et tantes, tes grands-parents. Pas vraiment mon style, hein ?

Balthazar ébouriffa les cheveux de Gabriel qui ne se défendit même pas devant l'attaque capillaire. A mi-voix, d'un ton en dehors du temps, il raconta sa propre expérience à un Gabriel tout ouïe.

Quand il était parti, il avait lui aussi dû dire au-revoir à sa famille. Il n'était plus acceptable donc plus accepté. Il était allé s'installer à San Francisco, ville décadente où aucun de ses frères et sœurs ne risquait de mettre les pieds. Il avait monté sa petite affaire tranquille en se servant du pactole qu'il avait en banque et s'était acheté cette maison. Les deux premières années ses parents lui avaient envoyé des invitations pour Thankgiving, le jour du pardon. Un message en soi. Mais il n'y avait pas de pardon possible. Pas pour lui et pas de lui. Tout ça à cause d'une petite serveuse.

Elle n'était peut-être que ça, une petite serveuse venant d'une famille populaire, avec un petit don pour la peinture mais sans les relations suffisantes pour vraiment décoller pourtant, il avait passé du bon temps avec elle, vraiment. Elle n'était peut-être pas l'amour de sa vie, juste une amie avec option, mais ça avait été le vent frais dans son existence. Elle lui avait montré tout ce à quoi il avait été aveuglé à cause de son rang, de son argent, de sa famille.

Ça n'avait pas plu. Son père l'avait éloigné de la façon la plus odieuse qui soit. Elle avait eu une entrée et une bourse exceptionnelle pour une fac des beaux-arts cotée totalement hors de ses moyens, elle avait obtenu les relations qui lui manquaient, elle avait pu vivre de sa peinture. En échange, elle devait s'éloigner. Pour en rajouter une couche, son père lui avait tout dit, voulant lui donner une leçon, celle que l'argent pouvait corrompre tout le monde. Il avait réussi. La relation entre Balthazar et Emma avait été irrémédiablement gâchée et pourrie, quand bien même les deux étaient assez raisonnables et adultes pour reconnaître leurs erreurs.

Son père avait tout de même fait une énorme bévue. Il avait agi trop tard. Balthazar avait déjà les yeux grands ouverts quand elle lui avait fait ses adieux. Alors à son tour, il avait fait des adieux à son père. La leçon avait porté bien au-delà des espérances de celui-ci.

\- Enfin, fit Balthazar en se secouant pour revenir à Gabriel, tout ça n'explique pas comment tu as su où j'habitais à l'époque !  
\- J'ai regardé dans le carnet d'adresses de maman, expliqua Gabriel en haussant les épaules. Tu étais dedans, avec ton adresse et ton numéro. Tu étais loin et en plus maman ne t'aimait pas. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne planque puisque tu étais quand même de la famille.  
\- Et donc, à quatorze ans tu te traverses la moitié des États-Unis pour rencontrer un illustre inconnu sans savoir si je n'allais pas te mettre à la porte ?  
\- Je crois que, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance. J'aurais juste trouvé un plan B ici, soupira Gabriel en déprimant à nouveau. Tu sais, ce jour-là, Luc s'était moqué de Raph'. C'était la première fois qu'il se maquillait. Maman s'était énervée sur Luc, papa était venu le défendre et ça s'était terminé en engueulade générale. Papa avait menacé maman de partir en la laissant seule avec son bâtard noir. Ce n'était pas leur première dispute, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi énervés et qu'ils menaçaient de... De se séparer... En fin de compte, ils auraient mieux fait de divorcer à ce moment, et non quatre ans plus tard, continua-t-il d'un ton amer.

Balthazar entoura à nouveau les épaules de Gabriel. Celui-ci lâcha son pop-tart et se rapprocha de son oncle.

\- Tu te souviens de la fin ? lui souffla Balthazar. Mickael et Luc sont venus te chercher, tous les deux. Ta mère avait quand même fini par m'appeler, même si elle ne m'appréciait pas, pour savoir si tu étais chez moi.  
\- Et tu m'as vendu, bouda Gabriel sans une once de rancune.  
\- Tu avais quatorze ans Gaby, rappela Balthazar. Et puis tu étais heureux de voir que Mickael et Luc étaient venus te ramener, non ?  
\- Si... Mais c'est différent aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, ne leur dis rien.  
\- Ok, ok, soupira son oncle. Je ne dirai rien.

Gabriel parut soulagé et retourna à ses dessins animés idiots, le bras de son oncle toujours sur ses épaules et le paquet de pop-tarts hors de portée sur la table basse.

 

000

 

Dean, Sam et Castiel avaient déjà passé plus d'un mois et demi dans l'internat et ils avaient pris leur rythme de croisière. Castiel venait tous les deux soirs donner des cours particuliers à Dean. Sam faisait déjà des étincelles dans sa classe attirant des regards envieux mais aussi intéressés et Dean s'était intégré à l'équipe de basket-ball au point d'être titulaire.

Aujourd'hui, comme souvent le samedi, Dean faisait un entraînement en gardant un œil distrait sur son frère et Castiel, assis dans les gradins avec livres et cahiers sur leurs genoux. C'était le week-end et pourtant ces deux-là continuaient de discuter des cours, à croire qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais... Ça dépassait Dean qu'on puisse aimer à ce point étudier ! Encore que, il devait bien avouer que les séances de rattrapage avec Castiel n'étaient pas si désagréables que ça.

Revenant au jeu, Dean récupéra le ballon qui lui était lancé, dribbla et passa à son tour. Un de ses camarade rentra un panier à deux points, creusant l'écart entre son équipe et celle adverse. Alors qu'il se remettait en place en frappant dans la main de son coéquipier, il vit du coin de l'œil Castiel et Sam rire ensemble. Dean bloqua.

Castiel.

Rire.

Certes, on était loin des grands éclats ! C'était davantage un sourire qu'un rire d'ailleurs contrairement à son petit frère qui riait vraiment mais dans le fond, l'idée était la même. Castiel semblait vraiment heureux, chose qui n'avait rien d'une évidence quand il était à Sioux Falls et son sourire avait quelque chose de lumineux. C'était vraiment dommage que ça arrive si peu souvent. Par empathie, Dean vit ses propres lèvres se courber et il reprit son match avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ses baskets crissèrent sur le sol, le ballon rebondit, les paniers s'enchaînèrent, son cœur accéléra sous l'effort et aussi, un peu, à cause du sourire de Castiel, parce qu'il lui donnait envie de bondir. Ce fut un bon match dans l'ensemble, et pas uniquement parce que son équipe avait écrasé l'autre.

Dean salua ses coéquipiers et rejoignit Sam et Castiel dans les gradins. Il se prit presque immédiatement une serviette dans la tête.

\- Tu dégoulines, se justifia Sam avec une grimace dégoûtée.  
\- C'est la sueur des vrais hommes, se moqua Dean.  
\- Oui, bah l'homme des cavernes il s'essuie ou il s'éloigne ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir mes cours trempés par ta faute !  
\- Castiel, tu veux bien expliquer à mon frère que... Cas' ?

Castiel, qui s'était figé quand Dean était arrivé près d'eux, sembla se réveiller d'un rêve et détourna rapidement les yeux en rougissant. Dean mit un petit moment à comprendre son attitude avant de se mettre à rougir à son tour. Il venait de réaliser la cause de la soudaine timidité de son ami.

Le short et le maillot de basket n'entraient vraiment pas dans la catégorie des vêtements couvrants, surtout quand on avait couru pendant quarante minutes et que la sueur collait votre maillot à votre corps. Autrement dit, il venait d'interrompre Cas', son meilleur ami, en plein matage de sa personne. C'était... Honnêtement assez flatteur, mais quand même un peu perturbant. D'autant plus perturbant que son cœur s'était mis à cogner fortement dans sa cage thoracique à cette simple idée. Castiel l'avait maté et il l'avait probablement fait pendant qu'il était sur le terrain.

\- P-pourquoi vous n'allez pas à la bibliothèque pour étudier plutôt qu'ici ? bafouilla Dean en essayant de se reprendre.  
\- C'est Castiel qui veut venir à tes entraînements, expliqua Sam en haussant les épaules avec désintérêt. Et comme moi je m'en fiche, on vient là pour réviser.

Castiel n'osait plus regarder Dean. Aussi aveugle que pouvait être celui-ci, il ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre pourquoi il était dans les gradins chaque fois que Dean était sur le parquet. C'était plutôt évident. Il le regardait jouer, l'observait, pour ne pas dire fantasmait sur lui. Et il venait de se faire découvrir en beauté.

\- D-d'accord, bégaya Dean avec gêne en croisant les bras devant lui.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa sous le regard suspicieux de Sam. Dean et Castiel évitaient de se regarder mais leurs oreilles gardaient malgré tout leur coloration carmine. Tout en eux criait le mot « gêne ! ».

Ce fut un des équipiers de Dean qui mit fin au malaise en venant les retrouver.

\- On pensait faire un autre match demain, le terrain est libre entre dix et douze heures, proposa-t-il gaiement.  
\- Vendu, accepta précipitamment Dean, heureux de changer de sujet.  
\- Génial ! Avec toi on va encore faire des miracles !  
\- Sans aucun doute.

Dean sourit à son équipier, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'éloigne aussitôt mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, son regard semblait chercher Castiel sans pour autant oser le regarder franchement. Il paraissait mal à l'aise tout en étant dévoré par la curiosité.

\- Alors... Heu... T'es vraiment gay ? lâcha-t-il finalement avec maladresse en regardant Castiel.

Le brun hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est cool, bafouilla le joueur maladroitement. Et lui c'est... Ton copain ? demanda-t-il en désignant Sam.  
\- C'est mon petit frère crétin, rétorqua Dean en balançant sa serviette humide à la tête de son pote.  
\- Ça va, j'pouvais pas deviner ! ronchonna le gars. Enfin, heu... C'est cool que... Que tu sois comme ça. Enfin, c'est pas ça que je veux dire ! Juste, bah... y a pas de lézard, bafouilla-t-il avant de s'enfuir, littéralement.  
\- Quel idiot j'te jure, marmonna Dean en revenant à Sam et Castiel.

Sam avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Cas' et lui faisait un sourire rassurant. Un Castiel au visage soudain las, sans sourire. Dean grimaça et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre avec embarras.

\- Hey Cas', tout va bien ok ? On est là.

Castiel osa enfin le regarder à nouveau et Dean se retrouva piégé par les iris bleus. Azur contre émeraude. Inquiétude contre confiance.

Sam eut un petit sourire satisfait de voir que les bonnes vieilles habitudes revenaient. Certes, il se retrouvait exclu de leur échange oculaire, mais c'était agréable de voir son frère et Castiel retrouver leur complicité. Et puis ça confirmait le fait que Dean n'avait rien contre l'orientation sexuelle de Cas', ce qui l'arrangeait grandement...

 

000

 

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Gabriel était chez son oncle et il avait passé une nouvelle nuit infernale, alternant cauchemars, souvenirs déformés et pleurs. Il s'était réveillé à cinq heures du matin, il était épuisé et il n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de dormir à nouveau.

Dans sa tête, une décision se profilait enfin après plusieurs jours de réflexion et après avoir alterné entre la larve apathique et la pile électrique, sous les regards inquiets des membres de la maisonnée. Cette énième non-nuit venait de le confirmer dans sa décision.

Il devait en finir, définitivement.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il était plus que temps de mettre un terme définitif à ce qui le blessait, quand bien même il allait en souffrir.

Assis sur son lit, il avait sorti de son portefeuille les quelques photos qu'il avait de sa famille et les regardait avec une tristesse mêlée d'amertume.

Lui et Mickael à la remise des diplômes de celui-ci. Mickael, sérieux comme toujours mais avec sa main sur son épaule, protecteur. Un mensonge.

Le bruit d'un papier qu'on déchire résonna dans le silence nocturne.

Une photo d'identité de Luc. Même sur papier glacé, on devinait son sourire narquois. Même en deux dimensions son charme naturel transperçait. Une illusion.

Les morceaux de papiers neigent jusqu'au sol.

Raphaël et sa mère, pris par surprise à leur retour d'une séance au cinéma pour voir un film dégoulinant de romantisme. Raphaël est contrarié et sa mère sourit joyeusement. Douleur.

Le tas de petits papiers grandit aux pieds de Gabriel.

Toute la famille réunie sur une même photo. C'était il y a huit ans. Gabriel en avait dix et était tout devant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Raphaël légèrement en retrait derrière lui, il avait douze ans et avait absolument voulu porter ce chandail rose. Les parents au fond, séparés par Mickael et Luc, dix-sept ans tous les deux, et une rivalité qui donnait encore l'impression d'être bon enfant à l'époque. Tout le monde sourit. Tout le monde fait semblant. Sauf lui. Il ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se déroulait dans son dos.

Le sol disparaît petit à petit sous les bouts de papier.

Un double de la photo de mariage de ses parents. Nobles, fiers, presque amoureux. Son père avait-il déjà rencontré son amante à ce moment-là ? Sa mère savait-elle qu'elle allait se venger en le trompant avec le premier venu ?

Les photos déchirées continuèrent de s'accumuler. Des portraits, des photos prises par surprise, des photos scolaires, des photos seul, à plusieurs, avec ou sans parent, des sourires plus ou moins prononcés.

Gabriel déchira tout, chaque image, les unes après les autres.

Il prit ensuite sa carte de paiement en main. Celle donnée par ses parents pour se sécuriser. Devait-il vraiment le faire ? En avait-il envie ? Non, c'était plus fort que ça. Il en avait besoin. Il devait tout couper, chaque pont, chaque fil, chaque lien avec ceux qui l'avaient vu naître et grandir. Il devait en finir avant d'être entraîné dans la chute.

La carte plastifiée plia, plia et cassa en son milieu.

Il ne dépendra plus d'eux. Il allait s'éloigner, vivre sa propre vie, que celle-ci leur plaise ou non.

Finalement, ce fut le tour de son téléphone portable. Il nota les numéros importants : Sam, Castiel, Dean et Balthazar. Il retira la carte SIM, petit morceau de plastique presque anodin et le brisa.

Les dents serrées, il empoigna fermement son téléphone et le balança contre le mur, regardant avec une certaine satisfaction les morceaux s'envoler un peu partout.

Il était maintenant huit heures du matin et à défaut de se sentir vraiment mieux, Gabriel se sentait plus libre. Plus léger. Plus triste aussi mais ça valait mieux que l'amertume.

\- Tout va bien Gabe ? s'inquiéta la voix de son oncle à travers la porte. J'ai entendu un bruit.  
\- J'ai cassé mon téléphone, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Ce n'est pas réparable j'imagine...  
\- Non, c'est en mille morceaux.  
\- On verra ça cet après-midi. Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

Gabriel se détourna du téléphone et des morceaux de papier et de plastique pour retrouver son oncle à l'extérieur de sa chambre, un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

L'après-midi, il se fit offrir un nouveau téléphone par Balthazar. Il s'ouvrit un nouveau compte en banque, prit un forfait à carte et le soir, il demanda à Charlie d'effacer toutes ses transactions du mois, de l'achat du billet de train au taxi, ainsi que l'intégralité de son historique téléphonique. Il ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir sa « famille ».

Ça lui faisait mal, son cœur se déchirait en deux à l'idée de ne plus jamais parler à Mickael ou à sa mère, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de revivre une énième déception. Il préférait tout arrêter, maintenant. Il allait vivre sans eux et sans la douleur.

Luc et Mickael ne se déchireront plus devant lui. Papa et maman ne s'insulteront plus dans la chambre à côté. Raphaël et Luc ne se regarderont plus en chien de faïence. Maman ne fera plus la grimace en voyant Luc.

C'était fini tout ça, il était libre.

 

000

 

Dean regardait Castiel qui était assis à son bureau depuis la porte de la salle de bain. Il avait dû s'absenter pour un arrêt biologique et en sortant il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer Castiel. L'ami qui l'aimait. Un garçon. Qui avait craqué sur lui.

Très honnêtement, Dean ne pouvait pas dire que Cas' était moche, loin de là. Rien que son sourire aurait suffi pour que... Mais... C'était un garçon. Un homme. Pas une fille. Et ça le gênait un peu de savoir que Castiel le regardait avec un regard qui n'avait rien d'amical. Parce que c'était flagrant. Ses yeux s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur sa gorge ou son torse, ses pommettes rosissaient parfois sans raison, il lui arrivait d'éviter son regard comme s'il avait des pensées coupables – ce qui était probablement le cas – et semblait chercher son contact et le fuir à la fois.

Son ami était raide dingue de lui.

Et c'était compliqué.

Comment était-il censé réagir à ça ? Dire clairement « non » à Castiel aurait sûrement été une bonne idée. La meilleure. La solution même. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Pourtant il ne comptait pas sortir avec lui ! Jamais ! Enfin... Il croyait ?

Tout était devenu si compliqué ! Autour de lui, tout le monde semblait vouloir le pousser dans ses bras et rien que pour ça, Dean avait envie de dire non. Cependant, le vrai problème n'était pas là. Castel était gay. C'était un fait. Lui, Dean, ne voyait aucun mal ni aucun problème à cela. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde... Rien que la remarque de son coéquipier la semaine d'avant le prouvait. C'était cool ? Que Castiel soit gay ? Alors pourquoi en parler ? Et pourquoi, depuis, toutes les allusions qui se disaient dans les vestiaires le rendaient presque malade ? Des mots sans importance, par-ci par-là, sans véritable signification, mais qui maintenant étaient liés au visage chiffonné de Castiel. Des phrases dont il n'avait jamais vu la portée, qu'il avait sûrement dû prononcer, une fois ou deux. Des mots qui maintenant le transperçaient comme des flèches.

Dans l'éventualité, plus qu'hypothétique, où Dean envisagerait un possible début d'histoire avec Castiel, il lui faudrait assumer les regards. Tous les regards. Pas seulement celui bienveillant de son frère ou celui moqueur de Benny. Il y aurait aussi ceux qui le regarderaient comme la mère de Castiel le faisait avec son fils. Il y aurait ceux qui trouveraient ça dégoûtant ou contre-nature. Il y aurait ceux qui l'éviteraient et le traiteraient en paria.

Il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer ça. Il ne savait même pas comment Castiel faisait pour l'assumer ! Lui qui en plus s'était fait rejeter par sa famille pour ça... Et lui ? Si son père ne l'acceptait pas ? S'il le reniait simplement parce qu'il envisageait de sortir avec un garçon ? Et si Sam, finalement, ne trouvait plus ça aussi fun d'être gay quand il s'agissait de sa propre famille ? Et si ceux qu'il connaissait étaient moins ouverts qu'il ne le croyait ?

\- Ça ne va pas Dean ? s'inquiéta Castiel en se levant précipitamment.

Celui qu'il aimait était adossé au chambranle, les mains crispées sur ses bras, eux-mêmes repliés contre son torse, et la respiration rapide. Quand Castiel croisa les pupilles vertes, il y découvrit une peur primaire et paralysante. Il empoigna aussitôt ses deux épaules.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Rien, bredouilla Dean en s'éloignant brusquement et en se forçant à reprendre une respiration normale. J'ai juste... Pensé à des trucs improbables. Cherche pas. On retourne à l'histoire ?  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Oui oui, t'en fais pas ! Faut juste que j'arrête de délirer tout seul, ricana Dean en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.  
\- Si tu le dis mais de toute façon, on avait presque fini. On peut remettre le reste à un autre jour si tu veux.  
\- Je... Ok. Oui, je veux bien, marmonna Dean avec soulagement en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Castiel.

Il lui aurait été difficile de manquer le regard triste de Castiel mais sa propre peur prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Il s'excusera plus tard auprès de lui, pour l'instant il voulait juste monter dans son lit, feuilleter des Asian Beauty et oublier ce qu'il avait pu imaginer l'espace d'une seconde. Oublier que ce qui le retenait réellement d'être avec Castiel ce n'était pas qu'il soit un homme, mais le fait que tout le monde le considérerait comme gay, avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

 

A suivre...


	17. 2007 : novembre

Chapitre 16 : Le jour de l'action de grâce

 

Le mois de novembre était arrivé en même temps que le froid et la neige. Minneapolis, tout comme l'internat, était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc et les élèves ne faisaient plus d'activités en extérieur tant le fond de l'air était sec et glacial. Les salles de détente et les installations sportives d'intérieur étaient prises d'assaut en conséquence, ceux qui arrivaient trop tard pour s'en servir finissaient généralement par se regrouper dans une chambre ou dans les couloirs des dortoirs. Pour Dean, Sam et Castiel, c'était moins une obligation qu'une question d'habitude de squatter la chambre que Dean et Chuck se partageaient. Et ce n'était pas ce dernier qui allait s'en plaindre ! Parfois, les trois amis avaient l'impression d'avoir un paparazzi sur le dos. Le genre qui épiait le moindre de leurs faits et gestes et notait tout dans son petit carnet. Ou peut-être un psy ou un comportementaliste plus qu'un paparazzi finalement. De ceux qui vous observent évoluer à travers une vitre sans tain pour savoir si vous préférez les bananes ou les pommes.

Dans tous les cas, ni Dean, ni Sam, ni Castiel n'osaient se plaindre de son comportement à la limite de l'obsession. Au moins les laissait-il envahir la chambre sans protester ! Contrairement à Kevin qui voulait toujours du calme pour étudier et qui ne supportait pas le désordre ou Harry, le colocataire de Castiel, qui avait monté un groupe de chasseurs de fantômes – Ghostfacers ? Sérieusement ? avait ricané Dean – et qui donnait l'impression que leur chambre était la zone 51 et que tout ce que les frères pouvaient éventuellement toucher était secret défense ou maudit sur dix générations. À côté de ça, Chuck donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de parfaitement équilibré !

\- Je sais ! s'écria justement le loup. Sam est en fait un demi-démon ! Quoique… Non… Ça va pas… Ça voudrait dire que vous n'êtes pas frères... Ou alors il pourrait… Contaminé ? Faut voir…Très jeune alors...

Les trois garçons, qui avaient été surpris par ce soudain éclat de voix, observèrent une minute Chuck grommeler dans sa barbe avant de reprendre leur propre conversation, plus terre à terre.

\- Bobby vient nous chercher mercredi soir. On passe le week-end de la Thanksgiving chez lui, relança Dean. Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
\- C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer chez moi pour cette fois. J'ai des choses à mettre au point avec ma mère et… Avec ma petite sœur, expliqua Castiel.  
\- Oh… D'accord…

Dean était bien obligé de s'admettre déçu. Il s'était persuadé que Castiel allait forcément les rejoindre, ça lui avait paru une évidence. Il avait eu tort. Bah, ce n'étaient que quatre jours après tout, non ? Et puis ça allait lui donner l'occasion de trouver un truc pour Castiel, pour son anniversaire et Noël. C'était peut-être pas si mal finalement…

\- Et pour Noël et le nouvel an ? continua Sam. Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire ?

Castiel fit un signe négatif de la tête. Tout allait dépendre de la réaction de sa mère, de ses frères, de sa sœur… Il n'avait pas vraiment grand espoir de ce côté-là.

\- Si ça se passe mal tu nous appelles, ok ? On harcèlera Bobby jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne te chercher, le rassura Dean.  
\- C'est gentil mais pour quatre jours ça devrait aller.

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de Dean et celui-ci ne vit plus que le bleu et son léger sourire.

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour, soupira Sam. Chuck, dis-moi que tu les as rendus télépathes pour justifier ça !  
\- Heu… Non. Je devrais ? demanda l'écrivain en herbe avec confusion. Je voulais enlever les échanges visuels au début mais Becky a menacé de m'éviscérer avec une cuillère à café si je faisais ça…  
\- J'imagine que c'est inéluctable, conclut Sam avec fatalisme.

Dean et Castiel finirent par briser le contact visuel au bout de quelques minutes et la conversation reprit plus normalement sur les cours, l'équipe de Basketball, les essais pitoyables de Sam à son cours de dessin et la soudaine passion de Castiel pour l'astronomie. A vingt-deux heures chacun était dans sa chambre et une heure plus tard le couvre-feu était lancé.

Deux jours passèrent et Bobby vint chercher Dean et Sam après leur journée de cours. Il en profita pour proposer à Castiel de le déposer en passant, ce qui fut accepté poliment, si bien que les deux frères lui dirent au-revoir dans la voiture avant de partir direction la bicoque de leur oncle désigné.

Cela donna un sentiment étrange à Dean de savoir qu'il allait passer quatre jours sans voir Castiel alors que pendant trois mois ils s'étaient vus tous les jours.

Au matin pour le petit-déjeuner, ce qui était l'occasion de se moquer de la passion du brun pour la jelly et le porridge au miel.

A midi pour le déjeuner et là c'était au tour de Dean d'être moqué à cause de sa façon d'hypnotiser le passe-plat dont les nombreuses parts de tarte diminuaient à mesure que les élèves défilaient.

Le soir quand ils se réunissaient dans la chambre pour réviser, parler, regarder la télé depuis l'ordinateur de Chuck.

Et là, il n'allait pas voir Castiel demain. Ni après-demain. Ça lui faisait comme une sensation de vide. Un manque. Dans un geste irraisonné, il se retourna pour regarder par la vitre arrière mais la voiture avait déjà parcouru quelques kilomètres, la maison de Castiel était loin.

\- Tout va bien Dean ? demanda Bobby en remarquant son comportement bizarre.  
\- Ouais, ouais. Ça va, se reprit-il immédiatement en regardant devant lui.  
\- Et si vous me disiez comment s'est passé ce début d'année ?

Sam prit immédiatement la parole, au grand soulagement de Dean dont le creux à l'estomac ne cessait de s'agrandir. La tête collée à la vitre, il se laissa bercer par le ronronnement de la voiture, la discussion de Sam et de Bobby, le tangage du véhicule...

Quatre jours, ce n'était pas grand chose après tout.

 

000

 

Castiel souffla un bon coup et frappa à la porte. La porte de ce qui avait été sa maison. Là où il avait grandi avec ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur. Un lieu où pourtant il ne se sentait plus rattaché, plus à sa place.

Il entendit la chaîne glisser dans son support, vit la poignée s'abaisser, écouta le cliquetis de la clenche dans la serrure.

Le temps semblait avoir ralenti à l'infini.

Il était parti sans un mot, laissant une simple lettre sur son lit pour indiquer qu'il allait découvrir le monde. C'était Balthazar qui s'était occupé des formalités pour l'internat, aidé par Gabriel. Il avait obtenu l'accord de sa mère et fait les démarches pour sa bourse d'étude – qu'il avait obtenue avec une facilité déconcertante.

Cela faisait donc exactement quatorze mois et vingt-et-un jours qu'il n'avait plus parlé à sa famille.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre.

La porte s'ouvrit pendant ce qui sembla être plusieurs heures. Elle avait un léger grincement. Les gonds demandaient à être huilés.

Tôt durant la matinée, il avait dû se remettre à neiger et tout le jardin était recouvert d'un tapis de flocons blanc immaculé. Il avait dû briser cette harmonie en s'engageant dans l'allée.

La porte s'ouvrit complètement et sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement.

Elle paraissait... Vieillie. Comme usée. Fatiguée. Son regard avait perdu un peu de sa dureté mais pas entièrement. Elle ne portait pas l'une de ses habituelles jolies robes sous lesquelles elle mettait d'épais collants en hiver, en plus d'un gilet sur les épaules. Elle était en jogging avec un pull en laine qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Castiel, laissa-t-elle tomber d'une voix neutre.  
\- Bonsoir maman.  
\- Entre.

Sa mère s'effaça et Castiel refit ses premiers pas dans la maison de son enfance. Il y trouva immédiatement un il-ne-savait-quoi de plus terne.

Manteau et bonnet furent déposés sur le porte-manteau et son sac juste en dessous. Il rejoignit sa mère qui s'était assise devant la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé et un roman d'amour ouvert à l'envers posés devant elle.

\- Tu es là pour combien de temps ?  
\- Je repars dimanche soir.  
\- En même temps que tes frères donc.  
\- Ils ne sont plus là ?  
\- Ils ont pris leur envol. Peu après toi.

Castiel ressentit comme une accusation dans cette phrase. Comme s'il était responsable du départ des enfants chéris de sa mère. Peut-être était-ce bien le cas.

\- Et Anna ?  
\- Elle est sûrement dans sa chambre, en train d'écouter sa musique.

Le tic-tac de la pendule résonna dans le silence.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? questionna abruptement sa mère.  
\- Je voulais... Mettre les choses au point, expliqua lentement Castiel, les mots sortant difficilement de sa bouche. Savoir... Où nous en étions ?  
\- C'est très simple. Tu as pris ton indépendance, tout comme tes frères. Je suis une bonne chrétienne donc si tu as besoin que je te paye tes études, je le ferai. Pour le reste, tu as prouvé que tu pouvais te débrouiller seul.

C'était clair. C'était net. C'était concis. Castiel ne trouvait rien à redire à ce discours. Il n'était même pas sûr de lui en vouloir ou d'avoir encore de l'affection pour celle qui était sa mère. De la pitié, certainement. Autant qu'il pouvait en voir dans ses yeux à elle quand elle le regardait.

Castiel fit demi-tour et monta les escaliers pour retrouver sa petite sœur. Ce fut comme une averse de couleurs quand il entra dans la chambre. Il y avait des posters partout sur les murs, des vêtements par terre ou sur les meubles ici et là – dont certains que Castiel aurait préféré ne pas voir –, des produits de maquillage un peu partout et des livres de cours empilés de façon anarchique dans un coin. Plus une Anna allongée sur son lit avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles et un téléphone portable sous le nez.

\- Maman, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ent... Castiel !

Anna sauta du lit comme une diablesse et se précipita vers son frère aîné pour l'étreindre.

\- Tu es revenu ? Tu vas rester ? Définitivement ?  
\- Anna... Je... Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, souffla Castiel.  
\- En même temps, qui aurait envie de rester ici, grinça sa sœur avec amertume en s'éloignant.  
\- Si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence.  
\- Version courte : Tu es parti, Uriel a fait pareil deux mois après et puis Zach' qui a pris une chambre sur son campus. Début décembre, il n'y avait plus que moi ici et maman s'est mise à traîner dans la maison comme une âme en peine. D'autres questions ? demanda Anna avec colère.  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'Uriel et Zacharie me suivraient, dit Castiel en guise d'excuse.  
\- Personne ne pensait qu'ils partiraient. Et moi je suis obligée de rester là. Pas moyen que j'aille dans un internat d'après maman, contrairement à d'autres.

Nouvelle accusation. Castiel commençait à sérieusement regretter d'avoir décliner la proposition de Dean. Il aurait été tellement mieux avec lui, quand bien même il marchait sur la corde raide...

\- Anna, il faut que je t'avoue une chose, lâcha Castiel en prenant son courage à deux mains.  
\- Si c'est pour papa c'est pas la peine. Zacharie a tout craché avant de partir.

Castiel se retrouva complètement dépité devant sa sœur, toute son assurance s'évaporant d'un coup.

\- Oh... Je... Je voulais essayer de le retrouver...  
\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas réussi, conclut Anna en ramassant ses vêtements.  
\- Non. Pardon.  
\- Je m'en fiche de ton pardon Castiel. Sais-tu ce que ça a été de vivre avec maman pendant ces derniers mois ? En as-tu la moindre idée ?

Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, Castiel découvrit une faille dans le regard de sa sœur. Moins de colère, plus de tristesse. De l'abandon aussi.

\- Elle est devenu encore pire qu'avant, du genre à déclarer des chasses aux sorcières pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle passe son temps à lire ses romans horribles et à prêcher la bonne parole. Elle va tellement souvent à l'église que je me suis demandée un moment si le pasteur et elle n'avaient pas une histoire. Malheureusement non. Tu sais qu'elle me fait le coup des bénédicités à chaque repas maintenant ? Que si je n'ai pas un verset biblique par jour c'est de l'ordre du miraculeux ?  
\- Anna, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, confessa Castiel en baissant les yeux.  
\- Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé. Et tu sais le pire ? Demain, Uriel et Zach' vont débarquer et on va tous faire semblant d'être une belle et grande famille !

Ne sachant plus quoi dire à sa sœur qui en avait visiblement gros sur le cœur, Castiel écarta les bras. Anna ne mit pas longtemps à accepter l'invitation et à le serrer contre elle. Castiel la berça de son mieux, n'osant prononcer un mot de peur de raviver la flamme de sa colère.

\- Tu m'as manqué, finit par murmurer Anna après un long moment.  
\- Toi aussi. Comment vont Uriel et Zach' ?  
\- Bien je crois. Uriel fait des étincelles en tant que stagiaire dans son cabinet d'avocat. Il est devenu plus mordant que jamais ! Il s'est trouvé une copine et ils font peur quand ils sont ensemble. Zach' suit ses études. Il veut devenir prof' d'histoire. Je plains d'avance ses élèves. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a pu rencontrer une fille assez gentille pour sortir avec lui mais c'est arrivé.  
\- Et toi ? Tu deviens quoi ? Tu comptes faire quoi plus tard ?  
\- Pas de petit-ami, les garçons sont tous des idiots de toute façon. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas encore. Je me disais, peut-être dans les forces de l'ordre ? Je me verrais bien en shérif ! Ou alors vétérinaire. J'hésite encore. Zach' me charrie que je suis trop douillette mais Ur' m'a dit que j'étais capable de tout, même du pire. Je crois que c'était un compliment.  
\- Sûrement.  
\- Et toi Castiel ? Quoi de neuf ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Castiel se mit aussitôt à rougir de gêne. Sa petite sœur n'avait jamais su pour lui – comment l'aurait-elle pu ?

\- Tu me caches quoi grand frère ? demanda Anna avec suspicion devant l'embarras de son frère. Tu es allé te marier en douce à Las Vegas ?  
\- Non ! la corrigea immédiatement Castiel. Juste... Anna je ne suis pas... J'ai... Je suis gay Anna, dit-il fermement en se rappelant ses résolutions prises chez Balthazar.  
\- Oh... Ça explique maman... Mais ça change rien à la question ! Tu as quelqu'un ? insista Anna.  
\- Il... Il y en a un qui m'intéresse, marmonna Castiel en cherchant une solution de repli.  
\- Je veux tout savoir !  
\- Anna...

Mais Castiel ne put y couper. Sa sœur était décidée à rattraper le temps perdu et il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui refuser.

 

000

 

A San-Francisco, c'était une Thanksgiving particulièrement festive qui s'annonçait et Gabriel n'était pas peu fier de lui sur ce coup-là. Il avait pris en main la préparation du dîner et il avait fait des étincelles ! Les deux tartes, pommes et potirons, refroidissaient gentiment pendant que la dinde continuait de cuire dans le four avec sa farce. Une quantité monstrueuse de purée de pommes de terre – il avait peut-être vu un peu trop grand – patientait au côté des patates douces caramélisées. Il n'avait plus qu'à mettre la touche finale à la sauce de canneberge et tous les ingrédients seraient là pour fêter un Thanksgiving digne de ce nom ! La fête du pardon et de la famille. Celle qu'il avait décidé de mettre de côté...

Dans une autre pièce de la maison, Balthazar, Meg et Charlie regardaient la télé en salivant sur les odeurs qui sortaient de la cuisine.

\- Moi je vous le dis les filles, on va avoir un festin de roi, pronostiqua Balthazar.  
\- Marrant qu'il sache aussi bien cuisiner alors que toi tu ne sais pas faire bouillir de l'eau, se moqua Meg.  
\- Me dit celle qui est un danger public avec une poêle à frire entre les mains, compléta le propriétaire des lieux.  
\- Vous pensez qu'il aura bientôt fini ? interrogea Charlie qui avait déjà été éjectée trois fois de la cuisine.  
\- Vu l'heure j'espère bien ! Gabe ? appela Balthazar.

Un grand « bong » lui répondit, suivi d'une suite de bruits de casse et d'objets qui tombent.

Le petit groupe se précipita vers la cuisine pour y découvrir un champ de bataille. Le saladier de purée était éclaté au sol, le contenu du marmiton dans lequel Gabriel cuisinait sa sauce était répandu sur les plaques de cuisson et les deux plats à tartes en fer étaient renversés par terre mais bien trop vide pour que ce soit normal. Balthazar jura et se précipita vers Gabriel qui était appuyé contre le plan de travail, une main couverte de miette et de morceau de fruit posé sur la bouche, son visage horrifié tout aussi maculé de morceaux de tartes et tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Gabriel, regarde-moi ! ordonna Balthazar.

Son neveu ne répondit pas, comme en état de choc. Balthazar devait faire quelque chose, rapidement. Pour commencer, il devait absolument éloigner Gabriel de la cuisine.

\- Viens, on va sortir. On va aller au parc pendant que les filles arrangent ça, d'accord ? proposa Balthazar d'une voix rassurante mais ferme. Il est juste à côté.

Gabriel n'osait rien dire. Tel un pantin, il se laissa diriger et sommairement nettoyer par Balthazar. Celui-ci ne fut même pas sûr que son neveu était conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Son regard était fixe et son visage pâle comme la mort.

Balthazar ouvrit la porte et entraîna Gabriel avec lui après un coup d'œil à Meg et Charlie qui s'attelaient déjà à réparer les dégâts.

Le trajet jusqu'au parc fut court et ils ne croisèrent que très peu de gens. C'était le soir de Thanksgiving et le parc était vide en dehors d'eux deux. Tout le monde était en famille, bien au chaud, en train de déguster la dinde ou de faire leurs actions de grâce.

Balthazar força Gabriel à marcher sans s'arrêter dans les grandes allées. Celui-ci retrouva peu à peu des couleurs, mais toujours pas la parole. Quand il récupéra assez de volonté pour imposer son propre rythme au bout d'une longue marche, ils s'assirent sur un banc, devant un lac habité par les poules d'eau et les canards. La plus âgée retint un soupir défaitiste et se concentra sur un oiseau qui renforçait son nid.

\- Pardon.

Balthazar se tourna vers Gabriel en se demandant s'il avait rêvé ou non ce murmure tremblant et le vit, les mains jointes devant lui, des gouttes d'eau tombant au sol et son corps courbé comme pour se protéger.

\- Explique-moi Gabriel, demanda Balthazar en essayant d'être le plus doux possible.  
\- J'ai pété les plombs.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Gabriel était maintenant tellement penché en avant que son ventre touchait ses jambes.

\- Gabe...  
\- On a toujours raté toutes les fêtes chez nous, commença Gabriel d'une voix basse et chevrotante. Noël en particulier, mais Pâques aussi sans parler des anniversaires. Les réunions de famille avaient toujours tendance à virer au cauchemar. C'est comme ça depuis presque huit ans. Mais pas à la Thanksgiving. C'était l'un des rares moments où... Où maman et papa semblaient s'entendre. Où Mickael, Luc et Raph' ne paraissaient plus en compétition. C'était le jour du pardon. Mais cette année... Cette année je... Je ne serais pas là... Je sais même pas s'ils vont le fêter à cause du... Du divorce et... Je...J'ai péter les plombs, répéta Gabriel en partant dans les aiguës.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave Gabe, le rassura Balthazar en lui frottant le dos. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de... De péter les plombs. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Gabe, écoute-moi, tout va bien. Personne ne va t'en vouloir parce que ta famille te manque.  
\- Je devais les oublier ! s'écria Gabriel.  
\- Rien n'est aussi simple. Tu connais ta mère ? Et bien même moi, parfois, je suis nostalgique de quand nous nous parlions encore. Et pourtant je la connais encore mieux que toi.  
\- J'ai tout gâché...  
\- Rien du tout Gaby. Charlie n'est pas aussi empotée qu'elle veut bien le faire croire et Meg a déjà rattrapé des trucs pire que ça ! Même si généralement, c'est elle qui est à l'origine de la catastrophe... Mais avec Charlie pour veiller, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle mette « encore » le feu à la cuisine. Rien n'est gâché Gabriel. Ça va juste être un peu plus... Improvisé ?  
\- Pardon...  
\- Tu me dis ça encore une fois et je te mets de corvée de ménage pour la semaine.

Balthazar attendit encore un peu que Gabriel se reprenne en continuant de lui caresser le dos. Il le vit se redresser péniblement et s'essuyer les joues mais garder la tête basse.

\- Ça va aller, ok ? Personne ne te dira rien.

Gabriel s'adossa au banc et regarda ses genoux et ses mains avec hontes. La main de Balthazar vint se poser sur les siennes et les serrer.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on rentre maintenant ? proposa Balthazar avec douceur. J'ai dit que Charlie veillait sur Meg mais on ne sait jamais avec elles... Et puis elles vont finir par s'inquiéter si on n'y retourne pas.  
\- Je... Je voudrais juste... Passer un coup de fil, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
\- Je t'attends un peu plus loin.

Gabriel se racla la gorge pour essayer de retrouver une voix normale pendant que son oncle s'éloignait un peu. Il sortit son portable et lança l'appel d'une main tremblante. C'était bête, mais il avait besoin d'entendre une voix qui lui redonnerait le sourire. La voix d'une personne de ceux chez qui il était allé se réfugier ces trois dernières années quand ça n'allait pas. Que ce soit à Noël, en plein été ou simplement quand tout partait en vrille, c'était chez eux qu'il était allé pour retrouver l'ambiance familiale qui lui manquait. C'était lui qui l'attendait toujours, qui était heureux de le voir.

\- Allô ? fit son correspondant avec circonspection.  
\- Salut Sammy-Mouse. Comment tu vas ? demanda Gabriel d'une voix un peu éteinte.  
\- Gabriel ? C'est bien toi ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Il y en a d'autres qui t'appellent comme ça ? Attention, je vais être jaloux, répliqua le blond en retrouvant un début de sourire.  
\- Non, il n'y a que toi pour oser ça. Tu vas bien ? Ta voix me paraît... Étrange.  
\- Bah, j'ai chopé un rhume à force de faire des folies de mes nuits, c'est tout. Et toi, comment tu vas ?  
\- Bien. Je suis chez Bobby et on s'apprêtait à passer à table. C'est Dean qui a fait la tarte aux pommes et je crains déjà l'empoisonnement... - je sais très bien faire une tarte ! cria la voix de Dean en fond – Ça reste à prouver ! Bref, je m'attends à être malade dans les prochains jours. Et toi, ça va comment de ton côté en dehors de ton rhume ?  
\- Ça va. J'appelais juste pour te souhaiter un joyeux Thanksgiving et...Et te dire que j''étais content d'avoir croisé ta route et celle de ton frère aussi.  
\- Pareil pour moi Gabe. Je t'aim... T'apprécie énormément. Et puis maintenant j'ai ton téléphone ! Tu ne comptes pas en changer de si tôt j'espère ?  
\- Non, c'est pas prévu, sourit le blond. Si tu pouvais passer le message à Dean et Cas' d'ailleurs.  
\- Je ferai ça.  
\- Demande juste à Cas' de... Non rien, je lui dirai moi-même. Je dois te laisser, on m'attend.  
\- Joyeuse Thanksgiving et à la prochaine fois.  
\- A la prochaine fois.

Gabriel raccrocha avec une impression de mieux en lui. Ce n'était pas encore la grande forme, mais il se sentait davantage capable d'affronter son oncle et les deux jeunes femmes. Parler à Sammy avait suffi à lui remettre de bons souvenirs en tête et à lui rappeler que, parfois, la vie n'était pas si moche.

Il retrouva un Balthazar qui ne fit aucun commentaire devant son air moins déprimé et ils retournèrent à la maison. Les filles avaient effectivement fait des miracles. La dinde était restée heureusement intacte de même que la farce mais la sauce à la canneberge avait due être refaite entièrement. Il ne restait rien des deux tartes mais les filles avaient réussi à en lancer deux nouvelles en se servant des pâtes brisées toutes prêtes qui attendaient sagement dans le frigo. Les patates douces étaient saines et sauves et la purée avait été sauvée pour moitié, soit largement assez pour le repas. Gabriel fut envoyé se changer dans sa chambre pour, au grand minimum, enfiler une chemise.

A son retour, le repas de Thanksgiving commença. Ce n'était peut-être pas exactement celui prévu initialement, mais personne ne s'en plaignit. Les actions de grâces furent rendues avec un manque de sérieux affligeant : Charlie remercia Hermione pour ses conseils, Meg Dieu pour lui avoir montré une licorne et Balthazar la Création pour l'avoir rendu si généreux envers les autres. Ce qui lui valut la chance de recevoir de la purée dans la figure.

Gabriel remercia simplement les fantômes de la maison de lui avoir permis d'espionner discrètement les filles. De la purée vola à nouveau.

Personne ne fit mention de l'accident. Ce n'était pas le soir pour ça.

 

000

 

A Sioux Falls, Dean n'avait finalement empoisonné personne avec sa tarte, cela n'empêcha pas pour autant Sam de la juger comme « tout juste acceptable », simplement pour faire rager son frère. Et ça fonctionnait. Dean avait râlé toute la soirée et la journée du lendemain qu'à force de manger des salades son petit frère en avait perdu le sens du goût. Effet secondaire de la bave d'escargot sûrement.

Bobby avait observé d'un bon œil ces petites chamailleries sans conséquence, ravi de voir que moins d'un semestre avait suffi à remettre sur pied les deux frères. Un appel le soir de Thanksgiving avait tout particulièrement reboosté Sam, au point de le rendre insupportable envers Dean. A croire qu'il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce après des années de vacheries de sa part.

Le lendemain, Dean avait demandé à aller dans un centre commercial à l'énorme surprise de Sam et Bobby. Un vague grognement comportant les mots « Castiel » et « anniversaire » avait donné un semblant d'explication à cette demande digne d'un scénario de science-fiction. Finalement la proposition fut acceptée et tout le monde en profita pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël. Ils passèrent leur journée dans les galeries, bien conscients qu'ils n'avaient qu'un jour pour tout trouver et, à midi, dévorèrent des hamburgers dans un steackhouse pour reprendre de l'énergie.

Quand ils rentrèrent le soir, ils étaient épuisés. Dean s'affala dans son lit comme un morse à l'agonie en regardant le paquet recouvert de papier brillant qu'il venait de poser sur sa table de nuit.

C'était pour Castiel. Il avait mis du temps à le trouver mais il ne pensait pas s'être trompé. Castiel, qu'il allait revoir lundi matin. Dans deux jours. Castiel dont il ressentait durement l'absence durant ce week-end prolongé, quand bien même il le cachait.

Castiel qui l'aimait.

Et lui qui n'arrivait pas à le remballer correctement, qui continuait de se comporter comme un ami voir même un peu plus. Si seulement il avait pu prendre un peu de distance dès le début de l'année ! Mais avec Sam ça s'était révélé impossible alors il avait dû prendre sur lui. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas réagir à tous les regards trop prononcés de Castiel. Il avait essayé d'occulter l'information pour réagir normalement avec lui. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il avait seulement pu dire « non ».

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le coupant dans ses pensées et Sam entra.

\- Hey Dean.  
\- Sammy.  
\- Je... J'aimerais qu'on parle de Castiel, indiqua Sam en se mordant les lèvres, preuve qu'il était nerveux et qu'il avait sûrement chercher l'exact bon moment pour aller parler à son frère.  
\- Ça tombe bien, soupira l'aîné en s'asseyant. Moi aussi je devais te parler de lui.  
\- Laisse-moi commencer, exigea Sam avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Dean, sache que je trouve que c'est totalement injuste ce que tu lui fais subir, attaqua-t-il en serrant les poings. Vous étiez très amis avant qu'il ne te dise qu'il est gay alors pourquoi, d'un coup, ça devrait changer quelque chose entre vous ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Ça ne devrait pas jouer sur votre amitié !  
\- Sammy, ça ne joue sur rien, tout simplement parce que je l'ai toujours su, répliqua Dean avec lenteur. Et il savait que je le savais.

Il se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage. C'était le moment de tout expliquer à Sam. Et ça paraissait étrangement dur à avouer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, opposa son petit frère, buté.  
\- Il n'allait pas dire que... Il n'allait pas dire la vérité au milieu de la cantine ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs... grimaça Dean. Si ça peut te rassurer, il m'a bien dit qu'il était gay le jour de la rentrée, mais ce n'était plus un secret depuis longtemps. C'est ce qui est arrivé ensuite qui est... Qui... Hé merde...

Dean se frotta le visage en cherchant la meilleure façon d'expliquer la situation à son frère.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? insista Sam.  
\- Il m'a em... marmonna Dean d'une voix de plus en plus basse.  
\- J'ai rien compris...  
\- Il m'a embrassé ! Voilà, t'es content ? lâcha Dean d'une traite avec un semblant d'énervement qui se dégonfla aussitôt. Castiel m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait.  
\- Oh...

Son frère sembla soudain perplexe et plongé dans ses pensées. Dean lui, essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans les siennes. Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce moment, il se rappelait la sensation des lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes, de ses bras autour de son cou, de son corps si proche et de son odeur qui l'avait envahi. Le souvenir n'était pas mauvais, le problème était bien là. Il lui arrivait même de se réveiller en pensant à ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas, lâcha son petit frère en le regardant les sourcils froncés.  
\- Quoi ? Tu as besoin que je te fasse un dessin ? s'étrangla Dean.  
\- Non mais... Castiel, il te connaît plutôt bien pourtant. Comment il peut t'aimer alors qu'il connaît tous tes défauts ? Il me paraissait plutôt intelligent jusque-là !

Dean se figea devant le sourire sadique de Sam et mit un certain temps à réaliser que son frère se payait sa tête. Une fois l'information remontée au cerveau, il attrapa l'un de ses coussins et le balança à la figure de Sam. Suivi du deuxième. Puis finalement il se leva et le bouscula sur le lit pour tenter de l'étouffer avec la couette.

\- Tu vas voir espèce de sale petit morveux, gronda Dean en alternant les chatouilles et les tentatives d'homicide.  
\- Quoi c'est vrai ! Les filles je pouvais comprendre, elles ne te connaissaient pas mais lui...  
\- Ça va se payer ça !

Dean, à genou sur son lit , coinça la tête de son frère sous son bras et lui frotta le cuir chevelu avec force. Quand Sam se débattit, il lui mit le nez sou son aisselle.

\- Connaît tous mes défauts... grommela Dean dans une imitation de mauvaise humeur. Je vais t'apprendre à respecter ton grand frère, toi !

La bataille dura jusqu'à ce que Sam finisse par demander grâce sous les attaques de son frère, mais celui-ci n'accepta les excuses que lorsqu'elles furent ponctuées d'un magique « Oh grand maître vénéré ». Alors seulement, Sam fut libéré et pu tenter de reprendre sa respiration entre deux rires.

\- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? le questionna-t-il en essuyant les larmes de joie au coin de ses yeux.  
\- Rien, je suis parti en courant, avoua Dean en s'effondrant sur le dos en travers du lit, écrasant Sam à l'abdomen.  
\- Quel courage !

Dean donna un coup de coude dans le torse de son frère.

\- J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir toi, maugréa-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
\- Au moins c'est clair, après tu lui as dit non.  
\- Pas tout à fait.  
\- Tu lui as dit oui ? s'étouffa Sam plus qu'étonné.  
\- Non plus.  
\- Va falloir m'expliquer là.  
\- J'en sais rien Sammy. J'en sais rien.  
\- Mais... Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?  
\- Peut-être. Possiblement. C'est pas dit.  
\- Dean, tu es en train de me dire que ça fait trois mois que tu le fais tourner en bourrique et que tu n'es pas plus avancé ? Oh merde... réalisa brusquement Sam. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! Quand je pense à toutes les fois où je vous ai forcés à être ensemble... Et Castiel qui voulait toujours te voir jouer au basket... Et toi qui renâclais pour tes cours particuliers...  
\- Oui, enfin là, j'avais surtout pas envie de bosser, admit son frère aîné.  
\- Dean, il sait que tu hésites ?  
\- J'imagine. Ça paraît évident.  
\- Mais est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
\- …  
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Tu me gonfles Samantha. Tu veux pas qu'on passe directement à la manucure ?

Dean se prit un coup de genoux dans les côtes mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

\- Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas ?  
\- Ça va pas la tête ? s'écria Dean en se relevant, posant sur son frère des yeux écarquillés.  
\- Donc c'est non pour Cas', jugea Sam.  
\- … Peut-être pas ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Pas moi j'espère, grinça son petit frère.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Enfin.. Pas que... marmonna Dean. Il y a aussi papa, oncle Bobby, Benny, mon équipe...  
\- Dean ! Je me fiche d'avec qui tu es ! Et je suis sûr que Bobby s'en moque aussi ! Papa c'est nous qui nous en moquons...  
\- Il y a tous les autres gens.  
\- Mais il y a aussi Castiel. Dean, il ne mérite pas que tu joues avec lui uniquement parce que tu as peur des autres. Il faut que tu mettes les choses au clair avec lui.

Dean se releva sans un mot et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Il devait avouer que la réaction de Sam le soulageait grandement mais ça ne réglait pas tout. Loin de là. Sortir avec un homme ça lui paraissait tellement... Tellement pas lui. Sauf que ne pas avoir Castiel à ses côtés ce n'était pas lui non plus et aussi borné qu'il pouvait être, même lui savait qu'une amitié sur le fil du rasoir avec Castiel ne fonctionnerait pas. Il avait le choix entre lui dire adieu et sortir avec lui, pour faire simple.

Une main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Dean tourna la tête et tomba sur le regard compatissant de Sam.

\- Parles-en à Castiel. Il doit avoir une petite idée de ce qui te passe par la tête, tu ne crois pas ?

Dean hocha la tête et Sam s'en alla en laissant son frère ruminer ses pensées.

 

000

 

Dean passa toute la journée du dimanche à cogiter sur ce qu'il allait faire concernant Castiel sans réussir à prendre une seule vraie décision. La nuit qui suivit le découvrit insomniaque, incapable de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et de stopper son imagination en roue libre. Tous les scénarios possibles défilaient dans sa tête concernant ce qu'il allait dire à Cas'. Tous. Du plus banal où Cas' lui propose d'essayer au plus dingue où ils finissaient dans un placard à balais avec, pour une raison inconnue, Castiel en costume-cravate et lui en lycéenne. Fallait vraiment qu'il se calme sur les pornos... Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était lui qui se retrouvait avec la jupette ! Mentalement il inversa l'image et trouva la scène beaucoup plus satisfaisante... Avant de réaliser qu'il ne voulait vraiment, mais vraiment pas entrer sur ce terrain-là. Pas pour l'instant et peut-être même jamais !

Écrasant son coussin du poing pour la énième fois il se réinstalla en essayant de faire le vide. Peine perdue. Son esprit repartit aussitôt dans des délires où, tantôt Castiel lui sautait dessus comme une groupie en manque, tantôt il lui annonçait que c'était trop tard en sortant un gus de nulle part – ou en embrassant Sam pour la version la plus hard. Suite à cela, son imagination partit dans un trip révélation au soleil couchant avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer par un t-rex en colère qui avait, bizarrement, la même tignasse que Gabriel, pendant que Bobby lui hurlait qu'il allait gagner le cent mètres.

Et le réveil sonna, réveillant en sursaut un Dean qui avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon durant la nuit. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il s'était endormi. Dans tous les cas, il avait déjà eu des sommeils plus réparateurs. Il regarda avec un petit air dégoûté son tee-shirt trempé de sueur et se dépêcha d'aller se doucher et de rejoindre Bobby pour le petit-déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui, non seulement il allait revoir Castiel, mais en plus il allait devoir lui parler, franchement. Il allait mettre les choses au point.

Il en avait la nausée.

Et puis pourquoi il se prenait la tête ? Il pouvait bien remettre ça à un autre jour ! Après trois mois, on n'était plus à deux jours près ? Quatre jours. Une semaine. Peut-être deux. Les résolutions du nouvel an c'était pas mal non plus. Et pourquoi pas pour fêter leur diplôme de fin d'année ?

\- Dean ?

Le-dit Dean se tourna vers son frère. Une expression contrariée et un regard dur. Merde, son petit frère avait lu dans ses pensées ? Fait chier...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sammy ? demanda-t-il en toute innocence.  
\- Tu vas lui parler n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Évidemment ! Depuis quand tu doutes de moi ! Je ne suis pas un lâche !

Encore que ça se discute pour cette fois, pensa-t-il discrètement en mâchouillant son bacon grillé.

Son sac lui donna l'impression de peser quinze tonnes quand il le mit sur son dos et ses baskets paraissaient être aimantées au sol rendant chaque pas difficile. Puis ce fut la voiture, la route, la maison de Castiel, Castiel qui attendait sur le trottoir. Castiel.

\- Ça s'est passé comment ? s'enquit Dean en essayant de garder une voix assurée quand la voiture repartit.  
\- Ça aurait pu être pire, répondit Castiel. Au moins j'ai pu rester tout le week-end.  
\- Et pour les prochaines fois ? s'inquiéta Sam.  
\- A l'avenir, il vaudrait sûrement mieux que j'évite de venir, indiqua le brun avec un ton détaché.  
\- Tu sais où tu vas aller pour les vacances de fin d'année ? demanda Dean qui oscillait entre espoir et panique.  
\- J'ai appelé mon oncle Balthazar pour lui donner des nouvelles et le remercier de m'avoir accueilli. Il m'a proposé de venir chez lui et j'ai accepté.  
\- Dommage, soupira Sam avec un petit sourire triste. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on soit de nouveau à quatre.  
\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Et voilà pour toi Dean, se tança l'aîné des frères. S'il avait mis plus rapidement les choses au point, jamais Cas' n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être une gêne et il serait resté avec eux. Tout ça c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Dean se renfonça dans son siège et le voyage de plus de quatre heures débuta, d'abord en silence jusqu'à ce que Sam lance Castiel sur les cours. Dean mit un petit moment à se décider à participer, encore sous le coup de l'annonce de Castiel – il digérait déjà mal quatre jours alors deux semaines ? - mais finit par les taquiner sur leur grosse tête qui bientôt ne passerait plus les portes.

Bobby ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de conduire tout ce petit monde. Il jeta malgré tout de fréquents coups d'œil aux trois garçons, une idée germant tranquillement dans sa tête.

La ville de Minneapolis apparut à l'horizon et finalement l'internat. Les trois garçons saluèrent Bobby, celui-ci demanda le numéro de téléphone de l'oncle de Castiel, au cas où, et chacun reprit sa route.

Pour Sam, Dean et Castiel, cela signifiait déposer leurs affaires, manger à la cantine et entamer les cours de l'après-midi. Des cours qui parurent long, mais longs à Dean ! Il avait la bougeotte et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il passa les deux heures de cours de l'après-midi à regarder sa montre au point de se faire remarquer par ses professeurs. Même celui de sport, c'est pour dire !

Quand il fut enfin libéré, il ne comprit plus pourquoi il avait attendu ce moment avec autant d'impatience. Il allait parler à Castiel. De leur relation. Si seulement il pouvait faire reculer le temps...

Dean se rendait bien compte qu'il était totalement incohérent mais la situation le stressait au point de lui faire perdre le peu de capacité de réflexion qu'il avait. Il rejoignit tel un zombi le couloir des dortoirs et la chambre de Castiel. En ouvrant la porte, il le découvrit en train de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Avec Harry à côté.

\- Dis-moi Harry, ça te dérangerait de me laisser seul avec Cas' dix minutes ?  
\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Si c'est pour trouver les archives secrètes des Ghostfacers, tu n'as aucune chance, lâcha le colocataire avec suspicion.  
\- Non Harry, je viens pour parler à Cas'. Castiel.  
\- A moins que tu ne fasses parti d'un complot gouvernemental visant à me faire taire !  
\- Non. Je veux. Parler. A Castiel. Le gars qui dort dans la même chambre que toi, insista Dean en se massant l'arête du nez.

Déjà que c'était pas facile si en plus le coloc à moitié barge s'y mettait...

\- Je vois... Mais je ne te crois pas ! Tu ne sauras jamais où se trouve la relique de...  
\- Bon, tu bouges où je t'en colle une, annonça finalement Dean en lui montrant son poing.  
\- C'est de la tyrannie !  
\- Bouge-toi ou ça va partir...

Harry continua de râler, ramassa son ordinateur comme s'il contenait tous les secrets de la CIA et s'en alla. Dean ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu n'as pas été très gentil, remarqua platement Castiel.  
\- Il m'a cherché et ne viens pas me dire le contraire !  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour menacer les gens.  
\- C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu l'intention de le frapper, répliqua Dean en roulant des yeux.  
\- La menace en elle-même est...  
\- Je rêve où tu es en train de lancer un débat sur ton coloc complètement cinglé ? remarqua Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Les pommettes de Castiel rosirent et il arrêta de trifouiller dans son placard. Il n'était pas idiot. Dean ne venait presque jamais dans sa chambre – entre autre à cause d'Harry – et là il venait non seulement d'éjecter son colocataire mais aussi de les isoler en fermant la porte. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon ce genre de situation. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce que Dean avait à lui dire.

\- Cas', commença le châtain en coupant le silence. J'ai pas mal réfléchi pendant ce week-end. Sur... Sur toi et... Et moi. Sam m'a dit que... que j'avais mal agi en n'étant pas clair avec toi. Pendant aussi longtemps.  
\- C'est le moment où tu me dis que je n'ai définitivement aucune chance ? supposa Castiel la gorge serrée.  
\- Sans mentir, je sais pas. Je sais vraiment pas ! expliqua Dean en s'énervant tout seul. Je... J'ai rien contre... Ce n'est pas...

Dean se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de bafouiller et plongea ses iris dans les azurs de Castiel. Il y avait quelque chose de très doux à l'intérieur, et de triste aussi. Tristesse de voir l'échéance reculer encore davantage, de ne toujours pas savoir, de conserver un espoir qui n'irait peut-être jamais plus loin. Et puis il y avait cette douceur, cette chose qui envahissait tout le reste. Cette chose qui représentait le plus fort sentiment de Castiel à son égard. Cette chose dans laquelle il avait l'impression de se noyer.

\- Cas', emb-embrasse-moi une nouvelle fois.  
\- Dean ?  
\- Fais-le.  
\- Ce n'est pas un jeu.  
\- On est d'accord.

Castiel hésita encore face à lui mais pas bien longtemps. La détermination brilla dans ses pupilles et Dean le vit s'approcher de lui.

Il vit et sentit les mains chaudes se poser sur ses joues.

Leurs corps étaient proches, très proches. Les papillons qui voletaient dans l'estomac de Dean avaient envahi l'ensemble de son corps. Les lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes. Il sentit le souffle de Castiel effleurer sa bouche, puis ce furent les lèvres et le temps se démultiplia.

Il y avait l'odeur de Cas'. Son cœur qui menaçait de s'enfuir de son torse. La chaleur de Castiel. Les frissons qui se propageaient dans tout son corps jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses mains qui l'empêchaient de sombrer. La sensation d'être ailleurs. La fin du reste du monde autour de lui.

Pourtant, l'intensité du baiser pris de cours Dean qui le fit cesser et s'écarta pour poser son front sur l'épaule du brun. Il avait le souffle court. C'était dû à l'excitation mais aussi à un début de panique.

\- Cas', je sais pas si je pourrais... avoua Dean à mi-voix. Devant les autres... Je sais pas comment tu fais. Ce n'est pas toi c'est... C'est le reste. Je ne sais pas comment le vivre...

Une main rassurante glissa le long de sa nuque jusqu'au haut de son crâne pendant qu'un bras lui enserrait la taille.

\- Je comprends Dean, lui murmura Castiel à l'oreille. Et je ne te demande pas de tout assumer d'un coup.

Dean avait tressailli à l'écoute de ces mots, à cause du souffle chaud qui chatouillait son oreille et aussi à cause de cette prise qu'avait Castiel sur lui. Sa main sur son flanc qui le brûlait et déclenchait mille frissons. Castiel qui l'entourait dans une prise rassurante mais dérangeante aussi. Dominance et inversion des rôles.

Dean se redressa et prit l'initiative d'embrasser Castiel une nouvelle fois. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle. Il osa taquiner du bout de la langue la bouche de celui-ci, sans pour autant se lancer dans un véritable ballet lingual.

Il allait lui falloir encore un peu de temps pour être vraiment à l'aise, pour envisager de réfléchir à ses sentiments. Pour le moment, il avait déjà bien assez à faire à tenir debout sur ses jambes en coton tout en embrassant son nouveau petit-ami. Son Castiel.

 

A suivre...


	18. 2007 : décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit rappel pour ceux que ça intéresseraient : l'âge de tout ce petit monde ! je prends l'âge du début du chapitre (avant l'anniv' de Castiel donc et fin novembre 2007) : Dean (17ans), Sam (14 ans), Castiel (17 ans), Gabriel (18 ans).
> 
> En élargissant nous avons : Mickael (25 ans), Luc (25 ans), Raphael (20 ans), Balthazar : 30-35, Bobby : 35-40, Charlie et Meg (19 ans), Anna (14 ans), Uriel et Zach' j'en sais rien (et je pense que tout le monde se fiche d'eux), j'aurais dit 24 et 20 ans.
> 
> Je pense n'avoir oublié personne, sachant que la bande à Jo a le même âge que Dean et Castiel , tout comme Harry et Chuck et que Kevin a le même âge que Sam. Vala vala ! Pour ceux et celles qui étaient un peu perdus j'espère que c'est plus clair ;) J'ai aussi leur date de naissance si c'est à ce point, mais on va peut-être éviter X)

Chapitre 17 : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière   
  


Dean ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en entendant son réveil. Il l'éteignit d'un geste habitué de la main et regarda le plafond, dans le noir, la tête vide. En-dessous de lui, il pouvait entendre Chuck marmonner et se retourner dans son sommeil. De l'autre côté de la porte, les bruits de pas feutrés des lève-tôt annonçaient le début du rush de la matinée. Dehors, le soleil était à peine levé.

Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait.

Et en ce nouveau jour, il était en couple avec Castiel. Il le lui avait lui-même proposé à demi-mots après le deuxième baiser : "Je ne sais pas si je pourrais mais je veux bien... Essayer ? Tous les deux..."

Bordel, il était maintenant en couple avec son meilleur pote... Et tout ça après l'avoir embrassé ! Deux fois ! À quelques secondes d'intervalle ! Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Lui et Castiel allaient s'embrasser en cachette durant les pauses ? Se jeter des regards énamourés à longueur de journée ? Se tenir la main sous la table pendant les repas ? Se donner la becquée ? S'envoyer en l'air...

Dean s'assit soudainement dans son lit, le cœur battant. Panique, excitation, peur, lave qui parcoure les veines, le ventre en réservoir de plomb... Dean n'avait qu'une envie à l'instant, aller à l'infirmerie et se prétendre malade pour jouer les ermites jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander à Castiel de l'embrasser ? Et pourquoi est-ce que son corps avait trouvé ça si... Agréable... Ça avait été doux et puissant aussi. Ça n'avait été qu'un putain de baiser de rien du tout mais il avait eu l'impression de décoller. La chaleur de Castiel, son goût, ses lèvres, sa tendresse...

Le réveil de Chuck sonna, faisant sursauter Dean qui décida de se lever et de se préparer, en mode zombie d'une semaine. La première étape de la journée allait déjà être une épreuve en soi : frapper à la porte de Castiel pour qu'ils aillent ensemble récupérer Sam. Et pas moyen d'y couper sans paraître salop ou suspect. Donc il allait voir Castiel, seul, avec tous les autres élèves qui parcouraient les couloirs derrière lui. Et ce n'était même pas envisageable non plus de dire qu'il regrettait et qu'il voulait revenir en arrière! Il perdrait Cas' pour de bon.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua à la porte. Son petit(?)-ami sortit de sa chambre, lui fit un sourire et partit pour le dortoir de Sam. Simplement. Comme d'habitude. Sans chichi ni commentaire sur ce qui s'était déroulé la veille, ce qui soulagea grandement Dean.

Le reste de la journée et même de la semaine se passa de la même façon. Castiel ne fit aucun geste qui aurait pu prêter à confusion, pas plus qu'il ne fit de remarques déplacées. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Même durant les cours de rattrapage où lui et Dean se retrouvaient seuls, il ne faisait aucune tentative. Tout au plus paraissait-il plus tendu. Mais sinon rien. Pas de baisers, pas de surnoms débiles, pas de mains mal placées, pas même un petit contact plus rapproché. Il n'y avait toujours que ses regards, parfois doux, parfois brûlants, parfois gênés.

Dean ne savait pas s'il était rassuré par l'attitude de Castiel, vexé ou frustré. Et il n'osait pas lui en parler. Tout juste avait-il avoué du bout des lèvres à Sam qu'il allait tenter le... la... qu'il allait tenter avec Castiel. Il y avait gagné un regard réjoui mais contenant un fond de tristesse désarmant. Son petit frère lui cachait quelque chose... Il allait devoir creuser ça prochainement.

En attendant, aujourd'hui, samedi premier décembre, était un jour particulier pour Castiel, c'était le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Les trois adolescents s'étaient donc réunis dans la chambre de Dean, sans Chuck - parti à la bibliothèque - et avaient fermé la porte pour plus de tranquillité. Et aussi pour ne pas se faire prendre... En effet, pour l'occasion, Dean avait réussi à ramener en douce un pack de bières piqué chez Bobby, ainsi qu'un tas de cochonneries, sucrées et salées, à manger à côté. Castiel regarda avec méfiance le breuvage.

\- A notre angelot devenu grand ! trinqua Dean avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de boisson alcoolisée.  
\- Tu sais qu'on a pas encore l'âge ? commenta Castiel, un tendre reproche dans la voix.  
\- Oh que si Cas'! Désobéir, c'est bien de notre âge !  
\- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre, soupira Sam.  
\- La prochaine fois je te prends un jus de pomme Sammy ?  
\- Va mourir...

Dean, très mâture, lui tira la langue en réponse.

\- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses avant que mon frère ne se lance dans un concours de boisson ? proposa Sam en sortant un paquet de son sac à dos et en le tendant au brun. Voilà de ma part et de celle de Bobby.  
\- Merci, accepta Castiel, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'être si bien accepté et intégré dans cette petite cellule familiale.

Il posa le paquet devant lui sur le lit de Chuck et l'observa quelques secondes avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Le papier cadeau enlevé avec une précision chirurgicale dévoila une photo encadrée représentant les quatre jeunes hommes : Dean, Sam, Castiel et Gabriel avec Bobby en fond, planqué sous sa casquette. Elle avait été prise deux ans auparavant, après que tout le monde se soit retrouvé chez Bobby pour fêter le nouvel an. Dean siffla d'admiration en voyant le cliché, pris avec un vieil appareil muni d'un retardateur, découvert par ce fouineur de Gabriel et aussitôt utilisé.

Son petit frère avait encore un corps aux proportions normales à l'époque. Pas de pieds de géant ou de bras dix fois trop grands comme aujourd'hui. Et puis il avait un sourire immense, du genre que Dean ne lui voyait plus si souvent. Peut-être était-ce dû au nabot blond qui semblait le chatouiller dans son dos...

Il y avait aussi Castiel, bien sûr. Lui et Cas' étaient à côté l'un de l'autre sur la photo et son ami avait les yeux légèrement tournés vers lui. A y regarder de plus près, on pouvait deviner des joues plus roses qu'elles n'auraient dû être.

\- Cas', est-ce que déjà à l'époque tu... Tu étais... bafouilla nerveusement Dean.  
\- Oui, lui avoua Castiel, sans hésitation.  
\- Ça veut dire que ça fait deux ans que tu...  
\- Un peu plus en fait. J'ai commencé à te regarder autrement le jour où...

Castiel se mit à rougir violemment.

\- Le jour où ... ? insista Dean  
\- Où tu m'as dit que je pourrais toujours avoir confiance en toi.

Dean se retrouva totalement piégé par les orbes bleus. Castiel le regardait avec une confiance entière et absolue. Ça ressemblait presque à de la foi ou de la vénération. C'était effrayant d'intensité et de pouvoir, mais c'était aussi terriblement attirant. Tout comme ses lèvres rougies d'avoir été mordillées.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Pas loin de céder à ses pulsions, Dean se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la nuque de Castiel. Son monde venait de se réduire à deux lacs bleus (- Les gars, vous vous souvenez que je suis là ? s'exaspéra Sam. J'ai comme l'impression d'être de trop...). Leur tête se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent.

Dean pensait que le baiser resterait chaste, surtout après une semaine sans rien, mais ce fut tout l'inverse. Castiel prit rapidement possession de ses lèvres comme un assoiffé à qui on donnerait un bol d'eau et le châtain réalisa que, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître, son ange n'était pas fait de bois mais bien de chair, de sang et de passion. Une passion qui menaçait de les submerger.

Un claquement de porte au loin leur indiqua que Sam les avait laissés seuls et Dean profita de ce sursaut de conscience pour relâcher le baiser et poser son front sur l'épaule de Castiel, le souffle court et le cerveau en ébullition.

\- Merci, lui murmura tendrement Castiel en embrassant sa tempe.

Ce simple mot envoya comme un électrochoc dans le corps de Dean qui ne s'y attendait pas et se redressa d'un coup.

\- Merci ? Comment ça, "merci" ? demanda-t-il ahuri.  
\- Je sais que tu n'es pas... Pas à l'aise avec tout ça... expliqua Castiel en détournant les yeux. Tu...  
\- Cas', le coupa Dean en le plaquant contre le matelas pour le forcer à le regarder. J'ai accepté, de mon plein gré, de... De sortir avec toi ! Et on ne remercie pas son... Petit copain parce qu'il a... Parce que... Parce qu'il vous embrasse !  
\- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'es pas à l'aise, répéta Castiel, toujours aussi buté.  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois me remercier dès que je fais un geste vers toi ! Attends... C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien fait cette semaine ? explosa Dean.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te forcer ou te paraître trop... Empressé?  
\- Oh bordel... Je suis pas une fillette Cas' ! Tu n'as pas à te retenir en permanence avec moi !  
\- Si.  
\- Non.  
\- Je te dis que si !  
\- Et moi non ! Si tu as envie d'un truc tu le fais, je te le dirai si ça ne me va pas !  
\- Tu ne comprends pas... murmura Castiel en remuant avec gêne pour se délivrer.  
\- Mais je devine très bien ! Là, tout de suite, tu as un truc en tête, un truc que tu voudrais faire. Fais-le.  
\- Dean...  
\- Fais-le !

Castiel se tendit, ses pupilles virèrent du bleu océan à la couleur des abysses, en même temps que ses mains agrippaient les bras de Dean. Il y eut encore un blanc d'une seconde puis tout se renversa pour Dean. Il se retrouva sous Castiel, sa bouche dévorant ses lèvres, son visage, son cou. Il sentait les cheveux de Cas' lui chatouiller la mâchoire, sa langue humide parcourir sa peau, son menton râpeux griffer la peau tendre de son cou. Chaque baiser laissait une trace brûlante et palpitante sur son passage. Et ses mains n'étaient pas en reste. Elles parcouraient son torse dénudé, son ventre, découvraient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, le faisait haleter, le rendait incapable de maîtriser son souffle par leurs assauts voraces. Et les mains continuaient leur exploration, plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Dean commençait tout doucement à paniquer en réalisant ce qui lui arrivait. Castiel attaquait tout bêtement les préliminaires. Et Dean était incapable de réagir, choqué par la rapidité avec laquelle les événements avaient tourné.

Une main se posa sur son entrejambe et le massa durement pendant qu'une langue envahissait sa bouche. Les boutons de son jean sautèrent. Le cerveau de Dean se rebrancha et il se tordit sous les mains de Castiel, tentant de le repousser. Il n'était absolument pas prêt pour ce qui était en train de se préparer !

Du côté de Castiel, la réaction fut immédiate. Il s'écarta et s'éloigna du lit en deux temps trois mouvements, laissant un grand froid envahir Dean. Sa chemise en flanelle était entièrement ouverte, le tee-shirt qu'il portait en dessous était remonté jusqu'à son menton, son pantalon était ouvert et descendu sur ses hanches.

Il venait de se passer quoi, là ?

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? lâcha la voix particulièrement rauque de Castiel.

Dean osa enfin tourner la tête et le vit. Débraillé, les lèvres gonflées, la tignasse décoiffée, les yeux brillants et surtout, surtout, le pantalon déformé par une érection plus qu'évidente.

\- J'ai envie de toi Dean, vraiment, marmonna Castiel d'un air accablé en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Alors, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui. .. Qui agisses. Qui fixes les limites. Je... Je retourne dans ma chambre. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Sam.

Dean regarda Castiel partir, incapable de faire un geste. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus choqué. La fougue de Castiel ? Ou bien le fait que lui, Dean Winchester, s'était retrouvé complètement sous l'emprise de son nouveau petit ami et que... Il n'avait pas détesté. Pas complètement du moins. Son membre douloureusement tendu en était la preuve formelle. Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas réagi ? S'il n'avait pas repoussé Castiel ? Ils l'auraient fait ? Moins d'une semaine après leur mise en couple ? Il avait été plus rapide avec des filles mais là, c'était Castiel. Un gars. Qui plus est, un gars avec qui il ne voulait - ne pouvait - pas "jouer".

Encore groggy, ses yeux se posèrent sur les paquets et canettes de leur début d'orgie à peine entamés, puis sur le cadre qui reposait contre l'échelle. Et enfin sur le paquet qu'il devait offrir à Cas'. Un Cas' qui devait s'en vouloir à mort après ce qu'il venait de se passer alors qu'il était le seul fautif. Il n'aurait pas dû le pousser à bout comme ça.

Dean se rhabilla rapidement, ne pouvant supporter que Castiel culpabilise par sa faute. Il prit la photo, son paquet et alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu es venu espionner le projet secret des ghostfacers ? questionna Harry en ouvrant la porte. Tu n'as...  
\- On va faire simple : tu fous le camp tout de suite et je me retiens de te péter le nez. Capish ?

Devant le visage plus que sérieux de Dean et son poing levé, le fan de surnaturel n'osa pas discuter et prit aussitôt la fuite. Le châtain entra dans la chambre et chercha Castiel du regard. La porte de la salle de douche s'ouvrit, dévoilant son ami qui avait les joues rouges, les mains humides et la respiration courte. Pas la peine de se demander ce qu'il avait fait...

\- Tu as oublié ça, indiqua Dean en lui tendant le cadre photo, les joues rouges.  
\- Merci... De me l'avoir rapporté, répondit Castiel en récupérant l'objet avec une délicatesse emprunte d'affection.  
\- Et ça aussi. C'est de ma part.

Castiel prit le paquet sans un mot et alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour l'ouvrir, sous les yeux attentifs de Dean. Il caressa un moment le cadeau, hésitant à briser le mystère. Puis il se décida, encouragé par la présence de son ami dans son dos. Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un livre, un simple livre. D'astronomie. Il regroupait les plus beaux clichés venant de télescopes spatiaux et quelques vues d'artistes.

\- Je me suis dit que ça te plairait, souffla Dean.  
\- J'aime énormément, confirma le brun d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Ce simple objet voulait dire beaucoup pour Castiel. Il voulait dire que Dean avait sincèrement pensé à lui. Qu'il s'était réellement intéressé à ce qu'il aimait, à ce qu'ils s'étaient dits le soir avec Sam, à sa nouvelle passion pour les étoiles... Ça lui serrait le cœur comme rien d'autre.

Dean faisait attention à lui.

C'était un immense réconfort parmi ses doutes. Parce que, en effet, s'il savait donner l'impression d'être de marbre quand il bouillait de désir, il savait aussi très bien feinter l'assurance. Or c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis une semaine.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Dean l'avait embrassé et encore moins pourquoi il sortait avec lui. Était-ce par pitié, par amour, pour une histoire d'amitié tordue ou pour le goût de la nouveauté ? Cette dernière solution paraissait la moins crédible mais les autres étaient envisageables. Dans les faits, Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait ressentir Dean pour lui et cette simple question perturbait jusqu'à ses nuits. Après tout Dean ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait où qu'il le désirait. Il avait uniquement avoué qu'il craignait d'être considéré comme gay et qu'il voulait "essayer". Mais essayer quoi ? Ça ne voulait pas forcément dire grand-chose en fin de compte.

Castiel essayait de se dire qu'il s'en fichait, que ça n'avait aucune importance tant que Dean était là, tant qu'il lui donnait sa chance. Mais c'était faux, bien entendu. Il aimait Dean de tout son être. Depuis sa façon de marcher jusqu'à sa façon de toujours prendre soin de Sam en passant par sa timidité dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiments. Il aimait tout en Dean, au point de ne lui avoir trouvé aucun défaut mais uniquement des forces de caractère. Il l'aimait tellement que se contenir pour lui le temps de le laisser se faire à l'idée était proche de la torture. Mieux que quiconque, il savait que c'était normal d'avoir besoin d'un peu de temps mais il le voulait, tellement... Il voulait Dean, complètement et totalement, corps et âme. Et il voulait... Il voulait que Dean l'aime aussi..

L'instant d'avant, il avait obéi à sa demande et s'était laissé aller.

Ça avait été incroyable.

Il avait pu le goûter, le toucher. Il avait pu apaiser une infime partie de ses envies. Puis il avait été repoussé.

Il était allé trop loin, il le savait ! Ça n'empêchait pas que ça faisait mal. Très mal. Même sachant que c'était normal, qu'il avait été trop rapide, ça faisait mal. Et pourtant, une simple petite attention, un cadeau prouvant qu'il était bel et bien présent dans la vie, et peut-être dans le cœur, de son petit ami et tout son espoir revenait, comme un boomerang qu'il se prenait en pleine face. C'était idiot, et c'était encore plus idiot de pleurer pour ça.

La main de Dean se posa sur sa nuque et il frissonna violemment, passant sa manche sur ses yeux pour masquer sa réaction à fleur de peau.

L'instant suivant, sa chaise était brusquement tournée et Dean l'embrassait. Castiel lui répondit avec sa fougue habituelle, pressée, presque désespérée. Il voulait profiter de tout ce que lui offrait Dean comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Dean décida d'essayer de faire avancer un peu les choses. Il prit les mains de Castiel et les posa de force sur sa taille.

Il n'était toujours pas complètement à l'aise à l'idée d'être avec un homme mais embrasser Castiel c'était... Différent. C'était Cas'. Il n'avait pas d'autres explications. Si c'était Cas', ça allait. Cela dit, il ne se voyait pas pour autant faire... Passer à l'étape supérieure. Et encore moins embrasser Castiel devant les autres, ou même lui tenir la main... Mais seul avec lui ou avec son frère, c'était gérable.

Le baiser prit fin et ils purent reprendre leur respiration.

\- Dean... soupira Castiel, les mains toujours agrippées à son corps.  
\- Je suis plus doué quand il s'agit d'agir plutôt que de réfléchir ou de parler, se justifia son petit ami avec gêne.  
\- Aucune importance...  
\- Je t'ai fait gagner un nouveau passage dans la salle de bain ? demanda nerveusement Dean sur le ton de l'humour devant l'air rêveur de Cas'.

Le brun revint sur terre, rougit et essaya de cacher son excitation avec sa chemise.

\- Hé Cas', c'est OK, le rassura Dean. Ça me dérange pas et puis... Tu n'es pas tout seul...

Castiel releva immédiatement la tête et son regard se fixa sur l'entrejambe de Dean. Sa main se baissa avec hésitation pour aller se poser dessus mais Dean l'arrêta.

\- P-Pas encore, bredouilla-t-il avec un rire nerveux.  
\- Pardon, se reprit immédiatement Castiel.  
\- Y a pas de mal.

Castiel retira sa main mais son regard dérivait régulièrement sur cette bosse qui faisait écho à la sienne. Il aurait tellement voulu s'en occuper lui-même...

\- Avec tout ça, on a pas fini de fêter ton anniversaire, lança Dean pour changer de conversation, mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant de Castiel. On remet ça ? Je vais chercher Sammy qui doit bouder à la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre et on se retrouve dans la mienne?  
\- D'accord.  
\- Et Cas', si on est que tous les deux ou... Ou même si Sam est là tu... Tu peux... Tenter des trucs. C'est OK.

Dean prit la fuite sur ces mots et marcha à vive allure dans les couloirs pour retrouver Sam et pour essayer de faire redescendre sa température. Le baiser avait été particulièrement chaud, sans parler du regard brûlant de Cas' qui avait suivi. Il en avait vu des filles qui le regardaient avec envie, mais Castiel battait des records d'intensité...

Dean retrouva finalement Sam au foyer, en compagnie d'une brune qui semblait avoir des projets très personnels pour elle et son frère. Sam se servit de l'arrivée de Dean pour prendre la fuite sous le regard moqueur de celui-ci. Il calma cependant rapidement son frère en lui rappelant que ni lui ni son amoureux transi ne l'avaient vu partir, prouvant à quel point le baiser devait être profond. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la chambre et y découvrirent Chuck qui, de retour de la bibliothèque, en avait profité pour prendre Cas' en otage.

\- A ton avis Dean, quelle doit être la taille de la dague de Castiel ?

Sourire goguenard de Sam et coup de blush pour Dean qui avait les idées très mal placées.

 

000

 

Le reste du mois se passa dans un brouillard de tension sexuelle pour Dean et Castiel. Le premier essayant de concilier ses rêves de plus en plus dérangeants et ses craintes diverses sur la façon dont tout ça - ça étant le moment où il allait passer à la casserole - allait se produire. Il naviguait en terrain inconnu et les fantasmes qui tournaient dans sa tête ne le rassuraient en rien. Pas plus que les pornos qu'il avait discrètement regardés sur le portable de Chuck.

Au-dessus ? En-dessous? De face ou de côté ? De dos ? Sur un lit ou sous la douche ? Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait de toucher une bite qui n'était pas la sienne ? Ou de se faire toucher par un autre homme... Ou même de caresser un autre homme ! Un torse masculin n'avait rien à voir avec une poitrine joliment rebondie. Castiel avait l'air d'aimer ça mais lui s'était toujours su gay alors que Dean...

Merde, il était quoi exactement ? Un hétéro qui envisageait de coucher avec son meilleur ami ? Ou est-ce qu'il était définitivement bi ? Il se refusait catégoriquement à envisager la chose avec un autre homme ! Ou alors, c'était juste particulier avec Castiel. Castiel qui le transformait en jelly quand il lui souriait. Castiel qui était capable de le faire se remettre complètement en cause juste parce que son sourire éblouissait tout le reste...

Noël approchait et Dean ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses questions. Pire que ça, d'autres venaient se rajouter aux premières à mesure que le temps passait !

Trois semaines qu'il sortait avec Castiel. Trois semaines. Il avait battu son dernier record d'une semaine et trois jours qui datait de Betty. Il était encore loin des neufs mois avec Lisa cela dit, mais ça avait été un cas particulier et il avait toujours su qu'il y aurait une fin à leur histoire tandis que pour Cas'... La distance avait à peine amoindri leur complicité et le temps semblait les rapprocher au lieu de les éloigner ! Dans quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de s'engager... S'engager ? Mais merde, il n'avait même pas encore dix-huit ans ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui allait se passer à la fin de l'année ? Comment allait-il annoncer ça à son père ou à Bobby ? A Ellen, Jo et Benny ?

Finalement, la coupure de Noël allait lui faire du bien. Ça allait lui permettre de se remettre les idées en place, de souffler un peu. Pour autant, même s'il appréciait l'idée de pouvoir réfléchir sans pression, il savait que l'absence de Cas' allait lui peser. C'était son Castiel après tout, se disait-il avec un humour teinté de tendresse, une boule de malaise grossissant dans son estomac.

Les trois garçons étaient sur le parking de l'école à attendre Bobby. Celui-ci s'était même proposé pour déposer Castiel à l'aéroport. Ils attendirent donc leur chauffeur avec un début de tension dans l'air et Dean commença à se dire que deux semaines c'était énorme. En fait, c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Et Castiel qui ne disait rien, stoïque et silencieux, comme toujours. Il ne laissait jamais rien paraître sur ses pensées profondes, ce qui était rageant de l'avis de Dean. Pas moyen de deviner ce qu'il pensait pour agir en conséquence et détendre l'atmosphère.

Alors ils se taisaient tous les deux en attendant Bobby pendant que Sam priait tous les saints qu'il connaissait d'avoir la force de supporter ces deux-là sans craquer et leur dire de se rouler un patin une bonne fois pour toute, au milieu de tous les autres élèves. Dean ne le lui pardonnerait jamais...

Bobby arriva finalement au grand soulagement des trois garçons et embarqua tout le monde avant de rouler jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il se gara à l'arrêt-minute et donna son sac à Castiel. Puis leur sac à Dean et Sam.

\- T'as grillé un fusible oncle Bobby ? se moqua Dean.  
\- Tais-toi et attrape ça idjit, répliqua le ferrailleur en tendant deux billets d'avion aller-retour.

Dean attrapa les billets et pâlit d'un coup. Il déglutit avec difficulté et regarda autour de lui. La joie de Sammy, la fierté de Bobby et le sourire lumineux de Castiel. Fait chier...

\- T'aurais pas dû, marmonna Dean en essayant de cacher sa peur. On... On aurait pu faire le trajet en voiture ou en car...  
\- Il y en aurait eu pour quatre jours rien qu'à l'aller, gamin, rétorqua Bobby en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous seriez arrivé le lendemain du réveillon.  
\- Mais... C'est... On ne va pas te laisser tout seul pour les fêtes, essaya Dean en désespoir de cause.  
\- Ça fait des années que je vis seul fiston, je peux facilement me passer de garder deux gosses pour les fêtes! Au moins, je vais pouvoir picoler tranquille sans avoir à craindre que quelqu'un me pille mes réserves...

Dean se sentit chauffer au niveau des joues mais continua de chercher une échappatoire. Il devait bien y en avoir une ! Une qui ne le transformerait pas en trouillard de préférence. ..

\- Et si papa...  
\- Il est occupé jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as pas envie d'être avec tes amis, se moqua Bobby avec un fond de sérieux.  
\- Très drôle, répondit Dean en sentant les regards lourds de Sam et de Castiel posés sur lui. Je m'inquiétais juste de te laisser seul papy. Tu pourrais glisser dans la salle de bain et jouer les tortues pendant des jours et des jours.

Bordel de merde, il était coincé...

\- La prochaine que tu viens, je te colle à la réparation de la toiture sale môme. En attendant, filez avant que le vol ne parte sans vous. L'oncle de Castiel est déjà au courant de votre arrivée. Passez de bonnes fêtes.

Dean grommela une réponse peu enthousiaste pendant que son frère et son petit ami répondaient plus joyeusement. Pour éviter d'avoir à se justifier, Dean prit les devants et marcha à grands pas vers l'enregistrement et tout aussi rapidement jusqu'au contrôle des bagages à main, Sam et Castiel à la traîne derrière lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que ça n'allait pas fonctionner. La vitesse n'empêchait pas sa peur de grandir inexorablement. C'était même pire ! Il allait monter dans un avion...

\- Je... Je vais aux toilettes ! dit-il soudain en faisant demi-tour.

Et il courut presque jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Il passa à deux doigts de la noyade à force de se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour tenter de se calmer. L'avion... Il allait devoir prendre l'avion... Quelle merde...

\- Je savais bien qu'on était trop jeune quand on a regardé "airplane! ", remarqua Sam dans son dos.  
\- La ferme Sammy. C'est pas le moment.  
\- En effet, c'est plutôt le moment où je te dis que l'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sûr du monde.  
\- Et moi, le moment où je te dis d'aller te faire foutre, gronda Dean en fermant les yeux.  
\- J'en reviens pas de ne rien avoir remarqué jusque-là !  
\- Papa ne nous a jamais fait prendre l'avion, lui.  
\- Dean, Sam a raison, ce moyen de transport est bien plus sûr que la voiture. Il y a cinq fois plus d'accidents sur la route et deux fois plus de morts par rapport à un trajet en avion. Actuellement si un avion se crashe tu as soixante-hui...  
\- Merci Castiel, mais tu m'aides pas vraiment, le coupa Sam en voyant Dean devenir aussi blanc que le lavabo.

Castiel se tut et observa son petit ami qui serrait les poings et la mâchoire à s'en faire mal.

\- Tu sais Dean, on peut toujours appeler Bobby et...  
\- Ta gueule Sammy, je vais le faire! Ce n'est pas un tas de métal de plusieurs tonnes volant dans le ciel à l'encontre du bon sens qui va m'avoir ! Laisse-moi juste une minute...

Dean prit une forte inspiration et se précipita vers la salle d'embarquement, presque en fermant les yeux.

 

000

 

\- Je remonte plus jamais dans cet engin infernal ! soupira Dean, content de remettre enfin le pied sur le plancher des vaches après quatre heures de cauchemar.  
\- Désolé de te décevoir vieux, mais on a encore le voyage de retour à faire, fit Sam avec une apparente compassion et des fossettes de rire retenues.  
\- Je hais ma vie...  
\- Je serais là aussi pour le retour, voulut le rassurer Castiel.

Dean grogna, mitigé quant à l'aide apportée par Castiel. Leurs mains jointes sous les accoudoirs n'avaient pas été désagréables en soi, sauf qu'à la panique concernant le possible crash de l'avion, l'intoxication alimentaire du pilote ou la prise d'otage en plein vol par un terroriste armé jusqu'aux dents, s'était rajoutée la peur de se faire découvrir par l'hôtesse. En conséquence, il avait sursauté à chaque aller et venue des passagers ainsi qu'à chaque passage d'une hôtesse ou d'un steward. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas lâché la main de Cas'... Faut dire qu'il y était tellement agrippé de stress qu'il aurait fallu un pied de biche pour les séparer.

Mais tout ça c'était fini ! Plus d'avion ! Et il allait passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec Castiel et rencontrer son oncle tordu !

Dean partit récupérer son bagage en sifflotant suivi de Sam dont l'expression montrait toute sa lassitude face aux pitreries de son frère et de Castiel qui préférait regarder ses chaussures plutôt que d'être surpris à observer le postérieur de Dean. Les sacs récupérés, ils sortirent retrouver Balthazar dans le hall d'arrivée. Malgré le monde présent, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à le retrouver. Négligemment appuyé contre un mur dans une attitude détachée, il aurait pu passer inaperçu si un chapeau de Noël rouge n'avait pas été en train de clignoter sur sa tête. Les trois garçons, gênés, allèrent à la rencontre de Balthazar en essayant de faire croire que, contre toutes apparences, ils ne connaissaient pas cette personne.

\- Et revoilà mon Cassi adoré, les salua l'adulte avec un large sourire. Tu m'avais manqué. J'espère que tu es prêt à subir les assauts de Meg, je ne la tiens plus depuis qu'elle sait que tu reviens !  
\- Meg ? répéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Une fille que j'héberge et qui ferait bien son quatre heures de Cassi. Et si on faisait les présentations avant de parler des choses qui fâchent ? Moi c'est Balthazar, l'oncle de Castiel et Gabriel. Interdiction de me vouvoyer mais j'accepte les offrandes.  
\- Dean Winchester et lui c'est mon petit frère, Sammy.  
\- Sam, corrigea immédiatement son cadet en lui donnant un coup de coude. Gabriel m'a dit qu'il serait là aussi ?  
\- Exact, mais je conduis une voiture, pas un minibus. Il nous attend à la maison.

Sam ne retint pas le sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres à cette nouvelle. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de revoir Gabriel en chair et en os. Le téléphone, ce n'était pas pareil, même s'ils s'appelaient régulièrement et même si Sam continuait de porter sa veste, qui commençait à être juste aux poignets.

\- Castiel, je t'ai mis dans la même chambre que Gabriel. Pour vous deux, il faudra vous contenter du salon mais le canapé-lit est confortable. Ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir ensemble j'espère ?  
\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois, indiqua Sam dont le sourire ne s'était toujours pas atténué.

Bien au contraire, plus la voiture roulait et donc se rapprochait de sa destination et plus Sam avait mal aux joues et devenait impatient. Il en occultait complètement son frère et Castiel qui n'osaient pas se regarder de gêne et hésitaient à faire une réclamation à Balthazar sur la répartition des chambres. Si seulement ils avaient eu une excuse crédible...

La voiture se gara dans le parking et tout le monde sortit du véhicule. Quel que fut l'état d'excitation ou de nervosité des deux frères, ils perdirent leur voix découvrant la décoration hétéroclite. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment attendus à ça de la part de quelqu'un venant de la famille de coincés de Castiel et Gabe.

\- La petite souris fait des heures supp' à Noël maintenant ? demanda une voix bien connue.

Sam se tourna vers Gabriel et son sourire lui mangea complètement le visage.

\- La souris est aussi grande que toi, répliqua Sam en l'enlaçant.  
\- Ces OGM, j'te jure !

Gabriel lui rendit son étreinte et en profita pour l'ébouriffer au passage. Sam sentit son cœur s'emballer presque immédiatement. Il observa Gabriel s'éloigner pour saluer son frère et son cousin, remarqua ses yeux pétillants, son sourire amusé, mémorisa l'odeur de sucre qui flottait toujours autour de lui. Le blond semblait en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en chair et en os. Sam avait bien envie de retourner se blottir contre lui mais il devait se contenir. Il n'était pas tout seul et Gabriel prendrait sûrement son geste de travers, comme une preuve que Sam l'aimait toujours de façon romantique, alors que c'était faux. Son cadet avait juste une énorme amitié pour lui. Juste ça... Un peu comme son frère et Castiel avant. Un peu beaucoup...

\- Et voici les deux autres habitantes, les interrompit Balthazar durant leurs retrouvailles. Charlie et Meg. Elles seront aussi présentes pendant les fêtes. J'ai bien essayé de m'en débarrasser mais elles sont pires que des moules accrochées à un play-boy !  
\- Tes images sont dégueux Balth', on te l'a déjà dit ? commenta Charlie en fronçant le nez de dégoût.  
\- Tu espérais réellement que je laisserais passer deux semaines avec ma licorne ? Tu baisses dans mon estime, se moqua Meg. Viens là ma petite licorne adorée !

Meg se jeta littéralement sur Castiel pour le serrer contre elle avec force, sous les yeux exorbités des deux frères.

\- Tu m'avais caché ça Cassi, ricana Gabriel. Je dois faire la liste des courses pour le repas de noce?

Castiel roula des yeux au ciel sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Il était coincé entre le regard amusé de son cousin, celui presque choqué de Dean et l'étreinte poulpesque de Meg. Il finit par décrocher cette dernière avec un regard sévère qui eut comme unique réponse un gros smack sur la joue. Un petit coup d'œil inquiet à Dean lui apprit que ce dernier avait détourné le regard et observait le décor avec fascination. Castiel avait une très forte envie de soupirer. Si seulement il avait pu annoncer à tout le monde que lui et Dean étaient ensemble, les choses auraient été plus simples, que ce soit avec Meg ou pour la chambre ! A la place, il devait gérer avec une Meg qui allait de nouveau le draguer sans aucune retenue et sans penser à mal, sous le nez de son petit ami qui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Il regrettait presque l'initiative de Bobby. Un clin d'œil complice de Charlie le rassura cependant, il y en avait une qui n'était pas dupe. C'était bon à savoir et ça le soulageait d'un poids.

Balthazar entreprit de faire visiter la maison aux nouveaux venus. Dean suivit la visite d'une oreille distraite, son regard oscillant régulièrement entre Cas' et Meg qui paraissaient très proches. Il s'était passé quoi entre ces deux-là ? Pourquoi Cas' ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle ? Ils sortaient ou étaient sortis ensemble ? Cas' était-il vraiment gay ? À moins que Meg ne soit pour Castiel ce que Castiel était pour lui, une exception.

Et maintenant, il était inquiet.

Fait chier... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait inquiet d'abord ? Cas' lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait et ils étaient ensemble ! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'en fasse ! Ou peut-être que si... On ne pouvait pas dire que sa "relation" avec Castiel soit très développée. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le fait de prendre les devants, Castiel n'avait fait aucune tentative avec lui, n'avait pas essayé de faire quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une main sur ses épaules depuis début décembre. C'était toujours lui qui prenait l'initiative d'un baiser. Et c'était aussi lui qui y mettait fin. Lui qui n'osait pas aller plus loin. Trois semaines et leur relation était déjà au point mort... Réjouissant.

\- Ça va Dean ?

Le châtain releva la tête et tomba dans deux lacs d'inquiétude. Les yeux de son Cas'.

\- Les autres sont en bas pour prendre un apéritif, indiqua son petit ami avec douceur.

Il venait implicitement de dire à Dean qu'ils étaient seuls. Donc aucun risque pour lui de se dévoiler.

Un baiser fut rapidement échangé dans le couloir. Encore une fois, il avait été initié par Dean et encore une fois, Castiel se révélait brûlant de passion contenue. Et encore une fois, ce fut Dean qui l'arrêta. Mais pour la première fois, cela l'agaça prodigieusement.

\- Castiel, on ne va pas avancer si tu ne m'aides pas, souffla Dean en se reculant, bras croisés.  
\- Je veux te laisser aller à ton rythme.  
\- J'avais compris mais... Mais ce n'est pas en reculant à chaque fois que les choses vont s'arranger !  
\- Tu veux que je te force? demanda Castiel perplexe.  
\- Non !  
\- Quoi alors ?  
\- Je...

Honnêtement, Dean n'en savait rien. Il savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas que Castiel soit trop insistant mais s'ils attendaient que ce soit lui qui fasse les premiers pas... Ils n'étaient pas sortis des ronces !

\- Hé, là-haut! On vous attend pour déboucher les bouteilles ! cria Balthazar depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Un lourd silence suivit l'appel du propriétaire des lieux. Dean et Castiel se regardaient, cherchant leurs mots, leurs phrases, sans qu'aucun ne sache vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Laisse tomber, soupira finalement Dean. Je ne sais pas ce que je dis...

Dean se retourna et allait pour descendre l'escalier quand il fut attrapé par le bras et retourné. Castiel l'embrassa, simplement, sans forcer, comme toutes les précédentes fois, seulement l'une de ses mains s'était égarée sur les fesses de Dean. Celui-ci n'eut cependant pas le temps de protester que tout s'arrêta et que Castiel s'engouffrait dans les escaliers, le laissant se reprendre seul.

Castiel le comprenait peut-être mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait finalement, mieux que lui-même, pensa Dean en essayant d'empêcher ses joues de chauffer.

Il rejoignit tout le monde au salon après une minute d'exercices de respiration et s'assit sur la seule place encore disponible : l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Castiel. Meg était assise sur l'autre fauteuil, Charlie sur sa chaise de bureau et Balthy, Gabe et Sam dans le canapé. Ce dernier était presque collé à Gabriel, la faute à un Balthazar qui prenait ses aises. Mais ce n'était pas Sam qui allait s'en plaindre et son coussin de fait ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça d'avoir un Sammy presque sur ses genoux et totalement sur son épaule.

L'apéro dînatoire débuta et permit à tout le monde de faire connaissance et de raconter les nouveautés des derniers mois. Sam se retrouva avec un jus de fruit dans les mains, tout comme Castiel qui rechignait à boire de l'alcool. Le temps s'écoula dans la bonne humeur, entre les blagues bas-de-ceinture de Gabriel, celles encore plus graveleuses de Balthazar, celles bien pires de Meg et Castiel qui n'en comprenait pas la moitié au grand amusement des autres. La scène tourna à la franche rigolade quand Dean tenta de lui donner des explications et que Sam joua les innocents uniquement pour ennuyer son frère.

Plus la soirée avança, plus Sam se retrouva affalé contre Gabriel et plus, l'alcool aidant, Dean glissait lentement de l'accoudoir pour se rapprocher de Castiel. Des histoires honteuses furent racontées, telle la découverte du "non-talent" de Balthazar à préparer une dinde - de quoi faire un film d'horreur -, Charlie et ses légers ennuis avec la C.I.A. - une bête histoire de piratage sans importance. Qui aurait cru que le Pentagone était totalement interdit d'accès ? - ou encore les déboires de Balthazar avec la vieille plomberie de la maison.

Puis arriva l'histoire de la soirée étudiante de Meg à laquelle Gabriel avait participé et qui intéressa beaucoup l'assemblée.

Le lendemain matin de celle-ci, les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient rejoints dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner avec un mal de crâne carabiné et une mémoire en gruyère suisse. Un gars et une fille inconnus les avaient ensuite rejoints, prouvant que la nuit avait été animée, sous les yeux moqueurs de Charlie et Balthazar. Moqueurs puis stupéfiés quand la fille avait rejoint Meg et le mec, Gabriel.

\- C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais mal au dos depuis mon réveil, expliqua Gabriel avec une grimace douloureuse, un Sammy au cœur battant contre lui.  
\- Je ne te savais pas si ouvert, ricana Dean.  
\- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, éclata de rire Gabriel. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai tenté pas mal de trucs, y compris des délires à plusieurs. Tu devrais essayer Deano, ça vaut le coup, finit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Dean préféra ne rien répondre, incapable de deviner si Gabriel racontait des cracks ou non. Est-ce qu'un nain de jardin aussi insupportable pouvait vraiment avoir autant de succès qu'il le laissait croire ?

\- Je me demande toujours comment on en est arrivé là, fit Meg en secouant la tête.  
\- Vous aviez fait un pari, expliqua Charlie avec un sourire malicieux. Celui qui réussirait le plus rapidement à avoir un ticket avec une personne du même sexe. Vous étiez déjà bien mûrs à ce moment-là si j'ai bien compris !  
\- T'es sûre de toi ? demanda Gabriel en se frottant le crâne, comme si ça pouvait faire revenir sa mémoire.  
\- Tu parles que je me suis renseignée ! Un truc pareil...  
\- Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas boire autant ! lâcha doctement Balthazar.  
\- Ce genre de réflexion de la part du poivrot de service, on s'en passera, répliqua Meg.  
\- Le vin rouge est la boisson des grands hommes !  
\- Poivrot quand même.

Après un échange très enrichissant de vocabulaire entre Balthazar et Meg à base de "vamp", "démon", "succube", "satan d'opérette" et autres joyeusetés du même tonneau, la conversation reprit plus normalement et Dean en profita pour se venger de son petit frère et de l'avion en ressortant des cartons de sa mémoire un souvenir de fête foraine où Bozo le clown avait terrifié un Sammy de six ans au point de lui faire mouiller son pantalon.

\- Tout ça, c'était de ta faute, rappela Sam les joues brûlantes de honte. Qui est-ce qui m'a fait regarder en boucle "Ça", hein ?  
\- Et maintenant tu es vautré sur le roi des bouffons, répliqua Dean.  
\- Gaffe à ce que tu dis ou le roi va te réserver une tarte spéciale double crème et poulpe mort ! menaça Gabriel tandis que Sam essayait de se redresser mais en vain, la gravité le ramenant inexorablement sur le blond.

Nouvel échange de noms d'oiseau, entre Dean et Gabriel, jusqu'à ce que Castiel se mette à bailler largement. Minuit était déjà largement passé et Balthazar rappela à Gabriel qu'il avait son rendez-vous le lendemain matin, transformant l'expression du blond en moue boudeuse mais résignée. Charlie en rajouta une couche, rappelant que tout le monde n'était pas en vacances ou un incurable feignant - regard dirigé vers "l'adulte responsable" du groupe - et tout le monde prit le chemin de la chambre.

Le canapé-lit fut déplié pour Dean et Sam qui s'y couchèrent avec un sentiment d'étrangeté et de retour en arrière. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient plus passé la nuit ensemble.

\- Essaye de bien te souvenir que je ne suis pas Cas', prévient Sam pince-sans-rire en entrant dans les draps. Je n'aimerais pas me réveiller et découvrir que tu me prends pour ton petit copain.

Un oreiller dans la tronche plus tard et ils éteignaient la lumière.

\- De toute façon, on en est pas là, marmonna Dean en réponse en tournant le dos à son frère.  
\- Vous en êtes où ?  
\- Dors Samantha, grogna son aîné.  
\- Tu m'en as trop dit ou pas assez Deana. Crache le morceau.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas !  
\- Crache le morceau ou demain j'annonce à tout le monde que tu as fait des rêves érotiques sur Cas' cette nuit !  
\- Tu n'oserais pas ?! s'étouffa Dean.  
\- Fallait pas ressortir cette histoire de clown !  
\- Tu fais chier.  
\- Moi aussi je t'adore. Alors ?  
\- On... On s'embrasse.  
\- Et ?  
\- C'est déjà pas mal ! Je ne suis pas gay je te rappelle !

Dean se renfonça dans son oreiller. C'est vrai quoi, il n'était pas gay ! Castiel était la seule et unique exception à son hétérosexualité claironnante ! Une sacrée exception cela dit. Castiel n'avait vraiment rien de féminin en lui. Sa voix était grave et chaude, il avait un torse large, des hanches étroites et des joues râpeuses. Même son odeur, mentholée et musquée, était typiquement masculine. Même ses mains, un peu calleuses ou ses lèvres sèches et quémandeuses ne laissaient aucun doute sur le sexe de son propriétaire.

\- Dean, pourquoi tu t'es mis avec Castiel ? murmura son frère dans le noir. Par pitié?  
\- Non !  
\- Par obligation ?  
\- Ça va pas la tête !  
\- Tu sais, si j'étais avec la personne que j'aime, homme ou femme, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de vouloir le toucher, de vouloir le connaître, de vouloir faire...  
\- Pitié Sam ! Je veux rien savoir de ta vie sexuelle ! C'est trop... Argh, je vais avoir besoin de me laver le cerveau maintenant...

Sam soupira devant le cinéma de son frère. Si lui avait pu être avec Gabriel... Mais non, Gabriel était un mauvais exemple, c'était un frère, un ami, pas un amant. Il devait absolument se garder ça en tête, il ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau pour une erreur de jugement.

Mais la question n'était pas là, le problème du jour c'était son frère et son incapacité à ouvrir les yeux autrement qu'à l'aide d'une opération chirurgicale.

\- Meg a l'air de bien le connaître, remarqua-t-il l'air de rien.  
\- Sammy, j'aimerais bien dormir !  
\- Tu crois qu'ils ont eu une histoire ?  
\- Castiel est gay.  
\- Tout comme toi tu es hétéro...  
\- Dors ou je t'assomme.  
\- Comme tu veux, souffla Sam qui fermait déjà les yeux.

Dean regarda le mur en face de lui en serrant les mâchoires. Cas' et Meg ? Cette fille n'était vraiment pas son genre ! Déjà, c'était une fille et puis elle était trop... Trop excentrique pour lui ! Trop envahissante, trop bizarre. Ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble ! Pour Cas', il fallait quelqu'un de sérieux, qui prendrait soin de lui. Quelqu'un qui l'accueillerait avec un chien et une petite fille blonde aux joues roses du nom de Claire quand il rentrerait le soir dans sa maison de banlieue. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de stable. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui... Meg n'était pas faite pour Castiel, mais lui non plus à bien y réfléchir...

Dean se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la gorgé serrée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec Castiel ? Il n'était même pas fichu de nommer clairement les sentiments qu'il avait envers lui et à peine plus capable de les envisager et pourtant il avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que ses baisers lui restaient dans la peau ? Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante ! Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui on s'amusait sur une courte période avant de passer à autre chose. Il valait mieux que ça, mieux que lui.

Ils avaient tout faux.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Castiel...

 

A suivre...


	19. 2007 : Noël

Chapitre 18 : Dans la chambre, sur le lit.

 

Les deux frères furent réveillés le lendemain matin par Charlie et Gabriel qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Dean fut immédiatement prêt et alerte comme toujours, alors que Sam essayait difficilement d'émerger avant de renoncer et de s'entortiller dans la couette, prêt à s'endormir à nouveau. Dean lui frotta le crâne pour l'ennuyer et obtint un grognement contrarié et une main vaguement lancée vers lui avant de rejoindre les deux autres.

\- Matinal, remarqua Charlie avec un sourire en coin devant son bol de café.  
\- Il y a des choses tellement plus intéressantes à faire que de dormir, expliqua Dean avec un clin d'œil suggestif.  
\- Mauvaise pioche mon gars, éclata de rire Charlie. On chasse dans la même basse-cour.

Dean faillit lâcher sa tasse mais la rattrapa de justesse. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment à celle-là mais ça lui donnait peut-être une idée... Il releva la tête et un sourire carnassier prit place sur son visage.

\- Est-ce que tu...  
\- Si tu me proposes un plan à trois je t'émascule, le coupa paisiblement la rousse.

Dean préféra fermer la bouche et se verser du café que d'insister. Tous les trois installés autour de l'îlot central sur des tabourets de bar, ils buvaient leur boisson chaude pendant que le soleil commençait sa lente montée dans le ciel.

\- Il n'y a que vous de réveillés ? demanda Dean un peu surpris.  
\- Oui, et ne t'attends pas à voir du mouvement avant dix heures, grand minimum, bailla Gabriel en bullant devant son chocolat. Tu as devant toi le clan des lève-tôt au grand complet.  
\- Toi, un lève-tôt ? ricana Dean.  
\- Ici, on est considéré comme matinal si on se lève sans réveil avant neuf heures et demie.  
\- Il est huit heures et quart...  
\- Je bosse, indiqua Charlie.  
\- J'ai un rendez-vous, précisa Gabriel.  
\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu vas enfin croiser un coiffeur !

Gabriel balança sa serviette, rond de serviette en bois inclus, à la tête de Dean.

\- Mes cheveux sont très bien ! C'est juste que tu n'as aucun goût ! Et sache, Môsieur, que je vais retrouver ma petite amie !  
\- Kelly ?  
\- Kali ! Mais non, les relations à distance ont des limites, même pour un beau gosse et une bête de sexe comme moi ! Tout ça pour dire, pas Kali mais Pamela, enchaîna rapidement Gabriel. Une femme mûre qui aurait bien des choses à t'apprendre Deano...

Le Winchester regarda avec méfiance le blond tandis que Charlie levait les yeux.

\- Et tu as rendez-vous avec elle à neuf heures précises ? douta Dean.  
\- Cinéma mon pote. Les séances du matin sont les meilleures, il n'y a personne pour nous voir nous "amuser" dans le noir.

Le châtain était à la fois dégoûté et fasciné par ce que sous-entendait Gabriel.

\- Pendant que tu racontes ta vie, l'heure tourne ! annonça Charlie. Il est temps de se mettre en route.  
\- Ennuie-toi bien en attendant que les autres se réveillent, lui souhaita le blond en prenant sa veste.

Dean promit une avalanche de malheurs à Gabriel et souhaita une bonne journée à Charlie. Puis il réalisa que les deux lui avaient laissé la vaisselle et Charlie eut aussi droit à son chapelet de malédictions.

Une fois les bols nettoyés, Dean prit tranquillement sa douche puis retourna dans le salon où son frère réémergeait lentement, avec l'amabilité d'un ours sortant de sa caverne. Il regarda la télé jusqu'au réveil de la maison dont Balthazar donna le top départ en descendant l'escalier en pyjama de satin vert bouteille, la tête dans le coaltar. Il fut suivi d'une Meg au visage aussi blanc et chiffonné que son débardeur et de Sam qui se décida enfin à se lever après de multiples fausses alertes.

Il en manquait toujours un à l'appel.

Dean regarda le haut de l'escalier avec curiosité.

\- Si tu veux tenter de réveiller la marmotte, ne te gêne pas, bailla Balthazar en s'affalant sur un fauteuil. Sans ça on le verra pas avant une heure de l'après-midi.  
\- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il dormait autant, s'étonna Dean en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude. Je vais aller voir...

Balthazar haussa les épaules, totalement indifférent à ce qui n'était pas son eau chaude miraculeuse. Dean grimpa les marches et hésita, la main sur la poignée. De l'autre côté se trouvait la chambre de Gabriel et il craignait un peu ce qu'il allait y trouver. C'était comme vouloir passer une porte sans savoir si de l'autre côté c'était le laboratoire du docteur Frankenstein, la chambre d'un film porno bas de gamme ou le mauvais goût en tapis de fourrure et poster de camionneur.

Prenant une inspiration, Dean baissa la poignée et osa entrer. Il fut particulièrement surpris par ce qu'il vit. Bien loin des délires les plus fous, la chambre était tristement banale et faisait presque de tâche dans cette maison arrangée par un décorateur fou. Un vieux papier peint violet foncé digne de l'âge de la maison côtoyait une commode et un placard basiques en bois foncés et un lit deux places tout à fait ordinaire. Il n'y avait même pas une petite touche d'originalité, c'en était décevant. Il n'y avait que le matelas installé entre la fenêtre et le lit qui semblait décalé. Un matelas sur lequel un jeune homme brun dormait au milieu d'un carnage de draps.

Jusqu'à ce matin, les souvenirs de Dean d'un Castiel endormi, se résumait à un lit au carré et un corps inquiétant d'immobilité. Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de ce qu'il voyait là. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Castiel avait fait pour s'entortiller ainsi... À croire qu'il y avait eu un combat terrible entre la literie et lui et que ça s'était conclu par un match nul, un Castiel étalé à plat ventre sur un drap qui lui avait pris en otage la taille, une cheville et une épaule. C'était très loin de tout ce dont se rappelait Dean.

Amusé par le décalage entre ce qu'il voyait et le caractère habituellement calme du jeune homme, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa Castiel dormir, sa respiration lente et profonde soulevant à un rythme régulier son dos. Dean ne l'avait jamais observé dans son sommeil comme il le faisait là, avec les yeux du petit ami. Castiel avait son visage à moitié enfoui dans son oreiller, le relâchement de son corps révélant à quel point il était détendu. Ses membres étaient étalés autour de lui et il avait les mains à demi-ouvertes. Il était totalement sans défense.

Depuis son poste d'observation, Dean avait une vue plongeante sur ses cheveux, plus ébouriffés que jamais et sur sa nuque offerte. Le châtain se lécha les lèvres avec envie avant de réaliser son geste.

Castiel... C'était tellement compliqué entre eux ! Tout ça parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant Castiel l'attirait, il en rêvait même la nuit, mais ses fantasmes, une fois le flou du réveil passé, l'angoissaient plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi était-ce toujours Cas' au-dessus ? Pourquoi, quand il laissait son esprit dériver, il finissait en... « soumis » ? Il n'en avait pourtant jamais été un ! Il était plutôt fort et pas du genre à se laisser faire ! Mais avec Cas'... Rien que quand ils s'embrassaient, Castiel finissait toujours par mener la danse. Et lui se laissait faire. C'était perturbant. Ça le refroidissait systématiquement quand il le réalisait et il ne savait pas comment lui en parler.

Dean soupira tristement et se décida à réveiller l'angelot.

\- Cas' ? l'appela-t-il doucement. Castiel, il est presque onze heures et quart.

Castiel grogna et se retourna sur le dos mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Dean déglutit avec difficulté en découvrant que son tee-shirt était remonté jusqu'en haut, bloqué par le drap pendant qu'une autre partie enlaçait sa taille comme le bras d'un amant. Dean ne put s'empêcher de détailler son ventre musclé et son torse pâle sur lequel pointait deux boutons de chairs roses, mais là où son regard bloqua, ce fut sur la ligne de poils bruns qui descendait du nombril jusqu'à une érection matinale bien visible sous son boxer.

Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher complètement devant ce corps alangui sous lui. Tentant de se reprendre, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel pour le secouer gentiment.

\- Debout Cas'.

Dean fut surpris par le ton rauque de sa propre voix. Sous sa paume, la peau de Castiel était chaude, douce. Le cœur battant et l'esprit embrouillé, il descendit lentement sa main, suivant le creux de son épaule, retraçant la courbe de son pectoral, frôlant le grain dur qui pointait en son milieu. Castiel gémit, papillota des paupières et vit Dean. Un large sourire ourla ses lèvres et il referma ses yeux brumeux dans un souffle lascif.

Dean déglutit à nouveau et attendit de voir si Castiel s'était rendormi ou non. Ne voyant aucun mouvement de sa part, il fit voyager sa main un peu plus loin sur la peau brûlante et passa le drap frais jusqu'à atteindre ses abdominaux. Il les effleura du bout de ses phalanges sous les soupirs de Castiel.

Il descendit souplement du lit pour s'agenouiller sur le matelas et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son Cas'. Une main vint mollement se poser sur sa nuque et le baiser s'approfondit. Dean se concentra sur les lèvres, sur la langue, alors que sa main continuait son chemin et suivait maintenant la ligne brune sous le nombril. Sa respiration s'accéléra et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Castiel. Celui-ci inspira brutalement et ses hanches se soulevèrent.

Les lèvres restèrent jointes.

Les yeux fermés, se forçant à rester concentré sur le baiser, Dean engloba le sexe de Castiel de sa paume et de ses doigts, évaluant sa taille, sa dureté, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Castiel avait de légers soubresauts au niveau du bassin, sans pour autant paraître véritablement réveillé.

Dean ne savait plus s'il respirait ou non. Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir comment on faisait pour respirer. Ses poumons le brûlaient, des fourmillements intenses parcouraient son corps et son cœur cognait violemment en lui. Il ne savait pas s'il était excité, terrorisé ou paniqué. Il était dans un grand huit émotionnel qui ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit.

Sous ses doigts, le boxer s'humidifiait légèrement. Castiel gémissait maintenant et son sexe poussait contre le sous-vêtement pour en sortir. Leurs langues se mêlaient et Dean, avec énormément d'hésitation, remonta sa main jusqu'à l'élastique. Il caressa la démarcation entre la peau et le tissu, ses lèvres dévorant celles de Castiel. Osera, osera pas ?

Le claquement violent de la porte d'entrée le fit brusquement sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Revenant au temps présent, il s'éloigna vivement en manquant trébucher sous la précipitation. Il bredouilla une phrase sans queue ni tête et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui un Castiel parfaitement réveillé, les yeux noircis par le désir et le corps en ébullition.

Allongé sur le dos, le souffle court, il avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Au début, il avait cru être dans l'un de ses très nombreux rêves et s'était laissé porter par ses désirs. Et puis, Dean l'avait embrassé, son cœur avait brusquement accéléré et il avait réalisé.

Il ne dormait pas.

Dean était bel et bien en train de le toucher, de l'explorer.

Il avait failli perdre tout contrôle quand la main de Dean s'était posée sur son boxer mais il s'était forcé à garder un semblant de tête froide. Et il ne l'avait pas regretté vu ce qui avait suivi. Il maudissait juste celui ou celle qui avait claqué cette putain de porte ! Il aurait fallu si peu pour qu'il vienne sous la main de Dean... Mais celui-ci avait fui, le laissant inassouvi, frustré.

En soupirant de désir, Castiel fit descendre sa main jusqu'à son sexe, ferma les yeux et imagina la suite. Dean était encore au-dessus de lui, dévorant sa bouche avec application. Une main glissait sur son corps et l'autre... Castiel se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. L'autre main venait de se glisser dans son sous-vêtement. Il haleta, passa sa main sur son torse, serra son membre et se cambra sous le plaisir.

Vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps et de mouvement pour être transpercé par la jouissance, le nom de son petit-ami sur le bord des lèvres.

 

000

 

\- Et la marmotte ? demanda Balthazar avec amusement.  
\- Dort toujours, marmonna Dean qui était redescendu avec les cheveux humides et faisait semblant de regarder la télé, les bras croisés.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait. La douche froide qu'il avait prise lui avait rafraîchit les idées et maintenant il se sentait affreusement gêné pour ne pas dire mortifié. Il n'était même plus capable de dire si Castiel avait été réveillé ou non pendant ses... Son moment de folie. Il pensait que oui mais il n'était pas sûr et il ne savait pas quelle possibilité le rendait le plus nerveux.

\- Bonjour, annonça Castiel en descendant les escaliers, frais et habillé.

\- Tu as bien dormi Cassi ? demanda Charlie avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ça va, répondit sobrement le brun. C'est la porte d'entrée qui m'a réveillé en claquant.

\- Coupable, avoua Meg en grimaçant. Désolé chéri, je me suis faite surprendre par une bourrasque.

Castiel haussa les épaules comme si c'était sans importance alors qu'intérieurement, il la détestait pour la première fois. Et le temps de San Francisco aussi.

Après un dîner léger, deux groupes furent formés pour l'après-midi. D'un côté Balthazar et Gabriel partirent faire les courses pour le réveillon, accompagnés par un Sam qui s'était porté volontaire en tant que paire de bras supplémentaire, et de l'autre côté, Dean et Castiel allèrent découvrir la ville, Meg restant confinée dans sa chambre pour cause de révisions et de devoirs.

Accompagnant Gabriel, Sam était tranquillement assis à l'arrière du véhicule, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre mais l'esprit ailleurs. Depuis le canapé-lit et entre deux somnolences, il avait entendu la conversation de Dean et Gabriel dans la cuisine, ceux-ci ne faisant rien pour être discret. Donc, Gabriel avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, une femme, plus âgée semblait-il. Ça faisait tout drôle dans la tête de Sam. Différents types de visages et de corps en compagnie de Gabriel défilaient dans son esprit. À quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette Pamela ? A quoi ressemblait une femme que Gabriel appréciait ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment fait autre chose que regarder le film ? Sam sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et son regard se tourna vers le blond qui regardait sa liste de course en suçotant un crayon à papier.

\- Gabriel...  
\- Oui Kiddo ? répondit celui-ci en tournant la tête.

Le plus jeune sursauta en découvrant qu'il avait soupiré tout haut. Une idée, vite !

\- Le film était bien ? bafouilla-t-il rapidement.  
\- Le film ?  
\- A-avec ta... Petite-amie.  
\- Ah ça...

A l'étonnement de Sam, Gabriel grimaça en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Il joua quelques secondes avec son crayon, jetant des coups d'œil au plus jeune en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Ça s'est mal passé, conclut Sam en retenant ses espoirs.

Gabriel grimaça à nouveau comme pour confirmer ses dires. Il regarda son oncle qui hocha discrètement la tête.

\- Tu peux garder un secret Mouse ? interrogea Gabriel en le regardant en coin, un petit sourire tremblant aux lèvres. C'est quelque chose que ton frère et Cas' ne doivent absolument pas savoir.

Sam acquiesça vigoureusement et Balthazar enleva une de ses mains du volant pour presser le bras de son neveu dans un encouragement silencieux.

\- Pamela n'est pas ma petite-amie, révéla-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire qui se voulurent malicieux mais qui parurent juste paniqués.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Ma... psy, avoua Gabriel en croisant les bras, une sucette magiquement apparue dans sa bouche, le regard perdu sur la route.  
\- D'accord, lâcha Sam, étonné par la révélation.  
\- Paraît que j'ai un problème, grinça le blond.

Sam ne fit aucun geste, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire ou faire dans ces circonstances. Dans le rétroviseur intérieur, il voyait le regard attentif de Balthazar posé sur lui.

\- J'y vais le samedi matin. Depuis trois semaines. Mais je suis pas fou, gronda le blond en se recroquevillant dans son siège et croquant dans la boule de sucre.  
\- Personne ne croit ça, le reprit aussitôt Balthazar.

Son neveu eut un reniflement de dérision qui rendit Sam malade. Ce n'était pas Gabriel ça. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout... Il semblait trop... Atteint, blessé.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois fou, déclara Sam dans un murmure en se penchant pour lui attraper le coude.

Gabriel tourna la tête vers Sam et planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux du plus jeune. Sam soutint son regard, sûr de lui.

Lentement, un sourire sincère et affectueux ourla les lèvres du blond. Il déplia son bras pour attraper la main de Sam et rangea le paquet de bonbons qu'il avait discrètement craqué.

\- Toi et ton frère voulez un truc spécial pour le réveillon ? s'enquit Gabriel en regardant à nouveau la route.  
\- Dean te vouera un culte si tu prévoies une tarte, annonça Sam sans lui lâcher la main.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Vous allez vous payer ma tête...  
\- Hé Mouse, c'est moi le fou ici, pas toi, alors dis-nous tout, lâcha Gabriel avec un sourire moqueur.

Sam tira brusquement sur la main du blond pour le punir de sa phrase.

\- C'est moi qui décide si tu es fou ou non et tu ne l'es pas ! Et je veux du lait de poule, bouda Sam en serrant la main de Gabriel au risque de lui faire mal.  
\- Va pour le lait de poule Kiddo ! Et pour la tarte pour ton frangin.

Sam hocha gravement la tête et desserra sa main, sans pour autant libérer Gabriel.

La voiture poursuivit sa route jusqu'à l'hypermarché, conduite par un Balthazar dont le regard revenait régulièrement sur les deux mains jointes à côté de lui et sur le visage détendu de son neveu. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire le vieux grincheux au téléphone. Ces gosses n'allaient pas en louper une...

 

000

 

Dean et Castiel rentraient après avoir fait un tour de la ville. Castiel leur avait fait visiter chinatown et le quai des pêcheurs, ils avaient été au pied du pont du Golden Gate et avait observé de loin Alcatraz, le tout en essayant de passer par les rues les plus marquantes et les plus colorées.

Durant toute la visite, qui aurait pourtant dû être un moment de détente, Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur ce que les gens devaient penser d'eux. Les voyaient-ils comme deux copains qui faisaient les touristes ? Ou alors comprenaient-ils tout de suite qu'ils étaient plus que ça ? Devinaient-ils dès le premier regard qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Dean avait l'impression persistante d'être sans cesse observé, détaillé, analysé. Il savait que c'était paranoïaque et idiot de penser ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

A quoi pensait cette mère de famille avec sa poussette quand son regard s'était arrêté une seconde sur eux deux ? Et cet homme qui croulait sous les paquets ? Pourquoi ces deux filles avaient pouffé en les voyant passer ? Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient un ticket avec elles ou parce qu'elles savaient ?

Dean avait stressé durant toute la balade à côté d'un Castiel plus stoïque qu'une statue devant son comportement fuyant. Trente bons centimètres les avaient toujours séparés et Dean avait refusé de le toucher, même à l'épaule, même pour attirer son attention. Castiel n'avait rien dit, rien fait, il avait agi comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout ça ne le blessait pas. Dans sa tête, il se répétait sans cesse que c'était normal, qu'il avait été pareil, qu'il avait même engueulé Gabriel plus d'une fois quand celui-ci avait eu des comportements ambigus avec lui juste pour l'ennuyer. Aujourd'hui il était de l'autre côté de la barrière, du côté de l'acceptation, et ça lui était d'autant plus dur d'attendre. Il comprenait totalement mais il n'avait qu'une envie : faire brûler les étapes à Dean. Il en venait à remercier toutes ces années où il avait appris la patience et la négation de lui-même à la dure.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Balthazar et passèrent la porte avec un certain soulagement, pour tous les deux. Castiel avait presque besoin de serrer Dean contre lui et de l'embrasser. Il avait besoin d'une preuve que lui et Dean étaient ensemble, que tout ça n'avait pas été un mirage. Il se tourna vers son petit-ami et hésita. Le prendrait-il mal s'il osait quelque chose ? S'il l'embrassait, le pressait contre lui, s'imprégnait de son odeur, goûtait sa peau...

\- Castiel, sauve-moi, geignit Meg qui venait de descendre l'escalier en se précipitant sur lui.  
\- Meg ! sursauta le brun.

La jeune fille se coula contre lui et Castiel se figea, interloqué. A côté de lui, Dean les observait, lui et Meg, avec une neutralité qui l'inquiéta beaucoup. Il bafouilla en essayant de se séparer de la brunette, avec d'autant plus de difficulté et de nervosité que Dean ne le lâchait pas du regard. Un regard que Castiel n'aimait décidément pas du tout. Pas de jalousie, qui finalement l'aurait rassuré. Pas d'inquiétude non plus, ni de gêne. Plutôt de la tristesse ou de la résignation, le tout dans une posture déterminée. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une phrase choc et...

\- Meg, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls cinq minutes ? demanda Dean dans un soupir. J'ai un truc à voir avec Castiel.

Ce dernier se tendit aussitôt et regarda Dean en essayant de deviner ses pensées. Pourquoi n'était-il pas télépathe ? Mieux, pourquoi avait-il autant de mal depuis quelque temps à deviner ce qui se cachait derrière ses pupilles vertes ?

\- Tu l'as eu toute l'après-midi, remarqua Meg sans pour autant manquer la soudaine nervosité de sa licorne.  
\- Et toi presque toute une année, répliqua Dean avec lassitude.  
\- C'était il y a longtemps !  
\- Meg, s'il te plaît, intervint Castiel qui voulait régler cette histoire avant que son cœur ne réussisse à sortir de sa cage thoracique.  
\- C'est bon... De toute façon je dois retourner à mes devoirs. Je suis en haut si vous avez besoin de moi.

Les deux garçons attendirent que Meg ait claqué sa porte pour se regarder à nouveau. Dean se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, sa main frottant sa nuque nerveusement. La petite scène qui venait de se dérouler lui avait remis en tête ses conclusions de la veille et leur balade en ville lui semblait soudain une confirmation. Il faisait erreur avec Castiel, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'assez bien pour lui. C'était clair et évident.

De son côté, Castiel commençait à avoir une vague idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Dean. La faute à son regard fuyant sûrement et à ses épaules basses. Il s'apprêtait à encaisser. Il allait rompre. Ou essayer de rompre en tout cas, car Castiel était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire aussi facilement. Mieux, il allait prendre les devants ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre la soupe que Dean lui préparait ...

\- J'étais réveillé ce matin, claqua-t-il brusquement, bien décidé à marquer le ton.  
\- Comment ? questionna Dean, un peu confus de s'être fait couper la chique.  
\- Ce matin, quand tu es venu dans la chambre, tu m'as réveillé. Je ne dormais pas quand tu m'as embrassé. Je ne dormais pas non plus après quand...  
\- J'ai compris ! le coupa brusquement Dean en lançant des regards discrets à l'escalier. J'ai... Entendu...  
\- On est bien ensemble. Je suis bien avec toi Dean. Je suis prêt à patienter le temps qu'il faudra !  
\- D-d'accord, lui accorda Dean surpris, la gorge douloureuse. Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que... Que je sois la bonne personne pour toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Castiel, déstabilisé.  
\- Sérieusement Cas', regarde-toi, et puis regarde-moi. Tu trouves qu'on a l'air d'être fait pour être ensemble ? Tu serais le major de promo sans ton année sabbatique, tu pourrais avoir tous les mecs que tu veux, même les filles ! Tu pourrais être avec quelqu'un de génial. À la place tu es avec un gars qui n'arrive pas à envisager de... d'aller plus loin... N'importe qui d'autre aurait probablement passé le pas sans hésitation et toi tu... Tu t'encombres de moi. Tu étais mon meilleur ami Cas' et ça, ça ne changera jamais mais si on regarde bien les choses, je ne suis pas... Pas le bon. Tu pourrais être avec quelqu'un de bien mieux pour toi. Quelqu'un qui te prendrait la main, quelqu'un qui...

Castiel écouta d'une oreille distraite Dean continuer de bafouiller ses inepties, tout son corps se réchauffant à l'écoute de ses paroles. Un petit coin de son esprit se rebellait face à cet homme qui croyait mieux savoir que lui ce dont il avait envie ou besoin, mais dans l'ensemble, il voulait juste lui dire à quel point il avait tort. Lui dire qu'il était parfait pour lui. Et puisque ça ne suffirait pas, il allait le lui prouver.

Et il le fit.

Il se rapprocha, forçant Dean à se coller contre un mur et l'embrassa.

Dean ne comprit pas bien ce qui lui arrivait. L'instant d'avant il expliquait par a + b qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, et la seconde suivante il recevait le baiser le plus émotionnellement dévastateur qu'il n'eut jamais reçu.

Les baisers de Castiel avaient toujours été comme affamés avec lui, essentiellement emplis de désir et peut-être d'un brin de désespoir. Là, aucune langue ne vint le taquiner, aucune main ne s'accrocha désespérément à sa nuque, aucun corps brûlant ne se pressa contre lui. Il n'y avait que deux lèvres sur les siennes, une main posée légèrement sur sa joue et l'autre reposant sur son épaule. Juste ça. Juste Cas' qui l'embrassait, non pas avec passion, mais avec tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui. Et c'était plus violent que tout ce qu'il lui avait fait jusque-là.

Castiel s'écarta lentement et posa son front contre celui de Dean.

\- Dean, il n'y a qu'une personne avec qui je veux être, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque. Peu importe ce que tu penses valoir ou ce que tu penses que je vaux. Tu es celui que j'aime. Toi et uniquement toi.

La contestation de Dean mourut dans sa gorge alors que deux billes bleues le regardèrent avec assurance et détermination. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Des bruits de voix à l'extérieur et le tintement d'un trousseau de clés lui donnèrent une excuse pour repousser Castiel. Il se réfugia dans la salle de bain, cachant cet excès de sentimentalisme honteux à la vue de tous.

Quand il retourna au rez-de-chaussée, les yeux un peu plus rouges que d'habitude, il découvrit son petit frère en train de rire avec Gabriel tout en rangeant les courses, aidé par une Charlie joyeusement bordélique pendant que Castiel se faisait agresser par Meg sous les yeux moqueurs de Balthazar.

Cette fois pourtant, la proximité de la brune avec son petit ami ne le gênait pas. Il devait encore éclaircir cette histoire avec Cas', mais tous ses doutes s'étaient repliés dans un coin de sa tête et ne le perturbaient plus. En conséquence, il alla rejoindre Sam dans son dur labeur de supporter Gabriel, sous les yeux soulagés de Castiel. Tous ensemble ils réussirent à ranger malgré les pitreries du blond et l'enthousiasme désordonné de la rousse.

Le repas du soir se passa dans un joyeux brouhaha et tout le monde alla se coucher après avoir regardé les deux premiers films Harry Potter - merci Charlie.

\- Sam, appela Dean une fois qu'ils furent couchés et dans le noir.  
\- Quoi ? marmonna son petit frère en sursautant.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que Cas' est idiot de vouloir sortir avec moi ?  
\- C'toi qu'est idiot. Toi et Cas' formez un couple digne des magazines d'mariage.  
\- Crétin... murmura Dean, une douce chaleur l'envahissant.  
\- Toi-même, bailla Sam avant de dormir.

 

000

 

Le lendemain matin, Dean retrouva Charlie seul à seul dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner et ils burent leur café en silence, Dean essayant d'ignorer les petits coups d'œil scrutateurs de la rousse sur lui. Gabriel les rejoignit un peu plus tard et attaqua la confection du brunch du dimanche, servant les deux autres au passage.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu veux devenir cuisinier, constata Dean en recevant son œuf au plat avec bacon.  
\- Y a de l'idée mais non, c'est pas le genre de carrière qui me botte !  
\- Aucune carrière ne te botte, corrigea Charlie en attaquant ses œufs brouillés.  
\- Exactement ! Je suis du genre libre comme l'air ! Un jour serveur, le lendemain libraire et le jour suivant...  
\- Dératiseur.  
\- Oui, bon, j'avoue, ça n'a pas été ma meilleure expérience, grimaça Gabriel. Mais pour le reste, ça me convient !

Un silence confortable s'installa pendant que Gabriel jouait des casseroles et que les deux autres mangeaient. Meg fut la première à les retrouver, suivie de Balthazar et enfin de Sam et Castiel qui arrivèrent en même temps sous les coups de midi.

Dean ébouriffa son petit frère juste pour le plaisir de le faire grogner avant de lui mettre sous le nez un bol de muesli spécialement commandé pour lui au chef cuistot. Sous le regard surpris ou attendri des habitants, Dean alla jusqu'à peler une orange et servir son frère en lait. Le tout avec naturel et sans quitter un seul instant la conversation avec les autres. Et sans non plus que Sam ne réagisse à ces gestes auxquels il était habitué et qui étaient pourtant étranges venant d'un frère. Ils l'auraient été moins venant d'un parent.

Alors que Sam baillait devant la télé, une assiette de verdure sur les genoux pendant que tous les autres discutaient dans la cuisine, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Par réflexe, il décrocha.

\- Allo ?  
\- Batlhazar ? fit une voix féminine.  
\- Non c'est...  
\- Est-ce que Gabriel est ici ?  
\- Gabriel ? Qui...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser sa question, Balthazar lui prit sans douceur le téléphone des mains.

\- Ariel ? Moi aussi je suis content de te parler, dit-il d'une voix faussement enjouée. Après tout ça ne fait que quatre ans qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! Comment va ? Moi très bien ! Merci de t'en inquiéter.  
\- ...  
\- Non, pas vu.  
\- ...  
\- Viens si tu veux ça ne changera rien, il n'est pas chez moi. Dis, qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué cette fois pour en arriver là ?  
\- ...  
\- Peut-être, mais c'est chez moi que tu appelles je te signale ! C'est ça, à la prochaine...

Balthazar raccrocha avec humeur et se tourna vers Gabriel qui attendait à l'entrée du salon. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire de remerciement avant de repartir dans la cuisine. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Balthazar qui soupira devant tout le bazar que pouvait créer son neveu.

\- Circulez, y a rien à voir, le spectacle est fini. Sam, dit-il en se tournant vers le plus jeune qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui a eu le temps de se dire mais garde ça pour toi, sois gentil.  
\- Je sais pas grand-chose à part que la dame cherch...

Balthazar posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Même ça, évite d'en parler. Tu veux bien. ?

Sam acquiesça sous les yeux satisfaits de Balthazar. Les questions tournoyaient dans sa tête mais elles concernaient toutes Gabriel, par conséquent, il préférait ne pas jouer avec le feu. Il reprit son brunch là où il l'avait arrêté et mangea ses tomates et sa salade en regardant un vieux dessin animé de noël.

Dans la cuisine où presque tout le monde était retourné, la conversation avait repris sur des sujets anodins, Gabriel se détendant progressivement.

Le reste de la journée passa sans autres événements marquants en dehors de Dean et Castiel qui semblaient jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, se fuyant puis se dévorant du regard pour ensuite se fuir à nouveau et s'embrasser parfois à l'abri des regards.

Sam s'amusait de leur petit jeu, de voir que son frère acceptait de mieux en mieux ce qui lui arrivait. Charlie regardait ça d'un œil plus critique. Elle savait, elle l'avait su aussitôt pour Dean. Déjà parce que Castiel lui avait révélé le nom de son coup de cœur avant de partir, mais aussi parce que c'était évident pour elle. Les regards et gestes que Cas' refrénaient, les hésitations de Dean, leurs regards qui se cherchent, se bloquent puis se séparent.

Elle était déjà sortie avec une fille qui ne s'assumait pas. Au début c'est amusant, on prend ça comme un jeu de rôle, un Roméa et Juliette dans la vraie vie. C'est amusant. On prend pour quête d'aider l'autre, on compte chaque petit pas en avant, chaque bonus d'expérience. Au début. Puis les choses n'avancent plus, les mêmes scènes se répètent sans fin, on finit par regarder les autres couples avec envie. Le jeu de rôle se transforme en survival-horreur et tout devient prétexte à la petite phrase assassine. La relation pourrit, se détruit d'elle-même, on se transforme en monstre ou en zombie. Et ça n'avait plus rien de drôle.

Charlie connaissait ça, alors elle regardait le petit couple caché évoluer devant elle en se demandant si elle pouvait agir, si elle pouvait parler à Dean ou si on lui en voudrait. Pouvait-elle mettre son grain de sel ou celui-ci allait-il se transformer en grain de sable dans la mécanique délicate de leur relation ? Elle préféra attendre, pour l'instant. Elle essayait de se dire qu'il y avait une vraie progression dans leur relation, et puis elle voyait Dean fuir et elle se disait que tout était déjà joué et plaignait déjà Castiel, faisait des réserves de mouchoirs, de cookies et de DVDs.

Pour se consoler, elle passait au second couple, celui qui s'ignorait, ou presque. Sam et Gabriel. Depuis quatre mois que celui-ci vivait avec eux, il n'avait jamais semblé aussi vivant que depuis que ce bout d'homme en devenir était arrivé. Toutes les séances de psy que Balthazar pouvait encourager Gabriel à suivre n'obtiendraient jamais un résultat aussi flagrant et fulgurant. Le stock de friandises n'avait été entamé que raisonnablement, il n'avait pas semblé perdu dans ses idées noires une seule fois et Balthy lui avait même raconté que Gabe avait avoué pour Pamela à Sam. Pourtant c'était bien la chose dont Gabriel avait le plus de difficulté à parler ! Il suffisait de voir l'abominable mensonge qu'il avait servi à Dean sur son "rendez-vous galant" ! Mais il avait tout révélé à Sam, sans raison apparente, sans être forcé, alors qu'il aurait pu simplement continuer son énorme bobard ou en inventer un autre. Et le petit semblait tout aussi accroc à son aîné. Probablement beaucoup plus conscient de ses vrais sentiments aussi...

Cela dit, elle comprenait très bien pourquoi Gabriel n'osait pas l'encourager ni s'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour le plus jeune... De quatorze ans, alors que lui-même en avait dix-huit. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, même pas légal, et le petit Sam n'était pas encore assez mature pour pouvoir comprendre dans quoi il s'embarquait. Encore que, quand Charlie réunissait les informations qu'elle avait glanées sur les deux frères, elle se disait qu'il avait peut-être largement assez vécu pour ne pas se faire de fausses illusions. Pour autant, il restait encore la maladie de Gabriel, l'âge réel, la distance...

Et malgré tous ces petits obstacles qui mis bout à bout semblaient créer une muraille infranchissable, ces deux-là semblaient plus fusionnels que les deux autres idiots officieusement en couple qui se regardaient d'un air énamouré à longueur de journée sans oser s'approcher.

Charlie commençait presque à regretter d'avoir rompu avec sa fée. Tous ces petits cœurs volant un peu partout dans la maison lui donnaient envie de faire des mamours ! Mais que nenni, aucune nymphette ne semblait lui être destinée pour l'instant...

Le soir, en retournant dans sa chambre, elle croisa Dean qui descendait au salon avec les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflés. Cinq secondes plus tard, c'était Castiel qu'elle découvrait, l'air rêveur et triste à la fois. Avec un soupir de compassion elle le prit dans ses bras :

\- Ça s'arrangera, lui murmura-t-elle en priant sincèrement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un mensonge.

Castiel lui rendit son étreinte en réponse.

 

000

 

Le réveillon de Noël.

Pour cette occasion spéciale, tout le monde avait été mis à contribution ! Gabriel et Sam aux fourneaux, Dean et Castiel au ménage et rangement, Meg et Charlie à la déco et Balthazar au centre pour orchestrer tout ça. Depuis le fauteuil du salon en buvant un verre de Brandy...

Meg et Charlie avaient reçu la mission secrète supplémentaire de surveiller discrètement Gabriel. Les souvenirs de la Thanksgiving étaient encore frais dans les esprits, par conséquent, régulièrement, l'une ou l'autre venait vérifier avec une excuse bidon que tout allait bien. Balthazar lui-même venait de temps en temps s'assurer de l'état d'esprit de son neveu avant d'être dégagé à coup de pied pour cause de "rapines intempestives".

Gabriel n'était pas dupe de la petite surveillance à laquelle il avait droit. Il en comprenait la raison même si ça le dérangeait un peu. Il n'était pas si incontrôlable que ça quand même ! Ou peut-être que si, se dit-il en se morfondant soudain. Tous ses noëls ratés revenant dans sa tête. De quand datait le dernier où il n'avait pas fait au moins un début de...Crise, auprès de sa famille ? Loin. Très loin. Peut-être six ans ? Sept ? Balthazar avait sûrement raison de le surveiller en fin de compte. Il n'était pas une personne de confiance quand il s'agissait de bouffe. Quand bien même c'était lui le chef cuisinier attitré de la maison. Et les périodes de fêtes étaient les moins sûres de toutes. Déjà quand il était chez lui avec sa famille il pétait les plombs, mais maintenant qu'en plus elle lui manquait terriblement... A noël, Mickael s'assurait toujours que personne n'avait été oublié. Sa mère n'acceptait que lui au fourneau, et uniquement pour des petits coups de main, jamais pour le principal. Raph' râlait parce que tantôt Luc, tantôt Belzébuth, s'amusait à détruire ses pliages de serviettes ou ses décorations en papier...

Un corps vint se presser contre le sien et on lui serra avec douceur ses mains tremblantes. Gabriel posa sa tête sur l'épaule offerte, essayant de retenir les sanglots qui montaient à sa gorge et la faim qui lui noyait le cerveau, lentement mais sûrement.

\- Gabe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmura Sam à son oreille en lui frottant le dos.  
\- C'est rien, ça va p-passer, déglutit Gabriel avec difficulté.  
\- C'est de ma faute ? J'ai dit ou fait un truc qui...  
\- Non, c'est pas toi, rétorqua Gabriel en s'éloignant pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail derrière lui. C'est juste... La famille...  
\- Celle qui a appelé...

Gabriel hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en essayant de se reprendre, d'oublier qu'à cinq centimètres de ses doigts se trouvaient des gâteaux, délicieux, sucrés, fondants, qui diffuseraient dans son palais une délicieuse saveur parfumée...Saveur qu'il avait déjà l'impression de sentir sur ses papilles...

\- Tu sais, mon père me manque parfois, souffla Sam en se rapprochant à nouveau pour attraper les mains du blond. Pas souvent mais ça arrive. Durant les fêtes, à la rentrée scolaire, à la visite des parents à l'école... Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui ça va, parce que Dean est là, avec toi et Castiel. Parce qu'il y a Charlie, Meg et Balthazar aussi. Ça me donne presque l'impression qu'on va faire les choses normalement, en famille, comme tout le monde.

Gabriel récupéra ses mains pour entourer Sam et le serrer contre lui. Son cadet n'avait pas tort. Ici il n'y avait pas ses frères, pas ses parents, mais il y avait son cousin, son oncle et des amis. Ce n'était pas exactement pareil, mais ce n'était pas si mal.

Gabriel resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, les deux tartes aux noix de pécan refroidissant à côté, Sam dans ses bras et son besoin de sucre refluant tout doucement.

\- Tout va bien ici ? s'enquit Balthazar avec douceur en entrant dans la cuisine.

Sam tourna son regard vers Gabriel qui s'essuyait les yeux d'un bras tremblant.

\- Ouais, on finissait juste la salade de pommes de terre, répondit le blond d'une voix éraillée.

Sam comme Balthazar restèrent en attendant que Gabriel se reprenne complètement C'était vraiment désagréable cette impression d'être surveillé comme s'il était une bombe à retardement mais, paradoxalement, c'était aussi rassurant. Il y avait des gens prêts à l'aider en cas de problème.

\- Gabe, tu m'expliqueras pour ta famille un jour ? demanda Sam en posant délicatement sa main sur l'avant-bras du blond.

Gabriel n'osa pas regarder le plus jeune et se mordilla les lèvres à la recherche d'une décision. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'expliquer tout le bordel qu'était sa famille. Expliquer pourquoi rien ne fonctionnait et pourquoi il en était en partie responsable. Si seulement il avait réussi à tenir le rôle qu'était le sien...

\- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Balthy de t'expliquer ça plus tard, quand je serai au travail, fit Gabriel en baissant les yeux. Il vous racontera tout, à toi et ton frère.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda son oncle.  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien, soupira Balthazar.  
\- On devrait s'y remettre, annonça Gabriel en s'éloignant du meuble contre lequel il avait été appuyé. L'heure tourne et tout n'est pas prêt.

Balthazar s'éclipsa discrètement et Gabriel reprit ses casseroles, aidé par un Sammy investi par sa mission de commis. En récompense de ses efforts, Gabriel lui donna son lait de poule avant tout le monde.

Sam regarda le breuvage avec émerveillement. Il n'en avait jamais goûté mais il avait toujours entendu dire que c'était la boisson de Noël. Il trempa ses lèvres dans l'épais breuvage comme s'il allait boire l'eau de la fontaine de jouvence et se laissa emporter par les saveurs lactées sucrées parfumées à la cannelle et par la touche d'alcool qui lui réchauffa la gorge et les veines. Pour rajouter au bonheur, Gabriel lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Sam était dans la cuisine, seul avec Gabriel, sa boisson dans les mains et les plats prêts à être entamés. Le réveillon n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait à son goût.

La soirée ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant, loin de là. Le long apéritif fut animé par le jeu de "qui suis-je ?" et on regretta d'avoir donné un stylo à Castiel. Autant les références fantastiques de Charlie et celles rock de Dean étaient parfois raides, autant elles restaient trouvables ! Mais franchement, qui s'intéressait au gouverneur du Minnesota ou au nom de celui qui avait découvert Alpha du centaure ? Ça s'était fini en rébus-charades pour les malheureuses victimes.

Tout le monde se déplaça ensuite vers la salle à manger pour attaquer le repas proprement dit. À peine deux plats tournèrent avant que tout le monde ne commence à agoniser sous le flot de nourriture. Gabriel faillit mourir de lapidation à coup de pomme de terre quand il annonça qu'il restait encore deux services et le dessert. Heureusement pour lui, ses convives étaient trop bloqués par leur estomac pour une telle action. Seul Dean exigea d'avoir une part de tarte le soir-même, ce qui lui valut des regards écœurés ! Tout le reste partit au frigo pour le lendemain, voire toute la semaine à venir.

Ils retournèrent s'affaler dans le salon dans un bel ensemble. Ils regardèrent la fin d'un bêtisier idiot passer à la télé, puis le film magico-romantique qui fit pleurer Charlie et Sam, bien que celui-ci le démentit fortement par la suite. Gabriel essaya de lui enfiler un serre-tête à cornes d'élan pendant que Meg voulait absolument que Castiel mette le chapeau père noël clignotant. Finalement Dean attrapa le bonnet en râlant et se l'enfonça jusqu'aux oreilles en foudroyant la brune qui était presque à quatre pattes sur son petit ami. Sam fut rebaptisé Rodolph et il fallut toute la persuasion de Charlie pour empêcher Balthazar de lui tartiner le nez de rouge à lèvres carmin.

Les cadeaux furent répartis autour du meuble qui portait le minuscule sapin couvert de poussière de vingt centimètres de haut. Bobby ayant pensé à tout, les deux frères ne se sentirent pas trop mal à l'aise grâce aux paquets supplémentaires qui avaient été discrètement mis dans leur sac.

\- Dean, murmura Sam dans le noir une fois couché. Je crois, que c'est l'un des meilleurs noëls qu'on n'ait jamais passé. Pas toi ?

Dean grogna son accord en serrant la couette contre lui. Castiel était là ainsi que son frère. Ça aurait donc effectivement dû être le meilleur. Il lui manquait juste une personne. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis de longs mois.

Il entendit Sam se déplacer dans son dos et lui attraper la main.

Tous les deux, toujours ensemble. Sa famille biologique ne semblait constituée que d'eux deux...

 

000

 

Dean était monté dans la chambre de Castiel et le regardait dormir. Gabriel était descendu depuis un moment et s'activait à ennuyer son petit frère et à tenter de le réveiller. Dean lui souhaitait bien du courage même s'il n'était pas persuadé d'être beaucoup plus gâté avec son angelot. Il l'avait déjà appelé trois fois et secoué deux fois. Il en venait à se demander si la technique du seau d'eau était une si mauvaise idée que ça... Bien sûr, il lui restait aussi une autre solution. Apparemment elle avait bien marché la dernière fois... Sauf que ce matin le tee-shirt de Castiel recouvrait sagement son corps et que sa couverture le recouvrait encore, presque miraculeusement.

Dean descendit malgré tout une main et caressa le visage et les cheveux de son petit-ami.

Son petit-ami.

Au fond de lui, il continuait de douter, de se demander si ce qu'il vivait était réel. Une partie de lui continuait de lui souffler à l'oreille que ça n'allait pas, qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Ses doutes, sa vie qui n'était en pause qu'une courte durée avant qu'il ne reparte sur les routes avec son père, ses ambitions au ras des pâquerettes en comparaison de son frère... Tout ça à mettre en comparaison avec Castiel, intelligent, beau, patient, gentil... La petite voix lui soufflait que Cas' méritait quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que lui. Pas Meg, pas lui, Dean Winchester. Une licorne ? C'était ridicule. Lisa avait eu raison dès le départ, Castiel était un ange. Un ange déchu et perdu parmi les humains.

Dean arrivait plutôt bien à faire taire cette petite voix en règle générale, mais quand il voyait Castiel endormi comme ça, qu'il se disait qu'il était vraiment beau, elle revenait en force.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, murmura Castiel quand Dean commença à éloigner sa main.  
\- C'est moi ou tu faisais semblant de dormir juste pour ça ? demanda Dean avec amusement.  
\- Semblant de dormir ?  
\- Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller.  
\- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, avoua Castiel en posant sa main sur celle de Dean contre sa joue.  
\- Depuis quand tu dors aussi profondément ? l'interrogea Dean en faisant bouger son pouce sur sa mâchoire.  
\- C'est juste ici, expliqua Castiel en refermant les yeux pour profiter davantage de la caresse. Ici je ne me sens pas obligé d'être... un autre ? De me contenir tout du moins...  
\- Sauf avec moi.  
\- Sauf avec toi.  
\- Cas ?  
\- Mh ?  
\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Castiel rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et regarda Dean avec intensité. Celui-ci descendit du lit et posa un genou à terre à côté de Castiel qui vit le baiser arriver et s'agrippa immédiatement aux épaules et à la nuque de Dean. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs haleines se mélangèrent et les langues se firent l'amour. Dean comme Castiel haletèrent et leurs corps se rapprochèrent.

Sans savoir comment, Dean se retrouva presque allongé sur Castiel, enserré par ses deux bras, ses propres mains reposant sur le torse de Castiel. Au-dessus mais en dessous.

Dean coupa le baiser et essaya de se redresser, de paraître à nouveau imposant ou au moins de paraître maître de la situation. Castiel leva une main qu'il dirigea vers sa joue et Dean fondit à nouveau, se laissant emporter par le baiser.

\- Si jamais tu trouves une technique pour réveiller mon cousin je veux bien la connaître pour l'appliquer sur Sammy-mouse, Dean, balança Gabriel en entrant brusquement dans la chambre.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques minutes, Castiel et Dean, dont les lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées par les baisers, regardant avec effroi un petit blond au sourire de plus en plus malicieux.

\- Je crois que je vais te laisser ta méthode en fait, fit Gabriel avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Meg ? Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir !

Dean bondit comme un diable à ressort pour bloquer le blond contre un mur et l'empêcher de parler.

\- Pas un mot, tu m'entends ? menaça gravement Dean.

Les yeux dorés de son prisonnier s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'incompréhension mais il hocha la tête. Dean le libéra alors que Meg descendait des combles.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas dérangée pour rien, gronda la brune en se frottant les yeux.

Gabriel sentait le regard menaçant de Dean sur son cou mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner si facilement, ni à apprécier qu'on lui écrase la gorge.

\- Dean a trouvé un moyen de réveiller Cas', dit-il avec un sadisme dont il était très fier.  
\- Sérieux ? T'as fait comment ?

Gabriel se tourna vers Dean et lui fit un clin d'œil "démerde-toi maintenant" avant de redescendre vers le salon en sifflotant pendant que Meg harcelait le pauvre Winchester. Il retrouva Sammy qui dormait toujours comme une pierre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser la même méthode que son cousin et Dean mais il pouvait toujours essayer une version light. Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux en l'appelant, jusqu'à ce que Sam grogne et entrouvre enfin les yeux. Efficace !

\- Dis-moi kiddo, ça dure depuis longtemps entre ton frère et Cassi ? tenta Gabriel en continuant ses caresses.

Sam le regarda suspicieux avant de soupirer.

\- Un mois, lâcha-t-il en se redressant. Tu l'as su comment ?  
\- Disons que je les ai surpris au mauvais moment, se mit à rire Gabriel.  
\- Sérieux ? Ça avance enfin ?  
\- Non, pas à CE moment non plus, rectifia Gabriel. Quoique, si je leur avais laissé plus de temps qui sait...  
\- Même pas, soupira Sam en se laissant retomber en arrière. Mon frère est complètement bloqué et ne fait pas un pas en avant.  
\- Et mon cousin est trop "gentil" pour le presser... Et si on leur donnait un coup de pouce ? réfléchit tout haut le blond.  
\- À part droguer mon frère je ne vois pas...  
\- Il y a beaucoup plus simple kiddo, fit Gabriel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sam le regarda intrigué mais n'eut aucune information supplémentaire. Il attendit donc patiemment de voir ce que préparait Gabriel, avec une pointe d'inquiétude tout de même. Son frère était très étrange quand on parlait de Castiel. Clairement, quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, au-delà même de ses difficultés à accepter ses sentiments. Il espérait que Gabriel ne taperait pas trop fort au point de le fermer complètement ou, encore plus destructeur, de le mettre à nu devant tout le monde.

Gabriel attendit que les deux amoureux de comédie tragique ainsi que Balthazar soient là pour agir. Plus exactement, pour parler.

\- Balth', ça te dérange si j'échange ma place avec Dean pour pioncer ? Cassi bouge tellement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un ventilateur à côté de moi.  
\- J'ai une tête de moniteur de colo ? grommela son oncle qui tentait de se noyer dans son thé digestif. Faites comme ça vous chante.  
\- T'es ok Deano j'espère ? Cool ! continua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Je déménage au salon ce soir alors !

Dean et Cas le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Puis se regardèrent. Retournèrent à Gabriel, tentèrent de bafouiller quelque chose avant d'abandonner et de s'écarter simplement l'un de l'autre, histoire qu'on ne croit pas que cela puisse les arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pour un peu, Sam aurait applaudi la manœuvre de Gabriel sauf que, non seulement ça n'aurait pas été discret, mais en plus cela voulait dire qu'il allait partager le canapé-lit avec Gabriel cette nuit. C'était...Inespéré.

Tout le monde finit par se retrouver au salon pour l'ouverture des paquets après quelques verres de bicarbonate de soude. Gabriel avait fait simple en offrant un pull affreux à tout le monde, s'étant simplement lâché sur les motifs. Charlie lui promit un autel à son honneur en voyant quatre hobbits sur le sien alors que Meg le maudissait sur trois générations pour les motifs "Mon petit poney". Sam eut le droit à un motif hivernal de rennes bruns sur fond rouge et vert tandis que Dean se récupérait des sapins, Castiel des chats et Balthazar des gros cœurs rouges. Meg offrit à ceux qui n'y avaient pas encore eu droit leurs chaussons avec supplément de honte, en forme de panda pour Dean et de panda roux pour Sam. Balthazar se vengea apparemment de Meg pour tout ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait durant l'année en lui offrant un assortiment de livres de la collection Arlequin. Elle fut à son tour vengée quand Balthazar tira une tête de trois pieds de long en voyant ce que Bobby lui avait pris au nom des garçons : une bouteille de bon vin enfermée dans un casse-tête.

Dean comme Sam ne savait plus où donner de la tête dans cette ambiance joyeuse et festive, si bien qu'ils prirent beaucoup de retard dans l'ouverture de leurs paquets et que l'aîné se retrouva à devoir ouvrir celui de Castiel sous les yeux de tout le monde. Avec le même trac que s'il montait sur les planches, Dean déchira le cadeau, avec un nœud à l'estomac. Il priait pour que Castiel lui ait pris un objet qui ne les grillerait pas devant tout le monde. Il fut rapidement rassuré. C'était bel et bien quelque chose qu'on pouvait offrir à un ami. Proche. Plus ou moins. Il admira la veste en cuir, imaginant très bien la peau se tanner avec le temps et gagner en cachet. La doublure était épaisse, lui assurant une bonne couche de protection contre le froid et le tout avec un style baroudeur plus que motard qui lui convenait amplement. Une veste pour lui, qui lui correspondait tout à fait.

Il l'enfila immédiatement par-dessus son tee-shirt et son jogging. La taille était parfaite aussi, légèrement plus large aux épaules au cas où il continuerait sa croissance sans pour autant être inesthétique.

\- Merci Cas', dit-il simplement d'une voix rauque.  
\- J'ai l'impression que c'est un truc de famille, remarqua Gabriel en souriant.

Dean fronça les sourcils sans comprendre avant de tourner son regard vers Sam qui avait reçu une veste en jean de la part de Gabriel pour remplacer l'autre qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir trop petite.

\- Ou alors c'est un message pour dire que vos fringues craignent, remarqua Balthazar l'air de rien avant d'être remis à sa place par ses deux neveux.

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, il y eut le petit déjeuner à base de tarte et de salade de pommes de terre de la veille. Dean voulant absolument étrenner son blouson, une sortie dans le parc fut décrétée, permettant aussi à tout le monde de digérer le repas gargantuesque qui les alourdissait toujours.

Dean et Castiel restèrent éloignés l'un de l'autre, gardant en tête qu'ils allaient être dans la même chambre cette nuit. Castiel en particulier appréhendait ce moment. Allait-il réussir à dormir sachant que Dean était au-dessus de lui ? Dean allait-il l'autoriser à le rejoindre ? Est-ce qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de sérieux ? Pourrait-il avoir Dean contre lui cette nuit... Dans son cœur, tous ses espoirs tournaient autour de ces deux fois où Dean n'avait pas hésité à faire le premier pas. Quand il l'avait cru endormi et qu'il avait été jusqu'à le toucher intimement et quand il l'avait su réveillé et qu'ils s'étaient tendrement embrassés, jusqu'à l'interruption de Gabriel.

Castiel espérait sincèrement que Dean allait réagir aussi bien cette nuit. Il ne souhaitait même pas spécialement faire quoi que ce soit de poussé, même s'il n'aurait pas dit non, il voulait surtout et avant tout un moment à eux deux, où ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas en permanence d'être vus, où Dean se laisserait enfin aller et ne se rebifferait pas systématiquement pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

En attendant cette nuit qui était en train de nourrir tous ses espoirs, il regardait de loin Dean et son frère marcher, parler et s'amuser. Dean qui obligeait son petit frère à fermer son manteau, qui plaisantait sur sa chute dans la mare au canard, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, qui faisait le fort devant son frère, s'assurant de toujours représenter la famille et la sécurité pour lui.

Castiel capta un regard qui lui était destiné et sourit au châtain en réponse. Son petit ami le lui rendit avant de retourner à son frère. Castiel sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. En tournant la tête, il découvrit Charlie et Gabriel qui le regardaient d'un air entendu. Castiel rougit, sachant très bien ce qui devait se tramer dans la tête de son cousin. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'il sache pour lui et Dean...

Quand le temps San Franciscain décida de ne pas faillir à sa réputation et de faire tomber des trombes d'eau, tout le monde rentra au pas de course, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de finir trempés comme un pack de soupe en boite. S'ensuivit des batailles pour l'utilisation des deux salles de bain et diverses menaces concernant l'eau chaude et ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'y en avait plus.

Dean, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon long, était en train de finir de s'essuyer dans la chambre de Gabriel après s'être réchauffé quand son téléphone sonna. Intrigué, les personnes ayant des raisons de l'appeler étant dans cette même maison, il ouvrit le clapet de son portable et manqua tout lâcher en voyant le nom qui était apparu.

\- Papa ? décrocha-t-il rapidement.  
\- Bonjour Dean. Bobby m'a dit que tu n'étais pas chez lui, c'est pourquoi je t'appelle sur ton portable.  
\- Oui, Sam et moi on est dans la famille d'un ami, expliqua rapidement Dean, le téléphone collé à deux mains contre sa joue.  
\- Tout se passe bien ? Comment va ton frère ?  
\- Tout va bien papa, Sammy est heureux d'être ici et on est bien reçu. Tu as essayé de nous voir chez Bobby ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.  
\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu la possibilité. C'est très bien si vous avez pu vous trouver un bon endroit où passer les fêtes. Sammy est là ?  
\- Sous la douche. On a été trempé par la pluie.  
\- D'accord. Prends bien soin de lui Dean, je te fais confiance pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
\- C'est promis papa. Tu...Tu as fait quoi hier soir ?  
\- J'étais en planque. Dit à Sam que j'ai appelé et que je vous aime très fort tous les deux.  
\- Oui papa.  
\- C'est bien, tu es mon grand garçon. N'oublie pas, veille sur ton frère.  
\- Oui p'pa.

Dean raccrocha le téléphone, un sourire plus heureux aux lèvres. C'était tout ce qui lui avait manqué la veille. Un appel, un signe, pour savoir que son père était encore en vie et qu'il pensait à eux.

\- Dean ? l'interpella Castiel en entrant dans la chambre, un air étonné sur le visage.

Le Winchester se leva, ferma la porte et embrassa longuement Castiel, l'écrasant presque contre les boiseries. Les mains de Castiel se posèrent sur ses hanches et Dean le laissa faire sans réagir.

Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Dean souriait et Castiel avait des difficultés à tenir sur ses jambes. Le châtain déposa un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son petit-ami surpris et ahuri avant de s'éloigner pour s'habiller.

Castiel ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché ça mais il voulait que ça arrive plus souvent, beaucoup plus souvent. Surtout quand le soir-même, Dean lui offrit dans un éclat de rire de le rejoindre dans le lit :

\- Ne serait-ce que pour faire rager Gabriel, avait-il dit en souriant.  
\- Juste pour Gabriel ?  
\- Quand même pas non... Tu veux venir ? avait-il demandé avec douceur. On...On ne fera rien, je ne pense pas que...Enfin c'est...  
\- J'ai compris, Dean, accepta Castiel. Mais... Durant la nuit on va sûrement...Se rapprocher ?  
\- Sûrement...

Castiel ne discuta plus et rejoignit Dean sous les couvertures. Si au début ils se regardèrent en face avec un petit malaise, Dean finit par se mettre sur le dos pendant que Castiel venait s'appuyer contre son épaule. Le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite, le moment étant trop précieux, mais Morphée finit par les cueillir pendant que Dean effleurait le dos de Castiel d'une main.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, leur position n'avait que très peu changé. Castiel s'était simplement mis sur le ventre et son bras barrait le torse de Dean. Celui-ci prit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et joua un moment avec, l'esprit un peu vide. À côté, Castiel se réveillait tout doucement, aidé par l'agréable caresse.

\- Dean ? appela Castiel dans un soupir.  
\- Je suis là, confirma le châtain en continuant de jouer avec la main de son petit-ami.  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Oui, et toi ?  
\- A ton avis ? demanda Castiel en lui souriant.  
\- Je me disais Cas'...  
\- Mh ?  
\- Tu nous vois comment ?  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Si on veut aller plus loin ensemble il faudrait d'abord qu'on soit d'accord.  
\- D'accord sur quoi ? demanda Castiel confus en se relevant sur un coude.  
\- Sur... La répartition des rôles. Qui fait quoi.  
\- Je ne saisis pas Dean...  
\- Je refuse de... De faire la femme... annonça fermement Dean.  
\- J'ai peur de comprendre, lâcha Castiel, la température de la pièce refroidissant violemment. Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends exactement par "faire la femme" ?  
\- C'est comme ça que ça marche non ? insista Dean, nerveux à cause du sujet. Entre mecs, il y en a un qui... Qui doit être dominant et l'autre... Dominé.  
\- C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? C'est comme ça que tu vois une relation de couple entre deux hommes ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et pour toi, cracha le brun, je devrais être « soumis » ?

Malgré toute son assurance, Dean hésita devant la froideur de la voix de Castiel et la dureté de son regard. Il hésita, mais pas longtemps.

\- Tu es gay depuis plus longtemps et...  
\- Sors de cette chambre, gronda sourdement Castiel. Sors ou le « dominé » va te faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Sors !

Sous ses yeux, Dean osait hésiter, regardant la porte puis lui comme s'il avait une autre possiblité que celle de dégager en vitesse. Pire, il s'apprêtait même à répondre, probablement à se justifier.

\- Va-t-en MAINTENANT ! hurla Castiel en ouvrant violemment la porte, plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même devant les réflexions de ses frères ou de sa mère.

Dean n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir pour un rien. Il avait fait des combats de rue, avait été entraîné dès son plus jeune âge aux batailles de tous types et il avait toujours eu confiance en ses facultés au combat, pourtant, cette fois, face au regard bleu glacé de Castiel et ses muscles crispés, il se dit que la fuite était la meilleure solution et il partit en vitesse, avec autant de dignité qu'il le pouvait.

 

A suivre...


	20. 2007 : vacances d'hiver

Chapitre 19 : Dean est un idiot

 

Sam se réveilla étonnamment tôt ce matin-là. Était-ce dû au souffle de Gabriel sur son épaule, au fait qu'il se servait de son bras comme d'un doudou ou tout simplement à cause d'un pressentiment ? Peu importe, tout ce que Sam voyait, c'était que ça lui donnait un peu plus l'occasion de profiter de Gabriel.

Il dormait encore et ses cheveux fins étaient éparpillés dans tous les sens. Il avait un visage neutre, calme, très différent de ses mimiques permanentes.

Sam lâcha le bras du blond et utilisa sa main libre pour remettre des mèches en place et essayer de le recoiffer un peu. Gabriel papillota des yeux et les orbes dorés le fixèrent. Son expression s'anima, mettant fin à son apparence paisible.

\- Salut kiddo !  
\- B'jour.  
\- Déjà réveillé ? Tu es tombé du lit ?  
\- Sûrement parce que tu prends toute la place, inventa Sam en souriant avant de se mettre sur le dos, ses joues chauffant un peu trop avec le visage de Gabriel à dix centimètres du sien. Je me demande comment ça s'est passé pour mon frère et Cas'...  
-J'imagine qu'il faudra que je change les draps à votre départ, ricana Gabriel.  
\- Pitié ! Je ne veux pas imaginer mon frère en train... Quel horreur...  
\- Tu as raison ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'ils s'y sont pris comme des manches. Ah, les amateurs... soupira Gabriel, faussement désolé avant de sortir du lit. C'est pas tout ça, mais moi je travaille aujourd'hui, bailla-t-il en regardant son portable.  
\- On ne va pas te voir de la journée ?  
\- Désolé Kiddo, ce sera pareil pour le reste de la semaine. Et ce crétin n'a pas sonné donc...Je suis à la bourre ! À ce soir Mouse ! cria-t-il avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Sam le vit repasser deux minutes plus tard avec un morceau de tarte qui avait survécu aux jours précédents dans les mains et claquer la porte derrière lui. Il n'allait voir Gabriel que le matin et le soir, dommage...

Il hésita sur ce qu'il allait faire du coup. Se rendormir ou essayer de s'activer un peu ? Un grondement de Castiel et une porte qui claque répondit pour lui à sa question. Sam sortit du lit et entra dans la cuisine, attendant de voir son frère pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour énerver le gars le plus stoïque et le plus patient de la planète.

\- Vous n'aviez pas prévu les préservatifs ? demanda nonchalamment Sam quand son aîné entra l'air penaud.  
\- Sammy ! s'offusqua Dean en mode diva.  
\- C'est Sam, répliqua aussitôt son petit frère. Alors quoi ?  
\- Quoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi on a entendu la voix de Castiel jusqu'à l'autre bout du Golden Gate ?  
\- Il a hurlé si fort que ça ?  
\- T'as de la chance que Gabe et Charlie bossent déjà et que Balth' et Meg aient un sommeil de plomb, répondit Sam pour seule explication.

Dean grinça des dents mais ne dit pas un mot et alla se faire un café noir, très corsé.

\- Alors ? Tu as fait quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi ce serait forcément de ma faute ?  
\- … ne répondit pas son frère, sa bitchface la plus blasée plaquée sur le visage.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas Sammy, répliqua Dean les joues roses.  
\- Je vais aller lui demander directement alors, annonça Sam en descendant de son tabouret de bar.

Le plus âgé se mit immédiatement entre lui et la porte. Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Sam croise les bras avec un sourire un peu trop semblable à un certain blond court sur patte.

\- Tu sais, à un moment il faudra bien que tu sortes, ou moi, ou quelqu'un voudra entrer, peut-être même que ce sera Cas'... Je finirai par savoir.

Dean jura. Son petit frère était beaucoup trop malin pour son bien.

\- Je lui ai juste demandé comment il voyait nos rôles, marmonna Dean sans desserrer les lèvres.  
\- Quel rôle ? demanda Sam, surpris.  
\- Celui qui sera dominant quoi ! Pour être clair, c'est tout !  
\- T'es pas sérieux j'espère, demanda Sam d'une voix blanche.  
\- Bah... Si ? On est deux mecs, faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui... essaya de se justifier Dean. Et un autre qui soit...

Mais Sam n'écoutait déjà plus ce que racontait son frère aîné. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la façon dont Dean s'imaginait les relations gays : comme un rapport de force. Comme si un couple se résumait à qui prenait l'ascendant sur qui. Castiel devait être mortifié... Lui-même avait mal au cœur d'entendre son frère parler ainsi ! Alors, si jamais il se mettait avec un garçon, c'était la première question que son frère allait se poser sur lui et son compagnon ? Qui portait la culotte ?

Sam attrapa la brique de lait à côté de lui et jeta son contenu à la tête de son frère.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin ! fulmina-t-il, le cœur serré.

Il poussa son frère du chemin et se précipita dans les escaliers pour aller retrouver Castiel dans sa chambre. Il le découvrit, comme il s'y attendait, dans un état assez lamentable. Assis sur le bord du lit, il avait le corps courbé et les épaules baissées, une aura noire de dépit et de tristesse semblant l'entourer. Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, Sam s'assit à côté de lui et entoura ses épaules d'un bras.

\- Mon frère est le pire des idiots, déclara-t-il en rapprochant le jeune homme de lui.

Castiel ne répondit rien, la tête cachée dans une main pour masquer son visage tordu et ses yeux dont les paupières contenaient difficilement les larmes.

\- Mais je ne pense qu'il ait dit ça en pensant à mal... commença Sam en se voulant rassurant.  
\- Parce que c'est mieux ? réagit Castiel d'une voix rauque.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il immédiatement en secouant la tête, une main frottant le dos du brun pour l'apaiser. Mais c'est Dean, tu le connais.  
\- Autrement dit, j'aurais dû savoir à quoi m'attendre, renifla le brun avec rancœur en s'affaissant un peu plus. Je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Castiel, seulement... C'est mon frère. Il est chiant, dragueur, sûr de lui et il a la sensibilité émotionnelle d'un concombre râpé. Mais c'est mon frère, il a aussi ses qualités, même si parfois il les cache bien. Je l'aime quand même malgré sa bêtise, et je ne suis pas le seul...

Castiel ne répondit rien. Sam vit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je lui ai jeté un litre de lait à la tête quand il m'a tout dit. Il doit encore être en train d'éponger en se demandant ce qu'il m'a pris !  
\- Tu devrais être avec lui, marmonna Castiel en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. Il est ton frère, pas moi.  
\- Dean est grand, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Et puis il faut bien lui faire comprendre à quel point il peut être con parfois, c'est aussi à ça que servent les petits frères ! Sans compter qu'être obligé de réfléchir un peu de temps en temps ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal... Cas', compléta Sam d'une voix plus douce, je suis là aussi, si tu as besoin de... de parler, d'aide ou d'autre chose. Je sais que tu sors avec mon frère et que, comme Gabe, tu dois me trouver trop jeune mais je suis là et je ne suis pas aussi aveugle ou immature que vous voulez bien le croire.

Castiel laissa retomber mollement ses mains entre ses cuisses après avoir rougi ses joues par des frottements inutiles.

\- Personne ne croit ça, Sam, le détrompa le brun d'une voix morne. Et merci d'être là.  
\- Ne désespère pas encore pour Dean, Castiel. Mon frère il... Il t'aime, j'en suis sûr. Il ne douterait pas autant sinon.  
\- Il n'avait pas l'air de douter tout à l'heure, répliqua-t-il en sentant l'amertume remplacer la tristesse.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un idiot ?

Castiel fut surpris par un rire nerveux, aussi douloureux qu'apaisant, qui monta du fond de sa gorge. Dean était bel et bien un idiot, le pire de tous, seulement, dans son cœur, c'était toujours son idiot et il ne savait pas comment il allait faire durant les prochains jours. Il ne se voyait pas parler à Dean comme si de rien n'était, pas alors que la rage continuait de gronder en lui au souvenir de sa question. Ce n'était pas que ça lui importait réellement d'être celui qui dirige ou non, il n'avait de toute façon testé aucune des possibilités. C'était l'idée même de choisir définitivement qui l'écœurait, sans compter le fait d'être désigné comme soumis parce que officiellement « gay ». Il n'avait pas pris ses distances avec sa famille pour recevoir ce genre de commentaires de ses amis ou plus.

À son grand soulagement, ce fut Sam qui prit la direction des opérations et ils passèrent la matinée ensemble, de même que l'après-midi, allant jusqu'à sortir faire un tour dehors sans Dean, celui-ci ne comprenant toujours pas son erreur. Cela fit du bien à Castiel de s'éloigner de lui, de prendre de la distance, surtout après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il avait besoin de respirer, de faire le point sur les limites acceptables. Jusqu'où suivra-t-il Dean ? Qu'était-il prêt à accepter pour lui ? Et Sam était un bon compagnon de route pour se balader dans San Francisco ! Il était ouvert et curieux et ensemble ils redécouvraient la ville, le petit frère de son éventuel ex-petit-ami n'hésitant pas à lui indiquer quand d'autres garçons le regardaient avec une insistance proche du flirt. Castiel n'était pas intéressé mais ça lui permit de reprendre confiance en lui. Avec Sam il n'avait pas à se cacher ou à se poser trop de questions. C'était reposant. Grâce à cela il put prendre une décision pour les jours à venir. Il l'appliqua le soir-même et Dean découvrit ses affaires posées sur le lit du salon et celles de son frère disparues en allant se coucher.

\- Il y a déjà de l'eau dans le gaz ? s'étonna Gabriel.  
\- La ferme, grogna Dean en s'installant.  
\- Quelle compagnie agréable...

Balthazar vint les saluer pour la nuit, regardant d'un œil intrigué cette nouvelle répartition des lits avant de hausser les épaules et de lui-même aller se coucher.

\- Je te préviens, j'ai la migraine ce soir, blagua Gabriel en s'allongeant.

Dean préféra ne pas répondre à la pique et, se rappelant soudain que Gabriel s'était vanté de ses multiples expériences, se cala au bord du lit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'une mauvaise surprise en se réveillant, genre un nain blond étalé sur lui !

 

000

 

Castiel lui fit la tête durant trois jours. Trois jours et deux nuits pendant lesquels son petit frère et lui l'évitèrent, allant jusqu'à ne même plus lui adresser la parole. Trois jours pendant lesquels Meg et Balthazar le regardèrent étrangement tandis que Charlie et Gabriel essayèrent de le convaincre d'aller s'excuser à plat ventre devant Castiel, persuadés qu'il était le fautif.

Sauf que Dean ne savait pas vraiment de quoi.

Il n'était pas aussi idiot que son frère le clamait et savait que ça avait un rapport avec la question posée à Castiel. Ça devait vouloir dire qu'il faisait erreur mais il ne voyait pas où et ne savait pas à qui demander de l'aide. Son père ou Bobby ? Ce n'étaient même pas envisageable. Il ne voyait pas en quoi Ellen allait pouvoir l'aider et c'était pareil pour Benny. Dans l'idéal, il aurait fallu qu'il puisse en discuter avec une personne gay de confiance, mais qui ?

\- Je suis crevé, annonça Gabriel en faisant craquer ses os face au canapé-lit. Serveur c'est vraiment pas de tout repos, je vais finir par détester les cafés vanille-noisette avec supplément chantilly et dieu sait à quel point j'adore ça !

Non, se rebiffa aussitôt Dean. Hors de question qu'il en parle à ce guignol ! Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il allait ensuite faire de ce genre d'information ? Et puis il n'était pas vraiment gay, il était bi ascendant pervers ! Un poulpe lui donnerait son accord que Dean était à peu près certain que Gabriel tenterait des trucs avec...

Dean s'allongea, déçu malgré tout que ce ne soit pas Castiel à ses côtés. Trois jours sans lui parler c'était long. C'était déjà arrivé et pendant plus longtemps mais jamais parce qu'ils étaient fâchés... Sauf une fois, parce que Cas' s'en allait et qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait le perdre définitivement. Ça s'était réglé avant son départ, heureusement. Dean se demanda comment allait se dérouler le retour à l'internat à ce rythme-là. Le trajet dans l'avion allait s'apparenter à un voyage en enfer et Chuck allait exiger des détails pour son foutu bouquin quand il allait les voir en froid. Ils ne se retrouveraient plus à chaque occasion, chaque repas ou chaque soir. L'idée était déprimante et Dean se sentit bien seul, d'autant plus que Castiel n'avait pas l'air prêt à revenir vers lui, pas plus que son frère, du moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait d'excuse ou autres. Sauf qu'il n'était pas plus avancé à ce sujet que trois jours auparavant, quand Cas' l'avait éjecté. Son Cas', qui lui en voulait à mort apparemment...

\- Gabriel ? osa finalement Dean en cherchant ses mots. Tu as déjà été avec des mecs toi...  
\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais enfin te lancer, soupira le blond, tout prêt à écourter sa nuit de sommeil pour une thérapie conjugale pour le bonheur de son cousin. Je t'écoute !  
\- Tu as déjà été... En couple ? Avec d'autres hommes ?  
\- En couple pas vraiment, mais c'est pareil pour les femmes, indiqua Gabriel en s'asseyant pour éviter de s'endormir.  
\- Quand... Il y a bien... Vous...

Dean ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder la question. Déjà avec Castiel ça avait mis un moment avant de sortir mais avec Gabriel... Il prit une forte inspiration et décida de se jeter à l'eau, sans brassard ni bouée.

\- Il y a bien un dominant et un dominé ?

Il y eut un long, très long silence jusqu'à ce que Gabriel se mette à siffler.

\- Finalement il est resté plutôt calme le cousin ! Je suis étonné que tu sois encore vivant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis ces idées-là en tête ?  
\- Des histoires, des bds, des... Vidéos, avoua Dean d'une voix boudeuse.  
\- Parce que tu crois ce que racontent ces trucs-là toi ? On est dans la vie réelle Deano ! Ici, si tu tentes de te taper le plombier, il y a peu de chance que ce soit un étalon qui fasse des heures supp' dans des clubs de trip tease !  
\- Hé, s'emporta Dean en se redressant à son tour. Je n'y connais rien moi ! Avant la déclaration de Castiel, je n'aurais jamais envisagé de sortir avec un homme ! Je me suis renseigné là où j'ai pu !  
\- Hé bien laisse-moi te dire que t'es complètement à côté de la plaque, le rembarra Gabriel. C'est ce que tu leur sortais à tes petites copines ? Moi mâle, toi femelle ? Moi Tarzan, toi Jane ?  
\- Non ! se vexa aussitôt Dean avec un air dégoûté. Mais ça n'a rien à voir !  
\- En quoi ?  
\- Avec les filles c'est... C'est plus simple. Je sais où ça va et puis, ça ne dure pas longtemps, murmura Dean en se rallongeant. Avec les mecs... Non, avec Castiel, c'est différent. Et je sais pas comment faire...

Dean entendit Gabriel bouger à ses côtés alors qu'il sentait l'émotion remonter en lui.

\- Tu viens d'éviter de te prendre mon poing dans la tronche de très peu Deano. Ça fait depuis le début que je me demande si je dois t'en mettre une ou non. Je voulais que tu le saches, annonça gravement et très sérieusement Gabriel.  
\- Entendu, grinça celui-ci.  
\- Reprenons depuis le début, soupira-t-il. Être avec un homme ce n'est pas si différent d'être avec une fille...  
\- Moi j'en vois plein des différences ! s'insurgea Dean. Et des énormes !  
\- Mon poing reste une option, alors assis et pas bougé ! Rappelle-toi que j'ai testé les deux, moi ! Les différences sont minimes, elles sont essentiellement dans ton petit crâne de Neandertal.  
\- Hé !  
\- Dis-moi, tu aimerais t'entendre dire que tu es un dominé, un soumis ou "la femme" ?  
\- ...  
\- Dean ?  
\- Je... Ça n'arrivera jamais, lança Dean en frémissant de panique.  
\- Là n'est pas la question, même si je vais aussi y venir... Tu aimerais te faire désigner comme le soumis ?  
\- Non... Mais pourtant c'est ce qui arrive non ?  
\- Non, Deano pas du tout, soupira à nouveau Gabriel en se disant que la nuit allait être longue. Tu sais, je n'ai pas été si souvent avec des garçons, peut-être deux fois sans compter cette soirée avec Meg dont je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir... Mais en tout cas, il n'y a jamais eu de rôle donné. On l'a fait pas mal de fois avec le premier et dans beaucoup de positions, le plaisir de la découverte sûrement. Et on a été de grands explorateurs... Bref, reprit-il en devinant le visage horrifié de Dean dans la pénombre. Pour ton information, on a été tour à tour le dominant et le dominé, comme tu le dis si bien.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu...  
\- Tu étais sur des pornos. Le jour où tu vois une baby-sitter te faire l'hélicoptère moldave ou la brouette javanaise dès le premier soir, tu me rencardes ! Dean, un vrai couple, quel qu'il soit c'est... C'est censé être une relation de confiance, à deux. Ce n'est pas un rapport de force, jamais, sauf si tu veux tout faire foirer, et là aussi j'en sais quelque chose, malheureusement... Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit moi qui t'explique ça...  
\- Moi non plus et d'ailleurs...  
\- Ta gueule, je n'ai pas fini. Les "rôles" se définiront tous seuls selon les besoins et les envies. Rien n'est prédéfini et vouloir exiger de Castiel qu'il soit toujours dominé c'est lui lancer à la figure que tu n'as aucune confiance en lui et que tu n'en auras jamais. Sans parler de le considérer comme ton inférieur...  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le considère.  
\- J'espère bien ! Et puis, très franchement, commença Gabriel pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde, on peut être l'homme et être largement soumis à celui ou celle qui nous monte si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! J'ai connu des filles qui...  
\- Je veux pas savoir espèce d'obsédé ! le rembarra rapidement Dean.  
\- Puritain.  
\- Nain de jardin.  
\- Cro-Magnon.

Les insultes ne fusèrent pas longtemps, Dean ayant un peu de mal à répondre sachant qu'il était irrémédiablement en tort.

\- Gabriel, je ne pense pas que... Que je pourrai.  
\- Tarzan refait son comeback, soupira le blond.  
\- Je suis sérieux, murmura douloureusement Dean. C'est juste que... Je peux pas. C'est...  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, le coupa franchement Gabriel. Même si je ne vois pas par quel miracle biologique tu en serais incapable, c'est avec Cassi que tu dois en parler. Et sans te planquer derrière des conneries de rôles préétablis comme excuse ! Sache juste que plus tu attends, plus tes chances de pardon diminueront. Cassi est patient mais il a tout de même ses limites et tu es particulièrement doué pour le pousser à bout.

Dean se rallongea et tourna le dos à Gabriel, essayant de réfléchir posément à la situation. Ça lui était très difficile, son cœur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine à cause de l'avertissement de Gabriel.

Il devait parler à Castiel. D'accord, mais quand ? Lui et son frère le fuyaient comme la peste en dehors des repas qu'ils prenaient aussi avec Meg, Charlie et Balthazar ! Il n'y avait pas un moment où il pouvait lui parler tranquillement ! Et puis pour lui dire quoi ? La vérité ? Cette idée le terrifiait autant que de laisser le contrôle à Cas' ! Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça... Pas avec Castiel ! Ça faisait presque quatre putains d'années qu'il le connaissait ! Il était juste devenu aussi indispensable dans sa vie que Sam. Il avait peut-être gardé contact avec la bande à Jo, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait su conserver avec Castiel. C'était son Cas', au même titre que Sam était son Sammy.

Le perdre parce qu'il était terrifié ? Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie ! Il commençait enfin, tout doucement, à comprendre et admettre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et là, il n'était même plus sûr que ça allait continuer entre eux. Cas' avait très mal pris ce qu'il avait dit et lui... Lui n'allait pas pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas s'affaiblir pour Cas'. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! Il devait être fort, pour son petit frère, pour son père, pour supporter ce qui lui arrivait... S'il commençait à faiblir, il n'en verrait plus la fin.

Le choix se résumait donc à Cas' ou sa santé mentale, sans alternative entre les deux.

Sauf que sans Castiel, il ne donnait pas longtemps à son esprit avant de craquer sous la pression...

Donc il fallait qu'il lui parle et qu'il règle le malentendu.

Soudainement décidé, il se leva du lit pour le rejoindre. Il fallait qu'il lui en parle et maintenant, avant que toutes ses résolutions ne disparaissent comme un château de sable après la vague. Il entra vivement dans la chambre de son frère et Castiel, sans frapper, faisant sursauter les deux occupants. Sam alluma la lampe de chevet et le foudroya du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ? demanda Castiel en se redressant sur son matelas.  
\- Je dois te parler.  
\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard ?

Dean se figea, tout comme son sang. Déjà ? Il avait déjà laissé passer sa chance ? Si vite ? Si facilement ?

\- Je te parle de l'heure Dean, compléta Castiel dans un soupir en voyant sa réaction. Il est bientôt une heure du matin.  
\- Je dois te parler maintenant, souffla Dean, sa respiration reprenant avec difficulté.

Castiel étudia précisément Dean, sa posture, son visage, ses yeux, avant de se décider.

\- S'il te plaît, Sam ? demanda Castiel.  
\- Je vais dormir en bas, annonça le plus jeune en se réjouissant de retrouver Gabriel et en priant pour que son frère n'envenime pas encore plus la situation.

La porte claqua dans son dos et Dean se retrouva seul avec Castiel, dans la chambre où ils s'étaient engueulés trois jours plus tôt..

\- J'écoute, annonça le brun d'une voix tranchante.

Dean sentait les rouages de son esprit tourner à toute vitesse, le problème c'est qu'ils tournaient dans le vide. En face de lui il y avait Castiel, prêt à l'écouter, peut-être à lui pardonner, mais rien ne sortait. C'était dur, incroyablement dur. On lui demandait de se dévoiler complètement, d'étaler ses angoisses profondes, ses pires complexes, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fade et de plus faible en lui. On lui demandait de poser sa tête sur l'échafaud et de faire confiance au jugement du bourreau. Ça le pétrifiait.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dire à Sam de revenir avant qu'il ne s'endorme, soupira le brun après un long moment de silence, un air fatigué et résigné sur le visage.

Son cœur cognait contre ses os, le sang pulsait dans ses veines et un son sourd et grésillant emplissait sa tête. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce fut le regard peiné de Castiel sur lui qui le décida.

En quelques enjambés, il se retrouva devant lui, s'agenouilla et voulut l'embrasser. Deux mains sur ses épaules l'en empêchèrent.

\- Dis-moi Dean, comment est-ce que je dois le prendre ? demanda douloureusement Castiel. Tu crois que je suis prêt à tout oublier contre une faveur de ta part ? Contre un baiser ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?  
\- Non, répondit celui-ci d'une voix rauque. C'est comme ça que je me vois. J'espérais me donner du courage ou me dire que tout n'était pas encore perdu...  
\- Ça ne dépend que de toi, dit le brun en l'écartant de lui.  
\- Je ne savais vraiment pas, se lança Dean en baissant les yeux. J'ai demandé à Gabriel au final, et crois-moi je ne suis pas fier d'avoir dû faire appel à lui ! Mais je ne savais pas. Pour moi, les choses ont toujours été clairement établies. Il y a mon père que je respecte et à qui j'obéis. Il y a mon petit frère que je dois protéger envers et contre tout. Il y avait les filles, des passe-temps passagers qui voyaient en moi... Je sais pas, un bad boy je crois et avec qui l'histoire était écrite avant même que ça ne commence. Il y avait mon meilleur ami, celui qui l'est miraculeusement resté malgré tous nos déménagements, qui squattait nos fêtes de familles et que même Sam adorait. Et un jour, mon meilleur ami, toi, m'a lâché qu'il m'aimait, comme ça ! Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu n'attendais qu'une réponse de moi, n'importe laquelle. Tu voulais juste savoir à quoi t'en tenir et moi... Moi je ne savais pas alors j'ai eu un mal fou à te la donner. Tu es devenu plus qu'un ami et... Et tout s'est mélangé, expliqua-t-il avec exaspération. Je ne sais plus comment réagir avec toi, avec mon frère, avec les autres, tout s'embrouille ! Il n'y a qu'une chose dont je reste absolument sûr : je suis le grand frère, je dois veiller sur Sammy, enragea-t-il. Je dois être fort pour lui, ne jamais baisser les bras ! Il a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de sûr à côté de lui, une personne qui ne fléchira pas, jamais. Mais avec toi, même ça, ça n'a plus de sens ! Je suis fort ! Je le suis ! Mais je finis toujours faible, à vouloir tout laisser tomber avec toi, et je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'oublier tout le reste, y compris Sam, parce qu'on est ensemble, parce que tu m'embrasses ! Alors, te demander ton... Ta position, d'être passif c'était juste... Juste parce que je sais que si on continue comme ça, tu vas encore tout mettre par terre et je vais finir... Je vais tout lâcher, y compris Sammy...

Castiel observait Dean avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait, de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dean s'était-il rendu compte qu'il tremblait ? Qu'il avait le visage noyé de larmes ? Qu'il agrippait ses poignets au point de lui faire mal ? Et pourtant il restait droit, la tête haute et le regard ferme, lui expliquant qu'il était le seul en qui il avait assez confiance pour lâcher prise complètement et se montrer tel qu'il était.

Castiel s'avoua vaincu. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser ses excuses. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas tomber amoureux à nouveau. Tendrement, il posa ses mains sur les joues de son petit ami, stoppant sa diatribe du même coup, et l'embrassa. Dean se détendit immédiatement et s'accrocha à lui.

Le baiser était froid et maladroit, il avait le goût des larmes et de la peur, le goût de Dean, sa carapaces éventrée éparpillée au sol.

\- Cas', soupira Dean quand le baiser cessa.  
\- Oui Dean ?  
\- Pour ce soir, si tu veux on peut...  
\- On dormira chacun dans notre lit, le coupa Castiel avec douceur. On a fait une erreur. On ne peut pas... Tout mélanger comme on l'a fait.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Dean, perdu.  
\- On ne peut pas avancer... Là, expliqua Castiel en pointant du doigt leur entrejambe, si on n'avance pas d'abord ici...

Il prit la main de Dean et la serra dans la sienne, entre eux deux, à égale distance l'un de l'autre. Il s'attendait à voir de la déception, éventuellement de l'incompréhension dans les prunelles vertes, mais pas le soulagement qui y brilla... Ils avaient bien voulu aller trop vite, constata Castiel avec tristesse. Il ne savait pas de qui venait l'erreur, sûrement qu'ils avaient emprunté ensemble le mauvais chemin, toujours est-il qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Avant d'envisager d'aller plus loin, Dean devait accepter leur relation, l'assumer, et non la subir. Castiel espérait juste ne pas faire une autre énorme erreur. Il venait de laisser une porte grande ouverte à Dean pour fuir. Il n'avait plus qu'à lui faire confiance.

Dean grimpa dans son lit et Castiel se laissa tomber en arrière sur son matelas. Un bras tomba le long du sommier et une main s'ouvrit vers lui comme une invitation. Castiel leva les yeux et tomba sur deux éclats verts qui le regardaient avec gratitude.

Castiel prit la main dans la sienne.

\- Cas', je te fais confiance, je te le jure, murmura Dean en plongeant ses iris verts dans les siennes. Je te confierais ce que j'ai de plus cher.  
\- Sammy, souffla Castiel le cœur lourd devant une si triste déclaration.  
\- Sans hésiter.  
\- Je préférerais que tu me confies quelque chose d'autrement plus précieux Dean.  
\- Je ne comprends pas...  
\- Je parle de toi. Même si j'adore Sam, ce n'est pas sa vie ou son futur que j'aimerais que tu me confies, mais toi-même...

Dean ferma les paupières et serra plus fortement la main de Castiel. Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots. Le brun s'endormit le premier, suivi par Dean au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation pensive.

Durant la nuit, ils bougèrent, changèrent de position, se rapprochèrent, mais au matin leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Comme de juste, ce fut Dean qui s'éveilla le premier, son besoin en sommeil étant toujours aussi réduit. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les paupières, ce fut le corps de Castiel allongé plus bas. Il avait le visage apaisé et le corps détendu. Il avait dormi sur le côté et non sur le ventre mais avait quand même réussi à batailler avec ses draps. Dean se mordit les lèvres en réalisant qu'il aurait aimé descendre et se lover contre lui, entre ses bras, là où il semblait y avoir une place vide, la sienne. C'était fou l'effet que pouvait lui faire Castiel. Un regard, une position, et Dean se retrouvait à devoir maîtriser son cœur qui battait trop fort et ses joues qui chauffaient. Ce matin ne faisait pas exception à la règle si ce n'est qu'il était à l'abri des regards et qu'il pouvait l'observer de tout son saoul en attendant une heure raisonnable pour le réveiller.

Quand cela arriva, il se trouva pris par un dilemme. Quels gestes lui étaient interdits ? Lesquels étaient... Autorisés ? Acceptés plutôt, voire acceptables. Où se trouvait la limite ? Dean n'en savait rien, il allait devoir tâtonner. A priori, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire devait être ok.

Il balança doucement son bras et posa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Castiel. Lentement il la caressa, jusqu'à ce que Castiel grogne, s'étira en gémissant et ouvre finalement des yeux cobalts, encore embrumés par le sommeil.

\- Bonjour Cas'.  
\- Dean, marmonna Castiel en essayant d'émerger.  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Mh...  
\- Dis-moi Cas', juste pour être sûr, on est encore ensemble ? demanda Dean en resserrant sa main sur celle du brun.  
\- Sam a raison, soupira bruyamment Castiel, tu es vraiment un idiot quand tu t'y mets.

Castiel se redressa malgré son esprit toujours dans le flou, posa son autre main sur la joue de Dean et déposa un rapide et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Un léger sourire refit son apparition sur le visage de Dean.

 

000

 

Sam souriait, vivant l'un de ses meilleurs réveils. Il n'avait pas été rappelé au milieu de la nuit et son frère n'était pas encore descendu ce matin, pas plus que Castiel. C'était un très bon signe. Il avait espéré que les deux se réconcilient, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils étaient malheureux l'un sans l'autre. C'était une chose que Sam comprenait bien mieux que son frère, le besoin d'être proche de celui qu'on aime. La cause de son « expertise » étant un blond surexcité qui avait le don de le rendre tout chose.

Petit à petit, à force de le côtoyer, Sam rouvrait les yeux sur leur relation, rejetait les théories de Gabriel et se laissait emporter par le bien-être qu'il lui procurait. Il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau après un long voyage en apnée. Le coup de grâce porté à ses faux sentiments ayant été son réveil le matin-même.

En ouvrant les yeux, il s'était découvert avec le nez collé conte le torse du blond. Son cœur en avait fait des loopings dans sa poitrine. L'odeur de sucre et de chaleur nocturne l'enrobait, tout comme la main de Gabriel dans son dos. Il serait resté collé à lui toute la matinée s'il l'avait pu ! Sentiment partagé par Gabriel même si celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'admettre pour tout un tas de raison.

Un Gabriel qui profita lui aussi de sa bouillotte vivante, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas tout à fait libre de son temps. Alors, bon gré, mal gré, Gabriel réveilla sa souris géante, amusé de le voir feindre un réveil difficile. Il était prêt à parier que le petit ne dormait plus depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

\- Quoi ? bougonna Sam.  
\- Je vais te laisser te rendormir mais avant, je voulais simplement te dire que c'était ma dernière matinée hors de la maison avant que tu ne partes. Je serai présent pour t'ennuyer tous les autres jours ! C'est ta dernière chance, murmura-t-il beaucoup plus bas. Allez, tu peux te rendormir maintenant kiddo.

Gabriel ébouriffa un Sam qui imitait admirablement bien l'ours grognon à peine sorti de son hibernation et partit rejoindre Charlie à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Très peu de mots furent échangés jusqu'à l'heure du départ pour le blond.

De chez Balthazar à chez sa psy, il n'avait qu'un bus et dix minutes de marche. C'était un temps qu'il jugeait utile, pour ne pas dire indispensable, pour se faire à l'idée qu'il allait voir Pamela, une psychiatre, et aussi pour engloutir une barre chocolatée. Il allait voir un médecin pour fous, parce que ça ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête, parce qu'il avait une araignée au plafond, la cafetière qui sonne creux... Il avait besoin de toute sa volonté pour l'accepter. S'il avait pu y échapper, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, mais Balthazar lui avait plus ou moins forcé la main après la Thanksgiving. Autant dire qu'au départ il avait refusé en bloc ! Et puis Meg avait ouvert son tiroir dédié, bourré à craquer de friandises qu'il allait sûrement avoir consommées avant la fin de la semaine. Il avait accepté une tentative, un psy, à la condition que si ça ne lui convenait pas tout le monde oubliait cette histoire de médecin pour dérangés du bulbe.

Il s'était retrouvé chez Pamela.

Quand Meg lui avait donné sa carte avec l'heure de son rendez-vous, il s'était mis à imaginer la rencontre, le lieu, le déroulement de la séance... Gabriel s'était imaginé arriver dans un cabinet froid et austère tenu par une marâtre sèche et rigide qui sentait la naphtaline, à qui il allait devoir déballer sa vie, allongé sur une planche de torture. À la place, il avait découvert une maison mitoyenne avec des rideaux en dentelle et une psychiatre qui ressemblait à une prof de yoga adepte du channeling. Sans même comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, il s'était retrouvé assis sur un canapé au milieu d'un joli salon, à zyeuter une assiette de cookies qui refroidissaient en dégageant une délicieuse odeur. Pamela lui avait dit de ne pas hésiter à se servir. Gabriel se sentait vraiment nerveux. Elle n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps avant de comprendre où se trouvait le problème.

Et il avait accepté le rendez-vous suivant, et celui d'après. À son grand soulagement, ni Balthazar, ni Meg, ni Charlie, n'avaient fait de remarques sur son retournement de veste. Le sujet de la psy ne venait d'ailleurs jamais sur le tapis. Ça soulageait aussi grandement Gabriel.

Et aujourd'hui le revoilà, fidèle au poste, plus nerveux que jamais, toquant volontairement à la porte de quelqu'un payé pour lui remettre le cerveau à l'endroit et les cases dans le bon ordre.

 

000

 

Sam, bien qu'effectivement réveillé depuis une bonne demi-heure à ce moment-là, n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Gabriel. Une dernière chance pour quoi ? Et quel rapport avec sa future présence permanente ?

Il avait somnolé un moment enfoui dans les draps sur la place de Gabriel, la phrase tournant dans son esprit. Et puis ça lui était revenu comme un coup de poing en plein ventre : les explications sur sa famille... Sam avait été tellement accaparé par les déboires de couple de son frère et Castiel qu'il avait complètement oublié ! Et apparemment, il n'avait plus que ce matin pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Autant dire que Balthazar et Dean furent attendus de pied ferme ce matin-là et gare à celui qui abuserait de la grasse matinée !

 

000

 

\- Comment vas-tu Gabriel ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, pas vraiment sûr. Son regard était rivé à la table basse. Il n'y avait plus jamais eu d'assiette de cookies mais dans le doute...

\- La semaine dernière tu me disais que vous aviez des invités chez vous, amorça Pamela.  
\- Mon cousin Castiel, son ami Dean et le petit frère de celui-ci, Sammy.  
\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

Gabriel grimaça. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre le fond de la question. Avait-il grillé un fusible ? Malheureusement...

\- Presque, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres. J'ai... Pensé à ma famille à un moment. J'ai failli recommencer...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?  
\- Il y avait Sammy, dit-il en se triturant les mains, un de ses pieds tapant une mesure imaginaire.  
\- Le petit-frère de... L'ami ? C'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui, confirma-t-il en continuant de regarder là où s'était trouvée l'assiette de biscuits. Je l'aime bien. C'est un chouette petit. Enfin petit... Il a quatre ans de moins que moi et il fait déjà ma taille !  
\- Gabriel, tu me parais très nerveux aujourd'hui, constata Pamela en le voyant incapable de tenir en place. Il s'est passé autre chose ?  
\- Non mais... Ce matin j'ai... J'ai encouragé Sam à se renseigner sur ma famille, auprès de mon oncle. Ils en parlent peut-être en ce moment, pendant que je suis ici...  
\- Tu n'as jamais voulu aborder le sujet jusqu'à maintenant, rappela Pamela en douceur. Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

Gabriel déglutit avec difficulté en réfléchissant. Il allait bien falloir qu'il y passe un jour...

 

.

 

Balthazar passait et repassait la main dans ses cheveux. Sam était venu le cueillir au réveil pour son explication sur Gabriel et il ne s'était pas laissé décourager par le manque d'enthousiasme du propriétaire des lieux. Résultat, Balthazar était assis sur son fauteuil avec trois gosses devant lui, son neveu et ses deux amis, pour raconter l'histoire d'Ariel, sa sœur et la mère de Gabriel.

\- Ça risque d'être assez long les enfants, tenta une dernière fois Balthazar.  
\- Je veux savoir, insista Sam malgré le stress qui le gagnait peu à peu.  
\- Moi aussi, ajouta presque timidement Castiel. Je n'ai jamais tout compris à ce qu'il s'est passé chez lui. On en avait des échos par maman mais...  
\- Rassure-toi Cassi, peu de gens connaissent et comprennent vraiment l'histoire. Ma sœur a toujours su masquer la vérité et Gabriel semble avoir hérité de ce « don ». Par quoi commencer ? réfléchit-il tout haut, sa bonne humeur matinale définitivement envolée. J'imagine que la première chose à faire est d'expliquer qui est Ariel... Elle est l'aînée de notre famille, soit la première née d'une fratrie de six frères et sœurs, dont moi. Nos parents sont de fervents croyants et ça s'est plus ou moins transmis, tout comme le goût de l'argent et des affaires. En tant qu'aînée, elle a particulièrement pris à cœur d'être la fierté de nos parents. Ariel était à l'université à étudier le droit quand elle a rencontré Richard, le père de Gabriel. Ils ont rapidement accroché, amicalement parlant. Quand mes parents ont su que l'homme dont parlait leur fille était le fils unique d'un promoteur immobilier qui réussissait dans les affaires, ils ont encouragé Ariel à aller plus loin avec lui. Je pense que ça a dû se dérouler de la même façon dans la famille de Richard qui devait voir d'un bon œil un mariage avec un nom reconnu dans le milieu. Ma sœur et lui s'appréciaient plutôt bien à l'époque et ils ont accepté d'envisager la chose.

\- On est vraiment obligé de remonter si loin ? râla Dean avant de se prendre deux regards noirs, de la part de son petit-ami et de son frère.  
\- Préliminaire Dean, préliminaire, soupira Baltazar en secouant la tête, faussement accablé. Je plains tes partenaires.

Dean le foudroya du regard avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé, vexé, Castiel rougissant en regardant ailleurs à côté de lui.

« Bref, oui je suis obligé Dean, reprit Balthazar. Parce que tout part de là. Ariel et Richard ne se sont jamais vraiment aimés. Il y avait de l'amitié entre eux et très sûrement de l'affection, peut-être même de la tendresse, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Seulement Ariel était l'aînée obéissante et nos parents l'encourageaient fortement à ne pas chercher un mirage et à se contenter d'un bon parti, comme eux, ajoutant qu'au moins ils s'appréciaient déjà. Elle et Richard ont donc fini par se fiancer, se donnant un an d'essai, à la grande joie des deux familles. C'est à partir de là que la pente est devenue savonneuse.

On ne l'a su que bien après, mais Richard a rencontré quelqu'un durant cette année. Sa licorne, son mirage, sa moitié, peu importe le nom. En soi, même s'il trompait ma sœur ce n'était pas encore dramatique à ce stade, les fiançailles pouvaient être rompues sans trop de dommages et ma sœur, après avoir maudit son prétendant sur cent générations, serait passée à autre chose. Sauf que la prudence et ce garçon ça faisait deux et ma sœur n'était pas mieux. Ariel lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, le mariage fut avancé et célébré à grande vitesse pour éviter l'enfer biblique à tout le monde. Richard a fait une croix sur sa tendre aimée, Mickael est né et lui et ma sœur ont vécu de longues années de bonheur, elle au foyer à s'occuper de Mickael et des œuvres caritatives et lui au travail à faire fructifier leurs affaires.»

 

.

 

\- Mickael est mon frère aîné, continua Gabriel en regardant ses mains. Il a sept ans de plus que moi. Il a toujours été le plus responsable et le plus mature de nous tous. Le devoir passe avant tout pour lui, qu'il soit scolaire, citoyen ou familial. Il est du genre solennel en toute circonstance, ne souriant ou ne riant presque jamais. Je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu sévère et distant...  
\- Tu ne l'aimais pas ?  
\- Si... Énormément, dit-il la gorge serrée. Je pouvais toujours lui faire confiance et quoi que je fasse, il était là en cas de problème. Il me passait des savons phénoménaux et ses leçons de morale auraient fait pleurer les pierres, mais ça ne l'empêchait de toujours venir pour m'aider. Sûrement parce que c'était son devoir, finit-il avec aigreur.

 

.

 

Balthazar laissa les trois garçons digérer les premières informations et se poser des questions, l'air perdu, avant de reprendre.

« Ça aurait été bien que ça finisse comme ça non ? les interrogea Balthazar. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... Mais la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, ni une comédie romantique. Malheureusement, un squelette est ressorti du placard, quoi que c'était davantage un polichinelle dans le tiroir...

Voyez-vous, Richard n'avait pas rompu avec son amante. Le garçon a été tellement imprudent qu'elle aussi est tombée enceinte, trois mois après ma sœur. J'imagine qu'il a dû être bien surpris quand il a voulu lui annoncer leur séparation pour cause de mariage et qu'il a découvert son joli ventre bien rond. Il ne s'est pas découragé pour autant le brave garçon !

Ma sœur nous racontait souvent à quel point il travaillait dur, jusque très tard le soir, des nuits entières parfois, et même le week-end. Tellement occupé qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer un deuxième enfant. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin j'imagine, il menait une double vie... Son deuxième enfant, il l'avait déjà. Je pense que ça aurait pu durer un long moment comme ça ! Il avait de l'énergie à revendre le bougre, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Mais le Destin s'est chargé de précipiter les choses, ou alors c'était sa punition divine si vous préférez la version de mes parents. Son amante est morte. Richard s'est retrouvé à devoir s'occuper d'un enfant de quatre ans qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher. Voilà comment il est revenu à temps plein chez ma sœur : un petit garçon appelé Luc, en pleurs, sous le bras et un beau serre-tête à corne dans les mains.»

 

.

 

\- Luc est mon demi-frère du côté de papa, expliqua Gabriel avec lenteur. Mais je le considère comme un frère à part entière, tout comme Raph'. Il a presque le même âge que Mickael, simplement son anniversaire est en septembre alors que Mickey a le sien en juin. C'est le frère que j'admire le plus, parce qu'il est fier, indépendant et qu'il n'a peur de rien ni personne. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un géant. Il faut avouer que c'est le plus grand de la famille, il nous dépasse tous ! rit-il brièvement. Mais ce n'était pas juste une question de taille, pour moi c'était le plus grand dans tous les sens du terme...

\- Donc tu l'appréciais lui aussi, nota Pamela. Alors pourquoi vouloir le fuir maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'il mentait, comme tous les autres, dit Gabriel d'une voix sourde. Je me demande, en fin de compte, s'il ne nous déteste pas tous, nous ses frères, comme il détestait maman... Parce qu'il la détestait, ça j'en suis sûr. Pour lui, elle ne tenait pas la comparaison avec sa vraie mère. Cela dit, sa haine lui était bien rendue, maman supportait difficilement sa vue, surtout au début. Ça s'est calmé un peu avec le temps, mais pour Luc c'était l'effet inverse je crois. Quand j'étais plus jeune, il me parlait souvent de sa vraie mère. Il disait que c'était la plus douce et la plus gentille des mamans, qu'il était son trésor, que c'était comme ça qu'elle l'appelait. Il me racontait à quel point sa vie était fantastique quand il n'y avait que sa mère et papa, qu'il était le seul et que tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Mais sa mère est morte et il a dû partager papa avec nous...

 

.

 

\- Ma sœur n'a jamais pu accepter Luc, continua Balthazar en grimaçant. Il était un affront permanent, la preuve qu'elle avait été déshonorée durant des années. Alors elle s'est vengée, à sa façon. De la pire manière qui soit si vous voulez mon avis... Elle a... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a fait, ni avec qui, elle a refusé de nous donner les détails, mais elle a rendu son serre-tête cornu à Richard, avec les intérêts. Moins d'un an après l'arrivée de Luc dans son foyer, elle a accouché de son deuxième enfant. Elle s'offrit un fils à la peau foncée, qu'elle baptisa Raphaël. Richard serra les dents, encaissa le coup et ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait le droit...

 

.

 

« Raphaël est le frère qui est le plus proche de mon âge. Il a deux ans de plus que moi. Lui aussi a toujours été un peu distant, mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Mickael. On sentait juste que les autres, leur parler, les toucher, les écouter, ce n'était pas son truc. Lui, il était un observateur extérieur, même avec nous. Sauf que je ne le laissais pas faire au début et que j'allais régulièrement me planquer sous ses jupes pour le forcer à jouer avec moi ! se souvint Gabriel avec un sourire mélancolique. Et ce n'est pas qu'une façon de parler ! Raph' a toujours vu les choses différemment, à sa manière et sans aucune considération pour les autres. S'il trouvait une chose ou un vêtement joli, il voulait l'avoir ou le porter.

Maman m'a dit qu'au début elle pensait que ça passerait avec l'âge donc elle laissait faire. Je crois qu'elle était mal à l'aise et contente à la fois d'avoir une « fille » au milieu de ses quatre autres hommes. Moi je trouvais ça drôle et je ne voyais pas pourquoi parfois on le regardait bizarrement. C'était mon frère et je l'aimais comme il était. Maintenant je connais la raison des regards mais je ne les comprends pas plus pour autant... Raph' est juste un mec qui aime les jolies choses, lui en premier. Il n'a jamais pensé à changer de sexe ou quoi que ce soit ! Il a juste décidé que si une jupe lui allait mieux qu'un pantalon ou un pull rose en cachemire plutôt qu'une chemise blanche, il n'avait pas de raison de se priver...»

\- Et ton frère a bien raison, confirma Pamela pour rassurer un Gabriel sur la défensive. Ton frère est tout à fait normal.

Gabriel se détendit un peu et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts. Avant de commencer son histoire, il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'en dire autant et puis finalement, ça venait tout seul. Les mots s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres, comme libérés. Sa mère, son père, ses trois frères, ses trois aînés... Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer ! Mais le couteau de la trahison était toujours aussi douloureusement planté entre ses omoplates et le torturait à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait d'eux.

.

.

\- Dans la maison, il y a avait donc Mickael en fils parfait, Luc en fils imposé et Raphaël en fils de vengeance. Mais ça ne suffisait pas apparemment, soupira Balthazar. Ma sœur a élevé la stupidité au rang d'art, aidée par nos parents et ceux de Richard qui voulaient à tout prix sauvegarder cette alliance, au moins pour les apparences. Et puis dans le Minnesota, on ne divorce pas, surtout quand on est un bon chrétien, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Après un an dans une ambiance digne de la guerre froide, ma sœur a proposé à Richard qu'ils fassent une dernière tentative pour recoller les morceaux, par un dernier enfant, le quatrième, celui qui les réconcilierait, leur rappellerait qu'ils sont une famille et qui serait le lien entre tous les enfants et les parents.  
\- Gabriel, murmura Sam d'une voix étouffée par l'horreur de ce qu'il entendait.  
\- Bingo ! Et le petit n'était pas encore né qu'il avait déjà le destin de sa famille sur les épaules ! Au passage, son nom lui-même est une farce, mais je serais incapable de vous dire si elle était volontaire ou non.  
\- Luc, comprit Castiel le visage choqué.  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Dean perdu.  
\- Je te donne trois prénoms tu me complètes le quatrième, proposa Balthazar. Mickael, Raphaël, Gabriel et ?  
\- Lucifer, souffla Castiel en voyant son petit-ami toujours aussi perplexe. Les quatre archanges.  
\- Ma sœur a toujours aimé les noms des archanges et elle avait toujours dit que ses garçons auraient leur nom, donc c'est peut-être juste un hasard, mais je n'y mettrais pas ma main au feu ! En tout cas, Gabriel est né et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était un bébé adorable, le genre qu'on se passe de bras en bras, qui gazouille et tend les mains au premier venu. Ma sœur et son mari ont eu une chance monstrueuse à ce sujet. Tous les deux adoraient le petit qui, même s'il n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, savait faire rire et sourire tout le monde au contraire de Raphaël qui avait été un bébé beaucoup plus grognon et pleurnichard. Cerise sur le gâteau, même ses frères l'aimaient, y compris Luc, et la réciproque était vraie. Gabriel exigeait toujours d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui sinon il hurlait comme une sirène de pompier ! Mais dès qu'il voyait Mickael ou Luc, il se remettait à gazouiller comme si de rien n'était. Un vrai chieur, déjà à l'époque, lâcha Balthazar d'une voix défaitiste.  
\- Donc ça a marché, s'exclama Dean. Gabriel devait réunir tout le monde et il l'a fait !  
\- Ce que je raconte n'est pas un conte de fée Dean, le corrigea aussitôt Balthazar avec sévérité. Tu connais la fin de l'histoire non ? Et tu oses dire que ça a fonctionné ? Ça a plutôt retardé le désastre pour mieux l'amplifier ! Comme une soupape qui empêche la pression de s'échapper jusqu'à ce que ça explose ! Et la soupape a tenu dix ans. Pendant dix ans, Gabriel a été l'enfant qui apaisait les tensions, désamorçait les disputes et forçait tout le monde à se supporter. Mais ce n'était qu'un gosse ! enragea-t-il. Les enfants ne sont pas là pour réparer les erreurs de leurs parents et encore moins pour combler leur défaillance ! Il ne pouvait pas maintenir indéfiniment sa famille liée en s'oubliant au passage !

Dean sentit le regard de Castiel se poser sur lui mais il se refusait à voir son visage. Il savait ce qu'il trouverait dans ses yeux et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- La cocotte-minute a fini par siffler puis exploser, finit Balthazar avec abattement. Et pour le reste, il faudra demander directement à Gabriel. C'est sa vie, non seulement je ne la connais que très partiellement puisque j'ai dit adieu à tout le monde entre-temps, mais surtout je n'ai pas le droit de déballer ce qu'il est. Maintenant vous connaissez le principal. Les décisions merdiques de ma sœur et de son mari et leurs conséquences.

 

000

 

\- Gabriel, souffla Pamela, étourdie devant un tel désastre familial. Tu m'as raconté ton histoire, celle de tes parents et celle de tes frères, et tout ce que j'entends, c'est que tu les aimes toujours. Pourquoi les fuir aujourd'hui alors qu'ils te manquent autant ?  
\- Parce qu'ils m'ont fait enfermer.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que c'était leur intention ? T'enfermer et non te soigner ?  
\- Je ne suis pas malade ! s'écria le blond avec force.  
\- Gabriel, veux-tu, s'il te plaît, regarder tes mains ?

Il ferma les yeux en détournant la tête.

\- Après ça tu pourras partir, promit-elle. Regarde tes mains. S'il te plaît.

Gabriel se força et fut une nouvelle fois mis devant sa faiblesse, ses mains tremblantes serrant désespérément un petit paquet d'ours en gélatine.

La séance continua encore un peu sans qu'il ne demande à partir. Il refusa les médicaments, comme toujours, même les anxiolytiques les plus légers. Sa mère avait testé à une époque, ça l'en avait dégoûté à vie.

À sa libération, il se sentait vide et à bout de force d'avoir déballé son sac, mais il refusa que Balthazar vienne le chercher. A la place, il préféra vagabonder dans la ville, de-ci de-là, sans but ni destination. Il avait besoin de bouger, de sentir son corps vivre à défaut de sentir son cerveau se remettre en fonction. Il ne vit pas les heures passer. Son portable ayant été éteint pour la séance, il ne reçut aucun des appels inquiets de Balthazar. Il marchait simplement, se posait quelque part quand il fatiguait puis repartait. Il plut pendant qu'il traversait un parc et il se laissa doucher sans réagir. Des idées faisaient parfois surface dans son esprit. La fuite revenait régulièrement. Partir encore, loin, tout abandonner derrière lui, comme ça, en espérant laisser les souvenirs derrières lui. Parfois une idée encore plus sombre, beaucoup plus dangereuse, faisait une tentative mais elle était rare et vite oubliée, vite noyée, ce n'était pas son caractère, lui il fuyait... Appeler Mickael était une pensée régulière, pour savoir, pour l'insulter, pour hurler, pour s'excuser, pleurer, entendre sa voix, retourner le voir. Appeler Luc et Raphaël aussi, et ses parents.

Et puis son cerveau se vidait à nouveau et il n'arrivait plus qu'à ressentir, le vent sur son visage, l'eau froide qui dégoulinait sur lui, la douleur de son âme, la tristesse, avant de recommencer le cycle.

Quand il entra sa clé dans la serrure de chez Balthazar, le soleil se couchait. Il était à peine plus avancé que depuis sa sortie de chez Pamela et il était trempé mais au moins réfléchissait-il de nouveau normalement. Ou à peu près. Et il n'avait plus la nausée.

\- Gabriel ! l'accueillit immédiatement son oncle quand il passa la porte. Où étais-tu passé ?  
\- J'ai fait une petite balade pour regarder la ville et chercher le meilleur endroit pour voir les feux d'artifice après-demain, expliqua Gabriel avec un joli masque d'assurance sur le visage.  
\- Et le téléphone ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! gronda de nouveau Balthazar qui s'était angoissé toute l'après-midi.  
\- J'ai oublié de le rallumer après la séance.  
\- Et tu as aussi oublié de te protéger de la pluie ?

Gabriel répondit par un petit sourire contrit qui ne convainquit absolument pas son oncle. Celui-ci se passa une main sur le visage et râla à mi-voix sur son stupide neveu inconscient qu'il allait lui donner des cheveux blancs.

\- Rassure-toi, tu en as déjà, se moqua Gabriel en retrouvant un peu de sa malice.

Balthazar le fusilla du regard, outré, tandis que la tête troublée de Sam apparaissait dans l'encadrement de porte.

\- Gabe ?  
\- Salut kiddo ! Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil, le cœur toujours en charpie.

Pour toute réponse, Sam s'approcha pour le serrer contre lui, ses mains s'insérant entre sa veste et sa chemise, toutes deux humides.

\- On s'inquiétait, marmonna Sam contre lui. On avait peur que tu sois parti.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais parti Mouse ? Je suis bien ici, j'ai même une bouillotte vivante !  
\- Parce que parfois, tu es aussi idiot que mon frère.  
\- C'est un sacré coup que tu me portes là, rit Gabriel en essayant d'écarter le plus jeune malgré le baume que sa présence déposait sur ses blessures internes. Sammy, faut vraiment que je me change là, sinon vous aller avoir un schtroumpf enrhumé pour le nouvel an.

Sam le lâcha en faisant la moue. Gabriel se dépêcha d'aller réchauffer ses os frigorifiés sous une douche chaude et enfila une tenue confortable pour rejoindre tout le monde au salon et participer au grand déballage des plats japonais commandés par Charlie. Il s'installa sur le canapé et fut vite lesté à l'épaule par un Sam boudeur dont il ne refusa pas la présence tant elle l'apaisait.

Dean pesta contre le poisson cru et le riz froid jusqu'à ce que Castiel lui mette sous le nez un curry commandé expressément pour lui. Charlie se lança dans une histoire du Japon et des environs pendant que Sam et Gabriel se battaient à coup de baguette en bois pour l'obtention des meilleurs californians à l'avocat. Balthazar avait raflé d'office tout un plateau de sushis au saumon et Meg se fit un plaisir de lui faire la liste de toutes les substances nocives que contenait ce poisson, agrémenté d'une petite leçon sur les vers parasites.

Une fois le ventre plein, Gabriel s'avachit confortablement dans le canapé pendant que Sam ronronnait presque, allongé sur lui. A côté, Castiel et Dean avaient réussi à masquer leurs mains jointes dans le dos du brun. Tout le monde fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

Un film quelconque fut lancé sur la télévision et Gabriel se mit à somnoler. Des larmes coulèrent parfois de ses yeux mais personne n'en parla, pas plus qu'on ne fit de remarque à Dean sur la tête de Castiel posée sur son épaule ou à Sam sur sa façon de serrer les mains de Gabriel.

 

A suivre...


	21. 2007 : Nouvel An

Chapitre 20 : bonnes résolutions

  
  


La maison de Balthazar n'avait jamais été aussi animée qu'en ces vacances d'hiver. Si les murs avaient pu parler, ils en auraient eu des choses à dire sur cette vie qui grouillait sous leur protection.

Ils auraient sûrement commencé leur histoire par le tout début, le jour où l'homme avait passé leurs portes, posant un regard critique sur les pièces, sur les grands espaces qui ne demandaient qu'à être remplis de meubles et de décorations. Ils auraient raconté comment cet homme les avait adoptés, après ce simple regard. Comment ensuite, il avait posé son premier pas en tant que propriétaire avec un soulagement évident mais aussi une certaine frayeur. La peur de l'inconnu, du saut dans le vide.

La maison avait rapidement vu ses murs être recouverts, ses pièces remplies de meubles, et un début de vie avait repris en son sein.

Le début de leur cohabitation commença sous le son du téléphone. Il sonnait presque tout le temps les premiers jours, les premières semaines, ne s'arrêtant que la nuit. Parfois le répondeur se déclenchait et une voix masculine furieuse envahissait la pièce, parfois c'était une voix féminine qui pleurait en le suppliant. Et parfois, son propriétaire débranchait simplement la prise du téléphone, sans un mot mais ses lèvres réduites à une fine ligne.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent et son propriétaire commença à prendre vie, à faire autre chose que d'errer entre ses murs, semblant parfaire la décoration jusqu'à l'obsession. Au bout d'une demi-année, les coups de téléphone s'étaient peu à peu calmés, les voix passant de l'ordre au chantage ou encore à la culpabilisation, puis ils s'étaient faits rares avant de devenir strictement anecdotiques.

Avait alors commencé la phase des obsessions. Celle des femmes déjà. Elles allaient et venaient, passaient et repassaient ses portes, jamais les mêmes, toujours pour vingt-quatre heures au mieux. Puis il y eut les tentatives « d'art », qui auraient fait trembler la maison d'effroi si elle en avait été capable. La peinture, la glaise, la pierre, le crayon, la machine à écrire, l'ordinateur, la couture, la musique – certaines des fenêtres ne s'étaient pas remises de cette expérimentation – et même « l'expression corporelle ».

La maison avait été soulagée de la fin de cette période et plus encore quand tous les échecs finirent à la poubelle. Revinrent les femmes mais de façon plus raisonnable, contrôlée, moins éphémère. S'ajouta la cave à vin et finalement, son propriétaire se trouva un travail et s'absenta quelques jours par semaine.

La routine s'installa, devint ennui et solitude. Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, un bout d'homme sonne à la porte. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent excentrique et bruyant. Son propriétaire s'y s'attacha énormément et d'autant plus facilement qu'il traversait un passage à vide. La maison pouvait voir cette affection dans sa façon de le couver, de le protéger l'air de rien, de le conseiller aussi. Elle aimait bien le petit, c'est avec lui que débuta la folie de sa décoration, son originalité. Le canapé aux couleurs bovines ou encore les deux épées entrelacées dans la salle à manger. Et puis deux jeunes hommes étaient venus le chercher et il était parti, laissant son occupant à nouveau seul, mais pas pour longtemps.

Son propriétaire prit une décision, aménagea ses combles et fit de la seconde chambre quelque chose d'habitable. La jeune fille rousse arriva la première et s'installa aussitôt au dernier étage avec toute sa modernité électronique à laquelle la maison mit un moment à s'habituer. Ensuite vint la brune qui s'accapara la seconde chambre et qui apporta la touche gothique entre ses murs, après celle médiévale-fantastique de la rousse.

La décoration devint un mélange de genres proprement chaotique et la maison aimait ça. Ça prouvait qu'il y avait du monde, qu'elle vivait. Elle en avait presque l'impression de respirer. Un petit brun vint compléter le tableau bien après, ses combles furent réaménagés et d'une chambre en naquit deux. Le brun fut remplacé par le bout d'homme blond qui avait bousculé les habitudes de son propriétaire, sauf qu'il avait bien grandi entre temps.

Et ce matin, à l'avant-veille d'une nouvelle année, la maison avait en son sein plus de gens qu'elle n'aurait dû pouvoir en contenir. Si elle avait été vivante, elle se serait sentie heureuse. Si elle avait pu ressentir des émotions, elle se serait sûrement concentrée sur deux habitants en particulier.

Ils partageaient la même chambre, les mêmes sentiments, la même maladresse qui leur faisait faire tant d'erreurs. Pour l'instant, seul l'un des deux était réveillé et il observait l'autre.

 

000

 

Dean ne savait pas à quel moment précisément il avait commencé à se dire que Castiel était beau. Peut-être immédiatement, à la seconde où il avait croisé son regard, sans imaginer que ça pouvait être autre chose qu'une simple appréciation esthétique. Reconnaître qu'un ami était beau n'était pas une preuve que vous vouliez le mettre dans votre lit après tout !

Alors voilà, Dean était tout à fait capable de reconnaître que Castiel était beau, qu'il aimait son visage, encore plus quand un sourire l'étirait et l'éclairait. Il trouvait ses yeux magnifiques et le sombre de ses cheveux ébouriffés et de son début de barbe rendaient leur bleu encore plus éclatant.

Maintenant, est-ce qu'il le trouvait attirant en plus d'être beau ? C'était la question piège.

Dean voulait bien admettre que ses lèvres pleines lui donnaient envie de les embrasser et son fouillis de mèches semblait appeler sa main pour y mettre encore plus de bazar. Il y avait aussi sa mâchoire dont il avait envie de dessiner la courbe et ses oreilles... Castiel soupirerait-il s'il prenait son lobe entre ses lèvres pour le goûter, le mordiller ? Allait-il gémir et se tordre s'il le léchait à cet endroit si particulier, là où la peau est tendre et si peu habituée au contact ? Le noir allait-il l'emporter sur le bleu dans ses yeux...

Définitivement, le visage de Castiel ne posait aucun problème à Dean. Il se sentait de l'aimer, de l'apprécier et quant à l'attirance, ça ne se discutait plus.

Mais il y avait le reste, son corps. Indéniablement masculin, tout comme son visage mais en pire. Des épaules larges, une musculature visible et des hanches étroites. Mais aussi des fesses rebondies qu'il pouvait observer de tout son saoul grâce à la manie de Castiel de dormir sur le dos. Des mains aux doigts longs, sans callosités, qui caressaient avec douceur mais aussi fermeté. Un torse plat contre lequel il pourrait entendre les battements de son cœur s'il posait l'oreille dessus... Et puis le vif du problème, une virilité tout à fait honorable que Dean avait mesuré de sa main, chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable et qui lui avait bien plus remué l'esprit qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Castiel était beau et désirable. Clairement. Sa situation n'en était que plus problématique. Au point de tout flanquer par terre par une question prématurée, la tête remplie de vidéos et d'images qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Au point qu'il paniquait quand tout son corps s'abandonnait avec un peu trop de naturel et de facilité. Cette peur de lâcher prise et de se retrouver à devoir faire bien plus que ce dont il est capable pour l'instant. Ça s'était finalement arrangé, grâce à son frère, à Gabriel et aussi grâce à Castiel qui lui avait pardonné et surtout qui l'avait compris.

Sa relation avec Castiel n'avait décidément rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu connaître avant.

Castiel n'était pas comme ces filles qu'il ne gardait pas une semaine, juste pour se sentir vivant, pour le contact de leur chair, pour s'approprier leur chaleur, corporelle et humaine, sans risque, sans penser à demain, sans avoir à réfléchir sur ce qu'elles représentaient pour lui. Castiel, c'était tout l'inverse. Il se questionnait en permanence, sur l'image qu'il renvoyait, sur ce qu'il pouvait s'autoriser ou non, sur ce qu'il pouvait faire remonter de ses craintes et de ses envies. Tout avait un impact sur la durée avec lui.

Voilà pourquoi il avait été rassuré quand Castiel avait exigé qu'ils avancent dans leur … couple, avant d'aller plus loin. Il avait tout de même été un peu frustré en pensant à tous les progrès qu'il avait faits et qui risquaient de s'envoler, mais ça le soulageait. Il pouvait arrêter de frissonner d'horreur en imaginant ces hommes qui semblaient heureux de se faire défoncer par deux godmichets en même temps ou ceux qui semblaient pouvoir prendre leur partenaire cinq fois d'affilée et même plus encore, sans mollir. Le plus bizarre étant qu'il n'avait jamais eu de mal à différencier la réalité de l'imaginaire avec le porno hétéro, mais là, il avait fait un blocage. Alors savoir que Castiel préférait attendre, quand bien même il ne l'avait jamais pressé – sauf une malheureuse fois et c'était lui qui l'y avait poussé -, ça le soulageait véritablement.

Avec Castiel, tout était différent. Il n'était pas une fille qu'il allait oublier dans le mois, il était celui qui s'était intégré dans sa famille avant même qu'il ne le réalise.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda l'objet de ses pensées en se frottant les yeux.  
\- Déjà réveillé ? s'amusa Dean. Il est tôt pourtant ! Presque dix heures, tu vas être en manque de sommeil !  
\- C'est de ta faute, j'ai senti ton regard, expliqua Castiel en s'asseyant, le visage brouillon.  
\- J'ai toujours eu un regard de braise.

Castiel préféra ne pas répondre et garda une expression neutre. Contrôle, tout était dans le contrôle ! Il avait décidé de véritablement se contenir, non plus seulement pour Dean mais aussi pour lui-même, et il était hors de question qu'il réponde à une telle provocation. Il y avait malgré tout une chose qu'il pouvait faire ou plutôt qu'il voulait faire. Ça le démangeait et ça restait dans les limites qu'il s'était fixé.

Castiel se mit sur ses pieds, s'approcha du lit et se pencha vers son petit-ami perplexe, les mains appuyées sur le matelas.

\- Je ne te l'ai dit qu'une seule fois Dean mais sache que je le pense encore et toujours, commença-t-il lentement en le dévisageant. C'est quelque chose d'important pour moi et j'aurais sûrement dû te le dire plus souvent : je t'aime, murmura-t-il avec tendresse avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Bizarrement, alors que Castiel connaissait et avait admis les sentiments qu'il portait à l'aîné des Winchester depuis déjà plusieurs mois, le dire tout haut, à un Dean qui écoutait attentivement, fit brusquement accélérer son rythme cardiaque tout en pressant son thorax d'une douleur délicieusement agréable. Il sourit à Dean qui rougissait lentement mais sûrement, toute sa répartie et son assurance envolées d'un seul coup, et il sortit de la chambre.

\- Toi, tu as encore fait une bêtise avec Dean, sourit Charlie qui le croisa en remontant vers sa chambre.  
\- Je ne pense pas non, au contraire. Charlie, je crois que... Je vais avoir besoin de tes conseils.

D'abord interloquée, la rousse répondit par un grand sourire au regard déterminé de Castiel.

Ce dernier venait de décider une chose. Jusque-là, il avait laissé les événements venir à lui, en dehors de sa première déclaration. Il avait laissé à Dean toutes les clés de leur relation, allant jusqu'à lui offrir de nombreuses portes de sortie et ce, sans aucune condition. Il était plus que temps qu'il prenne les devants et commence une chose totalement nouvelle pour lui : la séduction. Si Dean avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour comprendre qu'il n'avait plus affaire à un ami mais à un petit-ami, il allait le lui donner !

 

000

 

Dean ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se déroula après cette matinée qui avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roue. Dès l'instant où il avait recroisé Castiel pour le repas du midi, il avait eu l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension. Ça avait débuté par un clin d'œil timide et maladroit dans le couloir et un bras qui effleura le sien. Ça avait continué par une main discrètement posée sur son genou au déjeuner :

_« Dean sursauta en sentant un contact inattendu. En baissant les yeux, il découvrit la main de Castiel sagement et légèrement posée sur sa jambe. Remontant sa tête, il envoya un regard confus au brun._   
_\- Un souci Dean ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix rauque en resserrant légèrement sa main._   
_\- Non, déglutit le Winchester en retournant à sa purée de pommes de terre tandis que son corps se mettait à chauffer. »_

Après ça, Castiel avait été jusqu'à remplir son verre et lui proposer sa part de tarte. Il n'avait pas refusé.

Ensuite, durant l'après-midi, il avait reçu des compliments de Castiel saupoudrés d'autres attouchements légers, à l'épaule ou dans le dos, le tout sans un seul baiser. Ce qui l'avait parfois un peu frustré...

_« - Regarde, souffla Castiel tout près de sa joue._

_Dean se retint de faire un pas en arrière – ce qui l'aurait projeté droit dans les bras de Castiel – et tourna vaguement sa tête vers le lieu indiqué. Il y avait des phoques ou des otaries ou un tas de trucs du genre qui paressaient sous le soleil. Très franchement, Dean n'en avait rien à faire de ces gros balourds, ce qui l'intéressait c'était la voix grave qui murmurait à son oreille – ah, c'étaient des lions de mer... - et le corps si proche de lui._

_Il tourna à nouveau la tête et regarda Castiel droit dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient tous les deux abrités derrière les cabanes en bois qui parsemaient le quai pour échapper à la foule et à la pluie, son petit frère et les autres faisant les magasins plus loin. Ils étaient donc seuls sans personne pour les voir. Dean se mordilla les lèvres avec hésitation avant de se lancer et de se pencher vers Castiel, mais celui-ci s'éloigna après une brève caresse sur sa nuque. »_

Pas de baiser et un peu de frustration mais par contre son espace vital avait été envahi un nombre de fois hallucinant... Il pouvait encore sentir le souffle de Castiel sur sa nuque.

Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui arrivait à son petit-ami/ami. Il ne détestait pas, mais il avait encore une fois une impression d'inversion de rôle. À partir de quel moment il était passé du séducteur, du Casanova, à la proie fébrile qui se fait séduire en attendant le prochain geste avec impatience ?

Il avait changé de planète et personne ne l'avait prévenu ? Et son frère qui l'avait regardé toute la journée d'un air moqueur ! Sans parler de Gabriel mais lui c'était habituel... Ce qui craignait le plus, c'était le regard analytique de Charlie sur lui et satisfait sur Castiel. Il n'était pas un rat de laboratoire merde !

Dean grommela un bon coup, tourna le dos à Castiel pour éviter une tentation quelconque – il ne voulait même pas savoir laquelle – et essaya d'oublier à quel point cette journée, bien que très étrange voir dérangeante, lui avait été agréable. Surtout les premiers mots du matin.

 

000

 

Un étage plus bas dans le salon devenu chambre, l'ambiance était toute différente.

\- J'ai jamais eu autant de mal à ne pas éclater de rire de ma vie, avoua Gabriel en se tenant les côtes. La tête de ton frère Kiddo. C'était magique !  
\- C'est pas gentil de vous moquer de lui comme ça, râla Sam pour la forme en se mordant les joues pour garder un visage sérieux.  
\- En plus tu vas me vexer Gabe, ajouta Charlie. Castiel a fait du très bon boulot ! Normal, il a eu la meilleure conseillère qui soit !  
\- Ce n'est pas de Cassi que je me paye la tête mais de Deano ! Il avait tout du lapin qui voit venir les phares d'une voiture de chaque côté de la route !  
\- Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, le défendit Sam. Vous y auriez cru vous si on vous avait dit un jour que Castiel allait... allait...  
\- Draguer un mec ? proposa Charlie.  
\- Partir en chasse ? dit Gabriel.  
\- Je sais ! Faire sa cour !  
\- Si tu vas sur ce terrain je dirai plutôt : flirter sans modération !  
\- Tenter de le séduire ! gronda Sam en les coupant. Vous êtes vraiment pas sympas pour mon frère...

Sam se retourna dans le canapé-lit pour leur montrer son dos et son mécontentement.

\- Du calme Kiddo, on rigole c'est tout, le rassura Gabriel en ébouriffant ses cheveux, obtenant un grognement agacé et un mouvement de recul.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas cherché non plus, grinça Charlie avec beaucoup plus de sérieux. Faut voir comment il a agi avec Castiel ! Et puis Cassi ne fait rien de bien méchant...  
\- Mon petit Cassi devient grand, s'exclama soudain Gabriel en prenant une pose dramatique.  
\- Idiot, répondit Charlie en souriant. Lui au moins essaye d'avoir une relation stable ! Pas comme certains...  
\- Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça, pesta le blond.  
\- Je vais me gêner ! Quand est-ce que tu te trouves quelqu'un ?  
\- Et toi alors ?  
\- Moi je sors d'une rupture immensément douloureuse avec la fée Carabosse ! Mais toi tu n'as aucune excuse.  
\- J'en ai une, je ne vois aucun intérêt à jouer les gentils petits couples, lâcha froidement Gabriel. L'amour, les petits zoziaux, tout ça, c'est bon pour ceux qui y croient, pas pour moi.

Sam eut l'impression de se recevoir un coup de massue dans le ventre.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en se tournant vers Gabriel.  
\- Oh que oui ! Les couples ne durent pas et « l'amour » encore moins, quel qu'il soit, qu'on soit frères, amis ou amants.  
\- Mais tu aides ton cousin et mon frère ! insista Sam le cœur battant, ses yeux commençant à l'irriter.  
\- S'ils ont envie d'y croire c'est leur problème et je ne vois pas de raison de les empêcher de rêver, dit Gabriel avec décontraction en s'allongeant sur le dos. Mais même pour eux, les choses ne dureront pas.  
\- Gaby, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu ? reprit Charlie pendant que Sam tentait d'assimiler le défaitisme du blond.  
\- On reparle de ta fée ? Tu étais persuadée que c'était l'amour de ta vie ! Non, désolé, moi je préfère voir la vie comme elle est et avoir des relations courtes mais pour lesquelles je ne me fais aucune illusion !  
\- Moi je ne pourrais pas, murmura Sam dans le silence retentissant qui suivit les paroles de Gabriel.  
\- Je ne vous demande pas d'être comme moi, lâcha abruptement le blond avant de prendre une longue inspiration pour se calmer. Laissez tomber... Par contre, tu me sembles bien concerné Kiddo. Y aurait-il une fille ou un garçon dans l'histoire ? demanda Gabriel en retrouvant un semblant de jovialité.

Un garçon, et il vient de détruire tous mes espoirs sans le savoir, pensa douloureusement Sam. Mais il devait faire bonne figure et trouver un mensonge potable rapidement. Une idée lui vint assez rapidement pour justifier son comportement.

\- Elle s'appelle Ruby, répondit-il.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Une fille de... De mon cours d'anglais. Elle me poursuit depuis plusieurs mois, déglutit Sam avec difficulté, la boule dans son ventre grossissant face à l'intérêt faussement enthousiaste de Gabriel.

Il le voyait. Maintenant qu'il savait, il le voyait. C'était dans les yeux dorés, le fatalisme, l'assurance que rien ne durera, que tout ça n'était que provisoire. C'était affreux de voir une telle résignation dans ses yeux à la couleur lumineuse.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes, bredouilla-t-il la gorge serrée.

Sam prit la fuite et s'enferma dans les petits coins avant de lâcher un premier sanglot étouffé. Il avait été capable de se retenir tant que Gabriel était en vue, tant qu'il y avait Charlie mais maintenant il avait juste envie de pleurer et de hurler. Il se forçait à se taire pour éviter de réveiller toute la maison et en particulier son frère, pourtant il en avait sérieusement envie.

Il sentit les larmes dégouliner sur ses joues et ses cordes vocales se serrer à l'en faire mal.

Le plus douloureux n'était même pas de savoir qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Gabriel, mais plutôt de voir à quel point celui-ci ne croyait plus en rien. L'amour, mais aussi la filiation ou l'amitié. Tout ça semblait étiqueté d'une date de péremption pour lui. Non seulement ça dépassait Sam, mais ça le plombait aussi de voir que pour Gabriel, tout ce qu'il vivait ici, avec ces gens, dans cette maison, n'était qu'un bref épisode de bonne entente entre deux séparations, que tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble n'étaient que les préliminaires avant les disputes et les adieux.

Sam lâcha un nouveau sanglot et dut se mordre la main pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

La vision de Gabriel était en train d'empoisonner son esprit. Le monde se noircissait sous ses yeux, devenait celui que voyait le blond. Sam n'y voyait que de la solitude et la ressentait si douloureusement qu'il aurait voulu rejoindre Dean dans l'instant. Tout semblait sombre,fade, sans espoir...

\- Sam ? appela Charlie à voix basse en toquant à la porte. Tu vas bien ?

Ledit Sam avait bien envie de ricaner méchamment à cette question. Non ça n'allait pas !

\- Sam, ne prends pas trop à cœur ce que Gabriel a dit, ce serait une erreur, fit la voix étouffée par la porte de Charlie. Gabriel va... Plus mal qu'il ne veut bien le laisser paraître. Intérieurement il est en morceaux et plus blessé que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Il dit ça pour se protéger Sam, pour conserver à l'abri le peu qui n'est pas brisé. Mais tu sais, on est persuadé, Balthy, Meg et moi, qu'il n'est pas perdu, loin de là. Seulement, il faudra du temps avant qu'il n'arrive de nouveau à se confier et à s'attacher aux gens. A des gens autres que toi ou nous.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sam continuait de pleurer silencieusement. Il entendait ce que lui racontait Charlie mais loin de le réconforter, ça réduisait d'autant plus son moral. Il n'avait rien vu pour Gabriel, rien vu d'autre que ce que celui-ci avait bien voulu montrer. Il s'était fait avoir par ses sourires et ses blagues et, alors qu'il prétendait l'aimer, ne s'était même pas aperçu de ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui.

\- Sam, je sais que Balthy vous a tout raconté sur l'enfance de Gabriel, poursuivit Charlie avec insistance. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire, mais s'il est ici, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il a fui sa famille, pour de bon. Il est persuadé que tout le monde l'a trahi. Sam, que penserais-tu du monde si Dean te trahissait ?

C'était une idée inimaginable. Dean ne pouvait pas le trahir ou l'abandonner ! C'était son grand frère, celui qu'il aimait plus encore que son père ! Alors s'il découvrait que tout n'était que mensonge...

\- Je ne croirais plus en rien, avoua-t-il en posant sa tête dans ses mains.  
\- Balthazar essaye déjà de lui redonner confiance en la famille et Meg et moi dans l'amitié. Tu veux bien nous aider ?

Sam n'avait pas réellement besoin de réfléchir à la question. Bien sûr qu'il voulait les aider, être près de Gabriel et lui montrer que toutes les relations ne finissaient pas mal !

Il dut prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer avant d'essuyer ses yeux qui devaient être bien rouges. Il ouvrit la porte et se réfugia immédiatement contre Charlie..

\- Tu sais, Gabe nous a déjà prouvé qu'il avait encore de l'espoir, lui confia-t-elle. Il est venu retrouver Balthazar quand ça n'allait pas et il était heureux de vous revoir, toi, ton frère et son cousin. Même s'il ne le sait pas lui-même, il y croit encore un peu.

Sam hocha la tête, pas tout à faire convaincu mais espérant que Charlie ne se trompait pas.

Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit après une dernière étreinte et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Sam trouva Gabriel déjà alité et il le rejoignit en gardant toute de même une distance.

\- Kiddo, souffla Gabriel avec tristesse dans la pénombre. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, ce que j'ai dit n'était pas dirigé contre toi. Simplement, je ne crois plus à ces chimères dignes de contes pour enfant mais je comprends que toi tu veuilles encore y croire.

Sam ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer la couverture autour de lui. Il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, pas pour lui mais pour Gabriel. Il se mit à maudire ses parents et ses frères, ceux qui l'avaient plongé dans une telle détresse morale.

\- Tu vas me faire la tête jusqu'à votre départ ? demanda le blond d'une voix tristement moqueuse.  
\- Non, bouda Sam.  
\- Jusqu'au nouvel an alors ?  
\- Non plus, soupira-t-il avant de se retourner.

Il tomba aussitôt sur le visage souriant de malice de Gabriel. Sans lui donner le choix, Sam se lova contre son flanc, se servant de son épaule comme d'un repose-tête.

\- Et si tu me racontais à quoi ressemble cette Ruby ?  
\- Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et me poursuit depuis le début de l'année presque, répondit Sam plus calme avant de se rappeler le mensonge qu'il avait servi. Je l'aime bien mais... J'hésite.  
\- Pourquoi ça ? Laisse-la te rattraper, tu pourrais découvrir des trucs sympas !

Sam frappa du point le torse de Gabriel.

\- Je suis sérieux Kiddo ! continua le blond. Laisse-toi aller, profite de la vie ! À moins que... Elle ne te plaît pas tant que ça ?  
\- Si... Elle est juste un peu trop... Trop sur moi.  
\- Accepte et crois-moi elle te lâchera d'elle-même ! Et en attendant, tu auras passé un bon moment !  
\- Mais je ne pense pas l'aimer.  
\- Et alors ? On ne te demande pas de te marier avec elle, rit Gabriel en ébouriffant le plus jeune.

Sam préféra ne pas commenter et se serra un peu plus contre le corps chaud de celui qui faisait toujours battre son cœur et qui lui demandait d'aller voir ailleurs. Il aurait probablement dû dire à Charlie qu'il avait d'autres espoirs que la simple amitié avec Gabriel...

 

000

 

Le lendemain, Dean eut à nouveau à subir les attentions de Castiel mais il le prit plus sereinement, entre autre parce que celui-ci avait déjà bien calmé le jeu. Castiel avait beau vouloir faire des efforts, ce n'était pas son caractère de draguer une personne avec acharnement et la nuit passée à se souvenir de son comportement l'avait mortifié. Charlie l'encouragea bien à reprendre ses assauts, mais il resta tout de même beaucoup plus light dans ses approches.

Sauf pour une chose.

Il avait remarqué qu'une phrase faisait beaucoup réagir Dean et lui aimait la dire, pour se rassurer et pour y trouver de l'espoir. Il n'hésita donc pas longtemps avant de le lui dire à nouveau le soir-même avec maladresse, devant le feu d'artifice du nouvel an, une main discrètement posée sur la sienne.

Dean s'était contenté de lui serrer la main en retour et Castiel en avait conclu que l'année à venir s'annonçait bien.

À côté d'eux, Balthazar et Charlie les observaient amusés de même que Gabriel, bien qu'avoir Sam allongé sur ses jambes rendait moins crédible ses moqueries sur les deux amoureux. Le feu d'artifice fut unanimement apprécié et la Cité se montra assez généreuse pour ne lancer le déluge qu'une fois qu'ils soient rentrés.

La soirée se poursuivit par un jeu sorti du chapeau – pardon, du sac ! - de Gabriel qui permit à tout le monde de s'engueuler joyeusement en se traitant de tous les noms et en s'accusant mutuellement de tricherie, le tout en s'empiffrant de gâteaux et de chocolats accompagnés d'alcool ou de jus de fruits.

En conséquence, le réveil le lendemain s'avéra particulièrement difficile et quelques-uns regrettèrent leurs abus ainsi que le mal aux cheveux ou au ventre qui en découlaient. Balthazar ne fut étonnamment pas du lot, mais Dean, Meg, Charlie et Gabriel oui.

Castiel en profita pour flirter un peu plus avec Dean, celui-ci commençant d'ailleurs à sérieusement apprécier la situation. Castiel continuait de fuir les grands baisers mais Dean y découvrait à la place un autre genre de sensations qui l'étourdissait. Les déclarations de Castiel, le matin ou le soir, toujours un peu timides, d'une voix étouffée par la couette ou chuchoter en tremblant à son oreille, le touchaient tout particulièrement. Pourtant, il en avait déjà reçues des déclarations d'amour ! Mais c'était le genre vite dit et vite oublié. Le « je t'aime » qu'on dit parce que ça fait partie du truc, celui qu'on aura oublié le jour ou la semaine suivante. De même qu'il avait déjà été dragué par des filles, peu souvent, mais c'était arrivé. des dragues peu discrètes, généralement plutôt basées sur la séduction des corps.

Sauf qu'avec Castiel c'était différent, encore une fois.

Ce gars arrivait à bouleverser tout ce qu'il croyait savoir et connaître. Il en finissait parfois, quand Cas' lui parlait à deux centimètres de son visage ou qu'il lui tenait la main, par oublier sa peur. Il s'imaginait alors l'embrasser devant tout le monde, voire plus. C'était fugace, ça durait le temps qu'il croise ses yeux bleus mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il commence à réagir.

A mesure que cette deuxième et dernière semaine de vacances avançait et que Castiel continuait de lui dire matin et soir qu'il l'aimait, Dean se décidait, se préparait à un grand pas en avant en priant pour qu'en face il n'y ait pas un ravin.

Il attendit le repas traiteur du samedi soir pour se lancer. Les plats chinois venaient à peine de finir d'être déballés quand Dean se leva de son fauteuil.

\- J'ai un truc à vous dire, annonça-t-il en coupant court aux conversations. Je sais pas comment l'annoncer alors, je vais faire simple. Je... Je sors avec C-Castiel.

Le silence s'installa et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Castiel observait Dean avec surprise et émotion.

\- Félicitations, répondit sobrement Balthazar.  
\- Content pour toi Deano, osa Gabriel en applaudissant rapidement. Qui veut des nouilles sautées ?  
\- Pareil, mazel tov ! Oublie les nouilles et envoie plutôt le riz cantonais, fit Meg en tendant son assiette.  
\- Vous n'y connaissez rien ! Ce sont les bouchées vapeur à servir en premier ! argua Charlie. Et super Deano ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait...

A la stupéfaction de Dean, les conversations reprirent l'air de rien. A croire qu'il avait simplement demandé à ce qu'on lui passe les beignets de crevette...

\- Ça ne vous surprend pas ce que je viens de dire ? s'énerva Dean.  
\- J'étais déjà au courant, fit Sam en haussant les épaules.  
\- Pareil, confirma Gabriel.  
\- Je l'ai deviné aussitôt, ajouta Charlie.  
\- Et merde ! Il m'a fallu deux jours à moi, bouda Meg.  
\- Et t'as quand même continué de les ennuyer ? s'offusqua la rousse.  
\- Tant que ce n'était pas officiel, j'avais toujours mes chances. Et puis c'était marrant de voir ma licorne toute gênée quand je lui sautais dessus !  
\- Si ça intéresse encore des gens, je l'ai su au premier coup d'œil ! se vanta Balthazar.  
\- Mytho, lâcha Gabriel en ricanant.  
\- Toi, tu peux oublier ton « fortune cookie »...

Dean se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, sonné pour le compte. Ok, c'était agréable de ne pas se faire jeter mais... C'était si visible que ça ? N'importe qui en le voyant avec Cas' ne pouvait que deviner qu'il se passait un truc ? S'il en croyait Chuck, oui puisque toutes ses bêta-lectrices étaient persuadées de la chose...

Alors il ne pouvait rien cacher.

Partout où il allait, il avait le tampon "gay" imprimé sur ses vêtements. Tous les regards qu'il avait cru sentir sur lui quand ils étaient en extérieur n'étaient pas de la paranoïa, les gens savaient bel et bien et ils le jugeaient. Tous...

\- Dean, l'appela Castiel avec inquiétude en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. Regarde-moi.

Obéissant, le châtain leva les yeux et se noya une fois de plus dans les orbes bleus. La panique, la peur, l'amertume de s'être fait voler sa surprise aussi, tout passa au second plan. Castiel prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Dean se laissa faire avec joie. C'était le premier vrai baiser depuis la décision de Castiel et il réalisait soudain combien ça lui avait manqué, combien c'était doux et agréable. Il voulait s'immerger dans ce baiser et oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Sa main remonta le long du bras de Castiel et se posa sur sa nuque. Il caressa les cheveux duveteux qui naissaient à cet endroit, créant de longs frissons chez Castiel.

Une boite en carton vide les percuta à la tête, les faisant se séparer immédiatement.

\- Pas devant moi ! gronda Sam avec colère.

Dean se sentit immédiatement perdu. Son petit frère n'aimait pas le savoir avec Castiel finalement ? Mais...

\- Si je te laisse faire Dean, bientôt vous vous enverrez en l'air sous mon nez ! continua-t-il en râlant.  
\- Pourtant tu pourrais apprendre des choses, se moqua Dean, soulagé.  
\- Je veux pas savoir ! cria Sam en se bouchant les oreilles.  
\- Le petit n'a pas tort cela dit, fit Balthazar en masquant son sourire derrière son verre. Vous avez une chambre pour faire ce genre de choses.  
\- C'est toi qui laveras les draps, persifla Gabriel en foudroyant son oncle des yeux.

Dean laissa les conversations reprendre leur cours, son esprit de nouveau assailli par le doute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla Castiel à son oreille.  
\- …  
\- Dean ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas aimer.  
\- J'ai survécu à ton dernier coup d'éclat, remarqua Castiel d'une voix plus acide.  
\- Ils ont tous deviné très vite que toi et moi on... Sort ensemble, expliqua Dean à voix basse pour ne pas alerter les autres. J'ai l'impression que... Que c'est inscrit sur mon front, le mot « gay ». Cas', je sais que je vais devoir tout assumer un jour et pas seulement ici, avec des gens qui m'apprécient ou t'apprécient toi ! Mais là j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir... Dès que j'aurais mis un pied dehors tout le monde saura, nous jugera.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de son petit discours que Dean réalisa le silence qui l'entourait. Les mains réunies entre ses genoux, il n'osa pas relever la tête.

\- Dean, si nous l'avons su si facilement, c'est parce que nous vous connaissons, se lança Balthazar. Nous connaissons Castiel et nous savions qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur. A partir de là, savoir que tu étais le coup de cœur en question n'avait rien de compliqué, surtout que Castiel nous avait laissé des indices. Ce sont des gens proches de vous qui l'ont deviné, uniquement.  
\- Et Chuck, grinça Dean malgré lui.  
\- C'est un écrivain et ses précédentes « œuvres » étaient toutes mièvres à pleurer, précisa Sam. Crois-moi, j'ai été voir, et je l'ai vite regretté... Il écrit ce qu'il a l'habitude d'écrire, pas ce qu'il voit. Et quand t'auras fini de faire ta tête de cochon tu nous le diras ! le brusqua-t-il pour finir.  
\- Hé ! se vexa aussitôt Dean. Je ne fais pas ma tête de cochon ! Je réfléchis !  
\- On sent que ça n'arrive pas souvent, railla son petit frère.

Dean répondit très élégamment par un doigt d'honneur. La tension redescendit aussitôt et le repas redébuta pour la troisième et dernière fois, avec la participation de Dean et Castiel.

L'un des deux se fit d'ailleurs un plaisir de piquer les plats sous le nez de Sam. Un petit blond décida de venir en aide à son Kiddo en jouant de son adresse pour faire disparaître les plats de la table et pour les faire réapparaître plus loin et plus vides.

Le coucher eut un avant-goût d'au-revoir. C'était la dernière nuit que les frères et Castiel passaient dans cette maison. Dès le lendemain ils reprenaient l'avion, au grand déplaisir de Dean. Dans leur chambre, celui-ci observait son petit ami commencer à ranger ses affaires – les siennes étaient encore en vrac un peu partout. Une idée trottait dans sa tête, moins une idée qu'une envie à vrai dire.

Durant la soirée, il avait embrassé Castiel devant tout le monde. En dehors du fait qu'il avait été à moitié en panique à cause de la réaction des autres, il se souvenait surtout d'avoir aimé, vraiment, au point de vouloir aller plus loin. Au point qu'il en avait oublié son rejet dû au porno et au corps masculin. Et maintenant encore, il ressentait cette envie. Celle de franchir un autre pas avec Castiel.

En conséquence, quand celui-ci alla pour s'allonger sur son matelas, Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui attrapa le bras.

Bleu intrigué contre vert désireux.

Castiel eut un sourire tremblant en comprenant ce que voulait Dean, l'esprit tournant en accéléré. Devait-il accepter ce qu'il lui demandait ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Trop rapide ? Est-ce que cela n'allait pas encore ralentir l'avancé de leur relation ?

\- Cas', souffla Dean avec désir.

Castiel avait envie de tout lâcher pour se laisser aller à ses envies, à ce besoin qui sourdait dans ses reins. Mais il ne voulait pas tout faire rater ! Et en même temps, s'ils ne se lâchaient pas maintenant, quand viendrait la prochaine occasion ? Ce moment où Dean sera prêt et lui aussi, où ils seront dans un lieu tranquille, où ils ne seront pas pressés par le temps, dans la crainte d'une interruption impromptue...

\- Castiel, murmura Dean en rapprochant lentement son ange de lui.

Le brun envoya balader sa raison et embrassa son petit ami, debout entre ses jambes écartées, ses mains fouillant déjà ses cheveux. Dean enlaça sa taille de ses mains et repoussa fermement la saloperie de petite voix qui lui disait qu'il se faisait encore dominer. Pour une fois, pour un soir, il voulait tout lâcher, prendre le risque. Il avait enfin osé dire devant tout le monde que lui et Castiel étaient ensemble et même si les réactions n'avaient pas été celles qu'il s'était imaginé, il se sentait plus léger. Il voulait profiter de cette sensation de liberté et la prolonger autant que possible.

Dean poursuivit le baiser jusqu'à ce que la position devienne inconfortable. Il fit alors lentement basculer Castiel sur le lit. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent pas durant l'opération, Castiel cherchant dans ce baiser la preuve qu'ils ne faisaient pas d'erreur et Dean voulant se rassurer pour la suite. Il avait beau désirer ce qui arrivait, ça n'empêchait pas un nœud de stress de se former dans son ventre, ni d'éviter pour l'instant un contact rapproché de leur bas-ventre, quand bien même le sien réagissait déjà en prévision de la suite.

Quand ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, Dean n'osa pas regarder autre chose que le visage de Castiel. Le remarquant, celui-ci ouvrit les couvertures dans une proposition claire que Dean ne refusa pas.

Maladroitement, avec des gestes saccadés, ils se glissèrent dans les draps et se firent face. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, se dévorèrent dans un ballet maintenant connu et rassurant. Dean profita de cette distraction pour faire courir ses mains le long du corps de Castiel, d'abord par-dessus son tee-shirt avant de faire glisser ses doigts en dessous, faisant haleter et trembler Castiel de plaisir, accélérant son rythme cardiaque au-delà du raisonnable. Il parcourut son ventre et ses flancs, osa à peine effleurer son torse et les boutons de chair rose qui pourtant faisaient vivement réagir son petit-ami. Ses mains se contentaient d'effleurer la peau, de faire frémir le corps alangui sous ses doigts, de prendre confiance, pendant que son boxer devenait de plus en plus étroit et que sa respiration s'accélérait.

Sa bouche changea de cible dans l'excitation et s'attaqua au lobe d'oreille de Castiel, faisant manquer plusieurs battements de cœur à ce dernier qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Castiel était assailli par les sensations et ne réussissait qu'à les subir sans pouvoir réagir. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps au point qu'il se serait senti honteux si toutes ses pensées n'avaient pas été court-circuitées par ce qu'il ressentait. C'était la toute première fois qu'on le touchait ainsi, la toute première qu'on le caressait avec désir et il avait l'impression de se consumer dans l'afflux de sensations.

Castiel sentit Dean s'éloigner de lui et il ouvrit des yeux fiévreux pour en comprendre la raison.

\- Jamais été avec personne hein ? souffla Dean en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes pour la masser et la décrisper.

Castiel grimaça et hocha la tête, conscient de son manque total d'expérience comparé à son petit copain, au moins concernant les préliminaires. Celui-ci devait être déçu de ses réactions, ou plutôt de son manque de réaction...

\- Et moi jamais avec un mec. On est deux à faire des découvertes, lui susurra-t-il tendrement.

Dean fit passer délicatement la main de Castiel sous son haut et fit la glisser maladroitement le long de son corps jusqu'à son torse. Sa respiration devint totalement erratique et ses halètements se mêlèrent à ceux de Castiel. Tout son corps frissonnait, mais c'était un nœud particulier au creux de ses reins qui lui envoyait les pires décharges de plaisir. Il avait mal au cœur, au bas-ventre et aux reins, de cette douleur qui n'était en réalité qu'un plaisir presque trop intense.

Il prit la seconde main de Castiel, l'amena à son visage et embrassa sa paume dans le feu de l'action avant de la poser sur sa nuque et d'enfouir sa tête sous le menton de Castiel, se recroquevillant légèrement en passant. Castiel osa enfin reprendre le contrôle de son corps et Dean frémit sous les sensations, sous cette main qui découvrait timidement son corps. Indépendamment de sa volonté, son bassin se rapprocha de celui de Castiel et leurs sexes se rencontrèrent.

Dean se figea, la peur et la panique le frappant à nouveau de plein fouet, son souffle s'accélérant contre l'épaule de Castiel. Ce furent les baisers hésitants et maladroits de celui-ci sur son crâne, dans sa nuque, sur sa pomme d'Adam mise à découvert qui le convainquirent de persévérer, sans parler de cette main hésitante qui parcourait désormais son corps avec délice.

Il ne devait plus tergiverser, il fallait qu'il se lance avant qu'il ne cède à nouveau à l'affolement. Le cœur battant et les membres frémissants, il osa glisser sa main entre leur corps et la posa sur le boxer de Castiel.

Oh bordel... Il y avait là une érection, bien présente, sans aucun doute possible. Dean déglutit difficilement tandis que son petit ami bientôt amant se cambrait contre lui dans un râle, cherchant plus de contact. Dean écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel et massa autant qu'il l'osa le membre dur, son propre sexe encore douloureusement contenu frémissant et ne demandant qu'à subir un traitement identique. Se concentrant sur le baiser, sur cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne et sur la main qui reposait sur son torse, Dean fit glisser ses doigts dans le sous-vêtement étroit.

\- Oh putain, haleta-t-il en sentant le membre contre sa main.

C'était chaud, dur, épais, doux et ça semblait vivant entre ses doigts. Dean bougea un peu sa main, curieux de ce sexe qu'il touchait et qui n'était pas le sien. Il le serra, déclenchant un petit cri plus aigu que les autres chez Castiel. Fasciné, le brun arrêta son baiser et s'éloigna pour mieux observer Castiel qui se tortillait, frémissait et gémissait en rythme avec ce qu'il faisait subir à sa virilité. Sa poigne qui se serrait, son pouce qui caressait, ses doigts qui effleuraient... Chaque mouvement déclenchait des réactions différentes, plus ou moins importantes, sous les yeux émerveillés d'un Dean excité comme rarement auparavant.

De son côté, Castiel avait abandonné toute idée de garder une pensée logique. Il ne se concentrait plus que sur l'instant présent, cette main qui était en train de le masturber trop délicatement et sa volonté de ne pas jouir dans l'instant. Il découvrait quelque chose de tout à fait inédit et réalisait à quel point se faire plaisir seul ou à deux n'avait rien à voir. C'était tellement plus fort, intense, il ne contrôlait pas le rythme, n'avait aucune idée du mouvement suivant, l'obligeant à suivre fébrilement les gestes de son partenaire. Son boxer fut baissé, libérant enfin totalement son sexe gonflé.

\- Dean, gémit-il avec soulagement.

Dean se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de Castiel, rendu fou par ses gémissements. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, sa deuxième s'était posée sur son membre et il se massa avec soulagement en continuant de toucher Castiel. Il fit lentement descendre sa main le long du sexe de son partenaire et caressa ses bourses, les massa sans encore oser aller vers son intimité. En réponse, les réactions de Castiel se firent plus contenues, plus douce, sauf pour son bassin qui était parcouru de soubresauts, cherchant à rétablir le contact entre sa virilité et n'importe quoi d'autre. Dean comprenait cette envie, sa deuxième main étant aussi descendue par mimétisme. Il les fit donc toutes les deux remonter, glissa ses doigts le long du membre tendu pour l'empoigner depuis le sommet. Son pouce taquina le gland humide et sensible, faisant presque hurler Castiel.

\- Dean... Plus de... gémit Castiel aux portes du septième ciel. Dean !

Le brun débuta le mouvement de pompe, lentement. Trop lentement a priori de l'avis de Castiel qui se colla à lui et écarta la main de Dean pour le masser lui-même. Ce fut au tour de Dean de gémir mais loin d'augmenter sa vitesse, il arrêta au contraire de bouger sa main, le cerveau englué dans le plaisir. Castiel entra donc dans son sous-vêtement et empoigna le sexe de Dean.

Ce dernier inspira bruyamment en sentant la prise ferme sur sa virilité. Castiel n'y allait pas de main morte et le serrait fortement en le masturbant, décuplant les sensations. Inconsciemment, Dean répliqua le mouvement fait sur son membre sur celui de Cas'.

Un rythme rapide, un brin erratique et fiévreux, commença, les transportant vers le plaisir ultime avec force gémissement.

Castiel sentit la jouissance l'envahir en premier, transformant son sang en lave et électrifiant tous ses nerfs. Il jouit dans un cri étouffé, tout son corps se tendant dans l'extase, un cri muet au bord des lèvres, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps tant il avait rêvé ce moment.

Dean empoigna la main désormais sans force de son partenaire qui était posée sur son sexe et reprit le mouvement brièvement interrompu en se mordant les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur le corps tendu et les yeux embués de plaisir de Castiel.

Aidé par les pressions de Castiel sur son membre pendant qu'il allait et venait, Dean gémit, se tendit, sentit sa respiration s'emballer alors que la jouissance montait. Il se cambra dans un dernier mouvement et se libéra dans la paume de Castiel avant de s'effondrer sur le dos, épuisé, la respiration courte et le cœur gonflé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Castiel le rejoignit et se reposa sur son torse. Dean l'enveloppa immédiatement de ses bras et lui embrassa le front dans une geste de pur tendresse. La main de Castiel reposait sur son épaule et son pouce effleurait doucement sa clavicule.

Il était... Bien. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il était juste... Bien. En paix, heureux, contenté aussi. Son cœur, son corps et son esprit étaient au repos. Il avait un homme dans les bras et s'en fichait royalement, il était simplement bien.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté, murmura Dean à son oreille après avoir repris son souffle.  
\- On ne remercie pas son petit ami pour un truc normal, gronda Castiel en reprenant la phrase qu'il lui avait sorti un mois auparavant.  
\- Alors juste... Je ne pensais pas ça possible mais... J'ai adoré, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de son amant.  
\- Moi aussi. Dean ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je t'aime, susurra Castiel à son oreille, souriant dans le noir de la réaction de Dean qui avait resserré ses bras autour de lui.

Le lendemain ça allait être les adieux, la fin des vacances, l'avion, le retour dans le Midwest, mais cette nuit, les deux amants s'endormirent loin de toutes ces considérations terre à terre.

 

A suivre...


	22. 2008 : janvier - mars

Chapitre 21 : Imaginaire débordant

 

\- Je déteste ces engins de malheur, grinça Dean en serrant fermement la main de Castiel sous l'accoudoir alors que l'avion amorçait sa phase de décollage.

 

000

 

\- Votre ami va bien ? s'inquiéta une hôtesse devant le teint pâle et la respiration courte de Dean  
\- Mon frère est juste un peu angoissé en avion, expliqua posément Sam avec un sourire pince-sans-rire.  
\- Vivement qu'on atterrisse, siffla Dean entre ses dents, les yeux fermés.

 

000

 

\- On va mourir, on va mourir, onvamourir, onvamourironvamourir.  
\- Ce sont justes des turbulences Dean, soupira Sam.  
\- Moi j'appelle ça le début de la fin !  
\- Ce ne sont que des changements dans le mouvement de l'air qui agissent sur la portance de...  
\- Cas', si tu veux récupérer ta main en un seul morceau, tu la fermes, gronda Dean en lui broyant les phalanges.

 

000

 

\- Sam, j'ai toujours essayé d'être un bon grand frère pour toi et je sais que papa...  
\- On n'est pas en train de mourir Dean ! le coupa Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. On est juste en train d'atterrir !  
\- Parce que tu trouves ça normal que ça secoue autant toi ? paniqua son aîné.  
\- On atterrit au milieu d'une tempête de neige !  
\- On va tous mourir, persista Dean alors qu'une rafale faisait tanguer un peu plus l'appareil.

Castiel ne fit aucun commentaire mais réussit par miracle à dégager sa main de celle de Dean pour la poser dans son dos et essayer de l'apaiser.

 

000

 

\- Je ne remonte plus jamais de ma vie dans cet engin de torture, grommela Dean, assis la tête entre les genoux sur un siège dans l'aire de récupération des bagages.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une promesse réalisable, l'avertit Castiel.  
\- Je hais l'avion.  
\- Ça va aller ? demanda doucement son petit-ami en passant un bras sur ses épaules.  
\- On est arrivé, non ? répondit Dean avec un sourire en coin mais le teint encore très pâle.

 

000

 

\- Ellen ? s'exclama Sam avec surprise en arrivant dans la zone d'accueil.  
\- Hé oui ! Bobby est pas mal occupé en ce moment donc c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous ce soir et demain matin. Où sont ton frère et Castiel ?  
\- Ils arrivent. Leurs bagages mettent du temps à arriver donc ils m'ont dit de passer devant pour prévenir.  
\- Entendu. Alors dis-moi, tu vas bien ? Comment ça s'est passé ces vacances en Californie ?

Sam lui fit un immense sourire avant de se mettre à tout lui raconter.

 

000

 

\- Toi...  
\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit Cas', je veux remonter dans l'avion, bafouilla Dean alors qu'une furie blonde dénommée Jo sortait de la maison pour aller à leur rencontre, un air furieux plaqué sur le visage.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire payer à Dean plusieurs années de silence. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et retint Castiel quand ce dernier voulut intervenir pour aider son amant.

\- Laisse, il ne l'a pas volée non plus celle-là, soupira son cadet.

Castiel observa donc de loin Jo en train de houspiller son petit ami et de l'engueuler tout en lui donnant à intervalles réguliers des coups de poings dans l'abdomen. Au vu de la tête de Dean, les coups ne devaient pas être aussi retenus qu'ils en avaient l'air.

 

000

 

\- Elle m'a pas loupé, grimaça le châtain en soulevant son tee-shirt pour observer son ventre.

De légers bleus faisaient leur lente apparition ici et là, preuves que les poings de la demoiselle n'étaient pas à négliger.

Castiel s'approcha de lui et effleura délicatement sa peau meurtrie du dos de ses phalanges, déclenchant une vague d'intenses frissons dans les reins de Dean.

\- Tu n'as rien dit à Ellen, murmura Castiel en continuant ses caresses.  
\- P-pas tout de s-suite, haleta Dean.  
\- Et au lycée ?  
\- Cas'...  
\- Je voulais juste être sûr, le rassura Castiel en souriant tendrement avant d'embrasser sa tempe.  
\- J-juste à Chuck, pour être tranquille, indiqua Dean du bout des lèvres en tournant la tête. Et avec de sévères menaces s'il met ça dans son bouquin...  
\- Je ne t'en demandais pas tant.

Castiel baissa le haut de son petit-ami, masquant la correction de Jo, et prit une de ses mains pour la porter à ses lèvres. Dean ferma les yeux un court instant, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 

000

 

Sam avait les plus grandes difficultés du monde à rester neutre, assis à l'arrière du véhicule d'Ellen. À côté lui, Jo menaçait son frère par la vitre ouverte, lui promettant que ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir la veille ne seraient que des caresses comparés à ce qu'elle lui ferait s'il osait à nouveau ne plus donner de nouvelles ou n'en donnaient qu'à Benny.

C'était vraiment amusant de voir son frère s'aplatir devant la petite blonde. Sam devait juste se retenir de rire sinon Dean allait le lui faire chèrement payer !

 

000

 

\- Enfin de retour, souffla Dean en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Chuck.

Un soupir de soulagement chez Castiel et Sam lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ça, le faisant soudain réagir...

\- Depuis quand je suis content d'être de retour à l'école moi ? grogna-t-il en enfonçant son visage dans la couette.  
\- Moi j'aime bien cet endroit, proposa Sam pour seule explication.  
\- Et pourtant ton coloc' est saoulant !  
\- Je m'entends bien avec Kevin, contesta aussitôt son petit frère. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de rester plus de deux minutes sans t'exciter ou gueuler !  
\- Ce mec est un dingue de boulot...  
\- Mais il a de bonnes idées. Il veut faire du droit pour devenir président plus tard en passant par l'avocature...  
\- Tu veux faire droit ? remarqua aussitôt Castiel avec un regard curieux.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? hésita Sam sans oser regarder dans la direction de son frère. C'est une idée comme une autre ! Ça pourrait être intéressant, et puis j'ai encore le temps de réfléchir, continua-t-il à voix basse.  
\- Maître Winchester... Ça sonne bien, dit lentement Dean en tournant son visage vers Sam.

Sam s'éclaira aussitôt et fit un grand sourire à son frère.

\- Mais c'est un sujet de conversation beaucoup trop chiant et sérieux ! s'exclama l'aîné en se relevant. Déjà qu'on reprend les cours aujourd'hui... J'ai bien envie de sécher moi.  
\- Hors de question ! s'écrièrent Sam et Castiel de concert en le regardant sévèrement.  
\- Je suis cerné par les têtes d'ampoules, râla Dean en faisant la moue. Salut Chuck !  
\- Salut, répondit celui-ci en rentrant dans la chambre, l'air un peu perdu d'y trouver autant de monde.

Cette attitude se transforma rapidement en une curiosité presque maladive et les trois amis se retrouvèrent à faire un rapport complet de leurs vacances à l'écrivain. Nonobstant quelques détails... Pour autant, cela n'entama pas la bonne humeur des trois garçons. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils étaient bien contents d'être de retour à l'internat et Chuck était une partie de ce tout qui les faisait aimer ce lieu...

Lentement l'école reprit vie avec l'arrivée des élèves. Les premiers jours furent l'occasion pour les professeurs de rappeler que les vacances étaient bel et bien finies et l'ambiance joyeuse des retours de fêtes redevint studieuse.

Dean retrouva les cours de sport et son équipe de basket avec grand plaisir. Il fut beaucoup moins enthousiaste sur les cours par contre et il eut énormément de mal à s'y remettre. Pourtant, il savait que Castiel ne lui laissait qu'une semaine de battement avant de reprendre ses leçons particulières ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas envie de travailler et de se prendre la tête sur des chiffres, des textes ou des exercices à la gomme. Après les deux semaines intenses qu'il venait de vivre, les cours lui semblaient vraiment fades et sans intérêt. A la place, il pensait à Castiel, à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, se souvenait de leur première fois, retournait encore et encore dans sa tête les moments qu'ils avaient simplement passés ensemble. La deuxième semaine en particulier tournoyait dans sa tête. Ces jours où Cas' avait commencé à flirter avec lui.

Ça avait été agréable. Vraiment agréable !

La tension presque sexuelle qui avait régné entre eux pendant tout le mois de décembre, culminant peu avant Noël, était redescendue et ils avaient juste... été eux deux ? Dean avait surtout eu l'impression de vivre une vraie histoire, comme celle qu'il avait pu vivre avec Lisa. Pas juste du sexe comme il n'avait eu de cesse de faire par la suite. Il avait retrouvé une douceur mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort.

Une douceur virile cela dit ! Castiel n'avait pas la délicatesse de Lisa, c'était certain, mais il avait bien d'autres choses pour lui.

Bref, Dean passait ses cours à soupirer, les yeux dans le vague, et même le sport n'y échappait pas! Si bien qu'avant la fin de la première semaine suivant la rentrée, tous ceux qui le connaissaient étaient persuadés qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une fille durant ses vacances en Californie ! Dean protesta mais pas trop fort, préférant encore que ce soit cette version qui circule plutôt qu'une autre, plus proche de la réalité.

En revanche, alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que Cas' prenne mal sa passivité devant cette rumeur, il découvrit avec étonnement qu'elle ne l'agaçait même pas. Castiel semblait même heureux quand il l'entendait et un étrange petit sourire flirtait sur ses lèvres. Dean préféra ne pas en connaître la raison et remercia plutôt sa bonne fortune...

De son côté, Sam reprenait les cours avec plus de brio que son frère. Certes, il n'avait pas révisé comme il l'aurait dû durant les vacances, préférant s'enivrer de la présence de Gabriel, mais il restait dans les têtes de liste. Être dans la même chambre que ce bosseur de Kevin était un sérieux avantage aussi, il devait bien l'avouer. Celui-ci semblait très heureux d'être tombé sur un colocataire aussi studieux que lui et avait presque sauté de joie quand Sam lui avait demandé un coup de main pour remettre le pied à l'étrier, organisant des séances de révisions communes. Son frère avait peut-être raison sur Kevin en fin de compte... Il restait tout de même moins bizarre que Harry !

Et puis, à partir de la mi-janvier, alors qu'il prenait la décision de répondre aux avances de Ruby, il se passa un truc bizarre. C'était comme s'il était soudain devenu le centre d'attention de l'école. Cela empira après le grand week-end passé chez Ellen, à l'occasion du jour de Martin Luther King. Dès le mardi de leur retour, les autres élèves se mirent à le regarder bizarrement. On chuchotait sur son passage, certaines filles éclataient en sanglot et il y eut aussi des professeurs pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Même Dean réalisa que quelque chose clochait !

Sam n'en comprit la raison que lorsqu'il recroisa Ruby à la fin des cours le jeudi suivant.

Au lieu de lui sauter dessus comme elle en avait l'habitude, la jolie brune s'écroula en pleurs devant lui en s'excusant à n'en plus finir.

\- Pardon Sam ! Si j'avais su j'aurais jamais... Je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais jamais dû... Ce doit être tellement dur à vivre pour toi... Je comprends pourquoi tu...  
\- Stop ! s'affola Sam, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Tout un tas de scénarios possibles et cauchemardesques défilèrent sous ses yeux. Quelqu'un savait pour sa vie bizarre et tout avait été dévoilé ! On savait sa mère morte - même s'il ne le cachait pas à proprement parlé - et son père jamais là. On avait découvert qu'il avait pratiquement été élevé par son frère... Ou pire ! Tout le monde savait qu'il aimait un homme d'un amour impossible ! Si tout le monde était au courant pour Gabriel, il ne s'en remettrait pas...

\- De Jessica, renifla la brune. Je savais que tu étais un garçon bien mais je n'aurais jamais cru que... C'est tellement horrible ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! éclata Ruby en sanglotant à nouveau.

Hein ? Ok, il avait pas vécu que des trucs joyeux mais Jessica... Non, ça il ne voyait pas...

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, avoua Sam. Tu peux être plus claire ?  
\- Ce n'est plus la peine de le cacher, on le sait tous maintenant, dit-elle avec des yeux brillants d'admiration.

Certes, dommage que lui, le principal intéressé n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé cacher. Devant le peu de coopération de la jeune fille, il dut se décider à jouer le jeu pour obtenir les informations qui lui manquaient. Parce qu'il voulait savoir ! Ne serait-ce que pour comprendre dans quelle panade il s'était fourré et qui en était la cause.

\- Je vois, soupira Sam en prenant sa tête de quand il devait demander un service à Dean. Et comment vous l'avez su ?  
\- C'est Chuck, il a publié par mégarde ton histoire sur le forum du lycée, avoua Ruby en rosissant sous le regard mouillé du brun. Il l'a effacé rapidement mais...  
\- Ça a eu le temps de circuler, grinça Sam. Je vais le tuer...

Il se retourna, prêt à partir pour aller régler son compte à Chuck quand le sang chaud qui coulait dans ses veines lui souffla une autre idée. Il fit demi-tour et retrouva le visage pas si larmoyant que ça de Ruby, son petit sourire contrit et ses grands yeux bruns. C'était le moment où jamais, avec sa chance, s'il attendait un peu plus, Chuck allait trouver le moyen de ressusciter cette Jessica et de lui enlever toutes ses chances.

\- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il à Ruby de sa voix la plus assurée.  
\- Heu... Oui ? accepta-t-elle en baissant les yeux timidement.

Le grand sourire vainqueur qui s'installait sur son visage cassait cette image de fausse pudeur mais Sam s'en contrefichait à l'instant. A la place, il s'approcha, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il chercha en vain les papillons dans son estomac et l'impression de s'envoler. Il ne ressentit que le contact froid et humide de deux lèvres se rejoignant, agrémenté du goût fraise du gloss de Ruby. Il tremblait un peu, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque nervosité ou de la grâce d'un sentiment romantique, c'était la rage. Le fait était que tout son esprit était trop concentré sur les différentes tortures à faire subir à Chuck pour ressentir autre chose que de la colère, en conséquence le baiser fut très court et très chaste.

\- On se revoit demain, indiqua Sam en essayant de contenir encore un peu sa fureur. Là, il y a une personne à qui je dois absolument parler...

Il s'éloigna pour de bon cette fois et partit vers les dortoirs à grandes enjambés, bien décidé à s'expliquer avec l'écrivain de pacotille. Il feula presque sur chaque élève qui tenta de l'approcher, à la limite de mordre tant cette histoire le mettait en rage. Il entra dans la chambre de son frère en faisant brutalement claquer la porte contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Sammy ? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Toi, gronda-t-il à Chuck qui tentait de fusionner avec le mur.  
\- Je te jure que je l'ai pas fait exprès ! se justifia immédiatement celui-ci en mettant ses mains devant lui pour se protéger.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit sur moi ? gronda Sam sous l'emprise d'une colère froide.  
\- C'était juste une ébauche ! Une petite histoire parallèle pour Becky !  
\- Et pourquoi ça s'est retrouvé sur le forum !  
\- Une erreur de manip, je l'ai tout de suite effacé, je te le jure !  
\- Oh ! gueula Dean. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Ton coloc' a réécrit ma bio apparemment, répliqua Sam d'une voix glaciale.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, gémit Chuck.  
\- Et en plus clair ça donne quoi ? les coupa Dean avant que ça ne dégénère à nouveau.  
\- J'aimerais aussi savoir exactement ce que l'on croit sur moi.

Chuck grimaça et alla sur son ordinateur ouvrir le fichier à l'origine de tout ça. Il s'intitulait :"L'histoire tragique et véridique de Samuel Winchester".

\- C'est quoi ça ? s'exclama Dean en récupérant l'ordinateur.  
\- La cause de toutes les larmes que je déclenche apparemment, grinça Sam.  
\- Je vous ai dit que je faisais lire "Supernatural" à quelques connaissances ? Dans le lot il y a Becky.  
\- La tarée, se remémora Dean.  
\- Elle avait raison pour toi et... Je continue ! se reprit Chuck après un regard noir lancé par les deux frères mais pour des raisons différentes. Elle aime beaucoup Sam Colt dans le livre. Je crois qu'elle craque même carrément pour toi... Elle m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas lui faire un... Un épisode spécial, juste pour elle. Une histoire dont tu serais le centre et qui raconterait ton passé. Becky aime beaucoup les histoires d'amour tragique comme Roméo et Juliette ou Tristan et Iseut ou même Orphée et Eurydice alors...  
\- Je savais pas que tu avais eu une petite amie du nom de Jessica, sourit Dean à son frère après avoir parcouru le texte en diagonale. En plus elle a l'air mignonne !  
\- J'ai jamais eu de petite amie avant aujourd'hui... soupira Sam soudain très las. Donc tu m'as créé une histoire tragique.  
\- Jessica. Tu l'aimais énormément mais elle a été brûlée vive, par un démon, le même que votre mère, elle aussi brûlée vive...  
\- Maman est morte à l'hôpital, corrigea sobrement Dean. D'une blessure au ventre.  
\- J'ai... un peu modifié ça, avoua Chuck. En fait, dans "Supernatural" elle est morte dans l'incendie de votre maison. C'est même elle qui est à l'origine du feu, ou plutôt le démon...  
\- Ça devient n'importe quoi, constata Dean en secouant la tête.  
\- Admettons, reprit Sam en tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Cette Jessica est donc morte par un démon. Alors pourquoi tout le monde croit que c'est vrai ! Les démons n'existent même pas !  
\- Bien sûr que si qu'ils existent, répondit bêtement Chuck, étonné de l'affirmation de Sam.  
\- C'est pas vrai, geignit Sam.  
\- Si je résume, tout le monde croit que mon petit frère a vécu une grande histoire d'amour avec cette Jessica mais qu'elle est morte brûlée par un démon, le laissant seul, triste et désespéré, fit Dean dont les épaules commençaient à tressauter.  
\- Oui ? confirma Chuck avec angoisse.

Dean éclata aussitôt de rire sous les yeux vexés de Sam.

\- Et comment ça a pu finir sur le forum ! s'emporta à nouveau Sam.  
\- Je devais poster un truc dessus et envoyer le document à Becky et... J'ai interverti...  
\- Et pourquoi c'est l'histoire de Winchester et pas de Colt ?  
\- J'ai oublié de changer le nom... Comme c'était juste pour Becky ça m'est sorti de l'esprit.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à faire un démenti !  
\- J'ai essayé ! Tout le monde croit que je veux juste te protéger !  
\- Faut avouer que l'amour tragique te va bien Sammy, remarqua Dean avant de repartir dans son fou rire.  
\- Pourquoi tout le monde y croit autant ? gémit Sam en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
\- C'est à cause du titre, expliqua Castiel en entrant, refermant la porte restée ouverte derrière lui. "L'histoire véridique", dit-il avec emphase.  
\- Tu étais au courant ? demanda Sam en se sentant trahi.  
\- On vient seulement de me donner une copie du texte, indiqua Castiel en sortant une liasse de dix pages.  
\- Parce que ça continue de circuler ! s'étouffa Chuck.

Castiel hocha la tête et donna les documents à l'écrivain avant de rejoindre Dean pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Ma vie est fichue, gémit Sam.  
\- Mais non ! annonça Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. Au contraire, avec une histoire pareille tu vas faire tomber toutes les filles !  
\- Les faire tomber en pleur oui... Chuck, tu fais comme tu veux mais tu te débrouilles pour arrêter cette mascarade ou tu ne sauras plus rien de Dean et moi !  
\- Mais j'ai déjà tout essayé, paniqua l'écrivain.  
\- Essaye encore ! gronda Sam en sortant de la chambre.  
\- Dean, gémit Chuck.  
\- Désolé, je suis d'accord avec mon petit frère, lâcha Dean en haussant les épaules l'air contrit. Rien sur nous tant que tu ne répares pas ta boulette. Et au passage, t'as pas intérêt à faire la même connerie avec moi et Cas' ou je fais de ta vie un enfer. Compris ? Je ne t'ai pas révélé pour nous deux pour que ça finisse dans le journal du lycée !

Chuck déglutit devant le regard assassin lancé par Dean et acquiesça vivement. Dans quelle galère il s'était fourré... Le regard meurtrier du châtain ne le quittant pas, il préféra prendre la fuite de sa propre chambre en attendant que Dean se soit calmé.

\- Tu exagères, le morigéna Castiel en faisant la moue.  
\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, on a gagné un peu de tranquillité, lui murmura Dean en l'embrassant.  
\- Tu exagères quand même, souffla Castiel avant de plonger à son tour sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant.  
\- C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai le droit...

Dean fit passer l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Castiel et posa l'autre sur sa hanche. Le baiser s'approfondit, les langues se mêlèrent ainsi que les souffles. Les lèvres se joignaient et se séparaient, se dévoraient et se caressaient.

\- Il faut quand même qu'on s'occupe de tes options du second semestre, haleta Castiel en se laissant tomber en arrière.  
\- Tout à l'heure, promit Dean en récupérant à tâtons sa couette sur la couchette supérieure pour les recouvrir.

A l'abri sous l'édredon, les ceintures se défirent, les boutons sautèrent et les gémissements s'étouffèrent entre deux baisers.

 

000

 

La vie reprenait aussi son cours en Californie. La maison avait paru bien vide les premiers jours avec ses trois locataires en moins puis chacun avait repris ses habitudes. Plus ou moins. Il y eut malgré tout de mauvaises surprises...

Balthazar raccrocha le téléphone avec inquiétude. C'était le boss de Gabriel qui venait d'appeler. Celui-ci n'était pas venu travailler depuis le début de la semaine soit quatre jours ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Balthazar avait assuré à l'employeur que Gabriel avait attrapé une très mauvaise grippe, mentant allègrement et sans aucune honte. L'homme l'avait cru et avait souhaité un bon rétablissement à son employé.

Balthazar sentait maintenant l'angoisse monter en lui. Que s'était-il passé dans la tête de Gabriel ? Pourquoi leur avait-il fait croire qu'il allait travailler quand ce n'était pas le cas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait un loyer ou de participer aux frais de la maison ! Et pire encore, où était-il durant la journée s'il n'était pas au café à faire le service ? Balthazar regarda l'escalier menant aux étages entre espoir et inquiétude. Qu'arrivait-il à son neveu ? Il avait pourtant l'air d'aller mieux... Preuve qu'il savait jouer la comédie comme personne.

Balthazar se décida à monter les marches, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chaque pas, ne sachant s'il espérait trouver Gabriel ou non chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra sans frapper.

Tout ce qu'il vit au début, ce fut le noir. Les volets étaient toujours fermés malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi et aucune lampe ne brillait. Balthazar alluma le plafonnier, déclenchant immédiatement une réaction brève et furtive. Il s'avança et découvrit Gabriel, assis au sol entre son lit et sa table de chevet, le visage barbouillé de sucre et de chocolat, ses pieds disparaissant presque sous les emballages divers.

\- Gabe, murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Gabriel se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

\- Tu nous mens maintenant ? demanda Balthazar avec déception. Tu me mens ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Un son étouffé proche du sanglot étranglé fut sa seule réponse.

\- Aller viens, on va te décrasser un peu, souffla Balthazar avec dépit en le prenant par les aisselles pour le soulever.

Gabriel se laissa faire comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et suivit son oncle jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se retrouva assis sur le bord de la baignoire, les yeux agressés par la vive lumière des néons, un gant humide et froid se posant sur sa joue et le débarbouillant au son de son ventre qui gargouillait de façon menaçante. Il ratait tout, encore, pour ne pas changer. Son oncle avait cru en lui et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le décevoir. Il ne savait faire que ça de toute façon. Tout rater.

Pourtant, il avait vraiment eu l'impression que ça allait mieux ! La période de Noël avait été particulièrement faste ! Et puis ça s'était fini, tout le monde était reparti. Et il s'était soudain senti seul.

Gabriel avait résisté, il avait suivi les conseils de Pamela, tenté de voir le positif, pensé à ceux qui l'entouraient, fait des exercices de respiration... Mais ça n'avait eu aucun effet. Aucun. Gabriel s'était soudain senti désespérément seul, sans raison autre que le départ de Dean, Sam et Castiel, sans autre raison que la fin des fêtes de fin d'année. Sans Mickael ou Luc. Sans Raph' ou ses parents. Sans même Belzébuth leur chat. Loin de Minneapolis, loin d'eux, physiquement mais pas que...

Il avait cru crever.

Le choc avait été d'autant plus violent qu'il l'avait reçu de plein fouet, sans le voir venir. Un matin, il se levait pour aller prendre son service au café où il travaillait et en cours de route un voile noir s'était comme abattu sur ses pensées, devant ses yeux, sur son cœur. La nausée au bord des lèvres, il avait fait demi-tour et il s'était mis à errer dans la ville. Le soir il n'avait rien dit à personne, pensant que ça irait mieux le lendemain.

Ça arrivait à tout le monde d'avoir des coups de mou après tout, non ? Pas la peine d'en faire systématiquement un drame !

Mais le lendemain ça n'allait pas mieux et au lieu d'aller travailler, il alla à la gare routière, regarda les destinations, les horaires. Il passa sa journée à hésiter. Puis le jour suivant, ce fut le tour de l'aéroport. Des destinations plus lointaines, plus intéressantes, dépaysantes. Il y avait la côte Est, la Louisiane et la Nouvelle-Orléans ou la Floride ou même Washington... Et pourquoi pas le Canada ? Ou plus ambitieux, l'Europe ! Mais il lui faudrait un passeport pour ça... Et en même temps, il n'avait pas réellement envie de partir. C'était davantage une habitude. Fuir quand ça n'allait pas. Fuir loin des problèmes. Loin de tout.

Le jeudi, il n'avait pas réussi à se tirer du lit. Son sac prêt depuis deux jours, bourré à craquer de cochonneries, avait été vidé tout le long de la journée, jusqu'à ce que Balthazar le trouve et découvre qu'il avait tout planté...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, demanda Balthazar en continuant de lui nettoyer le visage.

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas... Il ne savait pas. Le premier jour avait semblé sans importance. Le deuxième jour il s'était dit qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer sur le premier et ça l'avait découragé. Le troisième c'était trop tard.

\- Gabriel, je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour te juger. Je ne te lâcherai pas parce que tu me dis que ça ne va pas ou que tu fatigues, expliqua Balthazar avec toute la patience qui lui restait.

Le petit blond sentit les larmes monter à nouveau à ses yeux. Sans avertissement, il se jeta contre Balthazar, serrant son polo entre ses mains.

\- Ils me manquent, avoua-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Luc et... Ils me manquent tous...  
\- Retourne les voir Gabriel, lui souffla Balthazar en l'enlaçant. Tu sais que ta mère a appelé et Mickael aussi.  
\- Non, je dois vivre sans eux, protesta le plus jeune en serrant les dents et les paupières. Je ne veux plus les voir...  
\- Plus têtu qu'une mule.

Gabriel eut un pauvre sourire à cette remarque mais resta encore quelques minutes dans les bras de Balthazar, le temps de faire refluer les larmes. Le temps d'oublier à quel point il se sentait déchiré, perdu, incapable de savoir s'il faisait bien ou mal. Le temps de rassembler quelques morceaux épars de son cœur pour en faire un assemblage pas trop branlant et instable.

\- Gabe, ne nous mens plus sur comment tu te sens, exigea son oncle en l'éloignant doucement une fois Gabriel un peu calmé pour le regarder dans les yeux. Si tu recommences, je vais devoir réellement te surveiller et ça ne plaira à aucun de nous deux. Entendu ? Gabe ? insista-t-il en ne voyant aucune réponse venir.  
\- Ou juste un peu ? murmura Gabriel.  
\- Juste un peu quoi ?  
\- Juste un peu plus... Sur mon dos ?  
\- Comme un pou dans ta tignasse si tu veux, ricana Balthazar en le décoiffant.  
\- Peut-être pas à ce point-là, râla faiblement Gabriel en gardant la tête basse.  
\- Mais juste un peu, j'ai compris.  
\- Balthy, Mickael a vraiment... Appelé ?  
\- Vraiment.  
\- Merci, chuchota-t-il la tête toujours penchée en avant.

Ses pommettes indiquèrent pourtant à Balthazar qu'il souriait.

\- Pire qu'une bourrique, soupira à nouveau son oncle.  
\- C'est de famille.  
\- Peut-être, admit son aîné avec un sourire sardonique.

 

000

 

Sam commençait à en avoir vraiment marre... Il avait l'impression d'être véritablement un monstre vu comment les gens le regardaient ! C'était insupportable et lorsqu'il grinçait que tout ce qu'avait écrit Chuck était faux, il ne réussissait qu'à gagner des regards de pitié. Et il y avait encore pire ! Bien pire ! Le coloc' de Castiel, Harry, l'avait pris en chasse pour en savoir plus sur le démon censé lui avoir pourri la vie ! Sam avait une très forte envie de faire une annonce au micro pour envoyer balader tout le monde... Il se retenait, mais péniblement !

Toutes les interventions de Chuck pour réparer la catastrophe ne firent que l'empirer si bien que finalement, Sam lui ordonna de ne plus rien dire ou faire à ce sujet ! L'histoire rectificative avait été presque pire que la première, son spammage du forum l'en avait juste banni et quant à dévoiler les ébauches de "Supernatural" pour justifier l'erreur, Sam pouvait s'estimer heureux que Dean soit intervenu à temps pour empêcher ça ! Une fausse histoire sur son compte c'était suffisant, pas la peine de lui créer en plus une vie de chasseur de démons...

Finalement, la rumeur se dégonfla d'elle-même lorsque la rumeur qu'il sortait avec une certaine Ruby se répandit. Le héros torturé perdait de son charme lorsqu'il n'était pas aussi torturé que ça. C'était un peu démoralisant mais ça arrangeait bien trop Sam pour qu'il s'en plaigne !

Mi-février il put donc, enfin, reprendre le cours normal de sa vie au lycée, une petite-amie en prime à son bras. Il ne savait trop quoi penser de cette relation. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait la jeune fille, elle était belle et avait du caractère, chose qui l'attirait mais... Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme un certain blond sur la côte ouest. Il lui manquait ces coups au cœur chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait, cette impression d'être ailleurs quand il enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux, ce manque quand elle n'était pas là. Toutes ces choses qui lui donnaient l'impression que Gabriel était unique pour lui.

Pour autant, passée la première répulsion, ses baisers lui plurent, l'enivrèrent. Elle ne sentait pas le sucre et les épices comme Gabriel mais elle portait sur elle un fort parfum de fleurs qui lui envahissait les narines à chaque baiser, comme une drogue qui anesthésiait ses sens. Il découvrit le bonheur de deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre sous l'impulsion d'une même envie primale. Il testa ce besoin irrépressible de s'accrocher à l'autre quand tout se met à tourbillonner autour de vous à cause d'une langue qui chatouille la vôtre et vous emporte. Au fil des jours, il se mit à apprécier sa façon d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille par-derrière avant de se faufiler devant lui pour l'embrasser, ses mimiques boudeuses quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas comme lorsqu'il renâclait à rejoindre son groupe d'amis ou encore ses baisers, encore et toujours, tant et si bien qu'à la fin du mois de février, il ne savait plus pourquoi il pensait ne pas l'aimer.

Il découvrit aussi, avec un petit pincement au cœur, que Dean et Castiel prenaient très bien ses absences pour aller rejoindre Ruby. Qu'ils en profitaient même pour dégager Chuck de la chambre et s'enfermer seuls à l'intérieur. Sam ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il s'y déroulait à l'abri des regards... Dans tous les cas, il se rendait soudain compte à quel point il pouvait être gênant pour son frère, toujours avec lui, l'empêchant de mener sa propre vie et son histoire bafouillante avec Castiel. Peut-être même était-ce de sa faute si elle avait mis autant de temps à démarrer ? S'il n'avait pas été autant sur le dos de Dean, mangeant avec lui, passant ses soirées avec lui, monopolisant Castiel pendant qu'il s'entraînait au basket, leur histoire aurait probablement débuté plus vite...

Alors il s'effaça presque complètement, avec une certaine douleur, laissant son frère déjeuner et dîner en tête à tête avec Castiel, ne venant plus les gêner le soir. Chacun sa vie... Quand bien même ça lui alourdissait douloureusement le cœur, il se consola auprès de Ruby qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

De son côté, Dean avait bien constaté les absences de son frère mais le voyant avec sa petite-amie, il avait pensé que Sam souhaitait prendre un peu d'indépendance. Ça n'était pas un problème, ils vivaient toujours dans le même bahut après tout ! Leur chambre n'était qu'à deux couloirs d'écart, autrement dit rien. Ils pouvaient bien se donner un peu d'espace et ça n'empêchait pas Dean de garder un œil sur son petit frère, de guetter les mauvaises rumeurs et les ragots.

Il profita néanmoins de cette soudaine liberté d'action pour se concentrer sur Castiel, son angelot à la tête dure. Les cours particuliers virèrent parfois en leçons vraiment très particulières mais pas trop souvent, Castiel restant désespérément trop sérieux. Cependant, le brun ne rechignait jamais pour un baiser ou deux, s'assurant juste que les mains de Dean n'allaient pas trop loin. Dean sembla étrangement beaucoup plus réceptif à ce qu'ils faisaient et les leçons purent se raccourcirent au profit d'autres activités plus agréables. Il réussit même, un soir, à convaincre Castiel de dormir avec lui !

Ça avait été un travail de longue haleine à l'aide de chuchotements langoureux, de caresses dans la nuque ou au creux des reins et de beaucoup de persévérance. Mais il avait réussi ! Castiel avait stressé jusqu'à l'extinction définitive des feux ce soir-là, Dean le cachant des yeux du surveillant avec son corps et les draps depuis le haut de son lit.

Chuck avait été prévenu, par pure précaution, sa seule exigence ayant été :"pas de cochonneries au-dessus de mon nez !". Réflexion qui avait fortement fait rougir Castiel. Et puis les lumières s'étaient éteintes et Dean et Castiel s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit une place. Ils mirent un moment à trouver la position idéale et ce fut au tour de Dean de rougir quand elle fut trouvée.

Il était allongé sur le côté, Castiel collé contre son dos, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et l'autre lui servant d'oreiller. C'était gênant, mais tellement plaisant...

\- Tu vas réussir à dormir comme ça Dean ? chuchota Castiel à son oreille.  
\- Je pense... Et toi ?  
\- J'en suis sûr, murmura-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer dangereusement. Il allait finir par regretter son idée si ça continuait ! Il essaya de se détendre en calmant sa respiration pour appeler Morphée mais le souffle de Castiel contre sa nuque, sa peau qui le brûlait là où reposait son bras, cette présence tout contre son dos, le bassin tout contre ses fesses et cette main, posée sur son ventre et pourtant pas si loin de...

Ce fut en se mordant les lèvres que Dean réalisa qu'il commençait doucement mais sûrement à durcir, excité par leur position et les images qu'elle engendrait dans sa tête. Castiel dut le sentir, à sa respiration plus rapide ou à cause de ses muscles tendus puisque sa main descendit à la rencontre de son sexe.

\- Dean ? chuchota son amant d'une voix nerveuse et tellement, tellement rauque de désir...  
\- Tu attends quoi ? Ma permission ? gronda sourdement Dean en bougeant inconsciemment son bassin.  
\- Chuck...  
\- Oublie-le. On a juste à... à ne pas faire de bruit, soupira-t-il en sentant la main de Castiel le masser lentement.

Et ils l'avaient fait, au-dessus du nez de Chuck, en silence. Castiel s'était chargé d'eux deux seul à cause de sa position, les faisant grimper au septième ciel. Dean avait dû mordre son poing pour ne pas faire de bruit et il avait gagné une morsure de la part de Castiel dont les deux mains étaient occupées. Ce moment de plaisir avait été excitant au-delà de toute mesure mais aussi terriblement frustrant de retenu. Il les avait laissés pantelants et haletants mais toujours étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Dean dormit mieux que jamais cette nuit-là, le sang parcouru d'endorphine et tout son être enveloppé par le corps de Castiel.

Après cet instant d'intimité secret, son petit-ami n'avait pas pu regarder Chuck dans les yeux pendant une bonne semaine et avait catégoriquement refusé toute nouvelle tentative, les joues rouges et les yeux fuyants. Par contre, son « marquage » n'était pas passé inaperçu au basket... Dean s'était fait charrier durant tout l'entraînement, depuis les vestiaires où il n'avait pas pensé à faire attention jusqu'au match et de nouveau dans les vestiaires.

Ses coéquipiers lui prêtèrent tout un tas d'aventures imaginaires avec les canons du lycée et Dean avait eu bien du mal à ne pas exploser de rire à certains moments ! A d'autres, il se demandait très sérieusement, la peur au ventre, comment réagiraient ses camarades s'il leur disait la vérité, que c'était un homme qui l'avait mordu pendant qu'il les branlait tous les deux. Que c'était Castiel qui le faisait grimper au rideau et avec qui il aurait aimé passer toutes ses nuits. Bonne ou mauvaise réaction ? Quelques-uns étaient ouverts d'esprit, pour d'autres il ne savait pas, mais il y avait une grande différence entre être ouvert en général et accepter de partager le vestiaire et les douches avec un gars qui pouvait possiblement vous mater le cul...

Est-ce que Dean l'avait fait ? Peut-être, par curiosité. Le résultat avait été net, il pouvait l'envisager éventuellement avec un autre mec mais très clairement, il était bien davantage porté sur les filles, Castiel mis à part. Mais Castiel était de toute façon à part pour lui, pour tout... Toutefois, Dean doutait franchement que ses coéquipiers acceptent son explication comme ça. « Je suis gay mais juste avec un seul gars, promis juré ! ». Même pour lui, ça sonnait faux ! Quant à sa réaction si la situation avait été inversée... Bon, lui s'en serait aussi rapidement foutu et, au pire, il aurait fait des remarques déplacées sur son corps d'Apollon. Mais rien ne lui assurait que la vingtaine d'autres garçons que formait l'équipe étaient du même avis ! Alors il hésitait, repoussait l'échéance, se disait que ce n'était pas si grave tant que lui et Castiel s'entendaient en privé !

Donc il ne dit rien, laissa les choses couler, même avec Cas'. Les neiges de février gelèrent le bahut mais eux se réchauffèrent sous la couette. Mars débuta et les vacances de printemps approchèrent. Ils ressortirent de leur sac les ordonnances "offertes" par Balthazar. De quoi faire des prises de sang pour les IST.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait les tests qu'on est forcé d'aller plus loin tout de suite, le rassura Castiel.  
\- Je sais, souffla Dean en regardant le bout de papier comme s'il risquait de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler.  
\- Il nous avait dit d'attendre minimum trois mois mais ça ne veut pas dire que...  
\- Cas', le coupa Dean. Ce n'est pas à ça que je réfléchis. Je pense que... qu'on va le faire, moi en tout cas, toi tu es puceau après tout.

Castiel tiqua à l'appellation et au rappel implicite. Dean s'en voulut immédiatement de sa maladresse et se leva du lit de Chuck pour le rejoindre. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, ses mains en profitant pour déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

\- Tu es mieux comme ça, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire tremblant avant de se retourner pour regarder le mur, mal à l'aise. Je vais faire l'analyse mais, le truc, c'est que je me disais que... Que ce serait plus simple si... Si Bobby était au courant, pour nous.  
\- Tu es sérieux ? s'extasia Castiel malgré lui.  
\- Mouais... Et puis comme ça, on n'aura pas à se justifier s'il nous trouve dans le même lit, hein ? rit nerveusement Dean en faisant à nouveau face à son amant.  
\- Dean...

Castiel se leva de sa chaise et vint l'enlacer.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

En réponse, Dean enfouit son nez dans sa nuque et parsema son cou de baisers, se laissant envahir par son odeur, la chaleur qu'il dégageait et celle qui naissait dans son ventre et l'envahissait lentement.

 

000

 

\- Alors Kiddo ? Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? s'enquit Gabriel au téléphone. Toujours avec Ruby ?  
\- Toujours.  
\- Mais c'est que tu vas vraiment te marier avec à la fin !  
\- Idiot, sourit Sam. Tu m'as dit de profiter, c'est ce que je fais.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Je crois que je l'aime beaucoup... confessa Sam.  
\- Un vrai cœur d'artichaut, ricana Gabriel.  
\- Te moque pas de moi ! Et toi ? Du nouveau sous le soleil ?  
\- Pas grand chose à part que j'ai changé de boulot. Je suis vendeur maintenant !  
\- Dans une confiserie ?  
\- J'aimerais bien mais non. Je suis dans une boutique de fringues et pas la peine de faire ta tête d'étonné !  
\- Mais...  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi ils m'ont pris, avoua Gabriel avec amusement. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !  
\- Tu comptes reprendre les études un jour ?  
\- Non m'sieur, je me préfère libre comme l'air. Et puis ma vie n'est pas si mal.  
\- Sûr...  
\- Ça va Kiddo ? Je te trouve pas très bavard aujourd'hui !  
\- Gabe, je... hésita Sam en se rongeant un ongle. J'ai une question mais...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? interrogea Gabriel avec plus de sérieux.  
\- J'ai peur que... J'ai pas envie que tu te sentes mal ou bien...  
\- Ça concerne ma famille donc, soupira le blond. Vas-y, je suis paré.  
\- Quand tu t'entendais encore avec tes frères tu... Ça t'est déjà arrivé de... De te sentir de trop ?  
\- ...  
\- Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question, s'en voulut aussitôt Sam.  
\- Attends Kiddo, laisse-moi juste rassembler mes idées, souffla son interlocuteur.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Sam regretta amèrement sa question. Il savait que c'était un terrain glissant pourtant ! Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de conseil et seul Gabriel semblait à même de lui en donner. Sauf que c'était aussi la seule personne avec qui il valait mieux éviter le sujet famille en général...

\- Oui, souffla finalement Gabriel dans le combiné. Très sûrement oui. J'imagine que tu me demandes ça parce que la relation entre ton frère et Castiel avance, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien la réponse est oui. Je l'ai ressenti dès que Mickael s'est trouvé sa petite amie. Il est devenu plus éloigné, plus distant. Il a emménagé à part. Puis Luc aussi a eu des copines, plusieurs, parfois en même temps. Lui aussi mettait de la distance. Il disait que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre, un bébé encore.  
\- Gabe je suis désolé, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû, le coupa Sam en s'auto-flagellant.  
\- Non, c'est bon. Il va bien falloir que j'arrive à parler d'eux un jour, grinça Gabriel. Je n'ai malheureusement aucun conseil à te donner Kiddo. Tu peux tenter d'en parler à Dean, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer j'imagine...  
\- Merci.  
\- De rien Mouse. Je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir été d'une grande aide sur ce coup !  
\- Je pense que si.  
\- Tant mieux alors.  
\- Hé, Gabriel ?  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- J'aime vraiment Ruby je crois, répéta Sam d'une voix rêveuse.  
\- Si tu le dis Kiddo. On se rappelle le week-end prochain ?  
\- D'accord. Tu penses que tu pourras venir nous voir durant les vacances ?  
\- Juste le dernier week-end ça devrait être possible. Je vais essayer de m'arranger avec mon boss. Au pire, je démissionnerai. Tu te rends compte de ce que je fais juste pour tes beaux yeux Mouse ? se moqua Gabriel.  
\- C'est ton actuel qui doit être heureux ou heureuse de t'entendre dire ça !  
\- Pour l'instant mon actuel tient le téléphone et elle n'a pas l'air jalouse. Le jour où je deviens ambidextre je te dis pas la crise par contre...  
\- T'es vraiment ...  
\- Génial je sais ! Au week-end prochain Kiddo.  
\- Oui, à samedi prochain.

Gabriel raccrocha le téléphone en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être capable de sortir comme connerie quand il s'y mettait quand même... En attendant, il avait réussi à parler de ses frères sans s'effondrer, il y avait du mieux ! Il arrivait même à faire le tri dans ses souvenirs sans systématiquement voir le mal derrière chaque action, ou presque. Sur certains souvenirs. Disons que ça allait en s'améliorant.

Et le gamin avait une petite amie. C'était bien pour lui. Très bien. Il allait faire ses expériences et oublier définitivement le bête et incompréhensible coup de cœur qu'il avait pu avoir pour lui. C'était une bonne chose. Sam avançait et lui aussi. Leur route commençait à dévier, comme de juste, comme une évidence. Rien ne durait, encore moins les bonnes choses.

\- Gaby, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu vas... Non, ça ne va pas, lâcha Balthazar en entrant dans la chambre.  
\- Combien de temps avant qu'on ne se dise adieu nous aussi ? demanda Gabriel en levant des yeux pleins d'eau vers son oncle.  
\- Un long, très long moment je pense. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. Certains ont essayé mais je suis pire qu'un cafard il paraît. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je veux parler de mes frères. La rupture est consommée. Bientôt je vais aussi couper mes liens avec les Winchester et sûrement avec Cassi. Ça arrivera avec toi aussi... dit-il d'une voix morose en s'essuyant les yeux.  
\- Le problème Gabe, commença Balthazar en s'asseyant sur le lit, c'est que tu ne vois pas les choses de la bonne façon. Pour toi le lien qu'on a avec une personne ne que se briser quand celle-ci s'éloigne. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois les choses. Ce qui me relie à mes parents, à mes frères et sœurs, même si c'est lointain, ça existe toujours. Le lien ne disparaît jamais complètement. Il devient plus fort quand on se revoit – ce qui est rare avec tes grands-parents, je te le concède – et il devient secondaire quand on s'éloigne, mais il est toujours là. J'ai encore des contacts avec des amis de la fac et on se revoit parfois. On ne s'oublie pas, pas vraiment en tout cas. Les liens s'étirent, se diluent mais ne se brisent pas.  
\- Même avec ta peintre ? insista le plus jeune.  
\- Tu parles là d'un cas très particulier Gabriel. Elle et moi... On ne s'est pas quitté naturellement, avec le temps et nos vies qui nous tirent dans des directions différentes. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a brisé notre relation, qui l'a corrompue.  
\- Mais au final, les gens s'éloignent, toujours, et on finit seul.  
\- Pas toujours Gabe, pas toujours, soupira Balthazar, inquiet de la mélancolie soudaine de son neveu. Je doute que Cassi te lâche avec le temps ou la distance, ce n'est pas son genre, et c'est pareil pour le petit Sammy. Et puis je suis là moi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas si facilement et tu vas m'avoir sur le dos encore un long moment.  
\- Il reste la mort.  
\- Mais ça on y peut rien. Et si certains liens se brisent bel et bien, d'autres se créent.  
\- Balth', j'aimerais... Rester ici ce soir. Je passe mon tour pour le traiteur du samedi soir, indiqua Gabriel en s'allongeant sur son lit et en se recroquevillant sur le côté.  
\- Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée, déclara franchement Balthazar. On va passer un deal. Je te laisse te morfondre le temps d'un film, et comme c'est au tour de Charlie de choisir, tu as deux bonnes heures devant toi, et ensuite tu nous rejoins. Ou alors tu viens tout de suite. Mais il est hors de question que tu restes ici toute la soirée.  
\- Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, murmura Gabriel.  
\- Je viendrai te chercher.

Balthazar serra l'épaule de son neveu et sortit de la chambre. Arrivé au bas des escaliers, il poussa un profond soupir et rejoignit les filles.

\- Gabe viendra tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il en secouant la tête.

Ce n'était pas la peine d'en dire plus. Son neveu remontait la pente, mais elle était abrupte et il chutait encore de temps à autres. Heureusement, dans l'ensemble, le soleil commençait à refaire son apparition.

 

A suivre...


	23. 2008 : avril

Chapitre 22 : La roue tourne

  
  


Dean était sur le siège avant de la voiture, comme à son habitude. Bobby les avait pris tous les trois à la sortie des cours, sans même poser de questions concernant Castiel. C'était comme s'il était définitivement compris dans le package Winchester. Dean trouvait ça un peu troublant la façon dont le brun s'était intégré à eux, en douceur et tout naturellement. Comme si sa place avait été auprès d'eux depuis le début de leur rencontre. Et c'était frappant de voir comme ça semblait aussi être une évidence pour ceux qui les entouraient. Les Winchester comprenaient Dean, Sam et Castiel. C'est avec un pincement au cœur que Dean réalisa que son père semblait être davantage un étranger auprès d'eux comparé au brun. Il se consolait en se disant qu'il reverrait son père durant les vacances d'été et que les choses reviendraient à la normale, comme il l'avait promis. Cela dit, ça risquait alors de se compliquer pour lui et Cas'.

Dean se retourna et jeta un œil sur la banquette arrière. Il vit son frère en train de lire un bouquin pendant que Castiel, son petit-ami, regardait défiler le paysage. Son petit- ami. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Se sentant observé, Castiel tourna son regard vers Dean et pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Dean le rassura d'un sourire avant de se remettre droit. Il jeta ensuite un œil à Bobby qui semblait concentré sur sa conduite à côté de lui.

Dean ne savait pas comment il allait le lui annoncer, mais il allait le faire. Il allait le lui dire.

"Je sors avec Castiel" semblait une formulation honorable et passe-partout. "Castiel est mon petit-ami" était bien aussi mais il se voyait déjà rougir abominablement. "Cas' et moi, on est amoureux" était définitivement hors de question tout comme "on couche ensemble". Pour revenir à une formulation plus classique il pouvait tenter "Castiel et moi sommes en couple" mais ça ressemblait vraiment à un début de phrase pour une annonce de mariage... Il y avait aussi la méthode en deux étapes. D'abord commencer par un " je suis bi" ou "j'aime un homme", encore que la deuxième formule était trop personnelle et disait bien plus que ce qu'il pensait réellement. Plus ou moins. Donc "je suis bi" et annoncer derrière "je suis avec Castiel'.

Ça semblait pas mal ça. Pas trop gnangnan, juste des faits mis bout à bout. Pas de quoi en faire un drame ou de présumer quoi que ce soit sur leur relation. Il est ouvert et ils sont ensemble. Tout est dit.

Restait maintenant à savoir quand le dire ! Dans la voiture, clairement non. Dean n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans le fossé... Ça devait se faire aujourd'hui parce que... Parce qu'il voulait négocier un changement en passant. Un changement de chambre... Son petit frère avait celle du premier étage, plus petite mais avec un grand lit alors que Dean dormait généralement dans les combles, spacieux mais avec un lit simple et un lit de camp. S'il pouvait profiter de ces deux semaines de vacances pour dormir aux côtés de Cas'...

Donc le dire aujourd'hui, avant la nuit. Pas entre les patates et le rôti, ça aussi c'était sûr. Pas non plus devant un film. En fait, dans l'idéal, il aurait aimé tout révéler à Bobby en tête à tête, sans son petit frère pour se moquer ou Castiel pour le déconcentrer.

Dean obtint l'occasion parfaite quand il se retrouva de corvée de vaisselle avec Bobby après le repas du soir. C'était lui qui essuyait donc la casse allait être limitée !

\- B-Bobby ? commença Dean en se maudissant pour son bégaiement nerveux.  
\- Quoi gamin ? grogna Bobby, les deux mains dans l'eau mousseuse.  
\- J'ai un truc à-à te dire.  
\- Je t'écoute, dit le ferrailleur en abandonnant deux minutes sa tâche pour observer Dean qui lui paraissait bien tendu.

"Je suis bi et je sors avec Castiel". "Je suis bi et je SUIS avec Castiel". "J'aime aussi les hommes et surtout Castiel". "Je sors avec un homme et c'est l'autre adolescent que tu héberges. Et non ce n'est pas Sammy ! Becky sors de ma tête !". "Je suis gay, mais uniquement avec Cas'". "Je suis...". " Je suis..."

\- J'aime Castiel.

Le bruit de la faïence qui se brise se répercuta dans le silence quand Dean lâcha son assiette, choqué. Bras ballants, il regarda le sol avec l'impression d'avoir fait, d'avoir dit, une énorme connerie. Il avait dit quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Sam en passant le nez par la porte.  
\- Juste ton frère qui a deux mains gauches, retourne au salon, râla Bobby en éloignant rapidement le plus jeune.

Il ferma la porte derrière Sam et revint à Dean qui n'avait pas bougé, comme statufié.

\- J'en déduis que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça que tu voulais me dire, gamin, souffla doucement son père de substitution en le regardant avec un brin de tendresse.

Dean secoua la tête. Ce n'était même pas du tout ça !

\- J-je suis bi et je s-suis avec Castiel, bredouilla-t-il, sa langue butant sur la formule toute faite.  
\- Je suis heureux pour toi, pour vous deux, répondit Bobby en serrant l'épaule de Dean pour le rassurer. C'est un bon garçon, il te mérite amplement.

Dean hocha la tête machinalement, encore abasourdi par sa déclaration inopinée. Bobby regardait son presque fils complètement tétanisé. L'aveu involontaire semblait l'avoir bouleversé.

\- Il y avait autre chose ?

Dean hocha à nouveau la tête avant de s'ébrouer pour essayer de se reprendre.

\- Les chambres. Les échanger. Avec Sammy. C'est possible ?  
\- J'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais je te rappelle que je dors à côté fiston, répondit Bobby d'un air entendu.

Dean rougit violemment mais acquiesça.

\- Va rejoindre les deux autres, je m'occupe de nettoyer le reste.

Tel un robot, Dean se dirigea vers le salon, des morceaux de faïence crissant sous ses pieds quand il marcha sur les débris de l'assiette.

Il retrouva Sam et Cas' en train de jouer aux échecs sur la table basse. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Castiel et, petit frère ou non, enlaça la taille de son petit ami avant d'enfouir sa tête dans sa nuque.

\- Dean ? souffla le brun étonné.  
\- Sammy, on échange nos chambres ? Bobby est d'accord, marmonna le châtain sans quitter le cou de Castiel.  
\- Je vais bouger mes affaires, soupira Sam en se levant. On reprendra la partie plus tard.

Castiel acquiesça silencieusement avant de revenir à Dean.

\- Bobby ?  
\- Je lui ai tout dit. Tout.

Castiel voulut attraper le menton de Dean pour lui relever la tête et l'embrasser mais celui-ci résista, préférant garder son visage caché pour l'instant. Et puis il était bien comme ça. Il pouvait s'imaginer que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et que son coup d'éclat dans la cuisine n'avait pas existé ou ne changeait rien du tout. Il était envahi par les sensations du corps chaud contre lui et par l'odeur tout aussi chaleureuse.

\- Je lui ai tout dit, répéta Dean lentement. Je lui ai dit que je... Que je... Que je t'aimais.

Castiel se raidit sous la surprise. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça et sa poitrine venait de se gonfler d'amour à ces mots. Avec douceur, il passa ses bras autour du corps de Dean, posa le menton sur ses cheveux et commença à lui caresser le dos tendrement. S'il avait pu, il aurait enfermé ce moment dans une bouteille pour le garder précieusement et pouvoir le ressortir à l'envi. Ce moment où Dean avait enfin donné un nom à l'attachement qui les reliait.

Dean se laissa faire, l'esprit emprisonné dans un brouillard cotonneux, avant de carrément s'allonger sur le canapé et de poser la tête sur les genoux de Castiel, le visage tourné vers son ventre.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais lui dire au début, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde. C'est sorti tout seul.  
\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, murmura Castiel en lui caressant les cheveux, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Dean grogna et se serra un peu plus contre son amant. Il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il avait dit à Bobby était vrai ! Est-ce qu'il aimait Castiel ? Vraiment ? Peut-être. C'était possible. Ça expliquerait des choses. Beaucoup de choses. Comme le fait qu'il ait actuellement le nez dans le giron d'un homme. Son homme. Et merde...

\- J'ai oublié de lui demander, remarqua-t-il distraitement. Pour la prise de sang.  
\- On a le temps.  
\- On va dans... La chambre ? demanda Dean dans un brusque regain d'énergie.  
\- Tu ne veux pas passer la soirée avec ton frère et Bobby ?  
\- On a le temps.

Dean se releva vivement, comme monté sur ressort, prit la main de Castiel et l'emmena avec lui à l'étage. Ils croisèrent Sam qui venait juste de descendre leurs sacs.

\- Ne dites pas merci surtout, bouda le cadet quand la porte lui claqua presque au nez. Et ne faites pas trop de bruit !

Sam descendit en râlant rejoindre Bobby au salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé, toujours renfrogné.

\- Et toi les amours ? demanda Bobby avec une lueur amusée en augmentant le son de la télé – au cas où.  
\- Je suis avec une fille. Elle s'appelle Ruby, maugréa Sam.  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le ferrailleur.  
\- Vraiment.

Sam rougit sous le regard fixe de Bobby et remua, mal à l'aise. C'était vrai. Bobby pensait qu'il était gay. Après tout, il lui avait demandé comment ça marchait entre hommes non ? Sauf que l'homme en question, celui qui l'intéressait, ne cessait de l'envoyer sur les roses d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors il était passé à autre chose. A une fille. Une fille qui ne demandait qu'à sortir avec lui et qui avait réussi à faire naître des sentiments en lui, étouffant ceux qu'il avait pour Gabriel. Il appréciait toujours le blond, mais il se disait que finalement, ce n'était peut-être qu'une amitié. Une amitié très forte, mais juste une amitié. Ça n'avait sûrement jamais été autre chose que ça d'ailleurs. Gabe avait eu la bonne réaction en le rejetant la première fois, en fin de compte.

\- Je vois... Le blondinet ne viendra pas donc ?  
\- Si, le dernier week-end normalement, corrigea Sam.  
\- Bien...

Bobby enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête en soupirant. Les ados... Et dire que ce n'étaient même pas les siens ! Pas tout à fait en tout cas. Pas exactement. Pas officiellement. Pas biologiquement.

 

000

 

C'était le matin et Dean caressait distraitement le torse sur lequel il était appuyé. Durant la nuit, Castiel avait encore trouvé le moyen de faire remonter son tee-shirt jusqu'aux aisselles. Ça relevait presque de l'exploit à ce niveau-là mais Dean n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La couverture ne montait pas plus haut que leur ventre, laissant tout le loisir à Dean d'observer les pectoraux de Castiel et de les caresser, chose qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était réveillé.

Après avoir refait la courbe de son torse et joué avec la rainure centrale, il décida de s'intéresser tout particulièrement aux deux grains de chair rose. Il effleura le tour d'un mamelon d'un doigt et vit la peau se plisser et la douce colline se transformer en mont aux parois abruptes. Il toucha directement le téton érigé, et ce fut tout le pectoral qui se grêla, se hérissa. En caressant les deux en même temps, la respiration de Castiel s'accéléra.

Curieux et excité à l'idée de ce qu'il faisait, Dean releva la tête et approcha sa bouche du bouton rose sous son nez pour l'embrasser, le lécher, en tester la fermeté avec ses dents.

\- Dean, gémit Castiel qui se réveillait sous les tendres attentions.  
\- Bon matin Cas'.

Dean se releva et s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus de Castiel, continuant de martyriser consciencieusement les deux grains rosés. Castiel se laissa faire, subissant avec joie le traitement plaisant qui faisait s'enfoncer mille aiguilles dans ses reins. Sans même le réaliser, il finit par se cambrer, cherchant plus de contact entre sa peau devenue très sensible et cette langue râpeuse qui le torturait. Loin de répondre à ses attentes, Dean remonta le long de sa clavicule à l'aide de baisers avant de se mettre à lui suçoter le cou. Castiel se tortilla sous lui alors qu'il recommençait à maltraiter un de ses tendres mamelons. Dean se nourrissait des gémissements de Castiel et de la peau crémeuse qui rougissait entre ses lèvres. Sa main qui jouait sur son torse descendit et se posa sur le caleçon et le sexe déjà tendu de son amant.

\- Dean, hoqueta brusquement Castiel en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. J'ai envie... Plus...  
\- A tes ordres, angelot.

Dean se rallongea sur le côté pour plus de facilité et remonta la couverture avant de passer sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Castiel. Ce dernier haleta brusquement en s'agrippant à la tête et aux épaules de Dean, se collant contre lui par réflexe. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre pied, absolument pas aidé par la main qui faisait de langoureux va-et-vient sur son sexe. Néanmoins, il reprit assez conscience de son environnement pour rejoindre Dean dans la danse et enrouler ses longs doigts autour du membre vibrant et humide.

Les lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, les langues se rencontrèrent et le mouvement s'accéléra. Castiel vit rapidement les étoiles, Dean ayant vite appris à jouer de son pouce sur son gland sensible tout en alternant le rythme de la masturbation. Son corps était désormais ultra-sensible et réagissait fortement au contact du torse de Dean contre le sien. Ses mamelons tendus en particulier se frottaient contre le corps face à lui et lui envoyaient de véritables décharges de plaisir pendant qu'une main exécutait de grisantes caresses sur son sexe. Castiel se tendit soudain, se cambra, et se libéra dans un râle d'extase. La soudaine contraction de la poigne de Castiel et son visage extatique suffit pour que Dean le suive quelques mouvements plus tard.

Ils se regardèrent, essoufflés, transpirants, le visage rouge et les yeux brillants. Dean sourit, suivi de Castiel, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se collant l'un contre l'autre en occultant le liquide blanc qui s'étala sur leur ventre.

\- Ça c'est du réveil, commenta Dean en embrassant l'épaule de Castiel.  
\- Tu m'as surpris, avoua le brun. Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à... A ça.  
\- Tu veux dire à ce que cette partie, commença Dean en titillant à nouveau les grains de chair, soit si réactive ?  
\- Oui, haleta Castiel qui fondit à nouveau.

 

000

 

Bobby préparait le petit déjeuner en compagnie d'un Sam toujours aussi ronchon. Plus d'une fois, au vu des gestes brusques de l'adolescent, il crut qu'il allait y laisser une assiette, un bol ou un verre. Ce fut presque miraculeusement que la table fut mise sans aucune casse ! Le cadet des Winchester était clairement remonté et si Bobby avait une bonne idée de la cause de cette colère, il n'en comprenait pas complètement la raison.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans un silence lourd essentiellement dû à l'humeur sombre de Sam et mangèrent sans attendre l'arrivée des tourtereaux. Bien leur en prit, ces derniers n'arrivèrent que sur les coups de onze heures.

\- Pensez à dormir et respirer quand même, râla Bobby en les voyant arriver le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges.  
\- Comment pourrait-on oublier ça ? interrogea Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ça peut arriver plus facilement qu'on ne le croit, ricana Bobby alors que Dean rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Bon c'est pas tout ça les garçons mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillés - ou à peu près - on va pouvoir parler du programme des vacances !  
\- A ce sujet, nous aurions quelque chose à te demander B-Bobby, commença Castiel en buttant toujours autant sur l'appellation familière.  
\- On voulait savoir si tu pouvais nous amener quelque part, continua Dean à la place de son petit-ami. On aurait voulu faire ça.

Dean sortit les ordonnances et les donna d'une main hésitante à Bobby qui les examina, agréablement surpris.

\- Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger. Et j'ai autre chose à vous proposer. Ça vous dit de passer le permis de conduire ?

Dean s'éclaira immédiatement à la question et Bobby eut bien du mal à le calmer. Pour l'instant, il allait juste leur apprendre les bases dans la casse et sur les petites routes attenantes. Ils passeront l'examen théorique à la fin des vacances, l'épreuve pratique étant réservée aux grandes vacances. Ils n'auront donc pas la possibilité de chômer et de roucouler à longueur de journée.

Cela n'atténua en rien l'enthousiasme de Dean qui s'imaginait déjà au volant d'une beauté métallique à parcourir les routes, Cas' à ses côtés et Sammy à l'arrière. Dans l'idéal, il y aurait même son père avec qui ils s'échangeraient le volant.

Sam regarda cet élan d'enthousiasme d'un œil morne. Ce n'était pas durant ces vacances qu'il allait pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit avec son frère... En retenant un soupir, il ouvrit son portable et envoya un message à Ruby. Dans la foulée, il en envoya aussi un à Garth qui était dans sa famille au Texas et un autre à Gabriel. Ce dernier lui répondit immédiatement, faisant apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Les prochains jours allaient paraître vraiment longs à Sam ! Il n'avait plus qu'à se résigner, abandonner sa partie d'échec avec Castiel et étudier. Ça il savait bien le faire et s'il voulait décrocher une bourse d'études plus tard, il avait intérêt à s'y mettre tôt, surtout s'il voulait faire du droit !

Alors qu'il montait rejoindre sa nouvelle chambre et son tas de bouquins, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Un appel de son père. Sam hésita, regarda son écran et les deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

Répondre ou éteindre ?

Sam choisit, il coupa l'appel. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à John. Qu'aurait-il eu à lui dire de toute façon ? Il n'était jamais là, cette année encore moins ! Ils étaient pires que des étrangers. Bien sûr, ça lui plaisait de passer une véritable année scolaire dans un unique établissement, mais il y avait quand même les vacances, les grands week-ends... Son père avait le droit de venir leur rendre visite de temps à autres !

Donc non, il ne décrocherait pas. Dean lui passera le message, comme toujours.

Commença alors une longue, très longue semaine pour Sam. Dean et Castiel semblaient comme greffés l'un à l'autre. Ils ne se lâchaient pas un instant. Ils dormaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, se lavaient ensemble et faisaient leurs leçons de conduite avec Bobby ensemble. Ils semblaient tous les deux nager en permanence sur un petit nuage et Sam serrait les dents. Son frère était heureux, c'était génial !

Presque.

Presque...

Il se consolait avec les messages de Ruby qui disaient en gros tous la même chose : les parents c'est naze et vivement qu'on se revoit. Sam était d'accord sur les deux points.

Plus ça allait et plus Sam se sentait attaché à Ruby. Ils avaient tellement de points communs ! Et puis même s'il n'appréciait pas franchement ses amis, ça lui plaisait de faire partie d'une bande. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il avait déjà été incrusté dans les amis de son frère, mais jamais il n'avait eu sa propre bande. Il aurait juste aimé qu'on arrête de le tanner ou de se moquer de lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas toucher à la cigarette... Mais pour tout le reste c'était sympa ! Tout aurait été vraiment parfait si son frère ne lui avait pas semblé si inatteignable.

La première semaine des vacances se finit sur un air de soulagement pour Sam. Plus qu'une semaine à tenir ! Un peu moins même, il ne doutait pas que la présence de Gabriel rendrait les vacances beaucoup moins pénibles. Bobby le lâchera peut-être aussi à ce moment-là, ne lui demandant plus tout le temps si ça allait et de quitter ses bouquins pour sortir, voir du monde ou simplement venir voir la télé avec eux le soir. Sam avait refusé tout en bloc. De toute façon, il avait des tas de livres bien mieux à lire ! Il avait eu la bonne idée de faire une razzia à la bibliothèque de l'école avant de partir. Il s'agissait essentiellement de classiques mais entre ça et les films de western ou de courses de voitures de son frère... Dean virait vraiment en monomaniaque ces derniers temps ! Même depuis sa chambre, Sam pouvait entendre les bruits d'explosions du film et les commentaires enthousiastes de son frère. Et dire que c'était lui le plus jeune...

Sam renifla de mépris, posa son livre et mit ses écouteurs. Ruby avait transféré tout un tas de musiques sur son portable, essentiellement de la pop et de la country, mais il ne détestait pas. Ça avait le mérite de l'enfermer dans sa bulle et de lui faire découvrir autre chose que le vieux rock de son frère qui était surtout celui de son père.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le rythme d'un blues country à vous serrer les tripes. Bercé par la musique, il laissa son esprit dériver avant de s'endormir, le cœur et l'estomac lourds.

 

000

 

Il fit le tour de la vieille maison, cherchant une entrée discrète. L'avantage avec les vieilles bâtisses, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des alarmes. Seuls les verrous protégeaient les occupants et ça, il en faisait son affaire.

Par précaution, il ne prit pas la porte de devant mais celle de derrière. La serrure ne lui offrit qu'une résistance de principe avant de cliqueter et de s'ouvrir. Il craignit un moment que la porte ne grince en s'ouvrant mais rien de cela ne se produisit. Par contre le sol était un plancher...

Il entra avec précaution, essayant d'être le plus léger possible sur les lattes de bois. Il ne put empêcher quelques craquements mais rien d'assez fort pour risquer de réveiller la maisonnée. Il alla tout de suite à l'escalier qu'il escalada avec mille précautions. Il ouvrit la première porte sur sa gauche et découvrit, à la lueur d'un téléphone portable, deux corps entremêlés au milieu des draps. Il referma aussitôt la porte et ouvrit celle de droite. C'était un homme adulte qui dormait dans celle-ci. Il referma là aussi la porte et vérifia la troisième porte qui n'était que celle de la salle de bain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à grimper les quelques marches pour ouvrir la porte des combles.

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage quand il découvrit un unique corps dans la chambre, celui d'un jeune adolescent. Exactement ce qu'il cherchait...

Il entra à pas de loup dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit. Sa proie marmonna un peu dans son sommeil mais ne s'agita pas plus. Il éteignit le portable, n'ayant plus besoin de lumière. Arrivé juste à côté du lit, il se prépara avant de passer à l'attaque.

 

000

 

Sam se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son torse, l'empêchant de bouger ou d'appeler à l'aide. La panique s'empara lentement de lui quand un corps entier s'abattit sur lui pour le bloquer, sans libérer sa bouche pour autant. Il avait beau donner des coups de poings et des coups de pieds, son agresseur ne semblait nullement en souffrir. Il commençait sérieusement à craindre pour sa vie. Sa respiration s'accéléra mais, bloqué comme il l'était, il se mit à voir des étoiles. Le corps lui donna l'impression de se faire de plus en lourd sur lourd et malgré l'inutilité de la chose, des larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Il avait peur. Vraiment peur.

Puis Sam se figea d'un coup. On venait de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il reconnaissait le style...

La lampe de chevet fut allumée, l'éblouissant complètement et le corps au-dessus de lui s'éloigna, lui permettant enfin de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Surprise, chuchota joyeusement une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.  
\- Gabriel ! Espèce de... de... Tu m'as fait une peur de tous les diables ! s'emporta Sam avec véhémence à voix basse, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
\- J'ai vu ça kiddo, rit le blond en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
\- T'es vraiment trop con !

Sam se jeta sur le blond pour le renverser sur le lit et le frapper de ses poings. Il n'y alla pas très fort mais il voulait faire payer à Gabriel la peur bleue qu'il venait de lui faire. Il en avait encore le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse et l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, décuplant ses perceptions.

\- J'ai compris kiddo, j'ai compris ! Je me rends, supplia Gabriel en riant toujours.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'abord ? Tu n'étais pas censé venir avant la fin de la semaine! chuchota sévèrement Sam.  
\- Finalement j'ai décidé de venir toute la semaine alors j'ai pris un vol de nuit.  
\- Il est quel... Trois heures du matin !  
\- T'as vu tout ce que je suis prêt à faire pour te voir ? se moqua Gabriel en lui faisant un clin d'œil et l'ébouriffant à nouveau.

Sam se figea et regarda le blond tout sourire allongé sous lui. Quelque chose de bien caché jusqu'alors au fond de lui remonta. Un mal qu'il avait savamment étouffé, le noyant sous la rancœur et l'amertume, et qui ressortait maintenant en balayant tout le reste. Avant même que Sam ne le réalise, toute sa peur s'envola ainsi que sa colère. Gabriel avait fait s'envoler tout la pression d'un coup et le monstre tapi au fond de lui resurgit.

Des flots de larmes s'échappèrent de lui et coulèrent à flot sur ses joues sous les yeux choqués de Gabriel. Sam se redressa à genoux et essaya de les essuyer, d'arrêter l'écoulement, sans succès. Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui arrivait ! C'était juste... La phrase de trop. La mauvaise au mauvais moment. A moins qu'au contraire ce ne soit justement la bonne...

Gabe se releva, inquiet, et le prit contre lui. Sam se lova immédiatement dans ses bras, essayant de retenir les sanglots qui montaient encore et toujours du fond de sa gorge.

\- Je t'ai fait si peur que ça kiddo ? s'en voulut Gabriel en caressant le dos du plus jeune. T'as raison, je suis le pire des crétins. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cette mauvaise blague. La prochaine fois je préviens avant de venir, juré.  
\- P-pas ça, bafouilla Sam en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou.  
\- Alors c'est quoi, Mouse ?  
\- Je sais pas... Je crois... Je suis content que tu sois venu...  
\- Ok, mais là tu m'inquiètes Sammy.  
\- J'm'apelle Sam, répliqua le plus jeune avant d'être rendu muet par les sanglots

Sam resta un moment accroché à Gabriel pendant que son cœur faisait des montagnes russes entre la joie et la tristesse. Il avait traîné sa solitude pendant toute une semaine, bien plus même s'il comptait aussi l'école, et il s'était préparé à en vivre une seconde du même genre, son frère et Castiel roucoulant en permanence. Et soudain Gabriel était apparu, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Gabriel qui prenait l'avion à des heures pas possibles, qui traversait la moitié du pays pour le voir. Et il n'était qu'un ami, même pas de la famille...

Il fallut un long moment de cajoleries à Gabriel pour calmer son cadet qui faisait une jolie crise de nerfs en bonne et due forme et quand ce fut fait, celui-ci était tellement épuisé qu'il ne parlait plus qu'à mi- mot. Gabriel n'hésita pas à le maintenir contre lui malgré la position inconfortable.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant ? Parce que je ne rigolais pas tout à l'heure, tu m'as vraiment fait peur Sam, indiqua doucement le blond.  
\- C'toi qu'a commencé, somnola le plus jeune sur son épaule.  
\- C'est vrai mais je me suis excusé. Et puis moi c'était juste une blague. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sam ?  
\- Dois vraiment être inquiet pour pas utiliser d'surnom...  
\- Exactement et toi tu fais exprès de dévier la conversation.  
\- Parce que c'est idiot. JE suis idiot...  
\- Écoute, tu m'expliques, et si tu es vraiment un idiot j'en fais des affiches que je placarde dans toute la ville !

Sam eut un léger sourire face à la joie communicative de Gabriel. Il se sentait tellement mieux maintenant, tellement plus serein. Il avait évacué toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait et il était maintenant vidé, lessivé. Ses angoisses avaient perdu toute leur force et son corps aussi en passant.

\- C'est vraiment idiot... marmonna-t-il, sa crise lui paraissant subitement très exagérée et digne d'un caprice de bébé.  
\- Raconte.  
\- J'avais... J'ai juste... Passé une mauvaise semaine...

Sam s'arrêta, les larmes refaisant leur apparition à sa grande surprise. Gabriel les essuya gentiment mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter le débit et il berça donc à nouveau le plus jeune.

\- Ça devait vraiment être une semaine pourrie...  
\- T'imagines pas. Sinon et toi ? demanda Sam d'une voix tremblante en se rappelant ses bonnes manières. Ça va ?  
\- Ça va. Tu le croiras peut-être pas mais je fais des étincelles dans la vente de fringues !  
\- Tu vas rester là-dedans ?  
\- Naan, répondit Gabriel en souriant. C'est marrant mais vite lassant. J'ai pas encore trouvé mon filon, mais quand je vais le trouver ça va faire mal !  
\- Je veux bien te croire. Il se passe des trucs sympas à San Francisco ? continua Sam dont les larmes se tarissait à nouveau.  
\- Toujours ! Par exemple, Meg s'est trouvée une nouvelle proie ! Je plaindrais presque le pauvre gars ! Il est infirmier en pédiatrie et il dirigeait un stage pratique de Meg. Apparemment ça a été le coup de foudre ! Pour elle. Il s'appelle Emmanuel et elle ne cesse de me dire que c'est sa licorne mais en mieux, avec des ailes de papillon, une crinière nattée, qui chie des arcs-en-ciels et tout et tout.

Lentement, tout en racontant les amours de ses colocataires, Gabriel se détacha de Sam et rallongeât le demi-comateux dans son lit. Il s'installa ensuite dans le lit de camp toujours en place et éteignit la lumière. Sam ne sut pas à quel moment exactement il se rendormit pour de bon. Il vogua un moment entre le rêve et la réalité avant de plonger définitivement, les murmures de Gabriel l'accompagnant en douceur.

 

000

 

Le lendemain, Bobby prit son petit déjeuner seul. Dean et Castiel ne le rejoignirent qu'aux alentours de onze heures, les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés et les yeux brillants. Ces deux-là semblaient filer le parfait amour et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Ils avaient peut-être un peu tendance à oublier le reste du monde quand ils étaient ensemble mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant à leur âge. Ce qui était plus problématique de l'avis de Bobby, c'était la réaction du cadet face au petit couple. Depuis son arrivée, Sam n'avait cessé de se replier sur lui-même et de s'isoler. Bobby ne doutait pas un seul instant que Sam soit heureux pour son frère, mais le couple en plein épanouissement avait créé une cassure dans la relation fusionnelle des deux frères, laissant des bris de verre au passage. Bobby ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour les aider sans risquer de briser le début de couple que Dean avait mis en place.

En attendant, Dean et Castiel mangeaient leur tartine sous son nez en se jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. Bobby n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'ils avaient leurs jambes collées l'une à l'autre.

\- Bobby, lâcha Castiel avec hésitation en brisant le silence.  
\- Quoi gamin ?  
\- Tu es toujours d'accord pour Anna ?  
\- Je t'emmène tout à l'heure Castiel, comme promis.  
\- C'est obligé ? marmonna Dean sombrement.  
\- C'est ma sœur. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu alors...  
\- Et tu ne veux vraiment pas que je vienne ? insista Dean.  
\- On ne se voit jamais et ce sera chez ma mère. Je ne veux pas faire de la provocation. J'aimerais que ça se passe... Bien. Et puis... Tu pourras faire des trucs avec Sam comme ça, non ?

Dean s'éclaira un peu à cette idée. Un peu. Lui aussi avait constaté que son frère le fuyait. Son petit Sammy - qui n'était plus si petit que ça d'ailleurs... Ça serait pas mal qu'ils aillent au ciné ou ailleurs. Il pourrait lui parler de Ruby et le charrier sur ce qu'ils faisaient en dehors des heures de cours. Ils pourraient même passer manger un truc dans un dinner !

Dean était en train de monter ses projets dans sa tête quand Sam fit son apparition, rieur, suivi du nabot blond.

\- Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama joyeusement celui-ci.

Gabriel prit des couverts et s'installa à la table comme si de rien n'était, à côté d'un Sam tout sourire.

\- T'es arrivé quand toi ? demanda Bobby en plissant les yeux.  
\- Cette nuit. Tu devrais vérifier ta porte de derrière d'ailleurs Bobbounnet. La serrure vaut pas un clou, on entre comme dans un moulin ! Ça peut être dangereux pour toi, papy. Y a du bacon ?  
\- Installe-toi, te gêne pas, râla Dean en croisant les bras.  
\- Mais c'est bien ce que je comptais faire Deano, répliqua Gabriel avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Tu restes ici longtemps ? demanda Castiel avec curiosité, content de revoir son cousin.  
\- Toute la semaine ! Je repars dimanche soir par le vol de huit heures. Il parait que t'apprends à conduire Deano ? T'as tué combien de lapins ?  
\- Aucun. Et toi, t'as dévalisé combien de confiseries avant de venir ?  
\- J'ai arrêté de compter après cinquante.

Sam écouta son frère et Gabriel s'envoyer des vacheries tout en mangeant ses tomates et ses tartines. Le petit-déjeuner virant irrémédiablement au brunch, Bobby finit par ressortir ses casseroles pour compléter la table. Gabriel se leva et le vira manu militari de la cuisine.

\- Les petits vieux doivent savoir se ménager !

Bobby envoya un regard noir au sale gosse qui lui répondit par un grand sourire moqueur. En trois coups d'œil Gabriel avait repéré ce dont il avait besoin dans les placards et s'activait en continuant de vanner Dean et en le menaçant, parfois, avec une poêle ou une casserole. Il perdait quand même un peu de crédibilité avec les maniques rouges aux mains...

Bobby eut l'agréable surprise de voir Sam reprendre vie et participer aux conversations. Il ne s'était peut-être pas trompé finalement... Le gamin avait vraiment un truc avec le clown pénible qui jouait les cuistots. Quant à savoir ce dont il s'agissait, Bobby n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Et puis il eut l'occasion de voir Sam pâlir subitement, se frotter le visage, jeter un regard en coin à Gabriel avant de continuer son repas avec un demi-sourire énigmatique. Quelque chose venait de se passer dans la tête du bonhomme. Sam releva les yeux en se sentant observé et surprit le regard fixe de Bobby sur lui. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne replonge dans son assiette. Bobby roula des yeux en souriant.

Avec Gabriel dans les parages, l'ambiance générale devint rapidement plus festive et... Animée. C'était le mot. Le petit blond avait un don pour énerver les gens ou les gêner au-delà de l'imaginable. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ! Une phrase ambiguë sortie sans mauvaises pensées, un regard amusé sur un sourire malicieux de sa part et la victime rougissait et bafouillait comme prise en faute la main dans le pot de confiture. C'était une méthode particulièrement efficace sur Castiel !

\- On va peut-être y aller ? proposa Castiel après avoir rougi pour la troisième fois.  
\- On part quand tu veux, fit Bobby.

Castiel monta se changer rapidement et grimpa dans la voiture du ferrailleur avant d'être à nouveau pris pour cible par Gabriel. Il adorait son cousin et était vraiment heureux de le voir mais il était souvent – toujours – à la limite du supportable les premières heures. C'était lâche mais il préférait encore que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui subisse ses assauts. Il saurait se faire excuser auprès de Dean plus tard...

N'ayant pas rendu visite à sa mère depuis plus d'une demi-année, Castiel avait fait tout particulièrement des efforts sur son apparence, portant chemise, costume et cravate ainsi que le trench-coat acheté à San Francisco. Il avait tenté de coiffer ses cheveux mais plus ça allait, plus ils devenaient indomptables. Il soupçonnait que la faute en revenait à Dean qui passait son temps à passer ses mains dedans. Ils resteraient indomptables encore longtemps...

Bobby démarra la voiture et ils se mirent en route pour la maison de famille de Castiel.

Il serra nerveusement les poings sur son pantalon avant de se forcer à se calmer pour ne pas froisser le tissu. Il était réellement content de revoir sa sœur et, dans une moindre mesure, sa mère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Tellement qu'il avait préféré refuser la proposition de Bobby de conduire lui-même jusque chez sa mère.

Castiel ne savait absolument pas comment il allait être accueilli après la dernière fois. Il avait gardé contact avec Anna grâce au téléphone donc normalement tout devrait bien se passer avec elle mais pour sa mère... La dernière fois il était parti avec l'intention de ne jamais la revoir et surtout avec l'impression de ne plus être le bienvenu. Ça lui avait semblait une évidence tant il avait été accueilli froidement. Il avait aussi pu constater les changements subis par sa mère, sa vieillesse qui semblait l'écraser tout comme la fatigue, le tout drapé d'un air de dignité blessée.

Qu'allait-il trouver cette fois ?

Bobby se gara sur le bas-côté. Castiel garda la tête baissée, ses poings à nouveau serrés sur ses genoux.

-On peut repartir si tu veux, proposa Bobby.  
\- Non, c'est bon... Je dois aller voir ma sœur.  
\- Tu me téléphones pour que je passe te chercher ?

Castiel hocha la tête et prit une forte inspiration. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir la portière et sortir dans l'air frais du printemps. La première chose qui le choqua quand il leva la tête, ce fut le panneau dans le jardin.

Un grand panneau avec un numéro de téléphone affiché en grosses lettres.

Un grand panneau "à vendre".

Et dessus, un autocollant "vendu".

Castiel sentit sa gorge s'assécher et ses pieds s'alourdir. Il semblait que chacune de ses visites dans la maison de son enfance devait être plus dure que la précédente. Il semblait aussi que ça allait être sa dernière visite...

Comme un automate, il marcha sur la petite allée, son pardessus beige claquant contre ses jambes avec le vent. Il toqua à la porte et attendit.

Le temps s'étira à l'infini. La serrure claqua, la chaîne glissa et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Castiel découvrit une femme portant une jolie robe, les cheveux soigneusement coiffés et un regardant pétillant. C'était sa mère. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Pas d'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire.

\- Bonjour Castiel. Anna m'avait prévenue de ta visite, elle t'attend dans sa chambre.

Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage et elle alla jusqu'à étreindre Castiel, ce fils qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de rejeter depuis qu'elle savait. Depuis qu'il était devenu différent. Castiel se laissa faire, étonné par cette étreinte moins froide qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée.

\- J'imagine que tu as vu le panneau. Si tu veux garder des choses, c'est le moment ou jamais, je n'emporterai pratiquement rien.

Castiel hocha la tête, encore surpris. Sa mère disait ça avec calme, presque avec soulagement. Elle s'écarta, libérant enfin le passage et Castiel pu monter voir sa sœur. Il espérait obtenir des explications sur ce revirement de situation par elle. Il eut à peine toqué à la porte de sa chambre que celle-ci s'ouvrit et qu'Anna se jeta sur lui.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir ! s'exclama sa petite sœur en l'étreignant fermement.  
\- Moi aussi Anna, répondit sincèrement Castiel avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Comment tu vas ?  
\- Du tonnerre ! Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois !  
\- J'ai vu que... Vous allez déménager maman et toi ?  
\- On va rejoindre tante Ariel à Minneapolis cet été, exulta la petite rousse en dansant presque sur place. Ça m'embête de laisser mes amis mais... La grande ville Castiel ! Tu te rends comptes !  
\- Je fais mon internat là-bas actuellement, crut bon de préciser son frère.  
\- C'est génial ! En plus t'as vu maman ? Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle reparle à Ariel ! On a jamais été aussi proche toutes les deux !  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Castiel, totalement perdu. Tu ne m'avais rien dit de tout ça par téléphone...  
\- J'en savais encore rien, c'est vraiment récent. Maman n'a vendu la maison que la semaine dernière seulement et elle et tante Ariel ne se reparlent que depuis quelques mois. Mais c'est de là que tout est parti. Maman a appelé Ariel en début d'année pour les vœux traditionnels et le petit coup de fil s'est transformé en longue discussion. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se sont dits, j'ai entendu des cris et des pleurs, même des insultes – surtout à l'égard de papa et oncle Richard d'ailleurs... - et aussi des rires à la fin. Ça a duré longtemps, tout l'après-midi ! Mais à la fin, maman et elle se sont promises de ne plus se quitter. Ariel a proposé à maman de venir la rejoindre puisqu'elles étaient seules toutes les deux - avec moi bien entendu - et qu'elle avait bien l'intention de garder la maison – d'après son avocat il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle l'aura, surtout si on la rejoint. Maman a mis en vente la maison et voilà !  
\- Il s'est passé plein de choses, constata Castiel qui avait un peu le tournis face à toutes ces nouvelles.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Et tu as vu maman ? Je l'avais pas vu aussi heureuse depuis longtemps ! On sort même ensemble faire les magasins !  
\- Je suis content pour toi Anna.  
\- Merci Castiel. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? T'as un copain maintenant ?

Castiel hocha la tête, toujours aussi gêné par l'enthousiasme de sa sœur concernant ses amours.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien. Castiel raconta succinctement son histoire avec Dean sous le regard passionné d'Anna. En retour, sa sœur lui raconta tous les changements survenus, surtout avec leur mère. Elle donna aussi quelques nouvelles de leurs frères. Ensemble, ils allèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Castiel faire le tri. Un carton fut ouvert mais c'est tout juste s'il fut rempli de moitié. Castiel ne récupéra que des livres, et quelques souvenirs. Ses placards étaient remplis de vêtements devenus trop petits. Il avait l'étrange impression de rentrer dans une chambre d'enfant alors qu'il ne l'avait quitté que deux ans auparavant. Il aurait cru n'y avoir que des mauvais souvenirs mais c'était faux. Avant qu'il ne se découvre gay, tout s'était bien passé pour lui et même ensuite il était resté proche de sa petite sœur et Uriel n'avait pas été à proprement parler méchant. Zacharie si, mais Zacharie n'était gentil avec personne... Il sentit une vague de nostalgie imprévue le prendre. C'était sa chambre et c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Tout comme la maison très probablement. Son enfance était définitivement loin derrière lui.

Alors qu'il avait cru avoir coupé le lien depuis longtemps, il sentait quand même un déchirement à l'idée que tout ça, tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, appartiendrait bientôt à quelqu'un d'autre.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, tandis qu'il scotchait le carton contenant ses maigres possessions, une délicieuse odeur de gâteau monta depuis la cuisine.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle avait changé, sourit Anna en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener à la cuisine  
\- Je doute que ce soit à ce point, répliqua Castiel en secouant la tête.  
\- Viens, tu verras.

Sur la table, deux parts de gâteau au chocolat provenant d'un moelleux tout juste sorti du four les attendaient, ainsi qu'une théière sifflante. Castiel s'assit au côté de sa sœur, face à sa mère. Il répondit avec un certain malaise à ses questions sur sa vie, sur ce qu'il devenait, tout en chipotant dans son gâteau. Il essaya de ne pas aborder le point conflictuel mais elle l'aborda d'elle-même. Sa mère ne comprenait toujours pas et ne comprendrait probablement jamais mais elle ne le rejetait plus. Elle le questionna même sur Dean.

Castiel ne savait quoi dire ou penser. Il avait tiré un trait sur sa famille depuis plus d'un an et maintenant... Maintenant les portes lui étaient à nouveau ouvertes. Sauf que lui n'en avait plus envie, n'en ressentait plus le besoin. Il s'était créé un fossé entre lui et sa mère, de même qu'avec ses frères. On aurait beau construire des ponts pour les relier à nouveau, jamais plus leurs univers ne se rejoindraient totalement, c'était impossible. Il apprécia cependant l'effort et en fit de son côté.

Il repartit de chez lui avec l'impression de sortir d'un ouragan, un carton sous le bras et le reste d'un gâteau au chocolat dans l'autre. Il n'appela pas tout de suite Bobby mais alla faire le point dans un parc proche, beaucoup de choses se bousculant dans sa tête. Des choses bonnes comme des amères.

 

000

 

Chez Bobby, l'ambiance n'était pas non plus à la fête pour Dean. Il avait pensé passer sa journée avec son frère, faire des trucs même idiots. Sauf que Sam avait été totalement monopolisé par Gabriel, le repoussant plus ou moins consciemment quand il tentait de s'incruster auprès d'eux. Ils avaient bien tenté un jeu de société à trois, mais le dialogue ne s'était fait presque qu'entre Sam et Gabriel. La seule participation de Dean fut de se faire voler à plusieurs reprises par le tricheur blond. Il se sentait exclu et il le ressentit plus durement que c'était son petit frère qui le repoussait et non Gabriel qui avait bien essayé de l'intégrer parmi eux.

Et puis Castiel revint, le regard perdu, accompagné d'un Bobby tenant deux enveloppes. Les analyses de sang.

De l'avis de Dean, c'était vraiment une journée à chier...

 

A suivre...


	24. 2008 : avril

Chapitre 23 : Tout roule, ou presque...

 

Bobby regarda par-dessous la visière de sa casquette les quatre garçons vautrés dans son salon.

Castiel et Dean étaient simplement assis côte à côte, leur épaule et leur jambe se touchant et leur main probablement enlacée entre eux.

Depuis que Bobby avait été le chercher, le garçon n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche. Il semblait être tombé dans un état d'hébétude proche de la catatonie et même Dean n'arrivait pas à l'en tirer. Bobby supposait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec sa mère mais impossible d'en être sûr. Ce qui était bizarre par contre, c'est qu'il semblait vouloir chercher les présences humaines et pas uniquement celle de Dean. C'était lui qui avait pris les devants après le repas pour s'installer dans le salon, semblant attendre que tout le monde le rejoigne.

Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose durant l'après-midi…

A côté d'eux, Sam était en partie adossé au canapé, en partie sur Gabriel. Parce que Dean et Castiel prenaient toute la place et uniquement pour ça, Sam le râlait suffisamment souvent pour que tout le monde le sache ! Gabriel souriait quand il l'entendait dire ça, lui ébouriffait la crinière puis le collait encore plus à lui pour s'amuser, se moquant des deux amoureux au passage. Et quand il le relâchait, Sam reprenait sa position en bougonnant, mais pas tout à fait. A chaque fois, il restait un peu plus contre Gabriel. S'il avait commencé la soirée avec la tête sur ses épaules, Sam était maintenant à moitié allongé sur lui, sa tête aux joues rosies reposant sur les bras croisés d'un Gabriel au sourire énigmatique.

La soirée avança et les films s'enchaînèrent. Dean tournait sa tête tantôt vers Sam tantôt vers Castiel, inquiet dans les deux cas. Au début du troisième, Bobby grogna contre la jeunesse aux horaires pas possibles et partit se coucher. A la fin du film Sam et Gabriel suivirent, ce dernier envoyant une dernière pique pour la forme au couple.

Le quatrième débuta et Castiel ne donnait toujours pas l'impression de vouloir bouger. Dean passa son bras sur son épaule et résista à ses paupières qui s'alourdissaient lentement mais sûrement.

\- Ma mère a vendu la maison de famille, lâcha brusquement Castiel au milieu de la scène de baston.

La voix de son amant fit sursauter Dean qui commençait tout doucement à piquer du nez.

\- D'accord, acquiesça le châtain mal à l'aise.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour avoir ce genre de discussion avec Castiel, sauf qu'il était malheureusement aussi le seul ou presque à qui Cas, pouvait se confier. Que devait-il dire ? Désolé ? Qu'avait besoin d'entendre Cas' ? Lui, ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait plus de maison familiale. Il s'y était fait depuis le temps, assez en tout cas pour ne plus ressentir de déchirement à chaque déménagement. Une maison n'était qu'une maison. Ça n'avait aucune importance le lieu où il dormait et mangeait du moment qu'il avait Sam près de lui ainsi que son père. Et Cas' aussi.

\- C'est bizarre, souffla Castiel.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, la tête vide et le cœur comme anesthésié. Il n'avait que vaguement conscience de la présence de Dean à ses côtés.

\- Je n'aimais pas spécialement notre maison. Ce n'était qu'un lieu de vie, là où j'ai eu ma chambre pendant des années mais sans plus. Mais en fait, il y avait un peu plus...  
\- Cas', souffla Dean en passant sa main autour de sa taille.  
\- On se dit que... Que si ça ne va pas, on pourra toujours y retourner, même mal accueilli. L'important c'est que ce soit là. Et maintenant ?

Dean fut happé par les iris, bleu clair malgré la pénombre ambiante. Ce n'était pas un nouveau Castiel qu'il avait en face de lui mais un ancien, celui perdu qui avait vu sa vie s'écrouler en apprenant la vérité sur son père. C'était le Castiel perdu qui avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un.

Dean leva son autre main et la passa derrière la tête de Castiel pour le rapprocher. Front contre front, Dean caressa sa nuque, conscient des frissons qu'il déclenchait ainsi chez son petit ami.

\- Maintenant tu vas te trouver un autre foyer, murmura Dean sans le lâcher des yeux. Maintenant tu te tourneras vers Balthazar même s'il est aussi timbré que Gabe. Maintenant tu viendras chez Bobby qui sera toujours prêt à t'accueillir, je suis prêt à le parier. Et maintenant, comme avant, comme depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, tu pourras venir me voir.

Castiel ferma les yeux et deux larmes s'en échappèrent. Avec une extrême lenteur, il se pencha, se rapprocha et finit par se pelotonner contre Dean, ses deux bras encadrant sa taille avec force. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire dans le sentimentalisme et pourtant il s'était fait surprendre quand il avait emballé ses affaires, quand il avait passé la porte pour la dernière fois... Il ne pleurait pas, ne tremblait pas, il avait juste besoin du contact de son point d'ancrage le plus fort depuis des années.

 

000

 

\- Hey Mouse, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec ton frangin ?

Sam ouvrit les yeux, essayant de deviner la silhouette de Gabriel dans le noir. Probablement avait-il sur les lèvres l'un de ses mystérieux sourires qui donnait l'impression qu'il en savait plus que tout le monde. Sam pouvait aussi facilement deviner ses pupilles rendues chocolat par la faible luminosité.

\- Non, tout va bien, mentit-il en tournant son regard vers le plafond.  
\- Et moi je suis le père Noël en tutu et babouches ! ricana Gabriel. C'est à cause de Cassi ?  
\- Non, il n'y est pour rien, avoua à demi-mot Sam. Et je suis vraiment content que Dean soit avec lui ! Vraiment !

Sam avait élevé la voix pour convaincre Gabriel, à moins que ce ne soit pour se convaincre lui-même. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr et le sang qui battait violemment dans ses tempes ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

\- Castiel est vraiment quelqu'un de chouette et je l'aime bien ! Mon frère est heureux avec lui et c'est génial, vraiment génial ! Je l'avais jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est génial pour lui, hoqueta Sam avec difficulté, sa gorge se serrant douloureusement sur ses cordes vocales.

Pour une raison inconnue, ses joues étaient humides et son nez coulait, l'obligeant à renifler régulièrement. Son estomac lui pesait lourd également, il avait dû trop manger, ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il avait mal au cœur. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Pas parce que son frère était heureux en amour !

Un froissement de draps se fit entendre en plus de ses reniflements et hoquets. Son matelas s'affaissa d'un côté et une main vint lui caresser le crâne. Sam se retourna et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Gabriel, cherchant un contact humain pour apaiser son cœur douloureux.

Gabriel ne dit pas grand chose, laissant à Sam le soin de se reprendre ou de se lâcher selon son besoin. Il lui coiffa les cheveux en douceur en attendant que la crise passe. Plus ça allait, plus il avait l'impression que sa présence était déclencheur de larmes chez le plus jeune. Ça devenait presque systématique. C'était non seulement inquiétant mais aussi un peu déprimant. A croire qu'il ne lui apportait que du malheur. C'était une idée qu'il trouvait parfaitement crédible. Particulièrement douloureuse, mais crédible.

\- Ça va aller Sammy ?  
\- J'suis un égoïste insensible hein ? marmonna Sam.  
\- Non, tu es juste un petit frère parmi tant d'autres qui voit son aîné s'éloigner, soupira Gabriel sans arrêter ses caresses. C'est dur de les voir prendre de la distance et partir, de se découvrir laissé sur le bas-côté. On peut bien y faire tout ce qu'on veut, ça ne change rien, ils finissent par faire leur vie, sans nous...  
\- C'est censé me consoler ça ? demanda Sam en se relevant.  
\- Mh... Peut-être pas. J'ai dû me tromper de discours à un moment ou un autre, rit Gabriel.

Mais ça sonnait faux, même aux oreilles de Sam. Il pouvait entendre l'amertume ainsi que la même angoisse que la sienne dans cette parodie de joie. Puis il entendit Gabriel bouger et un paquet en plastique être craqué.

\- T'en veux ? proposa le blond en lui tendant les ours en gélatine.  
\- Il est tard, hésita Sam.  
\- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si on nous surveillait !

Sam se mordilla les lèvres avant de finalement accepter.

\- T'as sommeil ? demanda soudain Gabriel.  
\- Non.

Sam fut aussitôt aveuglé par la lumière de la lampe. Quand il récupéra sa vision, Gabriel s'était installé sur le lit, un plateau de jeu entre eux deux.

\- Tu veux faire Jack l'éventreur ou Scotland Yard ?  
\- Ça dépend, dans lequel de ces deux rôles tu as le moins de chance de tricher ?

Le paquet de nounours en gélatine était plein de moitié lorsqu'ils s'endormirent sur le plateau.

 

000

 

Quand Bobby descendit au salon le lendemain matin, il trouva Dean et Castiel endormis sur le canapé. Il aurait été bien en peine de dire à qui appartenait telle jambe ou tel bras, par contre il était sûr que le brun allait choper un rhume. Sa chemise était complètement remontée et seul le corps de Dean allongé sur lui faisait barrage au froid.

Bobby se demanda un très court instant s'il n'allait pas renverser un verre d'eau sur eux pour voir le résultat, avant de s'exorciser de l'influence du squatteur blond. A la place, il déposa un plaid sur eux, qu'ils puissent finir leur nuit confortablement. Dean marmonna en sentant le poids chaud atterrir sur lui puis il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur Castiel qui le serra en retour.

Le verre d'eau c'était non ! La photo par contre...

Bobby prit soin d'enlever le flash avant d'immortaliser la scène. Mu par une impulsion, il grimpa les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sam. Il faillit jurer en voyant la scène mais resta sur sa lancée première, allant juste ouvrir le store pour avoir un peu de luminosité. Gabriel et Sam s'étaient apparemment endormis en plein jeu. Quelques pions étaient tombés au sol mais dans l'ensemble tout était encore sur la couette de Sam ou incrusté dans leurs joues à eux deux. Gabriel avait dû ramener ses propres draps en milieu de partie puisqu'ils en étaient tous les deux recouverts. Leurs têtes l'une à côté de l'autre, Gabriel avait sa main posée sur le dos de Sam pendant que son autre bras servait d'oreiller.

Bobby prit la photo et se promit de les montrer toutes les deux à Ellen dès que possible.

Il retourna ensuite dans la cuisine et prépara le déjeuner en sifflotant, plutôt fier de ce qu'il voyait sous son toit. Quand il repensait à la première fois qu'il avait vu les garçons, méfiants, solitaires, agressifs envers les étrangers et refusant d'accorder une goutte de confiance à d'autres qu'eux-mêmes, il trouvait que lui et Ellen avaient fait du beau boulot. Il en venait presque à regretter de n'avoir pas eu d'enfants lui-même, presque. S'il était honnête envers lui, il devait admettre qu'il était content de les avoir eus à un âge aussi avancé et surtout de les voir aussi protecteurs l'un envers l'autre. Ainsi, il ne risquait pas de faire de ... Bêtises. Les erreurs de son père ne seraient pas les siennes. Et maintenant que l'âge fatidique était passé, il ne craignait plus ses gestes, quand bien même il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu frapper ses gosses d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se sentait tout de même plus rassuré. Et puis il y avait aussi les deux autres intrus dont l'état avait semblé tout aussi désastreux que Sam et Dean au début et qui semblaient revivre petit à petit. Bobby était content de ce qu'il avait accompli.

Il paria mentalement sur le premier et le dernier levé. En temps normal, les premières places seraient revenues soit à Dean soit à Gabriel. Sauf que le premier semblait totalement hors d'atteinte dans les bras de son chéri et que le deuxième avait très bien pu s'endormir juste une heure auparavant ! A ce titre, Sam avait lui aussi peu de chance d'être dans le classement de tête, il était plutôt parti pour être bon dernier. Donc il restait Castiel. Le gamin pouvait-il se lever sans réveiller Dean ?

\- M'sieur, salua Castiel, encore dans le coaltar en entrant dans la cuisine.

Apparemment il pouvait... Bobby déposa une tasse de café devant un Castiel au visage brouillon et endormi. Midi c'était tôt pour lui !

\- La nuit s'est bien passée ?

Castiel rougit à la question et piqua du nez dans sa tasse. Une fois ses petites angoisses apaisées, Dean avait décidé de le "soulager" sur un tout autre point. N'ayant pas de couverture à portée de main - et ayant totalement oublié le plaid à demeure au salon - Dean n'avait pu se cacher comme il le faisait d'habitude sous la couette. Castiel avait donc enfin pu le voir dans toute sa splendeur, les vêtements toujours présents sur eux ne l'excitant que davantage. Dean l'avait vu aussi et ses yeux s'étaient noircis de désir et non de dégoût à son grand soulagement. Ça avait été fantastique. Comme à chaque fois.

\- Je crois que je vais me passer des détails, commenta Bobby en voyant Castiel devenir plus rouge encore que sa bouilloire en émail.

Castiel hocha vivement la tête et s'enfila une rasade de café qui lui brûla la gorge.

\- Vos analyses sont toujours sur la commode de l'entrée, ne les oubliez pas, rappela-t-il en revenant à ses gamelles.

Castiel pesa le pour et le contre, but une nouvelle gorgée pour se réveiller et alla chercher les deux enveloppes. Il ouvrit la sienne sans hésiter et la lut rapidement, découvrant sans surprise que tout était clean. Il était vierge après tout avant de sortir avec Dean !

Il laissa son papier sur la table, bien en vue pour le lever de son petit ami et picora dans l'assiette tendue par Bobby. Ensuite, il partit se doucher et se changer. Avec la nuit qu'il avait passée, il avait l'impression de sentir le fauve.

De son côté Bobby continua ses préparations, grillant du bacon dans une poêle, des flageolets dans une autre et commençant à faire cuire les pommes de terre. Ce midi il n'y aurait pas de grande tablée, chacun mangerait une fois prêt.

Dean vint le rejoindre à peine quelques minutes après le départ de Castiel, les yeux collés mais tout de même plus réveillé que celui-ci. Bobby nota avec amusement qu'il s'était assis sur la même chaise que son petit-ami. Bêtement, il trouva ça touchant. Le café éloigna les dernières brumes de sommeil de son esprit et il tomba sur les analyses. Celle de Cas était ouverte, bien en vue. Clean. Dean n'en avait pas douté une seule seconde. A côté il y avait sa propre enveloppe. Encore scellée. Dean la regarda sans oser la prendre.

Soudain, il se souvenait de cette fois avec une fille deux ans auparavant, la capote avait craqué au moment de la mettre, c'était la dernière. Ils n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à refréner leurs ardeurs. Et puis il y avait eu cette autre fois, il avait pris la mauvaise veste, celle qui ne contenait pas les protections. Ils étaient dans le feu de l'action et ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour si peu. Combien de fois avait-il fait l'impasse ? Il se souvenait de deux, peut-être trois. Ce serait vraiment un manque de bol monstrueux que ces fois-là aient été les mauvaises parmi tant d'autres avec protection ! Le truc, c'est que Dean ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de chanceux.

\- Un problème gamin ? demanda Bobby en posant une main sur son épaule.  
\- Aucun !

Par pure témérité, Dean prit l'enveloppe et la déchira d'une main ferme pour en sortir les analyses avec une apparente assurance.

En réalité il était mort de trouille.

Tout était bon.

Il était toujours mort de trouille.

Lui et Cas' pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, avec ou sans protection. C'était ok. Ils pouvaient. Sauf que Dean n'était pas sur de le vouloir. Comment allait-il justifier ça auprès de Cas' ? Merde, son petit-ami était déjà d'une patience angélique, ça allait être le coup de grâce !

\- Je devine ce qu'il se passe là-dedans Idjit, grogna Bobby en tapotant sur son crâne avec ses phalanges. Tu penses avoir peur de la suite ? Et Castiel ? Toi tu as de l'expérience, un peu trop peut-être, mais tu as une idée de ce qu'il va se passer au moins.

Hébété par cette soudaine révélation, Dean hocha la tête. Il dévora le bacon et les pommes de terre avant d'aller rejoindre la salle de bain à son tour. L'eau avait arrêté de couler, signe que la salle était libre.

Bobby continua sa besogne, laissa les plats reposer à feux doux et commença la vaisselle.

\- Un coup de main papy ?  
\- Pourquoi, t'as besoin d'aide blondinet ?  
\- Autant qu'un mulot dans un champ de maïs !

Gabriel se servit dans les gamelles et s'installa à son tour à la table. Si Castiel avait toujours autant de mal à l'appeler familièrement, c'était tout l'inverse pour Gabriel ! Depuis qu'il avait passé quelques jours chez lui, le petit blond ne se contraignait plus en rien ! Ni en paroles ni en actes. En une semaine, il avait d'ailleurs complètement réagencé la cuisine de Bobby au grand déplaisir de ce dernier. Qui s'était empressé de tout remettre en ordre – ou du moins dans son ordre – dès que Gabriel était reparti. Le jeune homme était vraiment d'un sans-gêne effarant sans parler de son irrespect chronique. Mais Bobby l'appréciait quand même, malgré ou peut-être à cause de ça. Certains pouvaient faire pleurer les pierres, Gabriel arrivait à les faire sourire. Et puis Bobby avait vu le gamin au plus bas, au fond du fond à se gaver pour oublier qu'il allait mal. Alors Gabriel était peut-être un sale gosse impudent et tout sauf discret, il préférait tout de même le voir ainsi qu'en pleine dépression.

\- Bobby, comment est Sam quand je ne suis pas là ? demanda soudain l'objet de ses pensées d'une voix très sérieuse, limite inquiétante.

Bobby se retourna et le vit chipoter dans son assiette. Mauvais signe.

\- Normal. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?  
\- Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il pleure souvent ? Sans raison ?

Bobby regarda avec inquiétude Gabriel qui jouait avec sa nourriture sans y toucher, le visage triste et fatigué. Pente descendante. Balthazar l'avait prévenu au téléphone que ça pouvait arriver, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il cramerait sa baraque pourrie si jamais Gabe lui revenait en mauvais état...

\- Ce n'est pas son genre de pleurer, commença Bobby.

Le jeune homme se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même. C'était donc bien sa faute...

\- Sam est un garçon très renfermé, très secret, continua Bobby. Il parle peu de ce qu'il ressent, de ses sentiments. De ceux des autres oui, ce gamin a une forte empathie et arrive sans problème à se mettre à la place des personnes qui l'entourent, mais ses propres ennuis ? Il les cache sous la colère généralement. Sam se confie très peu sur ce qui lui pèse, même avec Dean. Alors si tu me dis qu'il pleure avec toi, je considère ça comme une bonne nouvelle. Ça veut dire qu'il te fait confiance. Tu es la soupape qui l'empêche d'exploser.  
\- J'ai quand même l'impression que... Que je le rends malheureux, soupira Gabriel en mordant dans son bacon froid et dur.  
\- T'as tout faux blondinet, c'est tout l'inverse. Et s'il peut t'arriver de lui faire de la peine ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

Gabriel acquiesça, le cœur un peu moins lourd. Il engloutit le reste de son assiette en deux temps trois mouvements et alla se chercher un dessert dans le frigo. Le gâteau de tante Elisabeth fera bien l'affaire ! Il se leva au moment où Sam arrivait, les cheveux humides et vêtu de frais. Gabriel l'ébouriffa sous les grognements avant de monter se préparer à son tour.

Sam s'affala sur une chaise devant la table et cala sa tête entre ses bras.

\- Un problème gamin ? s'amusa Bobby.  
\- Pas assez dormi, bougonna une voix étouffée.  
\- Fallait se montrer raisonnable.

Seul un « grmph » lui répondit. Bobby déposa café et assiette devant Sam et s'installa à son tour à table. C'était bien beau de nourrir les estomacs sur patte mais il fallait qu'il pense un peu à lui aussi !

\- Content de retrouver Gabriel ?

Sam répondit par un marmonnement inintelligible qui voulait dire oui. Il était toujours content de voir Gabriel. Même s'il se transformait souvent en fontaine, il appréciait énormément le blond. Peut-être bien plus que Ruby... Il en venait même à douter de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Pourtant il avait aimé ces semaines avec la jeune fille, leurs tête-à-tête et leurs embrassades. Il avait bien senti son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement et son estomac se réchauffer ! Mais par rapport à l'effet que lui faisait Gabriel avec un simple sourire... Autant comparer une lampe de chevet à une étoile ! Une étoile inaccessible, Gabriel le lui avait fait comprendre assez souvent. Alors il prenait tout ce que lui offrait le blond avant de retourner auprès de Ruby, espérant garder un peu de cet éclat pour leur couple établi.

\- Tu as déjà eu quelqu'un dans ta vie Bobby ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois gamin ? Je n'ai pas toujours été un vieux croûton ! J'ai même été marié, gronda-t-il en le pointant avec sa fourchette.  
\- Elle est devenue quoi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une histoire très intéressante, maugréa-t-il en revenant à ses fayots.  
\- Elle était comment ? insista Sam.  
\- Jolie, mais c'est toujours comme ça avec sa femme. Et fragile aussi...

Bobby soupira et regarda au loin en mâchouillant son bacon. Fragile était peut-être ce qui la définissait le mieux. Il l'avait aimée, il avait cru que ça suffirait à la sauver. Est-ce que ça avait été simplement possible ? Les dépressions, les crises psychotiques, l'asile et finalement le suicide. Tout s'était enchaîné sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle sur la situation. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, parce qu'elle considérait sa vie comme déjà ratée, parce que sa famille lui mettait des coups de pression. Il ne l'avait su que bien après, à l'enterrement. Sa femme était fragile et influençable et aujourd'hui elle n'était plus. Suite à cela, Bobby s'était isolé du reste du monde et avait repris son activité de chasseur en plus de s'occuper de la casse. Ça payait les factures, il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier pour l'alcool et il n'avait pas à croiser de monde en dehors d'Ellen, ancienne camarade de classe de sa femme, qui venait s'assurer une fois par mois qu'il ne s'était pas flingué.

Sam n'insista pas en voyant le regard sombrement pensif de Bobby.

Dean et Castiel redescendirent et Bobby les embarqua directement pour aller faire de la conduite et se changer les idées. Sam resta seul dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Gabriel débarque et l'entraîne sur le canapé pour voir des débilités à la télé.

A cause de leur très courte nuit, ils s'endormirent en milieu d'après-midi. Quand Dean rentra le soir, il eut la gorge serrée de voir son petit frère endormi contre Gabriel.

 

000

 

Le reste de la semaine se passa en douceur. Sam et Dean ne se parlèrent presque pas ou pour demander le sel. Castiel voulut informer son cousin pour la réunion de leurs deux mères mais à peine avait-il prononcé le nom de tante Ariel que Gabriel l'avait coupé avec une politesse ferme. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir.

Et puis il y avait Dean et Castiel. Ils se touchaient peu devant les autres, éventuellement on pouvait voir deux mains qui se liaient, deux jambes collées l'une à l'autre, une main posée nonchalamment sur l'épaule. Ils étaient discrets par nature en dehors de l'intimité et évitaient les effusions de tendresse publiques. Une fois seuls par contre, dans la chambre ou dans le salon, les corps se rapprochaient et les baisers se faisaient nombreux. Contrairement aux craintes de Dean et selon les prévisions de Bobby, Castiel ne paraissait pas tellement pressé d'aller plus loin. Rien n'était urgent et il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait encore bien d'autres choses à découvrir.

Le soir-même, Dean comprit de quoi il parlait, bien que la nouveauté ne soit pas totalement nouvelle pour lui. C'était une de ces caresses intimes qu'il pouvait être très désagréable de faire avec un morceau de plastique peu ragoutant en protection.

Dean s'était laissé diriger par Castiel durant ce moment, bluffé par son assurance malgré son apparente nervosité. Il s'était retrouvé nu jusqu'au nombril, assis sur le bord du lit, la tête de son amant entre ses jambes. Il en avait ressenti l'impression d'être totalement exposé et littéralement ouvert. C'était gênant et pourtant, c'est à peine si Cas' avait eu besoin d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses en caressant ses reins sous son tee-shirt pour devenir dur comme la pierre. La position était excitante au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Castiel était à genoux entre ses jambes mais c'était bien son amant qui avait tout pouvoir sur lui.

Il avait cru mourir quand Castiel l'avait léché, embrassé puis englouti. Il s'était ouvert encore davantage, presque honteusement sous les sensations. Il avait aussi découvert un petit ami qui savait manier la frustration au point de presque lui faire presque supplier d'accélérer le rythme. Presque ? Non, il avait supplié ! Désespérément et en gémissant de plaisir contenu.

Dean avait vu des étoiles cette nuit-là.

Puis Castiel l'avait rejoint dans le lit et l'avait serré contre lui. Dean n'avait même pas cherché à protester, encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. De toute façon il était bien comme ça, le visage posé sur le torse de Castiel, son odeur lui emplissant les narines et deux bras l'entourant, le protégeant du reste du monde.

Ils eurent leur examen pratique sans souci à la fin de la semaine. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, si on exceptait cet abîme entre lui et Sam.

De son côté, Sam vécut lui aussi la semaine pleinement avec Gabriel pour compagnie. Ils firent régulièrement des tours en ville sous la conduite du blond, mangèrent à l'extérieur, allèrent voir des films et même un concert. Gabriel en profita aussi pour embarquer Sam dans les magasins de vêtements histoire qu'il ne ressemble plus à un épouvantail famélique.

_« - Tu fais peut-être ma taille mais il te manque encore beaucoup de choses pour avoir ma classe et toutes les faire tomber Kiddo ! »_

Sam n'avait rien dit. Il avait souri et simplement accepté ce qu'on lui offrait. Son orgueil en avait-il pris un coup ? Oui, mais il fallait avouer qu'il grandissait beaucoup ces derniers temps et ses vêtements commençaient à devenir petits. Sauf qu'il n'osait en parler ni à Bobby ni à Ellen et qu'il n'avait pas encore accès de lui-même au compte familial... Ça lui faisait mal que ce soit Gabriel qui le remarque et non son frère, mais il était bien obligé de ravaler sa fierté. C'était amer. Et encore, Gabriel savait le mettre à l'aise et lui rappeler que lui-même squattait chez son oncle et chez Bobby aux frais de la princesse.

_« - Laisse-moi faire et profite Kiddo ! Je suis content de te transformer en beau gosse, ce sera ma gloire personnelle ! »_

Alors Sam avait laissé faire et au fil des jours le soulagement avait remplacé l'orgueil, d'autant plus facilement que Bobby râla régulièrement mais gentiment sur Gabriel qui pillait ses placards et le traitait de vieux machin à longueur de journée. Si Gabriel n'avait aucune honte, pourquoi pas lui ? Ce n'était pas un crime d'accepter une main tendue...

Invariablement, ils passaient leur soirée de la même manière. D'abord avec tout le monde au salon, Sam en partie allongé sur les genoux du blond, puis ils s'endormaient sur un jeu de société quelconque sur le lit du plus jeune.

Tout allait merveilleusement bien !

Si on oubliait le fait qu'il avait toujours plus de mal à parler à Dean.

Malheureusement les vacances touchèrent à leur fin et Sam dut dire au revoir à Gabriel. Ce dernier en profita pour renouer avec une ancienne habitude et offrit un assortiment de barrettes à Sam qui le firent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Des barrettes roses, avec des paillettes, et aussi de mignonnes petites étoiles...

Gabriel était reparti hilare sous les hurlements de Sam et les rires contenus des trois autres.

Et après ce départ vint la rentrée scolaire.

 

000

 

Castiel, Dean et Sam mirent à peine un pied dans le bâtiment pour le retour des vacances que le secrétariat intercepta le plus âgé des trois. Intrigué, Dean le suivit tandis que Sam allait retrouver Kevin.

\- Du courrier pour toi, sourit joyeusement la secrétaire en donnant trois enveloppes à Castiel. J'espère que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles !  
\- Merci.

Castiel récupéra son courrier et jeta à peine un coup d'œil à l'encart portant le nom de l'envoyeur avant de vite les ranger dans son sac, presque mal à l'aise.

\- T'as fait d'autres analyses dans mon dos ? demanda Dean en souriant joyeusement.

Le brun secoua la tête et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre sa chambre. Dean le rattrapa en deux enjambés et observa avec inquiétude son amant qui se frottait la nuque, triturait sa cravate et se mordillait les lèvres, tous ces signes qui prouvaient qu'il était nerveux.

\- C'est quoi ce courrier ? On t'a annoncé un décès ou quoi ?  
\- Non.

De plus en plus intrigué voire inquiet, Dean remarqua que Castiel fuyait son regard. Il ne comprenait plus là. Ils avaient passé des vacances supers, s'étaient amusés et avaient même pu être proches comme jamais et d'un coup il avait l'impression que Castiel lui faisait la gueule.

\- Cas', il se passe quoi ? l'interrogea Dean en le prenant par le bras pour l'arrêter.  
\- C'est...

La voix de Castiel se bloqua dans sa gorge. C'était une conversation qu'il savait en suspend au-dessus de leur tête depuis le début de l'année. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Dean évitait sciemment d'en parler mais peut-être n'y pensait-il tout simplement pas. C'était aussi tout à fait possible. Sauf que là, ils allaient devoir en parler et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il aurait voulu choisir le lieu et le moment, engager la conversation paisiblement et non pas au débotté comme là. Mais les réponses des universités auxquelles il avait postulé étaient arrivées durant les vacances. Il regrettait qu'elles soient là si tôt. Il avait l'impression de chuter lourdement après des vacances géniales malgré un ou deux détails.

\- Dans la chambre, soupira Castiel, résigné.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de Chuck et Dean, ce dernier sentant l'angoisse monter petit à petit en lui. Que lui cachait Castiel ? Et depuis quand il lui cachait des trucs ? Que contenaient ces putains d'enveloppes qui promettaient de lui pourrir la fin de l'année scolaire ?

Chuck n'était heureusement pas encore revenu. Castiel sortit les enveloppes sans tergiverser davantage et les tendit à Dean. Celui-ci remarqua que Cas' était resté près de la porte. Pas bon signe.

Dean baissa son regard sur le papier blanc. Ça lui sauta aux yeux, lui donna l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing au ventre et l'assomma. L'institut de Technologie du Massachusetts. L'université de San Francisco. L'université de Vermont.

\- Quand est-ce que tu...  
\- J'étais encore chez Balthazar. Je les ai envoyées au printemps.  
\- Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, nota Dean d'une voix atone.  
\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, c'est toi qui as les réponses et puis... Ça aurait changé quoi Dean ? demanda Castiel en plantant ses yeux bleus dans le vert glacé. Je ne savais même pas si nous allions sortir ensemble ou non à ce moment-là. Je devais prendre une décision. Pour l'avenir.  
\- Même s'il y a écrit ok là-dedans, ça ne veut pas dire que tu y iras, tenta Dean en essayant de cacher l'espoir dans sa voix.

Castiel regarda sa cravate pour éviter de croiser les yeux de Dean.

\- Cas' ?  
\- Tu feras quoi ? Tu seras où à partir de septembre ? demanda Castiel en relevant les yeux.  
\- Heu... J'en sais rien encore, c'est trop tôt !  
\- On sait tous les deux que quand ton père reviendra tu le suivras on-ne-sais-où, ou alors tu resteras ici. Dans tous les cas, on a aucune certitude. Les universités n'attendront pas elles, Dean.  
\- Hé bien pars ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ! explosa l'aîné des Winchester en jetant les enveloppes au sol. Fais ta vie et lâche-moi la grappe !

Les regards se croisèrent, électriques.

\- Les réponses sont généralement à donner pour début mai au plus tard.

Castiel se détourna et sortit de la chambre. Il n'avait pas ramassé les enveloppes, il donnait la main à Dean. Un Dean qui regardait la porte d'un air hagard.

 

000

 

\- Sam ! s'écria Ruby en le voyant avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour lui coller le patin du siècle.

Sam répondit au baiser avec empressement. C'était Ruby, sa petite amie, il l'aimait. Il avait besoin d'elle aussi ! Il lui fallait oublier Gabriel, oublier son frère. Il avait tout prévu pour ça. Il allait être plus conciliant et puis... il avait une boite de préservatifs dans son sac.

 

A suivre...


	25. 2008 : mai

chapitre 24 : Les pousses grandissent

 

Dean dribbla, passa son premier adversaire, arriva devant le suivant, fit une feinte, s'emmêla les pieds et se vianda méchamment au sol. Il jura. C'était déjà la troisième fois depuis le début du match. Un équipier lui tendit la main et le releva.

\- Reprends-toi, t'es à côté de tes pompes là !  
\- Je sais, grogna Dean avant de se remettre en position.

Par un curieux réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil dans les gradins. Ça le déprima plus qu'autre chose. Sam n'était pas là, Castiel non plus. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient revenus de vacances et plus rien n'allait. Sam l'évitait carrément et séchait les cours et quand enfin il arrivait à lui parler, la discussion tournait au vinaigre. Pour Castiel, la situation était inversée, c'était lui qui le fuyait.

\- Winchester, sur le banc !

Dean obéit sans rechigner, il venait après tout de carrément louper la reprise du match. Il s'affaissa sur le banc de touche et courba le dos, posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

Deux semaines qu'il évitait Castiel. Bordel ce que ça faisait mal ! On était samedi et cela faisait une douzaine de jours qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur était broyé dans un étau qui se refermait un peu plus à chaque instant. Il avait envie de chialer, surtout le soir, et quand il n'avait pas les nerfs à fleur de peau, il avait la tête ailleurs.

Il crevait d'être loin de Castiel et ça l'effrayait plus encore. Comment pouvait-il être aussi accro ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réalisé avant ? Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Dean ? Ta copine de vacances t'a fait des misères ? demanda un de ses coéquipiers d'un ton moqueur en lui ébouriffant la crinière.

Dean grumpha. Il n'était pas capable de mieux de toute façon. Il ne pouvait pas relever la tête à cause de ses yeux pleins d'eau ni parler à cause de sa gorge serrée. Il voulait Cas', il le voulait terriblement. Il le voulait si fort que ça le tétanisait. Ce n'était pas normal, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi attaché ! Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser les choses en arriver là...

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait besoin de Cas' et que le manque était en train de le tuer de l'intérieur.

\- Rappelle-toi le dicton : une de perdue, dix de retrouvées !

Dean écarta le bras que son équipier avait passé autour de son cou d'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule et s'enfuit lâchement aux vestiaires. Ses coéquipiers le laissèrent faire et même le coach n'osa rien dire. Dean se déshabilla rapidement et s'engouffra sous les douches. Le premier jet d'eau froide lui donna un coup de fouet salvateur et puis ce fut l'eau chaude, douce et caressante.

L'eau calcaire et l'eau salée se mêlèrent sur son visage.

Il avait mal au ventre, mal à la gorge, mal au thorax. Il avait laissé trop de place à Castiel dans sa vie, beaucoup trop ! Et voilà le résultat, il était paumé et il avait le cœur en vrac. Il s'était laissé aller à aimer Castiel, à accepter son besoin honteux d'être contre lui, dans ses bras. Il avait lâché prise et donné ce dont il était capable et maintenant il chutait, douloureusement, des épines rocheuses le déchiquetant à chaque nouveau centimètre vers le fond.

\- Winchester.

Dean tourna la tête par habitude vers cet appel ressemblant à un ordre. Il tomba sur son coach qui le regardait avec une sévérité inquiète.

\- Sors de là avant de te transformer en marsouin.

Dean grimaça et ré-enfonça son visage sous le jet. Il avait envie de s'y noyer. Ce serait bien ça. Se laisser engloutir sous les eaux, ne plus penser, ne plus ressentir. Son coach ne parut pas d'accord avec son projet puisqu'il le tira en arrière avant de l'enrouler dans une serviette pour ensuite l'asseoir de force sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler de la vie privée de mes joueurs, surtout ceux de ton âge. Vous êtes assez grands pour faire vos propres choix et conneries. Mais quand ce joueur me donne l'impression de vouloir sauter par la première fenêtre, c'est une autre histoire. Alors c'est quoi ? Un problème de famille ? De fille ? De résultats scolaires ?

Dean ricana amèrement. Un peu des trois. Son père revenait après les vacances et oui, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils aillent ailleurs. Où ? Pour combien de temps ? C'était le grand mystère. Et la fille, qui était en fait un garçon, s'apprêtait à partir dans une université, un endroit où Dean savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'aller. Un endroit qui ressemblait au bout du monde.

\- Alors ? insista fermement son coach.  
\- Fille, marmonna Dean avec la gorge serrée.

C'était encore le plus proche de la vérité.

\- Elle va sûrement aller à l'université. Loin.

Ou pas. Il n'en savait rien après tout mais Dean préférait ne pas compter sur sa chance au rabais.

\- Et tu hésites à la rejoindre ?  
\- Non, répondit Dean en laissant échapper un demi-sanglot, le visage caché dans ses mains. Je sais déjà que... Que je la suivrai pas. Je resterai avec mon père et mon frère.

Dean se courba en deux, la tête plongée entre ses jambes. C'était ça le plus douloureux. Il savait qu'il dirait non. Dean aimait Castiel, il n'en doutait plus s'il en avait vraiment douté un jour, il aurait donné énormément pour lui, mais pas sa famille. Ça il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chance d'être avec son père tout comme il ne pouvait pas abandonner Sammy. Et pire encore, il ne pouvait laisser son petit frère et son père seuls ensemble. Ça le tuait de devoir choisir entre les deux, Cas' ou sa famille, mais le pire était encore de savoir qu'il ne doutait pas, même pas une seconde. Il en chialait de réaliser qu'il ferait toujours passer sa famille avant tout le reste, y compris lui, y compris un possible bonheur. Son père avant tout. Sammy plus que tout.

Les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Ce n'est pas la fin pour autant, essaya de le rassurer son coach d'une voix bourrue. Être éloigné ne veut pas dire que vous ne pourrez plus jamais communiquer ou vous voir. Et dans le pire des cas, il y en aura d'autres..

Dean éclata d'un rire misérable entrecoupé de sanglots. Non, il n'allait pas y en avoir d'autres. Après Lisa ça avait été compliqué mais il y avait eu Castiel. Après Castiel ce sera juste impossible. Des relations par-ci par-là, peut-être, mais plus rien de prolongé. Il n'en sera plus capable. Ça faisait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal.

\- Habille-toi, pendant ce temps j'appelle un surveillant pour qu'il t'amène à l'infirmerie.  
\- C'pas nécessaire.  
\- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider.

Le coach s'éloigna et Dean se retrouva seul sur le banc. Il pouvait entendre à travers la porte les autres joueurs s'activer. Il aurait dû être avec eux. Sauf qu'il lui manquait deux personnes. Deux qui avaient été là pendant la majeure partie de l'année à le regarder depuis les gradins. Deux dont l'un sera bientôt tellement éloigné de lui que la rupture semblait être la seule et unique solution.

Dean enfila lentement ses vêtements, la bouche pâteuse et le nez congestionné. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. De froid mais pas que. Il se sentait si faible physiquement et moralement... Un surveillant entra dans le vestiaire pendant qu'il enfilait ses chaussures. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il s'installa sur l'un des lits sans rien dire, sous la surveillance de l'infirmière de garde. Elle tenta de le faire parler mais sans succès. Elle le força tout de même à avaler un calmant à cause de ses tremblements.

Dean passa le reste de l'après-midi jusqu'au repas du soir dans ce lit, voguant entre le sommeil et l'éveil, ses pensées réduites à l'état de marshmallows fondus.

 

000

 

Sam était plutôt content de lui, il ne toussait plus comme un bébé à chaque taff. Il tira sur sa cigarette avec un sourire, content des regards approbateurs de ceux qui l'entouraient et de celui satisfait de Ruby. Elle éloigna la clope de son bec et l'embrassa. Le baiser avait un goût de cendrier froid mêlé aux fruits des bois de son gloss. Ce n'était pas le parfum le plus glamour qui soit mais il était grisant avec un arrière-goût de danger.

Pour ne pas se faire prendre à fumer dans l'établissement, le groupe était planqué à l'arrière du bâtiment du gardien, à côté du parking. L'un d'eux faisait le guet pour prévenir en cas de venue d'un pion. Des chewing-gums et bonbons à la menthe ainsi que quelques sprays anti-odeurs pour les vêtements étaient là pour parer les problèmes. Sauf que les problèmes, Sam n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Il avait accepté la cigarette quelques jours après son retour et tout le monde lui disait déjà qu'il taffait comme un pro. Sam se sentait bêtement fier de lui face au compliment. Et ce n'était pas le seul auquel il avait droit. Régulièrement, Ruby s'extasiait sur ses muscles, sur son intelligence et les autres confirmaient toujours quand ils n'en rajoutaient pas une couche. Sa taille en particulier en impressionnait plus d'un. Il était le plus grand de son âge et même de la classe au-dessus. Et depuis qu'il traînait avec la bande à Ruby – dont elle était la cheffe avait-il remarqué - on le regardait avec envie. Encore plus maintenant qu'il fumait. Sam avait l'impression que ça lui donnait une aura plus mature, plus adulte. Kevin lui avait ri au nez quand il lui avait dit ça un soir où il se sentait bavard. Mais Kevin ne comprenait rien à rien de toute façon. En plus il n'arrêtait pas de se prendre pour son père ou Dean et de lui dire qu'il ne devrait plus sécher les cours et reprendre sérieusement les études. Sam répliquait qu'il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un Dean bis sur le dos.

\- Tu as déjà visité le dortoir des filles ? lui demanda Ruby en passant une main fine aux ongles joliment peints sous sa chemise.  
\- On a pas le droit, hésita Sam.  
\- Et alors ? Si tu viens me rejoindre dans trois jours, le jour de ton anniversaire, je te promets un cadeau à la hauteur, dit-elle en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Sam avait chaud. La main de Ruby le caressait sans discrétion devant les autres. Son odeur capiteuse de parfum bon marché lui tournait la tête tout comme la nicotine qui courait dans ses veines. Et puis il y avait l'autre odeur, celle de la roulée que se faisaient certains de la bande. Une odeur entêtante et douceâtre qui faisait disparaître toute réflexion, qui lui faisait voir des choses étranges, qui le faisait se sentir bien aussi, quoi qu'il se passe.

Il hésita.

\- T'es pas puceau quand même, ricana un type bardé de bijoux pseudo-gothiques.  
\- Bien sûr que non, se défendit Sam. J'y serai !

Ruby l'embrassa, mêla sa langue à la sienne et il n'y eut plus rien d'autre que ça et sa main qui caressait son ventre tendu.

Oublier.

C'était son maître mot.

Oublier qu'un autre lui faisait ressentir des choses dix fois plus puissantes simplement en lui souriant et dix fois pires juste en le repoussant. Oublier son frère qu'il ne supportait plus, qui ne faisait plus que dénigrer tous ses choix sans l'écouter, qui osait même se méfier de Ruby alors que lui-même avait enchaîné les conquêtes avant.

Juste oublier qu'il avait mal.

Oublier.

 

000

 

Castiel essayait de faire ses devoirs, sans grande réussite. Ce n'était pas qu'il était inquiet, mais Dean n'était pas revenu le voir depuis le retour des vacances et le temps filait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une poignée de jours pour rendre ses dossiers de candidature complétés s'il y en avait une d'acceptée. Ça devenait juste. Il espérait sincèrement que Dean n'allait pas lui faire un sale coup, il baisserait alors sérieusement dans son estime et ça sonnerait le glas de leur relation, quand bien même il en aurait le cœur déchiré.

Castiel secoua la tête et revint à son cours. Les jeux étaient déjà faits et il savait qu'il allait avoir son diplôme mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il y avait encore l'après. A l'université si tout se passait bien, à faire des études approfondies de mathématiques. Castiel aimait cela les chiffres et les calculs. C'était simple, ça fonctionnait de manière logique et ça ne mentait pas. Ça ne blessait pas non plus, ne disait pas d'horreur pas mégarde et ne le traitait pas insidieusement de monstre au détour d'une poésie ou d'un vieux texte de loi. C'était là sa voie.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le cœur de Castiel s'emballa aussitôt. Harry sortit de son lit en râlant. Il entrouvrit la porte, prêt à menacer l'audacieux qui voulait mettre la main sur les secrets des ghostfacers – dont la reproduction quasi authentique en quartz blanc d'un crâne de cristal. Pourtant, il n'y eut pas d'interrogatoire en règle. Harry ouvrit la porte et s'écarta immédiatement du passage en grommelant.

\- Un jour Winchester, j'aurai la preuve que tu complotes contre moi et les ghostfacers ! râla celui qui avait reçu assez de menaces pour désormais s'en aller sans discuter.  
\- Mais oui, soupira Dean. File maintenant.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Castiel se tourna vers son petit copain, ou peut-être son ex. Il avait le teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Dans sa main droite, les trois enveloppes.

\- Tu dois être pressé de connaître leur réponse, lâcha Dean.

Castiel acquiesça et s'approcha de son amant. Son cœur accéléra et, arrivé devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre ses doigts vers le visage de Dean pour lui caresser la joue, mais celui-ci détourna la tête. Le brun retira sa main sans rien dire, douloureusement conscient du rejet, et s'assit sur le lit d'Harry. Il invita Dean à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce dernier hésita, regarda Castiel de côté, comme méfiant ou craintif avant d'accepter et de se poser sur le matelas, laissant tout de même dix bons centimètres entre eux.

\- Dean, s'il y a une candidature acceptée je... J'irai.  
\- Je sais.

Une voix sans émotion, froide. Castiel regardait son amant, raide à côté de lui, le regard tourné vers le mur. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Dean. Ce n'était vraiment pas son comportement habituel.

Castiel posa les enveloppes avant de mettre sa main sur la cuisse du châtain. Son corps se raidit davantage mais Castiel put sentir le frisson qui le traversa, tout comme la contraction soudaine du muscle sous ses doigts.

\- Regarde- moi. S'il te plaît.

Dean garda ses yeux obstinément dirigés vers le mur. Il sentait déjà sa cuisse le brûler là où Castiel le touchait. Si jamais il rencontrait les azurs, il ne répondait plus de rien. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait aussi bien se mettre à chialer comme une gonzesse ou sauter sur Cas' comme un animal sauvage. Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait juste que Castiel ouvre ses putains d'enveloppes et ensuite partir. S'il l'avait pu il serait même déjà reparti. Mais Cas' était têtu, au moins autant que lui. Sa main se posa avec douceur sur sa joue et Dean se consuma de l'intérieur. Lentement, sa tête tourna sous la pression tendre et ferme.

Ce fut le bleu. Ça avait toujours été le bleu. Des yeux qui l'emprisonnaient et le forçaient à se dévoiler.

Mais pas cette fois, Dean ne sut pas quel miracle il tint bon mais il réussit à rester neutre et froid, comme une statue.

Puis Castiel posa sa bouche sur la sienne, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre toujours sur sa cuisse. Il lapa tendrement ses lèvres pour demander l'accès. Dean ferma les yeux, le cœur serré devant la douceur de Castiel et ses petites caresses. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha et finit par entrouvrir la bouche. La langue de Castiel se faufila contre la sienne morne et sans vie. Elle la caressa, la réchauffa, la réveilla.

Dean prit enfin part au baiser, frissonnant des pieds à la tête. Ça lui avait manqué... Il cessa pourtant assez vite pour caler son visage dans le cou de Castiel.

\- Dean...  
\- Ouvre ton courrier, marmonna celui-ci en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, leurs deux torses presque collés l'un à l'autre.

Castiel reprit les réponses, passa un bras autour des épaules de Dean et ouvrit la première enveloppe, son amant blotti contre lui.

\- Le MIT a rejeté ma candidature, mais je m'y attendais, indiqua très calmement le brun. Je ne m'attends pas non plus à grand-chose de Vermont et...

Bruit de papier déchiré.

\- ... J'avais raison.  
\- Pourtant tu es bon, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Dean.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas le seul et j'avais visé très haut pour ne rien regretter. Et puis j'ai quand même fait une pause. Je pense que pour l'université de San Francisco j'ai toutes mes chances par contre, elle est publique.  
\- Pourquoi celle-là ?  
\- Balthazar. Ça m'ennuierait de lui demander de m'aider en permanence mais si je peux aller le voir de temps à autre le week-end je me sentirais moins... Moins...  
\- Moins seul, continua Dean dans un murmure tandis que l'odeur et la chaleur de Castiel l'apaisaient au-delà des mots.

Castiel hocha la tête et ouvrit la dernière enveloppe.

\- Alors ? demanda Dean après un long silence.  
\- Je... Je suis pris.  
\- Tu as l'air étonné.  
\- J'ai obtenu une bourse, s'expliqua Castiel en regardant le document. Je pensais pas que... Être accepté oui, mais une bourse d'étude ?

Dean ne fit aucun commentaire, refermant simplement ses bras autour de Castiel.

Ça y était, il avait envie de pleurer comme une fillette. C'était officiel, Cas' partait, en Californie. Et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il aille habiter là-bas avec Sam et son père. Ce dernier semblait accroché au Midwest avec des petites concessions pour la côte Est.

Ils allaient se séparer.

Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

De toute façon, le bruit de la déchirure avait déjà raisonné et il doutait de pouvoir rester plus longtemps contre lui sans... Sans quoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas rester.

Dean se détacha et se leva d'un même mouvement, laissant un grand froid l'envahir là où il s'était collé à Castiel.

\- Les félicitations sont de rigueur, dit-il avec un sourire d'apparat. Bravo Cas', et bonne chance là-bas !  
\- Dean...

L'aîné des Winchester ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de réagir et prit la fuite, littéralement, courant à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre le foyer et l'abri de potes de passage contre son angelot aux yeux bleus.

 

000

 

Sam l'avait fait. C'était une affaire réglée. Il avait été dépucelé.

A côté de lui Ruby dormait. L'heure avait un peu tourné depuis qu'ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air mais Sam n'arrivait pas à faire pareil, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Il tournait dans le vide mais il tournait quand même.

Sam sortit du lit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Ruby, s'habilla et retourna dans sa chambre. C'était encore le milieu de l'après-midi, ils avaient tous les deux séché les cours, il n'y trouva donc pas Kevin, à son grand soulagement. Il n'y trouva que la solitude et la nausée. Il s'assit dans son lit, les jambes repliées contre lui et repensa à sa première fois.

Ruby était douée donc ça avait été... bien ? Agréable. Il avait joui en tout cas et elle aussi. Cela devait vouloir dire que ça s'était bien passé. Pourtant il se sentait mal, c'était incompréhensible. Il avait le cœur et l'estomac au fond des chaussettes. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était bien le sexe pourtant, non ? Tout le monde semblait apprécier ça et en particulier son frère ! Alors pourquoi il avait juste envie de vomir et d'aller se réfugier dans le lit de Dean comme lorsqu'il avait cinq ans ? Il n'était plus un enfant ! Dans peu de temps il serait même un adulte !

Mais dans sa tête tournaient encore et encore les mêmes images...

Ruby qui crie et qui le griffe pendant qu'il va et vient en elle. C'est chaud et humide, délicieusement agréable et pourtant... Pourtant à cela se superposent d'autres images, une en particulier : Gabriel qui lui caresse les cheveux, qui veut le rassurer. Sa voix, son odeur, tout, mêlés à celle du sexe et de l'interdit, de la cigarette, de Ruby. Il était écœuré et incapable de faire le tri. Il aurait eu bien besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour y voir plus clair mais il ne voyait personne pour ça. Son frère se moquerait ou lui dirait qu'il l'avait prévenu, soit rien qu'il ne voulait entendre actuellement. Chuck consignerait tout pour le mettre dans son stupide livre et Kevin lui ferait la leçon. Gabriel... Il n'oserait juste jamais. Il avait bien Castiel, mais c'était le petit copain de son frère. Ou ex. Il avait cru comprendre par sa bande que lui et son frère ne se parlaient plus. Est-ce qu'il accepterait de lui parler à lui ? Il n'était que le petit frère... Mais il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de trouver une oreille amicale.

 

000

 

La première semaine de mai se terminait et Castiel ne savait quoi penser. Dean n'était pas revenu lui parler depuis ce jour où ils avaient pris connaissance de sa future destination, lui faisant des félicitations en forme d'adieu. Castiel avait peu dormi cette nuit-là, tournant et retournant la scène dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre. Avait-il rêvé ce Dean blotti contre lui ? Avait-il fantasmé ce souffle dans sa nuque, ce baiser qu'il avait eu tant de mal à commencer ? Pourquoi tout lui paraissait irréel ? C'était comme s'il marchait dans un brouillard de confusion depuis ce moment. Il y avait eu ce Dean, son Dean, proche, ses bras autour de lui, ses lèvres dans son cou et sa voix, tendre et concernée, et puis il y avait eu l'autre Dean, froid, indifférent, qui l'évitait, qui avait déjà tourné la page. Mais ce n'était pas possible hein ? Ça n'avait pas pu être si rapide ? Pas après avoir passé deux semaines si proches l'un de l'autre qu'on aurait pu les croire siamois !

Castiel laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau. Il se sentait perdu. Il n'était même pas capable de dire si sa rupture avec Dean lui faisait mal puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre ! Pas quand il sentait encore son corps chaud et musclé contre lui, pas quand il avait l'impression que Dean ne demandait qu'un geste de sa part pour finir à nouveau contre lui, l'embrasser et le faire frémir de plaisir. Et pourtant c'était bien lui qui l'évitait et le repoussait.

Castiel était perdu. Complètement. Son cœur le serrait douloureusement et ses capacités de concentration étaient sérieusement amoindries. Dean était le premier gars avec qui il sortait et le seul avec qui il voulait être. L'idée même que tout soit déjà fini le rendait malade.

Quelques coups frappés à sa porte et Castiel se remit à espérer.

\- Entrez, fit-il d'une voix qu'il maudit pour son léger chevrotement.

Son cœur battait fort. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui venait le chercher ici, qu'une personne pour venir le voir. Tout allait s'arranger.

\- Je te dérange ? demanda le nouvel arrivant avec une certaine timidité.  
\- Entre Sam, se força Castiel en masquant sa déception. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.  
\- Depuis le début de l'année, répondit le cadet avec une agressivité et une amertume mal contenues.

Castiel fut choqué par ce ton si éloigné du calme et gentil Sam qu'il avait toujours connu. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette attaque. Il avait mal fait quelque chose ?

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? s'enquit Castiel, perplexe.  
\- J'ai plein de trucs à te dire, répliqua Sam avec toujours un peu de rage dans la voix. Mais je suis pas là pour ça.

Même pas du tout, pensa le plus jeune en se rendant compte que son comportement n'allait pas l'aider. Attaquer gratuitement le type à qui il voulait demander des conseils n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée qu'il n'eut jamais eue. Les yeux bleu sombre de Castiel semblaient confirmer qu'il était en train de s'en faire un ennemi. La poisse. Il n'avait juste pas réussi à se retenir.

Et en même temps... Castiel était fautif aussi, non ? C'était lui qui lui avait piqué son frère ! Il avait tout à fait le droit d'être en colère contre lui ! Il avait même le droit de le détester ! Lui, son cousin et toute sa famille ! Si lui et Dean ne les avaient pas croisés tout irait bien mieux ! Il n'aurait pas mal, il ne se dégoûterait pas lui-même et son aîné serait toujours près de lui à le veiller gentiment sans vouloir le restreindre, l'emprisonner ou... Ou... En tout cas ce serait différent ! Très différent ! Si ni Castiel ni Gabriel n'avaient croisé leur route il... Il...

\- Sam, s'écria soudain Castiel en voyant les larmes couler à flot sur ses joues.

En deux pas il fut à ses côtés et le prit contre lui, très inquiet.

\- C'est t-ta faute, bégaya Sam en s'agrippant à sa chemise, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu blanc. Tout est de t-ta f-faute.  
\- D'accord, si tu veux, accepta Castiel d'une voix apaisante sans le lâcher.  
\- S-si t'avais pas été l-là et s-si... Ça aurait été... C'est ta faute ! continua le plus jeune en serrant toujours plus fort le coton.  
\- J'ai compris Sam.  
\- Je t-te déteste ! J'vous dé-déteste tous les d-deux !

Et les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Sam, sans lien, sans cohérence. Des impressions, de la colère, des regrets, beaucoup d'amertume et de la peur. Sam ne contrôlait plus rien. Il se vidait devant Castiel avec l'impression qu'on serrait son cœur comme une éponge pour en tirer le moindre jus fielleux. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était venu et encore moins pourquoi il insultait son frère, son père, Gabriel et Castiel tout en étant collé à celui-ci, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi le brun encaissait tout y compris ses quelques coups de tête sur son torse, s'en broncher. Le pire c'était que rien de tout ça ne le soulageait ! Au contraire, chaque mot qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres le blessait en retour, lui broyait la gorge et le ventre. Si bien qu'à la fin, Sam ne dit plus rien, se contentant de serrer la chemise de l'autre à l'en déchirer tout en pleurant dans son giron.

Castiel attendit patiemment que la crise passe, étonné par la virulence des propos de Sam à son encontre et celle de Gabriel et Dean. Les paroles confuses ne lui avaient pas laissé beaucoup d'indices sur le problème mais il avait tout de même pu deviner que Sam le considérait coupable de l'éloignement de Dean envers lui. Castiel culpabilisa en retour. C'était horrible de se dire que son propre bonheur avait causé le malheur d'une tierce personne mais c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé, à l'insu de sa volonté. Il n'avait jamais voulu mettre Sam à part et pourtant ça s'était fait, sans même qu'il le réalise. Il se décevait tout en reconnaissant que si c'était à refaire, il aurait probablement agi de la même manière. Il aurait juste bien plus intégré Sam auprès d'eux. Le protégeant comme le faisait Dean, parce que c'était Sam et que celui-ci n'avait qu'eux. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant...

Et puis, aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, Sam se calma, s'éloigna de Castiel et essuya ses joues. Les larmes diminuèrent drastiquement sans réellement s'arrêter.

\- J'étais pas venu là pour ça, bougonna-t-il d'une voix rauque sans oser regarder Castiel dans les yeux.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas Sam. Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux.

Sam serra les dents et se força au silence, une violente réponse brûlant sa langue. Il avait de nouveau envie de répondre violemment, de faire mal.

\- Oui Sam, même quand je suis avec Dean, fit le brun en répondant à la question informulée. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne risques plus de nous trouver ensemble actuellement.  
\- Qu'a fait mon frère encore ? soupira Sam.

Ça avait été automatique. Sam appréciait Castiel et adorait son frère, il les détestait de l'avoir mis de côté mais voulait plus que tout qu'ils restent ensemble et soient heureux. C'était contradictoire mais la contradiction résumait assez bien son état de penser actuel. Il voulait tout et le contraire. Son frère près de lui à le materner tout en ne supportant pas l'idée d'être couvé. Il était heureux du couple que formaient son frère et Castiel tout en le haïssant, adorait Castiel en le détestant, voulait sa liberté en n'attendant qu'une chose : qu'on la lui retire.

Bref, il était paumé. Pour autant, Dean et Castiel devaient être ensemble, il le savait. C'était pour le bien de son frère et parce que s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, l'univers ne tournerait plus rond. Toute la colère du monde n'aurait pu le détourner de cette nécessité. S'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre son frère et Castiel, il devait les aider à remettre les choses à plat.

\- Rien qui ne devait arriver un jour, souffla tristement Castiel en secouant la tête. Mais c'est toi qui es venu me voir Sam. Je peux t'aider ?  
\- Te force pas. Je doute que t'en ais encore envie, grimaça le plus jeune en essuyant ses dernières larmes.  
\- Sam. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
\- Rien, tout va très bien ! répondit vivement Sam. Je voulais juste te rappeler que le bal de promo approchait. Tu ferais mieux de faire retrouver la raison à mon frère. Traite le d'idiot, souvent ça le réveille et lui remet les neurones en place, au moins un peu.  
\- J'y penserai, soupira Castiel.

Sam acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et partit rapidement avant de craquer à nouveau. Castiel le regarda faire, les sourcils froncés. L'attitude du plus jeune lui semblait étrange mais ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé c'était son odeur. Sam fumait ? Depuis quand ? Dean allait tuer son petit frère quand il allait savoir ça... Mais avant de le lui dire, Castiel voulait en savoir un peu plus, comprendre exactement dans quoi s'était fourré Sam. Après il en informerait Dean et ils verraient ensemble comment agir, car désormais Castiel était décidé, il allait récupérer Dean. Il n'était pas question qu'ils gâchent le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant son départ !

Castiel passa donc les jours suivants entre ses cours et l'observation discrète de Sam. Il se découvrit un véritable talent pour la filature et pour n'être remarqué par personne. Il effaçait sa présence, se souvenant de ces années de doutes où il avait juste voulu se cacher des autres et c'était comme s'il n'existait plus pour personne. C'était à la fois déprimant et grisant. Cependant, Castiel n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier devant ses facultés d'espionnage, surtout au vu de ce qu'il découvrait grâce à elles. Sam s'était réellement fourré dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. De ce que Castiel avait pu apercevoir, il n'allait pratiquement plus en cours et fumait avec des « amis » à longueur de journée.

Et puis, en milieu de semaine, Castiel découvrit que Sam ne se contentait plus de simples cigarettes, il était passé au cannabis. Ce fut un choc de le voir avec son joint, le regard vide, et Ruby accrochée à lui avec un sourire triomphal. C'est ce qui avait poussé Castiel à courir au gymnase.

Il avait ouvert la porte de la grande salle et s'était précipité vers le bord du terrain.

\- Dean ! cria-t-il le souffle court en le cherchant désespérément des yeux au milieu des joueurs qui dribblaient sur le terrain.

Les matchs d'entraînement s'arrêtèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, rendant mal à l'aise Castiel malgré l'urgence. Des doigts lui indiquèrent le banc de touche où Dean le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- C'est Sam, réussit à crier Castiel.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour l'aîné qui se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre et l'emmener à l'extérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est-il ? Il est blessé ?  
\- Suis-moi.

Castiel prit le poignet de Dean et courut en direction du parking.

Dès l'instant où Dean vit son petit frère, joint au bec, le regard flou, Ruby sur lui la main dans le pantalon, une sorte de voile rouge tomba devant ses yeux.

Castiel ne fit rien pour arrêter son amant, donnant plutôt un coup de main – de poing – au besoin.

 

000

 

\- Inadmissible ! gronda le proviseur aux trois garçons.

Ceux-ci regardaient le sol, mal à l'aise, penauds, honteux, les trois à la fois en quantités différentes selon la personne, avec une pointe de fierté coupable pour les deux avec les poings contusionnés.

\- Non seulement vous vous battez dans mon établissement mais en plus les surveillants découvrent de la drogue sur vous !

Sam grimaça.

\- J'ai prévenu vos parents, vous resterez la fin de la semaine et le week-end chez eux et vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de n'être réduits qu'à deux jours d'exclusion ! Je suis conciliant uniquement parce que nous sommes en fin d'année et que vos professeurs m'assurent que vous ne posez pas de problèmes habituellement !

Dean écouta le proviseur les sermonner en attendant leur tuteur. Il espérait sincèrement que ce serait Bobby qui allait venir et non son père, sinon ça allait vraiment être l'horreur. Cela dit, il ne doutait pas trop, son père n'était pas censé revenir avant encore deux mois, grand minimum.

Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Sam qui se tortillait nerveusement, puis à Castiel qui semblait mortifié de se retrouver là. Par une curieuse coïncidence ou simplement parce que le brun avait senti son regard, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Dean lui sourit avec malice, pas vraiment perturbé d'être dans le bureau du proviseur et pouffa devant le regard horrifié que Castiel posait sur lui.

\- Ça vous fait rire Winchester ?

\- Du tout M'sieur ! répondit aussitôt Dean avec un visage très sérieux dans une posture quasi militaire.  
\- J'espère bien !

Le discours reprit et cette fois ce fut Dean qui capta le regard de Sam sur lui. Aussi paniqué que Castiel. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire rassurant.

Ils étaient peut-être dans la mouise jusqu'au cou mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher Dean d'être content de ce qu'il avait fait ! Il avait dérouillé la salope qui abusait de son frère et ses copains tarés ! Après ça il avait serré Sam contre lui en lui jurant qu'il ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle et ça avait été comme si ces derniers mois ne s'étaient jamais écoulés. La grande asperge qu'était son frère – mais pas plus grand que lui, l'honneur était sauf – s'était mille fois excusé, le nez dans son épaule pendant que Castiel veillait au-dessus d'eux, les couvant de son regard attendri.

Et puis le monstre était arrivé. Le gardien.

Dur d'expliquer pourquoi deux filles et quatre garçons étaient plus ou moins allongés au sol et gémissaient de douleur autour d'eux ! Encore plus dur d'expliquer pourquoi le lynchage avait été tout à fait mérité. La fouille des poches des blessés et la découverte des sachets de résine et paquets de nicotine avaient aidé. La découverte d'un reste de joint dans la poche de Sam beaucoup moins. Ils avaient quand même eu un meilleur traitement que les autres et Sam avait eu droit à l'indulgence grâce à ses résultats scolaire malgré ses récentes absences et aussi un peu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, grâce à ses yeux de chiot triste.

Des coups frappés à la porte stoppèrent le proviseur au milieu de son speech moralisateur.

\- Entrez !

Contrairement à ce que Dean attendait, ce ne fut pas Bobby qui entra dans le bureau. Ce fut Balthazar, en pull anthracite et pantalon de marque, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres à destination du proviseur.

\- Bonjour, je viens pour vous débarrasser de celui-là, indiqua-t-il en jetant un regard sévère à Castiel qui rentra malgré lui la tête dans ses épaules.  
\- Vous êtes ? demanda le proviseur en tendant la main.  
\- Balthazar Skyfall, l'oncle du jeune délinquant.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent, perdus mais surtout extrêmement déçus. Ça avait semblé comme une évidence que Castiel suivrait les Winchester chez Bobby, comme toujours. Ils avaient fait erreur.

Autant les remontrances du directeur ne leur avaient rien fait, autant la soudaine séparation après cette espèce de communion, c'était une autre histoire. Il y avait eu comme un espoir que tout redeviendrait normal et là...

\- Tu viens Castiel ? appela Balthazar.  
\- J'arrive.

Castiel se tourna vers ses deux amis sans savoir quoi dire. Un sourire à Sam et l'affaire était réglée et les pardons échangés mais pour Dean... Finalement, Castiel prit sa décision, en toute conscience, s'approcha de celui qui était encore son petit ami jusqu'à preuve du contraire et l'embrassa.

Étrangement, Dean répondit au baiser sans se faire prier.

C'était si bon. Ça faisait si longtemps. C'était comme une résurrection. Castiel aurait pu rester comme ça des heures mais une main sur son épaule le tirant en arrière abrégea l'instant.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es actuellement puni Castiel, indiqua Balthazar sévèrement avant de lui montrer du menton le visage encore plus dur du proviseur. En route.

Dean et lui s'échangèrent un dernier regard et il s'en alla aux côtés de son oncle. Les élèves le regardèrent passer avec étonnement, déjà au courant de toute l'histoire – lui et Dean se seraient battus et auraient vaincu une cinquantaine de gars dont deux de plus deux mètres pour sauver Sam d'un trafic d'organes ou de Lucifer en personne, ça dépendait des versions.

C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie que Castiel ressortait d'une école avec un parent à ses côtés et il se sentait vraiment nerveux. Il craignait la suite et le rejet probable de Balthazar après son coup d'éclat. Il essaya de se faire tout petit, entrant silencieusement dans la voiture. La voiture ne démarra pas tout de suite et Castiel attendit l'engueulade. Soudain, sur le siège conducteur, son oncle éclata de rire sous les yeux hallucinés du brun.

\- Pas si élève modèle que ça finalement, sourit Balthazar à son neveu une fois remis de son fou rire. Rebelle, bagarreur et capable d'embrasser son petit copain, à l'aise, alors qu'il vient de se faire exclure de l'école !

Castiel rougit. Il avait effectivement fait fort...

 

000

 

Plus bourru que jamais, Bobby regardait d'un œil noir les deux adolescents qui l'avaient attendu pendant près de trois heures, assis dans la salle de permanence.

\- On va avoir des choses à se dire les garçons.

 

A suivre...


	26. 2008 : mai

Chapitre 25 : Loin des yeux, près du cœur.

  
  


Castiel regarda la route défiler avec un sentiment de malaise. Balthazar avait l'air d'avoir plutôt bien pris l'incident à l'école mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas avoir de problèmes pour autant. Et puis aussi... Que faisait Balthazar à Minneapolis ?

\- Ariel m'a appelé, dit soudain son oncle.

Castiel le regarda avec un air surpris.

\- La question était inscrite sur ton visage, expliqua Balthazar en clignant d'un œil. Apparemment, les moutons noirs deviennent plus fréquentables quand tout le troupeau décide de se teindre la toison ! Tu sais déjà ce que prépare ta mère ?  
\- Elle va déménager chez tante Ariel, dit simplement le brun.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que je suis là, pour me péter le dos à essayer de les aider ! Ta mère a décidé de partir au plus tôt donc dès que l'année scolaire sera finie, elle et Anna rouleront jusqu'ici. Les déménageurs font déjà des allers retours pour vider les deux maisons et tout réunir chez Ariel.  
\- C'est rapide, déglutit Castiel en se concentrant sur la route.  
\- Que veux-tu ! Quand elles ont une idée dans la tête, elles ne l'ont pas ailleurs ! Ça fait quand même plaisir de les voir revivre... J'ai l'impression de retrouver les deux sœurs qui semaient la terreur chez nos parents quand nous étions gosses. Par contre, tes grands-parents doivent être proches de la crise cardiaque, ricana Balthazar, plutôt satisfait de l'idée. Enfin, ils ont encore Melchior, Mary et Gaspard pour se consoler.

La voiture s'engagea dans une banlieue résidentielle parcourue de pavillons plus ostentatoires les uns que les autres.

\- Nous y voilà... Tu es déjà venu chez Ariel ? demanda Balthazar en garant sa voiture de location dans l'entrée de garage.  
\- Une fois, il y a longtemps, admit Castiel sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'admirer la grande maison.

Celle de son enfance n'était pas modeste pourtant, mais celle-là... De vagues souvenirs revinrent à sa mémoire mais rien de précis, uniquement des impressions de vertige, de grandeur et d'étouffement. La seule fois où il était venu c'était pour fêter Thanksgiving et il avait rencontré Gabriel à cette occasion. Celui-ci l'avait immédiatement adopté sans que Castiel ne sache pourquoi. S'il se souvenait bien, il devait avoir une dizaine d'année et Gabriel onze ans. Zacharie l'embêtait comme il le faisait si souvent. Son cousin ne l'avait pas supporté et avait violemment envoyé promener son frère aîné. Zach' avait voulu se venger du petit machin bruyant qui l'ennuyait mais Mickael et Lucifer étaient aussitôt venus le défendre. Castiel avait passé le reste du week-end avec Gabriel, allant jusqu'à dormir dans sa chambre.

C'était le seul souvenir clair que Castiel gardait de cette visite et encore, clair était un bien grand mot. Gabriel avait ensuite pris l'habitude de régulièrement le rejoindre chez lui, plus ou moins après avoir prévenu ses propres parents.

Et aujourd'hui il revenait dans cette maison, après avoir été exclu de l'école.

Balthazar pressa son épaule alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tout va bien se passer Cassi. Personne ne va te punir pour cet unique écart dans ta vie.  
\- Unique ?  
\- Bah, cette fois quand tu as embrassé le garçon tu étais déjà dans le bureau du proviseur, s'amusa Balthazar. Mais oui, unique, tu n'avais rien fait de mal la première fois.

Castiel préféra ne pas commenter. Il avait totalement accepté le fait qu'il soit gay et n'en avait plus honte mais sa première expérience dans le bureau du proviseur restait un souvenir traumatisant. Ce jour-là, il s'était senti humilié et rejeté, par le collège, par ses camarades et même par sa famille. Et quand bien même il avait aujourd'hui remis les choses en ordre dans sa tête et compris qu'il n'était pour rien dans le départ de son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer les deux événements. Alors Balthazar pouvait bien essayer de le rassurer à s'en casser la voix, il continuera de stresser et de se demander ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Si seulement il avait pu aller avec les Winchester... Bobby aurait probablement été moins compréhensif que son oncle sur son écart de conduite mais au moins se serait-il senti en sécurité. Au moins il aurait eu Dean.

Balthazar ouvrit la porte et Castiel fut presque surpris de ne pas voir du marbre au sol et des dorures un peu partout mais un agréable parquet et des murs peints de couleurs claires. Lui et son oncle traversèrent l'entrée pour arriver dans la salle à manger.

\- Gabriel ? s'exclama Castiel agréablement étonné.

Il ne vit pas son oncle grimacer à côté de lui mais comprit son erreur quand le jeune homme se retourna. Même taille, même couleur de cheveux, même silhouette générale, mais pas du tout la même expression sur le visage. Pas non plus le même style de vêtements et le même âge réalisa Castiel, s'en voulant d'avoir laissé la nervosité dicter ses réactions.

\- Castiel. Tu t'entendais bien avec mon frère il me semble, attaqua d'emblé Mickael en s'approchant de lui.

Castiel remarqua distraitement qu'il arrivait à être impressionné par son cousin alors que celui-ci devait pourtant lever les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Tu sais où il est ? demanda celui-ci durement.

Incapable de mentir sans se trahir avec sa voix, Castiel secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- La politesse ne t'étouffe plus dis-moi, intervint Balthazar tout sourire en voyant que son neveu allait insister et réellement gêner le plus jeune.

Mickael fusilla son oncle du regard mais se reprit, dents serrées, et souhaita la bienvenue à un Castiel qui ne rêvait que de se jeter sur son téléphone pour appeler Dean.

 

000

 

Dean et Sam étaient retranchés sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Le soleil se couchait à l'extérieur, rendant encore plus inquiétant et pesant le silence monacal qui régnait dans la voiture. Bobby n'avait presque pas prononcé de mots depuis qu'il était venu les chercher et leur envoyait régulièrement des regards noirs à travers le rétroviseur de la voiture. Sam et Dean n'osaient même pas se parler et à peine se regarder, trop tendus et inquiets face à la situation inhabituelle.

Le portable de Dean sonna. Celui-ci osa le sortir de sa poche pour voir qui tentait de le joindre mais Bobby récupéra l'engin pour le balancer sur la place avant. Il était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. C'était la première fois que les deux frères voyaient Bobby dans cet état. La première fois aussi qu'ils le décevaient réellement.

C'était affreux.

Ils se sentaient mal au-delà des mots, même Dean qui était pourtant persuadé d'avoir bien agi. Ils étaient presque tétanisés sous la peur. Bobby n'était pas de la famille, pas officiellement, pas légalement, il pouvait très bien décider qu'il en avait assez de les gérer tous les deux, de les accueillir, de les supporter, de les élever presque. Totalement plutôt. Et ce serait son droit. Ils n'étaient liés que par l'habitude après tout...

L'idée de ce possible abandon tournait et tournait dans la tête des frères, avec encore plus de force pour Sam qui avait fait la plus grosse des erreurs. Sam ne supportait pas John, n'arrivait pas à le pardonner, à l'excuser ou à trouver des raisons à ses agissements. Il n'était plus attaché à son père depuis longtemps, lui préférant encore Dean. Mais Bobby ?

Sam renifla. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il avait l'impression qu'un trou profond se creusait dans ses entrailles. Il sentit la main chaude de son Dean attraper la sienne et la serrer. Sam n'osa pas regarder son frère. Il se sentait complètement et effroyablement morveux de ce qu'il avait fait. Morveux, idiot, mal aussi. Quand Dean était apparu avec Castiel, il fumait son premier joint, ayant enfin cédé à la pression du groupe. Sam se souvenait des mains de Ruby sur son corps pour le convaincre, de ses baisers, de l'odeur entêtante qui saturait leur coin de parking. Dean était arrivé alors qu'il était à la moitié de son joint, alors que ses idées déjà pas claires se noyaient un peu plus dans le brouillard. Il avait vaguement compris que Dean parlait à Ruby, la menaçait. Sa petite amie avait ricané face à son frère, l'avait défié de récupérer son Sammy s'il l'osait ! Dean avait osé. Sam avait regardé son frère se battre pour lui et il avait essayé de s'interposer, en vain. Il avait aussi vu Ruby se battre comme une tigresse, dévoiler ses intentions de faire de lui son garde du corps dans ses petits trafics, peut-être même de voir plus grand. Ça avait choqué Sam même si les mots mettaient du temps à trouver du sens dans son esprit.

Lorsque le combat s'était fini, les yeux noirs de fureur de son frère s'étaient posés sur lui. Sam avait été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait tremblé et lancé à Dean un regard comme un appel à l'aide. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean le prenait contre lui, lui jurait tout un tas de choses sur la protection, la famille, la fin du cauchemar.

Sam avait retrouvé son frère à ce moment-là et désormais sa main serrait la sienne pour le rassurer, comme il l'aurait fait avant.

La voiture s'arrêta sur un parking au bord de la route.

\- Vous attendez le déluge pour descendre ? grogna Bobby en voyant les deux adolescents rester assis.

Dean déglutit difficilement, lâcha la main de Sam et sortit de la voiture, tout comme son frère. Il fut soulagé en voyant Bobby sortir à son tour. Son cerveau était définitivement rempli d'idées loufoques sur la punition de Bobby. L'abandon sur un parking ? C'était idiot ! Totalement ! Mais... C'était encore possible, angoissa intérieurement Dean.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le diner et s'assirent à une petite table au fond de la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? vint rapidement leur demander la serveuse.  
\- Un steak-frites pour moi, bougonna Bobby.  
\- Et vous deux ?

Les deux frères hésitèrent, pas très sûrs de ce qu'ils pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas faire.

\- Z'avez intérêt à commander, gronda Bobby. Après huit heures de route, il est hors de question que je me mette au fourneau pour vos culs, d'autant qu'on va sûrement arriver tard.

Dean se dépêcha de commander un burger et Sam demanda timidement la même chose, sans même oser regarder la carte. Le repas se fit dans un silence quasi religieux.

 

000

 

Castiel poussa un soupir de soulagement en passant la porte de sa chambre. Ce qui l'avait transformé en paria autrefois semblait désormais faire de lui le seul mâle socialement acceptable pour sa tante. En effet, alors que Balthazar et Mickael avaient dû supporter pas mal de piques et de remarques désobligeantes au cours du diner, lui avait été étonnamment épargné. Apparemment, être gay protégeait des commentaires misandres. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre même si parfois c'était à la limite du vexant.

Mickael avait un peu tiqué à la première allusion sur son homosexualité - merci Balthazar d'avoir raconté son audace dans le bureau du proviseur - mais n'avait rien dit. Trop dangereux peut-être, surtout avec sa mère désormais radicalement féministe dans les parages.

Castiel s'assit sur son lit et composa à nouveau le numéro de Dean. Il aurait vraiment voulu lui parler...

 

000

 

Dean vit son téléphone s'allumer dans le reflet de la vitre. Il déchiffra sans peine le nom inscrit à l'envers. Castiel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il appelait mais Dean ne pouvait malheureusement pas répondre et demander à Bobby qu'il lui rende son téléphone n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Au moins, ni lui ni Sam n'avaient été laissés sur le parking...

Au cours d'un énième appel, la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée de la casse automobile. Il était près de minuit et Sam s'était assoupi, la tête posée sur la vitre. Dean le réveilla aussi doucement que possible, heureux malgré la situation de pouvoir à nouveau veiller sur lui. Sam ouvrit des yeux confus en se découvrant dans la voiture devant chez Bobby avant de se souvenir et de pâlir. Il suivit Dean à l'intérieur de la maison où les attendait Bobby.

\- Aller vous coucher, gronda celui-ci. Demain on reparlera de tout ça.

Bobby attendit que les deux adolescents soient montés dans leur chambre pour s'affaler dans son canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Un petit coup de fil à Ellen pour avoir des conseils n'allait pas être du luxe.

 

000

 

Castiel déglutit difficilement. Il avait quelques petits ennuis. En sortant de sa chambre le lendemain matin de son arrivée, il s'était fait coincer par Mickael et bloquer contre un mur.

\- Tu sais où est Gabriel, affirma Mickael en grattant le plâtre de ses ongles de chaque côté de sa tête.

Le brun secoua la tête en espérant que le mensonge ne se lirait pas sur son visage.

\- Dis-moi où se cache mon frère, menaça le plus âgé, ses yeux d'or glacé plantés dans les siens comme deux couteaux.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Je ne te crois pas ! Toi et lui étiez proches. Il venait toujours te voir quand il a commencé à s'enfuir. Tu sais où il est ! Dis-le-moi !

Castiel serra les dents, attendant désespéramment du secours tout en cherchant une solution.

\- Dis-le-moi, demanda à nouveau Mickael d'une voix soudain beaucoup moins sèche et dure.

Castiel vit les bras de son cousin trembler légèrement et son visage grimacer. Son regard ambré s'adoucit d'une lueur de supplication. Castiel se mordit les lèvres, indécis.

\- C'est mon frère, je veux juste le revoir, savoir s'il va bien, comprendre pourquoi il... Pourquoi il est parti...  
\- Il va bien, lâcha Castiel dans un murmure. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il allait bien.  
\- Où ?  
\- ...  
\- Castiel !  
\- Chez Balthazar, avoua finalement Castiel.

Mickael se détendit en face de lui et posa une main sur son bras dans un geste de gratitude.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il à mi-voix avant de le libérer et de s'en aller.

Castiel resta planté au milieu du couloir. Avait-il fait une énorme erreur ? Il venait de trahir son cousin, celui de sa famille de qui il était le plus proche, devant même Anna ou Uriel. Et il venait de vendre la mèche. Tout en sachant que Gabriel ne voulait plus revoir sa famille, il venait de dire à son frère où il se terrait... Mais Mickael avait eu l'air si pathétique... Et s'il se rabibochait avec Gabriel ça ne pouvait qu'être bon, non ? Gabriel avait beau dire, il avait toujours été extrêmement proche de ses frères et leur séparation forcée le blessait. Mais était-ce à lui, Castiel, le cousin, de prendre la décision à sa place ?

\- Mickael s'en doutait déjà.

Castiel sursauta et vit Balthazar qui l'observait depuis l'encadrement de sa porte.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de te retourner le cerveau pour ça, Mickael ne t'aurait de toute façon jamais lâché si tu ne lui avais rien dit. Et s'il l'avait pu, il serait déjà venu chez moi vérifier.  
\- Pourquoi il...  
\- ... Ne l'a pas fait ? Va savoir ! Il n'est pas très bavard actuellement, si tant est qu'il l'ait jamais été... J'espère juste, pour lui comme pour Gabriel, qu'il osera nous faire une visite à San  Francisco.  
\- Gabriel a besoin de lui, murmura Castiel.  
\- Mais c'est une tête une mule, répondit Balthazar en secouant la tête avec un sourire de tendre tristesse. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller manger et t'habiller rapidement ! Tu n'es peut-être pas puni à proprement parler, mais il y a un déménagement/emménagement en cours ! Crois-moi, tu vas regretter de ne pas être resté au lycée...

 

000

 

Sam était dans sa chambre, recroquevillé sur son lit, en train de penser à ce qu'il avait vu au cours de la matinée. Bobby les avait faits se lever quasiment aux aurores, lui et Dean, pour les emmener à l'hôpital public de Sioux Falls. Là, un médecin leur avait fait un petit cours sur les ravages de la nicotine après qu'ils aient eu le droit aux services des addictions et la présentation d'une association spécialisée qui avait pu leur raconter quelques anecdotes aussi croustillantes que terrifiantes.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que la leçon était efficace pour Sam. A mesure que la visite avait avancé il avait blanchi et fini par carrément agripper le bras de son frère. Avait-il eu peur ? C'était bien au-delà de ça. Son imagination tournait à plein régime, revenait sur ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait refusé de la part du groupe ou de Ruby. Il s'imaginait avoir accepté et fini comme ce gars qui avait pris une fois du LSD et n'était jamais redescendu. Il se voyait comme cet autre, promis à un brillant avenir mais dont l'abus de cannabis avait transformé le cerveau en éponge ou encore celui qui avait réussi parfaitement sa vie jusqu'à se retrouver sous respirateur artificiel, les poumons encrassés comme une vieille cheminée et l'avenir plus sombre qu'une flaque de pétrole.

Encore maintenant, Sam en avait des frissons d'horreur. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su tout ça, que la cigarette c'était dangereux, tout comme la drogue ou l'alcool, la vitesse au volant ou bien la nage avec les requins. Tout le monde savait ça ! Mais entre savoir et voir... Tout ça lui avait paru tellement lointain quand il avait commencé. Il avait le temps. Si problèmes il y avait, ils n'interviendraient pas tout de suite. Il pouvait bien se laisser aller, une fois, deux fois, plus... L'exaltation des copains, de sa petite amie, ses repères qui partaient en vrille, l'assurance que la fin de l'année approchait et donc la fin de l'internat, de Ruby, du reste, de tout... Il n'avait pas vu le danger. Maintenant, ils étaient clairement présents dans sa tête mais ça ne l'enfonçait que davantage.

De plus, son frère lui était certes revenu, mais pour combien de temps ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sam ne fit pas un geste et Bobby entra dans la chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, dos au plus jeune.

\- Et maintenant on discute, attaqua-t-il fermement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça Sam ? Je te croyais plus responsable...

Le ton déçu dans la voix de Bobby harponna le cœur de Sam.

\- Je veux bien que tu aies des problèmes, mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé, à moi, à ton frère, à Ellen, à Castiel ou à n'importe qui d'autre ?

Sam se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la culpabilité le rongeant tout doucement.

\- Je... J'en ai parlé à quelqu'un, marmonna-t-il difficilement en serrant la veste offerte par Gabriel contre lui. Seulement... Ça ne change rien.  
\- Et si tu m'en parlais à moi ?

Sam haussa les épaules. Non seulement il n'en avait pas envie mais en plus il ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

\- C'est à cause de Dean ? interrogea Bobby.

La crispation du corps de Sam suffit comme réponse.

\- Parce qu'il sort avec Castiel j'imagine.  
\- Plus maintenant, marmonna Sam, le nez enfoui dans la veste. Enfin je crois..  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je sais pas, c'est Dean. Il a encore dû faire une connerie avec Castiel. Ils étaient plus ou moins séparés mais quand Balthazar est venu chercher Castiel, ils se sont embrassés comme deux sangsues au milieu du bureau.  
\- On verra cela plus tard, grommela Bobby en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage devant les histoires de cœur bien compliquées de ses presque-fils. Tu es content que Dean ne soit plus avec lui ?  
\- Non ! s'insurgea aussitôt Sam. Dean était bien avec Castiel et il doit rester avec lui ! Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, j'en suis sûr !  
\- Et tu penses que si tu retournes auprès de ton frère il ne se remettra pas avec Castiel ?

Sam resserra sa couette autour de lui.

\- Je suis une gêne, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Bobby soupira et retira sa casquette pour se frotter le crâne et se recoiffer rapidement.

\- Tu as entendu ça Dean ? demanda Bobby à celui qu'il savait écouter derrière la porte. Sam pense que c'est de sa faute si tu n'es pas foutu de régler tes problèmes de couple tout seul.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Dean apparut dans l'encadrement, entre honte d'avoir été pris sur le fait et colère envers son petit frère. Sam se tassa un peu plus en entendant la porte, le regard fixé sur le mur nu, et déglutit difficilement.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? gronda Dean.

L'absence de réponse tonna dans la pièce. Dean ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et fit le tour du lit, mâchoire serrée, pour faire face à son cadet.

\- Sammy ?  
\- M'appelle Sam, souffla son frère sans le regarder.

Il ne voulait pas regarder Dean, vraiment pas. Il craignait de voir une confirmation dans ses yeux, la preuve qu'il avait raison.

Sam se retrouva soudain renversé sur le dos avec l'impression d'être une tortue bloquée à l'envers. Dean était au-dessus de lui et le regardait furieusement.

\- Tu n'as rien à voir avec les problèmes que j'ai avec Cas', tu m'entends ? gronda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. Si Cas' et moi on a des soucis c'est notre faute, pas la tienne !  
\- Tu vas me dire que je ne te dérange jamais peut-être ? s'emporta Sam, les yeux brillants.  
\- Si Sammy, tu me déranges toujours. C'est normal, t'es mon p'tit frère. En contrepartie, moi je te fous la honte devant tout le monde, souffla Dean en soulevant la tête du plus jeune d'une main pour la nicher dans son épaule.  
\- Je veux pas que tu quittes Castiel à cause de moi, pleurnicha Sam dans son cou.  
\- Ça tombe bien alors, parce que c'est pas du tout le cas !  
\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble ?  
\- A ton avis ? ricana Dean. Parce que je suis un crétin, comme d'hab'. Mais t'occupe pas de moi et Cas', on gère notre affaire tous les deux.  
\- Même pas vrai. J'suis sûr que tu ne l'as même pas invité pour le bal de promo.

Dean relâcha son frère et s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit. Il remarqua seulement alors que Bobby s'était éclipsé, les laissant tous les deux régler leurs problèmes.

\- Écoute Sammy, c'est compliqué, soupira Dean. On arrive en fin d'année et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va arriver ensuite.  
\- Castiel pourrait nous rejoindre si tu osais le dire à Papa, répliqua férocement Sam.  
\- Le problème est pas là, grimaça Dean tout en devant s'avouer que ça n'aidait effectivement pas. Cas' doit mener sa propre vie. Il... Il n'est pas idiot lui et... Il va aller à l'université, soupira-t-il à nouveau en regardant au loin.  
\- Oh... Mais il reste avec nous pour les vacances ?  
\- On dirait que c'est toi qui sors avec lui et non moi, plaisanta Dean en tentant de faire dévier la conversation.  
\- Dean !  
\- J'en sais rien. Maintenant, je sais que ça va se finir alors...

Dean haussa les épaules sans conviction. Il avait de nouveau le cœur en berne. Lui et Cas', c'était fini. Ils allaient se séparer, mener chacun leur vie, s'oublier...

\- T'as raison Dean, t'es vraiment un crétin, claqua Sam en pensant douloureusement à sa propre situation. Il est encore là et toi tu veux tout gâcher ! Quelle différence que vous vous sépariez demain ou dans trois mois ? Des bons souvenirs, voilà la différence. Et toi tu refuses d'aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis le téléphone ça existe ! Vous pourrez toujours vous appeler et vous voir à l'occasion !  
\- Mais ce sera différent.  
\- Dean tu...  
\- Stop ! le coupa son frère. Au départ j'étais là pour parler de ton cas, pas de moi et de Cas' ! se reprit Dean. Problème numéro un réglé, tu n'es pas un poids pour moi et Cas', je suis mon propre boulet si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est uniquement à cause de ça que tu t'es jeté dans les bras de cette vipère !  
\- Ruby n'est pas une vipère.  
\- Mouais, un cobra du désert ça conviendrait mieux, admit Dean. Alors quoi d'autre ?

Sam se recroquevilla à nouveau sur lui-même.

\- Il te fallait du temps avec lui, bougonna Sam.  
\- Il m'en fallait aussi avec mon petit frère.  
\- T'es pas franchement venu me chercher...  
\- Tu voulais que je vienne te chercher ?

Sam hocha très lentement la tête, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Dean regarda son frère avec affection avant d'afficher un sourire sournois qui ne rassura pas du tout Sam. Soudain, Dean se jeta sur lui, l'emprisonnant sous son corps. Sam se débattit mais les draps restreignaient ses mouvements. Par conséquent, il se retrouva bien vite immobilisé avec son frère en poids mort au-dessus de lui.

\- À partir de lundi je viens te voir à chaque intercours ! Non... Je viendrai carrément te chercher ! Je te ferai même un énorme câlin devant tout le monde !  
\- Dean ! s'offusqua Sam en essayant à nouveau de se libérer.  
\- Je viendrai aussi te chercher le matin et je t'emmènerai à ta salle de cours puis je te ferai un gros bisou devant tout le monde pour te souhaiter un bon cours en t'appelant Sammy, Sammimou, Samantha, Samounour...  
\- Arrête ça Dean ! C'est pas drôle ! rougit furieusement son petit frère.  
\- Je crois même que je déciderai à ta place de ce que tu mets dans ton plateau à la cantine !  
\- Dean ! rugit Sam en réussissant enfin à libérer une de ses mains pour lancer la riposte.  
\- Je devrais même pouvoir sortir des photos de toi à regarder dans le foyer ! Comme celle où tu es couvert de bouse de vache !

Dean dût malheureusement arrêter ses menaces là. Sam s'était totalement libéré et un véritable combat venait de s'engager entre les deux frères pour savoir lequel allait siphonner les toilettes avec sa tête ou faire une journée avec du poil à gratter dans le caleçon.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Bobby soupira de soulagement. Problème réglé. Décidément, s'occuper de deux ados n'était pas de tout repos, surtout pour ses nerfs !

 

000

 

Une soirée étonnamment calme s'amorçait chez les Skyfall. Sur deux fauteuils mitoyens, la mère de Castiel et sa tante discutaient autour d'un thé devant une série médicale parlant plus d'histoire d'amour que de maladie. Mickael s'était éclipsé à vive allure en milieu de repas suite à un coup de téléphone et Anna dormait chez une amie. Castiel et Balthazar suivaient avec un profond désintérêt la série - un médecin en santiag ? vraiment ? - bien que le brun semblait surtout intéressé par son téléphone portable. Il avait encore essayé de joindre Dean toute la journée mais sans succès, il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu.

\- Tu peux ranger ça, le vieux râleur leur a confisqué le téléphone pour ce week-end, l'informa Balthazar. Il m'a prévenu tout à l'heure pour éviter que tu ne fasses une syncope. Ou que tu te lances dans une opération de sauvetage aussi risquée que stupide et inutile.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que Dean et Sam vont bien. Ils ne sont pas séquestrés.  
\- Pourquoi ils ne peuvent plus appeler ? demanda Castiel en précisant sa question.

Balthazar fut amusé de voir le regard dépité de Castiel, très proche de celui du petit chiot que l'on privait de son nonos.

\- Sam a été découvert en mauvaise position je te rappelle et Dean a envoyé quelques-uns de vos camarades à l'hôpital. Toi on te fiche la paix parce que tu n'es finalement qu'un complice de circonstance mais pas les deux frangins.

\- Dean a eu raison d'agir ainsi, se renfrogna Castiel, le regard dur.

\- Peu importe. Et franchement Cassi, je pense que ça va faire du bien de ne pas vous voir du tout ni vous parler tout un week-end.

Castiel regarda étrangement son oncle. Leur faire du bien ? Le temps était compté pour eux alors comment cela pourrait être bon qu'il soit séparé de Dean tout un week-end ! En plus, ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire... Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau. Castiel savait que son geste avait été audacieux et qu'il aurait pu être mal pris par Dean, mais il ne le regrettait vraiment pas. Il aurait simplement voulu pouvoir recommencer le plus rapidement possible ou au moins mettre les choses au clair avec son petit-ami.

Balthazar regarda avec affection son neveu se renfrogner et littéralement bouder, une petite moue contrariée installée sur le visage. L'histoire entre son neveu et l'aîné Winchester était loin d'être finie...

 

000

 

Dean et Sam étaient épuisés. Ils avaient sué sang et eau durant tout le week-end ! Passé le premier jour où Bobby leur avait fait la visite à l'hôpital avec quartier libre l'après-midi, ils avaient ensuite dû se lever aux aurores pour bosser dans la casse et désosser les pièces intéressantes sur les véhicules nouvellement arrivés. C'était un travail long, fastidieux et particulièrement sujet aux courbatures. Bobby les avait littéralement mis sur les genoux pendant ces deux jours et demi de boulot. Sam et Dean n'avaient même pas eu le temps de penser, le ronchon étant tout le temps sur leur dos.

Ils repartirent pour Minneapolis le dimanche après-midi, après le déjeuner. Le trajet était toujours aussi long avec ses quatre heures de route aller mais Bobby profita d'avoir Dean sous la main pour lui laisser le volant et se ménager pour le retour. Il était à peine stressé d'avoir laissé la conduite de son véhicule à un gamin de dix-huit ans. A peine. Peut-être un peu dans les virages. Et aussi au carrefour. Sans parler des passages piétons. Et puis il gardait un œil sur le compteur de vitesse, par acquis de conscience...

Arrivé au bahut, les deux frères s'éjectèrent de la voiture à une vitesse proche de la téléportation.

\- Pas la peine de vous précipiter, râla Bobby. Castiel ne viendra que demain de toute façon, ajouta-t-il en s'amusant des réactions gênées de ses deux garçons. Et j'ai un truc pour toi Dean. T'as beau être un grand crétin, t'as le droit de t'amuser un peu.

Bobby ouvrit le coffre et sortit un smoking dans son étui plastique sous les yeux un rien affolés de Dean.

\- C'est de la location alors tu fais gaffe !

Dean hocha vivement la tête et attrapa le vêtement comme s'il s'agissait du saint Graal mais que ce dernier allait lui péter à la tronche d'un moment à l'autre. En bref, il était à la fois anxieux et impatient.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à demander à ton cavalier de t'accompagner, se moqua Sam.

Dean rougit violemment et se lança à la poursuite d'un Sam hilare sous le regard habitué de Bobby.

 

000

 

\- Pour que tu fasses tourner les têtes, justifia Balthazar en sortant le smoking du coffre pour le donner à Castiel.

Ce dernier prit le vêtement solennellement. Balthazar remarqua tout de même que ses mains tremblaient de nervosité.

\- Vous avez discuté de quoi toi et Bobby hier ?  
\- Mh...

Balthazar fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement.

\- De votre avenir, dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

 

A suivre...


	27. 2008 : mai

Chapitre 26 : fin d'année

  
  


Dean dribbla, passa un adversaire, sauta et marqua un panier. Il eut immédiatement droit à quelques bourrades gentilles de ses camarades. Dean sourit et se remit en place. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux gradins et son sourire s'accentua.

Castiel et Sam étaient là, devoirs sur les genoux. Depuis leur retour à l'internat, Sam n'était plus jamais laissé seul. Il y avait toujours soit Castiel, soit lui à ses côtés. Parfois, Sam s'en exaspérait fortement et à haute voix, râlant que si ça continuait, il ne pourrait plus aller aux toilettes seul, mais ni son frère ni le petit-ami de celui-ci ne l'écoutait.

L'une des raisons de leur comportement était de s'assurer que Ruby restait éloignée du plus jeune. Elle avait déjà fait quelques tentatives pour se rapprocher, sous couvert de s'excuser, en minaudant pour le conquérir à nouveau ou simplement « par hasard dans un couloir », mais le regard froid de Cas' et celui menaçant de Dean suffisaient à la garder à distance. Il était hors de question que cette succube s'approche à nouveau de Sam !

La reprise fut sifflée et Dean se concentra à nouveau sur le match. Ils étaient quasiment à la fin du dernier quart temps et Dean comptait bien profiter à fond de sa toute dernière heure d'entraînement. Le fait que son équipe soit en train de gagner rendait ce moment d'autant plus agréable. Le match prit fin sur un dernier panier marqué par son camp, dans une atmosphère joyeuse, les joueurs se sentant déjà en vacance.

\- T'étais en forme aujourd'hui, commenta l'un de ses coéquipiers en s'écroulant sur le banc.  
\- Je suis toujours en forme, protesta Dean en roulant des yeux.  
\- C'est ça ouais… Et quand est-ce que tu vas enfin nous le dire ?  
\- Dire quoi ? demanda innocemment le châtain en regardant à nouveau dans les gradins.  
\- L'heureuse élue du bal de promo ! Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tu iras seul alors que la moitié des filles du bahut sont à tes pieds, commenta un autre équipier. Sans compter que ça se lit sur ta tronche que tu fais des folies de tes nuits !  
\- Je n'irai pas seul non, éclata de rire Dean.  
\- Alors avec qui ? Vas-y, crache le morceau !

Dean fit un petit sourire en coin et regarda Castiel et Sam. Il intercepta sans difficulté le regard de son petit-ami qui le détaillait avec envie. Dean lui fit un clin d'œil et Castiel rougit aussitôt, comme toujours quand il se faisait prendre en flagrant délit de matage.

L'aîné des Winchester sentit son sourire s'agrandir devant cette petite scène quotidienne. C'était mieux, tellement mieux ! Être de nouveau avec Cas' à cent pour cent. Pouvoir à nouveau profiter de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son sourire rare mais éblouissant. Oui, bientôt ils allaient devoir se séparer mais en attendant, ils étaient ensemble. Et c'était tellement, tellement bon d'être de nouveau avec lui ! Les retrouvailles allaient être l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs pour un long moment :

_« - Pitié Chuck, dis-moi que tu n'as pas repris mon… Mon "aventure" avec Ruby dans ton histoire, le supplia Sam._

_Chuck lui fit un sourire gêné._

_\- Si ça peut te rassurer, Ruby est devenu un démon, avoua l'écrivain du bout des lèvres._  
\- Et quoi ? J'suis accroc à la poudre de perlimpinpin ? grinça Sam.  
\- Au sang de démon ? hésita Chuck en rangeant son ordinateur portable pour le protéger d'éventuelles représailles.  
\- Faut avouer que c'est plus classe que la vérité, ricana Dean qui lisait un magazine de voiture, allongé sur le lit de Chuck.  
\- Hey ! s'offusqua Sam. C'est pas comme si j'étais réellement un drogué !  
\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on en recause ? l'interrogea Dean en le regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Et quand est-ce que Dean aura droit lui aussi à son lot de conneries dans ton histoire ? bouda Sam.  
\- Bah en fait… Est-ce qu'on peut considérer que passer un pacte avec un démon pour son frère est une connerie ?  
\- J'y ai perdu quoi dans ce pacte ? interrogea Dean avec curiosité.  
\- Une existence raccourcie à un an et la promesse d'un séjour en enfer.  
\- Tu me tues déjà ? se vexa faussement Dean. Je suis déçu…  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, un ange appelé Castiel va venir te sauver des enfers ! expliqua, fier de lui, un Chuck tout sourire.

_Les deux frères regardèrent bizarrement l'écrivain. Trop d'imagination ça n'était pas bon pour la santé mentale apparemment._

_\- Ce n'est pas un blasphème de dire que je suis un ange ? demanda doucement Castiel en entrant dans la chambre._

_Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et un léger malaise les enveloppa._

_\- Parce que tu es croyant ? osa dire Sam après un long silence._

_Castiel hocha lentement la tête et attendit, toujours à deux pas de la porte._

_\- Tu es là pour quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Dean d'une voix sans émotion en lisant fermement sa revue._

_Aussitôt, son frère lui jeta un livre de cours sur le ventre. Dean le fusilla des yeux mais refusait encore de regarder Castiel. Cela ne sembla pas déranger celui-ci plus que ça puisqu'il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança d'un pas ferme vers le lit. Avant que Dean n'ait pu réagir, il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, baissa son magazine de force et plongea sur ses lèvres, ses deux mains encadrant la tête de son amant autant pour le piéger que pour se soutenir._

_Dean fut tenté de le repousser, de détourner la tête, de lui mordre la langue._

_Il n'en fit rien._

_Au lieu de ça, son corps devint aussi mou que de la guimauve et son être docile comme un agneau. Il rendit le baiser en même temps que les armes, goûtant Castiel, sa bouche, sa langue, respirant son odeur, absorbant sa chaleur rayonnante. Il voulait irradier lui aussi. Comme son petit ami. Il voulait s'enfouir sous son rayonnement et oublier que le monde tournait autour d'eux. Il aurait_ _voulu s'enfoncer dans le matelas, être recouvert par Castiel et juste… Juste être bien, sans passé ni avenir, uniquement un long et doux présent._

_Et tout cessa._

_Les lèvres et la chaleur s'éloignèrent de même que Cas'. Encore stupéfait, Dean mit quelques secondes et plusieurs clignements d'yeux avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. En tournant la tête il vit son frère sur le départ, une main sur le poignet d'un Chuck choqué. Sam parlait à Castiel :_

_\- … bibliothèque. Chuck va réfléchir avec moi pour me donner le beau rôle au moins une fois._  
\- Sam, je ne veux pas te…  
\- Castiel, le coupa le plus jeune. Tout va bien. Je comprends. Et puis je suis avec Chuck.  
\- On passera te prendre pour manger avec Dean, promit fermement l'angelot de roman.

_Ah ? Bon d'accord. Dean voulait bien, ça semblait un bon plan, seulement comment Cas' pouvait être si sûr de leur présence à tous les deux ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser et maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits il ne comptait pas se faire avoir à nouveau ! Lui et Cas'... Ce n'était pas fait pour durer. Ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient la vie devant eux. Il ne se voyait de toute façon pas s'enferrer avec quelqu'un à vie aussi jeune. Il avait encore plein de choses à voir et à tester. C'était une bonne chose finalement cette séparation forcée ! Ça allait les remettre sur les bons rails ! Il en était convaincu ! A moins qu'il n'essayât en fait de se convaincre ?_

_Castiel libéra Sam qui partit en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant son frère et son petit-ami seuls. Castiel se tourna vers le lit et Dean craignit un moment qu'il ne vienne à nouveau l'embrasser, mais non. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau et le châtain dut se relever sur les coudes pour le voir._

_Un long et lourd silence s'établit._

_Castiel ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder, raide comme un piquet, les mains sur les genoux. Dean se sentait mal à l'aise sous ce regard. Il tenta de défier les prunelles céruléennes mais se brûla la rétine sur le feu glacé qui les éclairait. Observer le corps de Cas' ne l'aida pas non plus, pas plus que de regarder le mur ou même par la fenêtre. Un malaise grandissait en lui au fur et à mesure que le silence s'étirait. Il joua un peu avec ses doigts et fut tenté de reprendre son magazine sans oser le faire. Et Castiel continuait de le regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus, sa tête légèrement penchée et ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes. Lèvres qui cinq minutes avant étaient sur les siennes et le dévoraient délicieusement._

_Il en voulait encore. Il n'en voulait plus jamais. Il voulait tout et rien._

_Dean croisa à nouveau les iris azuréens. Il déglutit avec difficulté et détourna les yeux. Que lui voulait Castiel ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi cette envie au creux de son ventre, de ses reins… Non, ça, Dean en connaissait la cause. Il avait toujours envie de Castiel, de son corps contre le sien, de ses bras autour de lui, de sa bouche sur le sienne, dans le creux de sa nuque, sur ses mains ou ailleurs… Cela hantait ses rêves, qu'ils soient ensemble ou non. Castiel était celui qu'il désirait nuit et jour, celui sur lequel il fantasmait tout en dormant lové contre lui. Il était celui qu'il aimait au point d'avoir l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur._

_Mais ils allaient se dire au revoir._

_Dans pas si longtemps._

_Cas allait partir pour la Californie et lui… Pour ailleurs. Il devait lui dire au-revoir, faire ses adieux, sa rupture, maintenant, avant que Castiel ne recommence. Avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Avant qu'il ne se transforme à nouveau en gelée sous ses baisers. Avant qu'il soit incapable de dire non._

_Dean balança ses jambes sur le bord du lit et se releva en position assise, montrant son profil à son amant. Son ex-amant. Il ouvrit la bouche._

_Trop sèche._

_Il la referma et tenta de l'humidifier un peu, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à Castiel._

_Ce dernier continuait de l'observer fixement. Rien ne transparaissait dans son regard. Il n'y avait que le bleu._

_Peut-être… Un petit dernier ? Pour la route ? Pour ne rien regretter ? Pour ne pas se souvenir de leur dernier baiser comme de lui en princesse en détresse ?_

_Dean se leva et marcha vers Castiel d'un pas qu'il aurait voulu décidé mais qui s'avéra bien trop tremblant pour cela. Le regard de son futur-ex-amant le suivit. Dean se baissa et posa les mains sur les accoudoirs de chaise pour embrasser férocement Castiel._

_Il perdit immédiatement le maigre contrôle sur ses pensées. Sans qu'il sache comment, il se retrouva à califourchon sur Castiel, la pauvre chaise en plastique et métal gémissant sous leur poids conjugué, et Castiel lui dévorait le cou et les lobes d'oreilles. Les deux mains agrippées aux épaules du brun, il subissait l'assaut avec force soupirs et gémissements. Ses résolutions s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, rebondissaient sans passer par la partie compréhension de son cerveau. Sauf une ou deux et Dean réussit à formuler une de ses décisions entre deux plaintes mouillées :_

_\- Cas'… On ne… Devrait pas… Bientôt fini…  
\- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ? Maintenant ? demanda Castiel en éloignant sa bouche de son corps._

_Dean crut se noyer dans le regard bleu assombri par le désir que lui présenta Castiel. Il haleta, autant à cause de cela que par la faute des frissons glacés que déclencha la phrase de Castiel. Penser et dire. Imaginer et acter. Deux choses très différentes et la réalité brusque et glaciale qui sortait d'entre les lèvres de son amant lui rappelait tout le côté cruellement définitif de la décision._

_\- Je vais… On va être loin et … soupira Dean, d'angoisse, de désir et d'autres choses._  
\- J'ai confiance, murmura Castiel en approchant le visage de Dean du sien. J'ai et j'aurai toujours confiance, en toi, en nous.  
\- Pourquoi ? lâcha Dean avant de s'en rendre compte. Je veux dire, je t'ai déjà blessé et toi tu…  
\- J'ai quand même confiance Dean, le coupa Castiel avec assurance. Tu m'as donné plus d'une fois la preuve que j'avais raison de croire en toi. Même si je sais que tu n'es pas parfait, mais si tu as déjà fais des erreurs, j'ai confiance en toi.  
\- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas… murmura Dean d'une voix rauque. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sammy.  
\- Peu importe Dean. J'ai confiance, répéta Castiel pour la énième fois, sa main entrelacée dans celle de Dean reposant sur son torse. J'ai eu confiance pour ton diplôme, pour nous, notre relation, j'ai eu confiance pour que tu sois à mes côtés quand ça n'allait pas. Et j'ai toujours eu raison.

_Leurs fronts se touchaient, leurs respirations se mêlaient et Dean pouvait sentir le cœur de Castiel battre calmement contre le dos de sa main._

_\- J'ai confiance en toi Dean._

_L'aîné des Winchester combattit les larmes qui se bousculaient derrière ses yeux. Les mâchoires crispées et le corps tendu, il fit tout son possible pour qu'aucune goutte d'eau salé ne coule. Et puis la main de Castiel se posa sur sa nuque et le força d'une poussée à se réfugier dans son cou, ce que fit Dean sans rechigner, allant jusqu'à entourer de lui-même sa taille._

_Dean ne savait pas pourquoi ces simples mots lui faisaient tant d'effet et pourtant, c'était bien le_ _cas, c'était bien de leur faute s'il se retenait difficilement de pleurer dans le giron de Castiel, combattant chaque larme qui voulait sortir de lui, chaque sanglot. La main droite de Castiel lui caressait délicatement le cou et la naissance des cheveux tandis que sa main gauche s'occupait de sa cuisse, l'enrobant dans un autre monde, leur monde. Perdu dans cet univers réconfortant qui leur appartenait, Dean se mit à goûter la peau de Cas', un mélange sucré-salé de gel douche et de larmes qu'il était pourtant persuadé ne pas avoir versées. Il dévora cette peau sous ses lèvres comme un affamé, remonta le long de la gorge, suivit le menton et écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Castiel. Le baiser presque désespéré de Dean fut maîtrisé par son amant et transformé en une tendre et langoureuse démonstration d'affection._

_\- On va quand même être séparé, chuchota Dean en quittant ses lèvres à regret._  
\- On l'a déjà été, fit remarquer le brun. On sait déjà ce qu'on se dira quand ça arrivera.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air inquiet.  
\- Je ne le suis pas.  
\- Menteur, souffla Dean avec tendresse avant qu'un sourire coquin ne prenne place sur son visage par-dessus ses joues et yeux rougis.

_Il s'attaqua doucement à la veine palpitante dans le cou de Castiel sous les gémissements de celui-ci. »_

La suite avait été chaude. Très chaude. Se séparer pour aller récupérer Sam et manger avait presque relevé de l'exploit. Mais ils l'avaient fait, pour Sam, et aussi pour eux. Ils ne devaient plus se refermer l'un sur l'autre. Ça ne leur apportait que des ennuis. Et Sam... Ils ne devaient plus jamais le laisser de côté, repensa fermement Dean, refusant de répéter les mêmes erreurs.

\- Alors ? Avec qui ? insista l'un de ses coéquipiers en posant une main sur son épaule tandis qu'ils sortaient des vestiaires tout frais et propres.  
\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
\- On te tanne depuis une semaine alors oui ! s'exaspéra le dunker de l'équipe des titulaires.

Dean vit Sam et Castiel s'approcher pour le rejoindre. Le bal était la semaine prochaine. Était-il à une semaine près ?

\- Vous savez garder un secret ? demanda Dean en réfléchissant toujours à sa réponse.  
\- Mais oui ! Aller, crache le morceau ! C'est Phoebe ? La blonde de ton cours de bio qui à la paire de loches la plus…

Son camarade ne put finir à cause d'une taloche furieuse de son capitaine qui lui sortait bien avec la dite Phoebe.

Sam et Castiel les avaient enfin rejoints.

\- Secret ? redemanda Dean. Uniquement jusqu'au bal. J'ai envie de briser quelques cœurs, expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil à ses coéquipiers.  
\- Croix de bois croix de fer, tout ça tout ça, alors ?

Dean se tourna vers Sam et Cas' qui l'attendaient patiemment. Est-ce qu'il allait en être capable ? C'était un bon test en petit comité. Un avant-goût de ce qu'il avait promis à Castiel :

 _« - Bobby m'a refilé un costume pour le bal de promo, indiqua Dean entre deux rounds sur le lit de Chuck - ils allaient se faire engueuler pour ça._  
\- Balthazar m'en a aussi remis un, dit Castiel en lui caressant paisiblement les abdominaux, fasciné par les contractions des muscles et les frissonnements de la peau.  
\- Des filles t'ont déjà demandé d'être leur cavalier ?  
\- Ce n'est pas aux garçons de faire ça normalement ? Et je suis gay.  
\- Les choses évoluent mon vieux, rit Dean. Une demi-douzaine ont déjà tenté leur chance avec moi. Et puis tu ferais le cavalier idéal pour les purity-girl. Aucun risque de perdre leur chasteté avec toi !  
\- Pas de demande. Tu iras... Avec une fille ? hésita Castiel.

_Dean le trouva particulièrement mignon avec sa moue boudeuse, son corps encore parsemé de la condensation de leurs ébats. Et puis aussi, ça le rassurait un peu. Castiel n'était pas infaillible ni toujours sûr de lui. C'était bête, mais avec ses dernières actions en date Dean avait commencé à avoir des doutes à ce sujet._

_\- Je pensais plutôt avec toi, fit Dean en roulant sur le lit pour se trouver à nouveau à quatre pattes au-dessus de Castiel._  
\- Comme… Entre amis ? Entre potes ? déglutit le brun dont les yeux étaient hypnotisés par la pomme d'Adam de Dean.  
\- Comme entre petits-copains plutôt.

_Dean mit son bassin en contact de celui de Castiel, réveillant les feux qui couvaient en eux. »_

Dean entendit distinctement des sacs de sport tomber au sol quand il embrassa Castiel devant tout le monde. Il sourit à travers le baiser, content de son effet mais l'angoisse lui nouant tout de même les tripes. Castiel attrapa l'une de ses mains et la serra. Le baiser aurait pu durer longtemps, Dean découvrant une nouvelle manière de faire l'autruche, si son frère ne s'était pas décidé à les réveiller :

\- Vos cochonneries c'est dans la chambre je vous rappelle ! râla-t-il. Quelle horreur… Maintenant je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. Si un jour j'ai besoin d'une psy ce sera de ta faute Dean !  
\- Rabat-joie, répliqua son frère en regardant son cadet qui se cachait les yeux d'une main. C'est bon, on a arrêté !  
\- Tant mieux parce que… Dean ! Putain tu fais chier ! Enlève ta main de ses fesses !

Dean fit une tête innocente, comme surpris de voir que ses doigts étaient refermés sur l'un des merveilleux globes fessiers de son amant.

\- Au moins j'ai plus rien à craindre pour Phoebe, annonça le capitaine, pragmatique.  
\- Et ça fait un concurrent en moins pour nous, ajouta l'ailier droit.

Cela sembla clore le débat d'office. L'équipe se sépara et si Dean vit des regards choqués ou horrifiés, il savait pouvoir mettre cela sur le compte de la surprise pour la très grande majorité. Il en était fortement soulagé.

Étonnamment, la nouvelle resta effectivement secrète. Dean n'y avait pas totalement cru quand il l'avait annoncé mais ses équipiers semblaient vouloir jouer le jeu. Probablement pour avoir l'occasion de jouer les fiers quand tout le monde hallucinerait de le voir danser avec Cas' au bal.

"Winchester et Novak ensemble ? Comment ? Tu le savais pas ? ", diraient-ils, faussement surpris. Et ils auraient leur compensation pour le choc cardiaque que venait de leur faire Dean. Sans parler qu'ils allaient probablement garder leur portable sous le coude pour photographier les réactions les plus extrêmes…

Et puis le fameux vendredi soir arriva.

 

000

 

Dean regardait l'eau de Cologne empruntée à un camarade d'un air mauvais. J'en mets, j'en mets pas ? Il hésita un très long moment, refusant de jouer les cocottes mais refusant de paraître négligé pour autant. D'un geste qu'il voulut énervé – et viril – il s'en mit trois gouttes et retourna dans sa chambre pour tenter à nouveau de faire son nœud papillon. Saleté… Qui avait inventé ces espèces de collier de chien pour mec franchement ? C'était quoi l'intérêt à part les ridiculiser ?

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? proposa Sam avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Parce que tu sais nouer ces horreurs toi ? grogna Dean.  
\- Il se trouve que oui. Tu veux continuer à t'étrangler tout seul ou non ?

Dean se tourna vers son frère qui prit les deux morceaux de tissus en main et commença à les nouer avec dextérité. Et puis il fronça le nez, comme dérangé par une odeur.

\- Ta gueule Sam, grogna Dean.  
\- Ok… Deana.  
\- Je vais t'étrangler dans ton sommeil un jour, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Je dors durant la nuit moi, pas pendant le jour, ma chère.

Dean se vengea d'un vicieux coup de coude dans le ventre.

On toqua à la porte et Dean alla ouvrir en regardant d'un œil noir son frère qui se bidonnait tout seul. Il tomba sur Castiel et eut un blocage. Un sévère blocage.

\- Mon frère se parfume et son copain met du gel, entendit-il ricaner derrière lui.

Alors c'était ça. Du gel. C'était pour cette raison que Castiel donnait l'impression de sortir d'une baise sauvage et démentielle…

\- Dean ? s'inquiéta Castiel en penchant la tête.

Dean tira Castiel dans la chambre et le colla contre un mur pour l'embrasser.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit, pas devant moi ! s'étrangla Sam.  
\- Qui ? demanda Dean en passant avec précaution une main dans les cheveux de son ange.  
\- Chuck est passé avec une de ses amies. Il a dit qu'il me devait bien ça. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi…  
\- Vaut mieux pas savoir, grimaça Dean.  
\- Tu sens différemment… remarqua Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! N'en jetez plus !

Dean leva les mains en signe de reddition et alla à grand pas vers la salle d'eau, les joues rougies par la honte. Du moins il essaya mais il fut projeté dos à un mur.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas, souffla Castiel en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
\- N'oubliez pas de faire un tour au bal, ricana Sam en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Dean fit un vague geste en direction de son frère, de remerciement, de bonne soirée, de bonne nuit, de moquerie et d'un peu tout et rien. Les deux amants reconnurent pourtant le bien fondé du rappel. S'ils ne bougeaient pas très vite, le bal se ferait ici et une seule et unique danse serait au rendez-vous. Du genre qui se faisait à l'horizontale.

Avec un sourire amusé, Dean tendit son coude à Castiel qui se renfrogna et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Dean le rejoignit dans le couloir en tentant de contenir son rire face à la moue un peu vexée de son ange.

Le bal de promo se déroulait dans la salle des fêtes qui servait aussi aux clubs artistiques de théâtre et de chant. Elle avait été décorée par une assemblée de petites mains à l'aide de ballons et banderoles aux couleurs américaines. L'entrée bouchonnait un peu, des élèves vérifiant que seuls les douzièmes et onzièmes grades rentraient bien dans la salle. Quelques regards se tournèrent avec étonnement vers Dean dans la file. Celui-ci pouvait même entendre les chuchotements que sa présence avec un cavalier masculin déclenchait.

\- Alors Winchester, le Don Juan n'a pas réussi à se trouver une copine à temps ? voulut se moquer celui qui filtrait les entrées. Obligé de venir avec un ami ?  
\- Tu crois ça ?

Dean attrapa la main de Castiel dans la sienne qui devenait désagréablement moite. Là, il allait avoir sérieusement besoin d'encouragement. C'était l'instant fatidique. Celui dont ils avaient parlé durant leurs retrouvailles :

 _« - Tu es sûr de toi ? insista Castiel en posant une main sur sa joue._  
\- Absolument… Pas. Je crève déjà de trouille à l'idée même de le faire, avoua Dean dans un soupir. Mais va bien falloir un jour, hein ? Je peux pas rester planqué toute ma vie.  
\- Ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit ce jour-là, fit le brun avec compassion.  
\- Si ce n'est pas ce jour-là ce sera quand ? Dans les couloirs entre deux cours ? Va falloir que tu m'attaches si tu espères réussir ce miracle !

_Castiel sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Dean roula des yeux et embrassa sa main qu'il tenait fermement entre les siennes. Lui et Castiel étaient allongés sur le lit de Chuck après avoir fait des folies de leur corps. Ils allaient vraiment se faire engueuler..._

_\- Et tu trouves que ce sera plus facile au cours du bal de promo ? demanda Castiel perplexe._  
\- Les autres seront à la fête, expliqua Dean en haussant les épaules tout en embrassant chaque phalange de la main son amant. Je me dis que les réactions ne pourront pas être... mauvaises ?  
\- Elles ne le seront pas, lui assura Castiel. Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes en tout cas.  
\- J'ai vu, t'as même réussi à te faire draguer, rappela Dean sarcastique avant de lécher l'index de son petit ami dont les yeux s'assombrirent lentement.  
\- Tu m'avais vu ? rougit Castiel.  
\- Oui, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il est plus que temps que je… Enfin que tout le monde sache. Pour nous deux.  
\- Tu sais que je n'irai pas voir ailleurs, gémit le brun alors que Dean suçait maintenant ses doigts.  
\- Ne me fais pas reculer Cas'. Ce sera ce soir-là ou jamais. »

Dean se disait qu'embrasser Castiel en publique ce n'était finalement pas si compliqué. C'était seulement le premier geste qui coûtait, ensuite ils étaient l'un contre l'autre et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Jusqu'au moment où il devait se reculer, par manque d'air ou, tout simplement, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas embrasser indéfiniment son petit-ami. Le geste était aussi coûteux que le premier pas.

Dean relâcha enfin les lèvres de Castiel, sous les yeux ahuris de l'ensemble des élèves de la file. Leur doigts étaient toujours entrelacés, en grande partie parce que Dean broyait la main de son amant de peur qu'il ne le lâche.

\- On est pas ami, sourit Dean à l'autre élève dans un air de bravade.

Intérieurement il se sentait liquéfié. Il avait conscience des regards sur lui et une sueur glacée coulait dans son dos. La main de Castiel dans la sienne était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de fuir. L'élève, bouche-bée, s'écarta pour les laisser passer et Dean rentra dans la salle sur des jambes flageolantes. La musique les agressa immédiatement, de même que les couleurs et la foule. Castiel voulut embarquer Dean dans un coin de la salle pour lui parler mais ce dernier fit de la résistance et l'emmena aussitôt sur la piste de danse.

\- Maintenant ou jamais, rappela Dean au brun avec un sourire d'apparat.

Ses jambes étaient du coton et son cerveau de la confiture fondue. Ce ne fut pas sa meilleure performance en piste, loin de là, d'autant plus que Cas' dansait aussi bien qu'un lampadaire rouillé mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait surtout exorciser les regards qu'il sentait sur lui, sa petite paranoïa personnelle qui prenait toujours plus de force. Il se força à tenir sur la piste une danse entière avant de se jeter sur le punch déjà corsé au rhum par quelques petits malins. Le premier verre le rafraîchit, le deuxième le détendit et le troisième le calma enfin.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Castiel à son oreille pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.  
\- Chais pas. C'est moi qui psychote ou plein de gens me fixent avec des yeux de poisson mort ?  
\- Désolé, s'excusa Castiel d'un air malheureux.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Dean ne devenait pas fou. La mauvaise c'est qu'il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une vue de son esprit. La poisse… Il ne trouva qu'un moyen pour faire taire ses angoisses : il attrapa la nuque de Castiel et lui roula un patin mémorable. Tout allait toujours mieux quand il embrassait Castiel…

 

000

 

La dernière semaine de cours se passa tranquillement, autant pour Castiel et Dean que pour Sam qui en profita pour faire ses plus plates excuses à Kevin. Chuck leur fit jurer tout au long de la semaine que oui, ils allaient rester en contact, et que oui, c'était promis, ils continueraient de leur raconter leur vie - même s'ils ne voyaient pas bien pourquoi mais ça valait toujours mieux que de se faire harceler par un grand malade d'écrivain.

Une certaine nostalgie s'empara d'eux trois quand ils durent se résoudre à faire leur valise. Les frères et Castiel réalisèrent qu'ils avaient commencé à entasser pas mal de choses dans leur chambre et que leur valise avait peu de chance de suffire et des sacs plastiques furent sortis en désespoir de cause. Les posters à dé-punaiser, les bouquins à ranger, les cours à brûler – surtout pour Dean, les chaussettes roulées en boule sous les meubles à retrouver... Le ménage fut long et empli d'une certaine mélancolie. Celui qui mit le plus de temps fut Dean bien entendu. Il n'avait pas hésité à considérer cette chambre comme un foyer à part entière et il y en avait véritablement partout, sur sa table de chevet, dans son placard, sous son placard, sur le bureau, sous son oreiller, sous son matelas, derrière le radiateur, dans chaque coin de la salle de bain... Cela mit d'autant plus de temps que Dean n'y mettait pas tellement du sien malgré les soupirs exaspérés de Sam.

Pourtant, même en traînant des pieds, la chambre finit par être vidée avant la fin de la semaine, avant la remise des diplômes. Ce jour-là, Dean et Castiel enfilèrent les longues toges prêtées par l'école et l'aîné des Winchester s'amusa beaucoup avec le chapeau à pompon, faisant l'hélicoptère ou le bilboquet avec avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Castiel. Ils rejoignirent ensemble les rangs des élèves dans le grand parc. Une tribune avait été montée pour le discours du directeur et du major de promo. Dean trouva cela regrettable d'être rangé par ordre alphabétique, à cause de cela il se trouvait séparé de Castiel. Au moins pouvait-il encore le regarder de dos. Au moins pouvait-il se souvenir du bal de promo, un petit sourire aux lèvres pendant que ça blablatait sur l'estrade.

_« La soirée était maintenant bien entamée et les danses endiablées avaient laissé place au slow. Les élèves avaient petit à petit cessé de les regarder, lui et Castiel, comme des bêtes de foire et ils avaient pu profiter du bal sans se sentir épiés._

_Les slows. Dean regarda Castiel du coin de l'œil. Il s'enfila un nouveau gobelet de punch arrangé en réfléchissant à la possibilité fort tentante mais toute de même un peu gênante. Slow voulait dire être agréablement collé à Castiel mais aussi se taper encore une fois l'affiche. Alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à ne plus attirer les regards ! Cruel dilemme._

_Le premier slow s'acheva et fut rapidement enchaîné par un second. Dean remua nerveusement, tournant et retournant son gobelet en carton. A côté de lui, Castiel semblait être l'impassibilité incarnée. Aucune émotion ne se voyait sur son visage en dehors de ses yeux rendus un peu brumeux par l'alcool. Le troisième slow débuta, avec toujours plus de monde sur la piste, du monde se_ _bisouillant voire commençant les préliminaires._

_Dean déposa brusquement son gobelet sur le buffet et embarqua Castiel avec lui sur la piste. Ce dernier se laissa manipuler, un regard flou d'incompréhension posé sur lui. Ok, Castiel n'était pas impassible, il était juste cuit, comprit Dean. Ça n'empêcha pas le brun de lui faire un immense sourire quand il comprit la situation et de poser sa tête sur son épaule en le serrant comme une peluche géante. L'alcool paraissait le désinhiber légèrement, ce dont ne se plaignit pas Dean bien que la situation lui parut un peu gênante. Mais Castiel semblait être bien contre lui alors... Sans compter qu'il était en train de lui faire un suçon qui ramollissait ses genoux. Dean resserra ses bras autour de son petit ami pour ne pas tomber et posa sa joue sur sa crinière presque entièrement nettoyée du gel à force d'avoir été tripoté par lui._

_Par contre, il fallait que Cas, enlève rapidement ses mains de ses fesses s'il ne voulait pas être violé derrière l'une des tables sur tréteaux... »_

Sam observait avec une certaine émotion son frère qui patientait dans sa toge noire. À ses côtés se tenait Bobby venu observer la cérémonie d'un œil paternel. Dean les avait vus tous les deux et il était très fier de lui pour le coup. Il avait eu son diplôme ! Il y avait juste une chose qui le gênait. Il avait eu beau se dévisser le cou, il ne l'avait pas vu. Ça lui picotait un peu le cœur de le savoir ailleurs en ce jour. Ok, ce n'était qu'une petite cérémonie pour un diplôme qu'une grande majorité d'élèves obtenait mais bon... Quand même... Il aurait aimé le voir là. Qu'il fasse partie physiquement d'au moins un des moments importants de sa vie, de son adolescence.

Mais il en demandait probablement trop...

Son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean. Dean réussit à regarder discrètement le message nouvellement arrivé.

31/05/2008  
John 11 :02  
« Je ne peux pas être présent mais félicitation mon garçon. Je t'appellerai ce soir. »

Dean releva les yeux et un immense sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Il aurait aimé plus mais il s'était attendu à moins alors, l'un dans l'autre, il était content.

 

000

 

Gabriel rentrait de son service du matin au cheesecake factory. Il avait été content de lui et il avait même amassé quelques pourboires intéressants. Décidément, il se préférait dans la restauration plutôt que dans les fringues même si travailler dans un tel lieu était parfois proche de la torture. Tant de choses sucrées et l'impossibilité d'y goûter ! Heureusement qu'il en avait fini avec ses crises de stress qui le faisaient dévorer toutes sucreries et douceurs sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa place ici ! Pas sûr que les clients apprécient de voir un serveur péter un plomb et engloutir toutes les pâtisseries. Mais tout ça c'était bien fini ! Ou en tout cas avait-il appris à se maîtriser. Désormais il n'était plus qu'un gourmand indécrottable parmi tant d'autres.

Gabriel sifflotait sur le chemin en remontant la rue pour chez Balthazar. Il n'était plus qu'à cinq maisons de la sienne quand il se figea et s'accroupit soudain derrière un escalier pour se planquer. Si ce n'était pas son frère Mickael qui poireautait devant chez Balthy, il voulait bien se faire moine et pénitent ! Gabriel s'assit sur les marches et observa son aîné. Il était loin de lui mais assez proche tout de même pour voir ses traits tirés et les quelques cernes sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais mais restait toujours aussi digne et... Impressionnant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ça avait toujours été le propre de Mickael et Luc. Le premier magnétisait par sa prestance et le second par son charme. Ce fait n'avait pas aidé dans leur combat de coq et plus d'une fois Gabriel s'était senti bien insignifiant entre eux deux quand ils s'affrontaient.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Balthazar en sortit. Il était rentré de son voyage dans le Minnesota quatre jours auparavant en se plaignant d'y avoir laissé ses lombaires. Et maintenant il tapait la causette avec Mickael. Il le faisait entrer dans la maison.

Gabriel regarda le ciel en réfléchissant. Qu'allait-il faire ? S'il en croyait Pamela, il devrait aller retrouver son frère et parler avec lui. Allait-il retrouver Mickael?

Non.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Gabriel. C'était décidé ! Ça faisait plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines qu'il y réfléchissait, que ça le taraudait pour être précis.

Il allait partir. Ailleurs, voir du pays, faire des découvertes, trouver sa voie, revoir d'anciens amis de fugue... Il repartait. Parce que c'était ça qu'il aimait plus que tout ! Voyager, sans attache, sans savoir ce que lui réservait le jour suivant ! Il ressentait à nouveau le besoin de cette découverte de l'inconnu et il n'avait plus aucune raison de se retenir...

Gabriel se releva, jeta un dernier regard sur la maison de son oncle qui l'avait si gentiment hébergé. Il n'avait plus qu'à retirer le maximum de liquide de son compte et prendre le premier bus pour ailleurs !

31/05/2008  
Gabriel 13 :30  
« Hey ! Ne m'attends pas ce soir, ni les autres soirs. Je vais voir si le ciel est aussi bleu ailleurs. A la prochaine ! »

Balthazar soupira quand il reçut le message. Il demanderait à Charlie de tracer la puce GPS mais il n'y croyait pas, Gabriel s'y connaissait bien trop en fuite. Le grand homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, incapable de savoir si la nouvelle était bonne ou non. Dans tous les cas, c'était lui qui devait gérer Mickael qui l'attendait devant un café, l'espoir au fond des yeux. C'était lui aussi qui allait devoir contacter Bobby pour lui indiquer le changement de programme...

31/05/2008  
Batlhazar 14 :00  
« Désolé, mon oiseau s'est envolé. Vois si tu peux lui trouver un remplaçant ! »

Bobby grinça des dents. Ça ne tombait pas vraiment bien ce changement de dernière minute. Le départ du voyage surprise était prévu pour le lendemain alors remplacer Gabriel au pied levé allait être difficile. A moins que...

31/05/2008  
Bobby 18 :10  
«Tu as un truc de prévu avec Jo pour les trois prochaines semaines ? J'aurais besoin que tu me remplaces pour veiller sur les garçons : les frangins et Castiel. Tout est réservé à l'Aqualand de Floride. »

Ellen 18 :15  
« Ça peut s'arranger... »

 

A suivre...


	28. 2008 : juin

Chapitre 27 : Sous le soleil.

  
  


\- Dean ? Dean !  
\- Hein ? répondit très intelligemment Dean à l'appel d'Ellen.  
\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Tu es blanc comme un linge.

Dean déglutit avec difficulté, le regard figé sur la grande baie vitrée devant laquelle s'alignaient les avions.

Les avions.

Ces engins de torture créés par le diable lui-même… Et il allait devoir monter dedans pour trois heures de pur enfer. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi ? Ça partait d'une bonne intention, trois semaines de vacances en Floride avec des entrées pour une semaine à l'Aquaparc et une autre semaine à l'adventureland. Une idée de Bobby pour fêter son diplôme ainsi que celui de Castiel puisque l'achat d'une voiture n'était pas envisageable vu leur situation. Il y avait juste un problème… Cette saloperie de putain de connerie de voyage en avion ! Tout ça parce que ça aurait mis une paire de jours en voiture contre une poignée d'heures par les airs ! Lui aurait préféré la route, il n'était pas pressé, pas pressé du tout ! Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le tunnel de l'enfer direction l'engin démoniaque... Il voulait pas….

\- Dean ? l'appela à son tour Castiel en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le châtain réussit à quitter le tarmac des yeux et plongea dans les iris bleus en souhaitant de toutes ses forces s'y noyer. Derrière lui, il entendait Sam expliquer sa phobie à Ellen et Jo, expliquant ainsi pourquoi il poireautait toujours dans la salle d'attente alors que l'embarquement était proche de la fin.

\- On va devoir monter, l'informa patiemment Castiel.  
\- Je sais, acquiesça Dean en fermant fortement les yeux.  
\- Ça ne durera pas longtemps. Et puis les voyages en avion sont les plus…  
\- Cas', n'essaye même pas de me convaincre que ce… Ce truc est un transport sûr ! Je suis sûr que le onze septembre, plein de gens se sont dit qu'il n'y avait pas plus sûr que l'avion !

Castiel observa Dean, cherchant un moyen pour le rassurer ou au moins le détendre. Il ne trouva qu'une solution. Le brun jeta un regard désolé à Sam qui leva les yeux au ciel et enchaîna sur un autre type d'explication auprès des deux femmes. Castiel revint à Dean et l'embrassa sans préambule. Son amant commença d'abord par se raidir avant de très lentement se détendre, ses mains agrippant avec force la nuque de Castiel. Le baiser cessa quand l'hôtesse appela les passagers pour un embarquement immédiat et Castiel réussit à traîner Dean derrière lui en le tenant fermement par la main.

Le voyage fut un cauchemar pour Dean. Certes, étant en été avec un temps clair, les turbulences étaient quasiment inexistantes, sauf qu'ils volaient dans un petit porteur. Les sièges étaient inconfortables au possible et étroits et chaque mouvement de l'avion était ressenti au centuple. Dean eut beau envoyer sa fierté aux orties en détachant sa ceinture pour s'allonger sur les genoux de Castiel, il se sentait quand même angoissé à la limite de la panique. Au moins la main de son petit-ami dans ses cheveux arrivait-t-elle à le détendre un peu. Rien qu'un tout petit peu…

\- Ça dure depuis longtemps ? demanda Ellen à Sam depuis l'autre côté de l'allée centrale.  
\- Officiellement, depuis que Dean sait ou depuis que tout le monde sait ? interrogea Sam d'un ton blasé.  
\- On savait déjà que Castiel craquait pour lui mais Dean… répondit Jo en regardant avec perplexité l'aîné Winchester affalé sur les genoux de son petit-ami. On était persuadé que jamais il ne s'en apercevrait !  
\- Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, soupira Sam en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire. C'est Cas' qui a fait tout le travail ou presque ! Ils se sont mis ensemble fin de l'année dernière.  
\- Tant que ça ! s'exclama Jo surprise.  
\- Parce que c'était une évidence pour toi ? demanda Ellen à sa fille.  
\- Fallait voir Castiel… Et même Dean ! Sauf que lui était plus aveugle qu'une taupe en plein désert.  
\- On est là vous savez, marmonna Dean d'une voix faible. On vous entend.

Castiel confirma d'un hochement de tête sans pour autant arrêter de câliner le grand malade.

\- Comment il a réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus ? fit Jo avec curiosité.  
\- Il m'a sauté dessus dans un couloir sombre, résuma Dean en fermant les yeux pour s'agripper fermement aux genoux de Castiel.

L'avion se penchait légèrement pour rétablir sa trajectoire et Dean donnait l'impression que l'engin venait de plonger en piqué vers le sol.

\- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit adéquat pour parler de ça, argua Castiel en regardant sombrement Sam et les deux filles.

Jo se renfrogna mais se recala fermement au fond de son siège. Sam tourna son regard vers son frère qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, lui faisait un peu pitié actuellement.

\- T'as déjà pensé aux calmants ? le questionna Sam.  
\- Au retour je m'en avale un tube entier avant de monter là-dedans, gémit Dean les dents serrées.

L'atterrissage fut un calvaire pour Dean qui avait dû se redresser dans son siège, perdant son contact avec le seul qui compatissait à ses malheurs. Manque de chance pour lui, l'avion eut plusieurs rebonds avant de définitivement se fixer au sol. Les accoudoirs se souviendront toujours de la visite de Dean Winchester à bord… De même que la main broyée de Castiel qui mit plusieurs secondes à rétablir la circulation sanguine dans ses doigts.

L'attente pour récupérer les bagages permit à Dean de se remettre du voyage et quand tout le monde entra dans la navette de l'hôtel il était comme neuf. Tout juste put-on le voir se crisper quand un avion passa au-dessus de leur tête en faisant un boucan de tous les diables.

Sam resta le nez collé à la vitre tout le long du voyage, regardant avec émerveillement les palmiers, les grands hôtels et les entrées de parcs d'attractions devant lesquels ils passèrent. Derrière lui, Jo se faisait un plaisir de charrier un Dean rouge comme une tomate sur sa relation avec Castiel pendant que celui-ci observait la brochure de leur hôtel et qu'Ellen préparait les divers papiers.

L'arrivée à l'hôtel fut… Bruyante et la répartition des chambres posa quelques soucis par rapport au plan initial. Étant prévu que Gabriel serait avec Sam, trois chambres, deux doubles et une individuelle avait été réservées. Sam ne pouvant dormir seul dans la chambre individuelle à cause de son âge, Ellen accepta de mauvaise grâce que sa fille dorme en compagnie d'un jeune garçon aux hormones bouillonnantes. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que de laisser à Jo la possibilité de ramener facilement un coup de vacances dans sa chambre ou d'être vue comme une couguar qui s'intéressait aux garçons encore mineurs.

Pour Dean et Castiel, il n'y avait pas eu de questions à se poser. Les séparer aurait de toute façon été mission impossible. Ellen donna une heure à chacun pour s'installer avant d'aller se retrouver pour le repas du soir et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Dean passa la porte à carte, posa avec soulagement son sac par terre et s'affala sur le lit avec l'élégance du morse en rut. Un lit simple. Ils avaient deux lits simples… Il allait falloir faire quelques aménagements, pensa-t-il distraitement. Une main se posa sur son épaule, descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses. Dean gémit de bonheur sous la tendre caresse qui envoya mille frissons dans son corps. Il agrippa le poignet de Castiel et se retourna sur le dos, le faisant s'affaler sur son torse dans le même mouvement.

\- Trois semaines, murmura Castiel en calant sa tête à l'emplacement du cœur de Dean.

\- Mh ?

\- On va être ensemble, dans la même chambre, durant trois semaines, précisa Castiel en rougissant.

\- Bobby a vraiment eu une idée géniale, lâcha Dean en humant l'odeur de son amant avec délice.

La main de Dean sortit la chemise du pantalon de Castiel et se glissa sous le coton fin. Lentement, il caressa ses reins brûlants pendant que son autre main prenait à rebrousse-poil les mèches à la base de sa nuque. Castiel se releva et jeta un regard de pure luxure à Dean.

Ils furent en retard au repas du soir.

 

000

 

Sam dégustait son smoothie avec un soupir de soulagement. Arrivé la veille à Orlando, il avait été décidé que ce jour allait être consacré à faire les courses pour les vacances. En effet, les garçons n'ayant jamais été en vacances ailleurs et les filles ayant été prévenues trop tard pour réellement se préparer, il manquait quelques essentielles à tout le monde en commençant par des tenues d'été.

Pour l'instant, Sam avait obtenu une collection de tee-shirts, deux chemises dont une hawaïenne aux couleurs flashy qu'il se jura de ne jamais mettre, un short de bain et deux bermudas. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu donner son avis sur les formes et couleurs à cause de Jo, Ellen et Dean qui l'avaient pris pour une poupée grandeur nature mais au moins avait-il eu quartier libre sur sa serviette de bain.

\- Des bonbons ? se moqua Jo assise à côté de lui en haussant un sourcil.

Sam rougit et rangea rapidement la serviette aux motifs sucrés.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas trop d'aller en vacances avec moi et mon frère ? demanda Sam pour changer de sujet.  
\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? On est en Floride ! s'extasia Jo. Même accompagnée de ma mère c'est mieux que le plan de base.  
\- Tu sais, on risque de pas mal tenir la chandelle à mon frère et Cas'...  
\- C'est toujours mieux que de faire des petits boulots pour me payer une voiture en attendant l'université…  
\- Tu as été admise où ? l'interrogea Sam en souriant.  
\- Université du Dakota. On est loin de Harvard, railla Jo. Mais maman a insisté et j'en avais marre de l'entendre me rabattre les oreilles sur l'importance des études. Donc me voilà inscrite pour la criminologie ! Je me dis qu'il y a pire que le profilage, et puis comme ça, j'aurai des cours de psycho et de sport et surtout, surtout, pas de maths ! Je déteste les maths...

Sam l'écouta d'une oreille distraite lui raconter ses futurs cours en sirotant sa boisson. Il apercevrait son frère et Castiel dans une boutique plus loin en train d'essayer des chapeaux. Plus précisément, Dean faisait le guignol en essayant les modèles les plus affreux et posait parfois l'un d'eux sur la tête d'un Castiel dépité par ses enfantillages. Le regard de Sam dévia et il tomba sur Ellen qui remplissait un plein panier de produits pharmaceutiques allant de la crème solaire à la pommade pour bleus en passant par l'anti-moustique. Cela fit sourire Sam de voir Ellen agir de façon si maternelle et responsable. Une question en profita pour se faufiler dans son esprit :

\- Tu te souviens de ton père ? demanda-t-il soudain à Jo.  
\- Pas vraiment, c'est flou, avoua Jo dans un soupir rêveur.  
\- Ça arrive qu'il te manque ?

Jo dégusta une gorgée de son café glacé, le regard dans le vide, ne sachant si elle devait dire la vérité ou mentir. C'était toujours compliqué d'en parler, pas tant à cause d'une quelconque douleur inexistante ou d'un manque mais plutôt à cause des attentes de ceux qui lui posaient généralement cette question. Elle savait que sa réponse n'était pas conforme à tout ce qu'Hollywood et les séries pouvaient faire croire et ça déroutait souvent les gens. Qu'allait penser Sam ? Il avait perdu sa mère à quatre ans, elle avait perdu son père à cinq ans. Peut-être pouvait-elle se permettre d'être franche sans craindre une réaction excessive de pitié ou d'horreur.

\- Non, dit-elle en plantant ses yeux de biche dans les iris vert forêt de Sam. Il n'y a que maman pour moi, mon père n'a tout simplement jamais eu d'existence. Et toi ?  
\- Je me disais… Que je devais être anormal, avoua Sam à voix basse. Je me souviens pas du tout de maman, pas même de son visage. Je sais qu'on doit avoir des photos d'elle quelque part mais… Je m'en fiche. Et elle me manque pas. C'est bizarre non ? Je sais que Dean pense à elle parfois, mais pas moi. Et pourtant, parfois, je me dis que ce serait chouette d'avoir une maman, d'être une famille comme tout le monde, mais sans penser à la mienne en particulier, j'imagine plutôt une mère au sens général du mot. C'est comme si la mienne était une étrangère pour moi…  
\- T'es pas anormal ou alors on est deux, répondit Jo en souriant gentiment.  
\- Mais Dean…  
\- Il l'a connu plus longtemps et puis, j'imagine que c'est juste... Dean. C'est différent pour tout le monde. Au pire, tu peux toujours en parler avec ma mère, je sais qu'elle a connu tes parents avant.  
\- Je vais faire ça, acquiesça Sam en regardant le fond de son verre.

Sa mère… Sam se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas ressentir son absence ou son manque ou même une quelconque émotion à son sujet. Pour lui, ses parents se résumaient à son père qu'il détestait et à Dean qui était tout. Tout doucement, il avait inclus Bobby ou plutôt, il avait reporté le peu de sentiments qu'il avait envers John sur lui. Ses quelques besoins parentaux étaient satisfaits par Bobby. Et par Dean. Surtout par Dean. Son grand frère et tellement plus. Et puis il y avait Ellen. Sam n'osait pas le dire à Jo mais parfois il avait l'impression, qu'elle comblait les quelques petits manques de maternité qu'il avait, mais ça restait rare. Dean répondait étonnamment bien à ses besoins pour ça et Sam ne s'en ressentait que plus redevable envers son frère. Et pourtant, tout doucement, il se détachait de lui. C'était dur, physiquement douloureux presque, mais Dean menait tout doucement sa propre vie et Sam devait vivre la sienne aussi. Dean était son frère, pas sa mère, ni son père… Il avait déjà fait énormément...

Sam retint le soupir qu'il avait au bord des lèvres et se secoua vigoureusement. C'était les vacances ! Il devait être joyeux, pas déprimé !

\- A part ça, ils deviennent quoi Benny et Ash ? demanda-t-il gaiement pour se changer les idées.  
\- Benny est parti chez ses grands-parents à la nouvelle-Orléans ! Parfois je me dis qu'il serait prêt à tous nous vendre pour aller vivre là-bas vu comme il adore cette ville. Je te jure, sans y avoir mis les pieds je dois connaître toutes les grandes rues et tous les meilleurs restau de la ville ! Ash lui va rester à Sioux Falls je crois, sa seule ambition est de se trouver un coin où cuver et pianoter sur son ordinateur. Parfois il me ferait presque peur...

Sam écouta Jo raconter la vie de ses amis, ramenant un peu de bonne humeur. Son téléphone vibra, affichant un numéro inconnu. Ayant une petite idée de l'expéditeur du sms, Sam ouvrit le message et découvrit le mot laissé par Gabriel.

02/06/2008  
Gabriel 10:52  
"Voilà mon nouveau numéro Mouse ! Garde-le précieusement mais n'en parle pas à Balthy. J'ai repris ma liberté et m'en vais là où le vent m'emportera ! Passe de bonnes vacances."

Ce simple petit message suffit à Sam pour qu'un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres et ne le quitte plus.

Ellen, Dean et Castiel revinrent les trouver peu après et ils finirent ensemble les courses dans le grand centre commercial. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel avec les bras chargés de paquets en tout genre et mangèrent un morceau avant d'enfin mettre au point le programme des vacances. Celui-ci s'avéra relativement simple.

\- Tout est inclus dans l'hôtel, annonça Ellen. Vous avez vos billets pour les parcs, de l'argent et vos portables pour me contacter ou vous donner rendez-vous. Des bus font régulièrement la navette vers les différents parcs d'attraction et même vers la plage. Bref, vous faites ce que bon vous semble tant que ça reste légal !  
\- Ça, ça veut dire pas d'alcool, traduisit Jo en soupirant.  
\- Exactement, confirma sévèrement Ellen. En dehors de ça, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, interdiction de laisser Sam seul.  
\- Hey ! se vexa aussitôt l'adolescent.  
\- Tu n'es pas encore majeur et je ne veux pas de problèmes alors tu seras soit avec ton frère et son petit copain, soit avec moi, soit avec Jo, soit avec nous deux pour sortir de l'hôtel !  
\- J'suis plus un gamin, rouspéta Sam en croisant les bras avec une moue boudeuse.  
\- Ou sinon je t'interdis carrément de sortir d'ici, remarqua Ellen.

Sam s'assombrit et envoya un regard suppliant à Dean.

\- Il viendra avec nous, hein Sammy ? fit son aîné avec un grand sourire.  
\- Je n'ai plus qu'à investir dans les chandelles, grogna-t-il.  
\- Je suis là aussi, rappela Jo. Et même si je t'adore maman…  
\- J'ai compris, la vieille reste au placard… la coupa sa mère avec un sourire sarcastique. Vous me trouverez à la plage ou au bord de la piscine si besoin. J'aurai toujours mon portable au cas où.  
\- Et donc cet aprèm' … ? demanda Jo en se tourna vers les garçons.  
\- À nous la plage ! s'écria Dean en levant les bras en l'air.  
\- Et c'est moi l'enfant, bouda encore Sam.

 

000

 

Castiel regardait sa tenue avec un air renfrogné. Il n'était pas habitué à porter des vêtements aussi décontractés et … Courts. Il avait fortement envie de tirer sur son bermuda blanc à fleurs pour cacher ses mollets. Et puis son haut… Le tee-shirt lui donnait l'impression qu'il aurait pu être torse nu ça aurait été pareil tellement il lui collait au corps ! Et les tongs ça n'était pas pratique pour marcher… Castiel fronça les sourcils, mécontent, en tirant à nouveau sur le bas de son tee-shirt qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à remonter et à dévoiler son ventre, voire son caleçon.

Entendant un bruit suspect, Castiel releva la tête et tomba sur un Dean grand sourire qui se retenait visiblement de rire. Il se renfrogna davantage.

\- Tu sais qu'à partir de demain on va quasiment vivre torse nu en maillot de bain ? remarqua le châtain avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- C'est le principe d'un aquaparc Cas', que des piscines et des jeux d'eau !  
\- Je vais peut-être rester avec Ellen alors…  
\- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche ! Tu me suis et pas de discussion possible ! A l'école c'était toi le maître mais ici les rôles sont inversés, railla Dean avec un léger sourire sadique.  
\- Oh, parce que tu as déjà décidé de quand on le fera, de où et de qui sera en dessous ? demanda Castiel par pure vengeance tout en sentant ses oreilles chauffer devant ce qu'il avait osé suggérer.  
\- Hein ? Que... Mais non ! C'était pas… bafouilla Dean en perdant immédiatement de sa superbe.  
\- Vous ferez vos cochonneries plus tard, cria la voix de Sam derrière la porte de leur chambre. Nous on part !

Castiel ouvrit la porte tandis que Dean jouait les poissons en ouvrant et fermant la bouche. Il tomba sur Sam et Jo qui les attendaient dans le couloir, en tenue et prêts à partir. Les deux ouvrirent de grands yeux en le regardant et il s'en fallut de peu pour que Jo se mette à baver.

\- Pourquoi tu es gay ? gémit-elle.  
\- J'avoue Cas', tu es… Tu… bredouilla Sam sans savoir quoi dire.  
\- Il est à moi, fit Dean qui s'était repris en posant une main sur l'épaule de Castiel.  
\- Bah fais-y gaffe, le prévint Jo tout en continuant à dévorer le brun des yeux. J'en connais plus d'un et d'une qui seraient prêts à tout pour te le voler !  
\- Moi qui pensais que c'était moi le beau gosse du couple, railla Dean.  
\- Je me désavoue en tant que jury, fit aussitôt Sam en grimaçant légèrement de dégoût à l'idée de définir son frère comme sexy ou attirant.

Jo avait beaucoup moins de scrupules et elle regarda les deux garçons, debouts l'un à côté de l'autre, avec l'expression très sérieuse d'une jury de concours de beauté. Castiel ne fit pas d'efforts pour se mettre en valeur, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se jouait devant lui tandis que Dean, lui, avait gonflé le torse et sorti son sourire charmeur.

\- Vous ne jouez pas dans la même catégorie, conclut finalement Jo, préservant ainsi la paix des ménages, avant de se mettre en route, suivie par les garçons.

 

000

 

Jo et Sam rirent en hurlant alors que leur bouée double descendait les faux rapides. Ils arrivèrent en bas du toboggan dans une grande éclaboussure qui les aurait trempés de la tête aux pieds s'ils n'avaient pas été déjà complément mouillés. Ils nagèrent gentiment vers le bord, laissant à d'autres le soin de récupérer la bouée pour faire leur propre descente.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que le groupe profitait de leurs vacances et du parc et déjà certains avaient pris des couleurs. Sam en particulier avait très vite doré au soleil sous le regard envieux de Jo chez qui cela mettait un peu plus de temps. Dean suivait son frère de près question coloration alors que Castiel, lui, c'étaient les homards qu'il suivait de près. Il ne semblait pas pour autant s'en plaindre, surtout quand Dean devait le tartiner de crème dans la chambre, embaumant la pièce de monoï et de noix de coco.

Le premier jour dans le parc avait été épuisant, chacun voulant tout faire tout de suite ! Sauf Castiel qui avait mis quelques heures à se faire à l'idée de vivre en boxer de bain. Il avait tout de même gardé une chemise ouverte sur lui en permanence, concession qui lui fut allègrement accordée par Dean qui le trouvait encore mieux avec le morceau de tissus mouillé lui collant au corps. Au contraire du brun, les trois autres adolescents prenaient très bien le fait de vivre en petites tenues et Jo semblait s'amuser tout particulièrement d'être la maîtresse de son petit harem et de déclencher la jalousie dans le regard des autres filles. Certes, la jalousie était injustifiée puisque aucun des trois n'était son petit-ami, mais ça faisait quand même plaisir ! Le seul problème c'est que ça réduisait ses chances d'avoir une aventure de vacances sauf qu'avec sa mère à l'hôtel, c'était de toute façon mort...

Sam regarda en souriant la jeune adulte sortir de l'eau avec élégance et balayer les alentours des yeux pour voir si un quelconque mâle était attiré par ses attributs féminins.

\- Je ne crois pas que ma présence t'aide beaucoup, avoua Sam en sortant à son tour de l'eau.  
\- Qui sait... Un beau mâle viril se dira peut-être qu'il devrait me sortir de tes griffes de minet.  
\- Je suis pas un chat… Ni une souris d'ailleurs ou un quelconque truc mignon, soupira Sam qui commençait à fatiguer qu'on remette en doute sa virilité toutes les cinq minutes.  
\- T'as pas soif toi ?

Sam haussa les épaules avec indifférence et suivit la blonde jusqu'à une buvette. Jo se servit dans la petite besace étanche qu'elle gardait en permanence sur elle et ils s'installèrent avec leur consommation sous un parasol. Sam devait bien avouer que c'étaient les meilleures vacances de sa vie. S'il avait eu le choix, il ne les aurait peut-être pas passées avec Jo mais la compagnie de la jeune fille n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. C'était toujours mieux que de rester collé à Dean et Castiel qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux toute la journée sans se toucher. La pudeur de ces deux-là dès qu'il y avait du monde était à la fois touchante et foncièrement exaspérante. Sam avait parfois envie de leur crier de se sauter dessus devant tout le monde une bonne fois pour toute ! Seulement le souci n'était pas là, ils étaient juste pudiques tous les deux, peu fans des démonstrations d'affections en public. C'était énervant à voir mais Sam comprenait. Mais c'était énervant.

Au moins se consolait-il en discutant avec Gabriel au téléphone par messagerie ! Le blond lui racontait ses péripéties et Sam lui détaillait ses vacances et les choses amusantes sur Dean et Castiel. Le plus jeune n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi Gabriel tenait à ce point à ce qu'il ait son numéro et à ce qu'il garde contact mais comme ça l'arrangeait, il préférait ne pas creuser la question. Connaissant Gabe, s'il le mettait un peu trop au pied du mur il risquait de ne plus avoir de nouvelles du tout...

\- Bombe à une heure, lâcha Jo en le faisant sortir de ses pensées, ses yeux dévorant un apollon qui passait au loin.

Sam roula des yeux. La blonde avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était pas avec une copine… Il tourna malgré tout son regard en direction de la dite "bombe" et lâcha sa paille, bouche bée. Ok, Jo avait raison, c'était une bombe ! Physiquement il avait tout du dieu grec bien foutu. Malgré tout, le regard de Sam fut attiré par encore mieux que lui. Juste derrière, un gars terriblement mignon aux yeux bruns et à la peau laiteuse s'occupait de ce qui devait être sa petite sœur. Lui, Sam en aurait bien fait son quatre heures, se dit-il en le dévorant des yeux avant de réaliser le cours de ses pensées.

\- Je crois que, je suis d'accord avec toi, croassa-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

C'était comme un violent, très violent décilage qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure.

Sam aimait les filles et Jo avait typiquement un physique qui lui aurait énormément plu, si on oubliait le fait qu'elle était comme sa sœur. Il aimait Gabriel, qui était un homme, ça c'était admis depuis longtemps. Par contre, c'était bien la première fois qu'il réalisait qu'un autre homme pouvait lui plaire. Que les hommes en général lui plaisaient, pas uniquement Gabriel. Il s'était toujours cru hétéro avec une exception pour Gabriel, comme son frère avec Castiel. Au moment de ses premiers émois, il n'était attiré que par Gabriel. Il réagissait à peine en regardant les filles et encore moins avec les autres garçons. Apparemment il avait fait fausse route, il n'était pas strictement hétéro avec une exception. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir avant aujourd'hui ? Ou alors, peut-être avait-il fait un blocage…

Sam repensa à la fois où il s'était déclaré à Gabe, une vraie douche froide pour ses sentiments. Avait-il pu mettre aussi longtemps à s'en remettre ? Au point de refuser de voir les autres hommes ? Peut-être… Et maintenant qu'il était bien et détendu, son esprit – et ses hormones – se rouvraient à toutes les possibilités. C'était comme voir les couleurs là où avant il n'y avait toujours eu que du noir et du blanc.

\- Sam ? appela la blonde, intriguée par son silence et ses regards concupiscents sur la foule.  
\- Tu sais quoi Jo ? commença Sam d'une voix très lente. Je préfère le brun en short bleu juste derrière.

Jo tourna tellement vite la tête vers le gars en question que Sam put entendre ses vertèbres craquer.

\- C'est...Ton style ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.  
\- Je crois bien oui. Tout comme la jolie blonde à côté du champignon à eau.

Jo tourna son regard vers lui et leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu chasses dans les deux camps ?  
\- Oui, répondit Sam avec un grand sourire en s'affalant sur la chaise, étrangement apaisé par ce constat. Je crois bien que oui.

Ça le rassurait dans ses sentiments pour Gabriel de savoir qu'il n'était pas l'unique garçon pour lequel il pouvait craquer. Ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas simplement son esprit qui avait perverti un sentiment fraternel ou d'amitié. Il aimait les hommes tout comme il aimait les femmes. Gabe avait juste été le premier des deux camps pour qui il avait eu un coup de cœur, au point d'en oublier tous les autres.

Le soleil paraissait briller encore plus fort dans le ciel bleu et Jo, pas déconcertée très longtemps par l'aveu, entraîna Sam avec elle dans un comparatif des beaux gosses du parc.

 

000

 

Dean et Castiel avaient rapproché leurs lits dès la première nuit pour n'en former qu'un et avaient demandé une literie pour lit double à l'accueil, ce qui leur avait été accordé sans difficulté. Par conséquent, la nuit, les deux amants dormaient ensemble, dans le même grand lit, l'un à côté de l'autre. Castiel avait toujours son habitude de finir à moitié dévêtu en fin de nuit et les réveils procurés par Dean à son petit-ami comprenaient généralement maints caresses et baisers.

Ils dormaient mais faisaient aussi bien d'autres choses, profitant de l'intimité totale que leur procurait la chambre d'hôtel.

Il leur restait cependant une étape à franchir. La toute dernière. Chacun connaissait maintenant le corps de l'autre par cœur, les zones sensibles, celles qui faisaient gémir voire supplier leur partenaire. Ils connaissaient le rythme idéal pour faire atteindre le septième ciel à l'autre. Ils se connaissaient aussi intimement que cela pouvait être possible en dehors de cette toute dernière étape.

Cette nuit, cette dernière barrière allait être franchie...

Castiel embrassait la nuque de Dean, se délectant de la peau douce et fine sous ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains parcouraient le corps bronzé et alléchant. Dean gémissait sous lui, véritable pâte à sucre prête à se faire dévorer toute entière. Il avait laissé la direction des opérations à son amant, ne cherchant pas à être celui qui dirige, pas ce soir, pas cette nuit. Le lubrifiant reposait gentiment sur la table de chevet, prêt à être utilisé pour n'importe quelle activité à venir.

Un coup de langue sur son téton fit se cambrer Dean en gémissant. Castiel continua son travail de sape et descendit jusqu'au membre turgide qu'il tortura allègrement avec sa bouche, avec sa langue. Dean n'était plus que plaisirs, soupirs et gémissements. Ses mains étaient agrippées à la chevelure de Castiel, cherchant un ancrage pour ne pas perdre pied sous les sensations. Puis Castiel s'arrêta et remonta l'embrasser.

Le choc des dents et des lèvres, la preuve de la passion dévorante qui les habitait.

Castiel se redressa sur les genoux, ses jambes encadrant le bassin de Dean. Il planta ses yeux assombris par le désir dans les émeraudes ombragées. Dean perdit son souffle quand il réalisa que Castiel venait de recouvrir sa main de lubrifiant non pour les masturber mais pour glisser sa main entre ses fesses et lentement se préparer, juste au-dessus de lui. Dean haleta difficilement, son sexe tressautant d'anticipation.

\- Cas', gémit-il d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Je le veux, haleta celui-ci en se cambrant soudain, mâchoire serrée.  
\- Laisse-moi faire, souffla Dean avec envie, le corps tremblant de désir.

Il récupéra la bouteille, enduisit ses doigts de liquide et alla à la rencontre de la main glissante de Castiel. Lentement, il lui retira ses doigts et les remplaça par les siens, préparant Castiel pour un acte qui le rendait fou d'anticipation. Il prit malgré tout le temps qu'il fallait, touchant Castiel intimement, découvrant le bouton masculin du plaisir et s'amusant à le caresser pour se délecter des gémissements et de la respiration courte de son amant. Il le trouvait particulièrement beau, à califourchon au-dessus de lui, le visage rougi par le plaisir, des gouttes de sueur glissant le long du corps tendu par l'effort. La main de Dean qui jouait en lui le poussait petit à petit vers des sommets d'extase que Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir. Alors, d'une main habituée et précise, il empoigna le sexe dur de son amant et le caressa, le recouvrant de lubrifiant et rendant Dean fébrile.

Le châtain enleva ses doigts de l'intérieur de Castiel qui gémit de frustration et cajola ses cuisses, ses abdominaux contractés et enfin son membre brûlant. Il réalisa soudain que sa position le faisait se donner en spectacle, ses parties intimes clairement visibles depuis la position basse de Dean. En se mordant les lèvres d'excitation, il se positionna au-dessus de Dean. D'une main enroulée autour du membre sous lui, il le dirigea jusqu'à son entrée avant de s'abaisser lentement, très lentement.

Dean crispa ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel alors que la sensation de chaleur et d'étroitesse autour de son sexe le rendait dingue. Il n'avait qu'une envie, pilonner l'homme au-dessus de lui qui était en train de le tuer de plaisir.

Castiel continua de coulisser autour de lui, descendant ses hanches toujours plus bas, englobant son membre entièrement au passage. Une fois assis sur le bassin de Dean, il eut un temps de latence.

Pour l'instant il se sentait douloureusement étiré malgré la longue préparation à laquelle il avait eu droit. Il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre, réapprendre à respirer et accepter le membre dur qui le transperçait. Il haletait, la respiration difficile, tout son esprit focalisé sur son arrière-train brûlant. Et puis, une main chaude enroba son sexe, joua avec son gland et son frein, le caressa pour le détendre, méthode qui fonctionna merveilleusement bien.

Castiel rouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et regarda Dean, sous lui, le front et les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées... Il fondit sur ses lèvres et bougea un peu le bassin pour s'habituer, déclenchant une vague de frissons chez lui et son amant. Lentement, il commença à se déhancher, à apprécier le moment. Et puis, au cours d'un aller-retour particulièrement bien placé, alors que les hanches de Dean donnaient un à-coup incontrôlé, un éclair de lumière éclata devant ses yeux et tout son corps se tendit, les nerfs comme électrifiés. Il ne se sentit même pas partir en arrière quand Dean prit les rênes. Il ne comprit qu'une chose : il était en train d'atteindre des sommets de plaisir tandis que la virilité de Dean le pilonnait savamment. La seule pensée cohérente qui lui traversait l'esprit était : pourquoi j'ai eu peur ? Pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait avant ?

Ce fut violent et dévastateur pour les deux amants. Castiel fut le premier à s'envoler, tous ses nœuds de sensations stimulés en même temps. Son corps se cambra et se resserra autour du sexe qui allait-venait en lui, comme cherchant à le retenir tout en ne faisant qu'obtenir des sensations plus intenses. La main sur son sexe le pompa jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'orgasme, le vidant de toute son énergie. Sans que tout au long de sa jouissance, Dean continua de le pénétrer, le faisant trembler d'un plaisir tellement violent qu'il crut y perdre la raison.

La contraction de l'intimité de Castiel autour de son sexe, sa chaleur, ses gémissements de plaisir... Tout joua pour que Dean jouisse à son tour, serrant violemment le corps de Castiel dans ses bras, sa bouche dévorant et suçant la peau à proximité. On aurait dit que Dean voulait se fondre en Castiel alors qu'il se déversait dans son intimité, tout son être parcouru de violents soubresauts et frissons.

Ils furent incapables de bouger après l'orgasme dévastateur qui venait de les parcourir. Dean réussit tout juste à rabattre la couverture sur eux avant que le sommeil ne les terrasse.

Ils dormirent étroitement collés l'un à l'autre, incapables de se séparer malgré la chaleur qui les étouffait et les fluides peu ragoutants qui les maculaient. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils voulaient juste se fondre l'un dans l'autre, ne faire qu'un encore et toujours...

 

000

 

Gabriel regarda les bolas avec méfiance.

\- J'ai quand même un doute, dit-il tandis que son pote mettait le feu aux deux cylindres.  
\- T'inquiète ! Tu portes bien du coton au moins ?  
\- Pas le choix, mais ça me rassure pas du tout de devoir prendre ce genre de précautions !  
\- Tu voulais essayer, bah maintenant tu le fais, assume !

Gabriel maudit sa foutue langue qui allait bien trop vite pour son bien. Lentement, il commença à faire tourner ce qu'on aurait autrefois appelé des masses d'armes enflammées mais qui étaient aujourd'hui considérées comme des accessoires de cirque. Pourquoi il avait voulu essayer ces engins déjà ? Ah oui ! Parce que c'était joli à regarder.

La prochaine fois, il se coupera la langue plutôt que de demander à essayer quoi que ce soit ! Le pire c'est que tout le monde se foutait de sa tronche en plus !

Il arrêta très rapidement le massacre quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les cylindres de feu, surtout après avoir manqué par deux fois de se brûler l'oreille. Il rendit ses bolas à Circle qui le regarda avec un sourire moqueur avant de se mettre à faire tournoyer les deux masses à toute vitesse. Le soleil commençait seulement à se coucher mais Gabriel devait admettre que c'était déjà impressionnant même si ça allait l'être encore plus quand le jour aurait définitivement laissé place à la nuit.

Il alla rejoindre les autres membres du quatuor sur les marches du parvis et emprunta une bouteille de bière.

\- Je vais en rester à ce en quoi je suis doué, soupira-t-il.  
\- Parce que t'es doué en quelque chose ? ricana Foxy en jouant avec ses massues.  
\- Mais bien sûr ma jolie ! Surtout en position horizontale !  
\- Dans tes rêves, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.  
\- Et mes rêves sont toujours très détaillés, rit Gabriel.  
\- Frimeur, lâcha Red dans son dos en vérifiant ses bracelets et brassards à led.  
\- T'inquiète pas, t'en fais partie aussi, répliqua Gabriel avec un clin d'œil.

Les trois amis levèrent les yeux au ciel. C'était Foxy qui connaissait le Trickster à la base. Elle l'avait rencontré lors d'une de ses fugues à elle qui l'avait menée jusqu'au centre du pays. Ils avaient bien sympathisé et puis chacun était retourné dans son coin. Pour autant, ils avaient gardé le contact et c'est tout naturellement vers elle qu'il s'était tourné pour lui demander un service. Ils attendaient d'ailleurs tous ensemble que le soleil soit couché pour commencer leur spectacle de rue mais aussi pour la livraison de Gabriel, celle pour laquelle il squattait avec eux depuis deux jours déjà.

Un véhicule s'approcha d'eux, tous phares allumés et les yeux dorés de Gabriel pétillèrent de bonheur devant son nouveau bébé.

\- J'ai réussi à t'en dégoter un, comme promis, annonça Bear en sortant du véhicule. T'as ce qu'il faut ?

Gabriel tendit les billets au grand barbu et inspecta sa petite beauté avec joie. Il lui fit même un câlin pour la forme ! C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait, c'était tout lui ! Il inspecta l'intérieur et manqua ronronner de plaisir en voyant que tout était là. Parfait, juste parfait.

\- Tu participes ce soir ? demanda Foxy avec curiosité.  
\- Le dernier baroud d'honneur du Trickster avant de vous quitter les amis, acquiesça Gabriel. Et puis, que seriez-vous sans votre magicien ?

Sur un clin d'œil, Gabriel fit apparaître plusieurs petites balles luminescentes entre ses doigts avec lesquelles il jongla, les faisant apparaître et disparaître comme par enchantement, hypnotisant son maigre public tout en l'effrayant avec son visage souriant rendu violacé par la lumière des billes lumineuses.

 

000

 

Castiel était assis sur le bord de la piscine et pataugeait dans l'eau avec ses pieds. Plus loin, Dean faisait une énième descente sur l'un des toboggans aquatiques. Un petit sourire amusé flirta sur les lèvres de Castiel quand Dean fut violemment projeté de son tube avant de se splasher bruyamment dans l'eau. Il observa avec un regard rêveur son amant nager pour le rejoindre, ses muscles roulant harmonieusement sous sa peau.

\- Déjà fatigué ? lui demanda Dean en s'appuyant sur le bord de la piscine, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.  
\- Je t'ai déjà suivi cinq fois dans les toboggans, rappela Castiel.  
\- Cinq fois c'est rien !  
\- Pour aujourd'hui, mais tu as déjà passé ta journée d'hier à ça, lui rappela Cas' sans pour autant paraître énervé ou lassé. Et puis j'ai fait quelques longueurs.

Dean lui fit un grand sourire. C'était une chose qu'il avait été heureux de découvrir : Castiel nageait et nageait même très bien. Cela expliquait comment il pouvait avoir un corps aussi musclé malgré les heures passées sur ses bouquins. Castiel prenait simplement le temps d'aller à la piscine de l'école, de la ville ou autre pour se tenir en forme et ce n'était pas Dean qui allait s'en plaindre ! Même s'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir laissé échapper ce détail. Castiel était parfois vraiment trop discret pour son bien !

\- J'avoue, j'adore les toboggans ! Pas toi ?  
\- C'est agréable.  
\- Et il n'y a pas que les toboggans d'agréables.

Dean et Castiel tournèrent leur regard vers le jeune homme qui venait de les aborder. Un grand sourire aux dents blanches, des yeux bleus et des bouclettes brunes, il était beau, le savait et l'assumait. L'ami moins audacieux qui l'accompagnait était tout aussi bien fichu avec son regard gris et ses cheveux blonds cendrés, remarqua Castiel malgré lui.

\- Ça vous dit de venir boire un verre avec nous ? proposa le brun en les draguant ostensiblement.  
\- Qui te dit qu'on est intéressé ? demanda Dean avec curiosité.  
\- Sérieusement ? éclata-t-il de rire. Ton pote a remballé un canon il y a dix minutes avec une telle indifférence que la pauvre doit être en train de pleurer dans les douches !  
\- Cas' ? l'interrogea Dean.  
\- Elle me draguait ? s'étonna Castiel, le regard confus.

Dean secoua la tête, dépité mais amusé. Il était habitué à l'aveuglement de Castiel dès qu'il s'agissait de ses propres capacités de séduction.

\- Alors, on boit un coup ? insista le gars avec un clin d'œil entendu.  
\- Désolé, indiqua Dean en sortant de la piscine à la seule force de ses bras, mais il est déjà pris.

Le châtain se pencha vers Castiel et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le regard un peu déçu des deux hommes fit sourire Dean. Hé oui, Castiel était à lui, exclusivement à lui.

\- On peut quand même parler autour d'un verre, proposa le deuxième gars, plus timide que son ami.  
\- Heu…  
\- On peut, accepta Castiel avec empressement.

Dean le regarda avec surprise et Castiel haussa les épaules, un peu gêné. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de se faire des amis, encore moins des amis "comme lui". Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas construire une amitié de cent ans avec ces deux-là mais… Il était curieux, il voulait essayer. Il récupéra sa chemisette qui chauffait sur le bord d'un muret et l'enfila avant de se transformer en monsieur homard. Dean le suivit sans protester, pas plus inquiet que ça ni troublé à l'idée de faire copain-copain sur un coup de tête.

Ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un parasol dans un des nombreux petits débits de boissons. La conversation s'engagea sans difficulté et le premier sujet fut le couple de Dean et Cas', avant même leurs origines et la raison de leurs vacances ici. Leurs mains entrelacées sous la table, Castiel découvrit qu'il était heureux de pouvoir parler de Dean et lui, surtout à des gens qui le comprenaient, au moins en partie.

\- Si je comprends bien, toi t'es hétéro à la base ? demanda bouclette alias Tony.  
\- Je le suis toujours, c'est juste Cas', indiqua Dean avec une légère gêne à l'idée de parler de ses sentiments.  
\- La poisse ! T'imagines Marius ? Je serais arrivé plus tôt qu'il aurait pu être à moi !

Ledit Marius préféra ne pas commenter et leva les yeux au ciel face au cinéma de son ami.

\- Et... Vous ne sortez pas ensemble, vous deux ? questionna Dean.  
\- Nous ? Naan ! fit Tony en allongeant la syllabe alors que Marius s'étouffait dans son jus de fruit.  
\- Il est trop insupportable pour que je sorte avec, se justifia son ami d'une voix douce.  
\- Moi ? Insupportable ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Dean et Castiel observèrent avec une certaine fascination les deux amis batailler. Dean en profita pour caresser du pouce le dos de la main de son petit-ami sous la table. Le soleil brillait haut dans le soleil et la chaleur les enveloppait agréablement. Une discussion plus tranquille s'engagea avec les deux hommes à peine plus âgés qu'eux. C'était un moment parfait.

Pris d'une envie impérieuse, Dean se pencha vers Castiel et captura ses lèvres sans prévenir avant de renfoncer tranquillement au fond de sa chaise pendant que les joues de son petit-ami rosissaient doucement. Et le soleil n'y était pour rien cette fois. Les conversations reprirent après quelques coups d'œil vaguement moqueurs et Dean joua avec la main de Castiel qui reposait sur sa cuisse. C'était une belle journée.

Un bras passa soudain sous le nez de Dean et lui chipa sa boisson.

\- T'es tout seul Sammy ? l'interrogea Dean en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Castiel.  
\- Jo est rentrée à l'hôtel. Elle s'en veut un peu de laisser sa mère toute seule, expliqua son cadet en s'asseyant à côté de son frère. Tu nous présentes ?  
\- Tony pour la pipelette et Marius pour le grand timide. Mon petit frère, Sammy.  
\- Je m'appelle Sam, rectifia le plus jeune en grimaçant. Salut !  
\- Gaffe, ils pourraient vouloir te manger tout cru, ricana Dean avec un ton goguenard, persuadé qu'il était de voir son frère s'offusquer à cette idée.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers les deux garçons, en particulier sur Marius.

\- J'ai l'impression que ton frangin n'aurait rien contre l'idée, rétorqua Tony avec un grand sourire carnassier.  
\- Sammy ? s'étouffa Dean.

Sam rougit violemment et baissa les yeux. Dire qu'il était d'accord aurait été un bien grand mot, il avait pris conscience avec Ruby qu'il lui fallait de réels sentiments pour pouvoir coucher avec quelqu'un sans se sentir mal mais... Il n'en était pas à ce stade pour l'instant... Et même si son frère le regardait avec une fascination horrifiée, lui se disait qu'il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu. D'autant que l'autre gars, Marius, avait l'air plutôt d'accord...

\- Il n'a que quinze ans, gronda soudain Dean en tapant du poing sur la table et en fusillant du regard les deux loustics. Le premier qui le touche, je le noie dans la piscine à vague et je fais bouffer son corps par les orques !

 

000

 

Il ne se passa finalement rien entre Marius et Sam à part un petit jeu de séduction sans conséquence. Il ne se passa pas non plus quoi que ce soit avec Isabelle qu'il rencontra à l'adventureland, le parc d'attraction aux grands-huit et divers manèges. Sam ne cherchait pas à construire d'histoire, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait toujours Gabriel dans la peau, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de jouer un peu, ne serait-ce que pour rendre fou Dean qui s'était apparemment mis en tête de surveiller ses fréquentations. Une vraie mère poule depuis Ruby ! Ça aurait pu sérieusement agacer Sam s'il n'avait pas été en vacances et de si bonne humeur.

La deuxième semaine dans le second parc d'attraction fut un léger soulagement pour Castiel qui put enfin mettre de vrais vêtements. Il s'en tint à un bermuda et une chemise légère à manches courtes, mais c'était toujours mieux que le simple short de bain ! Et puis même lui avait fini par prendre des couleurs et pas uniquement des coups de soleil.

Jo alterna entre aller au parc avec eux et multiplier les manèges à sensation et accompagner sa mère à la piscine ou au centre commercial. Sam l'accompagnait de temps à autre pour permettre à son frère de rester seul avec Castiel.

C'était aussi l'occasion pour lui d'interroger au compte-goutte Ellen sur ses parents. Il n'apprit rien de transcendant par elle. Il découvrit qu'il avait le regard de sa mère et sa gentillesse quand bien même il avait majoritairement hérité du caractère de son père. Il en apprit davantage sur la relation de ses parents, leur vie avant sa naissance, la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si tout n'avait pas été de travers. Elle lui raconta les repas du dimanche avec Dean et Jo dans leur chaise à bébé, les délicieuses tartes de sa mère tandis qu'Ellen était spécialiste des rôtis. Elle ne s'étendit pas sur les événements qui avaient fait se séparer les deux couples d'amis, tout juste admit-elle que ça datait d'avant la mort de Mary.

Sam avait pensé que, peut-être, grâce à ces informations il arriverait à ressentir quelque chose pour sa défunte mère, malheureusement ça ne changea rien pour lui. Il était content de savoir que son sourire était le même qu'un de ses parents mais au-delà de ça, il ne se sentait pas plus proche de celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Il fut quand même heureux d'obtenir quelques infos sur Dean, comme l'existence d'un doudou mouton lâché tardivement ou le désir de mariage de son frère avec sa mère. Dean allait se faire charrier et pas qu'un peu ! Mais pour le reste, rien ne changea pour Sam, il était incapable d'inclure sa mère comme faisant partie de sa famille. Celle-ci se composait exclusivement de Dean, d'un peu de John, beaucoup de Bobby et peut-être aussi un peu d'Ellen. La place de sa mère avait déjà été prise.

De leur côté, Dean et Castiel profitaient allègrement de la chambre et du temps passé ensemble. L'épée de Damoclès de la séparation restait plantée au-dessus de leur tête, menace sombre sur l'avenir. Dean essayait d'y penser le moins possible mais elle était là alors il ne lâchait pas Castiel d'une semelle, souhaitant se faire le maximum de souvenirs avec lui. Cela ne semblait pas déranger ce dernier, loin de là. Régulièrement le matin, lui ou Dean semblait avoir quelques difficultés à marcher ou à se baisser, déclenchant des regards moqueurs chez Jo et Sam mais la douleur se calmait bien vite.

Ça avait été une excellente semaine pour tout le monde. Le soir, ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de se rejoindre pour dîner que ce soit au buffet de l'hôtel ou dans l'un des nombreux restaurants de la ville. Ellen regardait alors les quatre adolescents discuter et s'amuser avec l'impression du travail bien fait. Sa petite Jo avait grandi et s'apprêtait à entrer à l'université. Elle était un peu trop jolie pour son propre bien de l'avis de sa mère mais elle ne pouvait plus grand chose contre les garçons qui tournaient autour d'elle comme des vautours autour d'un bout de viande. Au moins Jo avait-elle un fort caractère capable d'en remballer plus d'un, voire de décourager des prétendants...

Les deux fils Winchester avaient dépassé toutes ses espérances, à elle et Bobby. C'en était fini de leur repli sur eux-mêmes et de leur méfiance permanente. Ils étaient ouverts et heureux, Dean s'était trouvé un petit-ami et Sam n'était plus tout le temps collé à ses baskets. Il y avait tout de même eu quelques loupés mais quand Ellen repensait aux problèmes qu'elle avait eu avec sa propre fille et aux coups de stress qu'elle lui avait déjà donnés, elle considérait les deux garçons comme dans la norme.

Et puis il y avait Castiel. Quand elle l'avait vu les premières fois, l'adolescent était introverti, timide, désespérément sérieux et mal dans sa peau. Tout ça semblait désormais un lointain souvenir même s'il restait un jeune homme peu bavard et studieux. Il était visiblement épanoui, surtout quand Dean était à ses côtés.

Ellen eut un petit sourire attendri quand Castiel se pencha vers Dean pour « nettoyer » de sa bouche les quelques gouttes de sauce posées au coin de ses lèvres. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher durant plusieurs secondes. Ellen pouvait presque entendre leur cœur battre plus fort et plus vite et elle devinait sans mal leurs mains jointes sous la table, leurs cuisses collées l'une à l'autre. Dean fit un immense sourire, Castiel qui y répondit et pendant une seconde il n'y eut plus qu'eux dans le restaurant.

Sam les regarda avec envie. Ça devait être bien d'avoir une telle relation avec quelqu'un. Pour l'instant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait été chanceux. D'abord un premier râteau et ensuite une fille qui l'avait manipulé de bout en bout. Il ne désespérait pas pour autant. Peut-être qu'un jour il finirait avec Gabriel ou avec quelqu'un d'autre du moment qu'ils s'aimaient.

 

000

 

Sam était allongé sur sa serviette à lire un roman policier tout en trifouillant le sable avec ses doigts de pieds. Il sentait le soleil taper fortement sur son dos mais il ne craignait pas d'attraper un coup de soleil pour autant. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il était en Floride avec son frère et sa peau, qui acceptait naturellement très bien le soleil, avait désormais une délicieuse couleur caramel qui le protégeait des rayons brûlants. De temps en temps, il jetait un regard en arrière vers la mer, vérifiant que Dean ne s'approchait pas en douce pour le noyer sous l'eau froide. Il avait déjà fait les frais des idées stupides de son frère et n'avait vraiment pas envie de gagner un nouveau plongeon gratuit. Il était très bien à lézarder sur la plage avec son bouquin, merci ! Et Jo devait être du même avis puisqu'elle faisait tranquillement la sieste à côté de lui tout en parfaisant son bronzage.

Un petit vent venu de l'Atlantique venait régulièrement leur apporter un peu d'air frais. Au loin, Dean devait, soit tenter pour la énième fois de battre Castiel à la nage, soit faire des trucs que Sam préférait ne pas imaginer avec son petit copain dans l'eau. Trop tard, il avait imaginé...

Le cadet Winchester grimaça et enfonça sa tête dans sa serviette en espérant faire disparaître l'image dérangeante pour sa santé mentale qui s'était imprimée dans son cerveau.

Il sursauta en hurlant quand un filet d'eau glacée s'échoua entre ses omoplates chaudes et glissa le long de sa nuque et de son dos.

\- Cette fois-ci tu vas me le payer Dean ! cria-t-il en se relevant, prêt à enterrer son frère sous trois tonnes de sable.  
\- Je pourrais me vexer que tu me confondes avec ton frère, Kiddo.

Sam se figea en voyant le jeune homme devant lui, un sourire fier sur les lèvres et une bouteille d'eau glacée recouverte de condensation dans la main. Vêtu d'une longue chemise Hawaïenne et d'un short turquoise, il donnait l'impression d'être le plus touriste des touristes.

\- Gabriel ? souffla Sam, estomaqué.  
\- Le seul et l'unique ! se vanta le blond en ouvrant grand les bras pour une demi-révérence.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Ça fait plaisir de voir avec quel enthousiasme je suis accueilli, répondit Gabriel avec ironie.  
\- Non, c'est pas... Je suis content de te voir ! Mais... Je suis surpris. Je croyais que tu étais à Lawrence ?  
\- J'ai menti, expliqua Gabriel en lui tirant la langue. Je voulais vous faire la surprise ! Et grâce à tes messages je savais exactement où vous étiez !  
\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Jo en regardant l'énergumène multicolore avec perplexité.  
\- Tu m'as déjà oublié ? Moi qui me croyais inoubliable, mon petit cœur ne se remettra jamais d'une telle nouvelle, souffla-t-il en se plantant une fausse dague dans la poitrine.  
\- C'est Gabriel, le cousin de Castiel, expliqua Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Le nabot nous rend visite ! Dis-moi, t'aurais pas rétréci au lavage ? se moqua Dean en rejoignant le petit groupe.

Très élégamment et avec un demi-sourire caustique, le blond lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

\- Gabriel, fit la voix rauque de Castiel en le scannant du regard.  
\- Salut Cassi !  
\- Bobby nous a dit que tu étais encore parti, fit son cousin avec hésitation.  
\- Yep ! J'ai décidé de me faire un road trip ! Vous voulez voir ma petite beauté ? demanda Gabriel avec un immense sourire.  
\- Tu ne nous lâcheras pas sans ça de toute façon, rétorqua Dean avec sarcasme.  
\- Il y a de grandes chances ! Aller, viendez ma bande !

Le petit groupe suivit le blondinet jusqu'au parking de la plage et chacun y alla de son pronostic sur la voiture de Gabriel. Dean paria sur la voiture à pédales de Barbie ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Sam et une promesse de vengeance du blond. Castiel et Sam ne se prononcèrent pas et Jo opta pour une berline classique mais d'une couleur bien flashy, comme sa chemise. La réalité fut... Surprenante. Et pourtant personne ne nia que, oui, s'il y avait bien un véhicule qui convenait à Gabriel, c'était celui-là.

Un Combi Volkswagen blanc et rouge de 1950.

Dean lui-même ne trouva rien à redire devant le modèle de collection.

\- Et tout est arrangé à l'intérieur, se vanta le blond. Si je ne trouve pas de motel ou d'endroit où squatter j'ai juste à rabattre la première et la deuxième banquettes et j'ai mon lit deux places !  
\- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'un nabot comme toi puisse dormir là-dedans, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Dean.  
\- Toi, je sens que tu vas rester dehors pendant que je fais tester à tout le monde ma merveille, le menaça Gabriel.

L'aîné des Winchester n'osa plus rien dire tandis que son cadet riait sous cape. Le groupe encore en maillot de bain se rhabilla et tout le monde monta dans le mini van pour aller manger une glace dans le centre-ville. Sam s'arrogea d'office la place à côté du conducteur et il dut avouer que le véhicule était plutôt confortable malgré son âge.

Bien évidemment, une fois chez le glacier Gabriel se prit une coupe pour deux personnes pour lui tout seul... Sam resta raisonnable avec un mix glaces et fruits, tout comme Jo, tandis que Dean se baffra de chocolat, de noix de pécan et de brownies et Castiel d'un banana split avec supplément chantilly, ce qui lui valut plusieurs regards narquois sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Il avait toujours aimé le banana split, surtout avec de la chantilly, où se trouvait le problème ?

Gabriel raconta sa longue route d'Ouest en Est avec le Combi pour rejoindre la Floride, le tout en prenant son temps et en effectuant quelques petits boulots pour réapprovisionner son compte en banque et sa voiture en essence. Il montra à tout le monde quelques-uns de ses petits tours d'agilité avec des pièces ou des billes.

\- Et t'as appris ça en deux semaines ? questionna Jo, dubitative.  
\- Nan, ça je sais le faire depuis que j'ai appris à ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure !  
\- Un véritable monte-en-l'air, railla Dean.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, sifflota Gabriel en jouant avec la bague qu'il avait escamoté sur la main de l'aîné Winchester.  
\- Rends-là moi ! s'insurgea immédiatement le châtain.

Gabriel la lui lança sans discuter, bien plus intéressé par l'idée d'achever sa glace qui fondait lentement mais sûrement que par l'envie d'ennuyer Dean.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi après ? l'interrogea Sam. Rester sur les routes indéfiniment ?  
\- Non, admit le blond en croquant dans sa gaufrette. Je vais aller de villes en villes, m'arrêter quelques mois à chaque fois et voir si j'ai une illumination divine.  
\- Tu aurais pu avoir ton illumination chez Balthazar, remarqua Castiel.  
\- Mickael est passé et je ne veux pas le voir, répondit froidement Gabriel. Je veux être sûr qu'il ne me trouvera pas.  
\- Gabe... souffla Sam avec tristesse.  
\- Et si vous me disiez ce que vous comptez faire ensuite, pour vos derniers jours de vacances ? lança-t-il avec un sourire forcé en changeant visiblement et fermement de sujet de conversation.

Jo enchaîna rapidement en voyant qu'aucun des trois autres garçons ne semblaient prêts à reprendre la discussion. Cela mit quelque temps mais l'ambiance finit par se décontracter et les sourires se firent plus naturels. Sauf pour Sam. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour Gabriel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci fuyait toujours sa famille, d'autant moins que la blessure de son cœur paraissait continuer de saigner, toujours à vif malgré le temps passé. Ça désolait Sam mais ça ne le rendait que plus attaché à lui. Gabriel faisait son clown et son fier en tout circonstance, comme s'il était en permanence en pleine représentation théâtrale et pourtant, dès qu'on parlait de sa famille et bien plus encore de ses frères, l'image s'effaçait, le bouffon laissait place à l'enfant blessé d'une dizaine d'années que Gabe était toujours au fond de lui.

Sam aimait ces deux facettes de Gabriel, celle qui savait mettre l'ambiance où qu'il aille et celle qui cachait son amour indéfectible pour ses proches. Car Sam en était persuadé, Gabriel pouvait bien le cacher et dire le contraire, il adorait toujours ses frères, à en crever, il avait simplement été tellement déçu qu'il préférait fuir plutôt que de prendre à nouveau le risque d'être blessé. Mais il les aimait, presque désespérément et Sam trouvait cela admirable. Il espérait sincèrement faire partie de ces proches qui méritaient la loyauté absolue de Gabriel.

Après le glacier, ils firent un tour dans les boutiques et Dean supplia presque le blond de changer son affreuse chemise jaune à fleurs vertes et oranges. Gabriel accepta avec un sourire malicieux. A la place il se trouva une chemise bleu turquoise à fleurs blanches. Dean n'osa plus rien dire, d'autant que le nabot avait osé le sacrilège de vêtir son cousin d'une chemise du même genre aux tonalités majoritairement rouges avec un motif de coucher de soleil sur fond de palmiers. Sam, qui avait réussi à ne pas mettre l'horreur à fleurs qui prenait la poussière dans son placard, se retrouva affublé de fleurs violettes sur fond rose et d'une bitchface mortifiée. Dean montra littéralement les dents quand Gabriel et Jo, sa nouvelle complice de farces, s'approchèrent de lui avec une chose verte et jaune.

Dean réussit à fuir à temps en entraînant Castiel avec lui. Jo se mit à faire les boutiques sans se préoccuper des garçons et Sam et Gabriel se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Ils retournèrent à la plage en Combi, bien décidés à profiter de la chaleur et du sable autant que possible.

\- Joli serviette, remarqua Gabriel avec un sourire amusé en voyant les bonbons multicolores.  
\- Merci, répondit simplement Sam en essayant de toutes ses forces de s'empêcher de rougir.

Assis côte à côté sur la serviette, ils regardèrent en silence les vagues s'écraser sur le sable au milieu des baigneurs, des joueurs de beach volley et des apprentis lézards. Sam tourna la tête vers Gabriel et contempla du coin de l'œil son visage souriant et apaisé. Un demi-sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et des mèches blondes ondulaient au gré du vent contre ses joues. Gabriel était beau, c'était indéniable de l'avis de Sam. Et il l'aimait, aussi sûrement que le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Gabriel pouvait bien lui sortir toutes les excuses qu'il voulait, Sam l'aimait. C'était la seule explication à son cœur qui s'emballait quand il était à ses côtés et au feu qui l'envahissait, depuis le creux de ses reins et son estomac jusqu'à son torse.

\- J'ai oublié un truc tout à l'heure, lâcha Sam avec douceur.  
\- Quoi Kiddo ?  
\- Je suis content de te revoir.

Sur ses mots, Sam se rapprocha du blond et le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez contre son épaule en espérant que Gabriel ne le repousse pas pour une raison ou une autre. Mais loin de là, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui et Sam crut que son cœur allait exploser.

\- Moi aussi Kiddo, je suis content de te revoir.

Gabriel desserra sa prise et Sam s'éloigna un peu pour plonger ses yeux dans les pupilles d'or. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et un espoir puissant lui étreignait la poitrine. Il était sur une plage avec celui qu'il aimait, ils venaient de se prendre dans les bras, alors peut-être que... Peut-être qu'il allait y avoir plus ? Que ça irait plus loin qu'une simple étreinte ?

Sam l'espérait de tout cœur, rêvant déjà des lèvres de Gabriel sur les siennes, de leur souffle s'emmêlant ...

Toutefois, loin de ce genre de pensées, Gabriel se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec un sourire attendri avant de s'allonger, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Bien sûr, Sam aurait dû s'en douter... Ça n'était heureusement pas aussi douloureux qu'un vrai rejet, d'une part parce que Sam était habitué, et d'autre part parce qu'il avait toujours le droit d'être proche de Gabriel. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son ventre. Il repartit dans sa contemplation de la plage, la tête pleine de l'odeur et de la chaleur de Gabriel.

 

000

 

Gabriel resta avec eux durant les trois derniers jours de leurs vacances en Floride. Contrairement à Castiel, il ne tenta même pas de prendre des couleurs sur la plage, bien conscient que dans le meilleur des cas il allait ressemblait à Billy, le bernard-l'hermite cuit. Le groupe profita qu'il ait un véhicule pour faire un tour dans Orlando et ses alentours et se payèrent une journée au jardin zoologique et botanique de Floride. Sam en ressortit avec une peluche de panda roux offerte par Gabriel et une bitchface particulièrement blasé.

Ellen ne fit aucun commentaire quand le blond vint manger avec eux le soir et les jours suivants. Elle et Bobby auraient dû se douter que le jeune homme allait trouver un moyen de venir les retrouver, au moins quelques temps. Un simple regard froidement inquisiteur de Gabriel suffit à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de donner sa position à Bobby ou à son oncle.

Elle fut en revanche beaucoup moins heureuse de découvrir que Sam avait passé une nuit dans le Combi, voulant absolument voir ce que cela faisait. Même sachant que Gabriel avait dormi avec lui, elle en voulait aux jeunes de ne pas l'avoir prévenue en avance. Sam lui ne voyait qu'une chose, il avait été seul avec Gabriel toute une nuit, seulement entouré par la végétation des marais, dormant l'un à côté de l'autre, presque comme deux amants.

Mais le temps fila et la veille du départ finit par arriver. Il fallut faire les valises, ranger les souvenirs et les vêtements dans des sacs qui étaient presque à vide au début du voyage.

Cette dernière nuit dans leur chambre d'hôtel fut particulièrement passionnée pour Castiel et Dean qui voyaient se finir leurs derniers vrais instants de tranquillité. En effet, même si Castiel allait rester avec eux durant les deux prochains mois, ils n'auraient plus l'intimité qu'ils avaient pu avoir dans ce petit nid douillet qui les coupait totalement du reste du monde. Alors ils en profitèrent, une dernière nuit.

 

000

 

Dean était allongé sur Castiel et caressait du bout des doigts le torse offert à ses yeux. Une triste lassitude engourdissait lentement ses membres et ses pensées. Lui et Cas' venaient encore une fois de s'envoyer en l'air avec passion mais l'endorphine qui courrait dans ses veines n'avait pas cette saveur de doux contentement cette fois. Il se sentait juste fatigué et légèrement mélancolique.

Les vacances se finissaient de même que ses nuits avec Castiel à ses côtés. D'accord, chez Bobby ils allaient encore dormir ensemble et plus encore mais il y avait un goût de pré-adieu à ces valises faites et au départ de cette ville. C'était comme une répétition de ce qui se déroulerait dans deux mois, le rendant apathique et déprimé.

Castiel et lui allaient bientôt être séparés, au moins par la distance si ce n'était plus. Ils allaient emprunter des parcours différents. Castiel allait faire de grandes études et devenir quelqu'un et lui... Lui ne savait même pas où il allait habiter alors quant à savoir ce qu'il allait faire... Aider son père peut-être, sûrement. S'occuper de Sammy mais ça, ce n'était même plus la peine de le préciser. Et ensuite ? Il n'en savait rien.

Le bras enroulé autour de sa taille se resserra sur lui et Dean remonta pour enfouir son nez et ses lèvres contre la nuque de Castiel. Son front se frottait contre les joues râpeuses de Castiel et la peau tendre sous ses dents marquait chacun de ses suçons, chacune de ses morsures.

Une relation à distance pouvait-elle vraiment tenir ? Pouvait-il seulement s'imaginer n'avoir plus que Cas' dans sa vie pour le restant de ces jours ? Oui ou non, la tristesse ou la liberté, la peur et l'angoisse dans les tripes.

Penser à Castiel, le considérer comme son petit ami et l'aimer, jouir de la vie quand il était à ses côtés était une chose, mais imaginer tout le reste de sa vie avec en était une autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Était-il triste ou non du départ de Castiel ? C'était une opportunité de tourner la page ou un désastre ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

\- Dean ? s'inquiéta Castiel en voyant son amant se rouler en boule contre lui.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi à San Francisco ?  
\- Étudier.  
\- Uniquement ça ?  
\- C'est le programme, répondit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.  
\- On va être vraiment loin l'un de l'autre, soupira Dean tout en embrassant sa mâchoire.  
\- On se verra pour les vacances.

Dean roula sur lui-même pour s'allonger sur le dos à côté de Castiel. Il avait une expression pensive sur le visage et l'un de ses pieds remuait nerveusement. Dans sa tête, toutes les possibilités se mélangeaient dans un sac de nœuds qu'il n'arrivait pas à dépêtrer. Le futur se présentait à lui sous la forme d'un immense et épais brouillard.

A ses côtés, Castiel avait remarqué le changement drastique d'humeur de Dean et il réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait l'ennuyer au point de broyer du noir. Il repensait à Dean, aux années qu'il avait passé à ses côtés, aux raisons qui pouvaient le pousser à se sentir si nerveux. Une explication explosa à la figure de Castiel et son cœur manqua un battement. S'il y avait toujours eu une constante dans la vie de Dean, c'étaient ses multiples conquêtes. Depuis le lycée, celui-ci multipliait les histoires de quelques jours, ne restant jamais bien longtemps sans une fille à ses bras, s'en vantant auprès de lui au téléphone. Et les relations n'étaient jamais platoniques.

Était-ce là le problème de Dean ? Il pensait ne pas pouvoir tenir longtemps en étant abstinent ?

Castiel tourna son regard vers Dean et bloqua sur son visage sérieux. A quel sacrifice était-il prêt pour celui qu'il aimait ? Pouvait-il aller jusqu'à balancer sa dignité aux orties ?

Oui. Il était malheureusement obligé de reconnaître que oui, il était prêt à aller loin pour avoir une chance de garder Dean. Très loin.

\- Dean, si jamais tu... Si tu crains de... Si tu penses avoir besoin d'aller voir ailleurs quand je ne serai plus là... Je... Je suis d'accord, déglutit Castiel avec difficulté. Je voudrais juste que... Que tu sois prudent...  
\- De quoi tu parles Cas' ? demanda son amant en se tournant vers lui, un peu d'effroi dans les yeux.

Castiel posa la main sur la joue de Dean et caressa sa pommette du pouce, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Il n'y a et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi pour moi. Tu es le seul que j'aime Dean mais si tu... Si toi tu veux... Si tu penses que... Si tu veux voir d'autres... Gens. Des filles. Je... Tu... Tu as le droit... Je ne t'en voudrai pas... Ça ne changera rien.

Dean sentait l'émotion lui envahir la gorge. Bordel de merde, son petit copain lui donnait l'autorisation de le cocufier ! Qui faisait une chose pareille ?

Castiel, le gars qui avait une confiance totale en lui. Le gars qui était même prêt à le partager. Le gars qui avait les yeux brillants en lui disant ça mais qui était prêt à tout accepter, pour lui.

Dean se pressa davantage contre le corps sous lui, ne sachant que dire, que répondre à une telle proposition alors que ses propres pensées étaient chaotiques. Il posa sa main sur celle de Castiel, embrassa sa paume et la serra, cherchant ses mots, rassemblant ses pensées pour en tirer une réponse acceptable..

\- Cas', je peux pas te promettre que... Que tout ira bien. J'en sais rien, avoua Dean dans un soupir triste. Je sais même pas comment je vais réagir quand tu ne seras plus là mais... Mais je ne ferai rien sans... Sans t'avoir averti avant. Je serais toujours réglo avec toi Cas', même si ça veut dire que... Qu'on doit...

Castiel ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, d'émotion mais aussi de peur, alors il embrassa Dean pour qu'il s'arrête, pour qu'il ne prononce pas cette phrase au goût de sentence. Il voulait avoir confiance, il voulait y croire, lui et Dean ne se sépareraient pas. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'imaginer autre chose.

 

000

 

\- C'est moi ou Deano est complètement stone ? interrogea Gabriel curieux.  
\- Il s'est enfilé des calmants, expliqua Sam.  
\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a peur de l'avion, ricana le blond.

Sam grimaça un sourire pour toute réponse. En temps normal Dean se serait défendu mais là il planait déjà à mille lieux au-dessus du sol. C'était Castiel qui le dirigeait dans l'aéroport grâce à une prise ferme sur son poignet.

\- Bon, bah je te souhaite un bon retour Kiddo. Amuse-toi bien pendant le reste de tes vacances !  
\- Je pense que je vais plutôt chercher un petit boulot, j'aimerais bien avoir un ordinateur, ça serait plus facile pour les cours.  
\- Et on pourrait se voir par webcam, s'enthousiasma Gabriel. Préviens-moi dès que tu as la bête et on s'arrangera ça, entendu ?  
\- Promis juré ! s'éclaira le plus jeune avant de simplement serrer Gabriel dans ses bras.

Il voulait s'imprégner une dernière fois de son odeur, de sa présence, de ses bras qui l'entouraient avec ce qu'il considérait comme au moins de l'affection. Et puis l'appel résonna dans l'aéroport. Les passagers du vol pour Sioux Falls étaient invités à se rendre à l'embarquement. Il était temps pour le petit groupe de dire au revoir à Gabriel et à la Floride...

 

A suivre ...


	29. 2008 : aout - septembre

Chapitre 28 : renouveau ou recommencement

 

C'était le matin et Dean caressait distraitement les bras de Castiel enroulés autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos toute la chaleur de son petit-ami, son torse qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration, lentement et profondément, son souffle qui chatouillait son épaule et ses cheveux qui caressaient sa nuque. La lumière éclatante du jour passait à travers les interstices du vieux store, teintant la chambre de nuances de gris.

Dean se sentait bien ainsi, prisonnier du corps de Castiel dans une scène matinale tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Ou plutôt comme s'il fonctionnait en boucle, comme si ce moment était fait pour durer et se reproduire encore et encore, jusqu'à l'écœurement le plus complet.

Dans sa main se trouvait son téléphone portable. Avec ou sans Castiel, Dean restait un petit dormeur, il se réveillait toujours bien avant lui et profitait du moment, juste comme ça. Parfois il rêvassait, parfois il réfléchissait. Quand il s'ennuyait et que Castiel le prenait en otage dans ses bras, il mettait ses écouteurs et regardait des vidéos sur le petit écran, son amant tout contre lui comme la plus agréable des bouillottes. Mais ce matin, son portable ne lui apportait ni apaisement ni distraction, juste beaucoup de questions, d'angoisse, de joie et de tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires. Tout ça à cause d'un petit message, un simple message qui remettait tout en cause, qui sonnait le glas d'un an de petits bonheurs et de tranquillité. Un petit message qui annonçait aussi le retour de quelqu'un qu'il avait tant attendu.

16/08/2008  
John 06 :32  
« Bonjour fils. Je viendrai vous chercher samedi prochain. Je nous ai trouvé un endroit où nous installer. Préviens Sammy. »

Son père n'avait jamais été très doué en communication Dean voulait bien le reconnaître.

Néanmoins, il avait appris à lire entre les lignes. Son père savait qu'ils vivaient chez Bobby et que celui-ci prenait soin d'eux, ce n'était donc pas la peine de demander si ça allait, c'était une évidence. Il était aussi content qu'il se soit bien occupé de Sam, du moins c'était comme ça que Dean traduisait son deuxième mot et sa confiance pour prévenir son petit frère. Et il avait l'intention de renouer les liens, de rester plus souvent avec eux, de reformer leur famille en somme, voilà pourquoi ils "s'installaient".

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait parfois qu'il prenait ses rêves pour des réalités, que ses suppositions étaient plus tordues que la vis d'un tire-bouchon fabriqué par un métallurgiste fou et que la moitié de ce qu'il croyait était faux. Dean rejetait toujours immédiatement cette voix. Elle avait tort, ce qu'elle disait était inacceptable, totalement intolérable et invivable. Dean préférait encore se raccrocher aux branches plutôt que d'écouter cette voix et de chuter dix mètres plus bas, quitte à ce que la branche soit imaginaire.

Castiel bougea dans son dos, remonta ses bras plus haut sur le ventre de Dean, murmura quelques mots inintelligibles et soupira avant de retrouver son immobilisme. Dean entrelaça leurs doigts dans un besoin de contact toujours plus fort malgré leur position imbriquée.

Dans une semaine lui et Cas' allaient se séparer. Lui irait avec son père et Cas' allait probablement en profiter pour rentrer en Californie et préparer sa rentrée. Il n'avait déjà que trop tardé, voulant profiter du moindre jour supplémentaire avec Dean et délaissant une partie des démarches à Balthazar. Après un mois et demi de cajoleries chez Bobby, trois semaines en presque lune de miel en Floride et six mois du jeu du chat et de la souris au lycée, ils allaient prendre des chemins différents. Cela inquiétait énormément Dean.

Il ne savait tout simplement pas ce qui allait se passer une fois Castiel parti à San Francisco.

Est-ce qu'il allait continuer de l'aimer, toujours aussi fort malgré les jours d'absence ? Allait-il tout de suite passer à autre chose avec juste le pincement au cœur qui concluait une rupture ? Ou est-ce que le temps allait simplement et vicieusement effacer le besoin de voir Castiel, balayer ses sentiments sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte...

Dean ne savait pas. Il aimait Castiel, plus qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'aimer, mais la distance l'effrayait. Tout comme le temps, l'avenir... Il pouvait se passer tellement de choses avec leur séparation. Cas' pouvait trouver quelqu'un à l'université, quelqu'un de son niveau, d'intelligent, de gentil, qui prendrait soin de lui et serait prêt à tout quitter pour ses beaux yeux bleus. Quelqu'un qui ne ferait pas passer sa famille avant son amant...

Le pire, c'est qu'aucune retrouvaille n'était réellement prévue. Dean ne se voyait pas quitter son frère et son père, ni demain, ni dans un an, ni dans dix ans. Qu'est-ce que Cas' allait faire de son côté ? Son premier cycle allait durer quatre ans. Si jamais il poursuivait dans cette voie, il étudierait encore un an, peut-être deux et s'il allait jusqu'au troisième cycle, jusqu'au doctorat, cinq autres années minimum se rajouteraient. Cinq ans d'absence et d'éloignement, dix si Cas' allait au plus haut. C'était long cinq ans et dix encore plus. Et pour quoi au final ? Cas' n'allait pas faire toutes ses études pour s'enferrer dans un patelin paumé avec les Winchester. Il valait mieux que ça.

Ce message sonnait véritablement le glas de leur relation et c'était dur, très dur...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ? marmonna la voix mal réveillée de Castiel dans son dos.

Ledit Dean mis plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas, que Castiel lui avait bien parlé.

\- Je me réveille dans les bras d'un beau brun alors tout va bien, plaisanta rapidement Dean.  
\- Tu mens, répondit simplement Castiel. Je le sens.  
\- Tu es médium maintenant ?  
\- Non, mais tu es tendu, tu as la respiration courte et tu... Tu renifles beaucoup, hésita son angelot, prenant garde à ménager son amant.

Dean se crispa immédiatement et passa une main sur son visage. Humide. Hé merde...

\- C'est... Papa vient nous chercher samedi prochain, dit-il en priant pour que l'excuse soit crédible.  
\- D'accord. Tu préfères que je sois là ou bien... ?

Dean haussa les épaules, il n'en savait rien, encore une fois. La présence de Castiel serait un réconfort certain, même s'il ne voyait pas en quoi du réconfort pourrait lui être utile pour des retrouvailles avec son père, mais ça risquait aussi de soulever des questions, poser des problèmes. Il allait bien évidemment dire un jour à son père qu'il était gay, ou du moins qu'il sortait avec un garçon, seulement... Pas tout de suite. Il savait que la réaction de son père serait bonne, bien sûr, c'était une évidence, il n'en doutait pas une seconde ! Ou presque...

En réalité, Dean angoissait complètement à l'idée de le lui dire, à l'idée d'être rejeté. Pour autant, il le lui dirait, un jour. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas alors qu'il avait une chance de ressouder leur lien. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

\- Je verrai pour prendre un vol pour vendredi soir, décida Castiel après un long silence.

Dean hocha la tête et se tourna vers Castiel pour se bouiner contre son torse dans un petit soupir de bonheur.

 

000

 

Une semaine était passée sous le signe du stress et du scotch marron de déménagement. Dean mit tout le monde sur les nerfs avec ses inquiétudes, lui qui voulait que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivée de son père.

Et puis le vendredi arriva, envers et contre tout et malgré les efforts de Dean pour ralentir le temps. Bobby les emmena tous à l'aéroport, le sac de Castiel dans son coffre et une ambiance pesante dans l'habitacle.

La voiture se gara sur le parking et le groupe marcha silencieusement jusqu'au guichet d'enregistrement. Bobby et Sam attendirent patiemment que Castiel s'enregistre pendant que Dean stressait. S'il avait eu cette mauvaise habitude, il se serait rongé les ongles. A la place, il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux ou sa nuque.

Cas' partait. Sans lui. Ça lui faisait étrange de le voir dans la file d'attente devant le guichet tout en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Pas avant grand minimum trois mois, pour la Thanksgiving, s'il avait de la chance. Pour Noël c'était sûr, Cas' reviendrait le voir, les campus fermaient de toutes façons.

Sauf s'il allait chez son oncle.

\- Si tu continues de t'agiter ainsi je réfléchis plus je t'assomme, grogna Bobby. On a l'impression que c'est toi qui vas monter dans cette saloperie d'avion.  
\- Plutôt mourir, répondit Dean du tac-o-tac en frissonnant d'effroi.  
\- Alors tu poses ton cul sur ce putain de siège et tu te calmes, râla Bobby en montrant le siège vide à côté de lui.

Dean obéit mais ça n'empêcha pas ses jambes de mener leur vie propre sous les yeux compréhensifs mais agacés de Bobby. Ce ne fut qu'après un quart d'heure de stress pour Dean que Castiel vint finalement les rejoindre, billet en main.

Dean se releva de son siège comme un diable sur ressort.

\- Bon, je vais faire rapide pour laisser plus de temps au grand crétin, grommela Bobby en jetant un regard narquois à son gamin d'adoption le plus âgé. Bon voyage et n'oublie pas que ma porte reste ouverte. Tu peux même t'amuser à venir au beau milieu de la nuit comme ton emmerdeur fini de cousin mais je préfère quand même quand on me prévient. Prends soin de toi Castiel.

Bobby serra son épaule et s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Pareil pour moi Castiel, se lança Sam en prenant son tour. Sauf que je peux pas t'accueillir chez moi, j'en ai pas de chez moi, dit-il avec amusement. Mais tu sais que tu peux me contacter quand tu veux, par téléphone, mail ou même par visio si tu trouves un ordi. Je pourrais même envisager de prêter mon appareil à Dean s'il est sage, se moqua le plus jeune en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à son frère. Bonne chance pour l'université.

Sam ne se contenta pas d'une poignée de main mais étreignit brièvement Castiel à la surprise de celui-ci qui y répondit maladroitement.

\- N'oublie pas toi non plus de me contacter en cas de problème ou même simplement pour parler.  
\- Je n'oublierai pas, sourit Sam avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Laissés seuls, Dean et Castiel se regardèrent avec malaise sans oser prendre la parole. Le fait qu'ils se disent au-revoir au milieu d'un aéroport rempli de monde ne les aidait pas du tout, cependant aucun d'eux n'aurait pu envisager d'avancer ce moment, même pour des raisons pratiques. Ils voulaient se savoir ensemble le plus longtemps possible, comme pour retarder l'échéance.

Ce fut Dean qui se lança le premier après un raclement de gorge nerveux :

\- Bon... bah c'est le moment je crois, dit-il difficilement.  
\- J'en ai bien l'impression.  
\- Je vais pas te redire ce qu'ont dit Bobby et Sam, c'est pareil pour moi, tu le sais déjà.

Castiel lui sourit tendrement en réponse et Dean en perdit le peu de moyens qu'il avait. Merde ! Cas' allait partir loin de lui ! Son Cas' ! C'était comme pour Lisa mais en bien bien pire car depuis qu'il l'avait connu, Castiel avait fait comme partie intégrante de sa vie, d'abord en tant qu'ami puis en tant qu'amant. Cas' avait été une pièce marquante de sa vie, la personne qui lui avait manquée sans même qu'il le sache jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre lors d'un cours d'expression orale. Il était une évidence et s'était imposé comme telle dans la famille Winchester.

\- Dean, on se dit... A bientôt ? demanda Castiel en lui tendant sa main avec nervosité.

Dean regarda la main tendue puis le visage au sourire tremblant de Cas'. Ils étaient deux dans cette galère, à souffrir comme des cons parce qu'il n'était pas foutu de prendre son indépendance. Castiel devait ressentir comme lui le déchirement de son départ.

Dean attrapa la main de Castiel et le tira brusquement vers lui. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent, leurs torses se cognèrent et Dean enfouit son nez dans sa nuque.

\- Ouais, à bientôt, souffla-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de son amant.

Il n'y eut aucune hésitation cette fois chez Cas' qui lui rendit son étreinte avec force et amour. Puis les visages s'éloignèrent, le vert rencontra le bleu et les lèvres se trouvèrent tout naturellement.

Bien vite, tout s'effaça autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus dans un aéroport, ils n'étaient plus nulle part, ils étaient dans leur bulle, loin du reste du monde, loin des gens, loin des contraintes. Ils n'étaient plus que deux langues qui se caressaient et deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs soufflent se mélangeaient, leurs mains agrippaient leurs vêtements et rien d'autre n'existait.

Le retour à la réalité fut rude quand Bobby les interrompit d'une main posée sur l'épaule de chacun. Deux regards confus et légèrement énervés le regardèrent.

\- Vous êtes dans un lieu public les garçons, leur rappela-t-il gentiment en haussant un sourcil entendu.

Aussitôt, Dean comme Castiel rougirent en réalisant à quel point ils s'étaient laissés emporter tout en bénissant Bobby d'être intervenu, même si c'était frustrant. Un peu plus ils auraient fait des gestes dont ils auraient eu honte toute leur vie devant tant de monde.

Ils se séparèrent maladroitement sans oser se regarder à nouveau, ayant trop peur de se laisser aller encore une fois.

\- À bientôt alors, redit Dean en toussant nerveusement.  
\- À bientôt, confirma Castiel en tentant de réajuster ses vêtements.

Le brun récupéra sa besace qui était tombée au sol et marcha lentement vers les portes d'embarquement. Dean le regarda partir avec les tripes nouées, avant de finalement détourner les yeux et de marcher en direction du parking, suivi de Sam et Bobby.

Castiel s'envola une heure plus tard pour la Californie.

 

000

 

Dean n'eut pas trop le temps de s'attarder sur le départ de Castiel, pas encore. En effet, le lendemain, samedi, annonça le jour J.

Ou plutôt le jour M de l'avis de Sam, le jour maudit.

Il était pour l'instant assis sur les marches de l'escalier, ses bagages et cartons à ses pieds et il serrait contre lui son ordinateur portable comme s'il s'agissait d'un doudou ou d'un bouclier qui le protégerait d'un cauchemar annoncé.

Sam ne boudait pas.

Sam tirait carrément la tronche.

Et voir son frère stresser et s'agiter dans tous les sens pour vérifier que tout était prêt l'énervait encore plus.

À côté de ça, Bobby regardait calmement les garçons et en particulier Dean avec un sourire amusé tout en buvant son café aussi serré qu'amer.

John n'avait pas précisé l'heure de son arrivée et l'aîné de ses fils s'était levé aux aurores pour houspiller Sam et Bobby et exiger qu'eux aussi soient prêts, au cas où. Sam avait râlé que John pouvait bien patienter cinq minutes si tout le monde n'était pas au garde-à-vous à son arrivée, il avait juste obtenu un regard noir de son frère. Sam avait grincé des dents en se retenant fortement d'étrangler Dean. Ce grand retour commençait bien... John n'était pas encore là que Sam avait déjà envie de faire un scandale et que Dean devenait un insupportable petit soldat.

Pour tenter de se calmer, le lycéen avait ouvert son ordinateur pour pianoter dessus mais la fusillade en règle par les yeux de Dean l'avait tellement mis sur les nerfs qu'il avait fini par ranger son précieux ordinateur. En plus, énerver Dean c'était un coup à ce qu'il lui casse sa machine or Sam y tenait trop. Il l'avait payée à la sueur de son front et elle allait lui permettre d'avoir un meilleur contact avec Gabriel. Il n'était donc pas question qu'il risque la vie et les composants de son ordi ! Il préférait encore crever d'ennui sur son escalier.

Midi finit par sonner dans une atmosphère étouffante de stress et d'ondes négatives. Bobby réussit difficilement à convaincre Dean d'avaler un morceau de pain avec du bacon sur le pouce tandis que Sam s'était confortablement attablé devant un repas digne de ce nom.

On toqua à la porte.

Dean manqua tout laisser tomber, s'étouffa à demi avec son pain sous le regard consterné de Bobby et méprisant de Sam avant de se précipiter pour aller ouvrir.

Et il se figea, incapable de parler alors que son père se tenait bien droit devant lui. Son père. Après un an d'absence totale tout juste entrecoupée par quelques appels téléphoniques et messages. Son père, dans ses vêtements usés de baroudeur, le visage buriné par la vie avec leur précieuse Impala derrière lui.

\- Bonjour Dean, fit la voix grave de John Winchester.  
\- P'pa, arriva-t-il difficilement à prononcer alors que l'émotion le prenait à la gorge.

Le voyant froncer les sourcils devant son silence et son inaction, Dean réussit à convaincre ses jambes de bouger et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son père.

Le mélange de soulagement et joie qui était bloqué dans sa gorge déborda et envahit lentement ses yeux. Dean crut qu'il allait craquer quand son père lui serra l'épaule pour le saluer puis John se tourna vers Bobby et Sam, montrant son dos à Dean qui put laisser s'échapper discrètement quelques larmes qu'il effaça immédiatement d'un revers de main.

\- Bonjour Sammy. Bobby.  
\- C'est Sam. lui lâcha rapidement son cadet avant de retourner à son poulet.  
\- John. Tu veux rester manger un bout avant de reprendre la route ? proposa Bobby, gagnant par la même occasion un regard furieux de Sam.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps...  
\- Bah, je suis plus à ça près et ce n'est pas une petite demi-heure qui va changer grand-chose.  
\- Alors dans ce cas, j'accepte.  
\- Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous Dean ? appela Bobby, sauvant ainsi l'aîné qui se dandinait près de la porte, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Ce fut un repas étrange, même de l'avis de Bobby. Sam dégageait une aura de répulsion autour de lui et ne répondait aux questions qu'à demi-mots agressifs. Dean fixait son père comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître et John donnait l'impression de ne voir ni l'admiration de l'un ni la colère de l'autre, se contentant de questionner ses fils sur l'année écoulée.

Un vrai bonheur de repas familial... Finalement, heureusement que Castiel n'était pas resté, soupira mentalement Bobby, ça aurait été encore plus bizarre.

Le dessert fut vite expédié et il n'y eut pas de café. Les deux frères et John disposèrent au mieux les bagages dans la voiture et ils partirent sur de très courts au-revoir. L'humeur générale était trop sombre pour des séparations lacrymales en bonne et due forme. Sam se permit tout de même de serrer le vieux bougon contre lui avant de partir. Il se promit intérieurement qu'au moindre problème, il débarquerait ici. Ce n'était pas vraiment une fugue s'il allait chez quelqu'un de confiance...

Il s'installa ensuite à l'arrière du véhicule, son portable sur les genoux, prêt à dégainer à la moindre contrariété tandis que Dean prenait place sur le siège passager avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. De l'avis de Sam, ça allait être un long, très long voyage...

 

000

 

Gabriel se cuisinait tranquillement une omelette dans son petit appart de location quand son ordinateur le bipa, affichant son logiciel de visio et la photo de Sam. Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit. Il appréciait véritablement ce gosse. C'était un chouette gamin avec qui il avait facilement pu établir une relation de complicité. Il était comme un petit frère, autant parce qu'il était devenu comme son conseiller sur pas mal de sujets que parce qu'il se sentait bien avec lui. Un peu comme il aurait aimé continuer de se sentir avec ses frères mais pas tout à fait. Gabriel se souviendrait toujours de leur première rencontre durant ce Noël catastrophique et de leur bataille de farine. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais il s'était senti fier de lui d'avoir réussi à dérider ce gamin grognon !

Tout en jonglant avec sa poêle chaude, Gabriel accepta l'appel et déclencha la webcam.

\- Salut Kiddo ! Quoi de neuf ? dit-il joyeusement.  
\- Je suis arrivé en enfer, répondit sombrement Sam.

Gabriel regarda avec curiosité le plus jeune. Derrière son écran, Sam avait l'air complètement dépité, au bord du désespoir.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais où mon père est allé nous enterrer, soupira le plus jeune en posant le menton sur son bureau.  
\- Dans le Wyoming ?  
\- Pire ! L'Oklahoma ! Il a trouvé une pauvre fermette décrépie entre Tulsa et Inola qu'il a dû avoir pour une bouchée de pain. On est entouré de champs de maïs et de blé et pas un seul voisin à proximité en dehors des vaches.  
\- Bah alors, t'aimes plus la nature ? se moqua Gabriel.  
\- Si, mais pas autant. C'est presque miraculeux que j'ai accès au wifi tu sais ! Si je m'éloigne de dix mètres de la maison, pouf ! Plus rien ! Le seul truc sympa c'est que je vais aller au lycée de Tulsa mais pour le reste ça va être mortel. Tu sais qu'on a même un abri anti-tornade tellement elles sont violentes et fréquentes dans le coin ?  
\- C'est bien les abris, on peut y faire des tas de choses loin du regard des parents, sourit malicieusement Gabriel.

Il vit Sam rougir violemment derrière son écran. Apparemment, le plus petit n'avait pas pensé à une telle opportunité !

\- Ça peut être l'occasion de faire des trucs intéressants avec une petite copine, rajouta Gabriel avec amusement.  
\- Ou un petit copain, souffla Sam les yeux rivés sur l'écran, guettant la réaction du blond.  
\- Aussi ! Ou les deux en même temps ! éclata de rire le cuistot. Mais je te conseille de prendre encore un peu d'expérience avant d'envisager ça, c'est pas pour les petites natures.

Gabriel s'amusa des rougeurs qui envahissaient les joues de Sam avant de se répandre sur tout son visage. Il était mignon quand il se faisait tout timide !

\- De toute façon, j'ai pas tellement envie de... De refaire l'amour pour l'instant, avoua Sam à voix basse.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable que Sammy parle de "faire l'amour" plutôt que de "coucher" voire de "baiser", dommage que son visage soudain sombre gâche cela.

\- Il s'est passé un truc dont je suis pas au courant ? demanda Gabriel d'une voix douce en arrêtant la gazinière.  
\- On t'a pas raconté pour Ruby ?  
\- Ta petite amie ? Ça s'est mal terminé ?

Gabriel était au courant que Sam sortait avec elle mais sans plus. Son cadet avait presque cessé toute communication à la suite des vacances de printemps pour ne le recontacter que mi-mai.

\- On peut dire ça ouais...

Sam grimaça et se lança dans une explication de ce qui lui était arrivé. Gabriel, qui avait fini par s'asseoir devant son écran, l'écouta patiemment et un sentiment de consternation l'envahit peu à peu. Il regrettait déjà de ne pas être au côté du gamin pour le rassurer et le consoler d'un ébouriffage en règle et d'un gâteau au chocolat. Ces deux choses résolvaient tous les problèmes d'après lui et il était persuadé que Sam aurait bien eu besoin des deux.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler quand on était à Orlando, lui reprocha gentiment Gabriel.  
\- J'y ai plus pensé, souffla Sam avec dépit. C'était bien là-bas et j'ai un peu oublié tout ce qui n'était pas le soleil, la plage et la piscine.  
\- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais t'en fais pas Kiddo, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu trouveras la bonne personne !

Sam ne commenta pas, se contentant de sourire tristement.

\- Tu continues de faire du jardinage ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
\- Yep, mais je pense que je ne vais pas faire ça longtemps. Alors ok, il fait beau, je bosse en extérieur dans des grands parcs et tout, mais c'est pas mon truc de devoir combattre pour ma survie contre des moustiques, des frelons et des fourmis. Je vais laisser les batailles de territoire à quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu sais que j'ai failli me retrouver nez à nez avec un puma ? s'insurgea Gabriel. C'est trop dangereux comme boulot ! Et encore, je m'en sors bien, il parait qu'il y a déjà eu des attaques de renard ! C'est un coup à choper la rage ça. Tu me vois en train de baver comme un vieux zombie affamé ? Non, je crois que je vais revenir aux jobs d'intérieur, surtout que le temps va aller en se rafraichissant maintenant...

Sam écouta Gabriel divaguer, la tête dans les bras et un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Il avait fermé sa porte à clé pour plus de tranquillité, refusant d'être dérangé par Dean ou pire, par son père. Le voyage et l'installation avaient été infernaux, il avait bien besoin de penser à autre chose et Gabriel était parfait pour ça.

 

000

 

Le temps passa longuement pour Sam jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire mais pas si désagréablement. La raison principale était que son père travaillait toute la journée et que Dean cherchait lui-même un job en ville. Il avait donc la maison pour lui tout seul et pouvait tranquillement naviguer sur internet, lire ou ennuyer Gabriel.

Pour l'instant il arrivait encore à supporter John. Celui-ci semblait véritablement faire des efforts, préparant les repas du soir, remplissant le frigo, s'occupant de la maison... Ça avait beaucoup étonné les garçons et Dean s'était même senti un peu désœuvré au début, ayant tellement l'habitude que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de la maison et de Sam. Pour autant, le cadet restait extrêmement méfiant. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine et le naturel avait tendance à revenir, sans compter que, contrairement à son frère, il était hors de question qu'il pardonne aussi facilement à John ses années d'absence et les nombreux déplacements qu'il les avait forcés à faire ! Il voulait bien envisager de lui donner une chance mais il n'allait pas lui faciliter la vie pour autant et il ne lui pardonnait aucune erreur. Bien sûr, Dean ne comprenait pas sa façon d'agir et venait le voir le soir pour lui demander d'être plus coulant, moins sévère envers leur père mais Sam refusait net, alors Dean se braquait et chacun campait sur ses positions.

Dean trouva un travail assez rapidement grâce aux enseignements de Bobby. Il devint apprenti mécanicien dans un petit garage à Inola. Il débuta son nouveau poste le jour où Sam fit sa rentrée scolaire au lycée de Tulsa. Le plus jeune fut bien obligé d'admettre que l'endroit qu'avait choisi son père pour habiter avait l'avantage de pouvoir lui permettre d'aller dans un lycée de très bonne qualité. Ce ne fut pas pour autant une rentrée scolaire facile. Il était nouveau, encore, et son frère n'allait plus jamais être scolarisé avec lui, il était donc définitivement seul. Ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'angoissait pas... D'autant plus que le lycée était impressionnant par sa taille...

Il prit malgré tout son courage à deux mains et se lança. Il était capable de passer une bonne année !

 

000

 

Dean ouvrit son répertoire de contacts et appela Castiel. Son frère voulait bien lui prêter son ordinateur mais pas tous les soirs, alors Dean appelait encore régulièrement Castiel depuis son téléphone, comme là.

La tonalité résonna quelques secondes.

\- Dean, fit Castiel en décrochant.  
\- Bonsoir Cas'.

Un long silence débuta, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire au téléphone et l'émotion les prenant malgré eux. À l'écoute de cette voix, Dean avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur de son amant tout autour de lui, croyait percevoir sa présence dans son dos, s'attendait à ce que deux bras l'entourent et à ce qu'une bouche s'attaque à sa nuque. Mais il n'allait rien y avoir de tout ça. Ils étaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre et ce n'était que le début de leur séparation.

\- Je vais devenir mécanicien, pour voir, lâcha rapidement Dean d'une voix rauque.  
\- C'est bien, tu aimes ça les voitures.  
\- Ouais.

Nouveau silence, nouvel assaut de la solitude sur leurs épaules.

\- J'ai vu ma future chambre.  
\- Ah ? Elle est comment ?  
\- Bien. Petite mais bien.  
\- C'est super.  
\- Oui.

Le malaise, encore et toujours. Profondément ancré en eux. Parler au téléphone ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec parler face à face avec son amant, respirer le même air, leurs doigts jouant ensemble et le regard se cherchant.

\- On va bientôt passer à table, indiqua Dean.  
\- Nous on a déjà mangé.  
\- On se rappelle demain ?  
\- D'accord.  
\- Cas' ?  
\- Quoi ?

Dean ne savait déjà plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau vide.

\- Dean ?  
\- Rien. C'est pas grave. A demain.  
\- A demain.

 

000

 

John rentra à la maison au beau milieu de l'après-midi, en pleine semaine. Septembre n'était même pas encore achevé et pourtant... Pourtant il venait de se faire virer.

Il s'affala douloureusement sur le canapé, inquiet pour les prochains jours. Il allait devoir se trouver un nouveau boulot, il allait aussi devoir cacher à ses fils son licenciement et pire encore, les raisons du licenciement. L'année durant laquelle il avait laissé ses enfants à l'internat lui avait donné assez d'argent pour rembourser ses dettes et se faire une légère réserve tout en payant les frais scolaires. Mais son épargne était très légère, surtout après l'achat de la maison. Il allait vite devoir retrouver du travail. Il allait devoir essayer de se prendre en main aussi.

Peut-être aurait-il dû commencer par lâcher sa bouteille de Whisky.

 

A suivre...


	30. 2008 : septembre - décembre

Chapitre 29 : Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus...

 

La cohabitation à trois s'annonça difficile dans cette nouvelle maison qui devait amorcer le début d'une nouvelle vie. Trois êtres qui n'avaient plus été ensemble depuis un long moment se retrouvaient forcés à vivre sous le même toit dans une ville inconnue d'eux tous.

A l'évidence, il y avait de bonnes intentions et un désir de réconciliation, en particulier du côté de John, mais il y avait aussi un manque de pratique évident. Il n'avait jamais réellement appris à parler ou vivre avec des adolescents, et plus simplement avec ses enfants.

Autant Dean était désormais adulte et facile d'accès, cherchant la moindre occasion pour être à ses côtés, quitte à regarder un film devant une bière ou faire la vaisselle, autant Sam était clairement sur ses gardes, comme un chat à qui on aurait une fois marché sur la queue par inadvertance. Parfois, John avait vraiment l'impression que son cadet était à deux doigts de lui feuler dessus. Pour se contenir et supporter la méfiance de Sam, John se donnait quelques gorgées de courage liquide.

Ce courage en bouteille il en avait également besoin pour retourner à une vie normale après des années de chasse à l'homme. Grâce à l'un de ses collègues chasseur de prime qui l'avait recommandé, il s'était trouvé un emploi stable d'homme de sécurité dans une des boutiques de Tulsa. Le boulot était monotone mais il allait bien réussir à s'y faire. Et quand ça n'allait pas, il avait toujours sa flasque sur lui.

Malheureusement, c'était souvent que ça n'allait pas, John devait bien le reconnaître.

Ce retour à la normalité se passait bien plus difficilement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, en particulier après cette dernière année durant laquelle il n'avait pas pris un seul jour de repos, chassant nuit et jour les fugitifs, restant rarement plus de deux jours dans la même ville, pour ne pas dire le même État. Il avait fait cela pour éponger ses dettes mais il ne pouvait pas cacher le fait que... Il avait aimé ça. Il avait appris à apprécier ce genre de vie qui l'empêchait de penser trop à... Au reste, à sa femme, sa famille, sa vie d'avant... Et maintenant il avait ce travail qui lui donnait des fourmis dans les jambes, tout comme le fait de rester longtemps au même endroit. Il y avait la maison dont il était censé s'occuper sans savoir exactement comment. Et puis il y avait ses fils...

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le blessait le plus entre le rejet manifeste et virulent de Sam, son petit dernier, ou les regards perdus de Dean parce que ce n'était pas lui qui accompagnait son petit frère à l'école. Au début, John avait pris sur lui, comprenant que son cadet ait besoin de temps pour revenir vers lui et rappelant à son aîné que ce n'était plus à lui de tenir la maison et qu'il était là désormais pour s'occuper de ses deux fils. Seulement ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça le paraissait sur le papier et la tristesse l'avait peu à peu submergé en plus du reste. Il tentait de reconstruire sa famille alors qu'il manquait l'élément principal, sa femme.

Il avait perdu son premier boulot. Il en avait retrouvé un deuxième, relativement vite. Il l'avait perdu au bout de deux semaines.

En octobre il pouvait afficher un palmarès de trois licenciements et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de trouver un employeur, sa "réputation" commençant à se faire connaître dans le milieu de la sécurité. Ayant brisé sa chaîne de contrats de courte durée avec l'armée cette option n'était même plus envisageable en cas de besoin. L'armée n'engageait plus, pas des mécanos en tout cas. Les portes se fermaient petit à petit devant son nez, sauf celles des bars.

Et ses fils... Il avait arrêté de venir chercher Sam à l'école, pour ce que ça lui apportait... Un regard vide dans les bons jours et culpabilisant dans les mauvais. Quant à Dean, il s'occupait à nouveau de tout, allant jusqu'à, et ça contrariait énormément son père, être celui qui remplissait le frigo avec son salaire.

Il y avait encore une solution... Il pouvait faire comme son fils et se faire embaucher dans un garage, il en avait les compétences après tout. Prenant une forte inspiration pour s'encourager, John posa la bouteille qu'il tenait sur la table basse et se leva du canapé pour repartir en quête d'un boulot.

Il devait le faire ! Il devait encore essayer ! Avec un peu de chance il tiendrait le coup cette fois...

 

000

 

\- Hey Cas', souffla la voix fatiguée de Dean derrière l'ordinateur emprunté à Sam.  
\- Bonsoir Dean, répondit Castiel en lâchant ses livres pour se concentrer sur l'appel.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils communiquaient par téléphone ou vidéo et ils avaient lentement fini par se sentir un peu plus à l'aise pour se parler. A mesure que le temps passait et que le manque de la présence de l'autre grandissait, ces simples conversations avaient pris toute leur importance, leur donnant l'impression d'être proches malgré les distances.

\- Comment ça va chez toi ? s'enquit aussitôt Castiel.  
\- Ça va... Comme ça va... Sammy continue de faire la tronche dès que papa est dans la même pièce que lui et papa... Nous cache des choses mais je sais pas quoi.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?  
\- Il me dira ce que je dois savoir quand le moment sera venu, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules. Mais dis-moi plutôt comment ça va pour toi !  
\- Les cours sont plus ardus que ce je croyais, avoua Castiel en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le lycée.  
\- Mais tu vas t'en sortir, t'es le plus doué, fit Dean avec un large sourire pour lui remonter le moral.  
\- Objectivement, c'est faux. Il y a des tas d'élèves plus doués que moi.  
\- Cas'... Tu veux me faire croire que tu doutes de toi ?  
\- Pas tout à fait mais... Mais j'ai besoin de beaucoup travailler pour rester au niveau. C'est maintenant que je réalise les dégâts de mon année sabbatique, soupira Castiel en regardant avec dépit sa pile de devoirs et de livres.  
\- Tu veux me faire passer un message ? demanda Dean en souriant devant la tentative de tact de son petit-ami. Tu veux qu'on s'appelle moins souvent ?

Castiel se frotta la nuque nerveusement. L'année scolaire venait de commencer et il se sentait déjà fatigué. Le rythme était dur à prendre et on les avait prévenus que la première année ils allaient devoir trimer comme des forcenés s'ils voulaient espérer poursuivre plus loin. Castiel n'avait pas compris le pourquoi de cet avertissement et avait cru, avec un peu d'orgueil, qu'il s'en sortirait différemment des autres. Mais non. Il y avait un palier sévère entre le lycée et l'université et la marche était difficile à monter.

\- Il y a de ça, soupira-t-il avec fatigue, mais aussi... Dean je... Je ne pense pas pouvoir venir pour... Pour la Thanksgiving.  
\- Oh...

Castiel renvoya un regard désolé à son petit-ami. Celui-ci paraissait clairement déçu et Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Lui aussi se sentait triste et il culpabilisait de devoir faire ça à Dean, à leur couple. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix. Les cours avaient à peine commencé qu'il accumulait déjà du retard. Pas grand chose pour l'instant, rien d'irrattrapable, sauf qu'il n'avait déjà pas le temps pour le rattraper...

\- Dean, je serai là pour Noël, quoi qu'il arrive, voulut-il le rassurer. Le campus ferme alors de toute façon je viendrai.  
\- C'est rassurant de voir qu'il faut qu'on te coupe l'accès à la fac pour que tu viennes me voir, ricana Dean.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit immédiatement Castiel, ennuyé d'avoir pu faire croire à son amant qu'il ne le rejoignait pas par plaisir.  
\- Je sais Cas' ! C'était une plaisanterie, ajouta Dean avec un sourire d'excuse.  
\- Oh. Pardon.  
\- Donc on se voit pour Noël ?  
\- Oui, c'est promis, jura Castiel.  
\- Et pour le téléphone tu... Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler toi, proposa Dean. Et si j'ai pas de nouvelles au bout de quatre jours j'appelle pour savoir si tu es encore vivant ! Ok ?  
\- Ok, soupira Castiel, soulagé d'avoir résolu ce problème.  
\- J'ai hâte qu'on soit en décembre.  
\- Moi aussi. Et... Pour ton père... Tu... demanda-t-il nerveusement.  
\- Je vais lui dire Cas'. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, ça va pas fort à la maison en ce moment mais... Je lui dirai pour nous deux.  
\- Dean ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu me manques.

Castiel vit le visage de son amant se décomposer derrière l'écran et le regarder intensément, les yeux brillants.

\- Moi aussi Cas'. Moi aussi...

 

000

 

La sonnerie résonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Sam enfila son sac à dos avec l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée du bahut. Autour de lui, les autres élèves parlaient entre eux, plaisantaient, riaient, avaient des contacts en somme. Lui, après plus de deux mois, n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire le moindre ami. C'était comme ça, il n'avait plus le contact facile. Quand quelqu'un l'approchait, il se montrait soit trop impatient, soit trop réservé et finalement rien ne se passait. Il ne réussissait qu'à donner l'impression d'être bizarre.

En soupirant sur son sort, Sam vérifia si une voiture l'attendait ou non devant l'entrée. Son père qui avait vite arrêté de venir le chercher malgré ses promesses de grand renouveau familial ou plus probablement son frère s'il s'était libéré assez tôt de son travail au garage. Mais rien, alors Sam alla gentiment prendre le bus scolaire en évitant de regarder le chauffeur qui ne semblait pas le supporter. Il s'assit tout au fond, le sac sur les genoux. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, s'enfermer dans sa chambre, attendre l'heure dite en faisant ses devoirs et parler à Gabriel. C'était son souffle de liberté, celui qui le sortait de l'ambiance délétère qui régnait à la maison, tout ça parce que son père était d'une humeur de chien.

Le trajet fut à la fois très long et très court. Sam n'avait pas envie de rentrer, il préférait largement étudier au lycée et pourtant... Il n'aimait pas non plus le lycée. Il se sentait de trop et mal intégré. De plus, en dehors des cours il ne savait pas tout à fait quoi faire ni où se caser, que ce soit durant la pause déjeuner ou les intercours. Il s'était plus ou moins trouvé un coin tranquille où il patientait le cœur lourd quand il ne lisait pas ou ne pianotait pas sur son ordi qu'il gardait de plus en plus souvent sur lui.

Mais que le temps soit long ou court, Sam finit tout de même par arriver à son arrêt, un chemin de terre entre deux champs au milieu de nulle part. A partir de là, il n'avait qu'une dizaine de minutes de marche avant de passer la porte de chez lui, de jeter un regard méprisant à la bouteille toujours vide qui trônait dans le salon, avant de finalement s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. A côté de ça, l'épisode Ruby avait été clairement agréable, quand bien même il s'était fait avoir du début à la fin. Au moins n'avait-il pas eu l'impression de traîner sa peine de jour en jour...

En soupirant de soulagement, Sam ouvrit son ordinateur, prêt à recevoir l'appel qui allait être son rayon de soleil du jour et sortit ses devoirs en attendant.

 

000

 

La fin octobre amena le froid glacial qui traverse les manteaux et transperce les os. Le fond de l'air sentait la neige et la météo prévoyait déjà un hiver à blizzards.

Cela n'empêcha pas John de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'au cimetière de Lawrence avec ses deux fils le deuxième jour du mois de novembre.

Le trajet fut silencieux, empreint de tristesse et de malaise. Dean se remémorait tristement les souvenirs qu'il conservait précieusement dans sa tête pendant que son père se laissait tomber dans la mélancolie et Sam... Sam suivait, silencieusement, ne sachant que dire ou faire dans cette situation à part ne rien dire et faire semblant de se sentir concerné.

Ils prièrent ensemble devant la pierre blanche après l'avoir nettoyée de la mousse et de la poussière.

Grâce à Jo, Sam ne se demandait plus s'il était anormal de ne rien ressentir pour la femme blonde en photo sous son nez et il se contenta de prier de façon générale, pour le monde et tout ce qu'il trouvait triste.

A la différence de son cadet, Dean lui se sentait submergé par l'émotion devant sa mère qui souriait, toujours joyeuse malgré qu'elle soit morte, enterrée à quelques mètres sous ses pieds. Il se retenait de montrer quoi que ce soit à son père qui se tenait à ses côtés, impassible, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir désespérément triste. Les années avaient beau passer, il gardait toujours en mémoire ces quelques souvenirs chers à son cœur où sa mère souriait en lui donnant son petit déjeuner, où elle le bordait le soir avant de l'embrasser sur le front, où elle reniflait dans la cuisine, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait pour qu'elle ne pleure plus. Tous ces souvenirs, qu'ils soient tristes ou mauvais, restaient gravés en lui.

Il l'avait tellement aimée sa mère... Il l'avait adorée comme une déesse mais elle n'était plus, alors il avait dû faire autrement. Il n'avait même pas pu prendre réellement le temps de la pleurer... A peine était-elle morte que la maison avait été incendiée, que son père et eux avaient déménagé de lieu en lieu et qu'il avait dû s'occuper de son petit frère. Son deuil non fait était un poids qu'il se traînait et dont il n'imaginait pas être allégé un jour.

Ce soir, il allait tout de même appeler Cas' et tant pis s'ils s'étaient déjà parlés la veille, il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix.

 

000

 

\- Allô Cas' ?  
\- Dean ?  
\- Je sais Cas', on s'est déjà appelé hier et tu dois bosser mais je... Castiel je... J'avais besoin de t'entendre... lâcha Dean, la gorge nouée. Je ne te demande rien de particulier ! enchaîna-t-il rapidement. Tu peux juste laisser ton téléphone allumé à côté de toi, ça me suffira. Je veux juste... J'ai juste besoin de t'entendre, parler ou respirer, peu importe.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi ? s'inquiéta Castiel en relâchant ses livres de cours.  
\- On est allé sur la tombe de ma mère aujourd'hui, déglutit Dean avec difficulté. Elle... C'est son anniversaire. Enfin non ! Je veux dire, c'est pas le jour où elle est née. C'est l'anniversaire de... De...  
\- J'ai compris Dean.  
\- Je sais que je te dérange mais...  
\- Tu ne me déranges pas. Tu veux m'en parler ?  
\- Non, vraiment pas, répondit aussitôt Dean d'une voix étranglée. Je veux juste avoir l'impression que ... Que tu es là, à côté.  
\- Et tu veux que je parle.  
\- Oui, acquiesça Dean en s'en voulant de sa faiblesse.  
\- Je ne suis pas doué pour parler pour ne rien dire ou raconter les histoires mais... Ça te va si je lis mes cours à voix haute ? proposa Castiel avec hésitation, ne sachant trop quoi faire dans cette situation. Ça m'aidera à mémoriser et toi tu...  
\- Ça me va très bien, répondit rapidement son petit ami. Avec un peu de chance ça me rendra peut-être même meilleur en maths, ricana-t-il tristement dans une pauvre tentative d'humour.

Castiel ne commenta pas, chercha dans ses papiers son cours sur les probabilités et commença à réciter formules et théorèmes à voix haute, son téléphone en haut-parleur près de lui.

 

000

 

Le mois de novembre fut triste à souhait. La neige recouvrit la ville de Tulsa et les alentours d'un manteau de neige d'un gris boueux. La morosité semblait présente sur la ville entière et les routes régulièrement coupées pour cause d'enneigement n'aidaient pas.

John avait encore perdu deux boulots. Les shots d'alcool remplaçaient les shots d'adrénaline dans son sang. Au moins arrivait-il encore à faire semblant devant ses fils. Plus ou moins. Dean ne disait rien et l'accueillait toujours avec un grand sourire. Pourtant c'était bien lui, son aîné, qui nourrissait la famille et réglait discrètement les factures dont John ne se rappelait bien souvent pas l'existence. Son cadet lui... Qu'il sache ou non, son opinion avait peu de chances de changer...

Le jeudi de la Thanksgiving approcha doucement et tandis que John augmentait ses visites dans les bars du coin le soir pour noyer ses problèmes dans de l'alcool bon marché, Dean augmentait ses heures à son garage pour donner l'illusion à Sammy que tout allait bien, que les placards seraient toujours pleins, l'électricité fonctionnelle et l'eau chaude. Aujourd'hui encore, à l'avant-veille de la fête du pardon, il faisait des heures supplémentaires avec moins de mauvaise grâce qu'on aurait pu le croire. Il s'occupait de bagnoles après tout, il y avait pire non ?

Il essuya ses mains pleines de cambouis et laissa son boss Rufus - et interdiction de l'appeler monsieur - inspecter son travail. L'apprenti n'était pas inquiet, sûr d'avoir efficacement repéré et réparé la panne. Ça lui avait pris du temps, une bonne partie de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée à cause de ces fichus bidules électroniques dont étaient farcis les nouveaux véhicules, mais il avait réussi. Après tout, avec ou sans régulateur de vitesse, une transmission restait une transmission, même complètement foutue.

Un hochement de tête et un grognement approbateur lui confirmèrent ce qu'il savait déjà.

\- Bobby t'a appris deux trois trucs utiles, peux pas dire le contraire, renâcla Rufus, presque avec dépit. C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, tu peux rentrer je fermerai derrière toi.  
\- A demain Rufus et te casse pas le dos en refermant le volet roulant, vieux !

Dean partit avec le sourire tandis qu'un nouveau grognement résonnait derrière lui. C'était un jeu avec son patron, le même qu'avec Bobby. Le genre inoffensif qui ne coûtait rien et les amusait tous les deux.

Il embarqua dans le tacot qu'il s'était acheté avec sa première paye, quand il rêvait encore que tout se passerait bien, et roula jusqu'à la demeure familiale. Petit à petit, son sourire se fit forcé mais restait présent. Il devait donner l'image d'être heureux. Il était convaincu qu'à force de sourire et d'essayer d'être enthousiaste pour tout et n'importe quoi, il arriverait à dérider son petit frère et son père. Ça allait bien fonctionner un jour... Déjà, quand il avait remplacé le dentifrice de Sam par un tube de mayonnaise il était sûr que celui-ci avait eu un micro-sourire ! Son prochain coup à l'aide de sucre remplacé par le sel pour ses céréales allait bien mieux fonctionner.

Dean gara sa voiture sur un pan d'herbe au bord de l'allée, entra, jeta la bouteille de Whisky en essayant de ne pas y réfléchir, inspecta rapidement le rez-de-chaussée, l'évier et le salon vides avant de monter les escaliers jusqu'aux chambres.

\- T'es là Sammy ? demanda-t-il en toquant à la porte.  
\- Je m'appelle Sam ! Et non, papa n'est pas rentré !  
\- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?  
\- Non.

Dean soupira en tentant de se contenir et de ne pas entrer en cassant la porte pour fracasser la tête de son petit frère adoré.

\- T'exagères ! Tu sais te servir d'une casserole !  
\- J'ai pas faim.

Étrangler son frère c'est mal. Le noyer dans la baignoire aussi et l'égorger avec un couteau de cuisine, c'est pas mieux.

\- Descends dans dix minutes Sammy, il y aura une assiette pour toi.

Dean s'apprêtait à entendre son frère protester, et vu ses grognements c'était bien ce qu'il allait faire, mais une voix déformée par les haut-parleurs de son ordinateur parla à Sam. Dean ne put entendre ce qu'elle racontait à cause de la porte.

\- Je viendrai, marmonna brusquement son frère avant de rager contre son interlocuteur.

Dean redescendit les escaliers, remisant au grenier son sourire pour l'instant inutile, alluma la télé et se mit aux fourneaux. Il ne fit rien d'extraordinaire. Mine de rien il était fatigué et de toute façon les placards méritaient un ravitaillement. Des pâtes au jambon allaient très bien faire l'affaire. Demain il passerait faire les courses et achèterait une tarte, des chips et un poulet tout prêt pour la Thanksgiving. Il ne savait pas comment fourrer une dinde et ne voulait pas savoir !

Il posa deux assiettes sur la table basse avec une bouteille d'eau - et une canette de bière pour lui - ainsi que des couverts avant de s'affaler sur le canapé devant un vieux western.

Il entendit son frère descendre les escaliers et un sourire, dont il ne savait pas s'il était forcé ou non, reprit place sur son visage.

\- Bon appétit Sammy ! dit-il à son cadet qui se laissait tomber à côté de lui.  
\- C'est Sam ! Bon appétit à toi aussi, ronchonna son cadet avant de se détendre.

C'étaient juste lui et Dean alors ça allait. Lui et Dean qui mangeaient un truc rapide devant un film navrant. C'était la normalité, juste lui et son frère.

Au cours de la soirée, ils se lancèrent régulièrement des vannes à la figure, parfois des coquillettes aussi. Sam roulait régulièrement des yeux devant les phrases stéréotypées des cow-boys que Dean défendait avec ardeur. Et les sourires étaient vrais sur leur visage, tout comme leur joie de manger tous les deux. Les assiettes finies, ils restèrent ensemble sur le canapé à regarder d'autres films que Sam trouva tout aussi idiot alors que Dean les encensait.

C'était un bon moment. Leur moment. Celui où ils étaient simplement deux frères racontant des conneries devant le téléviseur en se donnant parfois des bourrades faussement colériques.

Et puis des clés grattèrent contre la serrure et une porte s'ouvrit. Le visage de Sam se ferma aussitôt et il partit se planquer dans sa chambre sans un regard pour son père. Le sourire de Dean se fit plus forcé.

\- Bonsoir p'pa. Si t'as faim j'ai fait de quoi...  
\- C'est bon Dean, je n'ai pas faim, marmonna John en prenant à son tour les escaliers. Bonne nuit fiston.  
\- Ouais, bonne nuit, soupira Dean, désormais seul au rez-de-chaussée.

Il décida d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre à son tour puisque c'était la mode. Il se sentait de toute façon trop fatigué, physiquement et mentalement, pour envisager de nettoyer la vaisselle sale. Avec un peu de chance, des fées passeraient durant la nuit pour nettoyer tout ça à sa place ! On avait bien le droit de rêver...

  
000

  
Gabriel alluma son ordinateur tout en finissant de cuisiner son chili con carne aux trois épices. Il allait faire cracher du feu au lutin du père Noël demain ! Ça lui apprendra à lui voler ses sucettes... Et aussi à ennuyer les jeunes filles qui emballaient les cadeaux.

L'ordinateur allumé, Gabriel appela Sam depuis son logiciel de visio et admira son appartement en attendant que l'appel soit accepté. Il n'était arrivé à Baltimore que deux semaines plus tôt mais il devait avouer que cette ville lui plaisait bien. L'appart qu'il louait était plus que sympa et la cuisine d'enfer. Le seul défaut était la douche qui ne semblait connaître que l'eau froide et l'eau un peu moins froide. Mais le reste était cool et il y avait des douches là où il travaillait. Son travail était d'ailleurs sa découverte du moment ! Ça aurait même pu être l'illumination qu'il attendait mais... Il manquait encore un petit quelque chose... Si rien ne changeait d'ici fin janvier, il irait tenter sa chance dans une autre ville.

Gabriel sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand son ordinateur le bipa et qu'il vit Sam apparaître à l'écran.

\- Salut Kiddo ! Alors, tu as enfin commencé ton calendrier de l'avent ? s'écria Gabriel avec un immense sourire et un tablier Dark Vador noué sur lui.  
\- Bonsoir Gabe et je ne suis plus un gamin, râla Sam en roulant des yeux.

Gabriel lui tira la langue et s'éloigna l'espace de deux secondes de son ordinateur pour revenir avec une boite en carton très colorée avec des multiples ouvertures prédécoupées dans les mains.

\- Bah tu sais pas ce que tu perds ! dit-il en ouvrant la première case de son calendrier pour manger le premier chocolat.  
\- Tu sais que c'est bourré de cochonneries et de mauvais sucre ce genre de chocolats ? grimaça Sam.  
\- Tu sais que j'en ai rien à carrer et qu'un gosse comme toi ne devrait pas sortir ce genre de phrases ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un gosse !  
\- Et je mange ce que je veux, répliqua Gabriel avec un sourire chocolaté.

Il s'amusa de l'expression dégoûtée qui fit son apparition sur le visage de Sam.

\- Et en parlant de manger... Il doit être l'heure pour toi, non ?  
\- J'ai pas faim, maugréa le plus jeune en s'affalant sur son bureau.  
\- Mouse, les repas c'est trois par jour normalement, lui rappela Gabriel en éloignant son calendrier.  
\- Ça va... Pour un soir où j'ai pas faim... soupira Sam en roulant des yeux

La réponse attrista le nomade blond. Le petit ne réalisait peut-être même pas le problème...

\- Sam, sans rire, reprit très sérieusement Gabriel, arrête de vouloir sauter les repas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais et si tu veux en parler je suis là mais... Arrête.  
\- Pourquoi tu insistes autant ? souffla Sam en faisant sa mauvaise tête.  
\- Tu as vraiment besoin que je te le dise ? demanda le blond avec un éclat de douleur dans les yeux. Les TOC alimentaires je... Je connais, j'ai testé. J'ai pas vraiment envie que tu en chopes un, Sammy.

Gabriel se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer d'effacer ses souvenirs de crise compulsive. Il savait qu'il n'était pas complètement soigné. Il lui suffirait d'une très mauvaise période pour perdre le contrôle, replonger et vider ses placards du moindre gramme de sucre. Ce serait le résultat inévitable s'il perdait son combat contre le stress et l'angoisse.

Pour l'instant il s'en sortait plutôt bien en étant seul, sans Pamela et sans Balthazar. Il faut dire qu'il lui restait le petit Sam. Son cadet de trois ans qui le regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux inquiets, emplis de compassion et d'un peu de culpabilité. Comment plonger quand quelqu'un vous agrippait ainsi d'un simple regard pour vous supplier de rester à flot ? Gabriel n'en savait fichtrement rien. Par contre il savait qu'il adorait ce gosse. Et malheureusement, il savait aussi que les sentiments que Sam lui portait étaient bien plus forts. Ça aurait été difficile à manquer. Surtout quand un soir il avait répondu à son appel alors qu'il sortait juste de la douche et qu'il n'avait enfilé qu'un jogging rapidement. Son regard sur lui n'aurait pu être plus explicite.

Gabriel appréciait le gamin comme un petit frère mais Sam lui... Il l'aimait.

Ça le rendait d'autant plus mal à l'aise sachant ce qu'il allait devoir lui annoncer mais c'était pour son bien. Un peu pour le sien aussi. En tous les cas, c'était nécessaire. Cependant, avant toute chose, il devait s'assurer que Sammy ne rentrait pas dans la même spirale infernale que lui.

\- Tu me promets que t'iras manger une fois qu'on aura fini ?  
\- Oui, murmura Sam dans un soupir.  
\- Tu pourrais même avancer ton frère en lui préparant son dîner. Ce serait sympa non ? Et presque adulte !  
\- C'est toi qui me parles d'être adulte ? réagit immédiatement le plus jeune. Moi je n'ai pas de calendrier de l'avent !  
\- Et tu sais pas ce que tu perds !  
\- Tu comptes venir quand à Noël ? demanda Sam avec douceur.

Le visage de Gabriel se figea et il se leva de sa chaise dans un mouvement de nervosité. On y était. Comment il allait bien pouvoir lui annoncer ça ?

Il n'eut à vrai dire pas besoin de le faire. Sam était loin d'être idiot et le long silence du blond ainsi que sa soudaine nervosité étaient révélateurs.

Il ne viendrait pas.

\- Gabe ! s'insurgea Sam avec colère. Tu n'es déjà pas venu pour les vacances de la Thanksgiving ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me lâcher aussi pour Noël ?  
\- Je suis désolé Mouse. J'ai passé un contrat et il me lie pour tout le mois de décembre !  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as accepté ? demanda son cadet les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Parce que ça paye bien, parce que actuellement je suis presque à l'autre bout du pays, parce que... Je ne veux pas que tu continues de te faire des idées sur nous deux, termina-t-il d'une voix douce en fermant les yeux avec douleur.

Sam lui fit immédiatement sa bouille de chiot triste et Gabriel en ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il n'aimait décidément pas faire du mal à son cadet et pourtant il y était forcé.

En toute logique, il aurait dû cesser depuis longtemps tout contact avec lui pour le forcer à l'oublier mais... Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Moralement il ne supporterait pas d'être lâcher complètement dans le vide de la solitude sans filet de sécurité. Aucune Pamela au monde n'arriverait à le sortir des emmerdes si ça devait arriver. Alors, cruellement et égoïstement, il restait accroché à Sam, le repoussant tout en l'attirant, l'apaisant tout en lui ouvrant d'autres plaies. Un véritable enfoiré en somme.

\- D'accord, murmura Sam, les yeux brillants. Quand est-ce que je te reverrai... En vrai ?  
\- Aux vacances de février, ça te tente ? proposa Gabriel en se maudissant déjà.  
\- Tu te défileras encore une fois ?  
\- Non, je serai là.  
\- Gabe, si tu me mens ou si tu... Je préfère encore que tu me le dises maintenant si jamais tu... commença Sam en lançant à Gabriel un regard à crever le cœur du plus horribles des monstres.  
\- Je viendrai te voir, c'est promis, lui assuria le blond, incapable de résister.  
\- D'accord. Alors... Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton job ?  
\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je bossais dans l'évènementiel ? se lança Gabriel en commençant son show pour faire oublier ce moment de malaise. Et bien le gars qui gère la boite qui m'a engagé a eu une idée en entendant mon nom et comme j'étais déjà sous contrat chez eux ils en ont profité pour me lancer là-dedans ! Tu as devant toi l'Archange Gabriel en chair et en plumes ! J'ai même des ailes et une auréole et j'aurai le droit de les garder une fois le contrat fini. Mon exigence de star vénérée des humbles mortels, se vanta-t-il en levant le nez bien haut. Pendant tout un mois je vais faire la mascotte dans un magasin de jouets au côté du père Noël. J'ai commencé vendredi dernier et j'ai déjà un succès fou, finit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Sam avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

Gabriel se sentit mal l'espace d'un instant, conscient d'avoir à nouveau fait espérer son cadet mais tout aussi conscient du plaisir qu'il avait à le voir sourire sincèrement. Rien ne pouvait jamais être simple avec lui...

 

A suivre...


	31. 2008 :Noël - 2009 :février

Chapitre 30 : vacance sous la couette

 

Dean faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans l'aéroport. Régulièrement il s'arrêtait, regardait sa montre, l'écran des arrivées pendant deux secondes et reprenait sa marche.

Castiel allait arriver sous peu.

Dans dix minutes son avion – Dean frissonna malgré lui d'effroi à cette pensée – allait atterrir. Ensuite il mettrait dans le meilleur des cas une bonne demi-heure à descendre et récupérer sa valise et puis enfin, enfin ! Dean allait pouvoir le revoir, le toucher, l'embrasser…

Il y pensait et même en rêvait depuis la veille. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit tant l'impatience lui avait rongé les entrailles. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans ses draps, regardant défiler les heures en s'imaginant déjà contre lui, peau contre peau, la respiration haletante et leurs membres entremêlés. L'absence était devenue une douleur quasiment physique.

Il voulait voir Cas' ! Il en avait besoin !

Et savoir qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à attendre avant de le voir… Il en avait presque la nausée.

Dean regarda pour la énième fois le tableau des arrivées et son estomac se serra davantage quand il s'aperçut que l'avion de son amant avait atterri. Son regard se fixa sur les portes automatiques et n'en bougea plus.

Après de longs mois d'absence, Castiel revenait. Il allait pouvoir le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, se rassasier de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de son odeur, de lui… Il en tremblait d'anticipation, en crevait d'impatience.

Et pourtant, quand son amant passa les portes dans son manteau noir avec son bonnet dans les mains, lui et Dean se serrèrent à peine la main, se saluant du bout des lèvres. Ils étaient incapables de parler, l'un comme l'autre, tant l'émotion était vive. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils voulaient faire pour leurs retrouvailles... Mais aucune n'était acceptable dans un lieu public, si bien que seuls leurs regards brûlants laissaient deviner qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une simple amitié entre eux.

Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Dean garée dans le parking souterrain, une distance raisonnable d'un pas les séparant toujours. Dean grimpa sur le siège conducteur, Castiel rangea sa valise et s'assit à ses côtés.

Le moteur resta froid.

Un profond silence englobait les occupants de l'habitacle. Il était fait de paroles d'amour non dites, de désir réprimé et de soulagement teinté de peur. En quatre mois, il pouvait s'en passer des choses...

\- Dean/Cas', firent les deux amants en même temps.

Ils se turent et se jaugèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Dean fasse un sourire tremblant et dépose un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Castiel.

Le cœur du châtain s'emballa aussitôt et il put voir à travers les pupilles dilatées de Castiel que le désir qui venait de le prendre aux tripes était réciproque. Leurs bouches n'étaient espacées que d'un petit centimètre et leurs haleines se mélangeaient alors qu'ils s'observaient à travers leurs paupières mi-closes. Leurs nez s'effleuraient et la tension grimpait dans la voiture. Le vrai baiser se conclut enfin par leurs lèvres se caressant, suivies de leurs langues.

Toute raison et toute retenue quittèrent l'esprit de Dean.

Une main sur le siège et l'autre sur la nuque de Castiel, Dean approfondit brutalement le baiser, en voulant plus, désirant son amant tout entier. Le baiser était brutal, passionné, bien loin de la tendresse que Dean et Castiel mettaient habituellement dans leurs étreintes. Mais aujourd'hui, seule la faim qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre importait. Envahir la bouche de son amant, reconquérir ce territoire laissé à l'abandon et faire sien à nouveau le corps du désiré. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Dean et Castiel ne se séparèrent que lorsque leur respiration devint difficile mais cela n'empêcha pas les lèvres de Dean de s'attaquer au menton de son amant, à sa nuque, à son oreille, se repaissant de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements.

\- Dean, haleta le californien, les mains accrochées à ses épaules.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il voulait que ça s'arrête ou que ça continue. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait gémi le prénom de son amant. Il n'était conscient que de la bouche de Dean sur sa peau sensible et de sa main brûlante dans ses cheveux.

\- Enlève ton manteau, ordonna Dean en s'écartant.

L'idée de désobéir ne traversa même pas l'esprit de Castiel qui se déshabilla maladroitement pendant que Dean sortait de la voiture. Il venait à peine de balancer son manteau sur la banquette arrière que sa porte s'ouvrit. Sans aucune gêne, son amant s'installa à califourchon sur lui avant de refermer la porte et de s'attaquer à nouveau à son cou. Leurs bassins frottaient désormais l'un contre l'autre et leurs mains se parcouraient fébrilement, hésitant entre passer sous les vêtements ou non.

\- On est… Dans un parking… Dean, réussit difficilement à dire Castiel, la voix rauque et la respiration courte.

Dean grogna mais pour toute réponse il déboucla la ceinture de son amant et déboutonna son pantalon, profitant de l'occasion pour relever sa chemise et dévoiler son ventre.

\- On pourrait… Nous voir, gémit Castiel sans pour autant le repousser.

\- Pas si on reste discret…

Castiel se mordit les lèvres, comprenant le message. Dean posa une main tremblante sur le coton recouvrant l'entrejambe de Castiel et se nourrit du son grave qui sortit de sa gorge et qui fit vibrer la peau de sa nuque sous ses lèvres. Il massa durement le sexe gonflé de son amant à travers son caleçon, fasciné par les spasmes de plaisir parcourant son corps et par ses lèvres que Castiel mordait pour se retenir de gémir. Dean admira la frustration de son amant, son regard trouble de devoir se retenir de crier son plaisir et cela ne fit que l'exciter davantage, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient dans une voiture, dans un parking public, et qu'ils pouvaient être découverts à tout moment...

Dean rapprocha son corps de celui de Castiel, se collant littéralement à lui, torse contre torse, bassin contre bassin, son bras fermement passé autour de sa nuque pour ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de s'éloigner ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre pendant qu'il lui dévorait les lèvres. La main de Castiel réussit à se faufiler entre eux et il ouvrit à son tour le jean de Dean pour ensuite poser sa main contre son boxer, le touchant avec langueur et déclenchant de violents frissons dans le corps du châtain.

Ils se caressèrent longuement tout en s'embrassant, respirant le même air, soupirant la même mélodie.

Petit à petit, leurs corps se tendirent et leurs muscles se contractèrent. Dean chercha à se serrer encore davantage contre Castiel, son nez fourré dans son cou. Sa main se crispa sur le membre turgide de Castiel qui irradiait de chaleur malgré la couche de vêtement qui le restreignait encore.

Et puis Dean se redressa brutalement, le visage rouge et le corps cambré sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui le traversa de part en part, dû uniquement au toucher langoureux de Castiel sur son entrejambe. Ce dernier le maintint contre lui d'une main fermement appuyée au creux de ses reins tout en continuant de se toucher de l'autre. Sous ses yeux, Dean jouissait pleinement, le corps parcouru de tremblements, lui fournissant une vision particulièrement érotique. Castiel ne tarda pas à le suivre et se libéra à son tour dans un râle de plaisir qu'il ne réussit pas à contenir. Il était encore tendu dans l'extase au moment où Dean se lova contre lui, corps mou et sans force mais plus chaud qu'un brasier contre son propre corps électrisé. Le châtain enroula ses bras autour du corps de Castiel pendant que son oreille se posait à l'emplacement de son cœur.

\- Tu m'as manqué, marmonna Dean d'une voix somnolente, soudain assommé.  
\- Toi aussi, répondit Castiel dans un souffle, la joue posée sur son crâne.

Dean se sentait bien là. La position mettait peut-être à l'épreuve sa souplesse mais il n'aurait voulu bouger pour rien au monde. Il aurait souhaité rester indéfiniment ainsi, bercé par la chaleur et les battements de cœur de Castiel, le corps engourdi et l'esprit vaseux. Pas besoin de réfléchir, de prendre des décisions, de se montrer enthousiaste ou de prendre soin d'un autre que lui. Il était juste lui, reposé et repu, agréablement lové contre son ange. En plus de cela, Castiel lui caressait le dos et la nuque, déclenchant de nouvelles vagues de frissons plus doux et plus sages, plus émotionnellement dévastateurs aussi. Ses paupières se fermèrent et son esprit vogua au loin malgré la sensation désagréable que lui procurait son boxer souillé.

\- On ne serait pas mieux chez toi ? demanda Castiel qui lui aussi commençait à s'endormir.  
\- Mh...

L'atmosphère post-orgasmique les enrobait dans un cocon de douceur et chaleur qui les endormait progressivement. Dans un sursaut de conscience, Castiel tendit la main et ouvrit avec quelques difficultés la fenêtre pour aérer l'habitacle. Le petit courant d'air froid qui entra les fit aussitôt frissonner, mais pas de plaisir cette fois.

\- T'abuses Cas', grogna Dean en se redressant, se séparant à regret du corps qui le maintenait au chaud.  
\- Avoue que ce n'est pas très confortable, indiqua Castiel qui refermait le pantalon de Dean et le sien.

Il fit la grimace quand sa main toucha leurs sous-vêtements humides mais reboutonna le jean. Dean lui attrapa les poignets pour l'arrêter dans sa besogne, le dévora des yeux et l'embrassa. Le manque en partie comblé à présent, la tendresse était revenue et Dean caressa l'articulation de Castiel du pouce pendant que leurs langues jouaient ensemble.

\- Chez toi, insista Castiel de sa voix rauque en se reculant.

Dean déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de la voiture, laissant un Castiel au cœur battant sur le siège passager. Il s'installa à la place du conducteur et démarra enfin.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant le court trajet mais les mains se serrèrent, des cuisses furent caressées tout comme des joues avec le dos des phalanges et des paumes embrassées. Des contacts qui leur avaient énormément manqué et qui ponctuèrent tout le trajet.

Dean gara la voiture sur l'herbe et sortit du véhicule.

\- Bobby est arrivé en même temps que toi, constata Dean en remarquant la présence de son pick-up.  
\- Votre père l'a invité ?  
\- Si on veut... Papa a... Il a pris un contrat et il ne sera pas là pendant les vacances alors... Il a appelé Ellen mais elle pouvait pas donc... Bobby va rester avec nous pendant toute la semaine, expliqua Dean en regardant la maison, ses pieds, la voiture, tout sauf Castiel en somme. Ça va être sympa de faire Noël avec lui ! dit-il avec un enthousiasme peu convainquant.  
\- Dean...  
\- En plus Sam est super content que Bobby soit là. Gabriel ne va pas venir alors il semblait un peu déprimé mais ça lui fait vraiment plaisir que Bobby passe les fêtes avec nous !  
\- Dean, insista Castiel en posant sa main sur la joue du châtain pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis désolé pour toi, dit-il avec douceur.

L'aîné des Winchester sentit sa gorge se bloquer et l'eau envahir ses yeux. Il ne trouva qu'une chose à faire pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer, il embrassa Castiel à pleine bouche, pressant son corps contre le sien. Le brun se laissa faire, participant au baiser tout en tentant de l'adoucir. Le corps tendu contre lui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce que pensait réellement Dean de cette situation. Castiel caressa le creux de ses reins et sa nuque pour apaiser son amant. Chose difficile mais pas impossible.

Il y arriva après de longues minutes de baisers langoureux mais emportés dans leur élan, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser à côté de la voiture, incapables de s'arrêter.

\- Y a des chambres pour ça, grommela une voix provenant du seuil de la maison. Et bienvenue à toi Castiel.  
\- Merci Bobby, répondit celui-ci en s'écartant honteusement.  
\- Maintenant, rentrez avant de vous transformer en esquimaux. Hors de question que je joue les garde-malades pour crétins en manque.

Les joues de Dean et Castiel rosirent, aussi bien à cause de la fraîcheur de l'air que par gêne.

En entrant, ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par Sam et son immense sourire, chose que Dean n'avait plus vu depuis... Le retour de leur père.

Malgré leur impatience à se retrouver seuls tous les deux, Dean et Castiel s'installèrent ensemble autour de la table pour déjeuner, l'un à côté de l'autre, comme de juste.

Les premières minutes du repas sur fond de salade de maïs furent empruntes de gêne et de maladresse. Bobby était là, ce qui annonçait la « passation de pouvoir » entre le parent officiel et celui d'adoption. Sam s'en réjouissait tout en ressentant de la compassion pour son frère et si celui-ci était bien évidemment heureux de voir le grincheux, cela confirmait aussi la non-présence de son père pour les fêtes de fin d'année, les fêtes de famille. Dean en avait le cœur lourd, n'arrivant même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois que John avait fêté quelque chose avec eux... Pourtant, il se sentait également léger de savoir Castiel avec lui. Et la présence de Bobby en lieu et place de son père lui enlevait un sacré poids des épaules. Grâce à ça, il avait gagné un délai supplémentaire pour lui avouer sa relation avec Castiel. Il ne doutait toujours pas que la réaction de son père allait être bonne ! Seulement, il préférait attendre que les conditions soient optimales...

La situation se dérida lorsque Bobby apporta le plat principal et manqua se gameler à cause d'un faux pas. Même Castiel étouffa un discret pouffement tandis que Dean ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de papy Bobby et de son besoin d'une canne. Cette simple maladresse suffit à rompre la gêne et les conversations commencèrent enfin.

\- Ça fait comment l'université alors ? demanda Sam à Castiel avec des yeux brillants.  
\- C'est difficile, raconta ce dernier. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi, même pour me reposer.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu ne peux plus faire de grasse mat' le week-end ? se moqua Dean.

Son petit ami lui envoya un regard douloureux.

\- Même en semaine je ne dors plus beaucoup, dit-il avec une note étonnante de plainte dans la voix.  
\- Et je doute que tu dormes plus pendant ces vacances, grogna Bobby avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda naïvement Castiel.  
\- Je veux pas savoir ! s'écria Sam en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles et en fusillant du regard Bobby qui riait sous cape.

Dean se pencha vers Castiel sous le regard horrifié de son petit frère et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le jeune universitaire rougit subitement et plongea le nez dans ses petits pois, la main de Dean posée un peu trop sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- Il te restera toujours la journée pour dormir, remarqua Bobby.

Castiel se tourna vers son amant, confus. En réponse, celui-ci resserra sa main sur sa jambe.

\- Je commence seulement au garage alors j'aurai juste les jours fériés cette année, s'expliqua Dean. Mais Rufus a promis de me laisser partir tôt en échange d'heures supp' en janvier ! Donc on se verra quand même souvent. Et puis comme ça tu pourras te servir sans culpabiliser des bouquins que tu planques dans ta valise...

Castiel s'empourpra à nouveau, découvert malgré lui. Il avait effectivement amené un certain nombre de livres de cours avec lui sans savoir comment il allait faire digérer ça à son amant. Apparemment le problème était réglé. Sam reprit à nouveau la conversation, refusant que ce soit Dean qui donne le sujet et qu'il ne commence à parler de ses exploits sexuels.

Après le repas, Bobby força les tourtereaux à rester regarder la télé un peu avec eux avant "d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de Dean pour se sauter dessus comme deux affamés et baiser dans tous les coins". Sam avait blanchi devant les allusions à la vie sexuelle de son frère, mais l'effet avait été radical sur Dean et Castiel qui s'étaient aussitôt assis sur le canapé pour éviter d'autres allusions à leur "énergie débordante".

N'étant pas cruel non plus, Bobby les laissa s'éclipser dès la fin du premier film. Par contre il monta le son, par précaution...

 

000

 

Les premiers rayons du soleil rasaient l'horizon, éclairant d'une lumière blanche l'atmosphère pure et glacée de l'Oklahoma. La neige recouvrait l'ensemble de l'État et tout semblait fonctionner au ralenti, la froidure de l'hiver refroidissant jusqu'aux plus enthousiastes. Enthousiastes dont Dean ne faisait pas partie.

Pour l'heure, il était agréablement allongé sous la couette, blotti dans les bras de Castiel. L'habitude l'avait fait se réveiller avec les poules quand bien même ils étaient dimanche, mais son esprit restait engourdi, tout comme son corps.

Lui et Castiel avaient passé une nuit "animée". Ça avait été bien mieux que dans la voiture, ils avaient réellement pu se goûter et se caresser cette fois. Peau contre peau ils s'étaient retrouvés, avaient repris leurs marques tout en redécouvrant l'autre.

Et Dean s'était fait prendre. Toute la nuit.

Ce n'était même pas une volonté spécifique de Castiel, ça avait juste été son envie. Celle d'avoir Cas' en lui, de laisser les commandes à quelqu'un d'autre et de s'oublier.

Il allait très probablement avoir du mal à marcher et à s'asseoir aujourd'hui, conséquence inévitable de leurs folies nocturnes. Il avait déjà vaguement essayé de bouger et son coccyx lui avait gentiment fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mais Dean s'en foutait. Il se sentait bien de toute façon comme il était, Cas' allongé de tout son long sur lui, une jambe passée entre ses cuisses qui appuyait sur ses fesses et une main entre le matelas et son ventre.

Dean avait le nez dans son coussin mais il pouvait embrasser, mordiller et respirer les doigts entrelacés dans les siens juste devant son nez.

La première fois qu'il avait inversé les rôles avec Castiel, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y prendrait un tel plaisir. Ça avait été à la fois une découverte, une évidence et une confirmation. Il aimait être avec Cas', il aimait l'avoir contre lui, être celui qui rassure, celui confiant, celui qui dirige et le rend fou de plaisir et désir mais...Il adorait aussi l'inverse... Quand Castiel passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, quand il le regardait droit dans les yeux avec amour pour lui donner la force de continuer, quand il prenait les choses en main, le délestant durant une courte durée du poids de la décision et des responsabilités. Juste avec Cas', il pouvait se laisser aller, avoir peur, se sentir faible, demander un soutien...

Il avait mis du temps à l'accepter, énormément de temps. Il lui avait fallu un déclic. Un jour où il avait rejoint Castiel sous la douche et où, alors qu'ils se savonnaient, il avait réalisé la force physique de son amant. C'était idiot mais bien qu'il ait déjà vu Castiel sous toutes les coutures avant ce jour, il n'avait pas réalisé que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était plus qu'une plastique agréable à l'œil. C'est en passant sa main savonneuse sur les pectoraux bien dessinés de son amant qu'il avait soudain compris.

Castiel était fort, de toutes les manières possibles. Mentalement il avait vaincu son dégoût de lui-même et sa honte, devenant un homme que rien ne pouvait atteindre. De plus, il était moralement irréprochable. Et physiquement... Il était entraîné. Dean avait découvert plus tard, durant les vacances d'été, que cela était dû à des séances de natation régulières mais à ce moment précis, sous la douche, l'eau chaude glissant sur eux, il avait compris qu'il y avait une vraie puissance en latence dans ce corps.

Castiel était fort, Dean venait enfin de s'en apercevoir, et cette révélation lui avait permis d'enfin lâcher prise. Il avait arrêté de combattre ses envies de se blottir contre Castiel ou d'être dominé lors d'un baiser. Il ne disait plus rien quand il se réveillait avec Castiel en cuillère dans son dos ou que celui-ci se mettait derrière lui et l'embrassait dans le cou en le prenant dans ses bras. Il ne luttait plus et profitait simplement en lui rendant la pareille dès que possible.

Alors, quand ils avaient voulu faire l'amour à nouveau le lendemain de leur première fois, dans cette chambre d'hôtel en Floride, Dean avait compris que c'était le moment, qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout et il avait fait dévier les doigts glissants de lubrifiant de Castiel pour les diriger vers sa propre intimité. Il y avait gagné un regard brûlant, une bouffée de chaleur et une expérience très différente de la veille mais oh combien jouissive !

Depuis, lui et Cas' s'échangeaient les rôles selon leur envie du moment et durant cette nuit, une semaine avant de fêter noël sans son père, il avait voulu être à la merci de Castiel.

Il ne le regrettait pas. Quand bien même il allait sacrément morfler aujourd'hui...

Dean embrassa à nouveau la main de Castiel et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

 

000

 

\- Hey Kiddo !  
\- Salut Gabe, répondit Sam avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Ça a l'air d'être la grande forme dis-moi ! remarqua joyeusement Gabriel. Moi qui pensais que voir les deux pots de glue se bisouiller en permanence allait te saouler !  
\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais... Dean était absent tous les jours pour travailler donc j'ai passé mes après-midi avec Castiel. C'était sympa !  
\- Cassi et sympa dans la même phrase ? Il y a un truc qui cloche, railla Gabriel.  
\- Et pourtant ! Il m'a aidé pour quelques cours où j'avais du mal et ensemble on a été faire les musées de Tulsa ! Quoi ? se renfrogna Sam avec une moue boudeuse devant l'attitude clairement moqueuse du blond.  
\- Musées et devoirs hein ? M'étonne pas que tu trouves mon cousin "sympa".  
\- Le planétarium était super ! se défendit le plus jeune.  
\- Mais oui, c'est ce qu'on dit...  
\- Gabe !  
\- Observer les planètes allongées dans le noir... T'essaierais pas de voler Cassou à ton frère quand même ?  
\- Gabe ! s'étrangla Sam, choqué et inquiet.  
\- Je rigole ! Il faudrait un pied de biche pour les séparer de toute façon... Encore que, t'aurais plus de chance avec le bâton de Moïse.  
\- Idiot, grommela Sam, vexé et le cœur battant à tout rompre à cause de sa petite frayeur.  
\- Et pourtant je ne m'appelle pas Dean !

Sam offrit sa bitchface la plus sceptique à Gabriel.

\- Tu as fini ton calendrier ? demanda le plus jeune pour changer de sujet.  
\- Je t'attendais pour ça !

Sam vit Gabriel s'éloigner de l'écran et revenir avec son calendrier parsemé de portes cartonnées ouvertes. Il n'y en avait plus qu'une de fermée, celle du vingt-quatre. Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, Sam observa son ami ouvrir la dernière case et en sortir le gros chocolat en forme de père Noël.

\- Tadaa ! s'extasia Gabriel en enfournant d'un coup le morceau de cacao.  
\- Beurk, grimaça Sam.

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel lui tira une langue chocolatée.

\- Tu vas être seul ce soir ? demanda Sam un peu inquiet.  
\- Non, j'ai appelé des amis et ils vont venir me rejoindre plus tard, dit Gabriel avec un immense sourire. Et toi Mouse ? C'est prévu comment ?  
\- Bobby a acheté le repas chez le traiteur. Pas le choix, notre cuistot est à des centaines de kilomètres...  
\- Je peux pas être partout !  
\- On va probablement regarder des films de noël...  
\- Je suis sûr que tu adores ces films dégoulinants de bons sentiments, le coupa Gabriel avec un clin d'œil.  
\- ... Et ensuite on ouvrira les cadeaux, continua Sam en rougissant d'avoir été découvert. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois là tu sais...  
\- Je sais, soupira Gabriel en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'est que partie remise, ok ?  
\- Ok. Je vais pas tarder à rejoindre tout le monde en bas alors... Bon réveillon Gabriel.  
\- Pareil pour toi Kiddo !

Sam ferma son ordinateur sur un dernier grand sourire avant de rejoindre sa famille pour le repas.

 

000

 

Gabriel fixa l'écran noir avec un regard vague.

Voilà, il venait de saluer sa seule compagnie de la soirée. Il n'avait plus qu'à se préparer un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et à regarder la télé en chaussettes et vieux pull large. Il pouvait tenter de se rassurer en se disant qu'il regardait peut-être les mêmes émissions que les Winchester, peut-être aussi les mêmes que ses parents, que ses frères...

A bien y réfléchir, il aurait peut-être dû prendre l'avion pour San Francisco et rejoindre Balthazar... Il aurait risqué de plonger dans un traquenard mais au moins il n'aurait pas été seul.

Bah, ce n'était qu'un noël. Un tout petit minuscule noël...

Son chocolat fut plus fort en sucre qu'en cannelle et les placards reçurent plusieurs visites fébriles durant la soirée et la nuit.

 

000

 

\- Désolé Mickael, soupira Balthazar alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. J'étais persuadé qu'il viendrait mais...  
\- Tu avais de grandes chances d'avoir raison, fit Mickael, assis raide comme la justice sur un fauteuil chez son oncle.  
\- Que ça ne t'empêche pas de faire la fête, on est quand même en famille, non ?  
\- Si, concéda le jeune avocat en s'adoucissant quand son regard tomba sur Naomie.

 

000

 

\- Un autre, gronda John en montrant son verre vide.  
\- C'est le dernier, après ça je ferme boutique, indiqua le barman en servant son client. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.  
\- Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, grogna John en s'enfilant le verre de whisky d'une traite.

Il paya sa commande et sortit du bar. Il se fit aussitôt agresser par le froid. D'un pas chancelant, il se dirigea vers son motel, bien décidé à finir la bouteille qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.

 

000

 

Chez les Winchester, Noël se passait joyeusement et presque normalement.

Dean avait rapidement râlé sur le fait que le repas manquait de hamburgers pour faire un vrai repas de fête sous le regard désespéré de Sam. Castiel fut d'accord avec lui, étonnant tout le monde sauf Dean qui lui n'avait pas oublié le pêché mignon de son amant. En ayant rapidement marre des râleries et n'en croyant pas ses oreilles en voyant le jeune homme toujours poli et propre sur lui défendre l'idée d'un burger de Noël, Bobby avait fini par craquer et quand même se mettre aux fourneaux pour faire chauffer steaks et pains américains.

De fil en aiguille, Sam soupirant souvent parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre le film et les deux amoureux ayant rarement leur deux mains visibles, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon, les amoureux sur le canapé, Bobby sur le fauteuil et Sam à même le sol. Dean et Castiel avaient leur burger, un saladier de chips était sur la table ainsi que des bouteilles de bière fraîche et Sam mangeait sa dinde aux marrons devant la table du salon.

De l'avis de Bobby, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec un repas familial de Noël, il devait pourtant admettre qu'il passait une excellente soirée. De toute façon, les Winchester et les conventions ça avait toujours fait deux...

Dean ne sut pas trop comme il s'était débrouillé mais aux alentours de minuit Castiel somnolait sur son épaule, un bras passé autour de son ventre et la tête de Sam, qui s'était assis entre ses jambes au sol, reposait mollement sur son genou. Ce n'était peut-être pas la fête qu'il avait imaginée, pour autant il s'y sentait particulièrement à l'aise et heureux.

La somnolence l'emporta lui aussi, raison pour laquelle il ne vit pas Bobby les prendre en photo. Celui-ci les laissa dormir au salon, leur procurant juste des plaids pour éviter une épidémie de rhume.

Le lendemain, il y eut des courbatures, mais rien de dramatique. Un lait de poule servi en guise de boisson matinale réchauffa les corps engourdis et rafraîchis. Les cadeaux furent distribués à ce moment-là, dans l'hébétude du réveil. Sam eut l'occasion de se réjouir du globe terrestre offert par Castiel, Bobby grogna devant ses charentaises à motifs écossais en cherchant le coupable, Dean sentit son cœur se gonfler en voyant la mini-impala trouvée par son petit frère et Castiel remercia très sérieusement Bobby pour la bouillotte-donut.

C'était un chouette noël en fin de compte, même s'il y avait des absents, dont un blond qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, pensa Sam en jouant avec le casse-tête offert par Bobby.

 

000

 

Après Noël vint le nouvel an et tout se passa peu ou prou de la même façon. La seule différence notable était que plus la fin des vacances approchait plus Dean et Castiel restaient glués ensemble. Mais ni Bobby ni Sam n'osèrent leur faire de réflexions, bien conscients que tout cela était dur à vivre pour eux. Les deux amants restèrent presque exclusivement cloîtrés dans leur chambre en dehors des repas, voulant profiter de chaque minute pour être le plus proches possible, pour emmagasiner dans leur mémoire l'odeur, le toucher et la sensation de l'autre.

C'était une course contre la montre qu'ils savaient malheureusement perdue d'avance. Le temps file et Castiel dut reprendre l'avion pour la Californie. Dean aurait été bien en peine de dire si ce départ était pire ou non que le premier. En tout cas, ça le mina assez pour qu'il se lance à corps perdu dans le travail pendant plusieurs semaines.

Entre temps, John Winchester revint remplacer Bobby, plus baroudeur que jamais dans son apparence. Du moins c'est ce qu'aurait dit Dean. Pour Sam il avait juste une tête d'alcoolo sur le retour mais il était hors de question qu'il l'exprime à voix haute.

Avec le temps, le benjamin de la famille avait fini par comprendre qu'avec John il valait mieux taire ses pensées, ne rien dire et laisser couler. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'il explose de temps à autres et que lui et John s'engueulent comme deux chiffonniers des faubourgs, obligeant parfois Dean à intervenir, mais ça fonctionnait bien la majorité du temps.

Dean et Castiel reprirent leurs conversations téléphoniques tout comme Gabriel et Sam. Ce dernier avait cependant plus de mal à se tenir devant le blond. Des rêves l'assaillaient de plus en plus souvent, le mettant en scène avec son "ami" et le laissant tremblant au réveil. Il continuait pourtant de se refréner, de se contenir, trop inquiet à l'idée que Gabriel puisse fuir ou pire, qu'il ne vienne pas aux vacances de printemps début mars.

Au final, la vie avait pris un petit train-train quotidien. Dean travaillait au garage et entretenait sa famille de son mieux, Sam travaillait dur à l'école pour obtenir les meilleures notes et ainsi espérer décrocher une bourse pour l'université, et John travaillait à perdre emploi sur emploi et à vider son maigre compte en bouteilles d'alcool.

Parfois Dean était appelé au garage pour aller chercher Sam suite à des problèmes de bus ou d'école fermée pour cause de chute de neige. Rufus se montrait toujours très compréhensif, le félicitant de prendre ainsi soin de son petit frère et dans ces moments-là, la petite voix dans sa tête refaisait surface : pourquoi était-ce à lui de faire ça ? Pourquoi pas son père ? Pourquoi Sam ne se débrouillait pas seul ? Pourquoi ne se tirait-il pas, prenant l'exemple de Gabriel, pour rejoindre Castiel et envoyer paître le reste du monde ?

Mais Dean serrait les dents, buvait une bière, étouffait la voix et partait chercher son petit frère, son Sammy qu'il adorait et qui l'accueillait toujours en souriant... Quand John n'était pas dans les parages.

Et puis, les vacances de printemps furent en vue.

 

000

 

Février arrivait à son terme et les températures se réchauffaient lentement mais sûrement. Les neiges et le gel se faisaient bien moins fréquents et le soleil chauffait davantage l'atmosphère.

Aujourd'hui, c'était jeudi, l'avant-dernier jour d'école pour Sam avant les vacances. Le surlendemain, Castiel et Gabriel étaient censés débarquer, l'un par avion et l'autre dans sa voiture, à la grande joie des frères Winchester. Et pourtant, Dean stressait un peu de l'arrivée de Castiel, pour ne pas dire beaucoup. Il était impatient qu'il arrive, bien évidemment ! Mais plus que tout, il ne lui restait plus que deux jours pour dire à son père que son ami était plus qu'un ami. À force de reculer encore et toujours la date, il se trouvait piégé au pied du mur...

Pour se détendre, et peut-être pour reculer encore le moment, il avait été chercher son frère à l'école après le travail. Ça lui donnerait du temps en rab avant de retrouver son père assis sur le canapé devant sa bouteille.

Comme toujours, Sam semblait heureux de le voir arriver sauf qu'exceptionnellement il n'était pas seul. Un garçon de son âge discutait avec lui devant la grille de l'école. Dean essaya de deviner s'il s'agissait d'un ami ou d'un potentiel petit-ami, mais rien dans leur attitude ne lui confirmait à cent pour cent l'une ou l'autre de ces possibilités. Il espérait quand même sincèrement que ce soit juste un ami. L'autre ressemblait trop à... à une crevette à lunette pour sortir avec son frère ! Même le nabot blond aurait été mieux que lui !

En conséquence, il attendit avec impatience que Sam soit rentré dans la voiture pour commencer son interrogatoire. Devoir de grand frère.

\- Alors ? demanda Dean en se raclant la gorge au premier stop.  
\- Il s'appelle Barry, s'éclaira Sam. Je me suis enfin fait un ami ! Il a dit qu'il voulait devenir vétérinaire plus tard et il est super sympa !  
\- Ok... Et comment... Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda son frère.  
\- Au premier semestre on avait pas les mêmes cours et ensuite il a été blessé. Il n'est revenu que cette semaine. Mais il est génial quand même !  
\- Ouais ouais, marmonna Dean en regardant du coin de l'œil son cadet. Et toi et lui vous... Enfin tu... Vous êtes...

Sam regarda avec incompréhension son frère bafouiller avant de s'éclairer et de faire une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Ça va pas la tête ! On est juste ami !  
\- En une semaine ?  
\- Quoi ? J'ai pas attendu assez longtemps pour toi ?  
\- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, s'amusa Dean.  
\- Jerk, l'insulta Sam.  
\- Bitch.

Un petit silence confortable s'installa dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que Dean reprenne la conversation là où elle avait été laissée :

\- Et donc, comment il est devenu ton grand ami ?  
\- Un gars l'ennuyait à l'école. Au début je me suis juste interposé et puis aujourd'hui il a carrément voulu déclencher une bagarre ! Il l'avait déjà fait et c'est à cause de lui si Barry a été absent au début du second semestre. Alors j'ai... Enfin...  
\- Tu lui as mis une raclée.

Sam hocha la tête, un peu honteux de son geste. Il avait vraiment massacré l'autre élève, il n'avait eu aucune chance. Faut dire que son père à lui ne l'avait sûrement pas entraîné dès le plus jeune âge comme un Marines en herbe... Il l'avait même humilié en le surnommant Dirk l'andouille ! Oui, Sam avait honte, même s'il avait fait ça pour aider Barry qui n'était ni plus ni moins que le souffre-douleur de Dirk.

\- Bien joué Sammy ! le félicita joyeusement Dean. A mon avis, il ne s'en relèvera pas de sitôt, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Dean ! s'offusqua Sam. Je lui ai pratiquement cassé le nez !  
\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondit son aîné en haussant les épaules, un sourire content aux lèvres.  
\- T'es pas croyable... soupira Sam.  
\- Hey ! Tu t'es fait un ami ou non ? Alors de quoi tu te plains ?  
\- Je n'aime pas blesser les autres, murmura Sam en regardant ses genoux.  
\- T'as qu'à te dire que c'est un prêté pour un rendu. Je suis sûr que ton pote Borry...  
\- Barry.  
\- ... serait d'accord avec moi !

Sam préféra ne pas argumenter davantage. De toute façon, son frère n'avait pas entièrement tort, Barry avait trouvé ce retour de bâton tout à fait légitime. Ça ne plaisait quand même pas à Sam, ça le confortait plutôt dans son idée de vouloir faire régner une justice de droit et non la loi du Talion.

\- Mais... Sérieusement ? Tu lui as pété le nez ? interrogea son aîné sans se départir de son sourire.  
\- Dean ! Et oui... J'ai aussi failli lui briser une côte...

Sam désespéra quand il vit le sourire de son frère s'agrandir à cette nouvelle. Famille de tarés...

C'est avec bonne humeur qu'ils rentrèrent donc chez eux – ils avaient fini par s'y faire et appeler cette maison leur foyer – et découvrirent avec stupéfaction que tout avait été mis sens dessus-dessous.

\- Un cambriolage ? demanda nerveusement le plus jeune.  
\- Ici ? Chez nous ? renifla Dean, sceptique.  
\- Les enfants, annonça John en apparaissant en haut des escaliers, prenez ce que vous pouvez emporter, nous devons partir.  
\- Hein ? De quoi ? Non ! s'écria Sam, à côté d'un Dean figé. T'avais dit qu'on se posait ! Qu'on ne bougeait plus !  
\- Les choses ont changé. Nous devons partir, maintenant, déclara fermement John en endossant son sac à dos. Ne prenez que le minimum.  
\- Je refuse papa ! Je ne partirai pas ! Pas sans explications valable ! s'énerva son plus jeune fils.  
\- Je fais ça pour votre sécurité. Obéis et va chercher tes affaires. Je vous attends dans la voiture.  
\- Mais... Dis quelque chose Dean !  
\- Papa, on peut peut-être...  
\- On part maintenant et ne discute pas avec moi, gronda John en regardant sévèrement son aîné.  
\- Si on va discuter ! s'emporta Sam. Dean est majeur maintenant, tu ne peux pas le forcer à te suivre ! Je n'ai qu'à rester avec lui pendant que tu t'en vas ! On peut très bien se passer de toi ! On a l'habitude !  
\- Dean est peut-être majeur mais tu es encore mon fils Sam et je suis ton père, rappela férocement John. Tu es mineur et tu me suivras que tu le veuilles ou non ! J'ai de très bonnes raisons de vouloir partir mais je ne peux en discuter avec vous. Maintenant fais ce que je te dis !

John passa devant ses fils, le visage fermé, et passa la porte de leur maison. Leur ex-maison.

\- Et toi tu dis rien ! Dean ! cria Sam.

Ledit Dean se tourna vers son jeune frère, le regard hanté.

\- Je dois appeler le garage, dit-il d'une voix mécanique. Et on doit prévenir Cas' et Gabriel aussi. Ça ne sert à rien qu'ils viennent ici. Va faire ton sac, je m'en occupe.  
\- C'est toujours pareil ! Il faut toujours que tu lui obéisses sans rien dire ! Je te déteste quand tu fais ça !

En claquant des talons sur le vieux parquet, Sam grimpa furieusement jusqu'à sa chambre. Dean le regarda faire, le cerveau pataugeant dans la mélasse. Il sortit son portable, essaya d'appeler Rufus mais son téléphone lui glissa des doigts et tomba au sol. Dean mit un genou à terre pour le récupérer et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait pas de dégâts. Il tenta à nouveau d'atteindre son répertoire, toujours à terre mais ses mains tremblaient horriblement.

Il avait la nausée aussi. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine et les sons lui arrivaient comme assourdis. Allait-il seulement entendre ce que son interlocuteur dirait au téléphone ? En même temps, il n'en avait pas besoin, il devait juste annoncer sa démission, il devait juste dire à Gabriel que Sam n'allait pas être disponible pour les vacances, il devait juste dire à Cas' que... Ce n'était pas... La peine de venir...

\- Rufus ? s'assura Dean d'une voix blanche. Je serai pas la demain, ni après-demain, ni la semaine prochaine. Je démissionne.

Dean raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et chercha le numéro de Gabriel. Après ça il allait devoir s'assurer que Sam ne prenne pas que des idioties sentimentalistes, qu'il veille à ce que son frère emporte assez de vêtements pour tenir entre deux lessives. Et il devait aussi faire son propre sac. La petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il était majeur, qu'il pouvait partir, rejoindre Castiel. Sauf qu'une autre voix résonnait bien plus fort dans le crâne de Dean, celle qui lui disait que s'il n'était pas sage, s'il ne se comportait pas bien, s'il n'obéissait pas, on l'abandonnerait sans un regard de pitié... Cette crainte qui était ancrée en lui comme la plus lourde des chaînes le liait à son père, envers et contre tout.

 

A suivre...


	32. 2009 : mars - avril

chapitre 31 : Une vie et des cartons.

 

Castiel était assis à son bureau dans sa chambre d'étudiant et essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. En vain. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il travaillait sur la même équation et il ne savait déjà plus s'il s'agissait de géométrie ou d'algèbre.

Sur le coin de sa table, au-dessus d'une pile de livres, un billet d'avion était posé, semblant le narguer.

Il aurait dû être avec Dean aujourd'hui. Ils auraient dû être ensemble et pas séparés par plusieurs milliers de kilomètres.

Quand Dean l'avait appelé trois jours auparavant pour lui annoncer qu'il ne devait pas venir, il avait d'abord stupidement pensé à une blague. Comme si c'était le genre de Dean de lui faire des farces pareilles... Pourtant, son cerveau avait fait un blocage, persuadé que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et puis la voix de Dean, ses intonations, ses mots... Ça avait finit pas percer sa bulle d'hébétude.

Ce n'était pas une blague.

Dean s'en allait vraiment de chez lui avec son père et son frère, sans savoir où ils allaient. Ce n'était pas la peine de venir dans l'Oklahoma, ils en partaient. Ce n'était pas non plus la peine de prévoir un autre billet d'avion pour les rejoindre ensuite. Qui savait combien de temps ils allaient rester au même endroit ? Il lui fallait juste admettre que pour ces vacances-ci, c'était foutu. Ils ne se bécoteraient pas devant la mine renfrognée de Sam et ne s'enverront pas en l'air dans le même lit. C'était reporté à une prochaine fois. Une prochaine fois plus qu'hypothétique...

Castiel lâcha son stylo et laissa tomba son visage sur ses mains.

Las. Il se sentait véritablement las. Épuisé.

Moralement il venait de prendre un rude coup. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa séparation physique avec Dean allait être si compliquée, si dure... Il l'aimait à en crever et maintenant qu'ils avaient pu goûter à une vie ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre à partager repas et moment tendres, la distance lui semblait bien plus difficile à gérer. Et pour ne rien arranger, voilà que Dean repartait voyager de villes en villes avec sa famille.

Plus inaccessible que jamais.

Ça faisait mal, très mal. Castiel aurait souhaité être moins égoïste et tout laisser tomber pour rejoindre Dean. Il aurait aussi aimé que Dean le soit plus, qu'il vienne le rejoindre, habiter chez Balthazar s'il le fallait, Sam avec lui. Au final, Castiel aurait juste voulu être avec celui qu'il aimait si profondément. Il aurait aussi voulu savoir quelle décision prendre, laquelle serait la bonne pour lui et Dean, laquelle serait la bonne pour leur avenir. Partir ? Rester ? Lui demander de venir ? Donner un ultimatum ? Pleurer...

Castiel était en train de craquer nerveusement. Il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds et ça le stressait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer un avenir ou des retrouvailles définitives, celles qui marqueraient le début d'une véritable vie à deux. Il perdait lentement pied sous la fatigue des études et le coup qu'il venait de se prendre au moral venait d'achever ses résistances.

Dans un réflexe de survie, alors que les larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues pour tremper ses cours, il appela Balthazar.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui serait nécessaire un jour, mais là, maintenant, il avait besoin d'un asile et d'une personne de confiance...

 

000

 

Dean mangeait son sandwich sur la table de la kitchenette en face d'un Sam boudeur quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour faire entrer leur père. Sans un mot, celui-ci s'approcha et fit claquer un journal sur la table avant de partir vérifier son sac. Dean récupéra avec précaution la gazette et la déplia sous le regard furieux de son frère.

C'était là, en première page.

L'Oklahoma n'était pas encore entré dans sa saison des orages et sortait tout juste des frimas de l'hiver, si bien que les journaux se trouvaient dans une situation de passage à vide concernant les nouvelles et en particulier leurs Unes. Voilà pourquoi l'incendie de leur maison était en couverture et non dans les faits divers alors qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mort, aucun cadavre à afficher au-dessus d'une légende mélodramatique.

Leur maison... Partie en fumée. Il y avait comme un goût amer de déjà-vu.

Dean donna le journal à son frère et se tourna vers son père, des questions plein les yeux.

\- On repart demain matin à l'aube, vous feriez mieux de vous coucher tôt, annonça simplement John.

Dean revint à son sandwich et découvrit le visage de cendre de son frère. Il lui donna un coup de pied pour le forcer à le regarder et tenta un sourire rassurant. Qui ne fonctionna pas du tout...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda faiblement Sam.  
\- Parce que j'ai contribué à capturer le chef du gang qui a tué votre mère il y a trois ans et qu'il vient d'être libéré.

John claqua la porte sur ces mots, laissant ses fils seuls dans la chambre du motel.

\- Hey Sammy, je suis là alors il ne t'arrivera rien, fit Dean avec confiance.

Sam avait bien envie de le croire. Il aurait aimé penser que son frère le protégerait de tout et que son assurance était moins tremblante qu'elle ne le paraissait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voyait que l'image en noir et blanc d'une maison en ruines. Sa maison.

\- Sam, on est en sécurité maintenant et papa veille sur nous, essaya à nouveau Dean.

Mais Sam ne l'entendait pas. Il avait été déraciné, une fois de trop. Et non content de le priver à nouveau de ce qu'il avait pu maigrement construire, on avait brûlé ce qui avait été son espoir. Peut-être son dernier. En partant si rapidement, Sam avait dû laisser plein de choses derrière lui, comme le globe de Cas', la veste qui avait autrefois appartenue à Gabriel et qu'il portait en cas de déprime, ses cours et mille babioles qu'il avait été content de pouvoir ranger dans ce qui aurait dû être la dernière chambre de son enfance...

Tout n'était plus que cendres désormais.

Sa gorge se serra mais il ne pleura pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Plus.

Aujourd'hui, il aurait dû être avec Gabriel à faire une activité quelconque du genre aller au cinéma ou au zoo du coin pour que Gabe se gave de barbe à papa et fasse des grimaces aux singes. Il aurait dû croiser Cas', lui demander des conseils sur ses devoirs et lui parler de Barry. Il aurait dû ne penser qu'au soir à venir, quand Gabriel allait se coucher dans la même chambre que lui. Il aurait alors espéré le voir sortir de la douche, à moitié nu. Il se serait fait des films sur une serviette qui se serait détachée au mauvais moment ou un faux pas qui les aurait conduits, lui et Gabriel, à s'embrasser. Gabriel aurait alors ouvert les yeux et ils auraient été en couple.

C'est ça qu'il aurait dû faire, pas crever de trouille dans une chambre de motel vieillotte en regardant un journal s'extasier sur la vitesse de combustion des planches pourries !

Sam sentit immédiatement quand Dean entoura ses épaules de son bras mais ça ne fit que renforcer son mal être. Il en avait assez. C'était la fois de trop.

Dean posa son front sur la tempe de son petit frère, soutien dérisoire face à un cœur qui s'arrêtait de battre progressivement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes sans réaction, Dean décida d'allonger son frère et le border. Il alla ensuite prendre sa douche, et noya son visage sous la pluie artificielle.

Il sortit de la salle de bain avec des yeux rouges. Dans la chambre, seule la respiration profonde de son frère endormi résonnait. Lentement, Dean alla jusqu'au frigo et en sortit plusieurs bières. Il en avait besoin...

 

000

 

Les Winchester reprirent la route dès le lendemain, sans un mot, pas même une protestation de Sam. Ils restèrent à Pittsburg dans le Kansas, deux jours. Puis ils allèrent à Greenville dans le Mississippi, trois jours. S'ensuivirent Weathland, Columbia, Albuquerque, St Joseph, Omaha, Austin, Lexington, Memphis, Rapid City... Les villes s'enchaînèrent comme les conquêtes de Dean autrefois. Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps en place, sautaient d'un État à un autre, dormant dans des motels toujours plus miteux. Les connexions internet de qualité étaient rares, mais de toute façon, Sam n'avait vraiment plus le cœur à se connecter, pas même à appeler Gabriel. L'école avait repris entre deux déménagements, à moins que les vacances n'aient pas encore commencé, tout dépendait des États dans lesquels ils débarquaient... Et Sam s'en fichait, n'essayait même pas de paraître intéressé.

Ce fait inquiéta particulièrement son frère, bien plus encore que son manque de contact avec Gabriel. Sam ne s'accrochait plus à ses études et se laissait ballotter d'un coin à l'autre de l'Amérique dans un état d'amorphe lassitude. Dès qu'ils arrivaient dans un nouveau motel, le lycéen grignotait un petit quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher, quelle que soit l'heure.

Dean ne savait absolument pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle attitude. Il avait l'habitude d'un petit frère boudeur, rebelle, un peu chiant sur les bords, obnubilé par l'idée de faire de grandes études et toujours à deux doigts d'engueuler leur père, éventuellement lui au passage s'il prenait parti. Ça il savait à peu près gérer, mais un Sammy silencieux et apathique... Ça c'était une nouveauté. Une nouveauté particulièrement flippante.

\- Hey, Sammy, Samantha ? décida d'essayer Dean un soir entre Buffalo et Rocks Springs après que son père soit parti gagner de l'argent, au sens littéral du terme.

Il n'y eut pas de contestation, pas même un grognement désapprobateur. Juste le silence auquel Sam l'avait habitué depuis un mois. Dean se sentait très mal à l'aise face au manque de réponse de son frère.

\- T'es avec moi Samantha ? Si tu ne dis rien, je te préviens, je te fais des couettes et je les attache avec des chouchous roses !

Dean attendit un peu que son frère réagisse, sans succès. Déterminé, il se leva et chercha dans le sac de Sam l'un des nombreux cadeaux idiots de Gabriel. Il tomba rapidement sur des élastiques flashys décorés de petites têtes de souris souriantes. Cela fit doucement sourire Dean malgré lui.

Si Gabriel savait... Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le "petit" Sammy avait bien poussé. Dean était persuadé que son frère devait au minimum égaler la taille du blondinet et il était même certain qu'il l'avait dépassé. Il suffisait de voir comment il devait lui racheter ses vêtements tous les mois ou presque pour ne pas lui laisser les chevilles et le ventre à découvert. Son petit frère grandissait, et pas qu'un peu. Parti comme il était parti, il allait clairement atteindre le mètre quatre-vingts, grand minimum, la taille des vrais hommes ! Un jour il faudrait qu'il le mesure, pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

Dean perdit son sourire quand il réalisa en le fouillant combien le sac de son frère était vide. Des vêtements neufs presque exclusivement ainsi que les deux derniers cadeaux idiots de Gabriel, ceux qui ne prenaient pas de place, dont les élastiques qui étaient arrivés par la poste durant le mois de janvier. Et c'était tout. Dean détesta son cerveau quand il fit la comparaison entre ce sac à dos vide et son frère apathique. Il manquait là-dedans tout ce qui faisait Sam : des souvenirs inutiles, des bouquins, des cours qui vous donnaient le mal de crâne, le shampoing qu'il préférait, le pin's d'un quelconque groupe de pop et un autre "peace and love".

Le cœur de Dean se serra en constatant cela mais il n'en fut que plus déterminé à remettre son frère sur pieds. Il récupéra rapidement un peigne dans la salle de bain et se posa sur le lit de Sam. Sans lui demander son avis – qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu de toute façon – il l'assit à côté de lui et commença à le peigner en sifflant un air de RadioHead. Sam se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon et Dean se fit un plaisir de lui faire les couettes les plus ridicules possibles. Il ne s'était jamais prétendu coiffeur et il comptait bien démontrer à quel point c'était à raison. Il en était à sa troisième couette, artistiquement coiffée en palmier en haut du crâne de Sam, quand les épaules de celui-ci tressautèrent. C'était le moment pour Dean de s'exprimer :

\- Je sais que notre situation paraît assez mal fichue Sammy mais on aurait pu s'en sortir plus mal, dit-il en continuant de peigner son frère. On a survécu à l'incendie de notre maison d'enfance et maintenant on a aussi survécu à celui-là. Ouais, on est sur les routes et je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'on se fixe quelque part mais... On est ensemble. C'est déjà pas mal non ?

Dean entendit son frère renifler et le vit passer son bras sur son visage. Il s'arrêta dans son œuvre pour caresser simplement la tête de Sam.

\- J'ai parlé avec pas mal de mes potes au collège et au lycée. Tu sais ce qui revient tout le temps ? Leurs frères ou leurs sœurs qui sont chiants et leurs parents qu'ils détestent. Nous on est ensemble, on est soudé, c'est déjà génial, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Je déteste papa, murmura Sam entre deux sanglots.  
\- Je sais, grimaça Dean, tout de même heureux d'avoir su tirer trois mots à son frère.  
\- Et toi aussi t'es souvent chiant.  
\- J'te remercie, c'est agréable à entendre, râla l'aîné. Mais ça devrait te rassurer non ? Au final, on est comme tout le monde !  
\- C'est pas vrai, et tu le sais ! On ne fait comme il faut !  
\- Alors quoi ? T'as décidé que c'était une raison pour déprimer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? s'énerva Dean qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui détruise ses illusions déjà bien malmenées. Tu veux peut-être que je te prévois un stock de cookies, de glaces au chocolat et de mouchoirs en papier pour tes soirées déprimes, Samantha ? Tout ça, les motels et les déplacements, papa qui part tous les soirs dans les bars et nous deux qui restons comme deux couillons dans la chambre, ça te convient peut-être pas, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a ! C'est notre famille !  
\- Et bien j'aurais aimé en avoir une autre de famille ! s'écria Sam à travers ses larmes.  
\- Ça, j'avais cru remarquer, répliqua froidement Dean.

Il lâcha Sam, se leva et mit ses chaussures avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

L'air doux du début de printemps, déjà parfumé par les fleurs des champs, s'échoua sur le visage de Dean quand il sortit de la chambre.

Ils étaient dans l'est du Texas, et malgré l'heure tardive et le fait qu'ils ne soient qu'au début du mois d'Avril, aucune veste n'était nécessaire pour se protéger d'un quelconque froid. Il faisait doux et l'humidité n'avait pas encore envahi l'atmosphère. C'était la meilleure saison.

Ne sachant où aller, Dean se contenta de se poser sur une vieille souche en bord de route, juste à côté du parking, en prenant garde à toujours avoir une vue dégagée sur la chambre.

Il en voulait à Sam d'avoir dit ces mots. Ce n'était bien sûr pas nouveau, durant les six derniers mois son petit frère les avait très souvent dits, généralement en hurlant, face à son père et juste avant d'aller se planquer dans la chambre en martelant le sol de ses talons. C'était l'une de ses attaques les plus faciles quand leur père l'énervait et Dean n'y prêtait jamais vraiment attention jusque-là. Pour commencer, l'accusation n'était pas dirigée vers lui, et ensuite Sam disait toujours ça sous le coup de la colère or son frère disait beaucoup de choses stupides quand il était furieux qu'il regrettait ensuite. Sam était comme un volcan, calme d'apparence, sage et serviable, mais il suffisait de toucher un point sensible pour qu'il explose.

Sauf que ce soir, Sam n'était pas en colère, il était triste, et il lui avait sorti ça à lui, pas à son père...

Ça faisait putain de mal au cœur de se prendre ça dans les dents, d'autant plus qu'il avait juste voulu l'aider ! Est-ce que son père ressentait ça à chaque fois ? Est-ce que lui aussi souffrait quand Sam lui disait qu'il aurait voulu ne pas être son fils ? Sûrement...

Dean sortit son portable et hésita un peu avant de tapoter sur l'écran.

03/04/2009  
Dean 19:20  
« Sam dit qu'il me déteste. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Castiel 19:21  
« Tu sais que c'est faux. »

Dean 19:23  
« Parfois j'ai des doutes. Il semblait vraiment le penser. »

Castiel 19:24  
« Si tu doutes, fais-moi confiance. Sam t'adore. »

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bredouilla une voix tremblante dans son dos.

Dean sursauta violemment et rangea rapidement son portable avant de regarder sévèrement son petit frère.

\- Et tu voulais dire quoi ? Que t'en avais assez de m'avoir sur le dos ? demanda Dean avec aigreur en lui tournant le dos. Que j'en ai pas assez fait pour toi ?  
\- C'est faux Dean... Je... Pardon... Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. J'étais...  
\- En colère ? Furieux ? Je ne te crois pas ! Et, je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même galère !  
\- J'étais... commença faiblement Sam. J'étais... Je veux... Je veux rentrer à la maison, avoua-t-il d'une voix cassée. N'importe laquelle... Mais je veux rentrer... À la maison...

Toute l'amertume de Dean s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée devant la complainte remplie de sanglots de son frère. Il se leva pour le serrer contre lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sam ouvre les vannes et ne s'effondre totalement dans les bras de son frère.

\- Un jour t'auras une maison Sammy, le rassura Dean en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Et te connaissant tu auras même un chien et aussi un petit garçon, ou même deux. Tu cultiveras toi-même tes saloperies de salades et tu auras un boulot d'enfer, le berça-t-il doucement. Un jour tu auras tout ça Sammy, j'en suis sûr et certain.  
\- Et toi ? Tu seras où ? gémit le plus jeune.  
\- En train de vider tes réserves de bière, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
\- Avec Castiel ? l'interrogea Sam en le regardant avec de grands yeux humides.  
\- Nan, lui il s'occupera de la ruche qu'il t'aura convaincu d'installer dans ton jardin ! Un truc d'écolo...  
\- Pourquoi tu ne le rejoins pas ? demanda Sam d'une voix faible en s'écartant doucement pour essuyer ses yeux. Tu dis qu'on est dans la même galère mais c'est faux, tu peux partir toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre papa. Tu peux aller le rejoindre...  
\- Et vous laisser ? Toi et papa ? Seuls ? Je suis à peu près certain de vous retrouver dans le journal télé dès le lendemain avec comme titre : un père et son fils s'entre-tuent pour une sombre histoire de café trop sucré !  
\- Quand même pas, protesta Sam en levant ses yeux rouges au ciel.  
\- Oh que si ! Allez, viens fillette, j'ai pas fini de te rendre toute belle ! ricana Dean en passant une main dans les cheveux de son frère.

Sam roula des yeux avant de réaliser. Rouge de honte il courut jusqu'à la chambre et la salle de bain pour voir les dégâts et hurla le prénom de son frère d'une voix cassée. Celui-ci, pas inquiet pour deux sous, vit au contraire son sourire s'agrandir. Les choses revenaient à la normale et c'était tant mieux !

 

000

 

\- Bonsoir Cas'.  
\- Bonsoir Dean. Ça va mieux avec Sam ?  
\- Bien mieux, confirma-t-il avec soulagement.  
\- Donc j'avais raison.  
\- J'ai bien fait de te faire confiance alors.  
\- Comme toujours.

Dean et Castiel se sourirent par écran interposé. John était parti arnaquer des gens au billard tout en étanchant sa soif dans un bar et Sam lui avait gentiment laissé son ordinateur avant d'aller se doucher. Une façon de demander pardon pour ce qu'il avait dit la veille.

\- Alors, ça ressemble à quoi les mathématiques à ton niveau ?

Castiel prit une feuille au hasard sur son bureau et la présenta à la caméra.

\- T'es sûr que ce n'est pas ton devoir de grec ou de français ça, Cas' ? hésita Dean devant la suite de symboles étranges.  
\- C'est bien pour mon cours d'algèbre, soupira son amant en reposant son devoir d'un air fatigué.  
\- Je suis content de ne pas être à l'université... Encore que... Les soirées étudiantes ça doit être quelque chose !  
\- Je ne peux pas te dire. Meg a essayé de m'y entraîner mais j'ai préféré dire non, avoua Castiel dans une grimace.  
\- Meg ? Tu la revois ? s'étonna Dean.  
\- Je... Je vais voir mon oncle parfois le week-end... Et souvent Meg est là, ainsi que Charlie.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda son amant, un peu confus devant cette petite cachotterie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.  
\- Je t'avais dit que je travaillais tout le temps et je ne voulais pas que... Que tu crois que je m'étais... Relâché.  
\- Comme si c'était moi qui allais critiquer tes études, ricana Dean.  
\- Et puis... hésita Castiel en caressant son clavier des doigts et du regard. Et puis la première fois que je suis retourné le voir c'était juste avant de... De venir te rejoindre. Après ton coup de fil.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de baisser les yeux. À croire que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour le faire culpabiliser en ce moment. Pourtant il avait rien fait de mal ! Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute ce qu'il se passait !

\- Cas', je ne voulais pas...  
\- Je sais Dean, et puis j'ai vu ce qui était arrivé et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu... Tu m'as manqué. C'est tout. Et c'est toujours le cas...  
\- Dès que je suis sûr qu'on reste plus d'une semaine quelque part je te préviens, c'est promis !  
\- Je te fais confiance Dean, lui assura Castiel en le regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Merci...  
\- Mais, ça ne dérangera pas ton... Ton père... Si je viens ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation, le visage baissé.  
\- Mais non ! Il est au courant pour nous deux et il l'a très bien pris. On serait dans d'autres circonstances qu'il aurait voulu te rencontrer au plus vite mais là...  
\- Je comprends, lui répondit Castiel avec un sourire lumineux et soulagé.  
\- Sammy a fini de prendre sa douche alors...  
\- À bientôt Dean.  
\- À bientôt Cas'.

Dean éteignit le logiciel et son sourire disparut alors qu'il regrettait déjà l'énorme mensonge qu'il venait de sortir à son amant.

Il n'avait juste pas su résister.

Pas alors que Cas' semblait craindre de venir le voir. Sauf que résultat, il venait de se mettre tout seul dans une mouise profonde. Et la prochaine fois que Cas' le rejoindrait, il serait obligé de prévenir son père, sans possibilité de marche arrière...

 

000

 

Les Winchesters avaient vite repris la route après cet arrêt à Huntsville et repassé la frontière du Texas. En partant, John avait accepté de leur dire qu'ils fuyaient pour se mettre en sécurité mais qu'il était aussi en train de récupérer des renseignements pour coincer définitivement ce type, Alastair, qui semblait en vouloir à leur vie.

Apparemment, John avait largement sous-estimé l'importance de ce petit gang qui avait tué leur mère, brûlé leur maison et qu'il avait ensuite mis sous les barreaux. Ce gang n'était en réalité qu'une petite cellule d'une plus grande mafia dont le patron était ce gars, Alastair, un sociopathe de première classe qui s'était taillé une réputation dans les interrogatoires musclés, autrement dit la torture.

C'était lui qu'il devait coincer aujourd'hui pour être tranquille mais ce type était dangereux et bouger tout le temps était la seule solution pour rester en sécurité.

Enfin... C'était l'avis de John, qui avait vite été rejoint par celui de Dean. Sam pensait plutôt faire confiance à la police mais quand il en avait parlé il avait juste obtenu un regard entre le mépris et la pitié de son père. Depuis, il grinçait des dents mais ne contestait plus, suivant simplement le mouvement tout en reprenant sa quête d'une scolarité, si ce n'était normale, au moins complète et avec de bons résultats. Son ordinateur était d'ailleurs une véritable bénédiction pour ça puisqu'il pouvait obtenir les cours qui lui manquaient en ligne et s'assurer ainsi d'avoir plus tard un excellent score au test de validation des connaissances et un diplôme avec mention à la fin de sa scolarité, quel que soit l'endroit où se passerait sa scolarité à ce moment-là...

En attendant, il avait aussi repris ses contacts avec Gabriel qu'il avait un peu mis entre parenthèses avec sa petite déprime. Le retour avait d'ailleurs été... Particulier. Très cohérent avec la personnalité fantasque du blond cela dit...

_"- Salut Kiddo ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Je commençais à me dire que tu t'étais fait dévorer par une vache entre deux champs de maïs !_   
_\- Les vaches ne mangent pas les gens Gabe, rétorqua Sam, les yeux grands ouverts, comme halluciné de ce qu'il voyait. Gabe, tu sais que... Tu as... Des ailes dans le dos ? Et un truc... Sur ta tête._   
_\- Ah ça !_

_Sam vit l'ange en toc se débattre avec son auréole en fil de fer recouverte de plumes et ses ailes sac à dos. Gabriel dut carrément enlever son tee-shirt blanc – déchiré dans le dos pour laisser passer les ailes – pour enlever les bretelles. Sam le regarda faire avec fascination, son regard dérivant malgré lui sur ses bras musclés et son torse couvert d'une légère toison blonde._

_\- Kiddo ? l'appela Gabriel en enfilant un autre maillot._   
_\- Oui ? Quoi ? se réveilla brusquement le plus jeune en rougissant._   
_\- Je te demandais si tu allais parfois sur youtube, répéta le blond sans insister sur ce moment gênant._   
_\- Ça a dû m'arriver. Quel rapport avec tes... Tes ailes ?_   
_\- Un projet que j'ai commencé. Cherche "Gabriel's Paradise" tout à l'heure et tu comprendras. Je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que tu en penses ensuite._   
_\- D'accord ! Mais, ça veut dire que tu ne travailles plus à côté ?_   
_\- Oh que si ! Tu sais Kiddo, quand on ne dort pas douze heures par nuit, ça laisse le temps de faire plein de choses, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire moqueur._

_Sam rougit à la remarque. Oui il était un gros dormeur, et alors ?_

_\- Tu fais quoi d'autre dans ce cas ?_   
_\- Actuellement je suis dans une pizzeria._   
_\- Laisse-moi deviner... Hawaïenne avec supplément miel ?_   
_\- Alors là tu m'épates ! s'extasia Gabriel. Comment t'as su ?_   
_\- Ta pizza préférée ne pouvait qu'être abominablement sucrée, sourit Sam._   
_\- Ok, je suis découvert, éclata de rire le blond._   
_\- Et tu es où ?_   
_\- A Smallville dans le Kansas, au pays des fermiers. C'est pas aussi petit que le nom le laisse croire mais le coin est sympa. Et toi Kiddo, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas causé, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?_

_Sam s'installa confortablement sur le lit du motel et lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu, y compris la fois où il avait pleuré et ces fois où il s'était senti plus seul que jamais. Il se dépêcha de rassurer Gabriel quand il vit la culpabilité apparaître dans ses yeux et dévia le sujet sur les raisons de leur départ précipité. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de se livrer sans filtre et encore plus de parler à une personne qui arrivait à le rendre heureux d'un sourire._

_La discussion dura longtemps mais même Dean n'osa rien dire quand il revint de la salle de bain, se contentant de se mettre un casque sur les oreilles en s'allongeant sur son lit._

_Cette nuit-là, Sam s'endormit plus apaisé que jamais depuis leur fuite précipitée et fit un certain nombre de rêves sucrés."_

Sam ne risquait pas d'oublier cette reprise de contact et pas uniquement pour les sentiments que ça avait réveillé en lui. Gabriel avec des ailes d'ange... Même juste le penser ça faisait bizarre ! Il n'y avait pas plus éloigné de l'image sérieuse et pieuse des anges que Gabriel, ses farces douteuses, ses blagues grivoises et sa mauvaise habitude de tricher en toutes circonstances. Et puis il avait été voir sa chaîne sur youtube, avait un peu mieux compris le pourquoi du comment. Un peu. Mais ça restait Gabe.

Que le blond ait eu envie de se filmer en train de cuisiner, pourquoi pas. Il était bon derrière les fourneaux après tout ! Mais les ailes ? Pourquoi ? D'où avait pu lui venir cette idée de faire de la cuisine déguisé en ange ?

Sam n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. En tout cas, ça avait l'air de bien fonctionner et sa chaîne démarrait lentement mais sûrement. Il n'était pas encore suivi par grand monde mais le nombre d'abonnements augmentait progressivement. Sam décida de lui donner un coup de pouce en lui faisant de la pub dans les lycées qu'il traverserait. Autant que sa fuite permanente avec sa famille serve à quelque chose...

Durant tout le mois d'avril ils continuèrent d'aller de villes en villes, augmentant tout de même un peu le temps d'arrêt, permettant parfois à Sam d'aller jusqu'à une semaine – grande luxe – dans le même lycée. Dean commençait aussi à accompagner son père dans ses recherches pendant que Sam était à l'école.

Et puis ils firent un arrêt à Lexington dans l'Indiana.

 

000

 

Sam regarda les grilles de son nouveau lycée en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas compter leur nombre en faisant des barres sur son sac. L'idée semblait à la fois réjouissante et déprimante. Il pouvait aussi se trouver une habitude ridicule, genre se faire une nouvelle tresse pour chaque nouvelle école ou prendre une photo et ensuite écrire dessus : approuvée par Sam Winchester, testeur officiel des lycées des Etats-Unis.

Non, il ne déprimait pas à nouveau ! C'était juste la situation qui était déprimante...

Il descendit du bus scolaire avec lenteur, se disant qu'il avait au moins sa mission d'afficher la chaîne de Gabe sur le panneau de vie scolaire pour s'occuper et laisser sa marque...

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée principale du lycée d'un pas traînant pendant que tous les autres élèves discutaient dans la cour quand :

\- Sam ? fit une voix étonnée qu'il était persuadé ne jamais réentendre de sa vie.  
\- Marius ? souffla le cadet des Winchester avec surprise en se retournant.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir ici, sourit le blond avec qui il avait flirté l'été dernier.  
\- Je le savais pas non plus il y a deux jours, avoua Sam. Mais t'es pas un peu âgé pour... ?  
\- Certainement, confirma Marius avec un gentil sourire. Je suis là pour accompagner mon petit frère, moi je suis à la fac.

Sam tourna son regard pour suivre le geste du brun et découvrit un jeune garçon de son âge qui discutait avec une bande de quatre amis.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter.

Sam était bien tenté par l'idée de partir à toutes jambes mais Marius avait déjà posé un bras protecteur sur ses épaules lui ôtant ainsi, malheureusement, toute possibilité de fuite.

\- Joey, appela l'aîné en coupant les conversations du petit groupe, je te présente Sam, il est nouveau ici. Tu ne l'as pas vu mais il était en Floride à l'Aquaparc en même temps que nous. Sam, voici Joey, mon petit frère, et Dylan, Sarah et Scott, ses amis.

Quatre paires d'yeux le scrutèrent.

\- Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ? demanda Joey les yeux plissés en constatant le bras de son frère sur les épaules du nouveau.

Sam rougit immédiatement et intensément tandis que Marius retirait vivement sa main.

\- C'était rien de sérieux ! se justifia aussitôt le plus âgé.

S'il l'avait pu, Sam se serait planqué dans le premier trou de souris à proximité.

\- Écoute, c'est sympa Marius mais... De toute façon je ne resterai pas longtemps, sourit-il d'un air contrit avec une seule idée en tête, fuir au plus vite.  
\- Raison de plus pour ne pas gâcher le peu de temps que tu as, non ? fit le plus âgé avec gentillesse tout en repassant son bras sur ses épaules.  
\- Si... Sûrement, rougit à nouveau Sam en regardant ses chaussures.  
\- C'est quoi " pas longtemps" ? demanda tout de même Joey.  
\- Entre deux jours et une semaine, avoua Sam à mi-voix.  
\- Ah oui... Quand même, grimaça Marius.  
\- Désolé.  
\- C'est bon, soupira Joey, tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous.  
\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer ou déranger.  
\- J'ai rien contre toi Sam, j'aimerais juste que mon frère arrête de me renvoyer ses ex...

Sam releva brusquement la tête et tomba sur le visage rouge de Marius et de... Scott ? A eux trois ils faisaient maintenant une belle grappe de tomates bien mûres.

\- Je ne suis pas son ex, protesta Scott tout en gardant ses joues rouges.

Joey n'eut pas le temps de rajouter une couche de cynisme que la cloche se déclencha. Sam salua Marius et fut embarqué avec son frère et les autres à travers les couloirs du lycée. Sans même sans rendre compte, il se retrouva en cours d'anglais avec Scott assis à côté et invité le soir même chez Marius pour discuter.

Sam ne savait pas s'il voulait que son arrêt ici soit long ou court, mais en tout cas, il allait être mémorable.

 

000

 

Dean regarda le message de son frère, perplexe mais content. Sammy avait déjà réussi à se faire des amis apparemment, un exploit ! C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Sam allait passer des jours agréables mais le départ allait aussi plus dure pour lui.

Et puis il y avait la soirée chez un ami... Connaissant déjà l'avis de son père à ce sujet, Dean décida de lui cacher cette information. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il revienne au motel ce soir de toute façon et au pire, Dean arriverait bien à trouver une excuse potable !

L'aîné des fils Winchester rangea son portable sur la pensée de son frère profitant joyeusement de l'école et partit rejoindre son père dans la boite de strip-tease, membre du réseau d'Alastair, son faux permis de conduire prêt à l'emploi.

 

A Suivre


	33. 2009 : mai

chapitre 32 : Les pousses grandissent

 

\- Depuis combien de temps ? s'exclama Marius en manquant renverser son jus de fruit.  
\- Trois ans, peut-être quatre, avoua Sam les yeux baissés et les joues rouges en jouant avec le couvre-lit.  
\- Et t'es toujours aussi accro ? Waow ! Ça doit être une bombe ce mec !

Sam n'osa rien répondre, il ne savait même pas comment ils en étaient venus à discuter de ça !

Après les cours, il avait accompagné Joey jusque chez lui, avait rencontré ses parents et ses trois sœurs – et avait manqué finir transformé en poupée humaine – avant d'attendre le retour de Marius de la fac autour de quelques gaufres. Lui et Joey avaient discuté de tout mais surtout de rien, puis Marius était arrivé et ils étaient allés causer dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards énamourés de ses sœurs et des commentaires cyniques de son frère.

Sam et Marius avaient peut-être à nouveau flirté ensemble, encore qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un jeu qui les aurait rendus tous les deux mal à l'aise s'il avait été plus loin. Et puis Gabriel était venu sur le tapis, de même que l'amour que Sam lui portait depuis si longtemps.

\- Tu as internet ? marmonna Sam, toujours gêné.  
\- Et j'ai l'eau chaude aussi, se moqua gentiment Marius en allumant son ordinateur personnel.

Sam retrouva sans difficulté la chaîne du blond et lança la dernière vidéo postée.

Gabriel s'était contenté d'un carrot cake pour l'occasion avec un glaçage blanc "comme les nuages de chez moi", avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil à la caméra. Comme toujours, il portait des vêtements clairs, son auréole et ses ailes. Pour cuisiner donc... Ça continuait de dépasser Sam cette idée de vouloir râper des carottes déguisé en ange mais il était plus ou moins vacciné contre la folie de son ami maintenant. Il l'était beaucoup moins à tous ses sourires...

\- Il est ... Particulier. Et toi, tu as l'air vraiment accro, remarqua Marius à la fin de la vidéo en caressant gentiment les cheveux de Sam.  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas, murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur un Gabriel en arrêt sur image.  
\- Il le sait au moins ?  
\- C'est... C'est en partie le problème, soupira Sam avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit.  
\- Va falloir m'expliquer là...  
\- Il ne me croit pas... Il pense que... Que je ne suis qu'un gosse, que je prends l'amitié ou la fraternité pour... Pour de l'amour... Il ne me croit pas...  
\- Tu lui as dit.

Ce n'était pas une question mais un constat. Sam avait visiblement déjà dévoilé ses sentiments à Gabriel.

\- Il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Il... Il n'a pas été méchant ! Mais... Il... Ne m'a pas cru... Et... Il m'a repoussé et après il... Il s'est éloigné, souffla le plus jeune les yeux baissés.  
\- Tu avais quel âge ? demanda soudain Marius en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement.  
\- Treize ans.  
\- Et lui ?  
\- Dix-sept...

Marius hésita, ne sachant comment annoncer la chose au lycéen sans le vexer ou le démoraliser.

\- Sam, moi aussi je t'aurais envoyé sur les roses, dit-il finalement en se rapprochant de lui.

Le plus jeune se tut, acceptant en silence le bras autour de ses épaules alors que sa gorge se gonflait d'une boule de dépit.

\- Mais tu as quoi... Seize ans maintenant ?  
\- Dans deux jours, avoua Sam d'une petite voix.  
\- Alors deux choses, déjà on va te préparer une petite fête...  
\- Mais !  
\- Et la deuxième, continua Marius en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, on va commencer à parler de techniques de séduction pour ton blondinet !  
\- Je ne sais même pas si je serai encore là dans deux jours ! protesta Sam une fois libre de parler.  
\- On va quand même arranger un truc, et si jamais tu n'es pas là, la soirée ne sera pas perdue pour autant, fais-moi confiance. D'accord ?  
\- Il faut que je demande à mon frère, indiqua Sam les yeux remplis d'espoir.  
\- Tu me donneras ta réponse demain matin. Maintenant ta blonde ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais ?

Sam eut de nouveau envie de prendre la fuite et cette envie ne fit que grandir à mesure que les questions de Marius se faisaient plus intimes. Pour autant, il était plutôt content de se voir aider alors que jusque-là il n'avait eu que des embûches. Même si c'était vraiment, vraiment, gênant...

 

000

 

Dean était dans un bar en compagnie de son père. Ce dernier avait commandé une boisson forte mais Dean préférait se contenter d'une simple bière pour le moment. Ils attendaient un contact de John censé les renseigner sur Alastair.

L'heure tournait et rien ne venait. Dean regardait régulièrement sa montre en pensant à son petit frère. Il était vraiment soulagé que celui-ci passe une partie de la soirée avec un ami, ça le déculpabilisait un peu de savoir qu'il ne passait pas sa soirée seul au motel. Il lui avait même envoyé un message lui conseillant fortement de se faire inviter. Ça serait toujours mieux que de manger une salade en barquette dans la chambre avec la télé pour seule compagnie...

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, il devint évident que leur contact ne viendrait pas.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer ? suggéra Dean en faisant tournoyer sa bière dans sa bouteille.  
\- Va rejoindre ton frère et veille sur lui, ordonna John en se brûlant la gorge au mauvais Scotch.  
\- Tu ne viens pas ?  
\- J'ai d'autres pistes à vérifier, seul. Rentre.

Dean termina sa bière dont l'amertume lui sembla tout d'un coup beaucoup plus forte et il retourna au motel. Il découvrit son frère, dormant du sommeil du juste dans des draps à la propreté douteuse. Il s'assit sur le lit en face du sien et contempla quelques minutes son visage apaisé, se servant de cette vision pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur dus au sentiment d'échec qui le suivait en permanence ces derniers temps. Dans un soupir, il enleva ses chaussures qu'il balança, en gros, sous la fenêtre, desserra sa ceinture, ouvrit les boutons de son pantalon et se glissa tout habillé dans le second lit.

La fatigue l'emporta rapidement et il s'assoupit sans même le réaliser. Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par le bruit de la douche et les rayons du soleil. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder son portable, espérant un message de Castiel. En vain. Sûrement parce que lui-même n'envoyait plus de messages mais appelait directement. Quand il le pouvait.

\- Bonjour Dean, fit son frère en sortant de la salle de bain.  
\- Salut Sammy. Quoi de neuf ?  
\- On m'a proposé de... D'aller à une fête, demain soir. Je pensais y aller, répondit Sam d'une voix peu sûre.  
\- Oh... Il y a une occasion spéciale ?  
\- Non, c'est juste... Comme ça, fit Sam en haussant les épaules l'air de rien alors que son cœur battait douloureusement contre ses côtes.  
\- Papa ne m'a pas dit qu'il pensait partir mais...  
\- J'ai déjà tout expliqué à Marius, lâcha rapidement Sam. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave si finalement je ne pouvais pas venir ! Je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait très bien devoir partir en urgence et il veut quand même... Que je vienne...  
\- Marius... C'est quand même pas... ?  
\- Si, avoua Sam en rougissant un peu.  
\- Au moins, on sait déjà que c'est un bon gars, marmonna Dean en se frottant la nuque.

Une légère tension s'installa dans la chambre. Même si connaître l'hôte de Sam le rassurait, il était quand même mal à l'aise à l'idée de donner un tel accord à son petit frère. En toute logique, ce n'était pas à lui de répondre mais leur père n'était pas là et puis... De toute façon John aurait refusé. Au cas où, si jamais ils devaient partir au milieu de la nuit.

\- J'irai. De toute façon, lâcha soudain Sam d'une voix assurée quoiqu'un peu tremblante, coupant Dean dans ses pensées.

L'aîné des Winchester sentit sa gorge se serrer face au regard sombre et décidé de son frère.

\- Garde ton portable sur toi, céda Dean en abandonnant le combat. Et assure-toi d'entendre si je t'appelle, quel que soit le volume de la musique.  
\- Merci Dean, souffla Sam avec soulagement avant de lui faire un immense sourire.

Il ramassa son sac à dos et s'en alla pour le lycée, laissant Dean seul dans la chambre. Il lui fallait une bière...

 

000

 

Castiel était en plein cours de physique en amphithéâtre. Normalement, il aurait dû être totalement concentré et sa main aurait dû voler sur sa feuille pour noter tout ce que racontait le prof. Sauf qu'il était très clairement dans la lune. Son esprit commençait à lâcher du lest sans lui demander son autorisation après plusieurs mois de concentration intensive et ses pensées se tournaient encore et toujours vers la même personne.

Dean.

Cela faisait cinq mois maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus dont quatre qui étaient passés avec l'espoir au ventre. Et puis il y avait eu le mois d'avril, long et froid malgré l'arrivée du printemps. La météo, plutôt clémente au demeurant, n'était pas en cause, uniquement son humeur. Attendre en ayant une date précise pour la prochaine rencontre était une chose, mais attendre sans savoir, dans l'incertitude la plus totale... C'était autrement plus difficile.

Dean lui manquait, terriblement. Il commençait même à développer des insomnies et quand il réussissait à dormir, il se retrouvait dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur, des mots doux susurrés à l'oreille. Les réveils étaient alors de véritables cauchemars.

Castiel passait désormais tous ses week-ends chez Balthazar, révisant toujours ses cours mais recevant surtout tout le soutien que pouvait lui fournir son oncle dans cette épreuve. Le soutien de Meg aussi, quand bien même celle-ci filait le parfait amour avec sa licorne pédiatre, tout comme Charlie qui avait trouvé "sa petite aventurière" comme elle aimait appeler Dorothy. Seul Balthazar restait célibataire pour l'instant.

Castiel sortit son portable dans un espèce d'étrange réflexe et chercha un éventuel message de Dean. Mais rien. C'était peut-être à lui de commencer le dialogue ? Il n'en savait rien. Il doutait. Énormément. De lui. De Dean. D'eux deux. Il l'aimait, ça il en était absolument sûr ! Mais c'était tout le reste qui le faisait douter.

Il espérait sincèrement que lui et Dean allaient bientôt se revoir...

 

000

 

Sam n'avait jamais été à une fête. Comment aurait-il pu ? Pour cela il fallait rester assez longtemps au même endroit pour se faire des amis ou ne serait-ce que se faire inviter ! Et ensuite, encore fallait-il être encore là quand la fête avait lieu...

C'était donc la toute première vraie soirée entre amis de Sam ! Et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas déçu ! Marius et Tony étaient apparemment des habitués des fêtes organisées à l'improviste, qui avaient d'ailleurs très souvent lieu dans l'annexe de la maison des parents de Marius. Les invités étaient tous des étudiants de leur fac mais Joey était tout de même présent de même que Sandra, l'un de leur sœur, et tous deux s'amusaient avec les autres sans paraître nullement gênés, ce qui rassurait franchement Sam.

Une partie du salon avait été convertie en piste de danse sur laquelle il s'était essayé à quelques pas timides avant de se lâcher un peu plus, la présence de Marius à ses côtés lui donnant confiance en lui. Après quelques verres de punch, Sam avait oublié toute inhibition et dansait collé contre le brun ou contre un ou une autre étudiante, il n'était déjà plus très sûr. Dean ne l'avait jamais laissé vraiment boire jusque-là et il avait sûrement abusé un peu mais l'avantage avec l'alcool, c'est qu'il s'en fichait royalement !

Ce fut une bonne chose que Dean n'appela pas de toute la nuit, car Sam n'aurait jamais répondu, quelle que soit la promesse qu'il avait pu faire à son frère. Et pour une fois ce n'était pas pour cause de rébellion, c'était simplement qu'il avait totalement perdu le sens des priorités et que son portable traînait quelque part, probablement sur une table, ou alors sur le canapé ? Bah ! Sam s'en fichait complètement ! Il ne protesta même pas quand Marius et Tony commencèrent à réguler sa consommation, pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de rendre dangereusement malade un mineur. Ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était pas illégal de lui fournir de l'alcool...

Sam passa donc l'un de ses meilleurs anniversaires, oubliant l'espace d'un moment qu'il ne faisait que passer dans cette ville et que bientôt, peut-être demain, il partirait pour une autre ville où il ne connaîtrait personne. Pour l'instant, il avait l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand que sa famille, qui se résumait à Dean et Bobby, et il appréciait énormément.

La matinée de samedi était déjà entamée quand la musique se calma enfin et que les invités commencèrent à s'éclipser. A quatre heures du matin, il n'y avait plus dans l'annexe que des gobelets en plastique, des bols à punch vides, des chips au sol et un Sammy comateux, roulé en boule sur l'un des sofas avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Marius pouvait déjà parier que le réveil allait être moins joyeux !

Porter le bonhomme fut moins simple que ça ne l'aurait été un an auparavant. Le petit n'était plus si petit et s'étoffait en plus de grandir comme de la mauvaise herbe ! Il dut le secouer pour le réveiller et le guider, tout somnolant, jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Sam s'effondra sur le lit, non sans embarquer avec lui l'étudiant, un peu surpris par la force de sa poigne.

\- Gabriel, marmonna Sam en se pelotonnant contre lui.

Marius leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et se tortilla pour les recouvrir de la couette. Ce n'était pas sa première nuit avec un ami dans les bras. Tony lui faisait régulièrement le coup dès qu'il avait un chagrin d'amour, soit toutes les trois semaines, à peu près...

 

000

 

Sam se sentit vaseux quand il se réveilla ce matin-là. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et le cuir chevelu douloureux. Et pourtant, il se sentait aussi confortable, lové contre une agréable chaleur qui montait et descendait à un rythme régulier et apaisant. Quelque chose lui caressait aussi délicatement le crâne, apaisant la douleur aiguë qui lui martelait la tête.

\- Réveille-toi marmotte, lui chuchota une voix à l'oreille.

Avec un peu d'imagination, Sam pouvait croire que c'était la voix de Gabriel et que c'était sur son torse qu'il roupillait gentiment.

\- Ton frère va vouloir ma mort si tu ne lui donnes pas de nouvelles très vite, dit la voix de Marius dans son oreille.

Sam fit une moue boudeuse mais ne bougea pas, ni n'ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était peut-être pas Gabriel à ses côtés mais c'était tout de même très agréable.

\- Sam, il va bientôt être midi.

Sam grogna et accepta enfin d'ouvrir un œil.

\- Midi ?  
\- Oui marmotte !  
\- Suis pas une bestiole, grommela Sammy en se poussant pour laisser sortir Marius.

L'étudiant l'ébouriffa avec un sourire amusé en réponse avant de sortir du lit et de la chambre. Sam s'emmitoufla dans la couette et regarda d'un œil vitreux son sac à dos posé dans un coin.

Et pourquoi pas après tout ?

En frissonnant il posa au sol un pied dont la chaussette avait été voir ailleurs et se pencha pour attraper ses affaires. Il maintint son pantalon d'une main et récupéra son ordinateur qu'il posa sur la table de chevet avant de se rasseoir sur le lit en resserrant le duvet autour de lui.

La connexion à internet se fit rapidement grâce aux identifiants récupérés la veille et il lança l'appel.

Sincèrement, Sam ne savait pas si Gabriel allait répondre ou non, ni même s'il était chez lui. Et encore moins pourquoi il avait envie de l'appeler là, tout de suite. Peut-être pour partager sa joie, tout simplement ? C'était rarement lui qui distribuait les bonnes nouvelles, généralement c'était plutôt Gabriel qui le remotivait, lui redonnait un peu de bonne humeur mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. La veille, c'était lui qui avait vécu un truc sympa et il voulait en parler à ses proches ! Il raconterait sa soirée à Dean en direct mais il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre pour faire la même chose avec le blond. Certes, il avait encore la gueule de bois mais rien d'insurmontable.

La musique d'appel résonnait toujours et Sam attendait, au chaud dans son cocon, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Et puis l'appel fut accepté.

\- Salut Mouse, le salua Gabriel. Tiens, vous avez changé de motel ? Classe, la déco de celui-là, se moqua-t-il.

Sam fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner. Il fit attention pour la première fois au mur derrière lui qui était tapissé d'affiche de films, allant de "Pirates des Caraïbes" au "Seigneur des anneaux" en passant par "Troie" et "Kingdom of Heaven".

\- Je suis chez un ami, Marius, expliqua Sam en rougissant malgré lui. Et j'ai dormi chez lui.

Il vit du coin de l'œil l'étudiant revenir avec à la main son téléphone portable oublié durant la fête.

\- Rassure-moi, t'étais dans la chambre d'ami, rit Gabriel.  
\- Non, il était dans mon lit, décida de répondre Marius à la place de Sam, autant pour s'amuser que pour confirmer une chose.

L'étudiant enlaça tendrement Sam et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'attends en bas pour le déjeuner chéri, dit-il en vérifiant l'écran du coin de l'œil.

Sam ne put que hocher la tête, surpris par son attitude.

\- Détends-toi, je plaisantais, sourit-il finalement en s'éloignant tout en l'ébouriffant joyeusement. Prends ton temps pour me rejoindre. Et rassure-toi, on va manger dans la cuisine d'ici, je ne vais pas t'imposer toute ma famille dès le matin.

Sam hocha à nouveau la tête, un peu perdu et le regarda s'en aller en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Tu me fais des cachotteries Sam ? demanda Gabriel, le ramenant sur la terre ferme.  
\- Hein ? Non ! Je sais pas ce que... Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça ! On a rien fait, juste dormi !

En face de lui, Gabriel éclata clairement de rire.

\- Tu auras su fêter tes seize ans au moins, se moqua-t-il.  
\- Gabe, on a vraiment rien fait, je te le jure. Je... C'est pas... C'est toi que...  
\- Relax kiddo, j'ai compris, le rassura Gabriel. Mais tu sais, tu aurais eu bien le droit. Et tu sais les choisir au moins !

Sam sourit presque tristement à l'écran. Il savait les choisir ? Peut-être. Il avait juste du mal à les attirer ensuite...

\- Tu m'appelais pour quoi alors Kiddo ?  
\- Juste pour te dire que... J'ai passé une super soirée...  
\- J'ai vu ça, sourit malicieusement Gabriel au point de faire rougir Sam.  
\- ... Et comme c'était ma première fête j'avais juste envie de... D'en parler... souffla le plus jeune dont l'enthousiasme s'envolait devant le côté enfantin de son discours.  
\- D'accord. Tu as fait quoi alors ? demanda le blond avec gentillesse.  
\- Laisse tomber, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler en fin de compte, marmonna Sam qui se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard doré concentré sur lui.  
\- On en parle une autre fois si tu veux, proposa-t-il. Je pense que ton "ami" va finir par s'impatienter sinon.  
\- D'accord, on se revoit... Peut-être ce soir ?  
\- Tu m'appelles si t'as une connexion Kiddo !

Sam salua une dernière fois Gabriel puis éteignit son ordi avant de soupirer lourdement. Gabriel était décidément... Bizarre, quand il s'y mettait. Une vraie girouette. Mais c'était aussi ce qui le rendait si attirant à ses yeux, imprévisible mais dans le bon sens, pour une fois. Gabriel le réconciliait avec les surprises et l'inattendu, ce qui était un exploit en soi.

Détournant son attention du blond, il jeta un œil à son téléphone ramené par Marius plus tôt. Cinq messages et trois appels en absence. Dean allait l'étriper... S'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, son père avait voulu partir et il allait se faire incendier à son retour. Un repli stratégique chez Bobby allait peut-être s'imposer...

\- Salut Dean, lâcha Sam en forçant sur le ton joyeux alors que son mal de tête revenait en force.  
\- Bordel Sam ! s'énerva son frère. Les téléphones c'est fait pour être joignable ! T'étais où ? T'as dormi où ? Reviens au motel tout de suite !  
\- Papa ? grimaça le plus jeune.  
\- J'ai réussi à te couvrir quand il a appelé, gronda Dean. Mais tu m'avais promis de répondre ! Et il n'avait jamais été question que tu découches !

Sam se frotta le crâne en écoutant d'une oreille distraite son frère s'emporter contre son inconscience. Bon, il avait peut-être un peu exagéré... Mais ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de situations risquait de lui arriver souvent ! Il fallait bien qu'il en profite tant qu'il le pouvait ! Mais aller expliquer ça à son frère...

\- Papa est rentré ? demanda Sam en coupant son frère.  
\- Non, mais t'as bien de la chance !

Sam préféra ne pas dire ce qu'il en pensait, à savoir que la chance n'avait rien à voir avec l'absence de son père.

\- Écoute, je pense que je vais manger chez Marius. Je prends une douche et ensuite je rentre. Je serai à la mai... au motel d'ici... Deux heures ?  
\- Si t'es pas revenu dans deux heures exactement, j'appelle papa !  
\- Oui Dean, soupira Sam qui n'y croyait pas du tout. A tout à l'heure.  
\- C'est ça...

Sam raccrocha, imaginant très bien la tête renfrognée que devait avoir son frère à cet instant.

\- C'est mouvementé chez vous, constata Marius qui était revenu et l'observait depuis la porte.  
\- T'imagines pas...

 

000

 

Gabriel referma son écran et son sourire disparut aussitôt. C'était... Bizarre...

Il considérait et avait toujours considéré Sam comme un petit frère, comme celui sur qui il devait veiller, un gamin un peu perdu et beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge qu'il fallait faire sourire à tout prix.

Et la machinerie s'était emballée...

Sam avait commencé par lui dire qu'il l'aimait, à treize ans. Pour le blond ça avait été une évidence que le petit se trompait, qu'il s'était raccroché à lui par désespoir, parce qu'il était un des rares visages stables de sa vie.

Alors Gabriel s'était éloigné.

Et puis il était revenu, parce que lui aussi s'accrochait, parce que lui aussi avait besoin d'un point stable. Balthazar fut son refuge quand tout s'écroula mais Sam... Sam était le petit bonhomme qui le forçait à rester debout et à maintenir le cap quelles que soient les tempêtes, celui pour qui il devait être un guide, peut-être pas un exemple, mais au moins une possibilité.

Et le moteur avait continué de dérailler...

Les yeux de Sam ne cachaient pas grand-chose de ce qu'il pensait, des affres de son cœur. Gabriel n'avait rien fait, rien dit, l'encourageant plutôt à aller voir ailleurs, à voir cette fille Ruby, sans imaginer un seul instant qu'elle allait manquer de briser sa souris de peu. Mais Sam s'en était remis avec l'aide de son frère et de Castiel. Il était devenu plus fort, plus sûr de lui. Plus désespérément amoureux de lui aussi.

Gabriel ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi Sam continuait-il de l'aimer ? Il était loin d'être le plus beau, le plus intelligent ou le plus sympa des gars et des filles que le petit avait pu croiser ! Il était un lâche qui fuyait constamment, que ce soit sa famille et les problèmes en général. Question beauté il se savait avoir du charme et il avait appris à en jouer, mais il était loin de l'image du surfeur blond sexy ou de la brune latine pétillante.

Pourquoi lui ?

Sam aurait dû passer à autre chose depuis le temps, réaliser que Gabriel n'était qu'une image facile et qu'il pouvait désormais trouver quelqu'un de son niveau. Ce Marius, lui correspondait tout à fait par exemple ! Le regard doux, une plastique plus qu'honorable, étudiant, gentil avec lui... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sam continuait-il de s'accrocher à un fuyard comme lui ? Et pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-il été un instant choqué de le voir dans ses bras ?

Sam n'était qu'un petit frère, rien d'autre... Il était très jeune et influençable. Gabriel ne devait pas le trahir et ce en aucune façon.

 

000

 

\- Je... Quoi ? s'écria Sam en manquant recracher une tomate.  
\- Je te dis que ton gars, Gabriel, il n'a pas apprécié de me voir t'embrasser, s'amusa Marius. Regarde.

L'étudiant ouvrit l'ordinateur sur la table et repassa la vidéo de la conversation – enregistrée automatiquement comme toutes les précédentes – en particulier le moment où Gabriel avait eu les yeux ronds et un sourire grimaçant.

\- Tu vois ?  
\- Ça te prend souvent d'embrasser les gens comme ça aussi ? marmonna Sam, gêné, en regardant son assiette.  
\- Avec Tony souvent, d'après lui c'est une bonne façon de dire bonjour mais tu détournes la conversation là. Regarde ton blond.

Sam tourna les yeux à regret et sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant les orbes tristes de Gabriel. Pourtant, il ne s'attarda pas sur ça. A la place, il reprit la main sur la vidéo et avança sur d'autres images. Gabriel qui se moque, Gabriel qui sourit doucement... Il recula la vidéo, revint à la grimace puis repartit en avant, sous le regard confus de Marius. Enfin, il soupira et réattaqua sa salade.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?  
\- Il joue la comédie, murmura Sam. C'est sa spécialité.  
\- Je ne comprends pas...  
\- Gabe n'est pas... Il n'est pas aussi joyeux qu'il veut me le faire croire, expliqua Sam en repoussant son assiette pour poser son menton sur ses bras croisés. Il joue la comédie, son visage ment. Il fait ça tout le temps...

Marius regarda à nouveau la vidéo, cherchant ce que voyait Sam mais il ne connaissait pas le blond aussi bien que lui.

\- Alors rends-le heureux, et commence par lui faire accepter que les sentiments que tu lui portes sont vrais, que tu n'es plus un enfant. Suis les conseils que je t'ai donnés.

Sam hocha vaguement la tête et jeta un œil à son portable qui venait de biper. Un message de son frère. Il était temps de repartir. Ils passaient le récupérer.

\- Merci pour tout Marius, je suis content de t'avoir croisé, vraiment, sourit Sam, un peu tristement tout de même.  
\- Tu repars ? demanda l'étudiant avec une mine chagrine.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Et... Si je peux à mon tour te donner un conseil, prends le temps d'une discussion sérieuse avec Tony. Je pense que... Ça vaudrait mieux pour vous deux.

Marius le regarda avec un visage surpris avant de blanchir.

\- Oh...  
\- Je te dis adieu Marius ? Il y a peu de chances qu'on se recroise, fit Sam avec amertume.  
\- Voici toujours mon numéro, au cas où.

Sam le remercia, fourra son ordinateur dans son sac et son portable dans une poche avant de sortir, sans un regard en arrière. Son père devait le récupérer à un carrefour pas loin et ensuite, Sam dirait au revoir à Lexington. Au moins, cette ville allait être plus qu'un nom sur son certificat de scolarité. Il était content d'être passé par ici vraiment.

L'Impala s'arrêta devant lui et Sam monta à l'arrière sans un mot. La voiture redémarra et il regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, un étrange sourire plein d'espoir aux lèvres.

Au revoir Lexington.

 

A suivre...


	34. 2009 : mai - été

Chapitre 33 : Prise de conscience

 

Sam se regardait dans le miroir terni de la salle de bain. Exceptionnellement, son père avait passé la soirée avec lui ainsi que Dean. Toute la soirée ! Ça faisait près d'un mois que Sam attendait ça. Il avait une annonce importante à faire à sa famille et il refusait de la faire au cours d'un passage éclair de son père ou dans la voiture entre deux villes. Il voulait faire ça bien, à tête reposée, pas comme Dean qui ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Dire qu'il l'avait appris en entendant son frère le dire à Castiel après sa douche... Au moins, ça le rassurait sur une chose, son père allait bien le prendre.

C'était Marius qui lui avait conseillé de faire son coming out avant de s'attaquer à son blondinet. Il devait se montrer totalement mature s'il voulait avoir une chance avec le jeune homme et ça commençait par s'assumer complètement et tout dire à sa famille. Plus prosaïquement, Tony avait surtout ajouté que ça enlèverait une échappatoire à son blondinet à plumes.

Sam n'avait pu qu'être d'accord, avec les deux. Et c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour.

Il repeigna nerveusement d'une main ses cheveux qui commençaient à être un peu trop longs et inspira une bonne fois pour se donner du courage avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Son père compulsait son agenda sur la petite table, y rajoutant des articles de journaux ou griffonnant trois mots à l'intérieur. Toute son enquête sur Alastair se trouvait dans ce journal et Sam avait eu plus d'une fois l'envie de le jeter dans les égouts ou d'y mettre le feu, sauf que connaissant son père, il aurait juste tout repris de zéro... Pendant ce temps, son frère était allongé sur son lit et ricanait bêtement devant une série débile. On était loin du dîner familial de coming out tel que vu dans les films mais Sam n'obtiendrait jamais mieux de toute façon.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention :

\- J'ai un truc à vous dire, se lança-t-il enfin, bras croisés et menton levé. Dean, papa, je suis bisexuel et je... Je cherche à sortir avec un homme en particulier depuis quelque temps.

Clair, net et concis. Sam n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour annoncer la nouvelle qui n'en était que vaguement une. Dean savait déjà qu'il était bi et son père se fichait apparemment totalement de leur orientation, si ce n'était pas carrément d'eux.

John releva la tête vers son fils cadet et fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Si tu veux fils, répondit-il finalement en toute simplicité. Mais ne nous mets pas en danger à cause de ça !  
\- Comme si c'était moi qui nous mettais en danger, marmonna Sam entre ses dents.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Rien !

John regarda son plus jeune fils en plissant les yeux et Dean pouvait presque voir l'électricité statique étinceler entre eux, comme dans les cartoons.

\- Je fais ça pour vous, assura leur père.  
\- A d'autres ! répliqua aussitôt Sam.  
\- Ton frère comprendra mes choix quand il aura des enfants, lui, lâcha John en grinçant des dents. Et toi quand tu auras enfin grandi et que tu ne te comporteras plus en enfant égocentrique.

Il claqua son agenda sur la table, enfila chaussures et veste et sortit de la chambre, probablement pour aller rejoindre le premier bar.

Sam se tourna vers son frère, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
\- Il est juste un peu énervé, le justifia Dean en détournant les yeux pour récupérer un magazine qui traînait. Tu l'as un peu cherché aussi... Pourquoi tu ne peux pas...  
\- Non ! le coupa Sam, ses mains se mettant à trembler sous la tension. Pourquoi il a dit que tu... Que tu auras des enfants ? Je croyais que tu lui avais dit ! Pour toi et Castiel ! Je t'ai entendu ! paniqua-t-il en commençant à faire les cents pas. Tu as dit à Castiel que papa était au courant ! Qu'il l'avait très bien pris !  
\- Bah, il l'a bien pris pour toi, non ? fit Dean avec un sourire qui vacillait.  
\- Tu ne lui avais rien dit ?

L'aîné des frères baissa ses yeux sur son magazine, bien décidé à fuir le regard horrifié de son cadet.

\- Dean... Oh non... C'est pas vrai... hoqueta Sam en se laissant tomber sur le second lit, dévasté. Dean... Je... Pardon ! Je croyais que... J'étais sûr que tu lui avais déjà dit ! Je ne voulais pas... Tu dois le dire à papa !  
\- Ouais, je sais, marmonna son frère en tournant une page de papier glacé. Je lui dirai. Un jour.  
\- Et Castiel ? Tu lui as menti Dean ! Tu ne peux pas...  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus t'occuper de mes affaires et encore moins de mon c-couple avec Castiel ! s'énerva Dean en jetant sa revue au sol.  
\- Dean... Pardon, s'excusa à nouveau Sam après un long silence, les larmes aux yeux. Si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu que tu lui dises en premier. Je croyais vraiment... Je suis désolé.  
\- T'excuse pas pour ça Sammy, soupira son aîné, sa colère aussitôt retombée. Je... Je vais dire la vérité à Cas' et... Et ça ira. Dis-moi plutôt, qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation. Marius ?  
\- Non.  
\- Me force pas à t'arracher la réponse Sammy, c'est qui ? insista Dean, un masque d'insouciance joyeuse sur le visage.  
\- Gabriel, déglutit Sam d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.  
\- La prochaine fois qu'on le croise, je lui défonce la tête... En attendant, tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour dormir, on part tôt demain.

Sam hocha la tête, la gorge nouée et partit se laver et se changer dans la salle de bain. La culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles et ce n'était pas parce que sa raison lui disait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal qu'il allait se sentir mieux. Ça aurait dû être à son frère de faire son coming out en premier et pas uniquement parce que c'était l'aîné. La véritable raison était que Sam n'aurait eu aucune difficulté ni aucun remord à affronter son père là-dessus et à lui dire sa façon de penser, que ça lui plaise ou non ! Mais Dean... Dean ne ferait rien pour déplaire à John.. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que par sa faute, encore une fois, son frère allait se sentir dans l'obligation de se mettre en retrait. Il allait se taire et faire le dos rond pour permettre à Sam de vivre à sa façon.

C'était insupportable.

Sam laissa ses larmes couler en même temps que l'eau sur lui. En sortant de la douche, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et ses mains tremblaient toujours un peu. Dean n'était plus là mais il y avait un mot sur la table. Il rejoignait John pour l'aider à « gagner leur vie ».

Sam s'assit sur son lit et regarda son ordinateur avec hésitation. Son premier réflexe aurait été d'appeler Gabriel habituellement sauf que... Marius avait raison. Il devait se montrer plus mature avec le blond s'il voulait avoir une petite chance. Il ne devait plus se comporter comme un enfant et chercher son approbation ou ses encouragements en cas de problème. Il devait assumer, comme un adulte. Il allait porter le poids de ses erreurs, celle-ci comprise, quand bien même savoir qu'il avait peut-être sabordé le couple que formait son frère avec Castiel lui serrait le cœur.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Quelles conséquences tout cela allait avoir sur leur relation ? Dean avait beau dire que ses histoires de cœur ne le regardaient pas, il n'empêchait que depuis qu'il était avec Castiel son frère était plus détendu et heureux que jamais ! Leurs séparations forcées semblaient avoir cassé un petit quelque chose entre eux mais Sam était persuadé que ce n'était que provisoire. Ils s'aimaient trop tous les deux.

Et pourtant, Dean avait menti à Cas'...

 

000

 

Dean aurait dû rejoindre son père, c'était ce qu'il avait écrit à Sam après tout, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Il avait le cœur lourd, vraiment lourd. Alors il avait été dans le diner le plus proche et il s'était commandé une bière et une tarte. Enfoncé dans le cuir de la banquette, le front collé à la vitre au fond du restaurant, il regardait la nuit s'installer tout doucement et les gens vaquer à leurs occupations.

Ni l'amertume de l'orge ni la douceur du sucre ne réussirent à lui redonner le sourire.

De base, parler à son père de sa relation avec Castiel lui avait paru comme très compliqué. Il avait beau se répéter sans cesse qu'il le prendrait bien, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de redouter ce moment au point de le repousser encore et encore, à tort vu la réaction que son père avait eue avec Sam... Et maintenant, il devait se dévoiler en sachant que son frère lui avait malheureusement savonné la planche, par sa propre faute, et que son père comptait sur lui pour continuer la lignée des Winchester. Ce qui aurait dû être une simple annonce se révélait soudain être une perspective d'énormes problèmes et disputes, possiblement d'un rejet et il pourrait tout aussi bien être renié. Et puis il y avait ce mensonge qui planait au-dessus de sa tête comme une menace pour le jour où il reverrait Cas'. S'il le revoyait un jour...

Ignorant les regards de biche que lui faisait la serveuse, Dean sortit son portable et parcourut son répertoire. Sur un coup de tête, il l'appela. La tonalité sonna comme une musique funèbre à son oreille.

\- Allô ?  
\- Salut Cas', j'te dérange ? demanda Dean d'une voix grave.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Je... Je suis même content de t'entendre.

La voix de Castiel était hésitante, comme souvent quand il parlait de ses sentiments, surtout au téléphone. Cela fit sourire Dean et le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Castiel ne se doutait de rien et continuait de lui parler en toute innocence.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois ici, avec moi, souffla Dean.  
\- Moi aussi. Tu sais quand... ?  
\- Non, on est pas parti pour se poser pour l'instant, soupira le châtain. Alastair est une vraie anguille en plus d'être une pourriture. Mais on se rapproche.  
\- Et une fois que vous... Qu'il sera hors d'état de nuire, je pourrai venir te voir.

Il y avait énormément d'espoir dans la voix de Castiel et Dean crut qu'il venait d'avaler une balle de plomb. Le mensonge grésillait, menaçant au-dessus de sa tête, assombrissant ce petit moment volé avec son amant.

\- On y est pas encore, souffla Dean. Sinon... Ça va comment à San Francisco ? Tu as ressorti ton fichu trench-coat ?

L'aîné des Winchester se serait volontiers tapé la tête contre un mur devant ce détournement de conversation pathétique. Mais Cas' étant Cas', il se contenta de répondre simplement, naïvement, augmentant d'autant la culpabilité de Dean. Ce dernier ne put tenir très longtemps la conversation et raccrocha rapidement après un rapide "à bientôt".

Il ne finit pas sa tarte, il n'en avait pas le cœur, par contre, il siffla ce qu'il restait de sa bière en quelques secondes. Il rejoignit ensuite son père et l'aida à récupérer quelques billets verts dans une partie de billard.

Par la suite, il se plongea complètement dans l'enquête aux côtés de son père, à la bonne surprise de ce dernier. Il le suivait dans les bars les plus glauques, les ruelles les plus mal famées. Lui qui se considérait déjà comme un bon fils en fit encore davantage si c'était possible y gagnant des regards approbateurs de John et des commentaires sur le bon travail qu'il faisait et qui, sans que son père le sache, l'enfoncèrent encore plus dans son mal être.

Ces appels à Castiel réduisirent par la même occasion et passèrent de un tous les jours à trois par semaine, puis un rapide le week-end pour donner des nouvelles...

 

000

 

Après deux minutes d'une conversation sans intérêt sur la pluie et le beau temps, Castiel raccrocha en soupirant et rejoignit Balthazar qui lisait dans le salon.

\- Qui était-ce ?  
\- Dean.  
\- Vous étiez plus bavards avant, remarqua son oncle sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.  
\- Il est très occupé. Il aide beaucoup son père et il doit aussi s'occuper de Sam.  
\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
\- Oui.

Sur ce mot lâché d'une voix ferme et catégorique, Castiel s'assit sur le canapé, le dos droit et les jambes pliées à l'équerre. Il ramassa son livre de sciences économiques qu'il avait mis de côté quand son téléphone avait retenti et reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

Le mois de juin était entamé et les cours finis depuis quelques semaines déjà. Castiel avait réussi ses examens de première année avec un soulagement évident et une certaine fierté. Malgré une année sabbatique il s'en était sorti, il avait tenu le choc ! Tous les profs disaient qu'ils avaient fait le plus dur et Castiel voulait bien les croire, pour autant, il était hors de question qu'il se relâche ! Il s'était donc procuré toute une pile de livres en fonction des programmes pour se préparer à l'année à venir et avait repris ses séances de natation, conscient que sa forme physique avait été un atout non négligeable face au stress et à la pression, en plus de la présence de son oncle et de ses deux locataires.

Pour les vacances, Castiel avait demandé à Balthazar s'il pouvait rester chez lui, ce qui avait été accepté aussitôt. L'étudiant avait aussi décidé de profiter de ses vacances pour se retrouver un petit boulot. Sa bourse universitaire couvrait une bonne partie de ses frais mais pas la totalité et même si sa mère était devenue plus conciliante, Castiel se refusait à lui demander de l'aide. Il voulait se débrouiller par lui-même.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle Cassi ? demanda Balthazar en baissant son roman.  
\- Non. Tout va bien entre moi et Dean.

Balthazar regarda pensivement la silhouette rigide de son neveu. Non, tout n'allait définitivement pas bien, mais Castiel semblait décider à le nier pour l'instant. Insister n'aurait fait que le braquer un peu plus.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Gabriel ?  
\- Toujours pas, confirma Castiel d'une voix triste en reposant à son tour son livre.  
\- Ton cousin est un vrai courant d'air décidément.  
\- Mickael est passé ?  
\- Il a appelé. Il espère toujours. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, soupira Balthazar. Je crois qu'il a même engagé un détective.  
\- Je le convaincrai la prochaine fois, promit Castiel très sérieusement.  
\- Autant promettre de vider les océans... Gabriel reviendra quand il se sentira prêt.

Balthazar se frotta le visage avec lassitude. Il avait beau dire, il était quand même inquiet pour le jeune homme, il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui or ça allait bientôt faire un an depuis son départ, sa fuite devrait-il dire. Une longue année sans nouvelles. Il arrivait tous juste à obtenir des informations rudimentaires par Castiel qui lui-même les tenait de quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins savait-il qu'il était toujours vivant...

Si seulement il pouvait réconcilier le blond avec sa famille... Au moins avec ses deux frères ! Pour le troisième il n'y avait plus d'espoir vu où il était mais pour Mickael et Raphaël, tout était encore possible... Dommage qu'il ait affaire à une telle tête de mule !

 

000

 

Les grandes vacances d'été. Sam les avait toutes appréciées depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur première escale à Sioux Falls. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il restait au même endroit, en compagnie de Dean avec parfois des visites de Gabriel ou de Castiel. Ils allaient ensemble vivre chez Ellen ou Bobby. C'étaient de bons moments, les toutes dernières vacances ayant réellement été l'apothéose.

Ça n'allait pas être la même histoire cette année...

Sam avait proposé à son père de lui laisser le champ libre en allant chez Ellen ou Bobby, lui vantant combien sa chasse à l'homme allait être beaucoup plus simple sans lui dans ses pattes ! Sans succès. John paraissait persuadé qu'il était trop dangereux pour lui et Dean de rester au même endroit avec des gens connus pour être des amis de la famille.

Ça avait sonné le glas d'un bel espoir pour Sam. Résultat, il allait passer ses vacances enfermé dans des motels miteux ou étouffants de chaleur dans la vieille voiture non-climatisée de son père. Les modèles de collection avaient peut-être la classe, ils manquaient tout de même drastiquement du confort moderne !

Sam se raccrocha à ce qu'il put pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la morosité qu'annonçaient ces vacances pourries d'avance. Pour commencer, il décida d'augmenter son niveau scolaire en suivant des cours en ligne. Ça l'occupait intelligemment, ne lui donnant pas l'impression d'agoniser tel un vieux rat mort sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala et ça confirmait un peu plus ses projets. Il allait aller à l'université. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait s'échapper de cette vie de route et de solitude. Pour ça, il fallait absolument qu'il obtienne une bourse pour s'échapper complètement de l'emprise de son père et seul le travail allait pouvoir l'y aider donc il étudiait, à fond, aussi souvent que possible ! Dean se moquait un peu de lui bien sûr mais Sam se contentait de hausser les épaules, son objectif bien en tête.

Et puis il y avait son deuxième projet, celui qui le rendait flagada et le faisait sourire malgré la situation. Projet qu'il avait commencé dès qu'il avait rappelé Gabriel début juin et ce malgré la culpabilité qui continuait de lui tordre l'estomac :

_« - Hey Gabe !_   
_\- Salut Kiddo, comment ça va ?_   
_\- Je fais au mieux. Tu sais, m'appeler Kiddo devient de plus en plus ridicule, annonça tout de go Sam. Je dois être plus grand que toi actuellement._   
_\- Tu seras toujours mon Kiddo, répliqua Gabriel avec un clin d'œil._

_Marius avait raison, il était plus que temps d'ouvrir les yeux de Gabriel. Il n'était plus le petit gamin de onze ans, naïf et un peu gauche. Depuis leur première rencontre, cinq années étaient passées. Sam faisait maintenant son mètre quatre-vingt-trois, était au lycée, avait déjà eu une petite-amie et même des relations sexuelles. Il n'était plus un "kiddo". Il était grand et il savait reconnaître et mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui l'étreignait quand il voyait Gabriel. Un sentiment qui avait évolué en même temps que lui. Gabriel n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de le repousser quand il avait encore treize ans. Il voulait bien admettre, aujourd'hui, que ses sentiments étaient incertains à l'époque. Il y avait déjà de l'amour, bien entendu ! Mais aussi un énorme besoin d'avoir quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, près de lui._

_C'était différent maintenant et il fallait que Gabriel le sache._

_\- Tu sais, j'ai eu seize ans il y a un mois maintenant, attaqua très sérieusement Sam en se redressant, et je pense être en mesure de définir les sentiments que j'ai envers les gens qui m'entourent. Gabriel, je t'aime, réellement, pas comme un enfant de dix ans ni même de treize. Je t'aime, tout simplement._   
_\- Sammy, soupira le blond d'un air désolé. Tu te fais encore des idées... C'est juste... Je suis juste rassurant pour toi, c'est pour ça que tu crois m'aimer mais..._   
_\- Non Gabe, je t'aime toi, tout simplement, insista Sam avec une étonnante force tranquille qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder._   
_\- Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi, pourquoi crois-tu m'aimer ? Je t'écoute, lâcha Gabriel, persuadé d'obtenir ainsi le fin mot de l'histoire._

_Sam sourit. La mise au point qu'il avait eue avec Marius avait décidément été une très bonne chose. Ce dernier lui avait posé la même question ou plutôt, il lui avait dit de mettre ses émotions totalement au clair, entre ses affections d'enfant et ses sentiments d'adulte, pour pouvoir faire face à Gabriel._

_L'amour était une guerre et il fallait savoir préparer chaque bataille comme tel._

_Ça, c'était Tony qui le lui avait sorti. Sam se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas appliqué ce conseil à lui-même... Mais dans le fond, Tony n'avait pas tort, pas plus que Marius, alors il avait déjà fait le tri._

_Il avait cherché au fond de lui ce qui le raccrochait vraiment à Gabriel, extirpant de son cœur les résidus d'admiration enfantine, d'amitié désespérée, ce besoin de chaleur humaine quand son frère était son seul ami. Il avait épuré ses sentiments, ne gardant que ce qui faisait battre réellement son cœur et qui lui donnait envie d'embrasser Gabriel et bien plus encore._

_Ce tri ne s'était pas fait sans douleur, Sam étant obligé pour cela d'abandonner une partie de son enfance. Il en avait déjà si peu... Mais il l'avait fait, car il refusait de rester bloqué, il voulait avancer, voir l'avenir, un avenir qu'il espérait bien meilleur ! Il avait fermé petit à petit les portes menant à ce qu'il était enfant, faisant ses adieux au petit Sam qu'il avait été._

_Il y avait malheureusement eu quelques dégâts collatéraux, dont sa relation avec son frère. Le voile recouvrant sa mémoire d'enfant levé, quelques scènes apparurent sous un nouveau jour, renforçant son admiration pour Dean tout en réalisant le poids qu'il avait eu sur ses épaules pendant toutes ces années mais dévoilant aussi des défauts sur lesquels il avait toujours fermé les yeux. Quelques-uns des maillons qui le reliaient à son frère plus si parfait sautèrent et la corde qui le liait à son père tomba en morceaux en même temps que ses souvenirs avec lui s'assombrissaient. Combien de Noëls, combien d'étés, combien d'anniversaires, de rentrées scolaires, de kermesses d'école, d'événements plus ou moins importants avait-il raté, pour une raison ou une autre ? Beaucoup trop._

_L'enfance laissée derrière lui, Sam avait pu se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait, se servant d'un exercice de méditation appris par Bobby pour faire le point._

_Gabriel._

_Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait encore chez lui passé les souvenirs d'enfant ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il, s'il l'aimait encore ?_

_\- Sam ?_

_Sam rouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant pas les avoir fermés, et tomba sur le visage inquiet de Gabriel. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres._

_\- Je t'aime Gabe, tout simplement, dit-il avec douceur. Je ne me cherche pas de raisons logiques ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je t'aime parce que ton sourire et ta bonne humeur me réjouissent toujours. Je t'aime parce que tes blagues idiotes me font rire autant qu'elles m'horripilent. Je t'aime aussi parce que je sais que sous ton apparence de farceur tu es plus sensible que tu ne veux le montrer, que tes frères te manquent, que tu feras tout pour aider Castiel et qu'un rien peut te blesser au point de te rendre malade et accroc aux sucreries. Je t'aime parce que je te désire aussi, tu m'attires Gabriel, réellement. C'est dans ta façon de bouger, dans tes yeux qui brillent quand tu as une idée derrière la tête, tes doigts qui passent dans tes cheveux et que j'aimerais sentir dans les miens, ta bouche et le souffle que j'aimerais y voler. Alors tu vois, je ne me trompe pas Gabe, je t'aime vraiment, et pas comme un enfant._

_Sam observa les réactions du blond derrière son écran, un sourire tranquille sur le visage. Pour l'instant, Gabriel semblait juste figé, comme si la vidéo s'était bloquée sur une unique image, mais Sam avait appris à décrypter les signes chez le comédien blond. Il voyait le mouvement rapide des épaules, preuve de la respiration accélérée de Gabriel, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées et sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait rapidement dans sa gorge._

_\- Je suis désolé Sam, annonça soudain Gabriel en détournant le regard. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne crois pas en l'amour et je crois encore moins au tien envers moi._

_Sam observa Gabriel raccrocher et la vidéo s'éteindre. Il s'était heureusement préparé à une telle réaction, elle n'en était pas moins douloureuse... La fuite de Gabe..._

_Il prit rapidement son clavier sur ses genoux pour écrire un message._

_\- De Sam : je t'appelle demain si j'ai une connexion. J'espère que tu répondras._   
_\- De Sam : Tu me manqueras énormément si tu décidais de ne plus me parler, comme cette autre fois..._

_Sam attendit, espérant que ce qu'il avait en tête fonctionnerait. Il savait qu'il jouait sur la culpabilité de Gabe mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir totalement._

_\- De Gabriel : Plus déclaration._

_Sam eut un immense sourire. Il avait fait un grand pas en avant !_

_\- De Sam : d'accord. A demain._   
_\- De Gabriel : à demain Kiddo._

_Bon, on ne peut pas gagner sur tous les fronts, pensa Sam en passant son ordinateur en mode vidéo. »_

Sam revint de ses souvenirs avec un sentiment doux-amer. Depuis cette première conversation, il avait strictement respecté sa promesse. Il n'avait plus fait de déclarations à Gabriel. Plus directement en tout cas. Mais durant tout l'été, il avait servi des petites phrases à Gabriel, par-ci par-là, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Il se contentait de petites réflexions, complimentant Gabriel soudainement, pour un rien, ce qui déstabilisait l'espace de quelques secondes le blond. Parfois il faisait une réflexion sur une éventuelle jalousie de sa part ou le fait qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés, des paroles anodines entre deux amis qui se vannent, sauf que Sam les disait très sérieusement.

Par curiosité, et parce qu'il ne cessait de l'envisager depuis que Tony lui avait proposé cette idée sous l'œil dépité de Marius, il était apparu une fois torse nu devant Gabriel. Mais après un léger blocage, le blond s'était vite repris, très vite. C'en était presque vexant. Puis ils avaient discuté comme si de rien n'était et au final, ce fut Sam le plus gêné des deux, la fraîcheur de la nuit le faisant frissonner et recouvrir son corps de chair de poule. Il décida par la suite de se contenter des conseils de Marius, c'était plus sûr...

En tous les cas, grâce à ces deux passe-temps, la réussite de ses études et la conquête de Gabriel, l'été passa, si ce n'est de façon totalement joyeuse, au moins d'une manière agréable.

 

000

 

\- Quand je pense que tu me fais des infidélités dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! se plaignit le blond, une main sur le front et cambré en arrière dans une posture théâtrale de femme trahie.  
\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, répondit Sam d'une voix douce en lui souriant amoureusement.

Il y eut un blanc le temps que Gabriel digère la petite phrase de Sam. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Lui et Sam parlaient juste d'un film que ce dernier était allé voir et comme il encensait l'acteur, Gabriel s'était pris au jeu et avait blagué. Et encore une fois, Sam avait tourné ça totalement autrement, en profitant pour lui jeter ses sentiments à la figure.

\- Bonne nuit Kiddo, coupa brutalement Gabriel, prêt à raccrocher.  
\- Bonne nuit Gabe, répondit Sam, apparemment pas vexé de cet arrêt brutal.

Gabriel éteignit l'appareil et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Merde Sam... Pourquoi il lui faisait ça ? Le pire c'était qu'il l'avait piégé ! Gabriel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas couper les ponts sans se sentir affreusement mal, sans risquer de perdre toute sa stabilité durement acquise et replonger dans la déprime et la compulsion alimentaire. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était plus rattaché qu'à ce bout d'homme, tout ça parce que Sam lui avait rappelé combien il avait souffert tout le temps où Gabriel l'avait fui trois ans auparavant...

Le blond attrapa ses ailes et les lissa pour s'occuper les mains pendant que son cerveau pataugeait dans la semoule. Il avait fabriqué et ajouté une seconde paire plus grande par-dessus la première, une manière de fêter ses cinquante mille abonnés. Ça lui prenait plus de temps de s'en occuper, de les nettoyer, lisser et blanchir, mais il était tout de même fier de ses plumes. C'était un peu grâce à elles si sa chaîne de vidéos marchait si bien. Tellement bien qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas en ouvrir une deuxième. Il avait déjà un concept en tête, pas forcément le plus original, mais avec un costume bien marqué, peut-être une moustache et un vêtement ridiculement traditionnel, et avec sa touche personnelle d'humour et de blagues vaseuses, il y avait moyen de faire une bonne chaîne sur les pires horreurs du web !

Sauf que tout ça, ça ne l'aidait pas à régler le cas Sammy. Pas du tout même.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec le gamin ? Il était complètement paumé... Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le petit arrivait même à lui mettre le doute parfois ! Il semblait si sérieux et sûr de lui... Et bordel, cette fois où il était torse nu soi-disant à cause de la chaleur ! Mais c'était Sam, son Kiddo, l'imaginer autrement que comme un petit frère d'adoption c'était presque comme de l'inceste. Même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Même si le gamin avait seize ans, autrement dit il était majeur sexuellement parlant dans la majorité des États d'Amérique. Même s'il paraissait s'être en effet développé et avoir grandi d'après les vidéos.

Gabriel soupira violemment et reposa ses plumes. Il était en Californie. A San Francisco. Pour voir Castiel. Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il pouvait demander conseil sans prendre le risque de se retrouver avec ses frères dans les pattes. Ça paraissait un peu désespéré, comme un dernier recours, mais Cas' avait au moins l'avantage de bien connaître Sam.

Gabriel se coucha, forçant son esprit à se tourner vers des images de jolies femmes en bikini plutôt que vers ces beaux gosses grands et musclés. Ça ne l'empêcha pas le lendemain matin de se réveiller avec en tête une vision très dérangeante de Sammy, en short de bain, la peau caramel et un sourire qui pouvait, dans le moins pire des cas, être appelé aguicheur. La poisse...

Frais et habillé, Gabriel prit la direction du café où Castiel travaillait à plein temps durant les vacances. Il avait été amusé de découvrir que Castiel avait choisi un endroit où il avait lui-même déjà travaillé. Ils n'étaient peut-être que cousins mais ils étaient parfois assez proches pour être frères, même si ça ne serait jamais la relation que Gabriel avait pu avoir avec Luc, Mickael ou même Raphaël...

Gabriel secoua la tête pour se sortir ses pensées déprimantes de la tête et s'assit sur une table discrète dans un coin, tout en restant dans le secteur de Castiel. Il sourit en voyant la tête surprise de son cousin de le voir ici. Il aimait surprendre les autres, ça les empêchait de lui monter des bobards et il pouvait découvrir leurs vrais intentions et réactions. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à surprendre chez Cas', tout était inscrit sur son visage et dans ses yeux... Mais c'était toujours bon de s'entraîner pour ne pas perdre la main !

\- Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es à San Francisco depuis longtemps ? l'interrogea immédiatement Castiel.  
\- C'est moi. Je visite. Hier, répondit Gabriel avec amusement. Dit à Rudolphe que tu prends ta pause et rejoins-moi avec deux cafés.  
\- Mais...  
\- Personne ne t'en voudra de prendre une petite pause, fit le blond avec un sourire rassurant. Si le patron pose problème dis que c'est de ma faute, il laissera couler normalement. Et ramène une tarte ou des pancakes en passant !

Gabriel attendit quelques minutes, observant par la fenêtre le soleil rayonner sur la ville et ses habitants. Le mois de septembre finissait et l'été battait enfin son plein sur la ville. Castiel revint rapidement et déposa deux tasses et une assiette de pancakes au sirop d'érable sur la table. Gabriel s'en léchait déjà les babines !

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda son cousin en jouant nerveusement avec sa cuillère.  
\- Pose-moi plutôt la vraie question que tu as en tête Cassi, sourit Gabriel.

Le brun hésita un peu, touillant distraitement son café avant de regarder franchement Gabriel.

\- Tu vas venir voir Balthazar ?  
\- Non.  
\- Mais il s'inquiète pour toi !  
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors pourquoi...  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Cassi, soupira Gabriel en reposant sa fourchette. Mickael.  
\- Écoute Gabriel, concernant tes frères tu...  
\- Stop ! Je ne veux rien savoir Castiel ! Rien du tout !  
\- Mais...  
\- Sinon je m'en vais tout de suite, menaça le blond.

Ce serait une fuite, encore, mais il y était habitué et il n'en avait presque plus honte. Oui, il était lâche, et alors ?

\- C'est important Gabriel...  
\- Plus pour moi. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, jamais, gronda-t-il, le visage fermé.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux et Gabriel se remit à manger ses pancakes avec une férocité non nécessaire. En face de lui, Castiel but à petites gorgées son café. Il hésitait à tout simplement balancer les informations importantes à Gabriel, sans lui laisser une chance de l'arrêter, mais ce serait probablement une mauvaise idée, l'une des nouvelles méritait qu'il soit soutenu ensuite. Alors il abandonna cette idée à regret, s'en voulant de ne pas être capable de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Balthazar. Il n'allait pas réussir à ramener Gabriel. Encore une fois.

\- Tu deviens quoi alors ? demanda brutalement Gabriel, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre mais ses yeux le regardant lui.  
\- Je fais des études, en mathématiques avancés. Je vis chez Balthazar à mi-temps. Je vais rentrer à l'université pour ma deuxième année dans une semaine.  
\- Comment ça va entre toi et Deano ?  
\- Ça va, déglutit difficilement Castiel, les yeux dorés de Gabriel semblant vouloir le transpercer.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes vus ?

Castiel compta, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, recompta, se lécha les lèvres et préféra finalement ne rien dire.

\- Cassi ?  
\- Ça fait longtemps, souffla son cousin en se recroquevillant malgré lui.  
\- Y a de l'eau dans le gaz ? insista Gabriel en se tournant vers lui avec les bras croisés, étonnamment sur la défensive  
\- Non, c'est juste... Un peu compliqué, avec les déménagements et l'absence, mais ça va. Ça va aller.  
\- Combien de temps ? persista durement le blond.  
\- Arrête ça Gabriel, demanda – pour ne pas dire supplia – Castiel.  
\- Quoi ? Ce n'est qu'une question ! Et pas la plus dure à répondre en plus, ricana-t-il.  
\- Ça fait moins longtemps que toi et Sam, répliqua soudain le brun.

Gabriel recula dans son siège et envoya un regard de bête acculée à son cousin. Mais celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux, Gabriel l'avait cherché après tout ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait menacé qu'il devait devenir méchant et l'agresser ! Et puis il vit le regard de Gabriel se flouter et ses mains se crisper. Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. S'il n'avait pas commencé avec ses frères aussi...

\- Pardon Gabriel, je... Ça fait plus de huit mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu en vrai moi et Dean, soupira Castiel.  
\- C'est beaucoup, remarqua le blond d'une voix rauque.  
\- Oui. Mais ce n'est que provisoire.  
\- D'accord, accepta Gabriel en n'insistant pas cette fois. Et ça doit faire plus d'un an que je n'ai pas vu Sam.  
\- Il grandit vite en ce moment, littéralement parlant, lâcha Castiel. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à noël dernier et il devait faire ta taille.  
\- C'est ce qu'il me dit. Qu'il grandit. Il a seize ans en même temps, railla Gabriel en engouffrant un énorme morceau de pancake. Ça aurait été moche qu'il reste une mini-Mouse ou qu'il rapetisse !

Un nouveau silence s'installa durant lequel Gabriel chipota dans ses pancakes en sirotant son café. Castiel attendit qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il lui parle, indique les raisons de sa visite ou juste... Qu'il redevienne Gabriel peut-être, la pile électrique glucosée avec une blague grivoise toujours présente sur les lèvres. Mais son cousin restait silencieux.

\- Tu es juste venir me dire bonjour ou bien... ? tenta Castiel.  
\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté tous les deux et puis... un peu de « ou bien »... j'imagine.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gabriel ? Tu n'es jamais autant sur la défensive habituellement, remarqua Castiel, un peu inquiet pour son cousin. C'est en rapport avec Sam ?  
\- Il grandit, il me le dit sans arrêt ces derniers temps, murmura Gabriel, le regard vissé sur la vitre. Ça et qu'il m'aime aussi.

Gabriel se tourna vers Castiel en l'entendant s'étouffer avec son café.

\- On dirait bien que tu ne t'y attendais pas, fit le blond avec un sourire tristement amusé.  
\- Dean est au courant ?  
\- Je tiens à la vie moi ! Et j'espère que Sam n'a pas eu la mauvaise idée de le lui dire sinon la prochaine fois que je le vois risque aussi d'être la dernière, prédit Gabriel.  
\- Mais... C'est sérieux ?  
\- D'après Sam oui mais... Il est jeune encore.  
\- A peine moins que nous, rappela sagement Castiel. J'ai commencé à sortir avec Dean il y a bientôt deux ans et nous n'avions qu'un an de plus que Sam.  
\- Mais c'est peut-être l'année qui compte double ? Non ? demanda Gabriel avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.  
\- Gabriel... Ce serait plus simple si tu m'expliquais simplement ce que tu veux que je te dise.  
\- Si seulement je le savais...  
\- Et toi tu... Tu l'aimes ? demanda Castiel en scannant son cousin de ses yeux clairs.  
\- C'est un gamin Cassi !  
\- Ça ne répond pas à la question.  
\- Bien sûr que si, il est trop jeune !  
\- C'est une excuse Gabriel, pas une réponse, souligna Castiel.  
\- C'est la seule que j'ai ! Sam est trop jeune, un point c'est tout, se crispa le blond.  
\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'âge, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à Dean plus tôt que cela même si je ne le savais pas encore.  
\- Et on voit ce que ça donne aujourd'hui, persifla Gabriel.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne va pas chez toi que tu dois t'en prendre à moi, répliqua Castiel en se redressant brusquement. Tu... Tu es...  
\- Vas-y, continue, crache-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur mon petit Cassi, ricana Gabriel, du venin sur les lèvres. Tu veux me dire quoi ? Que je suis un lâche ? Je suis parfaitement au courant !  
\- Oui, sauf que tu considères ça comme une qualité ! explosa Castiel que l'humeur étrange de Gabriel rendait très nerveux. Tu fuis sans arrêt en pensant qu'il n'y a que ça qui te rendra heureux mais c'est faux ! Sam t'aime mais tu refuses de le prendre en considération tout comme tu refuses de voir tes frères ou même Balthazar ! Tout ça parce que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait se passer !Tes frères...  
\- Arrête avec mes frères ! cria le blond en se levant. Ne me parle plus d'eux !  
\- Ils te cherchent Gabriel ! Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas...  
\- Et je ne veux pas les savoir ! dit-il en prenant ses affaires pour partir.  
\- Luc est en hôpital psychiatrique ! lui cria Castiel tandis qu'il marchait vers la sortie.

Le blond se figea au milieu du restaurant. Son cœur venait de s'accélérer brusquement et un flash blanc apparut quelques secondes devant ses yeux. Il dut se tenir à une table pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Luc. Le frère qu'il avait toujours admiré. Chez les fous.

Le frère qui l'avait enfermé aussi, celui qui le considérait comme un boulet.

Gabriel serra les mâchoires et se força à se reprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, lâcha-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. Et au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton couple, s'il en reste encore quelque chose...

Castiel le regarda s'en aller d'une démarche raide avec l'impression d'un immense gâchis. Il n'avait pas voulu le lui révéler ainsi. C'était sorti tout seul mais... Il ne voulait pas... Il s'était juste laissé emporter par son énervement devant Gabriel qui remettait en doute son couple mais il n'avait pas voulu le blesser... Par vraiment... Pas comme ça...

\- Tu devrais le rattraper, annonça son patron en s'approchant de lui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser seul après ce que tu viens de lui dire.  
\- Je doute qu'il veuille encore me voir, contesta Castiel la tête baissée.  
\- Essaye toujours. Gabriel n'a travaillé chez moi que quelques mois, mais j'en sais assez pour dire qu'il n'est pas foncièrement méchant et qu'il ne blesse que quand lui-même est blessé. Vas-y, je m'occupe du service.

Castiel acquiesça, enleva son tablier et sortit du café. Il n'eut pas à chercher Gabriel bien loin, il se contenta d'aller au parc le plus proche et le découvrit assis sur un banc, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les jambes et les bras en protection autour de lui. Castiel s'assit à ses côtés et leva une main hésitante vers lui avant de la poser sur son dos tendu.

\- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te le dire de cette façon. Je... Je ne te parlerai plus d'eux, c'est promis, sauf si... Si tu me le demandes.

Castiel fit lentement courir ses doigts sur le dos de Gabriel pour le détendre. Sa relation avec Dean avait au moins eu le mérite de l'habituer aux gestes affectueux.

\- Et pour Dean et moi, tu... Tu avais sûrement... continua-t-il la gorge nouée.  
\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, soupira Gabriel en se redressant, les yeux encore tristes. Oublie tout ça. C'est sorti sans réfléchir. Vous vous adorez tous les deux alors... Ce n'est pas un caillou sur votre route qui va vous arrêter après tout ce que vous avez déjà traversé, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, sourit Castiel, un peu réconforté.  
\- Pour Luc... Je te demanderais peut-être mais plus tard. Pas maintenant.  
\- Tu m'appelles quand tu veux Gabriel.  
\- Pareil pour toi mon Cassou.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Castiel gardait un bras sur les épaules de Gabriel pendant que celui-ci observait l'horizon, le regard vide.

\- Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire mais... Je trouve ce surnom vraiment moche, murmura Castiel dans une grimace.  
\- Pourquoi tu crois que je l'utilise ? demanda Gabriel en retrouvant un peu de sa malice.  
\- Et pour toi et Sam...  
\- Laisse, il faut que je débrouille ça tout seul, souffla son cousin. Je vais quand même pas me laisser abattre par un petit gars ?  
\- Il n'a plus rien d'un « petit gars », il a vraiment grandi tu sais. Et Dean me dit qu'il a encore grandi pendant que je n'étais pas là. Il atteint presque sa taille maintenant.  
\- C'est quand même jeune seize ans...  
\- Tu n'en as que vingt Gabriel et Sam a dû mûrir très vite.

Gabriel regarda pensivement le parterre de fleurs devant lui. Dans sa tête, Sam restait le petit gamin avec qui ils avaient fait une bataille de farine un soir de noël où eux quatre, les délaissés et les perdus, s'étaient retrouvés chez les Winchester. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à le voir autrement un jour, quoi qu'en pense Sam.

\- Luc est bien traité ?  
\- Balthazar prend régulièrement des nouvelles et Meg s'est proposée de faire ses stages dans cet hôpital. Il va... Aussi bien que c'est possible d'aller.  
\- Je ne veux pas encore savoir mais... Merci Castiel.  
\- Balthazar aimerait avoir de tes nouvelles.  
\- Je lui en donnerai. Et... J'irai le voir. Pas cette fois mais j'irai.  
\- Il sera content de l'apprendre. Alors... Tu es ici pour quoi ?  
\- Pour te voir Cassi, uniquement pour te voir, sourit Gabriel, ses yeux brillants d'une bonne humeur renouvelée.

Castiel garda un visage neutre, ne sachant s'il devait le croire ou non. C'était Gabriel. Tout était possible avec lui...

 

000

 

Dean surveillait l'entrée de la ruelle. Au fond, son père s'occupait d'un « informateur » qui n'avait pas spécialement prévu de l'être et lui arrachait des informations sur Alastair. De là où il était, Dean n'entendait que des bruits étouffés mais il savait reconnaître le son d'un coup de poing et celui de quelqu'un qui étouffe sa douleur. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de ce qu'il faisait mais en même temps... C'était pour attraper Alastair, un salopard coupable d'avoir tué énormément de monde, directement ou indirectement, dont sa mère et qui avait bien d'autres crimes à son actif. Et la police ne faisait rien contre lui...

Dean serra les mâchoires quand le type gémit derrière lui.

C'était nécessaire, c'était nécessaire, c'était nécessaire...

 

A suivre...


	35. 2009 : octobre - décembre

Chapitre 34 : Vive le vent d'hiver

 

Octobre fut un mois long et déprimant de l'avis de Sam. Le temps virait doucement, passant de la chaleur estivale aux froidures de l'hiver. Quel que soit l'État ou la ville où il allait, un vent glacé semblait toujours vouloir le suivre, s'engouffrant dans ses vêtements pour lui geler les os. L'école avait repris en début de mois et Sam s'accrochait à ses cours, difficilement, mais il s'accrochait. De nouveaux visages chaque semaine, de nouvelles salles de cours aussi, de nouveaux bâtiments, mais toujours la même rengaine. Se présenter, passer pour le petit nouveau, déménager, se présenter à nouveau...

Au moins arrivait-il à se consoler grâce à Gabriel qui lui le connaissait toujours, quelle que soit la ville où il résidait.

Durant cette période, Dean s'était lentement éloigné de lui, accompagnant leur père dans toutes ses sorties pendant que lui étudiait au motel. Il appelait régulièrement son frère pour être sûr que tout se passait bien mais ce n'était vraiment pas pareil. Et Dean paraissait si démesurément fier d'être le partenaire de John... Sam, avec sa nouvelle vision débarrassée des illusions de l'enfance, ne voyait là qu'un odieux chantage affectif de son père et un besoin désespéré de reconnaissance de son frère. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir ça et en même temps, il se sentait blessé que Dean préfère si facilement son père à lui. Comme si sa reconnaissance à lui pour avoir été toujours là ne suffisait pas. Comme si juste eux deux, sans John, ça ne suffisait pas.

Cela dit, Sam ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son frère, surtout sachant ce qu'il préparait pour ses dix-huit ans...

Partir.

Le maître mot. Le jour où il allait annoncer sa décision à Dean ça allait être... Sam préférait ne même pas y penser pour l'instant. À la place, il rêvait la réaction idéale de Dean, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais comme son frère disant abandonner leur père pour l'accompagner en Californie ou ailleurs.

La réalité allait très probablement être l'exact inverse. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont Dean suivait leur père et lui obéissait au quart de tour pour comprendre que jamais, jamais il ne partirait.

Et Castiel...

Sam secoua la tête, préférant ne pas y penser non plus. C'étaient les affaires de son frère, pas les siennes, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre et à de multiples reprises. Il y avait tout de même de l'espoir, si la communication entre lui et son frère devenait plus difficile à mesure que ce dernier devenait un chasseur de prime à temps plein, les coups de fil entre son frère et Castiel s'étaient eux stabilisés à un minimum de un par semaine, parfois deux. Ce n'était pas la panacée mais c'était mieux que rien.

Sam se secoua en réalisant qu'il était complètement plongé dans ses pensées au lieu de faire ses devoirs sur la table de leur actuel motel. Ses cours sous les yeux et avec patience, il reprit sa dissertation, essayant d'ignorer les bruits agaçants qui l'entouraient. Dans une chambre, pas loin, un couple qui avait toutes les chances de ne pas être officiel s'envoyait bruyamment en l'air. Dehors, les voitures passaient à toute vitesse sur la nationale bordant le motel et son voisin direct écoutait à plein volume un film d'action bourré d'explosion et de bruits d'arme à feu.

C'était une véritable épreuve d'arriver à se concentrer dans toute cette cohue ! Mais Sam avait un but, un projet, et si pour cela il devait apprendre à faire ses devoirs au milieu de bruits de chantier et obtenir uniquement des A+, il le ferait. Il en était tout à fait capable. Tout n'était qu'une question de volonté.

La femme poussa un cri strident tandis que le mur résonna d'un bruit sourd. Puis d'un autre. Puis une voiture se gara sur le parking et tout un groupe de jeunes gens en vadrouille tapèrent la discute, presque sous sa fenêtre.

Sam soupira violemment. Là, c'était tout de même un peu trop pour lui...

Un coup d'œil à sa montre indiqua au plus jeune de la famille Winchester qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être l'heure de manger par conséquent, il décida d'abandonner la bataille avec sa dissertation d'Histoire. Pour le moment...

Il jeta avec lassitude un œil sur les lits vides de Dean et de son père. Ces derniers n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur chasse, laissant le plus jeune seul toute la journée, pour ne pas changer. Sam avait de plus en plus l'impression de n'être qu'un sac encombrant pour sa famille, ou un chien de garde pas très docile mais relativement intelligent. Les paroles de John envers lui se résumaient à des ordres et ceux de Dean à de gentilles moqueries ou des questions sur le lycée. Il semblait acquis pour les deux plus âgés qu'il avait maintenant tout à fait l'âge de s'occuper de lui tout seul et que, par conséquent, il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter de ses journées ou de sa santé.

Les trajets en voitures se faisaient toujours au son du rock de son père que son frère écoutait religieusement. Et lui ? Lui il mettait son casque, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, et essayait de se bourrer le crâne du plus d'informations possible en se répétant l'âge de la délivrance dans sa tête comme un mantra.

 

000

 

\- Salut Cas'.  
\- Salut Dean.  
\- Tu as fait quoi de beau cette semaine ?  
\- Mes cours et des courses. Meg m'a emmené de force faire du shopping, raconta Castiel.  
\- Traumatisé par l'expérience ? sourit Dean.  
\- J'ai le numéro d'Emmanuel en cas de problème. Et toi ?  
\- La piste d'Alastair devient de plus en plus fraîche. On est pas loin de trouver le terrier et après, nous n'aurons plus qu'à débusquer le lapin !  
\- Tu fais toujours le chasseur de prime ?  
\- J'ai même ma licence officielle dans certains États, se vanta fièrement Dean. Papa est content de moi, vraiment. On forme une bonne équipe tous les deux !  
\- Et Sam ?  
\- Sam est... Je crois qu'il nous fait sa crise d'adolescence ou plutôt, qu'il nous fait une nouvelle crise d'adolescence, railla Dean. Il est devenu distant ces derniers temps alors je lui fiche la paix. Au moins, il ne proteste pas trop quand papa nous emmène sur les champs de tir.

Castiel tritura un peu sa cravate, cherchant quoi dire d'autre mais rien ne lui venait. Sa conversation avec Gabriel tournait dans sa tête et Dean semblait si lointain...

\- Cas', je sais pas quand on va se revoir, commença Dean comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de son petit-ami, mais je... Nous deux c'est toujours... Tu es toujours aussi... Important pour moi.

Castiel sentit sa gorge le serrer et ses yeux le piquer.

\- Tu l'es aussi pour moi Dean. Important. Et je te fais confiance, quand tu pourras on se reverra...

Castiel la sentit aussitôt, cette hésitation, cette gêne, cette reprise de souffle qui annonçait que Dean allait raccrocher sous peu, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal.

\- Je dois y aller Cas', bonne soirée.  
\- Bonne soirée Dean...

Castiel raccrocha et regarda son bureau occupé par plusieurs piles de livres. Étudier était sûrement la meilleure solution pour ne pas penser à sa relation avec Dean qui semblait s'étioler avec la distance.

 

000

 

Début novembre voulait dire pèlerinage à Lawrence sur la tombe de Mary pour les Winchester. Ça voulait aussi dire que noël se rapprochait, dangereusement de l'avis de Sam. Il avait une très bonne idée de comment ça allait se passer cette année. Lui seul dans sa chambre de motel, Dean à ses côtés s'il avait de la chance, une salade en barquette et un sandwich en guise de repas avec un muffin pour dessert.

Il le refusait, c'était hors de question ! Tout en lui se rebiffait à cette idée ! Pas alors qu'il savait que des gens étaient prêts à l'accueillir ! Contrairement à Dean, demander de l'aide ne l'ennuyait pas et il comptait bien passer les fêtes dans une vraie maison, dans une vraie ambiance festive ! Bobby était bien sûr le premier nom qui lui venait en tête mais il gardait Balthazar en solution de repli, et même Marius...

Sam allait donc devoir demander l'autorisation - avant d'envisager la fugue - et leur voyage à Lawrence, même si le moment n'était clairement pas idéal, était la meilleure opportunité qu'il avait pour parler à son père. De toute façon, c'était maintenant ou attendre un hypothétique jour d'ici à fin décembre où son père serait présent assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse lui poser la question ! Alors perdu pour perdu...

Sam profita de leur arrêt dans un diner sur le trajet du retour entre Lawrence et Memphis pour lâcher sa bombe :

\- Je pensais aller chez Bobby pour les vacances de fin d'année, annonça tout de go Sam en triturant sa salade entre deux lourds silences.

John le regarda en fronçant les sourcils alors que Dean semblait perdu.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu restes avec nous.  
\- Ce sera les vacances, je n'aurais rien d'autre à faire que de m'ennuyer au motel, expliqua Sam en se forçant à rester calme.  
\- Tu pourrais nous accompagner et apprendre le métier, indiqua simplement John.  
\- Je ne veux pas devenir chasseur de prime, siffla Sam entre ses dents. Si je pouvais je ne toucherais même pas d'armes ! Mais là tout de suite, je te demande juste de nous autoriser à aller chez Bobby pour les fêtes, moi et Dean. C'est si compliqué de dire oui ?

Sam se mordit la langue en revenant à sa salade. Il en avait tellement sur le cœur qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher...

\- Sammy, moi je reste avec papa, lâcha Dean, comme étonné que son frère puisse penser l'inverse.

Sam reçut ces mots comme un coup au cœur mais il les encaissa. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Alors juste moi, chez Bobby. Il acceptera.  
\- Mais pas moi, gronda John.  
\- Pourquoi ? s'écria Sam.  
\- C'est trop dangereux. Bobby est connu pour être proche de vous et on est trop proche d'Alastair pour qu'il ne tente pas quelque chose s'il en a la possibilité, expliqua John à son fils, parlant comme s'il s'adressait à un idiot.  
\- Très bien, pas Bobby, grinça Sam en serrant ses couverts. Balthazar alors, je sais qu'il acceptera ! Et on ne l'a vu qu'une fois pour l'instant Dean et moi ! Personne ne peut faire de rapprochement !

Le seul rapprochement possible c'était Castiel, le petit copain de Dean que tu ne connais pas, pensa Sam avec amertume.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, se renfrogna John.  
\- Je ne te demande pas la mer à boire ! hurla Sam en se levant. Juste deux semaines de vacances en Californie chez quelqu'un qui m'hébergera gratuitement ! C'est trop compliqué pour toi de juste dire oui ? Une fois dans ta vie ?

Sam s'éloigna de la table à grands pas, évitant le regard de sa famille et des autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant pour aller marcher sur le parking et le long de la route.

Il s'était énervé. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il arrivait peut-être à donner l'impression qu'il prenait plutôt bien leur situation, en tout cas qu'il la vivait correctement, sauf que la vérité était toute autre. Il ne s'habituait pas. A chaque nouveau lycée, il espérait encore que celui-ci serait le dernier tout en sachant que c'était faux. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin d'espérer ! Mais ça rendait chaque départ difficile, lui ruinant le cœur, et les comptes macabres grossissaient dans sa tête. Il voulait rester au même endroit, juste un peu, avec des gens qu'il connaissait. Il avait besoin de cette fête qui était devenue réellement familiale depuis que Castiel et Gabriel étaient entrés dans leur vie. Il avait besoin d'une touche de normalité de temps à autre, quelque chose pour l'empêcher de céder complétement à la colère qui couvait en lui, étouffant ses déprimes sous un feu bien plus ardent de ressentiments.

Sam marchait sur le bord de la route et tout doucement, il commença à hésiter. Et s'il ne faisait pas demi-tour ? S'il avançait juste droit devant lui ? S'il tendait la main et le pouce, demandant à aller n'importe où, ailleurs, quelque part très loin ?

\- Sammy ! cria son frère dans son dos.

Trop tard. Il n'y aurait pas de fugue, pas aujourd'hui. Sam ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Au moins c'était son frère qui venait le chercher...

Il fit demi-tour et retrouva son frère aux abords du parking.

\- C'est bon, annonça directement son aîné. J'ai réussi à convaincre papa.  
\- Tu ne viendras pas...  
\- Je suis bien avec papa, Sammy, soupira Dean. J'aime ça travailler à ses côtés et chasser les criminels me convient.  
\- Ce sera noël.  
\- Ça n'a pas la même importance pour toi que pour moi, indiqua son frère en haussant les épaules.

Sam hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. S'il n'avait pas su que Balthazar l'accueillerait chaleureusement, il aurait probablement renoncé, il n'aurait rien fait sans Dean malgré leurs chemins de vie qui semblaient vouloir les séparer. Mais, quand bien même il serait avec eux, rien ne lui garantissait que son frère et son père ne soient pas en chasse alors...

\- J'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec moi.  
\- J'aurais aimé que tu restes avec nous, ta famille.

Dean se détourna sans un mot de plus pour rejoindre son père dans la voiture. Sam attendit deux secondes de s'être repris pour faire de même. Dean changeait du tout au tout en ce moment, au point de le laisser de côté sans un remord. Ça le déculpabilisait un peu de savoir qu'il allait faire pareil plus tard.

 

000

 

\- Sam ira chez ton oncle pour noël, annonça Dean à Castiel deux soirs plus tard.  
\- On s'y retrouvera dans ce cas, souffla Castiel de soulagement. Je suis content que nous puissions à nouveau...  
\- Non Cas', le coupa Dean, gêné en découvrant ce qu'avait cru comprendre son amant. Juste Sam. Moi... Je reste avec papa.  
\- Oh... Pardon, bafouilla le brun. J'ai cru que... J'avais cru... C'est à dire que...  
\- C'est bon Cas', y a pas de mal, souffla Dean.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? murmura Castiel.  
\- Papa a besoin de moi. Pour Alastair et pour les chasses. Et je... Je peux pas le laisser seul...

Mais moi si, pensa douloureusement Castiel.

\- Dean... Est-ce que... J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû, pour que tu ne viennes pas ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.  
\- Non ! s'écria aussitôt son amant. Bien sûr que non ! Je... Je t'aime, tu le sais... C'est juste... Je...  
\- Dean ?  
\- Je dois raccrocher, bonne soirée.  
\- Bonne soirée.

Dean coupa l'appel et rangea son portable. Devant lui se trouvait un bar routier et à l'intérieur son père qui devait boire plus que son comptant d'alcool. Dean entra dans le bar et tapa l'épaule de son père pour l'informer de son retour avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. John leva son verre, Dean sa bière, et ils trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée. Dean appréciait cette complicité qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place avec son père. Il aimait travailler avec lui et il aimait aussi son travail, tout simplement. Il se sentait utile. Et il protégeait Sammy aussi, son père lui avait expliqué comment. Sam ne comprenait pas, il était trop centré sur lui-même, mais Dean avait compris les raisons de son père.

Restait le problème Cas'. Et depuis quand Castiel était devenu un problème ? Cas' était celui qu'il aimait réellement, profondément et sans aucun doute possible. Mais il y avait son père, il y avait son mensonge, il y avait l'absence...

Ce soir-là, Dean n'eut plus l'occasion d'y penser. Lui et son père décidèrent de mettre du beurre dans les épinards avec quelques parties de billard et Dean devait être concentré. Mais quelques jours plus tard, il n'eut que ça à faire. Penser.

Il patientait devant la porte de sortie d'un club privé. Son père était à l'intérieur, essayant de faire fuir la petite frappe qui travaillait sous les ordres d'Alastair. Dean avait juste à attendre pour cueillir le gars quand il sortirait, attendre et cogiter, repenser au "problème' Castiel.

Ça n'allait pas entre eux, et c'était exclusivement sa faute. Il était toujours heureux de l'avoir au téléphone, heureux d'entendre sa voix et de savoir qu'il était toujours là, qu'il y avait un truc entre eux, mais dès que le sujet tournait autour de la confiance ou d'éventuelles retrouvailles, Dean se retrouvait piégé par son propre mensonge.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Il fallait qu'il lui avoue tout, qu'il puisse à nouveau lui parler sans gêne et envisager de le revoir. Castiel lui manquait. Vraiment. Énormément. Sa présence, son assurance sans faille en eux, ses yeux dans lesquels il se noyait, ses mains sur lui, sa voix posée et grave. Il fallait qu'il revoit Cas'. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son père... Pas alors qu'il obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait ! De la reconnaissance et l'impression de former quelque chose avec lui, quelque chose de très proche d'une famille. La solution était peut-être de tout dire à son père sur sa relation avec Castiel mais il ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher, vraiment pas. Et il ne voulait rien gâcher non plus avec Castiel.

Mais c'était impossible. Il allait forcément perdre l'un ou l'autre... Et dans les deux cas il allait se sentir déchiré.

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues quand la porte en métal s'ouvrit brusquement. Dean attrapa la personne qui sortait à toute vitesse et la plaqua contre un mur avec un coup de poing dans le ventre pour faire bonne figure et calmer ses ardeurs.

\- On est pressé ce soir ? demanda Dean en souriant. Dommage, on a plein de trucs à se raconter toi et moi !

L'escroc à la solde d'Alastair lui cracha à la figure et Dean lui apprit les bonnes manières en attendant l'arrivée de son père. Il avait vite pris le coup une fois qu'il s'était mis à suivre son père en permanence !

 

000

 

Gabriel regardait la neige tomber depuis son petit appartement à Watertown, à l'est du pays, près de la frontière canadienne. Il était loin, très loin, de Balthazar comme de sa mère. Loin de sa famille et ça lui convenait, presque.

Thanksgiving venait de passer et Gabriel l'avait encore fêtée seul. Ça lui avait mis un petit poids sur le cœur. Certes, il avait eu Sam, lui aussi seul, sur son portable toute la soirée mais ce n'était pas exactement pareil que d'avoir quelqu'un en vrai. Voire même pas du tout. Et ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment réconfortés l'un l'autre, la tristesse étant bien présente dans les yeux du plus jeune alors que Gabriel avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Noël approchait. Le fugueur devant l'Éternel ne se sentait véritablement pas de faire comme l'année dernière. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si dur de passer les fêtes de fin d'année seul, mais il s'était trompé. C'était horriblement difficile, surtout quand on avait connu des temps meilleurs. Alors il hésitait.

Son ordinateur bipa et Gabriel s'installa sur le canapé, un sourire machinal sur les lèvres.

\- Salut Kiddo !  
\- Hey Gabe. Dis... Tu sais que tu portes tes plumes ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules, déclenchant un mouvement d'air derrière-lui à cause de sa double paire d'ailes.

\- Je cherchais une idée pour ma prochaine recette et ça m'aide.  
\- Ça te va bizarrement bien, sourit Sam.  
\- Pourquoi bizarrement ? Je suis l'ange par excellence !  
\- Pour moi, sans aucun doute, répondit tendrement Sam.

Gabriel déglutit difficilement. Encore et toujours. Il se faisait encore et toujours avoir. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès ! Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas. Il le niait fermement !

\- Mais tu n'en as vraiment pas le caractère, plaisanta Sam.  
\- Tu me vexes là Kiddo, répliqua Gabriel en faisant la moue.  
\- J'en crois pas un mot !

Gabriel lui tira la langue et Sam lui répondit en éclatant de rire. Le blond sourit sincèrement à cette vision. Ce n'était pas si courant de voir Sam rire mais c'était toujours agréable.

\- Alors, la recette de ta prochaine vidéo ? demanda le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.  
\- Je crois que je vais devoir me contenter d'une bûche de noël classique, soupira Gabriel en regardant sa cuisine.  
\- Je suis sûr que tes abonnés - dont je fais partie - adoreront. En parlant de noël, tu seras où pour les fêtes ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je me disais... J'irais bien vous ennuyer toi et Dean, annonça Gabriel avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Je... Je serai chez Balthazar, avoua timidement Sam.

Gabriel préféra ne rien répondre, son cœur se serrant malgré lui. Balthazar, Sam, Castiel... Tout le monde serait en Californie. Y compris Mickael, malheureusement...

\- Mais je pense qu'il serait content que tu viennes aussi, tenta Sam en voyant le visage pensif du blond.  
\- Je ne sais pas...  
\- Gabe, j'aimerais vraiment te voir, souffla doucement Sam.  
\- On se voit pas là ? répliqua Gabriel en souriant.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil. J'aimerais t'avoir devant moi et pouvoir te dire en face ce que tu ne veux pas entendre ou comprendre par visio.  
\- Kiddo...  
\- S'il te plaît, viens en Californie, ça nous fera à tous très plaisir.

Gabriel se mordilla les lèvres en regardant Sam. Son regard était déterminé mais aussi désespérément tendre. Ça ne l'encourageait pas vraiment à venir à San Francisco mais ce pourrait être l'occasion de mettre les choses au point, définitivement. Restait le problème Mickael.

\- Je vais y penser, dit-il prudemment.

Sam lui fit un sourire radieux et Gabriel y répondit automatiquement. Ils coupèrent la communication et Gabriel retourna à la contemplation de sa fenêtre. La nuit tombait tôt à cette période et il pouvait voir non seulement les flocons de neige se poser sur la ville mais aussi son reflet sur la vitre. Avec ses deux paires d'ailes et son auréole. C'était un peu ridicule pour ne pas dire carrément grotesque quand il y réfléchissait. Gabriel savait qu'il était très loin d'être un ange. Il n'était pas le diable non plus seulement, il se connaissait assez. Menteur, filouteur, tricheur et fugueur. Pas vraiment des qualités angéliques tout ça. Son prénom avait été très mal choisi. Pourtant quelques-uns arrivaient à l'apprécier, comme son oncle. Comme Sam. Même Castiel malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui dire la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Cet idiot l'avait tout de suite pardonné.

Gabriel sortit son téléphone portable et joua avec l'objet quelques instants avant de se décider à l'allumer. Il n'y aurait jamais de bon moment pour le faire mais au moins avait-il l'élan actuellement.

\- Allô ? fit une voix indéniablement masculine, adulte et surtout connue.  
\- Salut Balthy, comment ça va ? lança-t-il innocemment.  
\- Gabriel... Je devrais raccrocher pour tout ce temps passé sans nouvelle de ta part ! s'énerva Balthazar avant de se calmer aussitôt dans un bruyant soupir. Mais... Je suis content que tu appelles. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, ça va, répondit Gabriel, étrangement émotif.  
\- Tu deviens quoi ?  
\- Je continue de vadrouiller.  
\- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour les fêtes ? demanda Balthazar avec espoir.  
\- Justement, je me disais... commença nerveusement Gabriel. Mickael sera chez toi ?  
\- Non, il sera chez ta mère avec Raphaël ainsi qu'Elisabeth et ses enfants.  
\- Il ne sera vraiment pas chez toi ?  
\- Gabe, tu veux venir ?  
\- Peut-être... Si tu me jures que... Qu'ils ne viendront pas. Que tu ne me tendras pas de piège.  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait Gabe, souffla son oncle.  
\- Quand je suis parti de chez toi Mickael frappait à ta porte, l'accusa platement Gabriel.  
\- C'était de sa propre initiative, je ne lui avais rien demandé, expliqua Balthazar. Il a fait le voyage pour te voir tout en sachant que tu pouvais ne pas être là.  
\- D'accord, accepta Gabriel, ne voulant vraiment pas s'attarder là-dessus. Alors peut-être... Je viendrais peut-être... Pour les fêtes. Mais pas de Mickael !  
\- J'ai compris l'idée. Je t'attendrais Gabriel alors... Viens.  
\- J'essaierai.

L'archange aux ailes en plumes d'oie et à l'auréole en carton raccrocha et regarda à nouveau son reflet dans la vitre. L'espoir lui tordait les tripes. Il allait revoir Balthazar... Et Sam aussi. Ça allait être bien. Vraiment bien...

 

000

 

\- Cas', je dois t'avouer une chose, déglutit Dean avec difficulté.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- J'ai pas... Je t'ai... Menti.

Le cœur de Castiel s'accéléra subitement. Le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui et il dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber.

\- À-à quel sujet ?  
\- J'ai rien dit à mon père, dit Dean dans un souffle. Rien du tout. Il ne sait pas pour... Pour nous...

Castiel respira à nouveau, ayant craint une rupture par téléphone. Pour autant, il avait l'impression qu'une balle de plomb venait d'élire domicile dans son estomac.

\- P-pourquoi ?  
\- Je savais pas comment mon père le prendrait. Je voulais pas... Sauf qu'en fait, il l'a très bien pris pour Sam, ricana tristement Dean. Mais maintenant il s'attend à ce que je... à ce que... Il est persuadé que je... Que je vais trouver une fille, me marier et avoir des enfants. Plus tard.  
\- Je comprends.

Jamais deux mots n'avaient été aussi durs à dire pour Castiel. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, il avait aussi voulu faire plaisir à sa mère en se reniant auparavant ! Mais... Ça faisait tout de même mal. Vraiment mal. Une rupture franche aurait peut-être été moins douloureuse que cette situation en fin de compte. Là il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans des tourbières de plus en plus traitresses, nageant dans le brouillard sans aucune vision devant lui, avec la main qui l'avait toujours soutenu qui le lâchait progressivement.

Il dût faire un énorme effort sur lui-même pour contenir la boule qui grandissait dans sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu... Menti ? J'aurais accepté que tu... Que tu doutes.

Même pour lui sa voix ressemblait à un gémissement pitoyable.

\- Tu avais l'air si... Confiant. Et toi tu l'avais fait. Tu attendais vraiment que je le fasse aussi et moi je... Je ne voulais pas passer pour... Un lâche.  
\- Alors tu m'as menti.  
\- Cas'...  
\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Toujours. Tu me l'avais promis. Avant même qu'on ne sorte ensemble...  
\- J'ai fait... Une énorme bourde.  
\- Dean je... J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Un peu.  
\- On se rappelle ?  
\- Dans une semaine, comme d'habitude...

Castiel raccrocha et s'assit sur son lit.

Dean lui avait menti. Pouvait-il le lui pardonner ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. C'était déjà fait d'ailleurs mais... Mais il se sentait tout de même trahi. Il avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en Dean, parce qu'il lui avait promis, parce que c'était Dean, et maintenant... Maintenant le doute s'installait. C'était affreux. Et pourtant il crevait toujours d'amour pour lui...

 

000

 

Les fêtes de fin d'année... Sam avait passé son mois de décembre à stresser, redoutant que son père ne change d'avis et qu'il soit obligé de fuguer pour rejoindre la Californie car, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il y irait. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait retrouver Gabriel !

Cette simple pensée lui amenait immanquablement un sourire. Si son frère avait été assez souvent là pour le voir, il l'aurait regardé d'un air mi-dégouté mi-horrifié avant de se moquer de lui et de son sourire de parfait idiot. Mais Dean n'était pratiquement jamais là, pas plus que son père.

Sam se sentait de plus en plus seul dans ces fichus chambres de motel qu'il commençait à haïr ! La pensée de passer les fêtes chez Balthazar était ce qui le faisait tenir pour ne pas craquer complètement et envoyer des objets à la tête de son père au lieu de mots.

Balthazar qui avait bien sûr immédiatement accepté et lui avait même payé son billet d'avion, chose dont Sam l'en remercia sincèrement. Ça allait lui éviter de taper dans ses économies. Il préférait les conserver un maximum pour le jour où... Pour ce jour, prévu à ses dix-huit ans. Encore un an et demi... Il allait tenir, il allait le faire ! Et il allait d'ailleurs profiter d'être en Californie pour déposer sa candidature à Stanford et à Berkley. Et aussi à l'université de San Francisco, comme Castiel. Il se restreignait à la Californie pour ses études pour plusieurs raisons : il y avait des contacts pour ne pas dire des amis, son père ne mettait jamais les pieds sur la côte ouest, et deux excellentes universités s'y trouvaient. Sam espérait sincèrement décrocher Stanford, avec une bourse de préférence mais même sans il irait, quitte à devoir travailler la nuit et étudier le jour, il irait à l'université, même publique, même si pour ça il devait contracter un prêt étudiant ! Il refusait que sa future vie se résume à des motels miteux et à devoir faire attention à chaque sou !

Réalisant qu'il s'énervait tout seul sans raison, Sam prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Il n'avait plus à stresser, l'avion venait d'atterrir sur le sol californien après tout. Il lui fallait juste récupérer son sac et retrouver Balthazar. Cela lui faisait tout de même un peu étrange d'être séparé de Dean par autant de kilomètres... Tout comme le fait de passer les fêtes loin de lui ou de voyager sans lui. Ça rendait la situation triste et un peu surréaliste.. C'était comme s'il marchait dans un rêve aux brumes cauchemardesques au lieu d'être dans la réalité.

Sam récupéra sa valise en soupirant devant ses noires pensées et quitta la zone des bagages. C'était comme un entraînement ! Voilà ce qu'il devait se dire ! C'était un entraînement pour quand il partirait !

Trouver Balthazar n'eut rien de compliqué. Il patientait avec élégance contre l'un des pylônes du grand hall. Et quelqu'un lui avait collé un serre-tête avec des cornes de rennes sur le crâne. Sam reconnaissait les cornes qu'il avait lui-même portées deux ans auparavant lors de leur noël chez Balthazar. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne pour avoir une idée aussi loufoque et réussir à la faire accepter à son hôte.

Son sourire lui mangeait le visage quand il se dirigea vers l'oncle de Gabriel. Balthazar ne sembla pas le reconnaitre immédiatement. Ce fut lorsque Sam lui tendit la main qu'il comprit. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Il y en a un qui va être surpris vu comment il nous parle de toi, dit Balthazar avec un sourire amusé. Bon, puisque tu es le plus grand maintenant, à toi l'honneur !

Sam n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouva avec des cornes de rennes sur la tête.

\- Il est déjà là ? voulut se faire confirmer Sam.  
\- Et pas qu'un peu ! J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être... Encombrant. Mais je suis content de le revoir et je crois savoir que tu y es pour quelque chose concernant sa présence...  
\- J'ai juste... Je lui ai simplement demandé, répondit le plus jeune en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, ses joues rougissant lentement.  
\- Apparemment ça a fonctionné. Castiel est là aussi, tout comme Meg et Charlie.

Sam acquiesça, l'esprit plein d'un blond déjanté qu'il allait bientôt revoir, et entra dans la voiture en prenant garde à ses cornes. Le voyage fut rapide mais il permit à Sam de se détendre à la vision de San Francisco parée de ses plus beaux atours de noël et, paradoxalement, il se mit aussi à stresser, pensant à sa future rencontre avec Gabriel.

Il allait le revoir, en chair et en os. Il allait pouvoir être proche de lui, le toucher... Son cœur s'emballa à cette simple idée. Rien que la poignée de main de salutation à laquelle Gabriel ne pourrait pas échapper lui donnait des frissons d'anticipation.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Balthazar en voyant son passager rougir affreusement.  
\- Oui, il fait juste... Très chaud... bredouilla Sam en tentant de calmer son excitation.

Balthazar sourit à côté de lui. Un sourire plus carnassier que joyeux. Juste "demandé" hein ? Il se passait quelque chose entre ce grand adolescent chevelu et son neveu. Quelque chose dont le plus jeune était totalement conscient. Quelque chose que son neveu fuyait, très probablement...

Les fêtes allaient encore être animées !

\- C'est bien que ton père t'ait laissé venir, dit Balthazar pour faire la conversation. Et il sera content de te voir.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire de préciser qui était le "il".

Sam haussa les épaules, le regard déterminé.

\- Je serais venu, avec ou sans son autorisation, avoua-t-il sans aucune gêne.  
\- Un futur fugueur ? rit Balthazar en pensant que Gabriel avait contaminé quelqu'un.  
\- Un ancien plutôt, rougit Sam.

Balthazar le regarda avec surprise. Sam savait qu'il était loin d'avoir le profil type, bon élève et calme - tant que John n'était pas dans les parages - et pourtant...

\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés si je comprends bien, fit Balthazar d'un air énigmatique.

Sam n'osa rien répondre et le plus vieux gara sa voiture dans son parking.

Alerté par le bruit de la voiture et de la porte d'entrée, Gabriel, qui se préparait un chocolat chaud avec une montagne de marshmallows et de la chantilly, se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas qu'il se força à garder lent. Il manqua de peu de faire tomber sa tasse en voyant Sam passer la porte.

\- Tu as interdiction de manger de la soupe désormais ! exigea-t-il d'office. Et de boire du lait !  
\- Je suis moi aussi content de te revoir Gabe, sourit Sam en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Sam voulait profiter du choc du blond pour obtenir plus qu'une simple poignée de main en guise de salut.

Le shampoing à la camomille et le chocolat tellement sucré que le renifler suffisait à rendre diabétique. L'odeur de Gabriel. Son corps chaud contre le sien. Sa présence en général... Sans que Sam puisse se retenir ni même l'envisager, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il resserra son étreinte. Il était vraiment, vraiment heureux de le revoir, d'être dans cette maison pour les fêtes, d'être entouré de gens qu'il connaissait et qui n'étaient ni son père ni son frère. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de réagir pour paraître adulte mais Sam n'en avait rien à faire. Il enfouit son nez dans l'épaule de Gabriel en reniflant dangereusement.

\- Hé Kiddo, tout va bien, murmura le blond en répondant finalement à son étreinte.  
\- Oui, ça va. Maintenant ça va, répondit Sam, la gorge serrée.

Il s'éloigna de Gabriel et essuya rapidement ses yeux dans un petit rire nerveux, remarquant alors que Balthazar s'était discrètement éclipsé.

\- Tu veux goûter ? proposa gentiment Gabriel en tendant sa tasse.  
\- C'est celui de ta vidéo ?  
\- Beaucoup plus sympa qu'une bûche, tu trouves pas ?  
\- Si, répondit Sam en souriant plus sincèrement.

Il récupéra la tasse, frôlant les doigts de Gabriel au passage et en but une gorgée. Désespérément sucré... Mais c'était tout de même bon. Gabriel avait mis des épices dans le chocolat en plus des marshmallows et la chantilly était bien ferme.

\- Merci Gabe.  
\- À ton service Kiddo, répondit le blond en clignant d'un œil.  
\- Tu ne vas pas arrêter avec ça, hein ? soupira Sam.  
\- Je ne peux plus vraiment t'appeler Mouse aussi... Ou alors...  
\- Pitié non, geint Sam en se souvenant de son "chapeau".  
\- Ou alors je t'appelle Moose ! dit fièrement Gabriel.  
\- Et pourquoi pas juste Sam ? C'est court, c'est simple, c'est bien non ?  
\- Mais c'est moins drôle !

Sam soupira d'exaspération mais aussi de soulagement. C'était Gabriel, rien n'avait changé entre eux. C'était aussi une mauvaise nouvelle puisque malgré les preuves flagrantes le blond continuait de le voir comme un gamin mais ça voulait dire qu'aucune gêne ne s'était installée avec la distance. Concernant le reste, il avait deux semaines pour prouver à Gabriel qu'il était maintenant un grand garçon, et il n'allait pas se priver !

Une fois qu'il aurait enlevé son serre-tête...

 

000

 

Dean posa ses affaires dans la chambre de motel et se tourna vers Sam pour lui dire de prendre le lit près du mur du fond sauf que... Sam n'était pas là.

Dean eut un blocage jusqu'à ce que son père arrive derrière lui et l'oblige à bouger. Il n'y avait que deux lits dans cette chambre. Pas la peine de demander un lit d'appoint ou un canapé puisque son frère n'était pas avec eux. Il était à San Francisco. Très loin. Dean serra les dents et partit se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour effacer la fatigue de la route.

\- On a un contrat ici pour un voleur qui ne s'est pas présenté à son agent de probation, annonça John. J'ai une piste dans un quartier résidentiel.  
\- J'arrive.

John eut un hochement de tête approbateur et un sourire content sur les lèvres. Dean se sentit fier mais il prit tout de même le temps d'envoyer un message à Sam. Il hésita à appeler Castiel mais... Mais c'était à Castiel de décider quand il l'aurait suffisamment pardonné pour renouer le contact. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer.

Dean carra les épaules, serra la mâchoire et avança d'un pas ferme vers son père. Il était prêt à partir. Il voulait partir !

 

000

 

Depuis le haut de l'escalier, Castiel observait les retrouvailles de Sam et Gabriel.

Son cousin était aveugle. Ce n'était pas son genre de dire du mal des gens mais là... Son cousin était vraiment un idiot aveugle. Sam avait clairement changé, et pas uniquement physiquement même si c'était là sa transformation la plus visible. Il était venu sans son frère, il prenait lentement son indépendance. Et son regard n'était plus le même non plus. Toujours aussi doux mais plus déterminé, plus acéré aussi. Sam savait ce qu'il voulait et Gabriel n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! La fuite n'allait pas le sauver pour une fois.

Castiel se sentait nostalgique en les regardant. Ça lui faisait penser à lui et Dean, au début. Lui qui savait ce qu'il voulait et Dean qui hésitait. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient officiellement ensemble et qu'ils passent ensemble des moments merveilleux. Et maintenant...

\- Cassi ? Tu comptes rester perché longtemps ? se moqua Gabriel en le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

Castiel descendit sans répondre et se retrouva enlacé par Sam.

\- J'ai su et je suis désolé pour vous, lui chuchota ce dernier à l'oreille. Mais il t'aime toujours, je peux te l'assurer.

Castiel hocha simplement la tête et rendit son étreinte à Sam. Lui aussi en était sûr seulement, il commençait à se demander si cela suffisait...

\- Quelle tête d'enterrement Clarence ! s'exclama Meg en débarquant à son tour. Souris, c'est la fête ! En plus, on a gagné un beau gosse supplémentaire ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais mis une option sur toi la dernière fois, dit-elle en dévisageant Sam d'un œil appréciateur.

Sam sourit à son tour tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui avait failli s'étouffer avec son chocolat après la remarque de Meg. Ce noël allait être intéressant !

 

A suivre...


	36. 2009 : Noël

Chapitre 35 : rencontre déterminante

 

Depuis trois jours que Sam était chez lui, Balthazar avait bien du mal à contenir ses sourires amusés face à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Les intentions et les actions de Sam n'étaient pas difficiles à comprendre ni même très discrètes toutefois, on ne pouvait les éviter, de la même manière qu'on ne pouvait éviter une météorite qui vous tombait droit dessus. C'était plus ou moins l'impression que devait avoir Gabriel, celle de se faire assommer par quelque chose de gros, d'imprévu et qui ne lui laissait aucune chance.

Mais un Skyfall ne se laissait pas abattre aussi facilement ! Gabriel répondait à la séduction de Sam par l'humour, à la tendresse par l'ironie. De son côté, le lycéen s'assurait que Gabriel ne puisse fuir grâce à des phrases comme des chaînes, faites de culpabilité et de remords qui menaçaient d'étrangler son cher neveu si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de quitter la ville.

Un vrai jeu du chat et de la souris que Balthazar prenait un malin plaisir à regarder.

Encore maintenant, Gabriel s'était assis sur un fauteuil pour regarder tranquillement la télé, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, quand Sam apparut et se posa sur l'accoudoir, tout contre lui. Gabriel était tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu craindre qu'il s'étouffe dans sa boisson ! Pourtant il se reprit bien vite et se leva précipitamment, si bien que Sam se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, à moitié sur le fauteuil, à moitié dans le vide, sous l'œil amusé du petit blond.

\- Un de plus qui quitte le marché, soupira Meg avec ce qui ressemblait à de la déception.

Elle se plaça à côté de Balthazar, devant la porte du salon, pour regarder l'étrange rituel des deux garçons.

\- Et ton Emmanuel alors ? sourit le plus âgé.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas toucher la marchandise qu'on ne peut pas fantasmer dessus, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant à son tour. Tu lui donnes combien de temps ?  
\- A Gabriel ou à Sam ?  
\- A Gabriel, pour craquer.  
\- On pourrait être surpris, fit pensivement Balthazar. Sam est persévérant et il s'y prend étonnamment bien mais... Gabriel pourrait décider à tout moment qu'il en a assez et fuir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
\- Moi je dis qu'avant la fin des vacances ils seront ensemble !  
\- Pari tenu ! Celui qui perd s'occupera du ménage pendant les trois prochains mois.  
\- Vendu !  
\- Vous pariez sur quoi ? demanda Charlie en arrivant à son tour.  
\- Est-ce que Sam attrapera Gaby dans ses filets avant 2010, expliqua Meg.  
\- Trop aléatoire comme pari, décida Charlie en secouant la tête. Dites, on ne devait pas aller à la patinoire ?

Balthazar grimaça.

\- Moi qui espérais que vous auriez oublié...

 

000

 

Dean somnolait dans son lit. Il avait énormément de mal à dormir depuis le départ de Sam. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un court laps de temps pour se reposer. Il valait vraiment mieux pour lui qu'il s'endorme rapidement s'il ne voulait pas avoir la tête des camés que lui et son père ramenaient à la police !

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il manquait quelque chose. Il y avait un trop grand vide dans cette chambre. Une présence qui lui manquait.

Son père ronflait déjà sur le lit d'à côté mais Sam... Sam n'était pas là. Ses affaires non plus. Et son père ne parlait jamais de lui. Les rares fois où Dean avait fait mention de son frère par habitude, son père avait grogné ou l'avait simplement ignoré. C'était comme si Sam n'avait jamais existé... Seul les textos qu'ils s'envoyaient et le lego coincé dans la ventilation de l'Impala lui prouvaient qu'il ne rêvait pas l'existence de son petit frère, autrement, il aurait vraiment craint d'être devenu fou et d'halluciner.

En attendant, sain d'esprit ou non, il n'arrivait pas pour autant à dormir. Il manquait la présence de Sam dans la pièce, son sac, une odeur de jus de tomate, un lit supplémentaire, une troisième respiration... Pour ne rien rajouter, même si Dean savait son frère en parfaite sécurité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il pouvait arriver tellement de choses à Sam alors qu'il était loin de lui ! Qui le protégeait ? Qui s'assurait qu'il ne tombait pas malade ? Qu'il faisait ses devoirs ? Oui il avait seize ans, et alors ! Il n'était juste pas là pour vérifier que tout se passait bien et les texto lui paraissaient si impersonnels...

Dean tapa son oreiller et ferma fortement les yeux. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il dormait à peine, il fallait vraiment qu'il récupère un peu ! Demain, lui et son père devaient attraper un violeur qui avait rompu sa conditionnelle. Il devait être en forme !

Sam devait dormir comme un loir chez Balthazar... Tout comme Castiel. Et lui était loin d'eux, insomniaque.

 

000

 

Sam dormait effectivement profondément sur le canapé-lit du salon, sous le regard pensif de Gabriel. Charlie, l'autre lève-tôt de la maison, était déjà partie pour faire un tour dehors, laissant le blond seul avec les trois marmottes. Dont un géant couché en chien de fusil et emmitouflé dans sa couette.

Gabriel ne savait que penser de Sam. Tout était devenu compliqué dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Honnêtement, s'il se savait bi, il se savait aussi une nette préférence pour les femmes, tout simplement parce que ses critères de beauté masculine étaient plus exigeants.

Et il avait fallu que Sam fasse un presque sans faute...

Comment aurait-il pu savoir ou même l'envisager ? Sam avait toujours eu une apparence de petit bonhomme ou de crevette jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Et maintenant, voilà qu'il faisait deux mètres de haut avec des putains de muscles en béton et des mains... Gabriel laissa son regard glisser le long d'un bras à découvert et tomba sur une grande paluche aux doigts longs et agiles. Main qui reposait à côté d'un visage d'ange qui avait perdu une bonne partie de ses rondeurs enfantines.

Mais ça restait Sam ! Le petit Sammy !

Petit Sammy qui lui faisait un gringue d'enfer depuis qu'il était arrivé... Bonjour l'innocence et l'enfance ! pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Gabriel se sentait perdu. Pourtant il avait déjà eu une vision du tout nouveau Sam quand il l'avait vu torse nu sur son ordinateur mais entre le voir en vrai et le voir à travers un écran, il y avait un fossé. Un gouffre. Un monde entier. Et il venait de se prendre le monde en question en pleine tronche.

Sam avait grandi. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment le nier, pas dans sa tête en tout cas. Pas après l'avoir vu en chair et en os de géant, pas après qu'il ait lâché son frère aîné pour venir les rejoindre, pas alors qu'ils avaient été voir ces fichus campus universitaires ensemble. Pas après tous les gestes de Sam envers lui pour lui prouver qu'il avait des sentiments à son égard...

\- Tu comptes me regarder en silence pendant encore longtemps ? soupira Sam en ouvrant les yeux.  
\- Déjà réveillé la marmotte ? sourit aussitôt Gabriel. Il n'est que dix heures, tu vas être en manque de sommeil à ce rythme.

Malgré sa position allongée, Sam réussit à lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir. Il invita Gabriel à le rejoindre en tapotant la place à ses côtés. Le blond préféra s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils. Sam ne parut pas blessé, pas même étonné.

\- Tu as peur ? plaisanta-t-il gentiment.  
\- Non, je garde une distance de sécurité, corrigea Gabriel d'une voix moqueuse.  
\- Tu en as besoin ? Avec moi ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas, observant le regard vert toujours aussi doux, y cherchant quelque chose comme de l'incertitude ou une pointe de peur. Juste un tressaillement lui suffirait ! N'importe quoi pour renvoyer le petit Sammy à son jeune âge.

\- J'aurai dix-sept ans dans quatre mois et quelques jours, annonça Sam comme s'il devinait ses pensées.  
\- Et moi vingt-et-un dans trois. Je pourrai légalement boire de la bière dans tous les États d'Amérique quand tu ne pourras pas encore voter.  
\- Gabe...  
\- Tu sais qu'ici tu es même considéré comme un mineur sexuel ?  
\- Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à l'âge ? soupira Sam.  
\- Parce que c'est important.  
\- Menteur, répliqua doucement le plus jeune. C'est une excuse, tu le sais.  
\- Alors si tu sais tout c'est parfait, non ? grinça Gabriel en se levant.

La tasse en main, il retourna vers la cuisine, entendant à peine les bruits de draps froissés derrière lui. Et puis deux bras se glissèrent autour de son cou, un torse chaud irradia contre son dos et un souffle caressa le haut de son oreille.

\- Pourquoi tu fuis ? lui murmura Sam.  
\- Lâche-moi... souffla le blond.  
\- Sors avec moi Gabriel, laisse-moi une chance de te montrer qu'on peut être bien tous les deux, que je t'aime.  
\- Je n'y crois pas et tu le sais, se referma-t-il aussitôt. L'amour n'existe que pour ceux qui y croient et je n'en fais pas partie.  
\- Gabe, moi je t'aime déjà. Même si tu es borné, même si tu doutes encore de toi et que tu te caches encore et toujours derrière ta bonne humeur, je t'aime, parce que c'est toi, fit-il en resserrant ses bras.  
\- Laisse-moi m'en aller, demanda le blond d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Pour aller où ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas mais se dégagea fermement des bras de Sam. Il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste et sortit de la maison précipitamment sous le regard triste du Winchester.

Gabriel passa la matinée dehors, regardant vaguement les décorations de Noël, observant les gens passer avec d'énormes paquets sous les bras, admirant les bus qui défilaient dans les rues, emportant des gens vers d'autres villes, d'autres États, tout en grignotant un bretzel acheté en chemin.

Il voulait partir.

Mais il voulait aussi rester.

Il voulait fêter noël avec Sam, Balthazar et Castiel ainsi que les filles.

Et il voulait aussi retourner sur les routes, loin des prises de tête.

Ça ne tournait plus rond chez lui, encore. Des envies de sucré le reprenaient. Des envies de lâcher de prise, de facilité. Il voulait se mettre en boule dans un coin sombre, loin des regards, et s'empiffrer de toutes les cochonneries qui pourraient passer sous son nez. Mais il luttait. Il savait que s'il reprenait, ça en serait fini de lui. Il lui faudrait tout recommencer de zéro. Il n'en serait sûrement pas capable. Alors il luttait. Mais c'était dur, vraiment dur...

En début d'après-midi alors qu'il combattait toujours ses envies de dévaliser les stands de friandises et de gâteaux, ses pas le menèrent tout naturellement devant chez Pamela.

C'était un réflexe idiot. Il n'avait absolument pas rendez-vous et elle devait certainement préparer le réveillon du soir même. Pour autant, ça lui faisait du bien de revoir cette maison, ça renforçait sa détermination de ne pas craquer, de ne pas se laisser engouffrer par la peur et l'angoisse.

Une voiture passa et se gara dans l'allée du garage. Pamela en sortit. Gabriel ne savait pas s'il était fabuleusement chanceux ou particulièrement poissard. Probablement un peu des deux.

\- Tu viens m'aider Gabriel ? exigea aussitôt sa psy en sortant de la voiture, comme si sa présence était tout à fait normale et prévue de longue date.

Le blond haussa les épaules et s'approcha. Au point où il en était...

Pamela ouvrit le coffre sur un monceau de sacs en papier remplis de marchandises fraîches. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, Gabriel en récupéra deux dans les bras et se retrouva à marcher jusqu'à la porte puis jusqu'à la cuisine où il déposa ses paquets.

\- Tu attends quoi ? On en a encore beaucoup d'autres à ramener ! ordonna Pamela.

Gabriel obéit à nouveau. Ensemble, ils emmenèrent toutes les courses sur le plan de travail mais Pamela ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il dut aussi aider à tout déballer et tout ranger dans les placards.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es revenu ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant de la préparation à pudding.  
\- Non, une semaine à peine, avoua Gabriel en jonglant avec les patates douces.  
\- On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, lui rappela aussitôt Pamela en récupérant ses légumes. Comment ça se passe ?  
\- Très bien. Balthy était content de me revoir. Je devrais partir, tu vas avoir des invités, non ?  
\- Cette bande de feignasses n'arrivera que pour se mettre les pieds sous la table, plaisanta la psychiatre. Vous êtes nombreux chez vous ?

Elle lui tirait les vers du nez tout en lui occupant les mains, Gabriel en était parfaitement conscient. Ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de se laisser faire.

\- Moi, Balthy, Meg et Charlie, mon cousin Castiel, et Sam. Vraiment, je ferais mieux de rentrer, j'ai des trucs à préparer moi aussi et je ne suis plus ton patient...  
\- Gabriel, l'interrompit sévèrement Pamela. Non seulement tu ne me déranges pas, mais sache que tu seras toujours un peu mon patient. Surtout quand je te vois fouiller nerveusement tes poches. On sait tous les deux ce que tu y cherches.  
\- Je n'ai plus de problèmes ! se défendit aussitôt Gabriel en croisant les bras. Tout va bien depuis que je suis parti ! Je n'ai pas recommencé, aujourd'hui c'est... C'est différent !  
\- Tu n'as vraiment jamais repiqué ? Pas une fois tu n'as vidé tes placards ni ne t'es retrouvé entouré d'emballages vides comme après un mauvais rêve ?

Gabriel reprit sa veste qu'il avait posée sur sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison.

\- J'aurais été inquiète du contraire, lança Pamela dans son dos. On ne guérit pas si facilement, à moins de remplacer une addiction par une autre. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, grogna Gabriel, une main sur la poignée de la porte. J'ai juste... J'étais juste fatigué, c'est tout.  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, tu devrais le savoir. Que s'est-il passé chez ton oncle ? Qu'a fait Sam ?  
\- Qui vous dit que c'est lui ? s'emporta Gabriel en se retournant.

Pamela le regarda silencieusement, les bras croisés et un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- Il... Il ne cesse de me dire qu'il m'aime !  
\- Et ?  
\- C'est Sammy !  
\- Il n'est pas de ta famille, tu es plutôt libertin et lui n'est plus un enfant à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.  
\- Vous ne comprenez rien ! cria Gabriel. L'amour n'est qu'un... N'est qu'une connerie de mensonge !

Gabriel claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et courut pour s'enfuir loin de cette maison. Ses pas le ramenèrent instinctivement chez Balthazar mais il fut incapable de passer la porte. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur la dernière marche du perron et de regarder la vie de San Francisco défiler devant lui. Il allait vraiment devoir se mettre au repas du réveillon. Vraiment.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'es pas parti, dit Sam.  
\- Balthy a commandé une super bûche chez un pâtissier français pour ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas louper ça.

Gabriel entendit Sam soupirer de dépit à côté de lui. Ouais, il avait un humour décapant aujourd'hui...

\- Si je n'arrête pas, tu vas vraiment finir par fuir, n'est-ce pas ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas et regarda ses pieds taper la mesure au sol. En vrai, il n'en savait rien. Sam lui retournait le cerveau depuis son arrivée. Pas moyen de savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui. Gabriel passait son temps à attendre des actions enfantines de sa part avant de le regarder et de tomber sur ce géant au regard doux qui semblait lui promettre monts et merveilles. Un dilemme permanent, en plus du reste.

\- D'accord, je te fiche la paix, céda Sam avec une touche de tristesse dans la voix. On a qu'à appeler ça la trêve de Noël.

Sam se leva et se posta devant Gabriel, main tendue. Le blond hésita quelques secondes avant d'attraper cette main. Sans aucun effort apparent, Sam le releva à la seule force de ses bras.

\- Il est temps de rentrer de toute façon, je commençais à avoir le cul gelé ET carré, plaisanta Gabriel en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu me cherches, râla Sam en roulant des yeux.  
\- Tu crois ?

Sam secoua la tête devant le sourire faussement innocent de Gabriel.

Apparemment, il s'était vite remis de sa petite déprime. Apparemment. Tout n'était toujours qu'une question d'apparence avec Gabriel. Savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans sa tête et dans son cœur demandait presque des pouvoirs extralucides. Presque, sauf si on le connaissait assez, lui et sa mauvaise habitude de tout planquer derrière un sourire et des blagues vaseuses.

Cependant, Sam respecterait sa promesse, parce qu'il était Sam et qu'il tenait parole. Cela dit, même sans draguer Gabriel, il s'assurerait que ce dernier se sente soutenu car la période restait difficile pour le blond. Pour commencer, il allait lui donner un bon coup de main pour attaquer les préparatifs du repas du réveillon.

Malgré le retard pris au démarrage, Sam et Gabriel réussirent à s'organiser suffisamment pour tout sortir en temps et en heure. Le blond profita d'ailleurs de l'intimité de la cuisine pour faire des remarques déplacées au plus jeune à plusieurs occasions. Sam ne dit rien et joua le jeu, se disant que Gabriel voulait juste retrouver leur ancienne relation, comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Il avait besoin de se rassurer et Sam voulait bien faire l'effort de le mettre à l'aise. Il aurait l'occasion plus tard de le pousser à nouveau dans ses retranchements.

Quand le cuisinier et son commis sortirent de la cuisine avec la salade d'entrée, la table était déjà mise et Castiel, Charlie, Meg et Balthazar se disputaient la télécommande dans le salon. Hé oui, même Castiel ! Apparemment, il y avait un reportage sur les cités mythiques disparues qu'il aurait aimé voir sauf que Charlie voulait, elle, regarder un film anglais appelé « the Hogfather »* et Meg avait le DVD « d'Amityville » dans une main. Balthazar arbitrait vaguement, donnant sa préférence pour l'une ou l'autre des possibilités selon la quantité d'huile que son avis allait rajouter sur le feu.

Il fut heureux que Sam et Gabriel arrivent pour appeler tout le monde à table, Meg commençant à menacer tout le monde d'insérer la télécommande dans un endroit non prévu à cet effet.

\- Au cuisinier de choisir l'ambiance, décida finalement Balthazar en remettant l'objet de toutes les convoitises dans la main de Gabriel.

Celui-ci ne réfléchit pas, mit le reportage de Castiel – le pauvre avait bien droit à une compensation avec l'absence de son petit-ami – avant que tout le monde ne s'installe à table.

Sam avait déjà vécu des Noëls étranges mais celui-ci semblait vouloir se hisser dans le top trois avec son tout premier noël en compagnie de Gabe et celui chez Bobby où il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause d'un idiot aux cheveux jaunes.

Le plus étrange pour Sam était, sans conteste, l'absence de son frère. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul réveillon de fête sans son frère jusque-là, quel que soit la façon dont ils passaient le réveillon, par ailleurs. C'était bien ce qui lui pesait le plus, cependant, dès qu'il pensait à Dean, Gabriel, Balthazar ou même les filles racontaient alors un truc tellement énorme qu'il en oubliait honteusement son frère. Sam ne fit pas tout de suite le rapprochement entre leur attitude et l'absence de Dean, certaines histoires ahurissantes arrivant parfois sans raison, jusqu'à ce que Sam découvre qu'elles étaient corrélées aux regards tristes de Castiel aussi bien qu'à ses propres pensées qui s'envolaient vers le MidWest.

Toute la maisonnée semblait vouloir veiller sur les deux garçons que l'absence d'un proche blessait. Quand il s'en aperçut, Sam se sentit immédiatement ému. Ce qui, bien sûr, déclencha une analyse très poussée de Charlie sur la façon dont un chat pouvait voler grâce à une tartine beurrée collée dans son dos et pourquoi un arc-en-ciel allait forcément se créer derrière lui.

Sam ne retint qu'une chose de la démonstration : Charlie devrait mettre plus souvent le nez dehors et il l'adorait.

Le dessert fut difficilement mangé et tout le monde alla s'effondrer dans le salon sitôt sa part de gâteau engloutie. Le drôle de Noël de Scrooge ne fascina pas grand monde et l'alcool autant que la digestion firent doucement leur œuvre.

Sam, assis sur le canapé à côté de Gabriel, regretta de ne plus être assez jeune pour s'affaler lentement contre le torse du blond. Désormais il était grand et, au mieux, il aurait eu l'air ridicule à faire ça, en plus de se déboîter quelques vertèbres dans l'opération. Alors il posa simplement son bras sur le dossier du canapé, juste derrière Gabriel, pendant qu'il commentait le film avec Meg qui y voyait un tas de sous-entendus à Satan ou au sexe.

Sam ne se rendit compte d'absolument rien jusqu'à ce que Balthazar sonne la fin de soirée. Il voulut se lever quand il découvrit un poids sur le haut de son corps. Un poids qui avait des cheveux blonds et qui était plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules au complet.

\- Ne le réveille pas, lui chuchota Castiel. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières nuits.

Sam fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans les mèches blondes tandis que les autres partaient se coucher après avoir déposé leurs paquets en bas du meuble où reposait le minuscule sapin.

\- Il ne va pas forcément apprécier s'il se réveille et découvre qu'il dort avec moi, réfléchit tout haut Sam bien que l'envie le démangeait.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Il avait l'air mieux ce soir, avec toi à ses côtés.  
\- Parce que je lui ai promis de ne plus rien faire, pour l'instant, soupira le plus jeune avec défaitisme.

Castiel regarda son cousin endormi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Plutôt mauvais signe, non ?  
\- Je n'en suis pas certain, rectifia Castiel. Parfois je me dis que pour comprendre Gabriel, il faut prendre ce qu'il dit et tout inverser. Comme lorsqu'il dit qu'il déteste sa famille.  
\- Pourquoi ment-il tout le temps, sur tout, tu peux me l'expliquer ça ? demanda Sam avec un semblant de désespoir dans la voix.  
\- Il pense que sa famille l'a trahi, lâcha Castiel après quelques minutes de réflexion. Je ne sais pas exactement comme cela s'est passé mais... Tu sais que Gabriel a été... Malade ?  
\- Oui, acquiesça Sam en allongeant plus confortablement ledit Gabriel sur le canapé pour ensuite poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il me l'a dit.  
\- Sa famille a pensé que ce serait une bonne chose de le mettre en centre ouvert, pour l'aider. Il l'a très mal pris. Il a... Fui. Peu après.  
\- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?  
\- Non, c'est Mickael. Il est venu plusieurs fois ici en espérant le voir. Mais Gabriel a menacé Balthazar de ne jamais revenir, de le rayer de sa vie si jamais Mickael venait pendant qu'il y était, prévint Castiel en voyant une lumière s'allumer dans les yeux de Sam. On ne doit pas le faire venir ! Il n'est pas prêt.  
\- Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé...  
\- Gabriel refuse d'en parler, soupira Castiel. Il se pense trahi et refuse toutes mentions de ses frères.  
\- Je vais m'en charger Cas', ne t'en fais pas, promit Sam. Je sais comment le faire parler. Je te tiendrai au courant. Et... Concernant Dean, je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas te trahir non plus. Il est juste... Mon frère est...  
\- Je sais Sam, répondit platement Castiel. Je sais. Je ne lui en veux pas... Pas vraiment. Je comprends qu'il ait des difficultés à l'avouer à votre père. J'ai mis des années avant de pouvoir le dire à voix haute. Le problème c'est que... Il m'a menti Sam, avoua Castiel d'une voix étranglée. Il m'a menti et ça je... Je lui faisais entièrement confiance et maintenant...  
\- Castiel, mon frère fait des erreurs en ce moment. Plein. Crois-moi, je le vois il... Il se perd, complètement, mais ce qu'il y a entre toi et lui...  
\- Je sais. Et j'y crois Sam. J'y crois encore...

Mais pour combien de temps ? fut la question qui plana dans les airs durant un lourd moment. Sam ne pouvait malheureusement pas rassurer Castiel sur le temps qu'il allait falloir à Dean pour ouvrir les yeux et Castiel ne savait pas où se trouvait son point de rupture. C'était l'impasse pour le moment.

Gabriel bougea dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux au milieu du silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que je... commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant sa position plutôt équivoque.  
\- Tu t'es endormi comme un bébé, plaisanta Sam pour le sortir de l'embarras.  
\- Eh bien bébé va rejoindre son berceau alors ! Bonne nuit les gars, bailla Gabriel en partant rejoindre au radar son matelas dans la chambre de Castiel.

Quand le blond eut claqué la porte, Sam tourna son regard vers Castiel.

\- Je m'occupe de Gabriel.  
\- Merci.  
\- Et, si j'ai le droit de te demander ça, ne ferme pas toutes les portes à mon frère, s'il te plaît, le supplia Sam. Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. J'aurais beau faire mon maximum, jamais Dean ne me verra comme un soutien et il idolâtre trop papa pour se confier à lui. Tu es le seul avec qui il peut parler librement et je crois que... Que tu es le seul avec qui il est... Lui, murmura-t-il avec tristesse.  
\- Sam, je ne demande que ça de le soutenir, mais c'est lui qui n'est pas venu, lui rappela douloureusement Castiel. Pour autant, je serai là s'il a besoin, s'il ne me rejette pas complètement. Ce n'est pas moi qui couperai les ponts.

Sam hocha la tête, acceptant la réponse en demi-teinte du brun. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et partirent se coucher, l'esprit décidément trop chagrin pour une nuit de Noël.

 

000

 

La nuit de Noël. Dean la passa dans un motel miteux à tracer des plans avec son père. La piste d'Alastair n'avait jamais été aussi fraîche.

 _Sam n'était pas là_.

Dean faisait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, se concentrant sur le boulot.

_Castiel non plus n'était pas là._

Dean serrait les dents, démontait son arme, la nettoyait et la remontait.

_C'était la nuit des fêtes de famille. Bobby non plus n'était pas là..._

Ce n'était qu'une nuit parmi tant d'autres. Sans importance particulière.

 

000

 

Le matin de Noël, Sam se réveilla avec plus de difficultés que jamais. Il n'y aurait pas eu Charlie et Gabriel qu'il aurait probablement comaté jusqu'au début de l'après-midi. Il fut malgré tout forcé de se lever quand les deux excités parlèrent de seaux d'eau en tentant de lui piquer sa couette.

\- L'est quelle heure ? bougonna-t-il en jouant les chenilles dans son cocon.  
\- Neuf heures du matin. Fallait dormir plus tôt au lieu de taper la discute hier soir ! se moqua Gabriel.

Sam grimaça et tourna son regard vers Meg, Castiel et Balthazar. Ça le rassura de voir qu'eux aussi avaient l'air de zombies fraîchement déterrés et qu'ils s'étaient affalés dans les fauteuils sitôt arrivés.

Gabriel et Charlie, aussi énergiques que des piles électriques dans un bain d'azote, distribuèrent les cadeaux et en quelques secondes chacun se retrouva avec un paquet dans les mains. Sam regarda le sien d'un œil morne. Il le tâta de la main. C'était mou.

\- Alors, alors ? demanda Charlie avec des yeux brillants.

Bon, ça venait d'elle donc. Ça pouvait être une bonne nouvelle comme une mauvaise. Finalement, il ouvrit le paquet et déplia une écharpe.

\- Au départ je trouvais que tu étais plutôt Serdaigle mais Serpentard fera beaucoup mieux ressortir tes yeux !

Hein ? Sam regarda son écharpe à nouveau. Ah oui ! C'était une écharpe de l'univers Harry Potter. C'était... Cool ?

\- Crois-moi, grâce à ça tu vas te faire plein d'amis dans ton école !

Sam préféra ne pas commenter. Il eut à peine le temps de la remercier et de replier l'écharpe qu'il se retrouva avec un nouveau paquet sur les bras. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite lui apprit qu'ils étaient bien quatre otages face à deux tarés fanatiques. Il valait mieux répondre aux exigences des ravisseurs pour ne pas subir leur courroux.

Au final, en plus de l'écharpe, Sam se retrouva aussi avec un livre de droit, un jouet pour adulte de la part de Meg que Sam rangea très vite le visage rouge de honte, un porte-clés qui faisait aussi clé USB de la part de Balthazar avec un double de la clé de la maison au bout – Sam fut assez réveillé pour manquer fondre en larmes – et, de la part de Gabriel, un simple CD avec la photo de ce dernier en archange en couverture. C'était une compil' de musique. Tout simplement. Pour lui.

Salaud, pensa Sam en sentant à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Quand le blond passa devant lui, sans lui laisser le choix, Sam l'attrapa et le bascula sur le lit pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Merci, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
\- De rien Kiddo, souffla Gabriel.

Sam ne reprit pas le surnom cette fois.

 

000

 

Tandis que chez Balthazar les jours suivant Noël se déroulaient dans la bonne humeur, à Chicago le travail n'attendait pas. John et Dean avaient découvert l'un des repères d'Alastair et ils savaient que son bras droit allait y faire un tour le soir-même. Les deux chasseurs avaient monté tout un plan et s'étaient fabriqués de fausses identités juste pour cette occasion. Cette nuit, John était un marines reconverti dans le trafic de drogue avec pour cibles spécialisées les militaires et Dean était son dealer tout juste engagé dans l'armée. Ils venaient tous les deux pour se refaire des contacts et passer des contrats pour de la marchandise.

Comme prévu, Dean et son père purent entrer sans difficulté dans le casino clandestin. Ensuite, ils burent un peu au comptoir pour observer la clientèle et calculer leur chance en cas de grabuge. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes... Mais Alastair n'était pas loin ! Celui qui avait tué Mary par procuration et qui avait fait brûler leur maison. Dean était prêt à tout pour le faire tomber lui et tout son réseau.

Ensembles, les deux chasseurs de primes se levèrent et partirent rejoindre leur table de poker dans une pièce isolée.

Quatre personnes étaient déjà assises à la table : deux femmes dont l'une lourdement maquillée et l'autre avec une carrure de boxeur, un homme en costume élégant et un autre qui semblait tout droit sorti de taule avec ses bras et son visage bardés de tatouages de gang.

Dean et John s'installèrent à des places séparées et attendirent le dernier joueur, un homme en costume italien hors de prix et au sourire de requin.

La partie de poker commença. Ou plutôt les parties. Il y avait le poker qui se jouait officiellement sur la table, les propositions qui s'échangeaient à demi-mot sur fond de bluff et les regards méfiants que tout le monde lançait à tout le monde.

Le bras droit d'Alastair ne devait pas arriver tout de suite aussi les Winchester commencèrent le jeu en restant prudent sur leur mise tout en jouant les parfaits trafiquants à la recherche de contrats, échangeant des discussions sur la qualité de la neige et des menaces à peine voilées.

Tout se passait bien et Dean en profita même pour rafler quelques mises. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était lui. Celui qui allait les emmener à Alastair.

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père. Ce fut amplement suffisant. Dean se leva, flingue en main, pour menacer l'armoire à glace pendant que son père le couvrait en menaçant les autres.

\- Des intrus se sont introduits dans la souricière, constata le nouvel arrivant à l'apparence plus proche du taureau que de l'humain.

Il envoya un regard glacial au type richement habillé qui essayait de se faire tout petit.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Dean aurait pu être étonné de voir que le tas de muscles semblait posséder un cerveau en parfait état de marche et des nerfs en acier, mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : trouver Alastair.

\- Dis-nous où est ton boss et on partira sans faire d'histoires, annonça John.  
\- Je vais devoir décliner l'offre.  
\- Dommage pour vous. Dean !

Son fils s'approcha de l'homme, toujours en le pointant et se positionna dans son dos.

\- Tu vas nous emmener quelque part où on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement, exigea-t-il à son oreille.

Dean força ensuite le bras droit d'Alastair à sortir de la pièce tout en maintenant son arme discrètement pointée sur son dos. L'homme s'exécuta sans broncher et Dean fut bientôt rejoint par son père alors qu'ils approchaient d'une porte près du bar.

\- Ne prends pas de mauvaise décision, tu pourrais le regretter, menaça Dean.  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Le sourire du tas de muscles donna des frissons glacés dans le dos de Dean et son père.

D'un seul coup, avant qu'ils aient pu demander la moindre explication, tout s'emballa.

La porte d'entrée, la porte de la sortie de secours et celle de la salle de poker privée s'ouvrirent brutalement pour laisser passer des fédéraux, armes aux poings, et la femme à la carrure de boxeur, elle aussi armée. L'armoire à glace profita de la distraction momentanée pour inverser sa position avec Dean et mettre ce dernier en joue avant de s'enfuir par la porte.

Dean vit son père tenter de le rejoindre mais la bataille entre les membres du casino et les fédéraux faisait rage et les balles volaient en tous sens, avec en prime une folle vengeresse qui tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait en criant qu'elle faisait ça pour venger la mort de sa sœur.

Avant de pouvoir dire « ouf », le jeune chasseur se retrouva enfermé dans une petite pièce avec l'armoire à glace qui lui tordait fermement le bras. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, qui tourna...

Un ancien speakeasy, comprit Dean en grimaçant. Et qui disait bar de contrebande disait aussi pièces cachées et sorties secrètes. Ça ne sentait pas bon de l'avis de Dean et quand il vit l'homme tout en élégance qui les attendait confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, le chasseur se dit que ça puait même carrément.

D'âge indéfinissable, la barbe poivre et sel et les yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, l'homme dégageait la tranquillité de celui qui allait régulièrement passer ses vacances en enfers et en revenait avec de délicieux instruments tarabiscotés et inquiétants en souvenirs.

\- Qui est notre invité ? demanda-t-il.

Dean sentit le gars derrière fouiller ses poches et sortir son portefeuille. Son faux permis de conduire était bien visible mais le type alla directement chercher le vrai dans la doublure.

\- Dean Winchester.  
\- Ah... Les Winchester... Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais vous rencontrer.  
\- Suffisait de passer un coup de fil, on serait allé boire une bière, répondit Dean avec insolence.

Il s'attendait à ce que le tas de muscles dans son dos le cogne pour sa bravade mais il se contenta de resserrer sa prise autour de son bras tordu tout en maintenant fermement son autre poignet. En face de lui, l'homme déplia sa longue carcasse filiforme et s'approcha lentement de Dean tout en sortant une étrange baguette reliée à un fil qui continuait son chemin dans sa poche.

\- Wow, je sais pas ce que vous voulez faire avec ça, mais je suis vraiment pas intéressé, fit le chasseur en tentant de se débattre.  
\- Rassure-toi, Dean, ça va juste être... Affreusement douloureux.

L'homme appuya le bout de sa baguette sur la clavicule de Dean, visible entre sa chemise et son tee-shirt. Immédiatement, une odeur de brûlé arriva à ses narines alors qu'il se tordait de douleur, son cœur s'affola brutalement.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me manque de respect.

La baguette bougea à nouveau sous les yeux affolés de Dean et se glissa sous son tee-shirt, au niveau des abdominaux. Tout son corps se crispa ainsi que ses muscles quand l'électricité le parcourut et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hurler.

\- Je suis sûr que tu seras un peu plus sage pour mon garçon désormais, dit poliment le sadique.  
\- Va te faire foutre, enculé, cracha Dean.

Une nouvelle décharge, à l'aine cette fois. Dean fut presque content que le type le tienne fermement derrière lui sinon il se serait écroulé au sol à coup sûr.

\- Toi et ton père devenez quelque peu gênant pour mes activités ces derniers temps, annonça le squelette ambulant d'une voix détachée, tout en parcourant le corps de sa victime avec sa baguette.  
\- Alastair, souffla Dean sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
\- Bien ! Mais je n'aime pas quand on parle sans que j'en aie donné l'autorisation...

Nouvelle décharge.

\- Les flics sont en haut, ainsi que mon père, grinça Dean. C'est fini pour vous !

Alastair rangea sa petite baguette et sortit un élégant couteau, proche du scalpel, d'une de ses poches. Il remonta le haut de sa victime et posa sa lame à plat sur son torse.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr mon garçon.

La lame tourna et une longue ligne sanglante apparut le long du torse de Dean. Puis une autre. Alastair semblait trouver très amusant de décorer le corps de sa victime de ses macabres dessins.

\- Vois-tu, mes hommes en haut doivent avoir fait leur apparition maintenant. Ce doit être un fabuleux champ de bataille. Et toi ? Tu es bien la dernière préoccupation des agents du FBI. Un petit chasseur de primes sans intérêt. Pour eux du moins. Mais moi, tu m'intéresses Dean, souffla Alastair en s'éloignant pour admirer son œuvre. Je vois du... Potentiel en toi.  
\- Je ne suis pas une putain d'enflure criminelle moi, grinça Dean.

Alastair rangea son couteau et sortit à nouveau sa baguette. Il retraça ses précédents dessins avec la pointe, sans pour autant envoyer de décharge. Dean transpirait, angoissait, tous ses muscles étaient tendus, dans l'attente de la prochaine décharge.

\- Il ne te manque qu'un bon maître, lui susurra Alastair avant de reculer sa baguette pour finalement violemment cogner avec son poing le visage d'un Dean qui s'était relâché de soulagement.  
\- Je ne serai jamais comme vous !

Alastair sourit et Dean frissonna violemment. Il n'entendait pas de bruit derrière le faux mur mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire grand-chose. Les speakeasys étaient connus pour être bien insonorisés. Devant lui, Alastair avait mis la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Dean dut se faire violence pour retenir le gémissement de crainte qui montait naturellement à sa gorge. Mais Alastair ne sortit pas un nouvel engin de torture, uniquement un bout de papier. Un simple bout de papier. Qui fit plus de dégât à Dean que n'importe quelle arme.

Une photo. Son petit frère, avec Balthazar. Son petit frère qui se baladait dans les rues de San Francisco. Une photo qui datait de ces derniers jours.

\- Quel charmant jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- je vous interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ! s'emporta immédiatement Dean en se débattant violemment.

Il voyait rouge. Son petit frère ! On menaçait son petit frère !

\- Je voulais juste que tu saches, Dean, je peux m'occuper de Sammy quand je le veux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux espèce d'enfoiré !  
\- Toi. Ton père ne m'inquiète pas, il est déjà en sursis mais toi... Tu es jeune et encore malléable, je pourrais faire de toi mon successeur, aiguiser le diamant brut que tu es aujourd'hui. Mais pour l'instant, contente-toi de savoir que si tu rejoins mes rangs, je laisserai ton frère tranquille. Je te laisse le temps de la réflexion.  
\- Jamais je...

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alastair fit un signe au tas de muscles qui lui brisa purement et simplement le poignet dans un craquement sinistre. Dean glissa dans l'inconscience, la rage au ventre et les larmes aux yeux.

 

000

 

Sam sirotait un jus de fruits dans la cuisine. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir pour une raison inconnue. C'était comme si on lui tordait les tripes et lui pressait le cœur. Comme s'il était à l'agonie sans l'être. Il n'était pas fiévreux mais tout son corps lui disait que si. Dans le doute, il avait envoyé des messages à son frère et à son père. Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse, ce qui en soit n'était pas choquant ni surprenant vu l'heure extrêmement matinale. Ça ne calmait simplement pas ses inquiétudes.

Par conséquent, il attendait que le soleil se lève en sirotant son jus de fruits et en grignotant des gâteaux secs, espérant faire passer cette sensation désagréable de malaise. Il en avait encore pour un long moment à attendre, il n'était que quatre heures du matin... Et pourtant, il fut rejoint par quelqu'un. Ça ne le surprit même pas.

\- Castiel, le salua-t-il à voix basse dans le silence de la nuit.  
\- Sam ?  
\- J'imagine que toi aussi tu...

Sam montra son ventre et son cœur du pouce avant de faire un geste flou. Castiel acquiesça.

\- Je lui ai déjà envoyé un message. Pas de réponse.  
\- Moi aussi, avoua Castiel. Et il ne m'a pas répondu non plus.  
\- Il est tard.  
\- Oui.

Trois mots pour se rassurer. Trois mots véritablement insuffisants.

 

A suivre...


	37. 2009 Nouvel an - 2010 janvier

Chapitre 36 : parlons.

 

\- Je vais bien Sammy ! C'était pas la peine de saturer mon portable, ricana Dean. Je suis juste mal tombé et mon poignet n'a pas apprécié, le truc con quoi. [...] Non, c'est pas la peine de venir ! Ils m'ont plâtré le poignet et voilà, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! [...] Non Sammy, reste là-bas ! Je te connais, tu vas passer ton temps à vouloir "m'aider" et au bout d'une demi-journée j'essaierai de t'assommer avec mon plâtre ! [...] C'est ça, on se revoit dans quelques jours, passe de bonnes vacances. Non Sammy ! Ne... [...] Salut Cas'. [...] Écoute, c'est pas que je veux pas te parler mais ça fait déjà cinq minutes qu'une infirmière me menace avec une aiguille. Je te rappelle plus tard, promis.[...] Oui, avant ce soir. Juré. À tout à l'heure.[...] Moi aussi Cas', conclut Dean en rougissant.

Il raccrocha son téléphone portable et se tourna vers la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce.

\- Agent spécial Henriksen, se présenta son "infirmière". J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser concernant les événements qui se sont déroulés hier soir.  
\- Sans rire, se moqua Dean. Moi qui pensais que vous veniez uniquement partager vos donuts avec moi !

L'agent le regarda sombrement, son visage reflétant une désapprobation visible face à son comportement mais Dean s'en fichait. Il préférait contempler son plâtre qu'il caressait du bout des doigts avec son autre main. Son torse aussi avait été soigné et était recouvert de multiples pansements. On lui avait dit que la plupart de ses blessures se soigneraient vite et disparaîtraient à la cicatrisation, avec plus de réserve pour les endroits électrisés.

Dean s'en fichait un peu de ça, des cicatrices. Il en avait déjà un certain nombre alors une de plus... Son poignet immobilisé le gênait bien plus. Et encore, il pouvait s'estimer heureux que ce soit le gauche qui soit en rade ! C'était quand même la super poisse... Sans parler de Sammy...

\- Mr. Winchester ! cria presque l'agent.

Dean sursauta en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je vais mettre votre inattention sur le compte des antidouleurs et non sur une volonté de ne pas coopérer, mais n'abusez pas de ma patience, prévint l'agent.  
\- Entendu mon poulet, répondit Dean avec un sourire moqueur pour cacher qu'effectivement, il était encore un peu dans le brouillard...  
\- Vous êtes bien conscient, j'espère, que vous et votre père avez réduit à néant une opération du bureau fédéral préparée de longue date ? Sans votre intervention, Alastair serait sous les verrous et tout son réseau serait démantelé !  
\- Ça, c'est pas dit, bouda Dean en grattant son plâtre.  
\- Comment saviez-vous qu'il allait être présent et que s'est-il passé dans la cache ?  
\- On sait se renseigner, nous. Et pour la cache...

Dean leva son bras plâtré devant les yeux de l'agent Henriksen.

\- Ça se voit pas ? railla-t-il. On a discuté tricot tous les deux !

L'agent spécial le regarda en pinçant les lèvres, clairement agacé par les commentaires sarcastiques du jeune homme. Dean avait toujours été très doué pour énerver les gens !

\- Qui était-ce au téléphone ? demanda l'agent en changeant d'angle d'attaque.  
\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? gronda Dean, sur la défensive.  
\- Ces gens - Sam et Cas', c'est bien cela ? - avaient l'air de s'inquiéter pour vous.  
\- Et alors ? répondit hargneusement le chasseur.  
\- Et alors, je doute qu'ils soient heureux de savoir que vous vous mettez autant en danger.  
\- C'est une menace ? se tendit immédiatement Dean.

L'agent le regarda étrangement.

\- C'est un avertissement. Si vous et votre père continuez sur cette voix, vous risquez de gros ennuis et ce n'est pas le F.B.I. qu'il vous faut craindre le plus.  
\- On se débrouille très bien sans vous, mon père et moi !  
\- Ça se voit, rétorqua l'agent, exaspéré par l'entêtement du jeune homme.  
\- L'interrogatoire est fini ?

\- Il l'est, pour le moment. Concernant votre père, il est actuellement en cellule pour entrave à la justice. Il sera libéré d'ici quelques jours, à condition qu'il se montre coopératif.

Henriksen observa l'alité avec attention, cherchant un signe de relâchement ou l'amorce d'un vrai témoignage suite à sa révélation mais rien. Le fils Winchester se contentait de serrer les dents et son poing encore valide.

\- Vous êtes encore là ? grogna le blessé devant l'immobilité de l'agent.  
\- Je m'en vais. Bon rétablissement et... Soyez prudent.

L'agent spécial s'en alla après un dernier regard empli de compassion pour le jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence qui se levait de son lit d'hôpital par la seule force de sa volonté. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus pour lui. Il avait déjà glissé sa carte avec ses coordonnés dans son portefeuille, au cas où, à côté de la photo prise en téléobjectif laissée par Alastair. Au moins le gosse allait-il être sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que le bureau en sache plus, ça le protégerait un peu.

 

000

 

\- Il va nous rendre fous, soupira Sam en récupérant son téléphone des mains de Castiel.  
\- Mais il va bien.  
\- J'en reviens pas qu'il refuse que je le rejoigne... dit-il en fusillant son portable des yeux comme s'il s'agissait de son frère.  
\- Vous allez vous revoir d'ici une semaine, lui rappela Castiel avec un sourire triste en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Sam sentit aussitôt la culpabilité peser sur ses épaules. Oui, il allait revoir Dean lui, dans sept jours il pourrait constater de visu que tout allait bien. Pas Castiel.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas pensé à...  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sam, le contra Castiel. Si Dean voulait qu'on se voit...  
\- Il trouverait un moyen, finit Sam à sa place en soupirant. Je te promets de lui filer mon ordi pour que vous puissiez vous voir.

Castiel le remercia d'un discret hochement de tête et Sam rangea enfin son portable.

Il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi, et lui et Castiel avaient passé leur matinée à se ronger les sangs pour Dean, attendant des nouvelles, quelles qu'elles soient. Puis le téléphone avait sonné et la nouvelle était tombée.

Dean allait bien.

Sam ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou non du fait que lui et Castiel avaient tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas mais, quoi qu'il en soit, Dean allait bien. Il avait un poignet cassé mais ce n'était pas gravissime, la fracture était nette et n'avait pas nécessité d'opération.

Dean était vivant.

Sam se pencha, appuya ses avant-bras sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et mit sa tête dans ses mains. A côté, la cafetière que lui et Castiel avaient régulièrement remplie puis vidée glougloutait d'une nouvelle tournée de caféine. Castiel l'éteignit pendant que Sam relâchait la pression dans un long soupir tremblant après avoir stressé si longtemps et une larme de soulagement glissa le long de sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Charlie en entrant dans la cuisine. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais je m'en vais alors...  
\- Ça va Charlie, souffla Sam.  
\- Nous avons eu des nouvelles, compléta Castiel.  
\- Oh ! Vu que je ne baigne pas dans une mare de larmes, ça doit vouloir dire qu'elles sont bonnes, non ?  
\- Elles le sont, confirma Sam en sentant une nouvelle vague de soulagement l'emporter.  
\- Meg s'en va en même temps que moi alors...  
\- On arrive, indiqua Castiel.

Charlie hocha la tête et laissa les deux hommes seuls. Le plus âgé serra une dernière fois l'épaule de Sam en signe de soutien et ils allèrent tous les deux dans le hall d'entrée pour dire au-revoir aux deux filles qui passaient les fêtes du nouvel an avec leur conjoint respectif.

La maison sembla tout de suite plus vide sans elles deux. Surtout sans Meg et ses commentaires dérangeants... La fin de l'après-midi se passa dans le silence. Sam installa ses affaires dans la chambre de Charlie qui la lui avait officiellement cédée jusqu'à la fin des vacances tandis que Castiel révisait ses cours dans sa chambre. Balthazar était parti en ville et seul Gabriel se trouva un moment désœuvré jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à s'affaler sur le canapé devant une émission de chasseurs de paranormal pas franchement très doués.

 

000

 

\- Eh merde ! cria Dean en balançant sa chaussure à travers la pièce..

La galère. C'était la putain de galère de merde à la con ! Ça faisait depuis leur passage au casino clandestin que son père était coincé chez les flics, soit deux jours. Deux conneries de jours qu'il se démerdait comme il pouvait au motel, se faisant livrer ses repas, ne pouvant pas tellement sortir de sa chambre alors qu'il était foutrement infoutu de lacer ses rangers. Il n'avait habituellement rien contre l'idée de passer quelques jours à se légumiser devant la télé, sauf que là son père était toujours aux mains de ces enfoirés du FBI ! Il était plus que temps qu'il tente un truc pour le sortir de là ! Sauf que bon, sortir en chaussettes... Moyen quoi... Surtout question crédibilité ! Or, autant il avait fini par prendre le coup de main pour boutonner son jean - la ceinture c'était mort - autant pour les lacets, rien à faire ! Quelle merde ! Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré psychopathe !

Dean balançait violemment son autre chaussure contre un mur quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il fusilla immédiatement l'intrus qui s'avéra être la femme de ménage.

\- Pas la peine aujourd'hui, grinça-t-il.

La femme, dont le teint semblait particulièrement pâle et dont les mains tremblaient de nervosité, lança un objet qui atterrit sur le second lit de la chambre et repartit aussitôt, presque en courant. Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant le téléphone portable qui trônait désormais sur le couvre-lit.

Il sonna.

Dean hésita un moment avant de le prendre puis il vit ce qu'affichait l'écran.

Journée de merde... pensa Dean en voyant le nom d'Alastair.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux enfoiré ? gronda-t-il en décrochant.  
\- Moi qui pensais t'avoir inculqué quelques notions de politesse, souffla la voix, aussi douceâtre que le cyanure, d'Alastair à son oreille.

Dean frissonna malgré lui en se souvenant des décharges parcourant son corps. Il frotta du pouce son torse, sentant le relief des pansements sous le tissus de son tee-shirt.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? grinça-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit.  
\- Tu le sais, je te veux, toi, dans ma petite "famille". Mais aujourd'hui, je souhaite surtout me rappeler à ton bon souvenir.

Dean retint difficilement l'insulte qui lui montait aux lèvres mais la lourdeur de son poignet plâtré lui rappela les dangers d'une telle action.

\- Vous m'avez laissé un souvenir que je ne risque pas d'oublier de si tôt la dernière fois, rétorqua-t-il simplement.  
\- Il y a du mieux, fit Alastair.

Dean pouvait entendre son sourire à travers le combiné. Enfoiré...

\- Va à la fenêtre, claqua soudainement la voix de son bourreau. Immédiatement.

Le jeune chasseur aurait bien aimé désobéir, malheureusement sa moelle épinière ne sembla pas être d'accord puisqu'elle court-circuita son cerveau pour le faire se lever et marcher. Il alla à la fenêtre et tira les rideaux pour voir l'extérieur.

\- Il y a une voiture bleue avec un couple qui s'embrasse. Ce sont des agents du FBI.  
\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? demanda Dean en refermant le rideau.  
\- Ton téléphone est sur écoute, continua Alastair sans prendre en compte sa question. Jette-le dans les toilettes, envoie-moi une photo en preuve et tire la chasse-d 'eau.

Dean avait bien envie de raccrocher et de l'envoyer chier. Éventuellement, il ne serait pas non plus contre le dénoncer aux flics !

\- Rappelle-toi que je sais où se trouve Sammy actuellement. Il peut lui arriver un "accident" à n'importe quel moment, dit à Alastair sur le ton de la simple conversation.  
\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à toucher un seul de ses cheveux ! s'emporta aussitôt Dean.  
\- Ça ne tient qu'à toi. Fais ce que je te dis.

Dean obéit. Il prit son ancien portable et le noya dans les toilettes puis envoya la preuve à Alastair.

\- Voilà, c'est fait, cracha-t-il.  
\- Bon garçon. Tu n'utiliseras que ce téléphone désormais, exclusivement. Et gade-bien en mémoire que ton cher petit frère est dans ma ligne de mire, en permanence.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de râler davantage qu'Alastair raccrocha. Non seulement il était surveillé pas le FBI, mais aussi par la mafia de ce timbré. Dean se sentait comblé de tant d'attention... Il soupira avant de regarder son portable. Pas de mouchard hein ? Pas un des fédéraux en tout cas. Il allait devoir faire attention. Pouvait-il seulement envoyer un message à son frère ou à Cas' ? Alastair savait déjà où ils se trouvaient mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faciliter la vie.

\- Putain de journée, putain de vie, soupira Dean en s'allongeant sur son lit.

 

000

 

Sam regarda son portable avec tristesse. Dean n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages la veille. Il s'inquiétait à nouveau et Castiel aussi par conséquent. Son frère les faisait vraiment tourner en bourrique. S'il n'avait pas d'excuse sur son silence radio d'ici à son retour, il allait... Il allait... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais Dean allait souffrir !

Le lycéen sentit son portable vibrer alors qu'il pensait aux différents châtiments qu'il pourrait infliger à son frère.

30/12/2009  
Inconnu 17:15  
« Hey Sammy ! J'ai eu un accident avec mon portable alors voilà mon nouveau numéro. Passe une bonne fête du nouvel an avec ton nabot petit frère !

Dean »

Sam soupira, à la fois de soulagement et de dépit. Son frère était vraiment un idiot.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda Gabriel en s'installant à côté de lui sur le canapé.  
\- Oui. Mon frère est un abruti blessé mais il est toujours vivant !  
\- Faut croire que tous les grands frères sont des crétins, ricana le blond.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que ce sont tous des crétins ? demanda Sam en fusillant son portable des yeux.  
\- Sans aucun doute Kiddo, acquiesça le blond, le regard toujours rivé sur le petit écran.  
\- Dean est pire qu'un crétin... soupira Sam. Il refuse de voir la vérité, sur notre père, sur notre situation. Il trouve ça normal ce qu'on vit !  
\- Les aînés aiment bien jouer les aveugles et nous faire croire que tout va bien quand tout va mal. Jusqu'à ce que ça nous explose à la tronche. Il nous reste plus que nos yeux pour pleurer alors.

Sam fut un peu surpris d'entendre autant d'amertume dans la voix de Gabriel. Il avait lancé la conversation autant pour vider son sac que pour en apprendre plus sur son blond aux yeux d'or et ses relations avec sa famille seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de venin. Il pensait que Gabriel allait être désagréable ou triste, pas aussi rancunier. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Tu...  
\- Non, le coupa brutalement Gabriel. Il n'y a rien à dire.  
\- Gabe...  
\- Tes yeux de chiot ne fonctionneront pas cette fois, tu ne sauras rien à ce sujet.  
\- C'était si affreux ?

Sam vit Gabriel fermer les yeux dans une grimace douloureuse, son corps se repliant automatiquement sur lui-même.

\- Kiddo, arrête... Ce n'est... Arrête...

Le lycéen cessa cette tentative maladroite pour connaître la raison du conflit entre Gabriel et ses frères et passa un bras sur ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Et maintenant tu me dragues ? ricana le blond sans résister pour autant.  
\- Tout à fait. Tout ça n'était qu'une tentative pour t'avoir dans mes bras, murmura-t-il tristement.  
\- Va falloir revoir tes méthodes Kiddo, celle-là est vraiment pas terrible. Je t'en apprendrai d'autres.  
\- J'ai hâte d'entendre ça.

Gabriel ne s'éloigna pas tout de suite de sa légère étreinte et s'appuya un court moment contre son torse. Sam sentit son cœur exploser. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le rapprocher davantage et poser sa joue sur les cheveux blonds. Il détestait vraiment voir Gabriel dans cet état, il craignait cependant de devoir l'y replonger pour obtenir les informations qui lui manquaient. Ça lui déchirait le cœur par avance mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Gabriel macérer dans son amertume. Quitte à devoir en subir les conséquences et se le mettre à dos ou pire, le voir fuir définitivement...

Gabriel ne resta que quelques secondes contre Sam avant de se relever, prétendant devoir préparer le repas du soir. Le lycéen le laissa partir sans protester, déjà content du petit temps qu'il avait obtenu avec celui qu'il aimait contre lui. Juste son poids sur lui, ce petit moment d'abandon en confiance totale et son cœur qui avait manqué exploser dans sa poitrine... Il ne regretterait jamais ce moment, de même qu'il était décidé à faire dire à Gabriel ce qui l'avait rendu si amer envers sa famille. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni demain, mais il se faisait une mission de le purger de ce poison qui lui rongeait le cœur et l'esprit. Il allait juste attendre un peu, que la situation se calme...

 

000

 

Dean s'était finalement décidé à envoyer un message à son frère et un autre à Castiel. De toute façon, le premier l'obligerait à lui donner son nouveau numéro dès son retour et il se voyait mal couper toutes les communications avec le second. Ils ne se parlaient peut-être plus beaucoup, mais le peu qu'ils échangeaient lui était nécessaire.

Dean passa les jours suivants à attendre le retour de son père au motel, ayant une petite pensée pour Sam le jour du nouvel an, ce dernier devait bien s'amuser chez Balthazar. Lui se contenta de regarder un top 20 idiot en buvant une bière, s'imaginant ce qu'auraient pu être ses retrouvailles avec Castiel. Peut-être que si son père n'avait pas été si réticent à laisser partir Sam, si Sam ne l'avait pas surpris par sa demande lâchée sans avertissement, s'ils étaient allés chez Bobby plutôt qu'à San Francisco, s'il n'avait pas craint la réaction de son père face à une demande pareille, si et si... Si les filles en avaient, elles pisseraient debout aussi... Dean savait qu'il n'aurait pas lâché son père, pas quand sa confiance et sa fierté envers son aîné ne tenaient qu'à un fil. D'ailleurs, le jeune chasseur s'inquiétait un peu de sa réaction en voyant son plâtre mais, hé ! C'était aussi une belle blessure de guerre ! Ou une preuve de faiblesse... Dans tous les cas, même si sa main dominante n'était pas touchée et qu'il pouvait toujours tirer avec son arme, il pouvait faire une croix sur les futures chasses. Ça n'allait pas l'aider à obtenir les faveurs de son père...

Ce dernier ne rentra au motel que le deux janvier. Il fut d'une humeur de chien après avoir été gardé en cellule si longtemps et s'il s'inquiéta de la santé de Dean, il grinça tout de même des dents en voyant son poignet. Dean lui assura que tout ça était provisoire, que dans un mois il serait libre mais ça ne sembla pas le réjouir pour autant. Plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool rendirent l'âme cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, ils allèrent ensemble chercher Sam à l'aéroport.

Son frère ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui et Dean râla beaucoup pour ça, même s'il avait le cœur sincèrement réchauffé par tant d'attention. En revanche, il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que Sam et John s'engueulent sous les yeux lassés de Dean. Le soir-même, tandis que leur père partait faire sa tournée quotidienne des bars, son petit frère s'excusa de cet éclat en prêtant son ordinateur à son aîné qui appela aussitôt son amant.

Les quelques secondes d'attente durant lesquelles le logiciel appelait son correspondant lui parurent être des heures.

\- Castiel, souffla le chasseur en redécouvrant enfin le visage de son amant.  
\- Dean.

Le bleu et le vert se rencontrèrent et se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Dean en eut presque le souffle coupé, ne se souvenant pas d'une autre fois où il aurait autant pu espérer croiser ce regard absolu et captivant. C'était une sensation étrange que de se plonger dans le regard de Castiel, c'était comme rentrer à la maison, quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait. Dean en voulut plus soudain, beaucoup plus.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? demanda-t-il, souhaitant entendre la voix rauque de son amant.  
\- Tu n'étais pas là, dit Castiel comme si c'était la réponse à tout et Dean frémit sous cette voix.  
\- Et comme tu vois, ça ne m'a pas porté chance, dit-il en ricanant.

Dean montra son plâtre à la webcam sous les yeux inquiets et sévères de Castiel

\- Cas', commença le châtain avec hésitation.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu m'en veux ? Pour les fêtes et... Et les vacances et les autres jours...

Le jeune chasseur vit son amant se passer une main sur le visage en soupirant. Pas vraiment un bon signe.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean, souffla-t-il finalement, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec ses iris trop bleus. Je ne pense pas t'en vouloir mais je... Tu me manques vraiment Dean.  
\- Moi aussi Cas', répondit le jeune chasseur, la gorge serrée.  
\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?  
\- Je... Ne pouvais pas.  
\- Sam a réussi lui et tu es... Tu...  
\- Je suis majeur, je sais, murmura Dean. Papa ne peut me forcer à rien.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de tout quitter, je ne te demande rien d'ailleurs, jamais. Mais je regrette que tu n'aies pas été là...

Dean fut piégé par les saphirs autant accusateurs que déçus de son amant. Il serra les poings, se sentant d'un coup déçu de lui-même aussi. C'était l'effet Castiel. Il avait envie de le faire sourire et de le rendre fier mais Dean était réaliste, rien de ce qu'il avait fait dernièrement ne méritait de quelconques applaudissements et son bras n'en était que la manifestation physique. Les mensonges... Ils étaient devenus comme une seconde nature pour lui. Il mentait sur son identité dans certaines affaires avec son père, avait menti durant un long moment à Castiel et maintenant il s'apprêtait à mentir à tout le monde concernant Alastair, leur rencontre, son poignet, ses exigences...

Pourtant, il y avait une chose sur laquelle il ne mentait pas :

\- Je t'aime Cas', se sentit-il obligé de souffler alors que les feux de la déception continuaient de briller dans les yeux de son amant.

L'étudiant le regarda un peu surpris par cette soudaine confession mais son regard se radoucit. Dean put enfin se rassurer et sourire en plongeant dans les yeux de son amant.

 

000

 

Ce fut un mois de janvier froid et pluvieux que Sam vécut en compagnie de son frère. Les cours avaient rapidement repris ainsi que les déménagements incessants, à la différence que Dean n'était plus d'une grande aide pour rien et passait ses journées à broyer du noir affalé dans le lit du motel à regarder la télé pendant que leur père avait repris son enquête, plus déterminé que jamais. Son frère aîné ne s'animait que le soir quand il revenait des cours et passait son temps... A le faire chier, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Dean devait probablement ruminer toute la journée les conneries qu'il allait lui sortir et lui faire durant le soir... Alors certes, Sam était heureux de passer du temps avec son frère, mais parfois, trop c'était trop ! Il était même obligé de faire ses devoirs au lycée pour avoir un lieu calme dans lequel il pouvait se concentrer suffisamment.

Malgré tout, il était heureux d'avoir son frère avec lui le soir, de regarder des films à ses côtés, de savoir qu'il dormait en même temps que lui, en sécurité. Même si Dean savait un peu trop bien jouer au con pour sa santé mentale et qu'il était parfois d'une humeur de dogue, c'était bien de passer les soirées à deux.

L'autre bon point de ce début d'année, c'était que Charlie avait eu raison, son écharpe vert et argent lui attirait effectivement la sympathie quand il arrivait dans un nouveau lycée ! Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il continuait de changer de lycées et donc de camarades de classe toutes les semaines. Il avait cependant rapidement repris contact avec Gabriel, reprenant par la même occasion sa campagne de séduction ainsi que celle pour connaître toute la vérité sur sa famille et la raison de son éloignement. Bon, c'était un peu moins facile de draguer Gabriel quand son frère l'observait avec la discrétion d'un hippopotame dans une mare aux canards et ça ne facilitait pas non plus les opérations pour tirer les vers du nez du blond ! Et pas question de contacter Gabriel au lycée, s'il se faisait surprendre il allait avoir la honte de sa vie, quand bien même il partirait loin du bahut quelques jours plus tard !

Ceci expliqua sûrement pourquoi Sam fut soulagé quand on enleva son plâtre à son frère début février. Les séances de rééducation ne pouvant se faire chez un kiné pour des raisons évidentes, Dean dut se contenter d'exercices à faire seul ou avec Sam. Bien évidemment, dès qu'il n'eut plus cette horrible chose autour du bras, il se dépêcha de rejoindre John dans son travail et ses recherches au déplaisir évident de son frère.

D'accord, avoir Dean sur le dos tous les soirs n'était pas de tout repos, mais au moins il était là ! C'était comme s'il revenait en arrière, à l'époque où ils vivaient quasiment seuls tous les deux dans la maison de Sioux Falls ! Ou même quand ils vivaient à côté de Tulsa. Alors certes, ça l'ennuyait dans ses projets avec Gabriel, mais c'était le genre d'ennuis qu'il aurait aimé avoir plus souvent, davantage que celui de se retrouver seul en tout cas, davantage que l'inquiétude qui lui tordait le ventre en se demandant s'il n'allait pas retrouver son frère à l'hôpital.

Cela dit, la question ne se posait même pas. Dean avait rejoint John dans ses recherches vengeresses et il n'y avait pas de discussion possible... Sam essayait d'en faire son deuil, sans grand succès.

\- Tu te prends le chou Kiddo, soupira Gabriel un soir.  
\- C'est mon frère, je m'en ferai toujours pour lui.  
\- Pourquoi ? C'est bien lui qui te laisse de côté pour être avec votre père ! Lâche l'affaire et passe à autre chose.  
\- Je ne peux pas. Peu importe, malgré tous ses défauts j'aime mon frère, soupira Sam. Il peut me faire du tort, je vais lui en vouloir, lui crier dessus, ruminer, mais je garderai toujours en mémoire tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et les bons moments passés ensemble. Tu n'en as pas gardé avec les tiens ?  
\- J'ai tout effacé. Ça ne compensera jamais ce qu'ils ont... Ce qu'il s'est passé, grinça Gabriel en détournant la tête.  
\- Une fois, Dean m'a emmené manger une glace, se lança Sam d'une voix lente, voyant là une belle occasion de faire parler le blond. Papa nous avait laissés au motel et on ne devait pas sortir mais je crois que Dean en avait assez de me voir bouder alors... Alors il m'a emmené dans un petit parc et j'ai goûté ma première glace italienne.  
\- Je saurai qu'on peut t'amadouer avec une glace maintenant, tenta de plaisanter Gabriel.  
\- Quand je tombais et que je m'écorchais, je me souviens que c'était toujours lui qui me soignait. Il me barbouillait toujours avec le mercurochrome et ça me faisait rire.  
\- Kiddo... soupira Gabriel.  
\- C'est lui qui m'a appris à faire du vélo. Encore une fois, papa n'avait jamais le temps ou ce n'était jamais le moment. Lors d'un de nos déménagements, nous avons trouvé des vélos qui devaient appartenir aux anciens habitants. Dean m'a donné le rose et en a ricané pendant des mois. C'est quand même grâce à ça que j'ai appris à faire du vélo.  
\- Ce que tu fais est inutile, ça ne fonctionnera pas sur moi, dit Gabriel en secouant la tête.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as aucun souvenir joyeux avec tes frères ?  
\- Ça n'équilibrera jamais...  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Gabe, le contra Sam. Tu ne te souviens de rien de sympa ? Sérieusement ?

Sam vit le visage de Gabriel se figer et ses lèvres se réduire à une fine ligne. Tout son corps était visiblement tendu, à tel point qu'il tremblait par endroit. Le lycéen songea à abandonner en découvrant l'état de nerfs dans lequel cette discussion mettait celui qu'il aimait. Son cœur se serrait en pensant à tout ce que Gabriel devait contenir en lui pour se fermer ainsi. Il regrettait de ne pas être à ses côtés pour le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Ça avait eu l'air de fonctionner la dernière fois.

\- Quand j'avais été sage, Mickael me donnait une glace s'il faisait beau et un chocolat ou un bonbon le reste du temps.

Sam sursauta, surpris d'entendre la voix de Gabriel.

\- Il me donnait des cookies aussi quand je ramenais des bonnes notes, ce qui n'était pas si courant, ricana amèrement Gabriel.  
\- Dean se contentait de m'ébouriffer et me laissait choisir le programme télé, avoua le plus jeune pour l'encourager.  
\- C'est pas si mal. La télé, c'était maman qui décidait, toujours, mais Luc avait réussi à récupérer un vieux poste et parfois, il voulait bien que je regarde des trucs avec lui. C'était bien mieux que les informations ou les "feux de l'amour" que maman adorait et puis il avait toujours un paquet de pop-corn sucré prêt à être chauffé au micro-onde.  
\- Et avec Raphaël ?  
\- Il faisait les meilleurs milkshakes à la vanille qui soit. Généralement, il en faisait quand il devait me garder et qu'il voulait que je lui fiche la paix. Mais moi ça m'allait.  
\- Gabe, tu les aimes encore, lui dit doucement Sam en songeant qu'il comprenait bien mieux l'addiction de son ami au sucre.  
\- Ça ne les excuse en rien ! Bien au contraire, c'est pire à cause de ça ! ragea-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Dis-moi Gabriel, dis-moi pourquoi tu leur en veux tant. Je veux comprendre, le supplia presque Sam.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, il voyait Gabriel lutter avec lui-même avant de finalement laisser sa tête retomber entre ses mains. Sam entendit le reste lui être raconté d'une voix étouffée.

\- Ils m'ont enfermé dans ce centre pour me « soigner » seulement... En réalité ils voulaient juste se débarrasser de moi. Ils parlaient de moi dans mon dos, cherchant sûrement à savoir ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire du « boulet » que j'étais. Une fois, Luc m'a dit qu'il comptait parler du divorce alors.. Je suis parti, je voulais savoir. J'ai su...

Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant le ricanement amer de Gabriel.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de l'effet que ça fait de découvrir qu'on est qu'un paquet non seulement inutile mais en plus encombrant pour sa famille ? Mes parents ne se disputaient pas ma garde, c'était plutôt qui aurait le plus d'arguments pour me refiler à l'autre. Et mes frères ? Ceux qui soi-disant tiennent à moi, cherchaient tout autant la moindre excuse pour ne pas avoir à me gérer. Parce que vois-tu, même majeur et ayant prouvé que je pouvais me démerder seul, je n'étais pour eux qu'un gosse irresponsable. Luc m'a... Merde ! s'emportant Gabriel essuyant rageusement ses yeux. Luc m'a traité de déchet, Mickael a clairement dit que j'étais un fardeau encombrant et Raphaël semblait tout à fait d'accord avec tout le monde alors désolé, mais l'amour fraternel, filial, les bons sentiments et tout ça, je n'y crois plus une seule seconde ! Et le fait que je sois encore assez con pour les aimer est juste la preuve qu'ils ont raison sur au moins un point, je suis vraiment un abruti !

Sam déglutit péniblement devant tant de rage. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire après de telles révélations. Ça lui semblait tellement... Énorme.

Gabriel fit le choix de la réponse pour lui en coupant purement et simplement la communication. Le lycéen se sentit soulagé malgré lui de cette action. Il se sentait assez coupable comme ça sans avoir à s'enfoncer en s'excusant maladroitement devant Gabriel. Certes, il avait sa réponse, il savait ce qui avait déclenché la rupture entre le fugueur et sa famille mais c'était tellement... Énorme ! Expliquer tout ça à Castiel allait être une sacrée affaire mais très franchement, il avait l'impression d'avoir eu la partie la plus facile. Castiel allait ensuite devoir demander des explications aux frères Speight et ça... Sam était plus qu'heureux de ne pas avoir à le gérer !

Il rangea son ordinateur et s'allongea sur son lit, pensif. Il ne connaissait qu'une version de l'histoire, celle de Gabriel, mais elle lui semblait tellement improbable. Comment imaginer que Mickael, qu'il avait vu faire des dizaines de kilomètres pour récupérer son petit frère, s'en serait débarrassé aussi facilement ? Sam ne connaissait pas les autres, il ne les avait jamais vus, mais ça lui semblait tout aussi invraisemblable.

Quelque chose ne collait pas...

Sam passa la soirée à réfléchir là-dessus tout en se demandant comme il allait bien pouvoir raconter ça à Castiel. Il alla dans une supérette éloignée pour se prendre une salade bio et un soda light. Il se dirigeait vers la caisse quand il se sentit happer par quelqu'un et entraîné dans un coin sans caméra de la supérette. Il eut à peine le temps de protester qu'il se retrouva avec une plaque d'agent fédéral sous le nez.

\- Agent spécial Henriksen. J'ai très peu de temps pour vous expliquer alors je vais être bref. Votre frère est actuellement dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a raconté concernant son poignet, mais c'est Alastair qui le lui a brisé. Nous avions mis votre frère sur écoute pour connaître leur marché et savoir ce qu'Alastair lui voulait mais ce dernier nous a devancés et il est désormais sur un numéro protégé. Dès que vous en aurez l'occasion, installez cette carte dans le téléphone de votre frère, exigea l'agent en mettant une puce dans la main d'un Sam secoué. Allez-vous régulièrement sur un site internet sur lequel nous pourrions communiquer discrètement ?  
\- Heu... Je...  
\- Votre frère est sérieusement en danger ! Nous savons qu'il a gardé contact avec Alastair et qu'il ne nous parlera pas, pour vous protéger. Le FBI prend de gros risques en vous contactant ainsi, pour lui comme pour vous et notre enquête, une adresse, vite !

Sam bredouilla rapidement le nom de la chaîne de cuisine de Gabriel. Il reçut un bref hochement de tête en réponse et l'agent disparut par la porte de service, laissant un Sam seul et choqué, coincé entre les œufs et le lait au fond du magasin.

 

A suivre...


	38. 2010 : février - mai

Chapitre 37 : sauvetage de l'enfer.

  
  


Dean ferma douloureusement les yeux tandis que l'électricité parcourait son corps, crispant ses muscles. Le courant n'était ni assez fort pour le marquer définitivement, ni trop faible. Juste de quoi le faire souffrir et prier le ciel pour que ça s'arrête, malgré son profond athéisme.

L'électricité fut coupée et Dean s'écroula en tas au sol, avalant l'air à grandes goulées. Une main le prit par le col tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver sa respiration et le souleva de force. Il s'agissait de Jack, le monsieur muscle d'Alastair. Dean se retrouva sur ses pieds malgré lui, juste à temps pour recevoir un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui le plia en deux de douleur et le fit tomber à genou.

\- Tu es résistant Dean, j'admire ça, commenta distraitement Alastair comme s'il buvait le thé au lieu de tabasser un type dans les toilettes d'un bar miteux. Vraiment, j'admire ! Mais jusqu'à un certain point seulement.

Dean cracha au sol et foudroya du regard Alastair. Celui-ci lui présenta le manche d'une dague. Le jeune chasseur frissonna violemment, des sueurs froides coulant le long de son dos. Plus loin contre un mur carrelé du fond des toilettes se trouvait un pauvre type, ficelé et bâillonné. Un sacrifice humain.

\- Prends cette arme et je ne te ferai plus rien Dean, murmura doucement Alastair en s'accroupissant face à lui.  
\- Plutôt crever, espèce de trou du cul, ragea l'ainé des Winchester.  
\- Oh non ! Ce serait bien trop facile. Tu ne mourras pas, pas si vite, pas si... Facilement. Relève-le !

Jack attrapa l'arrière du col de la veste de Dean et le releva à nouveau, le tenant devant lui comme un pantin désarticulé.

\- Dis-moi mon enfant, comment va Sammy ?

Dean se débattit violemment, essayant de frapper Alastair de ses faibles forces.

\- Je t'interdis de le toucher !  
\- Prends cette dague !

Dean serra les dents. Ses narines s'évasèrent alors que la colère et l'impuissance le prenaient à la gorge, faisant trembler ses membres.

Un nouveau coup, dans les reins. Jamais le visage, toujours dans des endroits discrets. Dean s'en réjouissait dans son malheur, se disant qu'ainsi au moins, il pouvait toujours trouver des mensonges crédibles pour Sam, des excuses pour son père.

Mais ça faisait quand même un mal de chien, songea-t-il en se laissant glisser le long du mur carrelé et froid alors qu'Alastair s'en allait, Jack emportant avec lui le type destiné à être son initiation.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Alastair lui faisait le coup. Ce n'était pas non plus la dernière. Dean avait peu d'espoir pour le gars, son sort était scellé depuis le moment où il s'était fait attraper.

Le jeune chasseur se releva, soufflant comme un bœuf sous la douleur, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa nuit dans les toilettes. Il actionna ses jambes, l'une après l'autre, difficilement au début, et partit rejoindre son père dans le bar. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'absentait pour passer un coup de fil à Sam et malgré la durée étrangement longue de son absence, John ne fit aucun commentaire. Dean n'était même pas tout à fait sûr qu'il se soit aperçu de sa disparition et quand bien même, son père ne faisait plus guère la différence entre dix minutes et une heure quand il avait un verre devant lui...

Dean s'installa à côté de lui sans un mot et avala à son tour de l'alcool pour engourdir la douleur.

Plus le temps passait, plus Alastair venait le voir fréquemment, plus les séances de torture étaient rapprochées et plus Dean commençait à se trouver des excuses pour prendre cette putain de dague et s'attaquer à la victime du jour. De toute façon, le type devait probablement quelque chose à Alastair, de l'argent de ses casinos, de ses filles, de la drogue ou tout simplement l'avait-il trahi. Pas une oie blanche donc, pas un gars innocent, peut-être même avait-il mérité ce qui lui arrivait... Et puis Alastair allait s'occuper de son cas de toute façon ! Alors quelle importance que ce soit lui ou un autre qui se charge de son cas ?

Dean avala une grande gorgée de vodka en découvrant vers où le menaient ses pensées. Il ne prendrait pas cette dague ! Jamais !

 

000

 

Bien loin de ce genre d'ennuis en Virginie, Gabriel regardait distraitement les enfants courir d'un bout à l'autre de la cour de récréation.

Il s'était fait engager en tant que surveillant au début du mois de mars dans cette école élémentaire, soit deux semaines auparavant, et il trouvait le boulot plutôt sympa. En tout cas, ça lui donnait pas mal d'idées pour ses vidéos, autant pour sa chaîne principale de cuisine que pour sa chaîne secondaire où il commentait les vidéos les plus tordues du web. Il venait tout juste de commencer cette dernière mais ça démarrait fort ! En tout cas, Sam avait l'air de beaucoup aimer sa nouvelle chaîne même s'il discutait toujours énormément sur la première avec d'autres abonnés. Le lycéen était le plus fidèle de ces derniers et l'un des plus actifs à le défendre. Gabriel trouvait cela amusant autant que touchant de voir à quel point Sam se sentait impliqué dans son activité. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se voiler la face, le gamin lui avait clairement ramené par mal d'abonnés ! A tel point qu'il pouvait presque envisager de ne vivre que de son activité de youtubeur. Presque.

Gabriel sortit de ses pensées pour intervenir dans une bagarre au sujet d'une brioche au chocolat, la dispute semblant prête à dégénérer en combat de boue et de lancés de feuilles. Il ne sut trop comment, mais s'il réussit sans mal à séparer les enfants, il se retrouva avec une petite fille blonde aux cheveux nattés et aux joues rouges qui lui faisait une déclaration d'amour sous le regard brillant de ses petites camarades. Gabriel s'amusa de ça, content que ses collègues l'aient prévenu que cela était déjà arrivé et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Sans cet avertissement, le blond se serait sérieusement inquiété de sa propension à attirer les mineurs ! Comme Sammy...

A son plus grand soulagement et après quelques conversations avec lui sous le signe du stress, Gabriel avait pu se détendre en constatant que Sam ne remettait plus le sujet de ses frères sur le tapis. Ils avaient simplement recommencé à parler de tout et de rien, comme si rien n'avait été dit ou fait, même si... Même si Gabriel avait de plus en plus de mal avec le regard que le plus jeune posait sur lui. Ça le rendait très mal à l'aise de voir tout cet... Ce... Toute cette affection dans ses yeux verts mais pire encore, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer, d'aimer ça et de rechercher cet éclat tout en le repoussant pas précaution...

Sa relation avec le petit Sam devenait décidément de plus en plus problématique. Ils n'étaient qu'amis, Gabriel ne voyait pas les choses autrement, ne pouvait pas voir les choses autrement ! Sauf quand son cœur se prenait un coup de boost suite à une remarque de Sam, sauf quand il se mettait à observer le corps du plus jeune avec envie avant de rougir de ses pensées, sauf quand ils hésitaient tous les deux à éteindre la communication...

Tout était devenu compliqué depuis sa dernière déclaration !

Quoique non, c'était faux.

Tout était devenu compliqué avec Sam depuis le jour de sa toute première déclaration ! Le gamin n'avait que treize ans à l'époque, juste treize. Un petit bonhomme qui entrait à peine dans l'adolescence et qui le regardait comme s'il était un dieu omniscient et omnipotent. Gabriel avait cru avoir remis Sam sur le droit chemin, lui faire oublier cette idée stupide comme quoi il l'aimerait d'amour, et puis finalement, trois ans plus tard, ils étaient de retour au même point.

Sauf que Sam avait seize ans désormais, bientôt dix-sept. Il n'était plus un bébé. Il avait même sacrément grandi le bougre ! Et Gabriel se retrouvait dans la mouise jusqu'au cou...

La cloche de la récréation sonna, ramenant Gabriel sur terre par la même occasion, et les enfants se rangèrent presque sagement en rang deux par deux devant leur classe.

Un picotement sur sa nuque apprit à Gabriel qu'il était observé. Sans s'inquiéter, imaginant facilement qu'un parent puisse le surveiller par précaution, il tourna la tête vers la grille de l'école et blanchit brusquement.

Divers plans de fuite s'accumulèrent dans son cerveau alors que tout son corps se préparait à courir.

Problème : il était dans une école. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il n'existait qu'une seule entrée et sortie.

Il était coincé.

Et Mickael s'approchait de lui avec détermination.

Gabriel tenta le tout pour le tout. Il courut, comptant sur l'effet de surprise pour pouvoir passer à côté de son frère et sortir sans se faire attraper. Il avait presque dépassé son frère quand il se sentit brutalement tirer en arrière par un bras. Prestement, ce même bras vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, comme pour l'étrangler, et Gabriel se retrouva avec le dos plaqué contre le torse de son frère aîné.

\- Je te tiens et je ne te lâche plus, déclara fermement Mickael.

Gabriel se débattit tout de même, il n'avait pas d'autres choix... Il se tortilla en tout sens tout en désespérant de son corps qui appréciait cette chaleur fraternelle procurée par cette étreinte. Elle lui avait tant manqué, même en considérant que la moitié du temps il se retrouvait ainsi par la force.

\- Calme-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser, s'exaspéra son frère. Je veux juste qu'on discute !  
\- Lâche-moi !  
\- Non. Je te connais, tu partiras aussitôt que je t'aurai libérer !

Gabriel crut avoir une chance de s'en sortir quand il vit du coin de l'œil le directeur de l'établissement se diriger vers eux, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien M. Speight ? s'enquit-il en regardant suspicieusement l'homme qui avait un air de famille certain avec son nouveau surveillant.  
\- Non, ce n'est...  
\- Je suis Mickael Speight, voici ma carte, intervint rapidement son aîné d'une voix ferme en tendant un carton couvert d'une écriture stylisée au directeur. Je vais devoir vous emprunter mon frère, j'ai une discussion importante à avoir avec lui.

Gabriel tenta de se débattre à nouveau en l'insultant à moitié mais Mickael restait sourd à ses demandes et se contenta de resserrer sa prise autour de ses épaules.

C'était une prise familière, très familière, rassurante aussi malgré la privation de sa liberté de mouvement. C'était toujours grâce à cette prise que Mickael l'attrapait lors de ses fugues, c'était aussi grâce à elle qu'il le ramenait chez eux.

Gabriel déglutit difficilement tandis que les souvenirs affluaient, écoutant à peine le directeur qui indiquait lui donner sa journée. Quand la prise autour de son cou se relâcha enfin, ce fut uniquement pour que son poignet soit fermement maintenu par la main de Mickael.

Il ne résista plus quand il fut emmené hors de l'école, suivant simplement son aîné, la tête basse, comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois à l'école, au collège, au lycée...

 

000

 

Sam avait appelé Castiel. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher alors que l'angoisse menaçait de lui faire rendre son déjeuner tellement elle lui tordait les boyaux. Encore qu'il aurait mieux fait de parler d'angoisses au pluriel...

Son frère le mettait autant sur les nerfs que Gabriel. Son attitude en particulier, lui qui essayait de lui faire croire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisé Alastair mais qu'il était fermement sur sa piste avec leur père.

Rien n'était plus faux, Sam le savait. Il avait vu le corps couvert de bleus de son frère une nuit où son haut s'était relevé jusqu'à ses aisselles. Il avait des difficultés à s'asseoir parfois, ses mains se crispaient sans raison, son regard paraissait sombre et hanté...

Sam avait déjà raconté tout ça aux fédéraux, par mots détournés grâce à internet, mais ces derniers semblaient dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit et lui avait une cible rouge incrustée sur son dos. Le FBI ne demandait qu'à arrêter Alastair, mais il leur manquait encore des preuves. La surveillance de Dean était leur meilleur moyen pour savoir de façon détournée où se trouvait Alastair et où ils pouvaient envoyer des équipes s'infiltrer dans l'organisation sans risque pour obtenir ces preuves si fondamentales.

Donc Sam attendait, priant pour un mieux, fusillant du regard son père au regard flou qui était responsable de leur situation désastreuse et rageant un peu contre Dean qui ne lui disait rien et contre le FBI qui mettait son frère dans la position du métal chauffé à blanc, entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Et aujourd'hui, Sam avait une double raison de s'inquiéter.

Gabriel.

Le lycéen avait raconté à Castiel la cause de la rupture entre Gabriel et sa famille. Celui-ci lui avait ensuite juré de s'occuper de la chose.

Et il l'avait fait.

Et Sam avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Gabriel... Il avait donné à Castiel l'adresse du blond ainsi que son lieu de travail pour que Mickael le rejoigne. Alors certes, Castiel lui avait certifié que Gabriel faisait erreur sur toute la ligne et que ce qu'ils faisaient lui et Sam c'était pour son bien ! Mais le lycéen ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Et aujourd'hui, il angoissait en plus de culpabiliser, Castiel l'ayant prévenu que Mickael allait retrouver son frère cadet le jour-même et mettre un terme à tout ce qu'il croyait faussement être la vérité. Il valait mieux pour Sam qu'il soit au courant de la situation si jamais Gabriel le prenait finalement très mal ou découvrait son implication dans le guet-apens qu'ils avaient monté mais résultat, il stressait à mort, s'attendant à tout instant à recevoir un appel d'un Gabriel furieux.

Assis sur son lit, son ordinateur prêt à être utilisé, Sam attendait donc, se demandant vaguement s'il n'allait pas faire un ulcère à force de s'inquiéter pour les deux hommes de sa vie...

 

000

 

Gabriel était sur la banquette d'un café, l'épaule collée à la vitre, son frère assis en face de lui. Mickael n'était pas fou, vu la place où il avait été installé, Gabriel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir sans être immédiatement rattrapé par son aîné.

Il était coincé, littéralement pour ne pas dire physiquement.

Alors quand le serveur était venu, il avait commandé un milk-shake et une tarte au sucre, occultant le regard inquiet de son frère qui se contenta d'un café serré.

Le silence régna. Ou plutôt, Gabriel fit régner le silence, refusant de répondre aux questions de Mickael, regardant ostensiblement vers la fenêtre et ignorant chaque tentative de discussion. Il se sentait piégé et n'avait aucune envie de faciliter les choses à son frère.

Le serveur arriva et déposa leur commande. Gabriel eut bien du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur la nourriture comme un affamé.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Mickael qui espérait que le sucre délierait la langue de son frère.

Gabriel haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

\- J'ai été surpris de te voir travailler dans une... Dans une école. Je ne savais pas que ça te plaisait.

Nouveau haussement d'épaule.

\- Raphaël est entré en école de médecine.

Tant mieux pour lui, eut envie de répondre hargneusement Gabriel mais il se retint, serrant fermement la mâchoire.

\- C'est ridicule Gabriel, soupira Mickael avec agacement. Tu vas refuser longtemps de me parler ou même de me regarder ?

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune tourna ses yeux vers lui et le regarda avec fureur.

\- On m'a raconté ce que... Pourquoi tu nous fuis, hésita un peu Mickael. Tu te trompes Gabriel, on a jamais... Ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le crois.

Ledit Gabriel se sentit affreusement trahi à l'instant même où son frère se tut. Il ressentait pleinement le couteau qui venait de se planter dans son cœur.

Autant pour l'amitié, ça ne valait pas mieux que les autres formes d'amour au final. Mais Sam...

Gabriel avait espéré, il avait vraiment espéré ! Une nouvelle erreur de l'idiot sentimental...

Le fugueur entendit vaguement son frère fouiller dans son portefeuille mais il n'était plus vraiment là. Il était déçu, au-delà des mots.

Sam avait tout raconté à son frère... Il ne lui avait pas promis de ne rien dire mais ça paraissait être une évidence ! Sam savait qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à ses frères ! Il aurait dû comprendre ! Ne pas se mêler de ses histoires ! Et maintenant, Dieu qu'il avait mal...

Une photo glissa sur la table jusque sous son nez.

\- Regarde Gabriel. Je t'en prie, regarde cette photo.

Gabriel obéit, lassé, moralement épuisé. Il ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'attraper le morceau de papier glacé avec des mains tremblantes pour l'approcher de son visage.

\- C'est... bredouilla-t-il, surpris.  
\- Moi, Naomie et notre fils. Il vient d'avoir deux ans.

Gabriel allait pour féliciter son frère par réflexe et puis il se souvint.

Il était en colère, contre lui, contre eux tous. Et ce n'était certainement pas un portrait de son frère souriant tendrement avec son adorable bébé dans les bras, sa femme à ses côtés, qui allait l'attendrir si facilement !

Il reposa le papier et croisa les bras, retournant à la contemplation de la rue. Ses mains étaient crispées et l'une de ses jambes tressautait toute seule pour évacuer son stress.

\- Nous avons découvert que Naomie était enceinte fin septembre, peu avant que tu... Qu'on ne sache pour toi et tes... Problèmes, commença à expliquer Mickael, les yeux dans le vague. Nous l'avons su après avoir dû l'emmener à l'hôpital pour des douleurs abdominales. Dans sa famille les grossesses ont toujours été difficiles et synonymes de complications et malheureusement, cela s'est très vite confirmé pour elle aussi. On pensait également qu'elle mettrait du temps à... à tomber enceinte, comme sa mère avant elle et la mère de celle-ci. Nous pensions avoir le temps de déménager tranquillement et d'envisager le mariage quand... Quand on l'a su. Tout ça nous a un peu pris par surprise, au mauvais moment. Le divorce des parents, tes problèmes de santé, le déménagement qui ne pouvait plus être reculé, la grossesse de Naomie... Gabriel, quand tu es venu, quand tu nous as entendus, moi et Luc et maman et papa, tu ne connaissais qu'une partie de l'histoire. Gabe, les médecins prévoyaient de sérieux ennuis de santé à ma femme tout au long de sa grossesse et...  
\- J'aurais été de trop, je comprends.  
\- Gabriel ! rétorqua Mickael. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux...  
\- Mickey, le coupa son frère cadet. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Réellement. Tu avais ta femme à t'occuper, elle allait mal et tu... J'aurais été... Un fardeau supplémentaire.

Gabriel comprenait, sincèrement. Et sa colère fondait comme neige au soleil alors qu'il observait à nouveau la photo. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal, toujours blessé. Mais il comprenait. C'était même plutôt rassurant de voir que Mickael ne faisait pas l'erreur de ses parents et se concentrait sincèrement sur sa famille. C'était quand même douloureux... Un nouveau rejet, un nouvel abandon, même si tout était très logique. Mickael devait privilégier sa femme et son fils avant tout. Pas ses frères, surtout pas celui qui semblait destiné à rater sa vie.

Ses deux épaules furent prises dans un étau et Gabriel releva les yeux pour tomber dans leurs jumeaux dorés.

\- Gabriel, cette discussion que tu as entendue, c'était juste une discussion comme ça, sans réelle prise de décision. Nous mettions simplement les choses à plat. Si maman et papa t'avaient... Si... Tu aurais été le bienvenu chez moi, comme toujours ! Pourquoi crois-tu que moi et Naomie allions emménager dans un appartement de trois chambres ? Nous savions que nous n'aurions pas de deuxième enfant, que ça aurait été trop risqué avec ses antécédents familiaux. À qui crois-tu que je destinais cette troisième chambre ?  
\- A ton bureau ? murmura Gabriel.  
\- Idiot, répondit Mickael à voix basse en posant une main sur le crâne de son frère. Ça aurait peut-être été compliqué avec Naomie mais on se serait arrangé. Elle t'apprécie autant que moi et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te laisser de côté.

Gabriel posa sa tête entre ses bras sur la table, respirant difficilement alors que son aîné lui caressait gentiment les cheveux. Il retenait les pleurs, les gémissements et les halètements qui montaient le long de sa gorge, les étouffants dans le creux de ses bras.

Il n'avait rien manqué de ce qu'avait dit Mickael, pas même la partie où ses parents le lâchaient complètement, mais pas non plus la partie où son frère le recueillait immédiatement après, alors qu'il n'en avait nullement l'obligation, alors qu'il avait sa propre famille, alors qu'il risquait clairement d'être une source de stress supplémentaire pour sa femme à la grossesse difficile.

Mickael attendit patiemment durant de longues minutes que son cadet relâche tout ce qu'il avait conservé au fond de lui. C'était silencieux et contenu, la douleur soigneusement cachée derrière le barrage de ses bras.

Gabriel avait toujours eu la joie expansive et la tristesse secrète.

\- Notre fils a eu une santé fragile au début mais maintenant ça va mieux, chuchota Mickael quand son frère se calma. Nous aimerions beaucoup que tu viennes le voir...  
\- Je... Un peu de temps. J'ai juste besoin... D'un peu de temps.

Mickael hocha simplement la tête et tendit une carte de visite à son frère, une avec son adresse et son téléphone.

\- Quand tu veux. Et... On pourra s'arranger pour que Raphaël vienne aussi, si ça te convient. Il a une petite amie maintenant et je pense qu'il aimerait te la présenter.  
\- D'accord, accepta son cadet d'une voix tremblante. Avant je... J'ai juste...  
\- C'est quand tu voudras. Rien ne presse. Essaye juste... Pense à me donner de tes nouvelles, lui demanda Mickael, le visage sincèrement inquiet.

Gabriel hocha la tête avant de s'excuser pour faire un tour aux toilettes. Il avait besoin de s'isoler, de faire le point, d'échapper à ses iris dorés qui le scotchait sur place.

Il avait une tête abominable... pensa-t-il distraitement en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Sa mine brouillonne correspondait assez bien à son état d'esprit cela dit.

L'eau froide que Gabriel passa sur son visage dégonfla un peu ses yeux et lui éclaircit les idées.

Il venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, même un peu trop. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour accepter de s'être trompé du tout au tout, pour pouvoir à nouveau penser à ses frères sans rancœur. Et puis aussi, il devait réfléchir à Sam. Sa discussion avec Mickael avait changé la donne sur de nombreux points.

Pour commencer, le plus jeune l'avait "vendu" à son cousin et à son frère. C'était quelque chose qu'il allait avoir du mal à accepter, même s'il avait clairement fait ça pour l'aider, et même si ça avait fonctionné. C'était pour le principe ! Principe qui n'était lui-même qu'une excuse pour éviter... Autre chose.

Le cœur de Gabriel se remettait tout doucement à battre normalement maintenant qu'il savait la vérité sur ce soir et cette discussion qui lui avaient empoisonné l'esprit. Le monde se remettait à tourner dans le bon sens et la vision de Gabriel s'éclaircissait. Il le sentait au fond de lui, il recommençait à croire en l'avenir. Pour l'instant à peine, ce n'était qu'un lumignon au milieu de ses ténèbres personnelles, mais c'était un début. Un début qui présageait de grands changements dans sa vie.

Qu'allait être Sam pour lui maintenant qu'il avait ses frères ? Qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se raccrocher à sa présence ? N'y avait-il réellement que ça entre eux ? La nécessité de combler un manque ? Et le manque comblé, au moins de son côté, Gabriel voulait-il pour autant diminuer leur temps ensemble ? Quelle excuse aurait-t-il pour avoir le gamin auprès de lui ? Pour accepter ses attentions ?

Il fallait qu'il se pose et qu'il réfléchisse. A ses frères, sa famille, Sam, la suite de sa vie...

 

000

 

Dean essayait désespérément de respirer. Ses poumons étaient en feu, son visage humide, et sa vue se brouillait lentement. Il se noyait ou s'étouffait, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr du terme, en tout cas il agonisait.

Le linge humide fut soudain retiré de son visage et Dean put à nouveau respirer, avalant à grandes goulées l'oxygène qui lui manquait tant.

Le manche d'un poignard voguait sous ses yeux.

Dean détourna la tête.

Le linge revint, gorgé d'eau, se posa sur son nez, sur sa bouche, l'eau coula sur lui et l'enfer recommença.

Alastair, assis face à lui, continuait de lui présenter le manche du poignard, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Dean résistait. Résistait fort. Il se noyait mais il résistait !

Mais ses yeux... Il n'arrivait plus à quitter l'arme des yeux alors que ses poumons le brûlaient...

 

000

 

Sam se rongeait les sangs dans sa chambre de motel.

Son frère l'inquiétait de plus en plus. N'eurent été les consignes du FBI, il aurait déjà exigé la vérité à Dean, mais il ne pouvait pas. Rien ne devait changer dans leurs habitudes. Dean ne devait surtout pas devenir suspect aux yeux d'Alastair et de ceux qui les surveillaient au risque que lui ou Sam n'en subissent les douloureuses conséquences. Sauf que Dean souffrait déjà et Sam était incapable de l'aider. Il ne pouvait que ronger son frein, espérant avoir de bonnes nouvelles des fédéraux et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Gabriel, celui qui lui faisait oublier l'espace d'un moment toutes ses emmerdes, celui-là même, ne l'avait pas contacté depuis une semaine et rejetait tous ses appels. Tout ce à quoi il avait eu droit c'était un petit :

Gabriel : Besoin de réfléchir.

Trois petits mots qui traînaient sur le logiciel de visio/chat de Sam. Ils le stressaient, ne lui laissaient aucun indice sur l'humeur de Gabriel. Était-il en colère contre lui après ce qu'il avait fait ? Lui en gardait-il rancœur ? Se sentait-il trahi ? Est-ce qu'au moins la situation s'était arrangée avec ses frères, avec Mickael ? Même Castiel n'en savait rien, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, que ce soit de Gabriel ou bien de Mickael. Silence radio. Ça inquiétait Sam à un tel point qu'il avait complètement planté ses derniers devoirs, heureusement dans des matières peu importantes. Mais quand même...

Et puis le miracle eut lieu, au milieu de la seconde semaine d'attente, alors que le mois de Mars se finissait.

Gabriel l'appela.

Sam accepta la conversation d'une main qui tremblait légèrement. Le jeune homme blond apparut derrière son écran, le visage lisse de toute émotion, dans une posture neutre, assis sur un canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton appuyé sur le dos de ses mains.

\- Sam.  
\- Hey Gabriel, répondit nerveusement Sam, la gorge entravée par une boule monstrueuse d'angoisse.  
\- Tu as tout cafté à mon frère, fit Gabriel d'une voix atrocement atone.  
\- A Castiel en fait, déglutit difficilement le lycéen. Je n'ai pas les coordonnées de tes frères.  
\- Donc deux personnes sont au courant de quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû sortir d'une conversation entre toi et moi, si je comprends bien.

Sam baissa les yeux, la culpabilité l'écrasant.

\- Kiddo, tu penses sincèrement qu'on peut rester ami après ça ?

Sam avait toujours cru que dans ces cas-là on avait l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre... Connerie ! Le sien avait doublé de volume et il le sentait clairement cogner et marteler ses côtes avec violence.

C'était un risque à prendre, il l'avait toujours su. Un genre de quitte ou double où non seulement Gabriel pouvait en ressortir davantage blessé mais où lui-même pouvait y perdre le seul lien qui les reliait. Mais Sam avait décidé de jouer. Et il avait perdu. Et ça faisait affreusement mal.

\- Sam, regarde-moi, demanda Gabriel.

L'adolescent obéit en mode robot, l'esprit vide de tout en dehors de la sensation de perte. Il vit le sourire de Gabriel et ne comprit pas, pas plus que son regard attendri et un brin joueur. Il était juste KO.

\- On ne pourra plus être ami, annonça-t-il sans se départir de ce sourire auquel Sam s'accrochait désespérément. Mais il me semble que tu voulais plus, non ?  
\- Hein ? fit la voix rauque de Sam.  
\- Réveille-toi Kiddo ! Je te propose d'enfin sortir avec moi, s'amusa Gabriel. Sauf si finalement tu préfères ren...  
\- Non ! Je le veux ! Enfin je veux dire... Oui ! On sort ensemble ! bafouilla précipitamment Sam.  
\- Super ! On se rappelle demain ? J'ai l'impression que t'es un peu à côté de tes pompes ce soir, sourit-il malicieusement. A demain Sammy-moose !  
\- Ouais... Ok... A demain... Attends, Gabe !

Trop tard. Sam regarda l'écran noir devant lui avec stupéfaction. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer... Pour être exact, il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir réellement vécu de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était comme si son cerveau avait eu un bug en cours de conversation. Un moment, Gabriel lui annonçait clairement que tout était fini entre eux et la seconde d'après qu'ils étaient en couple, si Sam le voulait bien. Ça voulait forcément dire que son cerveau avait disjoncté, n'est-ce pas ? Gabriel n'avait pas pu passer de l'un à l'autre, il avait fait une crise de narcolepsie et rêver sa mise en couple, c'est tout !

Son logiciel de visio bippa.

 **Gabriel :** Oh ! Et tout s'est bien passé avec mon frère si tu te poses encore la question Sammy !

Non, Sam ne se posait pas la question. Il s'en posait plein mais pas celle-là ! En tout cas, ce message infirmait son hypothèse du rêve, éveillé ou non.

Donc, il sortait avec Gabriel...

Bah merde alors... C'était... Pas vraiment le genre de début de relation auquel il s'attendait ! Mais c'était du Gabriel tout craché. Imprévisible, inoubliable et qui vous mettait la tête à l'envers avec la petite goutte de tricherie nécessaire pour ne pas avoir à se dévoiler ! Mais à ce sujet, Gabriel pouvait toujours courir, Sam ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il connaîtrait les raisons de ce revirement !

Il était en couple avec Gabriel...

Sam se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et regarda le plafond, le cœur gonflé de joie et un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Il était avec Gabriel !

Sam passa le reste de la soirée la tête dans les nuages, oubliant un peu son frère et ses emmerdes durant un bref moment de plénitude. Ce fut à peu de choses près la même histoire les soirs suivants. Sam ressortait de ses discussions avec Gabriel avec un sourire qui lui mangeait totalement le visage. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait eu un énorme changement dans ce qu'ils se racontaient, loin de là ! Et il n'y aurait probablement pas de changement radical jusqu'à ce qu'ils se revoient en vrai, mais ça n'empêchait pas Sam d'avoir un air béat plaqué sur le visage.

Dean ne manqua pas de s'apercevoir du changement d'état d'esprit de son cadet. De déprimé, ce dernier venait de passer à stupidement heureux. Le jeune chasseur n'avait pas besoin d'explication, il connaissait. Il devait même probablement avoir cette même tronche heureuse à gerber - à sa grande honte - quand Castiel était dans les parages !

Son petit frère était non seulement amoureux mais apparemment heureux en amour. La prochainement fois qu'il croiserait Gabriel il lui péterait les genoux, pour bien faire passer le message au nabot que son frère n'était pas un jouet ou une conquête quelconque, mais il était tout de même heureux pour Sam. Ça lui faisait presque oublier à quel point il crevait de douleur, les nerfs à vif et la respiration comme bloquée par une chape de plomb. Alastair était très imaginatif en matière de torture, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça. Dean ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il insistait autant pour l'avoir lui particulièrement, y mettant autant d'énergie et de moyens juste pour le convertir lui, mais il se serait bien passé de ce privilège !

 

000

 

Sam attendait nerveusement devant son écran. Il était seul dans la chambre de motel et il venait de lancer l'appel sur son ordinateur.

Ça allait être sa première discussion depuis que Gabriel et lui étaient officiellement ensemble.

C'était bizarre de penser ça... Après tout ce temps à espérer, à se faire rembarrer à chaque tentative, à imaginer tout un tas de possibilités plus folles les unes que les autres sur leur mise en couple, en passant du baiser suite à une chute hasardeuse sur le blond à Gabriel qui le rejoignait un soir au motel pour l'emmener loin de tout, après tous ses essais infructueux, c'était finalement fait. Lui et Gabriel sortaient ensemble.

Il n'y avait pas encore eu de baisers cependant, pas non plus d'embrassades ou de câlins ou même un simple contact un peu plus intime comme deux mains enlacées. Pour l'instant, Sam n'y avait que des paroles, comme une farce, lancées à la fin d'une conversation.

\- Hey Sammy, le salua Gabriel en répondant enfin à son appel.  
\- Hey Gabe.  
\- T'as l'air complètement stressé, s'amusa le blond. Détends-toi, t'es trop loin pour que je te mange !  
\- D-dommage, répliqua Sam en se forçant à sourire.

Il avait les mains moites, c'était affreux. Gabriel le rendait nerveux comme jamais. Il avait peur de faire ou de dire une bêtise, que finalement le blond lui annonce que tout n'était qu'une mauvaise blague ou qu'il réalise soudain, en voyant son comportement, que Sam n'était pas la bonne personne.

Bref, Sam était nerveux au-delà de toute mesure et savoir que son attitude en devenait moins mature le stressait encore plus.

\- Sammy-boy, respire un grand coup, allez ! Sinon dans deux secondes tu vas t'évanouir et je vais devoir appeler les pompiers, plaisanta Gabriel.

Le lycéen obéit et se força à inspirer et expirer profondément les yeux fermés dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ses angoisses.

\- J'imagine que tu veux savoir comment ça s'est passé entre moi et Mickey ? lança Gabriel une fois Sam légèrement détendu.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas...  
\- C'est trop tard, tu ne crois pas ? ricana le blond avec un sourire malicieux.

Son visage ne reflétait aucune colère au grand soulagement de Sam. Ça avait été l'une de ses plus grandes craintes, que Gabriel lui en veuille toujours d'avoir tout dévoilé à Castiel et par ricochet à son frère.

\- Gabe, si j'ai fait ça, commença Sam pour se justifier, c'était uniquement pour toi, pour que tu ailles mieux. Et je faisais confiance à Castiel, je savais qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait te... Te blesser.  
\- Écoute Kiddo, soupira Gabe en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on parle de ça comme ça, à travers un écran. Quand on se verra, face à face, on en reparlera, si tu le veux encore à ce moment-là...

Sam acquiesça, notant le retour de ce surnom qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement. Cependant, il l'avait un peu cherché cette fois...

\- Je ne sais même pas quand on pourra se voir, souffla le lycéen avec dépit. Mon frère a... Il a des ennuis et je ne pourrai juste pas être tranquille tant que ce ne sera pas réglé et mon père... Disons que ça ne s'arrange pas entre lui et moi. Mais dès que tout est arrangé pour Dean, on pourra se... Se donner rendez-vous ?  
\- Tes désirs sont des ordres Sammy-moose, répondit Gabriel, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
\- Idiot, rit nerveusement Sam. Alors, avec ton frère, ça s'est passé comment ?

Gabriel s'illumina aussitôt et se fit un plaisir de narrer sa rencontre avec Mickael dans le détail ! En y ajoutant quelques éléments de son cru bien sûr, Sam n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Il voyait mal Mickael entrer dans une cour d'école sur une Harley pour kidnapper son cadet à la volée... Cela n'empêcha pas Sam d'écouter religieusement Gabriel.

Finalement, peu de choses avaient changé entre eux, pensa-t-il alors que le blond qui était désormais son petit ami faisait son cinéma à l'écran. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Sûrement que leur relation évolurait quand ils pourraient se voir et... Et qu'ils feraient... Plus...

Sam s'imaginait déjà presser le corps de Gabriel contre le sien sans avoir à se cacher derrière l'amitié ou un pseudo sentiment fraternel. Il se voyait passer une main dans la blondeur de Gabriel, le repeignant dans une douce caresse. Ils dormiraient ensemble, voire davantage, bien davantage... Sam en frissonnait par avance. Ça n'allait malheureusement pas se faire tout de suite, mais ça ne saurait trop tarder. Pour Dean, il ne pouvait vraiment pas, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer heureux avec Gabriel tandis que son frère était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Par contre pour son père... Si autorisation il n'obtenait pas, il fuguerait, sans aucun remord.

En attendant, il devait faire preuve de patience.

 

000

 

Dean avait fini par supplier à nouveau Alastair, voulant savoir pourquoi ? Sérieusement, pourquoi lui ? Il y en avait des tas qui ne demandaient qu'à faire le sale boulot de ce psychopathe et sans ruer dans les brancards ! Pourquoi s'acharner sur lui alors qu'il refusait clairement ?

La réponse d'Alastair, toujours la même, était tombée comme un couperet : il avait le potentiel.

Cela glaçait Dean d'effroi.

Quoi ? Il avait le potentiel d'être un psychopathe ? De faire du mal aux gens et de le faire bien ? Il était potentiellement doué pour torturer de pauvres types ? Pour être un parrain de la pègre ? Toutes ces réflexions lui retournaient l'estomac.

Le potentiel...

Dean se demandait parfois si ça ne faisait pas simplement partie de la torture psychologique que lui infligeait Alastair, au même titre que les photos de Sam sortant de l'école en riant, celles de Castiel dans sa chambre à l'université ou celles de son père vomissant dans le caniveau. Si cette histoire de potentiel n'était pas juste là pour le détruire un peu plus, le briser, lui faire croire qu'il était pourri de l'intérieur.

Et puis l'attraction de la dague se faisait terriblement puissante alors que Dean étouffait, crevait de douleur, se crispait sous les coups ou l'électricité ou subissait une quelconque humiliation destinée à le détruire moralement. Alors il envisageait de prendre l'objet et se disait qu'Alastair n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Il avait le potentiel.

Heureusement, les photos dont Alastair se servaient comme instrument de torture morale étaient aussi ce qui permettait à Dean de tenir. Son père, qu'il devait rendre fier, qui était son dernier parent en vie et qui avait besoin de lui. Sam, son petit frère qui comptait sur lui, qui avait été le centre de son monde pendant un long moment, qu'il adorait et à qui il refusait qu'il arrive le moindre mal. Et Castiel, son amant, les souvenirs de leurs nuits ensemble, des matins au réveil long et câlin, des après-midis à se bécoter discrètement entre deux cours à l'internat, de cette impression que tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien quand ils étaient ensemble.

Dean tenait, difficilement mais il tenait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il devait résister mais il tenait bon, parce qu'il le devait. Même si c'était putain de difficile. Même si l'idée de tout abandonner et de juste faire mal à quelqu'un d'autre pour ne plus souffrir lui le tentait énormément.

Mais ces derniers temps, Dean avait vu son frère sourire, être amoureux. Ça lui donnait une force supplémentaire.

Il tiendrait, coûte que coûte !

Et Dean tint bon. Il supporta les douleurs et les humiliations, serrant les dents, levant le menton en signe de défi. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre !

Ce regain de courage ne plut pas du tout à Alastair...

Un soir, alors que Dean partait rejoindre son père qui cuvait après avoir arrêté un repris de justice, Dean fut épinglé contre un vieux mur en briques et mis à la torture. Il n'avait même pas eu sa journée de relâche juste après le déménagement, Alastair lui collant désormais au cul comme un morpion sur un gigolo des bas quartiers.

\- J'ai toujours eu une grande patience Winchester, grinça Alastair en s'approchant de lui, mais tu commences à la mettre à l'épreuve. Combien de temps allons-nous jouer à ce petit jeu ? Tu sais que tu craqueras un jour...  
\- Jamais, lui cracha le jeune homme avec toute la conviction dont il était capable après avoir été brûlé en plusieurs endroits.  
\- Dans ce cas tes proches mourront, lui susurra Alastair à l'oreille. Je te laisse un mois. Un mois entier pour te décider. Après cela, si tu refuses toujours, ton père mourra, puis ton frère et ensuite, ce sera le tour de ton petit copain.

Dean sentit son cœur louper des battements. Il venait d'être mis au pied du mur.

\- Lâche-le, ordonna Alastair à son armoire à glace qui l'accompagnait en permanence avant de claquer sa canne au sol et de partir.

Dean s'effondra, glacé par le choix qui s'annonçait. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était fini. Quand son frère finirait l'école pour entrer dans les grandes vacances, lui le condamnerait ainsi que tous ses proches ou se condamnerait lui-même.

Il était fini...

 

000

 

Sam n'était ni idiot, ni aveugle, ni même abruti ou aveuglé par l'amour ! Certes, sa toute nouvelle relation avec Gabriel lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre, quand bien même pour l'instant il n'y avait quasiment pas, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, de différence entre quand ils étaient amis et maintenant, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de garder les yeux ouverts sur son frère ! Entre autre parce que c'était une partie de ce que le FBI lui demandait, de surveiller son état et de les renseigner sur leurs prochains déménagements, mais aussi et surtout parce que Dean allait visiblement mal et qu'il voulait être sûr que son frère n'allait pas faire une connerie !

Sauf que cette possibilité était devenue de plus en plus tangible à mesure que les jours passaient. Gabriel, qui n'était absolument pas au courant de tout ça, réussissait à le distraire assez pour que Sam ne se ronge pas totalement les sangs, mais ça restait compliqué à vivre. Les ennuis de Dean avaient clairement augmenté d'un niveau et ce dernier le cachait très très mal. Comment croire que tout allait bien quand il pouvait sentir le regard de son frère sur lui dès qu'il lui tournait le dos ? Regard qu'il avait intercepté à quelques occasions pour n'y trouver que douleur et résignation.

Alors Sam avait fini par donner un ultimatum à l'agent Henriksen à travers les commentaires sur les vidéos de Gabriel – dont le nombre d'abonnés avait explosé depuis le début de cette histoire. Soit le FBI intervenait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, soit Sam révélait à son frère qu'il était au courant de tout depuis le tout début avec sa fracture, prévenait son père en passant et tous ensemble ils partaient pour le Mexique ou le Canada en laissant les fédéraux le bec dans l'eau ! Le FBI n'avait pas besoin de savoir que jamais John n'écouterait son cadet...

L'ultimatum avait étonnamment bien fonctionné mais loin de rassurer Sam, ça l'inquiétait plutôt. Il s'était passé une chose dont il n'était pas informé, une chose assez grave pour que les fédéraux s'inquiètent aussi pour Dean. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle...

L'agent Henriksen ne lui demanda qu'une chose pour intervenir : il devait convaincre son frère de l'accompagner dans un petit restaurant de Dallas.

Sam s'en voulut de jouer sur les sentiments de Dean pour parvenir à ses fins, mais il le fit ce soir-là, parce que son frère avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d'un coup de main.

\- On pourrait aller manger dehors ce soir ? demanda-t-il en rangeant son ordinateur.  
\- Pourquoi faire ? On a ce qu'il faut ici, non ? J'crois qu'il te reste même des trucs verts dans le frigo.  
\- Oui mais ça nous changerait de manger un truc qui n'a pas été préparé et emballé il y a plus d'une semaine, railla Sam.  
\- Du moment que ça se mange...  
\- Dean ! soupira Sam avec exaspération.  
\- Quoi ? s'offusqua son frère. J'ai pas envie de sortir et j'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt !  
\- L'intérêt c'est que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été quelque part ensemble. C'est juste pour manger un truc ! En plus j'ai cru lire qu'ils avaient une spécialité de burger triple volaille dans un diner d'ici !  
\- Pourquoi tu insistes autant ? râla Dean. En plus, te voir me recommander un hamburger c'est limite louche.  
\- Dean, on est quel jour ?  
\- Un mardi je crois, pourquoi ?  
\- Le combien et de quel mois ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire le jour que nous sommes ?  
\- On est le treize mai Dean. Ça fait onze jours que j'ai dix-sept ans, souffla Sam en faisant sa bouille de chiot triste. Je sais qu'on s'en fiche des anniversaires dans notre famille mais... On peut pas juste... Manger ensemble ?  
\- Mais on le fait, le soir au motel ! Et puis ça coûte cher de manger dehors...  
\- Je propose juste un diner Dean ! C'est pas ça qui va nous ruiner ! Je veux juste... Je sais pas... Me dire que parfois, on fait les choses presque normalement ?  
\- Sammy...  
\- Un diner ! Ça va pas te tuer ! Enfin... Sauf plus tard à cause du cholestérol...  
\- Ok, c'est d'accord ! le coupa aussitôt Dean en passant immédiatement de la position vautrée sur le lit à assise. Tout pour que tu ne me parles pas de tes conneries de nourriture bio ou pire, d'irrigation du colon ! Je mets mes chaussures et on y va.  
\- Merci Dean.  
\- C'est ça oui, grommela celui-ci, faussement contrarié. Et ce hamburger triple volaille a intérêt à tenir ses promesses, moi je te le dis !  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il le fera !

Sam sourit à son frère qui enfilait ses chaussures, la culpabilité lui travaillant rudement l'estomac. Il lui mentait, allègrement. C'était pour son bien, mais il lui mentait tout de même, il le manipulait. Dean n'allait vraiment pas apprécier ça et en même temps... Sam refusait de laisser son frère s'enfoncer plus longtemps. Il avait l'air moins blessé ces derniers temps mais ce n'était pas une excuse, pas quand les fédéraux semblaient aussi inquiets que lui. Alors c'était un quitte ou double, comme pour Gabe. Sam espérait juste que le résultat serait aussi bon...

Le chemin vers le diner fut court, même à pied. Une fois entrés à l'intérieur, Sam ne laissa pas le choix à son frère et malgré ses protestations (- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Sammy ? Lâche ma veste tu vas abîmer le cuir ! Et on se met toujours près de la vitre d'habitude !) il s'installa à la place indiquée par Henriksen, au fond du restaurant, à l'abri des caméras et des regards indiscrets.

\- Sammy, je te jure que tu commences à m'inquiéter, maugréa Dean en prenant la carte. C'est toi qui as voulu venir et pourtant tu tires une tronche de trois pieds de long !  
\- Je suis juste un peu nerveux, ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sorti, essaya de se justifier le lycéen.  
\- On vit pas comme des hommes des cavernes non plus !

Sam leva un sourcil tout en regardant son frère avec une expression neutre.

\- T'exagères toujours tout Samantha, râla Dean.  
\- Et toi tu prends tout à la légère !  
\- Ok, là tu me fais vraiment flipper, dit l'aîné des frères en posant brusquement la carte en plastique sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'il se...  
\- Vous avez pu venir, le coupa l'agent Henriksen en s'asseyant à leur table.  
\- Sammy ! gronda aussitôt Dean en foudroyant son frère des yeux.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix !  
\- Tu as une petite idée de ce qui va se passer si jamais...  
\- Il ne se passera rien, toutes les précautions ont été prises, dit l'agent fédéral en venant défendre Sam. Votre frère nous a fait comprendre qu'il y a un problème.  
\- Il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas et vous aussi, grinça le jeune chasseur en se calant au fond de la banquette, bras fermement croisés sur le torse.  
\- De ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Tu te fous de moi Dean ? s'étouffa Sam. Tu es en danger ! Bien sûr que ça me regarde !  
\- Et maintenant tu l'es toi aussi avec tes conneries !  
\- Tout est sécurisé, rappela Henriksen avec assurance. Dites-nous ce qui a changé avec Alastair.

Dean siffla entre ses dents, plus buté que jamais, et les fusilla alternativement du regard.

\- Depuis quand vous vous occupez de mon cas, vous ? aboya-t-il.  
\- Depuis le début.  
\- Ah ouais, j'oubliais, votre « surveillance », railla Dean. Vous avez des progrès à faire à ce sujet ! Alastair vous a grillé tout de suite !  
\- Écoutez, nous ne sommes pas loin d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour attraper Alastair et l'enfermer à vie ou, selon l'état qui le jugera, lui faire l'injection létale. Nous avons juste besoin d'un peu de temps supplémentaire pour réunir certaines preuves capitales, trois semaines, peut-être un peu moins. Avons-nous ce temps ?

Dean détourna le regard de l'agent fédéral et regarda le mur. Voila pourquoi il aurait préféré une vitre, il aurait eu l'air moins idiot à regarder dehors qu'à contempler un papier peint qui devait dater de Mathusalem.

La date limite que lui avait fixée Alastair se terminait dans deux semaines. En admettant qu'il tiendrait tout ce temps... Les tortures physiques avaient cessé mais Alastair se chargeait de lui rappeler, encore et encore et encore, que tout ne dépendait que de lui, la survie de sa famille, de son amant... Qu'il avait leur vie entre ses mains, qu'elles seraient éclaboussées de sang, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nerveusement c'était très dur à tenir. Il voyait tous les jours son frère, bien vivant, son sourire niais à vomir sur le visage après chaque discussion avec son nabot. Il songeait ensuite à son choix, soit le regard dégoûté, déçu et probablement méprisant de son frère face à ce qu'il ferait pour Alastair, soit ses yeux laiteux, morts... Et puis, même s'il aurait voulu ne pas y penser, Dean savait qu'une fois sa famille décédée, les tortures reprendraient. Alastair était allé bien trop loin pour reculer or, Dean ne voulait plus avoir mal... Les souvenirs encore frais de ses précédents tourments lui vrillaient les nerfs et le faisaient trembler d'appréhension. Dean savait que si tout devait recommencer, il céderait. Peut-être pas immédiatement, mais il céderait. Un jour, il torturerait à son tour pour ne plus avoir mal... Tout ça parce qu'il était faible, désespérément faible...

\- Dean, appela Sam, inquiet devant le silence de son frère.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et l'agent fédéral et son visage reflétait l'intense fatigue morale qu'il ressentait. La gorge de Sam se serra en voyant son frère mal, au point de ne plus réussir à jouer la comédie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda l'agent spécial, sincèrement préoccupé et pas uniquement pour son enquête.  
\- Alastair s'impatiente, répondit simplement Dean.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut à la fin ? s'énerva Sam.  
\- Ce qu'il veut ? ricana le jeune chasseur. Moi. Il veut que je cède, que je le rejoigne.  
\- Mais tu refuses, déclara Sam avec soulagement.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Il la referma sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ses lèvres.

\- On va accélérer les choses, quitte à prendre des risques, décida Henriksen devant la tournure des événements. Deux semaines, c'est possible ? Vous tiendrez ?

Dean haussa mollement les épaules et Sam se mit à avoir réellement peur pour son frère.

\- Deux semaines et nous pourrons enfermer définitivement cet enfoiré, essaya de le rassurer l'agent.  
\- Faites comme ça vous chante, grogna Dean avant de reprendre le menu plastifié pour se planquer derrière.

Sam n'apprécia pas du tout cette réponse. Son frère semblait avoir déjà abandonné la bataille. Il devait trouver une solution, n'importe quoi, pour lui redonner envie de se battre ! Ça devenait urgent...

 

000

 

Ça faisait cinq jours que Dean avait parlé à l'agent Henriksen. Cinq jours qu'il avait passé à suivre son père de bars en bars, ne cherchant même plus à savoir si ce dernier coursait Alastair, celui qui avait été la cause de la mort de sa femme, s'il chassait un énième criminel quelconque ou s'il picolait simplement. A dire vrai, Dean s'en fichait un peu. Les regards de chien battu que Sam posait sur lui ces derniers jours avaient confirmé sa décision.

Il allait céder.

Il était temps pour lui de dire oui à Alastair, s'assurant ainsi que le regard de Sam ne virerait pas au blanc laiteux de la mort. Son petit frère allait probablement lui en vouloir au début, culpabiliser peut-être, chercher un moyen pour le « sauver » sûrement, mais ça lui passerait. Dean faisait confiance à Gabriel, même si ça lui arrachait la tronche de le dire, pour rendre Sammy heureux. Lui... Lui il ne dormait plus la nuit,se crispant au moindre bruit non-identifé, lui en avait assez d'attendre sa condamnation. Quelques jours de plus ou de moins ne changeraient rien après tout, quoi qu'en dise ce foutu agent du FBI...

Dean enfila sa veste et ses chaussures silencieusement et quitta le motel en pleine nuit, inconscient du regard vert qui le suivit quand il ferma la porte. Il s'éloigna assez pour être tranquille et sortit son téléphone, ou celui d'Alastair plutôt. Il composa le numéro pré-enregistré depuis le tout début, ses mains tremblant à peine.

La tonalité raisonnait pour la deuxième fois à son oreille quand il se sentit retourné, frappé au visage et poussé brusquement dans une ruelle avant d'être bloqué contre un mur. Deux yeux bleus furieux le regardaient.

Castiel.

Merde...

\- Sam m'a tout dit, fit la voix rauque et glacée de son amant. Il m'a aussi dit que tu abandonnais mais je ne le crois pas. C'est impossible, ce n'est pas ton genre, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, c'est dangereux, souffla Dean en le repoussant mollement.  
\- Dis-moi qu'il se trompe ! exigea Castiel en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise.

Dean détourna la tête, incapable d'affronter le feu qui régnait dans les pupilles azurées.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! gronda Castiel en le rapprochant pour mieux cogner son dos contre le mur. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu m'as juré que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi !

Castiel balança son amant contre l'autre mur avant de le relever brutalement et de le secouer, cognant à plusieurs reprises son dos contre la paroi de briques.

\- Que tu seras toujours là, que NOUS serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre ! cria le brun. Je t'ai cru Dean ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que tu ne me trahirais jamais ! C'est toi qui m'as donné le courage d'être moi et d'assumer ce que j'étais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me trahir comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas lâchement abandonner !

Castiel serra fermement les poings et toute la frustration de ces précédents mois de doutes et de solitude vinrent nourrir sa colère. Il donna un second coup de poing sur le visage de Dean avant de le projeter contre une grille sur laquelle ce dernier rebondit pour mieux se laisser tomber au sol.

Castiel le toisa de haut, les lèvres si serrées qu'elles étaient réduites à une fine ligne, son corps frissonnant de tension contenue.

\- Fais-le, fit la voix cassée de Dean sous lui. Fais-le, achève-moi. Délivre-moi...

Castiel respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Cet homme juste là, sous lui, ça ne pouvait pas être le sien, ça ne pouvait pas être Dean ! Il n'était pas aussi... Brisé, cassé, détruit, pour ne pas dire pitoyable. Serrant les dents de rage, Castiel releva son amant et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui donner un dernier coup au ventre. Il passa ensuite un bras sous ses aisselles et le força à marcher à ses côtés.

\- Cas' ?  
\- Plus tard, grogna celui-ci qui supportait une bonne partie du poids de Dean.

Dean baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds, se forçant à faire un pas après l'autre dans le silence. Cahin-caha, ils retournèrent ensemble jusqu'au motel. Dean se voyait déjà arriver dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son père et son frère et devoir tout leur expliquer, tout dévoiler, mais il fut emmené dans une chambre vide comportant un simple lit double.

\- Il n'y avait plus que celle-là, se justifia Castiel. Et je n'avais pas prévu que tu... Que nous passerions la nuit... Ensemble.  
\- Ça pourrait être sympa pourtant, non ? tenta Dean avec un sourire aguicheur.

Castiel le poussa sur le lit et le foudroya du regard, calmant immédiatement ses ardeurs.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dean resta sans bouger en l'attendant, triturant le couvre-lit et grimaçant sous la douleur pulsante de sa joue doublement frappée. Castiel ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, un sac de glace dans une main et une trousse de secours dans l'autre. Il s'assit à côté du châtain et déposa lentement la poche froide sur sa pommette rougie.

Le visage de l'étudiant reflétait toujours sa fureur et son agacement mais ses gestes étaient doux même si légèrement saccadés par l'émotion.

\- On a dû te voir, lança Dean pour casser le silence. Tu es en danger maintenant.

Castiel fit un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Tu les as bien appelés, toi.  
\- Pourquoi tu es là ?  
\- Sam m'a appelé. Je suis arrivé en ville ce soir et je pensais aller te voir demain mais Sam m'a prévenu de ton départ.

Dean observa le visage face à lui, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres plissées de contrariété, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et les yeux sombres et fuyants.

\- Sam t'a appelé et tu es venu... déglutit-il avec difficulté.  
\- Évidemment, claqua avec agacement la voix de Castiel. Enlève ton haut, j'ai dû te faire des bleus dans le dos.  
\- Ça, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.  
\- La faute à qui ?  
\- Cas'...  
\- Enlève ce haut.

Dean obéit, grimaçant quand il leva les bras. Il devait avoir de beaux bleus au niveau des omoplates. Il siffla de douleur en se redressant quand Castiel commença à étaler la crème dans son dos.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit. Encore, constata le brun derrière lui.  
\- Je pouvais pas, vraiment pas. J'étais surveillé, par tout le monde.  
\- Et Sam ?  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a su, répondit Dean avec aigreur. J'ai tout fait pour lui cacher pourtant...  
\- Tu en as l'occasion maintenant, raconte-moi tout. Depuis le début. Ne me cache plus rien.

Dean frissonna, à la fois à cause de sa peau à nu mais aussi en raison de la voix grave dans son dos. C'était troublant mais aussi plus simple qu'il ne puisse voir Castiel alors qu'il racontait tout, depuis les phases de recherche avec son père et les méthodes pas toujours moralement acceptables jusqu'aux menaces de mort d'Alastair en passant par leur première rencontre, son poignet brisé puis les coups, l'électricité, les asphyxies...

Castiel l'écouta en silence tout en continuant à soigner les bleus et égratignures qu'il avait lui-même causés. Petit à petit, à mesure que Dean narrait ses emmerdes avec Alastair, tremblant de plus en plus, ses gestes se firent plus doux, moins centrés sur les hématomes. Il alla jusqu'à entourer la taille du chasseur de ses bras et poser sa joue entre ses épaules.

\- Tu peux le faire Dean, lui chuchota-t-il à la fin de son histoire.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?  
\- Parce que je te connais, je sais que tu es fort, que tu peux tenir le coup.  
\- Et si moi j'en étais pas convaincu ?

Castiel resserra ses bras et frotta son front contre le dos nu.

\- Je peux l'être pour deux. Simplement, il faut que tu tiennes.  
\- Encore une semaine. Peut-être deux. C'est long.

Castiel s'éloigna de Dean, le faisant frissonner de froid, et l'allongea sur le lit. Étendu juste à côté de lui, le brun tourna son visage et déposa un baiser bref sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est moins que dix-sept mois...  
\- C'est une explication pour le fait que tu m'aies défoncé la tronche ?  
\- En partie, l'autre étant que tu as songé à rejoindre un sociopathe qui se trouve être un parrain du crime.

Dean put enfin se plonger dans le regard, aussi bleu et sombre qu'une tempête déchaînée. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'était rapproché de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes se touchèrent. La main de Castiel se leva et caressa en douceur la pommette sensible.

\- Dis-moi que tu vas résister, que tu n'accepteras pas.  
\- Cas'... Ce n'est pas...  
\- Dis-le-moi.  
\- J'aimerais mais...  
\- Dis-le.

La respiration de Dean s'accéléra alors que les doigts de Castiel continuaient de le frôler, provoquant mille tremblements de plaisir dans son corps. Il haleta malgré lui. Les yeux bleus de Castiel semblaient briller d'eux-mêmes dans la nuit.

\- Dis-le.  
\- Je résisterai, souffla finalement Dean. Je ne le rejoindrai pas.

La bouche de Castiel se posa avec dureté sur la sienne, l'entraînant dans un baiser brusque et exigeant. Il agrippa fermement ses courts cheveux, le forçant à suivre son rythme. Dean fut emporté par le tourbillon de sensations et empoigna la chemise de son amant sans même le réaliser. Il roula ensuite sur lui-même, s'imposant au-dessus de ce dernier, bataillant à son tour pour prendre le contrôle du baiser. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et un sourire satisfait ourla les lèvres de Castiel.

\- Je te retrouve, dit-il de sa voix si rauque qu'elle faisait entièrement vibrer Dean.

Dean ne put qu'acquiescer, le cœur battant tandis qu'une nouvelle force coulait dans ses veines.

C'était sa renaissance.

Et la nuit s'en trouva fortement raccourcie pour les deux amants.

 

000

 

\- Ta réponse ? demanda Alastair avec un sourire de vainqueur.  
\- La voici ma réponse : va te faire foutre espèce de sale petit enfoiré. Ta proposition tu peux te la carrer bien profondément là où je pense et sans vaseline, répondit Dean avant de lui cracher à la figure.

Il était peut-être à genoux, entravé et clairement dans une merde noire, il avait promis à Castiel qu'il ne rejoindrait pas la face de rat devant lui et il ne comptait pas se parjurer maintenant ! Il avait patiemment attendu que les jours passent, plus déterminé que jamais, espérant que les fédéraux trouveraient leurs putains de preuves avant qu'il ne passe à la casserole. Apparemment, le FBI était encore plus incompétent qu'il ne le pensait... Mais cela ne changeait rien à ses résolutions. Castiel était peut-être reparti dès le lendemain – c'était réellement trop risqué pour sa vie qu'il reste plus longtemps – il avait tout de même réussi à remettre Dean sur pieds, et ce en un temps record.

Sa réponse ne plut pas du tout à Alastair qui blanchit de rage.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, grinça l'homme. Dis-toi bien que tout est de ta faute.

Dean entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

Des bruits de pas, les marmonnements d'une personne bâillonnée.

Son père.

John apparut dans le champ de vision de Dean et tout son sang quitta son visage. Son père fut agenouillé, devant lui, et le canon d'une arme posé sur sa tempe.

\- Dernière chance, Dean, grinça Alastair. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

Le jeune chasseur observa John qui le regarda en retour, un ordre dans les yeux. Mais lequel ? Il voulait qu'il le sauve ou bien qu'il le laisse se faire tuer ?

Dean n'en savait rien mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse son père mourir ainsi, devant ses yeux ! Il fit un mouvement du bras et on le lui libéra aussitôt.

Dean empoigna le manche de l'arme d'une main tremblante. On le leva ensuite de force et le tourna vers la jeune fille à l'apparence cadavérique qui était bâillonnée et attachée contre une poutre.

\- Ouvre-lui le ventre.

L'ordre claqua dans l'atmosphère, clair et péremptoire. Dean fit quelques pas vers la jeune fille. Elle ne se débattait même pas, son regard ne reflétait que le vide de la droguée qui en avait trop pris trop vite.

Dean approcha la lame du ventre à la chair trop blanche.

\- Tu as assez joué de ma patience, Dean, claqua Alastair dans son dos.

Le jeune chasseur posa la pointe de la lame sur la peau, regarda celle-ci se creuser sous la pression, se tendre mais sans rompre pour l'instant. Le contact du métal froid n'alluma même pas un éclat dans les yeux éteints de la fille. Elle n'allait peut-être même pas réaliser le problème quand ses boyaux s'échapperaient pour teindre le sol de dégradés carmins.

Et pourtant Dean ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Quand bien même elle paraissait déjà morte de l'intérieur.

Il se tourna brusquement et lança son poignard en direction du bras qui tenait son père en joue. Ses entraînements ne se révélèrent jamais aussi utiles que ce jour-là puisqu'il toucha sa cible en plein dans l'avant-bras. Dean se mit ensuite en position de défense, prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau, même contre des flingues, même sachant que tout était perdu. Sauf que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, les combles d'une maison abandonnée, se trouva soudain être prise d'assaut par tout un tas de gens couvert d'uniforme aux couleurs des fédéraux.

Dean regarda confusément l'assaut se dérouler autour de lui, les balles voler, les corps tomber. Il vit Jack s'écrouler comme une masse sur le sol, trois trous sanglants dans la poitrine, son flingue toujours en main. Il vit un agent fédéral être fauché en pleine tête par Alastair. Un Alastair qui le regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux, ces derniers reflétant la promesse d'années d'enfer et de souffrances.

Il vit l'arme se lever vers lui.

Le temps se ralentit.

Dean pouvait presque entendre le cliquetis du chien de l'arme quand la balle s'engagea dans le chargeur du colt.

Dean vit la mort approcher de lui, dans son costume sombre, son apparence longiligne et émaciée le toisant.

Et puis le temps reprit brusquement son cours quand Alastair fut bousculé sur le côté, par son père, déviant ainsi son tir. Alastair se reprit néanmoins bien vite et pointa à nouveau son arme vers l'aîné des Winchester.

Une balle siffla à travers la pièce et vint directement se planter entre les deux yeux d'Alastair.

Dean put respirer de nouveau avant de s'effondrer au sol. Quand chaque criminel fut désarmé et menotté, il se dirigea vers son père, moitié boitant moitié rampant, et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

C'était fini, réellement fini. Alastair était mort. Il n'y aurait pas de case prison pour lui, juste la fosse commune.

\- Ça va aller fiston, murmura John à son oreille en le serrant contre lui. Tout est fini.

Dean tremblait de tous ses membres, allant jusqu'à claquer des dents alors que la pression de ces derniers mois et celle écrasante de ces dernières semaines redescendaient. On le prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner et il résista au début, seulement son père lui-même le repoussa et tout devint flou. Il réalisa seulement qu'il avait mal à la jambe, qu'il avait froid aussi. L'esprit gelé, il fut emmené par des agents jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison où une ambulance l'attendait. A un moment, il dut s'endormir, soit à cause de la perte de sang, soit à cause de la piqûre qu'il avait reçue. En tout cas, il se sentit être allongé et tout devint noir...

 

000

 

Sam faisait les cent pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il y avait couru dès qu'il avait reçu le message de son père, priant Dieu et tous ses anges pour que son frère n'ait rien de grave. Dans tous les cas, il refusait de quitter les lieux sans avoir vu son frère au moins une fois ! Bon, en vrai, il refusait de quitter l'hôpital sans son frère, tout simplement...

Déjà six heures qu'il patientait en salle d'attente. Son frère était en salle de réveil après être passé en chirurgie pour se faire retirer la balle qui avait percé sa cuisse. John et Sam attendaient qu'il se réveille et soit transféré dans sa chambre pour pouvoir lui rendre visite.

Le téléphone de l'adolescent sonna. Il envoya un énième message pour informer Castiel de la situation. Il en profita pour revoir les messages de réconfort de Gabriel. Ce dernier l'avait littéralement spammé quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Ça aurait pu ennuyer Sam mais dans les faits, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Tout comme les messages de soutien de Bobby et Ellen. Le lycéen se sentait plus soutenu par ceux qui se trouvaient à des kilomètres de là et qui lui parlaient par messagerie que par son propre père qui attendait silencieusement à ses côtés. Trop silencieusement. Sam ressentait régulièrement l'envie de le prendre par les épaules et de lui hurler dessus en le secouant comme un prunier pour obtenir une réaction.

Au moins était-il là, pensa Sam avec aigreur. Ça ferait plaisir à Dean, même si tout était de sa faute et de sa lubie de vouloir venger sa femme, leur mère, à tout prix. Un vrai capitaine Achab ! Sauf que Moby Dick avait failli tuer son frère et non son père...

Enfin, une infirmière vint leur indiquer le numéro de chambre de Dean et Sam dut se retenir pour ne pas courir à travers les couloirs blancs. Il ne se calma qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte, l'ouvrant avec appréhension, craignant l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son frère. A son grand soulagement, loin d'être branché de partout et intubé, Dean était simplement allongé dans sa chemise d'hôpital, une couverture bleue le recouvrant.

\- Hey Sammy, lâcha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en les voyant entrer.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler Sam, sourit nerveusement son cadet en s'approchant.  
\- Comment vas-tu fiston ? l'interrogea John.  
\- Papa ? J'ai une jambe trouée, dit-il bêtement, le regard flou.  
\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de te laisser dormir. Tu es complètement stone, remarqua Sam en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son frère. Repose-toi.  
\- Ok, accepta Dean d'une voix faible en fermant les yeux.

Sam s'éloigna de son frère non sans prendre discrètement une photo pour rassurer Castiel. Maintenant, il était temps pour lui d'amorcer les "négociations" avec son père. Après l'opération, le chirurgien était venu les voir pour leur donner ses consignes et conseils sur la suite des événements, l'un d'eux était bien évidemment que la période de convalescence devait se faire dans un endroit calme et reposant. Sam n'avait alors rien osé dire à son père concernant les motels qui n'avaient vraiment rien de calme, que ce soit la journée ou la nuit. Par contre, il avait envoyé un message à Bobby et un autre à Ellen.

La mission était claire, une fois assuré que Dean était sain et sauf, il devait convaincre son père de les emmener vivre chez Bobby ou Ellen pour les grandes vacances. Si jamais lui n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison, ce serait Ellen et Bobby qui s'occuperaient de faire chauffer les oreilles de John jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte ! Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cet été se passerait à Sioux Falls, chez Bobby ou chez Ellen, avec ou sans leur père.

Castiel et Gabriel avaient d'ailleurs déjà été prévenus et étaient probablement en route...

Sam ferma son portable après avoir prévenu tout le monde et se tourna vers son père, le visage décidé.

\- Papa, concernant la convalescence de Dean, je sais où nous irons !

 

A suivre...


	39. 2010 : juin

Chapitre 38 : le repos du guerrier

  
  


Dean sortit de la voiture en se concentrant sur ses mouvements, en particulier sur le fait de s'appuyer essentiellement sur sa jambe gauche pour se lever. Il prit ensuite ses béquilles en râlant à voix haute et forte que ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, qu'il pouvait parfaitement se déplacer sans !

Il ignora ostensiblement la bitchface de son cadet et le regard inquiet de son père et tenta de ne pas donner l'impression de s'appuyer lourdement sur ses aides en métal à chaque fois qu'il aurait dû s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite. Il était peut-être trop fier pour avouer sa faiblesse mais pas assez idiot pour faire fonctionner un muscle qui avait été saccagé par une balle et trifouillé par des chirurgiens. Par contre, rien ne l'empêchait de dire tout haut que tout ça c'étaient des conneries et qu'il allait très bien ! Du moment que personne n'émettait l'idée de lui retirer ses béquilles...

\- Continue de te plaindre et demain je te les scies en deux, menaça son petit frère exaspéré.  
\- Fais ça et je te fais bouffer un de mes caleçons sales.

Sam fit une moue franchement dégoutée à la plus grande joie de Dean. Ce dernier retourna à sa marche prudente jusqu'au perron de Bobby, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds pour ne pas déraper sur le sol inégal. Ce ne fut donc qu'une fois les trois marches fièrement grimpées - Il l'avait fait tout seul ! - qu'il releva les yeux pour tomber sur Bobby - logique - et Castiel.

\- Cas' ? s'étrangla-t-il.  
\- Dean.  
\- Bobby, grogna le ferrailleur. Allez, tout le monde à l'intérieur, ma maison n'est pas prévue pour six et j'ai dû faire quelques arrangements dont on doit parler pour la nuit.  
\- Six ? remarqua John en s'approchant, deux sacs sur le dos.  
\- Vous, moi, Castiel et le squatteur trop bavard qui arrivera plus tard, expliqua leur hôte en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer Dean.

Celui-ci respirait avec difficulté sous le regard intense de Castiel, conscient de la présence de son père et de la curiosité de Sam et Bobby sur sa réaction.

Embrassera ? Embrassera pas ?

\- Rentre, exigea le ferrailleur. Je fais sortir toute la fraicheur avec la porte ouverte.

Dean déglutit difficilement, baissa la tête et claudiqua jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il frissonna en entendant son frère soupirer un "j'en étais sûr" juste derrière lui, de même qu'il se sentit glacé par le regard triste que Castiel posa sur lui.

Le pire, c'était que ni son frère ni son petit-ami ne semblaient surpris par son comportement. Déçus oui, mais vraiment pas surpris. Dean jeta un œil à Bobby, cherchant il ne savait quoi. Du réconfort ? L'assurance qu'il n'avait pas tout faux ? Qu'il n'était pas aussi prévisible ? Aussi lâche… Il n'obtint que le même regard que Sam, déception et un peu de pitié, pour lui et Castiel.

Et merde...

Et merde !

Dean, planté devant le salon pendant que tout le monde s'installait, réfléchissait à toute allure en serrant les poignées de ses béquilles. Devant lui, son père s'asseyait tout à fait normalement dans l'un des fauteuils en observant Castiel avec curiosité. Il devait se demander ce qu'il fichait là. Pourquoi il était présent alors que lui et Dean ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bout de temps ! Et si c'était pour avoir de la compagnie lors de sa convalescence, pourquoi lui et pas un autre ami comme Jo ou Benny ?

\- Papa, lança Dean sur un coup de tête, décidant de faire taire son cerveau et ses inquiétudes en parlant plus vite qu'elles. Je... Si Cas' est là c'est... J'ai...

Dean frissonnait violemment, sa peau se couvrant de chair de poule. Tous les regards étaient sur lui désormais. Il y avait de tout : de la surprise, de l'inquiétude, de la curiosité, des encouragements et venant de Castiel... Tellement de chaleur que Dean perdit l'usage de ses mots déjà bien maladroits.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu un tel regard chez Castiel ? Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas noyé dans les iris bleus pour y puiser de la force et du courage ? Le monde paraissait tellement plus simple vu à travers le miroir des azurs.

\- Je vois, résonna soudain la voix de John.

Dean sursauta et se tourna vers son père qui les regardait, lui et Castiel, alternativement.

\- C'est évident quand on pense à regarder, dit Bobby.

Apparemment, il continuait une conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec John mais que Dean, perdu dans son esprit, n'avait pas entendu. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de très vite comprendre quel en avait été le sujet et ses oreilles prirent une jolie teinte rouge.

\- Alors je... Voilà papa, bredouilla Dean en inspirant un bon coup. Je sors avec Castiel.  
\- Depuis longtemps ?  
\- L'internat, il y a deux ans.

John hocha la tête pensif, avant de soupirer lentement.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre Bobby...  
\- Viens, on va discuter dans la cuisine. En attendant les jeunes, allez vous installer. Dean et Castiel, vous prenez la chambre du premier étage et Sam tu prends celle des combles. Votre père dormira dans mon bureau.

Dean regarda son père s'éloigner d'un pas lourd avec le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il était infoutu de dire si la révélation s'était bien passée ou non ! Son père ne l'avait pas rejeté, ok, il ne l'avait pas non plus traité de tous les noms ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Par contre, ça n'avait pas non plus été la grande joie...

Le jeune chasseur releva les yeux quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu vois Dean, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire une maladie, lui dit Sam d'une voix moqueuse.  
\- Va jouer avec tes bigoudis Samantha et fous-moi la paix, répliqua Dean.

Son cadet lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de monter dans sa chambre pour s'installer. Dean se retrouva donc seul dans le salon, avec Castiel. Celui-ci se leva souplement du canapé sur lequel il était assis et s'avança vers lui. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, la tension augmentait, les étouffant peu à peu sous un nuage d'envie et de nervosité.

Quand Castiel fut juste en face de Dean, séparé par quelques pauvres centimètres, la tension se transforma en chaleur et en bouffées de désirs. Sans même le réaliser, ils s'étaient tous les deux mis à haleter, leurs joues rougissant sous l'excitation tandis que l'inconfort gagnait leur entrejambe.

\- Cas', murmura Dean, à bout de souffle.

L'étudiant posa un doigt sur ses lèves et lui sourit.

-Plus tard, chuchota-t-il

Et Castiel l'embrassa.

Rapidement, Dean lâcha ses béquilles qui tombèrent au sol dans un cliquetis de métal. Il s'agrippa aux épaules et à la nuque de Castiel, froissant sa chemise, ébouriffant ses cheveux, dévorant ses lèvres. Il avait un manque, un besoin, à combler. La dernière fois que lui et Castiel s'étaient vus, les conditions étaient abominables. Certes, ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air, mais l'état moral et physique de Dean, sans parler de la colère sous-jacente de Castiel ainsi que son inquiétude, les avaient freinés et empêchés de profiter pleinement de la nuit. Ils avaient moins fait l'amour qu'ils ne s'étaient encouragés l'un l'autre pour se prouver qu'ils seraient encore là demain, vivants.

On était ce demain. Dean s'était sorti de l'affaire Alastair et il n'avait plus rien à cacher à son père.

Les deux amants s'écartèrent, essoufflés et échevelés.

\- On monte ? proposa Dean en tentant nerveusement de lisser son tee-shirt.

Castiel se baissa pour ramasser les béquilles et les lui donna pour toute réponse. Ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble, le brun une marche en-dessous de Dean par précaution. Ils verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux et Dean balança ses cannes d'acier au loin après s'être allongé sur le lit.

\- On doit faire attention pour...

Castiel effleura délicatement le morceau de jean sous lequel se trouvaient un pansement et la blessure par balle.

\- Juste de ne pas appuyer dessus, répondit Dean.

Le jeune chasseur prit son amant par la taille et le força à se mettre au-dessus de lui. Aussitôt, les baisers reprirent sur fond de déshabillage. Dean se fit un plaisir d'ouvrir la chemise de Castiel, bouton par bouton, avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Non ! Garde-la, souffla-t-il en voyant son amant rouler des épaules pour retirer son haut. Pour cette fois, garde-là.

Une lueur de désir particulièrement violente mêlée à de la possessivité s'alluma dans les yeux de Castiel et Dean fut sûr à cet instant qu'il allait se faire manger tout cru. De fait, son tee-shirt fut retiré presque aussitôt et le brun dévora son corps, léchant sa peau, mordillant ses tétons, embrassant chaque zone frémissante avant de lui faire un magnifique suçon sur le pectoral droit. Dean gémit sous le traitement, sentant les pans de la chemise le frôler et le chatouiller dans une caresse sensuelle en plus des attentions de Castiel.

Avec des gestes rendus maladroits par l'excitation, il déboucla enfin le pantalon de Cas' et ne put se résoudre à attendre plus longtemps avant de pénétrer son caleçon et d'empoigner la queue vibrante qui grandissait à l'intérieur.

Castiel gémit bruyamment en sentant cette main chaude s'enrouler autour de son sexe et remonta pour embrasser Dean avec empressement. Ce dernier écoutait avec fascination son amant haleter et geindre tandis qu'il le touchait avec lenteur. Il savait son rythme frustrant mais aujourd'hui, il voulait un Castiel pantelant de désir, suppliant pour en avoir davantage. Et il s'en sortait plutôt bien s'il en croyait ses murmures, son visage rougi, ses yeux brillants et sombres ainsi que ses mains tremblantes.

Dean dût cependant arrêter sa séance de torture quand son amant se leva pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Il l'observa avec gourmandise, se mordant les lèvres en découvrant le corps de Castiel recouvert de son unique chemise blanche, complètement froissée. Frissonnant d'une envie puissante, Dean attrapa le haut de son amant pour le faire revenir à lui et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le coton et il s'emplit de la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps au-dessus de lui.

Il se cambra brusquement quand son jean fut ouvert et gémit en sentant la toile et le tissu de son boxer glisser le long de ses jambes. Castiel revint ensuite au-dessus de lui et Dean lui empoigna immédiatement les fesses tandis que son amant se baissait pour embrasser son cou et sucer l'un de ses lobes d'oreille. Aussitôt, Dean malaxa les globes de chair en frottant son sexe contre celui de son homme.

\- Q-qui ? demanda Castiel d'une voix haletante.  
\- Comme la première fois, grogna sourdement Dean.

Ses doigts écartèrent les fesses de son ange et caressèrent la ligne mise ainsi à nue ainsi que le cercle protégeant son entrée. Castiel râla sous la sensation et se redressa, les bras ballants, incapable de faire autre chose que de profiter de ces caresses profondément intimes. Il tremblait, le corps parcouru de mille frissons, incapable de dire combien de doigts l'effleuraient, délicieusement gêné par cet attouchement qui le mettait à découvert.

\- Tiroir. À gauche, souffla Dean sans s'arrêter, bluffé par les réactions intenses de son amant.

Castiel se pencha avec difficulté, très conscient qu'ainsi il se mettait encore plus à découvert, quand bien même personne ne pouvait le voir, les fesses levées vers le haut avec impudeur. Il réussit tout de même à prendre le tube et s'en versa aussitôt dans la main en se relevant avant d'empoigner le sexe de Dean. Il voulait pousser son amant à aller plus loin, à attaquer la dernière partie des préliminaires avant qu'il ne se mette à honteusement se trémousser au-dessus de lui, incapable de résister à ce toucher qui le rendait fou. Mais Dean ne répondit qu'en partie à ses attentes. Il humidifia l'une de ses mains en se joignant à celle de Castiel qui le masturbait puis revint taquiner l'entrée serrée et frémissante.

Taquiner. C'était bien le mot. Dean se contentait de l'effleurer, de le caresser, de faire à peine pénétrer son doigt sans jamais s'enfoncer complètement.

C'était frustrant au possible et Castiel avait l'impression que son corps ne se résumait plus qu'à cette bouche palpitante qui ne demandait qu'à être ouverte et étirée.

\- Dean, gémit-il pitoyablement, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Plus... Par pitié... Plus !

Sous lui, le jeune chasseur se mit à sourire, se léchant les lèvres à la vue de Castiel qui ondoyait sans plus aucune retenu, et acquiesça à sa demande en enfonçant enfin son doigt dans le trou palpitant de Castiel. Dean exhala brutalement quand la poigne autour de son sexe se raffermit. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter du contact tout en se gorgeant des gémissements de Castiel tandis qu'il le pénétrait de son doigt. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour se mordre les lèvres devant la vision de son amant, à genoux au-dessus de lui, uniquement vêtu de sa chemise qui glissait de ses épaules, tout son corps tendu et parsemé de rougeurs de plaisir contrastant avec le tissu blanc. Malgré lui, Dean donna un coup de bassin à cette vision, s'enfonçant dans la main de Castiel.

Bordel ce que son ange pouvait être magnifique !

Le cœur battant à toute allure et le corps rendu hypersensible par la masturbation qu'il subissait, Dean n'attendit pas de nouvelles supplications avant de faire entrer un deuxième doigt en Castiel. Il commença les va-et-vient, hésitant entre suivre un rythme lent qui achèverait Castiel ou suivre les mouvements brusques de ce dernier sur sa queue fièrement tendue. Et puis il toucha le bon endroit et son amant se resserra brusquement autour de ses doigts et de son sexe en inspirant violemment.

\- Je te veux, murmura Dean, incontrôlable.  
\- Alors agis, répondit Castiel d'une voix désespérément rauque.

Dean obéit. Il s'empara du sexe de son amant d'une main pour le détendre tandis qu'un troisième doigt le pénétrait. Pour faire passer le moment inconfortable, il massa sa queue et ses bourses, griffa la peau tendre à l'intérieur des cuisses, caressa le bas ventre dont les muscles se contractaient sous ses doigts.

Dean fixa ce sexe rougi qui dansait sous ses yeux au gré des déhanchements de Castiel et se lécha les lèvres, regrettant de ne pouvoir tout faire en même temps. Il aurait aimé le prendre en bouche, lécher son gland suintant et entendre Castiel hoqueter tandis qu'il le sucerait profondément… Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas ce soir. Ils se rendraient mutuellement fous par ce biais un autre jour, pour le moment, Dean voulait avant tout le faire sien, sentir son sexe sensible se glisser dans le fourreau étroit de Castiel et le regarder danser sur sa queue, encore et encore.

Castiel décida par lui-même du moment où il était prêt en extirpant les doigts de Dean avant de se placer au-dessus de son membre frémissant. Le jeune chasseur regarda son amant diriger son sexe vers son entrée en gémissant par avance.

Castiel s'assit enfin sur ses hanches dans un long râle de plaisir. Il attendit à peine quelques secondes pour s'habituer avant de se lancer, se levant et se baissant autour du sexe de Dean.

Puissant.

Le châtain n'avait pas d'autres mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était puissant, ça électrisait tous ses nerfs, envoyait de douloureux frissons de plaisir traverser sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins qui chauffaient de plus de plus fort.

Le monde autour n'existait plus, il n'y avait que Cas' qui montait et descendait sur lui, son sexe qui brûlait de plaisir et sa main qui s'était enroulée autour de celui de son ange pour le caresser en rythme.

Et l'explosion de plaisir vint, prenant naissance dans son bas ventre et le creux de ses reins avant de se répandre par vagues dans tout son corps. Elle fit naître une douleur dans sa cuisse à cause de la crispation mais celle-ci fut aussi balayée par le plaisir et l'endorphine qui coula dans ses veines. Il sentit vaguement le sperme chaud de Castiel recouvrir son ventre alors que son cerveau s'embrumait et qu'il se donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le matelas comme dans un nuage.

Son angelot se laissa tomber à côté de lui pour mieux se coller contre son flanc et poser sa tête au creux de son épaule.

\- C'était... souffla Dean. Waow... Je me souvenais pas que... Tu viens de me tuer Cas'.  
\- C'était bien, confirma sobrement Castiel.

Dean éclata de rire devant le commentaire. Il aurait pu être vexé d'un tel manque d'enthousiasme mais il connaissait Cas'. Un "bien" valait mieux qu'un "extraordinaire", le premier indiquant que son esprit n'arrivait plus à carburer normalement.

Il soupira de bien être quand Castiel essuya son ventre avec un mouchoir dans de lentes caresses. Dean lui en piqua un, se cala sur le flanc et se permit de faire pareil à son ange, nettoyant son intimité humide.

\- Je peux le faire, remarqua Castiel, les joues roses et une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Pour toute réponse, Dean l'embrassa tendrement, sans arrêter de nettoyer son entre-fesse. Il comptait bien profiter d'un long, très long moment de câlin post-coïtal. Et si quiconque faisait une quelconque réflexion sur sa crise de mièvrerie... Il accuserait son antidouleur à la poudre d'opium...

 

000

 

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en passant à côté de la chambre de son frère.

\- Pas foutu de se tenir cinq minutes, râla-t-il avec amusement.

Il descendit les escaliers avec un immense sourire, imaginant sans problème à quel point cet été allait être exceptionnel. Il s'affala dans le canapé, son ordinateur portable à côté de lui et alluma la télé. Il mit une quelconque chaîne documentaire avant de prendre son ordinateur sur les genoux et de se mettre à la rédaction de mails pour tous ses amis.

Sam sourit en pensant cela. Ses amis. Parce qu'il avait réussi à s'en faire plusieurs malgré sa situation ! Et comme il était parti pour rester un moment ici, autant en profiter pour proposer à ceux qui voulaient et pouvaient de venir ! Il eut cependant une petite hésitation quand vint le moment d'écrire à Chuck... C'était risqué et en même temps ils avaient promis de garder contact...

Advienne que pourra !

Sam écrivit et envoya son mail avant de s'étirer. Un bruit de pas lourdement chaussé lui fit tourner la tête et le cadet de la fratrie découvrit son père, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il avec détachement en revenant à son ordinateur.  
\- Faire des courses. Bobby n'a pas eu le temps de faire le plein.

Sam lui jeta un regard en coin avant d'acquiescer, visiblement pas convaincu. John se sentit mal à l'aise devant ces yeux qui lui disaient ne pas y croire. Le chasseur de prime l'avait cherché, il le savait. Son fils cadet n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui ou en ses paroles, tout le contraire de son aîné.

John sortit, les mains dans les poches de sa veste pour cacher leurs tremblements et alla droit à sa voiture quand soudain, un étrange van s'engagea dans l'allée. Vu le modèle, assez ancien, peut-être même de collection, ça pouvait tout à fait être un client de Bobby venu chercher des pièces détachées. Pourtant, quand le conducteur sortit, il en douta. Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la maison comme s'il était un habitué et le salua comme s'il le connaissait. Malheureusement, la mémoire de John était devenue brumeuse avec le temps. Et puis le jeune homme hurla un nom en entrant dans la maison, un surnom plutôt, celui de son cadet.

Le père des frères Winchester avait peut-être la mémoire défaillante et quelques neurones noyés, il savait encore additionner deux plus deux. Le copain du second fils apparemment. Que Bobby connaissait vu comment il lui hurlait dessus :

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois vieux schnock et je te fais bouffer ton livret de naissance sale gosse !  
\- Sammamour ! A l'aide ! Le vieil ours veut ma peau !  
\- La prochaine fois tu éviteras de le chercher...

John secoua la tête, désabusé. A écouter, on aurait cru une vie de famille tout à fait ordinaire entre un père, son fils et le copain de celui-ci.

Ses mains tremblèrent plus fort et John s'assit dans l'Impala. Il sortit une flasque du vide-poche et en but une longue rasade.

Alastair était mort. Et maintenant ?

 

000

 

Dean et Castiel étaient restés dans leur chambre toute l'après-midi au grand amusement des trois autres présents. Une chose était sûre, dès qu'ils sortiraient de leur tanière ils allaient sévèrement se faire charrier !

\- C'est deux-là... J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir un pied de biche pour espérer les séparer de temps en temps durant les vacances, râla Bobby.  
\- On peut aussi utiliser le seau d'eau froide, proposa Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Non Gabe, j'aimerais éviter que mon frère ne t'étripe tout de suite si possible, intervint aussitôt Sam, conscient que son nouveau petit-ami était parfaitement capable d'exécuter sa menace.  
\- C'est vrai qu'on a pas mal de trucs à essayer tous les deux avant, lança le blond avec un clin d'œil sans équivoque.

Sam rougit aussitôt et baissa les yeux sur la table. Il pouvait sentir le regard inquisiteur de Bobby sur lui. Gabriel et la finesse...

\- Alors vous deux c'est...  
\- Totalement officiel ! Hein, Sammy-moose ?

Sam leva les yeux pour acquiescer et rougit violemment devant le sourire de Bobby. Ok, il était carrément gêné ! Dire qu'il sortait avec Gabe à son frère, tranquille. L'avouer à son père, facile aussi. Mais à Bobby ? Celui qu'il considérait réellement comme son père ? Celui à qui il avait demandé comment on pratiquait entre deux garçons ? Celui qui - Oh mon dieu - l'avait récupéré dégoulinant de larmes après sa première déclaration désastreuse à ce même garçon ? Qui l'avait vu désespérer d'amour ?

Les moqueries du jour sur Dean et Castiel revinrent comme un boomerang dans sa tête. Il aurait sûrement mieux valu qu'il se taise à ce moment-là... ou qu'il s'étouffe. Ou qu'il décède sur place ! Bref, qu'il se la ferme. Il avait dans l'idée qu'il allait rapidement tout se reprendre dans la tronche puissance dix.

\- Et c'est depuis quand ?  
\- Un peu plus d'un mois, marmonna Sam en regardant Gabriel avec espoir et inquiétude.

Pour l'instant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait ni même à envisager que Gabriel n'allait pas soudain éclater de rire en disant que tout ça n'était qu'une farce. Il n'y avait actuellement rien de réellement officiel après tout. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ni rien. Il n'y avait toujours que cette petite phrase lancée à la va-vite.

\- Vous avez le nécessaires ou il faut que je te ré-indique l'endroit où sont rangés les préservatifs ?  
\- Bobby ! s'écria Sam, rouge vif.

Le ferrailleur regarda le plus jeune d'un air moqueur, de même que Gabriel. Sam se renfonça dans le canapé en croisant les bras. Oui il boudait ! Et alors ? C'était vraiment très gênant comme situation !

Bobby sembla avoir pitié de lui et ne relança pas le sujet. Etrangement, Gabriel non plus. Celui-ci préféra aller fouiller la cuisine sous l'œil effaré de leur hôte. Il retrouva le tablier rose à froufrou et l'exhiba comme un trophée avant de l'enfiler. Quand il fouilla dans son sac pour sortir les barrettes roses à paillettes que Sam lui avait offertes, ce dernier comprit alors qu'on pouvait avoir l'air totalement mortifié pour quelqu'un alors que ce quelqu'un n'avait absolument aucune honte de ses actions. Au point de demander à Sam de lui placer les barrettes, ce que le plus jeune fit à son corps défendant.

Gabriel prépara donc le repas tout en taquinant Bobby sur sa cuisine et les étranges objets qu'il y trouvait. Personne ne mentionna le fait que John n'était toujours pas revenu des courses après quatre heures dehors. Personne n'osa non plus réellement charrier Dean et Castiel quand ils descendirent pour manger, entourés d'un nuage invisible de contentement et de bonheur. Ils auraient bien le temps de s'occuper de leur cas plus tard... A la place, Gabriel préféra s'en prendre à Bobby qui n'hésitait pas à lui répondre par diverses menaces parfois très imagées. Et plus la soirée avançait, plus Sam stressait. Très bientôt, il allait se retrouver seul avec Gabriel, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Gabriel qui, lui, avait eu de multiples expériences de couple et encore plus dans le domaine du sexe. Sam, lui, tablait à une relation qui avait très mal fini et quelques flirts de rien du tout en vacances. Alors quand on proposa une soirée télé, il accepta d'office, bien décidé à tenir jusqu'à minuit minimum.

Il reculait pour mieux sauter mais qui sait, entre la fatigue et le silence feutré de la nuit, parler avec Gabriel serait sûrement beaucoup plus facile ! Ou pas. Ou même bien pire...

Dean et Castiel ne firent même pas semblant et partirent se "coucher" dès le repas fini. En s'installant au salon, Sam craignit un moment que Gabriel ne se mette aussitôt à côté de lui, genre collé à lui pour mieux le peloter. Mais non. C'était même étonnant de le voir s'installer sur un fauteuil. Et puis la soirée commença et Sam fit de son mieux pour se concentrer uniquement sur les films.

Ça fonctionna très bien ! Jusqu'à ce que Bobby parte se coucher, les laissant seuls, tous les deux.

\- On... On ferait peut-être mieux de faire pareil ? proposa Sam, la main sur la télécommande.  
\- Bonne idée Kiddo.

Sam fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Gabriel. Une sucette dans la bouche et un faux sourire placardé sur le visage. Il était nerveux lui aussi. Sam ne savait pas si ça le rassurait ou non mais Gabriel n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui.

Ils montèrent en silence les escaliers, fermant leurs oreilles aux murmures provenant de la chambre de Dean. Le petit réaménagement que Sam avait fait avant l'arrivée de Gabriel leur sauta à la figure.

Il avait été optimiste, vraiment très optimiste, pensa-t-il avec un brin de désespoir en voyant les deux lits collés l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Si... Si on s'y met à deux on doit pouvoir les d-décoller discrètement sans réveiller les autres, dit rapidement Sam.

Gabriel ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller s'affaler silencieusement sur l'un des matelas. Sam s'avança à son tour et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, dos au blond, en soupirant.

\- Gabe, si tu regrettes je... Je peux comprendre, lâcha-t-il la gorge douloureuse. La situation était bizarre et... Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait quoi que ce soit alors...  
\- Sam, le coupa Gabriel. Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ce que j'ai dit mais... C'est effectivement un peu... Bizarre. J'avais moins de mal à être proche de toi quand...  
\- Quand il n'y avait aucun risque ? finit le plus jeune avec une pointe d'aigreur qu'il ne sut retenir.

Sam avait le ventre noué et une balle de tennis coincée dans ses cordes vocales. Il pourrait certes comprendre que Gabriel fasse machine arrière, peut-être même ne lui en voudrait-il pas, mais il se sentirait forcément blessé et un peu trahi voire abandonné.

Sam entendit un froissement de draps dans son dos puis des pas légers parcourir le vieux parquet. Le dos courbé, il vit Gabriel se poster devant lui, le visage agacé.

\- Sam, je n'ai pas proposé que nous soyons ensemble uniquement pour... Pour te faire plaisir. Si je l'ai fait c'est que je le voulais aussi. Que ça m'intéressait. J'ai simplement un peu de mal à... Passer le cap, grinça-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Je vois encore en toi le gamin de dix ans qui était triste de passer son noël seul avec un frère déprimé.

L'adolescent regarda Gabriel pensivement avant de se lever et de s'imposer de toute sa taille.

\- Je dois te faire oublier ça alors, dit-il avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Gabriel frissonna violement face à la présence soudainement impressionnante du lycée. Celui-ci entoura son visage de ses grandes mains et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ce ne fut qu'un simple contact de lèvres à lèvres mais cela suffit pour que le cœur de Gabriel fasse une brusque embardée. L'une des mains quitta son visage pour se poser dans le creux de ses reins et il gémit malgré lui.

\- Gabriel, si tu veux qu'on arrête tout, qu'on revienne en arrière, c'est le moment de me le dire, souffla Sam, sa bouche à peine éloignée de sa voisine.  
\- Ça va pas la tête ? gronda le blond en repoussant Sam sur le lit. Tu as voulu, tu assumes, annonça-t-il très clairement et très sérieusement.

Gabriel déboutonna sa chemise et déboucla son pantalon sous le regard lentement apeuré de Sam. Il commença d'ailleurs clairement à paniquer quand Gabriel retira sa chemise et s'apprêta à en faire de même avec son tee-shirt.

\- T-tu es sûr que… Dès ce soir ? dit-il en réalisant qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de temps pour s'accommoder à la situation.

Gabriel le regarda avec curiosité avant de hausser un sourcil moqueur.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux Kiddo, mais moi je ne dors pas habillé comme ça, plaisanta-t-il.

Sam eut un coup de blush immédiat. Évidemment ! Quel idiot… Il se releva brusquement et se déshabilla maladroitement pour ne rester qu'en boxer dans la chaleur étouffante des combles. Il hésita un long moment à tirer le drap sur lui, ne voulant pas donner l'impression de se cacher tout en admettant que c'était aussi pour cela qu'il voulait le faire.

Et puis Gabriel éteignit la lumière et vint le rejoindre.

Sam sentit son cœur s'accélérer et taper fort contre ses côtes. Il avait Gabriel à ses côtés. Un Gabriel presque nu, qui était officiellement son petit-ami, à qui il pouvait donc faire… Des choses. Dommage qu'il soit littéralement pétrifié par le stress…

\- Sam, fit la voix très sérieuse de Gabriel dans le noir. On est d'accord que je ne suis ni ton frère ni une peluche de réconfort ?  
\- Tu ne l'es pas, confirma Sam, la voix rauque.

Un froissement de draps et un corps vint se coller contre le sien, une main posée négligemment sur ses abdominaux.

Son cœur sembla vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait tellement d'espoir que c'en était douloureux mais Sam était nerveux aussi, il serra les poings pour tenter de faire passer cette désagréable impression que rien n'était réel, que tout ça était impossible. Et puis il soupira un bon coup, lâcha la bride de son maigre contrôle et se retourna vers Gabriel pour le serrer contre lui, enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux et agripper son dos de ses mains.

Il était bien là, dans le noir, la peau chaude de Gabriel contre la sienne. Il poussa du front la tête du blond pour l'encourager à la lever, trouva ses lèvres dans le noir et l'embrassa en essayant de transmettre tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Le bonheur de l'avoir contre lui, la nervosité à l'idée de tout foirer, la crainte que Gabriel renonce, la curiosité de la nouveauté. Il était avec Gabe, un homme, il avait tout à découvrir ou presque et ça le réjouissait plus que de raison. Il pourrait dire, d'une certaine façon, que Gabriel aura été son premier, au moins dans certains domaines. Ça le rendait heureux. Il avait toujours voulu que Gabriel soit son premier.

 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concernant le lemon... J'ai conscience que c'est un peu du remplissage... Mais bon, ils avaient aussi besoin de se retrouver ces deux-là ! et puis après avoir refait trois fois le début, j'ai trouvé celui-là pas mal alors j'ai gardé X)


	40. 2010 : juin

Chapitre 39 : Un peu de bon temps.

 

Il était tard, très tard dans la matinée. Dean n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa montre, son portable ou son réveil pour le savoir. Les bruits extérieurs, la chaleur ambiante, les voix dans la maison... Il devait être treize heures largement passées s'il en croyait son horloge interne, sa barbe et la pression dans sa vessie. Cette dernière le pressait d'ailleurs de bouger sous peine d'avoir un accident honteux. En soupirant, et bien qu'il aurait apprécié rester au chaud tout contre Castiel, il se leva avec précaution, boita jusqu'à ses béquilles et enfila tee-shirt et caleçon avant de partir faire le nécessaire dans la salle de bain.

De retour dans le couloir, il hésita entre retourner au lit se prélasser ou répondre aux exigences de son estomac. Heureusement, Bobby fit son apparition en bas des escaliers, résolvant son dilemme momentanément.

\- Bonjour gamin. Ça va ta jambe ?  
\- Salut. Je viens de refaire le pansement, c'est bon, répondit Dean un peu mal à l'aise de l'attention qu'on lui portait.  
\- Très bien, retourne te coucher dans ce cas, ordonna-t-il en plissant des yeux. Je vous apporte de quoi déjeuner.  
\- Heu ? Merci ? s'étonna l'aîné des Winchester.

Dean entendit Bobby grommeler au bas des escaliers. Il ne réussit à capter que trois mots : inconscient, passoire et idjit. Ça le fit sourire alors qu'il retournait dans la chambre.

L'atmosphère étouffante le prit immédiatement à la gorge quand il entra dans la pièce. Il alla ouvrir le volet et entrouvrir la fenêtre pour faire un courant d'air avant de se rallonger au côté de Castiel, prenant soin de mettre ses béquilles à portée de main cette fois. Le cloche-patte, c'était marrant deux minutes, pas plus.

Castiel était allongé sur le ventre, comme toujours, l'un des draps s'était entortillé autour de son bras et son dos était complètement à découvert. Dean posa sa tête sur le coussin, entre l'épaule et le visage de son amant, et enroula son bras autour du corps chaud.

Il était bien là, comme ça. Le monde vivait autour de lui, une brise chaude les caressait de temps à autre et lui était dans sa bulle intemporelle avec son ange, juste bien. Dans un élan, il embrassa la tempe de Castiel puis son épaule, s'enivrant de son odeur par la même occasion. Lentement, sa main se mit à caresser son flanc et il ferma les yeux, assoupi par les antidouleurs qu'il venait tout juste de prendre et par l'atmosphère chaude et reposante. Il se laissa gentiment bercer par la respiration de l'endormi et par le calme ambiant. Nul doute que si Bobby n'avait pas frappé discrètement à la porte il serait retourné dans les bras de Morphée.

Dean s'éloigna de Castiel et s'adossa à la tête de lit avant de replacer le drap sur Castiel.

\- Tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bobby fit son apparition avec un plateau contenant des sandwichs grillés au fromage et au bacon, des fruits coupés en morceau - sûrement de la part de Sam - et deux briquettes de lait en plus d'une bouteille d'eau.

Dean regarda le plateau avec de grands yeux étincelants.

C'était comme retourner en enfance, dans une période très lointaine où quand il était malade sa mère lui faisait des plateaux repas du même type. Ça remontait à tellement loin qu'il n'était même plus sûr de la véracité de ses souvenirs, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être son imagination qui avait travaillé à l'aide de scènes de séries télé. Mais aujourd'hui c'était vrai. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais il en était ému.

...

Oh bordel de merde... Il était ému par un putain de plateau repas... Ça ne s'arrangeait pas chez lui. Alastair avait peut-être fait plus de dégâts dans sa tête qu'il ne l'avait cru.

\- C'est juste pour aujourd'hui, prévint Bobby en plissant des yeux. Et uniquement parce que c'est une bonne idée que tu restes au lit !  
\- Je pourrais avoir une part de tarte aussi ? demanda Dean avec un sourire angélique.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et pourquoi pas un cheeseburger tant que tu y es ?  
\- Si tu me le proposes...  
\- Contente-toi de ce que tu as, idjit, répliqua Bobby avant de sortir en râlant.

Dean perdit son sourire provocant dès la porte fermée et regarda le plateau posé sur la table de chevet puis Castiel. Il passa une main caressante dans la tignasse brune.

\- Réveille-toi Cas', appela-t-il doucement. On nous a amené de quoi manger, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Cas' ?

Le brun gémit légèrement avant de cligner des yeux comme un vieux hibou.

\- D'n ?  
\- Ouaip mon ange, sourit ledit « D'n ».

Il vit Castiel se lever avec difficulté, la bouille chiffonnée et les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Avec un sourire amusé, Dean regarda son amant marcher au radar jusqu'à la porte, faire un demi-tour digne d'un zombie pour récupérer un haut et un caleçon, retourner à la porte et manquer se la prendre en grommelant avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Castiel n'était vraiment pas du matin.

Dean, mort de faim, attrapa un premier triangle de pain de mie tout chaud et le mangea. Il léchait les miettes restées sur ses doigts avec bonheur quand la porte se referma dans un claquement. Il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête que Castiel, les mains sur le matelas de chaque côté de son bassin, se mit à l'embrasser.

Les mains de Dean se posèrent aussitôt autour de ses épaules et le contact s'approfondit, Castiel goûtant le beurre chaud et le bacon tandis que son amant se rafraîchissait à la menthe. Les bras du brun se déplacèrent pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille le faisant soupirer de bonheur. C'était juste bon et doux, et aussi terriblement chaud. Le membre au repos de Dean se réveillait lentement sous les assauts de la langue de Castiel dans sa bouche.

\- On devrait peut-être... Manger avant le... Second round... haleta-t-il quand son ange le libéra enfin.

Les yeux bleus le regardèrent intensément, semblant réfléchir très sérieusement à la question.

\- Peut-être, admit-il en passant au-dessus du corps de Dean – dont la respiration se coupa en voyant l'entrejambe lui aussi réveillé de son amant – pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il posa immédiatement la tête sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Te rendors pas, soupira celui-ci qui commençait à bien connaître Castiel.  
\- 'Cord.  
\- Cas' !

Aucune réponse à part les bras de Castiel qui entourèrent son torse et sa respiration qui ralentit. Dean donna un petit coup d'épaule pour voir et le brun rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

\- Mange, ordonna Dean en lui tendant un triangle.

Castiel mordit dedans directement depuis la main du châtain, sans se décoller de lui.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle un jour, souffla pesamment et sans conviction Castiel après avoir avalé la première bouchée.  
\- Mais ça peut attendre une autre fois, non ? lança Dean, le cœur battant.  
\- Ça peut attendre, convint le brun avant de mordre à nouveau dans le sandwich.

Dean hocha la tête, rassuré par le répit, et prit le triangle de la main gauche pour mieux passer son bras autour des épaules de Castiel. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de gâcher cette journée et son amant non plus apparemment.

 

000

 

Dean et Castiel passèrent leur journée ensemble, ne sortant de leur antre que pour rejoindre les autres devant la télé le soir-même. Les jours suivants ils furent à peine plus présents, se contentant de sortir de leur chambre uniquement pour les repas sous les commentaires moqueurs de Sam et Gabriel. Mais ils étaient tellement dans leur nuage qu'ils y prêtèrent à peine attention. Sam les jalousa un peu pour ça, d'autant plus que sa relation avec Gabriel, elle, ne respirait pas autant le bonheur.

Tout se passait bien entre eux ! Plus ou moins. Disons que pour deux amis leur relation était au top. Pour un couple en revanche… Sam avait l'impression que Gabriel le fuyait ou faisait tout en tout cas pour qu'aucun contact rapproché ne puisse être initié. Ça le peinait mais il prenait son mal en patience. Gabriel avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Il comprenait. Juste un peu de temps…

Il espérait simplement ne pas se perdre en passant.

De son côté, Gabriel etait loin d'être aveugle à tout cela, aux interrogations comme aux doutes de Sam. Il y pensait tout particulièrement un matin, en écoutant les oiseaux chanter à travers la fenêtre alors qu'il était allongé sur Sam.

Ce matin ne faisait pas exception et sa main était posée sur le ventre du plus jeune et il apprivoisait distraitement les muscles et la peau qui frissonnaient sous ses doigts.

Bon, lui et Sam avaient de nouveau dormi dans le même lit, comme les trois dernières nuits, après avoir passé la journée ensemble. Et le ciel ne lui était toujours pas tombé sur la tête.

Cependant, Gabriel n'avait toujours pas reçu la révélation qu'il espérait. C'était encore Sam sous lui. A la fois le gamin triste, l'ado boudeur et aussi le jeune homme. Un Sammy trois en un en somme, sauf que ça n'arrangeait pas du tout Gabriel de penser ainsi.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur circuit sur le corps de Sam, à la recherche de cette révélation qui ne le ferait plus voir en lui que le géant à la tête dure mais au cœur d'or qu'il était devenu. La fine ligne de poil partant du nombril pour aller se cacher dans son boxer aurait dû être ce déclic en toute logique ! La preuve évidente d'une certaine maturité ! Ça n'avait pas été le cas. Les abdominaux bien dessinés et la peau dorée aurait aussi pu faire l'affaire, tout comme les épaules larges et le début de barbe que la nuit avait fait naître. Mais ça n'avait pas non plus fonctionné. Par curiosité, Gabriel approcha tout de même sa main du menton. Il savait n'avoir aucune chance de réveiller la marmotte comme ça alors autant en profiter ! La peau était râpeuse par endroit et la main de Gabriel glissa tout naturellement dans la chevelure emmêlée.

Toujours pas de révélation, de déclic, de découverte ou peu importe le nom. Sam restait Sam. Petit, ado et presque adulte. C'en était désespérant ! Gabriel adorait le petit Sam qu'il essayait de faire sourire par tous les moyens, s'amusait avec l'adolescent rebelle, le taquinant jusqu'à ce que l'agacement lui monte au nez, mais il aurait préféré pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur la version jeune adulte, celle avec qui il pourrait réellement sortir, qu'il pourrait embrasser sans retenue, sans craindre d'aller plus loin.

Gabriel posa une main à plat sur le pectoral à découvert de Sam et referma les yeux, se concentrant sur les battements de cœur sous son oreille et sur cette respiration qui faisait gonfler et dégonfler son torse. C'était profond et lent, rassurant un peu.

Sam bougea dans son sommeil, se tournant un peu plus vers Gabriel. Celui-ci en profita pour observer le visage endormi. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'aidait pas le blond dans sa quête de Gigantor, c'était le visage de Sam. Il semblait que ce dernier soit destiné à garder toute sa vie une certaine douceur, c'était aussi là dans son regard, une innocence ou une naïveté toute enfantine, même les yeux fermés.

Gabriel soupira discrètement. Il n'était pas aidé... Et pourtant, il ne demandait que ça de rentrer dans une relation pleine et totale avec le plus jeune ! Il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, c'était certain, sinon jamais il n'aurait fait cette proposition à Sam, pas sachant combien ça pouvait le blesser ! Il aurait voulu ne voir que le jeune homme en lui et laisser ses envies s'exprimer totalement. Mais c'était le petit Sammy aussi et il craignait plus que tout de mal s'y prendre et de lui faire plus de mal que de bien...

Se levant du lit en douceur, Gabriel regarda une dernière fois le lycéen dormir avant d'enfiler rapidement un tee-shirt et de sortir de la chambre. La fraicheur du couloir le surprit un instant. Les combles étaient une étuve par cette chaleur estivale mais on finissait par l'oublier à force d'y être et on se laissait gentiment entraîner dans une douce langueur. C'était d'autant plus facile quand on reposait à moitié sur un putain de futur mannequin lingerie !

Gabriel descendit les escaliers en silence et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Faire à manger, ça au moins c'était une activité qui le reposait, lui occupait les mains pendant que son cerveau tournait tout seul en arrière-plan or là, le jeune baroudeur avait particulièrement besoin de se mettre sur pause. Il récupéra le tablier rose et se clipsa les barrettes tout aussi rose pour maintenir ses cheveux. Il savait très bien à quoi il ressemblait et combien c'était ridicule ! Mais ça l'amusait et surtout, les gens ne cherchaient pas à savoir ce qui se planquait sous son crâne quand ils voyaient le clown absolu qu'il était. Double bénéfice.

Bobby fut le second réveillé de la maison et il s'installa à la table de la cuisine en râlant des pitreries du blond.

\- Tu dors jamais toi ? bougonna-t-il en attrapant sa tasse de café.  
\- Jamais quand il fait jour, c'est gâché ! Mais les vieilles personnes ont besoin de se reposer alors ne te force pas pour moi papy.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a une seule chose au monde que tu respectes ? râla Bobby

Gabriel fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Le miel et le chocolat ! Faut pas plaisanter avec des douceurs pareilles, indiqua-t-il en menaçant avec un faux air sérieux Bobby à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois.

Le ferrailleur leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien, dévorant à la place les morceaux de bacon et les haricots à la sauce tomate que venait de lui donner le cuistot auto-désigné.

\- Dis-moi Gabriel, comment vas-tu ? demanda soudain Bobby en observant ses réactions.

Le dos du blond se crispa en remuant les haricots blancs.

\- Quelle question ! Tout va très bien ! s'exclama-t-il avec une joie forcée.  
\- Bien.

Gabriel cligna lourdement des paupières, le cœur serré. Bobby n'était pas dupe mais personne ne l'aurait été... Sam lui-même savait que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de se confier sur ses problèmes, en dehors de Pamela mais elle était psy, c'était son boulot, et il avait fallu un moment avant qu'il ne se dévoile complètement devant elle !

\- Quand tu voudras me parler, et je sais que ça arrivera, fais-moi signe.

Gabriel continua la préparation du brunch le cœur lourd tandis que Bobby sortait de la cuisine laissant sa place à un Sam encore mal réveillé.

\- Salut toi, sourit le blond de toutes ses dents.

Sam répondit à son sourire par un autre beaucoup plus tendre. Bien décidé à n'avoir besoin de l'aide de personne, surtout en amour, Gabriel s'approcha de Sam – sa taille l'impressionnant comme à chaque fois – et le prit par la nuque pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le sourire rayonnant que lui fit le plus jeune en retour le réchauffa immédiatement et il se lova contre lui.

Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait passer outre ses réticences, ne voir que Gigantor et sortir avec lui ! Il n'avait besoin de personne pour ça !

 

000

 

John regardait tristement son verre devant lui.

Cela faisait une semaine que ses fils et leur copain s'étaient installés chez Bobby. Une semaine qu'il ne les avait pratiquement pas croisés. Il avait fait quelques allers-retours discrets jusqu'à la casse, avait regardé en cachette ses enfants vivre, rire, s'amuser et roucouler derrière les fenêtres avant de faire demi-tour.

Intrus dans sa propre famille.

Et la nuit n'était guère mieux. Bobby avait aménagé son bureau pour y caser un canapé lit. John avait été y dormir une fois en fin d'après-midi, mal à l'aise mais fatigué. Toutefois, les regards surpris de tout le monde, même de son fils aîné, quand il était sorti de la pièce et les avait interrompus en plein soirée télé...

Il était reparti sans demander son reste.

John finit son verre de whisky et en commanda immédiatement un autre.

Alastair mort, une famille dont il ne faisait plus vraiment partie... Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Il était chasseur de primes. Ça pouvait être une réponse, au moins provisoirement...

 

000

 

Une semaine supplémentaire était passée et non, il n'y arrivait pas. Vraiment pas. Il ne réussissait pas à être totalement détendu avec Sam ! Et bordel de dieu que ça lui prenait la tête ! Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Mais... Mais il continuait de faire un blocage et là, il savait qu'il allait droit dans le mur. C'était visible au regard de plus en plus triste que Sam posait sur lui et à son bonheur insensé quand il daignait faire un geste envers lui. Il était en train de tout foutre en l'air.

Il avait peut-être besoin d'aide finalement.

Gabriel se redressa en entendant Bobby entrer dans la cuisine, deuxième levé, comme chaque matin. Il arrêta la gazinière et s'assit à table, tête entre les mains.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé ? demanda Bobby en buvant son café l'air de rien.

Gabriel grogna entre ses bras croisés.

\- Un peu plus et j'allais te chercher par la peau du cou, indiqua-t-il tranquillement en jetant un œil distrait à son journal.

Gabriel marmonna un truc incompréhensible.

\- J'ai toute la matinée et Dean ne risque pas de décoller du lit ce matin non plus donc on a plusieurs heures devant nous, de malaise ou de toi qui déballe ton sac, annonça simplement Bobby.  
\- Je sais pas quoi faire, grimaça Gabriel en posant ses paumes sur ses yeux.  
\- Tu es sérieux avec Sam ?

Gabriel ne loupa pas la menace sous-jacente. Dire "non" aurait été une très mauvaise idée !

\- Il y a des choses sur lesquelles même moi je ne plaisante pas, soupira-t-il avec un rien de lassitude.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta caboche ? Pourquoi tu ne nous concurrences pas les deux inséparables avec Sam ?  
\- Je... Je bloque... Je n'arrive pas à me séparer de l'image du petit Sammy.  
\- Le petit Sammy ? demanda Bobby en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.  
\- Ouais, celui que j'ai vu quand il avait onze ans. Il était craintif et semblait tellement seul à l'époque...  
\- Il l'était, souffla tristement Bobby en repensant à l'époque en question. Mais ce n'est plus le cas désormais alors en quoi ça pose problème aujourd'hui ?  
\- J'arrive pas à l'oublier... Quand je suis avec Sam je vois Gigantor mais aussi p'tit Sammy, soupira-t-il, du désespoir dans la voix.  
\- En quoi est-ce gênant ?  
\- Je voudrais ne voir que Gigantor... Le petit Sammy est... Trop jeune, trop naïf, trop... Trop enfant pour que je sois avec lui !  
\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça Blondinet, grogna Bobby. Gabriel, tu présentes toi aussi de multiples faces mais Sam les accepte toutes. Regarde-toi ! Tu es à la fois le clown joueur - ou plutôt tricheur-, le gosse sensible et perdu qui a trouvé refuge chez moi il y a de cela quelques années et je suis persuadé que tu peux aussi être un gars affectueux et aimant.

Gabriel se leva brusquement, faisant racler la chaise au sol et regarda Bobby avec une certaine frayeur, tout son corps respirant la fuite. Le ferrailleur venait d'ouvrir sa carapace comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire coquille d'huitre et de le dévoiler avec une facilité effrayante. Lui qui pensait avoir su se planquer derrière le clown, il avait bien foiré son coup. Pour ne pas changer...

\- C-comment je... C-comment je pourrais sortir avec le petit Sammy ? demanda-t-il en essayant de maîtriser son début de panique après sa mise à nu métaphorique. Ça me donne l'impression d'être... De profiter d'un enfant...  
\- Tu vois les choses de la mauvaise façon Gabriel. Le petit Sammy, c'est simplement son innocence et sa naïveté, et il gardera toujours cela - enfin je l'espère - en lui. Sam a aussi un côté joueur, tout comme toi et puis il y a le romantique que tu voudrais détacher des deux autres pour ne conserver que lui. Mais c'est l'ensemble qui fait ce qu'il est, pas juste un petit morceau.

Gabriel réfléchit férocement en se rasseyant à califourchon sur sa chaise.

Ça avait du sens ce que venait de lui dire Bobby. Sam avait entièrement dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, même le petit Sammy avait cet âge. Et s'il arrêtait de se sentir coupable d'apprécier cette innocence enfantine, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ? S'il la considérait comme un aspect à part entière de la personnalité de Sam ?

Gabriel ferma les yeux, laissa le petit Sammy s'épanouir dans son esprit et sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il devait même avoir un sourire niais. La culpabilité et l'appréhension arrêtèrent de le tourmenter et il put enfin accepter de voir Sam dans son ensemble.

\- Bobby, je... commença Gabriel avec hésitation en rouvrant les yeux.  
\- De rien idjit, dit simplement Bobby à la phrase non formulée.

Un silence apaisé quoiqu'un peu gêné s'établit entre eux.

\- Tu aurais dû avoir des enfants, souffla pensivement Gabriel. Tu aurais fait un chouette père. Meilleur que d'autres en tout cas...  
\- J'en ai déjà blondinet, grommela Bobby en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise. Deux crétins qui passent leur temps à me faire avoir des cheveux blancs et un troisième qui squatte ma cuisine régulièrement et se retourne le ciboulot sur des conneries. J'en ai peut-être même un quatrième mais lui est plus indépendant et n'a pratiquement pas besoin de moi.

Gabriel ne sut que répondre à ça, il se contenta donc de rester silencieux et de sourire chaleureusement.

\- Arrête de tirer cette tronche et va rejoindre la grande perche avant que je te botte le cul, exigea Bobby d'un ton bourru en envoyant un regard noir au blond.  
\- Comme tu veux Papy ! Je t'ai mis de la compote de pruneau de côté pour tes "petits problèmes".  
\- Dégage sale gosse !

Gabriel déposa rapidement son tablier, le sourire aux lèvres, et monta les marches pour rejoindre Sam. Il entra dans la chambre discrètement, s'approcha du lit et le regarda dormir. Le visage du lycéen était détendu et son corps semblait allongé langoureusement sur le matelas. Une vue de l'esprit très probablement mais Gabriel n'allait certainement pas la renier ! Il s'assit sur le bord et posa une main sur la tempe de Sam, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Aimer les trois Sam en même temps, hein ? Ça devait être possible. Même très facilement faisable ! Et peut-être allait-il découvrir d'autres Sam qu'il ne connaissait pas encore...

\- Gabe ? marmonna le lycéen d'une voix enrouée en se réveillant sous la caresse.  
\- C'est moi Sammy, sourit Gabriel.

Sam papillota des yeux, ayant autant de mal que son cousin pour se réveiller. Gabriel continua sa caresse, massant le cuir chevelu du plus jeune avec délicatesse pendant qu'il s'étirait en grimaçant.

Petit Sammy, tout grognon d'être réveillé de "si bonne heure". Pour la première fois, Gabriel ne prit pas la fuite en réalisant cela. Il fut juste attendri.

\- T'as encore tes barrettes, remarqua Sam sans bouger du lit, probablement de peur que le moment et la caresse ne s'arrêtent.  
\- J'ai oublié, admit Gabriel. Tu veux me les enlever ?

Sam tendit un bras pendant que le blond baissait la tête. Les longs doigts de son Gigantor parcoururent ses mèches à mesure qu'il déclipsait les barrettes. Gabriel admira le visage concentré de Sam dans sa tâche et tomba tout naturellement sur ses lèvres légèrement plissées sous l'effort. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à résister à la tentation, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer !

Alors que Sam avait toujours les mains dans sa crinière, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Les lèvres de Sam, comme tout son corps, étaient encore chaudes du sommeil dont il sortait. Gabriel les lécha sans trop attendre, réclamant un passage dans cette bouche tentatrice. Cela lui fut accordé presque aussitôt et la langue de Gabriel plongea dans cet antre pour danser avec sa consœur.

C'était doux et excitant à la fois. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Gabriel dormait à côté ou plutôt sur Sam, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il acceptait enfin de se laisser griser par le plus jeune. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs descendu ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque et ne semblait pas oser aller plus loin. Gabriel sourit sur ses lèvres et s'écarta un instant, juste le temps pour lui de se rallonger sur le lit sous le regard agréablement surpris de Sam.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? osa-t-il demandé quand Gabriel se rapprocha pour mieux caresser sa nuque puis son dos, lui envoyant d'intenses frissons tout le long de son épine dorsale.  
\- Quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre que j'étais un idiot, expliqua Gabriel avec simplicité.

Sans laisser le temps au plus jeune de poser une nouvelle question, il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Sam, inquiet à l'idée d'un nouveau revirement de Gabriel décida de profiter simplement de ce qu'il donnait. Il ouvrit sa bouche à la caresse linguale et sa main droite s'en alla parcourir le corps du blond, passant de son épaule à sa hanche en effleurant son dos.

Quand le baiser cessa, Gabriel se laissa retomber sur le dos et posa une main tremblante sur son front en sueur.

\- Bordel Sammy… haleta-t-il.  
\- C'est un rêve ?

Gabriel sursauta, surpris par la voix triste et la question. Il ouvrit les yeux, la respiration toujours courte, pour regarder Sam. Merde, il avait vraiment l'air d'y croire… pensa Gabriel en grimaçant.

\- Non Sam, je pars plus, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la nuque du plus jeune pour le forcer à poser sa tête sur son torse. Fini les conneries. J'ai compris.  
\- Tu as compris quoi ? demanda timidement Sam.  
\- Que tu étais toi. Juste toi.

Gabriel soupira un bon coup et passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Sam, voulant les détendre tous les deux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? murmura Sam qui se laissait bercer par la caresse.  
\- Que j'adore petit Sammy comme Gigantor !  
\- Je suis censé mieux comprendre grâce à ça ? demanda Sam, perplexe.  
\- Peut-être pas, admit Gabriel. Mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Sache juste que… Que pour ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, nous concernant, tu n'y étais pour rien. J'avais juste… Vu les choses sous le mauvais angle.

Le blond fit descendre sa main sur la nuque de son petit ami et lui fit un lent massage à l'aide de son pouce. Il sentit Sam se détendre petit à petit, prenant par la même occasion conscience de la tension qui l'avait parcouru. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et leur respiration ralentit progressivement pour prendre un rythme lent et profond.

\- Gabe, tu crois qu'un jour je comprendrai tous tes délires ? demanda Sam d'une voix ensommeillée.  
\- J'espère bien que non Kiddo. Qu'est-ce que je serais sans tout mon mystère ?  
\- Moins fatiguant ? proposa Sam, un petit sourire joueur sur le visage.

Gabriel pinça légèrement la peau de son dos en représailles avant de caresser à nouveau, presque distraitement, la peau sous ses doigts.

\- Sam, je ne fuis plus. On est ensemble tous les deux et… Je ne fuirai plus.  
\- Mais… Tu le veux au moins ? demanda Sam en se relevant pour regarder le blond, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.  
\- Sans aucun doute, souffla Gabriel avant de l'embrasser.

Sam sourit et se rallongea sur son petit ami, bien décidé à enfin profiter de ce qu'il désirait depuis qu'il avait treize ans.

 

000

 

Dean se douchait à l'eau froide dans l'espoir de réveiller son esprit embrumé par la chaleur de cet été et la présence de Castiel. Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Peut-être parce que ledit Castiel était sous la douche avec lui. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il lui savonnait consciencieusement le dos, le torse et le ventre. Peut-être aussi et sûrement parce qu'il se sentait juste bien.

Dans son dos, Dean sentit son ange se rapprocher, se coller à lui et embrasser son épaule. L'eau froide coulait sur eux rafraîchissant heureusement sérieusement leurs ardeurs mais pas leur envie de contact. Dean se retourna et enlaça Castiel contre lui, embrassant à son tour sa nuque.

\- Tu sais qu'on va devoir en parler, murmura Castiel dans un soupir alangui.  
\- Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin des vacances ? demanda Dean en resserrant sa prise sur le corps agréablement lové contre lui.  
\- Je... Je ne pense pas que... On peut mais... Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, avoua le jeune chasseur en frottant sa joue contre celle de Castiel. Je veux juste être avec toi, profiter de ta présence... Mais... Je t'en demande peut-être trop ?  
\- Non Dean. Ça me va, répondit Castiel avec un petit sourire triste.

Le châtain sourit à son tour, plongeant son regard dans les orbes azurs avant d'embrasser tendrement son angelot. Il était bien comme ça, sous l'eau fraiche sachant qu'il faisait une chaleur monstre à l'extérieur, pressé contre son amant et reléguant l'avenir à bien plus tard.

 

000

 

La soirée était bien avancée et la chaleur pesante de la journée laissait enfin place à un vent tiède et reposant. Bobby, Dean, Sam, Castiel et Gabriel étaient réunis dans le salon pour regarder un film tous ensemble devant une table basse chargée en grignotages et boissons. Bobby s'était installé sur le fauteuil et jetait des coups réguliers aux deux couples en retenant un sourire moqueur. Castiel était assis bien droit sur le canapé avec la tête de Dean sur ses genoux. Celui-ci était allongé de tout son long à côté de Castiel et profitait du fait que son frère soit par terre et adossé au meuble pour l'ennuyer de temps en temps en lui mettant une chaussette sous le nez ou en lui donnant des pichenettes à l'arrière du crâne. En réponse, Sam désenlaçait un de ses bras d'autour de Gabriel qui était assis entre ses jambes pour donner des coups de coudes dans le ventre de son frère aîné ou lui pincer la cuisse. Le blond faisait simplement comme s'il ne voyait rien et s'empiffrait tout en regardant la télé, confortablement installé contre le torse de son Gigantor.

Bobby hésita un instant, se demandant s'il pouvait le faire sans se faire repérer ou non... Il décida qu'il pouvait au moins tenter sa chance ! Il se leva de son fauteuil, ramassa quelques canettes et bouteilles vides pour les jeter à la poubelle. En passant, il récupéra aussi silencieusement que possible son appareil photo et le mit en route. Il attendit un passage bien prenant dans le film choisi par Dean pour se placer derrière l'appareil et immortaliser la scène dans un flash très peu discret.

\- Bobby, râla Sam en couvrant ses yeux qui voyaient des étoiles.  
\- Je veux un double ! exigea Gabriel en levant une main.  
\- Moi je voudrais faire brûler cette engin de malheur, maugréa Dean qui rougissait en pensant à la pause qu'il devait avoir sur le cliché.

Les deux mains jointes sur la cuisse de Castiel à côté de son visage, la main de son amant sur ses cheveux et son corps légèrement recroquevillé... Il devait avoir tout de la midinette enamourée. La poisse.

\- Il y en a d'autres ? s'informa Castiel avec curiosité.  
\- Tout un album, confirma Bobby avec un sourire enchanté devant les mines défaites des frères Winchester.  
\- Je veux voir ça demain ! exigea Gabriel.  
\- Tu pourrais le regretter toi aussi, prévint Bobby.  
\- Même pas peur, ricana le blond.  
\- Sinon, vous comptez passer vos trois mois de vacances à larver chez moi ?

Les garçons sentirent qu'une réponse affirmative n'était pas ce qui était attendu.

\- Je me disais que je pourrais passer mon permis ? proposa Sam timidement, sa bouille de chiot malheureux plaquée sur le visage.  
\- Ça me semble une bonne idée, convint Bobby.  
\- Je dois aussi aller voir mes frères à Minneapolis, souffla Gabriel les yeux dans le vague.  
\- Et puis les autres passeront sûrement à un moment au cours des vacances, les informa Sam.  
\- Quels autres ? s'étonna son frère.  
\- Jo, Benny, Kevin, Chuck, Marius et Tony, Balthazar qui voulait rencontrer Bobby, Garth et... Je crois avoir fait le tour, annonça Sam en regardant ses doigts sur lesquels il avait énuméré les futurs invités.  
\- Chuck ? Hors de question ! s'écria Dean.  
\- Balthy va venir ? Ça va être fun ça ! s'extasia Gabriel en regarda Bobby avec un sourire plein de dents.  
\- Tu étais au courant ? demanda Dean d'un ton accusateur en se tournant vers Bobby.  
\- Sam a eu la gentillesse de me prévenir, oui, répondit-il en roulant des yeux.  
\- Je refuse que Chuck vienne ! Il va encore raconter des trucs... Bizarres... Et tout mettre par écrit ensuite !  
\- Peut-être mais c'est l'un de nos seuls amis alors je pense qu'il a le droit de venir, répliqua Sam. Et ils ne viendront pas tous en même temps et certains à peine une journée !  
\- Mais pas Chuck...  
\- Mais pas Chuck, admit Sam en grimaçant.  
\- Combien de temps ? Deux jours ? Quatre ? Une semaine ?  
\- Plutôt deux, avoua Sam en grimaçant.  
\- Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu me dis quand et je pars à l'autre bout du pays durant cette période !  
\- T'abuses Dean !  
\- C'est toi qui crains ! Deux semaines avec ce timbré ? Tu veux ma mort en fait ! Je suis blessé je te rappelle !

Sam roula des yeux et tenta de défendre l'écrivain, tout en sachant que Dean n'avait pas totalement tort. Malheureusement, Chuck ne lui avait que moyennement laissé le choix... Sam avait tout juste réussi à réduire sa proposition de moitié. Si Sam avait annoncé un mois de Chuck à son frère, ce dernier serait allé se planquer en Alaska illico presto.

Gabriel observa les deux frères se chamailler en comptant les points pendant que Castiel se demandait s'il allait ou non en profiter pour rendre visite à sa mère et sa sœur, tout ça sous l'œil bienveillant de Bobby.

A l'extérieur de la maison, planté sur le perron à deux pas de la porte, John regardait le salon et les habitants qui s'y trouvaient à travers la fenêtre. Plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit, il se savait invisible pour les gens de l'intérieur et il se retrouva à contempler l'étrange scène familiale avec le cœur serré.

Ses mains se remirent à trembler et il sortit rapidement sa flasque pour arrêter ça.

Il fit demi-tour et repartit au volant de sa voiture qui l'attendait tout à l'entrée de la casse.

Un autre jour peut-être... Ou une autre nuit...

 

A suivre...


	41. 2010 : mi-juin - fin juin

Chapitre 40 : Mes amis, ma famille, mes emmerdes

 

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que Sam était surpris par la tournure que prenait sa relation avec Gabriel. Déjà, ils étaient un couple, clairement et visiblement. Sam ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête du blond, mais ça avait modifié beaucoup de choses dans son attitude ! Il était devenu plus... Câlin. Sam n'avait pas d'autres mots.

Gabriel était complètement l'opposé de ses premiers jours chez Bobby où il l'avait fui plus ou moins visiblement, exception faite de la nuit. Et pourtant désormais, à peine une semaine plus tard, son petit-ami semblait passer ses journées à se chercher des excuses pour le toucher quand il ne se vautrait pas littéralement sur lui lors des soirées télé.

Sam n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait changé mais il devait avouer que ça l'inquiétait un peu. D'ici quelques jours ou semaines, Gabriel allait-il de nouveau changer de comportement ? Agir comme s'il était forcé de subir cette relation et s'éloigner ? Pour revenir plus tard comme si de rien n'était ? Sam était à peu près certain que son cœur ne supporterait pas une telle incertitude. Il avait besoin de savoir Gabriel pleinement avec lui et non pas aussi changeant qu'une girouette. Pas pour ça. Pas quand il s'agissait de sentiments.

Alors, même si ça lui déplaisait, même si c'était risqué et même en sachant que Gabriel pouvait mal le prendre au vu de ses dernières déclarations qui l'incitaient à lui faire confiance, il allait tout de même insister. Il devait savoir. Être sûr. Il voulait pouvoir se jeter à corps perdu et sans aucun a priori dans cette relation et se laisser simplement guider par ce qu'il ressentait.

Pour se faire, il attendit patiemment la nuit que Gabriel se glisse contre lui, pose sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et un bras sur son ventre. Sam mit plusieurs minutes à réunir la dose de courage nécessaire à cette conversation. Il le prit dans la vision de son frère et de Castiel, ensemble et heureux, ainsi que dans la chaleur que lui transmettait Gabriel.

\- G-Gabe ? appela-t-il en maudissant sa voix tremblotante.  
\- Quoi Sammy ?

Sam se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Comme une espèce de malédiction, son esprit semblait s'être vidé de toute pensée logique. Il se découvrait incapable de former une phrase cohérente en dehors de celle qui venait par réflexe quand on l'appelait Sammy.

\- Sam ?

Ledit Sam prit une profonde inspiration et força les rouages de son cerveau à se remettre en place. Il devait le faire. Pour être sûr de ne pas se retrouver avec le cœur en miettes d'ici quelques jours.

\- Gabe, tu… Tu sais que je t'aime ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix qui déraillait sous l'émotion. Je t'aime vraiment. Ce n'est pas une simple passade ou un petit coup de cœur. C'est bien plus.

Gabriel se leva sur ses bras pour regarder Sam dans les yeux, soucieux. Ce qu'il vit parut ne lui plaire que moyennement au vu de sa façon de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je le sais Sam. Je n'en doute plus. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas proposé d'aller plus loin, toi et moi.  
\- Mais... Tu as accepté juste pour essayer ou... Ou pour ne pas me blesser ? Ou au contraire pour te venger ? interrogea Sam dont le corps se couvrait d'une sueur froide et glaçante.  
\- Tu me crois comme ça Kiddo ? souffla Gabriel.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, avoua Sam en recouvrant ses yeux de ses mains. Au début, tu n'as pas cessé de me repousser. Ensuite on s'est mis en couple par... Par visio ! Alors que mon frère était au plus mal et que toi tu te réconciliais à peine avec le tien. Tu as pu... Je sais pas, être emporté par l'euphorie ?  
\- Sam...  
\- Et après on se revoit ici et tu me fuis, littéralement ! continua le plus jeune, les yeux toujours couverts et le cœur battant. J'ai patienté, je me disais que ça irait mieux petit à petit. Et d'un coup, tu... Tu agis comme...  
\- Comme si je t'aimais ? fit Gabriel avec douceur en éloignant les bras de Sam de son visage.  
\- Tu vas refaire marche arrière ? Dis-moi juste si je dois me préparer à... A un contrecoup. Si je dois me protéger de toi ou si je peux... Si je peux me permettre d'être... A cœur ouvert ?

Le jeune baroudeur regarda avec tendresse son Gigantor, allongé sous lui, le corps puissamment bâti mais le regard si fragile. C'était p'tit Sammy qui ressortait. Celui qui craignait de tout voir s'effondrer. Celui qui avait été déçu et seul si souvent, si longtemps, qu'il envisageait difficilement que les choses puissent aller bien. Et Gabriel se savait en petite partie responsable de ce comportement...

Avec une lenteur précautionneuse, le blond s'assit sur ses talons juste à côté de Sam et posa une main sur sa joue. Celle-ci fut immédiatement recouverte par celle du plus jeune. Les yeux verts étaient embués et l'espoir comme la peur bataillaient à l'intérieur.

\- Je fais des erreurs Sam, des tas d'erreurs, soupira profondément Gabriel à mi-voix. Je n'en tiens pas le compte parce que ce serait juste déprimant. Mais vouloir être avec toi ne fait pas partie de ces erreurs.

Sam le contemplait avec attention et le plus âgé sentit une nausée de stress le prendre devant ce regard si fragile et pourtant rempli de confiance.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur un coup de tête te concernant, continua Gabriel. Quand je t'ai proposé qu'on soit ensemble, c'est que je le voulais vraiment. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être des semaines, des mois ou plus. J'en sais rien seulement c'était... Inenvisageable avant que… Que je reparle à Mickael.

Gabriel soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, la gorge et le cœur serrés par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler.

\- Quand je suis parti de chez moi, définitivement, je pensais que plus rien ne valait le coup. J'étais persuadé que toutes les relations comportant le mot « amour », d'une façon ou d'une autre, ne pouvait être que des mensonges vides de sens. C'était même une certitude. Je… Je voulais pas subir à nouveau alors j'ai préféré… Repousser les tentatives, souffla Gabriel dans un flot haché de mots et de sentiments. Et toi tu m'as piégé. J'ai pas réussi à briser le contact avec toi après mon départ de chez mes parents puis de chez Balthazar. J'avais besoin de te voir, au moins un peu, et toi... Toi tu m'as tendu un traquenard pour que mon frère me retrouve et m'attrape.  
\- Gabe, j'ai fait ça parce que j'étais sûr que tu en avais besoin, se justifia Sam, les yeux humides, pas loin de déborder.  
\- Je sais Kiddo, soupira-t-il.

Le blond hésita un moment avant de se rallonger sur le lit, tournant le dos au plus jeune.

\- Et tu avais raison, Sam. Mickael... On a parlé lui et moi. Un peu. Pas tant que ça au final, lâcha Gabriel en regardant le vide devant lui. Mais c'était suffisant. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant. Comment j'aurais pu ? Mais c'est affreusement... Triste, de ne plus croire en rien. Sam, je n'ai pas changé d'avis parce que c'était plus facile que de continuer à dire non ou parce que je voulais me venger vicieusement. J'ai juste... Ouvert les yeux. Même quand je ne croyais plus en rien, quand j'étais persuadé que mes frères me détestaient, quand je pensais qu'aimer était juste une putain de malédiction, j'étais infoutu de me détacher de toi.

Gabriel se tut quelques secondes et il se sentit légèrement trembler sous la pression de ce qu'il racontait. Puis la main de Sam vint se poser sur son épaule avant de s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il se laissa faire quand il se retrouva en petite cuillère tout contre son Gigantor.

\- Je crois que Balthazar l'avait deviné, sûrement le vieil ours aussi. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps mais ils savaient. A quel moment ça a évolué ? En même temps que toi j'imagine. Alors... Ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête que je t'ai enfin proposé qu'on sorte ensemble. On peut dire que j'ai simplement ouvert les yeux, dit-il dans un ricanement. J'avais juste pas prévu qu'une fois devant toi ce soit... Compliqué de tourner la page. On peut remercier Bobby sur ce coup. C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais idiot. Que c'était le livre au complet qui m'intéressait, pas un simple chapitre.  
\- C'est moi le livre ? demanda Sam, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Ouaip. Ca te va bien non ? ricana Gabriel pour faire redescendre la pression.  
\- Et quel « chapitre » t'intéressait au juste ?  
\- Celui qui est juste derrière moi, souffla-t-il en joignant ses mains à celle de Sam. Mais j'aime les autres chapitres aussi. Et je suis curieux de découvrir ceux qui me sont encore inconnus.

Sam embrassa l'arrière de son oreille, à cet endroit où la peau était si sensible et Gabriel frissonna des pieds à la tête.

\- Ce chapitre pourrait bien me plaire aussi. Mais... Ça te va ? Tu n'as pas d'autres... Inquiétudes ?  
\- Non, sourit Sam en frottant son nez contre sa nuque, déclenchant de multiples chocs électriques le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond. Je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, Sam déposant de tendres baisers sur le cou et l'épaule de Gabriel tandis que celui-ci caressait les mains nouées sur son ventre. C'était doux, c'était tout ce dont l'ancien fugueur avait besoin pour le moment, pour se calmer et se rassurer. Ce fut même lui, entre deux soupirs de bonheur, qui détacha l'une des mains de Sam et l'encouragea à toucher son ventre, son corps se libérant de sa précédente nervosité.

La main de Sam le caressa d'abord par-dessus son tee-shirt de nuit puis par-dessous. La peau était douce et élastique, chaude aussi, et elle se contractait délicieusement sous le toucher du plus jeune. Gabriel ne possédait clairement pas les tablettes de chocolat d'un sportif mais ça n'empêchait pas Sam d'apprécier pleinement ce qu'il découvrait. Il remonta sa main de sa propre initiative et la fit glisser le long du flanc, effleura de ses côtes et redessina un pectoral avant que ses doigts ne finissent par s'enfouir dans les quelques boucles blondes et soyeuses qui parsemaient le torse de son amant.

Gabriel gigota un peu sous lui, son souffle s'accélérant à mesure que Sam parcourait son corps. Un feu intense prit possession de ses reins ainsi que de ses hanches qui étaient parcourues de fourmillements particulièrement plaisants. En bougeant le bas de son corps sous l'intensité des sensations, Gabriel finit par presser ses fesses contre le bas-ventre de Sam. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le long gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir le membre qui s'érigeait lentement dans le boxer de Sam et qui se pressait désormais contre lui.

Gabriel se retourna lentement, toujours entre les bras de Sam et l'embrassa avec langueur.

\- Je peux ? souffla-t-il en caressant du dos des phalanges le torse devant lui.  
\- Sans aucune hésitation, répondit Sam d'une voix rauque.

Gabriel eut un sourire tremblant d'émotion contenue et embrassa à nouveau Sam, ses mains partant explorer le corps musclé. Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'ils se découvraient avec une certaine timidité. La pression montait lentement mais sûrement, tout en restant savamment contenue par leur besoin de ne rien précipiter. Ils avaient attendu trop longtemps pour simplement se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme deux bêtes sauvages et leurs déclarations précédentes les encourageaient davantage à la douceur qu'à la passion. Ce soir ils venaient de dévoiler leurs faiblesses et ils ressentaient essentiellement le besoin d'être confirmé dans leurs sentiments par cet acte.

Toujours en embrassant Sam, Gabriel continua sa découverte de ce corps pressé contre le sien. De part leur différence de taille, son bassin frottait contre le ventre du plus jeune tandis que l'entrejambe de ce dernier était pressé contre sa cuisse. Il pouvait aussi sentir les grandes mains de Sam parcourir son corps et le faire fondre un peu plus à chaque minute. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement entouré par Sam, ses longs bras, ses grandes mains et son corps contre le sien.

Le désir montant en lui, Gabriel descendit l'une de ses mains le long du flanc à découvert de Sam, le creux de ses reins s'échauffant de même que ses joues tandis que ses pensées devançaient ses actes. Arrivé au sous-vêtement, il pressa fermement la bosse qui s'y formait, souriant de la soudaine et profonde inspiration que prit Sam.

\- Gabe... inspira brutalement Sam alors que le blond massait son sexe tendu.  
\- Laisse-toi aller, murmura le blond en embrassant sa clavicule.

Gabriel remonta sa main pour la faire glisser dans le boxer, enlaçant le membre palpitant de Sam. Il haleta en appréciant sa longueur, sa chaleur et l'humidité dont il était responsable, tandis que sa seconde main enfonçait ses ongles dans le biceps du plus jeune. Sam se mit à gémir sous la délicieuse sensation d'être intimement caressé et Gabriel sentit son propre membre vibrer en réponse, poussant contre le tissu pour sortir de son caleçon.

Gabriel se colla davantage contre Sam, pressant son entrejambe douloureux contre son ventre tandis qu'il repartait à l'assaut de ses lèvres gonflées par les précédents baisers. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander combien de temps il allait résister avant de devoir se prendre en main et soulager le désir qui montait en lui, Sam tourna son regard vert sombre vers lui.

\- Je… Peux ? Moi aussi… gémit-il, ses doigts jouant avec l'élastique du caleçon de Gabriel.  
\- Ce n'est même pas la peine de demander.

Gabriel perdit le sens des réalités quand il se fit fermement empoigner par Sam. Il s'accrocha désespérément au bras de son amant, cherchant un point d'ancrage dans la réalité quand tout son corps semblait n'être plus fait que de plaisir et de lave en fusion. Sans même savoir comment il en était venu là, sa bouche mordilla et suçota la clavicule de Sam.

Il faisait une chaleur terrible dans la chambre. C'était dû à l'été mais aussi et surtout aux deux corps qui s'échauffaient l'un l'autre dans un concert de gémissements et de soupirs de plaisir.

Peu à peu, le rythme s'accéléra et Gabriel oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le corps de son Gigantor et le sien. Il haletait, gémissait, grondait, perdait toute pudeur alors que le plaisir courait dans ses veines et court-circuitait ses nerfs. Il sentit l'explosion naître au creux de ses reins et enfler un peu plus à chaque va-et-vient. Presque distraitement, il entendit le râle de Sam et le vit se tendre brusquement. Le liquide chaud vint éclabousser leurs ventres et la main autour de son sexe se figea un instant, à son grand désespoir, avant de reprendre, plus vivement.

Le plaisir explosa enfin après une dernière montée en puissance et Gabriel vit des étoiles alors que tout son corps se tendait, la respiration coupée. C'est à peine s'il s'entendit râler tant l'orgasme le dévasta avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos en avalant de grandes goulées d'air.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi... Intense, avoua Sam dans un souffle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on ira plus loin, railla Gabriel, bien qu'il ait été lui aussi surpris.  
\- On a le temps, non ? s'enquit Sam en léchant ses lèvres asséchées.  
\- On a le temps, confirma le blond en souriant.

Il sortit un paquet de mouchoirs pour les nettoyer sommairement et se lova à nouveau contre Sam, calant sa tête contre son cœur. Ça n'aurait pas étonné le plus jeune d'entendre Gabriel ronronner au vu du sourire satisfait qui décorait son visage.

\- Dors bien Kiddo.  
\- Toi aussi Gaby.

Gabriel soupira, l'oreille collée au torse de Sam qui se gonflait et se dégonflait lentement sous lui dans un bruit de tam-tam qui s'apaisait lentement. Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et il fit passer une de ses jambes entre celles de Sam avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

 

000

 

Ce fut durant cette deuxième semaine de Juin que Chuck débarqua, l'œil un peu fou et visiblement pressé de connaître tous les détails de la vie des frères Winchester. Bobby râla face à se visiteur encombrant mais l'écrivain sut le calmer en lui indiquant avoir pris une chambre dans un hôtel pas loin. Ça aurait probablement eu plus d'effet s'il n'avait pas ajouté qu'il comptait arriver aux aurores et repartir assez tard le soir, mais Bobby prit en compte l'effort. Malheureusement pour Dean qui avait espérer voir son père de substitution virer le paparazzi infernal à coup de pied au cul, voire à coup de fusil rempli de mitraille.

Chuck fut… Bruyant, agaçant à vouloir connaître les détails les plus intimes de leur vie, inquiétant avec ses idées bizarres pour transformer la vie « normale » des frères en quelque chose de plus fantastique et surtout, surtout, Chuck était véritablement… Encombrant. Encore pire que Gabriel ! Il était très difficile d'oublier sa présence quand il était dans la même pièce que l'un des deux frères ou même de Castiel qu'il semblait avoir finalement adopté pour son histoire. Il était comme un carillon particulièrement agaçant qui se déclenchait à l'approche de ses sujets d'étude préférés.

Sam et sa patience légendaire avaient appris à le gérer, réussissant même le miracle de le calmer quelques fois. Sans grand étonnamment, on découvrit que Gabriel avait l'effet totalement opposé…

Dean par contre… Lui regardait très souvent Chuck avec quelque chose comme de l'horreur dans ses yeux, comme à l'instant.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce mec avait un problème au cerveau ! Lui, il racontait à quel point il avait morflé ces derniers mois, énumérant les tortures et les menaces qu'il avait subies, et Chuck en rajoutait une couche par écrit, lui collant non pas cinq mois de supplices mais trente ans avec en prime dix ans en tant que bourreau ! Ce type était dingue. Complètement siphonné...

Cela dit, Dean devait avouer, bien malgré lui et à son corps défendant, que l'attitude invasive de Chuck concernant sa vie, sa façon de la réécrire en la rendant presque irréelle... Ça rendait son expérience douloureuse avec Alastair plus... Supportable. Se confier à Chuck, c'était comme avec un psy sauf que Chuck se fichait bien de lui donner des conseils en retour et ne lui parlait pas de Freud, de sur-moi et de traumatisme de l'enfance. C'était comme parler dans l'oreille d'un sourd qui en plus se ficherait royalement de la moitié de ce que vous raconter et... Et ça lui faisait du bien. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, surtout à voix haute.

Beaucoup de choses lui étaient restées sur le cœur et il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'y penser pour l'instant. Castiel était sans arrêt à ses côtés, nuit et jour, le baignant dans un nuage de tendresse qui éloignait les cauchemars et les angoisses. Nul doute que sans Cas', ses nuits auraient été bien plus agitées, et probablement ses jours aussi... Mais comment s'inquiéter quand on dormait à côté de son ange ? Celui qui l'avait fait tenir jusqu'au bout de l'enfer ? On ne pouvait pas. Mais ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter alors que parler à Chuck... Ça vidait de sa substance ses terreurs, les rendait à la fois plus lointaines, plus flous.

Bordel, Chuck en psy... Il était vraiment tombé bien bas. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Dean ne pouvait pas reprocher à l'écrivaillon, c'était de juger les gens. Alors, somme toute, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal qu'il soit capable de se lâcher auprès de son "biographe du surnaturel".

Après un énième passage sur la façon dont Alastair menait ses interrogatoires électriques, Dean s'excusa auprès de Chuck et Castiel et alla à la cuisine en boitillant pour se prendre une bière et respirer un peu. Heureusement qu'il en avait fini avec les béquilles, ça rendait ses déplacements bien plus faciles. Il ne les avait gardées qu'une petite semaine en fin de compte. Désormais il marchait seul mais boitait encore un peu à cause de la douleur de son muscle transpercé. En tout cas, sans béquilles et sans anti-douleur, se servir dans le frigo s'avérait beaucoup plus simple !

\- Je vous ai entendu parler, annonça Bobby qui faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine.  
\- Chuck est un grand malade je sais, râla Dean en roulant des yeux.  
\- J'ai écouté ce que tu as dit sur Alastair.  
\- C'est rien, c'est fini maintenant, lâcha le jeune chasseur en carrant aussitôt les épaules.  
\- Dean. Je suis persuadé que tu n'aurais jamais accepté son marché. Tu n'aurais jamais pris ce couteau.

Dean resta planté devant le frigo, porte ouverte, et n'osa plus bouger.

C'était faux, il le savait. Il n'était pas passé loin d'accepter la proposition d'Alastair, et plus d'une fois. Avant même que son père ne soit pris en otage il avait hésité. Souvent. Alastair aurait eu plus de temps qu'il aurait réussi. Dean n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Une chaise racla le sol dans son dos et il sentit la présence de Bobby dans son dos.

\- Gamin, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Je te connais un peu. T'es peut-être une tête brulée et un peu idiot et buté sur les bords, mais tu n'es pas de ce genre là.  
\- J'en suis pas si sûr, avoua Dean tout bas, la main crispée sur le rebord de la porte du frigidaire et les yeux fermés de douleur.

Il fallait qu'il retourne voir Cas'. Avec lui il avait confiance, il était capable de se croire plus fort que tout. Avec lui, il pouvait imaginer qu'il aurait tenu des années à se faire torturer physiquement et moralement. Sans lui, son cerveau rationnel lui disait que c'était faux, qu'il avait été bien près de lâcher, que si Castiel ne l'avait pas trouvé cette nuit, près de cette ruelle, tout ce serait très mal fini. Parce qu'il était faible. Parce qu'il avait le potentiel aussi, lui susurrait encore parfois la voix d'Alastair quand il était seul

Dean entendit Bobby soupirer fortement dans son dos avant de lui tapoter rudement l'épaule.

\- C'est une bonne chose que ce garçon soit là, lâcha le ferrailleur, énigmatique, avant de revenir à sa vaisselle.

Dean prit sa canette de bière d'une main tremblante et se dépêcha de rejoindre le salon. Il y trouva Chuck qui tentait de lancer une discussion avec Castiel. C'était vraiment drôle à voir et ça amena aussitôt un sourire aux lèvres de Dean. Castiel regardait avec perplexité un Chuck très enthousiaste qui tentait de l'amener dans ses délires angéliques. Sauf que le brun avait grandi dans une famille très croyante et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rectifier les paroles de l'écrivain dès qu'il disait une approximation. Chuck avait alors tout du chiot qui venait de se faire taper sur le nez avec un journal.

Castiel se rendit compte du retour de Dean dans la pièce et tourna la tête vers lui. Le sourire du jeune chasseur s'agrandit en plongeant dans les orbes azurs. Il se détendit aussitôt, Alastair se reléguant au second plan dans son esprit.

Tant qu'il avait Cas', pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Tout ne pourrait qu'aller bien.

 

000

 

Gabriel était au téléphone dans sa chambre à lui et Sam. Il regardait vaguement le ciel bleu à travers le vasistas, son portable dans une main tandis que l'autre peignait nerveusement ses cheveux.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Gabriel ?  
\- Mais oui Mickey ! Je veux voir ton bout de chou et... Et Raph' aussi. Et sa copine puisque apparemment il en a une.  
\- Mais tu pourrais venir plusieurs fois plutôt que de voir tout le monde d'un seul coup.  
\- Non, souffla Gabriel avec lassitude. Tu me connais, il vaut mieux y en aller en une fois si tu ne veux pas que je me barre entre deux...  
\- C'est entendu alors.

Gabriel imaginait parfaitement son frère secouant la tête avec dépit à cause de son attitude. Mais hey ! Il était ce qu'il était, et il doutait de pouvoir changer certains de ses traits de caractère, comme sa propension à fuir dès que ça n'allait pas. Il avait trop souvent agi ainsi, c'était un réflexe désormais. Alors oui, voir tout le monde d'un coup était surement la meilleure idée.

\- Je pense pouvoir convaincre Raphaël de venir le samedi chez moi dans deux semaines. Ça te va ?  
\- D'accord. On pourra dormir chez toi la nuit du samedi au dimanche ? On est pas tout près, déglutit le benjamin de la fratrie avec difficulté en passant une main stressée sur son visage.  
\- On ? fit la voix étonnée de Mickael.  
\- Ouais. On. Tout sera dit d'un coup comme ça.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur de l'effrayer ?  
\- Non, t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça ira, répondit Gabriel en se raclant la gorge de nervosité, cachant sciemment à son frère que Sam le connaissait déjà.  
\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... Bon, on se voit dans quinze jours alors.  
\- C'est ça. Mickey ?  
\- Quoi encore ? soupira son aîné.  
\- Je... Suis content. De te revoir.

Un blanc s'installa dans la conversation et Gabriel s'assit sur le lit pour mieux prendre le tee-shirt de nuit de Sam contre lui. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir sa chaleur.

\- On sera tous content de te revoir Gaby, annonça enfin Mickael.  
\- Passe une bonne journée.  
\- Toi de même.

Gabriel raccrocha enfin le téléphone et se recroquevilla un instant sur la place de Sam, le nez dans son oreiller. Ce simple coup de fil l'avait nerveusement épuisé et maintenant encore son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Il était dingue, fou, taré, inconscient... Mickael avait raison, c'était trop d'un coup ce qu'il prévoyait ! Revoir son frère aîné, Naomi, leur petit dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom, son autre frère, la copine de celui-ci et présenter Sam sachant que ses frères ne l'avaient jamais vu qu'avec des filles. Il était fou. Complètement. Mais avec un peu de chance, il allait faire une crise cardiaque d'ici au jour J et son problème serait réglé !

\- Ça va Gabe ? chuchota Sam en entrant lentement dans la pièce.  
\- Impec' ! Je viens de prévoir ma future mort dans deux semaines ! marmonna celui-ci dans l'oreiller.  
\- Ça s'est mal passé avec ton frère ?

Gabriel sentit le matelas s'affaisser et une main se poser sur son bras dans un geste rassurant. Il se releva juste assez pour tirer Sam par le bras, l'allongeant à ses côtés avant de se lover contre lui.

\- Non, ça c'est très bien passé. Mieux que jamais. Je vais bientôt chez lui pour revoir tout le monde.  
\- C'est ce que tu voulais non ?  
\- Je sais. Et... Tu... Je t'ai plus ou moins inclus dans l'invitation.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, dit Sam en souriant.

Gabriel y répondit par un sourire tremblant.

Amener Sam était probablement la moins pire des idées qu'il avait eue aujourd'hui. Au moins allait-il avoir un allié quand toute sa famille allait lui tomber dessus. Enfin, toute sa famille moins Luc et ses parents. Il devrait surement faire un détour pour voir sa mère quant à Luc... Il faudrait qu'il trouve le courage d'aller le voir dans sa maison de soins un jour. Ce serait dur, sans aucun doute, mais il ne pouvait pas juste l'abandonner comme ça et oublier son existence...

\- Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit un peu tôt tout de même ? s'enquit Sam.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Pas après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, même si ce n'était que... De l'amitié ? Ou plus. Bref, ce n'est pas trop tôt, non. Sinon, ils font quoi en bas ? demanda Gabriel pour changer de sujet.  
\- Dean essaye vaguement de contrôler l'imagination de Chuck à chaque fois qu'il raconte un détail supplémentaire sur ce qu'il nous est arrivé depuis l'internat, expliqua Sam, visiblement amusé, en caressant le dos du blond.  
\- Vous en êtes où de l'histoire ?  
\- Dean a fini de tout raconter, maintenant il donne des détails quand Chuck le demande ! Apparemment l'histoire d'Alastair a rendu notre écrivain complètement dingue ! Il est reparti dans son trip démoniaque où mon frère aurait passé un pacte pour me sauver de la mort en échange de son âme, quelque chose dans ce goût là. Quand je suis parti, Chuck demandait à Dean si ça le dérangeait que Castiel vienne le sauver de l'enfer. Je peux t'assurer que mon frère n'est jamais passé aussi rapidement du blanc au rouge pétant, rit Sam.  
\- J'aurais adoré voir ça ! Et toi dans l'histoire ?  
\- Mon addiction au sang de démon semble se confirmer. Apparemment je vais vraiment mourir ! Par contre, Chuck refuse de nous dire le reste, il dit que ça sera notre surprise pour le jour où les livres sortiront. D'ailleurs il pense envoyer son premier tome bientôt.  
\- J'ai bien envie de lui faire de la pub sur ma chaîne, sourit malicieusement Gabriel.  
\- Démon.  
\- Mauvais camp, moi je suis un archange !

Sam embrassa la tempe de Gabriel en souriant.

\- J'aurais un petit rôle dans l'histoire tu crois ?  
\- Si j'étais toi, je ne le souhaiterais pas ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi Chuck est capable... dit Sam sur le ton du suspens et de l'horreur.

Gabriel ne répondit pas mais releva la tête pour embrasser Sam. Son début de panique était parti désormais et il se sentait presque prêt à affronter ses frères.

 

000

 

Une nuit courant juin, John rentra discrètement à la casse pour prendre des nouvelles de ses fils.

Il commença par aller voir son aîné dans sa chambre et le découvrit servant à moitié de matelas pour son petit-ami. John regarda les deux hommes dormir à la lueur du couloir. Son fils aîné avait l'air terriblement heureux et paisible ainsi...

John sortit et ferma silencieusement la porte. Il monta le petit escalier menant aux combles et ouvrit la chambre de son cadet. Il y découvrit une scène équivalente. Son cadet allongé, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres avec le blondinet dans les bras. Parfaitement heureux.

Le chasseur referma tout aussi délicatement la porte avant de descendre à la cuisine pour fouiller dans les placards de Bobby. Une bouteille de whisky pleine dans une main et un verre dans l'autre, il alla s'asseoir dans le salon.

Il sentit à peine le premier et le deuxième verres. Tout juste cela calma-t-il le tremblement de ses mains. Il dégusta vaguement le troisième et se resservit rapidement un quatrième verre qu'il engloutit en une fraction de seconde.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la bouteille à demi-vide qu'il calma réellement le rythme de sa beuverie.

Ses enfants étaient heureux. C'était bien. Alastair était mort et le chef de gang responsable de la mort de sa femme et de sa maison brûlée était en prison. C'était bien ça aussi..

Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas mieux ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à raccrocher son putain de flingue ?

Un nouveau verre y passa. John s'enfonça dans le fond du canapé, revit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et but. Beaucoup.

 

000

 

Il fallut énormément de persuasion, des arguments en béton armé, des promesses à la limite du pacte et peut-être aussi quelques bons coups de pied au cul pour que Chuck se décide enfin à partir après deux semaines de squattage chez Bobby, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Ou presque. Contrairement aux autres, Gabriel s'était très bien entendu avec l'écrivaillon au plus grand désespoir des quatre autres habitants. Sûrement était-ce dû à leur imagination aussi développée et tarabiscotée chez l'un que chez l'autre ! Bref, Chuck s'était trouvé un allié imprévu dans la maison ce qui avait failli rendre Dean fou.

Mais le cauchemar était fini, Chuck rentrait enfin chez lui.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, ce fut Jo qui vint les voir. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle prit Dean dans une prise de catch d'étranglement pour le punir de ne jamais donner de nouvelles et ouvrit de grands yeux devant la taille de géant de Sam. Elle promit de repasser régulièrement au grand dam de Dean qui craignait désormais pour ses cervicales.

Ce n'est pas que Dean détestait les visites mais ça voulait dire s'éloigner un peu de son Cas' et ne pas larver toute la journée avec lui en regardant des films sur la télé de la chambre. Ou à défaut de regarder la télé, de la mettre en fond sonore pour masquer leurs activités vaguement sportives.

Dès qu'il eut enfin une journée tout à lui, Dean se dépêcha d'ailleurs d'appliquer ce programme et de juste se prélasser contre Castiel. Il n'était pas prêt de se lasser de ça. Pas pour le moment du moins. Pas alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir lui réservait en dehors de mauvais pressentiments.

 

000

 

La fin juin annonçait beaucoup de choses dans le Midwest américain. Le début des moissons, l'entrée dans le plein été, les jours qui allaient désormais se raccourcir et... Et Mickael qui regardait son plus jeune frère et celui qui l'accompagnait avec une expression à la fois ahurie et lasse.

\- Tu nous les auras toutes faites, soupira-t-il finalement avant de s'écarter de la porte pour laisser passer Gabriel et Sam.  
\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Mickey, sourit l'ancien fugueur en allant donner une accolade à son frère.  
\- Raphaël et son amie sont déjà là, tout le monde vous attend dans le salon.

Gabriel relâcha son aîné et empoigna la main de Sam. Il avait peut-être un sourire éblouissant et des yeux rieurs, à l'intérieur il avait juste l'impression de se liquéfier sous la pression.

Le couloir ne fut pas long à traverser et ils débouchèrent rapidement sur la pièce où tout le monde les attendait visiblement.

\- Voici Gabriel, notre frère, et son... Son ami, soupira Mickael qui n'en revenait pas de dire cela.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le géant à qui Gabriel tenait la main. Sam fit bonne figure et garda un sourire doux et une attitude décontractée dans l'espoir de prévenir un éventuel conflit. Cela dit, lui-même avait eu un petit sursaut en entrant dans la pièce, et seule sa politesse naturelle l'avait empêché de dévisager des pieds à la tête la beauté androgyne à la peau d'ébène qui se trouvait sur l'un des canapés.

Homme ou femme ? Il était infichu de le dire ! Et ce n'était pas sa tenue à la coupe cintrée et le léger maquillage qui allait l'aider à résoudre le mystère de sa pomme d'Adam bien visible et de ses hanches peu marquées.

De son côté, Gabriel serrait sa main moite dans celle de Sam, son sourire se crispant à mesure que les secondes passaient sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit. Apparemment il avait réussi à sécher tout le monde sur place avec son Samsquatch or, autant il aimait faire son petit effet, autant là ça devenait petit à petit très inquiétant tous ces regards fixes et stupéfaits. Il n'était pas loin de prier pour que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, vienne faire éclater cette bulle de malaise qui s'était installée.

Ses souhaits furent exaucés quand un petit garçon jamais vu jusque là s'échappa des mains de sa maman pour courir vers lui avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres pour le regarder avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à de la perplexité.

\- Papa ? gazouilla-t-il en montrant Mickael. Pas Papa ?

Gabriel sourit devant le petit doigt pointé sur lui et lâcha Sam pour s'accroupir devant l'enfant qui suçotait la patte d'un doudou mouton.

\- Non, pas papa. Moi c'est Gabriel. Le frère de Papa, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles bonhomme ?  
\- Sa-Man-Dri-El, récita avec lenteur le fils de Mickael.  
\- C'est un grand nom pour un bout de chou comme toi, sourit son oncle.  
\- Oh non... Pitié, ne commence pas, râla aussitôt Mickael.  
\- Laisse tomber, c'est fichu d'avance, lui assura Raphaël en secouant la tête.

Gabriel ne fit même pas mine de les entendre et attrapa le plus jeune dans ses bras avant de se relever.

\- Que dirais-tu de Sam ? Sammy ?

Gabriel fit la moue et regarda son Gigantor.

\- Non... Ça n'ira pas... Mickey, quel est son nom complet ?  
\- Qui te dit qu'il a d'autres prénoms ? se raidit son frère.  
\- Je te connais.  
\- Samandriel Alfred Morgan Speight. Alfred est le prénom du grand-père de Naomi, expliqua rapidement Mickael.  
\- Alfred... dit pensivement Gabriel en regardant le petit garçon entre ses bras qui jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux.  
\- Gabriel, non ! gronda Mickael d'une voix menaçante.  
\- Ca te dit de t'appeler Alfie ? demanda Gabriel avec un immense sourire au petit, sans se préoccuper une seconde de son frère.  
\- A'fie ! gazouilla aussitôt le nouvellement surnommé.  
\- Alors maintenant tu seras Alfie ! Entendu ?  
\- Aime A'fie !  
\- Alors c'est décidé ! Et tu me remercieras plus tard, j'en suis sûr !  
\- Et voilà. C'est fichu, annonça Raphael d'une voix fataliste. Ton gamin a été renommé et tu ne peux plus rien y faire Mickael.

Ledit Mickael grinça des dents en fusillant son plus jeune frère des yeux. Ce dernier l'ignora royalement, préférant jouer à la marionnette avec la peluche mouton et... Et bah Alfie hein ! Puisque désormais c'était son nom...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais contre Sam ou Sammy, d'ailleurs ? grinça Mickael.  
\- On peut pas en avoir deux dans la famille ! Et j'ai déjà un Sam, Sammy, Sammymoose, Sammamour, Samsquatch...  
\- Je pense que tu peux t'arrêter là, souffla Sam en rougissant.

Aussitôt, tous les regards qui jusqu'alors s'étaient fixés sur Gabriel et Alfie se tournèrent vers le jeune géant.

\- Mon frère n'a pas pensé à vous présenter, remarqua Mickael en espérant déclencher un peu de culpabilité chez Gabriel, sans aucun succès. Je m'appelle Mickael Speight et je suis son frère.  
\- On s'est déjà vu, sourit Sam en attrapant la main tendue. Je m'appelle Sam Winchester. Vous êtes déjà venu récupérer Gabriel alors qu'il était... Avec nous.

Mickael l'observa avec attention, fouillant visiblement sa mémoire à la recherche d'un grand gars aux yeux verts parmi tous les lieux où il avait été récupérer son petit frère.

\- Cherche pas Mickey. A l'époque notre Sammy était une crevette, remarqua Gabriel. Sam, tu connaissais déjà Mickey et maintenant je te présente Raphaël, le troisième de la fratrie, dit-il en désignant l'androgyne.

Donc un homme. D'une beauté assez impressionnante bien que froide.

Raphaël se leva élégamment du canapé et vint serrer la main de Sam.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer et encore plus ravi de voir que vous nous avez ramené notre petit frère.  
\- Le plaisir est partagé, bafouilla maladroitement Sam qui se sentait gauche et maladroit devant la finesse et les mouvements délicats de Raphaël.

Les deux femmes présentes dans le salon se levèrent à leur tour et vinrent rejoindre tout le monde au milieu de la pièce.

\- Naomi, la femme de Mickael et la mère de Samandriel, se présenta une brune aux yeux bleus et au sourire formel.  
\- Enchanté.  
\- Et moi je suis Ella, la seconde victime du petit frère concernant les prénoms, se présenta l'amie de Raphaël, une jeune fille aux boucles châtains et au visage fin.  
\- Hein ? J'ai rien fait ! se défendit Gabriel. Je ne te connaissais même pas avant aujourd'hui !  
\- Elle a tout de même effectivement un surnom par ta faute, indiqua Raphael en se pinçant le nez.  
\- Je peux au moins savoir comment je peux être coupable ? bouda Gabriel en redonnant son fils à Mickael.  
\- Mon prénom perturbait un peu trop ton frère, expliqua familièrement Ella. J'avais beau lui courir après, ça semblait être un vrai blocage, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un surnom acceptable.  
\- Vous vous appelez comment ? demanda Sam avec curiosité.  
\- Gabriella Parker.

Gabriel jeta un regard bovin à Raphaël dont les joues s'assombrissaient sous la honte.

Non, il ne pouvait pas sortir avec une fille qui portait le nom de son petit frère ! Ni son surnom ! Gabe, Gaby, tout ça, c'étaient aussi des surnoms de Gabriel ! Il avait donc refusé à Ella toute possibilité de relation jusqu'à ce que finalement, sa désormais petite-amie choisisse de se surnommer avec la fin de son prénom. Ça avait été un grand soulagement pour Raphaël. Ella l'intéressait après tout, elle était intelligente, jolie, avait de l'ambition, mais devoir dire le nom de son frère en plein moment intime ? Juste non...

\- Au moins elle ne me ressemble pas sinon je me serais posé des questions Raphy, se reprit Gabriel avec un ton moqueur.  
\- Mickael, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu te dire auparavant. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le revoir finalement, grimaça Raphael.  
\- Bienvenu au club, confirma l'aîné des frères en regardant avec dépit son fils qui répétait A'fie en boucle.

Gabriel sourit plus largement, plus qu'heureux de voir que ses frères et lui étaient toujours aussi proches. Il récupéra Alfie des mains de Mickael et recommença à jouer avec pendant que Sam subissait un interrogatoire serré de la part des deux aînés. Tout y passa, de sa famille à sa rencontre avec Gabriel en passant par ses projets futurs et sa faculté à rendre heureux leur frère.

Sam eut un peu le tournis devant toutes ses questions mais il tenta d'y répondre au mieux jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit appelé pour passer à table. Il sourit en voyant la quantité de nourriture « saine » étalée devant lui tandis que Gabriel faisait une grimace boudeuse.

Après le repas, il fut décidé que tout le monde irait faire une grande promenade autour de Cedar Lake malgré les protestations de Gabriel. Sam se demanda si les frères Speight n'étaient pas en train de lui faire passer un test physique après le test psychologique... Il n'aurait pas mis sa main au feu sur la réponse.

Cela dit, Sam ne détestait pas le grand air, loin de là, et la balade ne lui déplut absolument pas. Pas plus qu'à Alfie qui semblait être tombé en admiration devant son tonton Gabriel aux grimaces rigolotes, qui savait faire plein de voix différentes et qui était toujours disponible pour jouer ! Et si au début le petit garçon avait été terrifié par le géant accompagnant son oncle, un petit tour sur ses épaules le mettant plus haut que tout le monde l'avait totalement rassuré. Seul ombre au tableau de l'avis de Mickael, son fils refusait désormais de répondre au nom de Samandriel pour ne se tourner qu'à celui d'Alfie. Raphaël tenta de le rassurer, de lui dire que ce n'était probablement que passager. Probablement.

Soyons francs, aucun des deux n'y croyait, pas plus que Naomi qui ne savait trop comment réagir face à cela. Ella parut quant à elle très amusée par ce surnom imposé.

Ils rentrèrent assez tôt, Raphaël les quittant sur le parking, pour pouvoir faire manger et baigner Alfie avant qu'il ne s'écroule comme une sacoche après toutes ses émotions et une simple et courte petite sieste sur l'herbe au cours d'une pause. Sam fut surpris de voir Gabriel insister pour nourrir et laver Alfie, tout comme Mickael qui le laissa cependant faire tout en l'observant avec attention. Mais le jeune homme fut étonnamment prudent et délicat quand on connaissait l'énergumène et cela attendrit énormément Sam de le voir gazouiller en rythme avec Alfie.

Il y eut un nouveau moment d'émotion quand Mickael amena Gabriel à la chambre d'ami :

-Sympa la déco, remarqua Gabriel en entrant dans la pièce aux tons anis et brun clair.  
\- C'est ta chambre initialement, expliqua simplement Mickael en haussant les épaules distraitement.

Gabriel se tourna immédiatement vers son frère à ses paroles, ses yeux brillants dans la pénombre.

-c'était sérieux alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
\- Je te l'ai dit Gabe, je ne comptais pas t'abandonner comme ça. Tu es mon frère après tout.

Gabriel hocha la tête et attendit que son frère, dont l'attitude dénotait sa gêne, s'en aille pour aller se réfugier contre Sam.

-Mes frères sont super hein ? dit-il en reniflant.  
\- Ils sont géniaux Gabe.

Après une nuit paisible et un repas du dimanche tout en rires et cris de Alfie et Gabriel, lui et Sam se préparèrent à rependre la route pour Sioux Falls.

Gabriel, plus solaire que jamais, eut visiblement du mal à lâcher Alfie – de même qu'Alfie refusa de laisser partir son tonton Gaby. Il y eut une longue étreinte entre les deux frères et Sam eut droit au premier vrai sourire de Mickael ainsi qu'à une poignée de main amicale. Apparemment il avait passé tous les « tests » et avait obtenu l'approbation des frères de Gabriel pour être avec celui-ci. Ça fit bizarrement chaud au cœur de Sam.

\- On retournera les voir, lança le jeune géant avec un petit sourire alors qu'ils dépassaient la pancarte de la ville.  
\- Sans aucun doute, confirma Gabriel.

Sam posa une main sur la cuisse du blond avant de se laisser bercer par les vibrations du véhicule sur la route goudronnée. Ils s'arrêtèrent le soir près d'un diner pour prendre des plats à emporter et arrivèrent les bras chargés chez Bobby. Ils furent accueillis très chaleureusement avec toutes leurs offrandes.

Et tandis qu'ils mangeaient, installés dans le salon, Sam sentit les doigts de Gabriel s'entrecroiser avec les siens. A ce moment-là, le cadet Winchester était sûr que rien ne pourrait plus venir gâcher son bonheur.

 

A suivre...


	42. 2010 : 4 juillet

Chapitre 41 : Journée de fête

 

Dean se sentait étrangement mélancolique en ce quatre juillet.

Pourtant, la journée était parfaite ! Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, Castiel était juste à côté de lui de même que Sam et Bobby ainsi que cet emmerdeur de Gabriel. Jo et Ellen étaient aussi présentes et arboraient de grands sourires. Sur la nappe posée à même l'herbe était étalée assez de nourriture pour leur faire exploser la panse à chacun et une glacière contenait tout ce qu'il fallait de boissons fraîches pour supporter la chaleur estivale. Après le repas dominical, un match de base-ball était prévu ainsi qu'un barbecue géant et enfin un feu d'artifice. Bref, Dean et les siens s'apprêtaient à passer le jour de l'Indépendance dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Pourtant il y avait comme une ombre au tableau de l'avis de l'aîné des Winchester. Cette journée avait pourtant toutes les chances d'être presque parfaite. Presque… Il lui manquait juste une personne pour profiter pleinement de ce pique-nique au milieu de toutes les autres familles s'apprêtant à faire la même chose.

Dean sortit son portable. Il avait texté son père deux bonnes heures avant et il vérifiait s'il avait reçu une réponse. Il n'y avait rien. Il espérait sûrement en vain. John n'allait pas venir. Ce n'était pas son genre. C'était une journée trop... Trop famille, tarte et dinde au marron. C'était une fête joyeuse. Pas le genre de son père donc.

Dean ravala l'aigreur bloquée en travers de sa gorge.

L'absence de son père était d'autant plus dure à vivre qu'il semblait être le seul à le regretter ou même à noter ce vide. Son petit frère souriait comme un bienheureux avec son clown à côté, Bobby et Ellen faisaient office de parents modèles et Jo de sœur pénible. Un vrai cliché familial !

Sauf qu'il manquait John.

\- Dean ? appela Castiel, le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

Le jeune chasseur de primes tourna la tête et tomba sur les yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude de son petit-ami. Puis il regarda à nouveau son frère, le ciel bleu, les plats étalés sur la nappe…

\- Je… Je vais vérifier si on a rien oublié dans la voiture, dit-il rapidement avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

Son excuse n'était vraiment pas fabuleuse. Plutôt pathétique même. Clairement pas crédible.

Il marcha jusqu'au pick-up de Bobby et s'installa rapidement sur le siège conducteur. Il posa quelques secondes son front sur le volant avant de le frapper violemment du plat de la main. Inspirant un grand coup, il prit son portable et appela.

La tonalité résonna.

\- Bonjour.  
\- P'pa, je me…  
\- Vous êtes bien sur le portable de John Winchester. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, veuillez me laisser un message et je vous rappellerai.

Messagerie.

\- P'pa, c'est Dean. Je me demandais… Si tu pensais venir nous voir aujourd'hui. C'est le jour de l'Indépendance et… Avec Sam et les autres, on est au Falls park. Ce serait sympa que tu viennes…

Dean attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la voix mécanique s'enclenche et raccrocha. Il soupira profondément et rangea son portable avant de s'affaler sur le volant. Le jeune homme se demandait où pouvait être John, ce qu'il faisait, s'il était avec quelqu'un, pourquoi il n'était pas avec eux...

C'était super d'être avec Cas' et Bobby et même Ellen et Jo mais… Mais ce n'étaient pas « les bonnes personnes ». Ça aurait dû être lui, Sam et John. Éventuellement Gabriel et Castiel voire même Bobby, mais essentiellement lui, son frère et son père. Dans un monde idéal, il y aurait même eu sa mère. Dans un monde idéal, ils auraient été une vraie famille.

Dean entendit la portière s'ouvrir mais il ne bougea pas de sa position pour autant.

\- On le savait, fit la voix de son petit frère. On savait qu'il ne viendrait pas.  
\- C'est faux ! s'emporta aussitôt l'aîné des Winchester en se relevant. Il aurait pu être là ! Il… Il a juste des trucs plus importants à faire !  
\- Comme toujours.  
\- Fiche-moi la paix Sammy. Va-t'en. Va retrouver les autres !  
\- Dean…  
\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu nous l'as assez fait comprendre, reprit le châtain, l'amertume brûlant sa gorge. Mais il aurait pu être là !  
\- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, soupira Sam.

Dean frappa à nouveau violemment dans le volant. Son poing le lança et la douleur remonta le long de son bras. Ça faisait mal, mais ça faisait aussi du bien. La douleur physique atténuait un peu sa douleur morale.

\- Je peux… Je peux comprendre qu'il soit important pour toi Dean, lança Sam avec compassion. C'est notre père mais… Moi je suis content de passer cette fête avec toi.  
\- Et Bobby et les autres…  
\- Ouais, mais surtout avec toi. Notre famille, c'est nous deux avant tout, lâcha son petit frère en s'approchant pour poser une main sur son épaule.

Dean serra la mâchoire. Les paroles de Sam lui laissèrent un sentiment mitigé. Oui, la famille ça avait toujours été eux deux contre le reste du monde. Mais ça, c'était quand ils voyaient encore régulièrement leur père et quand ils n'étaient effectivement que deux. Quand rien ne paraissait pouvoir briser leur routine à trois. Il y avait lui et son frère, juste eux deux, et leur père comme un ange gardien au-dessus de leurs épaules. Jamais là, invisible, mais veillant sur eux dans l'ombre. C'était facile alors de penser que la famille ce n'était qu'eux deux, car John était inclus, au moins dans leurs pensées. Mais, et maintenant ? Désormais il y avait Bobby, Cas', Gabriel, Ellen, Jo et sa bande, les membres de la famille aussi dysfonctionnelle que la leur de Gabriel, des amis rencontrés sur les routes et dont le lien avait miraculeusement tenu…

Ce n'étaient plus juste Sam et lui, et cette constatation déprima Dean. Même l'aura de leur père semblait s'être ternie…. Plus il agrandissait son cercle de connaissance, plus son père s'éloignait. Or il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne le voulait vraiment pas...

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y retourner, ton clown t'attend, marmonna Dean.  
\- Le compare pas à ces… Ces choses s'il te plaît, grinça Sam en frissonnant. Tu reviens avec moi ?

Dean réfléchit. S'il disait non, son petit frère allait immanquablement s'inquiéter mais s'il disait oui… Il allait devoir rejoindre ce semblant de famille qu'ils avaient construit sans même s'en rendre compte. Dean regarda son portable une dernière fois. Pas de message, ni écrit ni parlé.

\- Il faut bien, sinon qui te mettra de la chantilly dans le nez ! soupira Dean qui sortit du pick-up en installant sur son visage son masque du grand frère chieur.  
\- C'est dégeu… Vraiment Dean… C'est dégueu, marmonna Sam qui virait déjà au vert à cette idée.  
\- A ton service Sammy !  
\- Je m'appelle Sam !  
\- Oui Sammy.  
\- Dean !

Dean accéléra le pas tandis que lui et son frère s'insultaient allègrement sur le chemin du retour tout en s'envoyant des coups de coudes et en se faisant des croche-pieds. Ce fut presque un miracle qu'ils arrivent entier à l'emplacement de leur pique-nique ! En tout cas, les familles entre lesquelles ils avaient zigzagué se souviendront longtemps des deux frères au langage de charretier qui étaient passés à côté d'eux.

Personne ne fit de commentaire sur le départ de Dean ni même sur son retour. Le repas débuta simplement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Dean continuait de voir une ombre sur cette journée, mais entre les sourires que lui faisait Cas', les rires de son frère et de Jo, les blagues débiles de Gabriel et les regards compréhensifs d'Ellen et Bobby, il réussit tout de même à profiter du moment.

Après le repas, il y eut un instant de flottement où tout le monde digéra en somnolant sous la chaleur estivale écrasante. Dean et Castiel étaient simplement allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se toucher, tandis que Sam et Gabriel faisaient bien moins de chichi. Le plus petit servait de coussin au plus grand qui était roulé en boule contre lui. La différence de taille aurait pu rendre la scène proprement ridicule si la main de Gabriel caressant les cheveux de Sam ne l'avait pas rendue simplement tendre.

Tout se passait bien, chacun faisant une petite sieste ou discutant en attendant le match de base-ball qui devait ponctuer l'après-midi, quand une ombre aussi bien littérale que figurée plana sur leur petite assemblée. Une autre famille venait tout juste de s'installer à côté d'eux, visiblement à contrecœur et parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres places si on en croyait les regards lancés vers Sam et Gabriel qui continuaient de roucouler sans y prêter attention une seule seconde.

Et puis il y eut les commentaires, dits d'une voix clairement audible pour tous. « Contre-nature », «déviant», « des pêcheurs s'éloignant de la voie de Dieu », « anormaux » ainsi que les classiques « tantouzes », « folles » et « dégénérés ».

Gabriel répondit à sa manière en leur faisant un immense sourire avant d'embrasser Sam d'une façon tout sauf chaste. Jo elle-même finit par rougir en les voyant. Cet accès d'affection donna lieu à un grand silence choqué suivi de commentaires horrifiés sur la dépravation de la jeunesse. Gabriel éclata de rire et Sam s'éloigna, le visage et les oreilles rouge vif.

\- Tu abuses, dit-il en frottant ses joues brûlantes.  
\- Crois-moi, pas tant que ça, le corrigea Gabriel avec un sourire sadique. T'en penses quoi Cassi ?  
\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, avoua le brun en jouant avec l'ourlet de sa chemise.  
\- C'est vrai que tante Elisabeth était elle aussi une vraie BIGOTTE BAS DE PLAFOND ET COINCEE DU CUL, gueula Gabriel.

S'il s'agissait de jouer au con, il avait bien l'intention de participer ! Et même de gagner !

Tout le monde le regarda avec une expression de surprise horrifiée.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ? demanda-t-il avec une fausse innocence.  
\- T'es trop fort... Tu es invité à ma prochaine soirée étudiante, éclata de rire Jo.  
\- Toujours partant, sourit Gabriel.

Sam secoua la tête, à la fois dépité et amusé par son petit ami qui n'avait décidément pas la langue dans sa poche et honte de rien.

\- Personne n'a jamais rien osé me dire, remarqua Sam pensivement en revenant au sujet de conversation principal.  
\- Normal Gigantor, normal. Mais Cassi a toujours été une bonne poire alors j'imagine que ça n'a rien d'étonnant.  
\- Tu as déjà eu des remarques de ce type ? demanda Jo avec curiosité à Castiel.

Le brun haussa les épaules avec indifférence, sous le regard peiné de Dean.

\- Surtout au début, moins maintenant. Ça arrive encore mais je me contente de ne plus écouter.  
\- Comment ça, ça arrive encore ? expira brutalement Dean, effaré.  
\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, répondit Castiel avec son calme et sa patience habituels en regardant le ciel bleu. Maintenant je… Je sais que ce n'est pas « mal ». Et ma mère, si elle n'accepte pas encore complètement, ne me rejette plus pour cette raison, alors ça va.  
\- Mais il y en a encore, insista Dean.

Castiel haussa à nouveau les épaules, considérant réellement ce problème comme sans importance, contrairement à Dean qui regardait avec malaise leurs bruyants voisins.

En temps normal, il était plutôt du genre provocateur et il se fichait bien de ce que les autres pensaient de lui ou de ce qu'il faisait. Ce genre de commentaires ne l'atteignait pas quand il s'agissait de le traiter de délinquant ou de coureur de jupon seulement... Il avait un blocage sur ce sujet en particulier. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il réagirait le jour où il en recevrait un personnellement. Au cas particulier, les insultes visaient essentiellement son frère et le nabot, pas lui. C'était moche à dire mais ça le touchait moins. Par contre, le jour où on l'appellerait « tapette » ou « tafiole », sachant qu'il en était réellement, il était sûr et certain qu'il le digérerait beaucoup moins bien.

C'était idiot, sortir avec Cas' ne l'amoindrissait pas ! Mais ça le touchait quand même, à cause de son père. Ce qui était encore plus idiot... Il savait désormais que John acceptait sa relation. Ou en tout cas il n'avait rien contre… Enfin… C'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé… Son père n'avait pas monté son désaccord quand il lui avait révélé sa véritable relation avec Castiel. Et puis il s'absentait déjà avant alors ce n'était certainement pas pour ça qu'il le voyait si peu souvent. Ce n'était pas par honte de ses enfants qu'il ne venait pas fêter le jour de l'Indépendance en famille…

Rationnellement, Dean savait tout ça. A moins qu'il n'essaye de s'en convaincre ? En tout cas, son cœur lui, il lui disait que son père n'avait jamais clairement approuvé. Il lui disait que, peut-être, si John était absent, c'était à cause de lui et non à cause de son travail ou d'autres choses. Il l'avait déçu, très sûrement… Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il n'était pas le si bon fils qu'il laissait croire...

A côté de cela, son esprit logique pouvait bien lui dire qu'il n'était coupable de rien, que son père l'aimait quoi qu'il arrive, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire.

Une main se glissa doucement dans la sienne et il remercia d'un petit hochement de tête Castiel. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure journée et ce petit soutien n'était pas de trop, surtout avec les pensées sombres qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Il se laissa aller en arrière et s'allongea complètement sur l'herbe en fermant les yeux, se contentant d'écouter les conversations sans y participer, le pouce de Castiel caressant sa paume.

\- Et chez toi comment ils l'ont pris ? demanda Ellen à Gabriel.  
\- Mes frères n'étaient plus à cela près, avoua le blond avec un sourire malicieux. Papa est à New-York donc je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais de toute façon, ni lui ni maman ne peuvent se permettre de dire quoi que ce soit sur ma vie. Et Balthy s'en contrefout du moment que je ne mets pas le feu à sa baraque quand je viens chez lui !

Castiel confirma d'un hochement de tête, un petit sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres en pensant à leur oncle.

\- Il a dit qu'il passera nous voir d'ici deux ou trois semaines, en même temps qu'il viendra voir maman et tante Elisabeth, annonça Gabriel.  
\- Il y a toujours le canapé-lit du bureau mais… pensa tout haut Bobby en se grattant la tête.

Dean se releva avec raideur. C'était censé être là que dormait leur père.

\- Il peut venir chez moi, les chambres d'amis sont vides, proposa Ellen.

Dean se détendit et arrêta de broyer la main de Castiel.

\- On héberge des inconnus maintenant ? grinça Jo.  
\- Si tu m'aimes tu vas adorer Balthy ! s'éclaira Gabriel.  
\- Donc ça va être l'enfer, railla la jeune femme.  
\- Balthazar est plus calme que Gabriel, les rassura Castiel, elle et sa mère, en ignorant son cousin qui aurait déjà jeté sa bouteille d'eau sur Jo si Sam ne le retenait pas.  
\- C'est pas difficile en même temps, se moqua Dean en débouchant discrètement sa propre bouteille d'eau.

Ellen et Bobby se décalèrent lentement vers l'arrière, devinant par avance ce qui allait se produire. Au vu de la chaleur et des caractères forts mais gamins majoritairement présents, la suite des événements n'eut vraiment rien d'étonnant.

Sauf pour Castiel qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand il reçut la première giclée d'eau sur lui. Dean défendit son honneur en bombardant Jo et en partie son petit frère. De là, les hostilités se déclenchèrent de toutes parts. Castiel fut le plus long à comprendre la situation et à réagir en conséquence, mais une fois dans la bataille il fut le plus redoutable, visant et touchant sans difficulté le visage de ses cibles. A côté de ça, Dean essaya essentiellement de faire boire Sam par les narines, Jo en profita pour récupérer des glaçons dans la glacière et fit des ravages en les glissant dans les tee-shirts de ses adversaires avec la furtivité d'un renard – en omettant les deux adultes qui la prévinrent de deux regards noirs qu'elle risquait de le regretter fortement si elle s'en prenait à eux – et Gabriel se contenta d'arroser tout et tout le monde sans discrimination.

La bataille s'arrêta quand ils se retrouvèrent à court de munitions et trempés de la tête aux pieds. Ce fut ainsi, dégoulinants d'eau, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de base-ball en riant et en se poussant tout en évoquant leurs plus glorieux faits de guerre, tel le glaçon glissé dans le bermuda de Dean ou Gabriel défendant vaillamment de son corps le panier à petits gâteaux. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjeuné de la veille, les cinq plus jeunes du groupe se prirent de monstrueux hot-dogs à manger durant le match.

\- Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas installé un terrain de basket à la place, je vous aurais mis la pâtée, se moqua Dean en empilant ses deux hot-dogs l'un sur l'autre avant d'ouvrir une bouche immense.  
\- Il y a des terrains un peu plus loin, indiqua obligeamment Ellen.  
\- Alors préparez-vous ! Tout à l'heure on fait des deux contre deux et je vais vous latter la tronche !  
\- On est cinq, rappela Sam le souffle court. Ou sept si tu comptes Bobby et Ellen.

Il avait le bras tendu vers le haut avec l'en-cas de Gabriel dedans. Ce dernier était presque allongé sur lui pour tenter de le récupérer, mais même ainsi il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son dû.

\- Jo et la demi-portion comptent pour un demi chacun, se moqua Dean en profitant de la position du blond pour l'embêter en appuyant sur ses flancs.  
\- Mais vous avez quoi contre moi les frangins aujourd'hui ? se plaignit le blond en se ramassant sur lui-même.

Il lança un regard noir à Dean avant de se réinstaller correctement sur son siège en boudant. Il retrouva le sourire quand Sam lui rendit son hot-dog et décida de le manger à moitié affalé sur son Gigantor. Pendant ce temps, Jo s'était tournée vers Dean, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux :

\- Tu tiens de moins en moins à la vie je trouve Dean, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.  
\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, fillette ?  
\- D'accord, tout à l'heure on fait un 1 contre 1 ! Celui qui gagne fait de l'autre son esclave pour une semaine !  
\- Vendu ! Ça tombe bien, j'avais tous mes caleçons sales à faire laver, se vanta pompeusement l'aîné des frères.  
\- Il n'est pas au courant, ricana Gabriel .  
\- Il n'est jamais au courant, confirma Sam en roulant des yeux. Faut dire qu'il ne prend jamais la peine de se renseigner.  
\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Dean avec méfiance.  
\- Jo et son équipe ont été en finale du championnat universitaire de la seconde division de basketball féminin, expliqua Sam en souriant devant le changement de couleur de son frère.  
\- Maman, je viens de nous trouver un vrai pro pour laver nos voitures, annonça la blonde tout sourire.  
\- Cette raclée-là, tu l'auras pas volée, lâcha négligemment Bobby en réajustant sa casquette avec un demi-sourire.

Dean se renfonça dans son siège avec une moue boudeuse. Bon, d'accord, Jo savait peut-être mieux jouer qu'il ne le croyait mais ça restait une fille ! Pas bien grande en plus. Il avait encore toutes ses chances ! Même si cela faisait près d'un an qu'il n'avait pas touché un ballon de basket. Alors que Jo avait quant à elle un sacré entraînement…

Dean avala sombrement ses hot-dogs en fusillant les joueurs de base-ball du regard. Avec un peu de chance, les terrains seraient blindés de monde et personne ne leur prêterait de ballon ?

 

000

 

John se morfondait dans son verre de whisky quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de le sortir.

Dean. Son fils aîné.

« On reste à Falls Park jusqu'au feu d'artifice. Sammy apprécierait de te voir. »

Joli mensonge de son fils. Son cadet ne l'aimait pas, il le savait. Il le voyait dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. L'indifférence. L'attente de sa prochaine erreur. Alors que Dean lui, continuait de l'admirer. Encore et toujours.

\- A se demander pourquoi, marmonna aigrement John en finissant son verre.

Un fils qui l'adorait, l'autre qui ne pouvait le supporter. Et lui qui ne savait plus où il en était…

 

000

 

Apprenant qu'il y avait un pari à la clé, quelques joueurs acceptèrent de libérer le terrain pour Dean et Jo et leur prêtèrent même le ballon. La blonde le récupéra et commença quelques dribbles pour s'échauffer avant de faire tourner le ballon sur son doigt. Dean la regarda faire et une sueur froide coula dans son dos.

\- Nerveux Deano ? se moqua Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Certainement pas le nabot ! Je ne sais peut-être pas faire ce genre de jonglerie mais moi je sais faire ça...

Dean récupéra le ballon des mains de Jo et marqua un panier derrière la ligne des trois points.

\- Ça c'est du basket ! se vanta Dean sous le regard noir de son adversaire au féminin.  
\- Un panier, un point. Le premier à marquer dix points gagne, claqua la blonde en récupérant le ballon avant de se mettre en position.  
\- Quand tu veux fillette, sourit Dean en lui faisant son clin d'œil charmeur.

Jo fronça les sourcils, dribbla, fit un pas à gauche, puis à droite, et passa vivement son adversaire sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de décoller du sol.

\- Alors mon mignon ? On a peur d'abîmer sa manucure ? railla la fille d'Ellen.

Dean attrapa le ballon, le visage fermé et les lèvres réduites à une fine ligne rose. Les hostilités débutèrent réellement.

\- Deano tente de passer Jo mais notre blondinette ne se laisse pas faire ! Elle récupère le ballon avec une facilité impressionnante et... Et oui elle marque ! Laissant notre mécanophile en rade ! C'est maintenant au tour de la jolie plante de commencer la manche. Va-t-elle de nouveau ridiculiser notre apprenti mangeur de goudron ? Hé bien oui ! La grande Johanna marque à nouveau face à l'homme des cavernes ce qui nous fait un score de trois à zéro pour notre reine du basket ! Tarzan va-t-il se reprendre et se rappeler qu'il doit mettre le ballon dans le cerceau en métal autrement appelé panier ? Où va-t-il continuer de courir après la baballe comme un toutou en promenade ?  
\- Ta gueule Gabriel ! gronda Dean en reprenant position.  
\- On insulte pas le présentateur ! Est-ce de ma faute si tu joues comme une quiche ?  
\- Continue et le ballon je vais te le faire ravaler le nabot !  
\- Deano tente à nouveau de passer Jo et... Et c'est le panier ! Cro-magnon vient de découvrir les règles du jeu !  
\- Sam ! Je te conseille de le faire taire si tu veux le récupérer en un seul morceau ! menaça Dean.  
\- Les menaces ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, s'offusqua Gabriel. Et ce n'est pas Sammy qui va...  
\- Gabe, s'il te plait, demanda Sam en lui faisant sa bouille de chiot triste.  
\- Heu... fit le blond en ravalant sa langue.  
\- Et j'accepte d'être sur l'une de tes vidéos si tu te montres coopératif pour ce match et les autres.  
\- Juré ? voulut se faire confirmer Gabriel qui avait un regard plus qu'inquiétant.  
\- Mon âme au diable si je ne respecte pas ma parole !  
\- C'est lui le diable ! crut bon d'ajouter Dean entre deux remises en jeu.  
\- Vendu ! Ils en sont où? demanda le diable en short en se retournant vers le terrain.  
\- Dean mène cinq à quatre, indiqua Castiel dont les yeux ne quittaient pas Dean un seul instant.  
\- Jo ! Rétame-le pour moi ! cria Gabriel en guise d'encouragement.  
\- Gabe... souffla Sam faussement lassé alors qu'un sourire amusé venait contredire le ton de sa voix.  
\- Quoi ? J'ai même plus le droit d'encourager l'un des joueurs ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. L'innocence feinte n'allait vraiment pas à son petit-ami. Son côté joueur, pour ne pas dire tricheur, ressortait trop, que ce soit dans ses yeux pétillants de malice, son sourire en coin ou sa voix trop perchée dans ces cas-là. Le caractère profondément joueur de Gabriel exhalait naturellement de chaque pore de sa peau si bien que parfois, même la vérité paraissait être un mensonge quand ça sortait de sa bouche. Histoire d'éviter un nouveau dérapage verbal, Sam se pencha et embrassa son archange farceur. C'était, après tout, le meilleur moyen pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Sept contre cinq pour Jo, annonça Castiel.

Sam ne l'écoutait absolument plus. Gabriel semblait très heureux de l'initiative de son amant et refusait de briser le baiser, caressant la bouche de Sam avec ses lèvres, l'une de ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux. Cela n'eut rien à voir avec ce que Gabriel lui avait fait sur la nappe du pique-nique. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'une démonstration de force ni d'un baiser à la limite du pornographique. C'était simplement eux deux qui s'enfermaient dans leur bulle, s'éloignant tout juste d'une paire de centimètres pour respirer et se regarder dans les yeux avant de replonger.

Sam n'avait jamais douté que Gabriel puisse être démonstratif en public, ça lui semblait aller de pair avec son caractère expansif et joueur. Il ne s'était par contre pas attendu à ce que lui-même oublie si facilement qu'ils se trouvaient dans un parc entouré de familles alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Ce fut un ballon envoyé contre l'épaule de Gabriel qui les sépara enfin.

\- Dean, râla Sam.  
\- Quoi ? se moqua celui-ci. C'est vous qui m'avez porté la poisse alors c'est un juste retour !

Sam et Gabriel tournèrent leur regard vers Castiel qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer tandis qu'il matait allègrement Dean.

\- Dix à huit, pour Jo, lâcha-t-il tout de même d'une voix rauque.

Gabriel fit un sourire goguenard à Dean qui reprit le ballon pour le lui jeter à la figure. Sam l'intercepta pour éviter que ça ne dégénère.

\- Prêt à être mon esclave Dean ? se vanta fièrement Jo.  
\- Je suis toujours ouvert pour toutes les expériences sex- ... commença Dean avec un regard suggestif avant de s'arrêter lorsque deux orbes bleus glacials le fixèrent. Heu... Ouais, esclave, quand tu veux Jo !  
\- Bien rattrapé, ricana Ellen.  
\- Bon, on va pas se contenter d'un seul match quand même ? Surtout que je suis chaud moi !  
\- Ouais, ça on a vu, se moqua Gabriel.  
\- C'est sympa de te désigner volontaire le nabot, sourit vicieusement Dean. Viens nous montrer ce que tu vaux !  
\- Tu rêves ! Le seul sport que je pratique se déroule en chambre, répliqua le blond. Et je n'ai jamais eu de réclamation...  
\- Ça suffit! intervint Sam qui rougissait déjà. J'accepte de jouer contre toi !

Sam ne laissa pas le temps à Dean de contester et l'entraîna sur le terrain grillagé. Ce fut le second match d'une petite série entre amis. Le cadet gagna contre l'aîné et Dean pesta que sa taille était de toute façon une tricherie en soi tandis que son frère roulait des yeux. Ensuite ce fut les deux frères contre Jo et Castiel avec une victoire écrasante des Winchester. Puis Sam et Jo contre Dean et Castiel, un match qui se finit sur une victoire à l'arrachée contre le couple, et finalement Jo contre Gabriel et Castiel. Vu le peu de motivation du blond qu'il avait fallu littéralement pousser sur le terrain, personne ne fut surpris de voir les deux cousins perdre.

-En effet, le sport c'est pas ton truc, se moqua Dean.

Gabriel lui tira la langue et alla se réfugier auprès de Sam.

Après quoi, ils rendirent le terrain, regardèrent quelques matchs puis allèrent mangé au grand barbecue en attendant le feu d'artifice.

 

000

 

John cherchait toujours à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, les raisons pour lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à se sentir heureux de la fin d'Alastair. Ou heureux tout court…

Sa femme était décédée. C'était certes un coup dur mais il n'était pas le seul à qui ce genre de malheurs était arrivé ! Il avait dû s'occuper seul de ses deux fils, en plus de toutes les emmerdes qui lui étaient tombées dessus avec l'incendie et les factures d'hôpital, mais ses deux grands garçons avaient – presque miraculeusement – bien grandi et étaient aujourd'hui de grands jeunes hommes bien faits et responsables. Certes, son cadet ne l'appréciait pas mais il n'était pas le seul parent à qui cela arrivait ? Il n'était plus non plus menacé par rien, ni personne, il aurait donc dû pouvoir être heureux !

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait comme un vide en lui, un creux qu'il n'arrivait pas à remplir. Presque pas. Le whisky, le scotch, la bière, la vodka dans les cas désespérés, le martini parfois, du bourbon exceptionnellement… Tout ça remplissait ce vide. Alors il buvait, pour se sentir mieux. Et aussi parce que quand il arrêtait, il se sentait mal. Il tremblait. Ses pensées se fragmentaient et son humeur virait au noir. Tout devenait plus clair grâce à l'alcool.

 

000

 

Sam était assis sur l'herbe, le menton posé sur l'épaule de Gabriel qui était affalé entre ses jambes. Leurs bras étaient enroulés au-dessus du ventre de Gabriel et ils regardaient patiemment le soleil se coucher. À côté d'eux, il pouvait presque entendre son frère grincer des dents près de Castiel alors que Jo irradiait de joie et de fierté et ne cessait d'énumérer les futures corvées de son esclave. Bobby et Ellen se trouvaient un peu en retrait et discutaient de la future arrivée de Balthazar.

Une excellente journée de l'avis de Sam. D'autant meilleure que Gabe et lui l'avaient passée en tant que couple.

\- Balthazar va venir seul ? demanda Sam en embrassant l'épaule de Gabriel.  
\- Charlie est en séjour chez sa mère et Meg fait un stage dans un… Dans un hôpital psychiatrique.  
\- Elle doit paraître plus folle que certains des patients, plaisanta gentiment le plus grand.

Gabriel ne répondit étrangement pas à la pique. A la place, il resserra sa prise sur les bras de Sam et son corps se tendit.

\- Peut-être bien, lâcha-t-il difficilement.  
\- Gabe ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Sam.  
\- Non. Simplement… Tu te souviens que j'ai trois frères ? dit-il avec difficulté.  
\- Oui. Mickael et Raphaël qu'on a vu il y a quelques jours et Luc.  
\- Luc est là-bas, chuchota Gabriel en frissonnant.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Sam.  
\- Luc est… Il est dans l'hôpital où est engagée Meg. C'est Balthazar qui me l'a dit. On voulait être sûr qu'il était… Bien traité.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler…  
\- Je vais devoir y aller, l'interrompit Gabriel avec une voix lointaine. Je devrais déjà être allé le voir normalement mais j'ai… J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Luc est… Luc est dans un asile de fous, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda doucement Sam en frottant lentement les bras de son amant.  
\- Il a fait une dépression psychotique. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai juste compris qu'il avait fait un truc grave, que c'est pour ça qu'il a pu être interné si rapidement. Mais je… Je veux pas savoir pourquoi. Pas avant de l'avoir vu.  
\- Pardon Gabe, je ne savais pas, souffla Sam, sincèrement désolé.  
\- J'ai pas encore réussi à... à me décider. À aller le voir. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais découvrir là-bas…  
\- On peut y aller ensemble, proposa aussitôt le plus jeune.  
\- Merci Kiddo mais non, répondit doucement Gabriel. Il faut que ce soit moi. Juste moi. C'est mon frère.  
\- Tu iras le voir Gabe, je sais que tu en es capable.  
\- Les symptômes d'une dépression psychotique sont proches de la schizophrénie. Il risque de ne pas me reconnaître, de délirer ou même d'halluciner. Ou alors il sera dans une phase suicidaire.

Sam serra un peu plus Gabriel contre lui, essayant de lui transmettre chaleur et réconfort. C'était rare de voir le blond aussi tristement sérieux mais le sujet le méritait.

\- Bref, arrêtons de nous prendre la tête ! déclara brusquement Gabriel en affichant un grand sourire. Dis-moi mon grand, ça te tente d'aller à une fête foraine ? Il y en a une qui s'installe à Sioux City le week-end prochain !  
\- Je n'y suis presque jamais allé alors je suis partant.  
\- Top-là alors ! Et peut-être que Jo et son esclave voudront nous y accompagner !

Dean envoya un regard noir à Gabriel qui le récompensa par un sourire sadique. Sam retint un soupir et enfouit son nez dans la nuque de son trublion.

La stratégie du clown. La préférée de Gabriel quand ça n'allait pas, quand il voulait cacher ses sentiments ou quand il voulait détourner la conversation. Ou la méthode de l'autruche, ça fonctionnait aussi. Gabriel se plaquait son masque de farceur immature sur le visage et essayait de faire croire à tout le monde que ses sourires étaient authentiques. En général cela fonctionnait, sauf sur ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment bien.

Sam embrassa l'arrière de son crâne et imprima un petit mouvement berçant à son corps, entraînant celui de Gabriel avec lui.

\- Je suis là Gabe, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Et je... Je t'aime.

Son petit-ami frissonna entre ses bras et se retourna pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi Sammy, soupira le blond avant de se réinstaller contre lui.

L'humeur s'allégea et le feu d'artifice débuta. Les gerbes florales explosèrent dans le ciel en dizaine de couleurs différentes. Des serpentins blancs et jaunes cherchèrent à rejoindre les étoiles et des pluies argentées complétèrent le tout sous le son des sifflements, des explosions et des acclamations des gens.

 

000

 

John reposa brutalement son verre sur le comptoir.

Il savait, enfin ! C'était pourtant si évident et si simple ! S'il n'était pas heureux, si la fin d'Alastair ne le satisfaisait pas, s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir enfin accomplie quelque chose, c'est tout simplement parce que rien n'était fini ! Alastair… Il n'était qu'un maillon de la chaîne, au même titre que la bande de dealer qui était sous ses ordres et qui avait tué sa femme ! Il y avait quelqu'un au-dessus. Un homme bien plus puissant qui manœuvrait Alastair dans l'ombre et qi devait probablement le surveiller, lui et ses fils.. Et c'était à lui de le trouver, à lui de lui faire la peau et non au FBI !

John se leva du tabouret de bar, trébucha et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la sortie. Ses yeux chassieux ne virent pas les feux d'artifice qui illuminait le ciel alors que son estomac se vidait dans une ruelle servant de dépôt d'ordure. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, une idée qui le rendait étrangement heureux :

La traque reprenait…

 

A suivre...


	43. 2010 : juillet - décembre

Chapitre 42 : Passé et présent

 

Sam rentra dans la voiture avec son sac à dos sans un regard pour son père. Il s'installa sur la banquette arrière et colla son front à la vitre. Il entendit le coffre de la voiture se fermer avec leur paquetage réduit au minimum. Heureusement, Bobby avait accepté de garder certaines de leurs affaires, ils n'avaient donc rien eu à jeter.

Dean grimpa à la place du passager avant, tourna son regard vers son frère et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Sam roula des yeux et se renfonça un peu plus sur son siège. Il s'était mis juste derrière son père pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard en permanence.

On y était. Les « au-revoir » avaient été faits, la voiture était chargée et tout le monde était à l'intérieur. Il était l'heure pour eux de subir des kilomètres de route sans fin. Pour où ? Dieu seul ainsi que son père le savaient ! En tout cas, pas pour un endroit où ils allaient rester très longtemps, ça c'était certain.

L'errance reprenait.

Sam soupira d'abattement avant de sourire en croisant son reflet dans la vitre. Il y avait quand même quelque chose de très différent cette fois. Gabriel. Bien sûr, ils allaient continuer à se parler régulièrement par visio sur son ordinateur ou même au téléphone, mais en plus, son blond avait promis de venir les ennuyer de temps à autres ! Et il allait le faire, Sam n'en doutait pas une minute.

Le cadet des Winchester ferma les yeux lorsque la voiture démarra, préférant plonger dans ses souvenirs plutôt que de voir la route défiler et le panneau de Sioux Falls annoncer leur sortie de la ville.

 

000

 

Des cris, des hurlements, des engins effrayants et décors qui agressaient les yeux : bienvenu à la fête foraine ! Gabriel avait réussi à y emmener tout le monde, excepté Bobby qui avait dû rester à la casse pour le travail, et quand on voyait le résultat, on se disait qu'il avait eu raison d'insister.

À peine arrivé, Dean s'était précipité vers le palais des glaces où il avait fait l'andouille un bon moment devant les miroirs pendant que Castiel expliquait à un forain, à grand renfort de chiffres et de statistiques, à quel point son jeu avait peu de chances de rencontrer un seul grand gagnant. Gabriel dévalisa les stands de bonbons en se goinfrant de barbe-à-papa en tirant derrière lui un Sam tout sourire qui regardait ce qui l'entourait avec des yeux brillants de curiosité et d'amusement ! Ça allait être une bonne journée, il le sentait !

Comme pour le confirmer, lui et Dean s'amusèrent et firent des cartons sur les stands de tir. Ils firent aussi les montagnes russes et il s'avéra que Dean ne supportait pas beaucoup plus les avions que les manèges si ceux-ci ne reposaient pas sur des rails. Il devint tout blanc puis tout vert au grand amusement de Gabriel et à l'inquiétude de Castiel. Ce dernier se révéla d'ailleurs étonnamment doué pour ce qui était de lancer des balles de caoutchouc sur des boîtes de conserve !

C'était vraiment une belle journée et Sam était en train de piquer un morceau de sucre rose à son petit ami qui le regardait avec de gros yeux, quand la sortie se transforma en cauchemar.  
Sam se glaça. Il L'avait vu. IL était là. Monstrueux, abominable, effrayant. Un monstre de cauchemar tout droit descendu sur terre pour les plonger dans un monde de terreur et d'angoisse

Le lycéen se sentait nauséeux, ses jambes le supportaient difficilement et il imagina sans mal que son teint devait s'approcher de celui d'une aspirine plutôt que de la chaude brioche.  
Un Clown. Un clown qui se dirigeait vers lui. Qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça ne va pas Sam ? s'inquiéta Castiel en le voyant figé de peur.

Le plus jeune tandis un bras vers le... L'abomination en vêtements criards.

\- Toujours peur des clowns ? se moqua Dean. Il ne va pas te manger tu sais ! Enfin... Je crois... Peut-être que celui-ci est Sammyvore...  
\- Je te déteste, grinça Sam, plus crispé que jamais.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gigantor, ton prince charmant est là pour te sauver !

Gabriel donna son nuage rose de sucre à Castiel, emprunta un ballon en forme d'épée à un gamin qui passait dans le coin (- C'est pour sauver ma princesse d'un dragon ! - Oooh !) et se mit en garde devant le clown.

\- Gare à toi vile créature ! Un pas de plus et je t'estourbis avec ma fidèle Excalibur !

Gabriel fit quelques pas imitant des mouvements d'escrime, se donnant allègrement en spectacle. Le clown joua le jeu et fit quelques grimaces effrayantes avant que Gabriel ne lui plante méchamment son épée entre le flanc et le bras. Le clown se raidit et tomba en arrière sous les rires des spectateurs.

\- Le monstre est occis doux géant ! s'exclama Gabriel en s'inclinant devant Sam. Aurais-je droit à une faveur de votre part pour cet exploit ?

Sam vit du coin de l'œil le clown reculer puis faire demi-tour. Il se détendit enfin et revint à son extravagant petit ami.

\- Et quel genre de faveur souhaiteriez-vous ? sourit Sam. Un baiser ?  
\- Non, ça j'espère bien en avoir un de toute façon, répliqua Gabriel avec un clin d'œil coquin en quittant son rôle de chevalier protecteur. J'ai une bien meilleure idée en tête ! Tu participes à une autre de mes vidéos !  
\- J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me demander de faire, remarqua très justement Sam.  
\- Je t'ai sauvé je te signale !  
\- Tu exagères...  
\- Je rappelle le clown ?  
\- Ouais, fais ça qu'on se marre à nouveau, ricana Dean.  
\- D'accord pour la vidéo, grimaça Sam en retenant un frisson d'horreur.

Le sourire malicieux qui étira les lèvres de Gabriel ne le rassura en rien. Qui savait ce que le blond allait lui mettre sur le dos, le visage ou dans les cheveux pour l'occasion... Pour se venger, Sam utilisa ses tickets de tir à la carabine pour offrir une panoplie de chevalier pour enfant à Gabriel.

 

000

 

Sam sourit au paysage qui défilait devant lui. Ça avait été une bonne journée en définitive. Vraiment.

L'Impala roula et roula encore, dévorant le bitume sous la conduite de son père. A côté de lui, Dean se retenait de faire comme son frère, de poser son front sur la vitre froide et de se laisser aller à la mélancolie. Il aurait dû être heureux de repartir sur les routes avec son père. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé. Il se sentait juste... Mal. Le cœur en vrac et le cerveau à l'envers. Mais il faisait bonne figure. Ça allait passer ! Ce n'était que temporaire ! Et puis, il avait toujours dans sa tête ses vacances avec Cas' alors ça allait... A peu près...

 

000

 

Un cinéma. Juste un bête cinéma. Dean avait choisi un film qui mélangeait allègrement humour et action : "very bad cop". Un truc pas romantique pour deux sous car, même s'il allait seul avec Castiel au ciné, sans son frère et le nabot, il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer les jolis cœurs. Lui et Cas' étaient au-dessus de tout ça de toute façon. Bien au-dessus ! Et ils n'étaient vraiment pas du genre à se tresser les cheveux ou à regarder "coup de foudre à Notting Hill" comme les deux autres !

N'empêche qu'il avait à peine suivi le film qui n'avait heureusement rien d'intellectuel. Il avait été un peu... Déconcentré.

Ça avait commencé par leurs mains jointes sur l'accoudoir avec l'accord et un sourire de son ange. Puis la main de Dean, moite de stress, avait glissé sur la cuisse de Castiel. La tête de celui-ci s'était ensuite posée - pas exactement de façon délicate - sur l'épaule de Dean.

Rien de romantique. Vraiment...

Dean s'était senti un peu étourdi en sortant de la séance. D'autant plus que, pour une raison inconnue, ni lui ni Castiel n'avaient fait le moindre geste pour séparer leurs mains.

Ils avaient continué leur journée en faisant un tour dans le centre commercial. Sans délacer leurs doigts.

 

000

 

Un diner quelconque sur le bord de la route. Sam avait pris sa salade et son jus de tomate, Dean son hamburger-frites et sa bière et John... Juste sa bière, avec quelques oignons frits pour dire que.

A franchement parler, le père de famille était étonné du calme de ses deux fils. Il s'était attendu à ce que son cadet râle et fasse sa mauvaise tête, ce qu'il avait un peu fait, mais surtout à ce qu'il refuse de venir et tente de s'enfuir. Pourtant rien, Sam suivait sans rien dire. Du côté de son aîné, il l'aurait cru en revanche plus enthousiaste mais... Probablement que sa mésaventure avec Alastair ainsi que ses trois mois de vacances l'avaient un peu ramolli. John comptait bien remédier à cela rapidement tout comme il avait bien l'intention de reprendre les entraînements ! Si ce qu'il pensait sur l'homme de l'ombre d'Alastair était vrai, alors ses fils allaient devoir être plus aptes que jamais à se défendre.

Après le repas, la voiture repartit sur les routes avec son équipage silencieux. Il y eut un motel. Une nouvelle journée de route entrecoupée de chasses aux infos. Un motel. De la route. Et ainsi de suite, John profitant du fait que les vacances ne soient pas tout à fait finies et que son cadet n'ait donc pas à retourner à l'école pour travailler intensivement. Encore que, s'il avait son mot à dire, Sam n'y retournerait plus. Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Sam allait devenir comme son père et son frère plus tard, un chasseur de primes, un protecteur de la justice ! Nulle école en dehors de celle de la vie ne pourrait lui apprendre ce métier. Seulement certains états exigeaient sa scolarisation et puis Sam... Il allait encore faire un caprice s'il lui annonçait qu'il devait arrêter les cours. Au moins était-ce sa dernière année.

En attendant il roulait, chassait les criminels et menait ses recherches en parallèle.

A une autre époque, Sam n'aurait jamais accepté sans se rebeller un tel traitement de la part de son père : les longues journées sur les routes, des journées tout aussi longues coincé dans un motel quelconque et l'incertitude sur l'avenir. Aujourd'hui il arrivait cependant à le supporter, parce qu'il avait un projet, parce qu'il avait Gabriel, parce qu'il voyait le bout du tunnel. Encore un an et il irait à l'université. Juste un an. Et attendant, il avait Gabe et ses souvenirs de cet été du tonnerre.

 

000

 

Marius et Tony n'avaient finalement pas pu venir. Ils l'avaient annoncé à Sam par mail. Les stages d'été auxquels ils s'étaient inscrits les avaient enfin rappelés. Sam fut un peu déçu mais leur souhaita de passer de bonnes vacances tout de même.

En revanche, Balthazar vint bel et bien, lui, et il rencontra Bobby. Ce fut la confrontation de deux mondes totalement différents. Le ferrailleur fils de chasseur, plutôt bourru et brut de décoffrage contre le citadin pur jus habitué aux soirées mondaines et ne connaissant les vaches qu'en côtelettes dans son assiette.

Presque un choc des cultures. Heureusement, ou malheureusement de l'avis des quatre garçons, ils avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente après un certains nombres de piques polies mais imaginatives :

\- Devant votre porte à 14 ans ? siffla Bobby avec une certaine admiration. Et vous ne l'avez pas renvoyé chez lui à coup de pompe dans le cul ?  
\- C'est Gabriel. Il en aurait profité pour me piquer ma chaussure et se tirer en courant juste pour me voir lui courir après en chaussettes !  
\- Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! se défendit l'accusé. C'est pas mon genre ! Enfin... Presque...  
\- Au moins il a fugué chez vous. Quand Sam l'a fait il est allé se planquer dieu-seul-savait-où ! Pas moyen de le trouver sans l'aide de votre fugueur !  
\- J'avais pas envie qu'on me retrouve, bouda Sam dont les joues rosissaient de honte au souvenir.  
\- Et Dean ? J'ai dans l'idée que ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours avec lui.

Bobby tourna son regard vers l'aîné des Winchester qui tentait de se faire paraître aussi sage et gentil que possible. Bobby secoua la tête en soupirant et Balthazar hocha la sienne, compréhensif.

\- Je n'étais pas aussi pire que ça, s'offusqua Dean qui rejoignit le clan des mal-aimés boudeur.  
\- A côté de ça, Castiel est un vrai bonheur, poursuivit Bobby.  
\- Je suis d'accord. Studieux, calme, il ne fait aucune bêtise à moins d'y être entraîné par quelqu'un d'autre.

Dean se sentit à nouveau visé et grommela en fusillant du regard Castiel qui était impassiblement assis à côté de lui.

\- Ça compense Gabriel qui lui vaut bien deux gamins en termes de connerie, continua Balthazar. Je vous ai dit qu'une fois il avait profité de l'absence de sa famille pour organiser une fête surprise chez lui ? Ma sœur était tellement en colère qu'il a failli finir dans un centre de redressement de l'armée !  
\- Je me serais enfui, crut bon de préciser Gabriel.  
\- Vous savez ce que j'ai trouvé un jour parmi les sous-vêtements de Dean ?  
\- Stop ! C'est privé ça ! cria aussitôt ledit Dean, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre.  
\- Moi je veux savoir, s'intéressa aussitôt Gabriel.  
\- Je suis curieux aussi, rajouta Sam.  
\- Bande de traîtres... Toi au moins Cas' tu ne... Cas' ! gémit Dean avec désespoir.

Castiel baissa les yeux mais la lueur de curiosité était toujours bien visible dans les iris bleus.

\- Je ne te savais pas comme ça Dean, déclara soudain Balthazar avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres après que Bobby lui eut tout révélé discrètement. Rose en plus ? Remarque, je suis sûr que ça te va bien au teint !  
\- Oh la ferme... marmonna Dean en se baissant pour cacher son visage dans ses bras croisés.

Voyant que leurs secrets n'allaient plus faire long feu très longtemps, les ados s'entre-regardèrent avant de se décider d'un commun accord de tous décamper. Castiel dut tout de même être traîné par Dean, ne comprenant pas les raisons de ce départ précipité. La chance de l'innocent qui n'a jamais rien fait de honteux ou de débile et qui n'a pas de petits secrets particulièrement intimes et/ou dérangeants à cacher...

En tout cas, Bobby et Balthazar avaient finalement bien vite sympathisé tout en se vengeant de tout ce qu'avait pu leur faire endurer les quatre adolescents.

 

000

 

Deux semaines après leur départ de Sioux Falls, Sam avait fait sa rentrée scolaire dans une école de la petite ville de Selma en Alabama. Profitant du vent frais qui soufflait sur l'état en ce début d'automne, le lycéen avait enfilé son écharpe à l'effigie d'Harry Potter. A dix-sept ans ça aurait pu faire gamin, mais dans les faits ça allait surtout l'aider à avoir un semblant de vie sociale durant les quelques jours qu'il allait passer ici. Il utilisa la même méthode pour l'école suivante puis celle d'après. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus grand fan du jeune sorcier – ça c'était Charlie – mais du moment que ça lui donnait l'occasion de ne pas être perpétuellement seul, il prenait.

De son côté, Dean avait repris le travail de chasseur de primes avec son père.

C'était cool. Bien. Il travaillait avec son père alors ça ne pouvait qu'être bien ! Ou presque... Il se sentait quand même un peu vide à l'intérieur. Capturer les criminels, les remettre à la justice, empocher l'argent, partir pour une nouvelle chasse... C'était presque comme s'il était dans une routine, lassante et sans intérêt. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas courir après les repris de justice et se montrer plus malin qu'eux ! C'était juste que... Le cœur n'y était plus, plus tout à fait. Même le fait d'être en duo à son père ne le rendait pas aussi heureux qu'il l'aurait cru. Il manquait quelque chose, chez lui comme chez John. Celui-ci semblait distant, même lorsqu'il enquêtait avec son fils, et Dean... Avait cette désagréable sensation de manque. Cette idée qu'il était, peut-être, passé à côté de quelque chose de bien, voire même de génial...

 

000

 

Dean et Castiel marchaient en zigzaguant entre les voitures dans la casse. Le soleil était couché et la chaleur écrasante de l'été devenait petit à petit plus douce. Les carcasses métalliques des voitures, chauffées au soleil durant toute l'après-midi, irradiaient autour d'eux. Pris d'une impulsion, Dean sauta soudain sur le capot d'une vieille Dodge Charger de 70 et s'allongea dessus.

\- Viens Cas' ! Tu vas voir c'est marrant, on a l'impression d'être un T-bone sur son gril !

Castiel grimpa un peu maladroitement sur le véhicule et s'installa à côté de Dean, leur dos plaqué sur la tôle et les jambes relevées par le pare-brise.

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable, admit Castiel.

Dean se tourna vers lui et se releva sur un bras pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Immanquablement, ses entrailles vibrèrent et son cœur se gonfla. Il embrassa ensuite le menton de Castiel, sa gorge, revint sur sa mâchoire puis sur sa pommette avant de revenir à sa bouche. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se caressèrent gentiment. Dean passa sa main non porteuse dans les cheveux de Cas' et bascula lentement au-dessus de lui.

\- On est en plein air, remarqua doucement Castiel quand Dean s'éloigna un peu.  
\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller plus loin, protesta le châtain.

Pour toute réponse Castiel plaqua sa main sur l'entrejambe plus volumineux qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Bon, peut-être un peu, admit Dean en s'asseyant sur le bassin de son amant.  
\- On pourrait nous voir.  
\- Qui ? Il n'y a que nous ici !  
\- Ton frère. Bobby. Gabriel.

La réponse eut le mérite de rapidement faire redescendre Dean. Ouais, se faire surprendre par son petit frère n'était vraiment pas une idée excitante et c'était encore bien pire avec le nabot ou Bobby !

Dean se rallongea dans un soupir aux côtés de Castiel, sa tête reposant sur son torse et leurs jambes s'emmêlant entre elles.

\- On est presque à la fin des vacances Dean, lança le brun dans un chuchotement, sa main posée sur la nuque de son amant.  
\- Je sais. Et papa m'a déjà envoyé un message pour me dire qu'on ne resterait pas à Sioux Falls, soupira le jeune chasseur en caressant lentement le ventre sous son nez.  
\- Et moi je vais retourner à San Francisco.

Un silence pesant s'établit entre eux deux. Le pouce de Castiel caressa la peau sensible derrière l'oreille de Dean. Ce-dernier prit cela pour une invitation et releva le polo sur lequel reposait sa tête pour flatter les abdominaux sous ses yeux.

Il savait. Il l'avait su dès le début de l'été, tout comme Cas'. Ils ne se l'étaient pas dit à voix haute mais ils savaient.

\- On ne continuera pas... souffla Dean tristement.

Le torse de Castiel se gonfla plus fortement sous sa tête un lourd soupir s'échappa de son amant. La gorge de Dean se serra.

\- Non, on ne continuera pas, confirma le brun. Plus d'un an Dean. Avec des mensonges, rappela-t-il.  
\- Je sais... Ce n'est... Pas ce que je voulais.

Le silence se fit oppressant. Dean ne cessa pas de toucher Castiel. Bientôt il ne le pourrait plus alors autant en profiter. Encore un peu. Juste un peu. Avant la fin.

Seulement Castiel ne sembla pas de cette avis puisqu'il repoussa Dean et s'assit dos à lui sur le capot de la voiture. Le jeune chasseur resta quelques secondes, triste et choqué, sur l'emplacement encore tiède de son... De Cas'. Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais non plus, répondit Castiel dans un mumure rauque.

D'innombrables frissons se propagèrent à travers la colonne vertébrale de Dean à l'entente de ce ton qui le rendait toujours fébrile et qui aujourd'hui lui brisait aussi le coeur. Pourtant, au lieu d'aller rejoindre Castiel, de s'approcher de lui, d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules, d'embrasser sa nuque pour se faire pardonner, au lieu de s'excuser...

Il s'étala sur le capot de la carcasse, le métal refroidissant rapidement dans son dos. Au-dessus de lui s'étalait la voie lactée et les étoiles estivales. Un spectacle paisible et reposant, à l'inverse de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient, entre paroles d'excuses à moitié formées, explications et justifications, souhaits pour l'avenir et regrets pour le passé... Tout se bousculait dans le désordre.

Seule une pensée sortait du lot, brillante de douleur, mais qui resterait muette : on aurait pu être bien tous les deux.

Et sa voix intérieure qui ne voyait que les ténèbres et ne connaissait que la peur de répondre aussitôt : ces histoires-là ne sont pas pour toi.

 

000

 

Gabriel regarda le grand bâtiment blanc qui lui faisait face avec appréhension. Le jardin bordant l'immeuble portait les couleurs de l'automne mais c'était encore un vent doux d'été qui faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres. Pourtant Gabriel tremblait et ne cessait de serrer sa veste autour de lui, comme pris de froid.

Le stress et l'angoisse de ce qu'il allait découvrir le rendait extrêmement nerveux. Il réunit malgré tout son courage et traversa l'allée avant d'entrer dans le grand bâtiment. Il se présenta à l'accueil et attendit que le médecin de Luc vienne le chercher. L'intérieur du bâtiment était aseptisé, médical, avec en fond sonore les hurlements, les pleurs et les soupirs des patients.

Gabriel avait attendu avant de venir voir son frère. Longtemps. Sûrement trop. Mais le voilà maintenant.

\- M. Speight ? demanda une femme en blouse en s'approchant.  
\- Lui-même, fit Gabriel avec sourire tremblant. J'ai appelé il y a une semaine pour prévenir que je venais voir mon frère.  
\- Bien entendu, acquiesça poliment la soignante. Je dois malheureusement vous mettre en garde. Votre frère n'est pas dans un "bon jour". Il vaudrait sûrement mieux pour vous de venir une autre fois.  
\- Je... Les visites sont interdites ? s'inquiéta Gabriel d'une petite voix.  
\- Non, il ne représente pas un danger physique pour vous. Seulement aujourd'hui il est... Il est dans une mauvaise phase.  
\- Mais je peux le voir ?

La psychiatre le regarda avec attention. Gabriel se sentit jugé et jaugé, ce qu'il était probablement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'expliquer à la dame ses petits travers personnels avec les sucreries en tout genre... Un hochement de tête sembla décider de son sort.

\- Suivez-moi.

Gabriel, étonnamment silencieux pour qui le connaissait bien, étrangement calme aussi et sans la lueur de farce habituelle dans ses yeux, suivit le médecin à travers deux portes s'ouvrant à l'aide de badge magnétique. Il se retrouva tout d'un coup perdu au milieu d'une grande salle aux murs crème et au mobilier simple comportant des tables et des chaises, ainsi que deux canapés, deux fauteuils et une télévision. Plusieurs patients étaient présents. Certains jouaient à des jeux tels que Sorry!, d'autres regardaient un documentaire animalier et les derniers vaquaient simplement dans la salle qui n'avait rien de silencieuse. Plusieurs des personnes présentes murmuraient dans le vide, quelques-unes gémissaient, l'une d'elles pleurait même.

Gabriel avait la voix coupée face à toute la détresse qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il suivit tout de même la soignante sur des jambes en coton. Elle l'amena dans un coin de la salle où un homme était recroquevillé et se balançait sur lui-même en parlant à mi-voix.

\- Nous l'avons récupéré dans cet état il y a de cela trois mois. Le précédent établissement dans lequel il avait été interné n'avait apparemment pas traité correctement sa pathologie. Il souffre d'une dépression aggravée par un trouble schizoïde intermittent. Il ne sait pas toujours qui il est et ses propos peuvent s'avérer confus voir délirants, comme aujourd'hui. Nous le traitons avec des antidépresseurs et des antipsychotiques. Le traitement est toujours en cours d'adaptation... Constaté des améliorations même si... Progrès à faire... Du temps... Des rechutes...

Gabriel n'écoutait plus. Les paroles de la psychiatre atteignaient ses oreilles mais ces dernières ne transmettaient plus l'information à son cerveau en plein blocage.

C'était Luc qui était assis devant lui. Son grand frère. Celui qu'il avait toujours admiré. En pyjama blanc dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Une barbe de quelques jours lui mangeait les joues, il avait maigri et il était plus pâle que jamais. Toute l'attraction magnétique qu'il avait toujours dégagée avait disparue.

Gabriel s'avança d'un pas maladroit et mit un genou à terre devant son aîné.

\- Hey Luc, appela-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Son frère le regarda par en-dessous sans s'arrêter de se balancer.

\- Luc ? Je ne suis pas Luc. Je m'appelle Lucifer. Je suis le diable. Je m'appelle Lucifer. Je suis maudit. Je suis le diable. J'ai tué quelqu'un ! Qui est Luc ? Je suis Lucifer. Lucifer. L'apocalypse. Elle arrive ! Je le sais ! Personne ne me crois mais je le sais... Lucifer. Lucifer.  
\- C'est moi, Gabriel, ton frère, ajouta le blond en tentant d'occulter le fait qu'un surveillant s'était rapproché d'eux, prêt à intervenir.

Luc se figea un instant, regarda Gabriel et sourit.

\- Oui, mon frère. Gabriel est mon frère. J'étais un archange aussi ! Mais papa m'a chassé. Je suis Lucifer. Je suis un démon. Le diable. Et toi t'es un archange ! Où sont tes ailes ? L'apocalypse vient. Lilith a promis de m'aider, chuchota Luc sur le ton de la confidence en montrant une enfant brune à peine entrée dans l'adolescence assise sur le canapé.  
\- Luc...  
\- JE SUIS LUCIFER !

Gabriel eut un geste de recul et le surveillant se rapprocha un peu plus. Le cœur battant à tout rompre suite à cette soudaine frayeur, Gabriel se remit devant son frère en demandant silencieusement à l'infirmier de lui laisser une chance.

\- D'accord, tu es Lucifer, admit-il difficilement pour le calmer.

Luc sourit et hocha la tête. Gabriel approcha lentement sa main de lui avant de la poser sur sa joue, s'assurant du consentement de la psychiatre d'un rapide regard.

\- Gabriel ? demanda Luc en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Mickael et Raphaël vont bien. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais le savoir. Comment... Comment vas-tu, toi ?  
\- On m'a mis en cage tu sais Gabe. Mais je me suis enfui ! Personne ne peut garder Lucifer en cage très longtemps !  
\- Je n'en doute pas, chuchota Gabriel, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. De très mal. Père ne me le pardonne pas, chouina Luc. Mais c'est de sa faute ! Il ne s'intéressait plus à nous, à moi. J'étais son étoile tu sais ? Il me l'a dit ! J'étais son étoile du matin.  
\- Tu étais son préféré...

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Luc semblait heureux de cette phrase et son plus jeune frère continua de caresser sa joue barbue.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa subitement le regard du plus âgé et Gabriel se retrouva l'instant d'après avec son frère contre lui.

\- Je suis content de te voir, souffla la voix parfaitement claire de Luc à son oreille.

Son cadet répondit à l'embrassade avec émotion jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse brutalement repousser.

A partir de là, il fut proprement éloigné de son frère qui se mit à hurler à l'apocalypse en se griffant les bras et le visage. Le surveillant le maîtrisa rapidement et un sédatif lui fut injecté tout aussi prestement. Luc se débattit, donnant coups de pied et coups de poing, jusqu'à ce que la drogue fasse effet et qu'il se laisse mollement raccompagné à sa chambre, groggy et tout juste capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Le tout s'étant déroulé sous le regard choqué de Gabriel. La médecin l'incita à se relever et le ramena au hall d'accueil. Le cadet des frères Speight s'effondra sur une chaise en plastique, la tête entre les mains et les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

\- Il a des jours meilleurs, voulu le rassurer la psychiatre. C'est pour cela que j'aurais préféré que vous veniez à un autre moment. Quand sa dépression n'est pas à son plus haut niveau il fait la différence entre ses fantasmes et le réel, contrairement à aujourd'hui.  
\- V-vous avez parlé d-d'un autre... Établissement, bégaya difficilement Gabriel en tentant de réunir ses idées.  
\- Le premier où il a été interné. C'est de là que lui vient son délire de la cage d'où il se serait échappé. Il a été envoyé à plusieurs reprises dans une cellule d'isolement, ce qui, au vu de son trouble mental, s'avéra être une idée catastrophique. Nous traitons actuellement à la fois les causes de sa dépression et les dégâts causés lors de son précédent séjour.

Gabriel pleura un moment en silence, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir rendu visite à son frère plus tôt, de ne pas être venu s'assurer qu'il était bien traité. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas apparemment... Il en devait une énorme à Meg.

\- Si je peux me permettre un conseil, repassez d'ici une ou deux semaines. Son état devrait être revenu à un stade plus gérable pour vous et vous pourrez réellement parler à votre frère.

Gabriel hocha simplement la tête. La soignante le laissa se reprendre seul avant de partir. Il lui fallut un long moment avant que les larmes ne s'épuisent et encore plus de temps avant qu'il ne se sente assez sûr de ses jambes. Il se promit de revenir, et pas dans deux ans ou dans six mois. Luc était son frère, il ne pouvait pas juste l'oublier. Il ne pouvait plus fuir ses responsabilités.

 

000

 

Les jours raccourcissaient et même à Sioux Falls, on sentait que l'été s'achevait pour laisser place à l'automne.

\- Bobby ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? demanda le ferrailleur en levant le nez de son journal.  
\- Comment est-on sûr de... De faire les bons choix ?

Bobby le dévisagea, posa son journal sur la table et se gratta la tête.

\- C'est une bonne question... Et je doute que qui que ce soit ait la réponse. En général, on essaye surtout de prendre la moins mauvaise décision.  
\- Et... C'est ce que j'ai fait tu penses ?  
\- En quittant Castiel ? Seul toi peux le dire gamin, répondit posément Bobby.

Dean regardait sa bière dans sa main. Probable qu'il espérait trouver les réponses aux grandes questions de l'univers dans le liquide ambré et le verre teinté. Sam et Gabriel avaient décidé de passer leur journée ensemble à l'extérieur. Ils avaient bien proposé à Dean de les accompagner mais celui-ci avait refusé. Tenir la chandelle ? A son petit frère ? Très peu pour lui ! Alors il errait dans la maison telle une âme en peine en compagnie de Bobby.

Castiel était reparti la veille. Deux jours à peine après qu'ils aient confirmé que cet été serait leur dernier ensemble. Dean n'avait même pas trouvé le courage de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport et lui avait dit au-revoir sur le perron de la maison :

 _« - Non, pas au revoir Dean. A bientôt, avait fait Castiel en lui tendant la main, ses yeux bleu-gris comme les jours de pluie._  
\- Tu... Es sûr ?  
\- Oui. Parce que nous sommes... Amis, n'est-ce pas ?

_Les saphires avaient bleui d'un étrange espoir et la gorge de Dean s'était serrée. Il avait regardé cette main tendue, ce Castiel sûr de lui, éclaboussé par le soleil en haut des marches du perron. Il n'avait pas eu le goût d'expliquer à son ex-amant pourquoi leur amitié était désormais impossible._

- _Nous le sommes... A bientôt Cas'._

_Il pouvait bien essayer..._

_Une simple poignée de mains formelle en guise de promesse de retrouvaille._

_Ils n'étaient plus amants. Juste amis. »_

\- La famille est plus importante que tout le reste, essaya d'affirmer Dean face à Bobby.  
\- Il y a plusieurs types de familles, indiqua posément le ferrailleur. Il y a celle de ta naissance mais il y a aussi celle que tu crées de tes propres mains.  
\- Il y a toujours Sammy. Et Papa a... Il a besoin de moi.

Bobby ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Même pour Dean cette justification paraissait bien pauvre.

 

000

 

C'était le quatrième jeudi de novembre et Sam était seul dans la chambre du motel, son père et son frère étaient partis en chasse. Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas totalement en colère contre son frère – mais tout de même un peu – ni particulièrement déprimé.

La raison de cette étonnante bonne humeur pour une fête familiale où il se retrouvait seul dans un motel qui avait connu de meilleurs jours toqua à la porte. Sam se leva d'un bon et ouvrit à son invité, qui n'était pas une surprise.

\- C'est le livreur, il paraît que quelqu'un a commandé un spécial Thanksgiving ? Paraîtrait même que le paiement se ferait en nature... fit Gabriel en haussant des sourcils suggestifs.

Sam roula des yeux en souriant.

\- Entre idiot.

Gabriel ne se fit pas prier et Sam put refermer la porte qui laissait entrer un air glacé à l'intérieur de la chambre. Le blond posa un sac en plastique sur la table et commença à déballer les victuailles. Sam le rejoignit rapidement et l'enlaça par-derrière, plaquant sa joue sur haut de sa tête.

\- Merci d'être venu.  
\- Toujours présent pour toi, Sam.  
\- Mh, approuva le plus grand en profitant pleinement du corps chaud entre ses bras.  
\- Ton père et ton frère ?  
\- On est tranquille pour la soirée, la nuit et sûrement pour demain aussi.  
\- Comme ça on mangera les restes !  
\- Ventre sur patte.  
\- Grande perche herbivore.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour mieux s'embrasser avant de s'installer pour leur plateau-télé avec option câlinade. Dean n'était pas là mais ça n'avait plus guère d'importance pour Sam. Leurs chemins s'éloignaient lentement. Quoi qu'il arrive, il savait qu'il irait s'installer sur la côte ouest à la fin de son année scolaire et il savait que jamais son frère ne lâcherait John. Les dés étaient déjà jetés, en tout cas pour lui, et même si ça allait être un déchirement de se séparer de Dean, il ne pouvait envisager l'avenir autrement et poursuivre la quête illusoire de son père. Etre chasseur de prime ? Ce n'était pas sa vie et ça ne le serait jamais. La sienne était dans les études, dans le droit, dans son petit ami allongé contre lui.

Il endurerait ce qu'il faudrait pour arriver jusque-là.

 

000

 

De retour dans sa chambre d'étudiant après les grandes vacances, Castiel posa son sac à côté de son bureau et ses clés sur celui-ci. Méthodiquement, il tria ses affaires entre les vêtements à laver et ceux à ranger. Il prit ensuite sa panière de linge sale et partit pour les lavomatic de l'université.

Assis sur un banc, le corps raide et l'esprit aussi désordonné que l'intérieur de la machine à laver, Castiel regarda ses vêtements tourner à travers le hublot.

Désormais il était célibataire. Et gay. Il était un gay célibataire. Et il avait déjà le moral plombé.

Peut-être aurait-il dû insister davantage avec Dean? Peut-être aurait-il pu supporter une année supplémentaire comme celle qu'il venait de vivre ? Et peut-être encore une autre derrière ? Et une autre. Et encore une autre... Peut-être aurait-il dû essayer de convaincre Dean de lâcher sa famille pour lui ? Non, ça il en aurait été incapable, il le savait. Pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu mettre sa vie entière de côté sans le regretter abominablement ensuite.

Alors... Il avait fait le bon choix finalement, non ? Il était parti, avait rompu de cette relation vouée à l'échec. Et puis ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il coupait toute communication avec Dean ! Ils restaient amis. Entre eux ça allait simplement être... Différent...

Castiel se leva quand la machine bipa, transféra ses vêtements dans le sèche-linge et attendit à nouveau, la tête entre les mains.

Il se sentait... Oppressé, mal, triste tout simplement. Dean était sa première rupture. Il avait été son premier petit ami aussi. Son premier amour. Pour l'instant, les souvenirs qu'il avait se teintaient d'immenses regrets. Tout était fini. Plus de baiser, de nuit à deux sous la couette, de mains entrelacées, de chaleur partagée...

Le sèche-linge se manifesta à son tour. Castiel ramassa ses affaires et retourna à sa chambre.

Il s'assit à son bureau et remit de l'ordre dans ses livres et cahiers de cours. Son année scolaire reprenait le lendemain et il se sentait prêt à l'affronter. Il se sentait beaucoup moins prêt à gérer les déboires de sa vie sociale en revanche...

 

000

 

La fin d'année tomba dans une ambiance glaciale et morne, le tout enfoui sous un tapis de neige collante et grisâtre.

Dean, qui avait passé ces derniers mois à chasser en compagnie de son père, ne l'avait même pas vu arriver cette fin d'année. Il ne le réalisa que lorsque Sam leur annonça, sans discussion possible, qu'il partait passer une semaine chez Balthazar. John avait bien tenté de protester mais Sam s'était montré plus têtu que jamais, mordant aussi, cassant même envers leur père. Et un peu envers lui aussi. La rébellion habituelle de son petit frère semblait avoir été concentrée un long moment uniquement pour cette occasion.

John n'avait pas eu le choix de céder et Sam était parti pour le chaud soleil de Californie.

Dès son départ, Dean avait commencé à entendre son père marmonner au sujet de son cadet, toujours avec sa flasque à la main quand ce n'était pas une bouteille. Dean avait frissonné d'effroi devant certaines remarques. Il avait vaguement essayé de contredire son père sur certains points mais les réactions de plus en plus virulentes de ce dernier l'avaient finalement convaincu de juste laisser couler. C'était une mauvaise période, une mauvaise passe, ça finirait bien par passer.

En attendant, Dean continuait de suivre fidèlement son père, blaguait pour cacher son inquiétude sur sa consommation d'alcool et se demandait parfois ce qu'il fichait là.

Normalement, être avec son père aurait dû être une félicité en soi ! C'était tout le contraire.

Pour commencer, il ne le reconnaissait absolument pas, ce héros qu'il avait admiré durant toute son enfance. Il semblait disparaître de plus en plus, remplacé par un homme amer et méfiant. Et puis... Sam lui manquait un peu. Son petit frère. Il le voyait à peine à force de vadrouiller à la recherche de primés. Et il y avait Cas'. Il se sentait en vrac depuis que tout s'était terminé. Pire que quand Lisa était partie. Bien pire. Et pour l'instant ça ne passait pas.

Au final, Dean passa son vingt-cinq et son trente-et-un décembre dans des rues malfamées et dans des bars glauques en compagnie de son père à la chasse au criminel. Pas de repos pour les braves, paraissait-il...

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, des fêtes de fin d'années bien plus joyeuses étaient célébrées. Sam ressentit tout de même un vide de ne pas avoir son frère à ses côtés mais... Ce n'était plus le premier noël qu'ils passaient séparés. C'était même en train de devenir une coutume. Peut-être que s'il était resté avec sa famille ils auraient fait un petit quelque chose... Ou peut-être pas. Cela faisait tellement d'années que son père ne fêtait plus rien... Au moins se sentait-il bien chez Balthazar. Ce dernier avait même invité Bobby qui avait cependant décliné l'invitation, contrairement à Ellen qui vint mettre un peu plus d'ambiance avec l'aide de sa fille

Mickael vint aussi leur rendre visite entre les deux fêtes avec Alfy qui courut aussitôt dans les bras de son oncle préféré, au grand désespoir de son père. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui faire sortir ce surnom de la bouche...

Et pour seuls contacts entre les frères en cette fin d'année, quatre petits sms :

25/12/2011  
Sam 11:05  
« Joyeux Noël Dean. Essaye de dormir un peu. »

Dean 17:02  
« Joyeux noël à toi aussi Sam. Essaye de te débarrasser du nabot. »

31/12/2011  
Sam 23:53  
« Bonne année Dean. Ne la commence pas comme l'année dernière... »

01/01/2012  
Dean 00:11  
« Bonne année Sammy. »

 

A suivre...


	44. 2011 : janvier - décembre

Chapitre 43 : past is past

 

* * *

3 décembre 2011 16:46  
Lieu : ?

* * *

Le commissariat résonnait des sonneries de téléphone, des bavardages divers, des bruissements de papier et du bruit des chaussures de cuir crissant sur le sol. La plupart des bureaux croulaient sous la paperasse et un lourd nuage de stress, d'horreur figée et d'urgence semi-permanente régnait sur les lieux.

Un commissariat comme tant d'autres de l'avis de l'agent Henriksen qui regardait ce petit monde s'agiter avec dépit. Un bâtiment rassemblant des fonctionnaires sous-payés cumulant les heures supplémentaires comme d'autres cumulent les bons de réductions de supermarché dans l'espoir d'arrêter une poignée de criminels.

L'agent détourna le regard et commença à feuilleter le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un de plus à rajouter à la longue pile que son "client" collectionnait. L'affaire allait vite se régler pour lui. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire à part l'emmener devant le juge le plus proche. L'agent Henriksen était simplement là pour s'assurer que le suspect ne s'enfuit pas entre-temps et aussi pour une autre petite raison. Quelque chose de non officiel pour ne pas dire carrément personnel. Un plus que son travail n'exigeait pas de lui mais qu'il considérait être de son devoir.

L'agent ferma le dossier, alla récupérer quelques pièces à conviction choisies dans la pièce dédiée à cet effet puis se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Il observa l'homme qui s'y trouvait par la vitre sans tain et avala une gorgée de café pour se donner courage. Enfin, Victor Henriksen passa la porte.

L'occupant ne daigna même pas lever le nez de la contemplation de ses mains. C'était bien la première fois que Victor voyait le jeune homme aussi dépourvu d'assurance ou d'arrogance. Pas même un brin de fanfaronnade.

Henriksen ressentit un élan de pitié. Le gamin paraissait tellement différent de toutes les précédentes fois où il l'avait vu. Il y avait un tel contraste entre cette rencontre et la précédente...

000

* * *

21 novembre 2011 12:32  
Lieu : Denver, Co - Commissariat - salle d'attente

* * *

Un sourire arrogant, une posture avachie et une décontraction apparente. Dean winchester dans toute sa splendeur. Le jeune homme donnait comme toujours l'impression d'être parfaitement à son aise sur la chaise de la salle d'attente du commissariat.

\- Ça faisait longtemps agent spécial ! Je vous ai manqué ? plaisanta le blond.  
\- Pas depuis la dernière fois, répondit placidement Victor. C'était il y a un ou deux mois ?  
\- Ça dépend, on parle de la fois où on vous a échappé à Reno ou la fois où vous avez cru nous avoir attrapés à Greensboro ?  
\- Vous riez Winchester, mais je peux vous assurer que la situation n'a rien "d'amusante" !  
\- Et pourtant… se moqua Dean. Vous devriez sourire plus souvent agent. Vous allez avoir des rides à force de froncer aussi souvent les sourcils. D'ailleurs, ça commence déjà...  
\- C'est fini Winchester, rétorqua Victor avec fermeté. La traque s'arrête aujourd'hui.  
\- C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois, ricana l'aîné Winchester.

Victor serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de grincer des dents face au petit con arrogant qui lui tenait tête. C'était effectivement loin d'être la première fois qu'il arrêtait le gamin et son père, il était aux trousses de ce dernier depuis plusieurs mois déjà pour plusieurs petits crimes qui, s'additionnant, commençaient à faire une belle ardoise. Victor aurait bien aimé rabattre le caquet du jeune paon, lui dire que cette fois était la bonne, mais même lui savait que rien n'était moins sûr.

Alors il se tut face aux provocations du blond.

Le soir-même, Dean Winchester et son père étaient libres. Pas assez de charges contre eux.

 

000

* * *

3 décembre 2011 17:02  
Lieu : Little Rock, AR - Commissariat - Salle d'interrogatoire

* * *

Victor se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Dean Winchester tout en déposant les pièces à conviction sur la table.

Un œil un peu hagard, le jeune homme à l'aspect débraillé regarda les objets et son regard se fit douloureux.

\- On sortira libre, comme toutes les autres fois, dit-il tout de même, dans un sursaut de fierté.  
\- Pas aujourd'hui. Ton père à faire l'erreur de trop. Il ne s'en sortira pas, ni en s'évadant, si tant est qu'il en est encore capable, ni en s'aidant d'un avocat. La course s'achève là Dean.

Henriksen observa consciencieusement le jeune homme assis devant lui. Il nota son visage qui se figea, son expression qui se fissura et tout son corps qui se tendit.

Le gamin comprenait.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous êtes là pour jubiler, cracha le plus jeune, mordant comme un animal blessé acculé dans une impasse.  
\- Non, rectifia Victor. Je suis là parce que j'aimerais comprendre comment tu en es arrivé là. Je voudrais t'aider. Comme j'ai voulu le faire toutes les fois précédentes.  
\- Allez vous faire foutre, bien profondément, Agent, siffla Dean d'une voix lente.

Henriksen ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait l'habitude avec Dean maintenant. Il était loin d'en être à sa première agression verbale de sa part. Cela dit, il prit malgré tout un des objets précédemment déposés sur la table et le fit glisser vers l'aîné Winchester.

Dean regarda l'instrument avec un œil hautain avant que son expression ne fonde sur son visage. Il déglutit avec difficulté et laissa sa main planer près de l'objet sans jamais le toucher.

Il s'agissait d'un Colt. Un bête et stupide Colt. Sauf que c'était loin d'être une arme identique à des centaines d'autres. Une crosse en bois ornée d'un pentacle. Des ciselures très reconnaissables gravées dans le métal. Une arme d'une conception élégante de simplicité. Une pièce de collection. L'une des premières armes créées par Samuel Colt. L'objet idéal pour un parrain du crime un peu collectionneur.

Dean connaissait très bien cette arme. Elle lui avait valu une balle dans la cuisse. Elle avait aussi donné le coup de départ à une longue suite de rencontres avec l'agent spécial Henriksen.

 

000

* * *

22 janvier 2011 15:24  
Lieu : Lovilia, IA - Commissariat - Salle d'attente

* * *

Dean était assis sur un siège inconfortable dans le petit commissariat d'une bourgade de campagne. Il serait bien parti mais des menottes reliant son poignet à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil l'en empêchaient.

Dire qu'il n'était pas content était un euphémisme. Il était furieux en réalité, bien qu'il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Être entravé le rendait vert, pire encore, savoir que son père était en cellule, injustement, le faisait grincer des dents ! Mais il n'oubliait pas ses leçons. Ne jamais se montrer à son désavantage. Que ce soit en étant triste, en colère ou simplement mal à l'aise. Alors Dean souriait, un peu arrogant, en faisant régulièrement cliqueter la chaîne de ses menottes pour énerver l'adjoint qui le surveillait tout en essayant de taper un quelconque rapport sur son ordinateur préhistorique.

Un cliquetis, une mâchoire qui se serra.

Un autre cliquetis, un sourire qui tressauta nerveusement.

Encore un autre, un regard furieux de l'agent, un sourire éblouissant de Dean.

Les menottes cliquetèrent à nouveau.

Dean sentait sa fureur refluer lentement face à ce petit jeu qui l'amusait franchement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il craignait réellement que lui ou son père se fasse emprisonner…

Un nouveau cliquètement. L'adjoint frappa violemment son bureau du plat de ses mains.

\- Un problème agent ? Manque de donuts peut-être ? Il ne faut pas vous énerver pour ça, je suis sûr que le donut factory du coin vous fera un prix… De gros.  
\- D'ici quelques minutes tu feras moins le malin Winchester, cracha l'adjoint à bout de nerfs.  
\- Pourquoi, finalement vous allez prendre des gaufres à la place ? Un conseil d'ami : évitez le sucre.

Le fonctionnaire, pas si enveloppé que ça mais tout de même un peu serré dans son uniforme, se leva de son bureau pour s'approcher de Dean d'un pas menaçant.

\- Oh non… Pitié, soupira le blond. On va vraiment rejouer un cliché de série policière? Je déteste les séries policières !  
\- Espèce de sale petit...  
\- Ça ira comme ça agent Zimmerman, fit une voix masculine très posée.

Une main sombre se posa sur l'épaule de l'agent.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux désormais, annonça l'homme en costume noir.

Dean grimaça. II lavait droit à l'agent spécial du FBI. Henrico, Henrique... Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Lui et son père s'étaient à ce point foutus dans la mouise ? Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas qu'ils avaient fait pire que d'habitude…

\- Dean winchester. J'avais espéré ne jamais vous revoir, indiqua froidement l'agent.  
\- Vous me brisez le cœur ! Je ne suis pas certain de m'en remettre... Dire que j'espérais vous avoir manqué.

Dean faisait tout pour user les nerfs de son interlocuteur. C'était un bon jeu en attendant que lui et son père soient libérés, chose qui ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Je pensais que vous faire briser le bras et recevoir une balle dans la jambe vous aurait fait réfléchir à votre choix de carrière, déclara l'agent du FBI d'une voix atone.  
\- Je suis plus doué pour agir que pour réfléchir, répliqua Dean avec un grand sourire. Ah... Je crois que ma libération est pour bientôt ! ajouta-t-il en voyant un policier et une femme en tailleur discuter au loin en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil.  
\- Un conseil Mr Winchester, arrêtez tant qu'il en est encore temps.  
\- J'aime pas suivre les conseils. Ça me donne des boutons et vraiment, c'est gâché sur un visage comme le mien non ?  
\- Pourquoi cette arme en particulier ? demanda l'agent spécial en changeant de sujet.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? interrogea Dean, un peu plus agressif.  
\- Vous et votre père avez fait planter une opération du bureau fédéral pour elle. La seule raison pour laquelle vous allez être libérés c'est que votre coup d'éclat n'était pas intentionnel. Mais cette défense ne fonctionnera pas indéfiniment. Alors, pourquoi ?  
\- On la trouve jolie, répondit l'aîné des Winchester avec un sourire un peu idiot.

Merde... Dean n'avait pas envie que les fédéraux s'intéressent à leurs activités à lui et son père... Ils continuaient de chasser les primés, évidemment, mais ils s'étaient aussi doucement mis sur une autre piste. Dean ne savait pas encore bien de laquelle il s'agissait, son père préférant le lui cacher pour le moment, mais il savait que le Colt était important dans l'histoire ! Encore que pour le moment, ils allaient devoir faire une croix dessus... Les flics n'allaient pas lâcher si facilement l'arme maintenant qu'ils l'avaient récupérée.

Chier...

Et puis il commençait à trouver le temps long aussi même si énerver la volaille l'amusait. Sammy devait être sorti du lycée actuellement. Il était largement en âge de s'occuper de lui tout seul mais quand même, Dean n'aimait pas le laisser à lui-même sans l'avoir prévenu auparavant.

Heureusement pour lui, son arrestation semblait tirer à sa fin.

\- Monsieur Winchester, vous êtes libres, annonça l'adjoint du shérif qui ne semblait vraiment pas ravi tandis que le shérif lui-même faisait amener John à ses côtés avant de détacher leurs menottes.  
\- Je vous tiens à l'œil, prévint tout de même Henriksen.  
\- Si t'as envie de perdre ton temps, libre à toi mon pote, rit Dean en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
\- En route Dean. On s'en va.  
\- Oui p'pa !

Dean partit en compagnie de son père, fier de son petit effet. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait être mis sous les barreaux !

 

000

* * *

3 décembre 2011 17:34  
Lieu : Little Rock, AR - Commissariat - Salle d'interrogatoire

* * *

Dean détourna les yeux du Colt, une nausée amère remontant le long de sa gorge.

\- Avoir tenté de cambrioler un commissariat pour obtenir cette arme n'a pas été votre meilleure décision, lâcha Victor.  
\- Elle nous était nécessaire et vous étiez sur notre chemin.  
\- A qui devait vous amener cette arme ? Où ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi je vous dirais ça ?  
\- Parce que j'essaye de t'aider. Tu le sais.

Dean le regarda par en dessous, incertain. Il remua sur sa chaise et regarda à nouveau le Colt.

\- Elle devait nous amener au patron de... D'Alastair, répondit Dean à voix basse.  
\- Quel patron ?  
\- Celui que vos services n'ont pas été foutus de trouver ou même d'admettre l'existence, grinça Dean en jetant un regard noir à l'agent spécial.  
\- Passons, soupira Henriksen qui voyait venir l'impasse sur ce sujet. Que devient votre frère ?  
\- Sa vie ne vous regarde pas !  
\- C'est exact et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne le vois jamais fouiner sur une scène de crime en racontant des inepties aux gens pas plus que je le retrouve à... A cambrioler un commissariat ! Ton frère est un jeune homme sensé et raisonnable. Tu devrais suivre son exemple...

 

000

* * *

10 mars 2011 15:12  
Lieu : Keamey, NE - Kearney senior High school - Grille d'entrée

* * *

Sam sortait tout juste du lycée quand il se fit cueillir par deux policiers.

Celle-là, on ne lui avait jamais faite... Ou, pour être plus exact, ni son frère ni son père ne lui avaient encore fait ce coup ! Coup qui le rendait tellement honteux devant ses camarades qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne retourne pas à l'école avant leur prochain déménagement... Deux jours à sécher, quatre tout au plus, en prétextant une maladie, ça n'allait pas le tuer. Revenir au lycée après s'être fait embarquer comme un criminel par contre...

Le rouge aux joues et proche de la combustion spontanée, Sam se plia pour entrer dans le véhicule banalisé.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il poliment de sa voix la plus douce.  
\- Ton père a été arrêté mon grand. Pareil pour ton frère.  
\- Je peux simplement retourner au motel où l'on dort... tenta le cadet des Winchester.  
\- Désolé mais on m'a dit de te ramener au poste, annonça le policier devant lui.

La voiture démarra avec à son bord Sam, toujours aussi mortifié, qui n'osait pas tourner la tête vers la vitre pour voir le visage de ses camarades de classe.

Deux mois. Juste deux petits mois de tranquillité avant qu'il n'ait sa majorité et ne s'en aille ! C'était trop demandé ? A croire que oui. Son impatience d'aller à Stanford, loin de tout « ça », grandit d'un cran supplémentaire.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ils ont été arrêtés ?

Le collègue du conducteur le regarda avec hésitation.

\- Agression et délit de fuite.  
\- Oh... D'accord.

Sam ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était étonné. C'était un chef d'accusation qui pendait au nez de son père depuis un moment. C'était un peu plus surprenant venant de son frère, surtout le fait qu'il se soit fait attraper.

Castiel lui manquait. Lui avait toujours su empêcher son frère de faire des conneries. Par il ne savait quel miracle, Dean semblait plus posé quand il était en sa compagnie. Mais Dean avait laissé passer sa chance avec lui, plus d'une fois, et Castiel ne méritait pas la vie que lui réservait son frère à l'état actuel.

Au moins vivait-il correctement si ce n'était bien depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Sam savait par Gabriel et Balthazar que Castiel carburait dans ses études, probablement en partie pour combler un vide. Il savait aussi que le brun n'avait retrouvé personne mais comme disait le proverbe : « chat échaudé craint l'eau froide ». Castiel n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans une autre relation. Vraiment pas prêt.

Sam avait un sentiment mitigé concernant ce célibat curatif. Ça laissait une porte ouverte à son frère et il en était heureux. Dean ne le reconnaissait pas mais Castiel lui manquait, énormément, viscéralement. Cela dit, Dean risquait aussi de croire que Castiel l'attendrait toujours et ça, ça le hérissait d'office. Surtout quand il pensait à sa propre situation et à combien il avait dû en baver avant de sortir avec Gabriel. Ça semblait presque trop facile pour son frère ! Il ne lui restait qu'à se décrocher enfin de son père pour vivre de ses propres ailes et rejoindre son angelot !

Doux rêve. Jamais Dean ne lâcherait leur père, pensa tristement Sam. Et puis... La réalité n'était pas aussi simple que ça, Dean non plus n'avait retrouvé personne. C'était un signe encourageant pour Castiel.

La voiture de police se gara sur le parking du commissariat et le cadet Winchester fut accompagné jusque dans la bâtisse. Il repéra rapidement Dean, enchaîné à un banc en bois mais agissant pourtant comme s'il était dans son salon. Il discutait avec un grand homme noir en costume tiré à quatre épingles. L'agent spécial Henriksen.

-... Ne savez rien de moi alors votre séance de psycho à deux ronds vous pouvez vous la carrer là où je pense, bien profondément, entendit-il son frère dire alors que lui et son escorte s'approchaient d'eux.  
\- Vous feriez un bon policier, peut-être même un bon agent fédéral si seulement vous vous en donniez la peine, argumenta l'agent spécial.  
\- Mais j'aime être chasseur de prime ! Je dois vous le dire en quelle langue ? s'emporta son frère.

Henriksen respira fortement avant de se tourner vers lui, sûrement alerté par le bruit de ses pas.

\- Votre frère saura peut-être vous faire entendre raison, lui, essaya-t-il.  
\- Ne mêlez pas Sammy à ça ! s'emporta aussitôt le blond.  
\- Je m'appelle Sam, corrigea immédiatement le plus jeune. Et Dean sait déjà ce que j'en pense...  
\- Vous me gonflez, tous les deux, grimaça Dean. Je ne me mêle pas de vos vies alors ne vous mêlez pas de la mienne. Surtout vous, agent ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi !  
\- Tu as été arrêté Dean ! s'étrangla Sam.  
\- Pas moi, rectifia aussitôt son frère avec une moue boudeuse. Uniquement papa. Et il devrait être vite libéré. On ne va pas le garder en taule pour avoir expliqué la vie à des dealers ! C'est presque comme un cadeau qu'on vous fait à vous, les flics.

Sam pouvait clairement sentir la tension dans les deux policiers à côté de lui. Son frère avait vraiment un don pour énerver les gens... Il pouvait être à neuf sur dix sur l'échelle de Gabriel quand il s'y mettait. Sinon, il tablait en permanence vers les sept ou huit...

\- Votre père va être bientôt libéré je pense, annonça soudain Henriksen en regardant sa montre. J'imagine que nous aurons malheureusement d'autres occasions de nous voir Winchester.

Dean renifla avec mépris et Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il attendit que les trois agents des forces de l'ordre libèrent son frère et s'éloignent avant de s'adresser à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée tu sais...  
\- Pitié Sam ! Moi ? Avec un uniforme ? Ou pire, un costard ! Autant me tirer une balle tout de suite...  
\- Mais tu aurais un boulot rangé, qui ne t'obligerait pas à aller d'un bout à l'autre du pays.  
\- Comme Vicky ? Sa vie privée doit tenir sur un timbre-poste ! pesta Dean.  
\- Victor est un cas à part. La plupart des agents ne travaillent que sur quelques états et rentrent chez eux entre deux affaires. Tu pourrais retrouver Castiel grâce à ça. Vivre avec lui...  
\- La famille et papa sont plus importants que le reste.

Sam regarda tristement son frère suite à cette phrase creuse prononcée d'une voix atone et sans âme.

\- Si je pouvais seulement croire que tu le penses encore, Dean...

 

000

* * *

3 décembre 2011 17:58  
Lieu : Little Rock, AR - Commissariat - Salle d'interrogatoire

* * *

Dean n'en doutait pas un instant. Sam n'avait pu que plaire à Henriksen. Il l'avait aidé dans ses coups fourrés lors de la traque contre Alastair et par la suite, Sam avait été clairement de son côté pour le convaincre d'endosser l'uniforme et de se ranger.

Lui, devenir flic... A bien y réfléchir – et il l'avait fait contrairement à ce que son frère semblait croire – il y avait pire comme boulot et Dean ne détestait pas fondamentalement l'idée. Simplement... Simplement le poids de ses chaînes était aujourd'hui plus lourd que jamais et il ressentait clairement leur lourdeur à ses chevilles, ses poignets, autour de sa gorge, alourdissant ses gestes, l'empêchant de décoller. Et le plus terrible dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait lui-même forgé ses chaînes, par sa propre volonté.

\- Je ne serai jamais flic... lâcha-t-il à voix basse.  
\- Tu n'as pas de casier judiciaire, étonnamment devrais-je dire, tu es en bonne forme physique, tu sais manier une arme, tu as de l'expérience même si c'est en tant que chasseur de prime et qu'il faudra te désapprendre de mauvaises habitudes... Être "flic" est tout à fait envisageable pour toi.  
\- Pourquoi insistez-vous autant ? supplia presque Dean.  
\- Je pense que tu le mérites.

Dean passa une main lasse sur son visage et un ricanement amer sortit d'entre ses lèvres sèches. Lui ? Mériter quelque chose de bien ? Quelque chose qui ne serait pas une grande baffe dans sa tronche ? La bonne blague.

\- Mon père, vous le détestez, dit brusquement Dean.  
\- Autant qu'on peut détester un homme malade et perdu qui entraîne sa famille dans sa chute sans même s'en rendre compte, répondit avec philosophie Henriksen.  
\- Il n'est pas malade !

Les regards s'affrontèrent en duel mais Dean partait perdant. Il doutait. Depuis un moment déjà.

\- Il l'est, dit implacablement l'agent spécial Henriksen. Et tu ne peux rien faire pour lui. Dans son état, tout ce que tu dirais ou ferais ne servirait qu'à accentuer sa paranoïa.  
\- Il n'est pas malade, répéta l'aîné des Winchester. Le patron d'Alastair existe ! Et il est responsable de la mort de ma mère et de la destruction de notre maison !  
\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Qui est-il ? Où vit-il ? Cet homme n'existe pas !

Un cliquetis résonna dans la salle quand le bouton pressoir métallique de l'agenda de John Winchester frappa la table après que Victor l'eut lancé vers lui. Ouvert, il présentait sous les yeux de Dean deux pages jaunâtres noircies d'une écriture nerveuse et agrémentées de symbole. Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébété. Il ramassa le journal d'une main tremblante.

Depuis plusieurs mois, son père refusait de lui en montrer le contenu, sous prétexte que cela pouvait être dangereux pour lui.

Aujourd'hui Dean lisait enfin ce qui s'y trouvait. Il aurait probablement souhaité que ce ne fût jamais le cas... Les informations arrivaient autant en vrac dans son cerveau qu'elles apparaissaient dans le carnet.

Azazel le démon. Le premier disciple de Lucifer. Le premier à chuter pour le suivre.

Une formule d'exorcisme.

Une affaire dans le Kansas. Le meurtrier ne serait pas juste un banal assassin mais un loup-garou.

Des fantômes et des vampires. Les moyens de les tuer.

Dans les coins de page, en travers, sur la marge, à l'emplacement de la date, des détails sur Azazel. Ses yeux jaunes. Son humeur changeante. Sa toute puissance.

Un symbole, un pentacle dans un soleil. Censé protéger de la possession.

Dean se sentit mal et agrippa le bord de la table. Son père avait tenté de le convaincre de se le tatouer.

Il lâcha le journal qui tomba au sol et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous insistez autant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Pourquoi vous me laissez pas juste... Juste...  
\- Sombrer ? proposa Henriksen en se rasseyant calmement sur sa chaise. Parce que je sais ce que tu vis, parce qu'on m'a aidé à l'époque quand j'étais dans une situation équivalente et parce que je considère qu'il est temps que je rende la pareille. Avec toi. Dean Winchester.

Une histoire de dette. Dean se sentait capable d'accepter cette explication. C'était plus crédible à son sens que du pur altruisme. Henriksen payait une dette. Très bien. Ça changeait quoi pour lui ?

\- Il... Il n'a pas toujours été... Comme ça. Avant c'était... Un chouette père. Pas le plus exemplaire, pas le plus présent, mais c'était quand même un chouette père. Il me faisait confiance. Pour Sammy. Pour le protéger et veiller sur lui. Il m'a appris à tirer, à me battre. Il tenait à maman. Énormément. Et à nous aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours. Il n'était pas... Juste le monstre que vous croyez...  
\- Je sais, acquiesça Victor.  
\- Et même... Même ces derniers temps, il y a eu des moments... Pas si moches que ça.

Dean ne mentait pas et ne se forçait pas. Pas cette fois. Il en était incapable alors qu'il osait enfin ouvrir un peu les vannes et dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il y avait eu des sales moments, c'était certain, mais aussi des meilleurs. Des repas dans des pubs à regarder la saison de sport en cours, que ce soit du football, du base-ball ou du basket-ball. Il y avait eu les chasses à deux, la complicité, leurs gestes parfaitement coordonnés grâce à l'entraînement et l'habitude. Il y avait eu des mains dans ses cheveux, des tapes sur son épaule ou dans son dos, des bières offertes... Et même avant ça, avant que tout ne parte en vrille, ça ne s'était pas aussi mal passé que ça. John était absent, certes, mais il pensait à eux, toujours ! Lui et Sam n'avaient pas manqué de tant de choses que ça jusqu'à ce que Dean soit majeur ! Ça n'était pas tout rose, mais ça n'était pas tout gris non plus. Pas complètement. Et il était capable de se contenter de ce que son père lui donnait, même si d'aucun trouverait ça peu ! Sauf que même le peu prenait une odeur de pourriture et de moisi depuis quelque temps. Peut-être le départ de Sam ou celui de Castiel, ou depuis l'internat à moins que ce ne soit à cause de son boulot au garage...

\- Allez viens, annonça Henriksen avec compassion. Ce soir tu dormiras en cellule et demain... Nous reparlerons demain.  
\- Et mon père ?

Henriksen ne répondit pas tout de suite et Dean ne le pressa pas. Plus rien n'urgeait de toute façon...

\- On en reparlera demain, indiqua l'agent avant de conduire le jeune homme jusqu'à une cellule vide.

Dean alla directement s'allonger sur sa couchette et tourna le dos au reste du monde, préférant diriger son regard vers le mur de béton froid.

 

000

* * *

18 novembre 2011 23:48  
Lieu : Palo Alto CA - Stanford university - Robert Crown Library

* * *

Sam était à la bibliothèque et révisait ses cours. La première année était particulièrement difficile mais Sam avait eu la chance de se faire un petit cercle d'amis avec qui revoir les jurisprudences des années 70 devenait presque un plaisir. Presque.

\- C'est officiel, les profs veulent notre mort, râla Stanislava.  
\- Erreur, là c'est juste de la torture, le corrigea Becky. La mort viendra le jour des exams.

Sam esquissa un discret sourire en entendant ses amis discuter.

Stanford... C'était comme il l'avait imaginé mais en mieux. Il avait craint quelques temps d'avoir du mal à se faire des connaissances mais ici les gens venaient d'un peu partout en Amérique et tout le monde recommençait à zéro, rares étant les amis capables d'aller ensemble dans une université avec un niveau de sélection si élevé.

Sam n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que tout était parfait non plus. Les cours étaient effectivement durs et certains entamaient sa patience pourtant légendaire et lui donnait envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche – le droit administratif et la comptabilité lui donnaient de toute façon mal au crâne alors un peu plus un peu moins… – mais il y avait les cours de théatre pour compenser et le droit avait aussi ses branches passionnantes. Sans compter le dernier petit plus que lui offrait cette école ...

\- Et dire que quelqu'un m'a fait tout un cinéma, comme quoi si je prenais le quart du soir on se verrait moins souvent, plaisanta Gabriel dans son dos.

Sam rougit un peu et se retourna en souriant.

\- Et qui est-ce que je retrouve à presque minuit à Robert Crown ? se moqua le petit blond en tenue de gardien.  
\- Tu nous laisses encore un peu de temps ? lui demanda Sam en faisant ses yeux mouillés de chiot triste.  
\- C'est moche ce que tu fais là Sammymoose, très moche, fit semblant de se plaindre Gabriel.

Le gardien s'avanca pourtant et alla s'asseoir directement sur les jambes de Sam pour mieux l'embrasser. Le plus jeune répondit sans attendre au baiser doux et lent, plus proche du câlin que du préliminaire à une folle soirée.

\- Ça fait toujours aussi bizarre de vous voir tous les deux, avoua Stanislava qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.  
\- C'est comme voir le prince Charmant casé avec l'un des sept nains plutôt que blanche-neige, confirma Ed.  
\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas petit ! C'est juste lui qui est une grande perche ! s'offusqua Gabriel.

Sam préféra ne pas commenter et enfouit son nez dans le cou de son amant tout en enlaçant son corps chaud alors que celui-ci se bouffait le nez avec ses amis.

Il était vraiment heureux que Gabriel se soit fait engager à Stanford. Ok, son poste était celui de gardien et non de professeur, ce qui n'était pas forcément très glorieux. Ça avait d'ailleurs déclenché des hoquets de stupéfaction quand Gabriel, après deux mois à se retenir et à être discret, l'avait embrassé pour la première fois au milieu du couloir... Mais ses amis avaient fini par s'y faire, d'autant plus vite qu'ils avaient découvert que le blond était aussi le gars complètement perché dont ils attendaient avec avidité chaque nouvelle vidéo. Mister Moustache... Sam n'en revenait pas que cette chaîne fonctionne encore mieux que celle dédiée à la cuisine... Il n'en revenait pas non plus que Gabriel ait réussi à lui faire faire une apparition dans les deux. Avec un serre-tête d'élan. Son amant n'avait aucune pitié pour lui.

Sam soupira un peu béatement dans le cou de Gabriel. C'était bien d'être en Californie, de suivre sa propre voie, même s'il avait dû claquer la porte derrière lui en partant pour cela…

 

000

* * *

4 décembre 2011 8:25  
Lieu : Little Rock, AR - Commissariat - Cellule

* * *

Le jour était levé et Dean attendait dans sa cellule, assis sur le bord de la couchette, la tête dans ses bras croisés.

Son monde s'émiettait tout doucement autour de lui. Il perdait tout. Castiel pour commencer. Parti avant d'être entrainé dans sa chute. Dean ne l'avait pas retenu. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure décision que Castiel pouvait prendre. S'éloigner de lui. Pour autant, Cas' lui manquait. Affreusement. Son absence lui faisait comme un trou dans sa poitrine, une vrille dans son ventre, un mal de crâne permanent...

A côte de ça, les tortures d'Alastair étaient presque une partie de plaisir.

Après Castiel, ça avait été le tour de son petit frère. Il avait annoncé un soir partir pour Stanford, son beau papier mentionnant inscription et bourse brandi comme un bouclier devant lui.

Dean n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de grand chose de ce soir en particulier en dehors du regard si déterminé de Sam, des menaces de son père, de la voix calme de son petit frère et puis... La porte qui claque. Violemment. Le son se répercutant en boucle dans la chambre de motel dénudée.

Il était seul avec son père.

Le trou dans sa poitrine s'agrandissait.

Après ça, les chasses s'étaient faites de moins en moins nombreuses. Son père et lui vivaient de poker et de billard, et peut-être de quelques fausses cartes de crédit. John était obsédé par la recherche d'Azazel et ses enquêtes sur les crimes qu'il considérait comme étranges, surnaturels pouvait maintenant dire Dean.

Le jeune chasseur avait vu la chute. Il n'aurait pas pu ne pas la voir. Les mains tremblantes. Le regard flou. L'amaigrissement aussi.

Il avait pensé à partir. Sérieusement ! Il y avait songé. Il s'était même renseigné un peu, avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable auprès d'Henriksen après une énième arrestation de son père. Il avait... Envisagé, la solution de Victor. Un autre avenir. Celui de flic.

Il avait voulu savoir si sa relation avec Cas' pouvait poser problème. Il était hors de question qu'il quitte son père si c'était pour prendre un boulot qui l'éloignerait un peu plus de Castiel... Il voulait espérer, pas se morfondre davantage.

L'agent spécial l'avait rassuré, au moins un peu. Des difficultés ? Quelques-unes sûrement, mais rien d'insurmontable, ni pour devenir policier, ni pour envisager d'entrer au FBI. L'un n'allant pas sans l'autre vu son parcours, Henriksen avait eu l'honnêteté de le lui dire. Seule une voie de recrutement s'offrait à lui : devenir l'un des meilleurs flics qui soient et passer les tests en espérant que son dossier serait suffisamment intéressant. Quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il reste simple flic ou devienne agent fédéral, rien ne l'empêcherait de fréquenter Castiel. Il devait juste s'assurer que son casier reste vierge.

Dean avait tout fait pour. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Oui, il avait sérieusement songé à partir mais...

Son père était... Malade. Comment aurait-il pu l'abandonner ?

Il était resté par amour de sa famille, de son père, puis peut-être un peu par habitude et enfin, il était resté par devoir. Il imaginait sans mal les commentaires de Bobby s'il lui disait un truc pareil. Probable que la gueulante du ferrailleur lui aurait laissé les oreilles sifflantes pour plusieurs jours. Sûrement. Puis il lui aurait dit de lâcher prise…

La grille de sa cellule fit un bruit monstrueux en roulant pour s'ouvrir, le coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as pu réfléchir un peu Dean ? demanda Victor.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et envoya un regard vide à l'agent spécial.

\- Vous voulez que j'abandonne mon père. Alors qu'il est malade. Alors qu'il a besoin de moi.  
\- Ton père a besoin de soins avant tout, pas de toi, et il a encore plus besoin de prendre conscience de son problème. Tant que tu seras à ses côtés, ça n'arrivera pas.  
\- Je croyais qu'on devait soutenir les gens, surtout sa famille, railla amèrement Dean.  
\- Ça ne fonctionne pas toujours ainsi. Certains ont effectivement besoin d'être soutenus, mais d'autres ne peuvent pas comprendre leur mal tant qu'ils ont un soutien. Ton père en est encore là, et il ne prendra pas conscience de son état tant que tu palieras à ses faiblesses.  
\- Alors quoi, vous allez me faire croire que vous comptez le soigner en prison ? Bande de chiens...  
\- Il... N'ira pas en prison. Il avait... Des informations pour négocier sa liberté.

Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant l'agent fédéral, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi je suis encore là alors ?  
\- Tu as aussi fait partie du cambriolage Dean. Tu n'es que complice mais...

La gorge de l'aîné des Winchester se rétrécit douloureusement. La connerie finale. Il l'avait finalement faite. Il allait aller en prison. Finies ses éventuelles chances dans les forces de l'ordre. Fini Castiel. Finie son idée d'aller voir Sam à Stanford. Tout fini. Explosé en mille morceaux.

\- Toutes ces histoires de secondes chances, c'était bien pour vous foutre de ma gueule, fit Dean d'une voix rauque.  
\- Non. Je peux encore t'éviter ça. Je peux m'arranger, pour cette unique fois, et tu pourras t'en aller libre comme l'air.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Tu dois partir, loin de lui. Rejoins ton frère ou même ton petit-ami, Castiel je crois.  
\- Et si... Si je refuse ? Si je préfère encore être en prison que de p-partir ?

Henriksen sembla réfléchir à sa décision, le jaugeant du regard. Dean détourna rapidement les yeux. Il avait le cœur lourd et une balle de plomb s'était logée dans son estomac.

\- Tu voulais ta seconde chance ? Tu l'as, déclara finalement Victor. Je vais m'arranger. D'ici une heure tu seras libre. Mais Dean, il s'agit de ta dernière chance, il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Si jamais nous nous recroisons ailleurs que pour ton intégration au FBI, je considèrerais que tu as fait ton choix et tu n'auras plus aucune aide de ma part. Aucune.  
\- Vous me relâchez ? Sans condition ? s'étonna Dean.  
\- Ton avenir t'appartient. Ton père ne sera délivré qu'en début d'après-midi lui. D'ici là, fais le bon choix. Souviens-toi seulement d'aujourd'hui, tu es passé très près de tout perdre...

Victor Henriksen s'en alla, laissant Dean seul dans sa cellule. Il jouait un jeu dangereux, il le savait, mais forcer à l'aide d'un chantage Dean voulait dire lui laisser une dernière échappatoire. Il espérait juste que sa petite expérience à deux doigts de la prison lui avait servi de leçon...Il souhaitait sincèrement que le gamin s'en sorte.

De son côté, Dean passa l'heure restante à regarder la grille, le regard vide. Ensuite on le libéra et il sortit du commissariat d'une démarche mécanique. Il était huit heures du matin, on était le quatre décembre et Dean avait l'impression que le monde entier avait arrêté de tourner.

Dans son dos, le passé, son père, le monde connu.

Devant lui, l'avenir, la liberté, vertigineuse, terrifiante.

Il fit quelques pas sur le trottoir, indécis, avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans le commissariat. Il demanda à voir son père mais s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans le couloir où se trouvait sa cellule. S'il le voyait, il resterait, à coup sûr.

Alors il fit demi-tour et partit à longues enjambées, tête baissée, comptant sur son élan soudain pour ne pas se retourner et avancer toujours plus loin. Il appela un taxi et partit pour la gare routière où un bus l'amena à la gare ferroviaire la plus proche. Là, il prit le premier train, pour aller loin. Pas chez Bobby ni Ellen, son père risquait d'y aller et de le retrouver.

Il ne pouvait pas le revoir.

Il ne pouvait pas…

Il partit pour la Californie, pour San Franscico.

Son cerveau continuait de tourner à vide alors que les grandes plaines défilaient sous ses yeux et que le jour laissait place à la nuit puis la nuit au jour. Il passa devant Salt Lake City. Son père et lui avaient suivi une affaire là-bas. Un tueur en série. Une goule d'après l'agenda démoniaque de John.

Dean somnola à plusieurs occasions bercé par le roulis avant de s'endormir malgré lui à quelques heures du terminus. Il se réveilla en sentant une main étrangère dans ses poches et brisa le poignet du voleur en herbe.

Il sortit du train, de la gare, et redécouvrit San Franscico.

Il n'avait sur lui en tout et pour tout que ses vêtements, sa veste et son portefeuille quand il frappa à la porte de la maison. Il ne s'était pas sentit capable de retourner au motel récupérer ses affaires. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y attachait une véritable importance...

\- Quelle surprise, fit Balthazar en ouvrant, sincèrement étonné.  
\- Je suis parti, annonça simplement Dean.

Balthazar ne fit aucun commentaire et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Lui aussi était « parti » il y avait longtemps.

\- Je te préviens, Sam et Castiel ne vivent plus ici.  
\- D'accord. Vous pourrez ne pas les prévenir que je suis... Là ?  
\- Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger, acquiesça Balthazar dans une attitude compréhensive.

Dean regarda autour de lui, l'air un peu perdu et les yeux humides.

\- Partir est difficile mais crois-moi sur parole, tu as fait le bon choix, le rassura Balthazar en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Dean se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé, toute son énergie ayant été siphonnée dans la bataille pour ne pas faire demi-tour en cours de route.

 

A suivre...


	45. 2011 : décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Nous voici partis pour le tout dernier chapitre de la fic principale...
> 
> Pour commencer, un énorme merci à Pimpiericky qui a corrigé la quasi totalité de cette fic ! Ca lui a demandé pas mal de temps et elle mérite des félicitations pour son travail ;)
> 
> Ensuite, un énorme merci aussi à tout ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont rejoint l'histoire en cours de route ! Il faut se rappeler que je l'ai commencé en avril de l'année dernière... Elle à donc plus d'un an !
> 
> Une dernière chose, j'ai désormais un compte facebook d'ouvert au nom de Zephire Bleue ! Vous y trouverez des infos sur les projets en cours et à venir et je compte indiqué les futurs bonus prévus. S'il y en à d'autres qui vous tenteraient,n'hésitez pas à proposer !
> 
> Plus de blabla, je vous laisse lire maintenant ;)

Chapitre 44 : La dernière décision.

 

Gabriel claqua la porte de l'appartement derrière lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Il lâcha toutes ses affaires au beau milieu de l'entrée, que ce soit son sac, son manteau ou ses chaussures et se dirigea, tel un étudiant lessivé en fin de partiel, vers le salon où il s'affala avec la grâce d'un éléphant de mer sur le canapé. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent de sentir le tissu sous sa joue, et rampa vers l'avant jusqu'aux cuisses de Sam. Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même pour mieux se détendre lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa crinière.

\- Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda posément son Gigantor.  
\- On ne peut pas dire ça. Mais on ne peut pas non plus dire que ça se soit bien passé, répondit mollement Gabriel.  
\- Mauvais jour ?  
\- Saloperie de dépression, ouais, grinça-t-il.

Les doigts de Sam commencèrent à masser son cuir chevelu délicatement, propageant des ondes de bien-être en lui. Gabriel prit une profonde inspiration énervée avant de tout relâcher dans un soupir explosif. Les yeux mi-clos sur l'écran éteint de la télé, il rangea un peu ses idées avant de préciser :

\- Il m'a demandé où était papa... Qu'est-ce que je devais lui répondre moi ? Qu'il était à l'autre bout du pays aux dernières nouvelles mais qu'en vrai il avait disparu des radars ? Que même maman nous parle à peine ? Résultat j'ai rien dit... Et lui non plus... Et j'ai dû partir quand il s'est mis à rire sans s'arrêter et à se griffer le visage. Son médecin a tenu à me dire que contrairement aux apparences Luc allait bien mieux qu'au début mais j'ai du mal à le croire…  
\- Fais confiance au personnel, ils ont plus l'habitude que toi. S'ils pensent que Luc va mieux, c'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons, souffla Sam en voulant se montrer rassurant.

Gabriel marmonna son accord avant d'attraper un des bébés carottes que mangeait Sam et de croquer vigoureusement dedans.

Ouais, au moins Luc les avait eux, même si Gabriel n'y avait pas cru au début, entre autre à cause de ce qu'il avait appris sur le premier internement de Luc. Si son frère avait pu être maltraité ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : personne d'autre de sa famille n'était venu le voir avant lui. Sa colère et son impuissance concernant la situation de Luc avaient été les raisons de sa première dispute avec Mickael depuis qu'ils se revoyaient.

 _"- Salut Mickael, fit Gabriel quand son aîné décrocha le téléphone.  
\- Gabriel. Il y a un problème ?  
\- Ouais, un énorme. Est-ce que tu comptes aller le voir un jour au moins ? demanda-t-il vivement à son frère.  
\- De quoi tu me parles ? soupira Mickael avec une lassitude dans la voix qui énerva un peu plus son cadet.  
\- De Luc ! Est-ce qu'un jour tu comptes aller le voir ou tu te contentes de veiller à ce que les factures soient bien payées, comme tu l'as toujours fait ?  
\- Je ne te permets pas Gabriel ! riposta immédiatement le plus âgé. Bien sûr que je suis allé le voir ! Tous les mois depuis qu'il est interné ! Pour qui tu me prends exactement ? Il est aussi mon frère ! Je m'inquiète pour lui autant que je m'inquiète pour toi ou Raphael !  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce à Meg que nous devons son changement d'hôpital ? Pourquoi tu n'avais rien vu ?  
\- Il était malade Gabe ! Et il l'est toujours ! Qui je devais croire ? Mon frère dépressif qui a failli tuer la nouvelle femme de papa ou ses médecins ?  
\- Ils lui ont fait du mal !  
\- Je le sais maintenant ! J'ai... J'ai vu son nouvel hôpital, j'ai entendu ses nouveaux médecins. Je suis au courant Gabriel ! Je connais son état depuis le début et je suis présent aussi, depuis le début, attaqua Mickael avec un ton accusateur.  
\- Je... C'est bas ce que tu fais là, Mickey, murmura douloureusement Gabriel. Très bas...  
\- Mais c'est la vérité. Alors je te prierais de ne plus m'accuser de le négliger, tu n'en as pas le droit. J'ai toujours __fait_ _ce que je pensais être le mieux pour vous, affirma son aîné avec conviction._  
\- On ne peut pas dire que ça ait été une grande réussite, dit Gabriel avec amertume.  
\- Je ne suis pas devin.

_Mickael avait lâché cela en guise de justification, ou d'excuse, Gabriel n'était pas sûr, en tous les cas, lui avait raccroché juste après, la rage au ventre."_

C'est Sam qui l'avait raisonné après cette dispute qui avait eu le mérite de faire ressortir les aigreurs cachées. Son Gigantor l'avait incité à rappeler son frère et... A s'excuser, au moins pour faire le premier pas.

Tout ça s'était passé il y a près d'un an de cela. Depuis, lui et Mickael avaient eu l'occasion de se revoir et de remettre certaines choses au point, comme son trouble alimentaire qu'il avait si longtemps caché et son intégration en centre ouvert qu'il avait prise comme un rejet. Ils avaient aussi parlé du rôle de parent que Mickael avait peu à peu endossé, par la force des choses et sans que personne ne lui demande son avis. La discussion s'était finie avec Gabriel roulant jusqu'à Minneapolis pour passer une semaine avec son frère, pour le voir lui et aussi pour garder Alfy pendant que Mickael s'accordait quelques heures en couple avec Naomie.

Restait Luc. Toujours pas guéri. Toujours oscillant entre rémission et rechute. Que le moindre mot malheureux faisait parfois plonger dans des états dramatiques. Son médecin se voulait encourageant, notant qu'il allait mieux qu'à son arrivée ! Mais les visites s'avéraient régulièrement décourageantes... Gabriel rêvait de retrouver son frère comme il l'avait toujours connu, même s'il pouvait être blessant voire odieux auparavant, pourtant il devenait de plus en plus évident que Luc n'allait jamais plus être tout à fait le même.

C'était difficile à envisager et encore plus à accepter.

\- J'ai invité Castiel à venir ici le dix, annonça Sam pour détourner la conversation et les mauvais souvenirs. On pourrait lui préparer quelque chose ?  
\- Ouais, on kidnappe ton frère, on l'enroule dans du ruban et on le présente tout chaud et huilé à Cassi ! ricana Gabriel. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait !  
\- Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ce genre d'image mentale, grimaça Sam en fermant les yeux avec une grimace. Et de toute façon, je doute que ce soit aussi facile de le kidnapper.  
\- Ou alors on lui prend un strip-teaseur.  
\- Gabe !  
\- Quoi ? s'insurgea celui-ci. Il n'a été avec personne depuis leur séparation ! A croire que personne n'a envie de lui sauter dessus ! Tu sais que j'ai perdu un pari avec Charlie à cause de ça ? Cinquante dollars merde... Cassi m'a déçu sur ce coup-là, bouda Gabriel. Je propose juste de lui faciliter la tâche s'il a autant de mal à trouver un remplaçant...  
\- Peut-être n'a-t-il simplement pas envie de se remettre en couple tout de suite, expliqua raisonnablement Sam.  
\- Tu parles... Il doit surtout tous les faire fuir avec sa tête de constipé et son look de comptable ! paria Gabriel avec un air de désespoir.

 

000

 

\- Ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Castiel pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils tandis que le jeune homme qui l'avait abordé lui faisait face en souriant avec assurance.

\- Non, claqua-t-il sèchement. Les examens sont pour bientôt, je dois réviser.  
\- Attends Castiel ! s'écria l'étudiant en voyant le brun s'en aller rapidement à grands pas.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le stopper. Le célibataire le plus endurci mais aussi le plus convoité du campus se retourna pour le toiser de ses yeux saphirs.

\- Quand je dis sortir, ce n'est pas pour aller dans un bar ou ailleurs, c'est... Heu... Tu sais, pour te demander si ça te dirait que... Toi et moi...  
\- Non plus, lâcha Castiel avant de dégager la main du jeune homme d'un coup d'épaule et de repartir.

La bandoulière de sa besace fermement tenue par ses deux poings, il s'éloigna aussi rapidement que possible, le cœur battant à toute allure sous son visage de marbre.

\- Hey ! insista son prétendant en criant au milieu de l'allée. Est-ce qu'au moins t'es vraiment gay, ou c'était juste une excuse pour ne plus avoir les filles sur le dos ?

La colère. Castiel connaissait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait droit après un rejet de sa part. Il ignora donc simplement la réplique et continua sa route vers la bibliothèque, en espérant que son expression déterminée découragerait un éventuel nouveau prétendant.

Pourquoi les autres ne voulaient pas comprendre ? Il souhaitait juste être seul et travailler pour son diplôme ! Il ne voulait démarrer aucune relation ! C'était si difficile à envisager ? L'amour, c'est bon, il avait connu. Il replongerait peut-être, un jour, mais pour le moment il voulait surtout oublier et se concentrer sur ses études. C'était une base saine et solide sur laquelle il pouvait se reconstruire en essayant de ne pas trop repenser à... A lui. A celui qui continuait de hanter ses rêves et sa vie. A Dean.

Castiel ébouriffa ses cheveux alors qu'une image du jeune homme apparut immédiatement comme une toile de fond dans son esprit. Il était difficile d'oublier Dean. Castiel avait encore des sentiments et ceux-ci n'allaient pas s'évaporer dans un claquement de doigts. Il voyait Sam régulièrement aussi, ce qui ne l'aidait en rien, le cadet Winchester étant la preuve vivante que Dean était un homme en or sous la couche de doute et d'incertitude. Castiel aurait pu essayer d'éviter Sam mais... Ça n'aurait pas été correct envers l'étudiant, ni envers Gabriel avec qui il vivait. Et puis Sam aimait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de son frère alors... Il pouvait bien faire l'effort. Parler de Dean, de tout ce qui était bien avec lui, reprendre Gabriel quand il se moquait du jeune chasseur, évoquer les bons souvenirs. Se créer un fantôme idéal...

Lentement, Castiel alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs bordant le parc de l'université de San Francisco et sortit son téléphone portable. Une photo de Dean s'afficha aussitôt. La preuve physique qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir l'oublier. Mine de rien, il espérait encore.

Si seulement les autres pouvaient comprendre et le lâcher. Il se passait rarement un jour sans que quelqu'un ne lui demande plus ou moins ouvertement d'avoir une relation, que ce soit amoureuse ou purement sexuelle, avec lui. A croire que plus il rejetait les gens, plus ceux-ci voulaient tenter leur chance...

 

000

 

Dean regardait la télé assis sur le canapé de Balthazar. Sous ses yeux, le docteur sexy s'apprêtait à faire une opération à cœur ouvert sur la petite fille d'un an de la femme qu'il courtisait et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il devait faire cette opération le jour même où sa propre fille – elle aussi âgée d'un an – était morte lors d'un accident de la route dont il était responsable.

Dean serra un oreiller contre lui, la bouche ouverte et les yeux comme hypnotisés par l'écran.

Le docteur sexy allait-il réussir son opération et sauver cette petite fille qui avait vécu toute son enfance à l'hôpital ? Allait-il vaincre le traumatisme de sa fille décédée par sa faute ? Le docteur Britney allait-elle accepter de sortir avec lui ?

La tension était à son comble ! Le docteur sexy mettait sa carrière et sa santé psychologique en jeu dans cette opération ! Même le fantôme de l'hôpital était venu observer et secouait distraitement ses pompoms pour encourager le docteur star du Seattle Mercy Hospital !

\- J'y crois pas... Deano transformé en ménagère ménopausée, se moqua quelqu'un dans son dos.

Dean sursauta violemment et se débarrassa immédiatement de son coussin avant de se tourner vers... Gabriel. Qui avait un sourire sadique et semblait très intéressé par ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran de télévision.

\- Tu racontes ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit et je te tue, je te découpe en petits morceaux et je t'éparpille à travers tout l'Etat, menaça gravement l'ancien chasseur de primes. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Balthazar ne m'avait pas prévenu de ton arrivée !  
\- C'est fou comme on se sent bien accueilli avec toi, se moqua Gabriel. Et Balty n'était pas au courant de ma venue. C'est une visite surprise quoi. Ça fait depuis combien de temps que tu squattes ici ?  
\- Trois jours...  
\- Sam ne m'a rien dit, remarqua Gabriel avec surprise.  
\- Il n'est pas au courant, fut forcé d'admettre Dean.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda le chasseur avec agressivité.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil narquois face à l'attaque verbale. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique et il sortit son téléphone portable.

\- Allô Sammy ? Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai devant moi ! C'est...

Gabriel ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Dean s'était levé d'un bond tel un diablotin dans sa boite et avait brutalement arraché le portable pour mieux l'éteindre. Sauf qu'il était toujours en veille...

\- Bien mais inutile, Sam est en cours en ce moment même, ricana le blond. Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ?  
\- J'ai mes raisons, bougonna Dean en se rasseyant sur le canapé.  
\- Et si elles ne sont pas bonnes voire excellentes, ce soir Sam saura tout !  
\- Pourquoi ce soir?  
\- On vit ensemble tête de pioche, se moqua Gabriel. On couche ensemble aussi si jamais...  
\- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ça, grinça Dean.  
\- Donc, pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais à Sam en le retrouvant ce soir ?  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir tu peux juste...

Dean s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase face au sourire moqueur de Gabriel.

\- J'ai fui notre père. Je suis parti. Moi aussi.  
\- Et alors ? C'est bien non ? Sam va être ravi, remarqua Gabriel, perplexe, en croisant les bras.  
\- J'ai besoin de... D'un peu de temps.  
\- Sam n'est pas du genre étouffant.  
\- Putain Gabe, t'as refusé le contact avec tout le monde quand tu as fui de chez toi ! Tu pourrais pas faire semblant de comprendre ? s'énerva Dean.  
\- Je ne parlais plus à personne parce que j'étais certain qu'ils m'avaient tous trahi, sans exception, répliqua froidement l'ancien fugueur. Si tu es en train de suggérer que Sam t'a trahi je t'en colle une...  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Sammy ne ferait jamais ça !  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Je me suis tiré, y a rien d'autre à dire ! C'était i peine trois jours ! J'ai besoin de... De prendre du recul... En général.

Gabriel fit la moue mais prit le temps de réfléchir avant sa prochaine question.

\- Et pour Castiel ?

Dean regarda le sol en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

\- Tu te souviens que demain il aura vingt et un ans au moins ?  
\- Je suis au courant.  
\- Tu avais prévu de donner de tes nouvelles ou bien ?  
\- J'en sais rien, avoua Dean en secouant la tête.  
\- Trouve le moyen d'en donner. Demain il sera chez moi et Sam. Balthy connaît notre adresse et sait comment nous joindre. Téléphone, viens, envoie même une carte ou un bouquet de fleurs si tu veux ! Mais fais un truc sinon je te jure que frère de Sam ou pas, tu le sentiras passer, menaça très clairement Gabriel.  
\- Comme si j'avais quelque chose à craindre d'un nabot dans ton genre, ricana Dean.

Sans bien savoir comment, le chasseur se retrouva soudain à genoux, la joue collée à la table basse après une rencontre brutale avec cette dernière.

\- Oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai fait mes armes dans la rue, Deano, lui rappela Gabriel d'une voix sucrée.

Il libéra ensuite sa victime et replaça distraitement sa chemise et sa veste pendant que Dean se frottait la joue en lui jetant des regards noirs.

\- J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles demain, lança Gabriel avant de s'en aller comme il était venu.  
\- Saloperie de nain de jardin, grommela Dean, la pommette douloureuse et la gorge nouée.

Donner de ses nouvelles... Il en avait de bonnes le blondinet ! Castiel était son plus grand espoir et sa plus grande crainte ! A côté de lui, revoir Sam ressemblait presque à une formalité ! Presque. Il angoissait tout de même aussi à l'idée de retrouver son petit frère, à l'idée de se faire simplement rejeter. Il n'y croyait pas complètement mais... Mais ça restait une possibilité. Tandis que pour Castiel, on était plus proche de la certitude absolue. Et Gabriel lui laissait vingt-quatre heures pour vaincre cette angoisse qui le prenait aux tripes et menaçait de lui faire exploser le crâne depuis son arrivée en Californie !

Enfoiré de nabot à poils blonds...

 

000

 

La nuit tombait sur San Francisco en ce dixième jour du mois de décembre. Le ciel passait lentement du bleu moyen au bleu roi. La baie était éclairée même de nuit, si bien que la voûte céleste paraissait pauvre en étoiles, mais ce n'était pas comme si cela avait une réelle importance pour Castiel. Il ne s'était pas allongé au milieu du parc dans le but de les compter. Il voulait juste les regarder et se noyer dans l'espace jusqu'à ce que l'alarme de son téléphone lui rappelle d'aller chez son cousin. Il avait été invité pour la soirée et le connaissant comme il le connaissait, ça allait être animé, bruyant, très vivant et probablement fatiguant. A l'image de Gabriel en somme...

Castiel appréciait l'intention mais voir Sam allait lui donner un pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois, et les souvenirs de Dean allaient de nouveau l'assaillir, plus forts que jamais. Alors il regardait l'espace infini, paisible et hypnotique. Ainsi posé sur l'herbe, aimer ou ne pas aimer n'avait pas d'importance. Le regard rivé vers le ciel, il ne pensait plus, ne ressentait plus. Il tournait avec la planète elle-même et ne faisait qu'un avec les étoiles, volait parmi elles. C'était reposant et les quelques nuages qui passaient au-dessus de lui ne faisaient que le bercer un peu plus.

Pas de Sam, pas de Gabriel, pas de Dean... Pas de cœur incontrôlable ou de vague-à-l'âme. Pas de regret non plus, de si, de pourquoi, de peut-être que... Pas d'hommes et de femmes attendant de lui plus qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait donner. Juste le monde qui tourne et les étoiles étalées sur le bleu nuit comme autant de paillettes argentées. Tellement plus simple.

Et puis la sonnerie déchira l'instant de paix et de communion, brisant le rêve éveillé de Castiel. Il attrapa son portable en se levant, épousseta et défroissa rapidement ses vêtements avant d'aller jusqu'à sa voiture.

Le trajet jusque chez Sam et Gabriel dura une bonne heure. Ce temps lui permit de se reprendre et de se préparer aux excentricités à venir de son cousin. Il s'attendait à presque tout de sa part. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir à quel point son imagination habituellement limitée s'emballait dès qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel ! L'instinct de survie probablement. Résultat, il s'attendait à peu près à tout en frappant à la porte de l'appartement, que ce soit à la fête avec une dizaine de gens au mètre carré à la brochette de Chippendales en passant par un tatoueur à domicile... Même Sam n'arrivait pas toujours à tempérer les extravagances de son cousin !

Pourtant, quand l'étudiant de Stanford lui ouvrit la porte, son sourire et ses paroles se voulurent aussitôt rassurants :

\- Gabe m'a promis de rester raisonnable ce soir, lui annonça-il gentiment. On va juste faire une soirée film entre nous. Pas d'invité surprise et pas de folies.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Depuis l'autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine ouverte, son cousin lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil tout en continuant ses préparations culinaires – avec un tablier à froufrou et des barrettes fraises dans les cheveux.

\- Ça aurait été dommage de te faire passer une mauvaise soirée, continua Sam en le débarrassant de ses affaires.

Il passa ensuite un bras amical sur les épaules du brun avant de le guider vers le canapé. La table basse était déjà chargée de victuailles à picorer, allant des bâtonnets de céleris aux mini-burgers dégoulinants de jus et de fromage que Castiel eut bien du mal à quitter des yeux.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça lui plairait, se moqua Gabriel en les rejoignant.

Le petit blond pressa les fesses de Sam en passant à ses côtés, s'attirant une bitchface un peu méritée, et alla enlacer son cousin dans une étroite embrassade à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Castiel, souffla-t-il avec un sérieux désarmant. Finalement, on a fini par s'en sortir tous les deux.  
\- Gabe ? s'inquiéta l'étudiant en envoyant un regard alarmé à un Sam tout aussi perplexe devant le sentimentalisme apparent du blond.  
\- Dis-moi, tu as passé une bonne journée au moins ? Un truc particulier à raconter ? lui demanda le blond en l'éloignant pour mieux le dévisager.  
\- Non, rien de particulier, et ma journée était correcte, répondit Castiel intrigué tandis que l'expression de Gabriel dénotait un certain agacement.  
\- D'accord... Bon, on se mate quoi ? s'enthousiasma-t-il sans raison en changeant radicalement de sujet. Je propose un péplum type « Gladiator », histoire que Cas' puisse regarder des beaux gosses bien musclés et huilés !  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir d'où te vient cette soudaine obsession pour les hommes oints, soupira Sam en secouant la tête. Dans tous les cas, ce sera non si jamais tu demandes. Il y a autre chose que tu voudrais voir ? continua-t-il en se tournant vers Castiel.  
\- Non, ça me convient, concéda le brun qui tentait de ne pas loucher trop visiblement sur les petits burgers.  
\- Je savais que tu étais un homme à jupette Cassi, rit Gabriel en retournant aux fourneaux.

Castiel regarda son cousin avec confusion jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne l'allusion et qu'une légère rougeur vienne colorer ses joues. Silencieusement, il s'installa sur le canapé pendant que Sam mettait le film en route. Gabriel les rejoignit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes avec un plateau tout chaud d'apéritifs à grignoter et s'installa sans grande délicatesse entre son cousin et son amant. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et enleva avec douceur la barrette que le blond avait oublié d'enlever.

Castiel les envia d'être aussi proches et à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Il se souvenait encore des soirées télé où c'étaient lui et Dean qui se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre en compagnie de Sam, parfois de Bobby et à quelques occasions de Gabriel. Ils étaient un peu plus pudiques que ça, mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés de profiter pleinement, à la fois du film et de la présence de l'autre.

Oui, il avait connu ça déjà. Il savait combien c'était agréable. Il savait aussi maintenant combien dure pouvait être la chute... Il n'avait plus Dean et n'avait pas le cœur à retenter sa chance avec un autre pour le moment. Et puis quel autre ? Il avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne lui offrirait des moments aussi doux, intenses ou magnifiques qu'avait pu lui offrir Dean. Personne ne pouvait tenir la comparaison.

Le film se déroula sous les commentaires plus ou moins graveleux de Gabriel et les coups de coude que lui donnait Sam pour le calmer. Après le film, le blond alla chercher le dessert puis s'éclipsa sans raison dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam. Cela donna naturellement des sueurs froides à Castiel.

\- Il n'y a rien de particulier dans la chambre, j'ai vérifié, remarqua Sam en regardant tout de même la porte avec suspicion.

Cela ne rassura pas pour autant Castiel et les deux hommes se regardèrent avec inquiétude en entendant Gabriel engueuler quelqu'un par téléphone. Tout était possible avec le Trickster, TOUT ! Même de faire venir un strip-teaseur par l'échelle de secours ou de sortir un lama de la chambre. Tout !

Cependant, l'inquiétude de Castiel et Sam se révéla injustifiée quand Gabriel ressortit tout simplement pour les rejoindre, sans chimpanzé sur l'épaule ou costume de légionnaire romain sur le dos. Tout juste maugréa-t-il sur un "bougre d'imbécile qui allait recevoir son pied au cul". Castiel se sentit un peu mal d'avoir jugé aussi sévèrement son cousin et il accepta sans discuter de voir "Le choc des Titans" pour se faire silencieusement pardonner.

Le film n'avait pas encore passé la première heure que le portable de Castiel sonna, surprenant tout le monde, en particulier le premier concerné. Il sortit l'appareil et pâlit en voyant le nom affiché.

\- Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-il rapidement.

Sam l'observa s'enfuir vers la chambre d'ami avant de tourner son regard vers son petit ami, à la mine un peu trop fière de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué encore ? râla le futur avocat.  
\- Moi ? Rien du tout !  
\- A d'autres !  
\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. T'inquiète kiddo, c'est tout pour le bien de Cassi, assura Gabriel.  
\- J'espère qu'il sera du même avis que toi…  
\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus ! ronronna le blond en profitant de l'absence de son cousin pour embrasser son amant.

Sam rapprocha un peu plus Gabriel de lui de telle façon que ce dernier se retrouva presque assis sur ses genoux. Il ne voulait même pas essayer d'argumenter contre son petit blond. La plupart du temps, c'était peine perdu, surtout quand il s'agissait de le convaincre de rester en dehors de la vie des gens. Ça, Gabriel ne savait pas faire ! Il fallait toujours qu'il aille mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas ! Un jour cela lui jouerait des tours, Sam espérait juste être présent pour récupérer les morceaux. En attendant, puisque Castiel était occupé dans une autre pièce, c'était l'occasion idéale pour embrasser longuement son amant tout en le pelotant légèrement. Pour autant, quand bien même les câlins sur le canapé étaient agréables, lui et Gabriel se séparèrent bien vite lorsque Castiel revint dans la pièce.

\- Qui était-ce ? l'interrogea Sam.

Castiel lui renvoya un regard plus vide que jamais. Sam allait insister lorsque son portable bipa.

Intrigué, il l'alluma et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

 

10/12/2011  
Dean 22 :30

« Hey Sammy. On se revoit à Noël chez Bobby. Je te dirai tout. PS : assassine ton nabot pour moi ! »

 

\- Que... Dean ? souffla-t-il, un peu perdu.  
\- C'était lui au téléphone, fit Castiel d'une voix blanche. Il... Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose. Juste, qu'il aurait besoin de temps. Qu'il est parti. Qu'on se verra sûrement à Noël si jamais... Si jamais je le veux encore.  
\- Cas', s'inquiéta Sam en se levant pour le rejoindre.  
\- Il m'a aussi dit que... Qu'il avait toujours... Pour moi... bafouilla le brun d'une voix hachée.  
\- C'est pas une bonne chose ? demanda Gabriel, le visage peint par l'incompréhension.  
\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, déclara brutalement Castiel en ramassant ses affaires.  
\- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir de ses nouvelles, expliqua confusément Gabriel.

Castiel ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Sam juste derrière lui qui donnait l'impression de vouloir le retenir. Alors qu'il franchissait le palier, Castiel se retourna à demi :

\- Sam, Gabriel, s'il vous plaît, ne me contactez pas, exigea-t-il d'une voix particulièrement rauque. On se verra chez Bobby. Peut-être...

La porte claqua.

\- Je croyais qu'il serait heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de Dean...  
\- Gabe...  
\- C'est vraiment pas ma semaine.

Sam regarda Gabriel tristement après que celui-ci se soit rassis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. L'étudiant se mit lentement à ranger l'appartement, à remplir le frigo et le lave-vaisselle, puis alla simplement se coucher, laissant Gabriel réfléchir seul dans le salon. Son compagnon le rejoignit un peu plus tard dans le lit et se blottit contre lui.

\- Castiel m'en veut vraiment... murmura Gabriel, moitié affirmatif moitié interrogatif.  
\- Il a juste besoin de réfléchir. On était tous persuadé que Dean ne reviendrait pas. Moi le premier je pensais qu'il continuerait de suivre papa envers et contre tout alors, ça fait un choc... D'ailleurs, comment tu as su ? Comment tu as fait pour le contacter ?  
\- Je l'ai croisé par hasard et menacé.  
\- Tu es irrécupérable...  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Sam sourit devant l'air fier qu'arborait Gabriel, dressé sur ses bras devant lui. Il posa une main sur l'arrière de sa nuque et embrassa son petit ami fantasque.

\- Il y a sûrement un peu de ça, admit Sam.

 

000

 

Dean avait passé une semaine terrible chez Balthazar après son appel à Castiel. Il angoissait pour tout et rien, hésitait régulièrement à tout lâcher pour retrouver son père puis retournait dans l'ancienne chambre de Castiel pour mieux s'arracher les cheveux.

Déjà, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de promettre de passer Noël chez Bobby ? Balthazar lui en avait parlé au détour d'une discussion mais jamais Dean n'avait eu l'intention de retourner dans le Midwest aussi tôt ! Et si son père l'attendait au tournant ? S'il était déjà chez Bobby ? S'il comptait faire une apparition pour Noël sachant que pour ses fils c'était devenu un refuge et un point de chute courant ?

Il ne _pouvait_ pas revoir son père ! Ou alors c'était qu'il abandonnait le combat et retournait chasser avec lui. Chasser un putain de démon ! Une créature qui n'existait que dans les cauchemars de son père... Il pouvait peut-être l'aider à se sevrer ? Non, ça c'était foutu d'avance, Dean le savait d'expérience. La bouteille était devenue pour son père un besoin vital qu'il ne relâcherait pas sans mordre férocement.

Cependant, revoir Bobby ce serait vraiment une bonne chose, surtout maintenant. Le bonhomme avait été si longtemps auprès de lui et Sammy, veillant sur eux comme quelqu'un de la famille et même plus encore, que lui tenir compagnie pour les fêtes de fin d'année serait loin d'être une corvée. Ce serait même bien. Dean appréciait Balthazar, mais il n'était pas Bobby, pas plus que Charlie n'était Sam. Son petit frère. Qu'il allait donc revoir après six mois de séparation et quelques messages et appels maladroits par-ci par-là.

Il voulait revoir Sam. S'assurer que tout allait bien, qu'il était en bonne santé, que l'université lui convenait, que Gabriel ne lui faisait pas de misères, qu'il était heureux en somme... L'entendre dire au téléphone et le voir de visu étaient deux choses très différentes. Mais Sam c'était aussi la colère contre leur père, le rappel de la fuite, du fait que pour une fois, une nouvelle fois en fin de compte, Sam l'avait devancé, avait su prendre la bonne – ou la mauvaise – décision avant lui. Sam, c'était le risque d'entendre des critiques sur John et Dean n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela à l'heure actuelle. Il avait plutôt besoin de ne pas en entendre parler du tout ou à mot couvert concernant de bons moments, chose qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de son frère. Tout ce qu'il aurait ce sont des récriminations et des souvenirs plus aigres que du vinaigre.

Cela dit, Sam pouvait aussi bien se tenir, ne simplement pas parler de leur père. C'était même une possibilité tout à fait valide connaissant la volonté de son cadet à nier jusqu'à l'existence de John ! Restait encore Castiel. Cas'. Dean crevait de lui demander une nouvelle chance mais se sentait incapable de la demander. Alors, il avait juste osé rappeler à Castiel qu'il l'aimait. Toujours. Que ça n'avait pas changé. Mais le reste si. Castiel allait-il lui donner une nouvelle chance ? Ou est-ce qu'il allait se faire envoyer sur les roses, chose qu'il aurait méritée en définitive ? Et à considérer que, par miracle, Castiel accepte à nouveau qu'ils soient ensemble, dans quel genre de relation allait-il s'engager ? Dean n'aurait plus le droit de reculer, on ne lui permettrait plus de cacher à qui que ce soit qu'il était en couple avec un gars. Son gars. Son Castiel. Et il y avait aussi des chances pour que Castiel ne lui fasse plus vraiment confiance, voire pas du tout. Il l'aurait mérité là encore.

Voulait-il ce genre de relation ? Sortir avec Castiel quoi qu'il en coûte ? Quoi qu'il doive sacrifier au passage ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un juste retour des choses en définitive, ou juste une des blagues cruelles du destin. Mais oui, Dean était probablement prêt à accepter cela. Comme il était finalement prêt à supporter les commentaires de Sam sur leur père, au moins un peu.

Donc il allait aller à Sioux Falls. En voiture. En espérant ne pas changer d'avis en chemin. En priant pour ne pas croiser son père.

 

000

 

Lorsque Castiel se réveilla le vingt-quatre décembre pour son premier jour chez Bobby, il ne se sentit pas à l'aise. Cette chambre, c'était celle des bons souvenirs. Celle où lui et Dean s'étaient câlinés de bon matin, celles où ils étaient heureux de se réveiller l'un près de l'autre, celles où ils s'étaient aimés à plusieurs reprises. Cette chambre, et ce lit, c'était toute une partie de leur couple, depuis l'époque où ils avaient commencé en étant amis à la période récente où ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine.

Il n'aurait jamais dû y avoir de matins sans Dean ici, de réveils tristes ou de mélancolie. Cette chambre aurait dû être leur refuge face au reste du monde, leur coin de paradis où vivre coulait de source.

Dean n'était pas venu. Pas encore avait dit Sam, Gabriel et même Bobby la veille. Seulement, les heures passant, Castiel avait de plus en plus douté. Un nouveau faux bond. Un nouveau triste abandon. Dean n'allait pas venir, il serait laissé seul avec ses souvenirs et les photos présentes dans son portable.

L'espoir pouvait parfois être le pire des maux.

 

000

 

Le jour du réveillon, une épaisse couche de neige blanche recouvrait le Dakota du Sud. Les enfants en profitèrent pour faire des batailles de boule de neige ou des bonhommes au nez en carotte, tandis que les adultes regardaient cela avec nostalgie. Quelques courageux firent du patin à glace sur la rivière gelée avant d'aller rapidement se mettre au chaud chez soi pour déguster un lait de poule apte à réchauffer les os.

C'était jour de fête pour l'Etat et l'Amérique en général et la maison des Singer n'échappait pas à la règle. La famille était certes un peu plus étrange, pas liée par les liens du sang là où on les attendrait, mais ça n'en restait pas moins une famille qui avait décidé de fêter Noël en bonne et due forme. Seul un membre paraissait un peu en dehors de tout cela. Brun avec des yeux profondément bleus et lointains, il semblait en dehors de la fête et du temps même. La chemise blanche et le pantalon noir tirés à quatre épingles qu'il avait mis pour la soirée, au lieu de le rapprocher des festivités, l'en éloignait encore plus en comparaison des trois autres occupants qui, s'ils avaient fait l'effort de porter une chemise ou un pull sobre, avaient conservé jean et baskets pour plus de confort.

La nuit était tombée et la neige blanche avait viré au gris clair puis foncé. Les rares voitures encore présentes sur la route, des cadeaux pleins le coffre, roulaient avec précaution mais aussi une certaine hâte vers leur destination, généralement une maison remplie de rire. L'une de ces voitures se dirigeait vers la bicoque des Singer sur un fond de vieux rock qui rugissait à travers les enceintes. La musique fut coupée à l'approche de la maison et le véhicule entra lentement et silencieusement dans l'allée, le ronron du moteur et le bruit des pneus adoucis par la neige.

Un jeune homme en sortit avec des gestes peu assurés. Un jean, un tee-shirt AC/DC, une chemise à carreaux et une veste en cuir sur le dos, le tout complété par des rangers. Un baroudeur en puissance qui paraissait décalé vis-à-vis de la période.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se diriger vers la porte et de toquer avec ce rythme particulier hésitant entre la discrétion rapide de celui qui ne veut pas être entendu et la force des coups de l'assurance.

Sam alla ouvrir la porte et bloqua quelques secondes avant d'enlacer fermement son frère aîné, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Tu es venu, souffla-t-il avec soulagement.  
\- Comme si je pouvais t'abandonner Sammy, répondit Dean en lui rendant son étreinte.  
\- Et... Et papa ? demanda son petit frère avec hésitation.  
\- Ce n'est pas le bon jour pour les explications mais... Il n'est pas... Plus, avec moi. Il est ailleurs. Je sais pas où. Je veux pas savoir.

Sam hocha lentement la tête et serra une nouvelle fois son frère avant de s'écarter, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie. Dans le fond de la pièce, près de la cuisine, Dean put voir Gabriel lui faire une révérence ironique avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et Bobby hocher la tête, de la fierté dans le regard. Puis sa vision fut coupée par une tignasse ébouriffée, des yeux trop bleus et un visage lisse d'expression.

\- Castiel, souffla Dean sans savoir quoi dire, toujours les deux pieds sur le perron.

Ledit Castiel ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer sévèrement. Dean soutint son regard avec détermination, pas longtemps, avant de juste se laisser scanner et analyser par les iris azurs.

C'était la nuit, en plein hiver, et il faisait un froid de canard. Dean ne demanda cependant pas à entrer et personne n'exigea de Castiel qu'il ferme la porte. Bobby alluma simplement la cheminée pendant que l'ancien couple s'observait, les yeux dans les yeux.

Au bout de longues minutes, l'expression de Castiel se froissa.

\- Tu reviens ?  
\- Oui. Sans date limite.  
\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je peux... Avoir confiance, cette fois ? demanda Castiel avec les yeux brillants et la voix rauque.  
\- Cette fois et toutes les autres. Tu peux... Te fier à moi, déglutit Dean avec difficulté, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres en lui tendant la main.

Castiel regarda sans y croire cette main, avant de finalement l'attraper lentement, comme effrayé à l'idée que tout cela ne fut qu'une illusion. Mais non, sa main se referma bien sur celle calleuse de Dean et son cœur se gonfla. De son côté, Dean se détendit lui aussi, soulagé. Castiel profita de son relâchement pour tirer sur son bras. Dean tomba en avant et fut bien vite rattrapé par Castiel qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux sur le pas de la porte, heureux de se retrouver, prêts à tout tenter, encore et encore, pour être ensemble. Ils finirent tout de même par entrer se mettre au chaud et les festivités de noël débutèrent réellement, chez les Singer comme partout ailleurs...

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila, le point final est mis. Je me doute que cette fin plaira à certains mais beaucoup moins à d'autres, seulement je ne la voyais pas autrement.
> 
> Maintenant, si ça peut vous rassurer, des bonus sont prévus ! le premier arrivera vendredi prochain et montrera quelques bouts de la vie de Luc, qui vous montrerons comment il en est arrivé là. D'autres suivront et pour plus de détail je vous conseille de faire un tour sur FB ;)
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire, cette UA revisitant entièrement l'enfance des fils Winchester d'un point de vue réaliste vous aura plus !
> 
> Et cela peut vous rassurer (ou vous inquiéter...) j'ai une prochaine fic longue spn déjà de prévue ;) j'ai simplement le scénario à caler et d'autres projets à finir avant !
> 
> A la prochaine ;)


	46. Extra 1 -  L'enfance de Luc

Luc pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Son monde venait de s'éteindre, sa maman qu'il aimait refusait de se réveiller. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait demandé à son papa s'il avait fait une grosse bêtise et si c'était pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et lui parler. Il lui avait dit que non, que ce n'était pas sa faute, que sa maman était morte, qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas.

Luc avait pleuré encore plus fort en secouant le corps froid et sans vie. Son papa avait tenté de lui expliquer, lui avait dit qu'elle était comme ses jouets cassés. Luc avait demandé à ce qu'on la répare. Son papa lui avait dit que c'était impossible...

.

Luc ne pleurait plus, il était épuisé, il n'avait plus de larmes. Il était dans les bras de son papa qui parlait à tout plein de gens. Il avait mal partout, surtout au cœur.

Papa l'assit sur une chaise en plastique dans le couloir blanc et moche et froid.

\- Trésor, à partir d'aujourd'hui on va habiter ailleurs, dans une autre famille. Tu vas avoir une nouvelle maman et même un grand frère.

Luc n'en voulait pas !

Il le hurla au milieu du couloir et appela sa maman. Il ne voulait qu'elle, sa maman ! Il voulait une histoire, un bonbon, un bisou sur le front, un câlin comme lorsqu'il tombait ! Il voulait entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur de savon et de fleur, entendre son cœur qui battait comme le sien ! Luc voulait sa maman et rien d'autre !

Son papa ne l'empêcha pas de hurler. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça, même quand Luc se débattit. C'est là que Luc comprit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème, son père n'aurait pas accepté qu'il le tape comme ça sinon. Il abandonna et serra ses petits bras autour de son cou, de gros sanglots le faisant maintenant hoqueter.

Le soir, on l'amena dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, on lui présenta une maman différente, qui n'était pas la sienne, qui n'avait pas l'air gentille. On lui présenta un grand frère de son âge qui ressemblait au soleil.

Luc pleura à nouveau. Il voulait sa maman. Il voulait sa chambre. Il voulait son papa pour lui tout seul. Il ne voulait pas le voir parler à un autre petit garçon comme il le faisait pour lui !

On ne lui laissa pas le choix. Son papa l'emmena dans une chambre inconnue dans laquelle furent placés ses peluches et ses jouets.

Sa maman ne vint pas lui raconter d'histoire, elle ne lui embrassa pas le front, ne l'appela pas son étoile. Luc pleura. Luc dormit. Luc pleura à nouveau. Luc se rendormit.

 

Deux jours après la mort de maman

 

L'autre maman le regardait, comme toujours avec des yeux méchants, comme s'il avait fait une énorme bêtise, comme s'il était une énorme bêtise. Les larmes pointèrent à nouveau le bout de leur nez. Luc tenta de les retenir, il avait remarqué que ça mettait encore plus en colère l'autre maman. Un bol de chocolat chaud fut brutalement posé sous son nez.

Le bruit, le geste, la surprise.

Luc pleura, encore.

L'autre garçon, celui qu'il devait appeler « grand frère », descendit en se trémoussant du rehausseur de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui. Il lui prit la main et lui demanda pourquoi il pleurait. S'il avait faim ou s'il s'était fait mal.

Luc pleura encore plus.

 

Un mois après la mort de maman

 

Luc pleurait un peu moins. Il avait compris que ça ne changeait rien. Sa maman ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Elle dormait sous terre maintenant. Il avait voulu la déterrer de ses petites mains quand il avait compris que sa maman était dans la boite marron devant la croix blanche avec sa photo. Comment elle allait faire pour revenir si finalement elle se réveillait ? Elle ne pourra pas sortir avec toute cette terre !

On l'avait éloigné, on lui avait dit que ça n'arriverait pas. Luc avait pleuré.

Mais maintenant c'était fini, il ne pleurait presque plus. Sauf le soir, quand sa maman lui manquait terriblement. Il n'essayait plus de rejoindre son papa et l'autre maman quand ça arrivait. L'autre maman n'aimait pas ça. Mais son grand frère voulait bien alors il allait dans son lit à lui. Ça allait un peu mieux. Mickael n'était pas un si mauvais grand frère. Il avait de jolis cheveux tout dorés, et des yeux tout pareils.

Sa maman n'était plus là et ça lui faisait toujours mal, mais il avait un grand frère maintenant.

 

Dix mois après la mort de maman

 

Luc venait d'avoir un petit frère. On lui avait montré à quoi il ressemblait. Il était moche. Il était tout petit, tout fripé, il pleurait et il bavait. Conclusion : les petits frères c'était moche. En plus ça ne savait rien faire, même pas jouer. C'était tout fragile et on avait pas le droit de les toucher. Mickael avait eu un peu le droit mais pas lui. L'autre maman ne l'aimait toujours pas. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, ils étaient froids, pas gentils. Elle le regardait comme si chacun de ses gestes étaient une bêtise.

Les petits frères et les autres mamans, c'était vraiment nul. Les grands frères c'était bien mieux et les papas c'était génial.

Son papa venait plus souvent le voir maintenant, il faisait comme faisait maman avant mais en moins bien. Mais quand il le disait à papa il avait l'air triste alors Luc ne le disait plus. Il écoutait sagement l'histoire, même si elle était hésitante. Il ne râlait pas à propos du bisou trop rapide et du manque de guili.

Luc ne râlait même pas du fait que Mickael écoutait à côté de lui, qu'il avait droit lui aussi au bisou de papa. On avait déménagé son lit dans la chambre de son frère pour mettre le bébé dans la sienne. Luc n'avait pas protesté. Il aimait bien Mickael. Il trouvait ça bien d'être dans sa chambre.

 

Un an après la naissance de Raphael

 

Ils avaient déménagé dans une maison beaucoup plus grande. Il y avait six chambres ! Une pour lui, une pour Mickael, une pour Raphael, une pour papa et une pour l'autre maman. La dernière était la salle de jeux et c'était chouette.

Par contre, il y avait d'autres trucs beaucoup moins chouettes...

Les petits frères déjà. C'était définitivement nul. C'était pénible, ça rendait les papas grognons et ça empêchait tout le monde de dormir ! Et en plus c'était pas drôle. Les petits frères, c'était l'horreur...

Et puis il y avait le jardin d'enfant. Ça aussi c'était nul. Lui et son grand frère y étaient rentrés six mois plus tôt mais Luc détestait ça. Les adultes les regardaient bizarrement lui et son frère, surtout quand ils disaient qu'ils étaient frères. Comme si c'était pas possible.

Luc pleurait à nouveau. Il appelait de nouveau sa maman. L'autre maman venait le chercher et il pleurait encore plus fort. Même Mickael n'arrivait plus à sécher ses larmes. Il n'y avait que papa qui pouvait mais papa travaillait. Et puis ça contrariait papa quand il pleurait plus fort parce que l'autre maman le prenait contre lui...

 

Un an après la naissance de Gabriel

 

Les petits frères n'étaient pas tous nuls en fait, même si ça prenait la place des salles de jeux. Gabriel était comme Mickael, il était doré. Il ressemblait encore plus au soleil que son grand frère ! Il était tout rond, tout doux et il souriait tout le temps ! Enfin presque... Ça hurlait fort aussi les petits frères, très fort ! Mais ça s'arrêtait quand on arrivait devant eux et ça se mettait à rire. C'était rigolo ! Et puis en grandissant on pouvait jouer avec ! Sauf avec Raph' mais Raph' était bizarre de toute façon. Il boudait tout le temps et passait son temps à téter sa tétine en regardant tout et tout le monde. Jusqu'à ce que Luc enterre sa tétine dans le jardin... Raphael n'en avait plus eu en bouche après ça. Mais il n'était pas plus drôle pour autant, il ne savait même pas renvoyer un ballon.

Luc avait le droit de faire marcher Gabriel en le tenant. Les grands yeux dorés le regardaient avec concentration et ça amusait toujours Luc. C'était pas si dur de marcher !

Les petits frères, c'était marrant. Les grands frères c'était bête par contre... Mickael se croyait le plus grand en tout parce qu'il avait trois mois de plus que lui ! Il voulait tout commander, tout décider ! Mais Luc ne se laissait pas faire ! En plus, dès qu'il faisait une bêtise, Mickael allait le répéter aux parents ! Quand c'était papa c'était pas bien grave, il lui disait de ne plus recommencer en souriant, l'appelait « mon étoile » en le serrant contre lui et puis voilà. Mais quand c'était l'autre maman... Elle se fâchait toute rouge et il avait des punitions très sévères ! Comme rester au coin, être privé de dessert ou devoir ranger sa chambre...

Et puis l'école c'était nul aussi. Ses camarades disaient que lui et Mickael ne pouvaient pas être frères, qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Luc avait beau leur dire le contraire, ils insistaient ! Parfois Luc se battait, parfois il pleurait. Mickael venait toujours et le réconfortait, lui disait qu'ils seraient toujours frères. Parfois Luc trouvait ça génial, parfois il trouvait ça vraiment naze... Tout dépendait de si Mickael l'avait dénoncé à l'autre maman ou non pour avoir piqué un cookie dans le pot à cookies ou pour avoir ramené un ver de terre dans ses poches.

 

Luc à l'âge de dix ans

 

C'était marrant la rentrée des classes. Ça sonnait le début des festivités pour les blagues en tout genre ! Il avait préparé les siennes pendant toutes les vacances d'été ! Il en avait testé quelques-unes sur ses frères. Pas trop avec Gabriel, c'était pas drôle. Soit il pleurait parce qu'il avait eu peur et il fallait aussitôt le consoler, soit il éclatait de rire parce qu'il trouvait ça rigolo. Sur Mickael il évitait aussi, c'était un gros rapporteur et il aurait fini puni à coup sûr. Par contre avec Raph' il pouvait se lâcher et en plus c'était fun ! Lui râlait, pestait, prenait des têtes dégoûtées, hurlait de frayeur et en plus il n'appelait pas les parents ! Et puis il pouvait tester les blagues pour les filles avec lui. Il fallait juste vérifier avant que Gabriel n'était pas planqué sous sa jupe ou sa robe. Il s'était fait avoir plus d'une fois... Et Gabriel le regardait alors avec de grands yeux mouillés de tristesse. Luc était alors obligé de le consoler, obligé ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit soleil pleurer. C'était beaucoup mieux quand il souriait !

Mais l'école c'était pas toujours bien non plus. Il disait de moins en moins aux autres que lui et Mickael étaient frères. Quand il le faisait, les autres se moquaient de lui, le traitaient de menteur ou disaient des méchantes choses sur sa famille et sur lui. Et puis il y avait les notes. Mickael était meilleur que lui et l'autre maman le félicitait tout le temps ! Ça faisait rager Luc, surtout que même papa s'y mettait ! Il disait que c'était digne de son fils aîné. Luc détestait ça. Il avait essayé d'être aussi fort que Mickael mais pas longtemps, c'était trop dur. Il fallait faire ses devoirs comme il faut et bien travailler. Il préférait faire des blagues et jouer avec Gabriel. Il aimait bien aussi raconter à son petit frère comment c'était une vraie maman. Il lui disait tout ce qu'avait fait la sienne. Parfois il avait des trous de mémoire mais ce n'était pas grave, il inventait. De toute façon, sa maman était géniale alors quand il disait qu'elle lui offrait toutes les glaces qu'il voulait ou qu'elle savait faire des dinosaures en pâte à modeler, c'était sûrement vrai !

 

Luc à seize ans

 

Il serrait les dents à s'en briser les molaires. Mickael avait encore été meilleur que lui et il avait reçu toutes les félicitations. Luc détestait ça ! Papa le regardait de moins en moins et l'Autre l'observait avec mépris comme si c'était une évidence, comme s'il ne pouvait que valoir moins que Mickael. Ça le mettait en rage ! En plus, son père avait arrêté de lui dire qu'il était son étoile. Il ne lui disait plus non plus qu'il ressemblait à sa mère. Il ne les comparait plus sans cesse, lui disant qu'il avait ses yeux, son menton, son rire, sa douceur... Tout ça c'était fini. C'était injuste.

Raphael ne s'arrangeait pas non plus avec le temps et il continuait de s'habiller tantôt en fille, tantôt en garçon. Luc avait honte chaque fois que l'Autre venait les chercher en voiture et que Raphael était dedans. Ses camarades se moquaient toujours, demandant sans arrêt de quel sexe était Raphael, et ils en voulaient la preuve...

Heureusement, il y avait toujours Gabriel. Plus ou moins. Son petit frère souriait toujours autant et le suivait dans toutes ses blagues, dans toutes ses aventures du haut de ses onze ans, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Luc le voyait de temps en temps regarder dans le vide, sans rien faire. Souvent, ça se passait après qu'il ait arrêté une dispute entre l'Autre et son père. Ou quand il l'avait empêché de se battre avec Mickael. Ou après avoir forcé Raphael à se joindre à la famille pour faire une activité quelconque. Son sourire était plus... moins souriant. Ses yeux ne riaient plus.

Et puis son père commençait à dire que Gabriel avait été plus rapide que lui pour apprendre à faire ceci ou cela. Qu'il avait de meilleures notes que lui dans telle matière. Luc ne supportait pas ça. Ni quand ça concernait Mickael, ni quand on le comparait à Raphael, quand bien même le danger était moindre venant de lui.

Luc voulait bien, à la limite, ne pas être le seul dans le cœur de SON père, mais il refusait de passer à la deuxième place !

 

Luc à vingt ans

 

Gabriel était de plus en plus souvent ailleurs, Mickael à ses trousses. C'était bien, il avait son père pour lui tout seul.

Raphael restait toujours autant éloigné d'eux, ne se liant qu'avec l'Autre, et un peu avec Gabriel. C'était encore mieux.

Son père recommençait à ne voir que lui, à voir sa mère en lui. Il devait parfois faire des piqûres de rappel, prendre des attitudes qui étaient les siennes, mais dans tous les cas, il gagnait. L'Autre perdait et baissait les yeux face à l'ascendant qu'il avait sur SON père !

Il devait juste faire attention, jouer les gentils fils, aller chercher Gabriel de temps en temps, sourire à Mickael, remercier du bout des lèvres, le poison sur la langue, l'Autre.

Mais les jeux étaient faits !

 

Luc à vingt-sept ans

 

Il s'agissait d'une farce, de très mauvais goût mais c'était une farce, forcément ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, pas encore !

Son père venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait se remarier. Il lui avait présenté sa nouvelle femme. Elle était plus jeune, des cheveux caramel avec des reflets cuivrés et un visage en forme de cœur. Une jolie poupée au teint de porcelaine. Avec un ventre énorme, gros, laid, disgracieux. Une abomination ! Avec cette chose qui grandissait à l'intérieur, ce monstre...

Une petite sœur.

Les yeux de son père brillaient en regardant cette difformité, ce cancer qui grandissait en elle.

Luc avait perdu.

Sans même avoir pu mener la bataille il avait perdu.

Sa mère, la meilleure des mères, la plus douce et la plus gentille, était morte et son père l'abandonnait.

Il y eut comme un blanc dans sa tête. Une rupture.

Il y eut des cris, du sang, puis les sirènes, des menaces, des gens qui l'attachent. Mais Luc s'en fichait, il avait perdu sur toute la ligne.

Toute...

 

Fin bonus


	47. Extra 1 - L'enfance de Mickael

Mickael regardait avec surprise le garçon qui tenait la main de son papa. Il avait les cheveux clairs et les yeux bleus. Il paraissait fatigué et grognon aussi, comme s'il n'avait pas fait sa sieste.

Papa dit que Luc – c'était le nom de l'autre garçon – était son petit frère maintenant.

D'accord.

Mickael pensait que les petits frères et petites sœurs ça arrivait tous petits, tous bébés, comme son petit cousin qu'il avait vu chez tante Elizabeth ! Mais si papa disait que c'était son frère, alors c'était son frère. La cigogne devait avoir eu des retards de livraison... C'était pas grave, du moment qu'il avait un petit frère, Mickael n'allait pas se plaindre ! Surtout un de son âge ! Il allait pouvoir jouer avec et... Et faire plein de trucs !

Mais pour le moment, son frère n'avait pas l'air intéressé à l'idée de jouer. Il avait le nez qui dégoulinait et semblait vouloir pleurer. Ce qu'il fit. Bruyamment.

Mickael resta planté là, sans bouger, sans savoir quoi faire pour aider son nouveau frère. Heureusement, papa s'occupa de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

La main de maman agrippa son épaule et ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa chair. Mickael leva les yeux vers elle, voulut protester, mais son regard était noir comme lorsqu'il faisait une énorme bêtise alors il préféra ne rien dire et souffrit en silence.

Il pensait que ce serait plus joyeux d'avoir un nouveau frère à la maison...

.

Mickael ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Son petit frère pleurait, souvent, tout le temps. Devait-il aller le voir ? Lui prêter un jouet ? Il hésita, et à force d'hésiter, le sommeil l'emporta mais laissa un sourire content sur ses lèvres.

Son nouveau petit frère pleurait peut-être beaucoup mais il avait un frère, et ça c'était chouette !

 

Une semaine après l'arrivée du petit frère

 

Papa lui avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait de lui pour Luc ! Il était le grand frère alors il devait veiller sur lui et ne pas lui en vouloir s'il pleurait. Luc était triste pour le moment, comme papa, mais ça allait aller mieux un jour. Mickael avait fait un câlin à son père en entendant ça, puis avait couru vers Luc pour lui faire la même chose.

Luc avait pleuré. Mais Luc pleurait tout le temps de toute façon... Et puis papa lui avait mélangé les cheveux donc c'était qu'il faisait bien. Il devait consoler son petit frère ! Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait... Il allait juste être près de lui, partager ses jouets, le laisser grimper dans son lit la nuit et même lui proposer du rab' de chocolat chaud ! Comme ça, Luc allait vite arrêter de pleurer et ils pourraient jouer ensemble.

Maman était bizarre depuis l'arrivée de son nouveau frère par contre... Elle avait du mal à approcher Luc et Luc pleurait encore plus souvent quand il l'a voyait. Et puis maman se fâchait très souvent avec papa aussi. Très très souvent. Et elle faisait la grimace quand elle venait le réveiller le matin et qu'elle voyait Luc dans son lit. Parfois, elle réveillait son nouveau frère en le secouant. Luc se mettait à pleurer. Pour le consoler, Mickael faisait des bruits rigolos et lui faisait des câlins comme maman lui en faisait quand lui pleurait.

Mickael aimait bien l'idée d'avoir un petit frère, même s'il pleurait. Mais il aurait préféré que maman fasse moins la tête et que papa soit plus souvent à la maison...

 

Six mois après l'arrivée de son petit frère

 

Il se posait des questions sérieuses. Des questions existentielles même !

Sa maman avait le ventre qui s'arrondissait. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait peut-être manger moins de bonbons, mais sa maman lui avait juste répondu qu'un nouveau petit frère grandissait dans son ventre.

Mickael ne comprenait pas... Sa maman n'avait pas eu le ventre rond avant que Luc n'arrive ! Pourtant Luc était son petit frère, non ?

Sa maman s'était énervée face à ses questions et avait grondé Luc. Luc avait pleuré, papa s'était fâché tout rouge, maman avait hurlé, alors Mickael avait arrêté de poser des questions.

Un nouveau petit frère allait venir mais depuis le ventre de sa maman cette fois. D'accord. Peut-être que la cigogne avait trop de travail. Ou que les choux poussaient mal.

Dans tous les cas, il allait avoir encore avoir un petit frère ! Il espérait que ça se passerait mieux qu'à l'arrivée de Luc. Qu'il y allait y avoir moins de pleurs. Que maman allait être de nouveau souriante. Ce serait bien. En attendant, il continuait de veiller sur son premier petit frère, parce qu'il était le grand frère et que papa disait qu'il devait veiller sur lui !

 

Un an après l'arrivée de Luc

 

Raphael, c'était le nom de son nouveau petit frère ! Et depuis qu'il était arrivé, Mickael se disait qu'en fait Luc était vraiment un chouette frère ! Au moins il pouvait jouer avec et il ne pleurait pas en permanence. Plus maintenant. Contrairement à Raphael. Lui, il pleurait quand il avait faim, quand il avait soif, quand il ne sentait pas bon et même quand il était fatigué ! Mickael se disait qu'il allait avoir mal aux oreilles à force...

Pourtant, il veillait quand même sur lui. Parce que maman lui avait demandé. Elle avait dit qu'il était son grand frère et qu'il devait protéger Raphael avant tout. Après avoir réfléchi là-dessus un long moment, Mickael était allé voir papa pour lui demander s'il devait vraiment protéger Raphael avant Luc ou s'il devait les protéger tous les deux pareils ? Parce que Luc était grand, lui, mais parfois il était triste sans raison et puis il faisait souvent des bêtises. Alors que Raphael était petit et il quittait rarement son berceau. Et même s'il le faisait, il ne savait que ramper alors il n'irait pas loin et ne ferait pas beaucoup de bêtises... Et puis il avait pris l'habitude de veiller sur Luc alors ça lui ferait bizarre de tout arrêter d'un coup !

Papa avait fait une tête bizarre en entendant sa question. Il lui avait dit que ses deux petits frères étaient aussi importants l'un que l'autre ! Et puis lui et maman s'étaient fâchés, encore.

Pour faire de la place à Raphael, Luc était venu dormir dans sa chambre. C'était bien ça ! Parfois ils se racontaient des histoires l'un l'autre avant de s'endormir. Dans celle de Luc il y avait toujours plein de méchantes belles-mères, depuis peu il y avait aussi beaucoup de petits monstres. En comparaison, les siennes parlaient beaucoup de groupes d'aventuriers combattant des dragons ou de petits garçons très forts capables de tout faire comme les grands.

Mickael aimait bien Luc. Surtout maintenant qu'il souriait plus souvent et qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Mickael aimait bien Raphael aussi. Enfin... Il croyait. Difficile à dire. Souvent Raphael l'énervait parce qu'il hurlait sans arrêt, mais c'était son frère alors il l'aimait. Et puis maman lui avait dit que ça irait mieux plus tard et qu'il pourrait jouer avec lui autant qu'avec Luc voire même plus !

 

Quatre mois après la naissance de Gabriel

 

La famille s'était encore agrandie, tout comme la maison.

D'abord ça avait été la maison. Il avait fallu emballer tous les jouets dans de grands cartons, les habits et les meubles aussi. Puis un immense camion avait emmené toutes leurs affaires dans une nouvelle maison qui était immense ! Énorme ! Gigantesque ! Ils avaient tous leur propre chambre maintenant, même maman et papa ! Mickael espérait qu'ainsi ils se fâcheraient moins. Il avait aussi une chambre différente de Luc maintenant. C'était bien et pas bien. Il était content d'avoir plein de place pour étaler ses affaires mais il aimait avoir Luc à côté de lui.

Ensuite, il avait _encore_ eu un petit frère ! Sa maman et son papa ne voudraient pas lui faire une petite sœur pour changer ? Papa lui avait dit qu'ils ne choisissaient pas et Mickael avait soupiré avec une moue boudeuse. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de petits frères n'empêche...

Gabriel était très différent de Luc et de Raphael. Il lui ressemblait plus déjà ! Même s'il ne fallait jamais parler de la couleur de Raphael parce que papa et maman se fâchaient toujours après...

Gabriel souriait tout le temps ! Il riait aussi ! C'était drôle de le voir éclater de rire juste parce qu'on avait allumé les lumières au-dessus de son lit. Ou parce qu'on faisait bouger ses peluches. Ou juste parce qu'on le regardait ! Gabriel était un chouette petit frère et tout le monde semblait d'accord avec lui ! Même Luc, même papa et même maman ! Raphael c'était dur de savoir ce qu'il en pensait... Mais lui aussi devait l'adorer !

Maman et papa étaient réconciliés maintenant. Ils dormaient dans la même chambre et se disputaient beaucoup moins. Mickael était content de cela.

Gabriel était un chouette petit frère et Mickael était heureux de veiller sur lui ! Même si le bébé criait sacrément fort quand il s'y mettait... Parfois, Maman ou Papa acceptait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras s'il était assis bien au fond d'un grand fauteuil. Luc venait regarder par dessus un accoudoir, Raphael par dessus l'autre en boudant et Gabriel remuait en faisant de grand sourire. C'était vraiment vraiment chouette...

 

Mickael à l'âge de huit ans

 

L'école c'était bien. Sa maîtresse était toujours contente de lui et il avait plein de bons points ! Elle disait toujours qu'il travaillait bien et qu'il faisait tout bien comme il fallait ! Papa était content d'apprendre ça et il le félicitait, tout comme maman.

C'était avec Luc que c'était un peu plus compliqué... Luc n'était pas sage en classe, il faisait plein de farces, accusait ensuite les autres. Il bavardait souvent aussi et n'écoutait pas les exercices. La maîtresse se fâchait souvent contre lui mais Luc arrivait toujours à s'en sortir avec un grand sourire. Tricheur...

Il y avait aussi l'autre problème de l'école. Le plus embêtant. Celui qui faisait que même lui parfois se sentait mal d'y aller. Celui qui faisait que Luc se mettait parfois à pleurer au milieu de la cours de récrée ou allait se cacher à l'infirmerie. Mickael allait toujours le retrouver pour le consoler mais ça gâchait la journée, surtout que son petit frère était véritablement triste... Ce n'était pas de la comédie comme disait parfois la surveillante de récré ou maman.

On disait qu'ils n'étaient pas frères. Que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'ils ne se ressemblaient même pas, qu'ils ne pouvaient être ni jumeaux ni frères. Qu'ils étaient des menteurs.

Mickael n'aimait pas entendre ça. Il aimait encore moins quand il se faisait bousculer ou quand il devait aller consoler Luc. Il détestait encore plus les regards que leur lançaient parfois les autres papas et mamans... Mais jamais la maîtresse ! La maîtresse était gentille elle. Elle voulait bien, de temps en temps, que lui et Luc restent dans la classe à la récré, du moment qu'ils promettaient d'être sages. Elle ne disait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas frères et ne les regardaient pas bizarrement. Alors Mickael faisait encore plus d'effort pour lui faire plaisir et être le meilleur en classe ! Il était devenu le chouchou !

Luc semblait croire que c'était une mauvaise chose. Mickael ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

 

Mickael à 16 ans

 

Sa mère prenait des cachets et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. La plupart du temps ça l'épuisait et la rendait incohérente. Elle oubliait ses enfants, où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait. Mickael devait faire attention à ce que la gazinière ne soit pas allumée, vérifier que Raphael et Gabriel avaient fait leurs devoirs, qu'ils avaient des vêtements pour le lendemain. Il arrivait même que ce soit lui qui fasse à manger. Parce que sa mère n'allait pas bien et que son père était rarement là, toujours en voyage d'affaire à droite et à gauche.

Mickael espérait qu'il n'allait pas ramener un autre enfant d'une de ses pérégrinations... Il aimait ses frères plus jeunes, mais c'était déjà bien assez compliqué de s'occuper d'eux en plus de sa mère. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer une charge supplémentaire... Même s'il l'aurait fait ! Parce qu'il était l'aîné et qu'il devait veiller sur sa famille ! Même si c'était fatiguant, même si parfois il laisserait bien tout tomber pour aller jouer au club d'échecs ou pour aller au cinéma avec des amis. Il gardait cependant ce sentiment bien caché au fond de lui, engueulait Luc quand il revenait tard le soir après avoir flirté avec une nouvelle petite copine, s'assurait que sa mère ne sur-dosait pas ses médicaments, bordait Gabriel le soir et remerciait le ciel que Raphael soit capable de se gérer tout seul, sans son aide ! Du moins, en dehors des rappels à l'ordre à base de coup de poings qu'il devait parfois faire à son école suite à des moqueries sur ses jupes et pulls roses...

Mickael apprit à se faire livrer les courses et à payer avec la carte bleue, à récupérer ses deux plus jeunes frères à l'école, à leur faire le goûter, le dîner, à tenir la maison aussi. Il fit tout ce qu'il fallait pour pallier à sa mère qui sombrait dans un état qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Un jour, il avait fini par prévenir son père que les choses n'allaient pas bien du tout à la maison. Sa mère avait manqué déclencher un incendie en s'endormant avec une bougie allumée sur le lit. Son père était alors revenu en catastrophe et avait jeté tous les médicaments à la poubelle. Ça avait de nouveau hurlé, pleuré, des rendez-vous avait été pris par téléphone auprès de médecins et puis tout était redevenu normal. Aussi normal que cela était possible chez les Speight du moins...

 

Mickael à 19 ans

 

Il roulait en direction de Minneapolis. A côté de lui, Gabriel se tenait silencieux et recroquevillé sur le siège passager. Mickael ne lui posa pas de questions, c'était inutile. Pourquoi son cadet était allé se réfugier chez tante Elizabeth ? Ça paraissait assez évident au vu de l'énorme dispute que leurs parents venaient d'avoir. Au sujet de Raphaël. Et aussi de Luc. De la maison. Du chat acheté pour Luc mais dont plus personne ne s'occupait, à part lui-même. Parfois Gabriel. Des fugues de plus en plus fréquentes de ce dernier. De la maison trop grande ou trop petite ou trop quelque chose.

Il y avait toujours une raison.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la voiture était pesante et Mickael n'avait aucune idée de comment reprendre le dialogue avec son plus jeune frère. Ne sachant que dire, il préféra agir et ouvrit le vide-poche sous l'accoudoir. Il tendit une carte de crédit à Gabriel qui la récupéra avec lenteur, le visage lisse d'expression.

\- Le compte est à ton nom, annonça Mickael. Il est alimenté aussi.

\- Pourquoi ? fit la voix rauque de son cadet.

\- Pour ta sécurité. Pour que je sache que tu as de quoi manger, de quoi te payer une nuit d'hôtel ou ton billet de retour.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard en coin avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus contre la portière, la carte de crédit serrée dans son poing fermé, le tout plaqué contre son maigre torse d'adolescent de douze ans.

Raphael avait reçu la sienne quelques semaines plus tôt et l'avait remercié avec toute la dignité qu'il avait toujours possédée. Mickael l'appréciait beaucoup pour ça, pour son calme et son sérieux à toute épreuve. S'était reposant. Luc possédait la sienne de carte depuis un bout de temps déjà et en profitait allègrement dans les bars et les boites de nuits. Gabriel était le dernier à recevoir son compte mais il était aussi le plus jeune. Mickael aurait préféré avoir à lui donner cette autonomie plus tardivement mais avec sa manie de filer à l'anglaise dès que possible c'était devenu urgent de lui donner cette sécurité.

Mickael avait l'impression de plus en plus en forte d'avoir raté son rôle de grand frère protecteur quand il voyait son jeune frère fuir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de la maison. Pouvait-il seulement le lui reprocher ? Lui comptait bien emménager dans son propre appartement sous peu après tout. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un peu d'espace, pour lui et pour cette fille qu'il avait rencontrée il y a peu.

 

Mickael à 25 ans

 

Gabriel s'est enfui définitivement semble-t-il. Ses parents divorcent. Luc se réjouit et prépare bruyamment son départ pour New-York. Sa mère dramatise tout et s'apprête à traîner leur père en justice pour lui retirer jusqu'à son dernier dollar et le mettre plus bas que terre. Son père, lui, part, sans aucun remord ni un regard en arrière. Luc réalise-t-il qu'il s'est greffé au projet de départ de leur père ? Que celui-ci n'aurait jamais envisagé de lui-même de l'emmener dans ses bagages ?

Raphael regarde ça de loin, comme toujours, et lui ramasse les pots cassés de son mieux. Du moins ce qu'il en reste, à savoir pas grand-chose. Raph' est là pour le soutenir, c'est déjà ça. Son frère le plus calme. Il a Naomi aussi. Ils vont bientôt déménager et un petit miracle s'est produit, elle est enceinte. Ca allait compliquer sa tâche pour retrouver Gabriel mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux.

 

Fin bonus 2


End file.
